Basta de Secretos
by Camilla Fava
Summary: Él está desesperado, intenta que ella recapacite, su hermana ha muerto y no hay necesidad de seguir ocultándolo. RE-EDICIÓN.
1. FINAL O COMIENZO

_**Capítulo beteado por Martina Bennet y editado por Marta Salazar. Gracias a Noe Núñez Gerez por apoyarme en la prelectura. Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/ (sin espacios)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (_ groups / 558811970821049/_**__ **)** Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)** Maya – Camila_

_**(2)** On top of the world – Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

_**.**_

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

_**(1)**_El momento en que había planificado tomar unas vacaciones juntos, por su mente solo pasaban palabras: sol, playa y arena; un lugar retirado y solo para ellos, un lugar donde pudieran yacer sin intervenciones. Y lo había logrado. Nadie estaba cerca, nadie que criticara su forma de vivir, de vestir o hasta de pensar; un lugar donde sus únicas preocupaciones giraran en torno a ella y su pequeño compañero.

Volvió a la realidad, miró hacia la orilla del mar donde estaba ese pequeño _diablito_, que arremetía contra las olas cuando retomaban su regreso al océano renovando energías, llevándose lo malo y trayendo cosas buenas; pero él aún no lo entendía, solo apresuraba su cuerpecito para salir corriendo cuando una de estas volvía, creyendo que lo perseguían. No podía evitar reír junto a los gritos del pequeño.

No quería interrumpirlo, adoraba ver cómo jugaba consigo mismo sin necesidad de que alguien estuviera a su alrededor para participar junto a él. No era de esos niños que intentaba llamar la atención de algún adulto para demostrar lo que sabía hacer. Ese pequeño sabía que siempre lo estaban observando o estaban pendientes de su presencia, solo eso necesitaba.

Era como otro niño normal de siete años, con la estatura de cualquier niño a esa edad. Tenía su cabello alborotado al viento, unos ojos grandes y penetrantes que brillaban cuando estaba feliz, o que perdían ese brillo cuando algo no andaba bien. Una nariz respingada, muy característica de la familia de su padre; una boca que sonreía fácilmente con la gente en la cual confiaba, porque si no era de su agrado no se podía esperar más que un gruñido escondido tras una mirada fija y sin pestañar.

Por muchos años, ese pequeño había vivido apartado de todos; podía asegurar que desde que lo había visto por primera vez, jamás lo vio participar junto a la familia, más que sus padres; y bueno… ella, gracias a que siempre estaba al pendiente de su hermana. Por lo que su mundo social solo se regía por adultos que estaban al pendiente de todas sus necesidades. Y él se lo había tomado como algo normal, no había complicaciones, interrogantes ni reproches, él era feliz.

Con solo mirar a ese pequeñito se perdía del mundo, de sus penas y preocupaciones cualesquiera que estas fueran. Podía pasar horas y horas observándolo y olvidarse que los días seguían, que el mundo seguía dando vueltas, justo como en ese momento. Miró hacia el horizonte, la puesta de sol era hermosa, se extendía sobre las aguas bañando con su fulgor tanta plenitud. El día estaba terminando. Otro día que transitaba _volando_ en compañía de ese pequeño; sonrió al recordar todos los días que habían pasado juntos, casi tres semanas para ser exactos, en dos días más lo irían a buscar y ella volvería a su casa, sola, como siempre. Esa era la promesa que había hecho: cada vez que se le presentara la oportunidad cuidaría del pequeño, pero él tenía una familia y ella no podía interferir, no ahora, no en ese instante de sus vidas.

Anthony corrió a sus brazos, entre risas ambos se desplomaron en la playa, revolcándose con él por décima vez en el día. Podía asegurar que tenían arena hasta dentro de las orejas. Esa noche ambos terminarían tomando un largo baño de burbujas para quitarse cada partícula de aquel incómodo material, hasta de partes inimaginables; y podía asegurar que el pequeño se dormiría segundos después de posar la cabecita en el lecho: cansado de tanto correr y gritar, e influenciado por los efectos del relajante baño; al parecer era como un sedante para todos los niños luego de una rutina tan extensa de ejercicio y entretención. Eso le facilitaba la noche, tanto a él como al niño, pues de esa manera le procuraba un sueño placentero y reparador. Ambos dormirían plácidamente bien. Así que podría sentarse en la terraza con una copa de vino a meditar sobre su vida, como cada noche cuando estaba en su casa lejos de ahí.

Luego de provocar una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero a la casa, se sacudía de encima tanta arena como le fuera posible y corría al baño. Anthony gritó agudamente, saltando y corriendo con dificultad al enterrar sus pequeños pies en ese suelo inestable en el que tanto había disfrutado, haciendo cada vez más lentos sus pasos. Le dejó la delantera, el pequeño corría entre risas mirando si ella iba tras él, diciéndole a cada minuto que estaba cerca de alcanzarlo.

Primero bañó al niño. Después de mucho insistir él se salió con la suya y ella tuvo que colocar más burbujas a la bañera, debía aprovechar y consentirlo esos días que les quedaban juntos, luego podían demorar en volver a verse; ella tenía una vida fuera y no podía interrumpir eso por el niño, mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía. Estuvieron media hora haciendo burbujas entre risas y juegos. Anthony le mostró cómo se estaba convirtiendo en abuelito al contemplar sus manitas y pies arrugados, producto del largo tiempo que llevaba en el agua; así que dolorosamente ya era momento de salir.

Lo ayudó a secarse bien y le colocó el pijama; juntos fueron a su dormitorio para acostarlo y poder contarle el cuento de todas las noches, el único con el que el chico se dormía. No importaba cuántas veces se lo hubiera contado, no importaba si ya se lo sabía de memoria, jamás quería escuchar otro cuento, este era su favorito; por lo que cada noche de cada día en que compartían juntos, ella comenzaba a contar…

_._

_._

_Me gustaría comenzar con "Había una vez", pero no era esta vez…_

_El mar era esperanza para una mujer solitaria que caminaba todas las tardes por la orilla de la playa, esperando a que su príncipe apareciera, que se la llevara en brazos hacia su castillo, como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero ese príncipe nunca aparecía, fue como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra; solo seguía ella recorriendo ese camino infinito de arena y agua salada. Pero un día todo cambió…_

_Como cada tarde, caminaba como siempre bajo un sol que se despedía de otro día y junto a sus pensamientos que la acompañaban. A la misma hora, cuando el camino ya estaba terminando, desde las profundidades del mar apareció un hombre, un hombre alto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos, y sin decir nada, la besó._

_Se enamoraron en ese mismo instante, por fin se habían encontrado, después de tanto tiempo buscándose. No era un príncipe, pero era alguien mucho mejor. Y fue así como pasaron los días juntos, felices, con la intención de contarle al mundo entero que se amaban y se iban a casar. Pero no esperaban que todos se pusieran en su contra, porque ella no era igual que él, ella no venía del mar; ella era una simple mujer que caminaba todas las tardes por la arena, sin poderes y sin una historia que contar a sus hijos; mientras que él, él era un hombre de las profundidades que necesitaba del agua, de la corriente para vivir. Era conocido por muchos, personaje de grandes leyendas contadas de generación en generación… ¿Cómo podrían estar juntos, si ambos vivían en lugares completamente diferentes?_

_Pero aunque todos estaban en desacuerdo y conspiraban para que esa boda no se realizara, los dos enamorados se casaron bajo la luna llena prometiéndose amor eterno; los pies de él bajo la marea y los pies de ella sobre la arena mojada. Cuando él necesitaba volver al océano, ella lo esperaba sentada en las rocas mirando el horizonte con una gran sonrisa, esta se incrementaba más cuando entre las grandes olas que golpeaban contra las grandiosas rocas, volvía a aparecer el hombre que amaba abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. O cuando ella necesitaba dar su caminata por la playa, él la seguía desde la orilla, con los pies en el agua, invitándola a caminar a su lado disfrutando de la sensación de la corriente salada entre los dedos de los pies._

_Pero pronto ya no eran felices, algo les impedía tener la felicidad plena, ya no podían estar todo el tiempo juntos, y ambos estaban cada día más desconsolados. Sus mundos eran diferentes, aunque no quisieran admitirlo. Las familias decían que ese amor debía destruirse, que debían dejar de verse, olvidarse que el otro existía y así volverían a disfrutar de sus mundos, ser libres… y lo hicieron… no se volvieron a ver. O eso fue lo que creyeron aquellos seres de dos mundos tan diferentes que luchaban contra el amor verdadero que creció entre los jóvenes, para desdicha de todos ellos._

_El amor era más fuerte; como dos imanes que se atraían sin importar las circunstancias y las diferencias, porque ellos se amaban tanto que no podían vivir uno sin el otro. Por lo que a escondidas de todos cada noche para el anochecer, ella lo esperaba en la orilla del mar, le cantaba una canción para llamarlo y él acudía a su encuentro con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, recordándole por qué no podía dejar de amarlo._

_Cuando no podían verse, porque alguien se los impedía, ella lloraba hasta mojar la arena; o el hombre furioso movía las aguas creando olas rabiosas, que amenazaban con desaparecer esas pequeñas gotas para cambiarlas por sonrisas. Siempre pensando en el otro, necesitando demostrarse que pensaban en el otro aún cuando se erguían inmensas murallas que les parecían infranqueables y asechaban con separarlos por la eternidad._

_Desde ese día, en cada ocasión que ella realizaba sus largas caminatas, el mar embravecía y grandes olas llegaban a la orilla mojando los pies de su amada, como caricias que la reconfortaban con su frescura; mientras que ella, todas las noches hasta el amanecer, caminaba disfrutando del agua entre sus dedos, dejándose acariciar por el suave roce de su alma hecha mar, cantando la misma canción una y otra vez sin desmayar ni permitirse claudicar, esperando que su amor volviera a sus brazos…_

_._

_._

—Ese hombre del agua es muy feliz.

Siempre que terminaba de relatar el cuento, Anthony se daba media vuelta esperando a que lo arroparan y dormía profundamente, pero era la primera vez que decía algo sobre el cuento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque aunque sus padres no los dejaban estar juntos, ellos buscaban la forma, aunque fuera a la distancia.

—Es cierto…

—Mamá no pudo hacer eso.

Eran muy pocas las veces en que el pequeño mencionaba a su madre. Y no pudo contener el suspiro que se abría paso desde sus entrañas.

—Ella lo intentó, Anthony, pero su enfermedad fue más fuerte que ella. —El pequeño negó.

—No, ella se dejó morir.

—No digas eso, sabes que tu madre te amaba, nunca hubiera querido dejarte solo. —El niño se movió para quedar mirándola fijamente.

—Tú me amas, Bella… Mi madre solo me quería.

Bella decidió que esa conversación debía quedar hasta ahí, le dio las _buenas noches_ depositando un extenso beso en la frente y lo arropó; dejó la puerta entreabierta para luego dirigirse a la cocina por esa tan preciada copa de vino.

Mientras sacaba el vino blanco de la nevera no pudo evitar suspirar, era una tonta al huir de esa conversación; pero nunca se atrevería a seguir adelante. Ese niño era tan inteligente como su padre, sabía perfectamente cuándo alguien le mentía o cuando no era lo que verdaderamente querían decir tratando de disimularlo; pero sabían perfectamente cuando ella mentía, no insistían aunque preferían saber la verdad. Esas conversaciones siempre las eludía, porque en el instante en que dijera la primera frase en torno a ellas, se vería descubierta, es por eso que jamás saldría de ella pie para alguna plática que la pusiera en riesgo. Estaba convencida de que debía ir con su padre para platicar, no con ella. Además, todavía no estaba preparada para hablar de su hermana, no encontraba las fuerzas necesarias, no, aún no.

Se sentó en la terraza mirando la negrura de la noche y las maravillosas estrellas que se vertían como un manto de relucientes y exquisitas piedras preciosas sobre ella. Escuchaba fuertemente el estallar de las olas, meciéndola en la arrulladora sinfonía de tonos que magistralmente se entretejían con el viento que se hacía presente y se apasionaba entre los árboles. Podía dejar de ver pero sus otros sentidos le entregaban aspectos alucinantes de la vida. Sin dejar de mirar el horizonte, sus ojos ya empezaban a adaptarse a la oscuridad. Pensó en lo que harían juntos mañana, era el último día que estaría con Anthony y como todas las veces, hacían algo inolvidable para ambos. Se preguntó si sería buena idea llevarlo a las dunas de arena que había en _Formby Point_, podrían disfrutar mucho deslizándose por ellas, creía recordar nunca haberlo hecho con el niño, así que sería una increíble aventura juntos; luego podrían ir a pescar, en una de esas tendrían la cena. Mañana en la mañana le plantearía las opciones.

Volvió a centrarse en la conversación que había tenido con Anthony antes de dejarlo durmiendo en su cuarto; quería evitarla, pero a la vez era imposible no recordar, en especial si implicaba a ese niño tan importante para ella.

Para ser un niño de siete años era muy inteligente, prestaba atención a cada detalle, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en una conversación aunque ésta no tuviera relación con algo de su interés, hasta estaba segura que podría emitir su opinión y sería coherente; era un niño _común y corriente_, pero con grandes aptitudes. Ella había ayudado mucho en la crianza de ese pequeño, en especial los últimos años cuando su hermana no quería ver a nadie; habían sido los dos años más largos de su vida al intentar aparentar que todo era perfecto, más aún sabiendo que su hermana mayor se dejaba morir aunque tenía una familia por la cual luchar; pero ella siempre decía las mismas palabras, en especial después de enterarse que no podría sanarse.

El día que Angela murió fue un infierno, nunca había pensado que dolería tanto, en especial a sus padres. Charlie y Renée no podían soportar que uno de sus hijos hubiera muerto antes que ellos, en especial si lo convencional es que los padres mueran antes: el formal ciclo de la vida, pero no en este caso. Angela se había ido, dejándose morir, abandonando a un hijo desvalido que comprendía perfectamente que su madre no había querido luchar ni siquiera para estar juntos, a lo menos un año más. También a un esposo destrozado que a pesar de ser doctor, no pudo hacer nada para salvarla porque ella no quería ser salvada. Emmett, el hijo mayor de la familia Swan, sufría de la misma manera que todos los demás. Se había muerto su hermana pequeña, y podrían haber tenido sus diferencias, pero ella nunca dejaría de ser su hermana y mucho menos él de amarla. Había sido muy duro para todos ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, y más si esa persona a quien amaban se dejaba apagar, prohibiendo cualquier cosa que se refiriera a ella.

Bella era otro caso, ella no solo sufría por la pérdida de su hermana mayor, sino que además se sentía culpable. Había hecho tantas cosas malas durante su vida, y las siguió haciendo mientras su hermana decía que no quería nada más que morir, morir rápidamente porque no deseaba seguir en ese mundo. Según ella, nunca perteneció a él… y todo había sido por su culpa. Ahora, para poder calmar esa culpabilidad, solo le quedaba cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho; si no lo hacía, sería como seguir haciendo sufrir a una mujer que ya estaba muerta. Vivía en un torbellino de emociones que años atrás la habrían hecho explotar, y ahora no tenía fuerzas para continuar.

La copa de vino se había acabado, todavía se escuchaban las olas y los grillos cantaban su canción. Necesitaba descansar, reponer sus fuerzas para seguir aparentando que todo estaba bien. Anthony no podía verla sufrir; era la última persona a la que tenía que ver en esas condiciones, porque según el pequeño, ella era la única que estaba con él, la única persona de la familia que aún sonreía después de la muerte de su madre, y así debía seguir creyéndolo.

_**(2)**_A la mañana siguiente despertó gracias a un rayo de sol que se colaba por entre unas cortinas mal cerradas, hizo el intento de esconderse de la luz para poder seguir durmiendo, no obstante, mientras más se movía, más entraba el sol resplandeciente en el dormitorio. Soltó un bufido antes de correr las sábanas y saltar de la cama, malhumorada. Se estiró subiendo ambos brazos y acercándose a la ventana.

Era un hermoso día, no había ni una nube en el cielo: un perfecto verano en Liverpool. Habían tenido la suerte de disfrutar de excelentes días soleados y un clima templado, que les había permitido pasar cada tarde en el mar. Era bueno despedirse con un día como ese.

Se dio la vuelta para ver la hora; Anthony debía despertar en cualquier momento, ese niño tenía un reloj biológico que lo hacía moverse todos los días a las ocho de la mañana, ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, así que no valía la pena volver a dormir.

Miró la cama de cubiertas blancas donde reposó todas y cada una de las noches luego de compartir con el niño entre lo paradisíaco del lugar y lo infernal de su pasado que se trasladaba al presente en olas de recuerdos que la acompañaban hasta el lecho. La cama se encontraba desordenada y la puerta corrediza abierta que mostraba la bañera. Todo era una invitación a relajarse, pero había una prioridad antes. Negó con la cabeza formando una sonrisa en sus labios al pensar en cómo la cambiaba ese niño.

Se colocó una bata antes de salir hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno; sabía que si volvía a la cama y apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada, volvería a dormirse; sin embargo, el pequeño llegaría a saltar sobre ella para decir que tenía hambre. Se encogió de hombros; ya qué más daba, era mejor madrugar y dejar de pensar en camas o baños relajantes, después habría más tiempo para disfrutar.

Buscaba el cereal cuando el pequeño llegó saltando y preguntando qué harían esa mañana. Se sorprendía de su entusiasmo tan temprano, no recordaba haber sido así cuando era pequeña. Le sonrió entonces, y propuso todas las ideas que se le habían ocurrido la noche anterior; Anthony quería hacerlas todas, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse y tratar de persuadirlo para que eligiera las que más le gustaban, y así, colocarlas en una lista de lo mejor a lo menos interesante, para posteriormente organizarse y cumplir con la apretada agenda.

Mientras desayunaban fueron creando la lista. Lo primero eran las dunas, así que solo se colocaron el traje de baño y una camiseta para no terminar con toda la ropa llena de arena. Luego de ordenar, se subieron al coche siguiendo el camino correcto hacia la entretención, como decía el pequeño. Bella se reía ante sus comentarios.

Ya era casi el atardecer cuando volvieron a casa. Habían hecho casi todo lo de la lista; pasaron por el puerto Albert Dock, pero no pescaron como tenían pensado porque los marinos con los que cruzaron palabras les comentaron que no estaba el tiempo para ese deporte; sin embargo, los invitaron a subir a una de las embarcaciones que estaban ancladas en el muelle. Anthony miraba con asombro cada instrumento y herramienta que necesitaba el barco para funcionar, y el sistema de pesca completamente distinto al que él sabía usar con una caña.

Cuando salieron del lugar él estaba decidido a ser un marino. Quería ser como los hombres que habían guiado el _tour_ y navegar días enteros por el océano. Los oficiales lo invitaron, muy gentilmente, a volver otro día para poder experimentar más ampliamente de la actividad y así saber cómo era todo en la práctica. Bella abrió los ojos como platos imaginando lo que se vendría de ahí en adelante: la insistencia hasta que volvieran para embarcarse.

En el camino a casa fueron comentando todo sobre el paseo, Anthony no dejaba de asombrarse cada vez que hablaba de algún acontecimiento; gritaba de la emoción impidiendo así que Bella dijera algo. Ella solo sonreía escuchando pasivamente.

Todavía le costaba entender cómo quedaba tanta energía dentro de ese cuerpecito. Ella estaba lista para terminar en la cama y dormir toda la noche, pero Anthony parecía tener otra idea en mente.

El sector que había elegido para veranear era lejos del centro de la ciudad y cerca del mar, para aprovechar lo que más le gustaba a ambos: la compañía de uno y del otro y el sonido de las olas al reventar en la orilla. No había muchas casas en ese sector de Liverpool, por lo que era extraño ver fuera de la casa un coche estacionado. Bella frunció el ceño, eso significaba el fin de las vacaciones; cuando miró al pequeño, pudo notar que pensaba lo mismo.

Del coche de color negro se bajó un hombre alto, de cabello castaño cobrizo como el de su pequeño acompañante, piel pálida pero perfecta, vestido con unos _jeans_ desgastados y una camisa blanca; sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos verdes, dos grandes esmeraldas que se veían a metros de distancia. Ahí estaba el padre de Anthony.

Antes de salir del coche suspiró, para luego mirar al chico y sonreírle, le dijo que fuera a saludar a su padre mientras ella bajaba las cosas, pero el pequeño negó diciendo que quería ayudar. Bella no pudo decir nada por lo que se limitó a asentir, agradecía que quisiera pasar sus últimos minutos con ella, pues no sabía cuánto lo extrañaría.

Ambos se bajaron, Bella sacó una pequeña mochila del asiento trasero y se la tendió al chico, entregándole también unas bolsas donde habían regalos para todos los miembros de la familia; Anthony quería darle un recuerdo de sus vacaciones a cada uno, abuelos, tíos, su padre y a las profesoras de la escuela, recordando las fabulosas vacaciones que había tenido con ella.

Como siempre, Bella no podía negarle nada. Había ayudado con la elección de varios de los regalos, en especial, algunas coracitas que habían encontrado a la orilla de la playa luego de haber jugado en las dunas.

Cuando ya tenía todo en sus pequeñas manos, salió corriendo hacia donde su padre, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, la más falsa que había visto Bella; aunque el pequeño no tenía por qué saberlo; sin embargo, no dudaba que Anthony también se diera cuenta.

Llevaban tres semanas sin verse, lejos uno del otro; algo que no solía ocurrir más que una vez al año o unos pocos fines de semana de tanto en tanto, pero nada tan lejos como esta vez. Se podía ver a distancia cuánto se extrañaban, el padre se aferraba a su hijo como si fuera un puerto seguro, mientras que el pequeño, buscaba ese cariño incondicional que siempre encontraría entre esos brazos. Una leve sonrisa se estampó en su rostro al contemplar la escena.

El niño se separó mirando fijamente al hombre, le dio un abrazo rápido para luego salir corriendo hacia el otro lado de la casa. Ella sabía que la puerta trasera estaba siempre abierta, por lo que podría entrar antes que cualquiera, eso los dejaba solos cara a cara. El hombre iba a discutir, pero cuando vio a Bella que no se preocupaba, lo dejó tranquilo. Ella lo conocía tan bien como él, no tenía duda. El padre del pequeño le ofreció ayuda a Bella mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, y ella le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de invitarlo a entrar.

Por suerte habían dejado todo listo antes de salir, la maleta estaba a un costado de la puerta, lista con las cosas del niño; no estaban apurados en nada.

Anthony apareció frente a ellos un segundo después. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa que se convirtió en risa al chocar contra las piernas de la mujer. Bella se agachó quedando a la altura del pequeño y le preguntó si le faltaba algo, el niño negó efusivamente antes de lanzarse a sus brazos rodeándola con los suyos fuertemente. Ella tampoco quería dejarlo, pero esa era la condición: pasarían unas vacaciones extraordinarias juntos y al momento de decir adiós, debían hacerlo, no había excusas, aunque les partiera el alma. Pronto volverían a verse.

Ese era el juramento, jamás lo dejaría solo, pero era el momento de que regresara con su padre.

El hombre miraba la escena; sabía la relación que tenía su hijo con Bella, le debía mucho a esa mujer, más de lo que cualquiera entendería; habría sido feliz que ella hubiera decidido vivir con ellos cuando Angela había muerto, pero Bella tenía una vida fuera, un trabajo y no podía obligarla a quedarse solo para que estuviera junto a su hijo, sería muy egoísta de su parte. Ella ya había tomado su decisión aunque no fuera lo que él verdaderamente quería. Le había rogado que pensara bien las cosas antes de dar una respuesta; no obstante, estaba decidida, solo cumpliría sus obligaciones sin que ocurriera nada más, pues podía arriesgar la convivencia de todos. Él no tenía nada más que decir, como siempre, aceptaba todas sus ideas aunque estuviera en contra de ellas.

Bella le pidió a Anthony que fuera por su oso de peluche que debía estar en el cuarto de ella. Unas noches atrás, el pequeño lo había dejado ahí para que cuidara de su tía; nunca lo había vuelto a reclamar y no podía quedarse olvidado en esa casa. El chico rio antes de correr hacia la habitación.

Ambos adultos se quedaron en silencio, como siempre que no estaba el niño presente, no había nada que decir; solo culpas y no eran necesarias en ese momento. Él suspiró, se preguntaba si esa vez podría convencerla de quedarse en la ciudad.

—Bella… —Ella negó con una sonrisa que demostraba la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

—No.

—Pero…

—No. —Esta vez lo interrumpió tajante, esa era la única respuesta. Él suspiró resignado.

—Emmett preguntó por ti. —Intentó cambiar el tema, quería escuchar su voz. Bella sonrió al saber de su hermano.

—Lo llamaré más tarde o mañana antes de volver a Londres.

—Tienes…

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo, Edward.

El hombre asintió bajando la mirada, no había mucho que hablar ni menos que insistir; la única persona que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión era su hijo y este era muy inteligente para obligarla a hacer algo a lo que ella no estaba preparada. Era igual a su madre.

Tras ellos apareció Anthony con su oso de peluche en la mano, agitándolo como si fuera un gran trofeo después de tanto esfuerzo. Volvió a abrazarse con Bella, esta vez era la despedida, sabían que ocurriría; era inevitable, ella tenía una vida en otra ciudad y el pequeño estaba seguro que jamás se olvidaría de él, pronto volverían a verse, no se darían cuenta cuando eso ocurriera, ella lo había prometido.

—Te llamaré en cuanto pise Londres.

—Mira que me lo has prometido —insistió el pequeño, ella sonrió mientras asentía—. Y… —Dejó la frase inconclusa para que Bella la terminara.

—Hacer lo posible por volver muy, muy pronto.

—Bien… —Suspiró el pequeño—. Te quiero, Bella.

—Y yo a ti, Tony.

Edward le dio un asentimiento de cabeza y un silencioso adiós antes de salir de la casa, y Bella le respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta hasta que vio el coche desaparecer, suspiró fuertemente antes de ingresar a la casa y perder cualquier tipo de expresión que se pintaba en su cara; se abrazó a sí misma mientras miraba cada sector de ésta.

Ahora que se encontraba sola, ese lugar era demasiado grande. Hubiese preferido una casa un poco más pequeña, como la que le habían ofrecido más al centro de la ciudad; pero quería estar alejada de todo, el tiempo que compartiera junto a Anthony, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera, sintiéndose como en una burbuja donde solo ellos dos existían; sin embargo, él ya se había ido y ella estaba sola, muy sola.

Le hubiera gustado vivir más cerca de ese _diablillo_, aunque su vida ya no estaba ahí; hace años que se había ido lejos. Tras mucho esfuerzo logró reanudar su vida lejos de todo, cerrando aquella etapa tan dolorosa; aunque no dejaba de viajar siempre para ver a sus hermanos, en especial a Angela una vez se descubrió su enfermedad, que era cuando más ayuda necesitaba para criar a Anthony.

La ayudaba en todo lo necesario, por eso habían creado un vínculo tan fuerte, y más cuando quedaron algunos secretos al descubierto. Debía protegerlo de ese mundo donde sería criado, debía seguir creyendo que todo era maravilloso. Pero muchos de esos viajes nadie los conocía, solo Angela y Edward. Se restringía a presentarse y quedar en el anonimato para el resto del mundo, se pasaba por su casa y no salía de ese lugar o se comunicaba con gente de su vida anterior; así que la familia generalmente pensaba que ella seguía en Londres sin colocar un pie por ahí cerca.

Ahora que estaba sola, consideraba una mala idea haber elegido Liverpool. Hacía mucho que se había prometido no pisar esa ciudad; la primera vez no era digna de recordar, las cosas podrían haber parecido un sueño, pero al momento de despertar, la caída había sido del último piso del edificio más alto.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, con la única idea de mostrar ese hermoso lugar a Anthony, ocultando la verdadera historia, un secreto que solo guardaban ella y muy pocas personas más. Estaba sola y asustada, estaba aterrada; quería salir rápidamente de ese sitio atestado de _fantasmas_. No deseaba recordar por qué un día había salido de la misma manera evitando sufrir más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. Sacudió la cabeza. Esos recuerdos debían volver a esa caja, cerrarla bajo llave y no volver a abrirla jamás.

Volvió a buscar la misma copa de vino que había necesitado la noche anterior, se sentó en la misma silla; pero como esta vez no era tan cómoda, se colocó de pie, tomó su celular, salió a la playa y se sentó justo en la orilla a ver la puesta de sol. Marcó el número que ya se sabía de memoria, y al segundo tono le contestaron.

—_¿Anthony ya se fue?_

—Sí…

—_¿No vas a recapacitar? —_Bella rio.

—No, todavía…

—_No es el momento, sí, ya lo sé._

—No entiendo para qué me preguntas siempre lo mismo, si sabes la respuesta.

—_Porque pienso que un día pensarás en eso tan importante que te estás perdiendo por no querer afrontar las cosas como son._

—¿Y cómo son las cosas, según tú?

—_Tu vida está aquí, Bella, no en Londres._ —Bella se quedó en silencio y la persona al otro lado de la línea la imitó.

—Te quiero, hermanito. —Emmett rio como siempre.

—_Aunque seas testaruda, la peor del mundo, también te quiero, pequeña. _—Bella también rio ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Nos vemos.

—_Llámame cuando llegues._

Después de decir _adiós_, ambos cortaron; Bella volvió a mirar el horizonte, solo quedaban unos débiles rayos del sol, el día estaba terminando como siempre, para darle la posibilidad a otro día que apareciera y volviera a ocurrir lo mismo. Ella había elegido eso, siempre hacer lo mismo, solo porque tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su hermana, solo por eso…

¡Qué estaba diciendo! ¡No solo era eso! Anthony lo era todo, adoraba a ese niño, todo lo hacía por él; no importaba la promesa que hubiera hecho, solo importaba él, solo ese pequeño que lograba que olvidara todo cuando estaba junto a ella, solo importaba él.

.

.

…...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y LA TRAVESÍA COMENZÓ! <strong>

Estoy con los nervios de punta, aún no creo lo que estoy haciendo. Mi bebé vuelve a renacer de las cenizas y con más fuerza que nunca.

Es en serio, no sé qué decir, estoy nerviosa, no sé qué escribir, no sé qué hacer…

No me queda más que decirle gracias a los que me acompañan fielmente, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores y gratitud a todos los que se han esperado ansiosamente… ¡Ay, no sé que más decir!

Le debo mi alma a mi gran equipo, sin ellas no hubiera podido hacer todo lo que se ha creado para esta historia. Gracias de corazón y alma a _**Marta Salazar**_ (Beta y Editora), _**Gaby Cullen**_ (Diseñadora), _**Laura ECS**_ (Administradora de Basta de Secretos by Camili) y _**Noe Nuñez**_ (Editora en sus tiempos libres). No se imaginan cuanto les debo.

¡Ahora aguardo sus comentarios! Y los espero en el grupo de Facebook **Basta de Secretos by Camili** (link arriba o en mi perfil) donde encontrarán los playlists, imágenes, fechas, y adelantos.

Gracias a todos, nos vemos.


	2. AQUÍ OTRA VEZ

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Marta Salazar. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado ante la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Speak up – **__POP ETC_

_**No me pierda –**_ _Diego Torres_

* * *

><p><span><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

_**Tiempo actual **_

**Liverpool, 2012**

**.**

Todavía faltaban tres semanas para entrar a la escuela… La nueva escuela del pequeño. Edward había retrasado su ingreso al trabajo para quedarse con su hijo lo que restaba de sus vacaciones, antes de introducir otro cambio en sus rutinas… Otro momento nuevo en su corta vida. Admiraba la tolerancia que tenía ese pequeño hacia su padre que no lograba tomar la decisión correcta.

Lo había invitado a pasear a cualquier lugar que deseara dentro o fuera del país, lo invitó a que fueran de recorrido a donde él quisiera, sin marcarle límites; sin embargo, Anthony quería permanecer en casa, quería ordenar su nueva habitación y el resto de su nuevo hogar. Aún se sorprendía lo adulto que podía ser, tanto que se preocupaba más de las cosas que él como su padre. No sabía si esto era algo bueno o no, o si del todo no estaba desempeñando bien su rol como progenitor.

La decisión más importante que había tomado en este tiempo, creyó sería la que le proveería los mejores y mayores beneficios para su hijo y para con él mismo; necesitaban de un cambio, necesitaban volver a empezar y definitivamente no donde las cosas habían sido tan poco gratas para ambos. Acaecían tantos recuerdos que podían desarmarlo o hundirlo con tremenda facilidad, al punto que ante este cambio de aire debía ser precavido y fuerte. Tenía a su cargo a un bello angelito, más bien a un diablito, pero no podía dejarse morir, debía ser la persona fuerte que siempre fue, o al menos lo estaba intentando a lo amplio de sus posibilidades, dadas las circunstancias.

Cuando tomó la decisión de cambiarse de casa y no solo eso, si no que cambiar de país e idioma, cambiar de una zona geográfica a otra completamente distinta, con costumbres, culturas y climas incomparables; lo más complicado fue decírselo al chico. No sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, era todavía un niño que necesitaba seguridad y estabilidad. Aunque la sorpresa fue cuando el propio Anthony aceptó sin objeciones o cuestionamientos la mudanza, parecía feliz de no seguir en esa casa, en ese lugar; se escuchaba ilusionado cada vez que se refería al tema, diciendo que quería nuevos amigos y vivir cerca de la familia, no pretendía seguir lejos de sus seres queridos.

Para Edward era una buena excusa, mejor que la suya propia, así que se aferraron al plan. Mientras el pequeño se iba de vacaciones con Bella, Edward haría todo el traslado a la nueva casa en Liverpool, justamente donde sorpresivamente lo llevaría ella, exactamente donde vivía toda la familia, algo sumamente irónico si se conocía la historia por completo.

Era un cambio brusco, lo sabía, de un país famosísimo como era España a una ciudad escondida en una bahía entre las tierras inglesas. Pero nada de eso importaba si estaba tu familia cerca, ya no era necesario un plan de vuelo, ahora estarían a minutos… Y eso era lo que necesitaba su hijo.

Alice, su hermana, le había propuesto ordenar todo antes de su llegada, cambiar el mobiliario, decorar… Ella se encargaría de todo lo que fuera necesario para que ellos no tuvieran el trabajo pesado a la vuelta. Sin embargo, Edward se negó, quería que fuera algo entre su hijo y él, nadie más, necesitaba que su hijo sintiera ese espacio como algo definitivo. Su hermana lo entendió, una risa discreta por teléfono, un bufido que a ambos los hizo reír y finalmente un _te quiero_.

Les ayudó a trasladarse, recibir el camión de mudanza y los encargos que realizaron por internet. Alice también intervino en la compra de los muebles y accesorios para la casa, ambos con el teléfono en mano y guiándose a través de las páginas web eligiendo lo más apropiado para transformar su nuevo espacio. Había decidido comenzar desde cero y eso significaba reanudar todo por completo… tanto lo sentimental como lo material quedaría atrás. Tendrían un nuevo comienzo en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Mientras organizaba el traslado se hacía cada día más consciente de cómo las cosas se daban de manera tan insólitas en su vida. Nada había ocurrido como pensaba desde adolecente, su vida, sus planes y prioridades dieron un giro por completo en cuestión de minutos, ni él mismo se percató de ello hasta meses después de lo sucedido; parecía como si un enorme vacío estuviera creciendo desmesuradamente aislándolo de sus sueños y deseos.

Se interrogaba constantemente tratando de averiguar cómo había terminado viviendo a kilómetros de distancia de su familia, siendo que siempre fueron tan unidos. Eran de esas familias que lo compartían todo: secretos, sentimientos… Se solían juntar todas las noches a cenar y conversar sobre temas del día a día, se ayudaban mutuamente y defendían a cada uno de sus miembros con garras y dientes, si era necesario.

Sin embargo, no resultaba difícil imaginar cómo es que las cosas cambiaron tan abruptamente, todavía no concebía por qué la negativa de algunos y el silencio de otros. Siempre pretendió hacer lo que él deseaba, lo que juntos querían, pero según los mayores, no era lo correcto, no se podía tirar como un trapo sucio; creían y así se lo hicieron ver, que simplemente de esa manera no era factible forjarse un futuro seguro, ni ver cumplido el proyecto que habían elegido desde un principio, a cambio de algo que no sabían a dónde los llevaría o cuánto duraría, viendo las cosas desde esa perspectiva era como defraudar a la familia.

Algunos lo comprendieron y lograron entender por qué las cosas estaban resultando de esa forma, rompiendo cualquier regla; no obstante, cuando las cosas se complicaron y su familia estaba en juego, todo se trastornó. Él como siempre, aceptó aún estando en contra de todo porque la familia era lo más importante y no podía ser lastimada. Ahora se sentía un imbécil por creer en esas palabras. Todo sería tan distinto si hubiese tomado la decisión que él quería.

Edward anhelaba creer que esta era una forma de deponer la culpa y los rencores, olvidando ese pasado que lo seguía condenando a pesar del tiempo y los caminos que lo guiaron hacia el presente. No estaba del todo seguro, pero quería pensar que esto ayudaría, o a lo menos daría frutos importantes en su vida personal y beneficios en favor de su familia… Su hijo. Eso era lo más importante, darle una verdadera vida, un futuro prometedor y feliz.

No podía evitar culparse por todo lo ocurrido, solamente él era el culpable aún cuando otros dijeran lo contrario; sin embargo, la conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, señalándole de día y de noche con el peso de sus propios actos como el más fehaciente dedo acusador. Es por eso que tomó esta decisión, irse lejos, dejar todo en el pasado y comenzar un futuro nuevo, sin restricciones, sin memorias, sin nada que le hiciera recordar. Y nada mejor para eso que un cambio de país, de ciudad, situarse en un lugar donde nada le empañara su presente. Bueno, a parte de ella.

Los adultos, quienes tomaban las decisiones en ese tiempo, no lograron hacer las cosas como quisieron, nunca, aunque muchas veces lo intentaron. Parecía que hasta la misma vida y el destino estaban en contra de que las cosas se encausaran en el verdadero rumbo, pese a los esfuerzos y sacrificios que realizaban de sol a sol, al final descubrieron que ni siquiera se acercaron a las metas, más bien, habían malgastado sus vidas… y dejando morir el amor.

Pero igualmente se dejó llevar, porque si sus padres dijeron que era lo mejor para él, sabía que era la verdad, confiaba plenamente en ellos. No obstante, ahora entendía que no era así, el rencor siempre correría por sus venas aunque debería dejar de sentirlo, las cosas no resultaron como quería y nadie era responsable si bien quisiera encontrar uno.

Anthony lo distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando gritó al escuchar el teléfono, era la primer llamada que recibían en la casa nueva, así que dejó que contestara; no muchos tenían el número, únicamente los miembros de la familia. Escuchó un segundo grito pero esta vez de júbilo por parte de su hijo, seguido de las risas de entusiasmo que compartía con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea. Cuando empezó a dar saltitos se preguntó con quién hablaba; había dos personas que lo harían reaccionar así, y una de ellas era él, así que solo quedaba otra opción.

Dejó que siguiera su conversación, no lo molestó aunque se mantuvo atento a cada susurro que daba, hasta que terminó la llamada. Tony corrió a sus brazos, lo levantó de un vuelo hasta sus piernas donde lo sentó esperando saber la gran noticia. El pequeño no dejaba de menearse, parecía como si no se hubiese movido por días y ahora estaba liberando toda la hiperactividad, le prestó aún mayor atención mientras hablaba.

—¡Papá, esto es cada vez más genial! Todos mis sueños se hacen realidad.

—Eso es bueno, pero cuéntame, ¿cuáles son tus sueños? Y dime, ¿quién llamaba?

—Bella dijo que te va a llamar después, ahora estaba ocupada, ¡pero tenía que contarme la mejor sorpresa de todas! —Edward sonrió, hace mucho que no veía tan entusiasmado a su hijo—. ¡Papá, tú has cumplido mi mayor sueño! Vamos a vivir junto a los abuelos, junto a tío Emmett, tía Alice y Bella… ¡Es asombroso! —Frunció levemente el ceño ante lo que escuchaba.

—Pequeño… Bella vive en Londres, nosotros junto a los abuelos, Emmett y Alice vivimos en Liverpool. Una ciudad está lejos de la otra. —Su hijo negó efusivamente sin que se viera afectada su sonrisa, como pudo se lanzó al suelo para seguir saltando.

—¡No, papá! ¡Bella va a vivir aquí! ¡Bella compró la casa donde estuvimos de vacaciones!

Y ahí, en esa última frase se explicaba tanto regocijo de su parte. Por su mente pasaron miles de ideas, inquietudes y acontecimientos que afectarían su futuro, para bien o para mal. Ahora volverían a donde todo aquello empezó, a la misma ciudad, los mismos personajes… Gran noticia.

A veces odiaba esa manía que tenía de pasar su mano por el cabello, lo delataba por completo haciendo de manifiesto de que estaba nervioso. Todavía podía estar tranquilo de que Anthony no conocía esa fase de su padre o a lo menos suponía que era así, si bien estaba seguro que pronto le preguntaría por esa acción y esperaba que él no la tomara, aunque ese niño tenía más seguridad de sí mismo que él.

Volvió a concentrarse en las palabras de Anthony. No podía negar que las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor; no obstante, tenía miedo a cómo reaccionaría la gente; sus más allegados conocían lo ocurrido, todos tenían su opinión al respecto y eso podía tensar las cosas. Era insólito ver que la vida se encargara de reunirlos a todos de nuevo, todos de nuevo juntos en Liverpool… Vaya, podía causar que nuevamente aconteciera una catástrofe, la sentía llegar a paso veloz.

Suspiró, esperaría a la llamada de Bella, no se haría falsas ilusiones ni se preocuparía por lo que no era un hecho todavía; no había otra opción, esperaría pacientemente. Ahora debía concentrarse en su nueva vida, esa frase ya parecía un mantra personal. Sacudió la cabeza intentando concentrarse, le convenía seguir ordenando, necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada y qué mejor que en terminar de instalarse, ya después tendría demasiado tiempo para lo que viniera. Llamando la atención de su hijo le ordenó que guardara los juguetes que aún seguían en cajas, el pequeño volvió a saltar como unos minutos atrás y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto.

Estuvieron una hora más o menos terminando su dormitorio, lo primero que fue tachado de la lista. Tony se encargó de sus juguetes y Edward de la ropa de cama y demás. Antes de dormir; la noche anterior, le prometió comenzar por esa habitación, por cuanto quería dormir en su nuevo dormitorio y no en el de su padre, ¿cuántos niños disfrutaban dormir con sus padres? Bueno, este no era el caso.

Estuvieron toda la mañana arreglando la gran mayoría de los detalles, obviamente Edward hacía el trabajo más duro, Anthony se entretenía de tanto en tanto con alguna cosa que estaban organizando, distrayéndose con otras. No podía culparlo, solo era un niño y más si le sumábamos que la playa se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos de la casa. Edward movía los muebles buscando cuál era el lugar adecuado, mientras Tony lo seguía por detrás opinando o repitiendo lo mismo que él decía. Ambos se reían cuando se imitaban o cuando Anthony corría hacia el ventanal que daba a la terraza y esta a la arena, ¿cuántos niños tienen una playa de arenas blancas por jardín? A Edward tan solo le bastaba levantar un poco la voz y su hijo volvía corriendo hacia sus piernas y gritando ante el susto.

No hizo más que llegar a la casa, cuando Edward comenzó a poner reglas al igual que había hecho en otras ocasiones. La primera de ellas era _no salir a la playa sin un adulto cerca_, podía ser que el pequeño fuera inteligente y no se acercara al mar; pero este era impredecible e inseguro para un niño sin la debida supervisión y cualquier ola podría arrastrarlo; su hijo asentía seriamente explicando que la misma conversación la tuvo con Bella, esta se le adelantó y en su momento consideró relevante iniciar por enseñarle la importancia de respetar el mar y todo eso, cuando habían estado juntos. Con ello Edward podía quedarse tranquilo, puesto que Anthony siempre obedecía lo que Bella indicara.

Al final del día solo faltaba por colgar algunos cuadros, lo demás estaba perfecto; el pequeño abrazó a su padre en tanto que gritaba jubiloso que habían terminado y debían celebrar, eso significaba que tendrían una noche de helado y películas, o al menos una. Tony se fue a colocar el pijama mientras Edward preparaba el _living_ para estar cómodos e instalarse a ver una película infantil.

**(1)**Estaban en la mitad de esta cuando el teléfono sonó; como ahora el pequeño estaba concentrado en la trama, olvidó todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ya no existían gritos de júbilo porque alguien más llamaba, sino que todo lo contrario, en ese momento le resultaba de lo más inoportuno, era la peor interrupción debido a que no podía escuchar lo que decían los personajes, aunque se supiera los diálogos de memoria. Edward, en silencio, se colocó de pie para ir a contestar, su hijo ni se inmutó cuando se movió de su lado.

—Hola.

—_Edward._ —Ahí estaba la voz, suspiró.

—Hola, Bella.

—_¿Anthony te contó?_

—Claro… Pensé que habías dicho que todavía no era el momento. —Ella se rio al otro lado de la línea, para Edward era el mejor sonido del mundo.

—_Me arrepentí… o tal vez fue la insistencia de todos. _—Se creó un silencio incómodo, Edward tenía tanto que decir—. _Debo enfrentarme a las cosas y este es el momento._ —Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones—. _Me voy a mudar a la casa de la playa, es amplia y más que suficiente, sé que en ella puedo acomodar muy bien mis cosas. Mañana tomaré un vuelo a Londres para trasladar todo y poner en venta el departamento… Luego me instalaré permanentemente._

—Me alegro mucho… ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—_Emmett. Nadie más._ —Edward asintió aunque sabía que ella no podía verle—. _Quería avisarte para que no hicieras planes de conseguir alguna niñera que se haga cargo de Anthony, yo podré cuidarlo mientras tú estás en el trabajo. _

—Eso suena bien… A Tony le gustará.

—_Lo sé._ —De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, Bella esta vez lo interrumpió a la brevedad—. _Bueno, debo descansar, mañana parto temprano, cuando llegue volveré a llamar a Anthony por si quiere ayudarme… Si tú lo permites._

—Sabes que sí, soy feliz de que esté contigo.

—_Bien, estamos en contacto. Adiós._

—Adiós.

Luego de colgar apoyó sus manos en la mesa donde se encontraba el aparato, bajó la cabeza esperando volver a controlar sus emociones. Tan fría como siempre. Parecía que para ella las cosas habían quedado bien claras, no veía posibilidad de lograr algún cambio; hace años que se tomó una decisión y era momento de respetarla. Ella olvidó todo por completo, mientras que Edward seguía siendo el imbécil que jamás podría borrar de la memoria su pasado, aunque se sintiera el hombre más miserable y culpable de todo lo ocurrido; en tanto que Bella seguía siendo tan fría como siempre.

Bufó, sacudió la cabeza, no quería remontarse en aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, no de momento, todavía debía terminar de ver la película y acostar a su hijo, debía tener la mente en blanco o de lo contrario Anthony lo notaría y comenzaría a preguntar.

Cuando volvió a la televisión, el pequeño ya se había quedado dormido, lo tomó en brazos y subió a su habitación. Lo acostó con el cuidado de no despertarlo, lo arropó, le acarició el cabello para luego quedarse mirándolo en espera de que algo alucinante ocurriera, sonrió. Su hijo sería la luz de su vida y la fuente de sus fuerzas, esto sería por siempre y _solo sería él_.

Después de dejarle la puerta entreabierta se fue a su cuarto, no se molestó en quitarse la ropa, estaba cansado, agotado, solo quería dormir y soñar que llegaba el día siguiente.

Acordó con sus padres ir a visitarlos esa mañana, después de avanzar cuanto le fuera posible con lo de la mudanza. Iban ya tres meses desde la última visita, más si para ello tomaba en consideración de que llevaban una semana en la nueva residencia y ni él les ha ido a ver, ni estos otros a él.

Su madre no parecía muy contenta con esperar más tiempo aunque finalmente aceptó. Edward terminó sintiéndose culpable, por lo que aún con gran cantidad de puntos por tachar en su lista de pendientes, se vio en la obligación de dejar los últimos detalles de lado y concretar la visita para esa misma tarde, de ser posible. Siendo honesto, realmente los extrañaba.

Recordó perfectamente la última vez, fue para la Navidad pasada, le insistieron mucho de que estuvieran presentes luego de meses sin saber de la vida de su hijo y nieto. No aceptó que alguno se quedara con ellos después de la muerte de su esposa, quería estar a solas con el pequeño, explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo y pensar qué iba a ser de su vida desde ahí en adelante, por lo que la familia debía esperar. Agradeció que lo hubiesen entendido con tanta calma.

Fue de gran ayuda saber que Bella estaría con ellos en casa, solo se quedaría unas semanas para luego volver a su trabajo… Lo destacó muy bien, siempre tendría que recordar que lo hacía por su hermana y por su hijo, nada más. Otra vez volvió a la realidad, debía dejar de perderse en el pasado, de eso trataba este nuevo comienzo, aunque eso hiciera añicos su corazón.

A su lado, Anthony observaba feliz por la ventana, advirtiendo que pronto vería a los abuelos intentando reconocer la casa que hace tanto tiempo no frecuentaban. También estarían Alice y Jasper con el pequeño Peter, que seguramente ya no era tan bebé como suponía. Los niños a esa edad crecían muy rápido, lo sabía por experiencia.

No pudieron venir para su nacimiento, hace un año, lo vinieron a conocer cuando hicieron la visita de rutina en Navidad. Era un pequeñín sonriente, se parecía mucho a su hermana, ahora debía de estar caminando y podía ser que se llevara bien con Tony; eran los únicos chicos en la familia y por su lado no creía que fueran a haber otros… Error, no habrían más, era seguro.

Miró la hora en el salpicadero, estaban atrasados para la hora que acordaron, sabía lo que eso ocasionaría, su madre era muy puntual y no quería recibir un regaño como los que recibía hace muchos años atrás. Si bien eran hombres, estos no son puntuales, ¿cierto? Menos tratándose de un padre viudo con un hijo al cual criar. Sonrió negando, no existían excusas válidas, Esme lo sermonearía.

Anthony no dejaba su monólogo, estaba emocionado de verlos a todos, se preguntaba si ellos se acordarían de él ahora que estaba más grande, a lo que Edward le explicaba que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron y por ende no debía preocuparse. Su hijo tenía tantas preguntas que las repetía en varias ocasiones para no olvidarlas, y esperar respuesta de cada una de ellas. Quería saber sobre el trabajo de su abuelo, sobre su primo, sus tíos, si su abuela le tendría algún regalo; estas entre miles y miles de interrogantes.

Desde la carretera debía tomar una desviación hacia la exclusiva zona residencial, hasta la gran verja blanca y muro de piedra; entraron después de teclear el código de acceso. El camino te hacía ir paralelo a la playa privada del lugar, aunque cualquiera podía llegar caminando a ese sector. Las casas se construyeron al lado derecho, solo bastaba bajar un pequeño trayecto para encontrarte disfrutando de los beneficios de la playa; una hermosa vista desde que despertabas hasta el anochecer. Recordaba con nostalgia aquellos veranos madrugando para estar cuanto antes entre las olas.

La tercera entrada era la de la casa de los Cullen, sus padres, donde habían nacido y criado a sus hijos; jamás pensaron siquiera en moverse de ahí más que para la universidad y seguir su camino como personas independientes. Un camino pavimentado los guiaba a una hermosa casa blanca ligeramente escondida entre árboles, en su mayoría pinos; su acompañante chilló al reconocer el lugar.

Se estacionó frente al garaje y miró a su alrededor antes de bajar; era algo inevitable el que la nostalgia le invadiera con tan solo estar ahí y observar el escenario que dio lugar a tantos recuerdos. Muy cerca se encontraba la casa de los Swan, recordaba las caminatas que solía realizar por la playa saliendo de la residencia y llegando en cuestión de minutos a la casa de ella, justo donde terminaba la carretera. Pensó en dar una vuelta por allí uno de esos días y permitir que Tony viera a sus abuelos maternos. O quizás Bella lo hiciera… No, eso no ocurriría.

Esme, su madre, una mujer de mediana estatura, ojos verdes, cabello color caramelo y una hermosa sonrisa, salió a recibirlos desde la puerta principal. Abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, dándole varios besos en cada mejilla, tanto Edward como Anthony se reían del comportamiento de la mujer; luego, la abuela tomó en sus brazos al pequeño haciendo lo mismo con él, llenándolo de besos por todas partes, mientras le decía lo grande que estaba y cuánto los extrañaba.

Al entrar los esperaba Carlisle, un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Parecía ser un hombre serio y de pocas palabras, pero era todo lo contrario: excelente doctor, esposo y padre. Abrazó a su hijo y nieto de forma afectuosa, sin la misma intensidad que su esposa; ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al poder tener nuevamente a su familia reunida.

Alice tenía a su hijo en brazos, este no entendía mucho lo que ocurría; sin embargo, estaba muy interesado en el pequeño que estaba aferrado del pantalón de Edward. Empezó a moverse inquieto en los brazos de su madre para que lo bajara, la mujer entendió las señales y lo depositó en el suelo para poder tener los brazos desocupados, y así con mayor libertad, darse la oportunidad de saludar como deseaba a su hermano mayor, su único hermano.

Alice era casi una cabeza y media más baja que Edward, en ella veía los mismos ojos de Carlisle. Parecía una chica menudita, aunque eso era engañoso, ya que su fuerza y carácter no tenían comparación con lo que mostraba físicamente. Edward la levantó unos centímetros del piso al abrazarla. Ya se habían visto anteriormente, pero siempre se echaban de menos.

Jasper, el marido de su hermana, también apareció a su lado para saludarlo con una alegre sonrisa tranquilizadora, como siempre, se dieron unos pequeños golpes en la espalda como gesto de recibimiento mientras avanzaban hacia el interior de la casa.

Todo era tan blanco como por fuera, el lugar refulgía pureza ante cualquiera que ingresara, los matices de color se lo daban algunos adornos y el piso de madera, aparte de las flores frescas que su madre se preocupaba en mantener todos los días. Recordaba a la perfección las discusiones en las que se sumergieron sus padres al momento de elegir los muebles de la casa. Finalmente, optaron por colores neutros y la incorporación natural de los colores que entregaba el paisaje; grandes ventanales permitían que el sol vistiera la estancia de diferentes y coloridos recuadros durante el día o la noche, sin olvidar el efecto del mar o los cielos estrellados con la luna resplandeciendo en cualquiera de sus fases; la decoración era exquisita y Esme añadía su toque personal a cuanto tuviera potencial como el caso de los soportes de las mesas hechos especialmente por ella.

En uno de los sofás blancos estaba sentado un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años, cabello oscuro, de gran musculatura, brazos grandes y bastante más alto que una persona normal; pero su rostro asemejaba el de un niño: una gran sonrisa y unos ojos brillosos llenos de travesuras. Ese hombre podía hacer sentir miedo a cualquiera, mas si lo conocías sabías que no era más que un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Edward sonrió acercándose rápidamente y abrazándolo fuertemente con regocijo, extrañando cada momento que no había pasado junto a él; podía sentirse emocional, aunque no se permitiría vivir sin ese tipo. Emmett también lo abrazó con intensidad, trasmitiéndole todo lo que le quería decir en ese abrazo. Cuando se separaron ambos parecían rejuvenecidos y se reían.

Emmett era el hermano mayor de Angela y Bella, durante esos años se hicieron muy amigos; ese hombre le apoyó en reiteradas ocasiones, saliendo en su rescate y ayudándolo en los peores momentos; le debía toda una vida y más. Edward se distanció un poco para mirarlo de frente, lo tomó de la mejilla aún riendo. Se hablaban a menudo por teléfono, aún así no era lo mismo que echarse un vistazo frente a frente después de tanto tiempo.

Se separaron para que Tony pudiera lanzarse a los brazos de su tío, quien le dio vueltas mientras el pequeño gritaba y reía loco de emoción, llenando la casa de sonidos que tanto extrañaban desde la última reunión. Todos rieron junto con el pequeño.

Edward se acercó hacia la mujer rubia que estaba sentada en el mismo sofá blanco en el que hace un rato tuvo sentado su mejor amigo. Rosalie era la esposa de ese grandulón, se conocieron en un viaje que realizó Emmett, la vio y en ese mismo momento enloqueció por la chica, sin importarle si era famosa o no, lo único que le importaba era que debía ser suya a como diera lugar. Igualmente pensaba la rubia. Edward no podía evitar reírse al recordar ese día en especial.

Lo más sorprendente era eso… _Amor a primera vista_, aún se podía creer en ello, y bien lo sabía Edward. La abrazó cariñosamente, ella no podía colocarse de pie debido a que hace poco sufrió un percance en uno de sus desfiles, así que ahora tenía que aguantarse por un mes más con las limitaciones e incomodidades que le merecía el yeso que inmovilizaba completamente su pierna derecha. Ella le acarició la mejilla obligándolo a mirarla fijamente, Edward sonrió entendiendo el significado, se encogió de hombros y la besó en la frente antes de incorporarse.

Esme invitó a todos a que pasaran a sentarse en la sala, mientras una doméstica traía copas con _champagne_ y algunas _delicatessen_ antes de pasar a la mesa para la comida. Le preguntaron a Edward cómo iba la mudanza, Tony rápidamente se acercó a su abuela y fue quien respondió, aunque no prestaba mayor atención a la conversación, pues jugaba con Peter. Explicó que estaba todo listo porque su padre ordenaba mientras él decía si quedaban bien, comentó que primero se dedicaron de lleno a su cuarto, y que por ello, todavía no habían salido a la playa, así que no sabía cómo era.

Los adultos escuchaban con mucha atención sin interrumpirlo, cuando se quedó en silencio mirando a su padre los demás volvieron a conversar. Edward consiguió emplearse en el hospital donde trabajaba Carlisle, así que padre e hijo se cruzarían por los pasillos. A causa de que Jasper debía viajar a un congreso en Brasil, Alice se hospedaría junto con Peter en casa de sus padres, así no se quedaría sola y su marido se iría más tranquilo ya que el viaje no era corto, serían dos semanas fuera.

Poco después pasaron a la mesa, Emmett ayudó a su esposa a sentarse sin casi complicaciones, era de esos hombres que no dejaba que hiciera ningún movimiento, si pudiera evitarlo, incluso le hubiese dado la comida él mismo; pero entre risas, Rosalie se negó a ser tan mimada, en especial en esa casa donde ya sus suegros la consentían demasiado.

Emmett pasó a ser un hijo más de esa familia desde el momento en que las cosas fueron embrollándose, todos tenían algo que agradecerle a ese hombre que tanto soportó, y sin lamentarse. Fuerte, decidido, ese pilar fundamental.

Esme y Carlisle lo adoraban, así que regularmente lo invitaban a comer con ellos, en especial en la actualidad que estaban solos en esa gran casa y sus hijos no vivían cerca para hacer visitas periódicas; aunque desde ahora las cosas serían distintas: Jasper tendría que viajar solo debido a que no podían hacerlo constantemente con su hijo de tan solo un año, y Edward regresaba desde Madrid. Toda la familia volvía a encontrarse… Aún cuando un puesto seguía vacío en esa mesa.

Mientras comían, siguieron conversando. Anthony quiso sentarse a la mesa, como los grandes, pese a que Peter estuviera fuera de esta, según él, era lo suficientemente grande como para poder hacerle compañía a los demás, ya no tenía seis años. Entonces, tomó la silla especial que Esme adquirió para su nieto y la colocó cerca del puesto de su padre. Los demás asintieron sin problemas, nadie podía refutarle.

Cuando terminaron con la deliciosa comida, Esme ofreció un bajativo a _los adultos_. Carlisle y Jasper aceptaron un café mientras iban a conversar al estudio algunos asuntos del trabajo del último; las mujeres se reunieron nuevamente en la sala para platicar nimiedades sobre cosas rosa o dietas, como decía Emmett: cosas de mujeres. Edward le prometió a Anthony ir a la playa, luego de que el niño manifestara que quería conocerla y no quiso entender el argumento de que se trataba de la misma arena y el mismo mar de todo Liverpool, él pensaba que sería muy diferente a las demás que había conocido. Como siempre, el padre hacía todo lo que su hijo le pidiese, así que, disculpándose por su ausencia se fueron al patio trasero donde estaba la rampa que daba hacia la playa.

**(2)**Edward lo acompañó en todo momento, se quitó los zapatos para meter los pies al agua. Cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa escapaba, una sonrisa sincera, una de esas de añoranza de volver al hogar. En realidad hace mucho que no lo hacía, había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos o preocupado por cada necesidad que tuviera su hijo que olvidó lo mucho que le gustaba el mar, disfrutar de las olas, hacer _surf_ cada mañana cuando la marea todavía estaba alta. Volvió a abrir los ojos buscando a Anthony, quien estaba a unos pasos mirando el agua llegar a los pequeños dedos de sus pies.

Ahora que tendría mar todo el tiempo podía volver a probar esas cosas; si quería volver a ser él mismo, no sería una mala idea retomar lo que a él le apasionaba; además podría enseñarle a Tony a _surfear_. Sintió cómo su hijo lo empujaba hacia la playa fuera de la orilla, obligándolo a sentarse ahí y mirarlo desde ese espacio; frunció el ceño sin entender qué pretendía.

El pequeño soltó un soplido antes de explicarle que Bella siempre hacía eso mientras él jugaba a escapar de la corriente del agua que quería atraparlo. Después de reírse de su juego, le obedeció, se sentó en la arena mientras observaba cómo su hijo emprendía uno de sus juegos imaginarios.

—Así que volviste a tu hogar. —Estaba tan pendiente de su hijo que no notó la presencia de Emmett, levantó la vista para verlo junto a él, también miraba a Tony.

—Sí… Ya no soportaba vivir más en ese país —contestó, su amigo se rio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—España no es tan malo… La ciudad que compite con nuestra realeza, mujeres hermosas, la vanguardia. Madrid es una ciudad bella.

—Pero los recuerdos no lo son. —Emmett no podía discutir con eso, suspiró antes de cambiar el tema.

—Te habrás enterado que Bella también vuelve —indagó sabiendo que era un tema tabú. Edward asintió sin decir nada—. Podrían intentarlo. —Edward lo miró sonriendo, aún así esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

—Si escucharas y vieras cómo me habla, cómo se comporta cuando estoy presente… No estarías diciendo eso.

—Sabemos cómo es Bella, solo dale tiempo… Además, Tony necesita una madre y mi hermana es la indicada.

—Lo sé… Sin embargo, ella tiene otro punto de vista referente a esa cuestión, ella no quiere verme, solo se cruza conmigo porque Anthony es mi hijo.

—Podría hablar con ella —opinó Emmett; Edward negó rápidamente.

—No, por favor, no compliques más las cosas.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían contemplando al pequeño que jugaba con las olas que llegaban ya sin fuerza a la orilla.

Emmett volvió a insistir:

—Bella no quiere que nadie sepa que ha vuelto a Liverpool, deberías hablar con Tony para que no se le vaya a escapar algo.

—Estoy seguro que ella conversará con él, me pidió que estuviera con Tony mientras ordenaba su nueva casa… Ahora, ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de Bella? —rogó Edward colocando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Solo intento que te des cuenta que ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro y para estar juntos, alguno de los dos debe luchar por eso.

—También pensé eso en algún momento y no sabes cuánto lo deseé. —Edward volvió a levantar la cabeza deteniéndose en Emmett, con los ojos más tristes jamás vistos—. Pero si la vieras ahora, cualquier esperanza que haya albergado se derrumba, cuando hablo con ella o está presente; créeme cuando te digo que ya no siente nada por mí, solo tiene entre manos el cumplimiento de una estúpida promesa que le hizo a su hermana y que nos hace encontrarnos año tras año; si no hace mucho tiempo que hubiera desaparecido de mi vida y no precisamente porque yo lo deseara.

Ambos suspiraron, conocían perfectamente a la terca de Isabella. La conversación no siguió más allá, se quedaron en silencio mirando el paisaje, disfrutando de la brisa marina que llegaba a sus rostros, los gritos de alegría del pequeño que nunca se aburría de jugar en el mar, del sol y la tranquilidad.

Cuando el ocaso comenzaba a hacerse presente, fue espectacular ver cómo el sol se iba ocultando poco a poco a lo lejos en el horizonte; las olas formaban una imagen impresionante en aquella hora del día. Edward decidió que era momento de volver a casa, Anthony necesitaba de un baño y un cambio de ropa urgente, la que llevaba puesta debía estar húmeda pensando en los saltos y chapoteos que realizó en el agua; además, con todo aquel ejercicio necesitaría comer pronto antes de que el agotamiento le ganara y cayera rendido. Lo llamó y este corrió hacia sus brazos, Emmett los siguió manteniendo una conversación con el pequeño sobre autos, aviones y barcos; sobre todas las cosas que vio y disfrutó en sus vacaciones.

Se despidieron de toda la familia, Esme les hizo prometer que volverían pronto. Dio la idea de que cuando Edward entrara a trabajar, ella podría quedarse con su nieto después de la escuela, llevarlo a casa esperando a que él terminara su jornada laboral, pero éste disimuladamente dijo que ya tenía una niñera en mente, así sería más fácil, siempre se quedaría en casa y no estaría viajando todos los días. Tony, desde el suelo junto a Peter miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido, él no quería una niñera, solo quería a una persona; su padre le sonrió sin tomarle importancia, luego hablaría con él.

Ya en el coche, Emmett le dijo que pasaría a verlo uno de esos días, considerando que todavía tenían mucho de qué conversar y prometiendo no mencionar más a su hermana. Edward le regaló una sonrisa y un abrazo agradeciendo tenerlo nuevamente a su lado, apoyándolo en cada momento.

En el camino a casa, Anthony se quedó dormido, así que desechó el baño, era mejor dejarlo dormir; le cambió la ropa, lo metió a la cama y se fue despacio para no despertarlo. Cuando salió al pasillo suspiró, la casa se sentía muy sola, se había acostumbrado a los paseos incesantes de Bella mientras ordenaba cada rincón de la casa en Madrid, en la época que Angela estaba ahí, antes de que tuvieran que internarla en el hospital. Caminó hacia la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una cerveza, la cual se empinó tomándose más de la mitad de un solo trago.

Necesitaba relajarse y borrar el pasado, si se había cambiado de ciudad era para dejar todos los recuerdos atrás, quería empezar una vida con su hijo, sin más problemas que los atormentaran. Pasó la mano por su frente como quitando cada pensamiento, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad.

Se sentó en el sillón que daba hacia el mar y tomó otro trago de su cerveza antes de comenzar a ordenar su cabeza, tenía que ver qué pasaría de ahora en adelante: Bella le ofrecía su ayuda para cuidar de Anthony mientras él trabajaba, su familia quería tenerlo cerca, debía enfrentar a la familia de Angela tarde o temprano. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes si al contrario de seguir las reglas de la familia, se hubiese mantenido firme en sus ideales y la corriente de impulsos que le dictaba su corazón fuera la senda que siguiera, o sea, sus propias reglas; o en lugar de aceptar las condiciones de Bella, hubiese decidido defender las suyas propias. Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes, mantenerse o resultar similares.

Qué más daba, intentó con todas sus fuerzas que sus recuerdos permanecieran tan profundamente lejos, en lo más recóndito de su mente, pero no lo logró, con cada detalle sentía que una avalancha le caía encima asfixiándolo o se hacían presentes para torturarlo; tomó el resto de la cerveza y se dejó llevar.

.

.

…...

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA OTRA VEZ!<strong>

Aquí el segundo capítulo, no se imaginan cuando sufrimos corrigiendo con Marta (Beta) para tenerlo listo. Pero quedamos muy contentas.

También tengo el agrado de informarles que esta historia está registrada para cuidar su uso indebido, así que más feliz no puedo estar.

Como habrán leído, Edward sufre hasta con el más mínimo suspiro… Y yo sufro con él, desesperada con la frialdad de Bella.

¿Qué opinan ustedes? Espero les esté gustando.

La casa de los Cullen y otras imágenes están en el grupo de la historia, así que de ante mano los invito a unirse. Ahí entrego adelantos, imágenes y muchas sorpresas.

Gracias a _**Saha Denali, Aliena Cullen, ELISACULLEN86, aries al, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, daphne vampire Cullen, LauraECS, Marishka Cullen, Lucerito11, NinaxD, CcyTig, MnM9-Nika, iscullen1, Memita**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos…Gracia por ser los primeros de muchos.

Gracias a todos los que están participando en esto, espero tenerles muchas sorpresas más y disfruten de cada capítulo, nos vemos.

**Camili**


	3. ENCUENTRO

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Marta Salazar. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Heartlines **__– Florence + The Machine_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Todos los años para el término de las clases, los Swan tomaban un destino para pasar el verano. En ocasiones iban a otro sector de Europa o se quedaban en Reino Unido para conocerlo a fondo. Pero esta vez y para complacer a su hermano, sus padres decidieron que esas vacaciones se irían a Liverpool, un lugar que solo habían conocido cuando pequeños y era momento de volver.

Emmett se graduó de la universidad como arquitecto con honores, obteniendo varios premios como mejor rendimiento, grandes facultades para la profesión y una recomendación en la empresa donde realizó su práctica profesional. Y como parte de sus obsequios estuvo el elegir el lugar de destino ese verano.

Por otro lado, Isabella, ese año terminó el colegio con las mejores calificaciones y premios destacados entre los demás alumnos que enorgullecían a la familia. Ahora comenzaba la etapa más importante: debía elegir dónde quería estudiar. Sus padres continuaban insistiendo respecto a la posibilidad de elegir la carrera que ella deseara en cualquier parte del mundo, solo era cosa de decidir.

Estaba nerviosa, todavía no elegía. Era llamativo poder estudiar en algún lugar de prestigio dentro de Europa o en alguna universidad o academia en los Estados Unidos, si bien, como siempre existía un inconveniente, era complicado.

Isabella era la menor de tres hermanos, una chica disciplinada que aceptaba las reglas sin chistar; su madre siempre pendiente de su conducta, criticándola a cada momento para que fuera la mujer perfecta. Si hubiera sido por su madre, ella no podría elegir estudiar, debería quedarse a cargo de las obligaciones del hogar o en alguna escuela donde enseñaran cómo ser una buena dueña de casa, según esta, era la única que tenía esas cualidades y era necesario refinarlas.

Su hermana, Angela, la segunda hija de la familia, solo servía para ligar con otros chicos o _vivir la vida;_ así que su padre, Charlie, se encargó de ubicarla en alguna carrera donde le fuera fácil encontrar un buen hombre que pudiera mantenerla. Por lo que finalmente la chica se decidió por enfermería, algo que la mantenía ocupada y rodeada de futuros cirujanos.

Como decía el patriarca: los hijos eran para lograr buenas metas, mover bien las piezas y tener un futuro prometedor. Y bajo esa orden, antes de viajar a Liverpool, Charlie y Renée discutieron sobre el futuro de la menor de los Swan.

Isabella solo se quedaba en silencio, tímida, aceptando cada palabra. Su padre se opuso a crear a una dueña de casa devota a su marido, quería que su pequeñita estudiara una gran carrera, que se hiciera profesional, que fuera la mejor como lo era Emmett porque se lo merecía después de tanto empeño y consideración dentro del hogar y la escuela, aunque sus pensamientos fueran otros.

La cabeza de la chica era un lío, no sabía qué hacer, sentía miedo de realizar una mala elección que pudiera defraudar a la familia. Cualquier paso en falso jugaría en su contra. Tomó aire tan profundo que una tos seca salió raspando su interior.

Habían llegado hace dos días a Liverpool desde Bristol. Su padre insistía que la estadía en una linda y acogedora casa en esa ciudad, hacía encontrar el camino correcto; Charlie la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción volviendo a insistir que todo estaba en sus manos… presión, inseguridad y toda la fe sobre una chica de dieciocho años.

Estas vacaciones eran importantes, siempre salía toda la familia para esas fechas; no obstante, en esta ocasión se parecía a una despedida. Emmett en poco tiempo estaría trabajando, se casaría en cualquier momento y ya no podrían hacer esto como antes. Angela, perdida en Cambridge, solo se esperaba el milagro de encontrarse con ellos ese día o al siguiente. Quería presentarle a su novio, se conocieron en la universidad y eran muy felices, sus padres vivían en Liverpool así que se vino con ellos mientras su familia llegaba a la casita de veraneo.

Era demasiada información para Isabella, porque aunque solo tuviese que centrarse en su parte, todo lo demás recaía sobre ella. Al mediodía, su madre le permitió tomar un descanso antes del almuerzo.

Caminaba por la orilla de la playa, no quería alejarse mucho de la casa por si a su madre le daba por llamarla para pedirle que cocinara con ella o solo para tenerla a la vista. Cualquiera creería que le tenía miedo a su propia madre, y en realidad había sido criada de esa manera, la única justificación que le podía dar era que por tratarse de la hija menor, siempre es esta quien se lleva toda la atención, por cuanto los otros finalizan su educación y pronto partirían, se irían del nido mientras que el último tendría todavía tiempo de convivencia con sus padres; lo que no entendía, es que estando los tres hijos aún con sus padres, ella era la que se llevaba esa parte. Así era, así consistía su familia y le gustaba.

Escuchó una voz entre las olas reventando en la orilla. Se detuvo bruscamente girándose pensando que era su padre para saber dónde estaba metida. Con la cabeza gacha esperó el llamado de atención, pero al ver a su hermano se relajó, hasta sonrió.

Emmett, su hermano del alma, le correspondió la sonrisa mientras la alcanzaba alzándola en sus brazos y dándole una vuelta, ambos se rieron cuando se detuvieron, el chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió para continuar con la caminata. Se estaban alejando mucho del perímetro que quería la chica, por lo que intentó devolverse aunque la sonrisa confiada de su hermano la detuvo dejándose llevar.

—Mamá se enojará si no me ve.

—Estás conmigo, sabes que Renée no es capaz de decirme algo… Le diremos que te pedí que me ayudaras con mis ejercicios —dijo Emmett restándole importancia al asunto, Isabella suspiró—. Tranquila, hermanita, todo está bien, son tus vacaciones.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —confesó finalmente.

—¿Lo dices por la universidad? —El chico se detuvo tomando del rostro a su hermana para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella asintió—. Bella, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, no dejes que mamá se interponga o nuestro padre; desde ahora en adelante eres mayor de edad y puedes elegir qué quieres para tu futuro. Es TU vida.

—Pero si elijo lo que yo quiero, estoy segura que no les gustará e intentarán imponerme algo… Tú elegiste bien, eres un arquitecto. Eso es excelente, te casarás, tendrás hijos y serás reconocido… Eso es lo que quieren. —Emmett la miró detenidamente con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Qué quieres estudiar, Bella?

La chica abrió los ojos de sorpresa, repitió en su cabeza lo que había verbalizado buscando qué dijo de más. Desvió la mirada asustada, sintió las manos de Emmett sobre sus hombros, lo que la alentó a mirarlo. Él sonreía como siempre.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. —Ella sonrió asintiendo con esa timidez que la caracterizaba—. Y sabes que si no me lo dices, encontraré la forma para poder sacártelo.

—Arte —susurró en voz casi inaudible.

—¿Qué? —Bella bufó.

—Arte, dibujo, pintura, escultura, eso… Arte.

Isabella miró hacia el mar esperando las burlas de su hermano. Cuando se le ocurrió contárselo a Angela, ella solo se rio diciendo que eso podía ser un _hobbie_ ya que no sobreviviría con tal profesión, sería la peor decisión de su vida y la deshonra para la familia. La chica se puso de pie sin dejar de carcajearse hasta salir de su cuarto. Ahora era el turno de su hermano confirmando que Charlie jamás podría enterarse de ese sueño.

—¡Es genial! —Bella se sorprendió—. ¿Te imaginas? Una artista reconocida en los grandes museos contemporáneos… Hasta podrías ayudarme con mis dibujos, solo sé tirar líneas, y contigo haríamos un excelente proyecto. —La chica se rio.

—Lo dices como si fuera simple… No lo aceptarán, Emmett. —Él negó sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Claro que sí, aunque tenga que colocarme entre tú y ellos, lo tendrán que aceptar. He visto tus cuadernos de dibujo; Bella, eres fabulosa, ya no tendrás que ocultarte más, es tu forma de expresarte…

—_¡Isabella!_

Escucharon a lo lejos cómo el padre de los chicos llamaba a gritos por su verdadero nombre a su hija menor, lo que significaba que era momento de moverse y volver a la vida real.

Solo Emmett, y en algunas ocasiones Angela, llamaban a Isabella por su diminutivo: Bella. Había sido idea del mayor cuando la chica nació, la encontró tan linda que para él debería ser llamada Bella para que su nombre hiciera alusión a su belleza. Cuando hablaba con él, era el único momento en donde se sentía bien, se sentía parte de algo; se abría como una flor y dejaba de ser la niña sumisa que todos conocían.

El chico tomó a su hermana en brazos para correr más rápido, ella reía mientras sentía el viento en su cara y el pecho de su hermano temblar ante la risa. Charlie los esperaba en la entrada trasera de la casa, cuando vio a sus hijos, sonrió. A Bella le dijo que su madre la esperaba en la cocina, mientras él se llevaba a Emmett a la sala para platicar. La chica pudo ver la sonrisa falsa de su hermano, estaba segura que no tenía intenciones de llevar una conversación profesional en sus últimas vacaciones en familia.

Así era siempre, tanto en Bristol como en el verano, ella era la encargada de casa mientras los hombres se iban a entablar largas charlas con un coñac en la mano; parecía como si estuvieran en el siglo XIX. Renée la esperaba sentada en una silla alta en la barra de la cocina, seria, como si llevara horas buscándola, bajó la vista colocándose frente a ella.

Su madre le dijo que ese día ella cocinaría para los demás, era un buen momento para estar un tiempo juntas fortaleciendo su_ relación_, ella cocinaría mientras Renée le decía cómo iba la receta… Sí, así eran los grandes momentos madre e hija. Isabella asintió buscando el delantal y colocándose frente al mesón donde esperaban los ingredientes.

La mujer le comentó que habló con Angela esa mañana y que vendrían a cenar, así por fin conocerían a su nuevo novio. También a través de ella se enteraron que el padre del chico y Charlie estudiaron en la misma escuela, se llevaban bien y se recordaban; así que uno de esos días las dos familias se reunirían para un encuentro después de casi un año que llevaban de novios sus hijos, según su madre, sería una excelente ocasión para mostrar lo buena anfitriona que era. La chica no dijo nada.

Bella estaba feliz por su hermana, cada vez que hablaba con ella se escuchaba contenta cuando traía a colación aspectos sobre el famoso Edward. Angela creaba una gran historia en su cabeza, desde el matrimonio y los hijos que iban a tener, dónde iban a vivir y la gran casa que tendrían en la misma residencia donde vivían los padres de él.

Envidiaba eso de su hermana, ella nunca creaba historias de algún hombre que conociera, teniendo en cuenta que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de salir con uno, a excepción de Mike, un compañero de la escuela; nadie se enteró, si sus padres lo sabían, la habrían cambiado a un colegio solo de mujeres. Era tan tímida que no sabía cómo relacionarse con individuos del sexo opuesto, solo podía llevarse bien con su hermano.

Comieron en silencio, como siempre, nadie se dirigía la palabra en la mesa, especialmente cuando Angela no estaba, ella era la única que no le importaba hablar aunque las reglas dictaran todo lo contrario. Emmett de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas cómplices a Bella, siempre buscando disimular la sonrisa; por cuanto, si uno de los dos reía ocasionaría serio malestar en Charlie, lo que haría de la cena algo mucho más tenso de lo que ya era en sí misma.

Como siempre, era Bella quien levantaba la mesa, y se encargaba de limpiar y ordenar. Cuando su hermano intentaba ayudarla, su madre le llamaba la atención para que volviera a sentarse mientras la chica hacía todos los quehaceres sola, siempre sola. Se compartían el trabajo algunas ocasiones en las que su hermano se las arreglaba para acompañarla mientras lavaba los platos, él secaba en tanto que ella los fregaba y enjuagaba. Se entretenían y disfrutaban juntos haciendo de la tarea algo más sencillo y llevadero, compartiendo el tiempo bajo una íntima y fraternal complicidad.

Lo divertido era cuando escuchaban a alguno de sus padres, Emmett rápidamente se sentaba lejos, en silencio, observándola mientras Bella seguía con el trabajo; ambos sonreían a quien se hallara asomado hasta que dándose por aludido no le quedaba de otra que marcharse, haciéndolos reír por lo bajo. Bella adoraba a su hermano, no sabía qué sería de su vida si él no estuviera ahí para defenderla, o simplemente haciendo acto de presencia para acompañarla.

.

.

**(1) **Esa mañana era diferente, debía serlo. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos sintió que algo se encontraba fuera de lugar y que muy pronto iba a cambiar. No quería estar en casa cuando todos despertaran, las palabras de Emmett habían hecho eco entre sus sueños. Se levantó, fue directo al baño para darse una ducha, se colocó un vestido holgado de color turquesa con diseños rosados, un chaleco, y luego de calzarse unas sandalias a ras del suelo rápidamente se encargó de su cabello dejándolo suelto.

Miró su cama, estaba toda revuelta, al parecer tuvo un sueño movido. Sin más se puso a ordenar, ya era una manía eso de dejar todo impecable antes de salir. Su cuarto era pequeño, y contenía únicamente una cama con una mesita de noche; la habitación daba hacia una pequeña salita. Lo que más le gustaba era que quedaba lejos de todos, ese era su espacio.

Bajó a preparar el desayuno. Dejó la mesa puesta y todo ordenado como era debido: el periódico en el puesto de su padre, unas flores cerca del puesto de su madre; y como siempre, un bombón de chocolate en el de Emmett, escondido bajo la servilleta. Sonrió al sentir que al menos podía disponer de que todo fuera perfecto; el agua estaba caliente y las tostadas resguardadas bajo una malla, listas para ser servidas.

Quería desaparecer, quería salir corriendo de esa casa y poder tener la oportunidad de ser solo una chica sin preocupaciones, sin estar al pendiente si la llamaban para hacer alguna cosa o para conversar sobre su futuro. Ella ya tenía una idea de lo que quería aunque le diera terror decirlo, sabía lo que dirían, que el arte era para los mediocres, y ella, con sus calificaciones escolares no podía permitirse pretender estudiar algo tan insignificante.

Aunque Emmett dijera lo contrario, quienes mandaban sobre ella eran sus padres, siempre sería así; si bien ya tuviera la edad para hacerse responsable de sus actos, todavía era una niña ante los ojos de su familia; y ella misma, tras años poniendo oídos a estas razones, se consideraba insegura e incapaz de tomar una decisión tan importante.

Salió de casa, llegó hasta la verja blanca y miró hacia atrás, detallando una casita roja que se camuflaba entre los árboles. Era muy bonita, sin embargo, no lo que buscaría para ella. Estaban frente al mar, solo era cosa de cruzar la calle y tendría los pies en la arena. Corrió sin importar si algún coche la sorprendía, rio ante la travesura hasta que llegó al borde, donde la esperaba una escalera de madera desgastada por el efecto de la marea. Miró hacia un lado, a pocos kilómetros encontraría el centro; se encontraban alejados de la civilización, mas no tanto como los que vivían del lado opuesto. Parecían ser casas muy hermosas y costosas, sonrió.

Caminó por la arena, las sandalias eran incómodas por lo que se las quitó entre risas equilibrándose en un pie, se comparó a los flamencos, solo que con mucha menos gracia; se colgó los zapatos en una mano mientras metía los dedos de los pies entre la arena caliente, saboreando la sensación. Volvió a reír cuando sintió que su piel ya no soportaba tanta temperatura y tuvo que correr al agua para calmar el fuego. Un chillido escapó de sus labios cuando el cambio de temperatura la sobresaltó. El agua salada estaba helada pero se podía soportar.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de contemplar la inmensidad. La marea aún se hallaba alta y las olas continuaban exhibiéndose como una danza armonizada. Sabía que pronto desaparecería esa brisa y el nivel bajaría casi sin darse por enterada. Sería feliz viviendo junto al mar, disfrutando todos los días de esa sensación de libertad. Levantó los brazos dejando que el viento jugara con su vestido. Miró nuevamente a ambos lados para finalmente tomar hacia la izquierda lejos del foco de personas.

Esta vez fue más osada, no quería estar cerca de casa, quería caminar sin rumbo fijo, si era necesario recorrer toda la costa hasta el otro punto, lo haría sin mirar atrás, sin importarle que alguien advirtiera su presencia y fuera devuelta a su realidad. De suscitarse algo tan necesario sabía que mandarían a Emmett a buscarla, él llegaría con una expresión de enojo que se borraría tan pronto la viera, porque solo debía aparentar que estaba enojado, ya que por dentro lo único que quería era que su hermana fuera libre como el viento, como las aves; que corriera sin importarle nada y sin mirar atrás.

Sin darse cuenta, ya alejada de todo, no quedaba nada en qué pensar al tener ante sí aquel maravilloso amanecer. Era espectacular ver las olas rompiendo justo a la orilla, la arena que brillaba ante los rayos del sol, las rocas desapareciendo entre la vegetación; admirando cómo aquella imagen en penumbra se transpolaba con los primeros rayos de luz coloreando con majestuosidad todo a su paso, llegando a cada rincón desbordando color. Los detalles que daban forma a las casas comenzaban a aparecer completando la escena, una gran vía que daba frente a estas y luego la playa ante sí. No existía nada tan maravilloso como ese paisaje. Se arrepintió de no haber traído su cuaderno de dibujo, lo tenía escondido bajo su cama; su cuaderno era lo más importante y valioso que trajo consigo desde Bristol.

El resto seguía oculto entre sus cosas en casa, lo dejó por temor que lo descubrieran y le preguntaran por esos materiales, fuera de lo común dentro de la familia, sabiendo finalmente que terminarían entre la basura, de ser descubiertos; no se permitiría correr ese riesgo. No quería problemas ese verano, solo anhelaba disfrutar y divertirse; además, como dijeron sus padres, ella debía concentrarse en elegir qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, en realidad estaba muy atrasada para hacer los trámites de ingreso correspondientes para que alguna universidad de su interés la aceptara, o en su defecto, inclinarse por alguna de las varias que le giraron invitación para cursar sus estudios superiores con ellos, a causa del promedio de sus calificaciones.

Escuchó una leve risa desde las olas, creyó imaginarlo por lo que siguió su camino; sin embargo, cuando las volvió a oír se detuvo mirando directamente al mar. Desde lo más profundo, donde las olas tenían mayor altura, vio una silueta que cada vez se acercaba más a la orilla, parecía una persona nadando, y poco a poco notaba cómo sobresalían dos brazos que se impulsaban con fuerza para salir del oleaje, mientras que se escuchaban algunas carcajadas que volvían a perderse entre el tumulto de sonidos que se orquestaban provenientes principalmente del mar.

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando atenta, esperando a que esa persona saliera del agua sana y salva, y no tener que correr para salvarla. Una gran ola hizo lo suyo cuando de un solo empujón sacó el cuerpo de la brutal corriente; el chico no paraba de reír. Le sorprendía que luego de tanto esfuerzo para salir del revolcón, todavía le quedaran fuerzas para liberar tan enérgicas carcajadas.

Había terminado tumbado en la arena mojada, su pecho se levantaba y bajaba rápida y entrecortadamente buscando el aire que debía de faltarle luego de luchar por salir de aquello con vida. Bella se encontraba a unos escasos pasos de él, temía acercarse, pero a la vez quería saber si se encontraba bien, aunque a la vista, si el chico no paraba de reírse, debía encontrarse perfectamente y su condición debió haber sido parte del mismo suceso.

Bella suspiró audiblemente al saber que no tendría que ir por ayuda o poner en práctica lo que aprendió en su curso de primeros auxilios; cerró los ojos antes de retomar sus pasos. El chico escuchó el suspiro y se incorporó por inercia apoyando su cuerpo en un brazo dándose vuelta para quedar mirándola. Entrecerró los ojos, pasándose una de sus manos contra ellos retirando el excedente de agua, y luego, sin quitarle la vista y sin poder creer que aquella visión era real, se pasó ambas manos por su cabello evitando parpadear para que en un instante la hermosa figura desapareciera.

Se quedaron mudos en ese mismo momento, no dejaban de mirarse, cada uno creyendo que los ojos del otro eran sorprendentemente alucinantes; solo se escuchaban las olas entrando y saliendo, esperando a que alguien viniera a jugar con ellas. El chico por fin sonrió antes de sentarse, sacudir su cabello nuevamente e incorporarse para acercarse lentamente. Ella seguía quieta sin mover ni un dedo. Se disponía a tenderle la mano, aún así entendió que no era el momento, menos si la chica no reaccionaba —ni una sonrisa— y él quería verla sonreír.

Para demostrarle confianza fue el primero en hacerlo, mostrando sus dientes y despreocupación, hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano sin acercarse mucho. Por fin Bella reaccionó, tímidamente sonrió en respuesta bajando la mirada avergonzada por la vista que tenía del chico. Este no llevaba más que un traje de baño, parecían unos bermudas que llegaban hasta la rodilla y caían por el peso del agua hasta su cadera. La polera brillaba por su ausencia y debido a que venía recién saliendo del mar, su cabello estaba despeinado; no podía negar que eso lo hacía verse más atractivo todavía.

Se atrevió a mirarlo con detenimiento, su cabello era color cobrizo —al sol lo hacía verse destellante—; su piel era pálida, eso sí, conociendo el clima de Inglaterra donde el sol solo aparecía de sorpresa, era normal. Pero eso no importaba cuando observabas sus hermosas facciones, una linda nariz y unos labios que llamaban para ser besados; no obstante, lo que más atraía la atención eran esos grandes ojos verdes; resultaba imposible negarse la oportunidad de quedarse viéndolo sin poder separar la mirada, entendiendo que mantener el contacto por tanto tiempo sin dudas era un aspecto de mala educación.

—¿No es muy temprano para salir a dar un paseo? —preguntó él volviendo a pasar su mano por el cabello, el agua salada seguía cayendo.

—¿No es muy temprano para nadar en el mar? —contra preguntó Bella sin dejar de sonreír por primera vez y sosteniéndole la mirada, él se rio mientras continuaba cepillándose los cabellos con la mano.

—Sí, tienes razón… Prefiero a esta hora que no hay nadie, así tengo el mar para mí solo y las olas son perfectas; generalmente traigo mi tabla de _surf, _pero hoy tuve que salir rápido, con suerte me coloqué el traje de baño, no quería que alguien despertara antes y me interrogara. Es odioso tener a gente mirándome. —Bella se rio por lo bajo—. Creo…Creo que no dejo de hablar, lo siento.

—Oh, no te preocupes… Me alegro saber que es un hábito en ti nadar a estas horas y no que estuvieras ahogándote, y obligándome a ir a buscar ayuda a no sé dónde, o lo que es peor, haber tenido que entrar por ti a esa agua tan fría.

—Sería agradable nadar contigo —dijo sin pensar, los ojos de él se abrieron al entender cómo se expresó, Bella sonrió—, es decir, creo que sería agradable, pareces simpática y… bueno…

—Tranquilo, entendí, no le des más vueltas. —¡Vaya! Ella hablando como si nada con alguien desconocido, generalmente se ponía nerviosa y quedaba muda.

—¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó el chico.

—No, he venido de vacaciones. Mi familia está en una casita algo alejada de aquí… Creo que bastante alejada —dijo al observar todo lo que caminó sin darse cuenta. Se puso nerviosa—. Creo que debo volver.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Bella negó bajando la mirada, él suspiró—. Está bien… Espero verte en otro momento; las mañanas son buenas para caminar, antes que la marea baje. —Volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello, Isabella intuyó que sería un hábito en su personalidad.

—Y para nadar. —Ambos se rieron—. La próxima vez te veré con tu tabla. —El chico asintió entusiasmado, una gran sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro.

—Seguro… Por cierto, mi nombre es Edward. —Le tendió la mano para que la estrechara; por primera vez, Bella estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

—Isabella. —Al escuchar el nombre, Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por casualidad eres hermana de Angela? —Ella sorprendida asintió sin soltarle la mano, él seguía sonriendo—. Entonces parece que sí nos volveremos a ver, esta noche. —Fue ahí cuando Bella entendió.

—Eres Edward, el novio de mi hermana.

—Sí… Eso creo. —Nuevamente pasó su mano libre por el cabello, Bella no pudo evitar reírse—. Nos vemos esta noche, entonces.

—Hasta la noche.

Bella por fin soltó su mano para darse la vuelta y volver a su casa, estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que no se sentía insegura de intercambiar alguna palabra con un desconocido, se desenvolvió con tal confianza que si se hubiese quedado conversando un tiempo más… le habría contado todo sobre su vida. Era extrañamente inexplicable, pero le agradó, se sentía muy bien poder charlar con alguien y más que ese alguien se tratara de un joven, no era muy común… Y el que esa persona fuera el novio de su hermana, eso sí que no estaba nada bien; Angela no se pondría muy feliz si se llegaba a enterar de ese encuentro.

Caminó rápidamente sin mirar atrás, iba retrasada y por la ubicación del sol, ya era tarde; su familia debía de haber terminado de tomar desayuno, preguntándose dónde estaba. Quería correr por la arena, lo que haría que terminara más cansada de lo deseado, y esto le traería mayores complicaciones de las que podría sobrellevar. Se detuvo apoyando las manos en las piernas.

Escuchó unos pasos pesados y fuertes, miró hacia el frente, su hermano llegaba a salvarla, sonrió aún respirando entrecortadamente. Parecía que había caminado varios kilómetros metida en sus pensamientos. Emmett la tomó en brazos, como una princesa según él, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro dejándose llevar. Por primera vez, se dio el lujo de mirar atrás… Ya no había nadie a la vista.

En casa, sus padres estaban en la terraza esperando por ellos, les ofrecieron tomar un refresco y sentarse junto a ellos para conversar. A Bella eso no le dio buena espina, sentía un leve presentimiento de qué trataría el tema y no se veía preparada para ello. Emmett también lo notó, discretamente tomó su mano apretándola y dándole confianza. Antes de que Renée dijera algo, el chico se ofreció a traer algo de tomar, no quería que estuvieran mandando a su hermana después del gran desayuno que les preparó hace un par de horas.

Como lo suponía, intentaron saber si ya había tomado una decisión, Bella tímidamente contestó que todavía no tenía una elección concreta. No satisfechos, protestaron diciendo que llevaba mucho tiempo argumentando lo mismo, Emmett tuvo que defenderla para que la dejaran tranquila, era una gran decisión saber qué haría una persona por el resto de su vida y no era posible que la obligaran a tomárselo a la ligera; las vacaciones recién comenzaban, todavía gozaba de tiempo para elegir, y si no, ya podría tomar algún taller y esperar hasta el año siguiente. Todos se quedaron en silencio y permitieron que los chicos se fueran, no sin antes mencionar que la cena de la noche se confirmaba, Angela vendría con su novio.

Bella no salió de su cuarto hasta que su madre vino para avisarle que se preparara porque el invitado de honor ya estaba por llegar. Asintió arrugando su vestido donde escondía su cuaderno, esperó a que ella saliera para poder guardarlo sin problemas.

Se arregló, se maquilló ligeramente, se cambió el vestido por otro de color rojo amarrado al cuello y con unos diseños blancos, unas sandalias con algo de taco y esta vez se tomó el cabello en una coleta. Encima, para la brisa de la noche, se colocó una chaquetilla delgada y blanca.

Bajó calmadamente por las escaleras, sin prisa por llegar, su hermana todavía no se presentaba y no tenía intenciones de ir a la cocina para quedarse ahí toda la noche. Su hermano la recibió al final de los peldaños, la invitó a tomarlo del brazo para ir a sentarse juntos y conversar sobre cosas banales de la vida. Jugaban entre bromas y risas discretas cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Renée sonriente salió a recibir a su hija que no veía hace ya varios meses, debido a la universidad.

Se escucharon los gritos de felicidad por parte de Angela —desde la sala no podían ver la puerta—. Madre e hija aparecieron tomadas de la mano y con una gran sonrisa destellando en sus rostros. Emmett e Isabella se pusieron de pie para recibirlas. Su hermana al verlos los abrazó diciéndoles cuánto los extrañaba. Luego apareció Charlie que le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro como forma de cariño. Angela no dejaba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era ese lugar, solo Bella notó otra presencia en casa.

Tras la chica apareció Edward, esta vez con ropa, Isabella se sonrojó ante tal observación. Iba vestido casual, con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca y sobre esta una camisa escocesa de cuadros negros, rojos y blancos. Cuando cruzaron la mirada, él sonrió como si la conociera desde hace siglos, ella respondió a la sonrisa solo porque nadie le prestaba atención, no quería dar explicaciones; de lo que no fue consciente era del hecho que su hermano los miraba de reojo, dándose cuenta de esa extraña confianza entre ambos.

El chico se presentó ante todos con naturalidad, lo invitaron a sentarse mientras Bella se dirigía discretamente hacia la cocina. Era un mismo ambiente abierto, por lo que podía mirar lo que ocurría en la sala como en el comedor. Ella miraba de reojo y luego volvía a su trabajo sin saber que tras esa mirada era él quien con disimulo la seguía con sus ojos a través del lugar.

Durante la cena se abocaron a conversar respecto a la carrera de Edward, quien ya había cursado su quinto año de medicina; al finalizar el verano comenzaría con la especialidad, cirujano, como su padre. Charlie les preguntó cómo se conocieron, lo que llevó a una larga historia narrada por Angela donde contaba con lujo de detalle el día en cuestión y luego los días siguientes, hasta cuando por fin le pidió que fuera su novia. El chico no parecía muy contento de que hablaran tanto de él como si fuera el centro de atención.

Bella, nuevamente por orden de su madre se levantó con el fin de llevar los platos a la cocina, para sorpresa de todos, Edward se levantó también a ayudar. Emmett sonriente también se colocó de pie, en especial porque nadie dijo nada, sorprendidos por la caballerosidad del chico de cabello cobrizo; Bella le agradeció a ambos con una sonrisa tímida.

Padres e hija volvieron a la sala donde podrían seguir con su conversación, mientras los tres se dirigían a la cocina. Al principio en silencio hasta que Emmett comenzó a murmurar incoherencias, lo que hizo reír a los demás. Siguieron en el mismo tono haciendo de ese lugar un espacio privado para ellos. Los dos chicos se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre coches, incluyendo el detalle de las características del coche que poseía cada uno.

Emmett era propietario de un Jeep rojo, le gustaba la aventura, en especial los _rallyes_, por lo que su coche era excelente para utilizarlo en esas ocasiones. Edward poseía un Volvo que lo trasportaba a toda velocidad, más en largas distancias, como cuando se dirigía a la Universidad en Cambridge; la carretera, la adrenalina y la velocidad eran lo suyo. Bella escuchaba con una sonrisa, no le importaba el tema que fuera, era feliz de tener su compañía.

De vez en cuando, Edward la miraba de reojo pensando que nadie lo veía; Emmett no era tonto y se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría y seguía conversando como si nada pasara, cada uno encargado de su labor: Bella ordenando, Emmett lavando y Edward secando. Un gran equipo.

Poco después volvieron donde estaban los demás, comentaban sobre los hermosos días que hacía en Liverpool: todos los días eran soleados, mucho calor y unas playas excelentes para refrescarse. Edward afirmó sobre lo hablado, él disfrutaba por completo de la playa, ese fue el momento en que salió a relucir su habilidad con las tablas de _surf_. Angela contaba entusiasmada, no había tenido la posibilidad de verlo y este verano estaba decidida a vivir esa experiencia. Bella notó que su hermana no dejaba que el protagonista de esos acontecimientos hablara y el chico parecía frustrado nuevamente.

La conversación podría haber seguido hasta entrada la madrugada, sin embargo, Edward se disculpó por su partida, debía volver a casa temprano ya que su madre se preocupaba cuando era muy tarde para conducir, aunque estuvieran cerca uno del otro. Todos lo despidieron con una sonrisa; cuando el chico se acercó a Bella solo le ofreció la mano, eso sí, con la misma sonrisa nerviosa que le regaló en la playa esa misma mañana; ella le dio las _buenas noches_ sin mirarlo y quitó rápidamente la mano de su tacto.

El chico no dijo nada, Angela los interrumpió acompañando a su novio hacia el coche, y agradeciendo la hospitalidad en su casa. Bella, desde la ventana vio el fugaz beso que le dio el chico a su hermana —era extraño—, de lo que ella sabía, los novios no se besaban de esa forma, hasta ella cuando sostuvo esa pequeña relación con Mike, se daba mejores besos. No se percató cuando Edward levantó la vista para mirar justo a la misma ventana donde se encontraba.

Bella le dio las _buenas noches_ a su familia para retirarse a su habitación; gracias al cielo que no compartía dormitorio con su hermana, no sabía si podría ser capaz de soportar su monólogo sobre su estadía de ese año en Cambridge o los pocos días que llevaba en la casa de los Cullen. Se cambió de ropa y se metió entre las sábanas. Cuando iba a apagar la luz, alguien tocó desde la entrada que separaba la habitación de la salita.

Casi con un susurro permitió que la persona entrara. Era Emmett y su gran sonrisa, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho, ella le sonrió de manera similar, se preparó a ser víctima de algún tipo de broma por parte de su hermano, esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que le dijo.

—Le gustas.

—¿Qué dices? —No entendía a lo que se refería.

—Le gustas a Edward —aseguró su hermano con toda naturalidad.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, no podía estar diciendo eso así como si fuera algo de lo más común, estaban hablando de ella y del novio de su hermana. Con una seña le dijo a su hermano que cerrara la puerta. Emmett volvió en sus pasos, escuchó atentamente hasta que volvió y se sentó junto a ella.

Lo miró fijamente sin saber qué decir, él parecía tranquilo, no pretendía criticarla, tampoco parecía ofendido y menos molesto. Algo tan natural como comentar el clima.

—¿Cómo dices algo así? Es el novio de Angela.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Estoy diciendo lo que veo… Él te miraba con cara de bobo enamorado, en vez de a ella. Solo confirmo lo que observo.

—Emmett, lo que dices es grave —sentenció Bella, ya no se sentía a gusto con la conversación.

—Lo siento… Sé que Angela es mi hermana y la quiero como tal, pero no puedo negar las cosas que contemplo; además, si pides mi opinión, él haría mejor pareja contigo que con nuestra hermana. —Eso ya era el colmo, Bella bufó escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

—¡No digas eso!

—Bella, si tú no quieres ver las cosas, no es culpa mía… Edward necesita a alguien a quien proteger, y Angela no es esa chica… Ahora sabes que yo siempre estaré cuidándote, pero cuando tenga que irme, creo que Edward es el chico indicado para sustituirme…

—¡Anda, vete! ¡Quiero dormir!

La dirección que tomaba la conversación dejó de ser de su agrado, Emmett entre risas se despidió con un beso en su cabello y salió de la habitación con un _buenas noches_. Bella tenía miedo, sabía que había algo extraño entre Edward y ella, lo sintió desde el momento que se vieron por primera vez en la playa. Su hermano no podía ir diciendo por ahí que el novio de su hermana estaba interesado en ella, eso era una locura.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada intentando conciliar el sueño; sin embargo, las palabras de su hermano rondaban en su mente sin dejar que el cansancio se la llevara al mundo de los sueños.

Estuvo varias horas dándose vuelta hasta poder quedarse dormida, cansada de tanto pensar.

…...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS!<strong>

¿Cómo están?

Aquí está el primer encuentro entre estos chicos. Nos fuimos al pasado para conocer las razones de Bella y Edward, como es que llegaron a estar separados.

A través del pasado y el presente conoceremos esta historia, conociendo nuevos personajes y una gran historia de amor.

Gracias a todos sus RR y favoritos que han llegado con el capítulo anterior, estoy feliz de que les esté gustando, espero no decepcionarlos en esta nueva entrega.

Gracias a _**gax26, anónimo, cavendano13, Suu Cullen, Palitatjcullen, **__**roxana. garciarivera. 5, cielo carlie Cullen, SaraCullenHale, dulce Fresia, lovelove13, beatrizalejandra. Becerraespinoza, Nena-Mary, syuuki06, Kiks Cullen, aries al, HelloGiggleGirls, Sarah Cullen Masen, indii93, Semivampiro, emily-FC, Tita Moon, Solange cerezo, tamysango, Tita Moon, Richy08, isbella cullen's swan, Memita**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Junto a Marta, mi linda Beta, estamos organizándonos para tenerles un capítulo por semana o cada diez días, así que atentos a toda información en el grupo de Facebook Basta de Secretos By Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil). También encontrarán fotos, playlist y adelantos.

Espero sus comentarios con lo bueno y lo malo, nos vemos.

Camili.


	4. SENTIMIENTOS

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Marta Salazar. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Charlie Brown **__– Coldplay_

_**Gold Forever **__– The Wanted_

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Abrió los ojos, pestañó un par de veces para ajustar la visión aún cuando el sol no daba directamente dentro de la habitación. Se estiró con pesadez corrigiendo la postura en que despertó, parecía que era una de las mejores noches de sueño, ya que sentía su cuerpo relajado como si llevara horas y horas descansando. Sonrió llevando sus manos hacia el cabello revuelto, soltó una risita silenciosa al sentirlo todo enmarañado.

Se levantó primero que todos, de un salto digno para un circo profesional corrió al baño para arreglarse. Tomó una ducha rápida lavando el cabello para controlarlo, lo peinó unas cuantas veces hasta confirmar que estaba presentable. Se colocó crema humectante, su perfume favorito y un vestido azul marino con diseño de florecitas en tonos celeste y rosado. Abrochó unas sandalias rosadas bajas y finalmente se miró en un pequeño espejo en su dormitorio. Ese aire de alegría contagiosa inundó su rostro.

Bajó las escaleras de puntillas para no despertar a nadie, siempre mirando hacia atrás por si aparecía su madre o alguien más. Al llegar a la cocina puso manos a la obra. Preparó el desayuno mientras tomaba el suyo sin dejar de trabajar, atragantándose con pedazos de fruta y su leche caliente.

Cuando estuvo todo listo y repasado a detalle para no olvidar nada que luego produjera enfado en sus padres, volvió a fijarse en un espejo confirmando que seguía presentable antes de salir por la puerta trasera que daba a la playa, con el fin de repetir la misma caminata larga y sin rumbo del día anterior, aunque su subconsciente estaba muy segura de a dónde quería ir verdaderamente.

**(1) **Esta vez comenzó directamente en la orilla, se quitó las sandalias y dejó que el mar mojara sus pies, disfrutando de la frescura, una risita escapó de sus labios al sentir el agua helada, poco a poco fue acostumbrándose. Levantó los brazos para dejar que la brisa se llevara su carga y alivianara su peso; se sentía libre, ligera, capaz de sonreír todo el día. Este lugar sacaba lo mejor de sí, por fin podía ser una chica sin privaciones, solo ella misma, aunque fuera en lo que se mantuviera en contacto con aquel hermoso paraje.

Por su mente pasaban grandes ideas —y descabellados anhelos que tomaban fuerza y se desarrollaban sin piedad— respecto a lo feliz que sería al ir a una universidad lejos de sus padres, los amaba, pero el que siempre le dijeran lo que debía hacer, cómo moverse, cómo actuar… Quería dejar de ser un títere, ya se colmó de serlo, quería ser simplemente Bella y si eso equivalía a tener que elegir una carrera que fuera digna para sus padres —y no grata para ella—, podría aceptarlo, aún cuando eso significara perder su futuro, sus sueños. Sin más haría el sacrificio.

Miró el horizonte, el sol por fin dejaba asomar los primeros rayos que ya se reflejaban en el agua, dando comienzo al nuevo día. Se alegró de haber elegido bien su atuendo, solo pensó en algo cómodo para caminar y no si pasaría frío, más en un país donde el clima ponderaba a ser fresco la mayor parte del tiempo. Sonrió, hoy sería un día perfecto, cerró los ojos y agradeció.

No se enteró cuánto avanzó hasta que miró atrás, sus pensamientos la absorbían tanto que olvidaba que sus pies seguían funcionando llevándola a un lugar incierto. Los ruidos llegaron a ella, no solo eran las olas rompiendo en la orilla, alguien jugaba con ellas. Agudizó sus sentidos y colocando una mano sobre sus ojos para aminorar la claridad pudo contemplar detenidamente la última de una serie de olas grandes y salvajes empezando a formarse para furiosamente caer sobre sí misma, liberando toda esa furia y energía con cada giro y arremetida para finalmente terminar en la orilla de la playa, con delicados roces en sus pies.

En medio de esta y antes de que se escuchara su sonido característico, vio el mismo cuerpo de la mañana anterior, mas esta vez sobre una tabla manteniendo el equilibrio y concentrado en su rítmico juego de movimientos que lo hacían avanzar y no caer. El chico levantó la mirada notando su presencia y olvidándose de dónde se encontraba, porque no vio cómo la ola terminaba arrastrándolo hacia ella. Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

Edward salió arrastrándose con el cabello pegado a su cara y el cuerpo impregnado de arena. Se sentó a la orilla mirando el mar en espera de ver su tabla que debería venir en su dirección. Cuando llegaba casi fuera del agua se colocó de pie, la tomó y la llevó donde no la alcanzara el mar, donde no tuviera que correr tras de ella como le pasó en otras ocasiones. La clavó verticalmente en la arena, dando apariencia como de monumento y sacudió un poco su cuerpo.

Con una sonrisa resplandeciente se aproximó a la chica que sonreía de la misma manera, levantó la mano en forma de saludo alegrándose de recibir el mismo gesto. Iba con mucho entusiasmo hasta que se percató de su estado. Trató de no acercarse mucho para no mojarla, la observó de arriba abajo sin disimular, logrando que Bella se sonrojara. Edward en su mente la veía hermosa, eso sí, no lo expuso abiertamente, no sabía cómo reaccionaría y no podía permitir que se fuera ahuyentada por su falta de tacto. El color del vestido le quedaba perfecto, contrastaba muy bien con su piel. Tomándose del cabello bajó la mirada hasta sus pies. Jamás vio algo tan delicado, sus pequeños dedos jugaban entre la arena, parecían inquietos e imaginaba que se ocultaban de su descarada inspección. Rápidamente volvió a mirarla a la cara sonrojándose.

Debía recordar que era la hermana de su… Bueno, de Angela. No podía evitar contemplar sus ojos castaños, otro punto donde su seguridad de hombre desaparecía y se dejaba envolver en sus redes. Desde ayer en la mañana, cuando la vio cruzar la playa caminando inmersa en sus pensamientos, o la noche pasada, con esa sonrisa avergonzada siéndole aparentemente indiferente pero a la vez colocando toda su atención en él, que no podía dejar de pensar en ellos… Y ahora sus pies, ¿qué tenían?

—Hola. —Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente para no incomodarla más de lo que podría estar. Creía parecer un tonto, un niño nervioso por la chica nueva.

—Hola… Creo que has olvidado nuevamente que ibas en la ola. —Ambos se rieron.

—Sí… Eso creo —contestó el chico, involuntariamente se pasó la mano por el cabello salpicando agua hacia Bella, ella se corrió riéndose más fuerte.

—¡Ey! Ten cuidado, no quiero agua por ahora.

—Deberías, está exquisita… ¿No quieres darte un chapuzón? —Bella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—No… Es decir, no tengo traje de baño… en este momento —murmuró sin levantar la cabeza.

—Para la próxima tráelo puesto, el agua está mejor por la mañana, especialmente aquí en Liverpool. Cuando la marea baja, estas playas no son recomendables para bañarse.

—¿La próxima? —preguntó la chica con una tímida sonrisa, Edward se irguió nervioso.

—Eso espero… A lo menos que tú… tú no quieras —contestó apresurado llevando la mano a su cabello, Bella se rio bajito.

—Eres un buen chico, estoy feliz de que estés con mi hermana. —Edward cambió la expresión de su rostro.

—Eso es bueno… Creo.

La chica se dio cuenta que había dicho algo que le incomodó, decidió cambiar de tema, miró hacia el mar, dio unos pasos para que el agua volviera a mojar sus pies.

—¿Siempre eres así? ¿Nervioso? No lo demostraste anoche.

—No, no siempre soy así —dijo Edward entre risas, tratando de calmarse, ella ya estaba notando lo nervioso que podía llegar a ser, ¡y no tenía por qué estarlo!

—No te preocupes, también me pongo nerviosa, de vez en cuando. No soy de conversar con personas extrañas…

—Yo no soy extraño —interrumpió el chico acercándose un poco más a ella—, nos conocemos desde ayer, ¿recuerdas?

Se quedaron en silencio, Bella apreciando el mar mientras que Edward no podía dejar de mirarla. Ante los rayos del sol, su cabello parecía tener tonos rojizos, era realmente hermoso, en verdad era muy bonita, sumamente bonita de pies a cabeza. Aprovechando que parecía estar concentrada en el paisaje marino, se dedicó a detallarla con más detención.

Tenía un cuerpo delgado que a la vista resaltaba algunas curvas, más con ese vestido que llevaba. Dejaba al descubierto sus brazos que prometían una piel tentadoramente suave y parecía suplicarle la acariciara, sus piernas largas terminando en esos pequeños pies perfectos; sacudió la cabeza centrándose en otra cosa. Sus facciones eran las de una chica normal y en ella parecían ser los de una princesa, nariz respingada, rasgos perfectos y lo que más marcaba ese hermoso rostro eran sus ojos color chocolate, sus largas pestañas y la simpleza —ni una gota de maquillaje—; ojos expresivos, intensos, misteriosos, cálidos… Suspiró.

La chica interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando le preguntó si volvería a _surfear_. Ella no lo miraba, él sonrió con la tentación de acercarse y abrazarla, no obstante, no lo hizo, corrió en el sentido contrario tomando la tabla y volviendo al mar.

Por precaución, Bella se alejó del agua, no estaba muy cerca, pero ya había visto el revolcón que se dio su acompañante y no quería ser parte de un accidente. Se sentó en la arena contemplando cómo realizaba su rutina cargada de saltos y malabares de equilibrista, la ventaja era que en el agua no necesitaba de una red de seguridad; podía verlo sonreír, disfrutando de lo que hacía como si fuera el mejor en ese deporte. No dejó de observarlo, ni Edward de estar pendiente que la chica todavía se encontrara en la playa y enfocando la atención en él. El sol extendía sus rayos lentamente hacia lo más alto.

Como si nada más existiera en ese lugar, ambos sonreían y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Cuando el chico volvió al lado de Bella se dedicó a preguntarle cosas cotidianas como su color y película favorita, el lugar que más quisiera conocer… Entre los dos se alternaban para preguntar en espera de ver cuál de ellos sería el más valiente y aventurarse a preguntar aspectos de mayor relevancia. Ambos se sentían felices de esa forma, no importaba nada más, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la hora, el sol ya dominaba el cenit en su punto más alto, dejando caer sus rayos perpendicularmente sobre la pareja que no dejaba de mirarse y reír dependiendo de la pregunta que se hacían.

—¿Animal favorito?

—Creo que todos —aseguró Bella entre risas, Edward la miró con una ceja levantada—. Jamás he tenido una mascota, ni he vivido cerca de animales, así que con tal de tenerlos, podría encontrarlos a todos hermosos.

—¿Jamás has tenido una mascota? —preguntó sorprendido, ella negó escudriñando el horizonte—. Si quieres puedo llevarte a la casa de mi tío, disfrutarías muchísimo, tiene de toda clase de animales. —Cuando la chica volvió a mirarlo tenía los ojos brillantes, luego desvió la vista.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —Bella suspiró antes de volver a mirar esos ojos verdes que al sol parecían más brillantes e intrigantes de lo que creía.

—Me caes bien, Edward, pero no podemos olvidar que eres novio de mi hermana, no sería bien visto que estuvieras conmigo y no con Angela.

Bella llevaba razón, Edward suspiró desviando la vista hacia las manos de la chica que jugaban con la arena, haciendo círculos en medio de ellos, como si construyera una muralla que los separara y eso no le gustó. Estaba confundido, necesitaba hablar sobre lo que estaba sintiendo, necesitaba a alguien con quien conversar, solo su hermana era de suficiente confianza y en este caso particular no era una posibilidad, o a lo menos, no en ese momento. Pensaba que tenía todo bajo control, y ahora aparecía esta chica con quien se sentía realmente cómodo, podía disfrutar de su compañía sin necesidad de palabras, el solo tenerla cerca ya era placentero.

Se sentía tan bien como para confesarle la tormenta de sentimientos que le invadían, podría llegar a hacer tantas cosas que no se atrevía a dar rienda suelta a la avalancha que se hallaba a punto de exponerse; sin embargo, sabía lo que lograría si cambiaba sus planes en ese momento. Suspiró antes de recostarse en la arena, cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente llegando a él diferentes olores: la arena, sal, el sol, ¿y fresas? Así olía Bella, ese era el perfume que lo embriagaba desde ayer.

Sintió cómo la chica se removía bruscamente a su lado, se dio la vuelta para no ser enceguecido por el sol. También se sobresaltó cuando vio a la figura aparecer corriendo por la playa. Se sentó nervioso, no le parecía buena idea que los vieran juntos, aún cuando no estuvieran haciendo nada malo, solo estaban conversando; no obstante, ver al hermano mayor de los Swan no era algo para tomarlo con desinterés.

Bella rápidamente se puso de pie acercándose a su hermano e intentar controlar la escena. Edward observó atentamente preparado para interponerse si era necesario, defendería a la chica si su hermano hacía algo inapropiado. Aunque no pasó de un simple estado de alerta ya que se sorprendió cuando vio al grandulón que les sonrió y levantó en el aire a su hermana mientras ella también reía y gritaba por la sorpresa al no sentir la arena bajo sus pies.

Después de que Emmett la dejara en el suelo le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ambos se acercaron a Edward. El grandulón con la misma sonrisa, le extendió una mano como forma de saludo, él le respondió con el mismo gesto y un apretón de mano antes de colocarse de pie para quedar a la misma altura de sus acompañantes.

—Odio las formalidades, pero así nos han educado… Emmett, ya nos conocimos ayer. —Edward volvió a sonreír mientras asentía—. Lamento si interrumpí su mañana romántica, mamá te anda buscando, Bella; y Angela ha llamado a tu casa para preguntar por ti.

—¡Emmett! —protestó Bella, Edward se ruborizó levemente. No pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la idea.

—Ya hablamos, hermanita, conoces mi opinión, ya no te haré pasar vergüenza, tranquila… Gusto volver a verte, Edward. Nos veremos más tarde, puedes unírtenos en la playa, procuraré que Bella esté ahí.

—¡Emmett!

Bella insistió dándole un golpe en el brazo que ni lo inmutó. Los dos chicos se rieron, Edward asintió siguiendo las bromas, contemplando con asombro y para su deleite, cómo ella se sonrojaba y resaltaba con ello aún más el hermoso color chocolate de sus ojos. Se despidió de ambos con la mano dejando que tomaran su camino, fue en busca de la tabla de _surf,_ por último se permitió volverse para ver a los hermanos perderse en el camino.

Los vio desaparecer por la orilla de la playa, Bella corría tras su hermano tratando de atraparlo para vengarse de sus palabras. Edward estaba más que agradecido que dijera algo así. No podía negar que le gustaba cómo se escuchaba los nombres de ambos en la misma frase relacionándosele afectivamente con la chica. Era una joven simpática… y bonita.

Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse y recordar lo que verdaderamente pasaba. Volvió a mirar al mar, el horizonte perdiéndose entre dos tonalidades de azul. La marea ya comenzaba a descender lo que impedía un nuevo asalto en las olas, no quedaba más que volver a casa. Suspiró, se encogió de hombros, debía llamar a Angela antes de que volviera locas a las chicas del aseo insistiendo en comunicarse con él.

No entendía cómo podía ser tan controladora e insegura, él jamás le demostró alguna acción para que desconfiara, siempre se portaba como un caballero, como su padre le educó. Sin embargo, ella siempre estaba hostigándole, si no era en la puerta de su habitación en la residencia universitaria, lo era ahora en su propia casa llamando a cada momento.

Los pasos parecían pesados a causa de la arena y el camino en ascenso, no obstante, él no lo notó debido a que no dejaba de pensar en Bella y su belleza natural. Su cabello, sus ojos color chocolate que brillaban cuando estaba feliz y se sonrojaba; su boca cuando reía, esa boca que lo llamaba a la perdición como suplicando ser besada aún cuando sabía que era el fruto prohibido, era la hermana de su… de Angela.

Gruñó. ¡En qué se le ocurría estar pensando! Todo era perfecto hasta la mañana anterior, ese ángel cayó justo en ese momento. Un ángel prohibido para muchos y más para él; además, debía dejar de repetir siempre lo mismo, solo un par de días y ya se conocía sus rasgos y facciones de memoria. ¿Cómo pensar en esas reacciones y jamás podría cumplirlas? No importaba si estaba con Angela o no, eso jamás podrías ser. Le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tenía claro lo que se esperaba de él, debía quitarse cualquier idea absurda de la cabeza y volver a razonar como es debido.

Pero desde su ángulo de vista parecía imposible. Al parecer las cosas, fuese cual fuese la decisión, llegarían al mismo camino. Si hubiese decidido con anterioridad como lo planificó, no la conocería, o tal vez sí, algún día estarían destinados a encontrarse. Se detuvo justo en la valla que daba a la bodega donde dejaría su tabla. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡¿Qué ocurría con él?!

No podía especular de esa forma, debía enfriar la mente antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Además, hace solo dos días que la conocía, no podía ser que ya estuviera loco por ella, obsesionado y pensando a cada segundo en sus facciones y acciones; en lo que su presencia y memorias le inspiraban. Solo era un capricho, la encontraba preciosa, no podía negarlo; pero no era lógico o posible que solo en dos días ya estuviera enamorado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, estaba asustado; dejó caer la tabla sobresaltándose. De un solo movimiento la recogió entrando en la habitación para guardarla, buscó alguna abolladura y cuando no las encontró suspiró, aún seguía impecable.

Nunca sintió algo tan fuerte por una mujer, se daba cuenta que ella podría desarmar su mundo, y él dejaría que fuera así sin siquiera preguntar por qué. Ella podría hacer lo que quisiese con él y lo aceptaría, eso no era normal, definitivamente no lo era, menos si prácticamente no la conocía. A Angela la conocía hacía ya varios años, solo a inicio del primer año comenzaron un noviazgo; sin embargo, las cosas nunca fueron así, jamás sintió ese flechazo, solo se dejó llevar; era alguien divertida, a su lado podía pasar un momento agradable, pero nada más, tal vez porque tenían buen sexo, ¿eso era tan importante?

Todavía se preguntaba cómo fue deslumbrado tan fácilmente, para llegar al punto de pedirle que fuera su novia a través de un estúpido juego. A ciencia cierta no recordaba muy bien cómo se dieron las cosas: muchas risas, bromas… y de un momento a otro se estaban besando y confirmando ser novios. Se rio al recordar algunas escenas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta corrediza —la puerta principal de la casa—. Ahora se preguntaba si las cosas fueron tan así como para llegar a este punto, tal vez de eso se trataba: llegar hasta Isabella, ser su apoyo…

En el último escalón junto a la puerta, lo esperaba su hermana, una chica cinco años menor que él, de cabello oscuro, ojos azules como los de su padre, de mediana estatura que engañaba al momento de verla actuar. Era una chica que no podía quedarse quieta por más de unos minutos —en extremo hiperactiva—; le encantaba estar haciendo cosas tanto para ella como para los demás, no importaba qué con tal de seguir en movimiento, en especial alrededor de su hermano cuando volvía a casa después de un año académico.

Le regaló una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo instó a entrar en casa. Tomó la toalla que le tendía su hermana. Todos sabían que siempre olvidaba llevar una por las mañanas, por lo que generalmente todas las noches o temprano en la mañana —si estaban despiertos—, disponía una sobre la silla más próxima lista para comodidad de él y evitar a la vez las posas de agua salada que dejaría al entrar.

Edward la miró detenidamente, esa chica no gozaba de comparación, se había ganado la lotería al tener una hermana como ella. Dos personas completamente diferentes unidas por un amor incondicional. Sin importarle si la mojaba, la tomó por los hombros acercándola y dejando un beso en la coronilla; ella entre risas lo alejó ayudándolo a sacarse el exceso de agua del cabello.

Al verlos con minuciosidad, algunas facciones del rostro podían certificar que en realidad eran hermanos de sangre. Es decir, existían unas pocas semejanzas, sin embargo, sus rasgos más fuertes tanto físicos como de personalidad no acusaban parentesco. Recordaba cómo en la escuela no le creían cuando esa pequeñita se acercaba corriendo gritando "hermano". Muchos pensaban que solo se trataba de cariño, la sorpresa los sorprendía cuando confirmaban que lo eran. Si bien, todo tenía una explicación.

La genética se encargó de conservar ambas ramas de rasgos familiares. Edward era un clon de su madre, lo único que los distinguía era que uno era hombre y la otra mujer; el chico había sacado cada fisonomía de la familia Platt. Mientras que Alice, su hermana, se beneficiaba más de los genes de su padre y a la herencia Cullen. Eso sí, su apariencia y personalidad no importaba, porque el amor que se profesaban podía contra cualquier contraste.

Alice le comentó que Angela había llamado dos veces para saber dónde estaba, parecía no estar muy convencida de que estuviera en la playa. Sin perder su autocontrol le indicó que estaba _surfeando_, aún así, insistió enérgicamente en el hecho de que quería hablar con él lo antes posible. Edward suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza. ¡Por todos los cielos, se hallaban de vacaciones! Su hermana se encogió de hombros preguntando qué haría; le agradeció con una sonrisa, prefiriendo llamarla antes de cambiarse, era mejor terminar con eso lo antes posible.

Lo que no se esperaba era pasar casi una hora en el teléfono sin la menor oportunidad de exponer su punto, Angela era quien hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo, quería contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que lo extrañó después de que se fuera la noche anterior de su casa. Le comentó que su padre conocía al suyo, así que no sería una mala idea hacer una comida juntos, de esa forma tendrían una razón para que las familias se conocieran.

Esa idea a Edward lo hubiera aterrorizado si no fuera porque al acceder daba pie para ver a Bella sin tener que esperar hasta la mañana siguiente —único momento en donde ella podía hacer lo que quisiera—. Le extrañaba el comportamiento que tenían sus padres con ella en la cena, Bella parecía temerles y ellos se aprovechaban de eso.

Al final, cuando logró cortar el monólogo de Angela fue directo a su habitación para darse una ducha y quitarse la arena y el agua salada del cuerpo. Se amarró la toalla a la cintura, se afeitó e intentó arreglar su cabello —como siempre era un desorden incontrolable—. Buscó en su armario unos bermudas caqui y una playera gris, se puso unas sandalias cómodas, el atuendo perfecto para ese día caluroso, algo extraño pero muy añorado en Liverpool. Se fijó en la vista desde su cuarto, era asombroso encontrarse con un día así de soleado y el mar recogido; miró la hora mientras se colocaba el reloj que le regaló su padre hace unos años. Se le había pasado el horario del desayuno por estar con Bella. Qué más daba, podría morirse de hambre con tal de disfrutar un día completo con ella.

Suspiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos en el instante que pasó las manos por la cara e intentó centrarse en la realidad. Debía aclarar sus pensamientos y tratar de quitarla de su mente por un tiempo, no era buena idea estar pensando de día y de noche en Isabella si él era… el novio de su hermana. Odiaba esa palabra en ese momento.

Bajó la escalera en tres saltos que hicieron estremecer la casa. Se rio mientras entraba en el salón disculpándose con su familia que se encontraba reunida. Saludó a su madre, luego a su padre y terminó sentándose al lado de Alice incorporándose a la conversación. Trataban sobre la universidad, Alice entraba ese año a la misma escuela de Edward, eso sí, a otra facultad. La chica parecía tan entusiasmada con la idea de ya no estar en el colegio que no dejaba de hablar sobre todos los programas que brindaba la carrera y las actividades extra curriculares. Como sus padres conocían el tema de memoria, era turno de él para escuchar.

Estuvieron hablando de su último año en Medicina, la carrera que cursaba. Solo le restaba ese año que correspondía a la pasantía y terminaría con varios diplomas de excelencia académica, algo que los tenía muy orgullosos, especialmente a Carlisle, su padre, al seguir sus pasos. Gracias a su desempeño logró tener una mayor cantidad de ramos por año, así que se graduaría con anterioridad. Eso reducía en un año su etapa de estudios y a aspirar con antelación a la posibilidad de trabajar en el mismo hospital que dirigía su progenitor.

Edward miró con detención a este quien ahora observaba con toda atención a su pequeña hija. Un hombre mayor que estaba por cumplir los cincuenta años, de cabello rubio que todavía no demostraba signos de vejez, siempre bien peinado. Sus ojos azules que atraían a la vista de cualquiera y a la vez demostraban confianza y respeto. Era un hombre alto y fornido, era dado a los deportes cuando llevaba tiempo libre en el hospital; le gustaba salir a trotar por la orilla de la playa invitando a sus hijos. También disfrutaba del club de campo donde practicaba natación y golf, dos aficiones que tenía desde pequeño acompañando al hombre.

Edward lo admiraba, era un excelente doctor, uno de los mejores cirujanos en Inglaterra. Carlisle era de esos padres que trabajaba mucho y que cualquier espacio libre en su agenda lo dedicaba a disfrutar con su familia —como en ese momento—; siempre estaba interesado en lo que le ocurría a sus hijos tanto como a su esposa, Esme. Era su modelo a seguir y esperaba jamás defraudarlo.

A su lado encontró a su madre, la cual estudió en un colegio de prestigio y graduada de Literatura en Harvard. No obstante, al momento que sus hijos llegaron a su vida, su mundo de letras cambió en un chasquido, nunca se arrepintió. Ahora era dueña de casa y se enorgullecía de ello al ver los frutos que alcanzaban los otros miembros de su familia. Sus padres se conocieron un día cuando ella llegó de urgencia con una pierna trisada en tres partes. Trabajaba para una imprenta y una de las máquinas mal posicionada cayó sobre ella.

Habían dado por perdida la movilidad de la extremidad debido a la gravedad de la fractura, justo en eso Carlisle apareció en su camino realizando un trabajo intensivo. Después de largos años de tratamientos y rehabilitación lograron recuperar su movilidad casi en su totalidad. Esos años los llevó a ser amigos y a unirse hasta que el amor se hizo presente, se casaron y ese amor creció y fue más fuerte.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen, eran un matrimonio admirable, Edward los observaba detenidamente esperando algún día encontrar a ese alguien con quién cimentar esa misma clase de aprecio que se profesaban ellos. Y ya empezaba a hacerse una idea de con quién podía llegar a ser. Se rio entre dientes ante tanta locura.

Recordándose, le comentó a su padre que Charlie Swan, el padre de Angela, decía conocerlo. Carlisle sonrió al reconocer el nombre, lo confirmó y añadió que ambos fueron compañeros en el instituto en Londres. Luego, cuando ambos emprendieron caminos distintos, la comunicación se perdió como sucedió con otros de sus amigos de la infancia. Contó algunas anécdotas sobre la niñez donde toda la familia rio imaginándose al gran doctor Cullen metido en travesuras que jamás se imaginarían. Esme fue quien sugirió el hacer una comida entre las dos familias para recordar aquellos tiempos, y de paso conocer mejor a la nueva novia de su hijo, era una buena idea, en especial para Edward, aunque no con las mismas intenciones.

Una de las muchachas que les asistían en los quehaceres llamó a la familia a la mesa. Todos le dieron las gracias colocándose de pie y dirigiéndose al comedor. Esme se destacaba por cocinar exquisitos platos que estaba heredando a su hija quien deseaba seguir sus pasos de forma profesional. Disfrutaron amenamente de la comida y de la conversación.

Poco después cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto, Esme se dispuso a realizar un poco de jardinería, ya que según ella tenía descuidado el jardín desde hace mucho tiempo y ese día tan soleado podría secar algunas de sus plantas preferidas. Carlisle necesitaba terminar de revisar algunos documentos que se trajo del hospital con el propósito de poder tomar las mini vacaciones y reunir a toda la familia por motivo de la visita de su hijo mayor.

Alice por su parte, quería llamar a sus amigas que no veía, según ella, hace tanto tiempo, eso quería decir hace más de una semana. Dejó un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y corrió a su dormitorio para efectuar los llamados pertinentes. Edward se quedó sentado, sólo, pensando en qué hacer: contemplaba la opción de ir a ver a Angela —algo que no le entusiasmaba mucho—, sabía que eso significaba ver a Bella, aunque fuera unos segundos; pero no tenía ganas de dedicar su tiempo a escuchar en todo momento a su novia mientras le relataba una vez más sobre aspectos del último año de universidad, sus amigas o cosas relacionadas con compras, viajes… No se creía capaz de reunir la paciencia necesaria y no deseaba poner a prueba su tolerancia, no, solo quería un momento de paz.

Recordando a la familia Swan, cayó en la cuenta que Emmett podía caerle bien, era un chico grandote que intimidaba a quien se le acercara y a la vez demostraba ser un niño que le gustaba jugar, en especial cuando se encontraba cerca de Bella. Ambos hermanos parecían llevarse muy bien. Para su deleite rememoró la pequeña conversación de la playa, cuando se disculpó por interrumpirlos en su "_mañana romántica_". Edward no pudo evitar una sonrisa, de cierta forma, fue una mañana distinta, por su parte era especial y esperaba que para Bella también lo hubiera sido.

Emmett no parecía tomarle el peso a la situación, él estaba coqueteando con la hermana de su novia, pasaba un momento agradable con la persona equivocada. En ese momento debía haber sido otra chica con quien compartiera disfrutando del sol, pero a Emmett parecía no importarle y lo dejaba pasar por alto. Ahora su cuñado sí que merecía ser contemplado entre sus amistades favoritas. Miró a su alrededor, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, se colocó de pie para ir a su dormitorio y encerrarse a escuchar algo de música, antes de que la familia se volviera a reunir.

Fue una tarde tranquila, Edward llamó nuevamente a Angela para invitarla junto con su familia a una comida en su casa, la mujer chilló de la alegría diciendo que era una gran idea y que estaba entusiasmada con la oportunidad de que los futuros suegros se conocieran. Edward sintió un nudo en el estómago, no quería que la conversación fuera percibida de esa manera. Gracias al cielo cambió de tema haciéndolo reír con la plática. Eran esos los momentos en donde le gustaba esa chica. Habían muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, no obstante, no era la mujer con quien quería estar. Acordaron la hora en que llegarían y se despidieron.

.

.

**(2) **Edward despertó tan temprano que era muy pronto para salir a la playa. Ya no tenía sueño por lo que se puso el traje de baño, una camiseta y bajó para tomar un jugo de naranja.

Se sorprendió al encontrar a su madre en la cocina preparando café, le sirviendo el desayuno para que no se fuera sin comer, Edward se lo agradeció. Se quedaron conversando hasta que por fin el sol apareció en el horizonte, Esme se despidió de su hijo con una gran sonrisa y recordándole que debía llegar temprano a casa —hoy tendrían invitados—. Él asintió sin mirar atrás, apresurándose hacia la salida trasera, tomó una toalla y su tabla. Contempló frente a sí kilómetros de arena dándole la bienvenida, a la distancia se escuchaban las olas romper en la orilla. Sonrió agradecido que la marea estuviera alta, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo, incluso sus sentidos lo atormentaban con ese olor a fresas en el ambiente, sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía, ya estaba empezando a obsesionarse locamente con Isabella, y eso no era correcto, nada bueno resultaría de la situación.

Corrió hacia la orilla y luego emprendió el camino hacia donde la mañana anterior se encontró con ella. No quería estar muy cerca de casa por si a su hermana se le ocurría salir a buscarlo o a su padre le diera por ir a trotar. Sabía que iría en la otra dirección, así que mejor alejarse. No se sentía preparado para dar explicaciones de lo que ocurría; además, solo eran cosas suyas y no involucraría a Bella.

Las olas lo llamaban, invitándolo a entrar al mar. Se dispuso a buscar un sitio seguro para dejar sus cosas cuando al mirar a su entorno se encontró con la mejor y más hermosa sonrisa de esa mañana, tan contagiosa que también terminó destellando en su rostro. Le ganó en llegar, Bella estaba sentada con un vestido blanco en esta ocasión. Sobre sus piernas descansaba un chaleco de hilo del mismo color y sus sandalias. El cabello tomado en una coleta, enrollando sus manos en sus piernas acercándolas a su pecho. Parecía una niña indefensa que escapaba de todo. Edward frunció el ceño antes de acercársele, no le gustaba verla de esa forma, se le oprimía el corazón como si le estuvieran haciendo daño a él.

Enterró la tabla en la arena, de manera pensativa colocó la toalla y se sentó sobre ella contemplando el mar sin pronunciar palabra, en espera que se diera el momento apropiado para hablar, y parecía que la chica pensaba lo mismo. Edward no pudo evitar el impulso de pasar su brazo por los hombros de Bella para acercarla a sí y protegerla de lo que fuera que estuviera atormentándola; ella no merecía sufrir lo que fuera que absorbía su mente. Bella entonces apoyó su cabeza entre su pecho y su hombro sin dejar de mirar el horizonte. Lamentaba tener que romper ese cómodo silencio pero necesitaba saber.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Bella negó.

—No quiero hablar. Por favor… No debes preocuparte de lo que me ocurra —dijo en un susurro; fue turno de negar para Edward.

—Todo lo que te pase me preocupa.

Bella se incorporó mirándolo por primera vez desde que se encontraron ese día. Podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos e intentó demostrarle la confianza suficiente para que pudiera contar con él cuando lo necesitara. Pero no fue eso lo que vio, ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te debería preocupar tanto? Solo soy la hermana de tu novia, no es justo que te enredes en mis problemas, ya debes de tener bastante con los de mi hermana.

—Me importas más de lo que crees.

—¡No digas eso!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward sorprendido.

—Porque solo somos conocidos… No debo importarte.

—No te entiendo… Eso no tiene nada…

—No hay nada que entender —interrumpió Bella separándose de su lado.

Sintió un vacío, el calor desapareció y no le agradaba esa sensación. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Se movió rápidamente y se acuclilló delante de ella con el objetivo de confrontarla, la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara fijamente, la chica se sobresaltó al sentir sus manos, le restó importancia al hecho y la retuvo firmemente.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… Sé que nos conocemos hace solo tres días, pero creo haber demostrado que puedo ser tu… amigo.

—Ese es el problema, nos conocemos hace tan poco tiempo, y siento… siento que puedo confiar plenamente en ti… Eso me asusta —confesó, el corazón de Edward se agrandó de la emoción, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Entonces… Dime qué ocurre. —Bella suspiró, intentó desviar la vista pero las fuertes manos de Edward se lo impedían.

—Debo tomar una decisión y sé que no será aceptada. —Esperó a que ella prosiguiera—. Mis padres quieren saber qué voy a estudiar, esperan que sea como Emmett o Angela… Hasta alguien mejor que ellos.

—Y lo serás —sentenció, Bella sonrió tristemente—, no es ese el problema, ¿cierto?

—Yo no quiero ser como ellos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Por fin pudo liberarse de las manos de Edward, se colocó de pie y miró a su alrededor antes de sonreír, dio algunos giros en torno a sí levantando la mirada y los brazos al cielo con el rostro colmado de satisfacción. Él imitó la expresión, ella contempló nuevamente los ojos verdes de su acompañante.

—Quiero aprovechar esto —declaró extendiendo los brazos a los lados y dando otra vuelta sobre la arena, sin oponer resistencia a su vestido que se agitaba con la brisa que creaba con el despliegue de movimiento. Edward rio al verla feliz—. Quiero disfrutar de lo que me ofrece la naturaleza, quiero mostrar a través del dibujo y la creación cómo veo el mundo. —Edward apoyó su cuerpo en los codos sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—¿Arte? —Bella sonrió ampliamente asintiendo—. ¿Eres buena?

—Eso dice Emmett y algunos chicos de mi escuela. —Ambos se rieron.

Bella se dejó caer en la arena —sus rodillas amortiguaron la caída— sin dejar de mirar a Edward quien aún sonreía.

Edward hizo que Bella se volviera a sentar a su lado sumergiéndose en acaloradas conversaciones respecto a su futuro, sobre lo que ella quería y lo que sus padres querían; y cómo conseguir que las cosas fueran a mejor para ambas partes. Él intentó buscar dar forma a un plan para que sus padres aceptaran esa carrera, ella se reía de algunas ideas, otras eran tan imposibles como desaparecer o hacerles creer que estudiaría lo que ellos querían y en realidad haría lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Las horas siguieron sin notarse, hasta que tuvieron que ponerse en marcha para llegar cada uno a su hogar, prometiéndose ver cuando los Swan fueran a casa de Edward.

Él se colocó la toalla en el cuello, tomó su tabla y miró cómo se alejaba, perdiéndose en la distancia. Esa chica le estaba robando el pensamiento y mucho más. Cuando Edward se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría en su interior, las cosas cambiarían drásticamente, tendría que luchar contra el mundo, contra su vida si era necesario, porque las cosas no serían fáciles, ni para él, ni para Bella.

.

…...

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA NUEVAMENTE!<strong>

Espero que aún queden lectores por aquí. Sé que hemos tardado mucho, pero asuntos personales míos y de Marta (Beta), nos han mantenido fuera del área.

¡Pero aquí estamos! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Edward confundido sobre sus sentimientos y Bella descubriendo un nuevo mundo al lado de este chico que recién acaba de conocer.

En el próximo capítulo volvemos al presente para entender un poco mas de cada época. Como les había explicado, asi estaremos, pasando de un tiempo a otro comprendiendo lo que los llevo a este años prohibido y desastroso.

Gracias a _**gax26, XCullenSwan, lapteagalaxy, LauraECS, freaky94, Saha Denali, Yo25079, sinemeg, gabyCGEC, valeskaisrobstenforever, Vero Cullen,**_ _**EmirlyC, Memita, Anónimo**_ _**y todas las chicas del grupo Basta de Secretos by Camili**_ por dejar sus comentarios y favoritos.

Como ya saben, las invito a participar el grupo en Facebook (link en el perfil al principio de este capítulo) donde encontraran las imágenes por capítulos, las casas de cada familia y otros regalitos como también adelantos y videos.

Espero ahora sí vernos más pronto con el siguiente capítulo, un beso para todos.

¡Espero sus Reviews!

Camili.


	5. NO MÁS

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**___www. Facebook groups / 558811970821049/___) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**It's Time **__– Imagine Dragons_

_**Open Arms **__- Journey_

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

_Isabella:_

_El que hayas decidido por este cambio tan repentino, no significa que tengas que dar para hablar, ya lo conversamos en tu estadía exprés. Acordamos que sería discreto; quien se quedara con la escritura del departamento debía firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, el que puedo apostar que no expusiste en la última reunión con el nuevo propietario. ¿Ahora qué hago yo? ¡Ni siquiera estás aquí para ayudar!_

_Todos los periódicos de la ciudad tienen un artículo de ti en la parte cultural, preguntándose por el futuro de la gran artista, mi celular no deja de sonar. Debes recordar que yo soy tu representante en esta ciudad, soy quien pone la cara para darte esa privacidad que tanto deseabas y sigues deseando, y no me estás ayudando en este preciso instante._

_Espero solucionar el problema durante estos días así que no comiences con otro por allá, menos si no tienes a alguien que te cuide la espalda. Recuerda: DISCRECIÓN, más si quieres seguir con tus planes misteriosos que te llevaron a Liverpool. _

_En serio te extrañaré._

_Mantenme informada, buscaré a alguien que te ayude cuando sea el momento._

_Elena._

_._

Cerró el portátil botando todo el aire contenido mientras leía cada palabra de ese correo. No eran buenas noticias desde la capital, no obstante, confiaba en su representante, Elena lograría dejar todo bajo control y la información no llegaría tan lejos. Era seguro que todos se enteraron de la desaparición de Bella Swan, eso sí, no había un destino para encontrarla, que era lo que más fastidiaba a la prensa; se preocuparon de ese detalle antes de cualquier otro problema como un contrato de confidencialidad.

Volvió a suspirar, miró por la ventana abierta donde entraba una leve brisa. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el ahora, lo que estuviera pasando allá, era del pasado. Dejó el portátil sobre la cama poniéndose de pie para volver a la sala.

Había pasado una semana desde que regresó de Londres luego de concretar todos sus planes de venta y traslado hacia Liverpool. No le costó absolutamente nada vender su departamento, solo el hecho de saber que era de la famosa artista Bella Swan, todos querían ser propietarios del inmueble y en especial si se otorgaba amoblado, tal cual lo estuvo manteniendo durante ese tiempo.

Solo se llevaba sus cosas más preciadas, algunas obras de otros pintores amigos, recuerdos y su taller por completo, eso jamás lo dejaría atrás. Lo demás podría quedar en el pasado, la casa de Liverpool poseía todo lo que necesitaba y el dinero era suficiente para poder hacer los cambios que le vinieran en ganas, en especial una habitación especial para Tony.

Durante su estadía en la capital de Inglaterra, se quedó en un hotel bajo un nombre falso que su representante se encargó de administrar. El departamento era visitado constantemente y no le parecía apropiado seguir viviendo en el, menos si muchos solo iban para encontrarse con ella, por lo que se mantuvo lejos al pendiente de todo lo que estuviera pasando y esperando la llamada de Elena, su representante, para firmar los documentos legales y largarse de una vez.

Una tarde, en el café de costumbre, junto a Elena, le comentó sus planes. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor; su amiga se molestó, entristeció, alegrado y vuelto a enojar en microsegundos ante la noticia de que tomaba nuevos rumbos. Antes de comenzar con cualquier trámite, se dio de reportera preguntando sobre cualquier detalle intentando entender a que venía ese cambio tan repentino; no era muy de Bella por lo que le sorprendía.

Después las emociones cambiaron, ambas se sentían abatidas ante la idea de no seguir trabajando en conjunto, eran ciudades muy distintas y Bella no sabía cómo serían las cosas encontrándose a tanta distancia. Por lo que la asociación quedaba finiquitada.

La artista se preocupó de insistir y confirmar que jamás perderían el contacto, ella no podía dejar de exponer en la gran ciudad solo porque se mudaba. Bella le prometió que pronto se volverían a encontrar y como siempre su representante favorita se encargaría de todo.

Elena con la emoción contradictoria, malhumorada y feliz por su amiga, aceptó finalmente la decisión. Luego tomó su papel de trabajadora profesional y perfeccionista comenzando con los planes de venta, acuerdos de confidencialidad y todo documento que fuera importante para la compra-venta.

Después de un viaje en tren de tres horas desde Londres a Liverpool, volver a pisar esa casa le causaba un gran placer. Tener el mar a solo unos pasos, toda la naturaleza a su alcance, poder tener cada material de inspiración sin necesidad de buscarlo en pensamientos o fotografías, ahora podría pintar sin restricciones, crear esculturas, algo que llevaba pensando hace un tiempo; hacer de lo que le viniera en gana. Por fin iba a hacer realidad lo que quería desde el momento en que decidió que esa sería su vida.

Miró a su alrededor, varios lienzos cubiertos con telas para no dañarlos y tampoco fueran vistos durante el traslado. Algunos de ellos ya terminados, sin embargo, Bella se negaba a mostrarlos; llevaban meses guardados y así seguiría hasta el momento justo. Apoyó una mano en su frente mirando a su alrededor, debía llevarlos a la habitación que designó como su taller antes de partir, era el espacio más alejado, mucha luz, perfecto para su trabajo sin contar con la vista al mar que era un privilegio.

Su dormitorio se presentaba igual a como arrendó la casa para las vacaciones con Tony. La casa le fue entregada con todos los muebles por lo que solo hizo algunos cambios leves con algunas de sus cosas, si bien, su cuarto quedó tal cual.

El caso contrario había sido el cuarto de Anthony, se preocupó de comprar todo lo que le gustaba al pequeño. Mandó a hacer los muebles a la medida, como una litera, un escritorio para el futuro y remodelar el armario para poder guardar sus juguetes y ropas. Los demás artículos, los dejaría para después cuando el niño viniera a visitarla y fueran juntos a elegir.

**(1)**Suspiró profundamente pensando por donde comenzar, se arrepentía de no haber aprovechado la ayuda de los hombres de la mudanza. Estaba tan nerviosa con que algo le pasara a sus obras en el traslado que solo quería que las dejaran quietas donde nada les pasara. Ahora varias cosas en la sala que necesitaban estar en su lugar, aunque agradecía que los muebles ya estuvieran en su sitio, no sabría qué hacer si tuviera que tener mente también para esa parte del cambio.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta, no esperaba visitas. Solo Emmett sabía de su llegada el día anterior, no quería tener a nadie en casa hasta que no tuviera en orden sus cosas y pensamientos que permitiera recibir a sus amigos o quien fuera, más si su trabajo permanecía tan expuesto. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, el timbre insistió, las cosas tendrían que esperar un tiempo más, no quedaba más que recibir a quien tocaba.

Avanzó hacia la entrada mirando atrás cada paso que daba no segura de dejar entrar, no se preocupaba de lo que llevara puesto, un chándal y una polera, era lo más cómodo para trabajar en la casa… sola. Miró el piso, tomó aire y resignada dejó de pensar para recibir a su invitado sorpresa.

Al abrir la puerta su sonrisa se tornó en risa cuando vio a dos hombre frente a su puerta con un cartel que decía _"Ayuda a domicilio"_, los dejó entrar sin parar de carcajear. Anthony pasó corriendo luego de soltar las piernas de Bella, algo característico del niño como forma de saludo, lo vio desaparecer en dirección hacia su habitación, debía de estar entusiasmado de ver como había quedado su nuevo cuarto. Le tendió los brazos a su hermano que todavía seguía en la puerta. Este la abrazó fuertemente elevándola unos centímetros del suelo, causando que Bella se riera con mayor intensidad, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como extrañaba esa risa —dijo Emmett mientras dejaba a su hermana nuevamente en el suelo firme.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Tony ya entró a la escuela, así que nos pasamos luego de que fuera a buscarlo.

—Es verdad —Bella lo miró formando una expresión de disculpa—. Había quedado con Edward de pasar por Tony desde ahora, olvidé por completo que ésta era su primera semana —Emmett le regaló una sonrisa de tranquilidad y despreocupación.

—Lo sabemos. Edward no parecía estar al tanto de cuando volverías, así que no quiso molestarte; Rose y yo nos ofrecimos en tu reemplazo, hasta que te acomodes, no hay problemas, todos adoramos a este niño.

—No te preocupes, hoy mismo lo llamaré para comenzar desde mañana, tú debes cuidar a Rosalie y su pierna… Sé cómo se pone mi amiga cuando no puede hacer lo que quiere —Emmett sonrió, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, su hermano la miró intensamente.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con…? —Bella levantó una mano para detener cualquier pregunta—. Pequeña, no puedes seguir así. —La chica volvió a interrumpir.

—No quiero que te metas en mi vida, Emmett… No he vuelto a Liverpool para revivir el pasado, solo quiero volver a ser yo misma y no me ayudas preguntándome por lo que ya pasó.

—Edward te necesita.

—No, Tony me necesita, se lo prometí a Angela. Entre Edward y yo no puede haber nada, él lo sabe.

Emmett se rindió dejando salir un soplido alzando las manos en forma de derrota. Avanzó hacia el _living_ donde todavía quedaban unas cuantas cajas sin desembalar. Se giró hacia a su hermana preguntando en que ayudaba, la chica apuntó a los lienzos que ella estuvo por mover antes de que ellos llegaran amenazándolo de no mover las sábanas que los cubrían. El grandote se rio entre dientes tomando el primero del montón.

Así estuvieron gran parte de la tarde, entre los dos ordenaban las cosas más pesadas y Anthony ayudaba con las cosas pequeñas. Para el anochecer la casa estaba lista para sorpresa y satisfacción de todos. Bella les ofreció algunos bocadillos antes de que se fueran, sin embargo, Emmett debía ir a dejar al pequeño a su casa y luego ir a cuidar de su esposa por lo que dejaron la cena para otro día.

El niño tomó un juguete de su cuarto nuevo para mostrárselo a sus compañeros y luego lo devolvería a donde pertenecía, Bella le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Se incorporó para despedirse de su hermano, le hizo una invitación para que fuera un día de esos con Rosalie, el grandulón la aceptó, se llamarían para colocarse de acuerdo. Antes de subirse al coche, Emmett miró a la chica quien todavía no se movía de la puerta principal.

—¿Les dirás a mamá y papá que estás de vuelta? —La mirada de Bella lo decía todo, Emmett se rió—. Está bien, sigues desaparecida del mundo… Algún día se enterarán, lo sabes, ¿cierto?

—No seré yo quien se los diga.

—Te quiero hermanita —contestó Emmett sin más.

—Y yo a ti —correspondió Bella agitando la mano como despedida.

La noche siguió con normalidad, Bella comió algo antes de entrar al taller y mirar sus cosas. Tenía ganas de pintar, crear. La idea de sacar uno de sus atriles para hacer algún boceto del paisaje le era tentadora ahora que se concentraba en un ambiente diferente. Observó por la gran ventana que había en la habitación, podría quedarse ahí; sonrió y negó para sí misma, necesitaba del aire marino que golpeara en su rostro inspirando cada poro de su cuerpo. Sabía que era de noche y las cosas no se apreciarían de la misma manera, no obstante, para ella todo momento era fruto de inspiración, en especial si volvía al lugar en donde fue más feliz en su vida.

Estuvo hasta la madrugada realizando dibujos y bocetos creando una gran cantidad de ideas que venían a su mente, dibujos del pequeño que le robaba el corazón, bocetos de su vida, de los cambios que estaba teniendo, mostrando por las etapas que cursaba en ese momento, porque todo cambiaba, tanto consciente como inconscientemente, no sabía si sería el mejor cambio de su vida, pero necesitaba seguir adelante y no ocultarse de las personas, lo hizo durante más de veinte años y no lo volvería a hacer.

Recordó la pregunta de su hermano, volver a ver a sus padres. Hace diez años que no se veían, desde el día que la mandaron a Londres para que estudiara lo que más quería en el mundo a cambio de perder lo que más amaba. Bufó, eso ya no importaba, no les tenía rencor, en una de esas, las cosas deberían haber sido así, como tal vez no, ya no era momento para cambiarlas, era demasiado tarde.

Aunque no les tuviera rencor, no quería verlos, no se lo merecían, no era su intención aparecer frente a ellos y decirles que se encontraba de regreso, justo ahí. Conocía perfectamente las palabras que saldrían de sus bocas y luego lo que Bella expresaría, sería una y mil cosas más; ellos reforzando el pasado y ella el presente. Sacudió la cabeza, ya nunca más los dejaría interferir en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano sin tener en cuenta que solo durmió un par de horas, no se sentía cansada, quería recorrer el lugar, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que la auspiciara, tal vez una agente que le proporcionara información del lugar, ayudara con sus cosas o comunicarse con Elena para buscar referencias. Creyó que esa era la mejor idea, eso sí, dentro del día se contactaría con su ex representante para aclarar algunos temas. Quería quedar asegurada con ello aún cuando todavía no era necesario.

Se daría a conocer en esa ciudad, era uno de sus propósitos, todos debían saber que Bella Swan se radicaba para entregar su nueva mirada del mundo, sus nuevas obras y que todos podrían ser parte de la nueva aventura, eso sí. Todo a su debido tiempo. Además necesitaba un coche, esa tarde debía ir a buscar a Anthony a la escuela y no podía ir a pie. Así que ese fue su primera parada.

En camino a la concesionaria, pasó por fuera de una de las grandes galerías de artes de la cuidad, pensó en algún día exponer ahí, cuando terminara su gran idea de naturaleza, _Vuelta a los comienzo_s… Sí, podría ser un buen nombre. Sonrió de solo pensarlo, el título era irónico pensando en todo lo que conllevaba. Miró de reojo al chofer del taxi, no parecía estar interesado en ella, eso era bueno.

Despejó la mente, todavía no era el momento de darse a conocer, su nombre debía señalarse entre los acreditadores de arte y ese era el último trabajo de Elena para ella; no tan fuerte como sonaba en Londres, aunque no demoraría en expandirse.

Estaba muy orgullosa de sus logros, especialmente cuando en los inicios nadie la apoyó en ese camino más que su hermano y… Edward. Sacudió la cabeza, ese nombre debía dejar de tener tanto peso sobre ella, hace mucho tiempo que dio por finalizado cualquier sentimiento que existiera hacia ese hombre, era el esposo de su hermana recién fallecida, tenía un hijo y ese era el único lazo que los unía, la promesa que le hizo a Angela antes de que muriera, estar siempre para Anthony y apoyar a un hombre viudo y desconsolado.

Sabía que las cosas entre Edward y ella eran bastante difíciles, no solo había sido un romance adolecente, o un amor de verano, fue mucho más, hasta podía decir que no tenía nombre, ese sentimiento era tan fuerte que ambos quedaron destrozados cuando ocurrió todo el desastre entre ellos, ese suceso que lo llevarían escrito en la piel.

¡Ya basta! Debía dejar de pensar en ello. Canceló el recorrido cuando llegaron y agradeció al hombre antes de bajarse. En la puerta de la concesionaria la recibió un hombre de su edad que parecía muy interesado en esta venta en particular. Le explicó sus preferencias: comodidad, fácil y seguridad. Luego de mirar algunos modelos, Bella terminó por elegir un Volvo S60 de color rojo metálico, era perfecto para su propósito de movilizarse.

En la empresa de automóviles le entregaron un coche alquilado mientras llegaba el suyo propio 0 kilómetros. La felicitaron por su compra entregándole el recibo donde se especificaba el día y la hora cuando podía retirar el coche. Bella agradeció retirándose en un modelo igual al pedido en color grafito. Podía parecer ostentoso, pero quería un coche de ese estilo, no quería ser una mujer que se escondiera del mundo, decidió cambiar de vida y ese era el momento.

Decidió que era mejor pasar ya por la escuela de Tony, si llegaba temprano podría quedarse afuera esperando, escucharía algo de música, conocería un poco más de su nuevo coche y de esa forma podría dejar de pensar en cosas que no debía como lo que justamente lo que su mente albergaba con la mejor definición, bufó. La próxima vez que viera a Emmett le daría un buen golpe por tocar ese tema tan delicado. Aceleró un poco más entrando en la autopista.

Llegó diez minutos antes de que salieran los niños de primaria, se quedó sentada en el puesto del conductor, colocó música moderada dedicándose a mirar a los demás padres que empezaban a llegar. Se colocó lentes oscuros por lo que nadie podría identificarla fácilmente aún cuando no pasaba desapercibida con el ostentoso automóvil. Se rio entre dientes al pensar que hace algunos años esa no sería su idea, ahora las cosas cambiaban.

Las personas eran completamente distintas a las que observó por tantos años, aquí nadie corría, nadie necesitaba vestir un terno, ropa formal para presentarse con algún gerente general de una gran empresa con repercusión en otros países del mundo. Liverpool era una ciudad grande, de simplicidad y tranquilidad, hacían de ese lugar algo completamente diferente a donde vivió esos últimos años. Podía asegurar que disfrutaría viviendo ahí, el día en que su padre decidió ir a Liverpool de vacaciones, le presentó que era el mejor lugar para quedarse, hasta ellos mismos eligieron cambiar de Bristol a ese ambiente.

Se bajó del coche para pararse junto a la verja de hierro que cercaba la escuela y esperar a que Tony la reconociera. Había algunas personas que la miraban detenidamente, no sabía si buscando reconocerla o imaginar qué clase de niño era su hijo; se sentía cohibida, podía sentir sus mejillas acaloradas.

Los niños comenzaron a amontonarse en la entrada mirando a todos lados para reconocer la presencia de alguno de sus padres o de algún familiar, gritar para llamar su atención y luego correr a sus brazos para contarles todo lo que realizó en clases. Bella nunca pasó por algo así, una experiencia nueva que disfrutaría sin lugar a duda. Anthony le contaba sobre sus días en la escuela, jamás tuvo la posibilidad de esperarlo con los brazos extendidos a que el pequeño saliera de la institución.

Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, colocó toda su atención al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Entremedio de los demás chicos que salían buscando a quien los iba a retirar. Un pequeño de cabellos cobrizos, el rasgo que más lo caracterizaba de todos los demás. Sin pensarlo, abrió sus brazos, como cada vez que se volvían a ver después de una larga temporada, aquí solo había pasado un día, aún cuando para ellos era igual de largo que si ella se tratara de largos meses.

Anthony la abrazó sin dejar de sonreír, le dejó un beso en la mejilla antes de comenzar a contarle su día en la escuela, como logró terminar la actividad antes que todos sus compañeros y la profesora le regaló una estrellita para su cuaderno. Bella dejó de colocar atención a todos los que los observaban, ayudó al pequeño con su bolso y se dirigieron al coche. El niño se asombró al ver el vehículo, preguntó si era de ella, Bella le dijo que era alquilado y que mañana irían a buscar el verdadero cuando saliera de la escuela. A Anthony le brillaron los ojos de solo imaginar que pasaría otro día entero con ella.

Conversaron todo el camino a casa, el pequeño quería asegurarse de que nada era un sueño, hacía que la chica prometiera que siempre estaría esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela, luego se irían a la casa de la playa para almorzar juntos y harían los deberes juntos, por último jugarían o irían a bañarse al mar, después verían algo de televisión antes de que tuviera que volver con su padre, Bella no dejaba de prometer a cada cosa que el niño pusiera en el itinerario diario, todo con tal de verlo sonreír como lo hacía en ese momento.

En casa comieron algo antes de hacer los deberes, luego ambos se fueron a colocar el traje de baño para aprovechar el agua fría del mar después de ese día caluroso, esos días que pronto desaparecerían como era común en una ciudad donde los días soleados eran contados con los dedos.

Tony no dejaba de saltar de felicidad, a cada momento repetía que era el niño más feliz del mundo porque su padre decidió vivir en Liverpool junto a su familia y que Bella zanjó lo mismo. Tomaron cada uno su toalla y partieron a la playa.

La arena estaba caliente, Anthony rió mientras corría hacia la orilla para poder calmar la quemazón, Bella sonrió siguiéndolo a la misma velocidad para no perderlo de vista. Dejaron sus ropas en la orilla para luego correr al agua, entre risas disfrutaban del mar que pasaba por su piel, se lanzaban agua para ver quien terminaba empapado antes del otro. Ese era el momento del día en donde se olvidaban de todo lo ocurrido en la mañana, solo eran ellos dos, disfrutando de esa tarde, no existían los problemas para Bella y Tony se sentía un niño amado por una de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

La tarde se les fue entre juegos y buceo en el mar, encontraron algunos peces que llegaban a un arrecife cerca de unas rocas a la orilla de la playa. Disfrutaron de los colores, manteniéndose muy quietecitos para no espantar a las pequeñas criaturas. También disfrutaron de jugar en las olas, el pequeño gritaba de felicidad cuando éstas lo elevaban para dejarlo nuevamente en la orilla.

Esta era la hora donde la marea estaba baja, según los pobladores de la bahía, un momento arriesgado y aburrido para nadar. Sin embargo, para ellos cualquier comento sería indicado, Anthony podía bañarse sin preocupación de que una ola lo arrastrara o solo podían quedarse sentado en la orilla esperando la corriente que pasara entre su cuerpo.

El sol se ocultaba cuando un hombre se detuvo junto a sus cosas para vigilarlos como todavía seguían dentro del agua. Bella fue quien distinguió a Edward que los miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, no se movió del agua mirándolo fijamente, esa era una de sus sonrisas favoritas y hace mucho tiempo que no la veía en ese rostro perfecto, hace mucho que no sonreía de verdad, solo aparentaba estar feliz. Cuando notó que este también la miraba, desvió bruscamente la mirada para llamar a Tony y viera al visitante.

El pequeño gritó de goce mientras intentaba salir del agua entre el agua y el suelo pedregoso. Bella se le acercó para ayudarlo con la corriente que se creaba entre una ola y otra y los fosos que se creaban. Ambos salieron corriendo para refugiarse cada uno con su toalla, no notaron que el día refrescaba, se olvidaron de todo por completo.

Edward no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a Bella, con su _bikini_ violeta, sus recuerdos no le hacían juicio a la realidad del cuerpo de la chica, no era de gran estatura, pero igualmente era perfecta, sus brazos y piernas deslumbraban, su figura, sus curvas, todo en ella era perfecto a la vista del hombre. Tragó en seco cuando reparó en sus pies, tan perfectos como siempre.

Pudo volver a la realidad cuando Bella se tapó con la toalla envolviéndose en ella al sentirse observada con tanta intensidad.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora, debería estar en tu casa para dejarlo, solo… —Edward sonrió para calmar las disculpas de Bella.

—Tranquila, sabía que se divertirían, por eso he venido yo, además terminé un poco más tarde —Bella solo asintió esquivando su mirada.

—Tengo hambre —interrumpió Anthony logrando la atención de ambos.

—Como no la tendrías que han estado toda la tarde en la playa —dijo Edward mientras revolvía el cabello mojado de su hijo.

—Pero antes Bella me ha dado algo de comer y hemos hecho los deberes.

—Eso está muy bien, si Bella nos invita podremos comer algo antes de volver a casa —con una gran sonrisa, ambos hombres miraron a la chica para ver que respondía, sonrió al igual que ellos asintiendo.

Tomaron sus cosas para dirigirse a la casa, rápidamente Tony y Bella se fueron a cambiar de ropa para no dejar todo mojado. Edward los esperó en la sala, miró a su alrededor para conocer el lugar. La única vez que estuvo ahí, solo llegó hasta la puerta, ahora podía decir que ese era el hogar de Bella, eran sus cosas, su estilo, podía ser que los muebles fueran los que venía la casa, pero había cosas que tenían la marca de la chica. Ella no elegiría un lugar donde no se sintiera a gusto.

En algunas paredes podía ver parte de sus obras, sonrió al reconocer cada una de ellas, fueron realizadas en momentos que él recordaba muy bien, cada cuadro era tan importante como el otro, en especial si contaban su vida… y él era parte de varias de ellas. Tantos recuerdos se venían a su mente, podría perder la razón del tiempo, dejarse llevar por todos esos momentos, volver a ser feliz, porque aunque hubiesen sido momentos malos, ellos podían mejorarlos olvidándose de todos… Solo les faltó dar un último paso, la seguridad falló y ahora estaban ahí, esperando a que algún día las cosas se solucionaran, por parte de Bella no creía que ocurriera.

Caminó hacia el ventanal de la sala, miró hacia el mar y más recuerdos venían. Inmortalizaba cada instante que pasaron juntos en ese lugar, el lugar de encuentro. Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no era la forma de solucionar nada, Bella tampoco quería arreglar su situación, sabía perfectamente como ella se sentía, porque era de la misma forma en que se sentía él, no existía forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer, ya tenía un futuro y Edward no se encontraba en el.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar los pasitos de su hijo, venía con esa gran sonrisa que tantas veces envidiaba, era el único familiar que sonreía de verdad, porque no sabía todo lo que pasó hace diez años, era inocente y debía seguir así.

Se reunieron en la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, Bella preparó los sándwich favoritos del pequeño, sacó del refrigerador un jugo de naranja y le sirvió a todos. Por unos segundos comieron en completo silencio, luego Anthony miró a Bella pidiéndole que le contara su cuento favorito. La chica sonrió preguntándole cual de todos los cuentos, sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre de la historia que ella inventó hace un tiempo, el hombre del mar y la chica que paseaba por la arena, el color de su rostro desapareció. Intentó por todos los medios no mirar a Edward que fruncía el ceño cuestionando su reacción. Este preguntó de qué se trataba la historia, porque nunca la escuchó antes.

—Bella me la cuenta antes de irme a dormir, es una historia muy bonita… ¡Debes escucharla papá! —explicó el niño entusiasmado.

—Solo si Bella quiere contarla —dijo Edward fijándose en la chica que se encontraba seria y mirando a cualquier lado menos a él.

—No creo que sea el momento —susurró ella.

—Pero Bella, esa es mi historia favorita, quiero que papá la escuche —suplicó Tony.

Odiaba no poder negarle nada a ese niño, en especial cuando se trataba de esa historia, porque no era un cuento inventado de la nada, era algo mucho más intenso que eso, significativo, algo que le recordaba toda su vida y sabía que si comenzaba a narrarla, no solo ella sería quien entendería lo que verdaderamente relataba. Suspiró rindiéndose, no había posibilidad de lograr que Anthony prefiriera otra historia, cerró los ojos y comenzó:

—_Me gustaría comenzar con "Había una vez", pero no era esta vez…_

—_El mar era esperanza para una mujer solitaria que caminaba todas las tardes por la orilla de la playa, esperando a que su príncipe apareciera, que se la llevara en brazos hacia su castillo, como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero ese príncipe nunca aparecía, fue como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra; solo seguía ella recorriendo ese camino infinito de arena y agua salada. Pero un día todo cambió…_

**(2)**Debía abrir los ojos, Tony disfrutaba cuando Bella lo miraba a los ojos haciendo gestos, demostrando las emociones que representaba en la historia. Pero no quería ver el rostro de Edward porque no sabía si podría ser capaz de terminarla sin quedarse en la mitad, mirándose mutuamente recordando tantas cosas que quería olvidar.

Finalmente se rindió, abrió los ojos, primero miró al pequeño quien seguía atento a cada uno de sus palabras, sonrió levemente mientras seguía contando, podía sentir como la mirada del hombre estaba sobre ella, fijamente, esperando el momento en que ella cruzara su mirada para preguntarle si todo lo que contaba se refería a lo mismo que él pensaba. Y no pudo más, lo miró, Edward abría los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, no desvió la vista cuando ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, ni siquiera con la mirada, solo esperando a escuchar el final de la historia.

—_El amor era más fuerte; como dos imanes que se atraían sin importar las circunstancias y las diferencias, porque ellos se amaban tanto que no podían vivir uno sin el otro. Por lo que a escondidas de todos cada noche para el anochecer, ella lo esperaba en la orilla del mar, le cantaba una canción para llamarlo y él acudía a su encuentro con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, recordándole por qué no podía dejar de amarlo._

—_Cuando no podían verse, porque alguien se los impedía, ella lloraba hasta mojar la arena; o el hombre furioso movía las aguas creando olas rabiosas, que amenazaban con desaparecer esas pequeñas gotas para cambiarlas por sonrisas. Siempre pensando en el otro, necesitando demostrarse que pensaban en el otro aún cuando se erguían inmensas murallas que les parecían infranqueables y asechaban con separarlos por la eternidad._

—_Desde ese día, en cada ocasión que ella realizaba sus largas caminatas, el mar embravecía y grandes olas llegaban a la orilla mojando los pies de su amada, como caricias que la reconfortaban con su frescura; mientras que ella, todas las noches hasta el amanecer, caminaba disfrutando del agua entre sus dedos, dejándose acariciar por el suave roce de su alma hecha mar, cantando la misma canción una y otra vez sin desmayar ni permitirse claudicar, esperando que su amor volviera a sus brazos… _

Se quedaron en silencio, Edward no dejaba de mirarla aún después de que ella terminara el relato, fue nuevamente Tony quien los interrumpió.

—Esa es mi historia favorita en todo el mundo… Ves, papá, te dije que Bella sabía contar lindas historias.

—Sí hijo… Tienes toda la razón —dijo el hombre en un murmullo.

—Creo… Creo que es hora de que se vayan, mañana hay escuela y trabajo, además debo terminar de ordenar… Mañana te iré a buscar a la escuela y luego me acompañarás a buscar el coche nuevo, ¿está bien, Tony?

—¡Sí! Iré a buscar mis cosas. Espérame, papá, no te muevas.

El niño se bajó de la silla y salió corriendo a su habitación para buscar su mochila y demás. Los adultos se quedaron en silencio sin hacer ningún movimiento, ambos querían gritar y decir lo que verdaderamente escondían hace tantos años.

Edward, bruscamente se levantó de su puesto, Bella se sobresaltó, intentó aparentar su nerviosismo mirando hacia otro lado, buscando algo que hacer. Las fuertes manos del hombre se colocaron en sus brazos para que fijara sus ojos en él. Asustada contempló los ojos verdes que tenía enfrente.

—¿Por qué haces las cosas más difíciles? Todavía sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿Por qué lo niegas?

—No sé a qué te refieres —Edward apretó más sus manos contra los brazos de la chica ante esa respuesta.

—Bella, esa historia es nuestra vida, nuestro pasado… No se durante cuánto tiempo se la has contado, pero eso me demuestra que todavía tienes la esperanza que las cosas cambien, tal cual lo dice el relato —Bella negó efusivamente.

—No, es solo un cuento, los cuentos no se hacen…

—Bella, si tú quisieras, ese cuento terminaría de otra forma, sin embargo, ellos aún se aman… Nosotros también… Angela ya no está, no hay nada que se interponga…

—¡Basta Edward! Ya no hay un nosotros, quítate eso de la…

Los labios de Edward estaban sobre los de Bella, impidiendo que pudiera seguir con la discusión. Ambos gimieron por lo bajo, extrañando esa sensación, ese deseo que trataban de ocultar por años para no dañar a las personas que amaban, aunque tuvieran que sufrir hasta la muerte por algo que no eran culpables. Él intentó acercarla más hacia su cuerpo, ella no se movía de su sitio, solo se dejaba llevar ante el beso inesperado que la cautivaba en ese minuto.

Lentamente Edward se fue separando, dejando castos besos en sus labios antes de separarse por completo. Suspiró sobre su rostro, dejando ese maravilloso aliento sobre ella, desarmándola más de lo que ya se sentía. Bella rogaba que no le propusiera algo en ese momento, porque no sería capaz de negarse a nada, y eso era muy peligroso.

—Ya no hay necesidad de escondernos… Solo tú tienes la palabra… Yo nunca te he dejado de amar, soy capaz de lo que quieras, solo dejémonos de secretos.

Bella no supo en qué momento se despidió de Anthony, cuando lo abrazó y le deseó las buenas noches prometiéndole pasar por él antes de ir a buscar el coche como este exigía. Tampoco recordaba si se despidió de Edward y de que manera, solo sabía que se encontraba sola, todavía con las últimas palabras del hombre en su mente, la sensación de sus labios junto con los de él, pensando en que significado darles.

Edward aún la amaba después de todo lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo, porque no solo era un amor imposible, había mucho más de por medio. Las cosas no eran fáciles, ella se prometió olvidar todo por su hermana, por Tony, para que todos fueran felices. No importaba lo ella sintiera o necesitara, solo importaban los demás.

Ahora Edward la dejaba sin habla, ese beso que la hacía desfallecer perdiendo la razón y sus palabras, la dejaban confundida. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos buscando un punto de equilibrio para no caer perdida. Ya no tenía armas con las que defenderse, solo sus lienzos, sus pinturas y pinceles.

Se encerró toda la noche a pintar, todos sus sentimientos debían quedar grabados, todos los problemas debían quedar en la tela, de otra forma, no podría seguir en esa ciudad, debía volver a escapar, porque era la única forma de sobrevivir a esa tormenta, en especial si ya la conocía y sabía sus consecuencias.

.

.

…...

* * *

><p>(Camili toma varias respiraciones antes de salir al escenario. Mira a todos lados buscando a los espectadores, un vacio se siente. La escritora se aclara la garganta)<p>

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

**¡LO SE, HE DEMORADO 15 DIAS!**

Espero que aún sigan aquí y disfruten de este capítulo.

Por fin Edward se dio cuenta que aún queda una esperanza y luchará por ella con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Pero Bella se rendirá con tanta facilidad?

Le dimos un vistazo al presente pero el próximo capítulo nos volverá a trasladar al pasado y seguir conociendo lo que los llevó a esta vida de sufrimiento.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han unido al grupo _**Basta de Secretos by Camili (ENLACE EN MI PERFIL**__) _esperando adelantos y capítulos más seguido. Como ya les comenté, he tenido algunos problemas y ahora se vienen cambios. TODO SERÁ INFORMADO POR EL GRUPO, así que espero a todos los lectores que aún siguen la historia fielmente.

Gracias a _**jupy**_ (una de mis lectoras fieles, gracias linda), _**frexua, Anayka16, Suu Cullen, mari love inu, LauraCullen2310, ProudlyTwihard, LauraECS, RAKL**_ (jess y chicos, son lo mejor), _**Kiks Cullen, Clarisselight, Ronnie calove, ali. hdz18, chikita. memo, MarianaGiil, anónimo, Memita y Any**_ por sus RR, favoritos y alertas.

Bueno, me despido. Nos vemos lo más pronto posible.

Camili


	6. SOLO ASÍ

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w w . fa ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) (sin espacios)Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Solamente tú **__– Pablo Alborán_

_**Say (all i need) **__– One Republic_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Gritó cuando la ola casi la arrastraba hacia el interior. Dio varios saltos hasta zafarse de la corriente y poder salir. Edward, desde la orilla, se reía entre dientes, fijó en cada movimiento y gesto que hiciera Bella. Tomó la toalla estirándola a un lado de la suya lista para que se pudiera recostar después del baño en el agua salada.

La contempló moverse con delicadeza sobre la arena caliente mientras el agua escurría por su cuerpo. Ella se tomó el cabello largo para quitar el exceso de agua ignorante ante el escaneo que le hacía el chico mientras se acercaba.

Bella le regaló una sonrisa cuando lo tuvo enfrente. Con el agua que caía aún por el cabello mojado le lanzó algunas gotas al chico quien volvió a reírse insistiendo que se acostara a tomar sol; el día no era caluroso como para estar empapada. Había suplicado en que no fuera a bañarse y aún así ella necesitaba un chapuzón; en poco rato estaría tiritando si no se secaba en ese instante cuando el ambiente aún era cálido. La chica se recostó boca arriba cerrando los ojos sin dejar de sonreír, él solo la observaba.

Llevaban casi dos semanas donde todas las mañana se encontraban en el mismo lugar. En ocasiones, Bella llevaba su traje de baño y nadaban juntos como en este caso aunque Edward no creía necesario refrescarse ese día cuando las nubes buscaban apoderarse del cielo.

Si no se trataba de una zambullida y el viento era más bravo, la chica se sentaba en la orilla a ver como Edward jugaba en las olas con su tabla de _surf_. Lo alentaba entre gritos ahogados por el mar y después una crítica constructiva sobre algunas técnicas que él le enseñaba día a día. También algunas veces ella intentó subirse y practicar el deporte. Solo era causa se risas y muchas caídas al agua helada.

Edward disfrutaba de su compañía, ya no se trataba de él solo por las mañanas, no debía aparentar que estaba feliz delante de alguien cuando volvía a casa, porque verdaderamente se sentía dichoso cuando Bella se encontraba cerca; sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes cuando cada uno tomaba su rumbo. Si bien, no importaba al final porque sabía que al día siguiente volvería a verla, ella jamás le fallaba.

Todavía le costaba entender como las cosas podían haber cambiado tanto desde que la conoció, como si su vida comenzara de nuevo; todo giraba con brusquedad y no sabía cómo afrontaría las cosas cuando el verano llegara a su fin, él tendría que ir a su último año de universidad y ella comenzaría esa nueva etapa lejos. Había pensado en convencerla para que fuera a la Universidad de Cambridge donde llevaba estudiando los últimos cuatro años, aún así Angela también estaría con ellos y no sería lo mismo, este era un momento único, donde solo existían los dos hasta que el sol tomaba su punto más alto sobre ellos y era el momento de volver a la realidad de cada familia.

Edward descubrió que se sentía feliz cuando veía a Bella sonreír, su cuerpo se llenaba de luz cuando la escuchaba reír; podría vivir a base de esos momentos toda su vida, no necesitaba nada más. No obstante, cuando llegaba el momento de volver a casa o las veces que quedaban en presencia de ella y su familia, su pecho se oprimía al verla callada, con tristeza en sus ojos; tímida, haciendo todo lo que ordenaban sus padres. Era otra persona, no era la chica que lo hacía vibrar, reír. Eran dos personas completamente distintas aún cuando sabía que dentro de esa chica asustada estaba la mujer que tanto perseguía esos días.

Odiaba ver como la intimidaban, parecía que estuviera viendo en vivo y en directo la película de _La Cenicienta_, donde la madrastra obligaba a la chica a ser su sirvienta para poder recibir un plato de comida, teniendo que soportar a sus horribles hermanastras. Bueno, este no era así de terrible, Angela quería a su hermana si bien a veces se aprovechaba de ella.

Otro caso completamente distinto era Emmett, el hermano protector. Resguardaba de todo mal a Bella, hasta de sus propios padres, era quien la defendía de todo lo que ellos dijeran o hicieran contra ella. Edward quería ser también su protector, tenía la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidar que nada ni nadie pudiera lastimarla, Bella era de cristal y como tal, debía ser cuidada con el pétalo de una rosa.

Era extraño, los sentimientos que profesaba por Bella eran muy distintos a los que alguna vez sintió por Angela. Las cosas no eran siquiera comparables, a Bella solo llevaba conociéndola dos semanas y parecía que sabía al dedillo de toda una vida, mejor que a sí mismo, podía interpretar cada una de sus expresiones, las cosas que le gustaban, conseguía decir que la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma se describía.

Con Angela era muy distinto, no sabía mucho de ella siendo que llevaban casi un año de relación. Todo fue muy rápido, no apaleaba al sentido común frente a ella. No podía negar que lo pasaban bien juntos, especialmente cuando asistían a Cambridge; pero no era lo mismo que con Bella, simplemente eso.

Le frustraba tener que compararlas estando al tanto que nunca encontraría semejanzas, se trataba de dos hermanas y él se interponía entre ellas. Estaba seguro que era lo peor que hacía en su vida.

**(1)**Miró a su lado donde la chica seguía recostada con los ojos cerrados y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Los rayos de sol resplandecían al tocar esa fina piel, quería acariciar sus mejillas, corroborar que era tal cual la imaginaba. Temía como lo tomaría si a él se le ocurriera hacer algo tan atrevido, teniendo en cuenta que su novia era la hermana… No, no podía hacer algo así, debía controlar sus impulsos. Ya había cometido errores cuando recién llevaban días de conocerse como para seguir haciendo cosas que no correspondían a una relación de amigos. No eran nada más que dos buenos amigos, así lo dijo ella hace unos días.

Recordaba muy bien, fue uno de esos días calurosos en donde pasaron casi toda la mañana dentro del agua, solo volvían a la toalla por el cansancio de tanto nadar. Reían, disfrutaban del sol quedando sus cuerpos de un color dorado. Bella insistió en colocarle bloqueador para no terminar con insolación, Edward sin más se dejó.

La chica encremaba su espalda mientras él miraba el mar sintiendo cada caricia; cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, esas manos delicadas, las corrientes que destruían su sistema nervioso. Estaba frenético y sin poder evitarlo soltó un comentario:

—Podría disfrutar de esto toda mi vida.

—¿Angela no lo hace por ti? —preguntó la chica con inocencia destruyendo el paraíso de Edward; este suspiró.

—Después de hoy no dejaría que nadie más me tocara, Bella —confesó, sintió como las manos de la chica se detenían.

—Los amigos hacen estas cosas por preocupación… Tú eres un muy buen amigo, Edward.

—Sí, amigo… —murmuró el chico.

Desde ahí que se preocupó de no volver a tocar un tema en donde saliera esa maldita palabra: _amigo_; ese significado le repelía cuando salía de la boca de Bella. Así que se mentalizó que jamás tuviera que volver a pronunciarla recibiendo un mal gusto en la boca y el estómago.

Se fijó en el mar y luego levantó la vista hacia el sol. Todavía no era mediodía así que les quedaba algo de tiempo para estar sin preocuparse de nada más que de la compañía de la chica. Estaba relajado, tranquilo, más con ella a su lado aún cuando no entablaran una conversación, solo el hecho de sentirla a centímetros de si, lo hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

La contempló de reojo, podía verla aliviada, seguía sonriendo, tal vez con algún pensamiento divertido que se guardaría para ella aún cuando él haría lo que fuera por saber cada imagen que pasaba por esa cabeza.

Esa era su fuente de libertar, su mente era libre de pensar y hacer lo que quisiera y él no se entrometería a lo menos que ella así lo quisiera; extrovertida, estaba seguro que era una chica completamente diferente a como se comportaba con otras personas a su alrededor, especialmente cuando la intimidaban. Recordó la última conversación que tuvo Edward y los tres hermanos Swan hace unos días, cuando invitaron al chico a comer a casa.

Los cuatro disfrutaban sentados en la terraza de la casa de un refresco en la mano, los señores Swan se fueron a recostar luego de la excelente comida preparada por a menor de la familia, así que ellos decidieron tomar sol y descansar bajo la brisa marina.

Angela jugaba con el cabello cobrizo de Edward, éste algo incómodo intentaba quitar la mano del lugar, siempre fallaba en el intento hasta que se rindió, no debía tomarle importancia y tratar de seguir la conversación que llevaban Bella y Emmett referente al futuro de la más pequeña de los Swan.

El grandulón quería que ella eligiera lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba y no lo que quisieran sus padres debido a que al final el futuro iba a ser de ella, no valía la pena perder años de vida en algo que no disfrutaría y aprovecharía al cien por ciento. Angela opinaba lo contario, decía que las Artes no era una carrera a seguir, terminaría siendo una muerta de hambre mantenida por su marido; según ella, Bella podía lograr mejores cosas y por lo mismo no les contaría nada a sus padres, no quería que pasaran un mal rato por tonterías. Bella cabizbaja no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a escuchar. Edward no pudo soportarlo más por lo que interrumpió.

—Creo que es elección de Bella y de nadie más —la interpelada por fin levantó la vista hacia el chico asombrada.

—¡Eso es hermano! Nadie más debería opinar que es lo que Bella debe hacer, cuando mi hermanita esté preparada nos dará a conocer su elección y sé que será la correcta —dijo Emmett relajando su peso en la silla acomodando los brazos en la nuca.

—Creo que Isabella sería una buena empresaria o administradora… Solo si dejara de ser tan tímida, se que tiene las aptitudes —Edward miró a Angela que aún seguía jugando con su cabello, le quitó la mano para llamar su atención.

—Hablas como si Bella no estuviera presente… Por si no te has dado cuenta, ella está justo frente a ti —insistió el chico, Angela sonrió, alargó una mano para tocar la mano de su hermana.

—Lo sé, ya he conversado con Isabella, ¿cierto, pequeña? Ella sabe lo que pienso.

Bella sonrió con dificultad ante las palabras de su hermana, Edward pudo contemplar que la expresión no llegó a sus ojos, no se sentía cómoda con la conversación. Suspiró antes de buscar otro tema para poder dejar que la chica se calmara y no ser el centro de atención.

Volvió a la realidad, Bella seguía a su lado, tranquila, sin nada que la atormentara, donde podía ser ella misma. Miró al horizonte donde una línea de nubosidad declaraba retirada, eso significa que mañana el cielo despejaría y sin viento alguno. No sería un buen día para el _surf_. Echó un vistazo a sus pies enterrados en la arena, de reojo observo los pies de su compañera: finos, delicados y tranquilos sobre la arena templada; cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Quería tratar todo tipo de conversación con ella que no le alcanzaría el tiempo; sin embargo, no quería incomodarla, todavía se estaban conociendo y sabía que estos encuentros, si bien fueran solo amistosos sin ninguna otra intención, podían ser malinterpretados y las cosas se podrían feas si los demás se enteraran. Observó el horizonte, las olas bajaban calmando el océano. Se confirmaba, no podría surfear ese día y era casi seguro que mañana sería igual, ya conocía ese clima como la palma de su mano. Volvió a fijarse en la chica antes de sonreír e interrumpir su momento de paz.

—Mañana cambiaremos nuestra rutina —Bella abrió un ojos mirándolo mientras se apoyaba sobre los codos.

—¿Qué dices?

—Mañana, cuando salgas de su casa, no camines en esta dirección, ve a la otra, te mostraré un lugar nuevo, te encantará.

—¿Mañana no surfearás? —Edward negó con una sonrisa.

—No, no habrán olas mañana así que aprovecharemos de que conozcas nuevos lugares… Te alcanzaré en esa dirección. —Bella sonrió antes de volver a su posición inicial.

—Está bien.

Así de simple. Edward se sorprendía ante la confianza que demostraba ella hacia él, no se preocupaba de que algo malo fuera a pasar o que no fuera una buena idea pensando en si alguien los descubría, solo decía que todo estaba bien y aceptaba una invitación del novio de Angela.

El chico sonrió volviendo la vista hacia donde la tenía hace algunos segundos. Las cosas podrían ser muy fáciles y a la vez muy complicadas, podía tomar la decisión correcta como la incorrecta y las cosas podrían colocarse muy mal. Recordó que había intentado conversar con Alice, su hermana, pero las palabras no salieron recordándole que mientras menos supieran de sus escapadas matinales en la playa, era lo mejor. También sabía que entre Alice y Angela llevaban una amistad cordial por lo que no podía involucrar a nadie más, a lo menos hasta el momento.

Se giró hacia un costado cuando divisó que algo se movía cerca de ellos. Iba a advertir a Bella; sin embargo, cuando vio a Emmett que trotaba por la orilla de la playa se calmó pasando su mano por el cabello. Él era la única persona que se encontraba al tanto de estos encuentros, podía confiar en el chico, si Bella lo hacía, él también lo haría.

El hijo mayor de los Swan levantó la mano en forma de saludo, siguió trotando sin detenerse, eso significaba que todavía gozaban de un tiempo más para seguir juntos, cuando Emmett volviera debían volver a la vida real. A su lado, la chica se incorporó, miró a todos lados y vio a su hermano que ya iba de espalda trotando para el lado contrario, miró a Edward para interrogarlo, este solo le dijo que mando un saludo y luego se reuniría con ellos a la vuelta.

Se enfrascaron en una nueva conversación, escuchó todo lo que Bella decía sobre su futuro, dejó que se liberara de todas las tensiones que obtenía en casa. Le hubiese gustado invitarla a su hogar para que tuviera una largo diálogo con Alice y Esme para saber lo que significaba vivir con una carrera artística, su hermana entraba ese año a estudiar gastronomía y su madre estudió literatura aunque no ejercía en ese momento. No obstante, sabía que Bella no aceptaría, era muy arriesgado que luego saliera a algún tema de conversación entre ellas y Angela.

Se sobresaltaron cuando Emmett llegó a su lado tirándose en la arena junto a ellos, sonreía como un niño travieso que sabía que acababa de hacer algo malo, los miró alternadamente antes de preguntar sobre que conversaban. Edward le explicó el tema, el hermano suspiró antes de mirar a la chica.

—Deberías decirles a Charlie y Renée de una vez que quieres estudiar Arte… Basta de esconderte. Muchos te apoyamos y no dejaremos de hacerlo porque ellos estén en desacuerdo.

—Sabes cómo reaccionarán, hasta me dejarían encerrada por la eternidad hasta que entre en razón —Edward negó efusivamente bufando.

—Soy capaz de apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que sea… Puedo ser testigo, eso sí, no sé qué tan verdaderamente buena eres —Bella le sonrió en agradecimiento, Emmett miraba la escena con satisfacción.

—¡Claro que es buena! —gritó el grandulón, se giró hacia su hermana— ¿No le has mostrado tus trabajos? Estoy seguro que trajiste uno de tus cuadernos —Bella negó mirando la arena avergonzada.

—Gracias pero no es necesario, no debes involucrarte —murmuró sin mirar a Edward.

—No hay problema, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan… Además Emmett tiene razón, me gustaría conocer alguno de tus dibujos —dijo Edward. Bella rápidamente se piso de pie.

—Ya se ha hecho tarde, mis padres estarán preguntando por mi —Emmett se rió mientras veía como su hermana se movía con torpeza colocándose el vestido.

—Eso es mentira… Si quieres seguir tu sueño, debes ser capaz de mostrárselo a los demás… Y un buen comienzo sería Edward, son buenos amigos… Como ustedes dicen —Ambos involucrados se sonrojaron, Emmett volvió a reír mientras se colocaba de pie—. Bueno, hora de partir, ¿mañana se volverán a juntar? Tengo ganas de ir a dar una vuelta por el centro, puedo decir que Bella va conmigo.

—¡Buena idea! —Exclamó Edward con una sonrisa—. Quiero llevarla a conocer otro sitio aquí en la misma playa, es hacia el otro sector.

—Bien, según la versión, mi hermanita y yo saldremos al centro de Liverpool… Tu hermano, deberás encargarte de Angela —el chico asintió—. Bien, nos vemos entonces.

—Nos vemos mañana —contestó Bella tímidamente mientras seguía a su hermano mayor.

—Nos vemos —susurró Edward mientras la contemplaba alejarse.

Bella se colocó esa mañana un vestido corto más arriba de la rodilla de diseño con florecillas en tonalidades rojas y amarillas. La prenda no llevaba tirante, solo sobresalían los del traje de baño. Podía vislumbrar sus finas piernas y esos hermosos pies que se enterraban en la arena mientras intentaba llevar el mismo paso gigante de su hermano. El chico se quedó observándola, fijo en cada detalle que aún no conociera de ella. Cuando finalmente la vio desaparecer como un espejismo. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

Tomó sus cosas emprendiendo el camino de regreso. Pensó en todo lo que le tocaba por vivir desde ahí en adelante, debía tomar muchas decisiones que podrían cambiar su vida, donde podía sufrir eternamente como podría ser todo lo contrario, por primera vez ser feliz como realmente se lo merecía. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, a veces podían ser tan fantasiosos como demasiado realistas que podían dar miedo pensando en todas las personas que se verían involucradas si cualquiera de ellos se hiciera realidad. Debía pensar con la mente fría.

Cuando llegó a casa, no había nadie en ella. Desde la cocina apareció una chica del servicio preguntando si necesitaba algo, él negó con una sonrisa averiguando por su familia. La chica informó que su padre tuvo que ir de urgencia al hospital por uno de sus pacientes, mientras que su madre y hermana se fueron al centro comercial antes del almuerzo. Edward le agradeció comentando que estaría arriba por cualquier cosa.

Eso le daba tiempo para poder tomar una ducha y arreglarse; subió a su cuarto donde tomó alguna de sus cosas dirigiéndose al baño. Se lavó el cabello, se quitó los restos de sal que conversaba en el cuerpo y luego salió colocándose una toalla en la cadera para afeitarse.

Tomó del armario unos bermudas caqui y una playera de diseñador que algún día le regaló su hermana en una de sus tantas idas a comprar. Intentó arreglarse el cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo entero lo cual no dio resultado como siempre. Se pasó los dedos entre este antes de girarse buscando que hacer.

Tomó el libro que llevaba leyendo desde ayer y bajó a la sala para sentarse en uno de los sofás a leer. La novela trataba sobre un hombre que decidió irse del bullicio de la civilización y crear una nueva vida frente al mar. Vivía solo, creaba su vivienda, buscaba comida, reflexionaba de la existencia y todo lo que había perdido al elegir una vida de caos, estrés y defectos en la ciudad. El libro era para pensar en el rumbo que tomaba su vida y lo real de las emociones que el personaje profundizaba letra tras letra.

Escuchó ruidos desde la entrada de la casa, seguía inmerso en su lectura sin preocuparse por quien llegara, solo escuchar la cantidad de bolsas de compras rozándose una contra la otra, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Dos grandes sonrisas aparecieron en la sala, Esme, contenta de ver a su hijo en casa se acercó dejándole un beso en la mejilla y contemplándolo con esos llamativos ojos verdes. Dejó las bolsas en el sofá para sentarse junto a él posando la mano sobre el regazo de este con cariño, Edward le correspondió con una amplia sonrisa.

No muy por detrás apareció una pequeña chica, de la misma estatura que su madre y de facciones completamente diferentes; Alice Cullen como siempre forjaba su entrada haciéndose notar, todos debían enterarse en casa que la pequeñita llegaba. La chica, después de dejar las bolsas de compras cerca de donde las dejó su madre, se abandonó cayendo al otro lado de su hermano obsequiándole una sonrisa como saludo preguntando por su mañana. Esme se incorporó en cuanto vio a la sirvienta aparecer para ayudarla con las compras.

—Estoy bien —comentó Edward ante la pregunta de su hermana sin dejar de mirar el libro en sus manos.

—¿Saliste con Angela? —preguntó Alice reclamando la atención de su hermano, este suspiró levantando los ojos de la lectura.

—No —contestó, Alice frunció el ceño.

—Desde que has vuelto a Liverpool que no te veo con ella.

—Bueno, siempre ha sido así en vacaciones, cada uno vuelve a su casa y hasta luego.

—Sí, pero ahora tu novia está a solo unas cuadras de tu casa… Podrías pasar todos los días con ella y lo único que veo es que sales todas las mañanas a la playa y no vuelves hasta el mediodía —refutó la chica mirando atenta a cada reacción de Edward.

—Siempre ha sido así, hermana, todas las mañanas voy a la playa cuando estoy aquí, sin importa el clima —respondió el chico incómodo ante tantas preguntas. Alice se sentó cómodamente antes de emitir su opinión.

—Creo que estás interesado en otra persona.

—¿Por… Por qué dices… Eso? —Su hermano estaba con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—Cada vez que vuelves a casa estás con una sonrisa que te da vida mientras que con Angela solo se te ve malhumorado o incómodo… Si esa chica te está haciendo bien, estoy a favor… Solo espero que no dañes a Angela, me cae bien.

Sin dejar que Edward pudiera defenderse, Alice tomó sus cosas y salió en dirección al segundo piso directo a su habitación. El chico confiaba en su hermana, y tenía razón con lo que decía. Las cosas con Bella eran confusas, para la chica esto se trataba de una linda amistad, aún así estar al tanto que de su parte era muy diferente, los sentimientos que él profesaba eran muy distintos a los que ella debía sentir.

Tal vez Alice decía la verdad, él había cambiado; sin embargo, las cosas no eran fáciles, no estaba cambiando una chica por otra, sino que cambiaba de hermanas, si las cosas se transparentaban, Angela saldría dañada, y Bella no querría eso. Debía conversar con ambas, debía salir de esa confusión.

Desde el primer momento que prestó atención en Bella sabía que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran muy incomparables a los de un amigo, la quería, le gustaba y la chica tenía todo su derecho a saber lo que ocurría, tomar una decisión, porque si las cosas eran mutuas, debían afrontar un problema que podía cambiar mucho en sus vidas y Edward no podía ser egoísta y solo pensar en él, existían dos chicas de por medio, dos mujeres que se querían mucho.

Los dos hermanos y Esme se juntaron en la cocina, ayudaron a cocinar mientras esperaban a que Carlisle volviera. Conversaron sobre el año escolar y sobre la graduación de Alice y el destino de cada una de sus amigas. Edward comentó sobre su último año de universidad, el esfuerzo que debía colocar para terminar el internado en el hospital cerca de la universidad de Cambridge. Solo eso y ya tenía un puesto en el hospital de Liverpool junto al director de este, Carlisle Cullen, su padre.

Esme preguntó por la novia de su hijo, sorprendida de que ella no estuviera ahí con ellos, teniéndola tan cerca. Edward desvió la mirada tratando de no darle importancia mientras que Alice lo miraba fijamente. Carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de su madre para desviar su pregunta, cosa que logró muy bien. Edward le agradeció mentalmente.

Más tarde, cuando Carlisle llegó, todos se sentaron a almorzar. Siguieron conversando sobre tantas cosas, hasta de un viaje a Londres, el padre de Edward quería tomarse unos días de vacaciones y pensaba que ese sería un buen destino para descansar y visitar a algunos familiares que vivían ahí.

El chico, cuando terminó de comer, se disculpó para levantarse e ir a su dormitorio, quería estar solo un tiempo antes de que tuviera que llamar a Angela para inventar algo para la mañana siguiente, porque no podría salir con ella… Otra vez.

**(2)**Cuando entró a su cuarto, tras él apareció su hermana, venía con una mirada de preocupación, sin pedir permiso, se sentó en un lado de la cama, no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando la habitación. Edward suspiró antes de pedirle que de una vez dijera a lo que venía. Alice sonrió.

—Sé que algo te preocupa y me gustaría poder ayudarte… Desde que llegaste a la ciudad que no has sido el mismo, no sé si nuestros padres lo habrán notado… Yo sí, no eres el mismo chico de siempre —Edward bajó la mirada antes de contestar.

—Solo estoy cansado… Fue un año intenso y ahora solo quiero vivir en el mar, solo eso —Alice frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza, tomó una de las manos de su hermano para pedir su atención.

—¿Ya no quieres a Angela?

—No —confesó el chico.

—¿Hay alguien más? —Edward suspiró, asintió en silencio—. ¿Alguien a quién conozco? —Su hermano se encogió de hombros, ella suspiró— Nunca imaginaría que te gustara alguien como Isabella, aunque tu fin en este mundo es proteger a las personas y ella necesita ser protegida. —Edward levantó la vista mirando a su hermana con asombro.

—¿Es tan evidente? —Alice se rió por lo bajo acercándose más a su hermano para recostarse en su pecho, él la abrazó.

—No lo sé, pero te conozco, veo como la miras y como te gustaría defenderla de todo lo que le hacen sus padres o Angela… ¿Alguien lo sabe?

—Solo tú… Bueno, Emmett lo sospecha.

—¿Qué le dirás a Angela?

—No lo sé —Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Estoy confundido… Conozco a Bella hace solo un par de semanas, ¿cómo puede haber llegado a desarmar mi mundo de esta forma? Pareciera como si tuviera control sobre mí. —Alice se incorporó, pasó su mano por la mejilla de su hermano, le obligó para que la mirara fijamente regalándole una sonrisa.

—Eso es amor, hermanito.

Edward la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido por las palabras de su hermana, él había pensado en algo así, que existía algo tan fuerte por Bella que lo tenía de esta manera, pero no amor. Le gustaba, lo sabía, aún así, ¿era algo tan fuerte para llamarlo amor? Escuchó como Alice decía algo de llamar a Angela para invitarla mañana para que la acompañara a casa de una amiga, mientras él supuestamente se iba a la playa con unos amigos.

Desde la conversación con su hermana, no dejó de pensar en ningún momento en cada palabra que dijo. Esperaba que no fuera tan evidente los sentimientos que sentía por Bella, llegaba a pensar que las bromas de Emmett no solo eran eso, sino que él también notaba ese cambio que asumía con la chica que no presentaba con Angela.

Debía hablar con su… Novia, ya no podían seguir con esa farsa, no podía seguir mintiéndose en esa relación y hacer como si nada ocurriera, y no podía jugar con la chica, ella era muy buena con él y un caballero no se comportaba de esa manera. Suspiró, no podía demorar en hablar con ella, las cosas debían solucionarse lo antes posible, pensó en dialogar con ella a la mañana siguiente, no obstante, no quería perder el único momento que tenía para disfrutar tranquilamente con Bella.

Esa tarde se fue temprano a la cama, no bajó en ningún momento, tampoco cenó. Se acostó, tomó el libro que leía, lo terminó justo antes de que el sueño lo venciera, soñó toda la noche con los párrafos del libro, de cómo logró el protagonista superar los miedos y ser lo que el verdaderamente quería, dejando atrás lo que creyera la gente, solo importaba él y las personas que lo amaban. Podía ser que Bella no sintiera lo mismo, pero solo tenerla cerca ya era un gran avance y podría conformarse con eso, con tal de seguir viéndola sonreír, sentir su aroma, el solo tenerla ahí.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó antes que todos en la casa. Se puso un traje de baño en tonos azules y una playera blanca. Pasó la mano por el cabello, se puso su reloj mirando a todos lados por si olvidaba algo.

Fue directo a la cocina para tomar algunas cosas y meterla en un bolso y llevárselas. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una cesta llena de comida para hacer un buen desayuno. Tenía una nota de su hermana donde les deseaba una buena mañana, sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. No perdió tiempo, tomó la cesta, tomó una toalla de playa y corrió hacia la salida. Cruzó la arena hasta llegar a la orilla para tomar el camino hacia la casa donde veraneaban los Swan, en el camino debía encontrarse con Bella.

El mar estaba en calma, las olas aminorando su fuerza, un pésimo día para surfear; para el paseo que planeaba era perfecto, era el mejor clima, Se sentía satisfecho, dispuesto a cambiar un día de olas con tal de enseñarle el lugar a la chica.

No se dio cuenta cuanto caminó cuando la vio detenida a unos metros de ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se veía preciosa, un ángel en la tierra. Como siempre y tan femenina, llevaba un vestido; en esta ocasión en colores blanco y beige, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de jeans y las sandalias en la mano. Podía confirmar que llevaba las mejillas sonrojadas aunque estuvieran tan lejos uno del otro y los dedos de sus pies jugaban nerviosos entre la arena.

Edward no pudo evitar reírse el pensar en las ideas que venían a su mente, jamás pensó algo así de una chica. Alice podía llegar a tener razón, esto podía llegar a ser amor. Corrió el camino que los separaba, cuando se detuvo frente a ella, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro. El impulso de besarla fue más fuerte que la razón, que los modales que le enseñaron sus padres. La cesta y la toalla terminaron en el piso como también las cosas de Bella, dejando sus manos libres para tomar del rostro a la chica y juntar sus labios.

El sueño que se hacía realidad.

…...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Adoro este capítulo… y no porque yo lo haya escrito, en serio. Lo volví a leer y me enamoré, ha quedado hermoso y con la música adicional ha quedado perfecta.

Espero su opinión sea la misma.

Bien, como se darán cuenta, las cosas quedaron claras, sentimientos a la vista y ahora solo queda saber cuál es la reacción de Bella.

Gracias por haber esperado este tiempo a que las cosas se calmen, los cambios que he tenido internamente en la historia que han retrasado un poco las publicaciones. Los que están en el grupo de Facebook **Basta de Secretos by Camili**, sabrán los cambios que van sucediendo y han tenido el privilegio de elegir algunas cosas.

También agradezco a todos los que han dejado sus RR, alertas y favoritos, una sonrisa aparece cada vez que llega una notificación a mi correo o a mi celular.

No los molesto más, solo los invito a seguir leyendo, a unirse al grupo (_**link en mi perfil, ya no puedo dejarlos por acá**_) y disfrutar tanto como lo hago yo escribiendo.

Nos vemos muy pronto

Camili


	7. MOMENTOS

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**You and Me **__– Lifehouse_

_**Nuevo dia **__– Jesse y Joy_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño aún cuando tenía dudas de que lo fuera realmente.

Estaba casi segura que esa mañana despertó como cualquier día, se dio un baño y recogido el cabello en una trenza, algo de rimen en las pestañas y se dio por terminada ya que no era de arreglarse para parecer una modelo, ella disfrutaba de la sobriedad y naturalidad.

También creía asegurar que eligió un vestido en colores blanco y beige con algunos dobleces de encaje, llevaba puesta una chaqueta de jeans y las sandalias en la mano que eran fáciles de quitar para cuando caminara por la arena, tantos detalles no podían existir en un sueño, ¿o sí?

Recordaba haber bajado en silencio al primer piso para hacer el desayuno, quería dejar todo listo para cuando su familia se levantara y solo tuviera que decidir si tomar algo caliente o jugo natural. Además eso le proporcionaba que no preguntaran con ella en muchas horas.

La cocina de la casa era impresionante, Bella adoraba cocinar y esa en especial si se encontraba equipada con todo para trabajar. Muebles con cubierta de mármol, una gran nevera abastecida con todo tipo de alimentos, una cocina de seis mecheros para tener todo a tiempo y toda tecnología necesaria. Suspiró poniendo manos a la obra. ¿En los sueños uno suspira? ¿Prepara _omelette_? Si es así, se trataba de un sueño muy detallado.

Su sueño era tan real que en su mente todavía veía la imagen de Emmett bajando la escalera con una linda sonrisa preguntándole si ya estaba todo listo porque debían partir en media hora. Según las indicaciones de Edward y según el plan que se le contó a la familia con respecto al paseo de los hermanos, saldrían muy temprano para aprovechar antes de que toda la ciudad saliera a seguir una rutina estricta.

**(1)**Aún sentía el olor del coche rentado y la brisa marina que llegó a su nariz cuando Emmett le ayudó a bajar de éste para que tomara el camino escondido entre la vegetación que daba a la playa. Él, después de dejarle un beso en la frente, volvió a subir despidiéndose con la mano y esperado verla desaparecer.

Ella tomó la ruta quitándose las sandalias como había predicho mientras se vestía. Caminó hacia la orilla y esperó buscando la silueta de su amigo que debía llegar en cualquier momento. Aún tenía esa sensación de nerviosismo que por lo general no se presentaban en los sueños, esas mariposas en el estómago esperando con ansiedad una nueva aventura y la agradable compañía que venía encontrando las últimas semanas.

Por lo que si estaba casi segura de que despertó esa mañana, y su sueño no podía ser tan perfecto como para crear esa imagen siendo besada por Edward en medio de ese lugar, porque eso solo era parte de un sueño, no era parte de la realidad, no podía ser así, él era de novio con su hermana. Pero sentía los labios moviéndose acorde a los suyos, sentía sus manos sobre su rostro como si intentara que ella no se fuera a ningún lado y en sus sueños eso no ocurría, jamás se tocaban.

Era un beso casto y a la vez tan dulce, tan lleno de emociones que era difícil de creer como a la vez de pensar en sueños. Sus labios eran suaves y lentos, buscaban no asustarla y a la vez demostrarle algo, eso que llevaban escondiendo durante mucho tiempo.

Edward separó lentamente sus labios de los de Bella sin dejar de rosarlos, ella no abrió los ojos, no quiera despertar si esto realmente se trataba de un sueño, era el mejor que había tenido desde que soñaba con el chico. Él la contempló esperado cualquier reacción, hasta un golpe, porque se lo merecería, debía pedir perdón, todo era un atrevimiento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Su cuerpo reaccionó de esa forma, lo impulsaba a tenerla más cerca suyo, ya no solo para verla sonreír, quería disfrutar de su calidez, de su piel, esa parte sensible de su rostro que se acoplaba tan bien a los suyos. Abrió los ojos para afrontar lo que fuera que ocurriera en ese momento, Bella seguía aún con los ojos tan cerrados, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Esta vez no se detuvo ante la idea de tocarla, ya le había besado, tocar su piel no era nada en comparación con un beso robado. Con la yema de sus dedos acarició el rosado de sus mejillas, pudo notar un estremecimiento de parte de la chica, sin embargo, no dejó de acariciarla, quería suplicarle que abriera los ojos, que se fijara en él para saber que pasaba por su mente, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, así que solo se dedicó a contemplarla hasta que ella creyera que era momento de afrontar lo ocurrido.

Bajó sus manos hacia los hombros de ella, las dejó ahí, miró el vestido a rayas que llevaba puesto, se venía hermosa, ese color quedaba perfecto en contraste con su piel que ya tomaba un color bronceado después de las mañanas en la playa y el sol cayendo sobre ellos.

Cuando echó un vistazo hacia su cara, Bella tenía los ojos abiertos fijos en su persona. No veía ninguna expresión en su rostro, algo que asustó por completo a Edward, en ese momento se daba cuenta que lo que ocurría no era lo correcto, era novio de su hermana, no podía venir y besarla así nada más, sin siquiera preguntar. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, buscando palabras para poder disculparse, aún así, existía un gran problema… Él no quería disculparse, él quería besarla nuevamente y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Bella esperaba algo de parte de Edward, solo quería que le aclarara lo ocurrido, no importaba si todo se trataba una equivocación, aunque le doliera el alma si así era, necesitaba escucharlo hablar, quería saber si esto era la realidad o verdaderamente era un sueño. Sorprendida por su comportamiento, sin siquiera pensarlo, tomó las manos del chico, ambos echaron un vistazo sus manos juntas y luego levantaron la vista. Y como la primera vez, Edward la volvió a besar.

Esta vez el beso duró menos, se separaron con pequeños besos antes de separarse por completo y quedarse observando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ambos sabían que no era el momento de platicar, así que tomados de la mano emprendieron el camino, ya habría tiempo para hablar, tanto uno como el otro no querían despertar de ese sueño, mientras más durara, podrían mantenerse días sin hablar.

Caminaron en silencio, solo sentían las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla para romper contra esta, Bella no se dio cuenta cuando ya se detenían frente a una pequeña playa rodeada de rocas, estas parecían dejar dibujos en el suelo mientras que otras se podían escalar y luego lanzarse al mar, como también podías solo estar sentado contemplando la puesta de sol.

Era un lugar aislado, un lugar que nadie conocía a lo menos que pudieras rodearlo muy temprano por la mañana cuando la marea todavía estaba baja, ya que al medio día, la corriente volvía a subir y solo se veían las olas chocar contra las rocas más altas. Según Edward eres era el único lugar donde la oleada subía por la tarde a diferencia con el sector más grande de la bahía, la corriente se movía en esa dirección inundando el espacio quedando solo en la superficie las rocas más altas.

Bella miraba asombrada por tanta belleza. Sin soltar la mano de Edward, caminaron por lo que quedaba de arena mojada que todavía no era tapada por el mar. Llegaron donde una gran roca plana, ahí podrían dejar sus cosas y descansar luego de la caminata. El chico estiró ambas toallas y dejó la cesta a un lado, se sentó cerca de la chica sin decir nada, sabía que era el momento perfecto para hablar, sin embargo, ¿por dónde comenzar? ¿Pidiendo perdón, robándole otro beso, o decirle lo que verdaderamente sentía?

—¿Necesitas encontrar las palabras para decirme que todo ha sido un error? —Edward la miró sorprendido negando bruscamente.

—No, quería besarte, no sabes cuánto quería besarte y no me atrevía por respeto hacia ti… Esta mañana no pude controlarme, pero no ha sido un error… A lo menos no para mí. —Edward pudo ver como disimuladamente Bella sonreía—. Solo espero no haberte ofendido.

La chica negó con una sonrisa desviando el repaso que hacía del mar sin saber que decir. Intentó no reír cuando vio de reojo a su compañero pasaba sus manos por el cabello. Lentamente tomó una de ellas entre las suyas dándole a entender que debía tranquilizarse. Edward suspiró.

—Se que miles de cosas deben pasar por tu mente, en especial el que yo tengo… Tengo novia y no debería besarte… ¡Mi novia es tu hermana! —dijo el chico con vergüenza mirando cualquier cosa en vez de los ojos de la chica.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Bella bajaba la cabeza ocultando su expresión. Se maldijo internamente, no dijo nada más. Suspiró, pasó la mano por su cabello para luego tomarla de la barbilla para que se fijara sobre él sin temor.

—Nunca he entendido cómo fue que Angela y yo terminamos siendo novios… Creo que algo dije entre sus juegos de palabras que lo gatilló y yo me conformé con eso sin querer ofenderla. Ella es simpática, cariñosa y pensé que eso bastaría, ahora me doy cuenta que no era verdad, yo no solo quería eso, y en estos días… En estos pocos días, me he dado cuenta que tú tienes todo, completamente todo lo que he estado buscando: eres hermosa, tierna, tienes un sueño el cual crear y quiero estar ahí cuando lo cumplas. Veo en tus ojos tantas maravillas y quiero ser yo quien esté para compartirlas contigo…

Se quedaron mirando fijamente sin decir nada, Bella solo contemplaba esos hermosos ojos verdes y sus labios moviéndose soltando tantas palabras que le llegaban al corazón. Quería cerrar los ojos y sentirlas rozar su alma, aún así, no podía dejar de apreciarlo emocionada. Él prosiguió:

—Creo que ha sido Alice quien me abrió los ojos para darme cuenta que me gustabas…Mucho. No —sentenció Edward negando efusivamente dejando ver una sonrisa tímida—, es algo más fuerte que eso. Tengo tantos sentimientos hacia ti que necesito compartirlos contigo.

Fue su turno de apreciarla bajo el sol resplandeciente, esos reflejos rojos que se distinguían en su cabello y los ojos chocolate que admiraba tanto y se convirtió en su color favorito. Bajó la vista antes de seguir hablando, reprimiendo las ganas locas de atraerla a su cuerpo.

—Comprenderé si me dices que no quieres… Si no quieres que nos volvamos a ver. Sé que lo que pueda ocurrir en un futuro puede cambiar nuestras vidas, sé que es tu hermana, que no le harías daño aún cuando creo que no merece tu respeto; tal vez no es una razón para esta situación pero si en muchas otras, pero estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo a tu lado si eliges aceptarme. —Volvió a echarle un vistazo, ella no parecía decir nada con la los ojos, eso era frustrante, siguió—. Quiero conversar con Angela y decirle que todo ha terminado…

Sintió los labios de Bella sobre los suyos, sorprendido de primera y luego correspondió el beso pasando sus manos por su cintura tratando de atraerla hacia sí, no obstante ella rompió el contacto rápidamente colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este.

—Me has enseñado que no debo temer a mis sueños, que si quiero cumplirlos, debo seguir adelante… —expuso Bella observándolo con timidez—. Algún día debo enfrentarme a mis padres y decirles lo que verdaderamente pienso… Y me gustaría que ese día estuvieras ahí conmigo.

Edward sin importar nada se aferró a la chica tirándose contra las rocas, ella cayendo sobre él soltando un chillido de asombro. Quedaron tumbados mirándose, Bella aún con las manos sobre el pecho del chico con su rostro más cerca y él aferrándose como si su vida dependiera de ello a la cintura de la chica. Sonrió involuntariamente, Bella también sonrió.

—Sé que no está bien lo que hacemos, yo debería respetar a mi hermana y no besarte o querer permanecer a tu lado, eso sí, si debo enfrentarme a los demás, primero debo pensar en mí y tú eres lo primero.

—Te prometo que estaré en las buenas y en las malas contigo… Te quiero… Mucho. Lo que sea, lo afrontaremos juntos.

Bella rió mientras asentía rodeando por los brazos de Edward y recostándose sobre su pecho escuchando como su corazón se aceleraba de la alegría que en ese momento tenía. Parecía solo un sueño pero se sentía más real que nunca.

Se quedaron un buen tiempo en esa posición olvidándose de todo, solo dejándose llevar por el sonido del mar y sus corazones sincronizados. Después de tantos días en que solo conversaban o se sentaban al lado del otro con la necesidad de sentirse más cerca sin poder tocarse por temor lo que el otro pensara. Ahora podían hacer todo lo que soñaban hace tiempo, una caricia, un roce, cualquier cosa que demostrara cuan fuerte podían llegar a ser sus sentimientos.

Miraron el horizonte, el mar quieto con leves olas que se formaban para llegar a la orilla que comenzaba a perderse al acumularse agua, cada vez más cerca de ellos juntándose con las olas que venían en otra dirección inundando el lugar. El sol sobre sus cabezas, brillando más fuerte que nunca o eso solo eran ilusiones por parte de la pareja.

Faltaba mucho por arreglar, ese solo era el comienzo, el estar solos sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, hacía de este el mejor día de sus vidas. Sabían que juntos podrían solucionar cualquier cosa, vencer miedos, hacer los sueños realidad, todo con tal de permanecer juntos sin importar lo que los demás pensaran aún cuando fuera una tarea difícil de llevar.

Hacía mucho calor por lo que Edward fue vencido por el clima. Se incorporó con la chica a un sobre él. Invitó a Bella a bañarse juntos, era un lugar seguro ese día ya que no mostraba tanta corriente y aún las olas no daban contra las rocas. La chica negó, quería quedarse ahí y recibir los rayos del sol sobre su piel. A regañadientes el chico la dejó ahí sentada mientras iba a hacia la orilla de la roca para lanzarse al mar no sin antes robarle otro beso que la hizo sonrojar. Levantó los brazos colocándolos horizontal, respiró hondo sintiendo el olor a fresas ya inmerso en su piel, sonrió dejándose caer en la marea desde la roca más alta poniendo los brazos en posición para chocar con el agua.

Nadó sin irse muy lejos, quería tener a la chica a la vista, nunca más perderla. La felicidad era tan grande en ese momento que no quería despertar, Bella dijo que también sentía algo por él lo que hacía que se sintiera flotar, todo lo demás se podría dar con el tiempo, no iba a presionarla en especial si a él todavía le quedaba un problema por arreglar.

Bella apreciaba a Edward con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, le encantaba ver como disfrutaba del agua salada, parecía un pez, disfrutando de su vida en el mar. Él era el hombre de las profundidades, como el Dios Poseidón. Se rió de ella misma de pensar en compararlo con un ser inmortal. Sí, era atractivo, muy guapo y parecía que ya lo idealizaba mucho.

Miró como el chico volvía a salir del agua para pararse en una de las puntas más altas de la superficie rocosa en donde se encontraban, se preparó para lanzarse nuevamente al mar en un salto.

A su lado se encontraba su bolso, trajo algunas cosas pensando en que no sabía específicamente a donde iban, además tenía la intención de mostrarse tal cual a Edward, presentarle lo que verdaderamente era ella y eso solo lo podía lograr a través de sus dibujos, sus bocetos.

Tomó entre sus manos el libro de dibujo que le regaló su hermano hace un tiempo, llevaba algunos bocetos dentro, era lo único que logró traer de Bristol. Si sus padres se enteraban de que traía eso, se lo quitarían en segundos. Tomó el carboncillo y como si sus manos supieran lo que quería hacer, se dejaron llevar en la hoja, dibujando lo que sus ojos veían, representándolo como ella veía el mundo.

Edward salió del agua, miró donde seguían las cosas y vio que Bella parecía concentrada teniendo algo entre sus piernas. Se sacudió el cabello antes de caminar en esa dirección. No dejaba de contemplarla, tan serena, como nunca la había visto antes, inmersa en su mundo, todo podría haberse derrumbado a su alrededor y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Edward se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse, fue ahí cuando la vio dibujando, no pudo evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa cuando se vio en el dibujo, preparándose para lanzarse al mar. Sus brazos estaban rectos a cada lado, se veía de espalda, el mar y algunos rasgos decían que se trataba de él.

La chica se sobresaltó cerrando el libro de una vez mirando a todos lados, una reacción involuntaria, una forma de protegerse. Edward la abrazó para calmarla mientras tomaba el libro en una de sus manos para volver a abrirlo y fijarse en las creaciones de la chica. Esta se sonrojó, intentó quitarle el libro, pero el chico era más ágil, además ella pensaba en mostrárselo finalmente, no había necesidad de seguir ocultarlo. Al terminar la miró con una sonrisa antes de volver la vista a los bocetos.

—¿Todo esto lo has hecho tú?

—Sí —murmuró Bella tímidamente refugiándose entre los brazos mojados de su acompañante.

—Bella… Esto es… ¡Impresionante! Puedo ver y sentir cada expresión y detalle que presenta el dibujo… Es como si lo volviera a vivir —Bella le quitó de improviso el libro.

—No digas eso.

—Bella, eres excelente, estoy impresionado. Ahora entiendo porque Emmett decía que debías dedicarte a esto sin dudarlo. —La chica desvió los ojos dejando de sonreír, Edward lo notó— Bella…

—Mis padres no lo aceptarán.

—Que importan ellos, es tú futuro, no te preocupes por esas cosas —refutó el chico.

—Claro que importa, Edward —Bella se removió de su abrazo, aún así él no la soltó—. Ellos quieren tener el control de todo, no querrán que su hija sea una muerta de hambre, quieren que sea una abogada o empresaria… No una simple… Dibujante… ya viste de que son capaces. —Edward la tomó del rostro para obligarla a limitarse en él.

—Una artista, Bella… Tú serás una artista.

Edward los acomodó a ambos. Se apoyó en una de las rocas quedando tras ella dejando que se recostara con cuerpo contra él mientras apreciaban el mar jugando entre los peñascos, la orilla ya se perdía. Con una honda respiración, la chica se tranquilizó, él tenía la razón, ella debía ser fuerte, podía llegar a ser una gran artista, y no una simple dibujante, solo dependía de ella.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos, lo abrió nuevamente en una página en blanco, tomó el carboncillo y comenzó otro bosquejo. No se dio cuenta que el tiempo pasaba si no fuera por Edward quien se colocó de pie para sacar algunas cosas de la cesta. Se olvidó que se perdía del mundo cada vez que dibujaba como según decía Emmett, le sonrió como forma de disculpa a la cual el chico correspondió.

Pasaron una linda mañana, pero el sueño debía volver a la realidad, debían encontrarse con Emmett para seguir aparentando que los hermanos Swan salieron juntos y Edward debía aparecerse por la casa de veraneo para hablar con Angela a como de lugar ese día. No quería dejar pasar ningún momento más, todo debía solucionarse ese mismo lo antes posible. Bella miró el sol que ya estaba en lo más alto, asintió de mala gana guardando sus cosas y ayudando con lo que sobraba de la canasta.

Edward tomó la mayoría de las cosas con una mano y con la otra se aferró a la mano de Bella guiándola por un camino pedregoso hasta llegar a una senda cubierta de arena que se hacía cuando la marea llegaba a lo más alto. Caminaron un buen tramo por un camino cercado para no perderse hecho por los mismos residentes del lugar, hasta llegar nuevamente a la playa para tomar el camino hacia la carretera cerca de la casa de veraneo donde habitaban los Swan.

Antes de llegar, Edward se dio la vuelta apoderándose sorpresivamente de los labios de la chica. Ella rio sin separarse pasando una mano desocupada por el cuello del chico aferrándose como nunca, sabiendo que podría confiar en él para siempre. El chico sería todo para ella, lo aseguraba.

Cuando se separaron unos centímetros para respirar, se miraron a los ojos riendo entre dientes y volviendo a andar antes de que algo los hiciera cambiar de opinión escapando sin dejar rastro, algo muy tentador por después de esas pocas horas juntos.

Se encontraron con Emmett al principio de la calle. No podían divisarse ya que la vivienda estaba entre unos arbustos por lo que no existía temor de ser vistos. Se despidieron con una sonrisa, los besos quedaban en el secreto lugar donde pasaron la mañana. Edward se quedó ahí siguiendo con la vista como el coche avanzaba, luego corrió hacia la orilla de la playa para trotar hasta su casa, necesitaba dejar las cosas y pedir la ayuda de su hermana, necesitaría de todo el apoyo necesario.

Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar a Alice junto a Angela sentadas en el patio trasero de su casa. Se quedó de pie congelado sin poder dejar de mirándolas, ambas reían de alguna conversación. Tenían cada una un refresco en la mano para contrarrestar el calor que hacía esa tarde. Ninguna aún se percataba de su presencia.

Dejó las cosas escondidas en la entrada sin dejar de vigilarlas. Sabía que podría escabullirse, había un lugar por donde moverse sin ser visto, generalmente lo ocupaban él y su hermana para cuando llegaban tarde de alguna fiesta o también lo irrumpían los empleados de la casa para cuando tenían visitas o reuniones de directorio del hospital. Pero debía enfrentar ese momento, su… Novia preguntaría tarde o temprano por su ausencia y no podría seguir oculto, suspiró antes de emprender el viaje hasta los sillones de terraza.

Fue Alice quien lo vio acercarse, le regaló una sonrisa antes de colocarse de pie para darle un abrazo, le siguió de muy cerca su amiga. Angela se fue directamente al cuello de Edward buscando sus labios para dejarle un sonoro beso como siempre, eso sí no se esperaba que el chico desviara el rostro solo regalándole un beso en la mejilla como a cualquier persona.

Trató de aparentar que nada ocurría, en una de esas solo quería ser discreto, su hermana seguía con ellos y Edward no era mucho de demostrar sus sentimientos en público. Alice como siempre le preguntó a su hermano como le fue su día en la playa a lo que el chico sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar que había sido muy provechoso, la chica sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

Alice se disculpó antes de abandonar la mesa para ir por un refresco para su hermano y avisar que ya se encontraba en casa. Edward la miró pidiendo ayuda pero no lo notó dejándolo a solas con la chica.

Angela intentó nuevamente acercarse para poder besar a su novio. Edward fue más rápido colocándose de pie como si no hubiera notado las intenciones de la chica. Esta se cruzó de brazos y el ceño fruncido contemplándolo esperando alguna explicación. En una de esas estaba todo sudado y él sabía que a ella no le gustaba tenerlo cerca cuando así era, se calmó recostando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla antes de comenzar una conversación.

—Alice tuvo una estupenda idea —Edward se dio vuelta para regalarle una sonrisa cordial.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es?

—Otro almuerzo en familia, es decir, las dos familias juntas. Después de la última vez, ha pasado mucho tiempo… Sería divertido volver a reunirnos, así también podemos compartir con mis hermanos. —El chico frunció levemente el ceño.

—Emmett y Bella pueden venir cuando quieran, no es necesario hacer un almuerzo para juntarnos.

—Bueno, a Alice le ha parecido una buena idea, así que lo haremos, mis padres parecían entusiasmados de ver a tus padres nuevamente, solo falta confirmar la presencia de mis hermanos que andaban de paseo por el centro de la cuidad… ¿Te dije que mis padres dicen que hacemos una linda pareja? —preguntó Angela batiendo las pestañas. Edward iba a contestar cuando su hermana apareció interrumpiéndolos.

—Acaban de llamar de tu casa Angela, tus hermanos han vuelto y dicen que están encantados de venir.

—¡Genial! —contestó colocándose de pie de un salto y aplaudiendo.

—¿No será muy apresurado hacer esto para hoy? —preguntó Edward algo incómodo. Las dos chicas sonrieron negando con la cabeza, suspiró—. Iré a darme un baño.

—Podría acompañarte —propuso Angela con una voz seductora.

—No gracias —murmuró el chico sin mirar atrás dejando a la chica sorprendida.

Esto cada vez se ponía más complicado, debía hablar con Angela, pero no si sus padres también estaban presentes, no podía hacer eso, lo educaron como un caballero y la conversación que tuviera con la chica debía ser privada y no con toda la familia como espectador aún cuando ellos estuvieran en alguna parte de la casa solos.

Necesitaba de una ducha reconfortante, algo que le hiciera olvidar por a lo menos unos minutos todo lo que ocurría y solo recordar la maravillosa mañana que disfrutó con Bella. Sonrió sin poder contenerse mientras se quitaba la ropa caminando a su baño Quería retener para siempre ese día en su mente, recordarlo a cada segundo, eso solucionaría la estresante tarde que se le venía encima. Bueno, podía sacar algo positivo de ese almuerzo, Bella estaría ahí, la tendría presente, si bien no podría tomar su mano o besarla, pero estaría ahí.

Cuando terminó con la ducha de agua helada para refrescarse, se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga color negra que subió hasta sus codos; en unas horas, el día comenzaría a refrescar. Se dejó el cabello húmedo, tomó su reloj y el móvil guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y bajó rápidamente haciendo el estruendo en la escalera que su madre odiaba. Se rio cuando la vio de frente mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura. Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y tomándola de la cintura encaminándola a la sala.

Para su sorpresa la familia Swan se encontraba presente por completo, los dos padres de familia enfrascados en una conversación de bienvenida. Colocó su mejor sonrisa para saludar a los padres de Angela. Renée, la madre de los tres hermanos, le sonrió amistosamente dándole un beso en la mejilla, el chico se sintió incómodo ante tanto cariño; si supiera lo que verdaderamente pasaba, no actuaría de esa manera.

Luego saludó a Charlie Swan, este le dio un apretón de mano y luego un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Siguió a saludar a Emmett al lado de su padre, el chico era mucho más alto y sus expresiones eran completamente diferentes, este demostraba confianza, amistad y un niño en cuerpo de hombre.

Emmett le sonrió antes de agarrarlo para darle un abrazo acompañado de algunos golpes en la espalda. Edward podía asegurar que si no tuviera un físico favorable por el _surf_, el grandulón habría dejado uno que otro hueso roto con ese abrazo. Miró a todos lados sin encontrar a la persona más importante, iba a desilusionarse cuando Emmett le apuntó hacia donde Bella disimulaba su presencia como siempre, tras sus padres, tímida, queriendo pasar como parte del mobiliario.

**(2)**Ahí estaba la chica que tanto quería, que tanta paz le entregaba. Llevaba el mismo vestido con que se llevó de paseo, se veía preciosa. Intentó acercarse a ella para saludarla, pero Angela se paró a su lado tomándolo del brazo para acercarse a donde están Esme y Carlisle.

Se sumergieron en una plática sobre lo que les deparaba el futuro, el único tema de conversación que Angela adoraba, especialmente cuando se trataba de su novio. Edward habría disfrutado de esta en otro momento, no obstante, ahora no quería pensar en el futuro, y menos donde Angela estuviera planeándolo para ambos, él como el apuesto doctor y ella su adorada esposa enfermera. Él no quería ese futuro, ya no sabía si tenía un futuro, solo quería acercarse donde permanecían Emmett, Bella y Alice conversando.

Podía ver que la chica de ojos castaños tímida como siempre, especialmente con la presencia de su hermana que debía de tenerla así, no era de más, Alice Cullen tenía una gran personalidad que podía opacar a cualquiera especialmente con sus chillidos de emoción o sus locas ideas. Miró a su lado donde seguía Angela con una gran sonrisa hablando con Carlisle y Charlie quienes la miraban con toda la atención. Cerca de ellos estaban Esme y Renée conversando de la cuidad, de los bellos paisajes que proporcionaban gracias al clima húmedo y la bahía de Liverpool en comparación con Bristol.

Edward botó todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones antes de disculparse dejando la conversación entre la chica y los dos hombres. Discretamente se acercó al sofá donde seguían sentados los tres chicos, se acomodó al lado de su hermana sin interrumpir la conversación que tenían.

Alice les contaba toda su vida desde ahí en adelante, sus planes para la universidad, su futuro listo y dispuesto para su llegada, porque nada fallaría según ella, sería una gran chef, gracias a sus ahorros y la ayuda de su madre colocaría el mejor restaurant y luego de hacerse conocida por todo el mundo, daría unos cuantos banquete para promocionarse, luego conocería al amor de su vida con quien se casaría y tendría hijos. Emmett a su lado se rió echándole un vistazo a Edward quien no despegaba la vista de Bella quien parecía asombrada con el futuro de la chica.

—¿Es siempre así? —preguntó Emmett, Edward se rió mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—Oh sí, todo tiene que estar completamente calculado.

—Y de esa forma las cosas me han funcionado perfectamente, una de las mejores estudiantes de la escuela y aceptada en la mejor universidad de Cambridge y en la academia de gastronomía en Francia… ¿Y tu Bella, ya tienes tu futuro?

—Yo… Bueno… —la chica tartamudeaba como si tuviera que hablar frente a una multitud.

—Oh, no seas tímida, si serás mi nueva cuñada, puedes confiar en mí, se guardar secretos.

Todos atendieron con los ojos abiertos sin dar crédito a lo que Alice hablaba, tanto Bella como Edward se sonrojaron buscando otro lugar donde fijar la vista mientras Emmett se reía entre dientes. La pequeña Cullen sin entender lo que ocurría, pensando que no se entendió bien, trató de arreglarlo aunque no con buen resultado.

—Me refiero a t Edward.

—Yo… —Bella no sabía que decir, se sonrojó aún más, bajó la mirada escondiéndose entre sus hombros.

—¡Alice! —exclamó Edward entre dientes subiendo la voz olvidando que había más gente presente.

—Pero pensé que las cosas mejoraron… Esta mañana… —La risa de Emmett sobresaltó a los tres chicos.

—Ahora sí no lo dudo, Alice… Nos llevaremos muy bien —confirmó el grandulón.

—¿Quiénes se llevarán bien?

Los cuatro giraron en la misma dirección algo incómodos. Frente a ellos, Angela los observaba con una sonrisa cordial que no llegaba a sus ojos, como si supiera que algo le ocultaban. Fue Emmett quien seguía tan natural como siempre que logró contestar mientras que Alice, Bella y Edward se miraban de reojo.

—Yo y Alice, hermanita… Esta chica me cae muy bien.

—Es estupendo, todos siendo una gran familia… Alice, ha sido una maravillosa idea, toda la familia reunida. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, ¿no crees?

Gracias a Emmett y Alice, la conversación cambió sin necesidad de algún silencio incómodo, Edward y Bella aún seguían nerviosos intentando disimular, sonriendo de vez en cuando solo intentando parecer atentos a cada palabra, aunque solo se miraban cuando nadie los veía, regalándose una sonrisa que reconfortaba cualquier emoción que sintieran en ese momento.

Pronto los llamaron para sentarse a la mesa donde ya estaba todo preparado. Cada uno ocupó su puesto, Angela se apresuró a tener un puesto al lado de Edward mientras que Bella quedó al otro lado frente al chico.

Las conversaciones siguieron: recuerdos de la infancia, anécdotas sobre los chicos y algunas de la adolescencia de sus padres, se reían disfrutando del momento y la exquisita comida. Charlie como siempre sacaba a relucir las habilidades de sus hijos, demostrando que eran grandes promesas para la vida, en especial Emmett, un recién graduado arquitecto listo para comenzar su vida laboral. También Angela, a solo un año de salir de Enfermería de novia con un futuro médico; y a la vez Bella, quien entraba ese año a la universidad donde se esperaba que siguiera algo tan ejemplar como administradora de empresas o derecho como si padre.

Sin saber cómo, este tema llegó a la conversación, dirigiendo todas las miradas, algunas intensas, otras de compasión y otras de interés, hacia la pobre Bella quien se sentía tan incómoda que si tragaba solo una vez más saliva, devolvería todo el almuerzo.

—Hemos aprovechado estas vacaciones para que tenga un lugar donde pensar que quiere para su futuro, sabemos que tomará la mejor decisión, en especial si sigue los pasos de su padre… ¿Cierto, Bella? —La chica bajó la cabeza sin responder.

—¿Ya has decidido o tienes algunas opciones? —preguntó Esme con una sonrisa cálida, Bella la quedó mirando, se sentía cómoda de decirle lo que verdaderamente quería pero la presencia de su familia lo hacía diferente.

—En realidad… Bueno…

—Bella, creo que ya has tenido el tiempo suficiente, ya deberías saber que quieres para tu vida —interrumpió Renée mirándola intensamente muy parecido a su padre.

La chica desvió la mirada topándose con la de su hermana quien le entregaba las fuerzas, sin embargo, no podía tomarla… Solo los ojos llenos de cariño por parte de Edward y una leve sonrisa pudieron con todo temor que existiera dentro, no se dio cuenta cómo fue que las palabras salieron de su boca.

—Sí… El arte es mi pasión, eso quiero hacer de mi vida.

Un gran silencio se hizo en la sala.

…...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Aquí estoy, otro capítulo y ahora van más seguidos para la alegría de algunos.

Bella ha confesado… ¿Qué dirán los presentes?

¡No quiero adelantar nada! así que me amordazo para no hablar.

Ahora que las cosas se van arreglando y puedo actualizar más seguido, espero organizarme y poder dejarles adelantos en el grupo (link en mi perfil), aparte de las fotos y el playlist de cada capítulo.

Para los que no se han enterado, estaré actualizando todos los sábados. No quiero dar una hora en específico, pero si aseguro que será ese día.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior y que se han unido a los favoritos y alertas que lleva esta historia. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. Espero haber contestado todos los RR.

Bien, los dejo, los invito a unirse al grupo _**Basta de Secretos by Camili**_ donde tendrán toda la información de primera mano. Nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Camili


	8. TORMENTA

_**Gracias a Noe Núñez Gerez por sus ideas y ayuda en este capítulo. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Hear me – **__Imagine Dragons_

_**Stop and stare – **__One Republic_

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

El lugar parecía desocupado, no existía ningún ruido más que los que venían desde el exterior. Algunos atisbos de reojo, incomodidad alrededor de la mesa sin saber dónde mirar: si hacia la chica con la cabeza gacha, o hacia el hombre que examinaba con fijeza a la niña con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos eran blancos.

Varios de los presentes no podían dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, cada uno por diferentes razones. Charlie se levantó de la mesa y en dos zancadas se acercó a su puesto girándola para obligarla a no perder sus ojos de vista antes de confirmar que lo que decía era cierto.

Bella podía sentir que se avecinaba la tercera guerra mundial con lo que acababa de revelar. Su padre estaba rojo de la ira, su mirada decía lo que con palabras no podía expresar delante de los Cullen aún cuando su instinto decía lo contrario. Se fijó con terror antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando lo que debía por pasar. Lo conocía muy bien.

Y llegó en todo su esplendor, una bofetada que le dejó la cara ardiendo, junto con ella un jadeo general; se preparó mental mente para la siguiente, pero nunca llegó, lo que sí escuchó fue un fuerte _No_ seguido de un brusco movimiento a su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la dulce y maternal Esme con una mirada furibunda sosteniendo la mano de Charlie. Este llevaba odio mortal, sus ojos cada vez más salvajes dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de tener el poder autoritario que lo caracterizaba.

Cuando iba a arremeter contra la señora Cullen, Carlisle se interpuso con una pose amenazadora y retando al hombre Swan a que hiciera lo que tenía pensado, Charlie al no tener otra alternativa desistió de todo aún mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su hija y a la esposa del hombre frente a él.

—Pones un dedo sobre mi esposa o sobre tu hija nuevamente y llamo a la policía.

—No puedes prohibirme qué hacer con mi hija… — Charlie intentó defenderse, no obstante, la actitud del dueño de casa interfirió en su cometido.

—En esta casa no se permite el maltrato físico o psicológico a una mujer… Estás dentro de mi propiedad y si es necesario llamar a la policía para defenderlas, lo haré.

Charlie se quedó estático contemplando fijamente antes de volver a visualizar de reojo a Bella que seguía atenta en sus manos entrelazadas. Fijó la vista hacia un costado donde Emmett se encontraba de pie junto con Edward quietos, alertas a cualquier tipo de reacción de su parte, esperando el momento justo para salir en su defensa sin importar las consecuencias. Todos quedaron congelados ante la reacción inesperada, no sin antes haberse movido alertas. Al otro lado Angela negaba observando a su hermana como si intentara decirle que todo esto era su culpa, ese momento vergonzoso fue su culpa. Charlie asintió levemente.

Muy amablemente, el patriarca de los Cullen le pidió a Swan que se retirara de su hogar. Bella por primera vez levantó la vista prestando atención al padre de Edward y a los dos chicos que seguían de pie atentos a cualquier reacción de su padre.

No poseía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos, en esos momento era cuando le tenía más miedo, nada le importaba con tal que nadie deshonrara el apellido de la familia. Miró a su madre que se apreciaba las uñas como si fuera algo de todos los días una discusión de esa magnitud. Alice la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus pequeñas manitos en su boca como ahogando un grito. Esme y Carlisle de igual manera pendientes con compasión, pánico y perdón.

**(1)**Al escuchar el característicos gruñido por parte de su padre, de un salto se puso de pie para seguirlo al igual que hizo su madre y Angela. Otro sonido gutural totalmente diferente la detuvo girándose para fijarse en Edward quien ahora reaccionaba con enfado, odio y decepción hacia Charlie.

Fue cosa de segundos en que Carlisle se interpuso entre ellos, Emmett se colocó a su lado impidiendo cualquier barbaridad que Charlie siguiera haciendo, diciéndole al oído que saliera de ahí como si supiera exactamente lo que fuera a pasar ahí. Bella dio dos pasos inseguros, sin mirar a nadie salió deprisa, caminando directamente a la salida trasera que daba a la playa, el mejor lugar que le proporcionaba la vida y esa ciudad, el olor al agua salada, la arena, la brisa costera.

No se percató que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, viajando por sus mejillas hasta caer en la arena. Sabía que todos habrían de reaccionar así ante tal noticia, aún así, no se sentía preparada para afrontarlas, nunca se le pasó por la mente decirla de ese modo, solo por sus pensamientos, el miedo era más fuerte ante la idea de expresar lo que sentía ante los Swan.

Sin embargo, los ojos llenos de confianza que le entregaba Edward podían contra todo, hasta contra su voluntad. Se sintió como esa mañana en la playa donde podía expresarle todo lo que pensaba sin miedo a que la fuera a juzgar, se sentía protegida y eso fue lo que le transmitió en el momento, donde solo se vio a ellos, solos en esa habitación, perdiendo la timidez, rompiendo cualquier barrera.

Respiró hondo para calmar su angustia, no quería llorar más, menos en esa casa llena de extraños; podría ser que al volver a la residencia de veraneo se encerrara en su cuarto evitando cruzarse con su padre y llorar hasta más no poder. En este lugar debía ser fuerte, por una vez en su vida demostrar que podía contra viento y marea. Por primera vez notó el ardor de su mejilla cuando algunos granos de arena levantados por el viento rozaron su piel sensible. Siseó.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió dos manos apoyadas en sus hombros, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que la contemplaban con ternura y preocupación. Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con alguien más, pero solo eran ellos. Nadie podía verlos juntos, no tenía en ese minuto una excusa para justificar que estuvieran ahí sin nadie. La mirada del chico decía que en ese momento estaban a salvo, nadie los molestaría.

Él echó un vistazo fijamente a su mejilla, los orificios de su nariz se dilataron, inmediatamente vio el control en su expresión. Bajó la mirada muerta de vergüenza por todo lo que había presenciado, él era la última persona que debía enterarse de eso, no obstante, ya era demasiado tarde. En un susurro escuchó preguntarle si se encontraba bien, ella solo fue capaz de asentir.

Se volvió a sus ojos y se encontró con una mezcla de sentimientos, todos peleando por ser el ganador; uno de ellos era perdón, sin embargo, la pregunta era ¿Perdón por qué?, ¿Por la situación anterior, por no haber saltado a defenderla antes que Esme y Carlisle? ¿Por la reacción de su padre, su madre, hasta su propia hermana que era supuestamente una de las que la apoyaba? ¿Porque sus padres echaron a los suyos? Su toque trasmitía calma y consuelo a su alma, su ser, a su mente. Podía apreciar que también él la acompañaría en esta situación, que seguiría a su lado como siempre; dejando atrás cualquier tipo de problema que esté sucediendo ahora, el cual él tenga que solucionar.

Sin esperar, se arrojó a sus brazos para sentirse protegida, querida como nunca antes. Sintió las manos de Edward acariciando su espalda calmando cualquier dolor que la atormentara y lo estaba logrando, solo un toque de su piel con la de ella podía disipar cualquier mal hasta en los momentos imposibles.

No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron apreciando el mar, las olas que peleaban por llegar a la orilla arrasando lo que fuera con ellas. Bella quería ser una de esas cosas que remolcara a lo más hondo del océano, donde pudiera ser libre sin temer a nadie, donde pudiera ser ella misma… Solo pedía una cosa… Que Edward también fuera junto a ella.

Sabía que no era lo correcto, lo quería con ella si bien sonara egoísta, no quería perder a la única persona que le permitía ser como quisiera, sin contar la incondicionalidad de su hermano, sin peros ni nada que la detuviera, él permanecería a su lado protegiendo que la caída no fuera brusca, luego la alentaría a colocarse de pie para seguir adelante.

Y eso solo lo lograba en días, no quería perderlo. Aunque sabía que pertenecía a su hermana, aunque no quisiera recordarlo, era la verdad, no podía pedir nada hasta que él no solucionara sus problemas primero y ella no era nadie para presionarlo, especialmente ella, una chica tímida que se dejaba llevar por los demás, donde aceptaba cada cosa sin chistar, solo seguía el camino que le indicaban.

¿Cuándo sería el día en que eso cambiaría? ¿Cuándo podría ella elegir el camino que quería seguir? ¿Cuándo podría gritar que era lo que la hacía feliz? ¿Qué quería ser una artista? ¿Qué quería ser Isabella Swan y no la hija menor de la familia Swan? ¿Cuándo podría decir que quería a Edward sin temer a las críticas?

Subió la vista hacia el rostro de Edward, él tenía los ojos fijamente en el mar calmado, paciente, esperando el momento para poder decir algo, cuando ella estuviera preparada para escuchar. Ese era el instante, y como si el chico lo supiera, miró hacia los ojos de Bella, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que ella correspondió.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Edward en un susurro que se llevó la ola al reventar en la orilla.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Mis padres y Alice están dentro, Emmett se llevó a Ángela y a tus padres para evitar cualquier… problema… Alice prometió llevarte cuando estuvieras bien.

—No quiero volver…—confesó, Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas… Quédate conmigo.

Era como esas propuestas de telenovelas donde el protagonista le pide a la chica que huyan juntos, desaparecer para así poder vivir ese amor que querían… Pero esos finales nunca daban resultado. Siempre, esa misma noche cuando pensaban en escapar, la madre de la chica la pilla y prohíbe que ella se vaya dejando al chico esperándola eternamente, pensando que se ha arrepentido, que ya no lo amaba, sin saber verdaderamente lo que ocurría en realidad; y luego uno de los dos muere en manos de algún familiar que impide que ambos estén juntos. No, ella no quería eso, no sabría que hacer si perdía a Edward, la persona muy importante en su vida.

No dijo nada más, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico contemplando el horizonte. No faltaba mucho para el crepúsculo, podría proponerle quedarse ahí esperando a que el sol se ocultara en el mar, no separarse, eso sí, esa decisión podría acarrear problemas, sus padres podrían preguntarse por su ausencia y para ellos, él salía con Angela, no con la hermana traicionera y jamás pensando que la consolaba.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada, como si Edward pudiera leerle la mente, le ayudó a sentarse entre sus piernas, quedando refugiada entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. El chico apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Bella dejándole un pequeño beso en el cuello haciéndola suspirar. Observaron como el sol se iba ocultando lentamente en las aguas dejando su reflejo anaranjado y convirtiendo las nubes blancas en un cielo violeta rojizo. Nadie más se encontraba en la playa, solo ellos, abrazados demostrándose de esa forma cuanto se querían.

Fue en ese momento donde Bella pensó en decir algo, él dio el primer paso cuando le confesó que le gustaba, que quería estar con ella y le dijo que la quería. No era el primer chico que le decía eso, eso sí, era al primero que sentía de verdad, los demás solo se dejaba llevar por el momento y ella nunca vio en sus miradas que ese sentimiento fuera cierto. Hasta ese día donde Edward mirándola fijamente le confesó ese efecto tan perfecto. Se acurrucó entre los brazos del chico sin dejar de fijarse el horizonte que se oscurecía, estaba segura que Edward sonreía.

—Me dijiste que estabas dispuesto a todo con tal de quedarte conmigo…

—Sí, lo dije.

—Y que me… Me querías —Edward la atrajo más hacia si antes de responder.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Fue el turno de Edward para sorprenderse ante esas palabras, la movió para poder mirarla frente a frente, ella se sonrojó pero llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro la cual le contagió. Sí, era verdad, era sincera en lo que le decía, podía confiar en ese rostro, jamás podría mentir, era un libro abierto.

No pudo retenerse más, junto sus labios para darse un beso con esa emoción que experimentaban mutuamente. Podía parecer loco, podía ser ridículo, que solo en dos semanas, dos personas desconocidas sintieron algo así, algo tan fuerte e indestructible. Estaba ocurriendo, se querían, ese cariño no demoraría en convertirse en un amor tan fuerte que no los podría separar.

Volvieron a su antigua posición sintiéndose en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de ese momento perfecto. Poco después apareció Alice con una sonrisa que pedía disculpas y mostraba felicidad por notarlos juntos y en paz. Bella iba a moverse cuando la chica negó diciendo que ella sabía todo.

—No puedo dejar de decir que se ven mejor de lo que Angela y Edward… Cuando mi hermano te mira, sus ojos brillan como jamás los he visto.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio esperando que los últimos rayos de sol se perdieran en el océano. Cuando el frio amenazó, Edward abrazó a las dos chicas para hacerlas entrar en calor. Alice no pudo evitar conversar sobre el sueño de Bella, encontraba fantástico que quisiera estudiar arte, quería ver alguna de sus creaciones antes de que se hiciera famosa, así podría vanagloriarse que ella las conoció primero. Todos se rieron.

Fue en ese momento donde la pequeña Cullen pudo notar que Bella era natural, ella era una gran chica, simple, sin querer figurar entre los demás, solo quería vivir, sabía que podrían llevarse bien, ser buenas amigas y era la indicada para su hermano.

Cuando el cielo ya entraba casi en la oscuridad optaron por entrar a la casa, Alice prometió llevar a Bella de vuelta con su familia aunque nadie parecía a favor de esa idea. Edward insistía en que no permitiría que Charlie le pusiera la mano encima otra vez y Alice estaba de acuerdo. Ambos deseaban y suplicaban que se quedara ahí protegida.

Carlisle y Esme también opinaban igual, tenían la sospecha de que ocurriría lo mismo o peor a lo que vivieron en la comida y no podían permitirlo. No obstante, Bella quería volver.

—Debo regresar, sé cómo reaccionará si no estoy…

—No, no tienes porque hacerlo —interrumpió Edward mirándola con desesperación—, no voy a permitir que descargue su frustración en ti.

—No lo hará, Emmett no se lo permitirá.

—Bella, creo que mi hermano tiene razón, aquí residirás tranquila y cómoda el tiempo que necesites.

—Gracias por todo, ¿Alice, puedes llevarme?

Bella tomó su bolso, miró por última vez a Edward antes de acercarse rápidamente dejándole un beso de despedida en sus labios. El chico la vio salir tras su hermana, suspiró, pasó su mano por el cabello antes de dar media vuelta para subir hasta su habitación.

En el camino Alice y Bella conversaron de cosas banales, le agradecía su intención de distraerla. Se dieron cuenta que gozaban de varias cosas en común, en especial la fascinación por el diseño, la perfección, el dar forma a las ideas que rondaban en sus mentes.

El viaje se hizo corto, no se dieron cuenta cuando aparcaban frente a la puerta de entrada donde Emmett las esperaba sentado en el porche. El chico se apresuró a la puerta del copiloto para abrir y dejar que su hermana saliera aferrándola a su cuerpo, atento a todo sector donde Charlie la hubiera tocado para fijarse si quedarían marcas. Suspiró al confirmar su hermosa piel perfecta aún enrojecida sin marcas permanentes.

Le agradeció a Alice por haberla traído, prometiendo verse uno de esos días. Emmett pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Bella acompañándola al interior donde los esperaba la familia reunida en el living. Antes de entrar, el grandulón de su hermano la miró, dejó un beso en su frente en señal de apoyo, ella sabía que jamás la dejaría sola y menos en ese momento. Ambos suspiraron antes de avanzar a la habitación donde Charlie Swan no perdía de vista a la más pequeña de sus hijas con furia.

No hubo tiempo para poder planear un discurso donde dijera porque dijo eso en la comida, su padre no dio tiempo de nada. En segundos estaba delante de ella con una mano levantada con la intensión de darle otro comprobante de su disgusto, pero solo mirar la cara de su primogénito desistió bufando.

—Un dedo que le pongas encima y no respondo —sentenció Emmett.

—No le harías daño a tu padre —gruñó Charlie.

—No me incites.

Bella temblaba asustada, no sabía que decir, todos sus argumentos desaparecieron por arte de magia al visualizar la mano alzada de su padre. Sabía que si no hablaba las cosas se pondrían muy mal. Miró a su madre y a su hermana que seguían sentadas con una expresión seria, pidiendo la misma explicación que quería su padre.

Las palabras no salían de su boca, quería ser fuerte y poder encararlos, decirles lo que verdaderamente sentía, aunque después de tantos años siendo la niña tímida que aceptaba cada cosa que su familia le dijera no era capaz de enfrentarlos. Leves sonidos salieron de su boca, se avergonzó de ellos, en especial cuando su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido esperando que se aclarara para poder entender lo que quería decir.

—Deja de tartamudear niña y explícame porque has dicho semejante cosa en casa de los Cullen, ¿no has visto como nos has hecho quedar frente a esa respetable familia? ¡La familia del novio de tu hermana!

—Papá, yo no quería…

—Tú nunca querías provocar algo… Lo sé, siempre es lo mismo, pareciera como si no te hubiéramos criado nosotros. Donde está el respeto que te hemos enseñado, ¿es de esta forma en que nos agradeces haberte cuidado?

—Cuidado con lo que dices Charlie —interrumpió Emmett entre dientes.

—Tú no nos interrumpas, esto es entre Isabella y yo.

—Papá, es lo que verdaderamente quiero… Es mi forma de expresarme…

—¡Vaya forma de expresarte! No permitiré que un hijo mío sea un mediocre…

—¡Basta Charlie! —Gritó Emmett colocándose a un lado de su hermana—, Bella tiene todo el derecho a elegir qué carrera estudiar, tanto a Angela como a mí nos dejaste seguir nuestro camino, mi hermana se merece lo mismo y más… ¿No te das cuenta como los cuida sin pedir nada a cambio?

—Son sus obligaciones —dijo Renée desde su asiento, el chico la miró sin creer lo que decía.

—¿Obligaciones? ¿Obligaciones que solo tiene ella? ¿Qué tal yo y Angela? ¿Por qué no tenemos los mismos deberes? —Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio—. Se aprovechan de ella solo porque es tímida, les tiene miedo y acepta todo lo que les digan, eso sí, que les quede claro, tiene alguien que la defienda.

—¡No le faltes el respeto a tu madre, Emmett! —gritó Charlie levantando una mano para apuntarlo amenazante, el chico se rió entre dientes.

—¿Quieres golpearme? No me vengas con eso, la primera persona que no respeta a la gente y menos a su propia hija no tienes derecho a pedirme eso —Emmett se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente con su hermana pequeña, le regaló una sonrisa—. Anda a descansar —Bella miró a su alrededor, a su hermano y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

—Ella no tenía permiso para salir de aquí —dijo Angela, Emmett se rio negando.

—Claro que lo tenía, todos ustedes le deben mucho a ella; parece una esclava en esta casa, preparando el desayuno, ordenando sus cosas, mirando desde atrás todo lo que nosotros hacemos, aceptando todo lo que decimos, pensando dos veces antes de hacer lo que a ella le gusta… Y todo eso, solo por el miedo que les tiene —bufó mientras bajaba la vista para calmarse, se volvió nuevamente hacia sus padres y su hermana—. Se hacen llamar la familia perfecta… Un día Bella se irá y se darán cuenta cuanta falta les hace, alguien se la llevará lejos y nunca querrá volver y yo podré decir _"se los dije"_.

**(2)**En dos pasos, Emmett se encontraba fuera de la sala dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Bella. Tocó levemente para no asustarla, esperó a que le diera permiso para entrar, ella sabía que el único que iría a esas horas. Asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa antes de pasar.

Se sentó en una esquina de la cama, Bella se hallaba ovillada con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas; llevaba la mirada la mirada triste, sabía perfectamente que mortificándose por todo lo que ocurría, sabiendo que ella no tenía la culpa, aún así solo el haber expresado sus pensamientos ya hacía ser indigna de la familia, siendo que los únicos indignos eran los demás. Se acercó para colocarla en su regazo y abrazarla, reconfortarla, demostrarle que él estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas, por su mente pasaron imágenes y no pudo controlar una pequeña risa, la chica subió la vista interrogante para saber que causaba eso. Emmett le revolvió el cabello aunque sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba, luego volviéndola a abrazar.

—Sé que preferirías que cierto chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes estuviera en mi posición, pero por el momento es lo que hay —ambos se rieron, le encantaba escucharla reír, ese era el único momento donde sabía que era ella misma.

—Gracias por defenderme —susurró Bella.

—Nada de eso, es lo que debía hacer, algún día tendrán que entender que no eres una sirvienta en casa, eres una Swan como todos los demás y seguro que el mejor ejemplo de la familia.

—Tienen razón, seré mediocre, no seré nadie si estudio eso… —Emmett la tomó de los hombros mirándola seriamente.

—Serás magnifica, la mejor… Te prohíbo pensar lo contrario —la ayudó a correrse el cabello de la cara antes de dar una ojeada nuevamente—. Haré todo lo que sea necesario porque tus sueños se hagan realidad; tenlo en mente, los demás ya no importan, solo tú. —Bella desvió la mirada antes de asentir—. Llamaré a Edward para que mañana se vayan temprano, yo me preocuparé de todo acá en casa… Estas también son tus vacaciones y debes aprovecharlas, no te preocupes de nada, ¿está claro? —Bella volvió a asentir—. Ahora descansa, duerme, sueña con tu ángel de ojos verdes.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de objetar cuando su hermano ya salía de su dormitorio. Se recostó entre las almohadas pensando en todo lo que ocurría, sabía que Emmett llevaba la razón en todo lo que decía, sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de tener miedo. Todavía quedaban dos meses para irse a alguna universidad o para emprender otro camino, por lo que debía enfrentar a sus padres y a su hermana que estaban en contra de sus sueños.

No tenía a nadie más que a su hermano… Bueno, ahora a Edward, aunque eso todavía no era seguro, las palabras se las podía llevar el viento y olvidarse de todo lo que le hubiera dicho, darse cuenta que no quería ser parte de esa familia; podía terminar con Angela y no volver nunca más. Aunque sus últimas palabras no fueron así, le pedía que se quedara con él, ella las dio por alto solo por temor.

También existía la posibilidad de borrar ese estúpido sueño de su mente, aceptar lo que su padre decía, ser una abogada o una empresaria, ser alguien en la vida, destacada, emprendedora y no alguien mediocre y muerto de hambre. Sacudió la cabeza quitando ese pensamiento, no podía dejarse vencer por las palabras hirientes de Charlie. No podía defraudar a los que creían en ella.

Se incorporó hasta llegar a su bolso, sacó su libro de dibujo, sacó un lápiz y volvió a la posición en que se hallaba sobre la cama, buscó la última hoja en blanco y empezó a trazar rayas que lentamente se iban transformando en situaciones, en dibujos abstractos que para ella asumían un gran significado, en especial lo que sucedió hace solo unos minutos. Poco después miró lo que llevaba, la hoja blanca se convirtieron en un montón de bocetos, bocas gritando, ojos tristes, puños cerrados y paz, la tranquilidad que le regalaba su hermano, corazones, vida… sonrió.

Alejó el libro de su rostro, entrecerró los ojos ladeando levemente la cabeza, según ella, era un buen dibujo aún cuando su contenido fuera algo deprimente. Dio vuelta la página para encontrarse con el dibujo en carboncillo que hizo esa mañana de Edward lanzándose al mar, las proporciones eran correctas, la luz y sombra, todo correctamente orientada, el dibujo entregaba emociones sin necesidad de ver el rostro del chico que se apreciaba ahí.

Sonrió con ganas, ella no era mala, dibujaba bien, podía sobresalir entre los demás, no era una mediocre como creía su padre; si se esforzaba por mejorar, aprender nuevas técnicas, podría lograr grandes cosas, solo era cosa de práctica… Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. Ella podía lograrlo.

Sintió la garganta seca, sorprendida aún de que no hubiera derramado alguna lágrima después de las palabras de Charlie. Miró la hora, ya todos debían de encontrarse en sus cuartos, no se encontraría con nadie si bajaba por un vaso de agua. Escondió el libro debajo de la cama, el lápiz lo guardó en su bolso, miró a su alrededor por si algo evidenciaba que hubiera estado dibujando.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, se fijó en ambos lados antes de salir dejando la puerta entreabierta. Tratando de no hacer ruido bajó al primer piso, se fue directamente a la cocina, se encontraba todo impecable, sonrió segura de que Emmett dejó ordenado. Se preguntó quién haría el desayuno al día siguiente, según su hermano, no sería ella, se iría temprano en la mañana con Edward a la playa. Solo pensar en eso la llenaba de satisfacción delineando una sonrisa en su rostro. Llenó su vaso con agua, le dio unos tragos antes de salir en dirección a su cuarto. Se giró con brusquedad, algo la interrumpió.

Un pequeño grito venía desde el patio trasero de la casa, podía decir que esa exclamación pertenecía a su hermana. La curiosidad pudo con ella, se acercó silenciosamente hacia la puerta entreabierta. Su hermana hablaba con alguien, parecía enojada por algo, como si la hubieran criticado por su personalidad o su forma de ser; generalmente se ponía de esa forma cuando alguien le decía algo que a ella no le gustaba.

Recordó que no había nadie que le pudiera decir algo en esa zona, en decir, sus amigas estaban a kilómetros de Bristol y sus compañeros de universidad no sabían donde era específicamente la casa donde vendría de veraneo, a lo menos que hubiera hablado con ella hace unas horas.

Curiosa se acercó unos pasos más para quedar cerca de la puerta y saber que era lo que decía su hermana. Se sorprendió al ver a Angela acompañada, era tarde como para que hubieran visitas en la casa, sus padres no eran liberales como para aceptar algo así y menos que una de sus hijas estuviera sola a esas horas, pero solo bastó escuchar su voz para saber que esa visita podía llegar a la hora que fuera y sería bien recibida.

—¡No puedes! ¡Esto es absurdo!

—Baja la voz, no quiero que toda tu familia esté aquí por tus gritos.

—No puedes dejarme… ¿Dónde queda todo este tiempo juntos? —Su hermana parecía agitada, no podía controlarse.

—Angela, es lo mejor para los dos… No puedo seguir con alguien que no es capaz de cuidar, defender a su familia… ¿Qué pasará si alguien se viniera contra mí? ¿Cómo podría confiar en que me defenderías si no fuiste capaz de defender a tu propia hermana?

—Edward esto es absurdo, no puedo creer que por Isabella nuestra relación esté terminando.

—¿Crees que es normal recibir una bofetada solo por dar tu opinión? ¿Cómo no reaccionaste? ¿Por qué no la defendiste?

—Ese es problema de mis padres con ella, no tengo porque inmiscuirme en sus cosas —dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

—No puedo creer lo que escucho… Es ese comportamiento el que me demuestra que no somos compatibles, somos muy diferentes… Hace mucho tiempo que he dejado de amarte.

—¿Qué? —Chilló la chica— ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Dónde quedan los bellos momentos que pasamos? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? —Bella vio desde su escondite como Edward negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Puedes decirme cómo es que llegamos a ser novios? Porque yo no tengo idea, solo sé que en un momento algo me dijiste y yo terminé siéndolo… Jamás te ha interesado saber sobre mí, solo te preocupa que soy el chico guapo que puedes presumir delante de tus amigas —ambos se quedaron en silencio, hubo un suspiro antes de que el chico volviera a hablar—. Siempre he disfrutado de tu simpatía, tu compañía, y no solo quiero eso… No puedo seguir con los ojos vendados creyendo que lo nuestro está bien… Lo lamento.

—¡No vengas con eso de lamentarlo o que todo esto es para mejor! ¡Ándate de mi casa Edward Cullen, no quiero volver a verte!

Bella no tuvo tiempo de subir hasta su habitación, se escondió entre la oscuridad, detrás de la puerta por donde estuvo quieta husmeando. Angela se demostraba tan enojada que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, subió hecha una furia murmurando incoherencias referentes al chico que aún seguía afuera mirando la puerta por donde se entró su ex novia.

Sabía que era lo mejor para ambos, nadie saldría lastimado más que ellos cuando las cosas salieran a la vista, lo que verdaderamente sentía; no quería engañarla y tampoco a él mismo, su mente y corazón demostraban algo mucho más fuerte por otra persona y no podía seguir evitándolo por más tiempo, mientras antes terminara con esa mentira entre ellos, más fácil sería para ambos.

Todo lo que decía era verdad, cuando Emmett le llamó con la intención de que se llevara lejos a Bella, explicándole todo lo que ocurrió en casa, colmó su paciencia dando el punto final a sus ideas, debía terminar con esa relación y ahora tenía una excusa que podía decirle. Para él, siempre la familia iba primero, no podía seguir con Angela sabiendo que ella solo pensaría en sí misma y dejaría de lado a su propia familia, en este caso a su hermana. Así que no demoró en tomar las llaves de su coche y dirigirse hacia la casa para poder hablar y dar por finalizado cualquier tipo de relación que tuvieran.

Bajó la cabeza botando todo el aire que llevaba reprimiendo, pasó una de sus manos por el cabello. La sorpresa se la llevó cuando desde la misma puerta por donde entró la hija mayor de los Swan, ahora dejaba el paso a la menor de la familia. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, quería acercarse y abrazarla, besarla si era posible, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Suspiró, no estaban en el lugar indicado para arriesgarse.

Se tranquilizó, la sonrisa invadió su rostro en segundos. Bella parecía igual de ansiosa por dejar su lugar aún así no se movió del marco de la puerta solo le regalándole una sonrisa. Podía ver cansancio en sus ojos, ambos demostraban que solo sentirse cerca podía solucionar cualquier tormenta. Edward susurró para que solo escuchara ella.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó, la chica asintió sin perder la sonrisa—. ¿Escuchaste?

—Sí —contestó ella y fue turno de Edward para asentir.

—Mañana antes del amanecer nos encontramos en el camino hacia las rocas…Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Con un gesto de despedida con la mano, el chico se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino a su casa. La chica después de perderlo de vista en la oscuridad de la noche, cerró la puerta y emprendió el camino de regreso a su dormitorio, esperando con ansias que llegara el siguiente día, antes del amanecer para encontrarse con el chico que la hacía sentir ella misma como nunca antes.

.

.

.

Camili


	9. TAL VEZ

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Arms – **__Christina Perri_

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

—Solo será una pequeña operación ambulatoria, después de ella podrá irse a su casa y tomar reposo, muy simple, se lo aseguro.

—Confío en usted, doctor Cullen.

—Gracias por ello. Ahora pida una hora con mi secretaria y estaremos viéndonos en el quirófano.

Se despidieron en la puerta, dejó a la mujer en manos de su secretaria para luego entrar y fundirse otra vez en su silla. Miró por la ventana el paisaje, pleno centro de la ciudad, gente caminando de un lado a otro, sin presión en sus hombros, todo tranquilo.

Buscó su móvil en el escritorio donde lo dejó antes de su último paciente. Identificó el número de Bella en _Whatsapp _y le escribió:

_**.**_

_**¿Todo bien? Tengo mucho trabajo por delante, ¿hay problemas de quedarte con Tony más tiempo?**_

_**.**_

No demoró en obtener respuesta:

_**.**_

_**Voy en camino a buscarlo. No hay problema. Suerte en el trabajo.**_

_**.**_

Un suspiro se le escapó, hubiese querido otro tipo de respuesta, aunque ya había aprendido a conformarse a lo menos con una. Lanzó el aparato a la mesa sin importar donde cayera. Llevó sus manos a la cara.

Tenía media hora antes de que llegara el siguiente paciente, debía organizar su agenda para el día siguiente y además tenía una reunión con su padre en un par de horas por lo que debía lograr salir antes del horario de siempre. Carlisle requería de su presencia para solucionar temas importantes de los cuales tratar sobre el funcionamiento del área de cirugía, así que mientras más tiempo tuvieran, sería mejor.

Agradecía que Bella fuera tan comprensiva y aceptara quedarse con su hijo por unas horas más de las acordadas, sabía lo que era cuidar de un niño y más en una casa llena de obras de arte. A veces se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de la chica, no obstante, parecía que ambos, ella y Anthony, eran felices de escuchar que poseían más tiempo juntos; no se opondría ante eso, menos después de haberla besado demostrándole que aún la amaba como en los viejos tiempos.

Se recostó en la silla girándose frente al escritorio, no demoró en formarse una leve sonrisa en su rostro al recordar ese día, Bella sorprendida ante el beso sorpresa y sus palabras. Todo eso hace tan solo una semana. Ningún avance, los mensajes justos y necesarios y alguna que otra mirada furtiva, sin embargo, se conformaba con verla sonrojarse cada vez que él se detenía frente a su casa para ir a buscar al pequeño o cuando ella se bajada del coche para dejarlo en la puerta de su propia casa.

Se irguió cuando la puerta se abrió. No esperaba la estruendosa aparición de su hermana por su oficina, parecía como si algo muy malo hubiera ocurrido ese día. Su ceño se fruncía y sus pasos firmes decían que su visita no era de cortesía, existía mucho más de por medio.

Sin necesidad de invitarla a sentarse, la pequeña Cullen se encontraba frente a Edward, sentada con la piernas y brazos cruzados esperando una explicación a lo que fuera que quería escuchar. El hombre volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, ajustó su espalda al respaldo de la silla, juntó sus manos enfrente y con una mirada pasiva esperó los gritos desenfrenados de su hermana.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No sé a lo que te refieres… Y antes que nada, hola hermanita, que gusto tenerte aquí…

—Oh no, dejémonos de cortesía y vamos directamente al punto, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que Bella estaba en Liverpool?

La pregunta lo dejó sin habla, no esperaba esa clase de interrogatorio y menos que le pidiera explicaciones a él, la última persona que debería saber algo sobre el paradero de Bella después de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado. Inconsciente de sus acciones pasó una de sus manos por su cabello desviando la vista, con solo esa acción se delataba, confirmando cualquier pregunta que le hiciera Alice. Cuando la volvió a contemplar, seguía en la misma posición esperando la respuesta correcta porque de cualquier forma se enteraría de la verdad. Suspiró antes de sentirse derrotado, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, luego podría enfrentar a Bella por haber dado su paradero.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Simple: observar tu rostro y el de Tony, además de que justo llamé a Rose para saber de su pierna y preguntar por mi sobrino enterándome que no está en esa casa hace ya varias semanas porque tiene otra persona que lo cuide… Tú solo le entregarías a tu hijo a ojos cerrados a tres personas: mamá, Emmett o a Bella.

Edward suspiró rindiéndose, tomó una hoja de papel y el lápiz con el cual estuvo anotando en su agenda, dudo dos veces antes de escribir la dirección. Miró el papel y luego de reojo a su hermana antes de entregárselo.

—Sabes que me meterás en problemas…

—Solo si se entera, nos vemos —la chica se levantó como un resorte saliendo de la consulta.

—Lo sabrá —murmuró para si mismo.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa rendido, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros o acabara de salir de una cirugía de horas. Como era normal en su vida solo se trataba de su querida hermana, un torbellino que podría arruinar lo poco que avanzaba con Bella. Se levantó de un salto dirigiéndose a la puerta para llamar al próximo paciente.

Llegaron hace un par de horas, tenían todos los deberes listos, el estómago lleno de pastel de carne y las nubes se apoderaban del cielo de la ciudad por lo que no había posibilidades de una zambullidla en el mar. Anthony jugaba con sus juguetes nuevos; esa tarde luego de salir de la escuela pasaron para comprar algunas pinturas y utensilios que le hacían falta a la chica por lo que también terminaron comprando cosas para el pequeño, así que mientras Tony jugaba concentrado en la construcción de su castillo, Bella seguía con su última creación.

Estaba tan sumergida en esta que no se movió de enfrente en ningún momento. Miró a su lado donde el niño seguía sumergido en su mundo de igual manera, el mismo se instaló cerca del atril diciéndole que ella pintaría mientras él jugaba en silencio para no interrumpirla. Llevaban tiempo en eso, pronto sería la hora de la cena, y debía preparar algo para comer, Edward trabajaba más tarde esa noche así que permanecerían juntos por más tiempo del habitual, sonrió de solo pensarlo.

Se extrañó al escuchar el timbre de la casa. No podía ser Edward, no creía que su hermano hubiera ido a visitarlos, ese día asumía una reunión de proyecto por lo que no estaría por esos lados, y Rosalie postrada en su cama por culpa de su pierna fracturada en uno de sus desfiles, menos contaría con su presencia.

Se limpió las manos en un trapo sucio que llevaba cerca, miró por última vez al chico antes de salir de la habitación con rumbo a la puerta de entrada; abrió sin fijarse antes. Frente a ella estaba Alice Cullen, seria como nunca antes, parecía que apelaba tantas palabras en la boca que no sabía por dónde empezar. Ella tampoco sabía que decir así que optó por actuar y dejarle el paso hacia el interior. La mujer, de su misma edad, entró sin decir nada, como si conociera la casa pasó directamente a la sala. En uno de los sillones dejó su bolso, dio una vuelta rápida para apreciar la estancia y por último se fijó por completo en Bella quien seguía sorprendida por la inesperada visita.

Alice preguntó por su sobrino, Bella le dijo donde se encontraba sin siquiera preguntarle ella primero el cómo se enteró que se localizaba de vuelta de Liverpool. Como si saber que el pequeño no constaba cerca fuera una invitación, se sentó en el sofá más cercano para luego darse la vuelta hacia Bella quien todavía seguía de pie en la entrada.

—¿Por qué no avisaste que volvías? —preguntó Alice mirándola fijamente.

—No debía dar aviso de lo que fuera o vaya a hacer… A nadie.

—Pensé que confiabas en mí.

—Alice, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra… No quiero a nadie cerca por un tiempo… Mientras me acostumbro. No quiero a todos preguntando porque he vuelto o porque desaparecí por tantos años.

—Bella, han sido casi diez años sin verte, a excepción del funeral que no fue una visita exactamente… Pensé que éramos amigas, que podrías confiar en mí —la chica de ojos color chocolate sonrió comprendiendo al asunto.

—Eres mi amiga, pero eso no significa que deba decirte todo lo que haga. Igualmente tarde o temprano llamaría o te enterarías por tus medios.

—Aunque a Edward si le has dicho que volvías.

Y ese era el punto correcto, de donde venía toda la conversación. Bella suspiró, se movió de su lugar para acercarse al ventanal inquieta ante la objeción de la chica. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla en segundos, con valentía fijó los ojos sobre su visita inesperada.

—Es diferente —Alice sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Claro que es diferente, justamente cuando Edward decide regresar, tú haces lo mismo…Imagino que es como empezar de nuevo, donde todo floreció. En serio, lo encuentro muy bonito, romántico, pero ¿donde quedamos los demás? Aunque entiendo, después de diez años volver a encontrarse, el gran amor de tu vida…

—¡Cállate!

Bella podía asegurar que Alice nunca se vio tan asustada como en ese momento. Nadie le había gritado alguna vez y menos una chica a la cual conocía por su timidez. No obstante, esa mujer ya no existía, cambió, esa chica se quedó en Londres, con todas sus inseguridades y traumas. A Liverpool llegó una nueva mujer y demostraría que nadie diría algo que a ella le molestara o entristeciera.

Alice se quedó en su lugar mirando fijamente a su amiga, tratando de disculparse en silencio ya que las palabras no salían de su boca. Bella suspiró antes de caminar hacia el sofá donde la chica de cabello azabache seguía sentada sin mover un solo músculo, se colocó a su lado, tomó sus manos para tranquilizarla. Le sonrió antes de hablar.

—No he vuelto por Edward y él no lo ha hecho por mí… Eso es del pasado, debo… Cumplir una promesa.

—¿A quién? —Bella volvió a suspirar, buscando aire antes de seguir hablando, solo Emmett y Edward sabían de la promesa que le hizo a su hermana.

—A Angela.

Alice abrió los ojos de sorpresa ante esa confesión, no entendía a que se refería por lo que la observó esperando a que prosiguiera. Podía sentir lo incómoda que se sentía su amiga, lo apreciaba, no dejaría pasar esa información. Tenía respeto por la chica, sin embargo, era momento de que hablara. Así lo entendió Bella, bajó la mirada y siguió hablando.

—Antes de que mi hermana… muriera… Me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de Tony, velara por sus necesidades ya que su madre no estaría presente y él necesitaría de una figura materna a lo menos en los primeros años de vida. A quien más conoce el chico aparte de su madre soy yo, como yo estuve desde su nacimiento…

—¡¿Cómo?! —Interrumpió Alice con los ojos bien abiertos ante más sorpresas reveladas creyendo haber escuchado mal—. ¿Desde el nacimiento de Tony? Nadie sabía que Angela estaba embarazada por la Leucemia. —Bella negó desviando la mirada.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Oh sí, eso parece, y ahora tendrás que tener el tiempo para contármela… ¿Por qué Edward nunca dijo nada? ¿Cómo guardaron esa información tan relevante?

—Porque Angela no quería que nadie se enterara… Respetamos uno de sus últimos deseos —la hija de los Cullen sonrió con ternura mientras de daba un pequeño apretón a las manos de su amiga entendiendo el sacrificio que habría significado eso.

—Que irónica puede ser la vida a veces… Angela confiando en ustedes dos en el último momento —hasta Bella no pudo contener una pequeña risa pensando en la expresión de Alice si supiera todo lo que ocurrió durante ese tiempo—. Ahora entiendo porque Tony habla tanto de ti.

—Y ahora está a mi cargo mientras Edward trabaja, lo cuido y voy por él a la escuela… Así cumplo mi promesa.

—Sí, lo entiendo… Creo que debiste llamarme de todos modos y decirme que volvías, yo no le diría a nadie —Bella sonrió conociendo que sería cierto—. ¿Solo Edward sabe que estás aquí?

—También Emmett y Rosalie, por supuesto, ahora tú… Nadie más, por favor prométeme que nadie más se enterará, aún no es tiempo —Alice la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No le dirás a tus…—Bella negó rápidamente.

—No, nadie más debe saberlo, prométemelo, Alice, nadie debe saber que ya no estoy en Londres.

—Te lo prometo, con la condición de poder visitarte… Soy capaz de ocultárselo a Jasper pero déjame venir a visitarte; debes conocer a Peter, ya está caminando y es un malandrín.

Bella se acordaba perfectamente del día de nacimiento del hijo de Alice y Jasper, cuando recibió la noticia, ella iba en camino a Madrid para pasar una temporada con Tony, se sentía dividida en si atrasar su viaje para poder acompañar a su amiga o seguir con el plan establecido. Finalmente solo le envió un ramo de flores y una tarjeta disculpándola por no poder haber asistido justificando que exponía en solo unos días cosa que la tenía muy atareada con la cabeza en cualquier parte. Solo fue sido una mentira, no podía contarles la verdadera historia.

Las cosas por fin se calmaron entre ellas, la señora Whitlock comprendía la situación y no insistió más. Como si Anthony hubiera sabido que era momento de entrar en la sala después de una conversación privada, se reunió con ellas. Al escuchar la voz de su tía Alice corrió a sus brazos con una sonrisa preguntando por su primo, a lo cual la mujer prometió llevarlo uno de esos días para que pudieran jugar juntos.

Siguieron conversando sobre lo que ocurrió en sus vida, en realidad Alice era quien más hablaba, Bella todavía no se sentía preparada para contar esos diez años desaparecida del mundo después de esas estupendas vacaciones en donde se conocieron las familias Cullen y Swan. Bella no podía evitar sentirse en casa estando ahí en presencia de su amiga, le regalaba la luz que perdió en ese tiempo fuera y tenerla ahí junto con el niño era lo mejor que le pasaba desde su vuelta. Como a poco aparecían las personas que amaba y el corazón iba en aumento.

Después de tomar aire se levantó rápidamente invitándolos a la cocina para preparar la cena. Invitó a la mujer a quedarse, ella se disculpó diciendo que debía retornar a su casa, Peter era cuidado por una niñera y debía llegar antes de las ocho, eso sí, estarían en contacto para verse nuevamente y esa vez traer al pequeño y poder conversar todo el día si era necesario sin preocuparse de niñeras ni horarios. Bella no pudo negar que sería una maravillosa idea, extrañaba a esa mujer y compartir con alguien de su edad aparte de su diablito, no era una mala idea.

Se despidieron, Alice tomó al pequeño en brazos para llenarlo de besos para luego dejarlo sentado en una silla alta en la cocina. Las dos chicas se despidieron de un fuerte abrazo prometiéndose continuar en contacto, Bella esperó a que el coche desapareciera antes de volver a la cocina donde Tony jugaba con el paquete de espagueti creyendo que este parecía asustado por saltar a la olla con agua hirviendo. Sonrió ante la escena antes de llamar su atención preguntándole si sus juguetes estaban ordenados llevándolos a su dormitorio donde correspondían. El pequeño saltó de la silla para ir corriendo al taller donde estuvo jugando con su trabajo de construcción.

Se volvió con una sonrisa para tomar los ingredientes que utilizaría para la cena. Mientras calentaba el agua para los espagueti y colocaba otra olla para hacer la salsa, se puso a pensar en todo lo que ocurría, se sorprendía como las noticias de movían de rápido siendo que ella intentaba hacer todo de la forma más discreta posible, era seguro que ningún periodista del área artística sabía que ella tenía residencia en Liverpool y Elena hacía un excelente trabajo en la capital.

Sin embargo, sus amigos más cercanos ya empezaban a enterarse uno a uno. Si cualquier comentario llegaba a oídos de los señores Cullen, era asegurado que sus padres se enterarían comenzando con la explosión del volcán. Solo los vio de pasada en el funeral de Angela, ninguna palabra ni una mirada de pésame, todos podrían haber notado la tensión entre ellos; no le importaba, ellos hicieron peores cosas y no se merecían ser llamados padres por ninguno de sus hijos.

Sus pensamientos de esfumaron cuando volvió a aparecer Anthony preguntando se podía ayudar en algo, Bella le dijo que colocara la mesa ya que la cena se encontraba casi lista. El pequeño utilizó la misma silla donde se sentó hace un momento para subirse y poder alcanzar los platos y vasos. Colocó todo sobre el mueble antes de bajar, volvió a tomar la loza con cuidado y llevarlos a la mesa de diario en la misma habitación.

Sonrió al contemplar el parecido que gozaba con su padre, tan meticulosos con todo detalle. Sin preguntar, el niño salió por la puerta corredera frente a la cocina que daba hacia el patio y la playa; cuando volvió llevaba unas flores blancas en la mano, buscaba por todos lados hasta qué encontró un pequeño florero que compraron en uno de sus paseos, colocó las flores, les colocó con mucho cuidado un poco de agua para llevarlas finalmente a la mesa.

Cuando se volvió miró a Bella regalándole una sonrisa… La misma sonrisa de Edward, la gran debilidad de la mujer aunque en el rostro del pequeño fuera con otro sentido le hacía recordar a cada momento por el que alguna vez se fijó en el padre de Anthony sabiendo que sería un gran error.

Después de corresponder la sonrisa del niño y este se diera vuelta para seguir con su labor, suspiró botando todo el aire por la boca e intentando que con este se fuera toda imagen que hubiera de Edward. Las cosas parecían ser más difíciles de lo que imaginaba, sabía que en el minuto que decidió regresar a la misma ciudad donde él estaría, las cosas cambiarían. No fue su idea terminar en el mismo lugar, las pequeñas vacaciones en la ciudad le demostraron que necesitaba cambiar de aire. Solo eso. ¿O se mentía a si misma?

Desde que Edward la besó diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a todo, casi le era imposible mantenerse al margen cada vez que lo tenía muy cerca, sus piernas se convertían en gelatina sin poder sostener su peso, obligándola a tomarse de algo para sostenerse y que no fuera el pecho del hombre.

Se encargó de insistir en lo mismo, ya no existía la necesidad de esconderse, nadie podría decirles nada, eran adultos, maduros, libre de sus actos, no como hace diez años cuando solo eran jóvenes viviendo el día a día. Esa vez fue todo en base a secretos para que nadie saliera herido, y aún así nada valió la pena, igualmente sufrieron, no quería volver a lo mismo. Bella superó sus miedos, aún así, no se creía lista para enfrentar al mundo entero.

Volvió a concentrarse en la comida. Estaba lista, sacó todo del fuego, preparó dos platos, dejó lo demás ahí para luego ordenar y se volvió a la mesa donde vio sentado a Anthony jugando un el tenedor y el cuchillo dándoles vida donde ambos discutían de quien era más importante para comer. Se quedó observando al pequeño por un rato con una sonrisa, disfrutaba teniéndolo en casa, su corazón quedaba vacio cada tarde cuando se iba aunque sabía que al día siguiente reaparecería.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa; Tony al fijarse en ella dejó todo sobre la mesa, festejaba la llegada de la comida. Ambos probaron bocado en silencio para degustar la cena, siguieron así hasta que el niño interrumpió el mutismo con esos comentarios que dejaban a la chica helada de pies a cabeza.

—Mamá no preparaba estas cosas ricas para mí —Bella detuvo el tenedor que iba a mitad de camino para mirar al pequeño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Papá es quien siempre cocinaba, lo sabes, es el mejor cocinero del mundo… Mamá nunca me cocinó, decía que no le gustaba ir a la cocina y menos que la molestara con eso.

—Tu madre estaba muy enferma para cocinar y permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo, solo fue por eso, lo sabes; ya lo hemos hablado.

—Alice si se preocupa de su hijo hasta cuando está enferma.

—Tony… —intentó interrumpir esos pensamientos, pero el chico se adelantó.

—Me gustaría tener un hermanito, papá dice que no puede ser por ahora —Bella lo miró impresionada por el tema que tocaba, hasta se sentía incómoda.

—Si tu padre se vuelve a casar, podrás tener un hermanito, solo tienes que esperar a que él se sienta bien después de perder a tu madre —Tony negó duramente.

—Papá ya olvidó a mamá, la quiere pero no la ama, ya me lo dijo… No le culpo, sé que no se llevaban bien… Puedo ser chico pero sé que ellos peleaban mucho, mi papá dijo que cuando todo se solucionara podríamos hablar de un hermanito y que esperaba que fuera pronto.

Bella no quiso seguir con la conversación, se sentía incómoda y hasta celos sentía. No quería saber a qué se referían las palabras de Edward, estaba al tanto que él hablaba con el chico como con cualquier persona. Anthony era muy inteligente y sabía bien cuando alguien le mentía o no quería seguir con alguna conversación, aún no se creía preparada para hablar de esa forma y menos de su padre.

Cuando terminaron de comer se colocaron a ordenar, Bella se fue a lavar los platos mientras el pequeño la ayudaba a levantar las cosas. Pronto se fue a su cuarto a jugar mientras esperaba a que llegara su padre. Ella terminó con todo, dejó impecable como si nadie hubiera estado en la cocina. Apagó las luces y fue hacia su taller; ordenó el lugar, ese día no había nada más que hacer, se sentaría a ver algo en la televisión o a leer, por la mañana podría seguir con la pintura.

Recogió algunas herramientas que se le quedaron al chico para llevárselas a su cuarto, lo vio jugando con uno de sus muñecos. Se sorprendía la facilidad que le beneficiaba para entretenerse por si solo, cualquier otro niño llevaría corriendo por la casa horas gritando lo aburrido que se sentía y él solo seguía en silencio sin molestar. Se acercó sentándose a su lado, le ofreció ver televisión juntos mientras esperaban a Edward. Tony sonrió, ordenó lo que se esparcía en el suelo y luego corrió a la habitación de la chica para saltar a la cama y acomodarse justo en medio. Bella colocó una colcha para taparse ya que empezaba a refrescar, colocaron monitos animados y se quedaron abrazados. Poco después ambos dormían plácidamente.

No supo qué hora era hasta momento que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Sentía que la miraban fijamente, quería abrir los ojos para saber si Tony dejaba de impacientarse porque despertara para hacer algo o solo para asustarla, tal vez ya la noche quedaba atrás y era momento de levantarse para ir a la escuela. Trató de estirarse para demostrar que despertaba a pensar que no quería. Un peso en su brazo izquierdo se lo impidió, donde justamente se quedó dormido el pequeño hace unas horas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para captar frente a ella a Edward quien la miraba con una leve sonrisa, esos ojos verdes llenos de ternura. Se sobresaltó, se incorporó rápidamente, quedando sentada en la cama con el pequeño durmiendo a su lado. El hombre intentó tranquilizarla para que no despertara a su hijo.

Era un tonto con haberse quedado embobado mirándola si sabía que cuando despertara o notara su presencia se asustaría, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo, se veía hermosa durmiendo y además era el único momento en donde podía estar sin que Bella estuviera a la defensiva. Dejó que se incorporara, la miró mientras ella se colocaba de pie pasándose una mano por el cabello para arreglárselo para luego no perderlo de vista interrogante preguntando cómo ingresó a la casa.

—Toqué varias veces y nadie abría; pensé que dormían, especialmente porque he demorado más de lo acordado… Pensé en irme cuando recordé que Tony entraba por la puerta de atrás, así que intenté ver si abría…

—¿Llevas… Llevas mucho rato… Ahí, sentado? —preguntó Bella avergonzada, Edward no disimuló una sonrisa.

—No, solo unos minutos… Mis recuerdos no tienen comparación con la realidad… Te ves hermosa durmiendo.

—Por favor Edward, no empieces —suplicó Bella saliendo de la habitación.

**(1)**Edward la siguió dos pasos tras ella, se dirigían hacia el dormitorio de Anthony. La contemplaba nerviosa, no podía perderse la oportunidad de verla así y sonrojada, era aún más hermosa en esos momentos. Bajó la cabeza para reír disimuladamente, cortó el impulso al apreciar los pies descalzos de la chica; tragó en seco. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose nuevamente en la chica arreglando las cosas de su hijo.

—No estoy diciendo nada malo o que no sepas, Bella, es algo que siempre te he dicho.

Él se detuvo en la puerta apoyándose buscando un punto alto fuera de la parte inferior de la mujer enfrente. La mujer se dio la vuelta con el bolso del pequeño entregándosela con brusquedad intentando salir del espacio reducido a un lugar donde pudiera permanecer a metros de distancia.

—Ya no somos esos adolecentes…

—No digas eso, no éramos adolecentes en esa época, Bella —interrumpió Edward acercándose para colocar sus manos en los brazos de la chica obligándola a mirarlo—, éramos dos adultos y sabíamos lo que queríamos y sé que ahora también lo sabemos solo que tú estás asustada, lo entiendo.

—Deja de hablar, Edward.

—No, es momento que me escuches… Quiero ser feliz, quiero que mi felicidad por fin empiece y sé que es con Tony y contigo a mi lado, no hay quien nos obligue a hacer lo contrario… Si tanto se asusta que toda la familia se entere que hemos vuelto, podemos irnos, lejos… Anthony será el más feliz, te adora y sé que comprenderá cuando le contemos la verdad…—Bella lo miró desafiante con los dientes apretados.

—JAMÁS… Se te ocurra contarle algo a Anthony, ya tiene bastante con saber que su madre no lo quería.

—Entonces dale ese amor…

—Y eso estoy haciendo… Lo que no significa que deba estar contigo para hacerlo… Toma, ahí están todas sus cosas, mañana lo pasaré a buscar como siempre… Adiós Edward.

El hombre no quería respetar la decisión de la chica, no recibió nada, tomó el rostro de Bella y volvió a besarla. La custodió de forma brusca pensando que en cualquier momento ella se correría aunque fue completamente diferente. Ambos se entregaban a ese beso, olvidando cualquier discusión que hubiera hace solo unos segundos.

Edward suavizó el beso disfrutando del roce de sus labios, del sabor de su boca, recordando todos los momentos en donde no tuvo que obligarla a besarlo, porque era ella quien corría a sus brazos buscando un refugio, buscando quitarle una sonrisa y con un beso como agradecimiento por no moverse de su lado. Quería volver a sentir eso, los únicos momentos felices de su vida, esos donde nadie que los vigilara y criticaba sus acciones, porque solo eran ellos, nadie más giraba a su alrededor, no había malas miradas, no malas palabras, solo un amor inmenso que necesitaba salir y contagiarlo a quien estuviera cerca.

Lentamente se fueron separando, entre pequeños besos que dejaban, ninguno con la intención de alejarse, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la magia. Edward le rozó las mejillas con los labios para sentir su suavidad, aspiró profundamente para impregnarse del aroma característico de Bella, fresas, jamás lo olvidaría. Sintió caer las cosas de Tony al piso y como los brazos de la mujer se aferraban a su pecho queriendo que no escapara. Él bajó las manos para abrazarla, protegerla de todo lo que la dañara o la asustara, demostrándole que no se iría de su lado tan fácilmente.

Se quedaron unos segundos en esa posición, Bella apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de él recordando los momentos en donde se sintió tan amada como para disfrutar de horas en esa misma situación. Aunque quisiera negarlo, le sería imposible, el amor que sentía por ese hombre era más fuerte que el viento, la marea, las olas golpeando la orilla cuando había tormenta… Amaba a ese hombre, jamás lo dejaría de amar, lo amaría por siempre.

Lo abrazó fuertemente queriendo retenerlo de cualquier pensamiento que estuviera en ese momento. Cuando sintió los brazos de Edward atrayéndola más hacia si no pudo evitar sonreír, subió la vista para toparse con esos ojos verdes. Edward sonreía y podía apreciar la felicidad en esas esmeraldas. Solo fue cosa de una reacción y una palabra.

—Quédate.

Edward asintió sin soltarla, fue ella quien rompió el abrazo para guiarlos hacia la habitación de ella donde todavía dormía plácidamente Anthony. Bella levantó el cubrecama, la ropa de abrigo y las sábanas para meter al pequeño entre ellas, luego se metió sin importarle que ambos estuvieran con ropa todavía, un día que no se colocaran el pijama, no afectaría a nadie.

Miró hacia Edward donde seguía de pie, se corrió hasta quedar en medio de la cama con Tony a su lado invitando al hombre a colocarse en el espacio vacío a su otro lado. Por fin Edward sonrió quitándose los zapatos y luego introduciéndose en la cama, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la chica atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, ella por su parte abrazó al pequeño que dormía a su lado plácidamente. Involuntariamente sonrió al pensar como debía de verse esa escena, la familia feliz durmiendo junta, pero no podía estar más lejos de eso.

No quería perder ese momento, se acercó lo más posible a Edward quedando tan juntos como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, sintió la respiración del hombre entre sus cabellos y luego un leve beso. No resistió la tentación de darse la vuelta para poder darle un beso en los labios, se miraron cada uno con una sonrisa, volvieron a la posición inicial cerrando los ojos. Poco después los tres caían en brazos de Morfeo.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡ADORO ESTE CAPÍTULO! <strong>

¿Qué les ha parecido? Las cosas en el presente comienzan a tomar un camino… y obviamente sé que es el que todas esperan.

El próximo capítulo también trata del presente, así que puede que veamos más amor entre la pareja.

Gracias a _**suhaylc, jupy, 21fabby, carlita_16, ManuBella-13, Yesi-Cullen93, ripattz, Saha Denali, SaraArwenCullen, iscullen1, memita (sí lo sé, no te nombro mucho), LauraECS, anónimo**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre, los dejo invitados a unirse al grupo de esta historia (_**link en mi perfil**_) donde encontrarán imágenes, las casas, lugares, personajes, playlist, adelantos y todo lo relacionado con el fic. ¡Los espero!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, besos.

Camili


	10. PODREMOS

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Vuelvo a verte – **__Pablo Alborán y Malú_

_**Last Hope – **__Paramore_

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

**(1)**Su habitación se destacaba por la pureza, un cuarto de paredes, cortinas y accesorios blancos. Las puertas correderas del baño, del armario y la de entrada también lo eran como las sábanas que ahora le cubrían. Le gustaba ese estilo ya que al momento que el sol empezaba a salir el dormitorio se iluminaba dando la idea de que este estuviera dentro. Aún mejor era cuando las puertas de baño quedaban abiertas, los rayos del sol pegaban fuerte creando algunos arcoíris con el reflejo del cristal.

Como siempre, las cortinas de su cuarto pasaban corridas de par en par, no le importaba que la luz la despertara al amanecer, ese era otro motivo por el que eligió esa casa, era lo primero que veía por la mañana, no obstante, no esperaba que ese día hubiera un regalo mejor aparte de la mejor vista frente al mar. Edward dormía plácidamente a su lado, parecía el hombre más relajado del mundo, como si por fin hubiera descansado después de años; ella se sentía igual.

Sonrió al recordar que ese rostro lo vio muchas veces después de haberlo visto regresar malhumorado por algún problema. Miró al otro lado donde todavía dormía Anthony; suspiró de alivio, no se imaginaba buscando una explicación de por qué su padre parecía disfrutar abrazándola tan cariñosamente por la cintura. Miró hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar algunos árboles nativos y escuchar las olas golpeando en la orilla. Todavía no era tan tarde, podría quedarse unos minutos más en la cama.

Cerró los ojos, no, no era una posibilidad, recordó lo que ocurría, era día de semana, Tony debía ir a la escuela y todos seguían en la cama. Intentó levantarse, las manos fuertes de Edward la detuvieron, se giró pensando que había despertado, pero él seguía con los ojos cerrados. Acarició su mejilla y ambos sonrieron, él se aferró más a ella quedando cerca de su oído diciéndole que su alarma todavía no sonaba, todavía gozaban de tiempo para quedarse entre las sábanas.

No pudo reprimir una risita y recordar el pasado. Edward siempre parecía dormir profundamente, eso sí, al pequeño movimiento que hiciera Bella, él decía algo demostrando que estaba despabilado aparentando dormir. Se recostó quedando frente a frente para dar una ojeada, después de tanto tiempo, al hombre que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados a su lado.

Era el hombre más hermoso que conocía en la vida, todavía se preguntaba cómo se fijó en ella, la chica más tímida de la playa, una chica manipulada por sus padres despreciando todo lo que ella hacía porque debía ser alguien importante no una cualquiera. Siendo paciente, tolerante a todo sufrimiento, decepciones por las que pasaron… Y seguía ahí a pesar de todo. En una de esas de eso trataba, era la chica desvalida que necesitaba de un súper héroe que la salvara cada vez que la damisela estuviera en peligro. Ahí constaba su valiente caballero de brillante armadura.

Involuntariamente pasó la yema de los dedos por la suave piel de Edward, acariciando sus mejillas como tantas veces lo hizo. Podía sentir el rastro de una barba de un día, aún no era visible, ante su piel sensible sabía que dejaría vestigios rojos como raspaduras. Se contagió de la sonrisa que se formó en los labios del hombre quien tomó la mano de la chica para besar su palma antes de colocarla sobre su pecho donde su corazón acelerado palpitaba en forma de respuesta por la caricia regalada. Su corazón y las mariposas en su estómago se agitaron.

Edward abrió los ojos para contemplarla por primera vez esa mañana, podía ver que su cabello estuviera despeinado o que el poco maquillaje que llevaba estuviera corrido levemente, seguía siendo hermosa, la mujer más maravillosa que conocía en su vida. Por la única mujer que lucharía y seguiría haciéndolo por toda la eternidad. Aún cuando no haya ganado todas las batallas, jamás podría rendirse con tal de distinguir esos ojos otra vez.

Lamentaba haberla hecho pasar por todo lo que ocurrió en esos diez años, aún así no se arrepentía de nada, podría volver a repetirse la historia y no cambiaría nada de ello, porque si bien hubieron sufrido, todo eso les permitió conocerse y amarse como nadie se amaba en la vida, los hizo fuertes para seguir luchando hasta lograr su mayor propósito.

Ahora las cosas avanzaban en buena dirección, ella le pedía que se quedara la noche, una señal que las cosas lograban cambiar desde ahí o solo fue un arranque de debilidad y ahora se arrepentiría de todo aunque en su rostro no vislumbraba esa opción, por fin esos ojos chocolates brillaban como hace muchos años no veía.

Los interrumpió el sonido del celular a lo lejos. Ambos miraron por todos lados buscando hasta que el hombre se rio entre dientes buscando bajo las sábanas en algún bolsillo de sus pantalones. Había olvidado dejarlo fuera antes de acostarse, escuchó una risita por parte de la chica que lo no le quitaba el ojo mientras intentaba que el sonido no despertara al niño que seguía inmóvil al otro lado de la cama. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro nuevamente, significaba que debían levantarse, debía llevar a Tony a la escuela y luego él debía pasar por casa para cambiarse de ropa e ir a trabajar. Sin embargo, antes de cualquier cosa, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos para dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

Se levantó rápidamente antes de que ella pudiera decir algo cuando una mano sobre la suya lo detuvo. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con esa preciosa sonrisa en el rostro de ella. Sin más volvió a bajar robándole otro beso antes de darse la vuelta para tomar a su hijo. La mujer le preguntó si quería darse una ducha mientras ella arreglaba al pequeño y hacía el desayuno. Edward la observó por unos segundos antes de aceptar, cada palabra que la chica decía lo hacía volver en el pasado, su corazón se aceleraba y el amor se aferraba a su pecho para salir después de tanto tiempo encerrado.

Aceptó asintiendo, Bella salió de la cama pasando a su lado hacia la puerta corrediza que al abrirla dejó entrar rayos de sol a la habitación. El cuarto de baño parecía un corredor, enfrente una bañera junto al ventanal que daba al jardín de la casa entre árboles y arbustos, como si estuvieras bañándote en un lago en el bosque. Hacia la derecha una puerta donde se encontraba el inodoro y hacia la izquierda el lavamanos y un sector donde estaba la ducha entre azulejos celestes. Siguió a la chica hasta ahí, ésta le mostró cómo funcionaba y después de dejarle un beso a la altura del hombro se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Bella tomó a Anthony en brazos mientras le hablaba para que despertara. Se detuvo en el baño que correspondía al dormitorio del chico, lo mantuvo en pie mientras le quitaba la ropa con que durmió. Tony seguía con los ojos cerrados aunque seguía todas las instrucciones que le daba la mujer. Pronto se metió a la ducha con lo que despertó mientras Bella iba por ropa nueva que compraron para esa casa en casos como estos. También le preparó la mochila para dejarla en la entrada con todo lo que el pequeño necesitara.

Volvió al baño donde Tony seguía bajo el agua, le ayudó a terminar de jabonarse y a secarse. En eso apareció Edward con el cabello mojado, los mismos pantalones y la camisa fuera de estos con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, ella se quedó observándolo más del tiempo permitido. Le dijo que él seguiría arreglando al pequeño mientras ella podía ir a hacer lo que necesitara. Bella optó por ir a prepararles el desayuno, todavía gozaba de tiempo para arreglarse si es que necesitaba salir temprano.

Como todo en casa, los muebles de la cocina eran de madera noble, todo electrodoméstico necesario para la comodidad y una isla en medio con cuatro sillas altas para tomar desayuno o comer como lo hacían siempre ella y el pequeño. El lugar era abierto por lo que se podía apreciar el resto de la casa y la maravillosa vista desde los grandes ventanales que daban al mar.

Mientras preparaba las tostadas y el café para Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría. Era extraño estar preparando el desayuno temprano para dos personas que debían correr a la escuela y al trabajo, la rutina de levantarse y prepararse para salir era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse, especialmente si significaba vivir con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

Negó con la cabeza para sí misma, sabía que todo era una locura, era entrar a la vida de esa pequeña familia para sustituir a la madre, quien a su vez era su propia hermana. Sacudió la cabeza, las cosas debían de haber sido así, ella debía ser parte de esa familia y no Angela, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Su miedo era más fuerte ante todos los retos que les colocó la vida y no supo cómo afrontarlos y ahora se encontraba en la posición de imaginar lo que sería sustituir a otra mujer aunque ella no hubiera sido la mejor esposa o la mejor madre.

Sus pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando sintió sus piernas aprisionadas por los brazos de Tony quien sonreía alegre al tener a Bella cerca. Se sentó rápidamente en su puesto para tomarse la leche que ya lo esperaba en la mesa. Tras él apareció Edward con la misma sonrisa que su hijo, la saludó con la mano intentando no acercase porque sabía que sería débil tomándola en sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente, su hijo miraba atento la escena aparte de concentrarse en el líquido de la taza y no parecía ser el momento de dar explicaciones. Bella lo invitó a sentarse para tomar café y tostadas.

—Papá, ¿Por qué no viniste ayer a buscarme?

—Sí lo hice, hijo, solo que tú estabas durmiendo y con Bella no quisimos despertarte.

—Así que también te quedaste a dormir —ambos adultos sonrieron ante la afirmación del pequeño, Edward no supo que decir así que Bella salió al rescate.

—Tu padre se mostraba tan cansado que no dejé que siguiera manejando, así que le dije que se quedara a dormir.

—¿Y donde durmió? —Edward y Bella se mirar con el rabillo del ojo, fue ella quien contestó.

—Contigo en mi cama —el ceño de Anthony se frunció no creyendo en lo que decía.

—¿Y tú?

—En tu cuarto —contestó la chica automáticamente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Mi cama está ordenada, todo mi cuarto está ordenado… Yo creo que dormiste con nosotros.

Bella se quedó con las palabras en la boca, se sorprendía ante los argumentos del pequeño, parecía como si todo el discurso que poseía en mente se hubiera destruido, hecho polvo por alguien más chico que ella. Edward no pudo reprimir una risa ante la expresión de ella, se apiadó un poco de la situación sacudiendo el cabello húmedo de su hijo.

—Basta de esta conversación, estamos retrasados, anda a cepillarte los dientes y tomar tus cosas.

Tony terminó de un trago la leche para luego dar un saltó de la silla corriendo hacia el baño. Cuando salió de la vista, Edward no pudo seguir reprimiendo una carcajada. Bella lo miró amenazante alternando por donde desapareció el pequeño.

—Me sorprende este niño, es tan inteligente, no se le escapa nada —comentó Edward sin dejar de reír.

—En eso se parece a ti… Me da miedo, no puedo mentirle en nada porque sabe cuando lo hago… ¡Es tu culpa! Le cuentas todo.

—No voy a mentirle a mi hijo. Puedo ocultarle cosas, pero nunca le mentiré —sentenció el hombre sin dejar de sonreír. Bella negó.

—Tú también corre, están retardaos.

La plática quedó hasta ahí, Edward miró su reloj, en verdad tenían el tiempo justo para salir, el viaje era un poco más largo desde casa de Bella, así que fue por sus cosas y esperar a que Tony terminara con lo suyo.

Todos se reunieron en la entrada de la casa, Bella le regaló un abrazo y un beso al pequeño prometiendo reencontrarse esa tarde cuando lo fuera a buscar, era viernes por lo que no debían pensar en nada más que divertirse. Con Edward se miraron fijamente, se regalaron una sonrisa antes de desearse buen viaje, él con un movimiento de cabeza le dio las gracias para luego salir hacia el coche que seguía estacionado en frente de la residencia. Cuando los vio desaparecer por la calle, entró nuevamente a la casa para ordenar la cocina y su dormitorio antes de darse una buena ducha.

No dejó de sonreír, cada lugar al que entraba, en especial su dormitorio, le traía recuerdos del hombre que compartió su cama, su baño, la cocina, el cuarto de Tony, casi todos los ambientes de esa casa. Dejó un rastro de su olor que jamás podría sacar… Y tampoco quería si era sincera consigo misma.

Todavía se preguntaba lo que ocurriría desde ahí en adelante, existían solo dos opciones y no sabía si se encontraba dispuesta a seguir alguna de ellas: uno, aceptaba lo que sentía por Edward, tomaba el lugar de Angela y vivían felices para siempre sin importar lo que los demás dijeran; o dos, se enfrentaba a la realidad, ella era el pasado de ese hombre, tuvieron una linda relación y en eso debía quedar, debía seguir adelante y dejar que esos dos hombres maravillosos siguieran su vida sin apartarlos de los demás.

Conocía las consecuencias de la primera opción, cuando los Cullen y los Swan se enteraran de lo suyo, solo quedaría la solución de escapar, porque volverían a intentar separarlos como lo hicieron hace diez años atrás. Pocos creerían en ese amor, otros dudarían como también harían lo imposible por destruir esa esperanza que comenzaba a albergarse en su pecho.

Entre tantos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que ya había terminado con el orden y hasta una ducha se hubo dado. Se colocó unos jeans ajustados, unas sandalias rosadas y una polera blanca con diseños de flores en rosa. El clima estaba cambiando, pero aún el aire era relativamente temperado pensando en la zona geográfica.

Miró a su alrededor para saber que más podría hacer, suspiró, después de una noche con ese hombre parecía que su casa estaba más vacía que nunca, se sorprendía como podía ser el efecto que poseía sobre ella, ya lo extrañaba aunque estuviera pensando que sería lo mejor para ellos.

Optó porque sería el mejor momento para trabajar en sus obras, disfrutaba de los sentimientos a flor de piel lo que le ayudaría con las emociones que quería representar en su próxima exposición, todas sus obras debían expresar algo y ese era el momento de sacar a la luz el amor, el sentimiento que tenía guardado en lo más profundo.

Sacó el atril y las herramientas de trabajo a la terraza, quería tener el mar frente a ella mientras trabajaba. Se perdió entre los colores, con una mancha de pintura roja podía crear una gran historia que dijera exactamente lo que quería demostrar. En ningún momento soltó el pincel que se movía casi por si solo por el lienzo creando maravillas, creado su vida propia sin necesidad de explicaciones, sin necesidad de pensar que era exactamente lo que quería decir, porque quien lo viera podría pensar lo que el corazón quería, ella solo demostraba que todos podían observar algo completamente diferente al resto, aún así sintiendo algo tan fuerte que era difícil de olvidar.

Sus ojos seguían concentrado en ese punto en especial donde quería llegar, los detalles que podrían dar por finalizada la obra por ese día porque al siguiente la volvería a dar una ojeada y ya no sería lo mismo, algo cambiaría y el pincel debería volver a su labor. Si no fuera por la sensación de que alguien más habitaba ahí, hubiera podido seguir en su mundo, pero su presencia, su olor era inconfundible. No necesitaba mirarlo, después de pasar abrazada a ese hombre solo por una noche, recordaba exactamente cada una de sus características… Igual que antes.

Lo saludó sin echarle un vistazo, invitándolo a sentarse mientras ella terminaba por ese día; él no dijo nada, solo la miró esperando el momento de poder hablar para no interrumpirla, sabía cómo se introducía en su trabajo y no había nadie que la sacara hasta cuando ella dijera que terminaba. No le importaba, adoraba contemplarla trabajar, tan inmersa en su mundo, sin importarle lo que estuviera pasando fuera. La observó hasta que vio como bajaba el pincel. Ese era momento de entorpecerla. Podrían haber pasado horas, pero era tal la tranquilidad que entregaba apreciarla trabajar que no importaba perder tiempo de esa forma.

Bella desvió la mirada para fijarse en él directamente; el aire abandonó su cuerpo por unos segundos apreciando el hombre que tenía enfrente. Llevaba algo tan simple como unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, eso sí, en él parecía sacado de una revista de moda. Además esos lentes oscuros, la barba sin afeitar y su cabello despeinado hacían revolucionar sus hormonas. De repente frunció el ceño por lo que Edward se preocupó.

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Se le quedó algo a Tony? —Edward negó—. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

—Sí. He dicho que tenía reuniones que atender y no podía ir al hospital —Bella volvió a centrarse el lienzo sonriendo.

—¿Y qué te dijo Carlisle? —Edward se rio ante la pregunta.

—Dijo que podía tomarme un día de descanso.

—¿Y porque has venido aquí? —Bella volvió a detener la vista en él, esta vez dejando todo en su lugar y caminando hacia donde el hombre tomaba asiento.

—Debemos conversar —Ella desvió la mirada, ¿se sentía preparada para hablar?— No me importa la excusa que me digas porque igualmente vamos a hablar. —Bella volvió a sonreír, él la conocía mejor que ella misma.

—¿Ya es el momento? —Edward asintió sonriendo—. ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

—Un café, por favor.

Bella suspiró antes de entrar a la casa por el café, ella también necesitaría algo para los nervios por lo que se preparó un té. Se tomó su tiempo, preparó una bandeja con algunas galletas que preparó hace unos días mientras esperaba el agua hervir. Miraba de reojo hacia la terraza donde Edward seguía sentando fijándose en el horizonte. Otro suspiro antes de servir.

Salió con la bandeja tomada con las dos manos, la dejó sobre la mesa, le entregó el café y luego se sentó en una silla frente al hombre. Se contemplaron por un tiempo preguntándose con la mirada quien sería el primero en hablar. Tenían mucho que discutir, todo cambiaba después de haber dormido juntos, haber aceptado que poseían un sentimiento tan fuerte y pasional, que no se destruyó después de tantos años.

**(2)**Para sorpresa de los dos, fue Bella quien habló dejándolos a ambos sorprendidos, no solo porque fuera ella quien hablaba, sino por lo que decía, el corazón de Edward se aceleró.

—Quiero intentarlo, no sé si puedo, no sé si soy capaz de permanecer lejos de ti otra vez, pero de la misma manera tengo miedo… No puede enterarse nadie, a lo menos no ahora.

—¿Crees que Alice y Emmett se quedaran fuera de esto? —Bella se rió.

—A lo menos intentarlo… Por Tony, él no puede… —Edward se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a Bella, se acuclilló enfrente mirándola directamente a los ojos, tomó sus manos apretándolas.

—Él creerá que llevamos una mejor relación desde ahora, buenos amigos que se visitan a diario, lo entiendo… Poco a poco, paso a paso, no volverá a suceder lo de la noche pasada- Bella abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—¿Y si quiero que te quedes? —Edward rió bajito. Se detuvo al apreciar la expresión de Bella en su rostro.

—Procuraremos que piense que he dormido en otro sitio —se quedaron en silencio mirándose, ella echó un vistazo al suelo- Bella, no podremos mantener todo en secreto, Tony es inteligente y sabrá afrontar las cosas.

—No quiero, Edward… No es lo que hubiera querido Angela —Edward bufó ante el comentario de la chica.

—Lo siento, Bella, Angela está muerta y nosotros tenemos derecho a vivir una vida sin secretos. No podemos seguir así, es como vivir hace diez años, quiero por fin lograr vivir a tu lado y ser feliz, que nadie pueda separarnos… Sé que será difícil, no espero que todos lo aprueben, solo me interesa saber que tú estés segura y Tony a nuestro lado.

Edward tenía razón, Bella lo sabía, sin embargo, ese temor por lo que ocurriría, ese futuro incierto donde no sabía si podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como para afrontar la reacción de Anthony, la destruía. Se mordió el labio, admitía que los demás no importaban, hace mucho que dejó de importarle las opiniones de otros aún cuando pensara en ello todo el tiempo, solo quería que el niño no sufriera.

El hombre arrodillado frente a ella decía la verdad, sabía que Tony comprendería todo, era un niño muy inteligente para su edad, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en una habitación, eso sí, dudaba de que fuera capaz de comprender una historia tan complicada como la de ellos… No era necesario entregarle tanta información, él merecía seguir viviendo en un mundo donde todo era feliz y maravilloso, no podía involucrarlo en algo donde no debía enterarse, no era necesario, eso podía quedar en el pasado y si algún día preguntaba, podían buscar la manera de dialogarlo sin que se malentendiera.

Sintió las manos de Edward, una acariciaba su cabello mientras que la otra la tomaba por la barbilla para levantarle la cara. Se observaron por unos segundos antes de que Edward uniera sus labios en un tierno beso, pasó sus brazos por su cuello acercándolo más a su propio cuerpo para sentirlo después de tanto tiempo separados, quería que todo entre ellos funcionara, quería permanecer al lado de ese hombre por sobre todas las cosas aunque tuviera que enfrentar nuevamente a su familia. Esta vez sin miedo, con la frente en alto y como decía Edward, sin más secretos.

Se fueron separando entre pequeños besos como queriendo hacer interminable ese momento. Entre risas se perdieron en los ojos del otro sorprendidos del amor que sentían de volver a encontrarse sin miedos y sin retención. Todo sentimiento que existía entre ellos volvía a renacer, ambos lo dejaban salir sin ataduras.

Cuando se colocaron de pie, Bella pudo darse cuenta que Edward llevaba con otra vestimenta, le preguntó si pasó por su casa a lo que contestó afirmativamente, después de haber dejado al niño en la escuela, fue a su casa donde entendió que no podría trabajar sin antes aclarar de lo ocurrido, así que llamó a Carlisle para decirle que necesitaba el día libre para arreglar algunas cosas. Gracias al cielo que no preguntó nada, solo le dijo que la escusa serían unas largas reuniones de trabajo, así que tenía el día completo para pasarlo junto ella si se lo permitía.

Podrían ir juntos a buscar a Anthony, almorzar y cenar juntos y pasar un agradable día. Así que se pusieron en camino, entre ambos ordenaron las cosas del taller y luego organizaron lo que almorzarían antes de ir a buscar a Tony. Charlaban, reían y cocinaban, prepararon un pollo con especias y papas doradas, se sentaron en la terraza con el mar de fondo donde siguieron hablando de banalidades mientras degustaban la comida preparada. Sin darse cuenta pasó la hora y cargaban el tiempo justo para ir por el pequeño, corriendo ordenaron todo y salieron en el coche de Bella, Tony estaba acostumbrado a buscar ese automóvil y sería una linda sorpresa que desde ese saliera su padre en vez de la chica.

Llegaron justo cuando sonaba el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases, Edward se quedó en el coche mientras Bella se bajaba para que Tony la viera como siempre. El niño salió corriendo con un amigo y cuando vio a la mujer se despidió con un gesto de la mano para correr a los brazos extendidos de Bella. El chico comenzó a hablar de todo lo que hizo en la sala, con los amigos que conversó y la estrella de regalo que le dio la profesora por ser uno de los que mejor se comportó en la sala.

La vista de Anthony se desvió de Bella cuando vio salir del coche a su padre con una sonrisa como saludo. Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par sorprendido por la sorpresa, corrió a los brazos de su padre gritando de la alegría. Bella contemplaba la escena con ternura, le encantaba descubrir el afecto que se entregaban mutuamente, cualquier padre querría tener lo mismo con su hijo. Se acercó con una sonrisa, Tony, con uno de sus bracitos, intentó abrazarla acercándola hacia Edward, este no perdió el tiempo por lo que pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la mujer mientras que con la otra sostenía el peso de su hijo. Desde afuera debían de parecer una familia feliz sin saber por todo lo que pasaron para poder llegar a eso.

Edward propuso entrar al coche para ir por algo de postre para la cena, así después no tendrían necesidad de salir de casa. Anthony, emocionado preguntó si se quedarían todos juntos esa tarde y ante la respuesta afirmativa de los dos adultos, todo el camino hacia la tienda se fue saltando feliz porque pasarían una tarde en familia. Edward y Bella se miraron asombrados por las palabras del pequeño… Una familia, eso querían.

Ellos no dijeron nada en todo el camino, se fijaban en el paisaje o escuchaban la gran historia del niño que no dejaba de hablar en ningún momento. El coche se detuvo junto al BMW de Edward, los tres se bajaron, Bella fue a abrir la puerta para dejarles el paso a sus invitados. Después de abandonar sus cosas en su cama fueron a la cocina por algo de comer mientras se decidía que hacer.

Al final, gracias a la insistencia de Anthony, todos fueron a colocarse su traje de baño para tener una tarde de playa. Edward insistía que ni el clima ni la marea tenían las condiciones para tomar un baño aunque sus acompañantes se las arreglaron para convencerlo. Tomaron sus toallas y salieron por la puerta trasera directamente a la arena.

El día estaba parcial, las nubes se apoderaban del cielo, no había viento por lo que la arena no llegaba a los ojos. Las olas eran pequeñas en la distancia y algunas llegaban pequeñas a la orilla, justo como le gustaban al pequeño ya que podía bañarse sin necesidad de que un adulto tuviera que acompañarlo. Como dijo Edward, la marea se encontraba muy baja, a lo menos su hijo podría ir tranquilo. Bella se sentó en su toalla apreciando el paisaje, a su lado se sentó Edward atento al chico que ya disfrutaba con los pies en el agua sin quitar una sonrisa de gozo, abriendo sus brazos para recibir la pequeña briza que se formaba en la orilla a través de las olas que estallaban a sus pies.

—¿No has vuelto a surfear? —miró a Bella quien disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la brisa que llegaba a su rostro… Como siempre, le transmitía paz, tranquilidad.

—No, hace muchos años que dejé eso —contestó, Bella cambió su posición para mirarlo sorprendida—, además sabes que solo puede ser por la mañana.

—Deberías intentarlo, tienes una casa frente al mar, las olas son perfectas ahora que vamos al invierno —Edward se rió por lo bajo recordando esas palabras desde su boca—. Antes de trabajar podrías practicarlo, yo me ofrezco a dejar a Tony en la escuela.

—Primero debería conseguirme una tabla y luego pensar si todavía estoy en condiciones para seguir con ese deporte.

—Podrías enseñarle a Tony los fines de semana, sería un lindo pasatiempo padre e hijo.

—Estas empeñada en que acepte, ¿cierto? —afirmó Edward recibiendo una sonrisa de la chica. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Has vuelto a casa.

Bella llevaba razón, si quería volver a tener su vida después de tanto años, la mejor forma era haciendo lo que más le gustaba y como hacía cuando no residía en la Universidad, todos los días, para el amanecer, tomaba su tabla de _surf_ y no volvía a casa hasta luego del mediodía, cuando el sol brillaba en el punto más alto del cielo.

Así es como la conoció. Volvió a mirar a la chica quien ahora observaba al pequeño como reía con los pies metidos en el agua. Pensó que era un ángel que venía a su encuentro, recordaba perfectamente la vez que se vieron, ella caminando por la orilla, la expresión intensa que se regalaron y luego enterarse que tenían a una persona en común y no cualquier persona.

Las cosas podrían haber sido tan diferentes, todavía se preguntaba porque el destino jugó con ellos y aún lo siguiera haciendo. Quería convencerla de que podían estar juntos, ser la pareja que siempre quisieron, sin pensar en nadie más que en ellos. Bella quería intentarlo y él le daría todas las posibilidades para que aquello funcionara, estaba dispuesto a todo menos volver a perderla. Ella se puso de pie, lo invitó a acompañarla, no obstante, negó prefiriendo divisarlos desde ahí.

Tony y Bella disfrutaban del agua helada, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya el sol se ocultaba en el mar, el viento era más fuerte y los obligaba a volver a la casa para abrigarse, quitarse la ropa mojada y colocarse ropa abrigada; el invierno se acercaba.

Cuando entraron, Anthony le preguntó a su padre si podrían quedarse a cenar y dormir nuevamente con Bella, no quería ir a casa. Edward miró a la mujer quien parecía pensar en lo mismo que el pequeño, cuando se echaron un vistazo, sonrieron. Él miró a su hijo para asentir, no existía problema, trajo junto con los trajes de baño una muda por si terminaba mojado, y el chico poseía ropa de sobra en esa casa y por su parte encontraba de la idea, la mejor de todas, con tal de no separarse de Bella, podía hacer lo que fuera.

Cenaron el pollo que prepararon para el almuerzo, rieron, conversaron disfrutando de un momento placentero. Estaban por terminar el postre cuando Tony comenzó a bostezar, Bella le dijo que fuera a colocarse el pijama y a la cama, pero él se negaba, quería ver una película y jugar los tres. Tras grandes y largos bostezos demostraba todo lo contrario. Al final Edward lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto, no alcanzó a dejarlo en la cama para poder cambiarle la ropa, cuando Tony respiraba lento y pausado sumido en un sueño profundo.

Con dificultad le colocó el pijama y lo arropó entre las mantas. Juntó la puerta para luego volver a la cocina donde Bella seguía ordenando los utensilios. La ayudó para terminar más rápido, ella le ofreció una copa de vino a la cual agradeció, juntos salieron a la terraza cubierta para sentarse a beber. Se quedaron en silencio, gracias a la luces de la casa podrían percibir las siluetas de las olas que golpeaban en la orilla o los árboles moviéndose por el viento que aparecía cada noche.

El _living_ de la terraza consistía en un sofá en L de madera negra y almohadones blancos. Frente a este una mesa de centro del mismo material del sofá. El cielo era de madera noble y cubriendo una pared colgaban cortinas. Hacia el otro lado un gran ventanal que dejaba a la vista la maravillosa naturaleza del lugar. Edward se sentó al lado de la chica tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a sí. Fue el turno de este para comenzar con el interrogatorio, frunció el ceño antes de hacer la primera pregunta.

—¿Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes? —Bella miró el rostro de Edward, tenso esperando una respuesta que pudiera calmar su ceño… No apaleaba a una respuesta que lograra eso.

—¿De qué forma?

—Tal vez si nos hubiéramos ido ese mismo momento en que nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos y deseábamos estar juntos…

—Eso no hubiera cambiado nada… Angela hubiera hecho lo mismo y tú hubieras vuelto —Edward negó todavía con el mismo semblante.

—Fui un tonto… Nunca seguí mi propio camino, siempre esperé contentar a todos y nunca a mí mismo.

—Las cosas deben quedar tal cual como están… No te sigas mortificando Edward, no vas a poder cambiar nada ahora, las cosas están hechas y debemos vivir con eso… Yo lo estoy intentando.

Bella le sonrió para darle un poco de tranquilidad, dejó la copa sobre la mesa para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre el chico. Pasó las manos por su nuca aferrándose a su cabello. Edward con su mano desocupada se aferró a la cintura de ella.

—Ahora debemos centrarnos en esto que queremos crear juntos nuevamente, constituir nuevos cimientos, mucho más fuertes que nadie logre destruir —el hombre sonrió con nostalgia.

—La primera estupidez que cometí fue querer contarle a nuestros padres.

—Cometimos —corrigió Bella intentando demostrarle que ella también era responsable—, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en contarles.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, podían leer en ellos como venían a su mente el recuerdo de esa noche cuando decidieron decirles a todos que estaban juntos sin importarles nada, aunque luego todo diera un cambio drástico haciéndolos dudar de todo lo que pudiera venir en un futuro. Los recuerdos se hicieron presentes nuevamente esa noche, volviendo a ese verano, esas vacaciones que fueron cualquier cosa menos eso, vacaciones.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡AQUÍ ESTOY, COMO CADA SÁBADO!<strong>

Otro día en el presente pero apuesto a que no esperaban tanto amor, ¿cierto?

Bella ya debía dejar de sufrir en el pasado y pensar en ella aunque aún mantiene cosas ocultas: su paradero, el pasado y tantos miedos que no puede batallar.

Nos despedimos del presente y retomamos el pasado, próximo capítulo volvemos diez años atrás para seguir conociendo la historia de amor de esta pareja.

Estoy fascinada con cada uno de sus reviews, espero haberlos contestado todos ahora que tengo un tiempito. También gracias a quienes han puesto como favorito a esta historia y a esta humilde escritora que solo quiere entretenerlos un momento y disfrutar de escribir. Gracias de todo corazón.

Bueno, como siempre, los invito a unirse al grupo de facebook (_**link en mi perfil**_) donde dejo las imágenes de cada capítulo, el playlist, algunos adelantos y donde pueden hacer sus preguntas.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado, los quiero.

Camili


	11. CONVERSACIONES

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Teenage Dream – **__Katy Perry_

_**(2) Close your eyes – **__Michael Bublé_

**.**

**Capítulo**** 11**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

El clima cambiaba bruscamente, después de unos días soleados y otros parciales, hoy el cielo se mantenía cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban con un diluvio o solo bromeaban para atemorizar a los ciudadanos. Aunque al parecer a Edward no le causaba esa sensación ya que fue muy temprano esa mañana por Bella para que lo acompañara a la playa.

Ella no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba especialmente cuando esa mañana miró por la ventana, solo quería quedarse en cama y refugiarse del frio que debía hacer afuera. Pero él insistía que las nubes solo eran una amenaza sin cumplir, el aire era caliente y el viento tenía el mar bravo, perfecto para surfear. Finalmente la convenció, buscó entre su guardarropa un vestido amarillo con un cinturón a la cintura, unas botas hasta bajo la rodilla y su chaqueta de jeans. Se dejó el cabello suelto, algo de rímel en las pestañas y corrió antes de que sus padres o Angela despertaran.

Fueron al mismo lugar de siempre, Edward en esta ocasión llevaba un traje de agua por la temperatura que debía tener el océano. Llevó una manta para que la chica pudiera sentarse o abrigarse si encontraba que la brisa esa muy helada. Ella le agradeció, esperó el beso tan preciado y luego lo vio correr a entretenerse con las olas.

Pasaron tres días desde que Edward y Angela terminaron su relación. La mañana siguiente había sido un escándalo, no obstante, ella no tuvo tiempo para afrontarla ya que el chico de cabello cobrizo la sacó temprano de casa hacia una reunión como convencional. Una sorpresa que no esperaba era el llamado de Carlisle que logró interceptarla antes de escapar; recordaba perfectamente la conversación sorpresa.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando sonó su celular. A tientas logró tomar el aparato para detener la vibración y contestar. Edward le informaba que en una hora la pasaría a buscar aconsejándole que ropa usar, él se encargaría de todo lo demás. Cortaron la llamada y la chica se puso manos a la obra; en cuarentaicinco minutos estaba lista detenida en la sala fijándose alternadamente la escalera y la puerta trasera, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas esperando que apareciera su salvador o terminara encarcelada de por vida cuando Charlie y Renée se enteraran de su plan. Lo que no esperaba era el llamado a su celular de un teléfono desconocido.

Gracias al cielo que lo tenía aún en silencio, no dejaba de mirar la pantalla intentando identificar el número dudando si rechazar o no la llamada, tomó aire un par de veces hasta que finalmente se rindió y contestó.

—¿Hola?

—_¿Isabella? Habla Carlisle, el padre de Edward y Alice_ —la chica se quedó sin aire—. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—N-no, no, estoy levantada, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—_Solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien_ —su interlocutor se quedó en silencio mientras ella fruncía el ceño sin saber que responder ante esa afirmación.

—Estoy… Estoy bien, gracias.

—_¿No estás mintiendo?_ —Ninguno de los dos habló, Carlisle suspiró—. _Bella, cariño, ambos estuvimos aquí, Charlie demostró de lo que es capaz… ¿No te… Tocó?_

Finalmente entendió a que se debía el llamado y la hora a la cual se comunicaba. Quería saber si sobrevivió la noche anterior, quería asegurarse antes de que cualquiera pudiera interferir en su respuesta. Debía de haber pedido su número a uno de sus hijos sin dar mucho detalle, o tal vez solo tomó uno de los aparatos y buscado el contacto, eso era más fácil, sin cuestionamientos de parte de alguien. El señor Cullen se escuchaba preocupado, sonrió al sentirse querida por personas ajenas a su entorno.

—Tranquilo, señor Cullen, todo está bien. Mi hermano hizo un gran trabajo, no permitió que se acercara.

—_¿En serio? _—Bella asintió aunque sabía que no podía verla, las palabras se encontraban atrapadas en el nudo de su garganta, estaba emocionada. Carraspeó.

—Claro, puedo pasarme por su casa para que vea con sus propios ojos… Todo está bien, se lo aseguro, no le mentiría —bromeó entre una risita tímida.

—Cuando quieras, cariño, seré feliz de recibirte en mi casa.

Se sorprendió ante la respuesta, no esperaba tanta preocupación de su parte, parecía que él fuera su verdadero padre. Sintió culpa al pensar si se enterara de lo que ocurría entre su hijo y ella, tal vez olvidaría tanta estima y pasaría a ser la chica que interfería en la relación segura de su primogénito. Tragó en seco.

—_Me darías mucha tranquilidad si te pasaras por casa. Edward va de salida, podría pedirle ese favor; sé que no le molestará, él iba igual de preocupado._

—Co-como quiera, señor Cullen.

Las palabras solo salieron de su boca sin pensar, no podía creer lo que pasaba, era inaudito.

Cinco minutos después Edward la esperaba apoyado en el coche, un Volvo C30 blanco, el mismo en el que Alice la fue a dejar la noche anterior solo que ahora parecía más llamativo con ese hombre tan guapo apoyado sobre este. Cerró la puerta despacio para no advertir de su huida y luego se acercó hacia él. Se estacionó estratégicamente para que no lo pudieran ver por alguna ventana que diera hacia la calle.

Ambos querían abrazarse y besarse pero ambos sabían que sería jugar con fuego en ese momento. Él le comentó que su padre lo interceptó justo antes de salir pidiéndole que fuera por ella para invitarla a tomar desayuno todos juntos. Bella asintió reconociendo que se encontraba al tanto de la sorpresa; ninguno de los dos dijo algo manteniéndose en sus pensamientos. Se demostraba igual de sorprendido que la chica siendo que sabía un poco menos. Ambos no hablaron en todo el camino hasta la gran casa blanca; Carlisle y Esme los esperaban en la puerta con una sonrisa aunque los ojos escaneaban cada sector del cuerpo de la chica hasta confirmar sus palabras y tranquilizarse.

Ambos, para sorpresa de ella, la abrazaron observando con detalle y disimulo hasta sentirse satisfechos. Le agradecieron a su hijo por traerla y preguntándole si se quedaría a comer con ellos o saldría a donde fuera que tuviera planeado hace unas horas. Edward negó aceptando quedarse y pasar ese momento juntos, se sentía más tranquilo al entender por la revisión exhaustiva cual era la verdadera intención de sus padres con Bella. Sonrió inconscientemente al sentir ese cariño profesado hacia la chica que le gustaba.

Fue una mañana entretenida e inesperada, los señores Cullen la trataron como una reina sin mencionar a nadie que estuviera fuera de esa casa. La hija menor se les unió poco después fascinada de que tuvieran visitas acomodándose a su lado preparándose un plato de fruta.

La familia Cullen no dejaba de sonreír, desde que conocían a Bella era primera vez que la veían reír y conversar con naturalidad, sin esperar quien la fuera a criticar, parecía una adolecente normal. Alice se la raptó luego de terminar con cada plato que le ofrecieron para peinarla y mimarla un poco antes de que tuviera que volver aún cuando insistieron que podría quedarse ahí cuanto tiempo necesitara. Edward las siguió hasta el cuarto de su hermana y las contemplaba desde el marco de la puerta del gran baño con una gran sonrisa disfrutando de la sonrisa de su chica.

**(1)**Volvió a la realidad cuando el chico se acercó empapado de pies a cabeza con la tabla entre sus brazos. Este se sacudió el cabello para quitar el exceso de agua cayéndole gran parte a Bella mojando su vestido. Se rió ante las pequeñas gotitas que caían en su rostro y cabello, no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando el cuerpo mojado de este caía sobre ella para besarla apasionadamente.

—¡Ey! Contrólate, me estás mojando y no tengo ropa de cambio.

—O no, ya me basta con tener que controlarme en mi casa, en lugares públicos; este es mi lugar, mi momento y te besaré tanto como pueda —Bella se reía entre dientes mientras él le besaba el cuello mojándola más aún.

—Pero no puedes, acabas de salir de agua, si quisiera mojarme, iría yo misma al mar… Además no llevo traje de baño… ¡Edward! —se quejó cuando el agua salada del cabello le llegó al rostro.

—Lo lamento señorita, no hay objeción.

Selló la conversación con un beso lleno de amor, demostrando todo lo que sentía por ella. Bella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico acercándolo más hacia sí sin importarle terminar más calada que antes, sus besos eran adictivos y no podría parar hasta que el aire faltara, si no fuera por esa necesidad, aseguraba que hubiera pasado horas en la misma posición con tal de tener los labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

De a poco se fueron separando aunque él no se movió de su posición, la miraba detenidamente a esos ojos chocolate que lo volvían loco. Eran tan transparentes, llenos de vida e ingenuos que daban envidia. Finalmente se corrió quedando frente a ella junto a sus pies; los miró detenidamente, hipnotizado; aún no encontraba que era eso que tanto le llamaban la atención de esa anatomía de su cuerpo: finos, pequeños, esa piel tan bien cuidada, como si ella supiera que eran su debilidad preocupándose de mantenerlos perfectos. Logró levantar la cabeza para fijarse en ella. La chica estaba sonrojada.

—¿Qué les haces? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—No entiendo…

—Tus pies… Me vuelven loco —comentó mirándolos detenidamente—, nunca he estado tan obsesionado con una parte en especifico de alguien… Tus pies me fascinan, son perfectos.

—Que dices.

Bella los escondió entre la arena a avergonzada de esas palabras. Él fue más hábil tomándolos entre sus manos apoyándolos sobre sus piernas que aún llevaban el traje de agua empapado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Edward con la yema de los dedos recorría cada parte, talón suave y cremoso, parte superior tersa, sus dedos alineados con delicadeza y proporcionalmente largos, y por último la planta donde se sorprendió que la chica no tuviera cosquillas. Tragó en seco, subió la vista para encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de Bella, sus mejilla completamente rojas y con la respiración lenta e irregular. Sabía que se pasaba del límite, pero esa mujer lo cambiaba, lo tenía encantado, en la palma de su mano y no quería salir del hechizo por ningún motivo.

Sin perderla de vista subió primero su pie derecho dejando un beso bajo sus dedos, ella se mordió el labio interior. Luego hizo lo mismo con el izquierdo sorprendiéndolo cuando Bella cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido discreto. Buscó la forma de respirar y controlarse, no podía dejarse llevar, no era el lugar, el momento como tampoco podía aprovecharse. Esforzándose beso las piernas acercándose para besarla en los labios buscando que olvidara el momento.

Edward volvió al mar un rato después hasta que la marea comenzó a bajar y las olas a desaparecer. El cielo seguía nublado, sin embargo, las nubes negras se disipaban, eso significaba que no habría lluvia, aún quedaba algo de verano si se le podía llamar así. Invitó a Bella a su casa para buscar algo que pudiera ponerse mientras secaban su vestido. Aunque era reticente a seguirlo, finalmente aceptó ya que no podía volver a su casa en esas condiciones.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, el chico llevaba la tabla de un lado mientras que ella tomaba la manta y prendas con su mano desocupada. Al llegar a la gran casa blanca subieron por las escaleras que daban a la playa, dejaron las cosas en la casita donde se guardaba todo lo necesario para bajar y siguieron subiendo. Esme los recibió con una sonrisa que se esfumó cuando vio a la chica completamente mojada.

Edward se reía entre dientes al escuchar a su madre reprenderlo por no cuidarla como lo prometía cada vez que salían, Bella podría enfermarse por culpa de sus juegos. Se la llevó al segundo piso mientras él se quitaba el traje para poder entrar. Una chica del servicio lo saludó antes de correr escalera arriba en busca de la señora de la casa.

Bella se sentía avergonzada cuando la mujer la dirigió a la habitación de invitados refunfuñando sobre la imprudencia de su hijo sin saber que ella también estaba involucrada, no fue porque Edward quiso mojarla sino que era demasiada la tentación de besarla y ella no se negó. Se sonrojó, pero Esme no lo notó, le propuso tomar una ducha caliente mientras ella iba por algo de ropa mientras secaba la suya; ella solo aceptó la ropa.

Rato después llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una polera a rayas rojas y blancas con un cuello suelto. La mujer le dijo que era ropa de Alice que nunca usaba así que no tenía porque devolverla luego. Bella se miró al espejo y se sorprendió, ella jamás usaba pantalones, su madre siempre se preocupaba de comprar vestido que demostraran su femineidad aún cuando ella y Angela si los ocupaban. Se asombró al apreciar que se veía bien, podría acostumbrarse a llevarlos cuando estuviera lejos de ellos.

Se giró con brusquedad cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta y a Edward preguntando si podía entrar. Ambos se quedaron fijos uno en el otro, él no pudo evitar escanear su vestimenta antes de volver a sus ojos. Llevaba la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse.

—Así que de esta manera te ves con pantalones… Hermosa —Bella se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

—¡Edward! La estás incomodando, creo que te crié de otra manera, compórtate —reprendió la señora Cullen dirigiéndose a la puerta con las ropas de la chica—. Esta vez se un caballero y cuídala.

—No puedes negar que se ve increíble con esa ropa, aunque sus piernas desnudas también causan sensación.

—¡Edward! Última vez —sentenció Esme, su hijo se rio con disimulo sin dejar de mirar a Bella.

—Sí, señora —dijo él haciendo un gesto militar.

—Debo ir a ver si tu padre encontró las pelotas que cree haber comprado hace poco.

—¿Papá está en casa? —preguntó el chico mirándola por fin, su madre asintió.

—Se tomó el día, va al Club… Ahora, compórtate y has sentir a Bella en su propia casa.

Cuando la mujer salió Edward se giró para darle otra ojeada a Bella que seguía en el mismo lugar sin haber movido ni un músculo, con suerte parpadeaba lo que indicaba que seguía viva. Se acercó con lentitud para advertirle y no sobresaltarla quedando unos pasos entre ellos. Ella levantó la mirada tan ruborizada como antes, no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse un poco más.

—Estás en tu casa, puedes hacer lo que desees —susurró, la chica asintió dejando salir un suspiro—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Solo pensaba en lo que dijiste.

—¿Qué dije? —preguntó, Bella se sonrojó.

—Sobre… Mi vestimenta —murmuró la chica sin poder verlo de frente.

Se acercó los últimos pasos que los separaban hasta rodearla con los brazos. Con una mano levantó su barbilla regalándole una sonrisa; sabía que estaba nerviosa por si alguien los veía, aunque verdaderamente no le importaba en ese momento, solo quería tenerla tan cerca como le fuera posible. Miró hacia la puerta un par de segundos antes de besarla castamente.

—Te vez hermosa con todo lo que usas, solo tenía curiosidad por los pantalones que jamás he visto en ti… Y has causado impresión —ella por fin sonrió.

—¿Buena o mala? —Edward se rio rozando su nariz contra la de ella.

—Buena, muy buena.

—¿En serio crees que soy… Hermosa? —preguntó avergonzada, Edward bufó.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa en mi mundo y eso es lo que importa. No hay nadie mejor que tú —juntó nuevamente sus labios antes de soltarla—. Bajemos.

Se comportaron como dos amigos cuando bajaron la escalera, se reían de algún comentario de él, Bella ya olvidaba la vestimenta que llevaba y volvía a sentirse en casa como la última vez que estuvo ahí. La doméstica les preguntó si querían algo de comer o beber, ambos negaron agradeciendo el detalle. Se encontraron con los padres de Edward en la sala, los saludaron y luego siguieron con su conversación.

Carlisle los invitó a ir junto a él al Club, podrían disfrutar el campo o las instalaciones hasta jugar una partida de Golf. El chico parecía entusiasmado y Bella no podía decir que no aún cuando temía que no fuera una buena idea. Esme le prometió que guardaría el secreto por si alguien preguntaba por ella; aún se sorprendía como podían aceptar que ocultara cosas para poder salir de casa sin ser interrogada, al parecer la experiencia del almuerzo los conmovió a tal extremo de preferir mentir para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Finalmente aceptaron, ayudaron al señor Cullen con algunas cosas para llevarlas al coche, se despidieron de Esme y partieron ansiosos.

El Fombry Golf Club residía en la misma costa, era un club de campo fundado en 1848, lo llamaban la joya escondida de Inglaterra por su belleza al interior de un bosque de pinos orillado ante el pacífico. Mantenía el paisaje y parte de la infraestructura de esos años, el único sector que cambió era el prado para crear los _greens_ en la periferia del terreno. Bella observaba asombrada con la belleza del lugar, dunas de arena, grandes árboles y un camino que llevaba a la gran casona parecida a un castillo remodelado.

El establecimiento era tradicional de la construcción inglesa, color blanco y ladrillo entremedio de distintas tonalidades de verde del paisaje. Estacionaron en el lugar designado, Carlisle bajó su equipo con ayuda de su hijo mientras la chica alucinaba hasta con las personas que daban paseos en los alrededores; Edward tuvo que llamarla para que no se quedara atrás.

Entraron en la residencia, o casa club como la llamaban todos los socios. El lugar tenía varios restaurantes, bares, sala de billar y alojamiento para los visitantes o para los campeonatos. El lugar destacaba por lo clásico, mobiliario de madera, colores terracota y muchas personas disfrutando de la estancia.

El señor Cullen se acercó a la recepción, Edward se quedó a su lado sin quitarle la mirada de encima, sonriendo, disfrutando de las expresiones, imaginándola desesperada por no haber traído su cuaderno de dibujo para dejar un grabado. Se acercó a su oído susurrándole que podrían volver cuando quisiera, ella se giró para sonreírle; querían besarse, aún así, no era el momento por lo que pusieron distancia entre ellos. El chico le preguntó que prefería hacer: quedarse en el lugar y disfrutar de las comodidades o acompañar a su padre en el juego. No tuvieron posibilidad de elegir ya que Carlisle insistió que fueran con él, aprovechar de practicar en el caso de su hijo y aprender para Bella.

Afuera los esperaba un carrito de golf, se subieron trasladándose al primer hoyo. Edward le iba explicando con aspectos generales en qué consistía el juego, para que servía cada palo, como se dividía el campo y las restricciones que tenían. Carlisle se bajó solo hacia el punto de lanzamiento, ellos se quedaron callados contemplando atentamente. El hombre miró el horizonte, acomodó los pies, apuntó relajando sus brazos y terminó realizando el movimiento correcto que llevó a la bola muy lejos indetectable en el aire. Bella se concentró para poder verla caer a varios kilómetros de su ubicación en medio del pasto. Con una gran sonrisa el hombre se acercó, subió dirigiéndolos en el camino.

En ocasiones, cuando Carlisle parecía concentrado, Edward se aprovechaba dejando besos en alguna parte del cuerpo de Bella o robándole alguno sobre sus labios. La chica se sonrojaba intentando aparentar sin poder controlar la sonrisa, el adulto los miraba de reojo y luego volvía su concentración al juego.

En el hoyo seis invitó a la chica a probar, ella se negaba al nunca haber pisado un campo de Golf, los dos hombres insistieron asegurando que no importaba, solo iba a pasar el rato, los puntos no contaban y no habían otros jugadores en la zona. Bella ansiosa siguió las instrucciones del adulto, sin embargo, los nervios le jugaron en contra sin pegarle a la pelota solo dándole al aire. Nadie se rio de ella, Carlisle, paciente, volvió a enseñarle.

En el cuarto intento Edward tomó su lugar como instructor, olvidándose de todo se puso tras ella colocando su torso contra la espalda de ella, los brazos paralelos rozándose y tomándose las manos junto con el palo. Con naturalidad le explicó como era el balanceo y la postura de las piernas. Bella estaba completamente roja, hasta sus manos, y de la misma manera disfrutada de la cercanía, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, inspiró profundamente sintiendo el olor entre menta y miel del hombre tras suyo. Volvió a abrirlos centrándose en el campo, al mismo tiempo giraron y lanzaron.

La pelota llegó tan lejos como las que hacía Carlisle quien aplaudió felicitando por el lanzamiento. Ambos volvieron a la realidad sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos ahí, no era como en la playa. Edward intentó disimular sonriendo como siempre tomando su lugar en el carrito mirando con el rabillo del ojo como su padre se acercaba a la chica dejándole un beso en la coronilla antes de volver.

Cuando llegaron al _green_ doce, Carlisle llevaba una excelente puntuación y Bella lanzó tres veces sin ayuda; no llegaba tan lejos como ocurrió con Edward, eso sí, ya descubría su postura para lograr un buen lanzamiento. El chico también dio algunos golpes y metido la pelota en el hoyo.

El señor Cullen hizo el primer lanzamiento que llevó la pelota hacia el bosque de pino. Podían escuchar el mar cerca por lo que opinó que fueran hacia la costa mientras él terminaba el reto. Los sonrieron como niños pequeños, se tomaron de la mano corriendo entre los árboles hasta llegar a un acantilado. La vista era hermosa, la marea recogida, no obstante, no perdía la belleza del lugar por la vegetación y el ancho sector de arena. Edward sin perder tiempo la abrazó por la espalda atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella descansó la cabeza en su pecho disfrutando el paisaje; giró la cabeza buscando los labios del chico entregándose en un dulce beso que necesitaban desde hace horas. Los interrumpió el grito de Carlisle entre los árboles, se separaron avanzando hacia la voz.

El celular de Bella estaba llamando y decía que Emmett la buscaba. La chica se disculpó internándose nuevamente en el bosque para tener privacidad para conversar.

—_¡¿Dónde estás?! Te he buscado en la playa y no te encuentro, luego voy a la casa de los Cullen y Esme me dice que te has ido de paseo… ¿Ni siquiera has pensado en avisarme?_

—Lo siento, Emmett, fue todo muy rápido, no quería, haré lo posible por irme de inmediato —contestó Bella.

—_¡No! No es lo que quiero, solo necesito que avises, recuerda que tenemos una farsa_ —su hermano suspiró al otro lado—. _Estaré en casa con Alice, Esme me ha invitado a comer._

—Lo siento, hermanito, no quería causar problemas —él bufó.

—_¿Lo estás pasado bien?_ —Bella sonrió ante la pregunta.

—Estupendo.

—_Eso es lo que me importa, sigue disfrutando, te quiero, pequeña._

—Y yo a ti.

Cortó la llamada, miró por última vez el paisaje antes de volver donde los jugadores. Miró a su alrededor, solo contemplaba pino altísimos que confundían el regreso; lo pensó varias veces antes de tomar un camino, si se pedía tendría que gritar, algo que jamás hizo en su corta vida, pero tendría que darle una pista a Edward y pudiera encontrarla.

Gracias al cielo no tuvo que llegar a algo así, siguió un camino creado por los caminantes que la llevó cerca del carrito. Padre e hijo no se encontraban en el lugar, caviló en esperarlos cuando los escuchó cerca como si estuvieran internados en el bosque. Pensó que la estarían buscando por lo que creyó prudente informarles que ya no era necesaria la búsqueda, aunque el tema de la conversación la dejó muda. Sin quererlo agudizó el odio.

—_Así que te gusta… _—dijo el padre, escuchó un suspiro de Edward.

—_Más que eso_ —un silencio.

—_Solo espero que entiendas en lo que estás involucrándote y que ella esté enterada de todo._

—_Lo está, sabe todo_ —confirmó el chico.

—_¿Y qué piensa al respecto? _—sintió la curiosidad por parte de Carlisle.

—_Asombrada… Se siente culpable y a la vez puedo ver un brillo en sus ojos que me da esperanzas_ —escuchó una risita ante la confesión de Edward.

—_Yo también veo ese brillo… Solo quiero tu bien, Edward, si esto te hace feliz y sabes las consecuencias, yo estaré a tu lado._

—_Gracias._

Los dos no se sorprendieron al fijarse en ella parada enfrente, ambos le regalaron una sonrisa y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, seguros de que ella aún ignoraba la realidad. Edward posó una mano en su espalda para guiarla hacia el carrito comentándole que perdieron la pelota por lo que el hoyo quedaba anulado.

Un par de horas par tarde terminaron el campo, Carlisle no logró su mejor puntaje ni de cerca, pero decía que lo bien que lo pasó en compañía de ambos no hacía diferencia. Los invitó a comer algo en el bar de la casa club ya que por la hora, en casa, debían haber comido y entre la caminata el hambre era feroz.

Disfrutaron de unos sándwich exquisitos y un té. Luego de limpiar los palos y ordenar, guardaron todo en el coche, se despidieron de algunas personas y tomaron el camino a la residencia. Ninguno de los tres se calló en todo el camino a pensar del cansancio.

En casa, Esme miraba una revista de decoración, los recibió con una radiante sonrisa preguntándole como les fue y si comieron algo. Carlisle se acercó dejándole un beso en la boca antes de excusarse por una ducha después de la larga caminata y el deporte. Bella con timidez preguntó por su hermano a lo que la mujer contestó que era durmiendo en el cuarto de invitados. Al parecer corrió por todo lo largo de la playa por lo que no resistía el agotamiento; volvió a preguntar si necesitaban algo a lo que ambos negaron seguros de su respuesta. Edward invitó a la chica a subir, ella asintió.

Bella ya había estado en una ocasión en el cuarto de Edward, el día en que Carlisle la invitó a tomar desayuno solo para poder confirmar que no tenía algún hematoma sospechoso sobre su piel. Él la incitó a pasar un rato ahí mientras buscaba unos papeles que le pidió su madre de la universidad.

Era una habitación color crema como el resto de la casa, una ventada de lado a lado en la pared que daba hacia el bosque, enfrente un armario donde imaginaba miles y miles de prendas costosas. En medio de la habitación una cama de sábanas blancas y una manta roja que le daba el color al cuarto. A un costado una cómoda y un escritorio con libros, música y escritos de medicina. En las paredes se apreciaban algunas fotos de sus amigos, familia y premios que ganó por el surf y la universidad.

Edward se tiró en la cama dejando caer un brazo sobre sus ojos agotado después de una mañana movida; no solo el juego de horas, sino la madrugada surfeando. Ella se quedó de pie contemplándolo, inmóvil hasta que su acompañante insistió en que lo acompañara o hiciera lo que quisiera sin quedarse de pie, tenía la libertad de tocar, mover o apreciar lo que quisiera. Bella optó por la primera opción.

**(2)**Con timidez se acostó en el lado vacío de la cama. La atrajo rápidamente hacia su lado haciendo que recostara la cabeza sobre su pecho. Pasó una mano por la espalda dejando caricias leves y llevando una de sus manos hacia su pecho colocando la suya sobre esta. Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio hasta que Bella tomó valor para hablar.

—¿Qué conversaban tu padre y tú en el campo de Golf?

—¿Nos escuchaste? —preguntó Edward, ella asintió en silencio—, al parecer no soy buen actor, aprovechó que no te encontrabas cerca para preguntarme cuales eran mis intenciones contigo, que sentía por ti, si entendía a lo que me enfrentaba y si tú estabas enterada de mis sentimientos… ¿Lo estás? —Bella volvió a asentir—. Bien, entonces todo está bien.

—¿Estás seguro? —la chica levantó la cabeza para mirarlo llena de preocupación, él no entendió—. ¿Estás seguro de enfrentar todo esto por mí?

Edward se acomodó en la cama, apoyó la espalda en el respaldo colocando a Bella cerca sin perder el contacto visual. La miró unos segundos, llevo una mano a su cabello colocándolo detrás de las orejas y luego suspiró.

—Debo confesarte algo… —dijo con seriedad, ella lo miró atenta—, estoy enamorado —la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, él relajo la expresión regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿De… de quien? —pregunto ingenua lo que causó que Edward soltara una pequeña risa.

—¿No es obvio? Del mar, de la playa, de la brisa, de esta ciudad… —Bella bajó el rostro y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente—. Y de esa chica que apareció caminando por la orilla de la playa al principio del verano.

La chica subió la mirada rápidamente para toparse con los ojos verdes de Edward que la observaba intensamente esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella. Solo pudo lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo nuevamente, esta vez demostrando por completo cuanto lo quería.

Se separaron entre pequeños besos hasta que el chico suplicó para seguir hablando aunque dudaba si quería evitar el cariño que la chica le daba. Le acarició la mejilla y guardó tras la oreja un mechón de cabello que impedía apreciar el color de sus ojos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti Isabella Swan, no quiero perderte y soy capaz de enfrentarme a todo con evitarlo… Te amo, Bella.

Una pequeña lágrima escapó recorriendo la mejilla de la chica, Edward la intentó borrar con besos hasta volver a sus labios donde se fundieron en un tierno y placentero beso. Ella se aferró a la polera de este intentando demostrar en actos lo que sentía ya que las palabras no lograban salir. Al separarse, Bella se rio sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Es causa de risa mi confesión?

—No, lo siento, son los nervios… Yo también te amo, Edward, más que a mi propia vida —fue el turno de él para reír abrazándola con fuerza.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que puedo pedir que seas mi novia, ¿cierto? —ella asintió dejando que más lágrimas cayeran y fueran borradas por los dedos de su ahora novio—. Prometo amarte por siempre y espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad.

—Lo son, lo son… Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Se besaron entregándose todo el amor que profesaban en palabras. Finalmente volvieron a recostarse, decidieron que por el momento la noticia solo quedaría para ellos hasta que las aguas de apaciguaran. Hace tres días que hubo una ruptura y no parecía ético aparecer de novios como si nada hubiera pasado. Para ellos era importante saber que se pertenecían mutuamente, los demás no pertenecían dentro de esa hermosa burbuja.

No tardaron mucho en caer rendidos después de tanto ejercicio y emociones. No les importó que la puerta estuviera abierta y muchas personas rondando en la casa, se aferraron uno al otro entrelazando sus brazos, manos y piernas, firmes, indestructibles ante las amenazas de gente envidiosa, demoledora que quería destruir un amor tan puro y profundo como ese.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

En serio, este capítulo lo amé, apreciarlos desde ese momento donde puede destruirse el mundo pero su amor es más fuerte, me hace amar a esta pareja cuando jóvenes.

Me da envidia y nostalgia, me gustaría que el pasado volviera al presente por arte de magia, no más problemas, ni restricciones, ¿cierto?

(Suspiro)

No sé que más decir… Este es uno de los capítulos más lindos.

Gracias a todos los que pasaron por el capítulo anterior dejando sus RR, alertas y favoritos, he contestado cada uno de ellos. A quienes han dejado un anónimo, créanme que estoy pendiente de ustedes.

_**Csuhayl, supattinsondecullen, jupy, EDLFG12345, iscullen1, carlita16, RAKL**_, gracias por estar en cada actualización.

Como siempre, los dejo invitados a disfrutar de las fotos, música y adelantos en el grupo de Facebook: _**BASTA DE SECRETOS BY CAMILI**_ (link en mi perfil)

¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!


	12. TOUR Y ARTE

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado ante la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Girl on fire – **__Alicia Kyes_

_**(2)**__**You've Got The Love**__ – Florence and The Machine_

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Se miró en el espejo unas cuantas veces más no muy segura de su vestimenta, era uno de sus vestidos favoritos y cómodos, justo como dijo Alice: necesitabas comodidad para el paseo de mañana. Como siempre, llevaba un vestido ligero, sin mangas ajustado bajo el busto en tonalidades rojo y marrón que caía en leves ondas hasta la rodilla. Suspiró, se rindió a la tercera vez de apreciar su reflejo, no acaecía más que hacer, buscó unos aretes turquesa y un anillo con la misma piedra, se puso su chaqueta de jeans junto con las botas largas.

Tocaron a la puerta de su cuarto pero no puso mucha atención, su concentración estaba solo sobre su persona. Volvió a dejarse caer en un bufido y contemplarse hasta que escuchó otro golpecito; invitó a que entraran. Emmett la dio una ojeada desde la puerta, le regaló una sonrisa diciéndole que estaba preciosa como siempre, ella le sonrió a través del espejo. Él le preguntó si se encontraba preparada a lo que asintió pidiéndole unos minutos, la puerta de volvió a cerrar mientras ella arreglaba las ondas de su cabello. Otro suspiro más aceptando que no podía seguir retocándose o no terminaría nunca; tomó su bolso y bajó.

Todo el valor que recolectó desde la noche anterior desapareció cuando vio a sus padres y su hermana sentados en la mesa tomando el desayuno que ella preparó temprano. Los saludó con cortesía como siempre antes de buscar con la mirada a su hermano, asustada de permanecer más tiempo ahí. Este apareció tras suyo tomándola por los hombros; les informó a todos en general que ellos ya partían sin obtener respuesta. Volvió a preguntarle a Angela si quería acompañarlos quien volvió a negar diciendo que no iría a ningún lugar donde estuviera Edward. Emmett se encogió de hombros guiando a Bella hacia el exterior.

Afuera, junto a la acera, el mismo Volvo de siempre, Alice daba saltitos fuera del coche esperando a que la pequeña Swan se acercara para abrazarla. Edward se bajó con una sonrisa saludando primero a Emmett con un abrazo y algunas bromas para luego acercarse a su novia… Sonrió al pensar en esa última palabra. Le dejó un beso en la frente aferrándose a su cintura controlando el impulso de lanzarse a sus labios deseosos de sentirla aún más cerca.

El grandote y el duendecillo, como los denominó Edward hace unos días, se subieron en la parte trasera del coche. El chico de cabello cobrizo se dio la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Bella y luego volvió a su puesto. Por amabilidad Alice preguntó por Angela; Emmett confirmó que no tenía interés en dar un paseo junto a su ex por lo que prefería quedarse en casa. Nadie comentó sobre el tema sino que buscaron algún otro que los mantuviera entretenidos hasta llegar a _Canadá Boulevard_.

Los hermanos Cullen tuvieron la idea de llevarlos en uno de los _tour_ más famosos de la ciudad. Podrían recorrer gran parte de Liverpool y bajarse en donde quisieran para luego esperar el siguiente bus, era un sistema muy práctico para conocer los grandes lugares. Así que debían estar a la hora programada para tener todo el día.

_Canadá Boulevard_ era una avenida adoquinada que conservaba lo clásico equilibrándolo con lo moderno, se apreciaba a un lado donde quedaban los edificios de época y hacia el frente estaba la arquitectura del siglo XXI. Los árboles a cada lado empezaban a brotar después de haber perdido el verdor por el invierno. Edward estacionó en un sector de aparcamientos, ayudó a Bella a bajar tomándola de la cintura y por fin dejándole un beso en donde deseaba desde que la vio esa mañana: esos hermosos labios rosados.

Emmett y Alice no se quedaron atrás dando gritos y pidiendo otro contacto como si estuvieran viendo una película. A los pocos días ellos se enteraron de que sus hermanos respectivamente eran novios, todos sentían felicidad por la noticia y respetaron la decisión de mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo mientras las aguas se tranquilizaban. La pequeña Cullen insistía en que le contaran a Esme y Carlisle, aunque fue en vano, la pareja no quería arriesgarse.

Un bus rojo con varios diseños característicos de Liverpool se encontraba detenido a un costado de la calle adoquinada. Varias personas esperaban para subir, los cuatro corrieron entre risas para colocarse a la fila, avanzaron hasta un hombre que los saludó preguntando donde se acomodarían. Alice fue quien gritó en el segundo piso lo que hizo reír al hombre, Edward se encargó de pagar los _tickets_ recibiendo la información sobre los paraderos. Agradeció siguiendo a los chicos hasta el piso descubierto.

Arriba se encontraron con cinco personas aparte de ellos, una pareja sentada enfrente y tres adultos de la tercera edad sentados un poco más atrás. Los cuatro tomaron los puestos traseros para no molestar a los demás turistas, Bella apartó un puesto para él recibiéndolo a su lado y aferrándose a su cuello para tenerlo cerca mientras se fijaba a su hermano y amiga jugar manitos calientes mientras esperaban, uno de los dos hacía trampa y no lo admitirían. Edward la abrazó por la cintura dejando un beso en el cuello respirando su aroma característico: fresas.

Diez minutos después el bus se puso en marcha, todos entusiasmados por lo que dejaron escapar gritos de alegría que hicieron volverse al grupo de ancianos. Por el altavoz un hombre les daba la bienvenida y comenzaba la narración del viaje.

—Al noroeste de Inglaterra está situada la ciudad de Liverpool, sobre el estuario del río _Mersey_ el cual puedes apreciar a su lado derecho. Somos una ciudad portuaria que supo concentrar el cuarenta por ciento del comercio marítimo en el siglo XIX y hoy en día es el segundo puerto más importante del país, detrás de Londres. Es más, vale recordarlo, una ciudad relacionada por siempre con The Beatles. Bien, mucha gente llega a Liverpool animada por su fanatismo por el grupo inglés que revolucionó el rock del siglo XX, pero lo cierto es que la ciudad, con 800 años de historia, tiene muchos lugares interesantes que han sido catalogados como Patrimonios de la Humanidad, hoy les aseguramos que estaremos en todos ellos.

El hombre siguió hablando sobre la historia de Liverpool mientras los chicos no perdían de vista ninguna de las direcciones, especialmente ante algunos comentarios de Edward y Alice que conocían la ciudad como la palma de su mano.

_City Sightseeing_, el autobús, confirmaba la posibilidad de bajar en cualquiera de los puntos a visitar sin necesidad de correr de vuelta ya que con los _tickets_ entregados en el comienzo podían subir en el siguiente. Los buses pasaban cada treinta minutos. Alice corrió al primer piso y volvió con un paso más lento y el ceño fruncido comentando con un gesto de desagrado que en el autobús no se permitía correr. Traía en la mano un folleto con las paradas que haría para decidir qué hacer y dónde bajar.

Lo primero que visitaron fue la _Catedral Anglicana_. El hombre por el altavoz, mientras se acercaban, daba información sobre el patrimonio.

—A su izquierda se encuentra sobre el monte de St. James y sus 189 metros de longitud la hacen la segunda catedral más larga del mundo, la gran Catedral de Liverpool. En términos de volumen, ésta es la quinta catedral más grande del mundo. Con sus 101 metros de altura, es también una de las más altas del mundo, y la tercera edificación más alta de todo Liverpool.  
>Además de su gran tamaño, llama mucho la atención su color, sobre todo durante la puesta de sol, ya que fue construida a principios y mediados del siglo XX con arenisca roja. Y para mayor belleza, el interior de la catedral cuenta con una iluminación espectacular. Todo esto, junto con la sobriedad de sus muros, hacen de la Catedral de Liverpool la más asombrosa que he visto hasta el día de hoy.<p>

Decidieron bajarse aprovechando un margen de tiempo que tenían antes de que el bus volviera a circular. No querían quedarse mucho tiempo ya que querían abarcar la mayor cantidad de lugares.

La catedral era preciosa en acabados, infraestructura y belleza. Bella admiraba el lugar aferrándose a su bolso donde ocultaba su cuaderno, controlándose para no sacarlo y quedarse sentada horas y horas dibujando a toda persona que entrara y se moviera por el lugar. Edward al percibirla dubitativa la tomó de la mano regalándole una sonrisa, se acercó a su oído prometiéndoles que volverían para que hiciera lo que necesitara en ese momento. Ella le sonrió de vuelta tranquilizándose y disfrutando de las obras y esculturas. Le echó un vistazo de reojo, él también observaba el lugar, aún se preguntaba qué fue lo que hizo para ganarse ese chico.

Siguieron el _tour_ a través de las calles grises y llenas de historia de Liverpool, una ciudad pequeña que sorprendía con su encanto. Todo sorprendía, tranquilidad, poco tráfico, personas acogedoras, tiendas y miles de lugares por donde pasear. Era un lugar que llamaba a quedarse.

Se bajaron en el famoso _Royal Albert Dock_, un almacén portuario que data de 1846 y que lleva haciendo historia desde su inauguración. Fue la primera construcción británica realizada con hierro, ladrillo y piedra y sin madera en la estructura. Al día de hoy, es parte de la zona monumental que es patrimonio de la Humanidad por la UNESCO y la razón es obvia: Pasear por allí es una sensación fantástica. Se podía encontrar de todo: tiendas de regalos, bares, restaurantes y además el fabuloso _Beatle Story_, museo de Los Beatles.

Emmett era un fanático del grupo y no podía dejar de pasar por un lugar emblemático. Más que un museo era como un parque temático. Un viaje a lo largo de la historia de la banda, a través de su música y de sus lugares, de su vida. El recorrido les llevó por lo menos dos horas, donde el grandote parecía un niño en una juguetería, quería tocar todo y llevárselo. Los demás también disfrutaron del recorrido especialmente observando al apasionado.

Decidieron detenerse a comer en uno de los restaurantes del lugar. Degustaron exquisitos platillos tradicionales de la zona, compartieron entre todos ya que no querían perderse de nada. Pidieron todo tipo de postres y finalizaron con un té como es tradición en Inglaterra. Rieron, disfrutaron hasta ser observados por todos los presentes, envidiosos de tanta alevosía que había en esa mesa.

Cuando decidieron esperar el siguiente bus Edward los detuvo avisando que existía un lugar más que disfrutar antes de salir de Albert Dock. Los dirigió a uno de los almacenes modificados, sobre una estancia en colores vivos, azul eléctrico y rojo residían cuatro letras: TATE.

Bella sabía todo sobre ese lugar, una galería de arte y museo que pertenecía a la Galería Nacional de arte británico y arte moderno en Inglaterra. También se hallaban dos en Londres y otro en Cronwall. No podía visitar alguno de ellos porque con sus padres era complicado y más si para ellos era una pérdida de tiempo. Sin embargo, Edward le daba la posibilidad de disfrutar todo el tiempo que quisiera dentro. Se giró lanzándose a sus brazos agradeciendo.

El chico la tomaba entre sus brazos sonriendo antes la felicidad de su novia; Emmett y Alice observaban con el mismo gesto, ninguno tenía problemas de pasar el resto de la tarde dentro de la galería así que apresuraron el paso para ingresar.

La galería se distribuía en aéreas especificas que se abrían para exposiciones temporales. Se destacaba por sus colores electrizantes o la iluminación que jugaba un rol fundamental en cada espacio. Bella iba por delante mientras sus amigos la seguían contemplando la puesta de esa temporada.

Se encontraban en una habitación fucsia y blanca, la chica se daba su tiempo disfrutando de cada obra, observando de diferentes perspectivas y a veces ayudando a los chicos a comprender lo que quería el artista.

La siguiente puesta era un shock visual, paredes celestes, luces fuertes y obras en color. Edward iba al lado de la chica rodeándola con un brazo escuchando cada palabra que su novia decía. De vez en cuando le dejaba un beso en la coronilla o la hacía callar aplastando sus labios sobre los de ella, sabían que ese lugar era solo para ellos, nadie conocido entraría ahí.

Aunque no estaba permitido, Emmett y Alice corrieron hacia ellos emocionados por lo que acaban de reparar. Insistían en que fueran rápidamente hacia el siguiente espacio para sorprenderse aún más con la exposición. Bella miró a su hermano quien demostraba intensidad y ansiedad en sus ojos asegurándole que podrían deleitarse con el resto luego. La pareja se miró y encogiéndose de hombros los siguieron.

Una habitación blanca, varios lienzos en las paredes y una gran variedad de materiales a los pies esperando a ser utilizados. Algunas personas trabajaban sobre estos concentrados, una música ligera se escuchaba en segundo plano. Bella caminó fijándose en lo que hacían, envidiando esa posibilidad de mostrar lo que querían decir y no encontraban las palabras. Se quedó frente a un hombre que hacía un boceto sobre la tela, parecía ser un rostro femenino, no obstante, algo cambiaba, no era perfecto, algo necesitaba decir sobre la imperfección y ella se sentía identificada.

Se sobresaltó cuando los brazos de Edward la rodearon llevándola frente a uno de los lienzos en blanco. Sintió su boca en el oído y unas palabras que la tensaron: _es todo tuyo_.

Se giró con brusquedad sin entender que quería decir, echó un vistazo a su alrededor; su amiga y hermano presenciaban frente a otra persona que trabajaba igual de atento que el hombre. Una mujer parada frente a la puerta la observaba con una sonrisa, volvió la mirada a su novio.

—Puedes dejar tu marca… Es una nueva instalación: quienes se arriesgan, dejan su marca. Aprovecha, libérate, aquí nadie de juzgará —dijo Edward sin dejar de sonreír y motivarla. Bella cerró los ojos.

—No puedo…

—Sí puedes… Puedes y quieres.

**(1)**El chico la giró frente a la tela, sabía que ella aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió cuando distinguió la canción que se escuchaba a lo lejos, se apoyó en el hombro de la chica susurrándole que se concentrara en la música. Bella abrió los ojos y fue como si el fuego se hubiera apoderado de ella, dio un paso hacia los materiales. Bajo el soporte blanco un plástico protegía el suelo y eso le dio una idea.

Tomó uno de los frascos que contenía pintura roja, retrocedió sin dejar de mirar enfrente. Se aferró con fuerza siguiendo el consejo de Edward, solo debía concentrarse en la música y olvidar a quienes la rodeaban. Sin más lanzó la pintura.

Los movimientos se dieron solos, sus manos era el pincel, los colores se mezclaban y la gente se acercaba a deleitarse del trabajo. Hasta los otros artistas se daban vuelta a mirarla, todos sorprendidos de la técnica que ocupaba, nadie se acercaba, solo Edward seguía tras ella sonriendo, orgulloso, satisfecho y maravillado al ver a su chica en lo que amaba.

El día ya no se beneficiaba tiempo, todo se detenía para ella, solo existía la pintura, el lienzo y sus manos. Sin importar la suciedad tomó un pincel para afinar los detalles, difuminando, perfeccionando, descubriendo con otros ojos, buscando un punto fijo al cual establecerse. Sabía que su idea podía ser algo infantil, era lo primero que le venía a la mente sintiendo que era lo correcto: libertad y música… Ella y Edward.

Era tal su concentración que no recordaba donde habitaba hasta que escuchó los aplausos cuando dejó caer el pincel a sus pies. Se dio la vuelta contemplando a todo el público entre ellos Alice y Emmett que no dejaba de vitorearla; se dio cuenta que su cuerpo comenzaba a templar, los nervios se apoderaban de ella, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward todo volvió en calma. Él se lo prometió, siempre estaría con ella, él sonreía, disfrutaba, se enorgullecía de ella. Volvió la vista hacia el lienzo… No, hacia la obra.

Un remolino de colores, un arcoíris de donde renacía una mujer tocando el violín, disfrutando de la libertad que eso le otorgaba, el fuego salía de ella para arrasar con todo a su paso, nada más importaba porque ella por fin encontraba lo que era, quien necesitaba ser. Ahí vivía un pedacito de ella, quedaría una parte de si en la galería de Liverpool y quien sabe donde terminaría.

Preguntó por un baño para poder asearse, la mujer que permanecía en la puerta le indicó el camino. Ella le siguió sin esperar a los demás.

Desde ese acto pararon dos semanas, nadie volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido, solo fue un momento de liberación, ni siquiera quiso saber que harían con el cuadro aunque los dueños insistieron en que necesitaban un lugar de referencia por motivos legales de TATE. No supo y tampoco quiso saber quien hizo ese trámite.

Las reuniones se realizaban en casa de los Cullen, ya que Angela tenía prohibida la entrada a Edward en su casa hasta nuevo aviso, así que Alice propuso juntarse en su casa y no hacer problemas con nadie. Emmett, Bella, Alice y Edward se reunían casi todos los días a pasar un rato; Esme era la más feliz ya que no pasaba todo el día sola y gozaba el privilegio de disfrutar de sus hijos y estos nuevos inquilinos a quienes tenía gran aprecio.

En ocasiones Angela se les unía por lo que Edward daba alguna excusa para salir evitando cualquier inconveniente entre el grupo; le daba una ojeada significativa a Bella prometiéndose verse más tarde a lo que ella asentía disimuladamente.

Ese día era nublado, no hacia frio así que podían aprovechar la terraza de la casa. Los padres de Edward no se encontraban, Alice y Emmett tomaban un baño en el mar debido a una apuesta pendiente mientras que él y Bella disfrutaban abrazados y con las manos entrelazadas el paisaje frente a ellos y a los chicos entre este muriendo de hipotermia en el agua en sentido figurado.

Las vacaciones pasaban, todavía quedaba un mes y medio antes de tener que emprender cada uno su camino, Edward a terminar el internado para la especialización, Angela para su penúltimo año de enfermería, Alice y Bella para emprender ese nuevo viaje llamado estudios superiores, mientras que Emmett buscaría un lugar donde ejercer su profesión; este planeaba quedarse en la ciudad, aprovechó alguna de sus salidas para buscar empresas de construcción que buscaran un arquitecto titulado.

A Edward ese tema le rondaba por la cabeza a cada momento, más cuando disfrutaban de tiempo a solas, sin saber que haría ella al término del verano y él sin poder seguirla por terminar su especialización. Dejó de oler su cabello y dejar besos en este para fijarse en su rostro detenidamente, aseguraba completamente que estaba enamorado de ella, no importaba que la gente pudiera decir que era una locura si recién se conocían, se sentía seguro de sus sentimientos y quería que su noviazgo fue tan sólido como para afrontar lo que venía y para eso solo contemplaba una opción o a lo menos no veía otra alternativa. No quería perderla, no quería que todo quedara solamente ahí, por primera vez en su vida confiaba en una cosa y no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Bella le quedó mirando esperando entender que pasaba por su cabeza en ese lapso, a veces lo veía quedarse mirándola mientras que por sus ojos pasaban ideas o pensamientos que ella no podía interpretar. Quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente, quería saber todo lo que involucrara a Edward Cullen. Podía parecer obsesión, sin embargo, no le importaba, era con la única persona a parte de Emmett con quien podía ser ella misma.

**(2)**Con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del chico, causando que este cerrara los ojos para sentir plenamente la caricia. Tomó su rostro para dejarle un beso en cada mejilla y luego un casto beso en los labios, logrando que el chico sonriera y abrir los ojos para hipnotizar a la chica.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Bella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, Edward le correspondió aferrándose más a ella con sus brazos.

—En cuanto te amo.

—¿Y eso es mucho? —cuestionó la chica con cara de inocente causando risas de parte de su novio.

—Mucho, mucho, mucho… Te amo como nunca he amado, Bella.

Se vieron fijamente ante la confesión de Edward, podía observar en sus ojos que era verdad, que sus palabras eran tan ciertas como que él estaba ahí con ella y no pensaba alejarse. Finalmente se olvidaron del lugar en donde se encontraban, el amor que se profesaban era mayor a cualquier cosa, los besos y las caricias siempre presentes, demostrándose de la manera que fuera más efectiva de cuanto era el sentimiento que tenían mutuamente, cuanto se querían, cuanto se amaban. Se miraron a los ojos sin perder el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

—Necesitaba decirte lo que siento antes de que el verano terminara, quiero durar contigo para siempre… Te amo tanto.

—Yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo por siempre —Edward sonrió atrayendo el cuerpo de la chica más hacia el suyo intentando que no hubiera ningún espacio entre ellos, luego tomó su rostro mirándola seriamente.

—Hablo en serio, no quiero perderte, al final del verano tú tendrás que elegir una universidad y yo debo volver a Cambridge, pero no quiero que eso nos separe, soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que eso no suceda —Bella no podía despegar los ojos del chico, no solo por sus manos manteniendo su cara firme, sino porque estaba impresionada por sus palabras, jamás un chico le dijo algo así.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

—Lo que sea… Aunque parezca alocado, soy capaz de casarme contigo con tal de tenerte para siempre —Bella parecía asustada por lo que sonrió para tratar de reconfortarla—. Por el momento me conformo que seas mi novia aunque sé que eso no te retiene a mi lado, si bien lo que más anhelo es que todos sepan que estamos juntos, no quiero seguir aparentando que solo somos amigos, quiero poder tomarte de la mano y besarte en cualquier lugar.

—Pero Angela… —Edward negó soltando la cara de la chica para colocar sus manos en la cintura.

—Lo siento por ella, ya han pasado casi tres semanas, no quiero perder todo el verano solo por pensar en ella… Sé que nos querrá matar, especialmente a mí, sin embargo, estoy seguro que luego lo entenderá, ¿Qué me dices?

Bella desvió la mirada hacia el mar donde seguían sus amigos, era mucha información de una sola vez, debía pensar exactamente qué hacer, Edward tenía razón, no podían estar ocultándose para siempre y menos si se amaban, como él decía, pronto tomarían rumbos diferentes y no podrían frecuentarse tan seguido como esos maravillosos días, debían de poder tener la libertad de expresarse sin temor a que los demás se enteraran, próximamente no tendrían el apoyo incondicional de Emmett ni Alice para aparentar que están saliendo con alguno de ellos y ya no quedarían excusas para poder verse.

Suspiró, debía ser fuerte, debía arriesgarse, si iba de la mano de Edward debía confiar en que él siempre existiría para protegerla. Si quería ser ella por una vez en la vida, sin temer a sus padres, debía ser en ese momento. Estaba enamorada y quería seguir con el chico, no perderlo por su debilidad. Lo miró, le regaló una sonrisa asintiendo, lo iba a intentar, quería un futuro con Edward y así seria.

Coincidieron en que primero debían contarle de su idea a Emmett y Alice, así podrían tener una ayuda extra para el momento de que todos se enteraran. Y como si fuera por arte de magia por las escaleras apareció la chica saltando envuelta en una toalla para entrar en calor mientras que a unos cuantos pasos más atrás venía un chico corpulento riéndose a viva voz escuchándose en donde ellos se encontraban, Edward y Bella se observaron con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos se sentaron junto a ellos, Alice no parecía muy contenta con la falta de frio que demostraba su amigo, intentó ignorarlo regalándole una sonrisa como saludo a la pareja dejando sus sandalias llenas de arena a un lado.

La chica se fijo en su hermano que se aferraba al cuerpo de su chica, en su rostro algo era diferente, sus ojos brillaban, su ser irradiaba alegría, cosa que no siempre era así, en especial cuando alguien se acercaba. Miró a Bella que de la misma forma boba que podía haber en la tierra miraba a Edward como si no existiera nada más en el mundo. Fue ahí cuando adivinó todo, ambos se veían enamorados y por fin confesarían todo. Cuando vio a Bella pudo percibir que ella también era feliz, sus mejillas levemente coloradas y no era a causa del calor.

Emmett al sentirse excluido se acercó apoyando todo su peso sobre Alice preguntando que ocurría. La chica intentó correrlo dándole un mordisco en la mano, todos se rieron cuando el grandote lanzó maldiciones ante el dolor. Bella les comentó la idea que tenían, al concluir se quedaron en silencio.

Alice bajó la cabeza, la hija mayor de los Swan era su amiga, no una de las mejores, la encontraba simpática, aunque no existía comparación con Bella, quien era transparente, una chica tranquila y en quien se podía confiar plenamente y además crearon un lazo muy estrecho entre ellas esas últimas semanas.

No sabía si se sentía preparada para ser parte de esa declaración, no quería estar de parte de ninguno, porque debía apoyar a su hermano pero también estaba el problema de las hermanas y ambas poseían algo que las destacaba como amiga, echó un vistazo al hermano de Bella quien parecía despreocupado por la información, frunció el ceño pesando en que no era normal, él debía elegir entre sus hermanas, no obstante, eso no parecía inmutarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes demostrarte así, con esa sonrisa si tus hermanas están a punto de caer en una pelea? —Emmett intensificó la sonrisa sin perder de vista a Bella, Edward y luego a la chica.

—Angela es fuerte, ella solo está encaprichada con Edward, es un buen partido, es apuesto y eso le gusta, llama la atención, y puedo asegurar que no lo quiere… Ahora, es cosa de que mires a Bella, irradia amor y jamás la he visto de esa forma —volvió a mirar a la pareja—. Yo los apoyo, solo habrá un problema y no es mi hermana. —Bella asintió frustrada, Emmett se giró hacia Edward serio—. Mis padres no estarán contentos con la noticia, puedo ayudar a apaciguar las cosas, eso sí, pueden esperar cualquier cosa de su parte.

—Esme y Carlisle lo tomarán bien, les gusta Bella… La primera impresión puede ser choqueante aunque luego de ver la cara de bobo que tiene su hijo podrán entender cualquier cosa —Edward se rio mientras escuchaba a su hermana.

—¿Cuándo piensan dar la noticia? —Preguntó Emmett—, debemos sacar a Angela del escenario o si no será peor de lo que pensamos, puede ser un plus que ambas familias estén juntas, aún así insisto que mi hermana no debe participar.

—Pensaba en este sábado… Recuerden la cena que habrá en casa —contestó Edward—, ustedes podrían llevarse a Angela a dar un paseo mientras nosotros hablamos con nuestros padres.

—Buena idea… Con esa noticia podemos opacar la insistencia de Charlie porque Bella diga lo que quiere estudiar que no sea la palabra con A —dijo Emmett negando y con un deje de enojo.

—Hablando de eso —interrumpió Alice mirando a Bella quien llevaba callada todo el tiempo—. ¿Donde deseas estudiar Artes? Después de ese atacazo artístico en TATE no cabe duda que debes seguir ese camino. —Bella encogió los hombros.

—He visto algunas, podría ser en Europa, hay muchos lugares, especialmente en Paris, España y Londres, igualmente dentro de Estados Unidos la academia de arte de New York es una de las mejores.

—Creo que Edward preferiría que te quedaras por la zona, ¿cierto, hermanito? —comentó Alice con una sonrisa mientras el chico sonreía de igual manera colocando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su chica.

—Cierto… Aunque sería capaz de seguirla donde quiera que fuera.

—¡Wow! Eso es amor —dijo Emmett causando la risa de todos— de eso es lo que estoy hablando.

Entre risas se quedaron un tiempo más conversando antes de que los hermanos Swan tuvieran que volver a casa. Emmett se colocó de pie ayudando a su hermana con sus cosas mientras ella se despedía de los demás, con un abrazo de Alice y de un beso apasionado de Edward prometiendo comunicarse por mensajes esa noche.

Tomando de los hombros a Bella para guiarla en el camino al hogar, se fueron en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos e ideas de lo que se venía. El chico estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ver a su hermana favorita sonreír, ser feliz por una vez en su vida; además confiaba en que Edward sería la mejor persona para apoyarla en sus ideas y en el futuro que los deparaba, lo confirmó tantas veces cuando la defendía sin tener porque hacerlo y apoyado en tantas otras.

También amaba a Angela, era su hermana, pero ella podía con cualquier cosa, hasta con este tipo de noticias; encontraría pronto otro chico que le interesara y mejores beneficios que Cullen lo que la haría olvidarse del chico de ojos verdes. La conocía perfectamente, muchas veces tuvo conversaciones sobre chicos y su pensamiento era muy diferente a los de Bella quien se tomaba en serio cualquier palabra de las personas.

Miró a su lado donde su hermanita pequeña observaba al frente sin siquiera suspirar. Ella era una pieza de cristal, tan frágil a cualquier accidente, solo bastaba toparla para que tuviera un rasguño que quedaría para siempre, seguiría siendo hermosa, aún así, todos podrían distinguir la imperfección y ella ya asumía varios, en especial el que sus padres dedicaban a reforzar durante los años, convirtiéndola en una sirvienta de la familia, llenándola de inseguridades, exigiendo más de lo que ella podía dar, calificaciones, relaciones, aspiraciones, ser la hija que cuidará de sus padres por el resto de sus días solo como agradecimiento por haberla traído al mundo.

Emmett no podía soportar eso, ella era una persona, ella era parte de esa familia y no era tratada como tal, solo por ser la más pequeña e insegura.

Todos en esa familia tenían exigencias: Charlie Swan ser el patriarca, ser quien mantenga a la familia, que no les llegue a faltar nada; Renée ser la dueña de casa, una madre excepcional que crie a sus hijos con un propósito en la vida, en este caso, un hijo profesional graduado con honores del cual todos podrían alardear, una hija que terminaba su carrera y era novia con un chico de importante familia, obviando que esto se destruyó hace ya tres semanas, y luego la hija menor, quien debía ser como su madre, sumisa y lista para ser dueña de casa para criar hijos y luego preocuparse de sus padres cuando estos fueran ancianos. O como decía su padre, ser una empresaria reconocida, otro orgullo de la familia; cualquier camino que tomase no podía ser por ella misma, ella no podía elegir su propio futuro, ¿De qué servía entonces?

El pronto no estaría para protegerla y en manos de Edward sabía que Bella sería ella misma, podría vivir la vida que quería sin tener que depender de lo que los demás dijeran. Sonrió para sí mismo, la apoyaría, pase lo que fuera, permanecería ahí para su hermana, y si era necesario, la ayudaría a escapar de esa condena.

Llegaron a la casa donde sus padres y Angela disfrutaban en el patio trasero conversando sobre el trabajo de Charlie, Emmett dio una ojeada a Bella rodando los ojos causando una pequeña risa por parte de la chica. Sin decir nada siguieron el camino al interior de la casa, cada uno se fue a su dormitorio para dejar las cosas y darle un poco de espacio.

Pronto apareció en el cuarto de Bella con una sonrisa. Se lanzó a la cama apoyándose en los codos mientras observaba como ella arreglaba sus cosas y escondía el libro de dibujo. Intentó pedírselo y como siempre ella sonriendo negó. Como muy rara vez, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Emmett, Bella lo miró fijamente preguntándole que ocurría.

—¿Lo amas? —la vio sonrojarse, era la mejor respuesta.

—Sí —dijo Bella tímidamente, el rostro de su hermano volvió a brillar con una sonrisa.

—Con eso me basta… Haré lo que sea con tal de verte feliz, además ese chico es simpático, confió en que cuidará bien de ti, aceptará cada uno de tus movimientos… Eso me gusta.

—¿De qué hablan?

Interrumpió Angela entrando con una sonrisa mirando a sus hermanos alternadamente que se quedaron callados. Era incómodo por lo que ninguno tenía la intención de seguir ese tema enfrente de ella. La chica lo notó, se hizo la desentendida cambiando el tema.

—Han sido unos malos, podrían haberme invitado a su paseo por la playa… Ahora ya no tengo nada que hacer, sin novio, sin amigos, es aburrido —se sentó junto a Emmett quien la despeinó con una de sus grandes manos—. ¡Emmett!

—Pensé que saldrías con Alice… Para la próxima vez saldremos los tres, como los lindos hermanos que somos —las dos chicas se rieron, la mayor de las Swan se recostó sobre el torso de su hermano suspirando.

—Odio esto, quiero volver a Bristol, ahí están mis amigos, mi vida, pensar que todavía nos queda un mes y más…

—Luego tendrás que volver para tu último año de universidad —comentó Bella sin moverse del mueble donde se apoyaba, Angela fijó sus ojos en ella con seriedad.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, tener que toparme con Edward Cullen no me hace ninguna gracias… Aunque podría reconquistarlo, estaremos solos, mi dormitorio… —Emmett bufó levantándose de un salto logrando que la chica cayera por completo en la cama observando sorprendida como su hermano se colocaba al lado de Bella quien parecía repentinamente incómoda.

—Deberías dejar las cosas como están. Puedes encontrar a cualquier hombre que te mire como si fueras una diosa —Angela se rio del comentario del chico.

—Lo sé… Pero nadie como Edward Cullen.

—Iré… iré a ver qué cenaremos —intervino Bella intentando salir rápido de su cuarto.

—Sí, sería bueno, papá se preguntaba lo mismo.

Cuando Bella se vio fuera de la mirada de su hermana suspiró. Se apoyó contra la pared; las cosas no eran correctas, a pesar de todo no tenía el valor para arrepentirse, amaba a Edward y no podía vivir sin él.

Sabía que cuando todos se enteraran sería una explosión, sin embargo, quería vivir, quería ser ella misma por una vez en su vida. Se prometió seguir su destino y no el que los demás querían, debía pensar en ella y nadie más… Ella y Edward, juntos por siempre.

Miró hacia atrás al escuchar un ruido, parecía que su hermana se reía de algo dentro de su cuarto y solo distinguir el rostro enojado de Emmett saliendo de este confirmaba que algo inadecuado dijo Angela. El chico la tomó de un brazo delicadamente mientras la dirigía hacia el primer piso; llegaron a la cocina, lo único que le dijo fue que la ayudaría con lo que fuera, ella asintió mientras lo percibía extrañada.

Emmett suspiró bajando la cabeza, cuando la levantó, la miró con una leve sonrisa, extendió los brazos esperando a que Bella se aferrara a él, ella se acercó abrazándolo por la cintura y dejando que sus grandes brazos la atrajeran a su cuerpo. Se regalaron una sonrisa, antes de separarse y poner manos a la obra, iba a ser un momento de hermanos cocinando juntos para la familia.

Emmett contempló a su hermana como se movía, parecía conocerla de memoria, como si fuera la de su hogar en Bristol. Cuando la escuchó que le pedía ayuda para sacar algunas cosas, sonrió acercándose, ella sería feliz, juraba que ella sería feliz, sin preocuparse por lo que su hermana pensara de ella, sin preocuparse de nadie más que de ella misma… Y de su futuro, como fuera, ya nada más le iba a importar que cuidar de su hermana. Solo recordar las palabras de Angela lo enojaban, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen.

.

—_Podre Bella… Así será su vida para siempre _—_dijo Angela entre risas seguía con la vista por donde desaparecía su hermana, Emmett la interrumpió con una sonrisa._

—_No digas eso, An._

—_Digo la verdad, Emmett, tú eres el primogénito, quien debe dar el ejemplo y enorgullecer a nuestro padre, después estoy yo quien debe encontrar a un hombre talentoso y reconocido para fortalecer el apellido de la familia y luego Bella… Nada. Solo debe intentar sobresalir para que los demás la vean que existe… Algo que no hace muy bien _—_el chico tomó del brazo a su hermana, ella sorprendida alternaba su visión entre su brazo y los ojos de Emmett._

—_NUNCA vuelvas a decir eso; Bella es tu hermana y debes protegerla, no tenerle pena… Eres imposible _—_El chico la soltó dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo con brusquedad para mirar a Angela_—._ Tú serás nadie en este mundo, hermanita, porque Bella brillará como nadie, te lo prometo._

_._

Y eso haría, la protegería con garras y dientes si era necesario, Isabella sería la mejor de todas, quien daría el orgullo de ser un Swan, porque los demás integrantes de esa familia no valían nada en comparación a su hermana, todos los demás superficiales, arrogantes sin querer conocer lo que verdaderamente importaba, la felicidad del otro. Sonrió y dijo algún chiste que sabía que alegraría el rostro de su hermanita, porque quería distinguirla al sonreír a pesar de todo, quería verla reír y olvidarse de que existía tras ella una familia que la miraba en menos, porque ella era la más valiosa y solo él sabía eso.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Antes que nada, les deseo una muy feliz navidad, espero lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a sus seres queridos. También les envío las mejores fuerzas positivas para el próximo año que se acerca a paso veloz, que este año 2013 les haya traído buenos momentos y que vengan otros mejores.

Ahora, a este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

Fuimos transportados a esa maravillosa ciudad y conocimos un poco más de las cualidades de Bella. ¿Qué opinan, es una gran artista?

Ahora deben dar un paso muy importante, un paso que lo puede decidir todo en sus vidas, ¿será la causa de su separación por tantos años?

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus alertas, favoritos y reviews que lamentablemente no tuve tiempo de contestar pero créanme que los leí y disfruté con cada uno de ellos.

Bueno, será cortito por hoy, estoy con todo el estrés de las celebraciones y con suerte me queda tiempo para actualizar. No olviden pasar por el grupo de facebook donde encontrarán todos los paisajes de este capítulo, la música que inspiró grandes escenas y mucho más. (_**link en mi perfil**_)

¡Nos vemos el próximo año! Un beso gigante para todos ustedes preciosos lectores.

Camili


	13. VERDADES

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Everybody Hurts - **__REM_

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Su casa se encontraba en movimiento continuo, todos de un lado para otro preparando las cosas para esa noche, fue invitada la familia Swan como se planificó hace unos días para cenar y pasar un momento agradable intentando olvidar los malos sucesos, en especial ese almuerzo nefasto que nadie quería recordar. Era una segunda oportunidad para hacer las paces si bien estaba el presentimiento que sería todo lo contrario.

Su madre pasaba en la cocina acompañada por personas del servicio quienes preparaban los platos, copas y cubiertos que se utilizarían esa noche, su padre no se movía de su estudio conversando con algún médico del hospital, organizando una reunión para uno de esos días y plantear los nuevos planes de salud que se incorporarían para una mejor atención al público. Antes de encerrarse mantuvieron una larga plática padre-hijo para asegurarse que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

Por otra parte Alice pasaba el momento fuera de casa con una amiga del instituto, se quedaron de juntar esa mañana para ir de compras, según ellas, necesitaban un cambio de guardarropas, sin tener en cuenta que hace poco tiempo salió con su madre con el mismo propósito, no obstante, quien las entendería, así eran las mujeres. Eso sí, aseguraba que podría pasar por casa de Bella para ayudarle con su vestimenta y peinado antes de prepararse. Él se lo prohibió.

Edward disfrutaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro y escuchando música, no quiso importunar ese día, así que canceló su paseo por la playa de esa mañana y se mantuvo alejado del primer piso para evitar que su madre le llamara la atención por estar paseándose sin nada que hacer más que molestar. Solo estuvo encerrado en el estudio de tu padre hace una hora y luego vuelto a su dormitorio buscando distracción, con su cabeza a varios kilómetros de ahí junto a una morena de ojos chocolate y unos pies de infarto.

Se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a Emmett por la puerta como si se tratara de su propio cuarto, venía con una gran sonrisa. Se dejó caer en la cama como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y kilómetros durante horas y ahora necesitaba de una siesta. Él no dijo nada y siguió sentado en su silla tratando de mantener la atención en el libro, pero todo intento quedó esfumado cuando escuchó el carraspeo de parte de su amigo llamando la atención. Tomó aire hasta que sus pulmones no dieron más dejándolo salir de un solo soplido.

Subió la mirada para fijarse en el grandulón quien sonreía como siempre. Este preguntó por todo el movimiento que acaecía y no pudo evitar reírse cuando Edward le contó a que se debía, como si fueran la familia más reconocida del país y fuera invitada a una noche de gala y no a un encuentro de compañeros de instituto como era el caso.

La charla siguió en el mismo rumbo preguntándose si ellos harían lo mismo cuando pasaran los años, tener que hacer todo un evento para recibir a los antiguos amigos, Emmett lo convenció diciéndole que solo con unas cervezas bastaba sin necesidad del estrés, solo el brebaje helado y una buena charla; ambos se rieron por un rato.

Edward dejó su libro en la mesa de noche y caminó hacia la ventana apreciando el mar, era un día soleado en Liverpool como pocos, aún así para él era muy diferente, hoy debía enfrentarse a sus padres y a los Swan, contarles sobre sus sentimientos y esperar a que aceptaran que él no podía vivir sin Bella. Se volvió para dirigirse a su amigo que seguía recostado en la cama, dando una ojeada a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que entraba en ese lugar. Lo supo… algo quería contarle.

Emmett no sabía por dónde empezar, quería hablar con Edward de una vez, llevaba ya dos días sin decir lo que venía pensando desde el momento que cocinó con Bella. Quería asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto desde aquel día en adelante, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás y para eso debía saber sobre las intenciones del chico quien ahora lo observaba fijamente esperando saber porque aparecía de improviso en su habitación.

Frotó sus manos una contra la otra como si intentara darles calor con la fricción, miró al chico de ojos verdes quien tenía la ceja alzada esperando una palabra o una pregunta. Sin preámbulos le preguntó que quería de Bella, como haría para que todo funcionara pensando en que nadie aceptaría lo que sentían uno con el otro, tener que afrontar a Angela quien de ninguna manera aceptaría lo que existía entre ellos. Edward suspiró antes de contestar, nunca quitó la vista del chico.

—Se lo dije a ella aunque no creo que me haya creído… Estoy dispuesto a casarme con Bella con tal de que nadie nos pueda separar, seguirla a donde quiera ir —Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Emmett, jamás sentí algo así por alguien y no es quiero impresionarte porque sea tu hermana, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, siento algo tan fuerte que pronto el corazón se saldrá de mi pecho. Cuando la tengo a mi lado es como si la paz reinara el lugar, todo lo demás no tiene importancia… Estoy dispuesto a que las dos familias terminen odiándome por la decisión que he hecho, algo que no es insignificante. Estoy cambiando un hermana por otra, lo sé, no puedo evitarlo, no puedo alejarme de Bella —ambos se quedaron en silencio, Emmett se puso de pie, tomó de los hombros a su amigo sonriéndole.

—Cuenta conmigo… Si es necesario que deban huir, yo los ayudaré —Edward lo quedó fijo esperando que todo lo que dijera fuera solo un chiste, frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos apoyas de esta manera si al fin y al cabo estoy destruyendo a tu familia? —Emmett negó soltando al chico.

—No, mi familia siempre ha estado destruida solo que no han querido aceptarlo. Mis padres están juntos solo por aparentar, intentan tener a los mejores hijos para poder alardear de ellos y nosotros hemos caído en esa trampa… Creo que la única unión fraternal que existe es entre Bella y yo, porque jamás dejaré que algo malo le suceda. Quiero confiar en que tú harás lo mismo, necesito a alguien que la aleje de esta familia, que pueda ser ella por primera vez y sé que será contigo… lo has demostrado en varias ocasiones.

—Gracias por la confianza, espero no decepcionarte —Emmett se rio negando con la cabeza.

—No lo harás, lo sé.

El grandulón agarró fuerte al chico para abrazarlo fraternalmente, demostrándole que tenía el apoyo por completo de su parte. Edward lo sintió, se sentía agradecido de que alguien los apoyara, sabía que su hermana, Alice, también lo hacía, pero la forma de su amigo era incomparable.

Se separaron, lo invitó a sentarse y quedarse un tiempo, salió hacia el pasillo para toparse con una de las domésticas, le preguntó si podría traerles algo de comer y beber, la chica asintió bajando por las escaleras. Los dos chicos se quedaron conversando de cosas banales, dejando atrás cualquier problema, porque todo se solucionaría en algún momento, si ellos se mantenían unidos, todo pasaría.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando apareció Esme por la habitación de su hijo. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse con Emmett, sin embargo, la sonrisa evidenciaba que estaba fascinada con el invitado. El chico la saludó con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, se disculpó por no haberla saludado anteriormente a lo que la mujer no le dio importancia.

Preguntó si los demás llegarían pronto aún cuando faltaba una hora. Emmett se colocó de pie, le dejó otro beso en la mejilla a la señora Cullen quien sonrió con afecto. Comentó que solo pasaba para hablar de hombre a hombre y ahora se iba para arreglarse y llegar con los demás. Se despidió de Edward con un abrazo para luego salir de la habitación.

El chico miró a su madre preguntándole si ocurría algo, ella le preguntó lo mismo queriendo saber si su hijo le ocultaba algo. Este sonrió, le besó la otra mejilla antes de meterse en su armario a buscar que colocarse esa noche. Solo le dijo que las cosas empezaban a arreglarse o eso esperaba; iba a meterse al baño para darse una ducha aunque al ver la cara de Esme solo se rio, esta negaba esperando una explicación más detallada. Edward le regaló un abrazo diciéndole que no se preocupara por nada, solo de tener la mejor velada, luego se arreglarían los problemas, y en eso llevaba razón, hoy se sabría todo.

Tomó una ducha larga lavándose el cabello, luego se afeitó y se puso la loción de después del afeitado que tanto le gustaba a su novia. Se puso unos jeans oscuros y una camisa a cuadros negra y blanca, dejó los primeros botones abiertos y se subió las mangas. Intentó arreglar su pelo y como siempre era una batalla perdida, se puso las _converse_ dando el visto bueno a su vestimenta.

Bajó las escaleras encontrándose con su hermana que vestía unos jeans ajustados con zapatos de tacón que combinaban con el cinturón ancho. Hacia arriba una camiseta blanca bajo una chaqueta manga tres cuartos de color celeste; como siempre todos los accesorios concordaban con el vestuario. Su cabello corto iba bien arreglado y maquillado con delicadeza, toda una princesa. Atuendo recién adquirido, exclusivo para la ocasión.

Cuando vio a su hermano sonrió corriendo a su encuentro, lo tomó de las manos, se alejó sonriendo mientras lo contemplaba de arriba abajo. Alice halagó su vestimenta preguntándose quién se lo regaló, Edward se rio tomando de la cintura a la chica haciéndose la misma pregunta ya que ambos sabían que ella era la autora de ese ropa como casi toda la que tenía en el armario.

Se acercaron a la sala donde Carlisle echaba un vistazo por el gran ventanal que daba hacia la costa, el sol ya se ocultaba quedando solo una franja anaranjada y violetas en el fondo ocultándose entre el mar y las pocas nubes del cielo. Cuando vio a sus hijos sonrió acercándose a ellos, a cada uno le dejó un beso en la frente antes de preguntar cómo iba todo. Alice emprendió un monólogo de su día con su amiga del instituto, mientras los dos hombres escuchaban atentamente.

Fueron interrumpidos por Esme cuando entró con una pareja adulta y dos chicas tras ellos. Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos porque no constaban con la presencia de sus tíos y primas a la cena. De igual manera se acercaron con una sonrisa a saludar.

Carmen Platt era hermana de Esme; se había casado con Eleazar Denali y tuvieron a las mellizas Kate y Tanya. Ellos vivían a las afueras de Liverpool en una propiedad tan grande como para tener toda clase de animales; Eleazar era rescatista medioambiental por lo que en muchas ocasiones se encariñaba con las criaturas lo que significaba que sería parte de la gran familia. A las mujeres no les importaba, las mellizas estudiaron veterinaria y Carmen era juez y por lo general llevaba los casos de este tipo.

Los primos se abrazaron felices de verse después de tanto tiempo, disfrutaban de esos momentos para platicar. Los Cullen saludaron a sus tíos quienes insistían sorprendidos cuánto crecieron a pesar de haberlos visto hace una temporada. Edward le preguntó por los animales lo que causó que Kate y Tanya bufaran conociendo a su padre que se extendería en una larga conversación sobre las nuevas adquisiciones.

El clima no era tan helado como imaginaban por lo que los más jóvenes decidieron salir a la terraza con un refresco mientras esperaban a la otra familia invitada. Edward observaba el ventanal de reojo esperando a esa dulce visión que le tranquilizaba solo al sentirla; la extrañaba, no se vieron esa mañana lo que para él ya se pasaba a convertirse en su rutina preferida que causaría muchos problemas en el futuro. Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su nombre e intentó concentrarse en las chicas.

—Al parecer Edward está fuertemente enamorado para no colocar atención —comentó Kate fijándose en su primo con una sonrisa.

—¡Claro que está enamorado! —contestó Alice con emoción—, y la chica viene hoy, está impaciente.

—Debe ser muy bonita para que esté tan interesado, jamás hemos visto a Edward con alguien que no sobresalga de lo normal —dijo entre risas Tanya, el chico apuntado frunció el ceño aún cuando sonreía.

—El aludido está presente, así que podrían preguntarme personalmente, ¿no creen?

—Llevamos quince minutos en una conversación y tú solo no pierdes de vista la casa —se defendió Tanya.

—Lo siento —respondió el chico sonriendo sin dejar de mirar en la misma dirección.

—Déjenlo, chicas, Cullen está enamorado hasta la punta del pelo, solo se tranquilizará cuando la chica aparezca… Y se sorprenderán, es alguien completamente diferente a lo que estamos acostumbradas.

Edward al quedar en desventaja dejó que siguieran con su tertulia haciendo caso omiso a todos los comentarios sobre la misteriosa chica. Alice sabía muy bien que no podía dan muchos detalles hasta esa noche cuando por fin saliera a la luz y pudiera gritar a viva voz que estaba enamorado de Bella. Tomó aire intentando controlar su ansiedad, necesitaba que la chica estuviera cerca en ese momento así que se mentalizó que solo faltaban unos pocos minutos.

Se concentraron en una charla sobre la educación en el país, los cuatro exponían una opinión diferente ante ciertos aspectos, especialmente las Denali quienes gozaban de conocimientos de buena fuente sobre algunas leyes que pasaban por Carmen, su madre, sobre modificaciones en el área de enseñanza. Fue un momento donde se encontraban a punto de entrar en una batalla por saber quien verdaderamente poseía la razón cuando por el ventanal que daba hacia el exterior de la casa, se escuchó un carraspeo.

Se dieron la vuelta para divisar, ahí sonrientes irrumpían los hermanos Swan; la primera en saludar fue Angela que corrió a los brazos de Alice quien sorprendida aceptó el abrazo afectuoso si bien quedó contemplando extrañada a Edward quien permanecía sentado a su lado igual de sorprendido. Este se encogió de hombros, luego para mayor sorpresa saludó al chico de ojos verdes con un beso en la mejilla como si nada hubiera pasado en esos días, por último esperó ser presentada con las dos chicas desconocidas de lo que se encargaron ellas mismas como siempre al odiar los formalismos.

Tras ella saludaron Emmett y Bella, esta última siendo empujada por su hermano y obligada casualmente a sentarse al lado de Edward quien sonrió cómplice a Emmett. Miró a su novia regalándole una sonrisa, se acercó a besar su mejilla y disimuladamente tomar su mano; la chica correspondió dándole un apretón antes de separarse y saludar a las Denali, se sonrojó cuando una de ellas, la de cabello más largo la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

El tema de conversación cambió a otros ámbitos, planeaban un día en la playa para un próximo encuentro como también ir a la cuidad y recorrer, Kate y Tanya estaban entusiasmadas especialmente ahora que comenzaban sus vacaciones, además era una buena excusa para cambiar la rutina y ver más a la familia.

Alice fue la encargada de hacer las presentaciones formales para que todos se conocieran. Con disimulo, que solo las Denali entendieron, presentó a Bella con todas sus características que hacían que los ojos de Edward brillaran. Kate se rio a viva voz sin importarle lo que pensaran de ella, entendía perfectamente a que se refería cuando su prima decía que era muy diferente a las demás conquistas del chico. Era la santa verdad, ella era completamente distinta, pero a la vez era igual, era junto lo que Edward necesitaba en su vida. Mirándolo fijamente le guiño el ojo aprobando su elección; él sonrió satisfecho.

El grandulón se rió entre dientes tratando de disimular con una tos el descubrimiento, esperaba que su hermanita no se diera cuenta que era parte de un escaneo completo por las Denali. Él junto a las mellizas profundizaron en temas de grandes como les dijeron a los demás al ser los mayores en la mesa, debatiendo las posibilidades laborales que podían encontrar en la ciudad.

Poco después aparecieron Charlie y Renée para saludar, iban acompañados de Esme. Charlie saludó a Edward como si nada hubiera pasado mientras que su mujer le daba una ojeada despectiva como si se hubiera tratado de una traición. Bella lo notó al igual que el aludido, su estómago se apretó pensando en lo que ocurriría en algunas horas, miró disimuladamente a su lado, podía asegurar que estaba nervioso y algo molesto, cuando sus padres desaparecieron en el interior de la casa volvió a retomar el tema, distinto a como antes, esta vez no le importaba que Angela estuviera presente y esta parecía haber olvidado que ya no tenían una relación juntos, opinaba de las conversaciones y platicaba con Edward como buenos amigos.

Una chica del servicio les ofreció algo más para beber y también dejando algunos bocadillos antes de la cena. Edward discutía con Tanya y Bella como algo normal, de vez en cuando deslizaba su mano entre los dedos de su novia demostrándole que se encontraba junto a ella, que sabía que era conocedor de su presencia a pesar de que estuviera en silencio, ella se lo agradeció mientras seguía escuchando los cotilleos de Alice quien llamaba su atención cada tantos segundos.

Un tiempo después apareció Carlisle invitándolos al comedor ya que la cena era servida lista y dispuesta a pasar a la mesa. Todos tomaron su vaso y entraron a la casa, Edward con disimulo tomó de la muñeca a su novia para que disminuyera la velocidad así quedaran de los últimos. Sin perder de vista el frente le dejó un beso en el cuello susurrándole lo hermosa que se apreciaba con su vestido blanco. La chica se sonrojó, le echo un vistazo de reojo regalándole una sonrisa agradecía por el cumplido.

Se dirigieron directamente a la estancia donde los esperaba una linda mesa decorada por la gran Esme Cullen. Su hermana, Carmen, como siempre, le pedía todos los detalles de donde compraba las cosas para poder copiarlo en casa. Edward guió a su _amiga_ apoyando delicadamente la mano en su espalda lo que parecía un gesto de amabilidad aunque para ellos era la mejor sensación del mundo.

El espacio era muy amplio, la mesa de vidrio con trece sillas de cuero negro centrada en el lugar frente a la ventana que daba hacia la playa. A un lado la chimenea encendida y hacia el otro un mueble negro donde se encontraban las fuentes con los alimentos que dos chicas se encargaron de servir. Esme se preocupó de sentarlos, Bella quedó al lado izquierdo de Eleazar, al lado derecho de Kate y justo enfrente de Edward quien no dejaba de contemplarla fijamente a los ojos.

Kate la invitó a adentrarse en un sermón sobre universidades incitándola a que se quedara en la zona sin saber que quería seguir. Parecía muy interesada en conocer con profundidad a la chica, se enojaba si su padre las interrumpía con sus comentarios impertinentes sobre animales o bromas que hacían sonrojar a Bella. Edward también intervenía para hacer más amena la situación para su novia quien se lo agradecía con sonrisas llenas de amor.

Los invitados felicitaron la decoración y la compañía, hasta por la comida siendo que la señora Cullen solo entraba a la cocina para dirigir, según ella no agarró ni una cuchara para probar, dejó que la una de las chicas se encargara y se desplazara a su antojo; ese día solo se dedicó a dirigir y decorar para los invitados, además que debían acostumbrarse porque el mando lo tomaría Alice cuando comenzara sus estudios gastronómicos.

Después de un bajativo y un centro de mesa muy dinámico, todos volvieron a la sala donde los esperaba un café con bombones de chocolate.

Las conversaciones fueron pasando entre discusiones políticas y opiniones sobre la vida familiar. Los Denali eran personas relajadas aún cuando Carmen era parte importante de jurisdicción donde se necesitaba de voz firme algo que sorprendió a Charlie. Con calma le explicó que esa energía la ocupaba en el trabajo para así disfrutar de la pasividad en casa. Lo invitó a probar esa lógica que el hombre no estaba muy de acuerdo.

Como si las cosas pasaran con fluidez y nada estuviera planeado, Alice se colocó de pie invitando a los todos los presentes a un paseo por la playa en la oscuridad de la noche, le pidió al jardinero que colocara antorchas por el camino hasta la orilla y unos asientos para quedarse frente a una fogata y seguir hablando en un ambiente natural. Bella y Edward se miraron, este último echó un vistazo a Emmett quien asintió, fue el primero en colocarse de pie e invitar a Angela quien aceptó gustosa al ser la primera elección en vez de su hermana pequeña. Miró a Edward quien no hacía ningún amago de seguirlos, le hizo unas señas a las que él se las hizo de desentendido.

Las mellizas con rapidez siguieron a sus padres riendo sobre alguna cosa que hablaban entre ellas. Esme y Carlisle iban a colocarse de pie cuando Edward se los impidió pidiéndoles que se quedaran ahí. Se preguntaron si uno de ellos sabía algo y al no tener respuesta se quedaron sentados esperando. Edward observó a Bella y luego se colocó de pie manteniendo la calma frente a los señores Swan a quienes también invitó a permanecer en el lugar.

—Me gustaría que antes de salir y seguir disfrutando de la velada, me permitieran hablar con ustedes —los adultos permanecían atentos a Edward, Bella tenía los nervios de punta; como siempre para defenderse, bajó la mirada—. Sé que no es normal que quiera hablar de esta forma, en especial con ustedes señor y señora Swan.

—¿Qué pasa chico? No temas en hablar, estás en confianza… ¿Problemas legales? —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.

—No, señor Swan, gracias al cielo; es algo que llevo oculto por mucho tiempo y necesito decirlo —el chico se fijó a su padre quien asintió entendiendo que se trataba—. Estoy enamorado, por primera vez en mi vida estoy enamorado y no quiero perderla.

Renée y su marido se miraron con el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Edward echó un vistazo a sus padres quienes seguían pasivos ante la confesión de su hijo, fue Renée quien lo interrumpió logrando que se girara hacia ella.

—Estoy segura que Angela siente lo mismo por ti, solo debes decírselo, nosotros estaremos encantados de recibirte en casa nuevamente, sin rencores —el chico sonrió con desgana mientras negaba.

—Ese es el problema… No, para mí no lo es… No es de Angela de quien estoy enamorado, sino de Bella.

El lugar quedó en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se movía de su puesto más que Edward acercándose a su novia para tomarla de las manos mirándola detenidamente aún cuando ella seguía con la vista fija en el suelo. Al sentir su tacto por fin sus ojos se cruzaron, él le regaló una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Volvió a contemplar a los adultos presentes. Su madre tenía las manos en la boca ante la sorpresa, no sabía si evitaba reírse o esconder la conmoción de la revelación, ahora entendía los tantos comentarios que Edward hacia la chica o los otros tantos de parte de Alice. Su padre al lado sonreía con disimulo, ya que llevaba enterado de los sentimientos de su hijo por lo que no era ninguna novedad, más que eso, se sentía orgulloso de que estuviera hablando en vez de mantenerlo oculto, que fuera valiente.

Otro caso diferente eran los Swan, la frente de Charlie se llenó de arrugas el fruncir el ceño observando directamente donde permanecía su hija menor quien no miraba a nadie más que a Edward, asustada a cualquier comentario que saliera. Podía oler el miedo que desprendía y el porqué no podía girarse y enfrentar sus ojos. Renée contemplaba a todos los presentes sorprendida y decepcionada sin creer lo que escuchaba y temerosa de como su esposo fuera a reaccionar.

Carlisle y Esme se miraron unos segundos luego a los chicos; entendían que el amor se podía dar de la forma más insólita, y a la vez también debían darse cuenta de lo que conllevaba, podían ver en sus ojos todo lo que sentía la pareja, así incluso, por la mente de muchos esto significaba otra cosa: traición. Las buenas costumbres con que enseñaron a sus hijos no estaban siendo practicadas y menos con aquella revelación.

Esme intentó colocarse de pie para ir donde su hijo pero Carlisle la detuvo. El chico sin importarle la actitud de ninguno de los presentes, tomó a la chica rodeándola con sus brazos, protegiéndola de ese temor que debía llevar por dentro. Sabía que era difícil para ella, debía confiar en sus palabras, él prometía luchar por los dos sin importar nada. Bella no dejaba de mirarlo, Edward le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizándola, diciéndole con los ojos que todo estaría bien, si en ese momento explotara la casa, ellos estarían bien. La chica sonrió levemente, sin embargo, cualquier emoción desapareció cuando vio de reojo a su padre colocarse de pie rojo de la furia como si le hubieran contado de algún problema en su trabajo. Carlisle hizo lo mismo conociendo las reacciones del hombre.

—¡Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu hermana, Isabella! Ahora nos dejas en vergüenza frente a nuestros amigos… Engatusando al novio de tu hermana.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Edward colocando a su novia tras de él y enfrentando al hombre—, ella no tiene nada que ver, yo he sido quien se ha enamorado e insistido para esto, Bella es quien está preocupada por no dañar a nadie, no la culpe por algo que yo he hecho. Si quiere gritarle a alguien, que sea a mí.

—¡No seas irrespetuoso, niñito! Ella es mi hija y puedo hacer lo que quiera… Tú estás destruyendo a mi familia, colocando a mis dos hijas una contra la otra… ¡Por favor Carlisle di algo! —el hombre de cabello dorado suspiró para luego fijarse en Edward.

—¿Estás seguro de todo lo que dices?

—Completamente seguro… Lo sabes.

Ver a su hijo hablando de esa forma confirmaba que sus sentimientos eran reales tal cual como los demostrado ese día en el club de golf, igualmente Charlie tenía razón, no constaba en la mejor posición, Esme los interrumpió o todos.

—Hijo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que ocurrirá? Te entiendo, Isabella es una chica preciosa por dentro y por fuera, pero es la hermana de tu novia…

—Ex novia, mamá, hace varias semana que ya no hay nada… Y lo sé, en el amor nadie manda, en todo este tiempo he conocido a Bella y es la mujer que siempre he querido y para mi felicidad ella me corresponde.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mirando a la chica que también le correspondió. En segundos Charlie se detenía a un lado de Isabella tomándola del brazo para que se colocara de frente. Dos rostros completamente opuestos, uno aterrorizado y conocedor de lo que venía, y el otro rojo, lleno de furia dispuesto a entregar un castigo por las desobediencia.

Como en una ocasión anterior, el hombre levantó la mano y para sorpresa de todos fue la chica quien dio el primer paso dando un grito, negando mientras escondía el rostro entre su cabello con los ojos apretados. Edward con agilidad se la arrebató protegiéndola entre sus brazos escondiendo el rostro sobre su hombro sin dejar de mirar a Charlie a quien se le dilataban las fosas nasales en cada respiración.

—Le tocas un pelo y yo no respondo —amenazó Edward.

—Charlie, te lo advierto por segunda vez, en mi casa no hay violencia. No me hagas llamar a la policía —sentenció Carlisle alerta a cualquier movimiento de ambos.

Sabía que debía comportarse aún así esa niña le sacaba de quicios, la única que nunca causaba problemas en casa y la única que recibió pocos golpes en su infancia por ser una niña que se mantenía lejos del peligro o malos pasos. Pero al parecer ahora dejaba escapar la rebeldía reprimida, no fueron ejemplares los correctivos. Dejó de poner atención a todos los presentes centrándose en Isabella que temblaba en brazos del chico. Respiró profundo con los dientes apretados.

—Tú, niñita, no puedes hacerle esto a tu hermana, todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti, no pueden pagarle de esa forma —el hombre dio una ojeada a Carlisle quien demostraba estar impulsado a defender a la chica de ese maltrato psicológico—. Disculpa a mi hija, Carlisle, no ha querido importunar de este modo, olvida todo lo que ha dicho tu hijo, yo hablaré con Isabella… —Se disculpó como si alguien se lo hubiera exigido sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su hija—. Y que quede claro que este capricho quedará en eso, un capricho nada más, respetaremos la moral y los valores de la familia Swan y nadie le quita el novio a su hermano… Ahora deberemos irnos, Isabella, anda a buscar a tus hermanos.

—No, Bella no sale de aquí —sentenció el chico.

—Isabella, anda por tus hermanos, ahora —la chica se estremeció soltándose rápidamente.

—Yo te acompaño —le susurró su novio, no obstante, la mano de su padre lo detuvo negando levemente para que solo él lo notara, el chico se soltó con un movimiento brusco bufando.

—Lamento que la velada haya tenido que terminar de esta forma, espero que me disculpes, esto no volverá a ocurrir —dijo el jefe de familia Swan dándose la vuelta sin más.

Renée intentaba calmar a su marido mientras esperaban a sus hijos, estos llegaron un momento después, Bella venía con la cabeza gacha si prestar atención a nadie, siendo que sentía los ojos penetrantes de Edward, sin embargo, no quería causar más problemas, sabía de lo que su padre era capaz y ya mucho mal ocasionado por una noche.

Angela venía desconcertada sin entender lo que ocurría mientras que Emmett miraba a su amigo averiguando algo sobre lo que se llevaba a cabo, y justo ahí se dio cuenta que no había necesidad de nada solo ver a sus padres. Negó sin dejar de observar a Charlie que parecía furioso, ya se imaginaba lo que iba a ocurrir cuando volvieran a casa. El grandulón se despidió educadamente de todos antes de salir, colocando a Bella lo más cerca de su cuerpo, protegiéndola de lo que fuera que ocurriera en el camino.

Nada pasó, el camino en coche fue silencioso, solo Angela de vez en cuando preguntaba a que se debía la salida rápida de casa de los Cullen, pero al descubrir que nadie contestaría solo bufaba y se iba apoyada en la ventaba para volver a intentar conseguir una respuesta unos minutos después recibiendo un gruñido de su padre a cambio.

Se estacionaron fuera de la casa, todos bajaron en mutismo, Angela subió enojada hacia su habitación, Bella iba a hacer lo mismo cuando la su padre se cruzó en su camino dándole a entender que esto no quedaba ahí. Se quedó de pie temblando, algo que su hermano notó, no se movió de su lado si bien su padre le pedía que se fuera a su habitación, este molesto iba a levantar la voz cuando su esposa lo contuvo recordando que la víctima de este asunto seguía en la ignorancia.

**(1)**Charlie se concentró en su hija, mirándola fijamente esperando a que le pidiera disculpa por todo lo que ocurrió en la cena. La chica no lo miraba a los ojos, asustada por cualquier reacción de su padre, aunque estuviera su hermano cerca, no podía dejar de temerle.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ver a Edward Cullen.

—No puedes obligarla, ya es mayor de edad —discutió Emmett, su padre levantó la mano para callarlo.

—No te entrometas Emmett, esto es entre tu hermana y yo —gruñó volviéndose hacia Bella—. No quiero saber que te has encontrado con ese chico… Esto será un secreto entre nosotros, le ahorraremos un mal rato a tu hermana, no le contaremos nada, haremos como que nada ha ocurrido pero tú dejarás de frecuentarlo… Pronto se le quitará el capricho y todo volverá a la normalidad, ¿entendiste? —Ella asintió sin más.

—No puedo creerlo… Bella ya no eres una niña, tienes todo el derecho de hacer tu vida y sin que alguien te la maneje, menos ellos…—reprochó el primogénito asombrado por la respuesta de su hermana.

—¡Pero no con el novio de su hermana! —interrumpió Charlie elevando la voz.

—Tranquilo… Papá, no… No lo volveré a ver-verlo —dijo Isabella con un hilo de voz, Emmett no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Eso es, volverás a ser mi pequeña que solo se centrará en buscar una carrera indicada para sus aptitudes. No más interrupciones.

Sus padres salieron de la sala subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación. Emmett abría los ojos en todas direcciones intentando entender lo que ocurría, no podía creer que Bella no hubiera hecho nada. Estaba a punto de discutir cuando miró detenidamente a su hermana, pudo apreciar sus mejillas brillando, lágrimas silenciosas caían.

No dudó en protegerla entre sus brazos, consolando el dolor que debía sentir en su interior por las palabras de su padre. En ese preciso momento odiaba a esa familia, debía hacer algo para poder lograr la promesa que se hizo, Bella sonreiría nuevamente, no dejaría que nadie evitara que ella fuera feliz.

Besó la coronilla de la chica antes de soltarla para tomarla de los hombros e intentar que lo atendiera. Ella desviaba la vista para que no apreciara que estaba llorando, su hermano la obligó; vio la pena en esos ojos oscuros, compartían el sufrimiento de manera distinta, ella sufría porque no volvería a ver a Edward mientras que Emmett apenado por la desgracia de ella. Ya no tenía nada que hacer, todo parecía perdido. Pero su hermano no se daría por vencido y se lo hiso saber.

Bella en todo el camino a su dormitorio intentó hasta con súplicas de que no hiciera nada, las cosas debían quedar como se mostraban, sus padres llevaban razón, ella traicionaba a Angela, no obstante, luego de un no rotundo, Emmett ganó prometiéndole que haría lo que fuera para que ella y Edward estuvieran juntos.

Se despidió de la chica con un beso en la frente, cerró la puerta dejando a la chica sola, por primera vez y más sola que nunca. Miró a su alrededor, quería llorar, quería ser fuerte solo por esa vez, su destino estaba marcado, sus padres elegían por ella y debía seguir las reglas, debía agradecer por todo lo que hacían por ella, eso los haría feliz y se olvidaría todo lo que ocurrido en ese verano, aún cuando no fuera lo que Bella quería que ocurriera.

Suspiró, si fuera más fuerte, los habría encarado, habría dicho que ella también amaba a Edward y que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran; a pesar que no era así, ella era una cobarde, su novio debía de estar decepcionado por su forma de actuar, y se lo merecía. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Fue directo a su bolso, sacó su libro, un lápiz, comenzando a dibujar, dejando todos sus sentimientos plasmados en la hoja de papel, liberando sus emociones como si de esa forma pudiera purificarse.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

En casa de los Cullen, Edward daba vueltas por la sala. Sus padres, después de haber despedido a todas las visitas, miraban como su hijo caminaba de un lado a otro, su cuerpo tenso, sin respuesta a nada más que ese enojo que llevaba por dentro intentando averiguar por qué las cosas terminaron de esa forma.

Y ellos también se lo preguntaban, se encontraban entre la espada y la pared, querían la felicidad de su hijo y a su vez mantenerlo lejos de esa familia aún cuando dos miembros de ella necesitaban con urgencia de su ayuda. Ambos se mostraban nerviosos de lo que fuera a pasarle a Isabella, querían creer que no llegarían a los golpes, aún así, nada era dicho. ¿Por qué Edward tendría que haber elegido entre dos personas que no solo se conocían, sino que tenían un lazo que las unía de una forma tan íntima?

Esme intentó acercarse al chico para abrazarlo, consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, todo se podría arreglar, pero ¿quién podía afirmar eso? Ella sabía como era el amor; ella, quien disfrutaba de ese sentimiento queriendo que todas las personas que la rodeaban sintieran lo mismo, en especial sus hijos. Esta situación era distinta, ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta, porque debía ser distinta a cualquier otra.

La mujer prestó atención a su marido que parecía de la misma forma, pensando en que hizo mal esa noche, el no haber dicho nada, el haber dejado que la familia Swan se hubiera ido antes de hablar y permitido que la chica se fuera con ellos conociendo las consecuencias.

Edward por fin se detuvo, examinó el lugar deteniéndose en la pareja que no dejaba de verlo hace ya un buen rato. Quería reprocharles todo, quería culparlos por lo que ocurría en su vida aunque no le veía el sentido, ellos venían enterándose recién, a lo menos su madre, debían de estar sorprendidos con la noticia, no pudo reaccionar antes de que el padre de Bella hiciera su actuación. Pasó una de sus manos por su cabello buscando la forma de comenzar una conversación civilizada.

—¿Por qué no puedo estar con Bella? —su madre no resistió más, se acercó abrazando a su pequeño.

—No ha sido la forma ni el momento para hablar… Solo eso. Buscaremos una solución, te lo prometo.

—¿En verdad Bella está traicionando a su hermana? Yo soy el culpable de enamorarme de ella y dejar a Angela —Carlisle se acercó.

—Tu madre tiene razón, no ha sido el mejor momento, deja que las cosas decanten, sé que habrá una solución —Edward miró a sus padres alternativamente.

—¿Creen que es incorrecto? ¿Creen que lo que Bella y yo sentimos está mal?

—No hijo, tienen todo el derecho de tener esos sentimientos… No se ha dado de la forma común, pero no quiere decir que esté mal. Lo veo en tus ojos, Edward, la amas… Buscaremos una solución —insistió Esme. Edward asintió cerrando los ojos.

Alice contemplaba desde la escalera, sentada, escuchando cada palabra. Una lágrima bajaba por su piel suave, una forma de demostrar lo que sentía por su hermano. No podía entender lo que pasaba por su interior, lo que sentía en su corazón, sin embargo, verlo sufrir porque pensaba que era el culpable de todo, la hacía sufrir también. ¿De qué manera ayudarlo?

Lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido, se colocó de pie, subió la escalera hasta su cuarto donde se encerró, se colocó pijama esperando que la noche terminara pronto y comenzara un nuevo día, donde todo volviera a brillar, en especial para su hermano, donde nada de lo que hubiera ocurrido esa noche fuera real, solo un mal sueño. Recostó la cabeza en su almohada, esperando escuchar los pasos de Edward dirigiéndose a su habitación que lamentablemente nunca hoyó. El sueño la venció mientras pensaba una forma de ayudar a sus amigos.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡FELIZ AÑO 2014!<strong>

Les deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año, que cumplan todas sus metas, las buenas vibras abunden y la felicidad los mantenga firmes hasta el próximo año.

Aunque el capítulo no dice lo mismo… ¡Que triste!

Las cosas no podían ser color de rosa, Charlie no podía aceptar esa relación y Emmett no podía salirse con la suya, así que ahora están separados. Definitivo, no es forma de comenzar el año, pero necesitamos dan estos pasos, caer unas cuantas veces para hacernos más fuertes y poder llevarlo hasta ese punto donde nada más importa que amar.

Estoy muy feliz de compartir esto con ustedes, comencé el año pasado y espero seguir acompañándolos este con esta historia y muchas otras como también lograr el sueño de una verdadera publicación… soñar no cuesta nada.

Gracias a _**cavendano13, jupy, NiaGaby, carla82, memita, anónimo, RAKL**_ (comenta y comenta pero no lee… jajaja extraño), _**Saha Denali, Richy08, carlita16, AletwilighterForever, Anabella Salvatore, Carelymh, alicia-cuny.2010, ripattz, a las chicas del grupo Basta de secretos By Camili**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Feliz también porque cada día somos más en el grupo: LOS DEJO A TODOS INVITADOS! (link en mi perfil)

Nos vemos, como siempre, el próximo sábado, un beso grande.

Camili


	14. UNA OPORTUNIDAD

_**Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz de Betas FFDA **__( w w ce bo ok groups/ betasffadiction/ )_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Halfway gone – **__lifehouse_

_**Let me love you – **__Glee cover version_

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

**(1)**Se sentía nervioso, sus manos transpiraban como nunca de solo pensar que el tiempo pasaba y no se encontraba en casa para ayudar. Miró su reloj, dio una rápida barrida al lugar para decepcionarse al no reparar en su acompañante, él sabía que no podía quedar mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Bufó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Se sentía impaciente, los ingleses eran puntuales y esta cita ya llevaba varios minutos de retraso, exactamente siete minutos y treinta y dos segundos. Lo acordaron antes de concretar aún cuando era el momento justo; sus padres aprovecharon ese día para dar un paseo, solos como una feliz pareja casada, nótese el sarcasmo. Les anunciaron que se darían un día para ellos y disfrutar de la ciudad, dieron las típicas instrucciones, esas miradas de amenaza permanente y se fueron con sus impecables sonrisas que pretendían decir que eran un matrimonio completamente enamorado, que farsa.

No obstante, ese cuento de hadas podía durar tan poco como su humor, si el chico no aparecía en medio segundo. Tan fácil como sus padres decidieron hacer una excursión de enamorados, podía terminar y llegar antes a casa. Tomó su celular para verificar que no había llamadas perdidas, suspiró con malogro.

Buscó la posición indicada para visualizar la enumeración del local, era exactamente donde quedado en encontrarse; echó un vistazo a su reloj, llevaba ocho minutos y diecisiete segundos de retraso, esto era muy frustrante, si no lo conociera, definitivamente se ganaría un buen golpe por impuntual.

De repente apareció entre la gente un chico de cabello cobrizo, facciones casi perfectas y esos ojos verdes que hacían girarse a todas las chicas que ocupaban una mesa en el bar. Dejó salir el aire con alivio recostándose en la silla pasando una mano por sus ojos tratando de quitar el estrés para no enfurecerse, a lo menos ya figuraba ahí.

Edward se sentó pidiendo disculpa por la demora, no lograba salir de casa, su madre no lo dejaba tranquilo queriendo saber exactamente a donde se dirigía ya que las evasivas la ponían nerviosa. Emmett solo asintió conociendo a Esme, suspiró otra vez, dio una ojeada a su alrededor buscando a un camarero mientras le ofrecía algo de tomar a su amigo antes de embarcarse en la conversación. Este aceptó una cerveza, él pidió lo mismo.

El servicio del lugar y la poca afluencia de personas hicieron que el mesero no demorara en traer los dos vasos helados del brebaje a los cuales le dieron un gran sorbo antes de dialogar. Se observaron unos segundos sin pestañar, Edward no pudo seguir controlándose por lo que comenzó preguntando cómo se encontraba Bella. Nuevamente su amigo soltó un suspiró buscando control con respecto a ese tema. La chica llevaba todos esos días encerrada en su habitación y no solo porque ella quisiera vivir así sino que sus padres preferían que estuviera ahí eligiendo un lugar donde estudiar sin interrupciones, además era la forma más fácil de evitar a Charlie.

No comía bien, Angela se tuvo que preocupar de la cocina, algo que la tenía de muy mal humor como al resto y él se encargaba de ser un guardia en su puerta vigilando cada paso que dieran Renée y Charlie por los alrededores impidiendo que la molestaran más de lo que hacían a diario. Le contó que hacia todo lo posible por protegerla, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella encerrada, ambos se rieron cuando Emmett le contó la cantidad de retratos que hizo de él. Con ambas manos, Edward se tomó el cabello, culpable por todo lo que le sucedía con la chica.

—Ey, tú tranquilo, Bella está bien… Dentro de lo normal, eso sí, no es para eso que pedí que nos viéramos… Mis padres están planeando hacer un viaje a Manchester por unos días, nos han invitado. Angela es la única que ha dicho que sí, yo solo iría si Bella decide hacerlo, sino, nos quedaremos en Liverpool…

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué escape con Bella? —Emmett lo pensó por unos segundos, luego negó con una sonrisa.

—No, no sería la mejor idea… Aunque será el mejor momento para verse, convencerla que ustedes pueden estar juntos a pesar de todas las prohibiciones. Sé que Carlisle y Esme no se negarían a protegerla. _—_Emmett miró hacia otro lado, suspirando_— _Mi hermana siente que todo esto es una traición hacia Angela y por eso ha aceptado sin protestar… Aparte de su baja autoestima y terror a Charlie, pero ya es momento de que abra los ojos.

—Te voy a terminar debiendo mi vida con todo lo que haces por nosotros —el grandulón rio.

—Ya veremos cómo me lo pagas, ahora solo quiero que hagas feliz a mi hermana.

Idearon un plan en donde ningún punto quedara al azar, preocupándose de cada paso que darían, las debilidades o los cambios que podrían darse en último momento. Estaban al corriente que nada podía fallar si querían por fin lograr la tan añorada libertad. Mantendrían el contacto para saber qué día exacto en que Angela y sus padres partirían, Emmett declinaría la invitación e Isabella tendría muchas cosas en la cabeza que sus padres adorarían para poder viajar en ese momento.

Edward tenía controlado cada movimiento que debía hacer para lograr el objetivo, tendría todas las herramientas para lograr que Bella cambiara de opinión, demostrándole que ella era libre de elegir, ella gozaba de fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a todo el mundo, defendiendo sus derechos. Y el chico poseía la forma para lograr ese propósito, sabía que colocaba todas las cartas sobre la mesa y era su única posibilidad, no quería perderla, necesitaba que ella se sintiera lo más segura de la decisión que tomara. Sin más tomaron el último trago de cerveza saliendo del local en diferentes direcciones como dos perfectos desconocidos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Volvió a respirar cuando se percató que el espacio del coche aún seguía desierto lo que significaba que nadie había llegado y Bella vivía segura en la torre más alta, encerrada como una princesa, esperando al príncipe azul que la rescatara, situación difícil por esos días. Emmett abrió la puerta y llamó a viva voz como lo hacía normalmente en Bristol; Angela fue quien contestó desde el exterior.

La saludó preguntándole sobre noticias de sus padres, la chica disfrutaba tendida al poco sol de ese día, se quitó los auriculares de su reproductor de música para contestarle que llamaron hace poco para avisar que venían en camino. El grandulón suspiró de alivio al haber llegado justo a tiempo. Subió la escalera de dos en dos, cruzó el pasillo en pocas zancadas hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, abrió sin pedir permiso arrojándose, como todos los días, sobre la cama mientras que la chica permanecía en la ventana mirando el paisaje.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin hacer ni siquiera un movimiento, era un incómodo momento que ignoraba como rellenar el silencio perturbador. Se removió en la cama para tenerla a la mira detenidamente esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, como hace tres días no se movía de esa posición, brazos rodeándose, los ojos perdidos en el horizonte y el celular a un lado que no dejaba de vibrar por las llamadas y mensajes de Edward.

—¿Cuántas llamadas van? —preguntó Emmett con indiferencia.

—Dos —murmuró la chica sin mover ni un solo músculo, el chico entendía porque fueron tan pocas llamadas.

—¿Cuántas has contestado? —Su hermana le echó un vistazo de reojo, él ya conocía la respuesta—. Bueno, hay un avance, ha llamado menos. Eso quiere decir que se está dando por vencido o te está dando espacio… ¿Te das cuenta que de esta forma los vas a perder? El chico es guapo, alguien más puede conquistarlo.

Sintió satisfacción cuando vio los músculos del rostro de Bella tensarse ante esa posibilidad, significaba que aún tenían posibilidades. Solo quería verla sonreír otra vez como cuando pasaba el tiempo con Edward, quería que fuera ella misma una vez más y esperaba lograrlo con el plan que hicieron hace una hora.

Le preguntó si quería algo de comer, la chica como los últimos tres días negó sin decir una sola palabra. Suspiró antes de colocarse de pie y salir de la habitación. Bajó rápidamente, primero fue hacia el patio trasero donde le preguntó a Angela si quería algo para comer, la chica solo quiso algo de fruta y líquido, él asintió regresando al interior.

Preparó el pedido mientras que para Bella colocó una bandeja con variados alimentos: fruta, tostadas, cereal y algunos dulces; también le sirvió un vaso de leche y otro de zumo. Tomó las cosas de Angela y fue a dejárselas, la chica le sonrió como forma de agradecimiento, luego volvió a la cocina por la bandeja. Subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto, dejó la comida en el escritorio de la entrada y volvió a su posición inicial, recostada en la cama.

El chico se centró en un monólogo explicándole a su hermana que ellos no irían al paseo que sus padres planeaban. Estuvo investigando y disfrutaban una excelente biblioteca en la ciudad donde podría investigar sobre carreras universitarias así identificar que era lo que más amaba como profesión. No quiso nombrar lo evidente, que el arte era su futuro para no complicar las cosas.

Prometió quedarse con ella así ayudarla aparte de que no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario con los que decían llamarse padres. Bella solo asintió con la vista pegada en el paisaje de nubes y rayos de sol. Emmett frustrado bufó colocándose de pie e insistiendo que comiera algo de la bandeja, cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándose llevar al primer piso. Si bien cambió de idea al ver a su hermana discutiendo anda a saber de que por lo que prefirió volver a muda vida de Isabella.

Rendido volvió a entrar, bufó al no notar cambio alguno en la posición de la chica, se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos dejándose caer sobre la cama, colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza acomodándose para tomar una siesta mientras esperaba a que llegaran Charlie y Renée. Para su sorpresa, sintió un peso sobre su pecho, levantó la cabeza para reparar en el cabello de su hermana sobre él, pasó sus brazos sobre el cuerpo indefenso, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa. Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que escucharon los gritos de Angela quien avisaba que sus padres llegaban y debían que bajar.

El chico tomó a su hermana de la mano guiándola hacia el primer piso, sus padres llegaban una gran sonrisa anunciando que tenían los pasajes listos para el viaje en familia mañana por la mañana. Sus expresiones cambiaron cuando Emmett anuncio que ellos no irían, Charlie no parecía de acuerdo; pero al escuchar la excusa de su ausencia una leve sonrisa de orgullo apareció. Parecía satisfecho de enterarse que su hija por fin buscaba aclarar sus ideas averiguando las mejores opciones para su futuro y más que su primogénito ayudaba en el proceso.

Sus padres decidieron tomarse cuatro días para el viaje, partían muy temprano para tener parte del día y debido a los nuevos planes les dejaban el coche rentado y la casa para que pudieran hacer lo necesario respetando las reglas de la familia. Inmediatamente Charlie miró a Bella quien seguía con la vista baja, desvió la atención hacia su hijo quien solo asintió seriamente. Pidió que fueran a dejarlos temprano a la avenida principal donde tomarían un bus.

El plan de Emmett comenzaba a dar resultados, Angela estaría fuera de área al igual que sus padres, nadie al pendiente de los sus movimientos. Renée pidió ayuda a Bella para preparar la cena aprovechando que salió de su cuarto; por fin comerían algo decente y la niña sería de utilidad para la familia. Con un solo bufido, Emmett siguió a las dos mujeres hacia la cocina, nadie dijo nada, todos enterados de que el chico jamás se alejaría de su hermana, era como un perro guardián.

Al lado de la puerta una maleta y un pequeño bolso de manos esperaban la partida, solo serían un par de días, pero como siempre el patriarca daba todo tipo de instrucciones antes de partir. Emmett se encargaría de llevarlos, mientras que Bella se preocuparía de las necesidades de su hermano y dejar de encerrarse en su dormitorio. Ella se mantuvo lejos sin observar ni escuchar nada mientras su hermana y padres de despedían de ella alejándose junto a Emmett. Este volvió a la casa dándole un abrazo pidiéndole que descansara; beso su frente y partió.

Suspiró; habitaba sola en esa gran casa, se abrazó mirando a su alrededor preguntándose que hacer ahora, en media hora más o algo así su hermano regresaría e intentaría animarla como siempre aún cuando sabía que no estaba para esas cosas, solo quería volver a su cuarto, encerrarse y seguir dibujando. Como iban las cosas pronto necesitaría un nuevo cuaderno. Miró hacia el frente, por la calle no transitaba nada debido al horario, el mar parecía tranquilo aunque no se divisaba desde la casa a lo menos que saliera al jardín.

Debía comer aún cuando no tuviera apetito, se encontraba en pijama y el cabello tomado en una coleta alta con claras intenciones de volver a la cama, ya no disfrutaba con ir a la playa o disfrutar de la ciudad, más en esos días agradables donde el frio se mantenía al margen. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando algunas imágenes intentaron entrar, recuerdos que pretendía mantener lo más lejos posible para no sufrir. Sacudió la cabeza corriendo escaleras arriba para encerrarse nuevamente.

Gimió cuando escuchó su celular, estaba al tanto de quien se trataba, igualmente no se sentía con fuerza para contestar incluso cuando insistiera contantemente. El chico no recibió ninguna razón de su parte del porque no podrían verse, solo la negativa de su padre hace cuatro días. Lo extrañaba, quería tenerlo cerca a lo menos por una vez más, pero solo bastaba con fijarse o recordar a Angela para evitar que esos pensamientos vinieran a su cabeza. Ya le bastaba con el sufrimiento ante la distancia como para agregar la traición hacia su familia.

Con masoquismo se quedó detenida contemplando el aparato donde su nombre y su foto seguían esperando una respuesta. Todos los días eran iguales, por lo menos ocho a diez llamados, algunos mensajes que no leyó hasta que dejaba de sonar y podía dormir. Ayer fue el único día que solo fueron dos llamados y nunca más volvió a sonar. Aún conversaba en la cabeza las palabras de su hermano, pronto Edward se aburriría y encontraría otra chica… Solo esperaba no enterarse de eso porque su corazón se pulverizaría.

Intentó concentrarse en su futuro, buscar entre lo que quería su padre y elegir lo más tolerable para el resto de su vida. Sabía que su padre deseaba que ella siguiera el camino de las leyes, definitivamente no podía darle el gusto, le gustaba la historia, sin embargo, no se beneficiaba del carácter para enfrentar un juicio y defender a una persona que tal vez sí fuera culpable. Doctor, no, definitivamente no; administración de empresas… ¿ella? Si tuviera las fuerzas se reiría de esa idea; ¿contadora, ingeniera, arquitecta, profesora? ¡No, no era lo que quería!

Frustrada se dejó caer en la cama con los brazos sobre sus ojos, solo quería una cosa y se le era negada como si fuera un delito. Bufó levantándose de un salto, necesitaba una ducha helada para liberarse de todo el estrés, buscó entre su guardarropa algo ligero. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás examinando su ropa: solo vestidos, todos hasta la rodilla o un poco más arriba, millones de ellos y solo un pantalón.

Se acercó acariciando la tela de jeans, eran los que Esme le entregó cuando su ropa quedó empapada porque Edward no se controló en su ataque de amor. Sonrió al recordar la escena. Pensó en ocuparlos, no había nadie que la criticara, su madre no repararía en ella por lo que no comenzaría con su crítica a los pantalones poco femeninos y la insistencia de que ella era una señorita bella que necesita mostrar sus atributos para encontrar al marido perfecto. ¿Así conquistó a su padre? ¿Ella solo buscaba ser la esposa perfecta para un hombre como Charlie Swan? ¿Edward le pediría eso?

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa… ¡Otra vez pensando en el chico y un futuro! Tomó rápidamente un vestido _strapless_ color turquesa con estampado rosa, ropa interior y corrió al baño por la tan añorada agua helada.

Se sintió intrigada cuando al salir del baño su hermano aún no aparecía, no creía que hubiese demorado mucho, solo debía dejarlos en el bus y luego regresar a casa a lo menos que no haya puesto atención a su idea donde explicaba que saldría a dar una vuelta antes de retornar. Tomó el celular para verificar si tenía algún llamado donde solo encontró cinco llamadas perdidas de Edward y tres mensajes, uno de ellos de su hermano.

_**.**_

_**Me desvié del camino, vine a la biblioteca a sacar los pases de socios, cuídate.**_

_**.**_

Lo envió hace unos minutos, se encogió de hombros, al parecer se tomaba muy a pecho la idea de encontrar su futuro y se resignó a la idea de ir en contra de todos. Bien, eso tal vez podría solucionar los problemas y volver a la normalidad, a las cosas como eran antes de venir a Liverpool.

Terminó de arreglarse, se ordenó el cabello en una cola perfecta y finalizó colocándose las sandalias que combinaban con el vestido. Bajó por un vaso de agua, todo seguía en silencio y Bella se sintió más sola que nunca, por su mente inmediatamente pasaron las imágenes de ella y Edward juntos abrazados sin importar nada más, eso que la hacía olvidar de los temores o de toda existencia, solo ellos; ya debía olvidarse de ese cuento de hadas, nunca más podría pasar.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensó en buscar algo de tomar y ahora algo de comer, se mantenía inapetente como hace varios días aunque sabía que necesitaba ingerir algún alimento, bajaba de peso notoriamente y Emmett no parecería muy contento al enterarse que no era capaz de pensar en ella misma ahora que no debía preocuparse de la familia. Suspiró, miró hacia la escalera donde podría encerrarse en su habitación, dibujar o leer; se giró hacia la cocina, bien, en serio necesitaba meter algo al estomago.

Buscó algo simple, un sándwich y una fruta. Figuraba inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando sintió ruidos que provenían desde afuera. Se concentró con atención, aún así no escuchó nada, volvió a centrarse en su comida pensando que imaginaba el ruido, pero este volvió a sentirse. Bella creyó que podía ser su hermano que venía de regreso.

Esperó el típico grito que daba siempre que entraba a casa, sin embargo, el lugar seguía en silencio. Se fijó en la puerta preguntándose si subió directamente a su cuarto pensando que como estos días no salía de ahí. Pensó en llamarlo cuando nuevamente se escuchó el mismo ruido. ¿Se quedó abierta una puerta o ventana? Miró hacia afuera, el viento no podía ser, la cocina era abierta y tenía la visión a casi toda la casa menos la entrada. Se asustó.

Iba a la mitad del camino y todo pasó por su mente, nunca se detuvo a pensar que fuera otra cosa completamente diferente, podía tratarse de algún ladrón que vio salir a todos de la casa. Su corazón se aceleró, no estaba segura de que hacer, existía la posibilidad de encerrarse en su cuarto esperado a que el ladrón se fuera, no obstante, para llegar a la escalera debía pasar por la entrada donde supuestamente permanecía el intruso. A su lado se encontraba el teléfono, podría comunicarse con la policía para que viniera a rescatarla, también podía llamar a Edward, vivía a pocas cuadras y no demoraría en venir a su salvación, como también podía defenderse por sí misma, algo que jamás sería capaz de hacer si era objetiva.

Lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido y sin perder de vista el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal fue acercándose sin perder de vista el lugar esperando encontrarse con algún extraño, no encontró absolutamente a nadie ahí. Y el ruido volvió a percibirse lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

Pequeños golpes se daban contra la madera de la puerta. Bella se estremeció, lentamente caminó mientras no se dejaban de sentir un golpecito tras otro con insistencia; definitivamente un ladrón no podría ser. Respiró hondo, primero se acercó a la ventana que daba hacia el exterior cerca de la puerta y se podía ver quien tocaba. Su corazón volvió a latir y más rápido que el de un colibrí cuando la silueta de Edward tocaba la puerta con ansiedad en su rostro esperando a que alguien le abriera y podía asegurar que solo esperaba que ella abriera.

Rápidamente tomó la manilla abriendo con brusquedad para encontrarse frente a frente con el chico más apuesto que conocía; alto, con una musculatura trabajada por el ejercicio de cada mañana sobre su tabla de _surf_, ese cabello despeinado con un inusual color castaño cobrizo y lo más hermoso en su rostro, sus ojos verdes que destacaban entre sus perfectos rasgos y color de piel. Parecía como si la hubiera hechizado ya que no podía moverse de su lugar.

Edward tampoco hacía nada, ambos solo se miraban esperando a que alguno de los dos quitara el hechizo que los tenía esclavos al suelo. Como si fuera magia verdadera, ambos sonrieron antes de lanzarse uno contra el otro para abrazarse, demostrando cuanto se extrañaron durante esos interminables días que no se vieron. Bella quería preguntarle por qué se encontraba ahí, porque después de tanto tiempo decidió aparecer, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca, solo quería sentirlo cerca, inhalar su aroma y mantenerlo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible antes de que tuviera que dejarlo ir.

No se quitaban los brazos de encima, solo separaron sus rostros para contemplarse con adoración. No se perdían de vista con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta que nada era un sueño, verdaderamente estaban ahí uno junto al otro. El chico quería besarla pese a que todavía no era el momento, primero debía llevar el plan a cabo antes de que el tiempo se acabara, Emmett dejó todo claro y solo tendrían esa oportunidad; debía convencerla que ella podía hacer de su vida lo que le quisiera, nada podía impedírselo y aseguraba que con todo lo que preparó podría lograr eso por fin. ¡Cuánto quería besarla! Debía controlarse, aflojó el abrazo sin sacar sus manos del cuerpo de la chica.

—Necesito que me acompañes —Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Edward… No debemos, ya escuchaste a mi padre…

—Bella, solo necesito saber una cosa —interrumpió, ella lo miró fijamente—, ¿todavía me amas? —Bella asintió sin pensarlo—. Entonces eso es lo único que importa; tú me amas y yo te amo a ti, nuestros padres o quien se oponga no debería importarnos, déjame demostrarte que podemos ser felices… Déjame demostrarte que nada debe cambiar por lo que los demás digan… Acompáñame.

Con o sin esas palabras, habría resultado de cualquier modo, Bella lo hubiera seguido a donde quiera que fuera, con tal de no perderlo, lo podría haber acompañado hasta el fin del mundo. Fue hechizada, anhelaba a ese hombre como a nada más en el mundo.

Su novio insistió que fuera por algo para abrigarse ya que el día refrescaba, ella asintió corriendo hacia su dormitorio para tomar su tan adorada chaqueta de jeans. Tomó su bolso junto con su cuaderno de dibujo bajando y haciendo mucho ruido. Edward sonreía con los brazos abiertos para recibirla en el último escalón. Bella quería dejarle un recado a Emmett para que no se preocupara aunque su acompañante insistía que no era necesario.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, el Volvo blanco los esperaba, él le abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando a que entrara para darse la vuelta y tomar su lugar. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarle como adquirió ese coche, Edward se rio colocando la mano sobre la pierna de la chica explicándole que fue un trato con su padre. Se enamoró de ese modelo un día que Carlisle fue a un concesionario para cambiar el suyo, insistió que necesitaba uno propio para moverse por la ciudad, sin embargo, este objetaba debido a que pasaba gran parte del año fuera de Liverpool para gasta dinero en un coche. Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de buenas calificaciones y que debía aportar con algo de dinero y el coche sería suyo.

—Y lo lograste —comentó Bella, a su lado el chico sonrió sin quitar la vista de la vía.

—En realidad no, cumplí con las calificaciones y ese verano trabajaría para juntar el dinero pero al parecer Carlisle no esperaba que el decano de medicina lo llamara para felicitarlo con mis excelentes evaluaciones y la ayuda que otorgué ese año… Solo me dediqué a hacer tutorías y colaboré en una investigación que me atraía mucho —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros—, cuando volví ese año a Liverpool, el coche lucía estacionado frente a la puerta del garaje.

—¿Siempre aportas así en la facultad? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Si tengo tiempo y me gusta, por supuesto. Aunque este año no lo creo posible, me toca la residencia lo que me limita mucho —Bella bajó la vista.

—Verdad, vas en último año.

Edward la observó con el rabillo del ojo, le dio un apretón en la pierna para llamar su atención. No le gustaba cuando bajaba la cabeza ya que se trataba de un signo de sumisión a su padre o porque estaba triste y no era una opción ese día. Su novia se quedó en la misma posición, soltó el aire haciéndose a un lado de la calle deteniéndose.

Bella preocupada se fijó en su alrededor pensando que algo malo pasaba, las manos del chico la inmovilizaron por el rostro obligándola a no quitar ojo de su persona. En ese mismo segundo se calmó olvidándose de todo.

—¿A qué viene esa mirada? —cuestionó algo preocupado.

—Y-yo… no s-se…

Edward frunció el ceño, no lo aplazó más acercándose para rozar sus labios, lentamente la besó con ternura, ambos fusionándose, deseándose después de cuatro días sin verse. Bella se aferró al cuello del chico intentando acercarlo hacia si olvidándose de la incomodidad del coche. Cuando se separaron él le regaló una sonrisa mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares.

—Conmigo no bajes esos hermosos ojos, por favor.

—Está bien.

—Último año donde me esforzaré al máximo para luego poder acompañarte en los años que tú debas estar en la universidad, ¿bien? —Bella sonrió asintiendo—. Que yo sea mayor, no significa que vaya a dejarte… Eso por nada del mundo. Ya te lo dije una vez, te seguiré a donde sea necesario.

—Lo sé, lo siento, solo es costumbre… —contestó la chica, él negó.

—Conmigo, no —insistió Edward.

Ella asintió, el chico volvió a su lugar poniéndose en marcha para volver a la ruta. Fue en ese momento cuando la chica volvió a interrogarlo, preguntándole como sabía que no habría nadie en casa; Edward sonrió antes de nombrar a Emmett. Bella también sonrió, solo podía ser cosa de su hermano, mentalmente se lo agradeció.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta en la dirección que iban, comenzó a colocarse nerviosa, miraba de reojo al chico que parecía estar tranquilo, como si nada estuviera mal, su mano seguía en la pierna dejando leves caricias con sus dedos. Solo quedaban un par de cuadras y ella sentía que no era la mejor opción, especialmente después de los sucesos que acaecieron en su casa.

Si Edward se conservaba calmado, ella también debería estarlo, ¿cierto? Inhaló aire hasta lo más profundo antes de botarlo de un soplido rápido, el chico apretó la mano que seguía en la pierna de ella para darle fuerzas mientras que con la otra mantenía el volante en su posición. Con ese gesto demostraba que debía mantener la calma, él siempre la protegería y no la llevaría a un lugar donde sufriría, debía confiar en él.

Cruzaron el arco que daba la bienvenida a la residencia, tres casa más adentro subieron por la entrada encontrándose con la maravillosa casa blanca rodeada de árboles y pinos. Frente al garaje un coche negro que no reconocía, Edward se estacionó a un lado bajándose rápidamente para abrirle la puerta. El sol brillaba en lo más alto, justo a la hora en donde, por lo general, la pareja tomaba caminos diferentes, y en este caso parecían tomar el mismo. Se sentía muy nerviosa.

El chico le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a bajar, dejó un beso en la frente para llevarla tomarla de la dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Miró sus manos unidas, el contacto entre los dos provocó una corriente eléctrica, se observaron con una sonrisa al traducir esa sensación como el amor que se sentían, podía llegar a ser tan fuerte si ambos se lo proponían que lograrían vencer todos los obstáculos que vinieran por delante.

La casa era lo que Bella siempre soñó, grandes ventanales con vista al mar, entre bosques que le daban ese toque de cuento de hadas. La señora Cullen cuidaba y decoraba muy hermosa la propiedad en especial el interior. Y ahora a la luz del sol más impresionante de apreciaba.

Edward abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, invitó a la chica con una sonrisa, le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo dejándolo junto con el suyo en una silla que decoraba el recibidor. Él la tomó por la espalda para acompañarla al interior, Bella no esperaba encontrarse con toda la familia Cullen sonriéndole de pie en medio de la sala, como si fuera una bienvenida.

La chica se quedó rígida en donde se detuvieron, Edward la examinó esperando a deducir lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que no entendería lo que ocurría, en especial por lo sucedido la última velada que pasaron en esa casa y los malos recuerdos, era por eso que regresaban nuevamente, todos necesitaban conversar.

Alice fue la primera en acercarse, luego de pedirle permiso a su hermano para poder abrazar a la chica, la tomó de los hombros para acercarla lo más que pudiera a su cuerpo, demostrándole que era muy bien recibida, lo cual Bella sintió completamente, sin poder evitar una sonrisa mientras correspondía el abrazo. Alice se colocó al otro lado, mientras Edward volvía a pasar uno de sus brazos por la espalda reconfortándola, demostrándole que aún seguía ahí y no pensaba dejarla en ningún momento.

**(2)**Esme y Carlisle sonreían, parecían nerviosos o culpables por algo. Como hace unas semanas, volvieron a escanear su aspecto, buscando algo que evidenciara agresión; Bella se sonrojó. Ambos adultos se echaron un vistazo antes de empezar a hablar.

—Sé que debe ser extraño para ti estar frente a todos nosotros y sin saber lo que ocurre —dijo Esme con una sonrisa cariñosa—, te debemos una disculpa, en realidad no solo a ti, también a Edward por nuestro comportamiento en la última velada… La noticia nos cayó de improviso… Especialmente a mí que no fui anunciada o enterada de nada. —Sentencio la mujer determinándose en su marido—. No supimos como reaccionar, dejamos que todo quedara en manos de Charlie sin decir absolutamente nada, siendo que también estábamos implicados.

—Lo que quiere decir mi esposa —interrumpió Carlisle, con la misma sonrisa que Esme pero en sus ojos demostraba lo culpable que se sentía—, es que les debemos una disculpa y deben saber nuestra opinión al respecto… Por favor, siéntense, Bella, estás en tu casa. —Tímidamente, la chica siguió a los adultos seguida por Edward quien se sentó a su lado y Alice lo hizo en un sillón cerca de ellos, todos volvieron a detenerse en el doctor—. Todos los que constamos aquí, sabemos que no es normal lo que está ocurriendo, no me refiero a que ustedes se quieran, sino a los sucesos que llevan a que tus padres encuentren esta unión algo tan…

—¿Horrible… Una traición? —cuestionó Bella sin poder contenerse, Carlisle negó.

—Tan como convencional… Lo que está ocurriendo, no es una traición, Bella, solo es el destino, y lamentablemente ustedes debieron conocerse por intermedio de tu hermana que a la vez era la novia de Edward, aún así, mi hijo te ama, y no puedo dudar de eso… Es cosa de reparar en nuestro chico desde que te conoció —Esme les sonrió a ambos antes de seguir ella con la conversación.

—Sabemos que las cosas pueden andar mal en tu casa, conocemos a Charlie y es algo… Propenso a enojarse cuando las cosas no son como él quiere y en este caso sus dos hijas están… Queremos que sepas que en esta casa nadie te juzgará, eres bienvenida a ser parte de ella, en especial si lograr darle un brillo a los ojos de nuestro hijo… Hace mucho que no lo veníamos de esa forma, tan feliz, radiante… —Esme los observó de forma alternada sin dejar de sonreír, luego volvió a mirar a Bella—. Gracias por ello, Bella, gracias por demostrarle a mi hijo que existe el amor como el que yo encontré en Carlisle… Sabemos que quieren mantener las cosas en secreto por un tiempo y queremos ayudarlos.

—Al parecer, Emmett y Edward han trazado ideas para mantenerte fuera de casa… Discúlpanos si hemos pedido información privada, queremos estar al tanto de todo y ayudar en lo que necesites —prosiguió Carlisle, Bella tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas que querían salir—, queremos que este sea tu refugio, tu hogar… Lo que necesites, solo debes pedirlo.

—Queremos que te sientas en casa, Bella, por primera vez en tu vida —terminó diciendo Alice, acercándose a la chica y tomándola de las manos—. Seremos grandes amigas, lo sé, y quiero la felicidad para ambos… Y sé que tengo la ayuda de Emmett, eso nos da una ventaja… Queremos que seas feliz, Bella.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, Edward acariciaba la espalda de la chica para reconfortarla, él también se sentía emocionado por las palabras de sus padres y las agradecía de corazón, se sentía tan apoyado como siempre. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos.

El timbre de la casa sonó, una de las chicas del servicio informó que iba a abrir. Todos seguían callados, esperando alguna reacción de Bella que buscaba reprimir las lágrimas aunque le fue imposible cuando ellas descendieron por sus mejillas cuando vio a Emmett entrar a la sala. Su hermano le sonrió acercándose y acuclillándose frente a ella quitando las gotas saladas; se contemplaron por varios segundos hasta que finalmente la chica miró a todos los presentes, regalándoles una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Les agradezco todo lo que están haciendo, en realidad no sé cómo agradecerlo… Pero… No es lo correcto —esa vez fue el turno de Edward, la obligó a mantener fijos sus ojos en él.

—Bella, te amo, nada más me importa… Sabes de sobra que Emmett quiere que seas feliz, ahora no es el único, toda mi familia quiere que lo seas… Por favor Bella… Yo quiero hacerte feliz, no me dejes.

—Hermanita, este es tu momento… Olvida a los demás. Nosotros nos encargaremos, lo prometo —confirmó Emmett.

De detuvo un tiempo en todos los presentes, observando sus rostros, la esperanza que veía en cada uno de ellos. Querían ayudarla, le ofrecían cambiar su futuro y no temer a sus padres quienes buscaban cualquier cosa menos su bienestar. La familia Cullen junto a su hermano sí; reparó en este acercándose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla, con una mirada significativa agradecía a los señores Cullen y luego se fijó en los hermanos sentados junto a ella, primero Alice y finalmente Edward.

Lo amaba con toda su alma, tenía razón, debía ser feliz, debía de dejar de pensar en sus padres y hacer de ella algo que no quería, convertirse en alguien que no era, ellos no la trataban como a una hija más, sino que parecía una sirvienta, a la cual podían humillar cuando se les diera la gana. Eso ya no pasaría más. Les sonrió a todos asintiendo para confirmarles que estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de ser feliz, ella se lo merecía y esta familia era la indicada, debía darles la oportunidad.

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice que saltó lanzándose a los brazos de su nueva amiga, Bella se rió como nunca antes llenándole el pecho de paz a Edward como siempre lo hacía cuando ella reía. Luego se acercaron Esme y Carlisle quienes también pidieron permiso para abrazar a la chica, Edward por último se acercó abrazándola por la cintura y sin previo aviso, la besó. Todos vitorearon la escena, Bella sonrojada se escondió en el pecho del chico quien vibraba por la risa que ocasionaba el momento, sintió los labios del Edward sobre su cabello.

Cuando fue el turno de Emmett, como siempre la levantó en brazos haciendo la girar para escuchar su risa y gritos pidiendo que la volviera al piso. La señora Cullen invitó a todos a pasar a la mesa, esperaron para comer todos juntos, así que luego de avisar que se encontraban listos, se sentaron a conversar, esta vez de cosas que los hicieran reír, y nunca dejar de sonreír.

El almuerzo estuvo exquisito, todos se saboreaban hasta los dedos y felicitaban a la futura chef de la familia. Alice quiso demostrar su talento para ese día especial así que madrugó para sorprender a los nuevos integrantes de la familia Cullen.

Aprovecharon la terraza esa tarde después de comer, los chicos se sentaron a jugar _póker_ mientras Carlisle y Esme disfrutaban de los gritos y risas que por lo general no existían en casa mientras leían una revista o conversaban. Cuando el frío se hizo notar, decidieron entrar a la casa. Bella disfrutaba del día como nunca antes, todos eran maravillosos, hospitalarios, entregando todo el cariño que podían dar sin importar quien fuera.

Todos quedaron tan cansados que pronto caerían en una relajante siesta, nadie tenía hora de llegada por lo que Emmett insistió que debía dormir antes de conducir a casa. Esme le mostró la habitación de invitados y luego con una ojeada de advertencia le dijo a su hijo que se comportara con su novia. Bella se sonrojó al entender a lo que se refería: ella iría al cuarto de Edward.

Ya estuvo en esta circunstancia antes, pero aún se ponía nerviosa, jamás pasó tiempo recostada con otro hombre que no fuera su hermano, menos pasar a otro nivel: caricias, besos desenfrenados o sin prendas, más decir llegar a la intimidad. Algunos de esos pasos solos los compartía con Edward y por respeto a esa familia aseguraba que no llegaría a nada más que una simple siesta y esperaba que su novio lo comprendiera.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando Edward la invitó a recostarse en la cama mientras el tomaba asiento en la silla del escritorio. Con vergüenza se quitó las sandalias para no ensuciar el cubrecama del chico. Se sentó en medio de la cama sin dejar de mirarlo, él le regaló una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

—Te amo —dijo Edward, ella mostró los dientes ante la amplia sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo.

—Descansa, estaré aquí leyendo un poco.

Miró cada detalle, cada movimiento que el chico hacía mientras tomaba el libro y buscaba en la página que quedó, parecía cómodo consigo mismo y respetaba sus inseguridades, por eso prefería quedarse allí mientras ella se aprovechaba de su cama. Y definitivamente no era lo que quería después de cuatro días sin tenerlo cerca, podía confiar en él, justamente ahora lo demostraba.

Gateó hasta la orilla de la cama tomando a Edward por un brazo y arrastrarlo hasta ella, él parecía confundido, a pesar de eso, se dejó llevar. Ambos se acostaron, Bella apoyándose sobre su pecho mientras él le rodeaba con los brazos y el libro aún en la mano. Ella posó una mano sobre su torso cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el cansancio acumulado esos días.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, sentía movimiento a su alrededor como también unos susurros. Se sentía demasiado cansada por lo que no podía abrir los ojos o mover los músculos de su cuerpo, creyó oír la voz de su hermano junto a la cama y los brazos de su novio aún protegiendo su sueño o solo se trataba de un sueño.

—Déjala dormir, no lo ha hecho en estos días, solo miraba por la ventana hasta la madrugada cuando por fin se rendía al cansancio lo cual no duraba más de dos horas.

—Me siento culpable…—expresó con tropiezo.

—Ninguno lo es, ahora solo llevemos a cabo el plan como lo hemos planeado y todo saldrá a la perfección, no puede fallar. —contestó, en su cara había una gran sonrisa traviesa.

—No te vayas, duerme en el dormitorio de visitas, si dejarás que Bella se quede, a lo menos acompáñala.

—¿No dormirás con ella? Estoy impresionado, Cullen… Creí que te aprovecharías de mi hermanita.

—No soy un pervertido, iré a dormir a otro lado.

—No, quédate a su lado, te necesita… Confío en ti.

Unos pocos murmullos más y la habitación quedó en silencio nuevamente, movimientos leves hasta que sintió en cada párpado un beso y los brazos fuertes de Edward manteniéndola firme en medio de la cama. Se sentía segura, era el lugar correcto y no quería moverse de ahí nunca más. El sueño nuevamente la arrastró a los brazos de Morfeo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS POR AQUÍ!<strong>

¡Con nuevas noticias!

Hay _**Beta**_ para Basta de Secretos, _**Noe Nuñez**_, mi gran amiga se encargará de todos los errores que esta autora comete, así que le damos la bienvenida a esta familia.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Edward es lo más lindo que existe, eso se llama tener paciencia; al igual que Emmett, esos dos son lo mejor. Ahora las cosas comienzan a encaminarse, cuatro días de libertad para disfrutar sin preocuparse de esos dos que se hacen llamar padres.

Pero ahora les prometo que solo viene amor y mucha entretención, seguiremos conociendo el pasado y disfrutando de la maravillosa ciudad que es Liverpool.

Debo agradecer a todos los que se han pasado por la historia, dejado sus _**RR**_ que he contestado esta vez. Ahora tengo mucho más tiempo que aprovecharé para escribir y agradecerles por sus visitas en cada capítulo.

Dejo a todos invitados a pasar por el Grupo de _**Basta de Secretos By Camili**_ en Facebook (**link en mi perfil**) donde están todas las fotos, adelantos, playlist y donde pueden hacer sus preguntas.

Un beso grande para todos, hasta el próximo sábado.

Camili


	15. SONRÍE

_**Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz de Betas FFDA **__( w w ce bo ok groups/ betasffadiction/)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Somewhere over the rainbow **_

_**(2)Mi sol – **__Jesse y Joy_

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

**(1)**Se sentía perezosa, le costaba abrir los ojos siendo que se sentía consciente, ya no tenía sueño, parecía que su conciencia no quería que abriera los ojos. Respiró con profundidad descubriendo un aroma diferente al de su perfume, tampoco el olor de su shampoo de fresas, era más intenso y embriagador. Tomó la almohada llevándosela a la nariz para inspirar y dejar escapar una sonrisa: era el olor de Edward. Abrió los ojos sentándose con brusquedad.

Las cortinas seguían cerradas desde la tarde anterior, se veía la luz como intentaba ingresar por las rendijas. Eso significaba que era de mañana y ella solo tomó una siesta… Aunque algo larga. Las sábanas se encontraban revueltas tapando sus piernas; se examinó con preocupación, aún llevaba su vestido, todo arrugado y su cabello revuelto que intentó alisar asustada. Bien, se encontraba en el cuarto de su novio, aún iba vestida y el chico no estaba presente, las cortinas cerradas por lo que debía imaginar que pasó la noche ahí. ¿Qué diría su hermano? Se llevó las manos al rostro.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Con rápido movimientos tomó las sábanas tapándose por completo y dejándose caer sobre el colchón dejando a la vista solo sus ojos color chocolate. Edward salía del baño con solo una toalla amarrada a su cadera, el cabello mojado que dejaba caer algunas gotas sobre esa espalda ancha por el ejercicio. Su torso iba marcado al igual que sus brazos que ahora buscaban ropa en el armario. Bella no podía dejar de contemplarlo con las mejillas y todo su cuerpo sonrojado, comenzó a sentir un calor desconocido. Un gemido traidor salió de su boca.

El chico se dio vuelta percatándose que ya despertaba, le regaló una sonrisa acercándose para dejarle un beso de nuevos días. Bella se resistía a que bajara las sábanas de su cara pese a que no duró mucho al descubrir las intenciones de su novio, con gusto lo besaría todo el día. Se aferró a su cuello reteniéndolo más tiempo del necesario, olvidándose de toda la incomodidad que sentía hace unos segundos. Al separarse se regalaron una sonrisa, Edward le preguntó si quería que abriera las cortinas a lo que ella asintió, él le robó otro beso antes de incorporarse.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando rayos de sol entraron sin compasión en la habitación, el día al parecer era parcial. Desde su posición no podía visualizar el mar, si las leves nubes en el cielo intentando tapar al astro. Se giró al lado contrario para apaciguar la luz aferrándose a la almohada sintiendo el aroma característico, volvió a sonreír. Y el calor volvió al recordar que acababa de besar al chico mientras solo llevaba una toalla y que aún seguía de espalda eligiendo que ponerse. Definitivamente necesitaba saber que ocurrió.

— ¿Edward? —El chico se giró con naturalidad y Bella se sonrojó aún más.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué pa-pasó a-ano… Anoche?

Edward sonrió acercándose para sentarse al borde de la cama cerca de ella, Bella nuevamente se encendió solo dejando sus ojos a la vista lo que causó que su compañero soltara una carcajada obligándola a salir de su escondite. Le acarició las mejillas sonrojadas preocupado de que hiciera mucho calor, pensó en pedirle a alguien que regulara la temperatura de la casa.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa, señorita? ¿No recuerdas que pasó?

—Edward, no estás ayudando —dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño, él volvió a reírse.

—Nada, amor… Es decir, tomaste una siesta más larga de lo común; Emmett insistió en que no te despertara debido a que no has dormido bien y él se quedó en el cuarto de invitados. Hoy temprano fue por cosas para los dos, ahí está un bolso por si quieres tomar una ducha —informó señalando sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Dor-dormiste a-aquí?

—Sí… ¿Estuvo mal? —preguntó Edward preocupado hasta que ella negó con efusividad.

—No, es decir, he dormido mejor que nunca… Creo —el chico sonrió.

—Yo también, y por si quieres saber, has sido la primera chica que duerme en mi cama.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Bella sorprendida y a la vez con satisfacción, él asintió— Bien, me siento halagada… ¿Qué hora es?

Edward se puso de pie buscando su reloj de pulsera recordándole a la chica cual era su única ropa, la sangre volvió a su rostro. No sabía si se trataba de incomodidad o el calor que producían las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza.

—Las diez, todos deben estar abajo tomando desayuno. Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha, toma lo que quieras del baño.

— ¿Edward? —el chico se concentró en ella atento—. Creo… Creo que deberías pa-pasar primero. —Su novio no entendió inclinando la cabeza—. Solo lle-llevas to-toalla.

—Ah —respondió mientras miraba hacia abajo, para él algo normal, eso sí, debía suponer que para ella no lo era—, lo siento.

Edward tomó del armario lo primero que encontró volviendo a encerrarse en el baño. Bella suspiró, no quería incomodar, no acostumbraba a ver hombres pasearse casi desnudos con tanta naturalidad. Sabía que ella era la que invadía su espacio y no podía pedirle esas cosas, no obstante, su cuerpo reaccionaba como nunca antes y no se sentía segura de sus acciones.

Se arregló el vestido antes de salir de la cama para ir por el bolso que su hermano le trajo. Dentro encontró todas sus cosas, todo lo que pudiera necesitar; sonrió agradecida de que la conociera tan bien.

Un minuto después salió el chico llevando unos bermudas negros y una camiseta roja con un dibujo de alas en el frente. Aún llevaba el cabello húmedo y despeinado, iba con los pies descalzos y una sonrisa. Ambos se acercaron para besarse, él la rodeaba con los brazos, le preguntó si quería que la esperara, negó agradeciendo, no quería demorarlo más tiempo, ella bajaría sola.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, Bella sonrió disfrutando el momento. Definitivamente no le molestaba despertar con Edward y compartir la cama, solo fue la impresión y su primera vez; era con el primero que experimentaba esas cosas y se sentía bien, le gustaría que se volviera a repetir. Sacudió la cabeza mientras soltaba una risita tomando sus cosas y corriendo al baño.

Tomó una ducha rápida curioseando las cosas que su novio usaba, el gel de ducha, shampoo, crema de afeitar, cepillo de dientes, perfume, entre todas las cosas que encontró. Se puso el vestido blanco con flores celeste que Emmett eligió entre los muchos que trajo en el viaje, era ajustado bajo el busto para luego caer hasta la rodilla. Era uno de sus vestidos favoritos. Se puso los aretes azules y las sandalias de tiras blancas y tacón, se reflejó en el espejo arreglando su cabello húmedo, le sonrió a su reflejo aprobando su vestimenta. Metió todo en el mismo bolso dejándolo al lado del escritorio antes de correr hacia el primer piso.

Todos, menos el señor Cullen, sentados a la mesa, conversaban y reían de las bromas de Emmett. La recibieron con una sonrisa y buenos días mientras Esme pedía que se sentara para que le sirvieran, algo nuevo para Bella quien fue educaba para servir antes de pensar en sí misma. En un minuto tenía frente a ella un vaso grande se jugo de naranja, una taza con café y leche, un pocillo con fruta y tostadas recién calentadas. Después de días, sentía un apetito feroz.

Edward refunfuñaba por la falta de consideración su padre en no avisarle que saldría a correr por la playa, él también hubiera querido ir especialmente después de días sin surfear. Su madre insistía que se fue de madrugada y ni siquiera a ella le avisó, solo a una chica del servicio que se levantó de temprano.

Alice discutía con Emmett sobre el itinerario de ese día, era sábado, segundo día sin padres molestos por lo que debían aprovechar de disfrutar antes de mantener todo en secreto y fuera más difícil la convivencia. No lograban decidirse aún cuando la señora Cullen intentaba aportar ideas, Bella dio la idea de ir a la famosa biblioteca donde supuestamente pasaría encerrada el resto de las vacaciones para eludir a sus padres. El grandote y la duende sonriendo aceptando la idea.

Carlisle apareció por la puerta principal con un poleron y pantalón de chándal. El cabello mojado por lo que supusieron que venía de correr varios kilómetros o terminó dándose una zambullida en el mar. Saludó a todos desde lejos, su esposa le informó que tenía varias llamadas perdidas en su celular, él asintió anunciando que volvía después de una ducha.

Los gritos aún seguían en el comedor de diario cuando una de las sirvientas se acercó al oído de Esme, esta se puso de pie aproximándose a la cocina mientras los demás seguían en su conversación eufórica. Cuando la mujer volvió pidiendo silencio, todos pusieron atención como buenos niños, ella sonrió.

—Era Carmen, nos está invitando a pasar el día en su casa.

— ¡Qué genial idea! —gritó Alice con mucho entusiasmo, Esme al no tener aclamación en los demás argumentó.

—A todos, chicos, sabe que ustedes están con nosotros —dijo señalando a Bella y Emmett— así que podrían pasar por la biblioteca y luego directo a casa de Carmen… Al parecer Eleazar tiene nuevos integrantes.

—Buena idea —contestó Carlisle apareciendo con una sonrisa—, nada mejor que un día en el zoológico.

A todos les entusiasmo la idea en especial a Bella que nunca tuvo un animal cerca aparte de los perros callejeros y el único zoológico que visitó en la escuela. Así que los jóvenes irían en el coche de Edward mientras los adultos partirían directamente a la hacienda de los Denali. Quedaron de justarse a las dos de la tarde por lo que se pusieron de pie de inmediato ya que Alice y Edward sabían perfectamente que no permanecerían unos segundos en la Biblioteca central.

Quince minutos después se despidieron corriendo hacia afuera para subir al Volvo, Alice y Emmett atrás, Bella de copiloto y el dueño del coche como chofer; este saludó a un hombre que podaba las plantas antes de tomar la calle principal de la residencia.

Edward arrancó por el camino de la costa desde _Formby Point_ hasta adentrarse al centro de la ciudad. Tomó _William Brown St_ hasta estacionar frente a un gran edificio antiguo extremadamente grande, Bella era la única que lo admiraba asombrada ya que los demás estuvieron presentes en algún momento.

Entre toda la estructura antigua destacaba una pared baja de un material parecido al mármol donde decía _Central Library_ junto a un camino que daba a la pequeña entrada, un diseño en piedra que daba la ilusión a una alfombra donde se leían algunos títulos de libros reconocidos en el mundo; solo este sector modernos entre lo clásico. Bella no podía dejar de disfrutar del suelo mientras leía cada nombre grabado.

Su novio la llevaba de la mano protegiendo que no fuera a tropezar o chocar con las demás personas que iban y venían por el camino.

Cuando por fin levantó la cabeza se encontraban enfrente, Alice se encargó de saludar y preguntar dónde podían sacar tarjeta de socio para retirar libros y demás cosas. El hombre señaló la dirección y les dio la bienvenida. Todos se detuvieron a los tres pasos observando el establecimiento, era de esos lugares en donde debías pedir que te dieran un piñizco para saber si soñabas o era verdad.

El interior era algo completamente diferente, el lado contrario de lo que se veía desde afuera. El edificio había sido cambiado drásticamente, era como entrar a un mundo futurista: blanco, luces, colores llamativos, escaleras mecánicas, diseño sicodélico, y una cúpula protegida por pilares blancos que llevaban a una indefinida cantidad de pisos. Muchos colores que destacaban en lugar donde te encontrabas, iluminación en cada piso y si se apreciaba hacia arriba era como atisbar una nave espacial. Impresionante.

Emmett que al igual que los demás contemplaban los pisos superiores, con un murmullo que no supo si los demás escucharon comentó que el lugar era aún mejor que en las fotografías que vio por internet. Alice fue la única que salió del aturdimiento e intentó llevarlos en la dirección correcta aún cuando miraba de reojo, debía admitir que solo entró una vez en su vida a ese lugar y solo tenía cinco años.

Una mujer de edad les entregó una ficha para anotar sus datos y poder comenzar con el proceso para sacar la tarjeta de socios. Les dio unos cuantos consejos, normas y un mapa para identificar todos los lugares. Les explicó como entrar al área clásica donde aún seguía siendo una biblioteca como cualquier otra con estantes de madera y luces leves. Los cuatro agradecieron con una sonrisa entregándole sus datos ya escritos. La mujer los hizo esperar unos minutos hasta entregarle sus identificaciones, en ella podrían usar cada servicio de la biblioteca como sacar libros del lugar.

Se rondaron entre sí, la posibilidad de dar una vuelta era más que deseada, aunque conociéndose bien, podrían pasar horas y horas dentro olvidándose que tenían que llegar a la hacienda de los Denali. Bella suspiró comiéndose con la vista su alrededor, era mejor salir ya antes de que la tentación fuera mayor, podían volver otro día, especialmente si ella pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones ahí, debía aparentar que así era, ¿no? Era una buena excusa.

Después de recibir sus identificaciones, rápidamente tomaron el camino de títulos con la cabeza baja para olvidar los colores y distracciones que daba la biblioteca. Subieron el coche y tomaron rumbo hacia la periferia de Liverpool. El copiloto fue la encargada de la música mientras los pasajeros gritaban cuando una canción era buena deteniéndose para cantaban al unísono. Edward llevaba la mano en la pierna de su novia y ella sobre la de él con naturalidad.

Donde vivían los Denali era casi saliendo de la ciudad, grandes hectáreas y bosques se divisaban y una que otra casa entre estos. Alice insistía que se pasaron de la verja hace algunos metros aún cuando su hermano repetía que faltaba.

De repente de detuvieron frente a una cerca de madera con un gran letrero del mismo material que decía _Hacienda Denali_ cincelado. Edward se bajó a abrir siendo recibido por un perro labrador, el chico le hizo algunos juegos y cariño hasta señalarle en una dirección que tomó obediente el animal. Volvió al coche y entró por un camino de tierra entre árboles y mucho verde.

El lugar era enorme, hectárea tras hectárea cercados con precaución y aparte de una variada vegetación. Al final del camino, un sector rodeado donde cinco automóviles, incluyendo el de Carlisle, aparcaban; definitivamente debías tener un coche para cada integrante así poder llegar y salir de ese lugar. Bella no quitaba los ojos del lugar admirando cada sitio.

Frente a ellos, en medio de la vegetación, una gran casa de madera subida en palafito, el mismo labrador corrió hacia ellos por lo que Bella se aferró a Edward asustada. Él le besó la coronilla confirmándole que el perro no hacía nada, además iba en dirección a Alice que lo recibió revolcándose en el suelo riendo mientras el animal jugaba con ella pasándole la lengua por el rostro.

Por debajo de la casa aparecieron cuatro pingüinos, Bella dejó escapar un gritito sorprendido, su novio la tomó de la mano caminando hacia la entrada con naturalidad donde su padre los recibía con una sonrisa. Los demás los siguieron saludando antes de entrar a una sala del mismo estilo que afuera, todo de madera, todo ecológico.

Kate fue la primera en acercarse y saludar a todos de un beso en la mejilla, luego apareció Eleazar quien prohibió que entrara el perro. Saludó a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa invitándolos a tomar asiento. Carmen, Tanya y Esme conversaban sentadas en un sofá en forma de L; a todos le sirvieron algo de beber, los jóvenes se sentaron a platicar mientras los adultos disfrutaban de otra reunión. Un rato después pasaron a la mesa a degustar los platillos que prepararon las mellizas haciendo competencia a su prima.

Fue un momento divertido compartiendo entre todos, los Denali recibieron a los Swan como amigos íntimos de toda la vida sin importar lo que hubiera ocurrido anteriormente, Emmett y Bella se sintieron a gusto por primera vez en su vida aparte de su reciente relación con los Cullen. El postre fue un buffet de cinco variedades, los chicos probaron de todos a pesar que ya no podían más, finalizaron con un bajativo sentados en la terraza.

Bella no perdía de vista el paisaje fascinada con la naturaleza, un lugar tranquilo mecido por el viento, escuchando el ruido de las hojas al moverse, los pajaritos y algunos otros desconocidos. Se enderezó cuando volvió a ver los pingüinos, esta vez eran muchos más… Cuatro…Siete… Nueve… Diez… ¡Doce! Se sintió observaba por un momento, se giró fijándose que todos tenían la atención sobre ella. Al parecer gritó el número de pingüinos no solo en su mente, se sonrojó pidiendo disculpa y como reflejo, bajó la cabeza. Eleazar se rio poniéndose de pie e invitándola a bajar.

La chica dio una ojeada a los presentes, Edward le sonrió tomándola de la mano e invitando a Emmett que tampoco conocía el lugar, los demás quisieron quedarse quienes ya sabían al dedillo el lugar y unos cuantos animales nuevos no hacían la diferencia.

Eleazar iba adelante guiándolos hacia la parte trasera de la casa que no era visible desde el sector de la casa donde estuvieron, Emmett lo seguía de cerca haciendo preguntas banales mientras que la pareja iba abrazada atrás cerrando la fila. Edward caminaba despacio conociendo la necesidad de su novia de más tiempo para admirar el lugar. Su tío al notarlos lejos los esperó entendiendo el porqué y también calmando el paso; los invitó a pasar una puerta que los dejó frente a un campo abierto rodeado de diversas plantas, troncos caídos, una pequeña laguna, pastizales, entre tantas otras especies. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era la cantidad ruidos de animales, Bella jamás vio o sintió tanto en una casa privada.

—Bienvenidos a la Hacienda Denali.

—O podría llamarlo zoológico Denali —comentó Emmett igual de sorprendido que su hermana.

El hombre se rio, luego dio un silbido ronco. Por entre los palafitos de la casa volvieron a aparecer los doce pingüinos graznando hasta llegar donde Eleazar, se dieron unas cuentas vueltas hasta correr a la laguna, unos pocos se lanzaron al agua mientras otros se quedaron en una pequeña isla.

—Pingüinos de la Patagonia, un amigo me los mandó de regalo… Solo eran Frizz, Venzo y Petunia, esta última venía preñada.

— ¿Por qué no los dio a un zoológico o los llevó a su hábitat natural? —preguntó Emmett.

—Separar a una familia de pingüinos es lo peor que puedes hacer, pueden morir de tristeza, jamás podría hacerle eso a Petunia, aunque si esterilicé a todas las hembras —comentó Eleazar.

Buscó en un rincón una bolsa que ajustó a su cinturón, escudriñó algo dentro que luego arrojó a la laguna. Todas las aves se lanzaron al agua en busca del alimento que fue lanzado, luego salieron a la superficie hábilmente para comer y agradecer. El hombre siguió avanzando comentando sobre la especie.

—Gracias al clima de Liverpool no pasan calor y cualquier cosa esa laguna está a la temperatura exacta para su deleite. También la ocupan algunos otros animales, pero la hice especialmente para ellos.

— ¿Traerás a la tortuga marina? —preguntó Edward, su tío negó.

—No, tendría que bajar la temperatura del agua o hacer un acuario especial para ella, tampoco soportaría el invierno de aquí, además _Capa_ está haciendo un buen trabajo.

— ¿Capa? —peguntó Bella mirando a su novio, este sonrió.

—Capa, Bella, es una tortuga de 87 años, esperemos encontrarla, es bastante escurridiza —admitió el señor Denali.

¿87 años? ¿Una tortuga? La chica no quería imaginarse que animales podría encontrar ahí. Edward le comentó una vez que su tío tenía muchos animales, eso sí, jamás especificó cuántos y las especies.

Avanzaron un poco más rodeando la casa cuando se toparon con una escena que a la chica le pareció encantadora. El mismo perro que los recibió, descansaba recostando la cabeza sobre el sueño mirándolos mientras un gato lo rodeaba por un costado como si intentara abrazar su enorme cuerpo. Eleazar bajó a la altura de los dos animales acariciándolos, a cada uno les dio una croqueta antes de ponerse de pie sin dejar de apreciarlos.

—Ellos son Bob y Tod, una linda historia que contar… ¿Lo haces tú, Edward? Fuiste quien estuvo presente —comentó Eleazar con una sonrisa, el chico asintió.

—Bob llegó cachorro, fue el primer perro de la hacienda, es el líder de la manada, quien controla la salida y entrada de cualquier animal o persona; los protege y mantiene al margen. Con Tod fue otra cosa; yo me hallaba aquí cuando una tarde Bob no dejaba de ladrar, las mellizas creían que se trataba de alguna pelea entre los animales que el intentaba desarmar. Cuando se me acercó pidiendo que lo siguiera, decidí hacerle caso. Este gato se mostraba a punto de morir enredado en una alambrada de púas, un movimiento más y las tendría todas enterradas y muerto desangrado. No sé como logré quitarlo de ahí, pese a la sorpresa me la llevé cuando Bob me lo quitó de las manos llevándolo hacia la casa, a su propia cama —relató Edward con la mirada fija en ambos animales.

—Lo cuidó día y noche, no dejó que nadie lo tocara. Pensamos que moriría por las heridas e infecciones al no poder ser curadas por un profesional, pero mágicamente se recuperó. Bob es su padre y Tod es su hijo, no importa que sean de diferentes razas —terminó Eleazar, se centró en el perro—. ¿Nos acompañas, Bob?

El perro se levantó, dio un pequeño ladrido y Tod se levantó siguiéndolo por detrás. Ambos se pusieron por delante seguido por Eleazar quien tomaba un palo largo afirmándose de este mientras caminaban. Bella miró al trió asegurando que entre ellos existía una hermosa relación, debían ir a todos lados juntos. Emmett a su lado apuntó un lugar lejano, se camuflaba con el paisaje un pavo real de color azul, turquesa y verde. Erguido, despampanante, como su nombre lo decía, rey del espacio.

Tod se acercó con delicadeza, las orejas gachas y en posición de caza, la chica pensó que lo atacaría. Observó al hombre quien solo sonreía esperando lo inevitable, no se sentía confiada, no podía permitir que atacara al ave, a pesar de que todo quedó solo en eso cuando metros antes de que el gato llegara, el pavo abrió la cola espantándolo, era un gran susto si no estabas preparado para tal impacto como lo fue para Bella quien dio un grito que hizo carcajear a todos los presentes.

El ave era asombrosa, cada pluma de su cola en perfecta posición presentando un abanico de hermosos colores. Cada una de ellas debía medir metro y medio de largo, todo ese peso sostenido solo por un pequeño cuerpo emplumado. El dueño de casa llamó al gato quien retrocedió rápidamente escondiéndose entre las patas del perro.

—Tod aún insiste en que logrará asustarlo, siempre es lo mismo… El pavo real macho utiliza su cola para aparearse y para defenderse del enemigo, sus plumas parecen ojos, imaginen miles de ellos y un solo depredador… Vengan, primero iremos a la pajarera.

Caminaron hacia un sector entre los árboles, se podía divisar un invernadero. Mientras más se acercaban se escuchaban los trinados y graznados de algunos pájaros, Eleazar abrió la puerta dándoles el paso hacia una pequeña jaula. Bella pensó que se quedarían ahí, sin embargo, el hombre abrió una segunda puerta pasando al siguiente sector, indefensos frente a una inmensidad de animales voladores.

El lugar era adaptado para cada especie, diferentes plantas, árboles, agua fresca, pequeñas cataratas y soportes de piedra. Había un camino de madera con barandas por donde avanzaban, las aves habitaban en su casa y ellos eran los visitantes.

—Hay alrededor de cincuenta especies aquí, algunos de ellos deben regresar a casa, solo están recuperándose; otros se han habituado y no han querido volver, no he tenido el valor para sacarlos de aquí, es su hogar y siempre serán bienvenidos.

—Wow, mucho color —comentó Emmett mirando la baranda donde muchas aves los observaban con un deje curiosidad—. ¿Alguno al que podamos llamar?

— ¿Entrenado? —Preguntó Eleazar con una sonrisa—, solo Azul y Tuca, el guacamayo de Kate y el tucán de Tanya, aunque por lo general solo le hacen caso a ellas.

El señor Denali intentó llamarlos mientras caminaban, usaba algunos sonidos como sus nombres, pero ambos no se mostraban. Describía algunas especies mientras iban apareciendo o volaban sobre ellos, los que se mantenían sobre ramas o caminaban eran los rescatados recientemente, se les cortaban las alas de vuelo para poder ayudarlos, luego estas creían y eran liberados.

Edward por primera vez se asustó cuando un tucán con algún insecto en su pico se paró en su hombro. El ave voló hacia el brazo estirado del rescatista tragando de un bocado lo que sea que llevaba; los chicos arrugaron la nariz.

Tuca llegó hace cuatro años con el pico roto, no podía alimentarse y en libertad moriría fácilmente. Tanya se encariñó con el animal ayudándolo a comer y curando sus heridas más graves, buscó por todas partes una prótesis que pintaron exactamente como si pico original y luego de una operación satisfactoria, el ave era independiente. El apego entre ambos era tan grande que ni ella quiso que se fuera, ni el tucán moverse de su lado.

Bella ahora entendía porque todos esos animales seguían en casa, todos pasaron por una tragedia y el amor que les entregaba esta familia les prohibía abandonarlos, preferían ser domesticados. Se parecía a lo que ella sentía por Edward, sabía que no podría vivir sin él, era su puerto seguro, quien la protegía; ya intentó terminar y se sintió miserable. Tomó la mano con fuerza de su novio, este le correspondió dejándole un beso en los labios.

— ¿No es… un delito tener estos animales? —preguntó la chica, el hombre sonrió asintiendo.

—Exacto, no obstante, estos están registrados, todo animal que se quede en la hacienda inmediatamente es reconocido; tengo puntos al ser rescatista y tener dos veterinarias en casa —Eleazar se giró inclinándose buscando algo entre los arboles—. Miren, Azul está escondido… Al parecer hoy no está de humor para recibir visitas.

Entre las ramas del árbol más grande de la pajarera se veía un guacamayo azul intenso, su pecho y parte de la cabeza eran amarillos, pero destacaba su plumaje azulino. Era un ave preciosa, este tuvo una vida de laboratorio, pasaba en los talleres de la universidad donde Kate tomaba clases, ella no resistió verlo encerrado entre cuatro paredes teniendo un lugar mucho mejor para él. Fue donde el director y lo compró sin pregúntale a nadie.

Volvieron en sus pasos, entraron en la jaula verificando que no hubiera ningún pájaro antes de abrir la puerta hacia el exterior. El señor Denali levantó la cabeza y en silencio señaló el árbol sobre ellos. Un Koala comía de sus hojas concentrado, este también llevaba una temporada en la hacienda, si bien, aún no tenía nombre ya que su destino era incierto, no gozaba de la alimentación adecuada y si no encontraban una forma de hacerlo, debía irse.

Siguieron avanzando, disfrutaban de algunas flores exóticas, conocían más sobre la vegetación hasta que se encontraron con un Husky Siberiano. Su pelaje era café y blanco con la particularidad de sus ojos: uno celeste y otro café. El perro estaba amarrado a un tronco, la cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras las orejas alzadas y la mirada fija a un lado de Bella. La chica siguió el punto.

Dio el grito más grande de su vida alertando a Bob, el siberiano y a los hombres. Edward la aferró a su cuerpo preocupado buscando lo que fuera que le hubiera causado tanto miedo. Intentó no reírse cuando vio una iguana muy cerca de donde se hallaban, ahora se movía con rapidez alejándose mientras ambos perros no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

—Solo es una iguana —susurró Edward en su oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Las odio —dijo contra su pecho.

—Cuando pequeña una de ellas le cayó encima, el reptil no hizo su mejor esfuerzo para caerle bien… Creo que es la única experiencia que tiene con animales exóticos —comentó Emmett rascándose la cabeza intentando controlar la risa.

—Ese era Rex y el siberiano es Hush… Ambos no se llevan muy bien, en realidad nadie se lleva bien con Hush —dijo Eleazar vigilando de reojo al perro—, es un cachorro, solo siete meses, aún no se acostumbra a los demás. Bob ha tenido mucho trabajo desde su llegada.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó Edward sin soltar a su novia.

—Aun no lo sé, Carmen me llamó en una expedición, dijo que teníamos un nuevo integrante. Al parecer alguien sabía de nuestro amor a los animales y lo dejó amarrado en la cerca. Es un gran perro, pero si no se acomoda, tendrá que irse… Bien, les mostraré la última adquisición.

Avanzaron unos pasos más, unas ardillas aparecieron, Bella se sentía segura que solo se trataban criaturas de la zona y no parte de la colección del señor Denali, este igualmente las alimentó. Llegaron a un sector cercado, la vegetación era más alta y algunos árboles caídos, parecía como si estuvieran en la misma jungla.

Un chico apareció sonriéndoles y saludando con la manos, los tres respondieron; Eleazar se acercó preguntando por los cachorros, el trabajador fue tras uno de los troncos tomando a dos tigres entre sus manos, dos pequeños que no debían tener más de tres meses. El chico los dejó sobre el tronco para que los pudieran apreciar mejor, Emmett, Edward y Bella se quedaron tras la cerca mientras el rescatista entraba para evaluar a los pequeños.

—Estos dos están en observación, tienen casi dos meses. Su madre murió en una cacería ilegal, no llegamos a tiempo para impedirla aún así, logramos rescatar a los cachorros antes que los mataran. Estamos dándole leche y algunos nutrientes, cuando sea el momento irán a un zoológico ya que no creemos que estén capacitados para volver a la selva. —El hombre adulto comentó con pesar.

Luego de la revisión a los tigres, volvieron a la casa, Bella iba con los ojos fijos sobre el suelo preocupada de no toparse de nuevo con el reptil, de igual forma sin perderse los animales que los rodeaban.

En casa, las mujeres los esperaban con pastel y bebidas calientes. Carlisle tuvo que salir de urgencia a una operación. Edward no se preocupó ya que todos cabían en el Volvo para volver a casa. Conversaron un tiempo más, comentaron sobre los animales y Kate se explayó sobre el rescate de Azul y su frustrante vida siendo experimento de la universidad.

Cuando el atardecer se vislumbraba en pleno decidieron volver, prometieron visitarse pronto antes de que las clases comenzaran. Bella agradeció el tour por la hacienda, Eleazar la dejo invitada para cuando quisiera. Todos se despidieron, subieron al coche, esta vez, Esme fue adelante mientras los chicos iban atrás comentando la experiencia.

Al llegar a casa, Edward pensado en dejar a su madre y Alice para ir a dejar a los Swan a la suya. Esme se negaba a la idea de que estuvieran solos en una casa extraña, se sentiría más tranquila si se quedaban esos días con ellos hasta que sus padres volvieran. Bella avergonzada no sabía que decir por lo que Emmett contestó por los dos aceptando la invitación, igualmente debían ir a casa para buscar ropa y otras cosas. Quedaron en verse en un rato volviendo al camino.

El chico se estacionó justo en la puerta, entró con los demás y ofreció ayuda, Bella lo tomó de la mano diciéndole que no hiciera nada aunque podría acompañarla. Lo guió hacia su dormitorio sentándolo en la salita cerca de su cama mientras ella rebuscaba en el armario que llevar. Tomó un par de vestidos, los jeans y polera de Alice para devolvérselos, útiles de aseo, ropa interior que escondió rápidamente en el bolso y accesorios. Le sonrió a su novio cuando estuvo lista, él la tomó por la cintura robándole un beso y el bolso antes de bajar donde los esperaba Emmett.

El camino a la casa blanca fue entre risas y chistes, la señora Cullen los esperaba con una taza de chocolate caliente y los dormitorios arreglados. Le preguntó al grandulón como querían dormir a lo que este contestó con prisa que no tenía problema con que su hermanita compartiera cama con su novio solo si este se portaba como un caballero. Edward sonriendo confirmó que se comportaría, Bella se ponía cada vez más roja.

**(2)**Se desearon buenas noches, y cada uno subió a su cuarto, Emmett se despidió de su hermana con un beso en la frente antes de entrar al dormitorio.

La pareja siguió hasta la puerta siguiente, lar cortinas aún estaban abiertas, se veían las luces de la calle y el reflejo del mar y las olas llegando a la orilla. Edward dejó el bolso sobre la cama mientras hacía un espacio en su armario para que pusieras sus cosas por esos dos días que quedaban, ella le agradeció guardando con movimientos lentos.

Ambos se encontraban silenciosos, el chico entró al baño para colocarse el pijama: un pantalón holgado y una camiseta blanca. Se lavó los dientes, la cara y luego le dejó espacio a su novia para que lo ocupara; se sentó a leer un poco mientras esperaba.

La chica salió con las mejillas sonrojada mirando el piso, llevaba un camisón de algodón que le llegaba a la rodilla, el cabello suelto y los pies descalzos, justo en lo único que reparó Edward. Tragó en seco buscando el autocontrol para buscar su rostro y no equivocarse en su decisión. Le regaló una sonrisa recordándole que él no haría nada que ella no quisiera, la respetaría por siempre, era lo más preciado que tenía en la vida.

La ayudó a meterse en la cama, él lo hizo al otro lado. La atrajo hasta su cuerpo rodeándola con los brazos, ella lo imitó. Le preguntó cómo lo pasó, Bella levantó la mirada con una sonrisa agradeciendo el paseo y sorprendida con todos los animales, el lugar, la casa, todo fue maravilloso. Sin embargo, más disfrutaba de esa casa junto a la playa, donde encontraba libertad, las aguas renovándose, el sol, la brisa.

—Quiero una casa así, iluminada, con grandes ventanales que den hacia el mar donde pueda despertar y esto sea lo primero que vea.

—Lo tendrás, te lo prometo —dijo Edward besando su cuello, Bella ladeó la cabeza para poder observarlo y recibir un beso en los labios.

— ¿Y un perro, tal vez dos? —el chico rio asintiendo—. Nada de iguanas.

—Nada de iguanas.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde quieres vivir? —el chico sonrió.

—Solo quiero un lugar en donde despierte y lo primero que vea sea a ti a mi lado, lo demás será a tu elección.

— ¿Ningún gusto excéntrico? —preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada, él negó—. Que fácil de contentar, no creo que solo con tenerme al lado seas feliz.

— Créelo, puede que hace dos meses hubiera dicho vivir en Londres, ahora ya no me interesa si tú quieres vivir acá… Solo pediría muchos hijos —susurró Edward con una sonrisa besándole la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Cuánto es mucho? —ambos se rieron ante la pregunta.

— ¿Diez, trece? —su novia abrió los ojos incrédula, él se rio— Cuatro, cinco —ella se encogió de hombros ante la última respuesta.

—Sí, puede ser.

Bella se acomodó en la cama para quedar de frente al chico, le pasó los brazos por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, se besaron con tanto amor que era imposible decir que eso era un sueño, era la realidad y ambos eran felices de que así fuera.

Edward la invitó a recostarse para descansar después de ese día agitado, aprovecharon el día y aún quedaban dos que disfrutar antes de comenzar con la farsa y un bien plan elaborado.

La chica volvió a sonrosarse, pero olvidó todo cuando recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio sintiendo sus latidos, la mejor canción para dormir. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, se sentía bien, era protegida y respetada, nunca hizo esto con un chico, bueno, tampoco había… Seguía siendo virgen y no sabía si estaba preparada para informar de eso a Edward, aunque parecía que el chico no llevaba esa idea en mente, solo tenía una pequeña debilidad por sus pies; pasó estos entre las piernas de Edward quien las recibió sin molestia.

Al final ambos terminaron abrazados en la cama disfrutando de otra noche juntos, esta vez, los dos conocedores de la verdad; cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPIROS, MÁS SUSPIROS, MUCHOS MÁS SUSPIROS… DIGANME QUE ESTÁN SUSPIRANDO…<strong>

Qué hermoso es el amor… Segundo día libres y una visita a la "pequeñita" casa de los Denali, ¿Qué les pareció?

Acabo de releer el capítulo y hay veces en que me sorprendo que haya sido yo la que lo escribió, es extraño. Pero lo que vale son sus opiniones y que hayan disfrutado adentrándose en la historia, sus paisajes, lugares y sentido las emociones de los personajes.

Adoro el pasado, me quedaría ahí mucho, mucho tiempo, pero creo que ya debemos volver al presente, ¿o no?... ¿Un poco más? ¿Más amor?

Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews y favoritos que en el capítulo anterior aparecieron muchos, quedé sorprendida y dichosa de sus comentarios.

Como siempre los dejo invitados al grupo de Facebook: **Basta de Secretos by Camili** donde encontraran imágenes de la hacienda y la biblioteca de Liverpool entre otros (_**link en mi perfil**_).

Nos vemos el próximo sábado como siempre, un beso grande para todos.

Camili


	16. FELICIDAD

_**Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz de Betas FFDA **__( w w ce bo ok groups/ betasffadiction/)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1) Andando – **__Diego Torres._

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Fue un día precioso, el sol brillaba más que cualquier otro día, no existía ninguna nube en el cielo por lo que estuvo completamente despejado. El calor era abrazador teniendo en cuenta que por ahí eso no se daba mucho, las aves cantaban y trinaban entre los árboles refugiándose del sol como todos los demás. La gente aprovechaba el día para pasarlo en familia o entre amigos y disfrutar de la playa, en especial cuando era fin de semana, especialmente domingo y nadie debía trabajar, y eso quería decir, que la playa era abarrotada de personas, quitasoles por todas partes, surfistas irrumpiendo en las olas, niños haciendo castillos en la arena y alguno que otro perro corriendo tras su amo por la orilla de la playa mientras trotaban para hacer un poco de ejercicios.

Eso pasaría en cualquier parte menos en Liverpool o el resto de Inglaterra, específicamente ese domingo donde la lluvia hacía de las suyas en el exterior. Agua caía desaforadamente como si el mundo se fuera a acabar; el clima era tan cambiante en la isla que no se podía confiar que el sol pudiera durar por una semana. Bella se removió entre los brazos de Edward apoyando su cabeza en su hombro para echar un vistazo por la ventana. Parecía como si alguien hubiera lanzado un balde de agua contra el vidrio.

Estaba cobijada entre sus brazos y las mantas encima, ni pensaba en el frio que debía hacer fuera de la cama. El chico seguía con los ojos cerrados aún cuando no dormía. Ella creyó que así era contemplándolo por varios minutos sin moverse de su lugar; hasta creyó que podría tocarlo sin despertarlo. Sin embargo, su idea fue en vano cuando vio aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de su novio cuando ella pasaba la mano por su mejilla.

—¿Por qué sigues con los ojos cerrados? —preguntó Bella dejando un roce con la yema de los dedos por los parpados del chico.

—Descanso —murmuró sin quitar sus manos de la cintura de su chica.

—¿No eres como todos los hombres que pueden dormir hasta tarde? —Edward se rio disfrutando de las caricias.

—Tengo el sueño ligero, pero me gusta quedarme así tumbando… Más cuando tengo a una hermosa chica entre mis brazos.

Bella sonrió acercándose más al cuerpo de su novio descansando el cabeza junto a su pecho mientras él los tapaba para evitar el frio. Se sentía bien estar ahí, era lo correcto y lo disfrutarían tanto como pudieran.

Era tal el silencio a excepción de la lluvia que lograron escuchar los pasos de Carlisle y Esme cuando se dirigían al piso inferior susurrando sobre no despertar a nadie y la intensa lluvia. Ambos se hicieron los dormidos cuando la mujer abrió la puerta para averiguar si seguían dormidos y se rieron entre dientes luego de que volvieron a quedar solos.

Edward acariciaba la espalda de Bella mientras ella disfrutaba de la abrasiva piel de su mentón por la barba de un día contra la yema de sus dedos. Le preguntó si alguna vez se la dejó crecer, él negó comentando que no era de su gusto aunque si ella lo pedía, con gusto lo haría por un tiempo. La chica negó dejando un casto beso sobre ella, le gustaba sentir su piel lisa y perfecta.

La lluvia caía con mayor intensidad cuando decidieron ponerse en pie, podrían quedarse ahí eternamente si era posible, aún así, debían respetar a los dueños de casa. Bella miró sus ropas, solo vestidos cortos que no eran ideales para ese clima. Aún guardaba los jeans de Alice, no creía correcto colocárselos sin pedir permiso; tomó un sweater que Edward le ofreció para que se abrigara al salir del cuarto mientras él tomaba una ducha caliente.

Con vergüenza tocó la puerta, su amiga apareció de inmediato con una sonrisa dejándola entrar. Le preguntó que necesitaba a lo que la chica le pidió prestado nuevamente los pantalones para abrigarse, Alice se rio entre dientes abriendo las puertas de su armario y rebuscando en el.

—Me sorprende que nunca hayas querido tener un par de pantalones en tu guardarropa, son esenciales, especialmente conociendo el clima de Inglaterra —comentó Alice tomando una polera con diseños color rosa y celeste junto con un jubón de hilo—. ¿Por qué tantos vestidos? —Preguntó mientras buscaba entre los zapatos.

—Mmm… Yo… Nunca he comprado ropa.

Cuando vio el movimiento ágil y rápido de la chica y luego se detuvo en su expresión supo que jamás debió haber dicho eso. Parecía como si hubiera descubierto que Bella tenía tres piernas, seis brazos y muchos ojos por lo que no era una buena candidata para su hermano. Como defensa bajó la mirada esperando algún grito o la exigencia de que saliera del cuarto.

—¿Quién compra por ti? —interrogó Alice.

—Mi madre, dice que yo elegiría ropa que destruiría mi identidad… Solo vestidos para las señoritas decentes— murmuró Bella asustada, escuchó un bufido.

—Con todo respeto, odio a esa mujer.

En tres segundos se encontraba frente a la chica entregándole las prendas, Bella levantó la vista sorprendida, su amiga le sonrió tomándola por los hombros.

—Ve, date un baño y ponte esto junto con los jeans, arréglate y ponte bonita que hoy aprovecharemos este clima para hacer mi deporte favorito… Compras.

No dejó que la chica respondiera absolutamente nada, la guió hacia la puerta cerrando detrás. Sin más volvió al cuarto de Edward quien permanecía recostado en la cama ya ordenada leyendo su libro pendiente. Como siempre, iba perfectamente vestido, a lo menos para ella lo era: unos jeans, camiseta celeste y una camisa abierta del mismo color. Llevaba las mangas dobladas hasta un poco más debajo del codo.

Cuando la vio le sonrió preguntándole como le fue, ella susurró su encuentro hasta que su novio se rio poniéndose de pie para abrazarla conociendo la efusividad de su hermana y como debía sentirse ante la idea de ir de compras. La besó, le dijo que se arreglara y luego discutirían sobre el tema; Bella asintió confiando en su palabra, tomó el pantalón de entre sus ropas y se encerró en el baño.

Asumía la intención de tomar una ducha rápida la cual se extendió por unos minutos más al disfrutar del gel de ducha de su novio, le gustaba la idea de llevar con ella el fabuloso olor de Edward constantemente. Se colocó todos sus productos de belleza, observó su reflejo en todas las perspectivas, más de lo necesario evaluando su aspecto final.

Era extraño admirar esa chica frente a ella completamente distinta a la que conocía a diario, era un cambio extraordinario pasar de lindos vestidos estampados hasta la rodilla y abrigo ligero con sandalias a juego, a dos largas piernas ajustadas, poleras que dejaban ver su trasero y acentuaban su cintura y cadera; ya no había faldas abultadas bajo su cintura sino que una tela que marcaba cada sector de su cuerpo. La polera le quedaba muy bien al igual que el sweater abierto, se arregló el cabello dejándolo suelto y sonrió. Le gustaba, se sentía bien.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano en el dormitorio cuando salió del baño. Este se levantó de su lugar en la cama contemplándola con una sonrisa, le besó la frente y tomó su mano para girarla en el mismo eje. Bella se sonrojó cuando se topó con los ojos de Edward quien sonreía disfrutando de la vista. Emmett la elogió comentando que le quedaba muy bien el cambio, los dos hombres estaban de acuerdo que se veía hermosa y no era mala idea dejar que tuviera una mañana de chicas. Ella no parecía muy convencida si bien su interior decía todo lo contrario; soltó la mano de su hermano sonrojada buscando las ballerinas que Alice le prestó.

Bajaron a tomar desayuno encontrándose con los señores Cullen, el clima seguía igual, la lluvia no se detenía por lo que se sentían intrigados con las ideas que tenían los niños. Emmett fue quien habló sobre la idea de Alice mientras los chicos se quedaban a jugar una partida de video juegos.

Carlisle afirmó la idea solo si ellos eran los encargados de ir a dejarlas y traerlas de vuelta, no le hacía mucha gracia que dos chicas estuvieran manejando bajo esa lluvia torrencial. Edward fue quien aseguró que no las dejaría sola, mantendrían el contacto para trasladarlas a donde quisieran. En eso la más pequeña de los Cullen entraba en la sala saludando a todos con una sonrisa y demasiado entusiasmo anunciando los planes del día. Elogió a su amiga, como el resto, confirmando que era necesaria esa mañana de chicas.

**(1)**Una hora después dentro del coche, fueron camino al centro comercial, Bella era un atado de nervios, no era una chica de compras, jamás fue a uno ya que su madre se preocupada de su vestimenta desde siempre conociendo sus gusto o creyendo conocer lo que era mejor para ella; y ahora enfrentar una mañana así le parecía extraño y emocionante a la vez. Edward la besó haciéndole prometer que lo pasaría bien, disfrutaría y cualquier cosa lo llamara, ella asintió hipnotizada con los hermosos ojos verdes de su novio. Emmett le entregó una tarjeta de crédito a Alice para que compraran todo lo que necesitaran.

Las dejaron frente a la puerta donde no tuvieran que mojarse quedando en localizarse antes del almuerzo; cualquier cosa solo debían comunicarse. Las chicas cruzaron la puerta mientras el Volvo desaparecía bajo la lluvia.

Bella comenzó a tomarle el gusto a la idea cuando veía a Alice desplazarse como si fuera su segundo hogar, tomaba prenda tras prenda mirándola solo de reojo. Luego fueron directo a un probador donde la hizo probarse miles de pantalones, poleras, chaquetas y algunos vestidos justificando que ese era su estilo finalmente y a Edward no le gustaría que se lo cambiara por completo a pesar del irracional pero hermoso enamoramiento. La chica no dejaba de entrar y salir del probador mirándose en el gran espejo mientras su amiga le hacía girarse opinando cual era perfecto y cual debía desaparecer rápidamente.

Pasaron por varias tiendas, llevaban muchas bolsas en sus manos y no paraban de reír cuando solo se probaban cosas que jamás se comprarían, hasta vestidos de fiesta. Isabella se enamoró de un vestido largo para el día que no dudó en colocarlo en el montón que definitivamente comprarían, siempre le gustó la idea de adquirir un estilo así como los que vio en las vitrinas, no obstante, Renée decía que no era femenino si tapaba sus piernas. Ahora Alice se encontraba para eso, romper todas las reglas, ya tenía dieciocho y podía hacer lo que quisiera consigo misma.

No se dieron cuenta como el tiempo transcurrió cuando el celular de Bella vibró en el bolsillo trasero de sus nuevos jeans ajustados. Sonrió al reparar en la imagen de Edward, los chicos ya esperaban en el estacionamiento avisando que paraba de llover. Las chicas pagaron en la última tienda, agradecieron al vendedor quien sonreía al notarlas entre tantas bolsas. Dieron una ojeada confirmando que nada se quedaba y corrieron por los pasillos del centro comercial riendo y disfrutando como dos adolecentes.

Ninguna de los dos se quedó en silencio en el viaje de regreso, Isabella era otra persona comentando todas las tenidas que adquirió fijándose en su hermano preguntando como pagarían todo eso. Emmett solo se rio comentando que no serían ellos sino que Charlie, como este jamás reparaba las facturas no se daría cuenta, la idea era que ella disfrutara por primera vez como una chica normal.

En casa los esperaban con la mesa servida, un delicioso pavo relleno, una ensalada verde y papas al tomillo. Degustaban la comida con deleite, tragaban con rapidez para seguir conversando. Carlisle debía ir al club de Golf y le parecía buena idea ir todos para disfrutar de las instalaciones mientras la lluvia no se detuviera. Después de comer, cada uno fue a su cuarto para arreglarse y encontrarse en la puerta principal.

Los señores Cullen irían en el auto de Carlisle, un Audi S8 blanco del año, mientras que los chicos irían en el Volvo blanco de Edward. Primero salieron los padres mientras ellos los seguían en carretera; pusieron música y disfrutaron del paseo.

Bella recordaba muy bien el lugar, _Formby Golf Club_ era maravilloso, iba muy entusiasmada por lo que no dejaba de sonreír. La lluvia aminoró por lo que hacía más agradable el viaje. Cruzaron la entrada y todos se sorprendieron, parecía como si hubieran entrado a un sitio de pequeñas lagunas, al parecer la lluvia fue muy potente en ese lugar para casi inundar la estancia.

Se aparcaron en el mismo estacionamiento frente a la casa Club tomando el camino de maicillo que aún se mantenía intacto. Las nubes seguían amenazadoras por lo que no se quedaron a contemplar los terrenos inundados; definitivamente así nadie podría jugar.

Dentro residía calefaccionado, no se veía mucha gente como en la anterior ocasión por lo que hacía más agradable la estadía. Esme y Carlisle saludaron a otros socios antes de girarse e invitarlos a disfrutar de la casona, se reunirían para tomar el té en un par de horas en el gran salón. Mientras podrían hacer lo que quisieran, Alice fue la primera en gritar salón de belleza, spa y manicura corriendo en una dirección. Edward preguntó si sabían jugar billar, los hermanos Swan se miraron sonriendo y luego asintieron.

El chico los guió hacia un sector de la casa club, la habitación era oscura a excepción de las luces individuales de casa mesa. Las paredes y techo de color verde musgo como los paños. Había cuatro mesas y solo una de ellas era ocupada, saludaron con un asentimiento dirigiéndose a la más alejada. Cada uno tomó su taco, ordenaron las bolas y por ser la única mujer decidieron que partiría el juego.

Bella sonrojada se preparó, estiró los brazos sobre el paño, visualizó la blanca y lanzó estrellando la mayoría de por la mesa. Sonrió de satisfacción al conocer su juego buscando el mejor movimiento para lanzar. Logró meter dos antes de fallar; fue el turno de Emmett. Edward se acomodó a lado de su chica sin dejar de mirar los movimientos de su amigo, se puso al nivel del oído para susurrarle.

—Definitivamente me gusta cómo te ves en pantalones —Bella sintió la sangre subir a su cara, sin embargo, igualmente sonrió—. Especialmente cuando debes lanzar.

—¿Tanto como mis pies? —El chico negó con efusividad perdiendo el equilibrio y cerrando los ojos.

—No, nada como tus pies.

Isabella se rio por lo bajo disfrutando de la reacción de su novio, no sabía que pudiera causar ese efecto en un hombre, más en este atractivo y suyo. Se separaron cuando fue el turno de este mientras cambiaban de lugar con Emmett que la abrazó por los hombros.

Al final de la partida, el grandulón se llevó el mejor puntaje, este no dejaba de alardear que era mejor que todos aún cuando Edward insistía que él poseía una distracción en la mesa, que disfrutaba de muy buena manera, por lo que no dio lo mejor de sí. La chica solo se reía mientras caminaban hacia uno de los bares donde debían estar los padres de su novio.

Cuando por fin se reunieron después de buscar por mucho rato a Alice que andaba perdida en uno de los masajes, se sentaron en el comedor a tomar el té. Pidieron una selección de bocadillos y disfrutaron de la tarde entre conversaciones, risas y la vista del campo inundado donde volvía a caer la lluvia. Algunas personas se acercaban a la mesa a saludar y conocer a los nuevos, Bella se sentía halagada cuando la presentaban como la novia de Edward, este la tomaba de la mano con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Isabella los observaba con detalle, sus facciones, rasgos y la naturalidad con que se desenvolvían. Se sentía inspirada por lo que sigilosamente buscó en su bolso el cuaderno y el lápiz grafito, no quería interrumpirlos y perder el momento. Sin dejar de visualizarlos comenzó a dibujar; primero al matrimonio: Carlisle movió su silla cerca de Esme quien se recostaba con naturalidad en uno de sus hombros sin dejar de reír sobre lo que Emmett contaba en una de las tantas estadías en la universidad.

Se concentró en la técnica a utilizar, difuminaciones, sombras y detalles que hacían creer que la persona retratada se trasladaba al papel. Sonrió cuando lo vio listo, no demoró nada. Luego advirtió a su lado derecho donde su hermano y novio no dejaban de reír compartiendo anécdotas; Emmett tenía a Edward aferrado del cuello con unos de sus brazos y este realizaba la misma acción. Sintió la mirada de Alice junto a ella y por primera vez no le importó, no dejó de concentrarse en los chicos que más amaba en el mundo.

Sus sonrisas destellaban en el dibujo, era lo principal, su amiga daba algunos comentarios asombrada con la facilidad que detectaba la belleza en un borrador, decía que ella solo dibujaba de palito. Bella se giró y le sonrió, siendo correspondida, la artista se inclinó buscado su perfil, la chica de cabello oscuro lo entendió y se giró para ayudarla. Ambas se acomodaron, Alice se quedó quieta mientras esperaba a que Bella la dibujara ansiosa por conocer el resultado.

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo, era un secreto, parecía que nadie hubiera reparado en la chica concentrada en un papel y con el lápiz en la mano. La duendecillo admiraba cada uno de los bocetos insistiendo que ella quería uno para su cuarto.

Debido al clima y las nubes amenazadoras, no se enteraron de la hora si no fuera por casualidad Carlisle miró su reloj. Se despidieron de algunos encaminándose hacia el estacionamiento para volver a casa.

Se sentía tan bien entrar a la propiedad, parecía como si fuera su hogar, era natural, sin ese sentimiento de que tendrían que salir de ahí en poco tiempo. No, ellos estaban en casa por fin y la idea de volver a la casa de veraneo al día siguiente se veía muy lejana. Carlisle se fue a la cama ya que debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente para trabajar, Esme se quedó en la sala esperando el té que pidió antes de mandar al servicio a descansar, y leer el libro que agendaba pendiente desde hace mucho tiempo. Los chicos aprovecharon y se sentaron en la sala alrededor de la mesa de centro a pasar el tiempo en un juego de mesa.

Las reglas fueron establecidas, todo comenzó con calma, en silencio y se reían entre dientes si alguien caía en la propiedad de otro. Esme los miraba con el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa en el rostro disfrutando de su presencia y olvidando la lectura, imaginándolos como habría sido si los cuatro se conocieran desde temprana edad. Se detuvo en Bella y su hijo, imaginando lo hermoso que hubiera sido ese amor desde la infancia.

Cuando Emmett y Edward comenzaron con las trampas, no se esperaron en llegar los gritos de las chicas defendiendo sus derechos, vociferaban las estafas que hacía el grandote ignorando los pagos o cobrando más de lo especificado, o por las malas jugadas que realizaban de vez en cuando. Esme se reía por lo bajo intentando no interrumpir ya que sabía de qué lado se pondría causando más chillidos.

Emmett entabló conversación sobre el día de mañana, ya debían arreglar el plan para mantener a Bella lejos de casa y comenzar con los trámites universitarios. Alice también debía hacerlo si bien ella iba más avanzada, solo debía elegir el destino y terminar con el papeleo. Isabella seguía concentrada en el juego olvidándose de cualquier comentario de parte de los tres, solo los dejó hablar.

—Hemos pasado tres días espectaculares, pero ya mañana debemos buscar una forma de mantener esto. Al parecer, creo que ustedes ya tienen todo preparado… Y seis, necesito una tarjeta —dijo Alice mientras jugaban—, la lotería: usted ha ganado la lotería, el banco le dará cincuenta dólares… Eso es trampa, un juego de lotería verdadero me daría mucho más que eso.

—Es un juego, Alice —rebatió Edward mientras le entregaba los dados a su amigo—. Con Emmett tenemos todo concretado. —Sabía que a su hermana no se le escapaba nada.

—Mis padres y Angela llegarán de noche, Bella tiene su pase de socio en la biblioteca y yo tengo una lista de universidades donde se imparten las profesiones que Charlie quiere y a la vez arte… Hermano, ¡cuánto te debo, maldición! Lo siento, Esme —se disculpó el grandulón fijándose a la mujer y luego el tablero.

—Cien dólares… Tenemos cubierto a sus padres aunque siento que Angela puede ser un problema aún cuando no quiera verme, igualmente podría pasar por casa —comentó el chico de ojos verdes mientras lanzaba los dados y avanzaba la cantidad.

—¿Jessica está en Liverpool o se ha ido con su familia de viaje?... Caíste en la propiedad de Bella, debes pagarle —preguntó Alice con los ojos fijos en el juego.

—¿Quién es Jessica? —preguntó Bella mientras recibía el dinero de Edward y un beso en la mejilla y luego lanzaba los dados.

—Es una compañera del instituto, es un año menor que Edward y ahora van en la misma universidad estudiando enfermería, se llevan muy bien con Angela o a lo menos eso me comentó mi hermano… ¡Bella, nuevamente has caído en la cárcel! Pareciera que estuvieras haciendo trampa, no te unas a ese bando —la pareja se rió, Alice negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba los dados y lanzaba.

—¿Dices mantener a Angela ocupada para que no interfiera? —preguntó Emmett no muy convencido.

—Creo que se han quedado, cuando estábamos en Cambridge jamás comentaron algo de un viaje… ¿Juntarlas? No es que se llevaran muy bien —sentenció Edward mientras observaba el juego sonrojado.

—Déjame adivinar, ambas encaprichadas por el mismo chico, quien ocupara mejor sus atributos se lo llevaría… Ahora entiendo porque caíste en las redes de mi hermana… bueno, de ambas hermanas —se rio Emmett avanzando—. Ya pasé por la partida, quiero mi dinero.

—Ya lo tomaste tramposo, no te daré más —dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé, al parecer no soy tan listo como creía… aunque no me molesta caer en las redes de esta última —comentó Edward tomando a Bella de la cintura atrayéndola y besándole el cabello—, te toca, amor.

—Estaba pensando en llamarla —dijo Alice siguiendo con la idea de su plan—, sería una distracción para Angela y Emmett no tendría que estar preocupado de ella, así luego, Jessica y Angela saldrán todos los días mientras que Emmett y Bella también lo harán, sin embargo, verdaderamente estarán aquí… Esa propiedad no es de nadie, la compro.

—¡Alice! No es justo, has comprado la mayoría del juego… Y me dices a mi tramposa —gritó Bella con el ceño fruncido, Alice fijó sus ojos sobre ella sonriente.

—Así es el juego, Bells, quien más compra, es el ganador.

—Estoy seguro que te estás aprovechando de ser el banco… Mamá, se tú el banco, Alice está haciendo trampa —insistió Edward, Esme miró a su hijo mientras negaba con una sonrisa.

—No me metan en eso, ya me basta con verlos desde acá.

Mantuvieron el juego en orden mientras planificaban cada parte. Emmett se encargaría de llevar y traer a su hermana de donde fuera que necesitara, sabía que un día debía mostrarles a Charlie y Renée donde frecuentaba su hija para que creyeran la supuesta idea, especialmente si en algún momento deberían firmar algo sobre la universidad.

Bella gozaba esta semana para disfrutar tal como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora y además buscar la mejor facultad o escuela de arte donde ella quisiera para estudiar lo que le apasionaba, no importaban los demás, ya estando matriculada y lejos de Bristol, sus padres no tenían nada que hacer. Esme se ofreció a mantener la farsa, jamás diría que la chica pasaba en casa por si alguien preguntaba y además ayudaría en lo que fuera necesario para los trámites de admisión, se sentía encantada de hacerse pasar por madre de Isabella.

Como dijo Emmett solo quedaba Angela, nada podía quedar sin vigilancia y si Alice creía que esa chica, Jessica, podía mantenerla lejos de sus planes, bien recibida sería aún ingenua de la intención general. Mejor aún si su hermano era el encargado de llevarla y traerla asegurándose de que se mantuviera lejos.

Cuando dieron el juego por finalizado, ya que Alice se beneficiaba con la mayoría de las propiedades, todos comenzaron a dispersarse, Esme subió a su cuarto dando las buenas noches, Emmett hizo lo mismo mientras los otros tres fueron a la cocina por un bocadillo. Bella tomó un poco de fruta, Edward un pastel de chocolate y Alice cereal con leche.

Se sentaron en la barra susurrando para no molestar a nadie aún cuando no serían escuchados por la aislación en las paredes, pero les parecía divertido creer que era un secreto confidencial. Los hermanos discutían por las supuestas trampas en el juego mientras la chica de ojos chocolate mediaba entre risas. Al terminar su tentempié, la duendecillo se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para ambos y subiendo a su habitación, ellos se quedaron a ordenar antes de subir.

Se detuvieron unos minutos contemplando por uno de los ventanales el mar y las nubes grises que dejaban de llover, Edward la abrazó por la espalda apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Bella. Esta tomó las manos del chico sobre su estomago disfrutando de su cercanía. Comentaron la posibilidad de levantarse temprano mañana y disfrutar de la playa, él aseguraba que mañana sería un día excelente, no seguiría lloviendo y después de la tormenta, las olas eras perfectas para surfear. Por lo mismo decidieron que era momento de ir a la cama y poner alarma para despertar y confiar en las palabras del chico.

Ella fue la primera en entrar al baño para lavarse los dientes y colocarse el pijama; sin vergüenza alguna se lanzó a la cama arropándose entre las sábanas tomando el libro de su novio para echarle una hojeada mientras esperaba al dueño. Edward se acostó a su lado atrayéndola para acariciar su espalda mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

Bella iba a rendirse al sueño profundo entre las caricias cuando la puerta se abrió se una sola vez dejando el paso a Alice que venía con una sonrisa de lado a lado. Esta se lanzó a la cama moviéndolos, Edward frunció el ceño esperando una explicación para esa intromisión, no obstante, las noticias eran buenas por lo que podía dejarse pasar el enojo.

Les comentó que logró hablar con Jessica, iba a estar todo el resto del verano en Liverpool y gritaba de euforia de que Angela también estuviera en la cuidad, diciendo que se encontraba aburrida de hacer siempre lo mismo, de no salir de su casa y solo ir a la playa cuando sus padres quisieran, así que iba a llamarla justo después de colgarle.

Según Alice se tuvo que sacrificar por el grupo, ella realizaría una junta para el mismo martes donde saldrían las tres, luego no tendría que volver a verlas mientras que Jessica y Angela pasarían unas inolvidables vacaciones juntas. Bella y Edward sonrieron ante las buenas noticias, le agradecieron a la chica quien saltó de alegría, igualmente aprovecharía de un día entre chicas para ir de compras… otra vez, hacerse manicure y cosas así ya que supuestamente Bella tendría que estar encerrada pensando en que hacer de su vida.

Se dieron las buenas noches, el chico apago la luz, volvió a abrazar a su novia dejando un beso en cada parte de su rostro ante las risitas de esta antes de dejarle un te amo y cerrar los ojos disfrutando de su calor y ese aroma característico.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS LOS LINDOS LECTORES!<strong>

Otro sábado, otro capítulo y mucho amor.

¿Qué les parece? Todo planificado para el siguiente día, vuelven los Swan y solo queda esperar el recibimiento y si funcionará. Espero puedan seguir juntos.

¿Qué los separó en el presente? ¿Cuándo lo averiguaremos?

¡Ya queda poquito! Lo prometo.

Gracias a _**jupy, ripattz, cavendano13, pepitogrillo, Gretchen CullenMasen, Cherryland,**__**maria. f. gomez. 545, maribel hernandez Cullen, JCullen Swan, dan-lp, carlita16, RAKL**_ (por fin de vuelta!), _**solotwilighter1, Bella Kristen Marie Swa, AzuMar, dana3e, abelen, memita, any, anónimo **_y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Los dejo invitados al grupo facebook: **Basta de Secretos by Camili** (link en mi perfil) donde encontrarán todas las imágenes de este capítulo y los anteriores, avances, personajes, las casas y donde pueden hacer sus dudas. ¡LOS ESPERO!

Un beso grande y nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Camili.


	17. FUTURO

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist: <strong>_

_**Video Games – **__Lana del Rey_

_**Summertime Sadness – **__Lana del Rey_

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Sonrió, despertar así todos los días podría ser de lo más satisfactorio, nunca tendría estrés o mal humor si su hombre se dedicaba a besar cada sector de su espalda mientras susurraba palabras bonitas para levantarla. Era una chica con suerte, poseía al hombre perfecto con ella… Su hombre perfecto y de nadie más.

Lentamente se giró para quedar frente a los irresistibles ojos verdes de su novio quien se sostenía en sus brazos, uno a cada lado de ella, con una sonrisa en el rostro y el cabello desordenado. Estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar el cuello de Edward y atraerlo a su boca para darle los buenos días, olvidándose de que acaba de despertar y no tenía la menor idea de su aspecto, solo hipnotizada por el chico quien se rio con sus labios pegados a los suyos.

—Buenos días – dijo Bella con voz ronca.

—Buenos días, debemos levantarnos si queremos aprovechar la mañana.

Verdad, quedaron en que si el día amanecía estable, irían a su paseo por la playa, intentó echar un vistazo por la ventana entre el cuerpo de Edward que aún seguía sobre ella y los brazos tensos para no colocar todo su peso sobre ella. El cielo parecía despejado, ninguna nube después de un día lluvioso; como decía el dicho: después de la tormenta, sale el sol.

Se movió con brusquedad y una sonrisa, el chico lo entendió quitándose y retrocediendo para sentarse en la silla de su escritorio, admirando a su chica con una sonrisa quien se movía con agilidad por el dormitorio, como si fuera propio. Eso le gustó, le gustaba tenerla ahí y disfrutar cada segundo, desde esa noche las cosas cambiarían y más cuando ambos tuvieran que seguir su camino al final del verano. Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, ya encontrarían una solución.

Bella tomó un vestido blanco, uno de sus favoritos, corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha, no quería demorar mucho y hacer perder tiempo a su novio que parecía muy entusiasmado con volver a las olas. Se peinó, cepilló los dientes, puso algo de rímel y salió buscando las sandalias a juego y un sweater abrochado ante la atenta mirada de Edward quien seguía en la misma posición. Cuando estuvo lista le regaló una sonrisa, un beso; le tomó la mano apurando la marcha para salir.

El señor Cullen dejó la casa hace unos pocos minutos como le informó la sirvienta a Edward cuando este preguntó. La joven les preparó un pequeño refrigerio para el paseo confirmando que anunciaría su ausencia a quien preguntara por ellos. Rápidamente salieron hacia el sector donde se guardaban las tablas, también tomó toallas y una manta y dirigirse a la playa por la bajada destinada para ellos.

**(1)**Caminaron un par de kilómetros en dirección a la casa de veraneo de los Swan donde las olas eran más pronunciadas que frente a casa. Era por esa razón que se vieron la primera vez, dejaron las cosas en un sector de la arena, el chico se puso su traje de agua debido a que el mar después de un día de lluvia era muy frio, besó a Bella y corrió hacia las olas que eran verdaderamente grandes en comparación con otros días. La chica sin dejar de sonreír estiró la manta para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas contemplando el horizonte donde disfrutaba de un espectáculo privado.

Era extraordinario no perder de vista como Edward jugaba con las olas, ya que no iba contra ellas sino que parecía como si las acariciara, controlaba tan bien los movimientos que parecía que ni agua salpicaba. Existía un respeto único entre el océano y el muchacho, el mar podría derribarlo, pero él al ser constante y delicado lograba que las olas fueran cordiales en su paso, algo que definitivamente Bella debía retratar en su cuaderno así que en dos segundos tenía el material entre sus piernas dejando llevar sus manos por el papel.

Exhausto cayó sobre la arena al lado de su novia luego de haber dejado en un lugar seguro la tabla. El día era excelente para el surf y más si no había nadie en el agua, llevaba una gran sonrisa satisfecho con la primera sesión. La chica seguía dibujando por lo que no la interrumpió, con el último esfuerzo se puso de pie para quitarse el traje y quedar en el traje de baño que se puso esa mañana. Tomó una toalla para secarse antes de colocarse a un lado de la manta divisando de reojo el cuaderno. Sonrió al descubrirse ahí, no la molestó, le dio su espacio hasta que fuera el momento.

Para la sorpresa de ambos, Isabella le pasó el boceto preguntándole que opinaba. Como todos los otros que vio desde que se conocían, era excelente. La chica sabía cómo retratar la esencia de la persona, todo se encontraba ahí, no solo la silueta sino que hasta la tensión de los músculos y el torrente de las olas; parecía como si hubieran tomado la fotografía en vez de haber utilizado lápiz y papel. Dejó el cuaderno a un lado, la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola sobre él, ella se rio apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward evitando algún accidente.

—Esta semana nos dedicaremos a eso, debemos llevar tus dibujos a donde puedan escanearlos para enviarlos junto a tus solicitudes para las universidades y escuelas que selecciones —Bella desvió la mirada.

—Es tarde, a estas alturas nadie me aceptará… Tal vez el próximo año —las manos del chico sobre su rostro la obligaron a fijarse atenta en sus ojos.

—Claro que lo harán, eres fabulosa, nunca vi a alguien que pudiera tomar la esencia de la persona en una obra y eso es lo que buscan, ya verás —le acarició la mejilla regalándole una sonrisa—. Te suplicarán que ingreses… Haremos un intensivo, no permitiremos que nadie de una negativa.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —murmuró la chica.

—Lo mismo digo.

Se perdieron uno en el otro fijamente antes de que Bella se lanzara a los labios de su novio. Se besaron con pasión, ella se puso a horcajadas sobre la pelvis del chico sin quitar sus manos del pecho. Edward la aferraba por la espalda con fuerza impidieron que se moviera de su lugar, la necesitaba así de cerca, quería sentir cada latido de su corazón, que fuera suyo y de nadie más.

Isabella de un movimiento se separó sentándose sobre él, este se incorporó sobre sus codos sin dejar de apreciarla. Ella sin mirarlo acarició su pecho fuerte por el deporte, su piel era suave; sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, aún así no dejó de moverse. Intentó acomodarse en su sitio lo que causó que Edward soltara un jadeo, se contemplaron sorprendidos, las manos de él se fueron a sus piernas, subiendo el vestido blanco dejando parte los mulsos a la vista, delicados como cada parte de su cuerpo.

Bella suspiró, lo quería, su organismo de lo pedía y él era el indicado; sabía que primero debía confesarle que era su primera vez. Abrió la boca cuando el chico se sentó rodeándola con los brazos y juntando sus frentes.

—No, Bella —lo miró con sorpresa, no sabía si se refería a lo mismo que ella pensaba o la rechazaba directamente.

—¿No qué? —susurró, él suspiró.

—No haremos el amor… Hoy.

Separó sus cuerpos, un espacio que le permitiera examinar sus ojos, sabía que se sonrojaba más aún al entender que él la estuviera rechazando, necesitaba confirmarlo. Edward la tomó del rostro acercándola para besarla, entendiendo que se sentía insegura, especialmente por su negativa, debía darle una explicación. Sin embargo, ella se adelantó.

—No quieres… —él negó sonriendo.

—Claro que quiero, simplemente no en este lugar ni el momento —Bella abrió la boca para rebatir, si bien, el chico se adelantó—. Se que podría ser el lugar perfecto, justo en el lugar que nos conocimos, pero no será cómodo para ti.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la chica.

—Amor, no tengo que preguntarlo ni tu explicarme para saber que eres virgen… Estoy casi seguro que soy el segundo o tercer hombre que te besa y me siento afortunado de que quieras entregarme tu primera vez, pero no será aquí, mereces algo mejor.

—Qué vergüenza —sentenció Bella dejando caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward. Este rio.

—No, nada de eso. Me siento feliz de que desees lo mismo que yo y no sabes cuando me gustaría que también fuera mi primera vez… Lo será contigo y quiero que sea especial. Solo espera un poco más, ¿puedes? —Ella asintió sin moverse, él la abrazó con fuerza—. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Después de un buen rato disfrutando de la plática, abrazados y sonrientes, Bella confirmó mil veces que se encontraba bien para que el chico volviera al agua. Luego tendrían que regresar, el sol casi se presentaba en lo más alto y ella necesitaba arreglar sus cosas ya que debía regresar a casa.

Se sentía satisfecha con la respuesta de su novio, ambos se deseaban y él quería lo mejor para ella. Conocía esa necesidad de protegerla ante todo y se lo agradecía, Edward la ayudaría a ser más fuerte y poder enfrentar a todos. Se perdió en sus pensamientos por lo que no disfrutó del espectáculo en el mar cuando lo vio retornar, él nuevamente sin importar que estuviera empapado se acercó para besarla dejando que el agua cayera sobre ella. Se rieron mientras Edward se quitaba el traje y se recostaba para tomar algo de sol. Como después tomaron sus cosas para volver a casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La despedida esa tarde fue lo peor, no solo para la pareja sino para cada uno de los integrantes. Esme se acostumbró en tan solo cuatro días a tener más hijos de los que engendró, disfrutar de sus risas y la felicidad de habitaba la gran casa blanca. Carlisle pensaba de la misma manera aparte de percibir a su hijo tan feliz como cuando le regaló su primera tabla de surf y ahora se mostraba abatido.

Alice y Emmett se abrazaban, este la tenía varios pies de altura mientras ella se aferraba a su hermano adoptivo con cada extremidad susurrándole que no se fuera. Él le prometía reencontrarse al día siguiente, no dejaría de frecuentar la casa y quién sabe si decidía finalmente quedarse en la ciudad y así jamás se separarían. La chica de cabello corto le sonrió besando sus mejillas antes de ser bajada aún cuando los fuertes brazos de Emmett no la dejaban.

Parecía una despedida oficial y solo los distanciaban unas calles, no querían imaginarse cuando el final del verano llegara. Después de muchos abrazos y besos tanto de promesas de seguir tomando desayuno juntos o a lo menos una comida al día, los hermanos Swan dejaron la casa subiendo al coche que los llevaría a la cruel realidad. Dentro del auto se miraron y sonrieron, no había duda alguna, su verdadera familia eran los Cullen aunque pruebas dijeran lo contrario, a donde se dirigían ahora, solo era un mal sueño del cual despertarían el momento en que pudieran independizarse… Y eso no tardaría en llegar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El martes temprano, Emmett entró a la habitación de su hermana, insistía en que se pusiera en pie y tomara una ducha rápida, metiera pantalones o cualquier prensa en su bolso y se pusiera lo de siempre. Bella no entendía nada, era demasiada información para cuando recién abría los ojos, su hermano parecía tenso y eso no era bueno. Se desperezó rápidamente.

El chico intentó explicarle que conversando con sus padres hace solo unos segundos estos insistieron en llevarla a la biblioteca, confirmando que permanecería ahí y aprovechar de conocer más de la ciudad. El día se presentaba helado, sabía que ella querría ponerse sus nuevos jeans de las compras que hizo con Alice, no obstante, era mejor no tentar más allá a Renée y Charlie, era preferible cambiarse en casa de los Cullen. Isabella asintió tomando el primer vestido que vio y corriendo al baño.

Gracias al cielo pensaron en esa posibilidad con Edward, sin salir del cuarto de su hermana llamó a su amigo para informarle de los cambios. Discutieron las posibilidades, él tendría que andar con sus padres para aparentar mientras el chico de cabello cobrizo esperaría dentro de la biblioteca central, escondido entre los estantes mientras esperaban en momento justo para quedar con Bella. Colgaron al mismo tiempo para seguir con el plan.

Como no lo hacía hace cuatro días, Bella tuvo que concentrarse en la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Buscaba toda su concentración evitando que las manos le temblaran para no delatarse, jamás levantaba los ojos aún cuando le preguntaban cosas. Después de dejar todo sobre la mesa, comió algo rápido y volvió a subir justificando que necesitaba tomar sus cosas para estudiar. Media hora después los cinco salían en dirección a la _Central Library_ de Liverpool.

Al igual que ellos hace unos días, los señores Swan y Angela quedaron asombrados con la remodelación del lugar, el sitio era espacioso, futurista y abastecido con todo lo que pudieran imaginar. Bella sin disimulo se acercó a la recepcionista para preguntarle donde se encontraba el sector de estudio más cercano; la mujer con una sonrisa le mostró el camino. Bien, si supuestamente llevara un par de días yendo debía conocer a lo menos un sector, se acercó a sus padres informando que ella iba a ponerse a trabajar mostrándoles el camino. Sin más salió con paso rápido hacia las escaleras mecánicas memorizando la ruta que la mujer le indicó.

Tuvo suerte de no perderse, buscó unos cuantos libros y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Solo debía aparentar que estudiaba por si sus padres aparecían, se sentía nerviosa, no quería fallar ahora cuando todos hicieron lo mejor para cuidarla. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, calmándose antes de verificar los libros que tenía. Varios de economía, derecho y uno de arte que encontró en una mesa olvidado; fue lo primero que abrió.

Concentrada en la lectura no se percató cuando su celular vibró, dio una ojeada en todas direcciones preguntándose si podría contestar, sin embargo, al visualizar el nombre y la foto de Edward en la pantalla sonrió y olvidó los modales dentro de una biblioteca.

—_Te ves hermosa concentrada en la lectura, podría observarte todo el día_ —Bella se giró buscándolo, eso solo significaba que se encontraba my cerca.

—¿Dónde estás? —murmuró la chica vigilando el perímetro.

—_Por aquí, lo importante es que te tengo en la mira y también a tu familia… Puedes seguir con la lectura._

—Yo también quiero verte, no es justo —respondió Bella, escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

—_Solo debes girarte hacia arriba_.

La chica se volteó hacia la cúpula y los dos pisos que quedaban hacia arriba, Edward estaba en el siguiente, diagonal a ella por lo que tenía vista exclusiva uno del otro. Se sonrieron mientras se saludaban por el celular, ambos sentían su pecho calmarse, la sensación de tenerse cerca era gratificante.

—¿Dónde están mis padres? —preguntó Bella sin dejar de admirarlo como si se tratara de un dios.

—_En el primer piso, conversan con alguien_ —contestó con los ojos sobre ellos—, _Emmett y Angela miran el lugar, parece que están aburridos… A lo menos tu hermana._

—¿Eres detective privado en tus tiempos libres? —ambos se rieron por lo bajo volviendo a encontrar sus miradas.

—_No, soy tu guardaespaldas, mi trabajo es protegerte, que nadie te toque… Solo yo._

—Muy buen trabajo hasta el momento.

—_Gracias… Debo colgar, tengo que esperar la llamada de Emmett_ —dijo Edward fijándose nuevamente al primer piso, Bella asintió.

—Está bien… Ya te quiero aquí a mi lado.

—_Pronto, te amo._

Bella volvió al libro sintiéndose protegida y feliz de saber donde se encontraba su novio. Debía esperar paciente, quedaba la posibilidad de que sus padres primero quisieran despedirse o solo se irían, rogaba que fuera la segunda opción.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez con un mensaje de Emmett quien informaba que ya dejaban el edificio y que se veían pronto en casa de los Cullen. La chica inmediatamente levantó la cabeza para buscar a Edward en el piso superior, sintió la desilusión al notar que desapareció. Se giró en todas las direcciones, ansiosa hasta que lo diviso a solo unos pasos de su lugar. Ambos dejaron escapar una sonrisa de lado a lado, el chico se sentó a su lado dándole un beso; por fin se sentían completos.

Aprovecharon la visita para buscar información sobre distintas universidades y escuelas que impartieran arte dentro de Inglaterra. La opción que más les interesaba era cerca de Cambridge para poder frecuentarse periódicamente aún cuando Edward insistía que no sería impedimento para reunirse, además solo sería un año ya que luego se trasladaría a donde fuera para vivir juntos. Bella encontraba demasiado un año sin poder verse.

Encontraron mucha información, anotaron cada punto, sacaron fotocopias y se llevaron un par de libros que a la chica le interesaron. El coche de Edward los esperaba unas calles más allá, lo aparcó a distancia solo por precaución; rápidamente se dirigieron a la residencia de Formby Point donde los esperaban todos.

Alice, como especificó hace unos días, salió con Angela y Jessica para crear lazos y así evitar su presencia por esas últimas semanas. Emmett ya se hallaba en casa junto a Esme en la cocina, preparaban galletas para la tarde. Bella no pudo evitar reírse al divisar a su hermano con delantal y empolvorado de harina.

Los días siguieron avanzando tan rápido que parecía que no disfrutaban completamente de estos, de igual manera no desperdiciaban ninguno: playa, paseos, estudios, trámites, risas, juegos, cocinar. Ningún momento era desperdiciado, siempre había algo que hacer aunque fuera disfrutar abrazados en la cama echando un vistazo a las paredes junto a una agradable conversación.

Se preocuparon en preparar carpetas con mucha información de universidad para presentarle a Charlie así justificar todas las horas de investigación e ideas, créditos y becas que obtendría si estudiaba en alguna de ellas: Londres, Dover, Coventry y Liverpool eran los más nombrados. Bella no concretaba con la última ciudad ya que era muy lejos de Cambridge a pesar de que Edward reclamaba de podría quedarse en casa con Esme y Carlisle y él vendría fin de semana por medio si era posible.

La rutina establecida parecía agradarle a los Swan: temprano por la mañana, Isabella preparaba el desayuno, todos disfrutaban ese momento juntos; luego Emmett iba a dejar a su hermana a la biblioteca o alguna universidad de la ciudad mientras el paseaba o se pasaba por casa de los Cullen, ya que no lo tenía prohibido como sus hermanas. Después de la cena, ambos volvían derrotados, Bella exponía lo que hizo y cada uno a su cama para volver a repetirlo el día siguiente. La verdadera historia era salir de casa hacia donde los Cullen y de ahí planear y disfrutar.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Angela dejó su malhumor encontrando una amiga pasando todo el día fuera de casa, Jessica la llevaba a todas partes o pasaban por su casa y tomaban sol en la piscina. Todos los hijos Swan se encontraban en su mundo disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones.

La última vez que el tema tabú se estableció una tarde cuando Emmett lo intentara, la discusión fue feroz entre los dos hombres, gritos que defendían una razón u otra. El más joven haciendo entrar en razón a su padre y dejar que Bella estudiara lo que quería y el adulto ignorando las absurdas palabras insistiendo que hacía lo correcto e impulsando a sus hijos en el camino que los llevaría al éxito. A la mañana siguiente, todo fue olvidado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido en esos días y seguían siendo la familia feliz, perfecta y tradicional de siempre.

Renée finalmente optó por darle más espacio a su hija menor, así que no la obligaba a hacer las tareas domesticas, ni cocinar, entre otras, siguió las ideas de su esposo dejándola que solo se centrara en su futuro, especialmente ahora que pasaba todo el día fuera de casa. Por otra parte, Bella era la más feliz de todos, podía vivir su vida, en secreto, y a pesar de ello, por el momento le sentaba bien; disfrutaba del día con los Cullen, de la playa, de las risas, de ser ella misma por primera vez en la vida, no debía esconder lo que pensaba o sentía, nadie la juzgaba al hablar; decidida a no volver a lo de antes, quería demostrar que podía ser alguien en la vida y no temerle a la gente, en especial a sus padres, cada día iba haciéndose más fuerte, capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera, en especial con lo que refería a sus estudios.

Por lo general disfrutaban de las mañanas en el mar a menos que el clima no lo permitiera, intentaban disfrutar los últimos días de sol antes de la partida. Luego compartían todos juntos y por las tardes, Edward y Bella se encerraban a seguir con la búsqueda y requisitos para estudiar ese año, encontrar vacantes a último momento y siempre manteniendo al plan original. Después de mucho conversarlo entre ellos y con el apoyo de Emmett y Alice, lograron convencer a la chica que podía seguir lo que verdaderamente le apasionaba, como siempre planeando movimientos que lograran hacer creer a sus padres que en realidad estaba en una universidad estudiando administración empresarial cuando en realidad la pintura y lápices decorarían su estadía.

Una de las ideas, que Alice impulsó, era buscar una universidad que impartiera ambas carreras en el mismo campus o cercanos, así sería más fácil mantener la farsa pensando en cualquier visita sorpresa de los Swan; los datos podrían cambiarse por interno sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Bella no quedaba muy de acuerdo, tenía miedo que en algún momento la descubrieran y todo fuera peor que en un principio, pero según los tres chicos que intentaban convencerla, todo se podía lograr, en especial si se beneficiaba del dinero. Así que, cuando por fin se decidió, empezó con la búsqueda, lo principal era elegir la ciudad lejos de Bristol y una buena universidad que aceptara Charlie y que estuviera familiarizada con las artes.

No fue tan difícil como creyó, _Middlesex University London_ albergaba gran cantidad de carreras entre ellas una excelente maya en Arte junto con esas profesiones que su padre seguía interesado en que alcanzara. Su novio se encargó de hacer llamados para agilizar el proceso y convalidar ambas escuelas, las posibilidades de cambio y el manejo del estudiante como aval sin involucrar a los padres.

La gran sorpresa para todos fue la llamada sorpresa de _Slade School of Fine Art_, la mejor escuela de arte contemporáneo donde envió una de las tantas solicitudes. Sabían por su prestigio que no serían llamados debido a la fecha en que tramitaban, aún así, la impresión aún los llevaba aturdidos a través de las exigencias y súplicas de la institución por admitir a una chica talentosa ese año. Una beca completa, facilidades de hospedaje y una pequeña suma de dinero para gastos adicionales. Al parecer su portafolio causó sensación, especialmente su participación en la exposición en TATE.

La chica no podía creer lo que ocurría, sabía que no podía tomar esa opción ya que se delataría en segundos frente a su padre y causaría la tercera guerra mundial. Emmett y Edward realizaban todas las llamadas buscando la forma de posponer esa gran oportunidad para el siguiente año debido a los inconvenientes. La escuela no muy convencida solo dio una semana después del comienzo de clases para que arreglaran cualquier problema, sino, tendría que postular para la próxima temporada. Una difícil decisión de la cual no volvieron a hablar aunque siempre se mantenía presente.

Isabella se sentía agradecida, Edward la apoyaba en todo, si debían correr a buscar algo o a mandar las cosas por correo, la tomaba de la mano y corría para subirla en el coche y emprender el camino. Bella cada día más se enamoraba de ese hombre, lo amaba con toda su alma, en realidad amaba a todos los que siempre estuvieron ayudándola, Emmett, Alice, Esme cuando se les unía de vez en cuando, como también Carlisle en temas que debía presentarse como su tutor legal. No obstante, el amor que sentía por el chico era diferente, dispuesta a morir por él si era necesario, quería una vida a su lado, costara lo que costara.

—¿Qué más necesitamos, Bella?

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica distraída.

Edward sonrió, soltó el libro marcando la página y luego acercándose hasta la orilla de la cama quedando tras de ella. La tomó de los hombros avizorando la pantalla del computador donde permanecía abierto el correo de su novia esperando las últimas respuestas.

—Amor, deja de volar y concéntrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo para terminar con ese trámite.

—Lo siento… Según el correo dice que todo estaría listo en cuanto lleguen los últimos papeles que enviamos… Solo faltaría hacer el pago de la primera cuota.

—Bien, lo haremos… Escríbeles que avisen en el momento que reciban el sobre, así haremos la transferencia el mismo día. Solo estamos a dos semanas del comienzo de clases por lo que no podemos perder tiempo —Bella miraba al chico sin comprender todo lo que decía.

—Edward, no es así de fácil.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mis padres no me darán el dinero así nada más, ni siquiera he conversado con ellos sobre esta decisión, saben que Middlesex es una gran opción, pero no hemos acordado detalles como el pago —el chico sonrió, se colocó de pie para acercarse y dejarle un beso en los labios.

—Si eligieras Slade School no tendríamos este problema —Bella rodó los ojos.

—No comiences —el chico se encogió de hombros y volvió al tema inicial.

—Nadie ha dicho que deberás decirles a tus padres… Yo te entregaré del dinero.

—¡¿Qué?! Eso nunca… Olvídalo —Edward se detuvo sonriéndole.

—Está bien… Tomémoslo como un préstamo: yo te doy el dinero y luego tú me lo devuelves en cómodas cuotas, sin intereses —Bella negaba rotundamente mientras se colocaba de pie

—No, imposible…—Edward la tomó por los hombros obligándola a visualizarlo en su centro mientras le sonreía.

—Bella, amor… Solo es un préstamo, cuando tu padre te dé el dinero, tú me lo entregas a mí, listo… No podemos demorar más y tú no quieres decirles a tus padres o elegir la otra opción, no hay otra manera. Y aún no sabemos si convalidarán el primer año en Slade. Averígualo.

Suspiró tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, daba una ojeada a la computadora y luego a su novio quien volvía a tomar el libro siguiendo desde donde quedó. Debía admitir que se sentía asustada, Edward ideaba cada movimiento programado para las próximas semanas hasta el siguiente año. Primero la Middlesex University para contentar a Charlie y Renée, estudiar las clases generales para luego ingresar al año siguiente a Slade School of Fine Art, si ya logró una beca ese año, con mayor experiencia, sería exigida entre sus estudiantes. Estuvo en conversaciones con ambas instituciones y se podía hacer dependiendo de sus calificaciones y rendimiento, pese a, los administrativos de la escuela preferían que comenzara desde cero.

Dentro de un año estaría estudiando donde siempre quiso. Parecía un sueño y le asustaba despertar.

Respiró hondo y regañadientes aceptó, el chico llevaba razón, no quedaba tiempo y debían hacer el depósito para estar inscrita; era mucho dinero que no sabía de dónde lo sacaría, se moriría de vergüenza si se enteraba que era del bolsillo de Carlisle o Esme, aunque suponía que debía venir de alguno de ellos. Mandó el último correo, apagó el equipo y se lanzó a la cama junto a su novio para ser mimada el resto de la tarde.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Los días avanzaron, la pareja disfrutaba de cada minuto que podían estar juntos, es decir, de todo el día. Los padres de la chica no sospechaban nada, seguían ilusos pensando que su hija seguía en los trámites universitarios, hasta de la gran revelación de su aceptación entre los estudiantes de Middlesex lo que los tenía orgullosos.

En el momento que les contaba, Bella temblaba de pies a cabeza, pensando que en cualquier momento la descubrirían, si bien, el apoyo de Emmett era incondicional, ayudándola en todo momento por lo que su padre, este orgulloso, aceptó entregando el capital económico para sustentar lo que se necesitara, especialmente para los gastos de hospedaje y otros.

Las cosas iban en perfección, los cuatro chicos se juntaban todos los días, a lo menos que tuvieran que aparentar que salían a algún sitio, en especial Alice que salía con Angela y Jessica sin poder zafarse del compromiso. Los padres de Edward sonreían en todo momento por percibir a sus hijos tan alegres como hace mucho tiempo, ver a su hijo con ojos brillantes, abrazado a Bella, llenaba el alma de agradecimiento, confirmando que la decisión de aceptar esa relación, era lo correcto.

Esa mañana Emmett debía realizar los últimos papeleos para la universidad de su hermana, su padre le pidió ser el encargado debido a la cercanía que gozaban y la posibilidad de que este trabajara en la misma ciudad y alquilar un departamento juntos. El chico sonrió aceptando la responsabilidad, de esa forma las cosas podría salir mejor de lo que todos pensaban, así que Bella solo disfrutaría de dar un paseo por la playa y disfrutar de los últimos cuatro días junto a su novio antes de regresar a Bristol por sus cosas y mudarse a Londres.

Solo serían tres semanas separados, sabían que sería complicado visitarse, pese a ello, se sentían fuertes, solo era un año en esos términos y luego Edward la seguiría a Londres para vivir juntos hasta que ella terminara si titulación y luego decidir que seguir. Mientras tanto intentarían frecuentarse cada fin de semana, el chico se trasladaría a la capital ya que era más seguro de que Angela no los viera. Solo era un poco más de una hora en coche y se verían siempre que pudieran. Por lo que ese año, él viajaría en su coche, era un gasto adicional, el cual valía la pena y sus padres aceptaron sin necesitar justificación conociendo de ante mano las razones.

El calor era abrazador ese día, Edward y Bella disfrutaban esa mañana solos en el mar, se bañaban entre risas y competencias de nado de quien llegaba más rápido a un punto en la nada, que no existía, se reían culpándose por hacer trampa. Alice no quería ir a la playa por lo que se quedó dentro de la casa, los esperaría hasta que su hermano terminara con su clase de surf para Bella, quien todavía no tomaba estabilidad dentro del agua.

Cuando Isabella ya no daba más, se recostó en la toalla mientras observaba como el chico jugaba en las olas con su tabla, realizando saltos alucinantes, desde la arena le gritaba vitoreando la hazaña sin saber si verdaderamente lo escuchaba, y no importaba, se hallaban solos y podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Edward salió del agua después de haberse revolcado en una ola, esta lo arrastró con todo y tabla hacia la orilla. Podía divisar como Bella se reía de la escena y no podía negarlo, había visto varias caídas y eran para reírse, en especial cuando el chico salía sano y salvo. Enterró la punta de la tabla en la arena antes de recostarse de espalda sobre la toalla, cansado por las vueltas que se dio por debajo del agua, Bella a su lado le sacudió el cabello para botar el exceso de agua y luego besarlo y felicitarlo por sus proezas.

Trató de mantener el beso un tiempo más, pero la chica se movió más rápido, intentó refunfuñar para que volviera, pero la risa de su novia podía ante cualquier cosa. Finalmente terminaron corriendo por la playa mientras Edward intentaba alcanzarla para obtener el beso que tanto quería, Bella reía mientras no paraba de correr aunque sabía que el chico le daba la delantera, él en solo dos zancadas podía darle alcance y lograr su propósito. Edward por fin la tomó de las caderas para impedir que ella se soltara, Bella colocó sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo, dejó de reír sin perder la sonrisa mientras se miraban a los ojos, llenos de amor, lentamente se acercaron para besarse con tanto amor como fuera posible.

**(2)**La escena debía de considerarse de telenovela, esos finales felices donde ambos por fin pueden estar juntos y amarse por siempre, donde combatieron a todos para superar las berreras, ambos besándose en la orilla del mar, con un día soleado que cualquier mujer romántica hubiera querido para sí. No para ella, sus ojos todavía no daban crédito a lo que tenía enfrente, quería pensar que solo era una broma de muy mal gusto, una cámara indiscreta que cuando la vieran aparecer le dirían que cayó en la engaño, solo se trataba de una broma como final del vacaciones.

Mientras más seguía pendiente de a la pareja, más se daba cuenta que no era así, todo era real, completamente real, su hermana y su ex novio se besaban sin inhibición en medio de la playa, mojados y disfrutando del instante, sin importarles lo que ocurría fuera de su burbuja. Apretó los puños preparada para acercarse y pedir una explicación, una muy buena explicación, ese iba a ser su verano, ese en donde lograría tener un anillo en el dedo que dijera que sería la futura señora Cullen.

Su orgullo era el más dañado, su miserable hermana se llevaba lo que a ella le pertenecía, no podía permitir algo así, no con ella, era mil veces mejor que Isabella. Negó para sí misma, dio un paso adelante cuando sintió una mano fuerte que la tomaba por el codo impidiéndole avanzar, se sobresaltó. Miró a su lado, Emmett también veía al escena con el semblante sereno, hasta podría decirse que feliz de distinguirlos, abrió los ojos más de lo debido intentando decirle de esa forma que la soltara, sabía que no podía pelear contra su hermano, era mucho más enérgico que ella.

—No harás nada —murmuró el grandote.

—¿Qué? ¡No te das cuenta! Isabella me está traicionando.

—No, ella por fin está viviendo, Angela, tú y yo vamos a dejar que eso ocurra.

—¡Estás loco! Está con mi novio, se están besando…—la expresión intensa de su hermano la dejó sin habla.

—Edward ya no es tu novio, jamás lo fue… Si no fuera por tu juego de palabras en donde le dices que todos creen que harían buena pareja y te aprovechas del juego que tenían juntos, Edward jamás habría sido tu novio… Ahora míralo —Emmett la obligó a mirar la escena, él sonrió—. Él es feliz, TU HERMANA es feliz, no puedes destruir eso.

—Oh, claro que puedo.

—Te lo prometo, Angela, si llego a enterarme que algo hiciste… No asumo las consecuencias.

Emmett la soltó, caminó hacia la pareja que aún seguía abrazada, gracias al cielo no se dieron cuenta de nada, echó un vistazo hacia atrás donde todavía su hermana seguía de pie, sin moverse, igual como la encontró al reconocerla. Suspiró para controlar su enojo, debía aparentar que todo se encontraba bien, como siempre sonrió y entre bromas se acercó a Bella y Edward quienes lo recibieron entre gritos y sonrisas.

Angela contemplaba la situación, recordaba las palabras de su hermano, no podía negarlo, le temía, sabía que tenía mucho mejor relación con Isabella que con ella, lo aceptaba, siempre lo hizo; finalmente ellos, los hijos mayores, eras el ejemplo de la familia ante los ojos de sus padres mientras que la menor solo era una hija más para mandarla y alinearla en sus gustos, podía vivir con ello. ¿Qué importaba si perdía un hermano o dos? Edward era de ella, solo de ella y ni siquiera su hermana se lo podría quitar.

—Ya veremos hermanito, ya veremos —dijo para sí mientras se tocaba el vientre.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡BUEN SABADO PARA TODAS!<strong>

Bien, no sé qué decir, creo que las opiniones quedan para ustedes. El comienzo de una vida juntos y el final bajo la envidia y el orgullo.

Imagino que cada una saca sus propias conclusiones y espero saber de ellas tanto por sus RR como por el grupo de este fic: **Basta de Secretos by Camili** (link en mi perfil o arriba)

Agradezco todos sus RR, favoritos y alertas: _**Gretchen CullenMasen, cavendano13, kristen pattinson swan, maria6995, codigo twilight, jera1984, iswanderer17, jupy, krismery, Saha Denali, Mencantaleer, LauraECS, carlita16, Memita, Any, Noe**_ y todas las lectoras silenciosas.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos el próximo sábado con un capítulo decisivo, besos para todas.

Camili


	18. REALIDAD

_**Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz de Betas FFDA **__( w w ce bo ok groups/ betasffadiction/)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Stay – **__Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko_

_**No air – **__Chris Brown & Jordin Sparks_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*POR FAVOR LEER NOTA AL FINAL.<strong>_

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Era desconcertante cuando las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, la persona no está preparada para asimilar la sorpresa, se necesita de unos minutos, días y hasta semanas para entender que lo que ocurre es un cambio brusco en la vida, el cual puede tener beneficios como todo lo contrario, solo traer dificultades. Lo complicado es cuando se sale del shock emocional, cuando se entiende ese cambio y las conexiones en el cerebro comienzan a procesar toda la información y a maquinar un plan para el futuro.

A solo tres días del final eso ocurría en la cabeza de Edward. Creía que podría haber sido fácil al asimilarlo con tiempo, llevaba semana programando su agenda personal para lograr todos sus propósitos del año: terminar la residencia, salir con honores, un plan de estudio, fines de semana en Londres junto a su novia y un manejo equilibrado de los tiempos. Se podía, sabía que lo lograría, el cambio drástico en su vida no podría afectarle si se hallaba preparado, más cuando mantenía control para ese último día donde se separarían por tres semanas… Solo veintiún días hasta reencontrarse.

El chico estaba preocupado, un mensaje de texto inesperado la noche anterior lo dejó pensativo, no tuvieron ese problema en los últimos días, aún así, Bella insistía en que esa mañana no podrían reunirse debido a que llevaba dificultades en casa. Por su cabeza pasaron miles de ideas, desde arrepentimientos hasta un descontrol de Charlie que la chica no quería revelar. Ambos sabían que si él veía un leve teñido sobre esa tersa piel, iría contra el adulto a pesar que podría terminar en la cárcel; no permitiría que volviera a tocarla.

Emmett tampoco contestaba su celular desde la noche anterior, el tono no dejaba de sonar hasta que lo mandaba al buzón de voz o la llamada era cortada intencionalmente. Algo malo ocurría y no se le informó en su momento.

La noticia no quedó solo para él, toda la familia se encontraba al pendiente, Alice a su lado también impaciente, ese rato estuvo intentando llamar a Bella aunque no funcionaba, la grabadora decía que permanecía fuera de área. Esme y Carlisle también intentaban llamar a los hermanos sin resultados; querían comunicarse con Charlie o Renée, si bien, los chicos insistieron que no parecía ser lo correcto, solo debían ser pacientes y esperar noticias. Edward pasó las manos por su cabello, cerró los ojos dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de tomar una bocanada fuerte y vital.

¿Qué se podía esperar en ese momento? No sabía nada de Bella ni de su mejor amigo, solo necesitaba saber que no existía problema alguno, no importaba si se trataba de complicaciones, ahí estaban ellos para ayudar, solo quería una respuesta, algo tan simple como "_hablamos luego_". No podía engañarse y creer que se trataban de buenas noticias, era todo lo contrario, sin embargo, quería prepararse para ellas.

Se volteó hacia su hermana en el sofá de tres cuerpos, se situaba con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada fija en la puerta principal con la ilusión de percibir a sus amigos cruzarla como cada mañana con una gran sonrisa, Emmett pidiendo el desayuno luego de besar en la mejilla a su nueva madre adoptiva, como le llamaba y a Bella correr a sus brazos para luego terminar protegida en los de Edward sin separarse por horas. Siempre era la misma visión, reconfortante, una luz cada mañana.

El celular en su mano seguía mudo, la pantalla seguía iluminada con la imagen del perfil de Bella un día en la playa. Estaba enamorado como un loco de esa chica, como nunca antes, solo necesitaba saber que todo iba bien, él se preocuparía de lo demás, solo necesitaba un mensaje con esas palabras, lo restante podrían solucionarlo luego. Bufó, añoraba una llamada, o que la maldita puerta se abriera, nada más, o tomaría el coche para verificar que pasaba, ya lo había decidido.

Iba a tomar el impulso pero no fue necesario, el timbre de la casa sonó, ambos chicos miraron en la misma dirección esperando divisar algo que les dijera que eran noticias o Emmett y Bella sonriendo, disculpándose por la tardanza ya que tuvieron problemas con sus padres, algo tan simple como eso y su corazón podría volver a latir.

Frente a ellos pasó una chica del servicio, se acercó a Esme preguntando si iba a abrir la puerta o volvía a su lugar. La mujer observó a los presentes quienes no se movían de su lugar, todos expectantes como su fueran a recibir la noticia más impactante para la que no se sentían preparados. Le pidió a la chica, con amabilidad, que fuera; esta asintió con paso firme tomó el camino. Todos contuvieron la respiración… Por favor, no malas noticias.

De un solo brinco los Cullen se hallaban de pie cuando vieron ingresar a la mayoría de la familia Swan. Delante, abriendo la marcha, se presentaba Charlie con el rostro inexpresivo deteniéndose en cada uno y volver al rostro de la señora Cullen. Renée le seguía los pasos desde atrás percibiendo por el rabillo del ojo a sus hijos que seguían la fila. Angela, con los ojos en el suelo como si estuviera avergonzada de algo, llevaba los mismos gestos y reacciones de Isabella, una gran actuación a los ojos de Edward, este se tensó.

El desfile lo cerraba Emmett serio, como nunca antes, el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, como si intentara herirla o hacerla confesar el peor delito de su vida. Nadie más… Solo ellos cuatro. Justamente ahí era cuando debía asimilar la sorpresa, ese desconcierto en la mente que demoraba en procesar. Edward pensó lo peor y por una vez en su vida quería estar equivocado.

Muy a lo lejos creía escuchar la voz de su madre saludando a los invitados ofreciéndoles algo para tomar y asiento. Solo eran murmullos de diferentes voces, nada concreto, o para él no lo eran, su mente solo divagaba en una idea, solo necesitaba saber una cosa y podría volver a funcionar como de costumbre. Con un poco de ayuda visualizó a Emmett aunque sus pensamientos seguían en otra parte. El grandote también parecía perdido, no dejaba de acechar a su hermana, sumisa, la cabeza gacha, ojos centrados en sus dedos que se retorcían.

Toda imagen que giraba en su cabeza desapareció dejando una sola, una silueta exactamente igual, con el mismo vestido hasta la rodilla, espalda encorvada para ocultar su persona, piernas juntas y tensas y los pies entrelazados bajo unas sandalias. No, esos no eran sus pies irresistibles… Esa chica no era Bella, solo una actuación, Angela intentaba ser como ella. Su sangre hervía pensando en que esa chica intentaba imitar a su hermana, debía tener una muy buena justificación para hacer algo como eso… ¿Dónde se encontraba Bella? Cuando volvió de ese lugar extraño en su cabeza, los ruidos de la sala se escucharon, en especial cuando su nombre salió a relucir.

—…Edward debe hacerse responsable.

—¿Responsable? ¿Responsable de qué? —preguntó el chico.

Sintió la examen visual de todos sobre su persona, por fin Angela levantó la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente, mostrándose indefensa, culpable, pero él definitivamente veía en sus ojos maldad, ella planeó todo esto. Escuchó la voz alzada de Charlie sin quitar los ojos sobre la chica.

—¿No has escuchado, chico? Angela está embarazada y es tuyo.

Otro shock mental, información que no pensaba recibir y hacía que el cerebro procesara con lentitud cada palabra antes de preparar al organismo para recibirla en todo su esplendor. Su mundo se vino abajo, eso no podía ser posible, estaban equivocados, eso no podía ocurrirle. Quería que su mente funcionara más rápido y entender esas pocas palabras, no podía ser tan difícil.

Contempló a las personas que lo rodeaban, su hermana y su madre mostraban la misma expresión, no podían creer en esa afirmación y más que nada él, lo sabía, ella no podía encontrarse embarazada si hace más de dos meses que no tenían relaciones, o quería creer en eso; se sentía confundido, aún no podía razonar bien. Sentía la mirada intensa de Emmett quien le rogaba en silencio que todo fuera mentira. Edward comenzó a negar, nada de lo que decían podía ser cierto, estaban equivocados, quería protestar, quería decir que era falso, pese a eso, ¿sería así?

Buscó los ojos de Angela, podía distinguir su cara avergonzada. Sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, el enojo lo llenó por dentro, necesitaba pruebas, necesitaba saber con certeza lo que ocurría.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el aludido indignado por tanto teatro.

—Fui al doctor hace unas semanas, me he sentido indispuesta hace meses, miedo de contarles o confirmar mis sospechas me hacía callar. Jessica me apoyó y aún me arrepiento no haber confiado en mis padres, lo siento papá… Tenía mucho miedo, no quería arruinar mis estudios de esta forma y decepcionarlos, no sabía qué hacer —lágrimas ilusorias corrían por sus mejillas, no pretendía creerle ni una sola palabra—. Me enteré luego de que volvimos de Manchester, lo siento mucho, papá. —Rogaba la chica con los ojos cristalinos, más cuando se giró hacia Edward—. Vamos a tener un hijo.

—Necesito pruebas, dijiste que fuiste al doctor, ¿Dónde están esos papeles?

—Claro que tenemos pruebas —sentenció Charlie mostrando una carpeta que llevaba en la mano, bruscamente se la tendió al chico.

Las manos le temblaban como nunca antes cuando tomó la carpeta, se sentía impotente buscando mil razones para no creer que dentro de ese sobre solo existía la invención de una mente maquiavélica. Volvió a visualizar a la chica que seguía con la misma expresión escondida aunque intentaba parecer tan culpable como para creer en la farsa. Con el temor que se situaba en su pecho observó a Emmett que ahora no perdía de vista a su hermana con la misma furia que él sentía; finalmente se fijó en su madre: triste, aseguraba que sentía que algo no encajaba, no obstante, no poseía la forma justificarlo.

Lentamente abrió un sobre dentro de la carpeta, dos documentos con datos técnicos que por lo general solo entendían los médicos; frente a él otro papel con fotografías: una ecografía. Un pequeño frijol en medio del útero, lo poco que sabía de ginecología se evidenciaba por lo menos tres meses de embarazo, exactamente como decía Angela. Mantuvo el aire, cerró los ojos recordando sus clases, con un embrión tan avanzado era preciso tomar una prueba como esta para confirmar las condiciones del futuro bebé. Puso atención nuevamente al papel que seguía en su mano leyendo detenidamente, intentando encontrar alguna falla.

Seguía sin respirar cuando confirmó que todo se veía en orden, si esos documentos pertenecían a la señorita Swan, como se estipulaba en el inicio, la chica tenía trece semanas de gestación. Nadie podía mentir con algo así… Cerró los ojos, necesitaba concentrarse, encontrar su parte racional antes de dar su veredicto, antes de enfrentar a todos los presentes. Vislumbró un tercer papel archivado, especificaba una prueba de embarazo y un examen de sangre, ambos positivos. Bien, ya no había nada más que relacionar: Angela Swan estaba embarazada.

La frustración pedía a gritos que Edward tomara todos esos comprobantes y los destruyera en mil pedazos como si de esa manera pudiera hacer desaparecer cualquier rastro. Si bien, no era necesario ser un genio para saber que lo que protegía dentro del vientre de la chica no desaparecería jamás. Rebuscó en su memoria meses atrás, buscando la posibilidad de que fuera o no cierto, todo se nublaba, la rabia le invadía impidiendo concentrarse en lo que debía, solo pasaba por su mente averiguar dónde se encontraba Bella y si poseía la información correcta del todo, cosa que podía asegurar que no era así.

Sentía los ojos de todos sobre él, no se creía capaz de encararlos, solo necesitaba saber dónde escondían a su novia, si lo perdonaría por esto. Sabía que no sería fácil afrontar una situación así, vivir con la persona que amas que a la vez tiene un hijo con tu hermana; nadie soportaría eso, ni siquiera la bondad y comprensión de Bella. Tal vez por eso no quiso aparecer, decepcionada por haberla hecho pasar por algo tan terrible como eso y segura que no podría vivir con ese sentimiento por toda una vida. Su corazón dolió, como una flecha cayendo directamente sobre el centro.

Añoraba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, despertar, encontrar a su chica a un lado aferrándose a su pecho. Necesitaba esa paz, necesitaba saber que todo iría bien, quería saber si ella lo perdonaría por tal descuido. Suspiró, levantó la cabeza encontrándose con todos ahí presentes, esta vez, su madre frente a él, quería tocarlo para apoyarlo, aunque no se decidía si era el mejor momento. Con una leve negación le dejó dicho que no era el momento, debía demostrar que era fuerte y que no necesitaba resguardarse en los brazos de su madre.

Volvió a dio una ojeada a Charlie, serio, como un hombre a otro esperando demostrar de esa forma que no creía lo que ocurría y que tenía la seguridad que era mentira. Quería exponer sus razones para creer que se trataba de una farsa, pero ya conocía las reacciones de ese hombre y no llevaría a nada bueno. Comenzaría con una charla sobre obligaciones, respeto y responsabilidades que demandaría si no se hacía cargo. Le frustraba no poder gritarle que primero debía aprender de qué trataban esos tres adjetivos antes de hablar de ellos, especialmente del respeto.

Gracias al cielo que Esme interfirió por todos antes de que ardiera la casa por sus rivalidades, ofreció hospitalizad a los invitados mientras esperaban a que llegara Carlisle, sugirió que sería más apropiado si se encontraban todos presentes antes de hablar con objetividad divisando de reojo a su hijo.

La familia Swan aceptó, pidieron café para relajarse mientras Alice llamaba a su padre para informarle que necesitaban de su presencia en ese instante. Edward quería salir de ahí, correr a donde fuera, necesitaba saber donde se hallaba Bella, y no podía arriesgarse a hacer esa pregunta, las cosas serían peor, miró a su amigo quien no quitaba aún los ojos de Angela, como si estuviera esperando el paso en falso para poder culparla de todo, fue así como lo confirmó, Emmett tampoco creía lo que pasaba.

Fue la espera más larga de su vida, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la necesidad de tener a Bella junto a él, necesitaba de su tranquilidad, de sus manos entre las suyas para calmar esa furia que solo por milagro mantenía bajo control. Quería protegerla, refugiarla de esta amargura y asegurarle que todo se trataba de una vil mentira, encontraría una solución y podrían seguir con sus planes; no le importaba dejar su último año en Cambridge, podría buscar una universidad en Londres y jamás separarse, solo necesitaba que ella creyera en su palabra.

Nuevamente viajaba entre sus pensamientos por lo que no notó la llegada de su padre, quien al ver a todos sentados en la sala se extrañó, pasó la vista por cada una de las personas hasta que se topó con la postura de su hijo, consternado, a punto de explotar sino decía lo que lo ahogaba lentamente. Tampoco vio a Isabella y eso le preocupó aún más.

Saludó con cortesía acercándose a su esposa como si fuera saludarla, si bien, su principal motivo era preguntándole con disimulo que ocurría. Ella apuntó a la carpeta que seguía entre las manos de Edward. Pausadamente se aceró al chico, apoyó una mano en su hombro llamando su atención sin causar sobresalto que podría causar una visita al hospital.

Su hijo levantó la mirada, al reconocerlo se colocó de pie como un resorte, era exactamente la persona que necesitaba ver, él solo era un estudiante terminando su carrera de medicina, su padre podía saber exactamente si esos resultados eran incorrectos. Sin decir nada le entregó la carpeta. Observó detenidamente como su padre examinaba cada documento, como sus facciones cambiaban cada vez que leía algo diferente y no traían buenas noticias. Carlisle atisbó en Angela que parecía cada vez más desvalida.

Charlie fue quien habló contando nuevamente la historia, exigiendo que Edward se hiciera responsable de lo que pasaba. Carlisle hizo algunas preguntas a la chica involucrada, en especial cuando creía que ocurrió la gestación, como se enteró o sospechado sobre el embarazo, también preguntó por el día de la concepción. Ella respondía como si todo fuera verdad, ningún momento se podía dudar de su palabra. Vio como su hijo se pasaba las manos por el cabello, sabía que cuando hacia ese gesto era que los nervios o la ira podían con él, era su forma de controlarse. Necesitaba ayudarlo y calmar esa ansiedad, todo lo esa muchacha decía parecía cierto, los papeles decían que Angela tendría un hijo y como las cosas iban, también era de Edward. Se sentía aterrorizado y su expresión lo demostraba.

Sin más preámbulos y conociendo las actitudes de su ex compañero de instituto, se fijó en Charlie preguntando por su otra hija. Todos en la sala pusieron atención.

— ¿Dónde está Bella? —Carlisle pudo ver como ese punto hacía que las facciones de Angela cambiaran, sin embargo, fue Charlie quien respondió.

—Tuvo que regresar a Bristol.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Edward perdió la cordura, sus cejas se juntaban percibiendo el enojo que pasaba por su cuerpo, Charlie no se amedrentó.

—Ese no es tu problema muchacho, tú debes hacerte responsable de un niño que viene en camino.

—Ese bebé no es mío, ella está mintiendo —dijo el chico elevando la voz, Alice se acercó para calmarlo.

—Los papeles no mienten, y mi hija es respetable, solo ha estado contigo, creo en su palabra —Edward no pudo evitar reírse sarcásticamente.

—¿Y usted le cree? —Carlisle le colocó una mano en el pecho mirándolo.

—Basta Edward… Este tema lo debemos arreglar con calma —los dos padres de familia se observaron—. Si esto es verdad, mi hijo se hará responsable, no lo dudes, no obstante, por el momento ellos dos deben charlar…

—No, Carlisle, no quiero que esto quede en una conversación, quiero algo que cuide la reputación de mi hija —el doctor miró detenidamente a Charlie esperando atento—. Quiero que Edward y Angela se casen.

—¡Nunca! Olvídenlo, yo no me casaré con ella —Edward ya no daba más, no podía creer lo que exigía, su hermana intentaba retenerlo, él ya estaba fuera de sí.

—Mi hija no será madre soltera, mi nieto nacerá dentro de una familia constituida, esa es tu responsabilidad —Edward rió nuevamente mientras negaba.

—¿Todavía no lo entiende, verdad señor Swan? ¡Yo amo a Bella! Estoy enamorado de su hija menor, no de Angela —todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento ante la declaración del chico, por fin en el rostro de Emmett se crea una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, en la de Charlie ocurrió lo mismo.

—Lo sé, por eso es que ella se ha ido, así no habrán interrupciones ni distracciones de tus obligaciones… Debes cumplir y solucionar lo que has hecho.

Fue el turno de Edward en perder el aliento, no podía ser cierto, no podían haber alejado a la chica de su lado solo para cumplir una estúpida obligación de la cual no poseía la seguridad de ser parte de ello, no podían forzarlo a casarse. Si el hijo era suyo no era razón para tener que cumplir con esa orden y menos si venía de ese hombre. Miró a sus padres quien estaban impresionados con el comentario de Charlie, como si esperaran que fuera una broma, pero no era así, Angela lograba su propósito, mantenerlo solo para ella.

Esme fue quien rompió el silencio opinando que no era el momento para responder algo así, primero los chicos debían platicar y llegar a un acuerdo, en especial averiguar cuando ocurrieron los hechos como para decir que el embarazo sucedió cuando seguían juntos, como también acordar algo tan importante como un matrimonio debido a que no era un juego de niños donde luego podrían dejar de jugar y cada uno volver a su casa sin más y todo seguiría como antes.

Charlie quedó conforme cuando Carlisle agregó diciendo que ellos no descartaban esa idea, dejando en claro que primero las partes debían charlar; el chico sin poder creerlo, no perdió de vista a su padre boquiabierto, este intentó trasmitirle su idea la cual Edward captó, solo quería calmar las aguas antes de tomar una decisión.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio mirándose las caras hasta que el señor Cullen educadamente pidió que abandonaran su casa, era momento de conversar con sus hijos y mujer antes de cualquier respuesta. Echó un vistazo a su hijo pidiéndole que acordara una hora para hablar con Angela y no retrasar lo inevitable. Este de mala gana se acercó.

Charlie divisó a los suyos dando por terminada la visita diciendo que era momento de marcharse, si bien, no esperaba que Emmett dijera lo contrario. Todos miraron sorprendidos, los señores Swan pidiendo una explicación ante ese arrebato.

—No más apariencias, Charlie.

—¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho? —preguntó el hombre con los dientes apretados. Emmett ni se inmutó.

—Bella merecía ser feliz… No ella —dijo señalando a su hermana.

—No le faltes el respeto a Angela y menos a mi —sentenció su padre, el chico se rio entre dientes.

—No me hable de respeto, señor Swan… Ese significado hace tiempo que no existe en tu vocabulario. Ahora váyanse —fue turno de Charlie para reír.

—Si no vuelves con nosotros, quedarás en la calle… ¿Crees que ellos te recibirán con los brazos abierto?

—Claro que lo haremos —interrumpió Esme con el ceño fruncido, ya no soportaba la actitud del hombre—. Emmett es parte de esta familia… Ahora, por favor, retírense de mi casa.

**(1)** Alice se acercó a su amigo sonriéndole y tomándolo del brazo para reconfortarlo, entregándole todas las fuerzas necesarias, ella se hallaba ahí para sostenerlo. El chico correspondió olvidándose de sus padres y abrazando a la chica. Edward observaba atentamente la expresión de odio que Angela le daba a su hermano antes de mirar directamente a los ojos verdes del chico advirtiéndole que tomara la decisión correcta. El no mostró expresión alguna.

La familia Swan salió en silencio de la casa a excepción de Emmett que seguía en la misma posición rodeando con los brazos a su amiga. Esme se acercó rápidamente haciendo el mismo gesto, ahí siempre sería bienvenido sin importar que. El mutismo se apoderó de la sala un tiempo más hasta que Carlisle realizó las preguntas pertinentes, todos ansiaban saber donde se encontraba Bella, porque fue enviada a Bristol.

El grandote vio a los adultos y luego a su amigo, parecía destruido, como si le hubiera caído un edificio encima; su organismo sin aire, sin vida, todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Suspiró, soltó a Alice dejando un beso en la frente y se acercó al chico obligándolo a sentarse acompañándolo en el proceso.

—Angela te vio a ti y a Bella cuando estuvieron ayer en la playa, los vio besarse… Llegué justo para impedir que fuera contra ustedes; la amenacé para que guardara silencio y estoy seguro que lo hubiera hecho… Si no fuera por esta noticia.

Emmett suspiró, le costaba creer en la situación que se encontraban, sentía frustración; se preocuparon de resolver cada detalle que pudiera escaparse de sus manos para la felicidad de Bella y solo en un mísero detalle no reparó. Jamás podrían adivinar que algo así pasaría. Cerró los ojos viendo pasar la escena de esa mañana.

—Esta mañana Renée la escuchó vomitar y le preguntó lo que ocurría. Angela se largó a llorar confesándole de les embarazo, mi madre le preguntó de quién era y ella dijo que tuyo… Según todos creían que era virgen antes de estar contigo así que no podía haber otra posibilidad… Tranquilo, se que miente, no es una novedad que ellas están obsesionadas con que tú seas parte de la familia; supuestamente les entregarás prestigio al apellido, una estupidez en mi opinión… El punto es que con ese fundamento fueron a contarle a Charlie, estábamos todos sentado en la mesa, Bella servía tostadas cuando Angela soltó la bomba —Emmett bajó la cabeza mientras negaba—. Hubieran visto el rostro de Bella… Fue inmediato, se descompuso, sabiendo que la única posibilidad era que fuera tuyo. Intenté protegerla pero los gritos de Charlie podían con todo, luego la atisbó culpándola de que Angela y tú estuvieran separados, que destruyó una familia…Imaginarás como reaccionó. —Dijo esto último dirigido a Edward quien pasó las manos por su cabello jalándolo con fuerza.

—Culpable, malditamente culpable…

—Así que, con tal que saliera de tu vida, Charlie la mandó directamente Londres… Eso de que está en Bristol es falso. Le dijo que no le importaba que cosa estudiara con tal de que saliera de tu vida para nunca más verte, le entregó dinero de sobra para que pudiera mantenerse, comprar ropa y lo que fuera necesario, por estos días quedará alojada en un hotel y luego le encontrará un lugar estable.

—No puedo creerlo… Necesito saber donde está —reclamó Edward poniéndose de pie—, tengo que encontrarla, necesita una explicación.

—No sabremos nada de ella hasta dentro de tres semana si sigue la admisión en Middlesex o se decide por Slade. No tengo información y no creo obtenerla a lo menos que la busque por todo Londres.

—No puedo esperar tanto —susurró el chico afligido, Emmett pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—La encontraremos, lo prometo —miró a los presentes dirigiéndose a ellos sabiendo lo complicado que sería para Edward escuchar lo siguiente—. Bella me pidió que no dijera nada, como piloto automático se subió al coche y se fue… Me impresionó que en ningún momento llorara, aún cuando sabía que moría por dentro… Ella no sabe si esto es verdad o mentira, Edward, debo saber si es verdad que es tu hijo, ella tiene el derecho a enterarse. —El chico de cabello cobrizo se tomó con ambas manos de este a punto de arrancárselo si era necesario.

—La buscaré en cada hotel de Londres, tengo que encontrarla —Emmett negó.

—Edward, hermano, necesito saber si es cierto.

—¡No lo sé, Emmett! ¡No sé lo que está pasando! No puedo ordenar mi cabeza para saber si es cierto o no… ¡A pesar de que esos papeles dicen que es positivo!

—¿Tuviste sexo con mi hermana cuando llegaron a Liverpool? —Edward negó, y Emmett exhaló todo el aire quitándose un peso al igual que el resto en la sala—. ¿Y en Cambridge? —Todos observaron al chico de ojos verdes esperando su respuesta, él no se movía intentando rememorar todo lo ocurrido, suspiró mientras asentía—. ¡Mierda!

—Estoy seguro que utilicé protección, siempre lo utilizaba con ella —Edward desesperado intentaba encontrar algún punto ciego en donde pudiera equivocarse en lo que afirmaba.

—Charlie seguirá insistiendo que debes casarte con mi hermana y ella hará lo posible por que así sea… La última palabra está en ustedes —dijo Emmett mientras miraba a los padres del chico.

Antes de cualquier comentario Carlisle se acercó donde Emmett tomándolo de los hombros, invitándolo a quedarse con ellos todo el tiempo que necesitara, era un hijo más en la familia y no permitiría que pasara malos ratos por una lucha injusta. El chico agradeció con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, se sentía conmovido con sus palabras.

Los señores Cullen se miraron de reojo llegando a un acuerdo silencioso, definitivamente si el hijo que Angela esperaba era de Edward, este tendría que hacerse cargo, les dieron una buena educación a sus hijos llena de valores para enfrentar las pruebas con responsabilidad. Esme fue más rápida en acotar que no permitiría que su hijo se casara por esa razón, no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra, no sería testigo de una relación sin amor donde el pequeño sería el dañado, a pesar que las intenciones fueran las contrarias.

Edward se acercó a su madre posando sus labios sobre su frente, le dio un abrazo y luego se fijó a los presentes. Informó que debía ir por Angela como acordaron y solucionar este asunto de una sola vez; mientras más tiempo, el estrés y la mala información jugarían en su contra. Emmett se ofreció a acompañarlo, aún así, su amigo se negó, esto era entre ellos y no quería más problemas de los que llevaba en la mente. Necesitaba terminar con todo esto para poder concentrarse y buscar a Bella.

Camino a la casa de los Swan el chico no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido en esas pocas horas de la mañana, era un torbellino de información y solo podía concentrarse en una: buscar al amor de su vida. No podía permitir que creyera en esa historia sin primero oír su versión de la historia, aún cuando la verdad fuera dolorosa.

Intentaba concentrarse en la nueva relación que lo adheriría a Angela… Un bebé, en especial ese supuesto matrimonio que exigía un lazo aún mayor, una obligación que los uniría para siempre, ya que por Charlie Swan, el divorcio no era parte de los planes. Respiró hondo, ni aunque fuera completamente necesario, no podría casarse con la madre de su supuesto hijo, el no la amaba y más que nada, no podía hacerle algo así a Bella.

Iba a ser hipotéticamente padre de ese hijo; siempre escuchó que cuando uno sabía que iba a tener un bebé, el pecho se llenaba de alegría, sin importar quien cargara con él en el vientre, tanto el hombre como la mujer sentían la sensación de saber que les pertenecía ese pequeño ser que vendría al mundo, pero en ese momento, su corazón no sentía nada, solo roto en mil pedazos sufriendo por la partida de la chica que amaba, sin saber si la volvería a ver, si se enteraría algún día de la verdad, si lo perdonaría por los malos momento que le ocasionó, si todavía lo amaba. Debía encontrarla a como diera lugar.

Estacionó fuera de la casa, marcó el número en su celular, cuando la chica contestó solo le informó que la esperaba afuera. Ella lo invitó a entrar, se negó respetuosamente, definitivamente no sería el lugar donde tendrían la conversación más importante de su vida, no donde un hombre le faltaría el respeto como lo hacía hasta con sus propios hijos. Minutos después, con la misma falsedad de hace unas horas, Angela caminaba con la cabeza gacha, ese vestido que debió robar del armario de Isabella y con esa timidez que no le quedaba bien. Sin ninguna palabra, Edward arrancó el coche.

Se detuvo frente a uno de los salones de té más frecuentado de Inglaterra, _Leaf Tea Bar_, reconocido por sus veinticuatro sabores y presentaciones. El lugar era agradable por el día ya que por las tardes se convertía en un sitio donde podías disfrutar de conciertos y una noche con amigos. El chico le dio el paso a su acompañante sentándose cerca del ventanal que daba a la calle.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la chica les llevó el pedido, Edward no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo y menos de personas externas que no debían porque enterarse de su vida personal. Suspiró un par de veces hasta que la valentía se apoderó de él para levantar la cabeza hasta fijarse en la chica quien tomaba la misma actitud tímida de Bella. Eso le enfureció.

—Deja de hacerte la chica escrupulosa que no va contigo —dijo entre dientes, ella lo contempló sorprendida siguiendo la actuación.

—¿Qué dices, cariño? —el chico cerró los ojos tomando una bocana de aire.

—Si tu idea es parecerte a Bella para conquistarme, vas por un mal camino, hoy solo vamos a hablar de ese supuesto bebé. —Contesto con ironía, ya que ella nunca podría ocupar el lugar de su amada

De un segundo a otro la postura de Angela cambió, su rostro frío volvió, una postura erguida y esos ojos congelados que se le caracterizaba. Bien, ahí estaba la chica que conoció en Cambridge: bonita, atractiva, con buenas herramientas para conquistar, pero fría por dentro.

La chica tomó un sorbo de su té sin perder de vista la mesa, Edward sonrió con satisfacción soltando un bufido que llamó la atención de su acompañante. Frunció el ceño sin quitarle los ojos de encima, dejó la taza y esperó.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó el chico.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó Angela con indiferencia.

—Según los exámenes, tienes trece semanas de gestación lo que significa que deberías haber tenido malestares desde por lo menos dos meses… Hace dos meses donde aún estábamos juntos. ¿Por qué ahora?

—Tenía miedo de que nos rechazaras —la respuesta de la chica causó que Edward se riera apoyándose en la silla.

—Sabes mentir mejor que eso, Angela.

Los ojos de ella se pusieron cristalinos, miró hacia otro lado mientras inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud intentando calmarse. Se giró nuevamente hacia Edward con fuego en la expresión.

—¡No voy a permitir que faltes el respeto a mí y a nuestro hijo!

—Aún no creo que ese bebé sea mío —refutó Edward acercándose a la mesa.

—No he estado con nadie más que contigo —sentenció Angela acercándose un poco más.

—Le dijiste a tus padres que eras virgen y eso es falso… ¿Cómo quieres que crea que es mío? —la chica sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿No lo recuerdas, cierto? La última semana en Cambridge, la fiesta donde tomamos más de la cuenta y terminamos en tu cuarto… ¿Recuerdas haber usado un condón? Porque yo no lo recuerdo.

Edward pasó la mano por su cabello, sintió la sangre dejar su cuerpo. Ella llevaba razón, ese día celebraban los términos del año, bebieron más de la cuenta y líquidos muy fuertes. Obtenía leves recuerdos de ellos contra una pared besándose desenfrenadamente, ella desnuda bailando sobre la cama y luego despertar con la sensación de la cabeza partida en dos y ambos riéndose y prometiendo no tomar otra vez. La chica al verlo vulnerable, prosiguió.

—Si no quieres hacerte cargo de este niño, bien… Sin embargo, no esperes que yo lo haga —el chico levantó la mirada sorprendido.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Este hijo es tan mío como tuyo; si no lo quieres, yo tampoco, así de fácil… Sé que hemos terminado en malos términos, pero sé también que por nuestro hijo podemos arreglar y revivir nuestra relación. No le harías eso a la sangre de tu sangre.

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo —comentó Edward atento a cada palabra.

—Sé que es apresurado una boda, mas mi padre tiene razón, no quiero que un hijo mío llegue a este mundo sin una familia constituida… Si es así, prefiero que no tenerlo.

Edward jamás percibió lágrimas en los ojos de Angela, ella era dura y fría como el hielo. La aprendió a conocer y derretir un poco ese temperamento y sin negar que los encuentros entre ellos dejaran paso a un fuego ardiente que hacía olvidar la actitud de la chica. Ahora veía su decisión y no podía permitir que ese bebé sufriera por su culpa.

**(2)**La chica buscó algo en su cartera, una hoja de cuaderno doblada en cuatro. Sin fijarse en él se la tendió esperando a que la recibiera. Atento tanto en el papel como en su acompañante, la abrió leyendo las pocas palabras escritas.

_._

_Es tu deber como padre de esa criatura, no la dejes desamparada por un amor de verano que no podrá ser. Gracias por todos esos bellos momentos y la confianza que me trasmitiste, eres un gran hombre y tu lugar es al lado de tu hijo._

_Te quiere, Bella._

_._

Sus mejillas se hallaban húmedas, leyó el papel tantas veces que ya perdió la cuenta, algunas en el salón de té y luego otras en casa encerrado en su dormitorio. Angela le confesó que tuvo una larga discusión con su hermana luego de que los descubriera en la playa, fue la primera en enterarse que sobre el embarazo. Cuando su padre tomó la decisión de mandarla lejos, antes de irse, le entregó ese papel con la intención de entregar una ayuda a ese difícil momento, ella sabía que él jamás se rendiría para encontrarla.

Bella lo dejó pensando en lo mejor para los demás y como siempre olvidándose de ella misma. Dio un paso al costado para priorizar la felicidad de un niño a quien aún no conocía.

En dos días, ambas familias fueron completamente destruidas. Nadie podía entender las consecuencias de algo tan puro como el amor o el nacimiento de un ser indefenso pudiera echar abajo relaciones, valores y creencias. El día en que Edward aceptó el casamiento solo por seguir el último deseo de la persona que verdaderamente amaba, también perdió el respeto de otros.

Emmett fue el primero en enfrentarlo, lamentaba lo que ocurría, no podía ser parte de una farsa en donde no solo sufría Edward sino que hasta ese hijo que venía en camino creciendo en una familia rota desde antes que todo comenzara. El grandote se disculpó por su ausencia a esa fatídica boda, no podía ser testigo de más tristeza. Esa misma noche tomaba sus maletas de vuelta a Bristol donde lo esperaba una noticia que podía cambiar su futuro; una gran empresa requería de su persona para ocupar el puesto como arquitecto en Sudamérica. No lo dudo ni un segundo, mantendría la mente en el trabajo olvidándose de la pesadilla. Un simple correo electrónico para Edward e Isabella avisando sus planes para luego desaparecer.

Carlisle y Esme por ningún motivo aceptaban la decisión, intentaron por todos los métodos que su hijo cambiara de idea, más cuando el chico insistía que era lo mejor para el bebé y que Angela tenía razón. Ellos dejaron la batalla cuando vieron a su pequeño llorar una noche antera en las piernas de su hermana mientras decía que solo necesitaba el apoyo de su familia. No estaban de acuerdo, aún así, asistieron al evento aunque no participaron de ningún arreglo. Nada en absoluto.

Alice, luego de la pequeña ceremonia que se celebró en un discreto restaurant en Liverpool, ya que Edward no quería nada ostentoso, mientras más rápido fuera, mejor, tomó sus maletas, se despidió de sus padres y tomó rumbo fuera de Inglaterra. Luego de consolar la noche antera a su hermano descubrió que ella no podía seguir ahí y ver cada festividad y verano a la mujer que destruía psicológicamente al chico que participaba junto a ella. La academia culinaria de París la esperaba por lo que no perdió tiempo, besó a su hermano, lo abrazó y le deseó suerte. A Angela ni la vio.

Charlie se mostraba satisfecho, no sabía cómo su hija lo logró, pese a ello se sentía muy orgulloso. Como regalo de bodas les entregó una casa en España, en uno de los lugares más adinerados de Madrid. Luego de terminar los estudios y del nacimiento de su futuro nieto, la pareja podría comenzar una nueva vida lejos sin interrupciones, así ser felices por siempre como él lo era con su esposa.

Isabella esa tarde cuando llegó a su casa vio un sobre con diseños en su casillero. Sus piernas fallaron cayendo al piso cuando vio la tarjeta en su interior, una invitación a la boda de Edward Anthony Cullen y Angela Susan Swan. El corazón se pulverizó, nada más podría arreglarlo, un agujero quedaría en su lugar, una herida profunda que nadie lograría sanar, porque no existía remedio alguno para tal enfermedad. Mas debía alegrarse, ese pequeño tendría una familia, no estaría solo y tendría el mejor padre del mundo.

Intentó sonreír, no muy segura si daba resultados, llevó la mano a su pecho sintiendo el silencio, ya nada latía dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos pensando en la próxima semana, el inicio del año en la escuela de arte más prestigiosa de Londres, ella obtuvo una beca completa para todos sus años de estudio con los mejores profesores. Sin embargo, seguía sin sentir nada, sacudió la cabeza, lo haría por él, ya que gracias a su perseverancia ella se encontraba ahí, no podía fallarle, aunque fuera lo único que hiciera por el hombre que amaba aún cuando no estuviera a su lado.

Se levantó con dificultad, subió las escaleras, con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta dejándose guiar por el departamento casi vacío. Los muebles pronto llegarían, ahora solo necesitaba ese colchón tirado en el piso donde dejarse llevar por el inconsciente.

Ambos pusieron la cabeza sobre la almohada mirando hacia el techo, no se quitaron la ropa, no tenían necesidad. El cuarto silencioso, solitario, pero por mágico que sonara, sentían que el otro se encontraba a su lado. Con lentitud alargaron una mano hacia un costado, el lugar se mantenía caliente, cerraron los ojos y una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros. Esa simple imagen la repetían cada noche, no quedaba nada más que soñar. Se giraron quedando en posición fetal, en su imaginación, sus manos seguían entrelazadas, se dieron las buenas noches e intentaron irse en el sueño donde, por primera vez, la ficción superaba la realidad.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Gracias al excelente trabajo y entusiasmo de mi linda Beta Noe, tenemos un nuevo capítulo más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Para los que no están en el grupo de Facebook, tuve problemas para sacar el capítulo antes del sábado, es por eso que estamos unos días desfasados, pero ya nos ponemos al corriente con este y el próximo sábado con el que sigue.

Bueno, ahora sobre el capítulo… Sí, lo sé, es triste. Momento donde ocurre la ruptura y otra vez Angela mete sus manos y logra ganarse a Cullen… Pobre Bella.

Otra cosa importante, cambiamos de escenario, Liverpool queda atrás; Cambridge, Londres y Bristol son nuestros nuevos paraderos… ¿Dónde iremos primero?

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y las cosas comiencen a hilarse en la historia. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus Reviews, favoritos y alertas, espero haber contestado cada uno de ellos: _**LauraECS, cavendano13, jupy, carlita16, yolabertay, muse3841, iscullen 1, Saha Denali, BABYBOO27, crepsculo en media noche, Any, Memita**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Ahora, como les pedí al principio de este capítulo, tengo un importante anuncio: Me iré de vacaciones por dos semanas y no creo tener cobertura con el internet, ¡pero no se preocupen! Dejo a mis dos grandes amigas: Laura Cepeda y Noe Nuñez quienes se encargarán de actualizar todos los sábados hasta que esté de vuelta.

Bien, ahora las dejo, las espero en el grupo de Facebook: _**Basta de Secretos by Camili**_ donde encontrarán las fotos, inspiración, adelantos y podrán escribir sus dudas que estaré encantada de responder.

Un beso grande para todos, nos vemos pronto.

Camili.


	19. REENCUENTRO

_**Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz de Betas FFDA **__( w w ce bo ok groups/ betasffadiction/)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**Howl – **__Florence + The Machine_

_**Only you're the One – **__Lifehouse_

_**The Planets bend Between Us – **__Snow Patrol_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Londres**

— _¡__Me mentiste!_

—_No… no es verdad, nunca te he mentido._

— _¡__Me engañaste! ¡Engañaste a todo el mundo… eres una…!_

—_Por favor Edward, solo quería tu amor, quería que estuvieras conmigo _—_el chico la hizo callar levantando la mano amenazadoramente; en el suelo arrodillada, abrió los ojos asustada. _

— _¿__Qué más me ocultaste?_

—_Yo no te he ocultado nada, mi amor, no he hecho nada, yo creía que…_

— _¡¿__Qué más me ocultaste?! _—_Temblaba, sin poder colocarse de pie, quería rogarle que no le hiciera nada, no obstante, no tuvo oportunidad de hablar antes de que Edward prosiguiera_—._ Me mentiste todo este tiempo… Me hiciste creer que era verdad manipulándome con bonitas palabras… ¿Cuánto más querías lograr?_

—_No digas eso…_

—_No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, no quiero volver a ver tu rostro… Esto se acaba aquí._

— _¡__No! Por favor no…_—_vio como Edward se iba de la habitación_—._ ¿A dónde vas?_

—_Eso ya no te importa… Solo preocúpate de saber cómo arreglar lo que hiciste. Ya no soy más parte de esto._

**(1)**De un salto se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada. Echó un vistazo alrededor orientándose, se encontraba en su dormitorio… Sola. Solo se trataba de un sueño aunque este se sentía peor que los demás.

La frente y espalda eran cubiertas de un sudor frío, odiaba esa sensación. De un movimiento rápido quitó las sábanas saliendo de la cama en dirección al baño para una ducha que reconfortara los malos ratos. Odiaba las pesadillas, no eran constantes, pero cuando venían parecía que fuera la realidad, viviendo en carne propia el odio del chico; sufría cada hora por esa decisión, y no tenía el valor suficiente para cambiar las cosas.

Pasó el tiempo suficiente para que todo hubiera cambiado, no podría soportar que le dijera a la cara que ya no era lo mismo. Cortó el agua tomando la toalla para abrigarse, la madrugada estaba helada; rápidamente se secó y se puso un pijama nueva echando la sudada a la ropa sucia.

Miró la hora: cinco de la mañana. Suspiró, si fuera un día de escuela no le molestaría, solo quedarían dos horas para levantarse, si bien, un domingo, donde podía dormir hasta tarde, no era agradable tener mucho tiempo libre, menos para ella. Se fijó en la televisión, negó rápidamente, volvió a la cama, tomó el libro de la mesa de noche encendiendo la luz y siguiendo con la lectura que dejó la noche anterior. Sin embargo, no lo logró.

La figura decepcionada de Edward seguía en su mente, perfecta, era el mismo chico guapo que conoció en Liverpool, simplemente que ahora la odiaba. Cometió algo tan grave que él prefería dar un paso al lado y no mirar atrás. Gritó de frustración, detestaba tener pesadillas y más si involucraban a las personas que amaba; sin más se levantó nuevamente saliendo del cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina para prepararse un buen café; hoy no quería su té diario, necesitaba algo más fuerte. Puso la máquina y la taza en el sector indicado viendo como caía un hilo del espumante brebaje. Se fijó a su alrededor, encimeras de madera de arce y paredes blancas equipado con lo mejor para disfrutar de la buena comida. Por la puerta veía el corredor que llevaba hacia la sala y la puerta principal. Bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, ubicada en un sector privilegiado y aún no sentía que fuera su hogar.

Cerrar los ojos en esas condiciones no le hacía bien tampoco, inmediatamente venían a su mente los recuerdos del mes pasado. Al día siguiente se cumplían cuatro semanas viviendo en Londres, exactamente dos semanas en clases y la misma cantidad viviendo en esa casa en _Bedford Place_. El lugar era perfecto, a solo quince minutos caminando para llegar a la escuela, varios de sus compañeros vivían cerca, el espacio era enorme para una sola persona y por primera vez en su vida nadie le exigía nada.

Volvió a la realidad cuando la máquina para preparar café dio aviso que terminaba el proceso, tomó la taza tomando dirección a la sala. Un lugar amplio, decorado completamente por ella, sus gustos, sus ideas y nadie criticarían su forma liviana y sobria. Ella no necesitaba lujos para vivir, solo un lugar confortable donde llegar y sentirse feliz. Tomó una manta que tirada en el sofá colocándola sobre sus hombros y abriendo el ventanal para salir al balcón; un día frio que avecinaba el otoño, contempló el cielo, confirmando que no habría lluvia ese día. Tomó un trago de su café quemándose la lengua.

La calle estaba vacía, algunos coches estacionados y nada más. Recordó el día en que por fin le entregaron las llaves de su casa, llevaba dos semanas en un hotel después de haber sido enviada de un momento a otros lo más lejos posible. Su padre se encargó de enviarle una considerable cantidad de dinero para que comprara ropa y todo lo que hiciera necesario mientras su asistente se hacía cargo de buscarle un lugar donde vivir mientras estuviera estudiando. Charlotte se comunicaba con ella casi todos los días para informarle como iban las cosas y saber detalles para el lugar perfecto, desde donde estudiaría, hasta cuantas habitaciones necesitaba.

Una semana después le dio la dirección de una casa en Bedford Place perfecta para sus necesidades más con una habitación extra, solo debía visitarla y confirmar si era lo que quería para comenzar con el mobiliario.

Bella se enamoró de la casa, tres habitaciones, una sala muy amplia, cocina, dos baños y un balcón; era muy grande para ella aunque no le importó, se contactó con la asistente de su padre confirmando la compra. Después de eso en su cuenta bancaria tenía una exorbitante cantidad de dinero para hacer todos los cambios necesarios y mensualmente serían abonados mil trescientos euros para cualquier necesidad con la condición de cero interrupciones, en otras palabras, no saber de su existencia.

Charlotte azorada le comentó que su padre no quería tener contacto con ella a lo menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Podría estudiar lo que quisiera y donde fuera con tal que se mantuviera lejos por un tiempo de Bristol y Liverpool. La chica aceptó pidiéndole el favor que pidiera un poder notarial para hacerse responsable de todo en Londres. Y ese fue el fin de la relación padre-hija.

—Ey chica bonita, terminarás en cama si sales vestida así con esta temperatura —Bella se giró con una sonrisa hacia el balcón continuo.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti, a lo menos tengo una taza de café caliente y una manta… Tú solo llevas, ¿pantalones?

—_Touché, _está bien, tu ganas… ¿Almorzamos juntos?

—Sí, suena perfecto. Aquí en mi casa —respondió Bella viendo como el chico entraba nuevamente en casa.

Ese chico era una de las razones por las que aún se mantenía en pie.

Paul Lahote era vecino, compañero de escuela y un gran amigo, descendiente de nativos americanos que fue desterrado en el minuto que fue visto frente a un atril haciendo la mejor obra de su vida. Sus padres esperaban que siguiera la tradición y al no estar de acuerdo tomó un bolso con algunas cosas y se fue.

Tuvo suerte de ser bueno en lo que le apasionaba, se dedicó a recorrer el mundo. Trabajaba para poder comer y pagar el siguiente pasaje a donde lo llevara el viento. Por las tardes retrataba a gente en la playa mayor de donde se encontrara donde fue encontrado por el mismísimo director de Slade School of Fine Art. Era tan bueno su trabajo que obtuvo una beca completa en la escuela y una residencia por los meses escolares. Eso le dio tiempo de trabajar por las tardes hasta juntar el dinero y adquirir el departamento junto al suyo.

Paul iba en tercer año y era uno de los mejores, hacía ayudantías y cooperaba en algunas exposiciones. El chico no dejaba de moverse entre el trabajo y actividades extra programáticas por lo que ella recibía constantes llamadas de su amigo para que fue a alimentar a su pequeño loro y el gato cuando sabía que llegaría tarde; dos especies que mágicamente se llevaban bien teniendo en cuenta que el ave volaba libre con el lugar.

El chico fue y era un gran apoyo desde el momento en que se conocieron, él parecía saber cuándo se hallaba decaída y lograba volver a marcar una sonrisa en su rostro. Fueron cuatro días en que hacían la misma ruta desde el edificio a la escuela de arte y viceversa, uno detrás del otro sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra, hasta que Paul se puso a su lado y habló sin detenerse hasta la puerta del dieciocho; ella vivía en el diecinueve. Poco a poco Bella se fue soltando hasta hablar igual que él y ahora parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Miró al cielo, el amanecer ya quedaba atrás, entró cerrando el ventanal y poniendo manos a la obra. Debía ordenar y ver que preparar para el almuerzo.

Odiaba los lunes, no porque fuera el primer día de la semana, apelaban mejores fundamentos para odiarlo. Los lunes no gozaba de clases prácticas lo que significaba un montón de libros para leer, torres y torres donde buscar información para terminar un ensayo sobre alguna técnica o un artista ilustre que destacó en la clase de ese día. También significaba volver tarde a casa y no porque se quedara perdida en un lienzo sino que encerrada en la biblioteca. Adoraba los libros, a excepción de los lunes.

Otra razón para odiar el primer día de la semana era debido a que Paul tenía mucho trabajo por lo que no lo veía en la mañana ni por la tarde. Debía tomar las llaves de repuesto e ir a alimentar a sus queridos animales y ventilar un poco luego de rogarle al maldito loro que entrara en su jaula y el gato saliera al balcón donde quiera que se perdiera hasta que su dueño regresara. ¡Ni siquiera asumían un nombre esos animales! Su amigo no veía la necesidad de identificarlos, solo eran gato y loro, simple.

Estaba cansadísima, todavía no entendía para que necesitaba tantos textos, pero era todo lo que pidió el profesor, según este, el trabajo sobre la historia del arte debía memorarse desde sus primeros intentos como era las cavernas pintadas en la época del paleolítico, y si eso lo llevábamos hasta el día de hoy, era mucho que leer. Sus manos y brazos iban acalambrándose por tanto peso.

Observó hacia adelante divisando la calle, ya quedaba menos y por fin podría soltar ese peso y olvidarlo hasta el próximo lunes. Suspiró, que mentira, estaría esa misma noche leyendo y realizando el ensayo.

Dejó salir todo el aire contenido cuando vio el edificio a tan solo unos pasos. Intentó equilibrar el peso en sus brazos e idear un plan para sacar las llaves de su bolso. Una brisa alborotó su cabello, segura que era un desastre, no solo su pelo sino que su ropa y postura por culpa de los libros; quería rápido estar dentro de casa con un buen té. Bufó, tampoco podía olvidar a los animales de su amigo.

Se concentró al frente para subir los peldaños de la entrada sin tropezar cuando la sorpresa y el miedo se apoderaron de ella de una sola vez al ver una silueta sentada ahí. No fueron necesarios más de dos segundos para reconocerlo, podía ir vestido de oscuro como nunca antes y aún así ella podría saber quién era a kilómetros de distancia. Su corazón de contrajo, los libros cayeron al suelo causando gran estruendo y que el chico levantara la cabeza dejando esos hermosos ojos verdes a la vista.

Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, el aire ni la sangre transitaba por su cuerpo, parecía una estatua… Pálida, helada, sin expresión. Lo único que podría evidenciar que seguía con vida era sus ojos brillantes mirando al chico que se puso de pie y avanzado unos pasos. Quería cerrar los ojos y despertar de esta nueva pesadilla, era imposible, sus pensamientos le jugaban una mala pasada, solo una persona sabía que vivía ahí, nadie tenía como enterarse a lo menos que haya entrado en los archivos de la academia buscando su dirección o llamado a la asistente de Charlie.

¡¿Y eso qué importaba eso?! Se encontraba ahí, de pie y no apreciaba odio en sus facciones como en sus sueños, solo angustia, cansancio y un brillo de esperanza. El chico intentaba sonreír, no llegaba a sus ojos, se veía desvalido, sus ojos demostraban que estuvo llorando, tampoco había dormido, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos verdes lo demostraban. Sin embargo, nada de eso interesaba en ese momento, podía parecer un zombi, y para Bella seguiría siendo perfecto.

No podían moverse, los libros seguían en el suelo sin ser atendidos, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro intentando descubrir si se trataba de un sueño o verdaderamente ese lunes se convertía en el mejor de la vida.

**(2)**Sin darse cuenta como, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro contagiándosela al chico. Los libros quedaron olvidados cuando se lanzó contra Edward aferrándose con fuerza con brazos y piernas mientras el chico la sostenía contra su cuerpo. El calor que se transmitían después de tanto tiempo era inigualable, por fin sus corazones volvían a latir como la primera vez que se vieron en la playa de Fombry Point, por fin volvían a ser uno sin importar el pasado, presente o futuro, lo único real era ese momento.

El ladrido de un perro los hizo reaccionar, ambos se giraron en la misma dirección encontrándose con el pequeño _poodle toy_ y su ama mirando la escena. Bella intentó bajarse aún cuando Edward la mantenía firmemente agarrada, se giró para pedirle que permitiera poner los pies en el suelo. El chico a regañadientes aceptó sin alejarse mucho.

La señora Smith vivía en el primer piso del diecinueve, era una mujer amable y tenía a ese perrito como única compañía. De vez en cuando Paul y ella la visitaban para tomar el té y hacer algo de caridad. La saludó con cordialidad volviendo la vista al piso con la intención de recoger sus cosas, no obstante, el chico a su lado ya se adelantaba en sus acciones. La señora preguntó si ocurría algún problema a lo que ella negó agradeciendo la preocupación; la primera atravesó la puerta dejando a la pareja en la calle.

Intentó ayudar con los libros, Edward insistió que solo tomara su bolso y buscara las llaves. Él también, a su vez, tomó sus cosas con una mano libre antes de apoyar todo sobre ambas. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, la chica abrió rápidamente y sin esperar más tiempo, lo invitó a entrar, le dijo que dejara los libros sobre la mesa de comedor, ella vigiló hacia todos lados percatándose si se hallaba ordenando, no quería que luego dijera que era una descuidada que no le importaba donde vivía, aunque como siempre, todo permanecía en su lugar y las cosas relucían como fotografía de revista de decoración. Dejó su bolso sobre el sofá para luego divisar a su visitante.

Este observaba cada rincón, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, seguía el recorrido por la escalera hasta el segundo piso que daba a un pasillo abierto antes de cerrarse donde estaba una de las habitaciones y un baño. Cuando por fin se fijó en su persona, habló.

— ¿Cómo me has encontrado? —Sonrió ante la estúpida pregunta, levantó las manos para impedir que respondiera—. No contestes, es obvio… Emmett. —Edward sonrió levemente mientras sentía—. ¿Por qué estás acá?

—Te he echado de menos, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado… Por fin tuve el valor de romper las reglas.

Fue en ese momento donde Bella recordó porque ella residía en Londres, porque ellos vivían separados y porque él no debería encontrarse en ese lugar una noche de lunes. Las cosas fueron rápidas, ella tomó un avión desapareciendo de la vida de todos, llorado días enteros por lo ocurrido intentando olvidarse del chico que ahora se encontraba frente suyo con la mirada perdida, como si llevara sufriendo al igual que ella, todo ese tormento, Edward sin tener como camuflarlo. Quería acercarse y consolarlo, pero primero necesitaba saber muchas cosas, en especial sobre… Su hermana, tenía que enterarse de todo lo que trascurrido desde su partida.

—Antes de poder saltar a tus brazos como tanto anhelo y decirte que también te he extrañado, necesito saber todo lo que ha ocurrido y porque verdaderamente estás aquí… Ha pasado todo un mes desde que me fui… ¿Por qué ahora?

—Sera una larga historia —comentó el chico, ella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Un té? Tenemos tiempo.

Edward asintió acompañándola hacia la cocina. En eso sonó el celular de Bella quien corrió a contestarlo mientras el agua se calentaba, era Paul preguntando si pasó por su departamento. La chica se olvidó por completo de su deber con la aparición de su acompañante, comenzó a disculparse aún cuando las risas desde el otro lado la calmaron, como siempre, su amigo llevaba todo resuelto, ya se encontraba a casa y alimentado a gato y loro, solo estaba preocupado de que ella no hubiera llegado a casa aún. Quedaron en conversar luego.

El futuro doctor tenía el ceño fruncido al escuchar la voz de un hombre, pero no comentó nada, seguía apoyado contra una pared mientras veía a Isabella moverse por la cocina. Sin esperar más, comenzó a hablar; explicándole lo ocurrido en su casa esa misma mañana en cuando la enviaron al aeropuerto, luego la conversación de con su familia y Emmett y finalmente la corta reunión con Angela omitiendo algunos detalles.

Cuando el nombró la nota donde ella pedía que siguiera su camino haciéndose cargo del bebé, Bella lo miró confundida sin entender a lo que se refería. Edward le confesó que guardó el papel por unos días y luego de la boda se deshizo de este para intentar seguir con su vida aunque ella jamás salía de su mente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la chica.

—Bella, tú especificaste en esa nota que me hiciera responsable y te dejara atrás… No te imaginas cuanto me dolió leer eso e intenté cumplir tu último deseo, y aún así me fue imposible, te amo demasiado para dejarte ir…

— ¿Qué nota? —interrumpió Bella.

Se contemplaron sin entender, una sin comprender de qué papel hablaba y el otro confundido de que la autora de esas palabras no recordara lo escrito hace tan solo cuatro semanas. Justo ahí vino todo a su cabeza.

—Tú no lo hiciste —dijo Edward entre dientes.

— ¿Hice qué?

—No dejaste esa nota, fue Angela para que me olvidara de ti y me casara con ella… ¡Maldita…!

—Edward, no entiendo nada.

El chico le contó con lujos y detalles lo que pasó ese día en el salón de té, las amenazas, la supuesta nota que ella dejó para él y luego el punto muerto donde se dejó llevar por la debilidad cayendo en un matrimonio tan falso como el bebé que Angela llevaba en el vientre.

Isabella no podía creer en sus palabras, no entendía como tanta maldad de un hermana a otra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras escuchaba la historia. Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, observó a la chica que tenía los ojos brillosos, quería consolarla aunque entendía que no era el momento, ella necesitaba procesar la información y él aún no terminaba de contar todo. Tomó aire y prosiguió.

Hace solo cinco días que pasó lo peor, como siempre, seguía su rutina diaria, la residencia, reuniones con su profesor guía, visita a su esposa y a su supuesto hijo y luego vuelta a su dormitorio a estudiar y dormir hasta el día siguiente que se volvía a repetir. Solo que esa tarde cuando iba en camino hacia la habitación de Angela, escuchó como esta hablaba con una amiga, Jessica.

—Ya te lo dije, Jessica, necesito esas ecografías, como quieres que le presente a Edward este hijo si no las tengo y menos una panza que lo testifique —se quedó un minuto en silencio escuchando el otro lado de la línea—. Tú me ayudaste con esto, y ahora debes terminar… No lo sé, amiga, Edward no quiere que tengamos sexo, dice que está cansado y necesita concentrarse… Si no tengo sexo con él, no sé cómo lograré quedar embarazada de verdad.

Y ese fue el momento, luego la encaró preguntándole si lo que escuchaba era cierto, como era capaz de mentir con algo así de delicado. La chica intentaba justificar su actitud, pero Edward ya no quería escucharla. Al día siguiente la llevó a rastras hacia el hospital más cercano para realizarle los exámenes que correspondían a un embarazo, ahí se dio cuenta que jamás quedó embarazada, todo partió como una mentira. Fue ese día cuando le dijo que no quería volver a verla.

Estaba furioso, no tenía control de su cuerpo, un solo movimiento en falso y podría arruinar todo. Justo esa noche Emmett le hizo un llamado y pudo descargar toda la frustración, su amigo no podía dar crédito a cada palabra que escuchaba, su hermana podía tomar malas decisiones y en esta ocasión fue la peor de todas. Ofreció volver a Inglaterra para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, si bien, el chico negó el ofrecimiento.

Pasaron dos días cuando su amigo volvió a llamar entregándole una dirección, un número de teléfono y la ubicación de la escuela de arte. Fue ahí que supo que era momento de dejar todo atrás; los días siguientes fueron para arreglar problemas en la universidad, especialmente recién entrando en su último año. Al tener buenas calificaciones, asignaturas adelantadas y créditos adicionales, pudo tomar sus cosas, subirse al coche y conducir hasta Londres.

No olvidó pasar antes para decirle a Angela unas cuantas verdades y pidiéndole que le contara la verdad a sus padres como también comenzarían los trámites el divorcio. No dio ninguna otra explicación, menos decirle que iba a salir de la cuidad.

Bella permanecía choqueada con lo que Edward le contaba, en especial por todo lo que sufrió cuando Angela le contó a toda la familia que estaba embarazada, ella pensó en lo peor, si antes creía que era una traidora al quitarle el novio a su hermana, era la peor hermana del mundo al destruir una familia; ahora se daba cuenta que todo había sido totalmente falso, su hermana solo jugaba un mal juego para quedarse con el chico, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

También recordaba, poco después de que haberse acomodado en su departamento, Emmett la llamó para contarle que Angela los vio a ella y Edward besándose en la playa y por eso hizo toda esa actuación en casa. Odió a la chica por haberle quitado a su gran amor y más cuando se enteró gracias a su estúpida invitación de que ella y Edward se casaban. Ahora entendía porque recibió esa carta, Angela quiso demostrarle quien era la mejor, y ahora destrozaba lo último que le quedaba de vida al chico de enfrente.

No aguantó más, de un salto se hallaba de pie junto a Edward. Lo abrazó fuerte por la cintura demostrándole que todavía lo amaba, él correspondió con fuerza por fin sintiendo esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba hace tiempo. Acercó su nariz al cabello de la chica, respiró ese aroma a fresas que tanto adoraba, por fin se sentía en casa.

Bella levantó la mirada y sin importarle nada atrapó los labios del chico contra los suyos, corrientes eléctricas pasaban de un lado a otro, ambos cuerpos se reconocían y esperaban ese día con tantas ansias como sus dueños. Edward la atrajo más hacia él desapareciendo cualquier espacio entre los dos. Ya no quedaba duda alguna de cuanto se extrañaban, cuanto añoraron su presencia, cuantas noches sufriendo, cuantas noches de pesadillas. Ese era el día en donde todo podía quedar olvidado, nuevamente se tenían uno al otro, no había más vuelta que darle, no podían vivir uno sin el otro, aunque los intentaran separar mil veces, seguirían perteneciéndose eternamente, nacieron para coexistir juntos.

Se separaron a falta de aire sin separar sus frentes, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sonrieron por tenerse. Sentían un gran alivio, se beneficiaban de otra oportunidad para demostrar que se necesitaban como el agua, como el aire.

Bella no pudo reprimir una risa la cual contagió al chico que solo verla podía lograr que su mundo volviera a brillar. La chica se disculpó preguntándole si quería algo de comer, solo le ofreció un té siendo que podía llevar horas ahí sentado. Edward negó, solo la necesitaba a ella, nada era más importante en ese momento.

No dejó que se alejara, quería tenerla lo más cerca posible y no perderla de vista, ella nuevamente se rió, lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia la cocina, de esa forma siempre estarían observándose.

Sin soltarle la mano buscó la lasaña que preparó el día anterior, sacó algunas verduras para la ensalada y el queso para rallar. Tomó las manos del chico guiándolo para que rodeara su cintura mientras ella ocupaba las manos en la preparación. Ambos sonrieron, sabían perfectamente que no podrían estar sin el toque del otro; Edward dejó un beso en la coronilla y siguió los movimientos agiles por un lado de la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí afuera? —preguntó Bella mientras colocaba el queso sobre la pasta.

—Un par de horas, pero no importa, sabía que debía esperar, no veía otra forma de encontrarte… —al unísono se movieron hasta el horno para poner la lasaña y volver al lugar.

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? —sintió al chico encogerse de hombros.

— ¿Cobarde? ¿Perdido? —ella asintió entendiendo esa sensación. Siguieron un rato en silencio hasta que Edward volvió a hablar—. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Era lo que esperabas? —Bella asintió con una sonrisa sabiendo a lo que se refería.

—Perfecto… Al momento que pisé la habitación del hotel contacté con Slade aceptando la beca. Parecían estar más contestos que yo con la noticia… Es todo lo que yo quería, estamos constantemente involucrados con las artes, hay algunos trabajos que son informes extensos como el que debo hacer con todos esos libros… Por fin estoy viviendo lo que quería.

Él se aferró a ella orgulloso, sentía que no había nada más importarte que ella hubiera logrado su sueño y estuviera contesta. Dejó un beso en el cuello, luego soltó un poco su agarre para que la chica se diera vuelta para mirarse fijamente. Bella tenía un atisbo inquieto, la cuestionó, cerró los ojos al sentir el calor de su mano sobre la mejilla; cuanto extrañaba ese contacto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Edward abrió los ojos ante la pregunta.

—Estaré bien… El tenerte cerca me ayuda —Bella sonrió.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —preguntó la chica sonrojada, Edward amplió la sonrisa.

— ¿Ya quieres que me vaya? No era lo que acordamos hace un tiempo—la chica negó rápidamente apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

—No, al contrario… Pero entenderé que debas volver a Cambridge, el año recién comienza y no es bueno permanecer fuera —justificó.

—Si me lo permites, me gustaría quedarme un tiempo —contestó el chico con una sonrisa ante el asombro y felicidad que vitalizaba a la chica—, llevo cuatro semanas sin verte y no me gusta la idea de irme y no tenerte por la misma cantidad de tiempo; aunque si me dejas, vendré todos los fines de semana libres, solo estoy a un poco más de una hora… —Ella asintió con euforia hasta que recordó algo.

— ¿Y las clases? No quiero que por mi culpa repruebes. —comentó la susodicha algo tímida.

—Tranquila, todo está arreglado. Mi profesor está al tanto, le informé que debía salir con urgencia de la cuidad a solucionar un problema… Familiar. Me ha dado dos semanas que luego podré recuperar con extensión horaria.

— ¿Dos semanas? —Edward asintió—. ¿Así que te tendré para mi sola durante dos semanas? —Bella parecía entusiasmada de solo pensarlo, el chico rio mientras asentía.

—Todo tuyo.

Bella nuevamente se lanzó a sus labios rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, lo extrañaba y anhelado durante días y ahora tenerlo frente a ella y saber que se quedaría a lo menos por dos semanas más, era lo más fabuloso que le ocurría desde su llegada a Londres… ¡Que buen lunes! Estuvieron besándose olvidándose de respirar hasta que la chica recordó el horno encendido. Ambos se rieron soltándose para concentrarse en poner la mesa y terminar de preparar la comida.

Una hora más tarde seguían sentados disfrutando, Edward iba por el segundo plato elogiando la lasaña en cada pedazo. El chico insistió en cocinar la próxima vez para pagar de alguna forma el hospedaje, la chica aceptó queriendo conocer la mano de su hombre. Tal vez si era bueno, sería el encargado de la cocina los fines de semana que viniera de visita. Sonrió con deleite, significaba que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ella quería seguir junto a él, sin importar nada, y más quería que volviera a visitarla.

Terminaron de ordenar la mesa y la cocina entre risas y conversaciones banales, como si esas cuatro semanas no hubieran existido, parecía a esa promesa que hicieron en el cuarto del chico en Liverpool: solo tres semanas separados y estarían programando cada fin de semana para visitarse. Fue un poco más en circunstancias distintas, pero valía la pena. Cuando volvieron a la sala Edward miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa, fijo los ojos en su chica.

—En un lugar así pensé para ti… Solo falta el mar como pediste una vez —comentó el chico, ella sonrió.

—Así está bien, la playa sería una distracción.

—Por fin estás en tu mundo… ¿Estás contenta? —Bella sonrió acercándose unos pasos.

—Ahora comienza mi felicidad.

Bella se acercó lentamente hacia Edward quien sonreía bobamente ante sus últimas palabras. Posó sus manos sobre el pecho rígido, sintiendo esa fuerza, y más allá, su corazón, latiendo rápido y fuerte, no quedaba duda, ese chico la amaba porque su corazón jamás podría mentirle. Él cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto, se sentía bien, como siempre la tranquilidad venía a apoderándose por completo, dejando en su cabeza solo el sentimiento de amor profundo consciente de que ella era quien estaba a su lado y no existía nada más que importara.

Sintió la mano de la chica subir por su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla donde se detuvo llenándolo de calor, la mano siguió subiendo hasta su cabello desordenado donde se quedó mientras la otra mano comenzaba a subir deslizándose a su nuca empujándolo a que estuviera más cerca de ella. Se dejó llevar sintiendo los labios de Bella sobre los suyos, solo leves roces, choques eléctricos que se traspasaban con ese ligero tacto. Edward no pudo más, la tomó por la cintura para acercarla hacia su cuerpo, profundizó el beso, agradeciendo que ella también lo quisiera así.

Rosaba cada parte desnuda que tuvieran a la vista, Bella enredaba las manos en el cabello cobrizo provocándole escalofríos mientras sentía las manos del chico sobre su espalda por debajo de la polera. Era en ese momento que se daban cuenta de cuánto se necesitaban, cuánto tiempo esperando para poder estar de esa forma sin pensar que alguien podría verlos y culparlos por cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

Ahora no nadie interrumpía, solo eran ellos, preocuparse de entregarse todo el amor que tenían dentro, demostrarse de cualquier forma lo enamorados que se sentían uno del otro, ya nada importaba, se encontraban en su lugar. Bella fue quien interrumpió el beso y las caricias, echó un vistazo a su alrededor pensando en que desastre ocurriría si se quedaban ahí, sonrió antes de mirar al chico invitándolo a subir las escaleras. Edward parecía no entender nada, solo se dejaba llevar por esos ojos color chocolate, ella podría guiarlo hacia un precipicio y lanzarlo mas él no se daría cuenta.

Lo guió hacia la primera puerta, un dormitorio en tonalidades verdes y marrón, todo era blanco: paredes, cubrecama, una estantería, haciendo resaltar algunos accesorios, una manta a los pies de la cama y almohadones. El mueble al lado izquierdo se encontraba lleno de libros, materiales entre otras cosas que le daban color y vida a la habitación. Hacia el lado derecho un armario y la ventana con vista a la calle principal. Sonrió al sentirse en el espacio de Bella, ese era su lugar.

**(3)**Bella bajó las manos hasta el comienzo de la camiseta del chico, elevándola para quitársela por la cabeza, admiró cada parte de ese torso desnudo, los recuerdos no le hacían juicio a la verdad. Solo de mirarlo podía sentir el calor de ese cuerpo, nerviosa posó sus manos sobre esa piel que la llamaba.

Edward se concentró por completo en ella pendiente de cada movimiento, sintiendo la corriente que cruzaba de sus manos hacia su piel. No podía asegurar hasta donde iban a llegar, ese momento ya era mágico y no importaba si todo quedaba ahí, podría esperarla por años si era necesario, solo sentir sus ojos sobre él, era lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

El roce de sus manos era el fuego mismo, el calor aumentaba, cerró los ojos para sentir vivamente cada caricia cuando las manos de la chica desaparecieron. Abrió los ojos para saber lo que ocurría, la sorpresa fue tenerla delante de él sin su polera, mirándola con las mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de demostrar que era fuerte y que podía con esa situación. La vio en traje de baño, en su bikini, aún así, ese momento era diferente, ya no era un baño más en el mar, esto llevaba otro significado, mucho más fuerte.

La miró profundamente esperando una respuesta, una afirmación o una negación a lo que ocurriría luego y como siempre, no necesitaban palabras para saber que querían, Bella asintió en silencio dejándose llevar por el momento, quería ese momento, lo anhelaba intensamente.

Llegaron junto a la cama, Edward delicadamente la tomó de los hombros preguntándole por última vez si estaba segura. Al obtener una contestación afirmativa, tímidamente se acercó, dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios, dejando el mismo beso desde su mentón, bajando por su cuello, entre sus pechos, bajando por su estomago, su ombligo hasta ese punto donde comenzaba el pantalón. Bella soltó el aire que reprimía, quería bajar la mirada, no se creía preparada y menos al sentir como el chico lentamente le desabrochaba el pantalón, arrastrándolo por las piernas hasta quitarlo por completo, dejándola en ropa interior.

Se sentía avergonzada, aunque no quería que se detuviera, sintió el cuerpo de Edward volver a subir quedando, como siempre, una cabeza más arriba. Llevó los brazos alrededor del cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí. Se deslizó con lentitud hasta su espalda ancha y tonificada mientras las manos del chico envolvían su cintura desnuda. Él se escondió en su cuello dejando pequeños besos, se estremeció. Sin respirar bajó sus manos hasta la pretina del pantalón, recorriendo con un dedo llegó ante el centro, lentamente para no parecer ansiosa, desabrochó el cinturón, luego lo demás.

Los nervios se apoderaban de ella, no sabía si debía bajárselos o él se haría cargo como hizo con su ropa, no obstante, no hubo necesidad de decir algo, Edward ayudó con la tarea. Rápidamente los dejó en el suelo, volviendo a concentrarse en su cuello y su hombro, besando lentamente cada espacio desnudo de esa piel lisa y perfecta. Bella se sintió libre de recorrer ese cuerpo, degustando con el tacto cada parte de su desnudez.

Por fin fueron capaces de mirarse a los ojos, ambos con el fuego, pasión que querían liberar sobre el otro, solo necesitaban de esa expresión en su rostro para saber que todo estaría bien, confiaban en el otro, nada podría salir mal. Ella se inclinó para besarlo, Edward lo tomó como confirmación para seguir adelante, pasó una de sus manos por la espalda y desabrochar el sujetador dejándolo caer libre al suelo, viendo sus senos por primera vez.

Bella desvió el rostro, avergonzada, no necesitaba ver la reacción de decepción en los ojos del chico, sin embargo, no esperó que este buscara sus ojos y le dijera lo hermosa que era. Este retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de contemplarla, con lentitud se quitó los bóxer transmitiéndole confianza a la chica, ahora él se hallaba en desventaja.

Ella recorrió cada sector de ese maravillo cuerpo hasta que llego a sus ojos verdes confirmando que le pertenecía por completo, él estaba ahí para quedarse. Podía reclamarlo como suyo aun cuando unos papeles dijeran todo lo contrario, Edward siempre le pertenecería, desde el momento en que le confesó que la amaba. Con valentía se quito las bragas, quería estar en igual condiciones; ya no tenía miedo ni vergüenza, esa noche era libre para amar y creer en sí misma.

Sin dejar de mirar el brillo en sus ojos se recostaron en la cama, él sobre ella sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos. Ella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, arqueo la espalda y dejo escapar un grito cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre su pezón. Las corrientes eléctricas recorrían fuertemente su cuerpo, reviviendo cada célula, estimulando su sistema nervioso. Pequeños jadeos salieron de su boca sin impórtale si debía reprimirlos o simplemente dejarse llevar.

Los besos de Edward siguieron bajando después de probar esa piel sensible, besos inocentes hasta llegar a esos pies que le quitaban la respiración. Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes al recordar la fascinación que tenía por esa parte en concreto de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos sintiendo el roce de sus labios sobre el empeine y luego sobre la planta, besando cada uno de su dedos hasta que volvió a subir y quedar nuevamente sobre ella. No sin antes tomar de su pantalón la billetera donde guardaba un preservativo.

Sintió las manos del chico sobre su pelvis, hacia pequeños círculos, su cabeza se acercó nuevamente a uno de sus senos atrapando el pezón con la boca, Bella gimió del placer y más cuando sintió uno de los dedos del chico entrando por su cavidad. Solo con esos toques todo su cuerpo era estimulado, jamás sintió algo así, pensaba que solo bastaba con la penetración, y ese momento era mucho mejor. Otro dedo más en su entrada cuando sintió algo húmedo sobre su clítoris. Podía sentir como todo se concentraba en su vientre, en cualquier momento explotaría.

Gimió cuando dejó de sentir cada una de las sensaciones, no abrió los ojos, solo se dejó llevar, la boca de Edward volvió a la suya sintiendo un sabor peculiar esta vez. Sin dejar de admirarse, sin siquiera pensarlo, enredó sus piernas por la espalda del chico quien mantenía su peso sobre sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo exquisitamente encarcelado bajo el suyo. Era el momento, su primera vez y con el hombre que amaba locamente; él también sonreía, podía ver en sus ojos que agradecía esto que le entregaba tomándolo como algo muy preciado.

Edward la besó mientras entraba lentamente, intentando no hacerle más daño cuando se sorprendió que ella se encontraba completamente lubricada facilitando el momento, más la incomodidad para la chica. Gimió cuando terminó de entrar, estaban hechos uno para el otro, calzaban a la perfección. Poco a poco fue moviéndose aumentado cada sentimiento, ambos jadeaban, abrazados, besándose mientras seguían moviéndose, esta vez, ambos colaboraban, Bella inconscientemente movía las caderas para acompañar el ritmo aumentando el deseo del chico.

Se sentían en las nubes, Edward no podía esperar más, aumentó los movimientos procurando no hacerle daño, preocupándose porque ella también llegara, la besó profundamente, sintió las paredes de su cavidad apretarse contra su miembro, el beso se rompió mientras Bella arqueaba la espalda y soltaba un pequeño grito, Edward no demoró en terminar tras ella cayendo sobre la chica.

Enredados uno sobre el otro, sus piernas mezcladas y sus brazos alrededor del otro. El chico fue quien se movió primero, no quería que Bella tuviera que soportar su peso, así que lentamente sin perder el contacto, se colocó a su lado, tomó una colcha que permanecía a los pies de la cama, para poder taparla, ella se acercó lo más posible a él para no perder su calor y menos su olor, se sentía una mujer, amada, protegida, como nunca antes, sonrió sin control mientras se posicionaba en su costado. Edward no dijo nada, esperó a que la chica se adormilara antes de incorporarse para limpiarse y desarmar la cama para arroparla en esa noche fría, Bella impidió que se fuera, obligándolo a dormir a su lado, desnudos, sintiendo la piel y el amor que botaban por los poros.

Ambos cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que al día siguiente despertarían, pero no solos o imaginando al otro como los últimos días, sino que con la persona que más amaban en el mundo. Lentamente todo volvería a la normalidad, podrían ser felices, querían creer en esa posibilidad.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA!<strong>

Soy como una intrusa por estos lados jajajaja... ahora quien soy yo?... Soy Laura Cepeda... amiga de Camili y administradora de grupo en FB y a quien le dejo este pequeño trabajo... Se preguntaran que hago yo publicado esto... cierto?... Como sabrán algunas... Camili se fue de vacaciones.. no vuelve hasta dentro de tres semanas... así que por tres semanas... seré yo quien publicara jajajaja..

Y definitivamente cada vez me gusta mas esta historia... Me encanta el amor de esta pareja...!

Camili los quiere mucho y agradecer a todos los que dejan comentarios, favoritos y alertas... Gracias a: LauraECS, jupy, Alejandra, carlita16, MarianaDeCullen, vivi85, jolabertay, cavendano13, csuhayl, musegirl17, ivanacarito, Any, Memita, Anónimo, Alice, Rod, Lupi RM, BABYDOO27y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Bueno me despido... Un abrazo para todos... Espero que haya disfrutado el capitulo!

:D


	20. QUIZÁS

_**Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz de Betas FFDA **__( w w ce bo ok groups/ betasffadiction/)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley. <strong>_

_**Playlist:**_

_**(1) Ready to Love Again **__– Lady Antebellum_

_**(2) Dont You Worry Child - **__Swedish House Mafia_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

El otoño ya ingresaba en Liverpool. Se podía apreciar en los árboles, la brisa por las tardes y la excesiva cantidad de nubes grises en el cielo. Bueno, esa última era durante casi todo el año, por lo mismo, ahora sería más difícil divisar el sol o días cálidos para disfrutar de la playa por las mañanas.

No supo porque a su mente vino inmediatamente la ventana de la habitación de Edward en casa de los Cullen. Recordaba haber echado un vistazo por ella y solo lograba ver el cielo mientras que en su nueva casa tenía una panorámica de todo el lugar, el jardín trasero con hermosa vegetación y el mar a solo unos pasos de distancia. Eso sí, algo seguía siendo igual, junto a su espalda y los brazos rodeándola estaba el hombre que la hacía vibrar.

Todavía faltaba para las ocho de la mañana y decir que era tiempo de levantarse; se giró para contemplar a su acompañante quien dormía plácidamente, debía de estar cansado, tuvo una semana agotada en comparación a la suya, en especial si debía relacionarse con tanta gente, curarlos, operaciones, urgencias… Demasiado estrés que debía equilibrar con la crianza de un hijo. Lo admiraba por la profesión que eligió, siempre corriendo de un lado a otro, compartir los sentimientos con los demás y no poder expresar los propios por ser poco ético.

Sonrió al examinar su rostro, completamente relajado, ningún índice de que estuviera soñando. Su piel lisa, tan perfecta como siempre, como si los años no hubieran pasado por su cuerpo, lo recordaba tal cual. Bajó la mirada para toparse con su torso desnudo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y a la vez sonreír. Olvidó cortar la calefacción centralizada la noche anterior ya que por lo general la dejaba encendida cuando habitaba sola, no obstante, si dormías con alguien al lado era completamente diferente.

Permitió que se quitara la camiseta ya que no quería levantarse a quitarlo, objetando que nada ocurriría. Ambos eran anticuados por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo que no era momento para avanzar, simplemente le agradeció prometiendo que sería un buen niño, y así fue, siempre respetaba sus decisiones aun cuando fueran desquiciadas.

Levantó la mano con delicadeza para no despertarlo llevándola hacia su rostro, rozó su frente con la yema de los dedos, bajó por la nariz llegando a sus labios, esos apetitosos labios. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que estos se movían dejando un delicado beso; sonrió entendiendo que se encontraba despierto cuando no pareciera estarlo. Siempre hacía lo mismo y ella olvidaba recordarlo cada mañana.

—Definitivamente debo recordar tu sueño ligero antes de tocarte —el hombre se rio entre dientes.

—Adoro que me toques —fue el turno de ella para reír—. ¿Qué observabas tan concentrada? —Preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

—A ti… Te comparaba hace diez años —el hombre abrió un ojo haciendo una mueca.

—Lo sé… Estoy más viejo —Bella reprimió una risita negando.

—No, encuentro que sigues igual y podría decir que hasta más guapo, los años te sientan bien —Edward atrajo a la mujer hacia si, la abrazó mientras ella se apoya en su pecho—. Pensaba en la conversación de ayer… Los recuerdos.

—¿Qué parte?

—Cuando descubriste que Angela no estaba embarazada… —Edward respiró hondo.

—Recuerdo perfectamente como el enojo se apoderó de mi; caí en su trampa nuevamente y solo porque era débil, te extrañaba, no podía soportar estar sin ti y como no contestabas mis llamadas pensé que no querían volver a verme… Si no hubiera sido así, ahora sería muy diferente…—Bella colocó una mano sobre la boca del hombre incorporándose sobre sus codos.

—Ya lo acordamos, no intentaremos cambiar lo que ya ocurrió. Desde ahora solo el hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —Edward asintió, la miró detenidamente acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Sabías que luego de eso jamás dejé que volviera a tocarme? De ninguna forma, odiaba tenerla bajo el mismo techo, no permitía que hubiera ni siquiera un roce inocente entre nosotros.

—¿Jamás? —preguntó Bella levantando una ceja, ella recordaba lo contrario y Edward lo entendió.

—Solo una vez, y en mi defensa no era consciente de lo que ocurría —echó un vistazo por la ventana llevándose por los recuerdos.

—Y eso cambió tu vida —murmuró la mujer sin saber si él la escuchaba.

—¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó Edward, Bella se movió de su posición para atisbar el reloj sobre la mesa de noche, bufó.

—Casi las ocho —el hombre también bufó.

—¿Aquí también? —ella asintió con una sonrisa—. Tony es un despertador humano, ¿Qué haces cuando despierta?

—Me levanto a preparar el desayuno —Edward abrió los ojos incorporándose sobre sus codos haciendo que la chica terminara sentada a su lado.

—¿En serio? Aprendí a tener el mando de la televisión a mano… A lo menos tengo una hora más de sueño.

—La próxima vez lo intentaré, ahora levántate.

A regañadientes Edward se incorporó, la promesa de poder dormir con ella era volver al cuarto de invitados antes de que Tony despertara. Por el momento el chico debía creer que solo mantenían una buena relación de amistad. Bella quería que fueran poco a poco, nada brusco que pudiera causar cuestionamientos y malas habladurías. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre volvía a hacer lo mismo que hace diez años, cambiar una hermana por otra.

La mujer se colocó una bata ligera y luego se amarró el cabello frente al espejo. Él la tomó por la cintura desde atrás besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto, ella se dejó llevar por el momento contemplando el reflejo, recordando todas las sensaciones que le causaba ese hombre que hasta el día de hoy hacía que sintiera mariposas en el estómago y corrientes eléctricas que recorrían cada nervio de su cuerpo.

**(1)**Él tomó su camiseta del suelo junto a la cama, se fijó por última vez en Bella antes de salir en rumbo a la habitación de invitados donde supuestamente debía estar durmiendo. Ella se dirigió a la cocina luego de verlo desaparecer.

Preparar el desayuno… Esta vez no para uno ni para dos, sino que para tres. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro sin importarle reprimirla. Cada hora se sentía más segura de lo que hacía, Edward llevaba razón, tenían todo el derecho a ser felices, se les prohibió durante tantos años y ya era el momento, todo lo demás podría quedar atrás, mirar hacia adelante, amarse como siempre intentaron y más ahora donde podían compartir ese cariño con alguien más, ese pequeño que los hacia sonreír cada día.

Como siempre que Anthony permanecía en casa, apareció puntual por la cocina, todavía algo adormilado con paso inestable aunque la energía iba poco a poco acumulándose. Se acercó a la mujer abrazándola por las piernas como saludo, Bella le acarició el cabello mientras lo invitaba a sentarse para tomar leche y tostadas. El chico preguntó por su padre, a lo que contestó que sospechaba que seguía durmiendo, por lo que Tony bajó rápidamente de su silla favorita corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones.

Bella no pudo reprimir una risita pensando en lo que diría Edward cuando viera llegar a su hijo, puntual como siempre para despertarlo. Mientras esperaba sacó todo lo necesario para seguir preparando el desayuno, escuchó las risas del pequeño y no tardó en contagiarse cuando vio como el hombre traía a su hijo sobre los hombros como si fuera un saquito. Lo sentó en la silla para luego el ocupar el lugar a su lado, se giró hacia la chica saludándola con una sonrisa y un guiño de ojos a la cual correspondió.

Llevó las tostadas a la mesa sentándose en la silla vacía al lado del hombre; Tony insististe en planificar el mejor día para pasar los tres juntos. No era necesario preguntar su estado de ánimo, solo era apreciar sus cristalinos ojos llenos de ilusiones que por primera vez Bella podía afirmarle que sucederían. Edward fue el primero en bajar el nivel de su euforia recordándole que se encontraban de visita y primero debían preguntar cual era el itinerario de la dueña de casa.

La mujer podría haber comentado que tenía ganas de pasar un día entero en el taller, llena de inspiración que la retendría sin hora de regreso al mundo real; pero esos dos príncipes que la acompañaban eran mucho más importantes que un día entre oleos y lienzos. Los animó a elegir alguna actividad que involucrara a los tres, el pequeño chillaba miles de ideas desde jugar en casa hasta ir al puerto a navegar, mientras Edward contemplaba a Bella con tal admiración que la chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa enamorada.

Se puso hace tanto tiempo como primera regla no tener contacto con ese hombre y ahora necesitaba gritar que lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorada, aún más, jamás dejó de estarlo, era cosa de volver en el pasado para confirmarlo. Ni siquiera luego de reencontrarse en Londres tuvieron esa sensación de no saber qué era lo bueno o lo malo, se lanzó a sus brazos como si se hubieran visto el día siguiente. Ahora solo intentaba ser fría y alzar una pared de piedra entre ellos, y como siempre, el hombre sabía cual ladrillo mover para derrumbarla. No se imaginaba cuanto se lo agradecía.

No se fijó en Edward quien la observaba atentamente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Este sonrió preguntándose que pasaría por su cabeza a esas horas. Quería creer que se trataba de él o tal vez en su taller, se interrogó internamente donde mantendría el cuadro que hizo en TATE. Volvió la atención hacia su hijo quien seguía insistiendo en ir a Albert Dock, se puso de pie, con disimulo dejó una caricia por la espalda de Bella para luego tomar de sorpresa al niño entre sus brazos hacia su dormitorio.

Ella los vio desaparecer por el pasillo, el padre se acercaba al oído del pequeño, este se aferró al cuello del hombre con la vista sobre su hombro para despedirse de ella. Hizo el mismo gesto preguntándose que clase de idea pasaba por la cabeza de los dos. Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo; bien, eso sucedería mucho, eran cosas de hombres y ella sería excluida. Eso pasaba en algunas familias, más cuando era la única mujer.

Se detuvo en seco echando un vistazo nuevamente hacia el pasillo… Familia, ¿ya pensaba en ser una familia? No sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

Concentró su mente en ordenar, luego volvió a su cuarto buscando que ponerse y luego averiguar los planes de sus dos hombres. La vista desde el ventanal la detuvo, era un día parcial como cualquier otro entrando en una nueva estación en Liverpool; sonrió pensando en las veces que imaginaba vivir en una casa frente a la playa y ahora existía, lo lograba después de tantos años. Y no solo eso, tal vez podría tener una familia. Ese pensamiento le asustaba, era un gran paso; no quería que la malinterpretaran, adoraba a Anthony y qué decir del amor que sentía por Edward, pero, ¿ser parte de ellos? ¿Podría?

Se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de quien ocupaba su cabeza rodeándola con los brazos y sintiendo el aliento cerca de su oído. Intentó soltarse pensando en que en cualquier momento podría aparecer Anthony, él le besó en el cuello informándole que ellos saldrían así que podría hacer lo que quisiera, su tiempo a solas. Bella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento. No pudo evitar besarlo castamente logrando soltarse y corriendo al baño antes de terminar con un beso apasionado en un lugar donde no debían. Escuchó la risa del hombre mientras se alejaba.

Después del baño se amarró la toalla alrededor del cuerpo procurando antes de salir verificar que Edward no deambulaba por ahí. Fue hacia su armario tomando un vestido vaporoso verde y marrón junto a unas sandalias con tacón a juego. Se vistió rápidamente, agregó algunos accesorios y su infaltable chaqueta de jeans; al examinar el reflejo en el espejo sonrió.

Salió en busca de los chicos, ambos se encontraban en el cuarto de Anthony quien le mostraba uno de sus juguetes a su padre. Edward al girarse abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirándola de arriba hacia abajo deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en sus pies. Tragó en seco hasta que la risa de Bella lo interrumpió.

—Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía con un vestido— comentó el hombre.

—Eso parece —contestó ella con indiferencia.

—¿Qué tiene el vestido? Bella se ve bonita —rebatió Tony dando una ojeada a su padre y luego volviéndose, el adulto sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello.

—Siempre se ve hermosa —contestó Edward admirando a la protagonista quien comenzaba a sonrojarse y buscando algo interesante en cualquier otra dirección—. Hace muchos años, Bella solo ocupaba vestidos.

—Hasta que descubrí los pantalones —respondió la chica acercándose al pequeño y dejando un beso en su frente. Sintió los ojos de Edward nuevamente sobre sus pies, rio—. ¿Aún?

—Aún —sentencio el hombre sabiendo que se refería por su debilidad hacia sus pies.

Se reojo lo vio sacudirse antes de informar que iban de salida, Bella los acompañó hasta la puerta, les deseó una buena mañana prometiendo que no cocinaría ni nada que no fuera descansar mientras ellos volvían. Los vio desaparecer en el BMW, sonrió entrando en la casa ojeando a su alrededor pensando por donde comenzar.

Se decidió por su dormitorio, necesitaba un orden urgente. Abrió de par en par el ventanal dejando entrar el aroma del océano y los leves rayos de sol que intentaban ganar partido entre las nubes. Volvió la atención a sus cosas, comenzó ordenando sus ropas y algunas cosas tiradas de hace días. Se encontró con algunos bocetos que se llevó hace algunas noches antes de tener la plática con Edward. Sonrió al recordar ese día, todo cambiaba y gracias a la perseverancia de ese hombre.

Ordenó la cama, estiró las sábanas e infló las almohadas. Se llevó a la nariz una de las que ocupó Edward la noche anterior, todavía conversaba su aroma tan singular. El color se le subió a las mejillas escondiéndose entre el cojín para ocultar la vergüenza como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Recordaba las tantas veces que compartieron cama con ese hombre. Definitivamente fueron muchas y cada una de ellas más impresionante que la otra; no solo en el sexo, sino compartir ese momento íntimo.

Salió en dirección a la habitación más alejada: su taller. Sobre uno de los atriles se encontraba la obra más reciente, le gustaba lo abstracto por lo que la mayoría de sus obras se iban por esa técnica. También poseía trabajos más prolijos donde se preocupada de que pareciera que la persona estuviera en vivo y en directo; era muy perfeccionista en su trabajo y eso era lo que le gustaba al espectador.

Recordó que debía comunicarse con Elena, su antigua representante, quedó en presentarle a alguien que hiciera su trabajo en Liverpool. Gozaba algunas ideas, ya se beneficiaba de una gran colección que podría traer su regreso, una nueva exposición en la ciudad y otras cercanas como también Londres ya que su amiga no le perdonaría si no fuera así. Archivó en su agenda mental llamarla.

Observó atentamente los colores y las texturas que resultaban en ese nuevo trabajo, luego cerró los ojos imaginando lo que quería de esa obra, buscando las emociones que podría representar, las sencillez o la locura, tantas ideas, sin embargo, la que llamaba con más fervor era el amor. Se rió de sí misma mientras volvía a abrir los ojos y mirar lo que se reflejaba frente suyo, podía asegurar que hace mucho que no lograba ese sentimiento en sus pinturas, así que puso manos a la obra, tomó la paleta, sus pinceles y comenzó a trabajar.

Como siempre, el tiempo pasaba volando, sumergida en lo que le apasionaba podía lograr que se perdiera del mundo, olvidándose hasta de quien era; todo valía la pena cuando terminaba. Se pasó el brazo por la frente para correr algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello, sonrió al evaluar el proceso terminado, solo faltaba hacerle algunos retoques, para eso necesitaba que el cuadro estuviera seco o si no se correría la pintura o se perderían los detalles que pensaba lograr luego.

Cerró los ojos tomando aire mientras corregía su espalda, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo encorvada por lo que sentía una leve tensión que le impedía colocarse derecha. Fue ahí cuando le llegó ese característico olor, inconfundible ante ella, lo podría reconocer a grandes distancias, en especial si se encontraba a solo unos pasos de donde se encontraba, sonrió sin darse la vuelta. Dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa, luego se alejó del lienzo terminado para admirarlo fijamente.

—¿Cómo les fue? —escuchó una risa entre dientes.

—Bien… Encontramos lo que andábamos buscando y trajimos el almuerzo —Bella se dio vuelta para saludar al hombre, pero las palabras quedaron dentro solo de verlo ahí frente a ella—. ¿Qué ves?

—A ti… Esa camisa te queda bien, siempre has sabido cómo vestirte.

Edward bajó la mirada para disimular su sonrojo mientras daba una ojeada lo que llevaba puesto: una camisa manga corta a cuadros verdes y unos jeans negros desgastados, una tenida típica de fin de semana, que al parecer, a Bella le gustaba mucho por su expresión. Volvió a fijarse en ella cuando preguntó:

—¿Y cuándo podré descubrir lo que han comprado?

—Luego, primero tomarás un baño para relajarte luego de estar trabajando por horas… Podría acompañarte —sugirió el chico con una sonrisa torcida.

—Creo que no será posible, aunque si tomaré el baño.

Bella miró por última vez su trabajo y se dio por satisfecha, ya podría comenzar a buscar a alguien que la representara y ayudara con las exposiciones. Pasó por el lado de Edward y nuevamente la invadió ese olor característico de él, debía alejarse cuanto antes o sino cometería alguna imprudencia o aceptaría su compañía en la ducha.

Fue directamente hacia su dormitorio, se quitó el lindo vestido que escondió durante la mañana tras un delantal y, luego se metió en el baño para darse una ducha rápida y arreglarse el cabello que debía de estar muy despeinado. Quería hacer todo rápido para poder acompañar a sus hombres, sin embargo, cuando el agua tibia cayó sobre su espalda tensa, no pudo evitar quedarse unos minutos más bajo esta.

Se arregló, ordenó el baño y luego salió hacia la cocina donde vio jugando a padre e hijo. Los quedó vio con una sonrisa, el apego que existía entre los dos era envidiable, cualquier padre querría vivir de esa manera con alguno de sus hijos. Se acercó preguntando que cocinaban, en una olla se cocinaba arroz primavera y dentro del horno había un pescado comprado en el mismo puerto, a Bella se le hizo agua la boca de solo sentir el olor.

Propuso comer afuera ya que era un día agradable, ellos encontraron una buena idea por lo que entre la mujer y el pequeño comenzaron a colocar la mesa de la terraza mientras Edward seguía al pendiente de lo que se cocinaba y de la ensalada. Poco después se sentaron a comer, todos vitorearon al chef por lo bien que quedaba la comida. Conversaron sobre los amigos de Tony y sobre algunos pacientes de Edward.

Cuando terminaron de comer, llevaron todo al interior para lavar y ordenar. Nuevamente no dejaron que Bella hiciera algo, así que tuvo que quedarse sentada en la barra de la cocina mientras terminaba su copa de vino blanco y observaba como el hombre lavaba los platos y ollas, y Anthony guardaba las demás cosas que quedaron limpias o la comida que sobró en la nevera.

El pequeño se mostraba impaciente, se fijaba de un adulto al otro como si esperaba que alguien dijera que era el momento de hacer travesuras. Su padre lo entendió, se secó las manos, miró de reojo a la chica y luego asintió a su hijo quien salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal. Bella los siguió rápidamente quedándose en la puerta advirtiendo en las dos tablas de surf que saliendo del coche. Así que en eso estuvieron la mañana.

Ambos le sonrieron luciendo su juguete nuevo, ella se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la enojada, si bien rio poco después dichosa de que Edward hubiera elegido volver al deporte que le apasionaba. Preguntó cuando sería la inauguración pensando que ya era tarde y el mar se hallaba recogido. El pequeño insistía que debía ser ese mismo instante, no obstante, su padre confirmó la reflexión de Bella por lo que mañana temprano comenzarían las clases.

Tony no se mostraba muy contento con la respuesta, pero finalmente gracias a la chica, aceptó a condición de pasar la tarde juntos y ver su película favorita en el cuarto de ella. Prepararon palomitas de maíz, se acostaron en la gran cama con el chico en medio; Edward con disimulo pasó un brazo hasta tener el cabello de ella entre sus dedos.

Cuando la película terminó, Anthony dormía muy cerca de Bella; lo tomó en brazos con cuidado para llevarlo a su dormitorio, colocarle el pijama y arroparlo. Cuando volvió, el hombre tenía todo ordenado y echaba un vistazo por el ventanal abierto. Se acercó pasando por manos por la cintura apoyando la cara en su ancha espalda; las manos de él se entrecruzaron con las suyas siguiendo en silencio y disfrutando del ruido de la naturaleza.

—Tomaste una buena decisión al elegir esta casa —comentó Edward.

—¿Eso crees?

—Es lo que siempre has querido… Lamento no haber sido yo quien te la diera.

Bella se movió hasta quedar frente a él aún cuando no la miraba sino que seguía fijo en el horizonte oscuro. Lo tomó del rostro guiándolo hacia sus ojos, mezclando el verde con el chocolate.

—Pero estás aquí, eso es lo que vale —refutó la chica. Él bufó corriendo la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo.

—Eso no importa para mí, solo quiero la esperanza de que esta vez funcionará… Que durará más de unos meses… Tal vez para siempre —Edward por fin la miró, la besó con fuerza antes de aferrarla entre sus brazos.

—Eso lo prometo, para siempre.

Decidieron acostarse, mañana debían madrugar para disfrutar de la playa y las clases para Tony. Edward fue a cambiarse y pasar a ver a su hijo para luego volver al dormitorio principal. Se arropó entre las mantas abrazando a la chica por la cintura. Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente ambos fueron sorprendidos durmiendo en la misma cama. Anthony saltaba sobre esta llamándolos para que despertaran. Gracias al destino que no era una situación comprometedora, ambos dormían en su lado de la cama, así que ante la pregunta del pequeño sobre que hacían durmiendo en la misma habitación, pudieron contestar que se quedaron dormidos luego de una película. El chico quería seguir preguntando, si bien Edward fue más rápido tomándolo y cargándolo al hombro advirtiendo que debían cambiarse si quería ir al mar.

El desayuno quedaría para más tarde ya que no debían perderse las mejores olas, corría una brisa por lo que el agua debía estar brava. El cielo se revelaba despejado por lo que Bella decidió colocarse nuevamente un vestido, esta vez uno largo blanco con flores naranjas en la parte superior e inferior, unas sandalias fáciles de quitar y su infaltable chaqueta de jeans.

Se encontró con sus hombres en la sala quienes llevaban con sus trajes de agua que adquirieron junto a sus tablas. Ambos se fijaron en ella con una sonrisa… La misma sonrisa favorita de la chica. Salieron por la puerta trasera, los chicos hacia donde guardaron su equipo mientras ella iba directo a la arena dejando tres toallas extendidas y su bolso donde tenía botellas de agua y algo de fruta. Se quitó la chaqueta, se puso los lentes de sol tomando asiento disfrutando de los rayos sobre su piel.

**(2)**Se extrañó que todavía no hubieran aparecido, por lo que vigiló hacia la casa. La sonrisa apareció automáticamente en su rostro, verlos avanzar cada uno con una tabla de surf le recordaba su adolescencia, acompañando a Edward todas las mañanas mientras ejercitaba. El hombre le correspondió la sonrisa sin dejar de estar atento de su hijo quien llevaba su primera tabla con esfuerzo.

El padre la dejó recostada a la orilla donde rompían las olas y la arena era más firme. Divisó el mar que mostraba las mismas excelentes olas que el día anterior, no sabía si se hallaba preparado, hace mucho que no practicaba. Miró a su hijo que parecía igual de dubitativo que él, le revolvió el cabello para tranquilizarlo, le regaló una sonrisa y le dijo que primero debían practicar fuera del agua, comprender los movimientos, el equilibrio y como enfrentar el momento de que la ola apareciera, además de que debían esperar el día correcto donde el oleaje no fuera tan intenso o buscar otro sitio.

Los observaba como uno enseñaba mientras y otro aprendía algunas técnicas básicas, recordaba varias de ellas cuando Edward intentó persuadirla para que aprendiera, sin embargo, su equilibrio no era el mejor dentro del agua así que prefería entrar al mar en sus dos pies y no con ese pedazo de madera. Se rió entre ese pensamiento, el hombre le habría dado una charla de dos horas si hubiera escuchado las palabras "pedazo de madera".

El niño estaba impaciente por entrar al mar y poner toda la teoría en práctica, aún así, respetaba las instrucciones de su padre ante el hecho de que primero debía mantener el equilibrio y esperar a que el mar no estuviera tan bravo. Trataba de imitar los movimientos del hombre, los pies en la posición correcta, los brazos en alto, jamás quitando los ojos de Edward aún cuando este le decía que se concentrara en la ola imaginaria.

Isabella conocía lo difícil que podría ser eso, ante la vista de los demás parecía fácil, solo pararse y creerse el rey del mundo y eso que solo se encontraban en suelo firme. El caso era todo lo contrario, los músculos debían permanecer activos, pies firmes y máxima concentración, concentrándose ya que luego sería sobre una superficie inestable como era el océano.

Finalmente el calor de ese sorpresivo día los venció, Tony quería meterse al agua y según Edward ya era mucho por un día. Se quitaron el traje, padre e hijo reían ante lo ajustados que eran y la posibilidad que el traje de baño saliera unido a estos. Entre risas y gritos lograron zafarse y correr donde las olas reventaban. Siempre de la mano, saltaban y se hundían antes de que esta rompiera sobre ellos. Bella los contemplaba desde su lugar, riendo en las veces que la tomaban mal y terminaban revolcados de arena de la orilla. Disfrutaba de oír sus risas, podía asegurar que nunca los escuchó reír de ese modo, en especial los últimos años.

Luego de mucho ejercicio, Anthony corrió hacia ella rodeándose con los brazos. La chica lo esperaba con la toalla entre sus manos para arroparlo, sabía que debía de tener frío aún cuando el tiempo fuera agradable, especialmente dentro del agua. El chico se lanzó siendo envuelto con rapidez, se acurrucó en los brazos de Bella mientras tiritaba, la mujer intentó proporcionarle calor mientras divisaba a Edward que venía quitándose el agua del cabello.

Suspiró, el traje de baño caía por su cadera por el exceso de agua, sin quererlo llegaba el cabello más desordenado que nunca y su torso tan marcado como siempre. Ese hombre era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien, ahora entendía a Angela cuando decía que debía pertenecerle. Sacudió la cabeza quitando ese pensamiento… Ahora era suyo. Sonrió.

Edward, ajeno a esos pensamientos, por su parte se perdió en la imagen de la mujer y a su hijo. Quería tener una cámara fotográfica cerca para poder inmortalizar ese momento; se veían hermosos los dos juntos, quería que eso resultara, sabía que su hijo aceptaría esa relación; el problema sería Bella, ella quería ir lento y la comprendía, no podía dejar de pensar que la quería cerca de él todo los días de su vida, con mayor intensidad que hace diez años.

Sintió que ella lo miraba por lo que se giró y sonrió, se fijó en la tabla que aún seguía en la arena, quería recordar lo que se sentía estar dentro del agua y jugar en las olas, aunque no se sentía preparado, sacudió la cabeza antes de atisbar a la chica que seguía sonriéndole, no cualquier sonrisa, le mostraba seguridad, que él podía hacerlo, era capaz de lograr lo que se proponía. Tomó aire y luego exhaló, sin pensarlo más, avanzó con paso seguro hacia su tabla, la tomó entre sus manos y volvió al mar.

Bella llamó la atención de Tony para que viera hacia donde se dirigía su padre. Ambos se quedaron fijos en la escena mientras Edward volvía a ingresar. Sentado en la tabla mientras esquivaba las olas y llegar a lo más profundo donde éstas comenzaban a formarse. No llevaba el traje de agua por lo que si se detenía y apreciaba bien, podía apreciar sus brazos tensarse junto a su cuello y hombros mientras buscaba el momento perfecto.

Todos expectantes a lo que ocurriría; los que se hallaban en la arena observaban en silencio casi sin respirar esperando el instante; Edward cerró los ojos cuando ese momento llegó, la ola estaba tras él. Respiró hondo, tensó los muslos y brazos, y luego se lanzó.

Anthony gritó cuando vio a su padre colocarse de pie y moverse ágilmente sobre el agua, aplaudía entusiasmado diciendo que quería hacer lo mismo. Bella rió y gritó de euforia sin dejar de mirarlo, lo hacía igual de bien que como hace años. Podía apreciar su sonrisa aunque estuviera muy lejos, sabía que disfrutaba, vigorizante y lleno de adrenalina; ese era su momento, volvía a ser él, volvía a disfrutar de lo que le gustaba y no tener que vivir esclavizado. Por fin ante ella se presentaba el verdadero Edward Cullen.

A eso del medio día, las olas bajaron intensidad, las nubes desaparecían por completo del cielo y hacía que el mar entrara en calma. Satisfecho, Edward dio por terminada su demostración tomando las pequeñas olas que lo llevaron de regreso a la orilla. Se sentía rejuvenecido, como si hubiera olvidado todo ese tiempo lejos del mar. Miró a Bella que no dejaba de sonreír mientras que Tony vitoreaba a su padre por la excelente presentación diciendo que quería ser igual que él en un tiempo más.

Pasándose la mano por el cabello para quitarse el exceso de agua sonrió, tomó su tabla nueva verificando que no tuviera algún desgaste que tuviera que reparar. Como dijo el encargado, era una de las mejores. Extrañaría la suya, pero después de diez años y sin cuidados en la bodega de casa de sus padres, debía estar fuera de servicio. Cuando se enderezó sus ojos brillaron con una sonrisa.

Bella se dio cuenta que no los miraba a ellos, sino que se fijaba en la casa. Se dio la vuelta para curiosear de qué se trataba. Emmett venía caminando por la arena mientras que Rosalie se veía en la terraza sentada en una de las sillas. Imaginó que la chica no podría pisar la playa por el yeso que aún llevaba.

Bella solo al ver la sonrisa de su hermano, pensó lo peor, sabía cuáles iban a ser sus primeras palabras y no le hacía gracia que las dijera frente a Anthony, trató de hacérselo entender mientras avanzaba, lo cual no parecía dar resultado. Edward también lo notó por lo que incitó a su hijo para que disfrutara de jugar antes de volver a casa. El pequeño salió de la toalla corriendo hacia la orilla.

—¿Debo felicitarlos o solo es una de mis tantas alucinaciones? —dijo Emmett sin perder la sonrisa avanzando con los brazos abiertos.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo Bella inmediatamente.

—¿Y entonces de que se trata?

—Estamos teniendo una mejor relación… Por el bien de todos —respondió Edward sonriendo de la misma manera que su amigo.

—Oh, entiendo… Y por eso comparten un día juntos —el grandulón se rió hasta de su propio comentario—. Ni siquiera ustedes se lo creen.

—Bueno, tu hermana sí se lo cree…

—¡Edward! —Reprendió Bella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, luego echó un vistazo a Emmett—. Queremos que Tony esté al margen de esto —dijo su hermana seriamente.

—Está bien, lo comprendo, aunque por si acaso… Felicitaciones —atendió hacia la playa y sonrió—. ¡Mira que grande estás! Te dejo de ver por unos días y parece que eres más alto que yo.

—¡Tío Emmett! Mi papá estuvo surfeando, es fantástico y me va a enseñar, lo hace genial, se esconde entre las olas cuando estas revientan y pensé que se ahogaba pero apareció luego… ¡Es fabuloso! Yo quiero ser igual, solo tengo que practicar…

Sin importarle que el chico estuviera mojado, lo tomó en sus brazos caminando de regreso a la casa. Bella y Edward se miraron con el rabillo del ojo, este último sonreía de lado a lado sin importarle que Bella pareciera molesta, le lanzó un beso que hizo bufar a la chica dándose vuelta para volver a casa. Se rio entre dientes siguiéndola.

Él se llevaba las tablas mientras Bella cargaba con las toallas y el bolso. Caminaron en silencio con la vista al frente mientras escuchaban el monólogo de Anthony, Emmett lo escuchaba con atención como si fuera lo más importante en la tierra. El pequeño gritó el nombre de la esposa de su tío para saludarla, le preguntó por su pierna a lo cual ella contestó que se encontraba mucho mejor. Luego fue el turno de escuchar la historia sobre su padre en el agua.

Rosalie les regaló una sonrisa a Bella y Edward antes de entrar con ayuda de su marido. Bella le dijo a su acompañante que podía dejar las tablas guardadas donde mismo, no tenía que llevárselas a casa si no vivían cerca del mar, este asintió encaminándose hacia el lugar señalado. Ella entró con las demás cosas, fue a guardas las cosas antes de presentarse en la sala.

Cuando volvió la conversación había cambiado, ahora Anthony les comentaba sobre sus compañeros de la escuela. Tras ella apareció Edward con una camisa a cuadros sobre una polera y unos bermudas verdes, debía de haber pasado por el cuarto de invitados para no andar mojando por todas partes.

Emmett les comentó que venía con la idea de invitar a Bella para comer fuera, sin embargo, todos eran invitados a los menos que tuvieran algo mejor que hacer dándole doble intención a su comentario. Su hermana rodó los ojos, se volvió hacia Edward preguntándole con los ojos sin hablar. Él parecía feliz de salir con su amigo, así que aceptaron la invitación; eso si debían esperar a que se arreglaran. Rosalie le dijo que no era problemas, todavía tenían tiempo de sobra.

Bella ayudó al pequeño a cambiarse y a ordenar sus cosas, así no estarían revueltas por todas partes cuando tuvieran que irse. Luego fue a arreglarse en compañía de su pequeño invitado, se maquilló un poco y se puso algunos accesorios junto con unas sandalias de taco alto.

Cuando volvió a la sala todos se detuvo preguntando se estaban listos; tomó su bolso, las llaves de la casa y de su coche cuando Emmett tuvo la brillante idea de que fueran solo en dos autos, así que Edward entre risas se ofreció a llevarla. No pudo negarse ya que Tony gritaba diciendo que debían ir en el coche de su padre.

Pasaron una tarde entretenida, riendo y disfrutando en familia. Hace mucho que los cuatro no compartían una tarde, Bella aseguraba que la última vez fue en Londres. Sonrió al recordar esos momentos, los mejores después de todo el sufrimiento que pasaron en Liverpool. Podía ser que no hubiera sido lo más correcto en especial por lo que ocurría, no obstante, cada vez que se encontraban en la capital, las cosas quedaban olvidadas y solo eran ellos. Parecía que Edward también recordaba lo mismo, cuando sintió su mano tomar la de ella por debajo de la mesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa! Como estan?<strong>

Soy yo nuevo... si... soy Laura... jajajajajaja Si Camili sigue de vacaciones... :D... Que bien por ella jajajaj

jajajaj ... Esta pareja me tiene enamorada definitivamente... si... Me encanta esta historia

Camili los quiere mucho... y agradecer cada comentario, favoritos y alertas... Gracias a: BABYBOO27, cielo carlie cullen, jupy, cavendano13, yolabertay, bmbys, Mary de Cullen, LauraECS, Desire Of Being Yours, rgarciag, ripatzz, carlita16, , cari0605, anonimo, any, memita, sxsyzy, vampirita y lectores silenciosa.

Un abrazo... Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

:D


	21. JUNTOS EN SITIO NEUTRAL

_**Beteado por Noe Núñez Geréz de Betas FFDA **__( w w ce bo ok groups/ betasffadiction/)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Give me love – **__Ed Sheeran_

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Londres**

**.**

Abrió los ojos con pereza, tenía casi todos los músculos de su cuerpo adoloridos, era una sensación buena, no como cuando uno hace ejercicio y no puede moverse al día siguiente, le gustaba ese pequeño dolor que le recordaba la noche anterior. Se movió con lentitud, necesitaba estirarse aún cuando organismo fuera quejumbroso. Aunque estaba en todo su derecho de clamar cuando pasó casi toda la noche despierta y no precisamente sin hacer nada.

Las mantas bajaron mientras se movía dejando al descubierto sus pechos y parte de su abdomen. Sintió vergüenza, tomó rápidamente las sábanas para taparse; no se encontraba sola, a su lado descansaba un chico, adoraba que estuviera ahí, no obstante, aún se sentía cohibida de compartir un momento tan íntimo. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano de su acompañante se aferró a su cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

—Me gustaba la vista, ¿por qué te tapaste?

Bella se sonrojó escondiéndose en el pecho desnudo de Edward. Era consciente de que bajo las sábanas él se hallaba tan desnudo como ella, llevaban casi una semana en las mismas condiciones y aún se avergonzaba. El chico parecía tan cómodo con su cuerpo para mostrarse, podía ir al baño sin taparse o pasearse por el cuarto sin inhibiciones. A ella le costaba esa familiaridad, prefería dejar una bata cerca de la cama para poder ponérsela antes de salir de entre las mantas. Agradecía que él fuera comprensivo.

—Solo… Dame tiempo —contestó Bella admirando ese torso favorecido, él le acarició la espalda.

—Todo lo que necesites… Creo que el clima no nos acompaña este día, ¿qué haremos? —la chica se removió— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Bueno… Es que los domingos… —el murmuro de la chica era tan bajo que Edward insistió que lo mirara para entenderle—. Paul y yo almorzamos juntos, yo cocino y él trae el postre —él frunció el ceño.

—¿Se conocen hace tres semanas y ya tienen costumbres? —Bella sonrió abrazándolo.

—¿Celoso?

—Claro que sí, a lo menos que me digas que ese Paul es gay.

—No, no lo es.

—Bien, entonces sí estoy celoso —respondió sin retraimientos.

La chica se rio subiéndose sobre Edward besándolo convenciéndolo de que no era necesario ese sentimiento, solo podía pensar en él día y noche desde que dejó Liverpool y así sería para siempre. Esas simples palabras podían destruir cualquier fuerte, el chico sonrió tomando el rostro de su amada besándola con necesidad.

Llevaban una semana juntos y no existía nada mejor en el mundo, sabían perfectamente que podrían vivir así el resto de sus vidas. El chico se encargó de que Bella fuera todos los días a la escuela de arte sin perder sus clases por su presencia; la dejaba en la puerta todas las mañanas y luego volvía al departamento para ordenar y preparar el almuerzo.

Por las tardes, cuando Bella salía temprano, disfrutaban de paseos por la zona, conocer más de la capital tomados de la mano sin importar de quien pudiera verlos, por fin eran libres de expresar lo que sentían, y aún les quedaba una semana para disfrutar antes de establecer una rutina de visitas cuando ambos volvieran a sus estudios.

Edward miró por la ventana mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica entre sus brazos, si ya tenían parte del día planificado era momento de levantarse, todavía debían terminar el ensayo de historia del arte aún cuando ella dijera que faltaba una semana. Gracias a la ayuda del chico, estaba casi terminado, él leía algunos capítulos de los tantos libros que ella llevó y marcaba lo más importante para que los leyera y así avanzar; como decía, solo le facilitaba la lectura ya que el trabajo igualmente lo haría por su cuenta. Este quería dejar listo cualquier trabajo difícil para así tener más tiempo juntos y ella no pudo negarse ante tal oferta.

Sin pensarlo más, se pusieron manos a la obra. Uno tomaba un baño, ya que juntos no avanzarían mucho, ya lo habían comprobado. El otro bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y organizar la mesa para terminar el dichoso trabajo.

Isabella sonrió cuando dejó la pequeña torre de libros que quedaba sobre la mesa. Al principio, el tercer día de trabajo ya no quería saber más de este, tantas épocas y solo iban por el comienzo. Después de la cena de ese miércoles, con todo el cansancio de ese día de estudio, suspiró audiblemente, no quería seguir con el ensayo, sabía que le quedaba tiempo para entregarlo aún así, era mucha lectura.

Edward notó su estado de ánimo así que intentó distraerla, le preguntó si podía conocer el resto del departamento. Bella sonrió, el chico llevaba dos días ahí y ella no fue capaz de hacerle un recorrido. Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por el resto del lugar.

Él ya conocía la sala después de tres días sentados preparando el trabajo; todo en tonalidades blancas y marrón: dos sofás, un vergel donde pasaba las últimas noches leyendo y echando un vistazo de reojo a su chico que leía en uno de los sofás marcando todo lo que parecía relevante. A otro lado la mesa de comedor y enfrente la escalera que llevaba al segundo puso.

Por el pasillo del primer piso se encontraba la puerta principal, la cocina y un baño de visitas. El segundo piso iba elegante con una estantería con varios libros y adornos, luego venía su cuarto que ya conocían perfectamente y después un dormitorio desocupado, solo una cama y una mesita de noche. La chica siempre pensó que ese lugar podía ser para Emmett si algún día quería visitarla.

Otra puerta enfrente era un segundo baño y la puerta de más al fondo que llevaba a una escalera al tercer piso. Y ese lugar era el mejor de todo el departamento, del lugar que simplemente se enamoró cuando Charlotte, la asistente de su padre, le informó del lugar como una de las opciones.

El subir las escaleras había una cortina de cuentas que al traspasarla se apreciaba una habitación muy amplia. Cuando la chica le dejó el paso, Edward quedó impresionado; a su mente venían imágenes de Bella inmersa entre esas cuatro paredes olvidándose que fuera existía un mundo diferente. Cuando lo comentó en un murmullo, ambos se sorprendieron, sabiendo que un doctor no miraría ese lugar con esos ojos. Como siempre, el chico la entendía perfectamente.

El lugar se hallaba muy ordenado considerando su utilidad, ella lo justificó debido a que solo llevaba dos semanas de clases y todavía no tuvo la necesidad o el placer de pasar horas encerrada ahí para terminar algún examen práctico; solo disfrutaba de este para relajarse entre olores a trementina y oleos. Paredes blancas, piso de madera impermeable, lienzos en blanco apoyados contra el muro, una mesa con todo tipo de herramientas y pinturas; otra mesa donde descasaban algunos dibujos en carboncillo y cuadernos abiertos, y una repisa con más materiales, todo guardado con prolijidad.

Solo se apreciaban dos ventanas en la estancia que daban la luz justa para proteger los futuros trabajos, cubiertas con visillos que dejaban entrar el sol necesario para mantener el calor. Edward dio una vuelta sobre su eje hasta volver a la primera posición con una sonrisa.

—Siempre te imaginé en este lugar —Bella se sobresaltó al escucharlo hablar.

—¿Por qué?

—Las veces que te vi concentrada en tu libro de dibujo, imaginaba como sería visualizarte en tu propio taller, poder sentarme y observarte por horas metida en tu mundo con un pincel en la mano y llena de colores en el cuerpo.

Bella, emocionada, se lanzó a su espalda abrazándolo con fuerza. Ese chico era la primera persona, a excepción de su hermano, que la comprendía y la quería feliz. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, Edward al notarlas la besó haciéndola olvidar de todo llevándola al cuarto para hacerle el amor.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió unas manos rodearla. Nuevamente se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos olvidándose del presente; volvió a cerrarlos cuando los labios del chico se posaron en su cuello dejando pequeños roces que la enloquecían.

—¿A qué planeta te has ido?

—Al planeta doctor Cullen — se giró cuando dejó de sentir su tacto, él la miraba con el ceño fruncido aún cuando la sonrisa seguía ahí.

—¿Qué haces pensando en mi padre? —Bella se rio robándole un beso.

—Lo siento, es que es tan guapo como su hijo —ambos se rieron—. Rebobinemos, estaba en el planeta "futuro doctor Cullen", ¿Ahí está bien?

—Mucho mejor.

Después de besarse y esforzarse para separarse sin tener que llegar al segundo piso, específicamente el cuarto de Bella, prepararon el desayuno.

Mientras comían terminaron el ensayo con una semana de anticipación para sorpresa de la chica; se sentía tan entusiasmada que lo nombró tutor para esa asignatura. Edward al tener que leer muchos libros de medicina gozaba de la práctica para reconocer lo más importante entre miles de hojas de un solo tomo, así que podía adelantar mucho gracias a él.

Bella fue a bañarse para ir al supermercado, debían abastecer la despensa y comprar lo que fueran a elegir para el almuerzo. El chico se mostraba muy interesado en conocer a Paul; lo veía desde la ventana caminando con la chica, sin embargo, jamás entró al departamento y gracias al cielo ni siquiera intentó besarla. Al parecer respetaba que los ingleses fueran más fríos con respecto a las demostraciones de afecto o saludos.

A eso del mediodía, cuando el sol decidió que no sería un día soleado, la pareja se encontraba en la cocina preparando todo. Isabella iba de un lado para el otro colocando la mesa y ordenando mientras el chico preparaba los ravioli con setas. En eso el timbre sonó, él apretó los dientes intentando no demostrar su descontento, si bien, al sentir el beso que la chica dejó sobre su espalda lo tranquilizó. Debía recordarlo, él solo era un amigo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Paul llevaba la misma sonrisa resplandeciente de siempre, sin pensarlo se arrojó a sus brazos feliz de verlo. Llevaba unos pantalones azules, una camiseta gris a rayas y su infaltable chaqueta de cuero. El chico llevaba un recipiente en una mano, aún así, no imposibilitó para corresponderle. Entraron al departamento sintiendo el buen aroma desde la cocina. Fueron directamente en esa dirección donde se toparon con Edward quien iba saliendo del lugar.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente, el chico moreno seguía sonriendo mientras que el chico de cabello cobrizo examinaba cada centímetro, especialmente ese brazo que se hallaba en contacto con Bella. Solo era el roce por estar cerca en el marco de la puerta, pero para él ya era demasiado.

La chica al notarlo se acercó a su chico abrazándolo por la cintura sin perder de vista a su amigo; hizo las presentaciones correspondientes. Para su sorpresa, Edward se presentó como su novio, no solo por el título sino también porque existía mucho más detrás de esa simple frase. No obstante, Paul siguió con su sonrisa felicitándolos entrando en la cocina para guardar el _creme brulee_ en la nevera.

El cocinero informó que estaba casi listo por lo que podían sentarse a la mesa mientras servía. El invitado aceptó dándose la vuelta conociendo el lugar, Bella se quedó para ayudarlo. Pusieron los platos frente a cada puesto sentándose a probar.

Paul fue el primero en alabar la pasta, la salsa era exquisitamente sazonada y necesitaba saber la receta a toda costa. La chica dejó un beso en la mejilla de Edward agradeciendo la comida y luego entabló una conversación sobre algunas clases con su amigo. Edward solo prestaba atención describiendo en su mente todo movimiento que el muchacho frente a él hacía. Cuando terminaron, Bella se ofreció a levantar y traer el postre con un té caliente. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el moreno habló.

—No debes preocuparte por mí. Conozco su historia y no me metería en medio.

—Pero lo has pensado —sentenció Edward. Sin vergüenza Paul asintió.

—Tal vez las dos primera veces que la vi cuando caminaba a casa. Cuando hablé con ella me di cuenta que solo puede ser una amiga… Te conozco más de lo que crees, ella no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde que la perseguí un día desde la escuela. Te ama con locura y por lo que veo es reciproco. Estoy feliz por ustedes.

—Gracias —respondió él no muy convencido, el moreno volvió a reír.

—Ey hombre, tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí, si quieres hago un acuerdo de sangre… Me caes bien y prometo cuidarla cuando tú no estés y tener los nombres de los chicos que osaron mirarla siquiera. Cuando la vi caminando por Bloomsbury lo primero que pensé fue lo triste e indefensa que se veía y quería cuidarla. Hace una semana tiene un brillo en los ojos que jamás vi y definitivamente eso es por ti. Ten cuidado, no robo mujeres ajenas, ella es una hermana.

—Gracias —dijo Edward con determinación. Tal vez si podría confiar en él después de todo.

Cuando Bella volvió, Paul siguió su intento de demostrar que solo era una amigo para ambos contándole toda su vida, desde sus primero años en Estados Unidos entre nativos, luego ser la deshonra de la familia, sus viajes hasta llegar a Londres y su último año en Slade School. El chico era bueno en lo que hacía, aún así, tan humilde como un vagabundo, no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, solo le interesaba estar contento con sus obras y ser feliz.

Se sorprendieron cuando vieron la hora, el moreno se disculpó diciendo que debía pasar por casa para cuidar a Gato y Loro antes de ir a trabajar. Dejó un beso en la frente de Bella y luego hizo que Edward se pudiera de pie para abrazarlo. Paul sabía que los ingleses no eran de esas cosas, pero no dejaría sus ideales por una simple diferencia que podría cambiar.

La pareja en silencio despidió al chico, se dieron una ojeada sorprendidos hasta que sonrieron. Isabella se sintió bien de que ambos se hubieran conocido y el chico hubiera aceptado su amistad con el artista. Se abrazaron un tiempo mirando por el ventanal, Bella cerró los ojos dejando salir sus dudas.

—¿Por qué le dijiste a Paul que era tu novia?

—¿No lo eres? —preguntó el chico sin soltarla.

—Estás casado… No puedo serlo… Sí otro título —murmuró con pesar, no podían evadir la realidad fuera de ese departamento.

Edward suspiró atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Durante una semana olvidó ese detalle importante, sabía que aparte de sus estudios, ese era un tema importante que solucionar, haría lo que fuera para quitar esa información de su identificación.

**(1)**Llevó sus manos al rostro de la chica divisando sus hermosos ojos, fusionando el verde y el chocolate hasta hacerlo uno solo. Necesitaba que sintiera que todo lo que ocurría era verdad aún cuando se dijera lo contrario.

—Para mí la verdad es esta, tu y yo… Lo que ocurra lejos de aquí es solo un mal sueño del cual buscaré como despertar para volver contigo.

—Sabes que Angela dará la pelea, no se divorciará así nada más —discutió con agonía.

—Lo sé, solo quiero que entiendas que mi vida está aquí contigo, no importa si es en Londres, Liverpool o cualquier parte del mundo… Si estoy soltero, casado o divorciado. Tu hermana ha sabido cómo mover sus piezas y nos ha destrozado, no permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer. Tú eres mi novia y no importa lo que un papel diga, porque lo más importante —dijo colocando la mano de Bella sobre su pecho junto al corazón—, es lo que aquí dice. Nadie puede engañarnos con eso, te amo en cuerpo y alma y nada más importa.

Los ojos de la chica brillaban llenos de lágrimas, Edward tenía razón, nada más podía importar que lo que sintieran. Todos podrían negarlo aún cuando ellos sabían muy bien lo que sentían y lo transmitían sin necesidad de probarlo con hechos. Si un papel decía que su novio era casado, no era la verdad; ese corazón le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más.

Sin pensarlo se aferró a su cuello besándolo dando un salto para colocar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El chico la tomó por el trasero acomodándola sin quitar sus labios del otro. Caminó hacia el sofá dejándose caer con ella encima. Las manos de Bella se fueron a la camiseta quitándosela con avidez enredando las manos en ese cabello rebelde. Él acariciaba cada centímetro de la tersa piel, dejó que las manos de la chica fuera hasta su camisa quitándose sin desabrocharla, él fue por el sujetador dejándolo caer y juntando sus labios nuevamente mientras tomaba su largo cabello como ella lo hacía con el suyo.

Parecían salvajes, necesitados por sentir la piel del otro, queriendo ser uno lo más pronto posible. Las manos de Bella se apoderaron de la espalda de Edward enterrando sus uñas mientras él se apoderaba de uno de sus pechos tirando su cabello para tener mejor exceso. Los gemidos escapaban sin preocuparse que alguien las los pudiera escuchar, se necesitaban, se amaban y lo demás era insignificante.

Apoyándose en un brazo, el chico los dio vuelta con agilidad recostando el cuerpo de su chica sobre el sofá y él arriba sin dejar de besar su piel. Bajó con lentitud mirándola, disfrutando como ella mantenía los ojos cerrados arqueando la espalda de placer. Llegó al pantalón desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera, deslizando la tela por sus piernas hasta solo tenerla debajo con bragas. Volvió a su boca apoderándose de su labio inferior mordiéndolo con delicadeza liberando un jadeo cuando sintió las manos de ella junto a la cintura de su pantalón.

Con rapidez se puso de pie quitándoselo de un solo movimiento sin apartar la vista de ella. Bella con timidez se quitó las bragas quedando al completo desnuda para disfrute del chico. Este se acuclilló sin apartar la mirada hasta tomar uno de los pies de ella; besó la punta del dedo mayor, Isabella gimió desfalleciendo cuando siguió besando el empeine.

—Podría vivir solo con ellos… Olvida el agua y el pan, tenme esclavizado con ellos —dijo Edward con voz ronca.

—Son tuyos, no es necesario esclavizarte.

—Gracias por ello.

Los besos subieron como una tortura hasta llegar a su boca, ayudándola a posicionar sus piernas alrededor de él. La penetró con lentitud hasta que el final lo hizo de una sola vez logrando gritos de placer por ambos. Embestidas rápidos, desenfrenados, llenos de pasión que necesitaba ser liberado.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos por el calor que transmitían, una mano del chico fue en dirección al clítoris haciéndola jadear. Movimientos circulares la llevaron al clímax y unas cuantas estocadas más lo llevaron a él. Apoyó la frente sobre la de ella descansando, sintiendo el aliento del otro buscando restablecer la respiración. Las manos de Bella fueron directo al cabello desordenado de Edward disfrutando del momento. Cuando volvieron a contemplarse a los ojos sonrieron, a regañadientes él se movió buscando su camisa; se la puso a la chica mientras se ponía sus pantalones. Tomó el resto de la ropa y subieron a la habitación.

Todavía era temprano para dormir, solo necesitaban un descanso en un lugar más cómodo que la sala y una ducha caliente para no tomar el frio de la tarde. Se pusieron ropa grata recostándose en la cama, él la abrazaba apoyándola sobre su pecho; con un brazo la mantenía junto a su cuerpo mientras que con la otra tomaba el libro que llevaba unos días leyendo. Ella tomó su libro de dibujos dedicándose a trazar algunas líneas.

Por la tarde decidieron ver una película, bajaron a la sala, Bella llevó un par de cucharas y un bol de helado. Se cubrieron con una manta y disfrutaron de dos horas de risas con una comedia romántica.

La semana siguiente pasó tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta, disfrutaron cada momento libre como si fuera el último. Edward se preocupó de llevar a Bella y Paul cada día a la escuela de arte, como también pasaba por ellos en la tarde si salían a la misma hora. Los otros días, la pareja aprovechaba para salir a recorrer la ciudad.

La chica llevó a su novio, como decidió llamarlo a pesar de todo, a conocer Slade School of Fine Art. Era un edificio antiguo modificado por dentro por los mismos diseñadores egresados. Se destacaba por sus exposiciones escenificadas en el exterior utilizando como lienzo la misma infraestructura. Pasillos que siempre tenían una exposición diferente de los cursos de arte cada semana; uno de los lemas de la escuela era que los mismos estudiantes fueran sus mejores críticos antes de presentarse en una galería.

Cada año los alumnos podían postular a la posibilidad de exponer sus creaciones en la galería personal de la escuela, el mejor premio y privilegio; significaba que era el mejor del año o hasta de la promoción.

También disfrutaron del Palacio de Westminster, conocido como Las Casas del Parlamento, un edificio gótico victoriano que albergaba las dos cámaras del parlamento Británico, y asimismo la fabulosa torre del Big Ben. Disfrutaron de la vista comiendo en un pequeño restaurante cerca del lugar y con toda la panorámica al río Támesis.

Otro día disfrutaron de los museos TATE: Modern y Britain. Existía la posibilidad de tomar el _Tate Boat_ que circulaba por el río cada cuarenta minutos desde un museo al otro. Fue un día entero dedicado al arte, disfrutar por horas a Bella compenetrada con cada obra, los gestos en su rostro de aprobación o reflexión buscando un título adecuado antes de leer el verdadero nombre. Edward amaba admirarla disfrutar, no le importaba el tiempo, solo deseaba verla feliz.

El sábado disfrutaron del departamento, estuvieron todo el día en pijama o sin ella disfrutando de la compañía antes de tener se separarse por cinco días… Cinco largo días.

Edward aseguraba que si se ponía al corriente con las horas perdidas de la residencia durante la semana, no sería un problema viajar cada viernes por la tarde y llegar a Londres por la noche, solo era una hora y media de viaje sin tráfico y dos con aquel. Todos los viernes estaría con ella hasta el domingo por la tarde a lo menos que ella necesitara de tiempo para estudios o algo que impidiera reunirse. Bella insistió que él también debía preocuparse de su último año y no pensar en ella aunque anhelara tenerlo cada fin de semana. De igual forma se ofreció para ella hacer el viaje si era necesario, con el dinero que le mandaba su padre podría arrendar un lugar en Cambridge fuera del ojos de los estudiantes de la universidad para no causar sospechas, pero el chico prefería estar lejos donde podían ser ellos mismos sin miedos de por medio.

El domingo disfrutaron la mañana haciendo el amor, al mediodía, igual que el fin de semana anterior, se levantaron para ir al supermercado. Edward se encargaría de dejarle algunos de sus platillos preparados para que lo recordara y así no tuviera que preocuparse de que comer mientras colocaba toda su atención en las clases.

Paul llegó a la hora de siempre con un pastel de fresas, Edward se lució con un pollo a la naranja y puré de patatas con albahaca. Los dos chicos tuvieron una conversación amena, conociéndose sin prejuicios de por medio, el moreno demostró que era de fiar y el futuro doctor confiaba en que cuidaría de su chica esos cinco días.

Al anochecer el bolso de viaje del chico guardaba todo lo que traía con él hace un par de semanas; Bella sonrojada opinó que el próximo fin de semana trajera algo más de ropa que podría quedarse en casa así no debía preocuparse de nada, solo de tomar el coche y volver. Edward la abrazó y besó diciendo que era una perfecta idea.

Lo acompañó a la calle, ambos abrazados sin querer que el tiempo avanzara, o tal vez que fuera más rápido así llegara el próximo viernes donde se volverían a ver. Ella prometió no decaer, solo serían unos meses, luego vendrían vacaciones de invierno, él terminaría la residencia y sería libre para radicarse en Londres junto a ella. Bella quería creer que todo podría ser así de fácil intentando olvidar que existía una mujer muy cercana a ambos que podría hacer de ese sueño algo más complicado de lo que querían creer.

Edward tomó a la chica por las mejillas admirándola con tanto amor en sus ojos que Bella se sonrojó bajando la mirada.

—No me prives de tus ojos, es lo que quiero recordar estos días…Solo son cinco días – dijo para él, ella asintió—. Te llamaré cada noche.

—Te quitaré un beso por cada vez que no lo hagas —sentenció ella causando risas de su acompañante.

—Es un trato.

La chica levantó la cabeza disfrutando por última vez esos hermosos ojos verdes. Se acercó para besarlo fundiéndose en uno largo y apasionado, dejando ese rastro que durara por los días que no se verían hasta poder unirlos otra vez. Se separaron regalándose una sonrisa.

—Llámame cuando llegues, ¿está bien? —dijo Bella abrazándolo y recostado la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo haré.

—Espero no tengas problemas con la residencia.

—Todo estará bien, Bella, el profesor me ha dado la autorización y lo he llamado el viernes para recibir instrucciones para mañana… En dos semanas estaré al día.

—No quiero que por mi culpa repruebes, no me lo perdonaría nunca —Edward la obligó a centrarse en su rostro.

—No tienes la culpa de nada, fue mi decisión. Todo está solucionado, tú solo céntrate en lo que adoras que yo me encontraré de vuelta en pocos días… Ni lo notarás —Bella sonrió robándole un beso.

—¿Lo prometes? — el chico sonrió.

—Lo prometo.

Se besaron por última vez, se regalaron la última sonrisa con la promesa realizada hace unos segundos. Edward subió a su Volvo, le hizo un gesto de despedida encendiendo el motor y salieron rápidamente por la calle principal antes de arrepentirse y quedarse un día más.

Bella se quedó esperando perder de vista el coche antes de saludar a la señora Smith que salía con su perro y regresar al departamento silencioso. Cerró los ojos, solo debía permanecer intacta hasta el viernes, perderse en sus clases, dibujar sin cansancio, sin darse cuenta como los días pasaran hasta divisar el Volvo blanco detenido frente a su puerta.

Sonrió, podía con ello; casi todo volvía a la normalidad, volvían a estar juntos, Edward prometía que solo serían ellos a pesar de lo que dijera un documento. No importaba lo que pasara luego, siempre buscarían la forma de vivir una al lado del otro… Se pertenecían y así sería por siempre.

Esa noche se fue temprano a la cama, tomó la almohada que Edward ocupó esas dos semanas. Se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro luego de saber que el chico llegó sano y salvo junto a una hora de plática. Ahora solo faltaba que pasaran esos pocos días y se volverían a ver. Nada lo detendría, lo sabía.

...

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

¡He vuelto!

Y con uno de los capítulos que nos hacen suspirar.

Mucho amor, las cosas se van arreglando y ellos aprenden a vivir en su burbuja personal disfrutando del presente, de hoy si volver en el pasado ni pensar en un futuro. ¿Lograran vivir así? ¿Edward se divorciará?

Gracias a los que han dejado sus RR, estoy fascinada, espero haberlos contestado todos, y a los que no, lamento pero la conexión a internet donde estaba era escasa.

Gracias a Laura por ayudarme estas semanas, sin ella no podrían haber disfrutado de los capítulos semanales y yo no me lo perdonaría.

Para los nuevos, los invito al grupo de Facebook **Basta de Secretos by Camili** (link en mi perfil) donde encontrarán las imágenes, música, adelantos, y podrán hacer todas sus preguntas.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado, un beso grande.

Camili


	22. VACACIONES DE INVIERNO

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1) Lean on me – **__Cover Glee_

_**(2) Every breath You Take – **__The Police_

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Londres  
>.<strong>

Bella tamborileaba los dedos ansiosa sobre su libro sentada en la escalera principal de _Slade_. Cada treinta segundos vigilaba hacia atrás bufando cada vez que no divisaba a Paul; maldita la hora en que él y su novio se hicieron tan amigos como para no dejar que caminara sola desde la escuela a casa. ¡Por todos los cielos, solo eran diez minutos!

Algunos de sus compañeros pasaban a su lado despidiéndose hasta la vuelta de vacaciones de navidad; tres hermosas semanas. Sonrió de solo imaginarlas, las venía añorando hace un mes cuando Edward le informó de sus planes. Miró hacia la entrada decepcionándose nuevamente, ¿en que andaba metido que no salía? Definitivamente tendría que poner límites, no mas almuerzos de domingo entre esos dos, podría algo de distancia por un periodo largo. Cerró los ojos… Sí, habría cambios.

Se puso de pie como un resorte cuando escuchó el grito característico de su amigo, se giró distinguiéndolo entre los demás estudiantes que salían con avidez para comenzar sus vacaciones. Se despidió de una compañera antes de ofrecerle ayuda a Paul quien tenía un lienzo en una mano, un bolso en la otra, más su mochila en la espalda. Él solo le entregó el bolso de mano donde iban algunos materiales; inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha.

Como siempre el chico monopolizaba la conversación, no esperaba respuesta alguna, Bella era silenciosa y buena escuchando a los demás, Paul sabía que la cabeza de la chica estaba en un chico que circulaba en carretera. Sonrió cuando la vio examinando el suelo.

—Así que tomé la decisión de contarle a Edward que era lo que escondías…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó la chica una octava más alto causando que todos miraran, el moreno se rio mientras elevaba la única mano libre.

—Tranquila, solo quería traerte de vuelta, no he hecho nada de eso —Bella volvió a bufar—. No entiendo porque no le cuentas, no es algo malo.

—Lo he intentado toda la semana —murmuró la chica observando sus pies avanzar uno tras otro—, no creo que lo tome bien.

—Oh vamos, tu novio es lo mejor, acepta cada cosa que dices, ese chico cae de rodillas a tus pies. Nunca conocí a un hombre tan enamorado —ella sonrió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Finalmente, no podrás escapar de hoy. —Sentenció Paul ganándose otro bufido de su amiga.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, cada uno tomó una entrada diferente: Paul la dieciocho y Bella la diecinueve. Quedaron de reunirse a la noche para la cena. Bella arrastró los pies hacia el segundo piso, abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose del orden; no recordaba haber dejado impecable esa mañana. Frunció el ceño, se acercó al ventanal verificando que el Volvo blanco no estuviera estacionado y ella lo hubiera ignorado al pasar, de igual manera lo llamó sin recibir respuesta.

Sacudió la cabeza, subió al segundo piso para dejar parte de sus cosas sobre la cama, luego al taller donde dejó el resto y contempló su última obra. Llevaba trabajando en ella dos semanas y tendría que quedar pendiente hasta la vuelta. Sonrió de solo pensarlo.

Edward hace un mes llegó de Cambridge informando que los Cullen invitaban a ella y Emmett a pasar la navidad. Como sabía que la chica no estaría muy convencida con la idea, Emmett no se presentaría por la distancia y él no iría a ninguna parte sin Bella, desistió la invitación y compró dos boletos para pasar las fiestas recorriendo Europa. Tres semanas solos recorriendo hermosas ciudades en el Mediterráneo.

Bella no podía creer el regalo ni tampoco de dónde sacaba el dinero, pero su novio aseguró que no quedaba en banca rota y que era un dinero bien gastado si se trataba de pasar más tiempo juntos.

Finalmente ella estuvo de acuerdo, pasarían las mejores vacaciones de sus vidas. Y por lo mismo, al estar tan entusiasmada se olvidó de todo, hasta de una información trascendental que tendría que afrontar hoy sin excusa. Tragó en seco de solo recordarlo, vio el reloj confirmando que aún tenía tiempo antes de que el chico apareciera en casa.

Decidió tomar una ducha rápida, se puso un chándal y una camiseta sin preocuparse de arreglarse. Se sentía muy cansada y sabía que Edward no se fijaría en esas cosas. Bajó corriendo hacia la cocina para poner las papas a cocer y el pescado al horno; tomó los platos para colocar la mesa cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Dejó todo botado sin importar si la loza terminaba en el suelo para recibir a su novio. El chico dejó una maleta en la entrada y un gran paquete apoyado contra la pared, abrió los brazos recibiendo a Bella quien se lanzó sin compasión aferrándose como si la vida dependiera de ello. Se robaron unos cuantos besos castos hasta que se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

—No sabes cuánto te he extrañado —dijo Bella sonriendo y luego dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

—Igual yo… Dieciocho tortuosos días.

—No dejemos que vuelta a ocurrir —pidió la chica, Edward le besó la frente antes de contestar.

—Lo prometo.

Entre los exámenes finales, dejar todo trámite listo y otros inconvenientes, Edward no se pasó por Londres dos fines de semana seguidos. Ambos lo entendían, se encontraban en la misma situación, queriendo terminar el trimestre con sobresalientes cosa que lograron: Edward demostrando que nada podría desviarlo de su objetivo aún cuando sospechosamente viajara cada fin de semana o gran parte de ellos y Bella sorprendiendo a todos como una de las mejores estudiantes de primer año. Definitivamente no era algo que disfrutaran.

Subieron el equipaje al cuarto de la chica aún cuando no era importarte ya que él tenía de todo en casa, desde cepillo de dientes hasta ropa en el armario. Edward la tomó de la mano llevándola nuevamente al vestíbulo dejándola frente al paquete misterioso.

—Eso es tuyo —dijo Edward abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Mío? Yo no he pedido nada.

—Lo sé, ha sido… Una entrega personal. Vamos, ábrelo.

Isabella se giró desconfiada, la seguridad de su novio la hizo avanzar hacia el paquete. Se fijó si atisbaba algún remitente, sin embargo, no decía nada hasta que encontró un espacio donde debería haber estado la información y fue removida. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido, Edward se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Suspiró derrotada, no le quedaba más que abrirlo.

El paquete no era tan pesado considerando el tamaño. Era cuadrado, rasgó un lado con cuidado fijándose que se trataba de un lienzo al distinguir el soporte de madera. Volvió a mirar al chico sin entender para que le entregara un lienzo tan grande, a lo menos que quisiera un pedido especial; jamás hablaron de que ella hiciera una obra para él.

Con más confianza quitó el papel hasta quedar frente a frente con miles de colores. Su boca se abrió casi hasta llegar al suelo sorprendida de lo que ostentaba frente a ella. Edward se acercó entregándole un pequeño sobre con el logo de TATE. Apreció alternadamente el cuadro que realizó en Liverpool cuando fueron de turismo y el sobre entre sus dedos. Con nerviosismo abrió y leyó la tarjeta.

_**.**_

_**Señorita Swan:**_

_**Gracias por haber participado de la instalación. Su obra fue admirada, criticada y evaluada como una de las mejores de la exposición. Agradecemos su colaboración y esperamos tenerla nuevamente entre los grandes artistas en un futuro cercano.**_

_**TATE, Liverpool – UK**_

_**PD: Se adjunta contactos que quisieron adquirir su obra.**_

_**.**_

—¿Por qué lo tenías tú? —preguntó Bella en un murmuro sin creer lo que decía la tarjeta.

—Dimos mi dirección como referencia. Mis padres lo recibieron y me llamaron para saber qué hacer con el. Pedí que lo enviaran a Cambridge así traerlo —Bella se dio la vuelta asustada, preocupando al chico— ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Tus padres saben lo nuestro?

—No —respondió Edward inmediatamente, ella se relajó—. Sabes que si ellos lo supieran no se lo dirían a nadie y tampoco nos reprocharían, puedes confiar en ellos. —Bella asintió en silencio, él la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara—. Ellos nunca quisieron que me casara.

—Lo sé. No hablemos de eso ahora.

—Tienes razón, menos cuando estamos a horas de nuestro viaje, ha vuelto tu primer cuadro a tus manos y siento un fabuloso olor desde la cocina —dijo Edward abrazándola y besándole la coronilla— ¿Viene Paul?

Bella se soltó frunciendo el ceño dirigiéndose a la cocina. Edward la siguió de cerca sin entender porque el cambio de humor tan repentino. Se quedó apoyado en la puerta mientras ella se movía de un lado para el otro verificando que la comida siguiera la cocción adecuada.

—¿Puedo saber que hice para que cambiaras de humor tan drásticamente?

—Tú y Paul, podrías casarte con él… A veces pienso que fue mala idea presentarlos. Ahora no me deja ir y venir desde la escuela a casa o viceversa —Edward rio entre dientes acercándose para abrazarla y dejara de hacer lo que fuera—. No es gracioso.

—Lo siento. Hablaré con él esta noche; al parecer se toma al pie de la letra mis peticiones.

Se quedaron abrazados en medio de la cocina disfrutando del calor que transmitían, el olor y la tranquilidad. Así eran todos los viernes hace tres meses, cualquier mal momento o estrés de la semana desaparecía… Solo paz. Bella sonrió recordando que no volvería a irse el domingo, tendría a Edward por tres semanas consecutivas solo para ella. Se aferró con más fuerza.

Desde la entrada se escucharon ruidos, tacos resonando en el piso de madera y el roce de algunas bolsas. La pareja se extrañó ya que solo ellos poseían llave del departamento. Bella abrió los ojos asustada cuando vino a su mente la razón… No solo ellos dos llevaban una copia.

La chica soltó una maldición desprendiéndose del abrazo y corriendo fuera de la cocina, Edward la siguió de cerca. Ambos se quedaron estáticos frente a una mujer de cabello rubio, alta, con un vestido corto y justado sobre la rodilla y unos tacones de muerte. Les daba la espalda contemplando el cuadro que seguía en la sala. Cuando se giró, la belleza era aún mayor, facciones perfectas, curvas delineadas y el pelo largo y ondulado cayendo por sus hombros. En uno de sus brazos llevaba un abrigo de la misma tonalidad del vestido.

—¿De quién es esto? —preguntó la extraña a Bella.

—Mío —susurró Isabella, asustada, avergonzada, cohibida y cualquier adjetivo que cruzara por su cabeza.

—¡Vaya! Sí que eres buena… ¡Oh! —La rubia se percató de la presencia del hombre y de la situación—. ¿Estoy interrumpiendo? Puedo irme y volver más tarde o encerrarme en el cuarto.

—Yo te conozco —comentó Edward, la chica bufó cambiando de humor radicalmente.

—Sí, ya puedes comenzar: halagos, gritos, quieres un autógrafo, una foto y harás que mi amiga se incomode ya que no quitas la vista de mis senos. Dale, tienes un minuto.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron cuando el chico se rio mientras se acercaba y abrazaba a Bella por la cintura dejando un beso en la mejilla y volvía a observar a la rubia.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, pero conozco a alguien más hermosa que tú… Solo estoy sorprendido de tu presencia. Edward Cullen, novio de Bella.

Edward le tendió la mano con una sonrisa cordial la cual correspondió la mujer asombrada por sus palabras. Miró a Isabella regalándole una sonrisa.

—Definitivamente este chico me agrada y se merece tenerte… Rosalie Hale, para los amigos Rose. Modelo de alta pasarela, rostro de Victoria Secret… Bueno, eso lo debes saber, no te aburriré. Soy la nueva compañera de piso y quien se quedará cuidando mientras ustedes disfrutan de Europa.

—¿Compañera de piso? —preguntó Edward sorprendido volteándose hacia su chica quien no decía ni una palabra.

—Necesito quitarme estos zapatos, bajo luego chicos, un gusto conocerte Edward —dijo Rosalie subiendo la escalera con agilidad mientras se quitaba un tacón.

—Parece que hay algo que has olvidado decirme —sentenció el chico que seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bella no sabía cómo interpretar esa sonrisa si era alguno bueno o malo. Lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a la cocina para contarle ese pequeño secreto que no le comentaba desde hace una semana. Quería mantenerse ocupada en algo mientras narraba la historia.

**(1)**Fue el viernes pasado cuando Isabella salía de _Slade_ junto a Paul como siempre, iban tan metidos en su conversación que no se fijaron en el _Audi_ que estacionaba junto a ellos y los tres todoterreno que la seguían unas cuadras más allá. La rubia que bajó del deportivo, tomó a Bella enredándole su pañuelo en el cuello e intercambiando su bolso por el de ella. Lo único que entendió de esos pocos segundos fueron cuatro palabras: _No me has visto_.

Los todoterrenos se detuvieron al lado del _Audi_ bajando cámaras fotográficas, grabadoras y varios reporteros con micrófono en mano. Al verificar que el coche se hallaba vacío examinaron su alrededor; algunos de ellos reconocieron las cosas que Bella llevaba acercándose. Paul se interpuso.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, no podía entender absolutamente nada, solo repetían el nombre de una tal Rosalie Hale y si la vieron cerca de ahí. Gracias a Paul, los reporteros dejaron de molestar al darse cuenta que se confundían de persona aún cuando el coche parecía ser el mismo por la matricula.

Cuando desaparecieron dejando un silencio perturbador y los espectadores volvían a transitar. Bella fue tras los arbustos donde encontró a la rubia. Le ofreció la mano para ponerse de pie.

La mujer era hermosa, perfecta. Cabello largo y rubio, perfectamente arreglado, ojos de color violeta; delgada, curvilínea, largas piernas sobre los zapatos de tacón más altos que vio en su vida. Le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda ofreciéndole pasar por su departamento ya que se encontraban cerca. Ella aceptó dejando el coche aparcado, quitándose los tacones como una persona normal y siguiendo a los chicos.

Después de tres horas tomando té y galletas, encerradas en el departamento, ambos celulares en silencio, parecían dos íntimas amigas.

Para sorpresa de Rosalie, Isabella no la reconocía debido a su poco conocimiento hacia la ropa, así que la rubia tuvo que hacerle una pequeña reseña de su vida: cumplir dieciséis años arriba de una pasarela, estudiar y trabajar a la vez, ser llamada para desfiles de alta costura y a los dieciocho ser una de las modelos mejor pagadas de Estados Unidos. Le ofrecieron un contrato millonario con una tienda de renombre siendo ahí el punto culmine. Habló con sus padres quienes lo entendieron decidiendo mudarse lejos: Londres.

Hace dos años que vivía ahí sin liberarse de los paparazzi, ahora rostro de Victoria Secret y siguiendo con su carrera de modelo. Adoraba su trabajo, le fascinaba ser la musa de muchos diseñadores a su corta edad, si bien, quería mantener una vida normal, lo cual le estaba costando mucho.

Fue en ese momento donde Bella, sin pensarlo, le ofreció vivir con ella. Tenía una habitación de sobra y no estaría mal tener compañía durante la semana mientras Edward se encontraba en Cambridge. Rosalie saltaba de alegría sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo al encontrar una amiga como ella. La primera amiga después de tantos años en el rubro.

Idearon uno de los mejores planes junto con la representante de Rose: Elena, una chica simpática, extrovertida y tal fiel como un perro faldero. La modelo mantendría su departamento en el centro de la ciudad, todos creerían que vivía ahí siendo que ella saldría escondida en otro coche para venirse junto a Isabella los días que tuviera libres. Tendría una vida normal por la semana y los eventos quedarían para los días restantes comportándose como la supuesta egocéntrica modelo de veinte años.

En dos días, ambas se hacían compañía, conocían todos sus secretos. Paul se pasaba las tardes y disfrutaba de las risas y la cercanía que sembraban. El único inconveniente es que no sabía cómo contarle a su novio que tendrían compañía algunos fines de semana o que podría ser que contestara otra mujer cuando llamara.

—Y creías que me enojaría —concluyó, no era una pregunta, Bella asintió avergonzada— Bella, amor, esta es tu casa, al igual que Rosalie, vengo a entrometerme en tu vida…

—Sabes que no —interrumpió la chica, Edward sonrió acercándose para abrazarla.

—Lo sé, solo fue una forma de decir. Pero insisto, es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

—También es tu casa, ya lo discutimos —intervino Bella con el ceño fruncido, él le besó entre las cejas.

—Será nuestro hogar el próximo año… Me agrada que tengas compañía, además parece que ya son grandes amigas por lo que me has contado —Bella sonrió.

—Parece como si nos conociéramos de toda una vida.

—Bien, entonces habrá que darle la bienvenida y agradecerle que se quede cuidando nuestra casa mientras estamos de vacaciones —dijo Edward besándola, luego soltándola—. No temas en decirme las cosas, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —se regalaron una sonrisa.

—Tengo hambre, ¿en qué ayudo? —preguntó Edward besándole el cuello esperando instrucciones.

El resto de la tarde y noche la disfrutaron los cuatro: Bella, Edward, Rosalie y Paul. Disfrutaron de la comida, conociéndose un poco más, risas, anécdotas de la modelo y del futuro doctor. Isabella decidió quedarse con el cuadro hecho en TATE como recuerdo del día en que decidió seguir su sueño a pesar de los demás. Todos concordaron admiraron el lienzo que aún seguía en la sala.

Antes de despedirse, las chicas insistían en saber el itinerario de las vacaciones, aunque Edward no dio su brazo a torcer, era una sorpresa. Ya todos se enterarían cuando fueran enviando fotos en cada parada.

Cuando estuvieron en el cuarto, Bella terminó de hacer su equipaje y Edward se encargó de amarla durante gran parte de la noche antes que la chica suplicara clemencia para descansar un par de horas antes de partir.

La sonrisa comenzó desde temprano en la mañana cuando su novio la besó por todo el cuerpo para despertarla. Disfrutaron de un buen desayuno, Edward subió las maletas al coche y luego se despidieron de Rose y Paul quienes les desearon las mejores vacaciones. La modelo suplicaba que avisaran cuando llegaran donde sea que eso fuera, les dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla evitando que las lágrimas hicieran del momento algo dramático.

.

.

Salieron de Londres tomando la M20 y luego a A20. El camino fue en silencio, los nombres de algunos pueblos pasaban y Bella no tenía la menor idea a donde iban en coche. Se preguntó cómo pasarían al continente, no creía posible que siempre fueran en el Volvo.

Fue ahí cuando todo vino a su mente.

—¡Vamos a Dover! —Edward sonrió sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

—Y hasta que por fin lo descubres.

—¿Vamos a Calais? —preguntó Bella ansiosa.

—Solo de paso, dejaremos el Volvo ahí —contestó Edward posando una mano sobre la rodilla de su novia.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Primero disfrutaremos de Dover, ¿te parece?

Bella asintió concentrándose en el paisaje. A lo menos ya gozaba un destino, ahora debía dejarse llevar; confiaba en Edward. Debía centrarse en que era una sorpresa y no seguir preguntando como su lengua añoraba. Dover, ¡jamás había estado en Dover!

**(2)**Casi dos horas después un cartel les daba la bienvenida al pueblo. Dover es un pueblo construido dejado de impresionantes acantilados blancos, hasta tiene casas excavadas en las rocas. Tiene el mayor puerto del Canal de la Mancha por el tránsito de pasajeros y mercancía desde el continente. Conocida como la puerta de Inglaterra, debido que es la unión con el país.

Solo al entrar se podía apreciar la belleza natural, los senderos, las tonalidades de verdes perfectas para actividades al aire libre. No sería este caso debido a la temporada, hacía demasiado frío como para disfrutar de caminatas.

Bella quedó asombrada cuando Edward detuvo el coche en la plaza central. Ante ellos, en lo más alto, un hermosos castillo edificado en el duodécimo siglo; el castillo más grande de Inglaterra. Le preguntó al chico si irían a visitarlo, este asintió y rio mientras ella daba saltitos de alegría en su asiento.

Pasaron cerca del _Ferry_ hasta llegar a una gran típica casa inglesa. Un pequeño cartel decía: _Grabble Hill House_. Aparcaron en la entrada, Edward bajó el equipaje invitando a Bella que pasara adelante.

Era un pequeño hotel como todos en el pueblo, disfrutarían de un par de días ahí antes de cruzar el Canal. El chico se hizo cargo de todo, dio los datos de la reserva y fueron guiados a su cuarto.

Una simple habitación en tonalidades violetas y crema. La cama delante de la ventana donde se veía la maravillosa vista desde los acantilados. A Bella le picaban las manos por buscar su cuaderno de dibujo, sentarse en la cama y dibujar la preciosa panorámica. Afuera las nubes de apoderaban del cielo anunciando lluvia para las próximas horas.

Edward le besó el cuello proponiendo aprovechar la mañana antes de que empezara la lluvia y conocer el lugar. Ella asintió, buscó algo más abrigado, besó al chico y salió corriendo entusiasmada.

Dover era la puerta de Inglaterra y el Castillo en lo más alto es la _llave_, que ha protegido a la región de invasiones en el 1200. En este lugar hubo uno de los dos faros romanos, que tenían una altura correspondiente a los 24 metros. Todavía existía uno de ellos.

El castillo era impresionante, la arquitectura dejaba con la boca abierta ante la inmensidad y los detalles. Largas calles que van serpenteando la subida, cruzar el _Connaught Park_, un inmenso y agradabilísimo parque, lugar de entretenimiento y recreo de los habitantes del lugar y de quienes lo visitaban.

La pareja disfrutaba de la vista y de la magnitud del lugar. Tuvieron que correr al coche que dejaron estacionado abajo cuando la lluvia se apoderó de la zona. Los dos reían disfrutando del agua aún cuando sabían que les podría causar un resfriado si no llegaban rápido al hotel. Los turistas y pueblerinos los miraban disfrutando de la juventud, alegría y amor que desprendían.

Después de saludar en recepción subieron rápidamente. Para sorpresa de Edward, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo y quitándole la ropa e invitándolo a tomar una ducha caliente juntos. Cada uno se aferraba al cuerpo del otro llenos de deseo.

Dentro de la ducha Edward la aprisionó contra la pared fría mientras el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos. De un movimiento la subió pidiéndole que pasara las piernas por la cintura entrando en ella de una sola vez. Bella gritó ante la fabulosa sensación de sus cuerpos húmedos y él en su interior. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos; jadeos, besos húmedos y la necesidad de sentirlo más profundo.

Bella sentía como su centro de contraía, se aferró al cabello del chico atrayendo sus labios a los suyos, sellando con un beso uno de los mejores orgasmos que hubieran compartido. Edward no se movía de su interior ni de la posición esperando a que sus respiraciones se calmaran. Se besaban entre mimos y con una sonrisa decidieron que era momento de bañarse.

Después de una deliciosa cena servida por la misma dueña del lugar y una plática entretenida, volvieron al cuarto y se acurrucaron en la cama viendo una película mientras la pequeña tormenta afuera se desataba.

Hicieron el amor nuevamente, esta vez en silencio disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza, sus cuerpos, inaugurando el comienzo de una larga temporada juntos. Edward degustaba cada curva y superficie de Bella, besando cada rincón de su piel tersa y ese sabor inigualable. Deteniéndose en esos pies de infarto que tanto adoraba y volvían loco: el fruto prohibido.

.

Por la mañana tomaron uno de los mejores desayunos continentales por cortesía de la mujer encargada de la cocina: cereales, pan, fruta, jugo natural y un exquisito té. Ordenaron sus cosas, guardando todo en el coche y despidiéndose de los dueños prometiendo volver pronto.

Antes de tomar el _Ferry_, disfrutaron de la vista sobre los acantilados. 106 metros de altura de una fachada compuesta por roca caliza y algunas vetas de pedernal negro; una verdadera obra de arte de la naturaleza y un monumento de valor simbólico para el Reino Unido como guardia de las invasiones.

Pasado el mediodía subieron en el coche al _Ferry_ que los llevaría al continente por altamar. Bella hacía miles de preguntas intentando descubrir cuál sería el siguiente paradero, y Edward la interrumpía con un beso que la hacía olvidar donde estaba.

Dos horas después desembarcaban en Calais. No se detuvieron en ninguna parte hasta llegar al aeropuerto. Estacionaron en un privado donde quedaría el coche hasta su regreso.

Isabella no dejaba de ver a todo lugar buscando una pista de a dónde se dirigían, pero como siempre, Edward era muy precavido y no permitía que se enterara. Él se preocupó de entregar los boletos, ingresaron al avión y buscaron sus puestos.

—_Merci pour aller sur des vols Air France à Paris, s'il vous plaît prendre sa place et attendent les instructions, merci_ —Bella se giró hacia Edward con los ojos brillosos, él sonrió—. _Gracias por volar en aerolíneas Air France con destino a París, por favor ocupar su puesto y esperan indicaciones, gracias_. —Repitió el altavoz ahora en inglés.

—¡Paris! —gritó Bella.

—Paris —confirmó Edward besándola e indicándole el asiento.

Se dedicó a contemplar a los pasajeros, una mala película en su pantalla individual y disfrutar de su novio durmiendo plácidamente. Ella no podía hacerlo, se hallaba tan ansiosa por llegar que el sueño había desaparecido.

Con Francia tenían una hora más de diferencia, miró su reloj, eran casi las ocho de la tarde, el crepúsculo ya se presentaba tan bello como siempre justo al frente por la ventanilla, a lo lejos, unas luces.

—¡Edward! Llegamos…

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA DE NUEVO!<strong>

¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! ¿Qué les parece?

¿A dónde les gustaría ir? Edward tiene muchas sorpresas para Bella.

Estoy decidida a dar mucho amor, así que preparen los niveles de insulina que no veremos drama por un buen rato. Quiero, y estoy segura que ustedes también, ver paz y amor entre la pareja sin pensar en lo que ocurre fuera de su burbuja.

¡Tenemos nuevo personaje! La gran modelo Rosalie Hale.

Gracias por sus reviews, pos sus buenas palabras y todos los que se han unido al grupo de esta historia (**link en mi perfil**), espero estén disfrutando de todo lo que les puedo proporcionar para sentirse dentro y ser parte.

Bien, los dejo por ahora, un beso grande para todos y como siempre, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Camili


	23. VACACIONES DE INVIERNO PARTE II

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1) Je Veux – **__Zaz_

_**(2) L'Amoureuse – **__Carla Bruni_

_**(3) Der Erste Schritt – **__Regner_

_**(3) IDann bin ich zu Haus – **__Gregor Meyle & Jasmin Schwiers_

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Europa**

**.**

Bajo ellos la deslumbrante ciudad del amor. La torre Eiffel, imponente como siempre, con las luces encendidas. Los jardines, las calles, edificios antiguos y modernos, todo en una mezcla de sombras y destellos al final del día. Tendría dolor en el cuello al bajar del avión por tanto ver por la ventanilla.

Edward a su lado despertó con el grito, sonreía disfrutando de su chica, era disfrutar de una pequeña en un parque de diversiones. La tomó de la mano y se fijó hacia el frente esperando a que dieran la señal de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Sería su primera navidad sin su familia, si bien, no le molestaba, sentía que era el lugar correcto y seguro que sus padres también lo sabían.

Una hora después salían del aeropuerto en un taxi hacia un lugar incierto para Bella, sin embargo, no le interesaba. El paisaje la tenía embobada, no soltaba la mano de Edward para recordar que seguía siendo real y no un sueño. Hermosas calles parisinas, plazas, edificios, gente, todos era perfecto.

Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad junto a la estación de tren. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio esquinado con grandes letras iluminadas en el frontis que decían _Hotel Terminus Nord_; el taxi aparcó frente a la entrada donde un chico se acercó al maletero para bajar el equipaje. Iba tan perdida en la bella noche en París que no se dio cuenta cuando Edward le abría la puerta ayudándola a bajar.

Dentro todo en tonalidades rojas, el botones los dirigió hacia la recepción donde los recibió un hombre muy guapo. Primero habló en francés y luego en inglés cuando Edward habló.

Bella no puso atención a lo que decían, solo se dedicó a contemplar el espacio. A su lado una gran escalera de mármol, al fondo lo que parecía un bar y hacia un lado lo que supuso era el comedor por la cantidad de mesas. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano del chico en su espalda guiándola a la escalera siguiendo al botones con su equipaje.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, dos puertas más allá, el chico que los acompañaba abrió la puerta dándoles el paso. Era una habitación pequeña perfecta para ellos. Una cama matrimonial a un costado, un escritorio enfrente y una mesa con dos sillas cerca de la cama. Cerca de esta un ventanal cubierto de un visillo.

Bella caminó hacia el abriéndolo para dejar una hermosa vista al centro de París. La estación de tren hacia un lado y hacia el otro como de cualquier parte de la ciudad, la majestuosa torre Eiffel. El cielo ya se hallaba completamente oscuro y las luces hacían su magia; coches transitando, personas abrigadas dirigiéndose a algún lugar.

—Entra que te enfriarás y tomarás un resfriado.

Dio un salto, iba tan concentrada apreciando que olvidó que el frío calaba los huesos. Se rodeó con los brazos volviendo al cuarto, Edward cerró tras de ella, se acercó rodeándola también para que entrara en calor.

—¿Cuánto nos quedaremos aquí? —preguntó Bella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del olor del chico.

—Tres días.

—¿Y luego? —Edward se rio besándole la frente.

—Lo descubrirás cuando estemos ahí.

Tomaron un baño para entrar en calor, pidieron servicio al cuarto ya que estaban agotados del largo viaje como para bajar al comedor. Decidieron disfrutar de una noche tranquila y despertar temprano para recorrer.

Se metieron a la cama abrazados, escuchaban el ruido del exterior. Bella pensó en lo que venía, sería la primera vez que no seguiría instrucciones de sus padres para las fiestas, a kilómetros de distancia donde nadie podría obligarla a seguir reglas. Se preguntó que harían mañana para noche buena; Emmett no viajaría y de Angela no sabía que excusa daría para no aparecer, tal vez mintiera diciendo que pasarían la Navidad con los Cullen.

Era extraño, pero se sentía bien, se encontraba donde quería estar, era Bella Swan junto al hombre que amaba a pesar de todo. Subió la mirada hacia el chico, este apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo y los ojos cerrados; sabía que no dormía por su respiración. Se estiró un poco para besarlo en la mandíbula, él sonrió.

—No me dijiste que le has dicho a tus padres —comentó Bella.

—Dije que debía solucionar algunas cosas que no me permitirían relajarme si no lo arreglaba. Me dijeron que no me preocupara, Alice está con ellos. ¿Y tú?

Edward abrió los ojos fijándose en ella no recibir respuesta. Cuando Bella bajó la vista le obligó a levantarla nuevamente.

—No he hablado con ellos desde que me mandaron a Londres. Pensaba en que esta sería la primera Navidad en donde no estaría ninguno de nosotros… Emmett lejos, Angela… ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó interesada y a la vez sin querer conocer la respuesta; el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de irme me preguntó si iríamos donde mis padres. Solo me subí al coche y me fui. Se quedará en Cambridge o buscará una excusa para justificar mi ausencia con los Swan. Es buena aparentando.

—Mientras nosotros disfrutamos de París —concluyó Bella con una sonrisa, él se la correspondió abrazándola— Espero que nieve para Navidad.

—¿Quieres una blanca navidad? —ambos se rieron.

—Sí, tú y yo, y una blanca navidad —confirmó la chica.

**(1)**A la mañana siguiente disfrutaron de unos deliciosos _croissant_, fruta, queso y café. El clima era muy frío por lo que se abrigaron bien antes de salir. Decidieron tomar el metro que se hallaba a un minuto y disfrutar de las calles a su ritmo.

Comenzaron con la Catedral de _Notre Dame_, una de las catedrales góticas más antigua del mundo. Gracias a llegar temprano fueron los primeros en la fila para acceder al interior y subir los 387 escalones para visitar las torres y apreciar la vista.

Disfrutaron de las hermosas calles, se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante para almorzar y luego volver al hotel. Era veinticuatro de diciembre y Edward iba decidido a sorprenderla en noche buena.

Bella se encerró en el baño luego que el chico tomara una ducha, él quedó en esperarla en recepción para así ella pudiera moverse por el cuarto con libertad.

Se arregló como nunca antes, trenzó su cabello tomándolo en lo alto dejando algunos pelos caer. Se maquilló los ojos oscuros y brillo en los labios; volvió al cuarto donde, sobre la cama, la esperaba un hermosos vestido sin tirantes blanco y negro con una cinta fucsia en la cintura. Al lado un abrigo negro junto a unos pendientes de brillante y collar a juego. Se colocó los zapatos de tacón, con medias, bragas y luego el vestido.

La sorpresa fue mirarse al espejo y no reconocerse, llevaba tantos meses usando pantalones y olvidado los vestidos que le costaba reconocer a la chica frente a ella con un vestido hasta la rodilla como cuando vivía bajo el mismo techo que su madre. Sonrió, se veía linda y ansiosa por que Edward la viera.

Justo al final de la escalera, como si fuera parte de una película romántica, Edward la esperaba con una sonrisa. Llevaba un traje de tres piezas negro, impecable de pies a cabeza. Sin dejar de observarla se puso el abrigo, le tomó la mano besándosela y luego aferrándola a su brazo para salir. Afuera los esperaba un coche.

Transitaban muchos vehículos, supuestamente todos rumbo a donde celebrarían las fiestas. El frio era considerable por lo que se veían pocas personas; no nevaría.

Cuando se giró hacia Edward con los ojos abiertos sin creer lo que veía, pensó que terminaría con una dislocación en el cuello. Él solo sonreía, la tomó de la mano ayudándola a bajar… ¡Como si fuera algo completamente natural bajarse frente a la torre Eiffel para pasar Noche Buena!

Avanzaron en silencio a paso firme para evitar el frío, Edward la llevó con un brazo sobre los hombros hasta llegar al ascensor. Otros más subieron con ellos, cada uno en su burbuja personal, disfrutando de las festividades y la vista. La pareja bajó en el primer nivel sin soltarse de las manos, se detuvieron frente a la gran puerta del restaurante _58 Tour Eiffel_.

—¿Cenaremos aquí? —preguntó Bella asombrada, casi sin palabras.

—Claro, venimos a celebrar noche buena —contestó Edward con naturalidad mientras daba un asentimiento al _Hostes_ que los recibía.

—¿Eres traficante, mafioso o tienes una herencia que no me has contado? —el chico se rio mientras agradecía la mesa y corría la silla para Bella.

—Ninguna de las anteriores… Me lo puedo permitir, Bella, más si es contigo. Solo disfrútalo, ¿bien?

La chica asintió, ya debía dejar de cuestionarse cada parte de estas vacaciones, solo debía disfrutar. Eran solo Edward y ella, nadie podría interrumpirlos.

El garzón apareció con dos copas de champan junto a unas gambas a la plancha deseándoles una buena noche. La pareja agradeció y luego miró por el ventanal, disfrutaban toda la vista a la ciudad, era verdaderamente maravilloso.

Disfrutaron de la velada entre platos exquisitos, buenos vinos y un postre de chocolate y fresas que los hizo gemir. Conversaron de todo, universidad, familia, se conocieron un poco más dándose cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían en común. Jamás se soltaron las manos sobre la mesa; dos enamorados en una de las ciudades más románticas de Europa.

Antes de partir subieron al segundo nivel de la torre para tener de más altura París, Edward la abrazaba desde atrás entrelazando sus manos ocultas entre las mangas de sus abrigos. Bella disfrutaba con cada beso y palabras bonitas que le decía al oído.

Cuando volvieron al hotel corrieron a la habitación, se quitaron el abrigo y subieron la calefacción. Edward pasó al baño mientras la chica se quedaba frente al espejo desarmándose el peinado.

Sintió que era observada y a través del reflejo lo vio. Sonrió sin dejar de desarmar la trenza; Edward estaba apoyado en la pared disfrutando de la vista. Bella siguió concentrada, atenta a cada movimiento que hiciera su acompañante. Dejó que el cabello cayera por su espalda cerrando los ojos al sentir la libertad de horquillas por una noche.

Distinguió las manos del chico sobre su cadera rozando su torso contra la espalda. Recostó la cabeza regocijándose de la cercanía de su hombre. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos verdes a través del espejo, se dio la vuelta sin tocarlo. Se quedaron fijos hasta que Bella lo guió hacia la cama empujándolo para que quedara recostado, ella se alejó unos pasos sin quitar los ojos de él.

Tragó en seco nerviosa, no era primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa y aún se sentía cohibida. Pasó las manos por su cabello cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un jadeo antes la exquisita sensación. Escuchó que Edward también jadeaba, sonrió.

Con lentitud desanudó la cinta que rodeaba su vestido ante la atenta los ojos del chico. Llevó las manos a su espalda bajando el cierre con lentitud hasta que este se deslizó por su cuerpo quedando en el suelo y ella solo con unas bragas de encaje negro y los tacones altos. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron esperando que Edward terminara de admirarla con tanta devoción como siempre. Este no pudo más levantándose y acercándose para unir sus labios en un beso demandante.

La boca de Edward bajaba con desesperación por la mandíbula de la chica, el cuello, los hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos. Bella intentaba con dificultad quitarle la chaqueta, el chaleco sin mangas y por fin la camisa.

Un pecho era demandado por la boca del chico mientras que el otro disfrutaba de las caricias de la mano libre. Bella no podía dejar de gemir aún cuando intentaba decirle que fueran a la cama y poder quitarle toda la ropa. De alguna parte sacó la fuerza hasta que terminaron recostados sin nada de ropa más que los zapatos de ella.

Edward se enderezó disfrutando de la vista: su mujer, hermosa como una flor, ahí, juntos en París amándose sin preocupaciones, solo ellos para adorarse. Tomó uno de los tacones quitándolo con delicadeza, lo tomó entre ambas manos, una bajo la planta y otra en el talón. Llevó la boca hacia el empeine dejando un beso húmedo en cada centímetro hasta llegar a los dedos donde levantó la mirada para toparse con los de Bella que parecían fuego descontrolado. Hizo lo mismo con el otro antes de colocarse entre las piernas de ella.

La chica sin quitar la vista del chico tomó su miembro masajeándolo contra su pelvis hasta el clítoris. Sin siquiera avisarle lo llevó hasta su entrada y con una pierna lo atrajo para que entrada de una sola estocada. Ambos dejaron de respirar cerrando los ojos ante tan fabulosa sensación.

Los movimientos comenzaron lentos pero profundos, Bella enredó sus manos en el cabello de Edward atrayéndolo a sus labios logrado que las penetraciones se hicieran más rápidas. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, las manos hábiles de él fueron hasta su clítoris avivando el fuego.

—Mírame —dijo Edward sin dejar los movimientos, Bella no podía—, mírame. —Insistió—. Quiero que terminemos juntos.

La chica abrió los ojos, sintió contraerse su centro, él también lo sintió por lo que aceleró los movimientos sin dejar los ojos chocolates fuera de su vista. Sintió las paredes de la chica apretarse contra él, sin poder soportarlo más la besó dejándose llevar juntos llenos de deseo.

.

.*.*.*.*.

.

**(2)**Algo de luz entraba por la ventana, aún así, no era eso lo que la despertaba sino que las caricias sobre su piel desnuda. Sonrió sin abrir los ojos dando la alerta de que se encontraba despierta, sintió como la boca de Edward se convertía en una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hasta su rostro y terminaba en los labios.

—Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad —respondió Bella con la voz ronca.

—Vamos, levántate, nos espera el desayuno y un día por París —insistió Edward.

La ayudó a incorporarse y entregándole una de sus camisetas para que se pusiera conociendo su incomodidad a que la viera desnuda. Ella se lo agradeció, miró hacia el frente donde encontró una bandeja con mucha comida, un poco de todo y una cajita roja con una cinta dorada. Se giró hacia Edward.

—Es tuyo —respondió él.

Bella se puso rápidamente de pie sin preocuparse que algo pudiera derramarse. Corrió hacia su maleta buscando entre las pocas cosas que quedaron dentro hasta tener entre sus manos un paquete cuadrado envuelto en papel azul y una cinta dorada.

Volvió a la cama con una sonrisa entregándole el obsequio al chico quien le agradeció con un beso. Volvieron a desearse feliz navidad y él insistió que fuera la primera en abrir el regalo.

Bella tomó la cajita, con delicadeza quitó la fina cinta, luego la tapa y entre una almohada de raso un corazón de plata. Era un relicario. Era un fino diseño y dentro grabado una B y una E entrelazadas. Vio a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Representa nuestros corazones unidos… Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase, lo prometo —Bella no podía hablar, volvió a mirar el corazón—. Puedes colocar una fotografía o solo dejarlo así, no importa…

—Se quedará así —interrumpió la chica mirándolo nuevamente con una sonrisa—, quiero poder ver siempre nuestras iníciales entrelazadas. Me encantó, gracias Edward.

Se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo. Se lo puso sobre la camiseta hipnotizada con la belleza y simpleza de la joya, no pensaba quitárselo nunca.

Echó un vistazo a Edward animándolo a que abriera su regalo, él intentó no romper el papel por lo que demoró más y hacía que los nervios de Bella se descontrolaran. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, la boca abierta sin poder creerlo. Miró a su novia intentando confirmar si era lo que pensaba, ella asintió satisfecha de haber logrado su objetivo.

—¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —preguntó Edward sin voz.

—Tener una amiga famosa, ayuda. Pensé que no lo encontraría antes de navidad.

Edward era un gran fans de _Aldous Huxley _y sus obras, guardaba casi todas de ellas en casa de sus padres, sin embargo, la que más degustaba era _Brave New World (Un mundo feliz)_, y su ejemplar ya se hallaba en muy malas condiciones. Ahora entre sus manos poseía la primera edición en perfectas condiciones.

Bella llevaba un mes buscándolo después de una larga conversación sobre novelas clásicas inglesas. Un día en que perdió las esperanzas, Rosalie la descubrió buscándolo. Solo un par de llamados y el libro iba en camino a sus manos.

—Estoy sin palabras… Te amo, Bella —dijo el chico besándola.

—También te amo.

Tomaron desayuno disfrutando de sus regalos, Edward fue el primero en ducharse mientras Bella elegía unos jeans, una polera a rayas negras y blancas y el abrigo negro de la noche anterior.

Cuando salió lista del baño, Edward llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta manga larga gris azulado y un abrigo gris, no obstante, lo que más llamaba la atención era su concentración en su nuevo libro. La chica sonrió, otra vez estaba leyéndolo… ¿Décima, doceava vez? Que importaba, se acercó, le dio un beso en el cabello avisándole que se encontraban listos, ahora debía esperar a que llegara a un punto o terminara el capítulo.

Antes de recorrer llamaron a sus seres queridos para desearles feliz navidad. Bella solo llamó a Emmett disfrutando de una corta conversación, él lo pasaba de maravilla entre el sol y carnavales en honor a las fiestas. Se rio de su hermana cuando ella refunfuño por el frío que tenían allí. Luego habló unos minutos con Edward quedando en verse pronto en Londres.

El chico habló extendido por sus padres y hermana, la chica le contó sobre un chico que conoció en París, era norteamericano aunque llevaba viviendo varios años en Francia. Decía ilusionada que era el amor de su vida. Sus padres volvieron a insistir que fuera a visitarlos ya que no lo hacía desde que volvió a la Universidad. Bella escuchaba en silencio las evasivas sintiéndose culpable de que su novio no estuviera con la familia, si bien intentó no demostrarlo.

Ese día lo pasaron en la calle, disfrutando del clima menos helado que el anterior y los escasos claros de sol entre las nubles.

Empezaron por el _Arco del Triunfo_, monumento cerca de la torre Eiffel de cincuenta metro de altura que representa las victorias del ejército francés bajo las ordenes de Napoleón. Se tomaron unas cuantas fotografías, intentaron entender a los ciudadanos con su idioma, finalmente se rindieron entre risas buscando por ellos mismo donde ir.

Siguieron con la Plaza Vandome, una de las más famosas de París, rodeada por imponentes y sobrios edificios donde se pueden encontrar las grandes tiendas como Dior, Chanel y Cartier. Edward insistió que las visitaran, pero Bella triunfó distrayéndolo entre besos y promesas para el regreso al hotel.

El Palacio Real fue la siguiente parada. También conocido como _Palais Cardinal_ debido a que no fue construido para los reyes de Francia sino que para el _Cardenal Richelieu_. Luego fue donado para la corona tras la muerte de este. Pasearon por los jardines reales jugando a creerse de la realeza, riendo entre malas pronunciaciones y pasos de baile.

Terminaron el día en el Museo del Louvre, el más importante del país y el más visitado del mundo. Pasaron toda la tarde admirando la inmensa colección organizada por diferentes departamentos: desde las antigüedades del mediterráneo, hasta la historia del Louvre, sus pinturas, esculturas y arte gráfica.

El último día en la ciudad lo disfrutaron en el Palacio de Versalles luego de ordenar sus cosas en la habitación para luego tomar todo e ir al aeropuerto por otro viaje incierto.

Bella insistió en recorrer cada rincón de los jardines del palacio: 800 hectáreas que se extienden entre plantas, todo tipo de árboles y una gran cantidad de estatuas de mármol, estanques y fuentes. Ya al medio día, ni la chica quería seguir caminando.

Para el atardecer, se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando para ingresar al avión. Bella era de mal humor por no saber a dónde se dirigían ahora, Edward la rodeaba con los brazos dejando besos en el rostro calmándola hasta que pudiera tenerla sentada y decirle exactamente donde era el próximo destino.

**(3)**Nuevamente fue una de las azafatas por altavoz la que reveló la sorpresa. Bella frunció el ceño pensando en lo difícil que fue mantener una conversación decente con los franceses y ahora debía enfrentarse a los alemanes. Sí, avión con dirección a Múnich.

Ambos apreciaban la vista con una sonrisa desde la ventanilla del avión mientras esperaban poder descender. El sueño de Bella se cumplía, no para navidad, aunque solo tenía un día de atraso. La ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve.

Un coche los esperaba a la salida para llevarlos al hotel y darles un pequeño recorrido antes de que volviera a nevar. El chofer hablaba un perfecto inglés, se ofreció a llevarlos a donde quisieran mientras duraba su estadía a un módico precio. Los chicos aceptaron de inmediato.

—Nos encontramos en la capital de la región de Baviera, tenemos una de las arquitecturas y naturaleza más bella de Alemania y una perfecta combinación entre moderno y tradición. Se darán cuenta mañana cuando demos una vuelta con la luz del día… O lo que hay de ella, todo dependerá de la nevada. Y tengan claro que no podrán irse de Múnich sin haber probado su comida y cerveza, es una orden —sentenció el hombre sin dejar de observar la calle—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo vienen?

—Tres días —contestó Edward.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos poco tiempo para recorrer, pasaré por ustedes muy temprano, ¿está bien? —La pareja asintió con una sonrisa—. Bien, ya hemos llegado, _Louis Hotel_.

—Gracias, ¿cuánto es? —preguntó Edward, el hombre movió la mano negando.

—Eso lo veremos en tres días, ahora vayan a descansar, nos vemos mañana. Mi nombre es Greg, ¿ustedes?

—Edward.

—Bella —habló por primera vez la chica. Greg le sonrió.

—Le haces justicia a tu nombre, Bella.

Se despidieron después de que un chico bajara el equipaje. Se registraron, esperaron a que le dieran las indicaciones siguiendo al chico hacia el ascensor hasta el quinto piso.

La habitación era blanco con colores burdeos y verde. El chico, no muy amistoso, les dejó las cosas, preguntó si necesitaban algo más y se fue. La pareja se rio, ambos estaban de acuerdo que los alemanes eran más fríos que los ingleses a excepción de Greg.

El lugar era amplio y tenía una bonita vista a la ciudad. Bella entró al baño dando un chillido y luego una carcajada. Se asomó por una ventana junto a la bañera sorprendiendo a Edward quien también se largo a reír. Cuantas cosas podrían hacer con esa ventana y un baño de burbujas, _striptease_ y tantas cosas más que le venían a la imaginación. Sin embargo, ya era tarde, se hallaban agotados con el viaje, tendría que quedar para mañana.

.

.*.*.*.*.

.

El día amaneció despejado, algunas pocas nubes al horizonte y la nieve aún se apoderaba de las calles y los techos. Bella contempló la vista desde la ventana con un jersey de Edward puesto sobre el pijama, el frío era intenso en comparación al clima de Francia.

Edward la abrazó fuerte comentándole que Greg llamó y que debían apurarse antes que volviera a nevar. La chica lo miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, él se encogió de hombro, la besó y se fue al baño. Bien, no quedaba más que creerle al hombre que llevaba viviendo en Múnich toda su vida.

Cuando estuvieron listos, abrigados y con sus abrigos en mano, subieron al coche que los esperaba en la entrada. Greg los saludó, se puso en marcha mientras les contaba la historia de la ciudad. Comenzaron con las puertas, la evidencia de la muralla que protegía la ciudad en la Edad Media. En ese entonces constaba con cuatro puertas y en la actualidad solo quedaban tres de ellas: Karlstor, Isartor, y Sendlinger Tor.

Gracias al sol las tres puertas se veían majestuosas entre la blancura de la nieve, los adornos navideños y los rayos cayendo desde lo alto. No podían quedarse mucho fuera del coche por la baja temperatura, no obstante, Greg entusiasmado les tomaba fotos para que recordaran las maravillas de su tierra.

Luego fueron a un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad donde probaron la comida tradicional de Múnich junto a una buena cerveza. El hombre les invitó el almuerzo a cambio que mañana ellos le invitaran la cerveza en un lugar especial.

De un momento a otro, como Greg mencionó, el cielo se nubló y los copos de nieve volvieron. Alcanzaron a llegar a la Catedral de Múnich antes de que subiera la intensidad.

Como no pasaba con muchas iglesias, esta se mantenía con la luz natural, a pesar del clima que estuviera afuera. Ladrillos blancos y dorados jugaban el papel principal. Los vitro, el cielo raso y los pilares tenían una armonía en conjunto. Era una de las catedrales más bonitas que Bella vio.

Greg en un murmullo les contaba la historia del edificio, la sencillez del templo, los materiales utilizados y algunos que otro detalle digno de contar. Luego, estuvo intentando que pronunciaran el verdadero nombre de la catedral: _Dom zu Unserer Lieben Frau_. Recibieron una mirada reprobativa después de tantas risas.

Cuando salieron seguía nevando. Greg sugirió que volvieran al hotel ya que no valía la pena seguir el tour cuando no podrían moverse con facilidad. Edward asintió echándole un vistazo a la chica quien observaba el cielo y las motas blancas al caer. Sonrió, le agradeció al hombre por el traslado diciéndole que ellos caminarían hacia el hotel; no era lejos, solo a un par de cuadras. Greg asintió, quedando en buscarlos mañana.

**(4)**Edward tiró de la mano de Bella internándola entre las calles sin pararse a explicarle su idea. La chica se tomaba el abrigo para que el viento helado no la congelara. La nieve chocaba contra su rostro, aún así, era una caricia fría más que una molestia, sonrió.

Llegaron a la plaza central y corazón de Múnich, _Marienplatz_. La nieve había sido quitada del centro donde se apreciaban algunas tiendas artesanales y el árbol navideño, aunque la masa blanca volvía a acumularse. Los transeúntes seguían como si nada acostumbrados al clima.

Edward se detuvo en medio del lugar observando la magnificencia de los edificios que rodeaban, el antiguo y nuevo ayuntamiento, el primero estilo medieval y el segundo neogótico, que a su vez se armonizaban a pesar de los años de antigüedad.

Una canción sonaba a lo lejos, algo en alemán que ninguno de los dos entendía. Se miraron a los ojos, Edward la tomó por la cintura elevándola girándola en el mismo eje. Bella se reía hasta volver a tocar el suelo. Se aferró al chico cerrándolo los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía y de la música. Sin importar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que las personas daban una ojeada con desaprobación o algunos creyeran ignorarlos, u otros los fotografiaban, ellos bailaban, sonreían como dos adolecentes disfrutando del amor. Se besaron antes de correr rumbo al hotel entre más risas que desencajaban en la ciudad.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Bella otra vez de mal humor, no por dejar Múnich, sino porque su insensible novio que seguía con la idea de esperar hasta último momento para decir donde sería la siguiente parada. ¡Ya estaban en esto, por favor! No podría tomar un avión de regreso a Londres, y por supuesto que no quería, no importaba donde fuera el próximo destino.

Edward se reía entre dientes. En una ocasión, la chica lo mandó lejos por un té para no tener que escucharlo. Ahora solo esperaba con el ceño fruncido, aún no era hora de abordar y no tenía la maldita idea de cuál puerta correspondía al vuelo ni el horario exacto. Además que no iría puerta por puerta preguntando para tener opciones. Se cruzó de brazos como una niña consentida.

Miró a su lado, él seguía concentrado en su nuevo libro. No pudo evitar sonreír al confirmar que le gustó su regalo. Relajó su cuerpo recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras tomaba entre sus dedos el relicario que no se quitó desde el primer día. Edward la rodeó con un brazo automáticamente.

—¿En serio no me dirás donde vamos? —preguntó Bella por décima vez esa tarde.

—No —contestó como siempre el chico sin desviar los ojos de la lectura.

—Vamos, Edward, es casi año nuevo…

—Tú lo has dicho… Casi —Bella bufó cerrando los ojos.

Ya debía rendirse, no se podía hacer más. Pensó en dormitar el tiempo que quedaba antes de abordar, esa mañana recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad y no daba más del agotamiento, lo único que quería era llegar al hotel donde fuera que eso estuviera y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward la soltó colocándose de pie. Pensó que se había dormido profundamente e iban retrasados, pero el rostro del chico no decía eso. Le tendía la mano para que le acompañara; sin dudarlo lo siguió.

Se detuvieron frente al panel de despegue y arribos, miles de aerolíneas y vuelos junto al horario predestinado para llegar a Múnich o para aterrizar donde fuera el destino. La mano de Edward señaló un punto en el monitor, Bella lo siguió concentrada, él se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—Milán.

.  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

¿Qué mejores vacaciones que París y Múnich? ¡Y ahora a Milán!

¿Qué otros destinos nos deparará?

Como dije y sigo confirmándolo, mucho amor por estos capítulos. Aún que dan vacaciones y varias sorpresas, espero que se hayan sentido paseando por las hermosas calles de Europa.

Para quienes aún no están informados, hay un grupo en Facebook donde pueden visitar y disfrutar de los paisajes que han sido nombrados en el capítulo, los anteriores, así como los futuros parajes donde aterrice la pareja. El **link está en mi perfil** ya que no se puede copiar acá mismo. ¡Los espero!

Ahora debo agradecer a cada uno de sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos. No he podido contestarlos porque ando corta de tiempo por muchos trámites que debo finiquitar. Ya les contaré porque.

Gracias a _**yolabertay, jupy, cavendano 13, tifany, BABYBOO27, carlita16, jossi. Cullen, paansaro Cullen swan, mahindarink05, Ferchi, Fer Cullen Swan, Rommyev, ANTAREZ, Lucy, Anonimo, Memita, Any, Carla**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Ahora seguiré escribiendo para poder deleitarlos con otro capítulo el próximo sábado, un beso para todos.

Camili


	24. VACACIONES DE INVIERNO PARTE III

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Grazie – **__Zero Assoluto_

_**(2)Para enamorarte de Mi – **__David Bisbal_

_**(3)Estranho Jeito de Amar – **__Sandy Leah_

_**(4)Quelqu 'un m 'a dit – **__Carla Bruni_

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Europa**

**.**

Milán es conocida mundialmente como la capital de la moda, no obstante, ofrece un abanico de actividades culturales y ocio. Debido a que es una ciudad pequeña favorece la posibilidad de recorrer cada punto de interés a pie sin necesidad de tomar el trasporte público. Y eso era lo que hacían Edward y Bella.

Después de dejar el hotel esa mañana, no pararon de caminar recorriendo las hermosas calles e impresionantes edificios. El clima los acompañaba, mucho frío aunque el sol se hallaba en lo más alto dándoles un poquito de calor.

Disfrutaban de una ensalada _Caprese_ y un exquisito _Risotto_ frente al Castillo _Sforzesco_ que acaban de visitar. Planeaban las noche de año nuevo, el hotel les ofrecía una gran fiesta si bien, ellos tenían la idea de pasarlo recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, algún restaurante y algo romántico; su primer año juntos de muchos más.

Dejaron los pies ese primer día en tierra italiana, recorrieron gran parte disfrutando a provechando el sol. El atardecer ya caía sobre ellos y Edward insistía en degustar otro buen platillo de Milán. Bella lo único que quería era volver a la cama del hotel y tal vez hacer el amor con su novio si no se encontraba tan cansada a la vuelta. Aún tocaba una larga caminata de vuelta.

—Volveremos al hotel, ¿cierto? —preguntó Bella.

—A lo menos que quieras seguir recorriendo —respondió Edward tomando un trago de vino blanco. La chica gimió.

—Creo que ha sido mucho por hoy: La estación central, Los jardines, el Teatro _alla Scala_ y ahora el castillo, creo que me doy por satisfecha —el chico sonrió tomándole la mano sobre la mesa.

—También lo creo. Mañana iremos a la catedral y a la galería, luego prepararnos para recibir el nuevo año.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Bella.

—Nos quedaría un día más antes de tomar otro vuelo, tú decides que haremos, tienes el mapa —contestó él con naturalidad.

—Edward, ¿otra vez no me dirás donde vamos? —el chico se rio antes la ansiedad de su chica.

—Vamos a España, no te diré donde exactamente. Me gusta ver la sorpresa en tu rostro, dame esa satisfacción, ¿sí?

Y como siempre, Bella caía rendida antes las bellas palabras de su novio. Asintió agradeciendo al mesero cuando trajo los postres. Ella pidió una _Panna Cotta_ y él un _Tiramisú_, se veía delicioso.

Decidieron tomar un taxi que los llevara al hotel, estaban muy cansados para soportar una caminata más. El edificio era muy moderno y lujoso como casi todo en Milán, los recibieron en recepción entregándoles las llaves y el listado del desayuno. Tomaron el ascensor, Bella se recostó sobre Edward quien la rodeo con los brazos esperando llegar a su piso.

Ya en la habitación el chico sugirió un baño caliente antes de acostarse, Bella aceptó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y el pañuelo. Se acercó a la ventana admirando la vista de noche, a un lado la _Estación Central_ un edificio antiguo y al otro la modernidad del siglo XXI.

Frunció el ceño, hace una semana que no dibujaba, desde que emprendieron ese viaje. Tan inmersos en su burbuja personal que olvidó la realidad y lo que le apasionaba. Se rio entre dientes, definitivamente Edward era más apasionante que su futura profesión.

Se volvió hacia el cuarto, el chico la esperaba solo con los bóxers puestos. Sin dudarlo se quitó la ropa dejando un camino hacia el baño.

El agua se encontraba caliente por lo que sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse, Edward la acompañaba detrás en la bañera acariciando sus brazos hasta los hombros y volvía a bajar. Era un silencio cómodo disfrutando del olor a violetas y la luz de unas cuantas velas que prendió el chico. Bella tenía sus manos sobre las rodillas de él, la única parte no sumergida en el agua.

—¿Qué sucederá luego de esto?

—Si no estás muy cansada podríamos hacer el amor en esa cama tan grande que nos espera —respondió el chico besándole el cabello. Bella se rio.

—No me refiero a eso, aunque no es una mala idea… Cuando volvamos a la realidad.

—No pienses en eso, no arruines este maravilloso momento.

—No quiero arruinarlo, pero es difícil olvidar todo lo que conlleva volver a Londres. No sabemos que planea Angela, no has visto a tus padres desde que volviste a la universidad por mi culpa y ya me estoy acostumbrando a la idea de tenerte las veinticuatro horas del día para mí… Esto no será fácil —sentenció la chica. Él suspiró.

—Eso lo sabemos. No tienes de que preocuparte: de Angela me ocupo yo, mis padres lo entienden hasta puedo asegurar que sospechan algo y sobre nosotros, solo quedan siete meses y nadie más podrá separarnos.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —respondió Edward con seguridad.

Él la llenó de besos mientras Bella volvía a relajarse. Aún así, por su mente seguían rondando tantos pensamientos que no la dejaban disfrutar del silencio y la mejor compañía. Abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta derramando sin querer agua fuera de la bañera para quedar a horcajadas sobre el chico. Este la tomó de las caderas llevando la vista a su cuerpo desnudo sin poder evitarlo.

—Quiero que vayamos a Liverpool —impuso Bella.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Edward asombrado volviendo a mirar esos ojos chocolates y olvidándose de su desnudez.

—¿Cuándo termina este viaje?

—En un poco más de una semana —dijo él desconfiado.

—Eso quiere decir que nos quedaran unos días de vacaciones, podemos ir antes de entrar a clases —Edward asintió—. Bien, mañana mismo reservaremos los boletos… Y esta vez, invito yo. —Dijo Bella besándolo.

—Oh no, olvídalo… —la chica impidió que siguiera hablando.

—Has pagado este hermoso viaje y recuerda que recibo una considerable cantidad de dinero todos los meses por mi silencio, puedo permitírmelo.

—¿Estás segura de ir donde mis padres? —preguntó aun no confiado con esa decisión. Ella asintió con una sonrisa que le contagió— Bien, mañana los llamaremos para informarles.

—Perfecto, ahora sí quiero esa sesión de sexo que hablaste hace un rato.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

**(1)**No era su estilo de vestir y los precios demasiado elevados, pero no podían dejar de pasar por la _Galería Vittorio Emanuele II_. Aquí se albergaban las mejores tiendas como _Prada_, _Gucci_ o _Louis Vuitton_, entre restaurantes de la mejor selección. Sin embargo, Bella no se fijaba en esas cosas, solo atenta a la infraestructura: un edificio del siglo XIX con detalles en cada uno de sus pilares, un cielo de vidrio que dejaba entrar la luz natural y un piso brillante que seguramente era de mármol. Lo mejor de lo mejor.

La galería se ubicaba en el centro de la ciudad entre la Catedral y el Teatro _alla Scala_, a este último se pasaron ayer, dejando los otros dos para hoy. Se miraron en un momento afirmando que era ya mucho lujo por lo que decidieron salir de ahí.

Si creían que eso era lujo, no divisaron la gran Catedral de Milán, majestuosa como ella sola. 157 metros de longitud de ladrillos revestidos en mármol y torres coronadas con estatuas. Una verdadera obra de arte en tamaño gigante.

Edward y Bella se quedaron en medio de la calle contemplando alucinados; una cosa era verla en fotografías o desde alguna posición alejada de la ciudad, si bien, estar frente al _Duomo_, no tenía precio. El chico la tomó de la mano guiándola hacia el interior.

Comparado con el exterior, dentro era oscuro, gótico y aún así la belleza dejaba con la boca abierta. Largas columnas talladas y entre estas, obras originales que representan escenas religiosas. Tomaron asiento girándose cada cierto tiempo para apreciar todo el lugar. Definitivamente una de las mejores visitas que hacían desde que comenzaron en Dover y sus acantilados. Cuando se deslumbraron más de lo necesario, volvieron al hotel para almorzar y descansar antes de la noche.

Después de tomar una siesta, Edward le besó la frente diciéndole que volvería pronto. Le sonrió antes de salir del cuarto sin ninguna justificación. Bella frunció el ceño sin entender.

Se extrañó cuando segundos después tocaron a la puerta, se levantó rápidamente para abrir. Una mujer de mediana edad le sonreía y hablaba en italiano. La chica le invitó a entrar esperando que hablara inglés o estarían en problemas para comunicarse.

La mujer que venía muy bien vestida seguía hablando mientras dejaba un protector de vestuario sobre la cama y un bolso. Ella se pasó las manos por el cabello muy bien peinado hasta toparse con los ojos de Bella quien seguía sin entender nada. Ambas se rieron cuando se dieron cuenta que el idioma sería una complicación.

La mujer intentó hablar en ambos para ser algo más comprendida y poder llevar esas horas amenas. Venía de parte del señor Cullen para arreglarla para esa noche; comenzarían por un masaje, manicura, cabello, maquillaje y el vestido que se encontraba en el protector. Bella no creía lo que escuchaba, jamás hubiera imaginado que Edward haría una cosa así. Sabía que las fiestas, en general, en Milán eran de alta costura pero nunca pensó que ellos participarían de algo así. Ya era suficiente con la Navidad en París.

Con un suspiro se dejó llevar, no tenía otra alternativa con esa mujer y su sonrisa. Negó curvando sus labios entregándose a lo que viniera. La mujer aplaudió con deleite.

Dos horas y media después, Bella pasó por un masaje relajante, le pintaron las uñas del color de su vestido al igual que los pies, la maquillaron un gris ahumado y brillo en los labios, y le hicieron un lindo peinado tomado en la nuca dejando que el cabello cayera por sus hombros o hacia atrás, como estimara en el momento.

Lo más bello era el vestido. Negro de encaje y transparencias, ajustado hasta sobre la rodilla y luego caía en volados. En la cintura destacaba una pretina que jugaba con el escote en su espalda. Cada vez que se observaba en el espejo lo encontraba más lindo que la vez anterior, olvidándose de la chica que también se reflejaba y no reconocía, aún cuando se veía realmente atractiva.

Debido a la decoración del vestido, la mujer no quería ponerle joyas, hasta que Bella insistió en usar el relicario que Edward le regaló. Lo adaptaron para que quedara justo sobre el escote como parte del vestido. Ambas se regalaron una sonrisa dando por terminada la sesión. Deslumbraba perfecta.

La mujer se despidió después de entregarle un chal que quedaba perfecto para abrigarse. Le pidió que se quedara en el cuarto que ya pasarían a buscarla, Bella asintió mientras se despedían.

Fue hacia la ventana disfrutando de las personas que ya emprendían rumbo hacia el Castillo _Sforzesco_ donde se daría la gran fiesta. También se llevaría una acá en el hotel y en otros ubicados en el centro, aunque la pareja decidió disfrutar de la noche estrellada y los fuegos artificiales.

Se giró cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, ambos quedaron embobados contemplándose. Edward llevaba un traje gris grafito, camisa de una tonalidad más clara, corbata y zapatos negros. Su cabello desordenado como siempre, la barba que llevaba días sin rasurar y esos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban al divisarla.

Se tomaron del brazo para descender hacia recepción donde los esperaba un grupo de vehículos destinados para la Noche Vieja. Agradecieron al hombre que les abrió la puerta del coche; sin soltarse las manos disfrutaban del viaje entre vistazos cómplices. Edward la ayudó a bajar mientras Bella se arreglaba el vestido largo y deslumbrarse con el lugar.

Música en varias esquinas, parejas o grupos caminando con sus mejores vestimentas: unos hacia el Teatro a disfrutar de la opera, otros hacia los diferentes restaurantes y otros se quedaban disfrutando de la música previo al espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Ellos tomaron la opción de una buena comida.

Cuando ya faltaba poco para la medianoche se pusieron en marcha hasta el Castillo _Sforza_ donde ya se encontraba gran parte de la población. Edward guió a la chica hacia un sitio en altura donde no tendrían problemas para divisar la torre. Bella se abrazó al torso de su novio observando a las personas bajo ella riendo, gritando y algunos bailando con una pequeña banda que se instaló poco después de que ellos llegaron.

La cuenta regresiva comenzó. 10… se giró hacia Edward… 9… el chocolate y la esmeralda se encontraron… 8… una sonrisa se extendió en sus rostros… 7… el amor se sentía en el aire… 6… sus brazos rodeándose… 5… una promesa silenciosa de amor eterno… 4… una promesa infinita… 3… un deseo para comenzar el año… 2… sus bocas acercándose… 1… un beso que sellaba el final y un principio… ¡Feliz año nuevo!

Edward la atrajo a su cuerpo sin soltar sus labios, no era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, los gritos y festejos y los fuegos comenzando, solo sentía a la chica que le robó el corazón esa mañana en _Formby Point_. Prometía amarla por siempre aún cuando todos se pusieran en su contra, él jamás permitiría que ella se olvidara de este día, de cuanto la amaba, de cuanto haría para que lo suyo funcionara.

Por fin se separaron regalándose una sonrisa, manteniéndose abrazados disfrutando del espectáculo pirotécnico. Como era de esperar, Milán no podía fallar, todo era perfecto, elegancia y estilo.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

—Bella, cariño, despierta. Ya hemos llegado.

Abrió los ojos enfocando y recordando donde se encontraba. Vio los asientos de delante y a su lado Edward acariciando su rostro; le sonrió. Estaban en el avión lo que significaba que ya aterrizaban en Barcelona.

Se enderezó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y luego refregarse los ojos para despejar la vista. Miró por la ventanilla buscando las luces de la ciudad, como todos los vuelos, este también era de noche para así aprovechar los días.

Después de bajar del avión y recoger las maletas, salieron del aeropuerto en busca de quien los llevaría a su hotel. Edward saludó en un perfecto español al hombre que tenía un letrero con su apellido. La chica se sorprendió que supiera el idioma, nunca lo comentó.

No sabía si era el cansancio o la noche, por lo que no iba pendiente de las calles que pasaban, se apoyó en el hombro de su novio entrecerrando los ojos esperando paciente a que llegaran a destino. Además, las caricias en su espalda tampoco ayudaban a que se mantuviera cuerda para disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Barcelona.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio muy iluminado. Sin esperárselo, Bella se vio levantada en brazos. Protestó para que la bajara, sin embargo, Edward insistió que se recostara en su hombro y se dejara llevar, le besó la frente y ella se rindió.

El mismo procedimiento de siempre, siguió con los ojos cerrados escuchando la reservación, el chico que se encargaba del equipaje y llevarlos a la habitación. Bella sonrió cuando este les deseó una feliz noche de bodas.

El chico la dejó sobre la cama, buscó el pijama ayudándole a colocárselo, luego él hizo lo mismo consigo para acostarse junto a ella. Besó su cuello enredando sus manos por su cadera y dejarse vencer por el sueño.

**(2)**A la mañana siguiente, Bella fue la primera en despertar para su sorpresa. Dio una ojeada a su alrededor deteniéndose en el cuarto. La noche anterior no la vio debido al cansancio.

Era una habitación oscura con colores borgoña, negro y marrón. La luz la entregaba las grandes ventanas y el ventanal frente a ellos. Las cortinas permanecían cerradas y aún así se podía entrever algo tras ellas. No había ningún edificio frente como acostumbraba en las ciudades que estuvieron. Miró a su lado donde Edward seguía durmiendo. Con sigilo se puso de pie acercándose para apreciar la vista.

Un jadeo escapó de su boca; nada de nieve, nubes amenazantes que decían que se encontraban en invierno. El sol comenzaba a salir, ningún estorbo en el cielo y frente a ella el océano junto a la calle, palmeras y coches estacionando frente a la playa para dar una vuelta. Sabía que debía hacer frío, pero no importaba si tenías esa vista para disfrutar.

Dejó que su cuerpo de relajara cuando sintió las fuertes manos de Edward sobre ella. Sintió su torso desnudo transmitiendo calor mientras sus labios se apoderaban de su hombro dejando un rastro por su cuello hasta llegar a la mandíbula. Soltó un gemido.

—El lugar es hermoso, gracias Edward.

—El año pasado, mis padres vinieron a este mismo hotel como aniversario de matrimonio —respondió chico, ella se giró rodeándolo por el cuello y sonriendo.

—Y nosotros celebrando nuestra noche de bodas según recepción —dijo recordando las felicitaciones del botones—, en cierta forma, estoy reemplazando a mi hermana.

Edward cambió de expresión, desapareció la sonrisa y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Bella llevó las manos a su rostro intentando que volviera a brillar, no fue el comentario más inteligente, lo sabía.

—Lo siento, era una broma —él no contestó—. Edward, no es cierto, sé que no es así.

El chico se aferró a ella escondiendo el rostro en su cuello respirando hondo. Bella enredó sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo intentando calmarlo ante su pésimo chiste. No fue el mejor comentario, solo salió de su boca sin pensarlo antes. Suspiró cuando Edward la miró.

—Pronto cambiaremos eso, solo habrá una señora Cullen y serás tú.

—Lo sé… Muy pronto —confirmó Bella regalándole una sonrisa que él correspondió.

Se sorprendieron cuando tocaron a la puerta trayéndoles el desayuno. Al parecer se extendió la sospecha de que eran una pareja recién casada y les ofrecieron disfrutar de la terraza del cuarto y un buen desayuno. Agradecieron, se pusieron algo más abrigado y disfrutaron de la brisa y la preciosa vista.

Al mediodía, después de un caliente baño para entrar en calor luego de hacer el amor en el balcón para sorpresa de los dos, decidieron comenzar con el recorrido.

La primera parada fue en _La Sagrada Familia_, el monumento más conocido de Barcelona como máximo exponente de la arquitectura modernista creada por _Gaudí_. Hasta ese día aún se seguía construyendo el proyecto que el artista dejó inacabado tras su muerte.

La pareja subió a una de las ocho torres erguidas, siendo que el proyecto final son dieciocho en total. La vista era impresionante, otra perspectiva del maravilloso diseño. Lo mismo ocurrió con el interior, inspirada en la naturaleza, columnas con forma de tronco que convierten el interior en un bosque de piedra.

Luego fue el Museo _Picasso_, 3500 obras del artista malagueño. Cinco grandes palacios que ordenan la vida de Picasso cronológicamente. Como en cada museo que visitaban, Edward disfrutaba de los brillantes ojos de su chica disfrutando de cada exposición.

La tarde la finalizaron en la famosa Torre _Abgar_, un rascacielos ubicado en el distrito tecnológico de Barcelona. De noche era un verdadero espectáculo por las luces y colores. Decidieron en un lugar cercano para disfrutar de la vista y la vida nocturna de la ciudad antes de volver al hotel al otro extremo.

Al día siguiente, Bella arrastró a Edward a la playa luego de llamar a recepción y arrendar un equipo de surf. Esta era una de las playas donde se tenían buenas olas, así que ella se sentó en una reposera tapada con una manta disfrutando de los movimientos y curvas de su novio en el mar.

Por la tarde, después de un buen almuerzo luego del ejercicio y una siesta fueron al _Parque Güell_, otra de las grandes obras de Gaudí. Diecisiete hectáreas cubierta de formas onduladas, columnas con aspecto de árboles, figuras de animales y formas geométricas.

El último día antes de tomar el avión que los llevaría al penúltimo destino, decidieron recorrer las calles y disfrutar de hacer compras para sus seres queridos. Tomados de la mano recorrían las hermosas calles de la ciudad hasta dejar los pies del cansancio.

Al llegar al hotel para retirar el equipaje y tomar un taxi al aeropuerto, los encargados de recepción le regalaron a Bella una ramo de rosas y unos chocolates como recuerdo de su supuesta luna de miel. La pareja se fue riendo en el coche discutiendo que podrían haber hecho lo mismo en los demás paraderos.

Edward disfrutando de adivinanzas, le dio el horario del vuelo para que buscara el destino. Bella tenía dos posibilidades: Egipto era una de ellas, cosa que no lo veía probable; y la segunda Lisboa, Portugal. Esta última fue la respuesta cuando llamaron a abordar.

Esa estadía solo sería de dos días por lo que aprovecharon desde bien temprano. Tomaron desayuno, tomaron sus abrigos ya que el frío era capaz de prohibirte salir del hotel, y tomaron el primer rumbo.

**(3)**Comenzaron por el barrio _La Baixa_, centro de la ciudad y estilo clásico, acabando en la _plaza Marques de Pombal_, un cambio drástico donde la modernidad se tomaba las calles y donde la pareja se hospedaba.

Admiraron el _Castillo de San Jorge_ de noche iluminado, dándole esa magia indiscutible en la cima de la colina; y finalizaron a los pies del mismo en las calles de La Alfama, arrabal antiguo de los pescadores.

Abrazados contemplaron el Puente _25 de Abril_, el puente colgante más largo de todo Europa. Tomaron varias fotografías, se tomaron juntos besándose con la gran vía tras ellos. Siguieron por el Museo _dos Coches_ donde encontraron los más hermosos carruajes de la historia del país que transportaron a grandes figuras de la realeza.

Finalizaron su viaje disfrutando del atardecer en lo más alto de Lisboa, los techos rojizos intensificados por el crepúsculo, hacía de la ciudad una imagen de cuento. Bella se recostaba su espalda sobre Edward quien la rodeaba con los brazos dejando besos en el cabello observando el sol desaparecer alternando con la belleza de su chica.

—La próxima vez que vengamos, será como Marido y Mujer.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más sobre el comentario del chico, seguros que así sería para recordar esas fabulosas dos semanas. Entrelazaron sus manos sin perder de vista lo último que quedaba de la estrella brillante.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Bella.

—Calais, Francia. Tomaremos el _Ferry_ a Dover y emprenderemos a Liverpool como dijiste.

—No tomaremos otro avión después de Calais —no era una pregunta, el chico negó.

—Será más fácil, el Volvo ya está en Dover y desviarnos a Londres para tomar un avión será pérdida de tiempo. Además son solos cinco horas en coche, puedo con ello —dijo Edward besándola entre una sonrisa.

Aprovecharon el viaje en avión para dormir ya que eran varias horas desde Portugal hacia el norte de Francia. Ya se encontraba oscuro cuando llegaron, parecía como si hubieran cambiado de un cuento de hadas a otro. Era el mismo estilo que Lisboa.

Se quedaron en un hostal la noche y por la mañana disfrutaron del pueblo y su belleza. Debían estar atentos al horario ya que el _Ferry_ era puntual y no sería divertido perderlo. Se maravillaron con el _Canal Bergues_ rodeado de hermosas casas y flores que soportaban los tiempos helados. Era momento de despedirse, se regalaron una sonrisa tomándose de las manos camino al coche que los esperaba para volver.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

El dolor de estómago y los nervios se apoderaron de ella cuando vio la calle que los llevaba a la Residencia de _Formby Point_. Una, dos, tres casas y ahí aparecía la gran vivienda blanca. El Volvo ingresó alertando a todos, Bella se tensó aún más.

Edward antes de bajar, la tomó de la mano entregándole las fuerzas necesarias; ella no era una intrusa, era parte de la familia cual fuera el cambio hace unos meses atrás, ella siempre sería su mujer a pesar de lo que dijeran unos documentos. Siempre sería el mismo discurso que le dio ese precioso encuentro en Londres. Respiraron hondo y salieron.

**(4)**En la puerta los esperaban los tres: Esme, Carlisle y Alice con una gran sonrisa. Sin diferencia alguna los abrazaron preguntándoles sobre el viaje. Edward jamás les informó que Bella iba incluida en la visita y parecía que fuera de lo más normal, como si ella fuera su verdadera esposa ante todo el mundo. Sonrió, eso le gustó.

Bella también lo sintió así. En otro momento se hubiera sentido culpable al ocupar el puesto de su hermana, ahora esos miedos quedaron atrás luego de esas vacaciones. Edward era su gran amor y por fin entendía que los Cullen lo sabían y apoyaban cada decisión que ellos tomaran.

Esme les dijo que dejaran el equipaje en el cuarto de Edward y bajaran a cenar. Sabía que debían estar cansados, pero una buena comida no les caería mal antes de dormir. Los chicos lo agradecieron.

La velada se extendió más de lo imaginado mientras la pareja comentaba el viaje, los lugares que conocieron, los hoteles, la navidad en París y el año nuevo en Milán. Alice no podía creer que no la hubieran llamado para darle algunos paraderos siendo que ella vivía ahí por sus estudios. Luego fue su turno de contar su experiencia.

Iban a seguir conversando sobre los estudios de Bella, cuando decidieron que sería más apropiado para la mañana siguiente en el desayuno y ahora se fueran a dormir. Se dieron las buenas noches cada uno entrando a su cuarto.

Edward no lo soportó más, la ansiedad lo tenía de los nervios desde que ingresaron a la ciudad pensando como recibirían a Bella y ahora que todo parecía tan normal, necesitaba celebrarlo con su chica.

La tomó desprevenida besándola con pasión cayendo en la cama mientras le quitaba la polera y seguía por los jeans. El también fue desprendido de sus ropas con ayuda de los pies de la chica que tiraban hacia abajo los pantalones y bóxers.

Edward fue directo a su cuello mordiendo deleitándose con su sabor, su olor, intoxicándose con su esencia para no olvidarla jamás. Aún quedaban unos cuantos días juntos, y necesitaba impregnarse de ella para soportar los cinco días que estarían separados.

Se aferró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas, Bella tampoco se quedó atrás gimiendo muy bajo para no ser escuchada por los demás, no obstante, queriendo demostrarle que sentía el deseo, ese sentimiento tan fuerte que el chico quería que fuera tan fuerte como él. Llevó sus piernas hacia la cintura de él mientras sus brazos eran prisioneros de las manos de Edward.

Sin demorar más quitaron toda tela que impidiera sentirse por completo, el chico la besó con ardor robándole los jadeos cuando entraba en ella de una sola estocada. Se quedaron quietos adaptándose y comenzar con movimientos rápidos y profundos. Él jamás soltaba sus manos impidiéndole que pudiera tocarlo, sus caderas de golpeaban, se sentían completamente adentro hasta que las paredes de Bella se contrajeron.

Supo que si no fuera por la boca insaciable de Edward, el grito hubiera alertado a todos después del fabuloso orgasmo que recorría cada nervio de su sistema. Ambos cayeron rendidos con la respiración acelerada e irregular. El chico por fin la soltó dejando que la finas manos de ella se enredaran en su cabello. Levantó sus ojos verdes aún llenos de pasión.

—Estoy completamente enamorado de ti —confesó, Bella sonrió.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica sin voz, él asintió.

—Te adheriste a mi piel y te quedarás ahí de por vida. Eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida, lo prometo —una lágrima bajó por el rostro de Bella.

—Te amo, Edward Cullen.

Se fundieron en un tierno beso relajando sus cuerpos, regulando la respiración y yéndose en un perfecto sueño en brazos del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Bella despertó sola en el cuarto. Se puso el pijama junto con un jersey de Edward ya que la temperatura parecía haber bajado considerablemente, las nubles negras avisaban la tormenta.

Bajó pasando por la sala hacia la cocina, se quedó en la mitad al escuchar la voz de Edward maldiciendo. Se acercó con sigilo pensando si sería prudente molestarlo, aunque como siempre, él sabía que ella estaba cerca por lo que se giró encontrando sus ojos dando la mala noticia.

Rápidamente de aproximó abrazándolo esperando a que hablara, él la recibió aferrándose con fuerza, algo le molestaba y no podía expresarlo con palabras. No le perdió de vista con ansiedad hasta que el chico le pasó su celular.

Se trataba de un mensaje y un video adjuntado: _Así pasa las vacaciones tu esposa, ¿y tú, donde andas?_ Después de leerlo dio inicio al video donde salía Angela desnuda en una cama junto a un hombre rubio que la follaba con fuerza… Como Edward lo hizo con ella la noche pasada. Tragó en seco.

No pudo seguir mirando por lo que le devolvió el aparato esperando la reacción de su novio, queriendo saber si le afectaba: furia, ansiedad, celos, desilusión, tranquilidad; necesitaba saber que le producía enterarse que Angela le era infiel. Al fin y al cabo el hacía lo mismo y aún peor, con su hermana.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Bella, cerró los ojos ante el bufido.

—Ella no espera ni un segundo para hacerme quedar mal.

Su pecho de oprimió de solo pensarlo, Edward aún sentía algo por ella, se preocupada por lo que dijeran los demás. Sintió enfado, él hacía lo mismo pero no parecía importante, hasta lo que forjaba era aún peor, tenía más antigüedad, una infidelidad que venía desde cuando él era novio de su hermana.

Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, quería salir de ahí y encerrarse en su departamento en Londres. No fue una buena idea volver a Liverpool, al parecer pisar esa ciudad traía la realidad con golpes y la ilusión desaparecía. La burbuja acababa de estallar.

—Deberías volver y pedir una explicación.

Edward se fijó en ella sin entender sus palabras. Aún miraba rojo ante el video, conocía al chico que disfrutaba de Angela, la misma persona que mandó el video. Era como si ambos quisieran que él se enterara de todo y tal vez no solo él, sino que todo en Cambridge. Si bien volver, definitivamente no era uno de sus planes.

—¿Por qué querría volver?

—Edward, es obvio… Es tu esposa, debes pedirle una explicación. Ella está llamando tu atención.

—Bella… —la chica no dejó que siguiera negando y saliendo del lugar, él la siguió—. Bella.

Llegaron al dormitorio del chico encerrándose, ella quería correr al baño para refugiarse, pero Edward fue más rápido. La tomó de los brazos pidiéndole que se centrara en él, aún cuando ella no quería, sabía que lloraría cuando quedaran frente a frente, se derrumbaría.

—Mi amor, si quisiera alguna explicación, me habría quedado con ella, ¿no lo crees?

—Edward, es tu esposa, tu mujer…

—Mi mujer está aquí conmigo —interrumpió el chico sorprendiéndola—. Angela se aprovechó de un momento de debilidad, ahora espera que tenga celos y vaya por ella, sin embargo, ambos sabemos que eso no pasará. Mi mujer, mi realidad, mi vida esta donde tú estés. A quien amo es a ti. Además si quisiera una explicación, primero tendría que mirarme en el espejo, ¿no estoy haciendo lo mismo? —Bella se rindió asintiendo—. Lo que me molesta es que no nos deje tranquilos, a estas alturas debería haber solucionado el tema del divorcio y por fin superarlo, pero sigue aferrada a su orgullo.

—¿No sientes celos… Rabia, algo? —preguntó Bella en un susurro, él negó sonriendo.

—Sería feliz si encontrara en amor en James y nos dejara tranquilos.

—¿James?

—El chico del video, es de mi generación, es un buen amigo… Bueno, lo era —respondió Edward tomándola del rostro—. Estaría furioso si la chica del video fuera tú, nada me podría desarmar más que eso.

—Jamás lo haría —refutó Bella, él sonrió.

—Lo sé… Bien, la burbuja de a reventado, pero espero que esto no eche a perder el resto de nuestras vacaciones, ¿está bien?

Bella asintió, el chico tenía razón, no podían permitir que alguien los derribara, menos Angela. Lo abrazó dándole un beso sellando el momento, ahora quedaba aprovechar el tiempo en familia antes de volver a la rutina, olvidar esas imágenes y recordar que ellos eran la realidad y el resto un mal sueño.

Debía recordarlo, se prometió no caer ante un Swan otra vez, esta era la nueva Isabella que se defendería de los malos tratos, ella era una chica nueva y enamorada.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

¿Cómo están?

Por fin las vacaciones terminan… No de la mejor manera, pero el amor entre Edward y Bella es más fuerte que nunca.

Espero hayan disfrutado de el viaje y se hayan sentido en cada lugar que pisaron los personajes y el amor que se sienten mutuamente. Espero los niveles de azúcar estuvieran controlados, no quiero ser la causante de comas diabéticos.

Bien, un capítulo más y volveremos al presente. Tengo que dejar un tema solucionado, que varias me han pedido, antes de volver con Anthony.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, cavendano13, rippattz, kristen pattinson swan, yolabertay, MonitaGG' Cullen Lutz, jupy, carlita16, iscullen1, Lorena4411, Any, Memita**_ por detenerse a dejar su RR y archivar esta historia en sus favoritos. También gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos que pasan a disfrutar capítulo a capítulo.

¡Para este capítulo hay muchas fotografías! Pasen por el grupo de facebook donde mi adorada administradora se encarga de subir fotos, la música de inspiración, adelantos y se responden todas sus dudas. COMO SIEMPRE, **LINK EN MI PERFIL**.

Ahora sí, me despido hasta el próximo sábado, un beso.


	25. SITUACIONES

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Tongue Tied – **__GroupLove_

_**(2)Creo en ti - **__Reik_

**.**

**Capítulo 25**

**.**

_**Diez años atrás**_

**Londres**

**.**

Abrió la puerta dejando las bolsas en la entrada, gritó anunciando su regreso. Rose debía encontrarse si el coche se hallaba estacionado en la entrada del edificio. Ese fin de semana se quedaría con ellos por lo que Bella tuvo que preparar una cama en su taller para las visitas.

Bufó al no recibir contestación. Cerró la puerta, tomó las bolsas con comestibles llevándolos a la cocina. Como cada viernes, la nevera y despensa debía estar abastecida para que Edward preparara los mejores platillos ya que no permitía que la chica cocinara. Volvió a llamar a su amiga otra vez sin respuesta.

Recordó que debía llamar a Paul, necesitaba de su ayuda para terminar un trabajo que debía entregar el lunes a primera hora. El chico le ofreció sus apuntes, pero no lo vio en la escuela. Tomó su celular que llevaba en el bolcillo trasero de su pantalón, colocándolo en el espacio de su cuello y oído esperando que contestara mientras guardaba las compras. Volvió a bufar cuando la mando al buzón de voz. ¡Que pasaba con sus amigos que no eran capaces de contestar ese día!

Terminó con todo subiendo a su cuarto, dejó su mochila y su chaqueta corriendo hacia el taller donde se encontraba el cuadro que terminó la noche anterior. Gracias al cielo se secó por la noche, así sería más fácil de trasportar a la _Slade_ sin inconvenientes que luego influyeran en su calificación. Paul lo vio terminado halagando la belleza y simplicidad. Bella siempre se inclinaba por lo abstracto y esa pareja retratada trabajaba ese lado y lo real.

Al lado izquierdo estaba el segundo cuadro que debía entregar la próxima semana. Trabajar sobre un material y carboncillo. Ella eligió papel periódico; tenía de forma difusa el perfil de una mujer, no obstante, no suponía en que terminaría. Agudizó el oído al creer escuchar a su amiga.

Bajó el lienzo con cuidado tratando de no pasar a llevar las paredes. Rosalie le ayudó al final de la escalera regalándole una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, discutía con Elena y su incesante necesidad de que apareciera en televisión.

—¿Cómo va eso? —preguntó Bella volviendo a tomar el cuadro.

—Seguimos en punto muerto… Insiste en que la tomes como tu representante —dijo Rose siguiéndola hacia el primer piso. Bella rio entre dientes.

—No es necesario, soy una estudiante.

—Pronto estarás en las mejores Galerías de Londres y el mundo si sigues pintando así… Vamos en mi coche, llegarás más rápido y sin accidentes.

Media hora después estaban de vuelta en casa, Rosalie volvía a discutir con Elena encerrándose en su cuarto para no molestar mientras Bella iba por los apuntes a casa de Paul antes que éste se fuera al trabajo.

Miró el reloj verificando la hora, aún faltaba para su llegada y aún así se hallaba ansiosa, ya quería abrazarlo y disfrutar el fin de semana. Se dejó caer en el sofá sin saber qué hacer, no quería trabajar, tampoco podía cocinar y leer no era parte de su lista ese día.

De un salto se paró subiendo al taller para arreglar las últimas cosas. Tenía un sillón-cama, ahora armado para la visita ya que al día de hoy que no poseía una habitación desocupada. Iba todo perfectamente ordenado sin temor que nada estuviera en peligro, pensando en sus materiales y herramientas de trabajo. Suspiró, no obtenía nada que hacer.

Pensó en ir a dar una vuelta, tal vez algo de aire puro la relajaría y mantendría su mente ocupada. Edward conservaba una copia de las llaves del departamento por si Rose no escuchaba el timbre como era habitual. Sin embargo, no quería estar lejos cuando él llegara, era quien quería recibirlo y no como en varias ocasiones, al revés.

Como todos los fines de semana, su novio, entrada la noche, estacionaba frente al edificio para pasar el fin de semana juntos. En algunas ocasiones, como en esta oportunidad, se quedaba un día más gracias a su excelente desempeño como practicante; uno de los mejores estudiantes de medicina por lo que los profesores aceptaban esas escapadas de vez en cuando con el acuerdo de recuperarlas dentro de la semana con horas extra.

A pesar de toda esa felicidad, también existían problemas, especialmente después de su visita a los Cullen para las vacaciones de invierno. El mensaje del compañero de Edward con Angela y luego una conversación con Carlisle, su padre.

Bella nuevamente estaba metiendo su nariz donde no debía. Iba a disfrutar de los pocos rayos de sol en la terraza cuando pasó junto al estudio del señor Cullen. No pudo controlar la curiosidad cuando escuchó la voz de Edward; se acercó a la puerta en silencio.

—Edward, hijo, ¿entiendes en lo que estás involucrándote? —el tono de Carlisle era tan calmado como siempre pero se sentía la preocupación y la acusación, el chico suspiró.

—Lo sé, y no haré nada para cambiarlo, papá… La amo.

La habitación quedó en silencio por un buen rato, alguien circulaba como gato encerrado deteniéndose bruscamente y luego continuaba. Imaginó que se trataba de Edward. Tragó en seco.

—Nadie puede ignorar lo feliz que te hace Isabella, y aún así no puede olvidar que estás casado con su hermana porque tú lo has elegido así… Ahora debes asumir las consecuencias y ser más precavido. Si alguien se llega a enterar de ustedes, ese divorcio será aún peor…

—Papá, no me estás ayudando —interrumpió el hijo con frustración.

—Solo quiero que veas la gravedad —insistió el padre.

—Lo se —respondió Edward con frustración. Otro silencio prolongado.

—Edward, al traerla a casa has hecho de nosotros cómplices en tus decisiones. Sabes que tu madre es una romántica empedernida con la que contarás, así que debo ser quien ponga la razón en esta familia y tú estés seguro de los problemas que esto conlleva.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Todo esto era por su culpa, pensaba egoístamente ignorando a todos los que involucraba en la relación sin quererlo, especialmente ahora que estaban en esa casa, haciendo encubridores a los Cullen. Pensó en alejarse cuando Edward volvió a hablar.

—Lo veo, pero eso no me impedirá ser feliz. A Angela le he pedido el divorcio… Mira, esto me ha llegado ayer —el estudio quedó nuevamente en silencio por un par de minutos—. Ella no tiene pruebas contra mí, yo sí. Puede que sospeche que estoy engañándola, pero no tiene pruebas.

—Sin embargo, podría lograrlas si sigues paseándote por ahí con Bella —rebatió Carlisle. Un suspiro y un roce de ropa—. Hijo, sabes que te apoyaremos con todo, solo quiero que estés seguro de lo que haces y que podrás con ello y sus consecuencias.

—Lo estoy —respondió el chico de inmediato.

Luego de esa conversación, Bella le confesó que los escuchó y Edward prometió corregir ese problema lo antes posible. No obstante, como siempre, Angela y su orgullo hacía las cosas más complicadas. Ella se negaba a dar el divorcio dando las mismas estúpidas justificaciones de sus padres: el matrimonio es para toda la vida a pesar de los malos entendidos. La chica insistía que todo se solucionaría si él no saliera corriendo todos los fines de semana y enfrentara los problemas.

El chico quería una prueba más referente a la infidelidad para poder llevarlo ante un juez y obtener su soltería y sin perder tiempo casarse con Bella y no tener más inconvenientes que pudieran separarlos. Todos los planes se hallaban resueltos, solo quedaba ese detalle, terminar la universidad y juntar el dinero para comprar el piso de Isabella así no deberle nada a Charlie Swan… Otro problema que no lograba solucionar.

Emmett mantenía contacto estrictamente formal con ellos y más que nada porque ellos llamaban para saber de él. Por otro lado, Bella seguía en contacto con Charlotte, la asistente de su padre, quien se encargaba de cualquier cosa que necesitara. Con Charlie y Renée jamás volvió hablar después de que la subieran al primer vuelo hacia Londres.

Por lo mismo, era con ella que tramitaban la compra del departamento así pasarlo a nombre de la chica y olvidarse de alguna relación con ese hombre. Poco a poco la separación se hacía efectiva, Edward insistía en que no trabajara y aprovechara el aporte económico que su padre le hacía hasta que él estuviera trabajando con estabilidad. Desde ese momento se olvidarían de todos y vivirían su vida.

A pesar de todos los planes y que la mayoría de ellos funcionaban, Bella se sentía intranquila. No confiaba en lo bien que salían las cosas, solo intentaba vivir el día a día y disfrutar al máximo. Conocía a su hermana, no estaría mucho más tiempo pasiva.

Bella cerró los ojos buscando paz en su interior, no podía verse afligida cuando Edward llegara. Se centró en el departamento verificando que todo estuviera ordenado, miró la hora confirmando que faltaba poco, solo era un desvío antes de volver a casa. Suspiró.

Se acercó al balcón sin abrir la ventana por el frío que entraría, agudizó el oído para saber en que andaba Rosalie; ésta seguía gritando por el teléfono. Se rio, conocía a Elena, representante de la modelo, una chica muy parecía a su amiga: cabello rubio, ojos castaños, facciones delgadas y de estatura promedio. Era excelente trabajadora y con mucho entusiasmo, justo en donde ambas chocaban, Rose quería una vida simple mientras que Elena quería sacarle el mayor potencial.

**(1)**Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y una agradable risa. Se dio vuelta de un salto quedando de frente a la puerta; ahí, justo ahí se encontraba el chico que le quitaba el aliento, cabello cobrizo desordenado, espalda ancha y esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban a tal punto de hacerla olvidar donde vivía y quien era; camiseta blanca, una chaqueta de jeans oscura y vaqueros que le quedaban divinamente bien, un modelo de pasarela. Ahí estaba Edward, el único hombre que la hacía estremecer, volviéndola loca de amor hasta el punto de olvidar todo lo que ocurría en Londres y el mundo.

Corrió a sus brazos, Edward soltó el bolso que llevaba en la mano, sonriendo estiró los brazos para recibirla, soltó una risa cuando la chica llegó sellando un beso sin importarle que hubiera público al otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó la risa de Emmett quien se hizo espacio para ingresar tratando de no interrumpir la escena dejando sus cosas en el primer sofá.

La pareja se separó sin dejar de abrazarse. Sus ojos brillaban como cada vez que se reencontraban después de cinco días separados. Sus sonrisas deleitaban a cualquiera, hasta podía llegar a ser contagiosa como era en ese caso: Emmett desde la sala y Rosalie desde el principio de la escalera.

La modelo intentó interrumpirlos entre risitas y sin quitar la vista del chico moreno que entró en la casa junto a Edward. Emmett seguía disfrutando de la escena romántica hasta que se percató de la mujer que marcaba los pasos con los tacos altos. Ambos olvidaron a la pareja que seguía en su burbuja persona, como dos imanes se fueron acercando.

—Chicos, lamento interrumpirlos, parece que necesitamos una presentación formal aquí —dijo Rosalie sin despegar los ojos de Emmett, éste le sonrió mirándola de frente.

—Si tienes la forma de separarlos, por favor dámela, jamás lo he logrado… Emmett Swan, el hermano de Bella— la chica sonrió mientras lo contemplaba descaradamente de arriba a abajo.

—Vaya, así que eres el famoso Emmett… Amiga, deberías haberme dicho que tu hermano era tan guapo como tu novio.

—Lo mismo digo…—dijo el grandulón tomando la mano que la chica le tendía—, ahora me siento en desventaja, tu nombre es…

—Rosalie Hale —él asintió mientras sonreía.

—La gran modelo, por eso me parecías conocida… Mucho gusto —dijo llevando la mano de ella a su boca para besarla sin quitar el contacto visual.

Rosalie era una gran modelo, no solo por su gran aspecto, sino porque era cotizada por las mejores marcas de ropa, ahora con un contrato millonario con _Victoria Secret_. Era alta, de un cuerpo escultural que cualquier mujer desearía, facciones de princesa, tan perfecta que daba envidia a ojos de Bella aún cuando Edward insistía que no existía mujer más hermosa que ella.

Ahora, al parecer, quien la admiraría y diría que era un ángel caído del cielo sería Emmett que parecía haber quedado prendido de la mujer y parecía ocurrir lo mismo por parte de la chica.

Bella y Edward por fin salieron de su burbuja personal y observaban a sus amigos. El chico se aferró a la cintura de su novia dejándole un beso en el cuello ocultando la risa. Ella dejó una mano sobre su pecho sonriendo ante la escena de enfrente. Podía concluir que solo existía un hombre que no caía bajo el hechizo de la modelo y era el hombre que la abrazaba justo ahora; y su hermano terminaría con los sueños de otros desde hoy.

Edward sonrió al verlos, se preguntó si se percibirían de esa manera él y Bella, esperaba que sí, no le importaba que los demás pensaran que parecían dos bobos enamorados, porque era verdad, y le encantaba que así fuera. Carraspeó para distraer a la pareja que se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que los miraban, Emmett elevó los brazos para recibir a su hermana a la cual no veía hace mucho tiempo, ella corrió a su encuentro, mientras Rose y Edward se saludaban correctamente.

—Qué bueno tenerte aquí, hermanito, te he extrañado mucho.

—Y yo a ti, pequeña —Emmett le dejó un beso en la coronilla volviendo a echar un vistazo a la chica que ahora conversaba con su amigo—. No sabía que tenías visitas, parece que hay cosas de las que no me han informado.

Bella se sonrojó, todo fue muy rápido, luego vinieron las vacaciones de invierno y vuelta a clases donde los profesores se preocuparon de que no tuvieran tiempo libre. Además los fines de semana eran ocupados por su novio lo que dejaba poco tiempo para recordar a su hermano al otro lado del atlántico y los correos electrónicos tampoco eran la mejor manera de informar las novedades. Edward, quien tenía a Rosalie por los hombros, explicó.

—Tranquilo hermano, ocurrió lo mismo conmigo. Rose está viviendo aquí desde hace cuatro meses.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Rose —dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa ocupando el diminutivo como si fuera amigos de siempre. La chica le correspondió.

—Rosalie está ocupando el segundo cuarto por lo que tendrás que dormir en el taller —informó Bella—, he preparado el sillón-cama y ordenado un poco.

—Oh, yo no tengo problemas en compartir mi cuarto —interrumpió Rosalie sonriendo.

—Y a mí no me importaría compartirlo contigo —sentenció Emmett soltando a su hermana y tomando el puesto de Edward.

—Bueno, a lo menos sabemos que esta vez no seremos un mal trío —dijo Edward entre risas acercándose a Bella para abrazarla, no se dio cuenta que la extrañaba más de lo que creía hasta ese momento—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

—Y yo a ti… Vamos a dejar tus cosas.

Sin esperar invitación, la modelo tomó el brazo del grandulón llevándolo al segundo piso contorneando las caderas.

—Emmett, te mostraré donde podrás dejar tus cosas.

—Por supuesto —Edward y Bella se rieron.

—Ahora sabremos que no seremos los que hagan más ruido en la noche —Bella le pegó en el pecho.

—¡Edward!

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que Emmett se controlará?

La chica suspiró sabiendo la respuesta, esta visita sería muy distinta a las anteriores donde solo compartían con Emmett y Rose en separado y las visitas de los domingos de Paul. No quería ni imaginar si sería real el comentario de su chico.

Se giró hacia él regalándole un beso antes de buscar su bolso y subir al cuarto. Este lo tomó llevándola de la mano hasta la primera puerta en el pasillo cerrando tras de ellos para no escuchar lo que pronto pasaría en el cuarto de enfrente.

Desde ese día en que Edward apareció en su puerta por primera vez en Londres, Bella tenía un espacio en su armario para las cosas del chico y todo lo que el necesitara estando ahí cada fin de semana. Parecía como si verdaderamente viviera con ella y solo debía viajar durante la semana a trabajar. Para ambos, ese era su hogar, no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera afuera, cuando llegaba, se sentía en casa. Por lo mismo realizaba todo trámite para que el departamento quedara a su nombre.

Mientras guardaban las pocas cosas que trajo para dejarlas ahí permanentemente, Bella le preguntó por los estudios; ya se encontraba a punto de terminar el año y los profesores parecían satisfechos con su trabajo. Edward hasta el momento se graduaba con honores, solo le quedaba un mes de internado y presentar el proyecto final.

Lo importante venía luego. Le comentó que le ofrecían una residencia permanente en el hospital y ser practicante. La chica creyó que era un buen plan, si bien, él volvía a la idea original: terminar la universidad y venirse a Londres a trabajar y poder seguir profesionalizándose. No quería seguir alejado de Bella aunque fuera una hora y media de camino, no más.

Todo se apreciaba tan hermoso y aún quedaba ese gran detalle: Edward era casado y su esposa no tenía intenciones de separarse, especialmente desde que el chico la encaró mostrándole el video donde salía engañándolo con uno de sus supuestos amigos. Angela pensó que le traería celos, lograría que dejara de desaparecer los fines de semana, cuando ocurrió todo lo contrario. Edward se rio informándole que si seguía en esos juegos serían las pruebas necesarias para pedir el divorcio mientras ella no aceptara dar el de mutuo acuerdo.

Bella se concentró en la ropa del chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza para olvidar esas escenas. Aprovecharían esos tres días junto a sus amigos, luego se centrarían en terminar el año para luego disfrutar de una larga temporada juntos entre Londres y Liverpool… Tal vez París para hacerle una visita a Alice antes que volviera donde los Cullen para las vacaciones.

Edward no necesitaba que diera vuelta y mirarla a la cara para saber que no estaba bien. La abrazó por la espalda, la giró tomándola del rostro y besándola, procurando que olvidara cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando por su cabeza. El momento hubiera terminado perfecto si Rosalie no se hubiera asomado para preguntarles si saldrían de la habitación y acompañarlos en la sala. Ambos se rieron, se tomaron de la mano siguiéndola.

Emmett ya había pasado una temporada con su hermana en Londres conociendo algunas partes por lo que no se trataría de una excursión para recorrer la ciudad, por lo que planificaron los días que los cuatro tendrían libres.

Emmett y Rosalie querían conocerse mejor, así que una buena forma era pasar mucho tiempo juntos tanto fuera como dentro del dormitorio; cenando fuera o yendo al teatro, cine, o cosas así. Todo estuvieron de acuerdo, sería desde mañana; el grandote venía bajando de un avión y Edward de conducir desde Cambridge, ambos necesitaban de un sueño reparador. Bella optó por pedir pizza para que Edward no se instalara en la cocina aún cuando Rose se mostraba ansiosa por probar otro platillo del fabuloso chef.

De igual modo disfrutaron de una plática hasta la madrugada, entre bocado y bocado. Se rieron de algunos chistes de Emmett y su nueva vida en Brasil; encontró el mejor trabajo junto a los mejores arquitectos de la ciudad. Disfrutaba de la vida entre carnaval y carnaval, ejercitándose todas las mañanas corriendo por la orilla de la playa, luego trabajando hasta media tarde para finalizar con sus amigos entre bares o fiestas en la playa. Era la mejor vida que podía haber pedido.

Bella fue interrogada por sus estudios, se trataba de su primer año en la academia y su hermano mayor se mostraba tan orgulloso que necesitaba saber de sus calificaciones, comentarios de los profesores y los compañeros. La chica no terminaba de contestar una pregunta cuando Emmett le hacía la siguiente. Quería sentarse en el taller uno de esos días para admirar sus nuevos cuadros. Se emocionaba al ver sus dibujos representados a gran escala luego de esconderse durante años en un cuaderno de dibujo.

Cuando habló sobre el ensayo final que debía entregar para la clase teórica, Edward insistió que debían ponerse a trabajar desde ya para no estar a última hora. Como la primera vez, el chico se encargaba de ayudarle con esa parte leyendo y marcando lo necesario, así la chica se dedicaba a escribir con sus palabras y dibujar.

Gracias a los paseos a museos y pláticas hasta la madrugada entre Bella y Paul, él aprendía a percibir la realidad del arte, disfrutar de las perspectivas y entender al artista. Haber encontrado a esa chica le abría la mente, disfrutando de otra manera comprender la vida. Como decían ambos, un médico renovado.

Rose, por su parte, se hallaba en conversaciones con una revista para hacer una sesión de fotos para la nueva temporada de primavera-verano y estaba ansiosa por saber donde debería viajar para el trabajo. Aunque no se encontraba en buenos términos con su representante que insistía que si se trataba de una playa paradisiaca debía hacer toples sensual.

—Bueno, si están todos libres para este verano luego que terminen las clases y no hayan sesiones fotográficas sensuales, podrían pasar una temporada en mí casa en Rio de Janeiro… disfrutar del sol, playa, baile… Podrían ir para la temporada de carnaval —propuso Emmett mirándolos unos a uno.

—Sería fantástico… Unas vacaciones no nos vendrían nada de mal, especialmente fuera del frío inglés—dijo Rose si bien eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir, menos con la ojeada que le lanzaba al grandulón.

—Si Edward puede, yo feliz voy —dijo Bella mirando al chico quien jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, éste le sonrió.

—Sí, es buena idea, solo debemos organizarnos.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Angela? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward se incorporó soltando el cabello de su chica. No era un tema del que le gustara hablar, menos cuando Bella no lo toleraba de buena manera. Miró a su amigo y luego suspiró.

—Bien… Es decir, nada peor de lo que ya está —Emmett bufó soltando todo el aire y cambiando el semblante.

—¿Todavía no quiere darte el divorcio? —Edward negó, miró a Bella previamente de seguir hablando—. Hermano, ¡tienes pruebas contra ella! Hazlo de una vez.

—Tengo pruebas, pero ella tiene un abogado que hará lo imposible por que sean nulas, conoces a tu padre… Ella está jugando a este juego y piensa que con solo negarse me tendrá amarrado. Está histérica de que así no sea, más con desaparecer todos los fines de semana sin un paradero donde ella pueda mentirle a Charlie. Solo espero nuevas pruebas que no puedan rebatirse.

—Nunca conocí a una mujer que se quisiera tan poco para rebajarse a hacer algo de este nivel… Sin ofender a su hermana —opinó Rosalie dando una ojeada a Emmett y Bella con perdón, al ver sus sonrisas se calmó.

—Tranquila, Rose… Angela hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser la persona que creíamos conocer —contestó Emmett.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender un tema tan complicado como ese. Una mujer que por orgullo no podía deducir que su supuesto marido no la amaba, que no quería verla y solo se casó con ella por un chantaje y debilidad; todo fue un engaño. Edward se removió en su puesto divisando de reojo a sus acompañantes, suspiró rindiéndose.

—El problema no está ahí… —todos atendieron a Edward quien tenía la mirada baja, tomó la mano de Bella para luego posar los ojos en su rostro y hablar—. Tengo la otra prueba, el falso embarazo… Sin embargo, Charlie cuida la espalda de su hija, le envió un regalo a Angela… En realidad es para ambos.

Todos atentos esperando la siguiente oración, pero el chico no se atrevía, no quería seguir dañando a Bella con este tema, por lo mismo no quiso comentarlo en sus conversaciones diarias.

—El martes pasado Angela se acercó entregándome un sobre de parte de sus padres donde se encontraba un registro de compra: una casa en Madrid. Y un espacio en un hospital de la zona. Quieren que dentro de un año, cuando Angela termine la universidad nos vayamos a comenzar nuestra vida de casados, mientras ellos quieren tener una residencia permanente en Liverpool, en la misma casa de sus vacaciones. Según lo que me he enterado, ya estarían todos los documentos terminados, la casa de veraneo sería de ellos y harían su traslado en pocas semanas.

Seguía con los ojos fijos en los dedos entrelazados de Bella y él. Ella ya no los movía, el silencio era tan incómodo y tenso que podría contarse con tijeras. Por fin tomó valentía para observarla a los ojos y seguir hablando.

—La idea es que nosotros este final de curso vayamos a conocer la casa y quedarnos ahí… Mientras tú vuelves a Liverpool a pasar las vacaciones—la chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Y ellos creen que volveré? ¿Están locos? No quiero volver a verlos, me han hecho la vida imposible y aún siguen haciéndolo. No puedo creer que piensen que apareceré para este verano… No regresaré.

—Tranquila, Bella —dijo Emmett colocándose a su otro lado—, les diré que te vienes conmigo a Brasil, te daré el dinero que necesiten si ellos no lo hacen.

—Además, por fin podré pagar todo lo que debo por dejarme vivir contigo —apoyó Rose intentando ablandar el momento.

—Y sabes que yo no te dejaré sola, jamás… Ni siquiera cuando intenten mandarme a kilómetros de distancia —terminó diciendo Edward.

Y Bella lo sabía, sabía que podía confiar en ellos, no permitirían que nada malo le ocurriera y se los agradecía. Le regaló una sonrisa a cada uno antes de cambiar el tema, no quería seguir pensando en ello, recién llegaban y la idea era pasarlo bien.

Aunque todo volvió a las risas y la idea de ver una película, Bella no pudo quitarse de la mente todo lo que hacían sus padres, en especial que Angela les siguiera las ideas, debía hablar con ellos, pero se prometió no dirigirles la palabra nunca más, aprovecharía que Emmett fuera quien hablara con ellos, ella no se sentía preparada.

Edward insistió en que fueran a la cama, desearon las buenas noches a la pareja que se quedó un tiempo más conversando, conociéndose mejor, quedando en encontrarse para el desayuno.

La pareja se retiró en silencio, Bella entró al baño para lavarse los dientes y colocarse el pijama, mientras Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a la puerta mirándola desplazarse con naturalidad, aún así con angustia en los ojos. Se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración.

**(2)**Cuando la chica lo vio, entendió que no solo ella se encontraba mal, esto de igual manera le debía de haber perjudicado. No quería que ese fin de semana se arruinara por culpa de problemas que no debían afectarles cuando ellos ya tenían un proyecto por delante. Suspiró acercándose sentándose en el regazo del chico que la recibió rodeándola inhalando su aroma.

—Sabes que a pesar de todas sus ideas, la nuestra es la que importa, ¿cierto? —preguntó él, Bella asintió—. Nadie nos separará a menos que tú lo quieras así… El día en que me digas que no me amas, yo me iré, no sin antes luchar.

—Te amo, te amo para siempre, Edward Cullen —sentenció la chica impidiéndole que siguiera hablando.

Bella lo besó apasionadamente mientras intentaba desabrochar los botones de la camisa y el chico se dejaba llevar. La necesitaba como siempre, extrañándola al tenerla lejos, no poder sentir su piel, su aroma, su voz. Y ahora estaba ahí, ambos, viviendo ese momento.

Edward no se quedó atrás, tomó la parte de arriba del pijama de la chica para sacárselo por la cabeza, y quitarle el sujetador. La timidez quedó atrás hace ya varios meses, desde su viaje por Europa, todavía sonreía al recordar las primeras veces que hicieron el amor, donde Bella se sonrojaba cada vez que notaba sus ojos sobre su cuerpo o como corría al baño para buscar la bata y taparse, colocándose el pijama inmediatamente después de hacer el amor porque no podía soportar estar desnuda a viva paciencia.

Él le enseñó que no debía avergonzarse de esas cosas, ese momento era el más lindo de todos, donde compartían hasta lo más profundo de sus almas, donde se mostraban tal cual eran. Poco a poco ella se fue soltando, dejándose llevar y ahora podía caminar por el departamento desnuda sin importarle que Edward no le quitara la mirada de encima, como también muchas veces, ella pintaba solo cubierta hasta la cadera con una sábana mientras que sus pechos quedaban al descubierto. La vergüenza desaparecía, se pertenecían mutuamente, se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba en ese pequeño mundo que construían.

Lentamente fueron cayendo en la cama, los besos se repartieron por todo el cuerpo, ella se dejaba besar sintiendo como cada terminación nerviosa saltaba con solo el roce de los labios del chico. Cuando era su turno, no dejaba ningún sitio sin algún beso, la piel de Edward quedaba marcada por cada confesión de amor que ella le profesaba en silencio.

Ambos iban desnudos, Bella sobre él mirándolo con intensidad, quería que entrara en ella y la hiciera delirar, quería sentirlo y jamás dejarlo ir, soñar durante ese momento que solo le pertenecía a ella, por completo, no solo su cuerpo y su corazón, sino que era ella quien estaba casada con Edward Cullen, ese era el momento donde podía dejarse llevar y más cuando esas perfectas manos se encargaban de confirmar que era cierto. Él le pertenecía por completo aunque un papel dijera lo contrario.

El chico quería darse vuelta, si bien, ella no se lo permitió, lo miró desafiante, era su turno de mandar, se sentó en su pelvis, sintieron la erección rozar su entrepierna, ambos gimieron ahogando cualquier ruido muy audible, sus amigos se encontraban afuera y no era necesario que escucharan lo que ocurría en su mundo privado.

Bella acarició su pecho formado, sintiendo cada musculo tensarse cuando sus manos pasaban, disfrutaba saber que era ella quien lograba eso y más sentir la excitación que sentía solo por estar ahí con ella. Sin dejar de acariciarlo, se acercó para besarlo, con esa pasión que los albergaba. Edward no pudo controlarse más, la tomó de la cintura, de esa piel fina y delicada que lo volvía loco, moviéndose para que sus sexos se rozaran con mayor intensidad, ella intentaba reprimir los gemidos lo cual parecía la prueba más dura del mundo.

Las caricias bajaban a su trasero o subían hacia los senos, tomándolos entre sus manos, masajeándolos, volviendo a la chica completamente loca. Bella no aguantó más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro, poseía el poder de la situación y no podía seguir combatiendo contra esa sensación.

Sin esperar más, se acomodó, dejando la erección del chico justo en su entrada. Bajó lentamente sintiendo cada vibración invadirlos. Se quedaron unos segundos quietos, disfrutando de la intromisión para luego comenzar con movimientos pausados que los llevaran al placer máximo.

Entre besos y caricias, movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, inundaban la habitación de amor. Se extrañaban como si hubiera pasado un mes en vez de cinco días, era una tortura pero sabían que cuando volvían a encontrarse todo valía la pena y ahora lo demostraban, más que nunca.

Edward aceleró los movimientos, Bella se hallaba a poco de llegar al orgasmo y él quería terminar junto con ella. Entre besos reprimían los gritos de placer hasta que sus músculos se contrajeron, el expulsando su escancia dentro de ella y Bella liberándose a través de corrientes que corrían por su vientre.

La chica cayó rendida sobre el chico, Edward la abrazó disfrutando de tenerla tan cerca, piel con piel habiendo disfrutado de hacer el amor… El término más hermoso para lo que acababa de pasar, porque solo con esa mujer sería capaz de hacer el amor, nadie más.

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, incorporó un poco a Bella para mirarla preocupado.

—No hemos ocupado protección —Bella se movió ligeramente, todavía no quería que el chico saliera de su interior, sonrió para calmarlo.

—Tranquilo, estoy tomando anticonceptivos —Edward frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Desde que volvimos de Liverpool para las vacaciones. No te acuerdas, también lo olvidamos en casa de tus padres, así que decidí ir al doctor.

Se separaron lamentando el vacío que quedaba entre ellos aún cuando sus cuerpos seguían en contacto. Sin preocuparse de la ropa, se metieron dentro de las sábanas, Edward la abrazó por la espalda acercándola lo más posible, sonrió.

—No me importaría que quedaras embarazada —Bella se movió para poder fijarse en su cara, se sorprendió de verlo sonreír.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sería la persona más feliz del mundo… Un hijo tuyo, nuestro —la chica se contagió de su sonrisa de solo pensarlo, acarició la mejilla del chico.

—¿Tan hermoso como tú? —preguntó ella causando una carcajada del chico.

—Mejor tan preciosa como tú y tus maravillosos pies —contestó entrelazando sus piernas.

—Pero no es el momento, primero intentemos solucionar algunas cosas, además debes establecerte como médico y yo debo terminar mi carrera, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, tienes razón… Como siempre, tienes la razón.

Sin dejar la sonrisa de lado, se abrazaron, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras éste la rodeaba sintiendo aún su piel caliente.

Era verdad, primero debían solucionar las cosas pendientes antes de pensar en formar una familia, no sería apropiado decidir eso en ese momento sabiendo que él seguía casado con su hermana, además debían terminar sus estudios antes de pensar en cualquier cosa.

Acurrucados, cada uno se quedó en sus pensamientos. Ambos llegaron a la misma decisión, no era necesario preocuparse por el futuro, debían vivir el presente y disfrutar como venían las cosas día a día. Ahora permanecían juntos y harían lo que fuera necesario para que nadie pudiera separarlos.

Edward dejó un beso en su cabello mientras Bella caía en un profundo sueño, feliz porque el hombre que amaba no se apartaría de ella.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡YA ES SÁBADO!<strong>

Sí, otro capítulo y el último en el pasado por ahora. Mi intención era dejar todo bien aclarado antes de volver en el tiempo y saber cómo vuelven a separarse, porque todos sabemos que así fue, ahora es momento de enterarse que o quien los separó.

¿Qué les pareció el primer encuentro entre Emmett y Rosalie?

Para quienes les cuesta comprender, los Cullen están a favor y en contra del romance entre Edward y Bella. Como notaron, Carlisle quiere ver a su hijo feliz pero se preocupa de que vuele muy alto y el golpe a la realidad sea muy fuerte. Recuerden que esta pareja vive en una burbuja intentando olvidar todo lo malo y eso al final, nunca es bueno.

En el siguiente capítulo los trasladaré al presente, hay varias sorpresas y personajes nuevos o que recordarán de alguna parte.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus RR, favoritos y alertas, quienes siguen esta historia capítulo a capítulo. Lamento no haber tenido tiempo de responder cada uno de ellos, pero he estado muy ocupada en un asunto que pronto les contaré; el tiempo se me hace tan poco que solo me he concentrado en escribir para tenerles la actualización semana a semana. Sepan que leí cada uno de sus comentarios y estoy agradecida de cada una de sus palabras.

Los dejo invitados a **BASTA DE SEC RETOS BY CAMILI**, grupo en facebook (_**link en mi perfil**_) donde voy dejando noticias, a los adelantos, fotos y playlist de cada capítulo, ¡no se lo pierdan!

Un beso grande para todos, y atentos a las novedades, nos vemos.


	26. REUNIDOS

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Puedes contar conmigo – **__La oreja de Van Gogh_

_**(2)All Time Now – **__The Wanted_

**Capítulo 25**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

Cerró los ojos concentrándose en ese punto neutro donde ninguna de las dos debía ceder, aunque con Elena ese objetivo no funcionaba. Quería mucho a esa mujer, le ayudó en todas sus exposiciones dentro y fuera de Londres, no obstante, en este momento no quería permitir esa simple solución.

Bella respiró profundo acercándose al ventanal apreciando la belleza de ese día de nubes y el sol luchando por salir entre ellas. Nadie disfrutaba de la playa, como si se hubieran rendido ante el otoño… Adiós verano.

—_Isabella, no estás escuchándome_ —la señalada gruñó.

—Hemos llegado al acuerdo de no pronunciar ese nombre otra vez, ¿no está en el contrato? —sentenció Bella, al otro lado de la línea se rieron.

—_No, y no lo estará, es mi única arma para traerte a la realidad… ¿Qué está ocurriendo en Liverpool? Ya no eres la misma Bella que conocí hace casi diez años_ —la artista se quedó en silencio sonrojada—. _Creo que tendré que ir a verlo con mis propios ojos._

—Estábamos concentradas en tu afán de tener una fecha para una próxima exposición y yo refutando que no tengo un proyecto listo —dijo Bella intentando desviar el tema.

—_Ese punto ya lo discutimos, estoy intentando persuadirte para que dejes que un asistente de toda mi confianza se haga cargo de las cosas allá, no puedo viajar siempre que quiera, menos si no tenemos fecha para una próximo inauguración_ —objetó Elena cansada de que Bella estuviera en otro mundo—. _Ey Swan, debes aterrizar en tierra, no puedes estar tanto tiempo oculta entre las nubes, quieren verte, ¡eres famosa! Recuérdalo._

—Lo sé —murmuró Bella pasando una mano por su frente.

—_El chico se llama Benjamin, vive hace cinco años allá, es excelente en su trabajo, me mantendrá al tanto de cada movimiento ahorrándonos estas reuniones a distancia sin fin y lo más importante, seguiremos trabajando juntas._

—Estoy segura que Rose se quitó un gran peso de encima cuando dejaste de ser su representante —comentó Bella con una sonrisa.

—_Y yo de sus contantes arrebatos por la discreción… Esa mujer aún no entiende que es la mejor modelo en el mundo… Y ahora con una pierna trisada en tres sin poder…_

Bella se sobresaltó olvidándose de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono cuando el hombre que le quitaba los pensamientos, gran parte del día, apareció por el camino hacia el patio trasero. Abrió el ventanal sin despegar la mirada de ella acercándose y dejándole un casto beso. Ella aún seguía perdida cuando Elena y Edward insistían en que dijera algo.

—_¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Un beso? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Debo preocuparme sobre un romance? ¿Será público o privado?_

—Debo colgar, Elena. Te llamo luego.

A pesar de las quejas en el teléfono, Bella cortó la llamada dejando el celular en la mesa más cercana. Edward pasó los brazos con su cintura atrayéndola y por fin sellando el encuentro en un verdadero beso.

La chica llevó las manos al cabello desordenado de su acompañante aferrándose como si creyera que en cualquier momento desaparecería y todo se volvería un simple sueño. Aún así, él seguía ahí aferrándose aún más fuerte, extrañándola tanto como ella, disfrutando de ese encuentro inesperado.

Edward fue separándose de a poco, besando su mandíbula, mejillas, nariz, parpados, terminando en la frente inhalando el aroma de la chica. Bella apoyó el rostro en el pecho fuerte del hombre disfrutando del lapso, recordando tantas veces que hizo lo mismo hace años atrás. Una sonrisa inundó sus facciones apretando más en su agarre. Se irguió para mirarlo con una expresión enamorada en su rostro que él correspondió.

—¿Qué haces acá? ¿No deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó Bella.

—Llevo casi dos días sin verte —respondió Edward como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No me has visto por años —rebatió la chica, él bufó.

—Y fue una tortura… Mientras más te acostumbres a mi presencia, más fácil es retenerte. Tengo una operación en dos horas, aprovecho el tiempo.

Bella se aferró a la chaqueta de Edward atrayéndolo para besarlo, volviendo a fundirse uno en el otro olvidando la realidad encerrándose en esa tan perfecta burbuja que lograban crear sin gran dificultad.

Cuando se separaron, la chica le preguntó si le apetecía tomarse una taza de té antes de que fuera al trabajo. Él la llevó de la mano aceptando.

—Anthony habló esta mañana sobre día de playa.

—Solo si termina sus deberes y el día es agradable —justificó Bella esperando que no fuera mala idea. La sonrisa del hombre la tranquilizó.

—Ese niño te adora.

—Y yo a él —confirmó Bella.

—Estoy seguro que entenderá todo, hasta le gustará… —dijo Edward y como siempre ella le interrumpía.

—Ya lo hablamos.

Y no había nada más que hablar. Debía amar locamente a esa mujer para soportar su terquedad y aceptar cada una de sus reglas. Bien, seguirían entre las sombras con esa extraña relación que aún no tenía nombre.

Edward le informó que ese día pasaría antes por el pequeño ya que fueron invitados a cenar donde los Cullen. Solo con la mirada le preguntó si ella iría y la respuesta, como era de esperar, fue ponerse de pie para recoger las tazas y llevarlas al fregadero. Fin de la discusión a lo que fuera ese dialogo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Quedaron en encontrarse en casa de Bella luego de que ésta fuera por Anthony a la escuela. Almorzarían juntos y pasarían la tarde conversando mientras los primos pasaban tiempo juntos.

Alice se preocuparía de llevar la comida ya lista para solo calentarse como también llevaría juegos para los chicos. Aprovecharían el día que aún se mantenía entre nubes débiles y rayos de sol en la playa junto a la insistencia de llevar una piscina inflable para Peter que aún no podía disfrutar del mar y ella no tendría que preocuparse de donde se encontraban los chicos.

Bella optó por decir sí a todo, ya que perdió el riel de la plática cuando su amiga dio más ideas de las que podía contener. Finalmente solo debía abrir las puertas de su casa, tener el horno encendido y dejar que la mujer hiciera a diestra y siniestra.

Así que dos horas después se hallaban casi listo para comer, Tony se cambió de ropa a su traje de baño y una polera al igual que Peter. El mayor ayudaba a su primo a caminar por la sala mientras las mujeres trabajaban en la cocina.

Se sentaron en la terraza para almorzar una exquisita lasaña. Alice no paraba de hablar, si bien Bella disfrutaba escuchándola, hace tanto tiempo que no pasaba un tiempo con su amiga que no importaba cuantas ideas diera en una sola frase, agradecía tenerla junto a ella y disfrutar de un momento.

**(1)**Cuando llegó el momento de contestar el infinito cuestionario sobre los años desaparecida, Bella tuvo que concentrarse al máximo para responder con exactitud a pesar que Alice no dejaba que terminara una respuesta y comenzaba con la siguiente.

Le preguntó por sus exposiciones y las ideas que tuviera para una nueva. Bella no quería hablar mucho de una nueva muestra especialmente si no tenía algo concreto, solo unas cuantas obras y esculturas. Era como tener la misma conversación con Elena esa mañana.

Agradeció cuando su amiga cambió el rumbo preguntando por Londres, se sorprendía de lo mucho que hablaba, ahora era Alice quien la escuchaba atentamente sin siquiera interrumpirla, ésta parecía entusiasmada por adquirir una pieza original de Bella Swan y quería ser la primera invitada, o mejor aún, será la encargada de la recepción: bebidas y comida junto a su equipo de trabajo. Bella se lo agradeció, en especial siendo nueva en la cuidad.

Los chicos no perdían de vista, con impaciencia, la piscina a pasos de ellos, así que levantaron la mesa y ordenaron la cocina para disfrutar el resto de la tarde. Pronto las dos disfrutaban sentadas en el living exterior con el ventanal abierto prestando atención a los chicos jugar en el agua a pocos pasos del lugar.

Bella estaba asombrada con las atenciones que le daba Tony a Peter, preocupándose por cada cosa que necesitara, de que el agua no le llegara más allá de la cintura y nunca soltarlo mientras estuvieran en esta. El bebe parecía interesado en aprender a hacer todo solito y no tener que depender de sus padres o de su primo.

No dejaba de sorprenderse de que un pequeño de siete años fuera tan inteligente y responsable, a esa edad solo debía estar preocupado de si mismo, pero él sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurría a la gente que amaba aunque disimulara no saberlo.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron un momento en silencio, observaban el paisaje o a los niños chapoteando en el agua, riendo, disfrutando cálido día cuando estos se hacían escasos en Inglaterra.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando Alice la encaró preguntándole directamente sin rodeos. No se sentía preparada para esa clase de pregunta, en especial por parte de ella, no tenía como cambiar de tema y menos hacer como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba, ella la conocía muy bien, cada expresión de su rostro, imposible de engañarla. Alice volvió a preguntar.

—¿Qué ocurre entre tú y mi hermano?

—Por… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contra preguntó Bella para ganar tiempo.

Alice resopló, divisaba a su hijo como chapoteaba agua para todos lados y su sobrino riendo dando vuelta la cabeza para evitar el salpicadero. Volvió a fijarse a su amiga, sabía que no tendría una respuesta rápida por lo que tendría que ser paciente.

—He visto a mi hermano los últimos días, sonríe como nunca antes, parece motivado, como si se hubiera ganado el premio de la lotería… Y solo existe un premio tan importante para él… Tú.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —Bella bajó la mirada.

—Lo sabes… Entiendo que no quieras hablar de ello.

—Solo… Solo estamos intentando llevarnos mejor… Tener una mejor relación ya que ahora debemos compartir más tiempo por Tony —era una excusa barata, quería mantener las cosas en silencio y Alice lo entendió, solo sonrió volviendo a colocarse los lentes oscuros.

—Bien, alguna esperanza debe tener mi hermano para sonreír de esa manera… Me gusta, es como si por fin se hubiera liberado de un gran peso.

Bella agradeció que su amiga hubiera cambiado la línea de conversación comentando sobre los Cullen para ponerla al tanto de sus vidas durante los años, como si nunca se hubiera hablado sobre ese tema.

Anthony llamó a Bella desconectándola del mundo para mostrarle como su primo jugaba con su cabello, el mismo cabello indomable de su padre, solo le sonrió como respuesta dejando que Peter siguiera jugando a ser peluquero.

La chica volvió a centrarse cuando escuchó que Alice hablaba sobre Carlisle y Esme y un viaje hecho hace un par de años. Edward les recomendó el mismo viaje que ellos hicieron su primer año de universidad por Europa: España, Italia, Alemania, Portugal y Francia agregando ellos por su cuenta Suiza. Fue una nueva luna de miel que disfrutaron reviviendo el romance después de treinta y cinco años de matrimonio.

Carlisle seguía siendo el director del hospital y por lo mismo Edward era catalogado como el protegido cuando era quien más trabajo tenía dentro desde su llegada debido a que su padre le exigía más que al resto. Ahora planificaba que fuera él quien representara al área de cirugía en las próximas juntas o seminarios; así que no debía extrañarse cuando Edward le pidiera que se quedara unos días con Tony debido a algún viaje de improvisto.

Por otro lado, Esme comenzó a adentrarse en el mundo del diseño, cambió por completo la decoración de su casa y también ayudó en la de Alice y Jasper. Además escribía un nuevo libro, el cual no dejaba que nadie leyera ni siquiera una palabra. La mujer estaba feliz de tener a sus nietos cerca y a toda la familia desde que Emmett eligió volver a Europa después de tantos años en Sudamérica.

Por otro lado ella se hallaba en los últimos trámites para poner su primer restaurante. Jasper veía todos los asuntos legales mientras ella reclutaba a su equipo, algo que traía varias complicaciones desde que perdió contacto con algunos de sus ex compañeros luego de la universidad, sin embargo, daba su mejor esfuerzo.

La tarde llegó, Peter tiritaba de frío por lo que decidieron que era momento de entrar y tomar una leche caliente. Anthony se quejaba diciendo que él no tenía porque salirse del agua, si bien, luego de una mirada de Bella diciéndole que él debía hacer sus deberes antes de que su padre llegara, salió rápidamente rumbo a su dormitorio para cambiarse de ropa y sentarse a revisar sus cuadernos.

Las chicas y el pequeño se sentaron en la cocina para darle el biberón a Peter, Bella mientras tanto le preparó un sándwich a Anthony y dos tazas de té para ellas.

Siguieron conversando fluidamente, siguiendo con el parloteo de todo lo ocurrido en esos años. Parecía que la primera vez que se vieron, no lograron ni siquiera avanzar en un cuarto de toda su vida, ahora parecía que también faltaría tiempo, aunque para eso gozaban muchos días por delante, podrían verse cuantas veces quisieran, solo era cosa de organizarse preparando un día tan perfecto como ese.

Alice se reía mientras su amiga le contaba sobre la primera vez en que se conocieron Emmett y Rosalie. Ella recién la conoció cuando le llegó la invitación para el compromiso entre su amigo y esta chica desconocida.

Luego se investigar sobre ella, no le gustó para Emmett, estaba dispuesta a que la dejara. Pero finalmente, cuando estuvieron cara a cara, su perfección era olvidada por la simpatía y simpleza con que se presentaba. Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras después de esa tarde, más al enterarse que solo a los Cullen fue presentada, no a sus verdaderos padres.

La tarde llegó de improviso, si no fuera porque la habitación quedaba a oscuras y el timbre de la casa sonaba, seguramente seguirían conversando olvidándose hasta de comer y de los pequeños quienes parecían igual de perdidos en sus juegos.

Bella se colocó de pie disculpándose para ir a abrir la puerta, todavía reía sobre la primera visita de Jasper donde los Cullen, se sorprendía de lo distante que podría mostrarse Carlisle al darse cuenta que su pequeña tenía novio, siendo que con Edward y ella en esos tiempos ni siquiera puso problemas cuando cometían una infidelidad.

Abrió sin mirar hablando sobre su hombro para que su amiga la escuchara por lo que no fue consciente de su visita. Perdió el aire, aclaró la garganta con los ojos fijos en Edward que le regalaba su sonrisa favorita. Y no solo eso, ese hombre de traje gris azulado, camisa celeste con los primos botones desabrochados y lentes oscuros era imposible de olvidarse hasta del nombre.

Bella se sonrojó solo de verlo, ya quisiera atenderse con un doctor igual, que se quitara los lentes mostrando esos orbes verdes… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. El hombre seguía sonriendo con la intención de acercarse para saludar como quería, más cuando vio a su hermana aparecer por una esquina, la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Alice sonrió ampliamente confirmando lo que sospechaba, ya le gustaría a Emmett enterarse de eso, parecía que tendría una charla con su amigo esa noche.

—Alice… ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el hombre, su hermana se rio.

—Hola hermanito, vine a recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi mejor amiga, hemos pasado una tarde muy entretenida… Me imagino que vienes por Tony.

—Sí… sí, siempre vengo… Por Tony —Alice soltó una pequeña risita mientras volvía a la sala dejando a la pareja solos, Bella sonrió.

—Entra —invitó la dueña de casa.

Edward sabía que no podía engañar a su hermana, ella siempre iba un paso adelante en lo que refería a sus sentimientos por Bella, aún así, era muy diferente encontrársela en casa de la mujer sin saber cómo reaccionar. Bella no quería que todos se enteraran sobre lo que intentaban renacer entre ellos y esta escena no hacía las cosas fáciles.

Siguió a las dos mujeres en silencio. Cuando su hijo lo vio, corrió a sus brazos para saludarlo, Edward lo elevó en el aire acomodándolo en un abrazo sonriendo nuevamente. Vio caminar con paso inseguro a su sobrino aferrándose a los muebles. Sonreía intentando imitar a su primo que corría hacia el hombre, él quería hacer lo mismo, aún cuando no entendía muy bien de que se trataba.

Edward sonrió, bajó a su hijo para recibir a Peter quien se rió cuando se sintió volar por los aires, su tío lo tenía de la cintura subiéndolo más arriba de su cabeza. Luego lo dejó en el suelo al lado de Anthony que vigilaba la escena con una sonrisa. El chico corrió a sentarse entre Alice y Bella mientras Edward ayudaba a Peter tomándolo de una manita para que llegara al sillón más cercano.

Bella le ofreció algo de tomar al recién llegado, este negó agradeciendo de todos modos. Comentó que debía irse de inmediato, recordándole que estaban invitados a casa de los Cullen, así que solo venía por su hijo para seguir con el recorrido hacia _Formby Point_. Contempló a la mujer de ojos chocolate significativamente, Alice interrumpió la conexión.

—No sabía que también ibas a casa de nuestros padres —Edward se giró hacia su hermana inquieta interrogándole en silencio—. He quedado con ellos ayer para cenar juntos, Jasper nos encontrará en casa de ellos luego de que yo saliera de paseo con Peter.

—¿No le has dicho que venías aquí? —Alice sonrió, miró a su amiga que parecía pedir disculpas con una ligera expresión.

—Ese es el trato… Sabes mejor que yo que Bella no quiere que los demás sepan que se encuentra aquí —El hombre asintió volviéndose a la mujer que amaba.

—Bien… Tony ve por tus cosas, los abuelos nos esperan.

El interpelado corrió seguido por los pasos inseguros de su primo. Alice vigiló a su hijo pendiente de sus primeros pasos aún cuando siguió el camino gateando al notar que avanzaba con mayor velocidad. Permanecían en silencio, los dio una ojeada alternadamente hasta recaer toda su atención en Bella.

—¿No quieres ir? Sabes que Esme y Carlisle estarían felices de verte —Bella bajó el rostro, ella también estaría feliz de visitarlos, pero no era el momento.

—Gracias, sabes que todavía no es el momento… Ya se lo he dicho a Edward y nuestra promesa era eso, cuando esté preparada se los diré.

Alice asintió, suspiró, tomó sus cosas, y fue por su hijo que ya se perdía por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones.

La pareja se quedó en silencio sin saber aprovechar el momento que la menor de los Cullen les daba. Se miraron regalándose una sonrisa desde un sillón a otro, sin tocarse aún cuando las manos les cosquilleaban por hacerlo.

Cuando la chica apareció con su hijo en brazos y su sobrino a un lado le dijo Bella que para la próxima vez se llevaría las cosas que hubiera traído de la cocina, así no tendría que dar explicaciones de todo lo que llevaba en el coche ya que no tenía ningún evento al cual relacionarlos.

Se giró hacia su hermano diciéndole que se irían juntos. Edward asintió, tomó las cosas de Tony cuando este llegó a su lado con todo arrastrando. Observó a Bella, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa donde le agradecía por todo y lamentando haber perdido un momento para ellos. Ella lo comprendió y trató de demostrar que sería luego.

Se despidió de Anthony con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego tomó en brazos a Peter que sonrió dándole lo que para él sería un fuerte abrazo. Con el pequeño en brazos, se despidió de Alice con el brazo que tenía libre prometiéndose visitar pronto. La madre tomó a su hijo para alivianarle el peso a Bella, esta se acercó a la puerta para despedirlos, Edward y ella se contemplaron, él se despidió con hasta mañana y ella solo sonrió. Cerró la puerta antes de que los dos coches estuvieran en marcha listos para irse.

Edward siguió el camino en silencio, llevaban la radio encendida por lo que Anthony iba cantando sin preocuparse por el mutismo de su padre. Este miró por el espejo retrovisor focalizando el coche de su hermana, sonrió al recordar el día en que ella lo llamó diciendo que odiaba la idea de ser madre por culpa de tener que cambiar su coche.

Alice adoraba ser madre, era lo que siempre quiso y más si el hijo era junto a Jasper, sin embargo, aparte de su feliz matrimonio ella vivía por su profesión y su _Porsche_ deportivo amarillo. Desde el día en que el embarazo era muy avanzado como para poder subirse a este, luego por culpa de la silla de seguridad de niños en el coche y la necesidad de tener un vehículo de cuatro puertas, el deportivo tuvo que quedar en casa bajo un protector.

Ante la angustia de su mujer y evitar la depresión postparto, Jasper mantuvo la marca y privilegios acomodándose a lo familiar: un _Porsche Cayenne_. Edward recordaba el día perfectamente, los gritos a través del teléfono para decirle que ahora tenía dos coches de lujo gracias a su generoso marido.

Negó mientras sonreía, Jasper era capaz de todo porque su mujer fuera feliz. Él jamás sintió algo así, bueno, en realidad por su esposa, porque por otra mujer, sí. Algo tan fuerte que perduraba por años y seguía siendo tan intenso como en ese entonces.

El lugar lo reconoció en el instante, podía tener un cambio todos los años pero siempre sería su hogar. La misma casa blanca entre los árboles y con una preciada vista al mar donde pasó toda su infancia, adolescencia y parte de su juventud hasta que las cosas cambiaron en su destino. Aún así, jamás olvidaría lo feliz que fue y era en ese lugar.

Se estacionó detrás del _Audi_ Blanco de su padre, siempre era el mismo modelo. Carlisle fiel a sus ideas, cada tanto tiempo cambiaba su coche, y siempre sería un _Audi_ Blanco.

Su acompañarte saltaba en su asiento insistente por bajarse y correr a la entrada. Lo dejó marchar cuando vio que el coche de su hermana ya se detenía a su lado, así no existía posibilidad de que algo le ocurriera. Se quedó unos segundos más dentro admirando el lugar. La primera vez que volvió desde que llegaron a vivir a Liverpool no se preocupó de percibir los detalles.

Su madre disfrutó de cambiar el jardín, ahora solo se apreciaban flores silvestres amarillas y violetas, cambiado la puerta de entrada, dejándola de madera y cristal cromado, le daba un toque elegante al porche.

Se bajó del BMW cuando vio a su hermana pasar por su lado. Tenía el ceño fruncido e intentaba que no se notara; algo debía de haber pasado cuando sacaba las cosas del coche, en una de esas recordando que su Porsche guardado bajo un protector o información sobre su proyecto.

Trató de no reírse mientras colocaba la alarma, caminó tras ella para ser recibidos por su madre que no los perdía de vista encantada, con los ojos brillantes a llegada de sus hijos. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego dejó que pudiera saludar a su nieto, Edward se acercó con una sonrisa, abrazó a su madre y luego la besó en la mejilla.

Esme feliz de ver a su hijo le sonrió invitándolo a entrar, le preguntó cómo fue su día reteniéndolo más tiempo del necesario en el vestíbulo. Edward se extrañó mirándola interrogante; solo bastó echar una ojeada a la sala para entenderlo todo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando los vio sentados en el sofá más próximo.

Jamás podría desconocerlos, nunca olvidaría sus caras. Quería correr hacia Tony para refugiarlo entre sus brazos, protegerlo de todo aún cuando tuviera derecho a saludarlos y pasar el tiempo juntos, pero su orgullo era mayor.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, Carlisle se encontraba sentado en el sofá de enfrente y Alice seguía de pie sin perder de vista a los invitados con el mismo ceño fruncido que imaginó fuera de casa. Junto a ella Jasper quien se le acercó de inmediato para apaciguar a su mujer ante cualquier comentario. Edward solo asintió con la cabeza volviendo a divisarlos, ellos también se dieron la vuelta para quedarse mirando fijamente.

Charlie y Renée Swan se pusieron de pie recibiendo a su nieto con una sonrisa, el hombre rascándole la cabeza como una forma torpe de cariño mientras que la abuela se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de Anthony comentándole lo guapo y alto que era. Edward desde el vestíbulo con su madre al lado con una mano sobre su pecho como si quisiera retenerlo, empuñó la mano.

Sabía que en algún momento debía tenerlos de frente nuevamente, en especial si no gozaba de excusas como antes al vivir en otro país. Ellos se encargaron de entregarle su dirección y toda forma de comunicación con las justificaciones que tenían derecho de visitar a su nieto. En su rostro no podía ocultar su disgusto; como siempre, debía aparentar que todo iba bien, lo educaron para ser caballero respetuoso ante todo. Inhaló hondo acercándose para saludarlos cordialmente sin ningún un acercamiento más que cinco pasos que los distanciaban.

No pudo evitarlo, se hallaba al tanto que luego su hijo le pediría explicaciones por tal frialdad, pero no podía mentirse y ser tan sínico como para afrontar esa escena y menos si quería arreglar las cosas con Bella.

Caminó lentamente hacia su padre para saludarlo y luego hacia Jasper a quien saludó de un abrazo, hace mucho que no se veían, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa antes de volver a la reunión. Edward todavía se preguntaba porque ellos fueron invitados, su madre dijo que sería una cena en familia y ellos ya no eran parte de la familia desde que Angela murió… O eso quería creer. Solo los unía su hijo, no era para tener que invitarlos a casa. Su madre debió advertirle de esta idea.

Cuando lo invitaron a sentarse, lo hizo lo más lejos que pudo de los Swan mordiéndose la lengua cuando vio que Charlie obligaba a Anthony a sentarse junto a él. Veía todo rojo, su primera reacción era tomar a su hijo, subirse al coche y refugiarse en casa de Bella… Entre sus brazos, su olor.

Alice fue la única que reaccionó al darse cuenta que faltaba Emmett, parecía que no era el momento para preguntar dónde estaba ya que todos mostraron incomodidad. Esme con pesar y sin mirar a los invitados, dijo que éste se excusó ya que llevaba mucho trabajo y a Rosalie le quitaban el yeso al día siguiente por lo que necesitaba descansar. Todos sabían que en realidad se enteró de alguna forma que sus padres estarían presentes y no se sentía en condiciones de verlos.

Los jefes de familia se centraron en una plática cordial donde opinaban de vez en cuando Alice o Jasper, mientras que Edward solo se concentraba en su hijo que por fin pudo escapar de las garras de su abuelo para jugar con Peter a una distancia prudente. Quería decir tantas cosas y no era el momento para ello.

Todavía conservaba en su garganta miles de cosas que decirles a Charlie y Renée, tantos reproches que quería dejar escapar cuanto antes para que entendieran por todo lo que le pasó y seguía padeciendo por culpa de sus estúpidas reglas medievales. Cuantas ganas de refregarles a la cara que a pesar de todo tenía a Bella a su lado y poco a poco iba recuperándola.

Suspiró, intentó concentrarse en la conversación que fluía con Jasper y su hermana sobre los últimos documentos entregados con las autorizaciones comerciales para abrir el restaurante. Poseían el lugar perfecto solo faltaban las patentes y encontrar al equipo de trabajo que la chica seguía recolectando. Aparte seguía con las colaboraciones en eventos cuando pedían sus servicios.

Se levantó un momento agradecido que Tony tuviera sueño después del día movido así que se disculpó para ir a recostarlo a su antiguo cuarto. Lo arropó entre las mantas, besó su frente dejando sus labios más tiempo del necesario. Necesitaba del contacto, de la tranquilidad que ese niño le daba. Esperó a que el chico cerrara los ojos antes de volver.

Apareció una de las sirvientas para avisar que la cena está servida. Esme invitó a todos para pasar al comedor. Entre Edward y Alice fueron quienes estuvieron la mayoría del tiempo en silencio, ambos no se hallaban cómodos con la presencia de los Swan y sabían que ellos lo notaban aunque se daban por desentendidos siguiendo el protagonismo que ellos mismos se impusieron. Edward los miraba de vez en cuando, en especial cuando hablaban de sus hijos, sintiéndose orgullosos de cómo lograron ser alguien importante en la vida, apretó los puños intentando controlar la furia que comenzaba a subir por su interior.

—Emmett ha logrado grandes avances, es un arquitecto reconocido. Después de su estadía en Brasil ha logrado dar que hablar en varias inmobiliarias, juntas de arquitectos, en especial por su perfecto matrimonio con Rosalie Hale —decía Renée con una gran sonrisa.

—En el hospital estamos interesados en que sea el encargado de la ampliación del sector de emergencias, debo de hablar con él para citar un día donde podamos gestionarlo… Me gustaría que también estuvieras presente, Edward —dijo Carlisle mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa intentado incluirlo en la conversación, quien solo asintió sin despegar los ojos de su plato.

—Nos sentimos muy afortunados de nuestros hijos: Emmett es un gran arquitecto, Angela era destacada en su trabajo y lo seguiría siendo si no fuera por su lamentable enfermedad que la alejó de nosotros —comentó Charlie. Se sintió el silencio solo al mencionar a la reciente difunta, el hombre suspiró antes de proseguir sonriendo—. Y qué decir de Isabella, quien ha sobresalido en su rubro, es una gran artista en Londres, estamos muy contentos de haberla apoyado con su decisión…

—¡Eso es mentira!

**(2)**Edward golpeó la mesa con su puño apretado sin poder seguir controlándose. Charlie ya se pasaba de la raya, hablando maravilla de sus hijos como si ellos no supieran la verdadera historia. No podía seguir soportando la hipocresía que se creaba en esa velada.

Charlie abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal arrebato fijándose con el rabillo del ojo en Carlisle intentando que pusiera orden en su casa ante tal imperio. Este no hizo nada más que esperar las palabras de su hijo y cualquier reacción.

—Jamás ha aceptado que Bella sea quien es, solo se aprovecha que es reconocida para presumir y creer que su familia en una de más importantes.

—Edward… —Carlisle intentó calmar a su hijo, pero éste no hizo caso como imaginaba.

—No coloque palabras en su boca que no le pertenecen… Todo lo que ha logrado Bella ha sido por su esfuerzo, no por usted.

—¿Cómo me faltas el respeto? Soy el padre de tu esposa y el abuelo de tu hijo —Edward se rió sarcásticamente.

—El día en que lo respete, será cuando reconozca todo el mal que ha hecho.

Edward, sin importarle que todavía no terminaran de comer, se levantó de la mesa saliendo del lugar; no soportaba otro segundo entre las mentiras de ese hombre que decía llamarse su suegro. Salió rápidamente al exterior con la intención de tomar aire para relajarse, necesitaba escuchar el mar, la paz que entregaba la noche.

Se apoyó contra uno de los pilares de la entrada disfrutando de la noche oscura sin poder divisar el océano. El cielo refugiaba la luna nueva por lo que solo las estrellas daban algo de luz. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en las olas estallar contra la arena, la marea baja, no obstante, de fuerte intensidad para que llegara a sus oídos. El viento arrastrando todo a su paso.

Respiró profundamente concentrándose en que debía volver a tener control de sí mismo para tener el coraje de entrar sin arremeter contra alguien involuntariamente. Llevó las manos a su rostro y luego a su cabello.

Escuchó que alguien se acercaba; observó a su lado encontrándose con Alice deteniéndose frente a él en el siguiente pilar acompañándolo en el silencio. Ambos esperaron a calmarse para poder hablar, la chica miró al hombre regalándole una sonrisa para confirmar si podía hablar o todavía no era el momento. Edward se incorporó, tomó a la chica por los hombros para abrazarla dándole a entender que ya no perdería el control y podían tener esa charla que tanto quería.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó la chica recostada en el pecho de su hermano.

—Odio que se aprovechen, odio que solo en este momento recuerden quien es Bella.

—Ya sabemos como son, es por eso que ella ha decidido mantenerse oculta —Alice suspiró fijándose en su hermano, directo a los ojos—. Sé que tienes mucho rencor hacia ellos, pero debes olvidarlo, dejar todo atrás.

Edward negó desviando la mirada dejando el abrazo para volverse hacia la oscuridad como si fuera más interesante que lo que exponía su hermana. Escuchó como ella suspirada, se acercaba abrazándolo por detrás.

—Si supieran todo… Si se enteraran de toda la verdad, no tendrían de que alardear —sentenció Edward ya más calmado.

—¿Hay algo de lo que no estamos enterados? —Preguntó Alice atento a su hermano esperando una respuesta mientras que Edward se quedaba en silencio— ¿Qué cosas no saben ellos que cambiarían las cosas? —insistió.

—Hay muchas cosas de la que no están enterados.

—¿Cómo que Bella estuvo ayudándolos mientras Angela se encontraba en el peor momento? —Edward miró a la chica sorprendido, se puso de frente para detenerse en su expresión.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Alice sonrió de una forma tranquilizadora.

—Bella me lo contó, también sobre la promesa que le hizo… Es por eso que está aquí ayudando con Tony —Edward volvió a suspirar, esta vez pasándose la mano por el cabello con frustración.

—Le debo mi vida a Bella, Alice.

—Aún la amas, ¿cierto? —cuestionó la menor de los Cullen.

—Con toda mi alma —confesó Edward.

Alice se dio la vuelta para quedar contemplando hacia el interior de la casa apoyada en el pilar meditando en lo que su hermano decía y en lo que Bella pensaba. No podía entender como un amor tan bello y verdadero pasaba por estos tormentos sin poder estar juntos. Negó imaginándose la situación por la que su hermano pasó ese tiempo y en lo infeliz que debía sentirse.

—Me imagino que las cosas fueron peor, teniéndola ahí y no poder tocarla —comentó, escuchó un bufido por lo que se giró hacia su hermano.

—Debo irme, Alice… Tony debe descansar, mañana debe ir a la escuela… Iré a despedirme.

Asintió en silencio observando a su hermano entrar a la casa pendiéndose por algún lugar, creyó que iría primero por su hijo al segundo piso. Había tanto que averiguar y no sabía por dónde empezar; Bella estuvo dispuesta a contarle sobre la promesa que le hizo a Angela, pero parecía que no era lo único que se mantenía en secreto y estaba por apostar a que tenía que ver con algún encuentro furtivo después de ese día en que ni siquiera sus encuentros en Londres fueron posibles.

Algo más pasó cuando estuvieron en Madrid, su amiga sufriendo masoquista al ofrecerse para cuidar de todos teniendo al hombre de su vida sin poder tocarlo, viéndolo crear una familia. Negó, ya habría tiempo para interrogarlos; su hermano llevaba razón, ya era hora de partir, además sería una ayuda salir todos juntos en vez de que creyeran que él se iba por la confrontación con su suegro.

Se despidieron, al igual que lo hicieron la familia Swan. Todos agradecieron la velada menos Edward que seguía en silencio con su hijo en brazos intentando que no despertara.

Esme se disculpó con su hijo intentando dar alguna excusa por la presencia de Charlie y Renée, como la llamada sorpresa de la mujer casi llorando por no tener a su nieto, lo único que le quedaba de su hija fallecida.

Edward intentó no darle importancia, prometió ir a visitarlos pronto, besó a su madre y luego otro a su padre. Se aferró bien a Tony hasta dejarlo en el asiento trasero amarrado y durmiendo.

No dejó de mirarlo por el retrovisor, ese niño era su puerto seguro, un ser indefenso, ingenio ante todos los malos hechos del pasado e intentando vivir un presente normal, sin saber todos los demonios que debía enfrentar su padre día a día. Como le dijo a Alice, le debía todo eso y más a Bella al ayudarlo a criar a un niño tan bueno sin recriminárselo luego. A pesar de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAAA! COMO ESTÁN?<strong>

Soy yo de nuevo... Laura... espero que se acuerde de mi jajajajajja... como sabrán algunas la Camila se fue para Madrid... ahora en este momento debe esta volando sobre algún lugar jajajaja... Espero que sea ella la que actualice la próxima semana... Yo solo cumplo con el favor de actualizar hoy... me siento como una intrusa jajajaja

Sobre el capitulo... diré que este par me tiene enamorada, odio a los Swan con toda mi alma y obviamente amo a los Cullen!

Gracias a los que dejaron RR, alertas y favoritos...!

Bueno... Me despido... Espero que disfrute el capitulo... Un abrazo!


	27. VIVOS

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)El Beso – **__Pablo Alborán_

_**(2)Empire - **__Shakira_

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Sábado por la mañana y la casa parecía como si fuera un día de semana preparándose para ir a trabajar y a la escuela. Solo se trataban de padre e hijo corriendo de un lado para otro preparándose para una nueva instrucción de _surf_.

Bella insistía que antes de la playa necesitaban un buen desayuno que los mantuviera en pie, no podía permitir que un niño de siete años no comiera nada y luego estuviera desmayándose por tanto ejercicio y ningún nutriente en el cuerpo. Así que cada cinco minutos les gritaba para que aparecieran en la cocina donde ya tenía una taza de leche, café, fruta y tostadas.

Media hora más tarde, la chica se instaló en la terraza con un atril y sus materiales para pintar disfrutando del paisaje y sus invitados que ya llevaban un buen rato practicando movimientos, equilibrio y recordando lo teórico antes de ingresar al mar.

Todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones de volvió pesado cuando los vio meterse. Tony iba sentado adelante mientras Edward se colocaba en el otro extremo para nivelar el peso y no los botaran antes de llegar donde nacían las olas. Contuvo el aliento sin perderlos de vista, impaciente porque volvieran a la orilla sin accidentes. Bajó el pincel olvidando su trabajo.

El momento en que la ola se formó más arriba de donde se encontraban, Edward se concentró sin dejar de observarla dándole indicaciones a su hijo. No podía moverse hasta que estuvieran deslizándose en el agua; de un impulso de puso de pie llevando el equilibrio hasta que estuvieron en dirección. Ambos sonrieron, el pequeño cerró los ojos dejando que la brisa y la bruma humedecieran su cara; estiró los brazos dando un pequeño grito que se camufló entre el ruido de la naturaleza. Los músculos de Edward se marcaban concentrado de no caer ni hacer muchas piruetas para no terminar en el agua antes de llegar a un lugar seguro para ambos.

Fueron varios intentos para que el niño se pusiera de pie sobre el agua. Hubo diversos logros aunque aún faltaba trabajo; Edward se sentía orgulloso de su hijo quien parecía hábil ante ese deporte como él en su época.

Luego de unas cuantas olas suaves manteniéndose estables hasta llegar cerca de la orilla, decidieron que era momento de volver y terminar el entrenamiento por ese día. Padre e hijo volvieron a la casa blanca discutiendo sobre la experiencia.

Recibieron las toallas que Bellas les pasaba para que se secaran rápido antes de entrar a darse una ducha y quitarse el agua salada. El clima era agradable pero no para estar mojados y terminar refriados; ayudó a Anthony a secarse el cabello e insistir que fuera rápidamente el baño donde les esperaba un baño de burbujas para los dos.

Edward se quedó mirándola un tiempo antes de entrar. Llevaba vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta sin margas y botas del mismo color. Verificó que su hijo no estuviera cerca para tomarla por la cintura dejándole un beso tras la oreja.

—A veces extraño tus vestidos —dijo el hombre besándola nuevamente; ella rio entre dientes.

—El clima no lo permite.

—Dentro de casa, solo para mí, sí se puede —sentenció Edward entrando sin más.

Bella se mordió el labio intentando ocultar las emociones que esas palabras causaban en ella. Sacudió la cabeza volviéndose hacia el lienzo que comenzaba a tomar forma luego de recuperar el aliento al tercer intento de los chicos. Tenía en mente crear una exposición totalmente abstracta, no quería figuras definidas para su nueva muestra así que se compenetrada con los colores fuertes, líneas, curvas y figuras.

Miró el cielo despejado, el sol se hallaba en lo más alto, justo la hora donde siempre debía volver a casa hace una década. Como pasaba el tiempo… Para ella solo parecían semanas, especialmente desde que nació Tony. Desde ese día todo se dio tan rápido que no se daba cuenta como los días, meses y años pasaban. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar ese momento, todo cambió el día en que se enteraron que ese niño venía al mundo, la etapa que más les costó superar hasta el presente; más que cualquier infidelidad o el haber sido descubiertos y los meses que le siguieron.

Respiró hondo soltando el aire de una vez, necesitaba concentrarse en el presente. Si quería que las cosas esta vez funcionaran, debía olvidar el pasado aunque lo sintiera tan cerca casi pisándole los talones.

Quedaron en disfrutar ese sábado entre los tres, organizaron todo para quedarse en casa de Bella, disfrutar desde temprano la playa, luego un buen almuerzo y la tarde entre juegos y películas. Por la tarde irían de visita donde Emmett y Rosalie quien ya podía moverse por sus propios pies desde hace un día por lo que tenía la necesidad y ansiedad de prepararles el nuevo plato que aprendió de la televisión en sus días interminables de reposo.

Mientras calentaba la comida escuchó los pasos apresurados del chico, se detuvo con una sonrisa y la respiración agitada preguntando que hacía. Como siempre, Tony llevaba su color favorito, el rojo. Toda su ropa era de ese color ya que no le gustaba ninguna otra, cualquier prenda que fuera de un color diferente era porque sus abuelos se la regalaban y aún no entendían que debía tener alguna cosa roja o nada era perfecto. En este caso sus pantalones cortos y una polera roja de piqué.

Bella le entregó los platos para que pusiera la mesa del comedor. Le lanzó un beso volviendo a revolver la olla atenta a su regreso para entregarle lo siguiente.

Edward, como siempre, la sorprendía. Podría llevar un trapo viejo y siempre se vería bien. Se miraron fijos olvidándose del entorno, ambos con la necesidad de tocarse, la necesidad de demostrarse que los sentimientos que reflejaban sus ojos eran tan ciertos como hace años atrás.

En un murmullo el hombre preguntó si ayudaba en algo. Iba con una camisa blanca y vaqueros; algunos botones iban desabrochados como si no hubiera alcanzado a vestirse por completo, algo que definitivamente no importaba si podría aprovecharse y disfrutar de la vista olvidándose del doctor uniformado de la semana. Ahora era completamente para ella.

Disfrutaron de una comida deliciosa preparada por la chica entre los bostezos de Tony demostrando lo cansado que resultó luego de sus clases. Edward insistió en que tomara una siesta antes de salir a la que su hijo no necesito más invitación levantándose de la mesa después de agradecer el almuerzo y besar la mejilla de Bella.

La pareja se quedó en silencio mirando en la dirección que tomó el pequeño; al mirarse se regalaron una sonrisa, se animaron a ordenar la mesa y lavar los platos siguiendo una conversación banal.

Decidieron disfrutar de la vista y la brisa desde la sala exterior. Llevaron sus copas de vino, Edward colocó música sentándose luego junto a la chica rodeándola con un brazo por los hombros. No era una postura que pudiera malinterpretar su hijo si llegaba a aparecer, solo disfrutaban de una buena conversación. Se rio para si mismo negando sin que la chica lo notara; Bella algún día tendría que dejar los secretos de lado, Anthony no era tonto, sabía cuando mentían.

**(1)**Dejó escapar la sonrisa interna cuando escuchó la canción, Bella se giró reconociéndola, no comprendía muy bien el español, pero esa en específico la conocía muy bien. Era uno de sus cantantes favoritos y especialmente esa canción; sin quererlo bajó la vista a los labios perfectos del hombre que la acompañaba.

Edward se levantó ofreciéndole la mano la cual aceptó gustosa. La acercó a su cuerpo entrelazando una de sus manos y la otra tomándola por las cintura aferrándola fuerte. No dejó que desviara la mirada mientras cantaba en un murmullo donde solo ella pudiera oír, algo tan privado, solo de ellos… Esa burbuja que alguna vez los mantuvo resguardados de todo.

Sabía que el hombre manejaba bien el idioma y aparte era un buen cantante cuando se lo proponía. Se perdió en sus ojos verdes y esa boca que junto a la canción le tentaban a besar. No supo como logró controlarse disfrutando del momento hasta que él se cayó para hablar con la misma intimidad con que cantaba.

—Definitivamente esta canción me identifica.

—¿Loco? —preguntó Bella con inocencia.

—Por ti —concluyó Edward acercando sus manos entrelazadas a su pecho para que ella sintiera su corazón palpitar—, desde ese primer día que te vi en esta misma playa. —Bella no pudo más y desvió la mirada.

—Era todo tan fácil en ese tiempo.

—¿Fácil? Jamás ha sido fácil para nosotros, pero hemos sido tan persistentes que ya es momento que las cosas funciones y podamos amarnos.

—¿Aún tienes la esperanza? —preguntó Bella mirándolo nuevamente. Él asintió.

—Sí, siempre ha estado ahí… ¿Tú no?

Se desligó de la mano firme de Edward para rodearlo apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos fuertes y tranquilizadores. Avergonzada negó sin poder decir las palabras.

Siguieron balanceándose al son de la música sin decir palabra alguna, cada uno en sus pensamientos buscando la forma para que ambos creyeran en ese momento. Edward era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario para lograr ese cometido, no permitiría que otra vez los separaran. No más romances esporádicos que los destrozaban cuando alguien los lograra separar, eso debía quedar atrás.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de Bella cruzando sus miradas entregándole todo el amor y esperanza que ella pudiera necesitar para hacer que funcionara. Ella sonrió acercándose, acortado la distancia para unir sus labios convirtiendo toda necesidad en un beso lleno de emociones que los revitalizaba.

Se separaron entre pequeños besos, sonrisas y sonrojos tímidos hasta volver a la posición abrazados meciéndose con la canción. Edward se acercó a su oído dedicándole la estrofa siguiente.

—_Para mi locura no existe una cura que no sea tu boca… Que hable el mundo que yo me derrumbo si te marchas sola…_

Tenía claro que era algo arriesgado encontrándose a la vista de quien quisiera dar una vuelta por la playa o a la aparición sorpresa del pequeño que debía dormir profundamente en su habitación, sin embargo, no podía esperar más tiempo, lo necesitaba.

Guiándolo hacia el sofá en L, hizo que se sentara quedando entre sus piernas abiertas. Sin perderlo de vista, fija en sus ojos, con lentitud comenzó a bajarse los vaqueros y las bragas. Edward asustado echó una ojeada hacia el interior de casa antes de volver su atención completa hacia Bella intentando ponerse de pie, no obstante, ella ya estaba a horcajadas sobre el inmovilizándolo besando su cuello subiendo por la mandíbula.

—Bella, no…

Edward no pudo discutir ya que Bella le tapó la boca con la suya sellando un beso apasionado. Sabía que no era la mejor primera vez como reencuentro luego de tanto tiempo sin estar juntos, pero necesitaba sentirlo dentro como hace tanto tiempo y era el mejor momento como cualquier otro.

Le abrió la cremallera sin dejar de besarlo sacando su miembro, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo, masajeándolo hasta colocarlo sobre su entrada deslizándolo lentamente hasta quedar lo más profundo. Ambos ahogaron un gemido juntando sus frentes acostumbrándose, esperando un momento antes de moverse y disfrutar la sensación que tanto anhelaban. Él la tomó por la cadera ayudándola con los movimientos arriba y abajo mientras Bella se aferraba a su cuello besándolo para no jadear y despertar a Tony.

Las manos de Edward quedarían marcadas en la piel cremosa de la chica al aferrarse con fuerza cuando sintió el orgasmo de ella propiciando el propio. Isabella se recostó acomodando la cabeza en su cuello, respirando el aroma del hombre sintiendo los latidos de su corazón intentando coordinarlo con los propios.

Se hubiesen quedado en esa posición por mucho tiempo más, unidos tan íntimamente como en este momento, hasta repetir sería una buena idea, pero si Bella no quería que Anthony supiera algo, debía volver a vestirse. Ella tuvo que asegurarle que tomaba anticonceptivos desde que se encontraron en Londres hace diez años atrás por lo que no debía preocuparse de embarazos sorpresas aunque anhelara ello como veía en sus ojos.

Se dieron el último beso y palabras de amor antes de ir por el pequeño e ir donde los Swan Hale como lo programaron el día anterior.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Despertó sintiendo la mirada intensa de Edward sobre ella. Como siempre despertaba antes; tenía el sueño ligero y además contemplarse así de cerca los mantenía atentos. Le regaló una sonrisa somnolienta llevando las manos a su cabello desordenado por naturaleza. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias mientras la aferraba por las caderas acercándola a su ya visible erección. Gruñó de solo sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Bella rio besándolo y luego rompiendo la magia como sabía hacerlo, dijo que era hora que se fuera al cuarto de invitados. Edward bufó robándole un último beso antes de levantarse; en la puerta se giró regalándole una sonrisa y advirtiéndole que eso no quedaría así.

Esa mañana el doctor Cullen se preocupó del desayuno, Bella y Anthony se sentaron en un banco respectivamente a observar cómo se movía de un lado a otro preparando el mejor desayuno que probarían. La chica confirmó aquello contándole al niño las veces que su padre le hizo comidas deliciosas hace unos años atrás, eso sí, sin dar muchos detalles en que época fue.

Se dieron una ojeada entre ellos y hacia la puerta principal cuando escucharon el timbre. Los hombres Cullen le preguntaron si tenía visitas de la cual no estuvieran enterados, pero ella negó. Creyó que podría ser Alice, o tal vez la desesperación de Elena la trajo en el primer vuelo para solucionar cualquier problema; era muy propio de ella.

Fue hacia la puerta aferrándose la bata de levantarse antes de abrir. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no era ninguna de las dos chicas que pensaba, tampoco se trataba de su hermano, ni nadie que cruzara por su cabeza en un primer intento.

Una mujer bellísima, alta, cabello rubio y liso que dejaba caer hasta su cintura, unos ojos almendrados de un profundo color azul, vestida con unos vaqueros desgastados y una simple camiseta con un pañuelo enredado al cuello. Le sonreía con satisfacción, como si se sintiera vencedora de haberla encontrado. Bella, por su parte, no podía cerrar la boca ante la sorpresa.

—Así que era cierto, la famosa Bella Swan está de vuelta en Liverpool.

—¿Le has dicho a alguien? —preguntó Bella sin pensar que primero debía preguntar cómo lo encontró. La mujer negó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Imaginé que si no has dado a conocer tu paradero no debía contárselo a nadie… ¿Puedo entrar?

—¡oh, claro! Pasa, por favor.

Avergonzada por su mala educación, se apartó de la puerta dejándola ingresar. La mujer rubia observaba la decoración maravillándose con los cuadros originales de la artista. Sin dejar de apreciarlos le comentó que era una gran admiradora de sus obras y estar donde se creaba la magia era de gran privilegio.

Al girarse para enfrentarla fue su turno de asombrarse cuando vio a los dos hombres mirándola fijamente tan sorprendidos como ella. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divisando a Edward luego girándose hacia Bella hasta finalizar en el pequeño quien fruncía el ceño.

—Así que no soy la única que ha dado con tu paradero… Debía imaginarlo —dijo la mujer sin dejar de mirar a Tony— y tú, campeón, ¿ya has olvidado a tu tía?

—Kate, la vez que te vio, solo era un bebé —respondió Edward acercándose a su hijo— Anthony, ella es Kate Denali, mi prima y tu tía como se ha presentado.

—¿La mujer que tiene un zoológico en casa y una melliza?

—Eso es, muchacho, al menos recuerdas esa parte, aunque debes señalar que soy la más bonita de las dos —dijo Kate acercándose para besarle las mejillas y lograr una sonrisa del chico—, y estás cordialmente invitado a visitarnos para que veas los nuevos integrantes de la familia. —Se giró hacia Bella regalándole una sonrisa—. Obviamente tú también estás invitada.

—Gracias —respondió la artista.

—¿Tienes elefantes, jirafas, monos? —preguntó con entusiasmo el pequeño.

—Elefante y jirafas aún no han llegado, si bien tenemos una gorila que te gustará.

Bella invitó a la mujer a comer junto a ellos; Kate se negó agradeciendo la invitación, solo venía de pasada para confirmar que no fue su imaginación esa tarde que la vio pasear por el centro de Liverpool. Le costó tres días dar con su dirección después de insistir hasta chantajear a un hombre para que le ayudara a dar con su paradero.

Ambas mujeres fueron a la sala donde Kate le contó sobre la galería que se encontraba remodelando y que pronto haría su inauguración y que sería un honor tener a ella como la primera en presentar su trabajo. Bella no se veía a sí misma muy convencida de tener una exposición que presentar para esa fecha, sin embargo, la chica Denali no quería un no por respuesta. Le entregó su tarjeta donde se hallaban todo tipo de contactos para que se comunicaran, podía hablar ella directamente con su representante hasta retrasar la inauguración con tal de tener la exclusividad.

Hace un tiempo atrás estuvo buscándola en Londres para reunirse y ofrecerle lo mismo, nunca tuvo la posibilidad por diferentes motivos y ahora que daba con ella, justo en la misma ciudad, no podía dejarlo pasar. Bella sonrió agradecida prometiendo llamarla luego de conversar con su representante.

Kate se dio por satisfecha, le besó las dos mejillas, se despidió de los hombres quedando en hablarse pronto para que fueran un día a la hacienda Denali y disfrutar de la naturaleza característica. Sin esperar, la mujer se retiró dejándolos solos.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Luego de disfrutar de un paseo por la playa, decidieron pasar una noche más en casa de Bella, Anthony no quería regresar a casa objetando que ya tenía los deberes hechos para la escuela y ordenada sus cosas justo ahí y no era necesario de nada en la otra casa; quería quedarse en esa casa para siempre si fuera posible. Edward solo se reía encogiéndose de hombros ya que pensaba muy parecido a su hijo y si la dueña de casa no se incomodaba, no se oponía a disfrutar de otro día admirando la vista, y no se refería al océano.

Finalmente Isabella aceptó advirtiendo que debían levantarse más temprano para ir a la escuela y la mañana completa para ella concentrada en su taller por lo que ellos debían salir sin importunar. Edward se le acercó dejándole un beso en la mejilla para sorpresa de Bella y Anthony, asegurándole que no molestarían en nada, al contrario, le darían su espacio.

Después de una cena liviana, los tres bostezaban. Edward acompañó a su hijo a colocarse el pijama y lavarse los dientes mientras Bella ordenaba la sala y servía dos copas de vino blanco llevándolas a la sala, disfrutando del paisaje, el sol desapareciendo entre las agitadas aguas.

Se fue a su cuarto para ponerse algo más cómodo aparte de que sentía húmedo los pantalones luego de que una ola le mojara los pies y más arriba caminando por la orilla. Abrió el armario buscando un chándal, sonrió cuando divisó el vestido blanco con flores estampadas en colores pastel hasta la rodilla, era vaporoso por lo que se movería si dejaba entrar la brisa; rio. Recordó las palabras del día anterior, lo tomó sin miramientos colocándoselo luego de quitarse lo que llevaba puesto.

No se equivocó en su idea, los ojos de Edward no la perdían de vista y su boca estaba entreabierta. Se hizo una coleta como si fuera algo normal, tomó su copa de vino sentándose sobre sus pies en el sofá regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó Bella con ingenuidad.

**(2)**Él llevó una mano a la pierna desnuda de ella sintiendo la cálida piel, subiendo poco a poco más arriba hasta el comienzo de la tela del vestido. Cuando Bella gimió no pudo resistir más atrayéndola sobre él para besarla apasionadamente, sin necesidad de pensar en respirar.

Sus manos anhelaban la piel del otro recorriendo cualquier sitio donde sintieran el ardor, suavidad y tentación. Sus bocas buscaban apoderarse, ganar en esa batalla de lujuria para tener un vencedor que dominaría el juego finalmente. Los gemidos ahogados buscaban ese amor prohibido, en el lugar incorrecto pero a la vez tan estimulante que inhabilitaba a la razón dejando paso al infierno dentro de ellos.

Un gruñido desde lo más hondo de Edward hizo sonreír a una Bella satisfecha cuando este notó que no llevaba ropa interior. En un solo movimiento brusco, ella permanecía sentada con él entre sus piernas, mirándola con unos ojos completamente negros, llenos de deseo que la envolvieron dejándola sin aliento.

Sus piernas abiertas y la lengua del chico jugando entre ellas la hicieron aferrarse al respaldo mordiéndose el labio para no dejar escapar un grito. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, la liberación de tantos años de rehén, su cuerpo por fin dejaba la castidad para reconocer a su único amante, esa persona que conocía cada sector sin importar los años que pasaran.

El orgasmo más intenso de su vida la llevó a olvidar donde se encontraba jadeando sin pudor hasta que una mano de Edward le tapó la boca sin dejar su sitio entre las piernas de la mujer alargando el clímax hasta que no pudiera soportarlo.

Cuando Bella intentó devolverle el favor, Edward negó obligándola a girarse luego de quitarle el vestido y soltarle el cabello, apoyando los codos en el respaldo del sofá arrodillada sin poder mirarlo. Solo sentía el calor de su piel sobre ella, su torso rosando su espalda, la erección entre sus nalgas y una de sus manos entrelazadas con la de ella. Él dejó un rastro de besos por su columna vertebral debilitándola, sorprendiéndola cuando la mano que protegía la suya fue directo a su cuello encorvándola hasta que su frente se hallaba cerca de sus labios dejándole un beso húmedo sobre esta.

La otra mano le ayudaba a subir su trasero para poder encontrar su cavidad húmeda por la excitación. De una estocada entró en ella dejándolos sin aire pero satisfecho con la unión. Los movimientos fueron desde suaves y profundos y veloces y bruscos llevándolos a la liberación derribándose sobre el sofá, la espalda de ella contra su pecho, sus piernas entrelazadas y las manos de él acariciando sus pechos mientras intentaban controlar la respiración.

Bella, agotada, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos cuando Edward se puso los pantalones y le puso su camiseta para llevarla al cuarto. Los arropó a ambos recostando la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho abrazándola, dejando caricias suaves por su espalda esperando que su respiración se pacificara indicando que dormía.

Volver a sentirla, tenerla entre sus brazos, recibir sus besos, admirar sus sonrisas, el solo hecho de tenerla ahí, se sentía en el paraíso. No iba a permitir que alguien la alejara nuevamente como tantas otra veces, no quería vivir así el resto de su vida, entre idas y vueltas, quería que permaneciera a su lado para toda la vida, tener hijos, casarse… Ser felices.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería recordar los malos momentos aún cuando estos intentaban apoderarse de su mente. Quería recordar los buenos, esos donde eran felices; recordó ese verano hace ocho años. Nunca tuvieron el temor de que alguien los reconociera, se hallaban en un país neutral donde vivir su amor.

Respiró profundo llevándose la esencia tan característica de su amaba, le besó el cabello antes de dejarse llevar en un sueño lleno de recuerdos.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Sí, aquí de vuelta por fin desde otras tierras, un horario diferente y con la mente perdida entre la maravillosa infraestructura de Madrid.

Lamento no haber tenido capítulo la semana pasada pero el cargador de mi computador no era compatible con los de aquí, así que tuve que esperar que me enviaran un adaptador. Caótico, lo sé, pero ahora, luego de encontrar los momentos para escribir, logro tener este precioso capítulo. Espero que estén de acuerdo conmigo.

Como han leído, Kate hace aparición y Edward con Bella van mejorando su relación paso a paso… las cosas en el presente van arreglándose, pero debemos volver al pasado y observar lo que ha recordado Edward al final del capítulo conociendo otro de los muros que separan a esa pareja.

Agradezco todos sus mensajes, alertas y favoritos, como también sus comentarios en el grupo de la historia (_**link en mi perfil**_). No olviden que encontraran un álbum por cada capítulo publicado junto a las residencias de los personajes, el cuento de Bella, playlist, adelantos y donde pueden hacer todas sus dudas; siempre me estoy dando una vuelta.

Bien, los dejo por ahora y comienzo a escribir otro capítulo. Ya quiero llegar a un nuevo cambio de escenario. Conociendo parte de España, he encontrado lugares maravillosos para nuestra pareja favorita.

Un beso grande para todos, nos vemos el próximo sábado.

Camili


	28. RÍO DE JANEIRO

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Tchu tcha tcha – **__Lucas e Marcelo_

_**(2)Assim Voce Mata o Papai – **__Sorriso Maroto_

_**(3)Estranho Natural – **__Maria Gadú_

_**(4)Sapo Cai - **__Rio_

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

**.**

_**Ocho años antes**_

**Río de Janeiro**

**.**

**(1)**En Río, la belleza renace todas las mañanas con el sol revelando el panorama de esta ciudad especial situada entre el mar y las montañas. Por eso, todos la llaman "La Ciudad Maravillosa", título perfecto para un lugar extraordinario.

Ipanema es uno de los puntos de encuentro preferidos de los cariocas y visitantes. Una de las zonas más tradicionales de la ciudad, el barrio reúne lo mejor de Río: tiendas, bares, restaurantes, y su famosa playa conocida por su esplendor, frecuentada por los jóvenes y artistas además de ser el punto de encuentro de los turistas, como también el paraíso de los surfistas.

Emmett tenía residencia en Ipanema, un apartamento frente a la playa con todas las comodidades que pudiera desear. Según Edward, sus jefes hacían lo que fuera por mantenerlo dentro de su equipo; no daban posibilidad a que él deseara irse, con la posibilidad de invitar a sus amistades y familia. No solo eso, su trabajo se hallaba a solo dos calles de ahí.

El calor era intenso, ni a la sombra se podía librar del ardor que embargaba el lugar, la gente parecía acostumbrada a ese ambiente, paseaban y conversaban con el sol sobre sus cabezas y parecían no notar la sensación abrazadora que caía sobre ellos.

La jornada laboral llegaba a su fin. Las personas salían directo a la playa donde ya se encontraban reunidos algunos de sus amigos tomando una cerveza en uno de los bares junto a la arena. Ningún rostro demostraba cansancio; parecía como si el día recién comenzara, como si nunca terminara, no había que realizar horas extras y menos preocuparse de lo que ocurriera al día siguiente.

Lo más sorprendente de todo era verlos levantándose temprano para hacer ejercicio a la orilla del mar, luego una zambullida para terminar cambiándose de ropa e ir al trabajo. Esa si era vida, ahora entendía porque su hermano jamás dejaba de sonreír y nunca demostraba estrés, su vida parecía vivirse a la ligera, las vibras positivas lo rodeaban a cualquier momento del día.

También se percibía el ánimo que reinaba en el lugar, solo faltaban dos días para el gran evento del año, se comentaba sobre las escuelas que participaban, los trajes que llevarían y como iría cada uno vestido para la gran celebración. El gran Carnaval de Río se acercaba a paso veloz.

Llevaban dos semanas en la ciudad, para ese año lograron planificar el viaje ya que la primera vez les fue complicado por lo que Rosalie fue la única en presentarse cuando cumplían un año de novios. Ahora se organizaron para que todos estuvieran presentes para el Carnaval, nadie perdería clases o dejaría su trabajo por mucho tiempo. Estas eran unas vacaciones pensadas en olvidarse de todo lo que ocurría en Europa; muchas cosas cambiaron en los últimos dos años y estar en un continente diferente hacía desaparecer las preocupaciones.

Esa mañana estuvo contemplando desde el apartamento como Edward practicaba surf junto a otros turistas que aprovechaban las mejores costas de Río para ese deporte. Al mediodía disfrutaron de un paseo por la vereda de Ipanema hasta encontrarse con Rosalie para comer en un restaurante y luego disfrutar del día mientras esperaban a que Emmett saliera del trabajo.

La chica suspiró intentando olvidarse del calor, solo volvía del mar hace cinco minutos y parecía que llevara horas fuera del agua. Echó un vistazo a su lado donde Edward parecía tranquilo recibiendo los rayos del sol tomando un lindo bronceado. Bufó mientras movía las manos frente a su cara intentando recibir algo de brisa y quitarse el sofocamiento.

Se giró hacia atrás buscando a su amiga. Rosalie hablaba con unos amigos de Emmett con quienes se encontró cuando bajaron a la playa. Como siempre iba deslumbrante con un bikini y un pareo amarrado a la cintura.

Se veía deslumbrante, no solo por el hecho de tener un cuerpo digno de observar, sino por sus ojos brillantes de amor por Emmett. Ya llevaban casi dos años desde que permanecían juntos, desde ese día que se conocieron en Londres. Fueron tres días en que las cosas se dieron tan rápido que ya eran novios y luego no podían dejar de verse o llamarse. Podía asegurar que su hermano jamás llamó tanto al departamento desde que vivía ahí.

Hacían de todo para acompañarse, viajaban seguido, Emmett la acompañaba a los desfiles y ella cada vez que gozaba de tiempo libre se iba por unos días a Brasil; eso sí, siempre preocupada de que su mejor amiga no estuviera sola en casa. Se sentía culpable por dejarla sin protección siendo que Bella llevaba viviendo sola bastante antes de conocerla.

Rosalie hizo jurar a Edward que estaría presente para cuando ella viajara junto a Emmett a Venecia. Ella tenía un desfile de _Victoria Secret_ y aprovecharían para celebrar su segundo aniversario por lo que se quedarían dos semanas más disfrutando de la ciudad del amor. Así que el doctor aseguró, prometió y juró que viajaría para esa fecha para disfrutar con su chica de esos días juntos… Viajar, de solo pensarlo el estómago se le contraía.

Bella llevaba ya dos años en _Slade School_. Adoraba su profesión, a veces era duro, los profesores eran muy críticos y más cuando algún artista invitado era quien evaluaba desde otra perspectiva. Aún así, nunca perdía la motivación, con cada crítica se intentaba superar a sí misma para obtener una evaluación mejor en la siguiente, lo cual lograba enorgulleciendo a sus profesores.

Ese año comenzaría su tercer y penúltimo año; para sorpresa de todos, ya recibía ofertas para exponer algunas de sus creaciones, algo que la entusiasmaba y a la vez le aterreraba. No sabía si estaba preparada para ese gran paso.

Cerró los ojos, necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello, se encontraba de vacaciones y solo debía concentrarse en pasarlo bien, disfrutar que la atendieran a cada momento tanto en la playa como en el apartamento. En especial su chico; sonrió mientras abría los ojos buscando a su lado a Edward quien también se giró regalándole su sonrisa favorita. Le preguntó si quería agua de coco a lo que asintió. Él se puso de pie dirigiéndose al bar.

Suspiró recordando el último año. Las cosas entre los dos iban a la perfección… Bueno, si se omitía su vida fuera de Londres. Nuevamente les colocaban un desafío en sus vidas; si no fuera por Edward, no creía poder superarlo.

Cuando el chico terminó su residencia y la universidad con honores, pensaron que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar. Él estuvo buscando una plaza en uno de los hospitales de Londres para empezar a trabajar y seguir con su especialización. Cuando el inconveniente día en que Angela inexplicablemente tuvo un aborto y cayó en una fuerte depresión que causó su hospitalización por varios días dejó cualquier plan de lado.

Las consecuencias: unos padres preocupados que le exigieron cuidar de su mujer aún cuando el aviso de los trámites de divorcio se hallaban en la justicia, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo. Charlie tuvo una larga conversación donde le presentaba las responsabilidades de un hombre con su esposa donde debía protegerla, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón sobre sus injustificadas ideas para terminar un matrimonio.

Edward junto a Carlisle tenían en juicio la demanda de divorcio, las pruebas quedaban expuestas, si bien, sin la firma de Angela no se podía seguir incluso cuando se hubo probado que no se consumó el matrimonio. Así que solo quedaba seguir las reglas del abogado.

El médico titulado no podía ir cada fin de semana a Londres causando sospechas sobre su paradero lo que su esposa podría tomar como pruebas dificultando los trámites. Sin embargo, Edward se encargó de hacer lo imposible por seguir con su vida; no podría estar cada vez que quisiera con Bella, su trabajo de investigación junto con su especialización lo hacían viajar periódicamente a la capital por largas temporadas.

Tuvo gran suerte de que uno de sus profesores le ofreciera ser parte de una gran investigación sobre cirugía a corazón abierto, lo que le permitía tener una excusa para trasladarse cuando el profesor lo necesitara.

Ambos aceptaron que las cosas no podían ser como soñaban, eso sí, siempre encontrarían la forma de mantenerse unidos y fuertes. Aún cuando Bella cayó al enterarse de los problemas, pensó en el lado positivo: seguirían cerca a pesar de todo y el divorcio ya figuraba en la mesa, solo debían esperar un poco más. Paciencia.

Después de una larga conversación en casa de Bella, acordaron dejar pasar este momento, a lo menos ya no existía ese falso bebé, las cosas podrían comenzar a mejorar poco a poco a pesar de que sus planes se fueran retrasando.

Edward ya no necesitaba de amenazas o excusas para salir de Cambridge por lo que Angela no tenía como llevar ese tema a juicio, todo iba especificado en su itinerario gracias a su trabajo. La amenazó con todo lo que hizo para retenerlo a su lado, podrían aparentar ser una pareja de casados aún cuando jamás lo serían; vivirían en paz por el periodo que durara el divorcio y luego cada uno haría su vida.

Así que Angela debió tragarse su orgullo y aceptar esa vida, a lo menos frente a Charlie y Renée podría aparentar que eran un matrimonio feliz que intentaban superar una crisis mientras buscaba una forma de retener a su marido.

Por otro lado, la casa en Madrid y su puesto en uno de los hospitales más importantes, seguían firmes. Charlie Swan no se daba por vencido, pensaba igual que su hija, no permitiría que dentro de su familia fallara una unión marital. Para eso era reconocido como uno de los mejores abogados.

Así comenzó el año, pensaron que no lograrían superar esa gran prueba, sin embargo, con la ayuda de Emmett, Alice y Rosalie siguieron adelante. Su amor era infinito, nunca vieron algo igual y nadie podía permitirse destruirlo. Disfrutaron de una semana en París haciéndole una visita a la hermana del chico y luego Emmett los invitó a pasar esa temporada en Brasil.

Ese año seguía siendo maravilloso, sus vidas unidas sin contar con el momento donde debían despedirse. Ellos lo tomaron como viajes de negocios, Bella lo despedía con un beso intenso que duraría hasta el próximo llamado que informaría su regreso.

Ahora Edward y Bella disfrutaban de unas vacaciones soñadas, juntos por tres semanas, libres de todo, acompañados por sus dos mejores amigos sin preocuparse de si alguien los reconocería o de alguna llamada indeseada que interrumpía un gran momento. Estaban desconectados de todo, una pequeña luna de miel.

Lo más hermoso de todo era que nadie los trataba de forma distinta por esta singular relación, Emmett y Rose sabían que el verdadero amor se encontraba ahí por lo que no era algo indebido o extraño, no era comentario en la mesa, solo eran ellos.

**(2)**Por fin divisó entre la gente al chico: su atractivo doctor de 26 años, con el mismo cabello desordenado color cobrizo y que al sol mostraba destellos brillantes; su cuerpo escultural y bronceado, su gran estatura y su confianza al caminar.

Bella sonrió al recordar que podía decir que era suyo aunque estuviera amarrado a otra, porque él se lo repetía contantemente, solo le pertenecía a ella, en cuerpo y alma.

El chico venía con dos cocos cortados en la parte superior y con una pajilla. Edward correspondió la sonrisa que vislumbraba en la chica, admirándola, hermosa como siempre, tomando un hermosos color gracias a los días de playa.

Edward se arrodilló al lado de su amaba entregándole el agua de coco, se acomodó a su lado para luego darle un trago a la refrescante bebida en ese día caluroso. Bella de agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla volviéndose a la playa donde realizaban _capoeira, _un arte marcial que combinaba facetas de baile, música y acrobacias; casi todas las tardes, los chicos de una escuela se pasaban por Ipanema a presentar lo que aprendían día a día.

Emmett se les unió dejándose caer levantando arena sobre ellos. Bella lo miró molesta tratando de darle una patada en la espalda mientras este se reía al esquivarla lanzándole un beso en el aire observando a la vez la demostración.

—Hemos sido invitados a la fiesta más importante de estos días —comentó el grandote.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Edward mientras ayudaba a su chica con la arena.

—Hoy en la noche. Es una previa del Carnaval: los grupos participantes de juntan en sus centros para hacer una ceremonia donde piden por la gloria, luego se hace una fiesta para celebrar… La novia de un amigo es parte de uno de los grupos y nos están invitando.

—Mañana es la preparación y al día siguiente el Carnaval —comentó Bella fijándose en su hermano quien asintió con una sonrisa—. ¿Es que aquí nadie descansa?

—Previo al Carnaval, no, para eso tienen el resto del año. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Van con nosotros? —preguntó Emmett con entusiasmo, si bien, conocía la respuesta.

—Voy si Bella quiere ir —dijo Edward de inmediato recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de su amigo y una linda sonrisa de la chica.

—No seas aguafiestas, siempre pendiente de lo que haga Bells; si Bella no quiere ir puede quedarse en el apartamento mientras nosotros lo pasamos bien.

—¿Y perderme una noche con ella? Olvídalo —respondió el doctor negando rotundamente.

Emmett se puso serio mirando a la pareja alternadamente, puso los ojos en blanco antes de cambiar de tema. Abrió la boca pero lo pensó mejor, levantó una ceja deteniéndose en Edward.

—Comienzo a creer que cuando logres el divorcio con Angela, al día siguiente estarás casado con mi hermanita menor para tenerla para siempre… Es algo desconcertante.

—¡Emmett déjalo! —gritó la chica dándole una patada en la espalda, el grandulón se incorporó como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Bueno, si no quieren ir, Rose y yo estaremos ahí. Les dejaré la dirección en el apartamento por si cambian de idea… Si no, disfruten de la noche.

Bella negó siguiendo los pasos de su hermano hacia su novia. Le gustaba verlo feliz, por fin encontraba paz en su vida luego de todos los enfrentamientos y batallas que tuvo que lidiar cuando vivían en Bristol. Ahora encontraba una nueva vida… A lo menos uno de ellos lo la hallaba.

La tarde siguió entre sol y corridas hacia el mar para controlar el calor, en especial por parte de Bella quien no soportaba las altas temperaturas; tampoco toleraba el clima de Inglaterra, y ahora estaba en el otro extremo. Siempre pensó que vivir en un lugar donde siempre el sol brillara sería genial, ahora no lo creía así.

Poco después decidieron volver a casa, la pareja se arreglaría para salir mientras Edward y Bella tomarían una ducha fría para quitarse la sal del cuerpo y evitar el calor. A cada cinco minutos insistían en que fueran, no obstante, los chicos ya no daban más, solo querían descansar; llevaban día tras día de un lado para otro conociendo y para enfrentar la gran fiesta del año, necesitaban un respiro.

Finalmente Emmett y Rose se fueron deseándoles una bonita velada. Edward se estuvo encargando de la cocina, preparando la cena para los dos mientras su novia tomaba la ducha. También les deseó suerte despidiéndolos con la mano; miró a su alrededor procurando que todo estuviera listo cuando escuchó los gritos de Bella desde el cuarto.

El espacio era grande, amplios pasillos, dormitorios cómodos y con todas las comodidades que se pudieran desear así como el mobiliario. Edward llegó al cuarto que les asignó su amigo, una habitación blanca con cama matrimonial, una hermosa vista a la playa y un baño privado donde Bella se encontraba. El chico quedó de piedra en el marco de la puerta.

El lugar llevaba una combinación de azulejos verdes y espejos que jugaban con la profundidad. La ducha tenía un panel de vidrio que dejaba a la vista a quien estuviera tomando un baño, como era este caso: la mujer más bella del planeta disfrutando de la cascada de agua que caía sobre su cuerpo mientras se masajeaba. Como siempre sus ojos se iban directo a sus piernas y pies; cualquier otro hombre se perdería en sus curvas, senos o entrepierna, Edward aún seguía hechizado con sus hermosas extremidades inferiores, especialmente esos que recibían todo el peso de su cuerpo níveo.

Carraspeó cuando se dio cuenta que Bella volvía a repetirle. Le pedía la toalla que dejó fuera secando y que eligiera un vestido para ella. Edward asintió intentando volver a la realidad del cuarto de baño y no pensar en la maravillosa vista que disfrutaba delante. Suspiró obligándose a salir.

Fue primero por la toalla entregándosela sin mirar, abrió el armario buscando un vestido cómodo y bonito para tener una velada romántica. Buscó entre las prendas colgadas, cada uno le recordaba a sus días en Liverpool. Desde esa época que la chica no compraba un vestido ya que se enamoró de los vaqueros.

Encontró uno de sus favoritos, lo vieron una tarde de paseo por el centro de Londres. Ambos lo vieron preguntándose cuando podría ocuparlo pensando que los días eran demasiado fríos para llevarlo en la ciudad. No obstante, Edward lo compró esperando el momento para que lo llevara.

Era un vestido de tela en encaje sin mangas, amarrado al cuello y ajustado a la cintura, de color melocotón que quedaba hermoso sobre la piel de Bella. El día en que se lo regaló fue el primer día de sol en primavera, las flores y su vestido eran lo más hermoso del lugar.

Tomó la ropa interior que necesitaba la chica para llevárselo todo al baño. Se dio la vuelta cuando la encontró frente a él desnuda, cabello suelto y húmedo, mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa. Tragó en seco intentando concentrarse en su rostro lo que era realmente difícil.

Tratando de parecer controlado, le regaló una sonrisa, dejó la ropa sobre la cama excusándose con la necesidad de tomar un vaso de agua. Realmente lo necesitaba, aunque una ducha de agua fría podría ser más efectiva. Era una estupidez, estaban solos, pero quería cenar primero antes de disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, como era de esperar, Bella no se lo haría tan fácil; cada día que pasaba creaba a un monstruo. Dejó escapar una risita cuando la vio frente a él girando para que admirara de todos los ángulos el hermoso vestido y sus pies descalzos.

Bella lo observó con una gran sonrisa. Edward le correspondió acercándose para abrazarla y besarla con fuerza. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacia si. El chico se rió entre dientes sin separar sus labios de los de Bella, intentó detener las cosas aún cuando su mente y corazón decían otra cosa.

—Tramposa —logró decir Edward sin separar sus labios.

—No sé de que hablas —contestó ella.

—Estoy sudado —objetó él intentando separarla por la cintura.

—No me importaría tomar otra ducha.

¡Qué débil podría llegar a ser con esta chica!

**(3)**La elevó sin problemas hasta situarla en su cintura con sus piernas rodeándolo. La besó apasionadamente con una mano enredada en su cabello y con la otra agarrándola del trasero para evitar que se cayera avanzando hacia la habitación; podría ser que estuvieran solos pero no podía aprovecharse de cada superficie de su cuñado.

Hábilmente llegó a la cama sentándose lentamente sin perder el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Bella seguía sobre él ayudando con las piernas mientras se impulsaban hasta quedar en medio de la cama y le quitaba la camiseta. Él tampoco se quedó atrás arrastrando el vestido desde sus piernas hasta quitárselo por la cabeza.

Edward se separó solo unos milímetros para contemplarla a los ojos, los cuales parecían arder en el mismo infierno, esa mujer podía volverlo loco y ella lo sabía aprovechándose de sus debilidades. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Bella en su cuello atrayéndolo para seguir besándose. Los roces llevaron a los gemidos y gruñidos acoplándose más.

La chica dejó caer la cabeza sensible ante los besos húmedos que Edward iba dejando en su mandíbula, cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Volvieron a mirarse, las manos de él se fueron a su cadera elevándola para poder entrar en su cavidad; una sensación intensa los venció volviendo a los besos desesperados y movimientos coordinados.

La piel rozaba, se sensibilizaba, provocando leves gemidos que peleaban por salir entre beso y beso. Edward se apoderó del cuello y mandíbula de Bella dándole pequeños mordiscos y caricias incrementando el lívido entre ambos, ella acariciaba esa ancha espalda bajando, logrando que el chico gruñera en su odio aumentando el placer.

Ambos no daban más de la excitación, se necesitaban como nunca antes, Bella con todo el esfuerzo colocó sus manos en el rostro del chico obligándolo a fijarse en sus ojos. Todo se detuvo en ese momento, nada había a su alrededor, solo eran ellos queriéndose decir todo en ese minuto, solo bastaba una palabra, una simple palabra que para ellos tenía tal peso que podía aplastar al mundo entero.

—Te amo.

Movimientos bruscos, rápidos, la necesidad de entrar lo máximo siendo un solo cuerpo necesitado, anhelante de amor, pasión. Ambos gritaron cuando llegaron al orgasmo, el derramándose en su interior. Una sola respiración entrecortada, sincronizada.

Cayeron derrotados uno junto al otro, Edward se acomodó de tal manera de que sus cuerpos no quedaran separados ni siquiera por aire, y a la vez, no fuera un peso para Bella. Sus piernas se entrelazaban, ambos acariciándose la espalda o cualquier parte del cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance. La chica templó y no por frío, él buscó su mirada para admirarla con una risa silenciosa.

—Ahora si necesitaremos una ducha —comentó la chica sintiendo su cabello pegajoso.

—Te dije que me encontraba sudado y ahora más que antes —Bella se incorporó apoyándose en el pecho del chico.

—Si sentir tu sudor significaba esto… Lo haría mil veces más.

Edward sonrió llevando un mechón de cabello de Bella tras la oreja. La observó atento a cada facción de su rostro, sus mejillas sonrojadas después de una excelente sesión de sexo; sus ojos brillaban abnegados de amor. Se sentía tan afortunado de ser quien recibía esos sentimientos que se sentía el hombre más egoísta del mundo, y aún así no sentía remordimiento, jamás podría dejarla ir.

Cuando el marrón con el verde volvieron a encontrarse, el chico la besó. Suspiró para luego reflejar seriedad.

—¿Sabes que lo que dijo Emmett en la playa es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella. Edward soltó aire tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

—Cuando logre tener el divorcio de Angela, no dudaré en casarme contigo al día siguiente si es posible… Todo con tal de tenerte para siempre y nadie pueda alejarte de mi lado —Bella sonrió.

—Ya me tienes para siempre.

—No puedes asegurarlo… necesito algo que lo certifique.

Bella suspiró bajando los labios al pecho de Edward pesándolo varias veces antes de mirarlo fijamente.

—Prometo ser la primera persona que veas al salir de la sala e ir a sacar fecha para casarnos, ¿te parece?

—Eso espero —contestó Edward sonriendo. La besó antes de proseguir—, esta vez tomaremos la ducha juntos.

—Eso nos tomara mucho tiempo —objetó la chica.

—¿Y eso qué? A lo menos que tengas la intención de ir a la fiesta de la que habló Emmett…

—Prefiero la ducha —gritó Bella levantándose de un salto.

Disfrutaron de un relajante baño, luego una exquisita cena y finalizaron con un chapuzón en la piscina privada de Emmett bajo el cielo estrellado. Cuando el agotamiento los venció se fueron a la cama abrazados sin escuchar cuando Emmett y Rosalie llegaron a casa.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Edward se despidió de un beso de su chica bajando a la playa para disfrutar de las olas. Bella se levantó un rato después con la necesidad de cualquier cosa que revitalizara su energía.

Se sorprendió cuando se encontró con Emmett en la cocina. El chico preparaba el desayuno por lo que le dijo que prepara la mesa para ellos dos en la terraza, Rose seguía durmiendo y no creía que despertara dentro de un par de horas. Bella asintió tomando lo necesario.

Como siempre, su hermano se excedía en la cantidad de comida, parecía como si un batallón fuera comer esa mañana y no solo cuatro personas. Bella tomó algo de fruta, cereales, café y jugo de naranja, mientras que Emmett disfrutó de todo lo que rebosaba sobre la mesa.

El paisaje era hermoso, la playa en todo su esplendor ya con mucha gente disfrutando del mar o realizando su rutina diaria. La chica le preguntó a su acompañante porque no se hallaba en el trabajo a lo que él respondió que ya comenzaban las fiestas por lo que su jefe les dio esos días libres así que hoy lo aprovecharían para pasarlo en familia, recargar fuerzas que los próximos días lo dejarían todo en las calles del Sombódromo.

Eran cinco días de Carnaval y luego una semana después se daba al campeón entre las escuelas, pero ellos solo se quedarían para las presentaciones y desfiles, luego debían volver a sus respectivos trabajos o estudios. Emmett como era normal en él, cambió de tema en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Así que las cosas van serias con Edward.

Bella se quedó con el vaso a medio camino sorprendida por su comentario, no se esperaba esa afirmación cuando era el primero es avivarlos a disfrutar de su amor sin importar que hubiera un tema legal entre ellos. Frunció el ceño dejando el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa sin probar su contenido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo quiero saber si estás segura de lo que haces.

—¿Qué, ahora dudas que él me quiera o yo a él? —preguntó Bella con ansiedad.

—No, no es eso. Tendría que ser un imbécil para no ver que Edward esta locamente enamorado de ti y viceversa; solo quiero saber que te sientes bien con las decisiones que se están tomando, no quiero que las ilusiones sea lo que te está llevando y no la razón o el mismo corazón.

La chica bajó la mirada pensando en las palabras de su hermano. ¿Estaba segura de lo que quería? ¿Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por Edward? ¿Podría vivir con ese matrimonio de por medio? ¿Lograría enfrentar a su hermana cuando se enterara de todo?

Conocía la respuesta. Su hermano acababa de decirlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Edward y enfrentaría todo por lograr un mundo juntos. Si bien, cuando la realidad los golpearan las cosas serían distintas. Aún sí sabía que tenía todo el apoyo de sus amigos, podría con ello. Sonrió.

—Estoy segura —Emmett sonrió tomándola de las manos.

—Bien, entonces debo empezar a buscar un traje para la boda ya que estoy seguro que me avisarán uno o dos días antes, así que mejor estar preparado.

Ambos se rieron llenos de amor, se sentían esperanzados, esta vez las cosas comenzarían a salir bien para ellos. Solo quedaban unas cuantas murallas que derribar, sabían que podrían con ello, los cuatro eran las fuertes que cualquiera que se les impusiera.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

**(4)**El Carnaval comienza con la coronación del _Rey Momo_ por parte del alcalde de Río de Janeiro. Este acontecimiento simbólico marca el ritmo de las miles de fiestas, incluidos bailes y las fiestas de calle que se celebran en la ciudad. Las celebraciones se trasladan a cada rincón, los desfiles despampanantes donde los cariocas están encantados de invitar a los visitantes a unirse. La ausencia de inhibición, de tabúes, de barreras sociales, hace de esta fiesta sin fin una de las más recordadas en el mundo; cinco días sin dormir.

El Sambódromo, situado en la Avenida Marquës de Sapucaí es el centro de atracción del Carnaval de Rio. El desfile de Samba está bien organizado y en este se observa el espíritu competitivo cuando las escuelas compiten por el codiciado título de Campeones.

Todos los años, las escuelas de samba representan un show grandioso que cada año promete ser mejor que el anterior logrando el objetivo. Dos días de competencia dejando todo en la avenida buscando la mejor puntuación por parte de los jueces.

Y ahí era donde se encontraban ellos, en una de las gradas disfrutando de los colores, la música, la exaltación y la felicidad. Nadie podía estar sin una sonrisa en el rostro, el racismo queda atrás tratándose todos como hermanos, nada importa, solo celebrar otro año de belleza y unión.

Bella no daba de asombro, los maravillosos trajes elaborados durante el año, los carros alegóricos, las personas que los rodeaban que querían ser parte del show. Jamás dejó de reír, se sentir, bailar y disfrutar del espectáculo. Edward a su lado igual de impresionado la tomaba de la cintura para no perderla de vista besándola cada vez que podía bailando si alguien los invitaba aún cuando no fueran buenos en ello.

Emmett que ya llevaba un par de años en el país, manejaba la samba dejándose llevar por el baile llevando con él a su novia quien reía y gritaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo sin importar quien estuviera.

Cinco espectaculares días donde dejaron toda frustración, malas vibras y tristeza en las corrientes de alegría. Se irían de la mágica ciudad con otra visión de la vida. Su música, tradiciones, vitalidad, lograba la necesidad de querer regresar. Por lo mismo era una pena tener que despedirse hasta que los vientos los trajeran de vuelta.

El carnaval fue de lo más entretenido, asombrándolos, prometiendo estar ahí el próximo año si todo salía bien.

Hace solo unas horas que terminaron de preparar el equipaje. Necesitaron de dos días para recuperarse por lo que los pasajes tuvieron que ser cambiados por lo que no eran capaces de tomar un vuelo el mismo día que terminaban los desfiles. Emmett se encargó de todo, acostumbrado por lo que ahora un poco más animados preparaban el regreso.

Era un vuelo muy largo hacia Londres, los tres ya poseían sus asientos designados, Edward se quedaría un día con las chicas en el departamento para luego volver a Cambridge donde lo esperaban para seguir con la investigación en la cual participaba.

Por otro lado, Bella y Rosalie tenían miles de compromisos, Bella a organizar su próximo trimestre, su penúltimo año de carrera, como también dar una respuesta ante esa exhibición que le ofrecían. Rose debía organizar su vestuario y terminar cualquier trámite para el desfile como sus citas con dos revistas de renombre, y luego tomarse otras vacaciones junto a su novio para celebrar sus dos años de noviazgo.

Ya era la hora así que tomaron sus cosas llevándolas al coche de Emmett quien los llevaría al aeropuerto. No dejaron de conversar sobre lo fabuloso que fue la estadía comentando cada cosa que les llamó la atención.

En el aeropuerto se despidieron con un hasta pronto, obviamente el grandote se pasaría por Londres antes del viaje esperado, además que empezarían desde el día siguiente a programar otro viaje a _La ciudad Maravillosa_. Entre abrazos y besos y un buen rato esperando a que la pareja de despidiera como era debido sin importar que miles de personas los estuvieran observando, lograron despedirse y tomar el avión.

Los tres en primera clase, se intercambiaban de asientos en momentos, las chicas empezaron juntas mientras Edward dormía, luego este volvió a su asiento junto a Bella para disfrutar sus últimas horas juntos.

En Londres llegaron directamente a sus respectivos cuartos sin siquiera ver si todo seguía en orden. Un día entre pedidos a domicilio para alimentarse y la cama para recobrar las horas de insomnio.

Cuando fue el turno de Edward para despedirse, Rose fue la primera para dejarles el resto del tiempo a ellos. Era tiempo de regresar a la realidad donde no podrían aparentar que las cosas no eran, sabían que se encontrarían en poco tiempo, eso era seguro, no obstante, el chico debía seguir aparentando que tenía una esposa a la cual cuidar, un trabajo y su especialización, aún así, prometió volver lo antes posible. Bella sacó todo de su mente, solo quería tener a Edward con ella, tener su último olor, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

—Prométeme que volverás para cuando Rose se vaya a Italia —Edward sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amada.

—Te lo prometo… Organizaré todo para estar aquí ese día y todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Veré si puedo trabajar desde aquí.

—Me encanta la idea —se besaron con devoción hasta que la chica volvió a hablar—. Te voy a extrañar.

—Yo también, no lo dudes —se besaron tiernamente demostrando todo sentimientos que estuviera en su interior—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos, hasta pronto.

Bella se abrazó a si misma mientras veía el coche desaparecer por la calle principal entre el tráfico. Rosalie llegó pocos segundos después abrazándola, reconfortándola, ella estaba ahí para ella, ahora no debía afrontar lo que venía en soledad.

Se giró sonriéndole besándole la mejilla. La rubia le correspondió con una sonrisa y una invitación a ir de compras. Ambos se rieron entrando nuevamente al departamento, ninguna de las dos se podía las piernas como para pasar horas en un centro comercial, prefirieron disfrutar de la cena que les dejó Edward preparada, ver una película e irse temprano a la cama.

Bella sonrió, el tiempo pasaba rápido, no era necesario caer en la tristeza. Rio con fuerza comenzando con una larga charla de chicas respecto a la relación de su hermano con su mejor amiga, el próximo viaje juntos y las portadas de revista que tendría que soportar esa semana.

Rose la invitó a acompañarla a lo que la chica aceptó gustosa si no tenía nada en la escuela. Al final se quedaron dormidas en el sofá sin ser capaz de terminar la película.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Sí, lo sé, llego un día después, pero está siendo cada vez más difícil escribir por la falta de tiempo. Estar en otro país, coordinar los horarios, tiempos que tenía para dedicarme a esto está siendo complicado… ¡Pero no imposible!

Así que espero me perdonen si tengo algunos días de retraso, horas, minutos, como siempre, Laura o yo les estaremos informando por el grupo en facebook de esta historia: _**Basta de Secretos by Camili (link en mi perfil)**_.

Ahora, a lo que nos trae aquí; ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Adoro los cambios de aire que tiene esta historia, siento que he viajado demasiado.

Este capítulo ha sido un receso, un momento para ellos, ya que el próximo trae unas cuantas revelaciones, las dudas, temas pendientes comienzan a alinearse para entender la historia, así que no se pierdan de vista.

Agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Vuelvo a repetirlo, por falta de tiempo y coordinación no he podido responderlos, creo que prefieren que ese tiempo lo destine a escribir, no obstante, leo cada uno de sus comentarios y los agradezco a la distancia. Gracias a _**tiuchis, yolabertay, cavendano13, carlita16, Jazmin Martz, Becca Masen, BABYBOO27, jupy, iscullen1, Memita, Any, BlanCullen**_, y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado o los días cercanos. Un beso grande desde España.

Camili


	29. MIEDOS PINTADOS

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Always Somewhere Close – **__Lifehouse_

_**(2)1000 Times – **__Sara Bareilles_

* * *

><p><strong>*Por favor leer nota de la autora, Gracias.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 29**

**.**

_**Ocho años atrás**_

**Londres**

**.**

Sonrió disfrutando del amanecer. Llevaba un par de horas despierta, salió a tomar aire fresco y aprovechar para contemplar la salida del sol sorprendiéndose que su amigo y vecino pensara en lo mismo. Paul desde su ventana con una taza de café humeante, su camiseta y solo con un chándal disfrutaba de la frescura y la ciudad volviendo a la vida.

Acaba de contarle sobre uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que terminó enredando los pedidos en tres mesas lo que terminó colapsándolo y lanzando todo por los aires; no creía que apareciera esa noche por el restaurante. Bella levantó su taza brindando por el despido de un nuevo estudiante.

Ambos se dieron vuelta en la misma dirección cuando escucharon los gruñidos y ruidos desde el interior del departamento de Isabella. La chica suspiró despidiéndose de su amigo recordándole que hoy se irían juntos a la academia. Paul asintió apoyando el antebrazo sobre el barandal admirando la vista mientras Bella entraba para solucionar lo que fuera que Rosalie estuviera haciendo.

Los ruidos venían desde la cocina, la modelo intentaba prepararse el desayuno aunque no con muchos progresos. Escuchó que algo caía al suelo haciendo un gran estruendo, Bella se preocupó frunciendo el ceño acelerando el paso antes de que algo más terminara destrozado o esparcido en el suelo. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, tenía una sospecha de que trataba. Cruzó el umbral de la puerta confirmando su hipótesis. Justo en ese momento si amiga entraba en pánico gruñendo más fuerte.

—¡No lo encuentro! ¡Por todos los cielos, las cosas desaparecen en este departamento!

—Rose… ¿Qué ocurre?

—El café, Bella… El café se perdió, alguien se lo ha llevado.

Bella suspiró caminando hacia una de las estanterías abriendo con tranquilidad. Miró en su interior, volvió a suspirar tomando el frasco del café girándose con lentitud hasta dejar a la vista de Rosalie el producto y mostrando su taza. Estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre.

La rubia se sonrojó, intentó esconderlo bajo un resoplo intentando parecer que aún seguía enojada tomando el frasco dejándolo frente a ella donde ya esperaba la taza.

Bella la observó trasladarse con nerviosismo, respiró hondo tomándola por los hombros obligándola a sentarse mientras ella le hacía el desayuno evitando cualquier accidente. Rose se disculpó en un murmuro que si no fuera por el silencio, hubiese pasado desapercibido.

Bella se giró regalándole una sonrisa mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera. Mientras tanto preparó unos bollos y mermelada colocándolos junto a la modelo que ahora se tronaba los dedos atenta a su amiga moviéndose con agilidad por el espacio.

El silencio invadió la habitación, sin embargo, a ninguna de las dos le molestó. Escuchó como su amiga suspiraba esperando y luego agradeciendo el brebaje caliente que le puso enfrente. Ella le regaló otra sonrisa para calmarla, al parecer necesitaría muchas.

Ese día partía a Italia, específicamente a Venecia, era el gran desfile de la marca de lencería donde era una de los _Ángeles_ permanentes. Un desfile que se hacía todos los años, en esta ocasión en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo y ella era la estrella por lo cual todo debía estar perfecto. Hasta Elena, su representante, andaba de los nervios en los últimos días. Solo esperaba que ambas sobrevivieran esos días y luego se tomaran sus tan merecidas vacaciones.

Se dedicó a observarla, volvía a confirmar lo perfecta que era su amiga, su cabello, piel y calidez demostraban que no debía temer a nada, segura de su misma ante todo. Y aún así, se sorprendía como se ponía cada vez que venía un desfile importante, especialmente si eres su más grande musa. Era un gran peso que llevaba encima; ser modelo profesional no es tan fácil como algunos creen. Igual que ella y la propuesta de su primera exposición.

Rosalie la invitó con todos los gastos pagados para que la acompañara aún cuando Emmett estaría presente, de igual manera quería tenerla cerca. Si bien, tuvo que negar la oferta, se hallaba en medio de sus clases, terminando el año por lo que no era la mejor fecha para un viaje de ocio especialmente si venía llegando de Brasil. De todas formas, Edward prometió pasar ese tiempo con ella, ya tenía todo organizado para trabajar desde casa y cualquier cosa importante viajaría por el día y regresaría a Londres por la tarde.

Después del largo silencio y terminaron su desayuno, Rosalie agradeció con una sonrisa y tomando sus manos; Bella se correspondió. Algo debía tenerla así de nerviosa si bien optó por no decir nada y no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que se veía. Sabía que si se trataba algo referente a su hermano, ya le hubiera contado, solo debían ser los nervios de su viaje. Se puso de pie para ordenar creyendo que la chica también se pondría de pie para terminar los detalles pero esta se quedó en su lugar.

Suspiró, finalmente le ofreció ayuda para terminar con el equipaje a lo que Rose agradeció con anhelo colocándose de pie poniéndose en marcha.

Se sorprendió al entrar al cuarto. Rose era ordenada aunque en este momento no podía estar segura si era un desorden caóticamente ordenado. Dos maletas cerca de la puerta, varias fundas protectoras con sus respectivos vestidos y accesorios sobre la cama, su bolso con los documentos de viaje y toda cosa que una mujer necesite esparcidos en una esquina.

Bella ocultó la risa instantánea en una tos algo rasposa para no causar problemas con la poca cordura que le quedaba a su amiga. Le peguntó por donde comenzaba a lo que la rubia dio diferentes instrucciones que las llevó a terminar en diez minutos con todo el equipaje en la sala esperando el coche que vendría por ella y llevarla al aeropuerto encontrándose con Elena y luego en Roma con Emmett.

Volvió a reinar el silencio hasta que Rosalie se dio la vuelta bruscamente deteniéndose frente a su amiga tomándola de las manos con expresión de preocupación.

—¿Seguro estarás bien?

—Sí, lo estaré —respondió Bella por décima vez.

—¿Edward cuando llega?

—Mañana por la noche.

—Eso quiere decir que no estarás mucho tiempo sola —Rosalie volvió a respirar pensando en las horas que faltaba para eso.

—Rose, te recuerdo que por mucho tiempo viví sola en este departamento, se como arreglármelas y te aseguro que Paul me acompañará si es necesario.

—Sí, lo sé, pero con Edward quedo más tranquila… —tragó en seco echando un vistazo a su alrededor verificando que nada se quedara—. Solo estaré tres semanas fuera, una por el desfile y dos por las vacaciones de Emmett; cualquier problema solo debes llamarme y volveré en el primer vuelo.

—¡Rose! —Su amiga se detuvo quedando rígida frente a Bella—. Estaré bien, tu igual, disfruta de ese momento romántico con mi hermano y olvídate que existo, yo también te echaré de menos pero podré vivir ese tiempo sin ti, solo estaré preocupada por estudiar y…

—Y preocupada porque Edward venga más seguido —terminó la rubia, ambas se rieron.

—Sí, eso también… Todavía están ofreciéndome la exposición, así que tendré tiempo para pensar —Rosalie sonrió.

—Deberías aceptar, eres excelente, te iría fenomenal y lo sabes.

Bella iba a responder cuando el timbre sonó. Se acercó al interfono confirmando que se trataba del coche que llevaría a la modelo al aeropuerto. Ésta de un salto se acercó a sus cosas dando una ojeada a la sala por si algo se le quedaba.

Sonrió al advertir como su amiga intentaba tomar tantas cosas como soportaran sus delicadas manos sin buenos resultados. Finalmente apareció el chofer que ayudó bajando algunas cosas dejándolas con tiempo para despedirse. Rose se acercó a la chica abrazándola con fuerza; el cuerpo le temblaba como si fuera su primer modelaje, parecía una gelatina. Bella le regaló una sonrisa y algunas palabras de aliento que lograron tranquilizarla.

Respiró con alegría, todavía le costaba entender como llegaron a ser tan buenas amigas, sin embargo, lo agradecía con el alma como también a los periodistas que la siguieron hasta que tuviera que tomar la decisión más alocada escondiéndose tras una chica universitaria.

Le regaló un beso en la mejilla prometiéndole que se verían pronto. Le dejó saludos a su hermano, se apoyó en la puerta hasta vigilando a su amiga dando instrucciones al chofer que llevaba lo último del equipaje. Ésta se giró una vez más despidiéndose con la mano hasta desaparecer al bajar las escaleras.

Entró en el departamento apoyándose en la puerta viendo el interior, su amiga tenía razón, ese lugar quedaría muy vacio sin ella; esperaba no volverse loca y terminara pintando las paredes. Se rió de sí misma, Edward estaría con ella mañana por la noche y Paul no tardaría en aparecer por casa para ir juntos a _Slade_, así que no había temor a que algo así ocurriera.

Respiró profundo concentrándose en lo que venía, debía ordenar la cocina después del desastre que dejó Rosalie. Luego siguió con su habitación y con la de su amiga y terminó ordenando todo el segundo piso. Cuando bajaba tocaron a la puerta.

Se sobresaltó sorprendida de cómo pasaba el tiempo, gritó para que esperaba mientras tomaba sus cosas. Se saludaron tomando rumbo a la escuela, como todos los días en que coordinaban sus horarios. El último año del chico, luego solo serían vecinos si es que Paul no tomaba una oferta de su mentor tomando otros rumbos.

Al terminar las clases se fueron a almorzar a un bar cerca de la escuela, luego volvieron a casa donde estuvieron un tiempo encerrados en el taller opinando sobre algunas obras y ayudándose mutuamente en algunos trabajos hasta que Paul se fue a trabajar. Bella se pasó por casa del chico para alimentar a los animales hasta quedar desocupada en su departamento silencioso.

Bella se detuvo en el ventanal prestando atención a la vista que le ofrecía _Bedford Place_ de noche, los faroles ya se encontraban encendidos, la gente volvía a casa y los autos tomaban su lugar hasta la mañana siguiente; jamás se le ocurrió tomar esa imagen como parte de sus obras. Sonrió, subió hasta el ático tomando un atril y ubicándolo frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. Inspirada nuevamente, tomó el lienzo en blanco la primera brocha de pintura que daría vida a la vista panorámica de lugar.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora, ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, llevaba toda la tarde en el taller y parecía como si solo hubieran sido unos minutos. Sonrió recordando las veces que Edward le comentaba como disfrutaba admirarla sumergida frente a un lienzo olvidándose de los que la rodeaban.

Observó su trabajo casi listo, solo faltaba algunos detalles y obviamente verlo a la luz del día donde cambiaba toda la perspectiva. Dejó las cosas en el mismo lugar, pasó al baño para limpiarse un poco antes de tirarse en la cama con lo que tenía puesto sin preocuparse de cambiarse, quedando profundamente dormida.

Se sobresaltó cuando despertó al día siguiente dándose cuenta que era ya entrada la tarde, nuevamente pasaba el día sin comer. Observó a la mesa de noche buscando su celular para verificar la hora; todo un día perdido durmiendo y a la vez algo bueno, sin darse cuenta de la soledad. Se preguntó porque Paul no apareció o tal vez el cansancio fue más fuerte que el timbre.

Se levantó rápidamente, debía preparar algo de comer o ir por algo al supermercado para cuando Edward llegara. Tomó algo de ropa y se metió a darse una ducha que le quitara el olor a pintura y trementina de esa madrugada.

En media hora, ya lista, comprobó lo que faltaba en la nevera y en la despensa. Volvió a vigilar el reloj, tenía tiempo para hacer las compras y volver antes de que su novio estuviera en casa. Tomó las llaves del departamento, su bolso y del coche de Rosalie saliendo del edificio.

Primero pasó por cada de Paul para avisarle que saldría cualquier cosa, y si necesitaba algo o quería acompañarla. El chico estaba de salida pero agradeció la intención. Le preguntó si necesitaba quedarse por si Edward no llevaba llaves, no obstante, la chica negó con una sonrisa, cualquier cosa él llamaría a su celular. Se despidieron tomando cada uno su lado.

El supermercado se hallaba a solo unas calles por lo que no demoró en llegar y estacionar. La gente pasaba acelerada por su lado como si fuera un día de trabajo. Pensó si sabían que era solo sábado por la tarde. Sonrió dejándolos pasar fijándose en los productos que llevaría.

Cada cierto tiempo sacudía la cabeza concentrándose en su objetivo y no perderse entre las expresiones y movimientos de las personas que la rodeaban. Su imaginación fluía, el artista que llevaba dentro pedía a gritos retratarlos; la mujer con sus hijos, la anciana intentando tomar el refresco que se encontraba más alto o el chico que miraba con el rabillo del ojo a ambos lados para fijarse que nadie lo estuviera atento cuando tomara algo sin pagar.

Bella no era de retratos definidos, tuvo que hacer unos cuantos para algunas clases confirmando que no era lo suyo. Sin embargo, en ese momento se veía tentada a tomar carboncillo y una hoja para grabar esos momentos y tantos otros que podía encontrar en un lugar público como el supermercado.

Le gustaba vivir en Londres, una ciudad con su carácter especial imposible de describir, era necesario vivirla. Algo que la enamoraba cada día más eran sus colores y luces, una ciudad que parecía tener vida propia y las personas solo eran un agregado que hacían de Londres un lugar de diversión y cultura. Se preguntó si podría hacer una exposición sobre ella.

Casi dos horas más tarde volvió a casa, se perdió entre sus pensamientos por lo que demoró más tiempo del que tenía presupuestado. Pensó en que Edward llegaría antes que ella viendo la hora que era, aunque para su sorpresa cuando metió la llave, seguía con el seguro con que la dejó. Frunció el ceño abriendo la puerta.

Las luces se hallaban apagadas por lo que el chico todavía no llegaba lo cual le pareció extraño, no recordaba que le dijera la hora en que saldría como tampoco que se retrasaría. Buscó alguna llamada o mensaje en su celular la cual tampoco encontró. Verificó la última vez que se conectó y fue hace varias horas. Frunció el ceño pero luego sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en cosas malas, tal vez se le fue la batería por lo que no podría llamarla. A lo menos cumplió su propósito, a Bella le gustaba estar presente cuando él llegaba, poder lanzarse a sus brazos como recibimiento y no fuera al revés, era él quien viajaba.

Fue directo a la cocina, guardó las cosas y dejó la tabla de sushi fuera. Volviendo a casa vio la tienda japonesa tentándose por unos cuantos _rolls_ y vino blanco; por lo que hizo una última parada antes de regresar. Prendió la calefacción centralizada, la noche refrescaba y quien viniera de afuera tendría frío. Volvió a atisbar la hora, solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos, suspiró dejándose caer en el sofá.

Cuando divisó la hora otra vez ya eran las nueve de la noche. Se preocupó por él, las veces que se presentaba no llegaba más allá de las ocho, pensó en el tráfico desde Cambridge, tal vez un accidente que interfería en las vías por lo que no salía del atasco.

Decidió llamarlo así evitar todas las imágenes que revoloteaban en su cabeza y como lo pensó desde un principio, el tono fue desviado directamente al buzón de voz: celular descargado. Solo le dejó unas cuantas palabras finalmente cortando. Bien, tal vez solo salió más tarde de lo normal y se dio cuenta después de que no tenía batería así que ya debía estar cerca.

Se asomó al ventanal contemplando la noche, los faroles encendidos y la paz del lugar. Tampoco se divisaban las luces encendidas de Paul por lo que volvía aún de su salida. Ahora sí sentía la soledad.

Examinó su alrededor, sin saber que hacer volvió al sofá tomando el mando a distancia para ver la televisión mientras esperaba. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida, sorprendida abrió los ojos preguntándose qué hora era.

Seguía en la sala recostada, por el ventanal entraban luz del amanecer, eso quería decir que comenzaba otro día y aún no sabía de Edward. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la cabeza para buscar su celular se sobresaltó. En el sofá de enfrente el hombre la miraba fijamente sentado con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse a él tomando asiento a su lado sin tocarlo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me despertarse? — preguntó Bella acercándose para abrazar al chico quien la recibió con un abrazo fuerte.

— Llegué hace unos minutos.

—¿Unos minutos? Si debías llegar ayer… ¿A dónde fuiste?

Bella frunció el ceño, quería hacerle miles de preguntas pero al advertir la rigidez de Edward se contuvo. Podía percibir que no se sentía cómodo, algo ocurrió que retrasó su viaje. El chico al ver su frente arrugada, culpable, llevó el pulgar intentando desaparecer el gesto con leves caricias. Finalmente habló.

— Tuve… dificultades — el chico bajó la mirada dejando salir todo el aire.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Edward suspiró, la chica lo tomó del rostro para retener sus ojos frente a los suyos —. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tus padres…

**(1)**La sangre de Bella se heló, solo esas dos palabras podían cambiar el mundo radicalmente. ¿Qué hacían Charlie y Renée en Cambridge? ¿Por qué tan cerca de Londres? ¿Pasarían por la ciudad en una visita sorpresa?

Respiró hondo controlándose, necesitaba saber que ocurrió para que Edward tuviera que enfrentarlos y más, llegar con un día de diferencia. Con la expresión en sus ojos le dio a entender que podía seguir hablando. El chico asintió volviendo a su posición original: los brazos sobre sus piernas.

—Aparecieron de sorpresa ayer por la mañana. Querían enterarse que tal nos iba en el nuevo apartamento sin saber que yo no estoy quedándome ahí. Tuve que aparentar ya que llevaba mi bolso para traerlo acá diciendo que estuve unos días con mi profesor para terminar un tema importante para la investigación antes de viajar… Insistieron en que me quedara esa mañana y comiéramos juntos… Sin saber porque, acepté… Luego…

Dejó de hablar pasando las manos por el cabello. La chica no dejó de observarlo, divisaba la angustia que se apoderaba por completo de él. Se paró colocándose de rodillas entre sus piernas tomándolo de los hombros intentando que lo mirara pero se negaba. Se aterró cuando vio lágrimas caer.

— Perdóname, mi amor, perdóname… Yo no quise, no sé cómo sucedió…

Bella no entendía lo que ocurría aunque sospechaba, y aún así, no quería pensar en eso. Sintió como Edward se desarmaba frente a ella pidiendo su perdón, lágrimas caían por su rostro sin dejar de contemplarla, sin embargo, si era aquello que creía, no tenía porque pedir disculpas, era algo que debía ser así, o eso quería hacerse creer.

La cabeza del chico cayó sobre sus piernas juntando sus frentes, sin pensarlo le acarició el cabello intentando darle la calma que necesitara para poder terminar la historia. Sus ojos intentaban reprimir las lágrimas invitándolo a seguir.

—Para el almuerzo Angela preparó todo para la supuesta familia feliz. No entendía porque mi copa nunca se encontraba vacía siendo que yo tomaba más de la cuenta… Se aprovechó que no podía moverme de casa si llevaba tanto alcohol en el cuerpo por lo que me ofreció descansar un poco antes de conducir… No recuerdo nada más, hasta… —Edward se quedó en silencio, lentamente levantó la vista para toparse con Bella, ella parecía estar más calmada que cualquiera—. Desperté sin ropa y Angela a mi lado… En iguales condiciones. Ni siquiera la miré, salí rápidamente de la casa conduciendo a toda velocidad para llegar aquí…

—Es decir, no saben dónde estás ahora —no era una pregunta, sino que una afirmación por parte de Bella.

—No… Salí de madrugada, solo pensaba llegar acá… Bella, por favor perdóname, tú sabes que yo no iba a tocarla, solo te pertenezco a ti… Pero las evidencias eran obvias, ahí estaba…

—No quiero saber los detalles —interrumpió Bella; se quedaron en silencio—, no tengo nada que perdonar, eres su marido, en algún momento tenía que pasar. —Edward no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, se tomó el cabello con fuerza.

—Bella, yo no quiero nada con ella, ni siquiera tocarla… Ella lo logró. No me detuve a enfrentarla e interrogarla... Lo único que quería era volver contigo y obtener tu perdón —la chica lo tomó de las mejillas para calmarlo.

—Ey, siempre hemos sabido que Angela haría lo imposible por tenerte y ha aprovechado esta oportunidad, la forma más baja que encontró… Es obvio que no ocuparon protección… Hay posibilidades de…

Un gruñido por parte el chico la hizo callar. Ambos sufrían pero no querían expresarlo en palabras, significaba rendirse ante algo por lo cual peleaban. Si Angela quedaba embarazada con una única posibilidad que encontraba, sería más complicado lograr el divorcio, y por si, estar juntos.

Bella suspiró controlando la angustia en su pecho, se apoyó en las rodillas de Edward queriendo pasar su mano por el cabello de éste buscando lo que ella no podía controlar.

— No tienes la culpa, ahora olvídalo, estás aquí, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa —el chico negó pasando las manos por el rostro.

—Haces que me sienta peor, ¿lo sabías? —Bella sonrió—. Te amo, eres mi vida y no quiero perderte jamás.

Se aferraron en un abrazo eterno. Siguieron sentados en el sofá un buen tiempo olvidándose de todo, no perdían de vista como Londres se iluminaba a cada rato que el sol iba a lo más alto.

Bella ofreció prepararle un baño para relajarse después de un día intenso y un viaje de madrugada, luego podrían conversar, comer algo y disfrutar de lo que venía. No importaban las consecuencias, de eso podrían ocuparse cuando conocieran los resultados en un mes más. Solo aseguraba de una cosa, no importaba que truco ocupara su hermana para retener a Edward, sabía que el siempre volvería a ella, nadie lo podría evitar.

Ayudó con el equipaje y subirlo al cuarto donde Edward cayó rendido en la cama. Tocaron a la puerta por lo que bajó rápido para abrir. Paul venía por sus cosas; Bella lo hizo pasar pidiendo que no hiciera mucho ruido, era mejor que su novio no se enterara de su presencia, ya bastante tenía entre mortificaciones por su infidelidad… Que horrible sonaba esa palabra.

Quedaron en encontrarse mañana para ir a la escuela, luego podrían salir todos a comer. Se despidió de su amigo y volvió al dormitorio percatándose de que Edward tomaba una ducha. Decidió no molestarlo por lo que subió al taller para ordenar algunas cosas. Justo ahí vio el cuadro que comenzó hace la noche anterior, a la luz del día era completamente diferente como supuso. Sin pensarlo, tomó el pincel que ocupó la otra vez para retocar algunas cosas.

Sin perder la concentración en su trabajo pensó en su hermana. Hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, si no recordaba mal, no la veía desde el día en que dijo que estaba embarazada en la casa de Liverpool, el mismo tiempo que a sus padres; de todas forma tampoco llevaba ganas de visitarlos, no los extrañaba, no existía ningún sentimiento que la incitara a ello. La sociedad podría catalogarlos como su familia, siempre lo serían, pero durante esos dos años y medio se dio cuenta cuan feliz podría ser estando lejos de ellos y no le importaba estarlo un tiempo más y más con esos juegos sucios por su parte.

Miró de reojo a la mesa donde seguía la carta que le enviaron sus padres; unas cuentas manchas de pintura y arrugada en una esquina. Cuando volvió de Río de Janeiro se encontró con el sobre bajo la puerta, la invitaban a pasar unos días con ellos en su nueva casa en Liverpool, la misma de las vacaciones; según sus palabras, trasladaron su antiguo cuarto tal cual ello lo dejó antes de irse a Londres.

Lo que más la desconcertó e hizo reír fueron las últimas palabras: _te extrañamos, hija, siempre estarás en nuestro corazón_. Como después se enteró por Charlotte que esas palabras se referían a sus servicios en casa. ¡Claro que la extrañaban! Ya no había nadie a quien mandar, a quien exigir, o maltratar. Solo eran ellos, poco a poco fueron alejando a sus hijos. Y aún así, no se sentía culpable por ello.

Angela intentaba llamar la atención a la lejanía, como si estuviera enterada de su amorío con su esposo. Se aferraba a la idea de que Edward aún la amaba solo intentaba ser fuerte para no admitir que volvía a caer en sus encantos. En reiteradas ocasiones el chico la veía en los rincones en situaciones comprometedoras con otros estudiantes de medicina y hasta con algunos de alto cargo. Pruebas que jugaban en su contra frente al juez.

Nada de eso hacía efecto, Edward solo tenía ojos para una Swan y no era su esposa. Sonrió al pensarlo, ese chico se encontraba ahora en su casa, disculpándose por algo de lo cual no fue consciente. Le dolía, sí, pero la diferencia en eso, él corrió a sus brazos y no a la cama de su hermana, se hallaba con ella y no había nada más que importara.

Volvieron a su mente las palabras de Edward y las evidencias… ¿Y si Angela hacía lo posible por quedar embarazada? ¿Si por fin lograba su cometido? Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo pensando en esa opción, no creía estar preparada para algo así. Siempre llevó la seguridad que Edward jamás se acostó con Angela desde que se conocieron en la playa ese verano, eso sí, siempre debía estar atenta a cualquier cosa y esta vez, lo logró. Y como casi enfermera debía tener algunas prácticas para quedar en cinta. No dudaba de ello.

Su hermana planeó cada movimiento, podía asegurarlo; no le importaba gozar, solo quería quedar embarazada de su marido y poder retenerlo a su lado… Ella aún le temía a Bella.

Cerró los ojos, sentía la mirada intensa sobre su persona, se dio la vuelta para notar en el marco de la puerta a Edward con los ojos fijos en ella. Le sonrió para reconfortarlo, sabía que todavía debía sentirse culpable, lo invitó a entrar y sentarse en la misma silla de siempre cuando la acompañaba.

El chico avergonzado entró con la vista baja. Bella lo siguió detenidamente, llevaba una camiseta blanca, unos jeans oscuros, sin zapatos ni calcetines; tan guapo como siempre a pesar de todo. Trató de disimular su sonrisa concentrándose nuevamente al cuadro y agradecida de que él hubiera desviado la vista, esa no era precisamente algo fácil de resistir.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, cada uno en sus pensamientos aún cuando Bella sabía perfectamente cuando Edward la vigilaba. Mientras creía que ella trabajaba concentrada se detenía tanto tiempo como durara hasta que ella se girase y hacía como si estuviera concentrado en alguna otra cosa. Bella se reía en su interior siguiendo con la pintura y atenta de reojo al chico.

El juego de miradas terminó cuando Bella lo divisó fijo hacia la ventana. En realidad parecía atento en un punto fijo, perdido en alguna parte yéndose cada vez más lejos.

Lo trajo a la realidad cuando de un golpe dejó el pincel, se movió hacia el armario donde tenía sus materiales, sacó una caja de pinturas, un frasco con un líquido transparente y varios pinceles nuevos. Los colocó sobre una mesa cercana a donde se encontraba Edward quien le echaba un vistazo con los ojos bien abiertos buscando una explicación a su reacción.

—Quiero hacer una prueba —comentó Bella.

—¿Con que? —preguntó él.

— Contigo.

Edward, confundido, se mantenía atento esperando entender a lo que se refería. Miró de la mesa a la chica intentando dar con la supuesta prueba. Ella sacaba varios tubos de pintura de la caja mezclándolos con el líquido espeso. Se removió en su asiento, sus miradas se encontraron y como respuesta, Bella se sonrió.

—Cierra los ojos.

**(2)**Edward obedeció de inmediato, se quedó quieto en el asiento: derecho, sereno esperando a las instrucciones de la chica.

Primero fueron sus manos tirando de la camiseta hacia arriba quitándosela, frunció el ceño intentando dejarse llevar. Luego unos cuantos ruidos, sus pasos moviéndose por el espacio y uno que otro coche fuera.

Lo que no esperó fue algo frío sobre su cuerpo, algo delicado pasaba por su pecho. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse el rostro concentrado de Bella frente a él sin perder de vista su torso donde pasaba el pincel con pintura negra. Echó un vistazo a su lado donde también se veía color naranjo, rojo, blanco y marrón.

Sin poder esperar más llevó una mano a su pecho pero la chica fue más rápida reteniéndola; besó la palma y volvió a su trabajo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Edward.

—Experimento —respondió Bella concentrada trazando líneas por el torso descubierto mientras Edward seguía fijo cada movimiento.

—¿Conmigo? —ella asintió.

—Son acrílicos para pintar cuerpos, se mezclan con este aceite para no dañar la piel, se utiliza para la exposición de cuerpos pintados… Me has regalaron algunos el otro día.

—Y tú quieres probarlo… En mí. Ya lo estás haciendo.

No era una pregunta si no que una afirmación. Bella asintió con una sonrisa tomando un poco de naranja mezclándolo con el negro. Subió la mirada regalándole una sonrisa al chico buscando calmarlo. Fue a sus labios rozándolos. Él por fin se relajó.

—Está bien.

—Ahora quédate quieto y cierra los ojos.

Edward se dejó llevar, cerró los ojos llevándose con él las sensaciones que recorrían su piel desnuda, el pincel trazando diferentes caminos, la pintura en contacto con su piel, saber que Bella era quien originaba todo eso.

El cuarto se quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la calle y sus respiraciones, una cerca de la otra. Bella se concentró en esa idea que rondaba su mente, se trataba de algo que jamás hizo, ni tampoco pensó hacerlo algún día, y ahora estaba ahí, el dibujo en su cabeza y el lienzo sobre la piel de su amante.

No existía nada mejor, pintar su cuerpo, disfrutarlo; lo demás podría esperar, cualquier problema quedaba atrás centrándose en lo bueno que traía la vida, los años juntos, esas cosas que repetirías sin importar las barreras que si hubieran interpuesto, porque al final, te llevaba a la mejor recompensa… Ese momento.

Solo necesitaba colores tierra y neutros, una mezcla entre marrón, anaranjado, blanco, y negro el cual predominaba. Cada color se destacaba por en su espacio, dando vida a una imagen tan real que hasta Bella se mostraba sorprendida de que lo estuviera logrado.

Centró sus ojos para verificar que Edward no estuviera mirando. Podía apreciar como sus rasgos iban relajándose poco a poco, entregándose, confiaba plenamente en ella. Por ello, no fue problema centrarse en su cara donde se concentro un par de horas. Y así fueron perdiendo el sentido del tiempo, sin siquiera recordar que necesitaban comer.

Cuando la luz empezaba a decaer, Bella trabajaba en los detalles, una sonrisa habitaba su rostro satisfecha con su trabajo, susurrando lindas palabras que demostraban en amor incondicional que sentía por el chico.

Edward quería conocer de qué trataba el mapa dibujado sobre su cuerpo, pero Bella lo tenía prohibido hasta que no estuviera finalizado; por ellos se dedicó a disfrutar las sensaciones imaginando lo que ocurría, sintiendo el exquisito aroma característico de su chica.

Como siempre, su sola presencia le hacía olvidar lo malo, atrás quedaban las horas atrás en Cambridge, todas guardadas en una caja con llave la cual no pensaba abrir en mucho tiempo. Su lugar se hallaba ahí, con la única mujer que había amado en su vida, ella lograba lo que nadie más pudo. Desde que se juraron amor eterno que respiraba y vivía por esa mujer, la amaba con toda el alma y ya no sabía a quién más agradecer por haberla puesto en su camino.

Sintió el aliento de la chica sobre su espalda baja, debía de estar agachada mientras pintaba esa parte sensible, justo donde comenzaba el pantalón. Las sensaciones eran cada vez más sensibles a su piel, necesitaba tenerla más cerca, sentir su piel y no solo el pincel y la fría pintura.

De todos modos en ningún momento se movió, era una estatua embellecida por su artista. Sintió un susurro en su oído diciéndole que se colocara de pie, él obedeció siendo guiado por Bella hacia algún rincón de la casa. De detuvieron, lo movió en su propio eje hasta que lo detuvo. Desapareció de su perímetro sintiéndose vacío; sabía que no estaba muy lejos, ya se acostumbraba a su presencia y podía saber que no se retiró del lugar. La chica le pidió que abriera los ojos.

La boca y los ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Frente a él, el espejo mostraba a un hombre, un tipo de lienzo que jamás pensó presenciar. Ahí frente a él, la negrura con algunas manchas anaranjadas que daba color, como si el fuero quisiera salir entre la oscuridad. Sus ojos se perdían entre las marcas de un rasguño felino, como si el animal hubiese dañado su rostro y a la vez dejado una huella en su corazón. Ahí justo donde palpitaba, otro rasguño, esta vez el rojo brillaba; ahí se concentraba toda la energía.

Dio una ojeada su costado derecho, una mancha anaranjada, un pelaje que se extendía por su espalda. Frunció el ceño girándose lentamente, no alcanzaba a distinguir mucho más allá. Sin embargo, Bella leyó sus pensamientos colocando otro espejo detrás reflejando su espalda en el espejo delantero.

Perdió la respiración, desvió la mirada hacia los ojos de la chica confirmando en su sonrisa que ella fue la creadora de esa maravilla. Volvió a fijarse en su espalda… No, ya no lo era. Desde la negrura un tigre lo vigilaba, atento por su presa. Este se extendía por su brazo como si compartieran la extremidad.

Jamás vio un trabajo tan meticuloso, especialmente de Bella quien prefería lo abstracto y no la perfección que su cuerpo representaba. Tomó aire como si fuera el tigre quien lo necesitara, luego volvió a atisbar su rostro y corazón.

—A pesar de que en este momento veas todo negro, el tigre que hay en tu interior quiere salir… Eres fuerte y nada ni nadie podrá con ello.

Edward no pudo hablar, entendía bien a qué se refería su chica: a pesar de las heridas, como el rasguño en su cara, nadie podría contra la energía, la fuerza que llevaba dentro, el amor incondicional hacia Bella, su familia, su trabajo. Aunque muralla tras muralla se interpusiera entre ellos, él podría contra todos.

Se llevó la mano al corazón donde el rojo era tan fuerte y brillante, sintiendo sus palpitaciones. Bella tenía razón y por eso la amaba aún más.

La chica le pidió si podría modelar para ella y tomar algunas fotografías del trabajo finalizado. Edward asintió dejándose llevar, colocándose en diferentes posturas: brazos arriba, manos tapando su cara, girándose hacia un lado y recostándose en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en el brazo donde estaba la pata del animal. Cuando vio esa última foto se sorprendió de la destreza de su novia, parecía como si el tigre estuviera asechando, preparado para atacar.

Bella sonrió, contempló como Edward seguía perdido en su trabajo, fijándose en cada detalle. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron dejó todo de lado lanzándose contra el chico para besarlo, sin importar que la pintura estuviera fresca, sin importar que su ropa quedara manchada, sin importar nada, solo su existencia ahí y era lo más perfecto dentro de la habitación y en el mundo.

Edward pensaba lo mismo, en realidad no razonaba, solo sentía. La abrazó acercándola más a su cuerpo, recibiendo lo que anhelaba hace varias horas. Ella los guiaba hacia alguna parte… El baño. Recién se daba cuenta que se hallaban en el cuarto de ella, no pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios juntos, rozándose con desesperación.

La ropa quedó lejos, la pintura se mezclaba entre los dos cuerpos, la cara de Bella ahora pintada del mismo color que Edward, su piel desnuda adquiría el mismo tono entre negro y anaranjado, con el contacto de la piel de su amante.

De un solo movimiento se metieron a la ducha, con el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos mientras no dejaban de besarse y acariciarse, demostrando cuanto se extrañaron, cuanto odiaban estar separados necesitándose uno al otro.

Edward tomó a Bella para elevarla quedando sujeta en su cintura y contra la pared. Ella reía pero quedó muda en segundos cuando él tenía uno de sus pechos en la boca, saboreándolo; gimió disfrutando de la sensación. Su espalda disfrutaba de la sensación helada que contrastaba con el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, aunque todo se perdía cuando reconocía las caricias del hombre que la amaba locamente.

Sentía el roce de su erección justo bajó su trasero, quería llevar la mano hasta ahí y poder ser uno inmediatamente, añoraba sentirlo, lo extrañaba. Se removió para demostrar sus intenciones tirando de su cabello para quitarlo de su pecho y divisar sus ojos. Edward subió la mirada, unos ojos verdes ardiendo, el fuego, las palpitaciones… El tigre era liberado.

Bella sonrió cómplice, tomó sus labios entre los suyos salvajemente mordiendo su labio cuando sus lenguas no danzaban entre sus bocas. Él se encargó de posicionarlos bien logrando que sus sexos se rozaran haciéndolos gemir se excitación. Edward no lo dudo más, entró en ella de una vez, jadeando. Juntaron sus frentes inmovilizados disfrutando de la intromisión, Edward se movió lentamente para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a pesar de que lo conociera tan bien. El agua corría por sus cuerpos aunque no se sentía que estuviera ahí, parecía evaporarse con el calor que desprendían mientras se perdían en los ojos del otro y los gemidos demostraban la ansiedad de sí mismos.

Los movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, los gemidos eran más audibles, Bella no se controlaba llegaría al orgasmo en cualquier momento. Edward tomó sus labios sin dejar de perder el movimiento, ella se tensó, presionando el miembro del chico, mientras la corriente se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Él terminaba con una última estocada aferrándose con fuerza a su piel dejándose llevar.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, Bella apoyada en su hombro buscando el aliento y poder permitirle al chico librarse de su peso; sabía que si en ese momento la bajaba, ella caería al piso. Tomaron una bocanada de aire para luego enfrentarse intensamente a los ojos, se sonrieron, Edward quería pedir perdón pero con solo ver la expresión de la chica pudo reír en silencio.

—Te amo —dijo Edward.

—Lo sé —respondió Bella disfrutando del agua cayendo.

—Al parecer necesitaré otra ducha —ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

—Necesitarás a alguien para que limpie tu espalda —sugirió Bella.

—Estaría encantado de que me acompañaras.

Volvieron a besarse entre risas, buscando a ciegas el jabón y la esponja rogando no necesitar nada más para quitar la pintura de su piel.

Las caricias llevaron a otra sesión, más besos y una noche larga que daba comienzo a un largo periodo juntos, escondidos en su burbuja personal.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA, BUENAS TARDES A TODOS!<strong>

Más tarde de lo normal pero aquí está el capítulo. Como dije, llevaba información importante para enfrentar los próximos capítulos; Angela logró su cometido, entre las sombras ha ideado un plan que podría destrozar el hermoso romance de Edward y Bella. ¿Qué vendrá ahora?

Las cartas están sobre la mesa, ahora solo queda esperar y conocer como se dieron las cosas.

Como les pedí al principio, tengo un aviso importante que darles. He estado complicada con la escritura por lo que se ha comenzado a tratar de un estrés y obligación seguir capítulo a capítulo, algo que detesto. Pero tranquilas, no dejaré la historia, eso jamás lo haría.

He estado actualizando todos los sábados (a lo menos hasta antes de mi viaje), pero ahora me está siendo complicado. Sé lo que se siente que el autor no actualice tantas veces como sea posible para no perder el hilo de la trama y siempre me he prometido que jamás haría eso.

Por lo mismo he tomado una decisión. No dejaré la historia y tampoco me tomaré un receso, como pensé en un momento, solo comenzaré a actualizar semana por medio mientras me estabilizo, organizo las ideas y tengo mejores resultados para cada actualización. Obviamente si tengo el capítulo con anterioridad, les informaré mediante el grupo en facebook (_**link en mi perfil**_).

Espero me comprendan; los días se me hacen muy cortos lo que me dificulta ser respetuosa con ustedes, así que por el momento esta es mi mejor solución.

Gracias por su comprensión, cualquier cosa que necesiten, dudas, opiniones, sugerencias, estaré encantada de oírlas… o leerlas.

Los dejo por ahora, nos encontramos en dos semanas, un beso grande y Gracias.

Camili


	30. DESTRUCCIÓN

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**I won't give up – **_Jason Mraz_

**All That I'm asking for – **_Lifehouse_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 30**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool  
><strong>

**.**

Vigilaba de un lado a otro, parecía como si estuviera en un partido de tenis pendiente de donde caería la pelota, si del lado favorito o del contrincante. Sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en el pequeño que seguía las instrucciones de la mujer como si fueran ley. Se sentía impotente, ella era quien ponía las reglas en su casa.

Abrió la boca para hablar cuando su amiga se adelantó dejándola nuevamente sin palabras.

—Los llevaré a un parque de entretenciones y luego a tomar helado… Se quedará a dormir en mi casa y lo pasarán a buscar por la mañana… O puede quedarse a comer así disfrutan una tarde juntos.

—¿Edward sabe de esto? —su amiga sonrió.

—No, pero le encantará la idea.

Bella frunció el ceño sin perder de vista a su amiga, reprochándole que no fuera la manera de entrar en su casa como si se tratara de la dueña del mundo. Alice sonrió sentándose a su lado tomando las manos de la artista.

—Sabes que te gusta la idea, tú tienes tiempo para ti y yo disfruto de un entretenido paseo con alguien que sí me responderá cuando le pregunte si quiere un helado —dijo la menor de los Cullen contemplando de reojo a su hijo—. Bueno, nos vamos, Tony toma tus cosas y despídete de Bella.

Bella desconcertada por el torbellino Alice. Llegó esa tarde para llevarse a Anthony de paseo y no pensaba devolvérselo hasta el día siguiente. Para más, el padre del niño era informado; parecía que no podría objetar ante lo que ocurría, el pequeño se mostraba feliz de salir con su tía y primo sin recordar que su padre no se enteraba de nada.

Bella todavía desorientada, desde que se estacionó frente a casa luego de ir por Tony a la escuela, el coche de Alice, despampanante como siempre, esperaba fuera con una sonrisa. No alcanzaron a bajarse cuando su amiga ya le contaba los planes sin respirar. El chico corriendo a la casa buscando todo lo que tu tía mandaba y fuera necesario.

Ahora Anthony se despedía dándole un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo, subiéndose al coche despidiéndose agitando la mano por la ventana. Alice hace el mismo gesto, le lanzó un beso para luego girar y desaparecer por la calle en un rumbo que no tenía idea. Bella en ningún momento de movió de su sitio.

Cuando se dio cuenta que el coche no se encontraba, entró en pánico, se fueron y Edward no se enteraba de lo acontecido. Tomó su móvil rápidamente marcando su número, esperaba que no estuviera ocupado, era urgente que hablaran, a lo menos él sería más fuerte y podría hablar con su hermana para restringirle estas salidas, además era quien colocaba las reglas. El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que el hombre contestara.

—_Bella, ¿Qué ocurre?_

—Edward, ha venido Alice y se ha llevado a Tony.

—_¿A dónde?_

—Ha dicho que los llevaría al parque de entretenciones y luego a dormir a su casa… No entendí mucho, fue todo muy rápido y no tuve como detenerla… —escuchó una pequeña risa —. ¿Edward?

—_Bueno, debemos agradecerle luego._

—¡Edward!

—_¿Qué?_ —escuchó nuevamente una risa, esto no tenía sentido.

—Tu hermana se ha llevado a tu hijo sin autorización.

—_Está bien, la llamaré, tranquila._

—Los Cullen son imposibles.

Sin esperar más colgó. Bufó enojada y angustiada, no era que no confiara en Alice para cuidar del pequeño, si bien, que viniera como si fuera autoridad llevándoselo sin pedir autorización a su padre y este tampoco hiciera algo, le frustraba. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan tranquilo?

Sacudió la cabeza entrando en casa, las cortinas corridas dejaban entrar los rayos del sol. Echó un vistazo la hora, ya era el almuerzo, no tenía hambre y tampoco de quien preocuparse en alimentar. No pasó una buena noche, una tormenta se desató y entre el ruido de las olas, el viento chocando contra los arboles y para colmo sus chicos se fueron a casa, por lo que fue una solitaria y movida noche.

El día se presentaba nublado aunque uno que otro rayo aprovechaba un espacio entre las nubes. El otoño se acercaba de prisa, los árboles dejaban caer las primeras hojas y el horizonte se perdía entre unas densas nubes. Bien, el verano fue mejor de lo pensado, Inglaterra no se destacaba por un clima cálido, así que esos días de sol fueron bien aprovechados.

Miró a su alrededor buscando que hacer. No llevaba ganas de ir al taller, perdió toda inspiración hace una semana cuando Elena se presentó como Alice, sin invitación y creando un torbellino donde la paz enfatizaba por reinar la mayor parte del tiempo. Insistía en venir personalmente a elegir un asistente que se hiciera cargo de los detalles mientras ella no pudiera estar presente, además de planificar el calendario de ese año.

Fueron tres días intensos, aceptaron la oferta de Kate Denali para inaugurar su galería, se agendaron dos exposiciones que saldrían de esta misma, dos beneficencias y la venta de algunos cuadros expuestos en otras galerías colectivas. TATE nuevamente quería una renovación de mercancía, no obstante, eso no sería hasta la próxima exposición.

Gracias al trabajo organizado y sus intereses perfeccionistas, Elena encontró un asistente que se ocuparía de todo lo que ella mandara mientras estuviera con sus otros clientes en Londres, sin falta estaría para la inauguración o antes si fuera necesario. Así que en una reunión exprés, Benjamin, el asistente, obtenía todos los documentos necesarios, el itinerario para presentar a Isabella Swan en Liverpool mientras ella no estuviera.

No se veía preparada para algo así, aún así, como siempre su amiga era capaz de organizar todo un espectáculo que adoraría sin siquiera haber participado de la planificación. Así que solo de dedicó a firmar lo que fuera necesario, saludar al nuevo integrante del equipo y poner manos a la obra con las últimas obras para tener una exposición decente que agradara a sus seguidores.

Dio una ojeada la mesa de centro en la sala donde aún descansaba la carpeta que le entregó Benjamin el día anterior con algunos auspiciadores, preparativos en la galería y dos de los mejores cáterin de la ciudad para encargarse de la recepción. Se sorprendió que uno de ellos fuera la empresa de Alice, por lo que no tuvo que decidir más, ella sería la encargada de todo, aunque ahora lo empezaba a dudar de ello.

Entró al taller examinando las obras terminadas en proceso de secado, todo bajo un ambiente natural, las ventanas cerradas con visillos por donde entraba luz suficiente, nada que impidiera un secado correcto o debilitara el color en los lienzos. Solo quedaban dos que necesitaban de un trabajo más detallado, una exposición destinada al color. Fue un día en que de detuvo frente al primer cuadro que hizo, justo en esa ciudad, la chica surgiendo del color mientras disfrutaba de la música. Era exactamente lo que quería para volver a Liverpool: Color.

Pasó las manos por el rostro sintiendo el agotamiento; definitivamente no era el momento de pintar, necesitaba un descanso con urgencia si quería estar decente para seguir con el trabajo. Se reuniría con Benjamin el lunes para elegir lo adjuntado en la carpeta y terminar con el diseño de las invitaciones que serían enviadas a diferentes instituciones y gente importante que estaría interesada en adquirir una obra de la famosa Bella Swan. Esta era la presentación de la artista dando a conocer su paradero.

La idea fue esa desde un comienzo, los chicos, Edward y Anthony, se irían el fin de semana a una playa donde podrían surfear sin pensar en que la marea bajaría en algún momento; serían dos días padre e hijo mientras ella terminaba la exposición. Sin embargo, ahora que el chico era raptado por su tía, no tenía idea de que pasaría. Pensó en ir y conocer la galería; no tuvo tiempo durante la semana entre la visita sorpresa de Elena, el seguimiento constante de Benjamin para que tomara decisiones de las que no llevaba acostumbre y pasar las tardes con Tony antes de que viniera Edward a buscarlo o "sorpresivamente" pasaban la noche en casa de Bella.

Sonrió sonrojándose como una adolecente. No sabía qué era lo que ocasionaba que ese hombre fuera tan irresistible, años y años en lo mismo y aún le causaba esa adrenalina que la desarmaba, desconcertaba, sacándola de su punto de equilibrio. Cuando creía que todo se hallaba en orden, llegaba él para desorientarla, colocar su mundo al revés. Aún así, no podía negar que le gustaba, esa lucha incondicional a la que Edward se enfrentaba, siempre con la esperanza que algún día podría gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba sin pensar en el que dirán.

Las cosas entre ellos iban bien, seguras como nunca a pesar de que pocos sabían de su reciente reconciliación con el pasado. Pasaban tardes agradables en compañía como hace una década. Todavía faltaban mucho para que las cosas fluyeran en el orden correcto y ella no creía estar preparada para dar ese gran paso. Ya era fuerte para colocar en la lista de invitados a la familia Cullen, enfrentarlos nuevamente después de tantos años, era un gran avance, no obstante, no creía que pudiera demostrar que las cosas entre Edward y ella iban bien en público.

Los Cullen, Esme y Carlisle…Volver a verlos, lo anhelaba, los extrañaba muchísimo, les debía mucho, eso sí, todavía dudaba si sería tan valiente para reencontrarse cara a cara y sonreír sin pensar en todo lo que hicieron junto a su hijo colocándolos como cómplices en muchas ocasiones.

La decisión más difícil era la invitación a sus padres, sabía que debía enfrentarlos en algún momento cercano, hasta Emmett se lo dijo, un día de su vida debía darles cara y demostrar la mujer fuerte en que se convirtió gracias a su estúpida idea de mandarla lejos para alejarla de la tentación. Pero, ¿era necesario hacerlo para ese momento tan importante como la presentación de sus obras? ¿Esperar ser insultada enfrente de personas que la admiraban?

No quería pensar en ello, despejó su mente y volvió a preguntarse qué hacer ahora que no debía preocuparse de Tony. A su mente vino la imagen de su cama, en serio necesitaba una siesta o perdería la conciencia en cualquier momento. Cerró la puerta del taller dirigiéndose casi trotando a su cuarto donde esperaba la gran cama blanca.

Se quitó los zapatos recostándose luego, encendió la televisión pasando canal por canal buscando algo que ver a pesar de que nada llamaba su atención. Finalmente se quedó dormida olvidándose del mando a distancia, cubierta por una manta mientras la brisa le daba un respiro dejando de balancear los árboles entregando paz absoluta.

Sintió una leve caricia sobre su piel, subiendo por sus brazos hasta llegar al hombro, los escalofríos aparecieron cuando llegó a su clavícula causando que el responsable se riera. No era difícil saber de quién se trababa, solo una persona lograría que su piel se sintiera electrificada, esa risa era inconfundible y su aroma… Nunca se olvidó de ese olor, aún existían noches en donde soñaba con él. Se estiró abriendo los ojos para reconocer a su invitado no deseado… O muy deseado.

—¿Cómo has entrado? —preguntó Bella con voz ronca.

—Por la puerta de atrás.

—Creo que deberé colocarle seguro —Edward se rió colocando su mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada de la chica —. ¿Hablaste con Alice? —Él asintió —. ¿Qué dijo?

—Me explicó los planes y le di autorización, mañana pasaré a buscarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en camino hacia esa playa para surfistas profesionales o algo así. Este era su fin de semana…

—¿Y perderme esta oportunidad? Ni loco —interrumpió Edward acercándose para rosar sus labios.

Qué bien se sentía eso. Fue ahí cuando Bella entendió todo. Alice se llevó a Anthony para darle ese anhelado momento a solas, recordar esos días en Londres sin pensar en que un niño se encontraba en casa y necesitaba cuidados aún cuando no lo demostrara. Les regalaba un espacio para recordar viejos tiempos.

No pudo evitar sonreír contra sus labios y agradecer mentalmente, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, necesitaba de ese tiempo, volver a recordar, renacer esos sentimientos tan fuertes que escondió creyéndolos perdidos y que nunca más, esta vez, volverían a surgir. Y ahí estaban hoy, miles de mariposas en su estómago.

Se incorporó en la cama con entusiasmo preguntando qué sería de su tarde compartida. Edward sonrió al escuchar esa última palabra: juntos. Por fin Bella aceptaba que ellos pertenecían al otro; solos a la deriva, mientras que juntos podían contra toda muralla. Con más energía que hace una hora le respondió con unas cuantas ideas, todas dentro de casa conociéndola, no querría salir y ser reconocida, la inauguración de la galería de su prima sería el escenario perfecto para ello.

La ayudó a levantarse, entrelazó sus manos saliendo de la habitación mientras Bella le preguntaba si tenía hambre interesada en prepararle algo. Asintió sonriendo dejándose llevar a la cocina, no comió nada durante el día entre tantos pacientes que llegaron al hospital y le entusiasmaba que ella cocinara para él.

Estuvieron conversando sobre el día de cada uno, Edward se disculpó por no tomarle la importancia que debía al hecho de que su hermana hubiese llegado sin avisar y llevarse al niño como si nada. Bella se encogió de hombros concentrada en el sartén intentando esconder una sonrisa sin buenos resultados.

Él la contempló detenidamente disfrutando de ese gesto, sus mejillas tiñéndose al sentirse observada y a la vez concentrada en que la carne tomara el color deseado. Adoraba verla sonreír como hace tiempo, esos días en que le recibía con ese gesto y un abrazo que dudaría por toda la estadía. Podía asegurar que el viaje, regresar al lugar en donde quisieron vivir desde que se conocieron, le ayudaba, además de estar con la gente que quería, su familia… Volver a estar juntos.

Bella lo sacó de sus pensamientos hablándole sobre la carpeta donde salía el Catering de Alice, los auspiciadores que se ofrecieron a financiar la nueva exposición por lo que muy poco dinero saldría de su bolsillo. Habló sobre las invitaciones y las personas de la lista; se sorprendió a escuchar que sus padres tanto como los de ellas estuvieran incluidos aún cuando pareciera insegura de esa decisión. También le comentó sobre Benjamin y su efusividad esos días desde que Elena lo dejó al mando mientras ella se ausentaba hasta la próxima visita.

—Parece como si quisiera hacer un trabajo mejor que el de Elena y tomar su puesto —comenta la chica sin dejar de vigilar la comida.

—Tanta efusividad es desconcertante —dijo Edward juntando las cejas, Bella lo ojeó con el rabillo del ojo.

—Dice que es un honor poder trabajar con una representante conocida en varios países de Europa y con una gran artista de iguales magnitudes.

—Claro que es un honor, pero ¿tanta ansiedad? Eso no me gusta.

Bella dejó lo que hacía para fijarse en el chico que observaba a cualquier lado menos a ella. Sonrió, cortó el fuego para apoyar los abrazos sobre la encimera y quedar de frente a Edward quien por fin la miró sorprendido.

—Edward Cullen, ¿estás celoso?

—¿Debería estarlo? Puede que las cosas no estén claras entre nosotros pero mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos desde hace diez años… No me hace gracia que alguien más te quiera. —la sonrisa de ella se amplió.

—Primero, como tú bien has dicho, no hay nada claro entre nosotros…

—No obstante, quiero que lo haya —interrumpió Edward. Bella quedó sin aliento, intentó disimularlo.

—Segundo, no debes preocuparte, no es mi tipo.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente esperando que uno de los dos respondiera a las dudas que ambos llevaban y definitivamente no se trataba del nuevo asistente.

**(1)**Edward bufó poniéndose de pie, buscó los platos, cubiertos y una botella de vino para acompañar la carne que Bella casi lista colocando la mesa sin decir una sola palabra. La chica dejó escapar una mueca, sentía insatisfacción y un nudo en el estómago. ¿Ella también quería más? No, solo fue la sorpresa, las cosas debían ir con calma, no creía que su corazón fuera a soportar otra separación. Jamás podía estar segura de que las cosas fueran a funcionar finalmente entre ellos.

Preparó los platos, se sentaron a comer dándose algunas miraditas sin decir nada. Era el primer momento en donde se hallaban solos, donde podrían decir todo lo que sentían sin temor a que Tony los oyera y aún así, no eran capaces de hacerlo. Pasaron tantos años y tantos problemas desde que no disfrutaban de un tiempo así, a solas, que olvidaron como debía funcionar.

A la cabeza de ambos vinieron los recuerdos cuando él aparecía por el departamento en Londres, cocinaba, no dejaban de platicar, tocarse, admirarse hasta que la comida terminaba fría y en segundo plano. ¿Ahora porque era diferente si hace un par de noches disfrutaban de sus cuerpos tan cercanos como nunca?

Edward suspiró alargando un brazo por la mesa para tocar la mano de Bella; ella por fin respiró. Apreciaron sus manos unidas, pensando que de esa forma podría decirse cuanto se amaban ya que las palabras no salían de sus bocas.

Cuando le echó un vistazo ella sonreía, sintió como apretaba su mano para demostrarle que entendía lo que quería decir. Fue ahí cuando ya no pudieron callar, encontraban cualquier tema de conversación, nuevamente la comida se enfrió y la sonrisa en sus rostros no cesó, nuevamente compartiendo y siendo ellos mismos después de tantos años y debía seguir así, Edward se preocuparía de eso.

Ordenaron el lugar sin dejar de conversar, Bella lo invitó a la sala con una copa de vino para seguir disfrutando de la velada, él aceptó siguiéndola a donde fuera que quisiera. Se sentaron en el sofá de la terraza mirándose de frente, esta vez en silencio, solo contemplándose, recordando cada facción en su cara, recordando porque pertenecían ahí, era lo que querían para un futuro. Esa idea por fin se reflejaba en sus mentes convencidas que este era el momento de pensar en próximos y no en el día a día. Las cosas podrían no ser fáciles, sin embargo, ya eran dos adultos que podían contra viento y marea, ya no era necesario esconderse, solo existían secretos que necesitaban salir de esa caja guardada bajo llave y ser libres dándoles ese respiro que les oprimía el pecho. Algo tan fácil y a la vez tan complicado, pero hacerlo para tener una vida normal valía la pena.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, comentó las ideas de Elena para la exposición, Kate ansiosa rogaba por que fuera ella en persona a reparar en el lugar así tomara las decisiones correctas y necesarias para hacer el momento perfecto. La chica confesó que jamás se hizo cargo de algo así, Elena sabía que con la artista no podía contar en reconocer terreno, Bella llegaba el gran día y luego volvía a desaparecer en su taller. Y Edward lo sabía bien.

Él le preguntó cuando tenía la intención de ir y ella con un bufido rindiéndose ante el tema le explicó que no quería dejar pasar más tiempo. Suspiró sin perder la sonrisa, observó sus ojos chocolate detenidamente haciéndola sonrojar. Le preguntó si quería compañía para ello conociéndola que no querría ir sola, necesitaría algo de ayuda.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron en gratitud aceptando la propuesta; nadie mejor para sostenerla si no podía con la presión y el nuevo asistente. Aprovecharían que Tony no estaba en casa e ir por la mañana. La chica sonrió acercándose al hombre para pasar las manos por su cuello y abrazarlo, agradeciendo su apoyo incondicional, al igual que esa vez donde insistió en que hiciera su primera exposición.

No podía negarlo, Edward era una persona muy importante en su vida y agradecía que volviera a ser parte de ella. Se alejó un poco para poder fijarse en su mirada verde, se regalaron una sonrisa, ella lentamente se acercó a los labios de él para besarlo tiernamente, rozándolos, sintiendo la suavidad en ellos, su sabor, recordando porque le era tan provocativos; nunca olvidaría que ese hombre era una debilidad, una adicción que era difícil de mejorar.

Ambos terminaron recostados sobre el sofá, besándose, Bella con las manos enredadas en el cabello de Edward mientras él acariciaba su cintura. Se separaron unos centímetros para tomar aire, sus pulmones reclamaban oxígeno aunque ellos creyeran no necesitarlo. Apoyaron sus frente una contra la otra, sin abrir los ojos mientras intentaban acompasar sus respiraciones, igualarlas, finalmente se perdieron en la mirada del otro esperando entender algo en los ojos del otro, Bella se removió bajó el cuerpo de Edward, éste se incorporó con cuidado atrayéndola con él.

No la perdió de vista observándola ponerse de pie ofreciéndole la mano que tomó sin pensarlo. Lo guió hacia el cuarto quedando en medio del lugar, frente a frente sin separar la mano entrelazadas, con la otra mano, Bella rozó la mejilla de Edward disfrutando de ese tacto, la barba ya aparecía a pesar que a esa hora no era visible por la falta de luz. Las cortinas descorridas, solo se apreciaba la oscuridad de la noche.

Él cerró los ojos, su pecho de infló de solo recordar quien era esa persona parada en frente, ese sueño que lo atormentó durante tanto tiempo y ahora que se volvía real después ese día que se entregaron en esa misma casa. Por fin tenía a Bella, ya no era parte de sus alucinaciones.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio caer al piso el vestido, se detuvo en su cuerpo completamente, tan perdido en esos ojos color chocolate que no se fijó que sus manos ya no tocaban su piel. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su cuerpo, ese cuerpo perfecto, sus recuerdos no hacían justicia a la verdadera imagen, ella era perfecta. Recordaba cada lugar, podía marcarlo como suyo y lo sabía, ella no dejó que nadie más la tocara como él tampoco hizo, solo se pertenecían a ellos.

Sus ojos terminaron en esos pies de infarto, esa parte de ella que lo desarmaba, tan hermosos como siempre, sosteniendo la perfección que era ella por completo. Sin perder tiempo se quitó la camiseta ante la vista profunda de su chica, luego con delicadeza la atrajo hacia sí. Volvió a mirarla, sus mejillas sonrojadas, adoraba cuando eso ocurría, la naturalidad de su esencia, esa era la mujer de quien estaba enamorado, de quien quedó prendado y no había remedio que lograra curar algo tan maravilloso como esto, esa mujer lo marcó para la eternidad y no le importaba, le pertenecía pasara lo que pasara.

Sintió sus manos deslizarse por su torso, la yema de sus dedos se sentían como fuego sobre su piel, y a la vez era la mejor sensación del mundo; le daba todas las fuerzas para luchar, jamás darse por vencido porque ellos eran más grandes que cualquier problema, siempre lucharía por ella.

Imitó las caricias suaves trazándolas por su espalda baja de lado a lado haciéndola estremecer. No pudo más, la tomó del cuello, besándola apasionadamente, bajó los besos por éste hasta llegar al valle de sus pechos sin sujetador, ella cerró los ojos, él tomó un su mano derecha el pecho derecho mientras que el otro quedado esclavizado en su boca. Era una tentación seguir ahí, quería seguir su camino, quería marcar ese cuerpo, recordar cada sitio que hace años fue patentado, su cintura, su ombligo, sus caderas, su pelvis… Su centro.

Sin prisa bajó las bragas quedando completamente desnuda… Sí, era perfecta, jamás dejaría de serlo. Besó el interior de sus muslos, bajó hasta sus rodillas, y sus pies… Esos benditos pies. No le importaba humillarse de rodillas con tal de apreciarlos como nadie más lo haría.

Cuando Edward volvió a su posición inicial, Bella admiró su cuerpo, sus músculos definidos, su piel ahora bronceada después de tomar los últimos rayos de sol. Sus ojos, esos ojos penetrantes donde podía perderse y nunca más volver a la realidad. Recorrió cada centímetro de su piel con sus manos hasta llegar a los pantalones que quitó lentamente. Él cerraba los ojos para sentir cada roce, Bella no lo soportó, se lanzó a sus labios atrapándolos desenfrenadamente mientras lo obligaba a caminar hacia la cama blanca que los esperaba para ser parte de ese encuentro, ser parte de la confesión de amor, confirmando que se amaban a pesar de todo.

Edward cayó sobre ella, resistió su peso con las manos sobre el colchón, pero Bella insistió en que necesitaba tener su peso, quería recordar cada cosa que tuviera que ver con él. Volvieron a besarse, caricias, piernas entrelazadas y las últimas prendas en el suelo. Él los incorporó, quedando sentados, ella sobre él sin dejar de abrazarse, de acariciarse, las piernas de Bella alrededor de su cintura, aferrándose para quedar completamente unidos.

Edward se separó obligándola a mirarse fijamente, necesitaba que viera en sus ojos la promesa de no dejarla ir nunca otra vez. Bella lo entendió, sabía que sería así, le regaló una sonrisa donde confirmaba todo y aceptaba cada condición, ella lo quería desde el momento en que quiso intentar volver a eso.

La tomó de las caderas, acomodándola y lentamente fue entrando. Bella se obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos, no quería perder esa vista, el amor que sus ojos demostraban, era verdad, él la amaba y eso jamás cambió. Una pequeña lágrima escapó recorriendo su mejilla, Edward la tomó en sus labios mientras se movía lentamente para acomodarse, reconocerse y adaptarse.

Bella se aferró a su cuello, sin poder evitarlo más tiempo su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el movimiento y por la intromisión que había entre sus piernas, no existía nada mejor que ello. Los jadeos envolvieron la habitación, la respiración se aceleraba, el calor aumentaba… El amor explotaba.

El clímax era próximo, sus cuerpos empezaban a estremecerse, el sudor se mezclaba, los besos eran más intensos, los gemidos más fuertes. Bella soltó un grito cuando llegó al orgasmo, seguido por la liberación de Edward quien la abrazó por la cintura.

Siguieron abrazados mientras recuperaban la respiración y sus corazones volvían a latir con tranquilidad, él dejó pequeños besos por uno de sus hombros, su cuello y tras la oreja. Ella se estremeció riéndose entre dientes. Sintió con el pecho de Bella se ensanchaba como si estuviera suspirando, cuando se percató de su cansancio, la recostó en la cama apoyándola sobre su pecho.

—Te amo —escuchó el susurro de la chica, sonrió.

—Yo también te amo… Duerme —Bella se acomodó a su lado abrazándolo por el torso desnudo.

—¿Estarás cuando despierte? —Edward se rió.

—Siempre.

Y cumplió su promesa, a la mañana siguiente, seguía sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward. Sonrió antes de moverse para poder contemplar mejor al hombre que dormía plácidamente en su cama, el único hombre que podría dormir junto a ella. Se quedó en la misma posición mirando por la ventana, no le molestaba esperar a que despertara, podría estar así por siempre.

No se dio cuenta que no era la única despierta hasta que Edward acariciaba su espalda desnuda, sonrió antes de volver la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca. ¿Podría acostumbrarse a eso, despertar todas las mañanas y disfrutar a ese hombre? ¿Cómo en Londres?

Las cosas cambiaron desde esos tiempos, pasaron tantas cosas desde esos días donde nada les importaba ser amantes, porque eran dueños de la verdad. Y ahora ocultarse no era una opción, en realidad no era una opción para Edward porque ella ya acostumbraba a estar entre las sombras, podría seguir así para siempre. Si bien, no podía privarlo de su familia, él siempre vivía para su familia. Despejó su mente de ese tema, las cosas no tenían que cambiar todavía.

Se sentó sin importar que la sábana cayera dejando su cuerpo al descubierto frente a los ojos del chico quien desvió inmediatamente la mirada de su rostro para comerse con la vista su cuerpo. Bella sonrió intentando llamar su atención preguntándole a qué hora pasarían por Tony y antes conocer la galería de Kate. Acordaron en ir temprano a esta y luego ir por el niño para comer juntos. Pero antes de cualquier cosa una sesión de besos podría mejorar el día, ella se rió mientras caía de espalda en la cama con Edward encima.

No demoraron mucho luego de mimarse, tomaron un baño, comieron algo y salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la galería en el centro de la cuidad. Todo el camino conversaron o escuchaban la radio y algunas veces cantaban alguna canción, Bella le dio la dirección dejando a cargo al hombre ya que era quien más conocía la cuidad.

Media hora demoraron en llegar a la galería. En la entrada y se apreciaba un cartel que presentaba la nueva exposición de Isabella Swan; esta frunció el ceño, no dio la autorización para eso y menos que dijera su nombre completo. Nadie debía enterarse que ella se hallaba en la cuidad aún. Edward la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla, tarde o temprano todos se enterarían, además en ninguna parte decía que ella residía en Liverpool, solo que habría una exposición. Él tenía razón, suspiró, se colocó los lentes de sol para no ser reconocida mientras cruzaban la calle.

Los recibió el administrador del lugar maravillado con la presencia de la artista. Le comunicó que muy temprano recibieron el llamado de su representante para organizar los detalles y los nombres autorizados a ingresar, entre ellos, para su sorpresa, el de Edward. También le informó que la señorita Denali le daba carta blanca para comer, quitar o agregar lo que fuera necesario y esperaba coordinar para encontrarse ahí.

Mientras recorrían tomados de la mano, el hombre no dejaba de hablar, agradecido de que estuvieran presentes para conocer el lugar, que era un gran admirador y que harían todo lo posible para que estuviera cómoda. Bella solo asentía inquieta con tanta efusividad, sin embargo, la mano de Edward le daba tranquilidad, especialmente cuando la llevaba a su boca para plantarle un beso.

El lugar era perfecto, amplio como lo necesitaba, solo se requeriría de algunos paneles fáciles de instalar. Bella se giró hacia el administrador con una sonrisa, le dijo que Benjamin se comunicaría con él a más tardar el lunes para afinar los detalles y cuando comenzaría la instalación. Los ojos del señor se iluminaron, Edward sorprendido, sabía que las obras de Bella eran reconocidas, aunque no imagino a tal extremo como para sentirse tan afortunado de tenerla como la inauguradora del espacio.

El señor hablaba sobre un espacio al exterior donde se podría realizar un pequeño discurso, si bien, Bella seguía perdida en su imaginación observando el lugar con una sonrisa. Edward colocó su mano en su espalda para llamar su atención sin asustarla, ella le sonrió acercándose para abrazarlo.

Todo se presentaba perfecto, Benjamin se encargaría de los detalles, no le molestaba dar un discurso como ayuda para Kate y la inauguración de la galería. Finalmente el administrador los dejó solos por si querían seguir examinando el espacio o libres de partir.

Edward también encontraba que el lugar era el indicado, solo vio dos exposiciones de Bella en el pasado, y aseguraba que nada se compararía con esta. Se preguntaba como la chica podría con la atención que estaría sobre ella, pensando que quería pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde un señor discutía con uno de los guardias, ambos se miraron preguntándose que ocurría. Bella optó por no salir, no quería ser reconocida, Edward aceptó quedándose ambos ahí en el hall escuchando la conversación.

—Solo quiero saber si nos referimos a la misma Isabella Swan, si está ella ahí adentro, por favor, déjeme entrar.

—Lo siento señor, está prohibido el ingreso —dijo el guardia sin mover de su lugar.

—Por todos los cielos, soy el padre de Isabella, tengo todo el derecho a entrar.

—Lo siento, señor, no se encuentra en el registro.

El mundo de Bella se desmoronó, no podía ser cierto, miró a Edward quien la tomaba por la cintura por si las piernas le fallaban y se lo agradecía.

Agudizó la vista intentando reconocerlo sin ser divisada. El cabello era parecido, les daba la espalda por lo que no podía confirmarlo, alguien a su lado que no podía confirmar con claridad. Volvió a echar un vistazo a Edward quien se mantenía fijo en las personas de la entrada. Apareció el administrador con el ceño fruncido, se disculpó con la pareja diciendo que haría algo para sacar a esas personas de la puerta para que ellos pudieran retirarse.

El administrador al escuchar los gritos se acercó para poner orden. Tanto él como Edward quedaron sorprendidos cuando la chica negó. Se separó del cuerpo protector de su chico dando paso firme hacia la entrada.

—Señor no insista, no puede entrar.

—Los demandaré, esto es insólito, nadie le habla así a un Swan…

—Y tú deberías obedecer cuando dicen que está restringida la entrada.

Bella se encontraba de pie tras ellos con la mirada inexpresiva, fuerte como nunca la vieron. Charlie Swan al reconocerla se quedó sin habla junto a Renée que se llevó las manos a la boca ante la sorpresa. Diez años desde la última vez que se vieron frente a frente.

—Haz el favor de retirarte… Padre —concluyó Bella.

—Hija, no sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado —dijo Renée Swan con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas las cuales Bella no creyó.

—Retírense por favor —insistió la chica.

—No puedes hacernos esto, Isabella, somos tus padres, tenemos derecho… ¿Qué hace él aquí? No lo puedo creer.

**(2)**Sus padres abrieron los ojos cuando vieron a Edward aparecer y situarse tras la chica como si fuera algo normal. Lo era para ellos como también una gran y no grata sorpresa para los Swan. Bella fue la primera en intervenir.

—Edward me está ayudando…

—¡No alcanzas a pisar la ciudad y ya estás dañando a la familia! Donde quedaron nuestras enseñanzas… Sabía que esa carrera tuya causaría problemas.

—Silencio, Charlie —interrumpió Edward enojado, nadie le hablaría nuevamente de esa manera a Bella—, no permito insultos hacia Bella.

—¿Quién eres tú para prohibirme? Los dos están arruinando a la familia… Tú, Edward, con un hijo a quien criar y siéndole infiel a Angela.

—¡Angela está muerta! Y por si lo recuerdas, fue su culpa que yo no esté con Bella —Charlie estaba rojo de ira, acechó a su hija quien seguía inexpresiva.

—Ni siquiera a tu hermana fallecida le tienes respeto, quitándole a su marido… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres robarle su familia, a su hijo? Nunca dejaste de hacerle daño a tu hermana —Edward sintió templar a la chica, la tomó de la cintura guiándola hacia el coche—. ¡Óyeme bien Edward Cullen! ¡No aceptaré lo que sea que estás haciendo! Todos se enterarán.

Edward no se dio la vuelta, preocupado de ayudar a Bella prohibiéndole que se girara y cayera en los engaños de sus padres. Rápidamente dio la vuelta para subirse y salir lo antes posible de ese lugar.

Manejó en silencio, sin dejar de mirar con el rabillo del ojo a la chica, pensando que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar o perdería los estribos recordando enfrente de quien estuvo hace unos momentos. Diez años sin hablarle y ese era el recibimiento que le daban sus padres, jamás comprendería esa relación. Bella les dio gran parte de su vida, aceptando todas sus críticas, sus humillaciones y luego de que desapareció de sus vidas, aún tenían el descaro de hablarle de esa manera.

Tomó su mano para demostrarle que estaba para ella y que no se iría, sin embargo, Bella no reaccionaba, seguía pendiente del paisaje o lo que fuera que cruzaba su mente. Estacionó el coche frente a la casa de ella, bajándose y ayudándola a salir para entrar a casa.

La llevó directamente a la sala sentándola en uno de los sillones mientras él iba por algo de beber a la cocina, agua con azúcar o cualquier cosa que la ayudara a volver en sí. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ella temblaba. Olvidándose del vaso intentó refugiarla entre sus brazos, no obstante, la chica se movió bruscamente colocándose de pie.

Edward no se movió de su lugar alerta a cualquier cosa. Le preguntó si se hallaba bien, si bien, no respondía. Bella comenzó a moverse por la estancia, con la vista baja sin concentrarse en nada hasta que al fin levantó la vista, se tomó el cabello con ambas manos para correrlo de su rostro. Miró al frente, luego se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Edward quien seguía en posición de alerta por si necesitaba llegar a su lado en segundos.

Bella negó, bajó una de sus manos a su boca, tapándola por completo, sus ojos se cristalizaron, intentaba reprimir las lágrimas, él se puso de pie para acercarse pero el grito lo detuvo a pasos de su encuentro.

—No, ya los has oído…

—Bella…

—¡No! Tienen razón… Siempre tienen la razón —Edward negó efusivamente.

—Bella, no otra vez, tu eres más fuerte que ellos, no te dejes llevar —la chica negó, se abrazó a si misma.

—Siempre les hago daño, tienen razón… ¡Míranos! Angela está muerta y nosotros no tardamos en volver a… Jamás la respetamos… No puedo.

—Amor, no lo hagas —Edward sabía lo que venía y no la iba a dejar.

—No Edward, no más… Pensé que sería fuerte, pero ellos tienen razón… No puedo estar aquí, debo irme. Si sigo aquí, a todos les haré mal, demo irme…

Quería jalarse del cabello y arrancarlo como castigo por los errores cometidos, por haber pensado que podría ser feliz reemplazando a su hermana, quitándole lo que ella más quería en la vida. Cerró los ojos buscando concentrarse, vio la salida hacia el mar y se precipito hacia ella queriendo huir. No obstante, los gritos de Edward la detuvieron bruscamente trayéndola a la realidad.

—¡No vas a dejar a tu hijo nuevamente!

La estancia quedó en completo silencio, Edward de pie se pasó la mano por el cabello y sus ojos aguados en lágrimas. Bella no tuvo el valor de girarse; lágrimas también caían por su rostro.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo; si no quieres volver a verme… Está bien, lo aceptaré, pero no a Tony… —dijo el hombre asustado, suspiró bajando la cabeza—. No le hagas eso a tu hijo, Bella… No otra vez.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡BIEN, TARDÉ, LO SÉ! ¿PERO MERECIÓ LA PENA?<strong>

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con este capítulo más que cardiaco… Bien, ya saben la verdad, Tony no es hijo de Angela. Pero ¿Por qué terminó en sus manos?

Sé que me llenarán de preguntas y querrán respuestas, pero iremos de a poco. Desde el próximo capítulo nos adentramos en el pasado por un buen tiempo para conocer la verdadera historia. Como les dije una vez, ellos han vivido en una burbuja olvidándose de lo que ocurre fuera, pero alguien ha llegado a romperla y es momento de enfrentar la realidad.

Agradezco su paciencia y soportar la larga espera. De la misma manera intento entregarles capítulos llenos de amor y sorpresas como éste. Gracias a _**cavendano13, yolabertay, LauraECS, iscullen1, Mary Ortiz Swan, Caelestis, MarianaAlais, BABYBOO27, Katie Lupin, Saha Denali, MumaRT, DanielaMc1, Marta Salazar, carlita16, franiii. P, mar218, lillycullenswan, Fear, Memita, Any **_y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, como siempre los dejo invitados a ser parte del grupo de facebook **BASTA DE SECRETOS BY CAMILI** _**(link en mi perfil)**_ donde encontrarán todo lo que inspira esta historia: imágenes, playlist, lugares, personajes y mucho más.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, espero no pasar de las dos semanas como prometí. Gracias de antemano, un beso grande.

Camili


	31. ANSIEDAD

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Never let me go – Florence and Machine**_

_**(2)Perdóname**__** – Pablo Alborán**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 31**

**.**

_**Ocho años atrás**_

**Londres**

**.**

Enredó sus dedos nerviosa esperando con ansiedad una respuesta. Intentaba mantener atención en la sala a pesar de que no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo pasado los últimos días. Cada vez era más torpe, sus pensamientos se hallaban en cualquier lado mientras que su cuerpo intentaba demostrar que las cosas iban bien.

Quedaban solo dos exámenes finales para terminar el año y aquí estaba, sin poder concentrarse, con dedos de mantequilla que cualquier cosa que tomaran terminaba en el suelo, y a punto de llorar frente a la comitiva de profesores que tenía delante si no daban una resolución inmediata.

Volvió a respirar cuando dijeron que todo era excelente, una exposición perfecta, coherente y armoniosa, y para qué hablar de la descripción de tres bocetos memorables. Lo único en que falló fue su desplante, se colocó muy nerviosa en un principio aún cuando logró salir adelante y un artista jamás debía mostrar inseguridad en sus obras. Finalmente con las felicitaciones adecuadas le entregaron el promedio esperándola el próximo año. Una de las calificaciones más altas de la clase.

Suspiró intentando regalarles una sonrisa y agradecimiento, no obstante, en su mente lo único que quería era llorar. Tomó sus cosas para salir lo más rápido hacia el pasillo y poder descargar toda la tensión que llevaba dentro. Por suerte su amiga esperaba justo ahí, quiso acompañarla a pesar de las negativas de Bella.

Cuando se miraron Rosalie no tuvo que esperar palabra alguna para acercarse y consolarla. Bella se venció ante las lágrimas dejando salir todo en el hombro de su amiga. La modelo no dijo nada, le acariciaba la espalda para reconfortarla diciéndole en silencio que se encontraba ahí para ella fuera lo que hubiese pasado dentro.

Los últimos días fueron inestables, no solo por el hecho del estrés de los exámenes sino que los sucesos llevaban a la artista al límite. Rose intentó de todas formas distraerla, hasta pensó en llamar a Edward para que ayudara, aunque la idea la descartó de una; él y su esposa acaban de mudarse a España, los Swan acompañándolos para ayudar por lo que intentar irse sin una razón a las tierras inglesas sería demasiado sospechoso.

Sabía que eso tenía aterrada a su amiga, no se imaginaba a ella en esa misma posición y sin subirse a un avión, tomar del cabello a su hermana y gritarles a todos que las cosas eran muy diferentes a como creían. Así que no le quedaba más que hacerse la desentendida y esperar un par de horas, Bella volvería a ser la de antes como si no hubiera pasado nada esa mañana.

Sin soltarla, tomó las cosas del suelo, la guió por la espalda en dirección a la salida donde aparcaron el coche. Subieron en silencio, condujo hasta un café cercano donde compró el desayuno que no alcanzaron a tomar esa mañana; veinte minutos después se dirigían al departamento donde por fin Bella se tranquilizó y pudo contarle la buena noticia del sobresaliente en el examen.

Como dijo desde un principio, en dos horas volvió a ser la misma Bella de siempre, sonreía mientras ordenaba la casa y Rosalie se paseaba por todos lados buscando su falda blanca que parecía estar perdida. La morena se reía diciéndole que esta seguía en la tintorería si no lo encontraba en el armario.

Ambas se rieron después de que la rubia lanzara unas cuantas maldiciones, Rose tomó las llaves del coche, su bolso e ir por la tan preciada prenda. Le preguntó a Bella si quería acompañarla, la cual aceptó gustosa, necesitaba descansar y despejar la mente después de ordenar y tanta presión ese día; estudiaría más tarde.

Sin planearlo disfrutaron de una tarde paseando por las calles de Londres, comieron frente a Támesis, fueron de compras, abastecieron la despensa y finalmente fueron al cine. Bella se mostró entusiasmada con una nueva galería que se inauguraría dentro de unas semanas, quería ser una de las primeras personas que la visitara; Rosalie se comprometió a acompañarla, nadie, ni Elena interferiría en ello, ese día ya era ocupado por su amiga.

Hablaron sobre la oferta que le dio la academia a Bella para una exposición de sus primeras obras. La directiva se mostraba muy interesada en presentar a sus alumnos destacados y después del examen de esa mañana lo estarían aún más. Era una gran oportunidad que la chica no podía perder y eso sacaba de quicios a Rose quien no podía dar crédito a las respuestas sin peso de su amiga.

Después de mucha insistencia entre bocado y otro juntos a risas por ambas partes, Rosalie logró convencerla de que fuera mañana mismo a aceptar esa gran oportunidad, solo de daba una vez en la vida y más cuando ayudaría en el currículo; no cualquiera se beneficiaba con esa posibilidad.

Cuando volvieron a casa ambas arrastraban los pies. Bella agotada, cruzó la sala directo a la escalera negando el ofrecimiento de la rubia para un té antes de dormir. Entró al cuarto cayendo en la cama rendida sin importarle que aún estuviera con ropa. Cuando volvió de subconsciente escuchó a su amiga hablar con Emmett; el último momento de lucidez fue cuando sintió a Rose taparla con alguna manta dejándole un beso en la coronilla.

Los días que siguieron fueron más de lo mismo, Bella cambiando de humor en momentos del día y luego volvía a ser ella misma, especialmente después de pasar los exámenes. Rose se acostumbró a la rutina por lo que en esos momentos solo la contenía y luego volvían a reír y disfrutar de la tarde.

Para cuando finalizó el último examen, Rosalie invitó a su amiga y compañera de piso a festejar, ese día daban por finalizado el penúltimo año de academia, sobresaliente en todas las asignaturas y con la aceptación de la exposición con fecha ya programada. Ésta debía presentar sus obras durante esos tres años más cinco obras a elección que la chica ya tuviera en mente. Estuvo trabajando en su tiempo libre en representar Londres bajo su perspectiva y sería nuevo mezclarlo entre sus trabajos.

Ese mismo día Edward la llamó para felicitarla por sus logros y las ansias que tenía de verla. Hablaron un par de horas hasta que el chico tuvo que seguir trabajando que ya que lo llamaban de emergencias. Cuando colgó siguió dándole una ojeada al lienzo a medio terminar donde trabajaba mientras conversaba con su chico. Rose se rio como primera reacción cuando entró al taller para preguntar si ya se iban de fiesta. Frente a ella trazos inconclusos aún así imposibles de no identificar, a pesar de no estar terminado, sus rasgos eran como si la misma persona estuviera ahí. Las amigas se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Es como si estuviera aquí mismo mirándonos —comentó Rosalie.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó Bella observando desde otro ángulo. Se giró cuando la escuchó bufar.

—Vamos Bella, solo falta el verde y es como si hubieras quitado los ojos de Edward y pegado en el lienzo… Eres increíble, serás un éxito.

Solo era carboncillo y ni siquiera tan elaborados ya que solo era un comienzo. Como lo pensó hace un tiempo atrás, quería plasmar Londres desde su punto de vista y para ella, ese chico de ojos verdes era parte de la ciudad, un inglés entre tantos otros, sin embargo, con un significado mucho más fuerte para ella. Sacudió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, dejó el carboncillo dispuesta a arreglarse para disfrutar de sus proclamadas vacaciones.

El tiempo pasó volando cuando se dieron cuenta que ya no quedaba nada para el gran viaje de Rosalie. En tres días estaría tomando un vuelo a Río de Janeiro para reencontrarse con Emmett y vivir felices por siempre. Era un gran paso para todos ya que sus vidas comenzaban a transformarse para seguir nuevos rumbos. Rosalie dejaba otro país tras ella donde creyó que pasaría su vida, y ahora dejaba Londres para comenzar una nueva junto a la persona que amaba con locura; ni siquiera Elena, su representante logró convencerla para que se quedara. Y Bella volvía a vivir sola, no más compañera de piso.

Ambas en el cuarto de la rubia arreglaban el equipaje, procurando que nada se quedara. Rose tiraba las cosas desde el armario mientras Bella las alcanzaba, doblaba y guardaba con delicadeza. Por suerte ninguno era un traje de alta costura que sufriera en el trascurso de las manos de su amiga hacia la maleta.

Cuando la vio salir con angustia del armario, la contempló confundida interrogándola en silencio. Rose dejó caer las prendas al suelo.

—Bella, puedo retrasar las cosas… Sé que Elena estaría encantada si le digo que quiero que siga siendo mi representante, además adoro Londres, ha sido mejor hogar de lo que fue Estados Unidos alguna vez y tú…—la chica dejó de ordenar atendiendo por completo a su amiga.

—No, Emmett me mataría, diría que quiero quitarle a su prometida… Debes irte.

—Yo sé que Emmett no dirá eso, ambos te amamos y queremos tu bien, podremos retrasar el matrimonio por un año más hasta que termines la academia…—Bella interrumpió su monólogo dándose la vuelta bruscamente para quedar frente a frente.

—Ese es tu sueño y el de mi hermano, no por mi culpa, de que vaya a quedarme sola aquí, ustedes van a retrasar ese sueño maravilloso… Además quiero tener una excusa para volver a Brasil —Rose sonrió tomando las manos de Bella.

—Sabes que serás bien recibida allá… Solo debes avisar y te estaremos esperando —la artista sonrió, Rosalie suspiró—. A lo menos deberías llamar a Edward. —Bella negó.

—No, está atareado, tiene mucho trabajo… Ya está haciendo lo que puede para venir en dos semanas como para preocuparlo y tensar más las cosas en Madrid… Estoy bien, tranquila, ya se me quitarán estos episodios, solo debo acostumbrarme.

—Deberías contarme de que va esa angustia antes de que me vaya —insistió la rubia, Bella sonrió.

—Solo es la pena de saber que ya no te tendré todos los días conmigo y a la vez felicidad porque sé que estarás cuidando a mi hermano… También extraño a Edward, ya lo sabes y los nervios por la exposición y que estoy terminado, solo me queda un año y luego debo demostrar que soy la mejor… Sabes cómo se siente eso, es lo mismo que el modelaje, si no eres buena, no eres nada… Estoy colapsada, pero me compondré… necesito estas vacaciones.

Rosalie no muy convencida siguió con su tarea dejando el tema, se interesó por los progresos de su primera exposición, como iban los retoques de los dos últimos cuadros. Bella se sumergió en un discurso sobre el tiempo que le quedaba, la técnica que utilizaba y los nervios a flor de piel que le causaba ser parte de algo tan grande como ese evento cuando aún no terminaba su profesionalidad. La modelo estaba muy orgullosa por lo que necesitaba mantenerse informada para tomar el primer avión de vuelta y estar presente ese día tan importante.

Finalmente, después de mucho discutir, llegaron al acuerdo de mantener esa habitación y pagar una renta para cuando Rose necesitara alojamiento para algún modelaje en la capital o en cualquier parte de Inglaterra, era mucho mejor pasar tiempo en un hogar que entre hoteles. Bella aceptó el hecho de mantener el cuarto, si bien, el dinero no era necesario, y conociendo a su amiga, era tan obstinada que no lograría cambiar aquello.

Ayudó a elegir las cosas que podrían quedarse, Rose también le regaló algunas a la chica, ciertas joyas que le regalaron o prendas que jamás utilizó que sabía le gustarían. Ella agradecía mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Rose como siempre, solo se sentaba a su lado abrazándola, reconfortándola hasta que dejara de llorar o terminara agotada dispuesta a dormir.

El gran día llegó tan rápido que parecían no estar preparadas para dejarse ir, ambas entre lágrimas abrasadas intentando retrasar el tiempo unos minutos más y disfrutar de su compañía por última vez o hasta que un desfile las honrara con una visita. Solo Emmett era capaz de moverse sacando maletas del departamento y volviendo a entrar encontrando a su prometida y a su hermana abrazadas conversando de tonterías intentando aparentar que nada ocurriría ese día. Fue una sorpresa para ambas cuando la noche anterior apareció el grandote para hacer una visita exprés a su hermana y recoger a su prometida.

Habló con Rosalie de aplazar su residencia en Brasil para no dejar sola a Isabella, como también lo hizo con Edward para buscar una solución aún cuando su amigo se hallaba cada vez más ocupado, trabajaba en conjunto con el director del hospital, seguía con la investigación con sus colegas de Cambridge y seguía tramitando el divorcio que Angela se negaba a aceptar por lo que le era más complicado salir de Madrid sin una razón especifica y convincente. Según Bella, quien se mostraba fuerte, ella podría volver a vivir sola, ya lo había hecho desde el día que llegó a Londres, así que los planes seguían como en un principio.

Las elecciones ya se efectuaron el mismo día que le dieron la excelente noticia, Rose se iba a Río de Janeiro con Emmett para comenzar una vida juntos, se volverían a ver dentro de dos meses para el gran matrimonio donde comenzarían una vida juntos para siempre. Aún así, Bella no estaría sola, Edward seguía programando su año para estar en todo momento con ella y Paul seguía viviendo en la puerta de al lado por cualquier emergencia.

Bella estaba muy feliz por dos de las personas que más amaba en ese mundo, que fueran a estar juntas para siempre la llenaba de dicha. Se alegró mucho por ambos cuando le contaron las buenas nuevas y aunque se apenaba al distanciarse de su mejor amiga, percibirla todas las mañanas o reír mientras intentaba recordar donde se encontraban sus cosas minutos antes de viajar al desfile, no podía dejar de felicitarlos por tal compromiso, en especial a su hermano, logrando lo que nunca pudo tener desde pequeños, una familia.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a su amiga, algo le decía y parecía esperar una respuesta.

—¿Qué? —Rose frunció el ceño.

—Señorita, ¿en qué planeta se encuentra? Te preguntaba cuando vendría Edward, no quiero que te quedes mucho tiempo sola —le sonrió y luego a su hermano.

—Ha dicho que vendrá en dos semanas… Hubiera venido hoy para poder despedirse de ustedes, pero tiene demasiado trabajo y quiere aprovechar el viaje a Cambridge y juntar las vacaciones, así será más tiempo juntos —Rose sonrió.

—A lo menos estarás un buen tiempo acompañada… Me preocupa que estés todo un año sola y más si es tu último año.

—Oh Rose, estuve todo el primer año sola hasta que nos encontramos, se como arreglármelas sola, no te preocupes, además nos volveremos a ver en dos meses, para su boda, luego para algún desfile y Paul está en la puerta de la izquierda.

Rosalie asintió con los ojos brillantes, sabía que su amiga estaría bien y cualquier cosa Paul, Edward y Elena se encontraban relativamente cerca, especialmente esta última a quien le pidió tenerle un ojo encima por cualquier cosa, especialmente si podría ser la próxima artista del siglo.

Se despidieron bajo el edificio, las cosas ya dentro del coche rentado. Rosalie le dejó de regalo su coche a Bella, así podría utilizarlo para trasladar sus cosas a la academia y por seguridad. La chica no podía aceptarlo, no lo encontraba justo, así que finalmente la rubia le dijo que era una forma de pagar la renta de todos esos años ahí sin colocar ni un centavo, sería una especie de préstamo y cuidado mientras no estuviera en la ciudad para ocuparlo.

Paul apareció para despedirse, le dio un beso en cada mejilla y un fuerte abrazo esperando saber noticias de ella y no desapariciones inexplicables detrás de abetos enfundada en lentes oscuros y pashminas; los tres se rieron hasta que el turno de Bella para despedirse. La artista le lo agradeció por todo, la abrazó por largos minutos prometiéndose reencontrarse muy pronto, Rose lloraba prometiendo lo mismo, todavía se asombraba como podían haber creado una relación tan estrecha dos personas completamente diferentes, no obstante, jamás se arrepentiría de haber escapado ese día de los paparazzi.

Emmett tomó en sus brazos a su hermanita dándole vuelta como en los viejos tiempo, ella rió pidiendo a gritos que la bajara o terminaría vomitando sobre él. Ambos se carcajeaban cuando ya tenía los pies en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarse y sin perderse de vista con una gran sonrisa. El grandulón le hizo prometer que cualquier cosa lo llamaría y él o Rose serían los primeros en ayudar, Bella le dejó un beso en la mejilla asintiendo incapaz de decir algo. Luego se despidió de Paul sin soltar a su hermana agradeciéndole su presencia.

Los vio desaparecer por la calle, sentía ganas de llorar aunque al percibir la preocupación en Paul le sonrió preguntándole que haría ahora. El chico le comentó que iba de salida, sin embargo, si necesitaba algo, podría posponerlo. Bella negó diciéndole que estaría bien, empezaría a ordenar todo lo que Rosalie movió mientras empacaba así que se mantendría ocupada. Se despidieron con un abrazo y con la promesa de llamar cualquier cosa.

Cuando se vio sola en el departamento las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y empapar sus mejillas, respiró hondo deslizándose por el piso de la entrada aferrándose a sus piernas. Volvía a estar sola, más sola que nunca y no sabía qué hacer, no encontraba solución alguna para sus problemas.

A pesar de las reiteradas preguntas de su amiga queriendo saber lo que ocurría, jamás pudo confesarlo. Necesitaba que se fuera tranquila y no por su culpa sus planes cambiaran ocasionando más de un problema. No, hizo lo mejor, todo se solucionaría cuando Edward atravesara esa puerta, volvería a sentir la luz y las confusiones tendrían respuesta. Debía ser fuerte, dos semana pasarían rápido y podría sonreír.

Durante la primera semana apenas comía, no se movía de su habitación a lo menos que su mejor amigo fuera a visitarla, ese era el único momento en que disfrutaba de la sala. Agradecía el silencio de Paul aún cuando veía en sus ojos la necesidad de entrometerse en su vida para enterarse de la razón de sus ojos cansados y tristes.

Hubo veces en que entraba al antiguo dormitorio de Rosalie y contemplaba el vacio a pesar que casi era igual a cuando su amiga la habitaba, las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaban de ella derrumbándola. Otras veces se quedaba en el taller con un pincel en mano y el lienzo en blanco, parecía como si la inspiración se hubiera tomado las vacaciones que la chica necesitaba con anhelo.

Se encontraba en esa posición cuando el timbre sonó. Bella se giró hacia la puerta del taller frunciendo el ceño, preguntándose quien querría saber de ella ese martes por la noche. Edward no llegaba hasta el jueves, hablaron esa mañana cuando el chico tuvo un receso entre un paciente y otro. Paul tampoco era ya que se tomó unos días con unos compañeros de la academia y viajar a Ibiza.

Respiró hondo, se admiro en el espejo que guardaba en la habitación desde la prueba de autorretrato que tuvieron el año anterior. No iba tan mal como imaginaba, nadie se asustaría si la veía abrir la puerta. Bajó rápidamente cuando escuchó el timbre otra vez.

Se quedó de piedra en el umbral de la puerta principal, perdió la respiración, sus músculos se contrajeron y la vista se nubló. Se sentía como si estuviera en la peor de sus pesadillas, esas en las que debía enfrentar a su padre cuando aparecía sin aviso por casa pidiendo toda clase de explicaciones, no obstante, no se trataba de ese hombre sino que de alguien mucho peor. Vestida con sus mejores ropas, tan bella como siempre, cabello oscuro, ojos castaños y llameantes, Angela esperaba paciente a que le dieran la invitación para entrar.

Como Bella seguía sin poder moverse, su hermana bufó entrando sin más fijándose el espacio con expresión de desagrado. Se quedó en medio de la sala girándose hacia su hermana menor esperando algún gesto o que su voz volviera. Como no fue el caso, nuevamente tomó la iniciativa mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

—Lo sé, hermanita, es la conmoción de vernos después de… ¿Dos años? Como pasa el tiempo, también te he extrañado, tantas cosas que contarnos.

Al percatarse que Bella no se movería de su lugar se acercó cerrando la puerta, luego fue hacia la cocina sirviendo dos vasos de agua llevándolos a la sala. Tomó asiento enfrentándose de nuevo a la chica, esta vez se rio.

—Vaya, Isabella, parece como hubieras visto a un fantasma, no creo que Edward no te haya hablado de mi durante estos años. Estoy segura que estás muy informada de lo que pasa en nuestras vidas, seguro que te ha contado mi error cuando se enteró que no estaba embarazada, luego mi insistencia en no darle el divorcio, mi estrategia en Cambridge para que durmiera conmigo y nuestro reciente cambio de domicilio a Madrid… Ay, hermanita, disfrutarías tanto con la belleza de esa ciudad, ¿o Edward ya te llevó? Podrías ir estas vacaciones, nuestra casa en grande y tendrás tu propio cuarto.

Silencio tenso, el aire era tan denso que se podría cortar con navaja, era tan incómodo que Angela se puso de pie abriendo las ventanas esperando que entrara una brisa para disipar la incomodad que existía entre ambas. Suspiró antes de girarse hacia Bella que seguía sin poder moverse de su lugar.

—Bien, como veo que no reaccionarás ni te defenderás como siempre, vamos a ir a punto.

**(1)**La chica se acercó a la mesa de comedor con un sobre en la mano de donde sacó varias fotografías espaciándolas sobre la superficie para que su hermana pudiera verlas. Por fin Bella se movió aunque volvió al shock emocional de hace unos segundos cuando en ellas se vio a si misma con Edward abrazados, besándose, sonriendo en diferentes lugares: Londres, Liverpool, Milán, París, Dover entre los demás lugares donde disfrutaron durante esos años.

—Sé que llevas un amorío con mi marido, sé que cada vez que decía que necesitaba aire y desaparecía los fines de semana era para pasar tiempo contigo. Me ha costado mucho dar con tu dirección ya que Charlotte ha sido tan discreta en entregar información tuya que papá tuvo que exigirle cuando le dije que estaba muy sentimental a no tener a mis hermanos conmigo.

—Le mostraste… —murmuró Bella asustada, si bien, Angela contestó antes.

—No seas tonta, Isabella, mostrárselas a Charlie sería desastroso para ti y una vergüenza para mí. Aún así, estas fotos pueden llegar anónimamente a sus manos, ¿sabes lo que significaría eso? —Bella miró a su hermana quien sonreía con suficiencia—. Tú pierdes este bonito apartamento y el financiamiento de su último año de esa inservible profesión, Edward podría perder su trabajo y su licencia junto a la posibilidad de trabajar en cualquier parte, sabes lo eficiente que es papá en su trabajo. ¿Permitirías que eso pasara? Todo sería por tu culpa, jamás te perdonaría… ¿Y yo? La pobre mujer que fue engañada por su marido y hermana, pasaré meses de terapia por su culpa.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz, tenía enormes ganas de llorar. Angela se rio entre dientes.

—Muy fácil… Que lo dejes. Tienes estos próximos días para buscar una buena razón que logre que Edward no quiera volver a verte en su vida. Por lo que me he enterado tienes buena imaginación así que podrás con ello… O puedo ayudarte en el proceso.

Angela sacó de su bolso otro sobre con otras fotos que dejó sobre la mesa. Bella ahogó un grito cuando vio en ellas a Paul y ella en _Slade School_ abrazados o en el parque besándose. Todas ellas comprometedoras y muy bien manipuladas ya que ninguna era verdad.

—¿Cómo has logrado esto? —preguntó la artista sin poder creerlo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, necesitaba sentarse.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Las fotografías? Sabes que son reales, no tienes como garantizar que son manipulaciones… Edward no estará muy contento de verlas. ¿Te imaginas? Un sobre hacia Charlie Swan en su despacho y otro a manos de tu gran amor. Aunque podrías ahorrarte el mal rato y la vergüenza si lo dejas, así de simple. Soy una mujer de palabra.

—No lo he visto hace…

—Por favor, Isabella, te acabo de decir que no soy estúpida. Sé que mi marido viene en estos días a pasar vacaciones contigo; me ha dicho que debe seguir con su investigación en Cambridge y asistir a unos seminarios, sé perfectamente que viene a pasar tiempo con su amante. Yo le he dicho que pasaré unos días en Bristol con amigas de la escuela y luego a Liverpool de visita a nuestros padres y a mis suegros. Obviamente la primera parte no es cierta, pero no le molestará que mienta una vez cuando él lo ha hecho en reiteradas ocasiones, ahora toca tu parte del trato: olvidaré todo esto, desaparecerán en físico y de mi memoria si mi marido vuelve conmigo y no desaparece cada vez que puede.

—No puedo… —murmuró inaudible Bella mientras caían lágrimas.

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Al igual como me lo quitaste! Sé que lo harás bien. Ahora me retiro, fue un agrado volver a verte, hermana, espero que la próxima vez sea en mejores circunstancias —la chica se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo antes de salir—. Ah, por cierto, puedes quedarte con las fotografías, tengo otras copias. Ya verás que haces con ellas.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse se derrumbo en el suelo dejando salir la frustración, llorar sin contención intentando liberarse de todas las palabras de su hermana. Su vida se desmoronaba sin poder impedirlo cuando más necesitaba calma para poder afrontar sus propios problemas.

Siempre soñó con este momento, cuando su hermana o su padre vinieran a pedirle explicaciones; dos años sin saber de ellos cuando se hallaban tan cercanos era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Hoy por fin sus pesadillas de volvían realidad y de la peor manera. ¿Ahora como se lo contaría a Edward? No existía la posibilidad de guardar silencio, si Angela le mostraba esas fotografías trucadas de ella y Paul, sabía que el chico moriría de celos pidiéndole todo tipo de explicaciones. No podía con ello ahora, no en ese momento.

La semana siguió lenta y tormentosa. No volvió a responder el teléfono ni a abrir la puerta temerosa de cualquier cosa. Tampoco subía al taller, no tenía ganas de nada, solo necesitaba encontrar una solución a la advertencia de su hermana, sin embargo, todo parecía imposible, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer o dejar que fueran a su destino. Tal vez las fotos fueran más fáciles, gozaba de una beca en _Slade_ y buenas calificaciones por lo que no podrían sacarla como Angela creía y referente al departamento, podría hacer como Paul, trabajar por las tardes para poder pagar una habitación en alguna pensión.

Esa tarde acostada en su cama mirando por la ventana, como las luces comenzaban a encenderse para dar comienzo a la vida nocturna de la ciudad, se perdió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó débiles ruidos en la entrada, no se movió de su lugar, asustada de lo que venía, sin fuerzas; una lágrima traicionera cayó.

Se ovilló en la cama haciéndose la dormida, sintió como el lado vacío de la cama se hundía, una mano se apoyó en su costado acariciando ligeramente, luego sintió la boca sobre su cuello, su mandíbula hasta su mejilla, rozando sus labios hasta hacerla estremecer. Su aliento era inconfundible, su presencia, su aroma, lo conocía perfectamente para temer y preguntarse quién entró a casa.

La ansiedad, la falta de cariño y protección de ese último tiempo fue más fuerte, se giró topándose con esos hermosos ojos verdes, su color favorito, su inspiración, su más grande alegría, lo que más necesitaba en ese momento y a la vez lo que la mantenía en ese letargo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr mientras se abrazaba fuerte a su cuello temiendo que desapareciera como lo hacía últimamente en sus sueños. Él le pasó sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo pensando que se trataba de la emoción de verse después de tanto tiempo separados por culpa del nuevo trabajo y la lejanía. Dejó un rastro de besos por su cabello, frente y cada parte que estuviera a la vista sin dejarla ir, dándole calor al notarla fría mientras ella se desahogaba en su hombro.

Siguieron abrazados por mucho tiempo, ninguno se movió, ella con la intención de aliviarse por fin de todo ese peso que llevaba en su interior, como él recuperando el tiempo perdido contra ese cuerpo que le daba paz, suspiró al sentirse vivo nuevamente.

Desde que Rose le informó que se casaba con Emmett y se iban juntos a Brasil para preparar la boda y su hogar, tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Era feliz de verlos juntos, hasta envidia le daban, poder cumplir su sueño, tomar esa decisión con Bella y además, ésta quedaría sola en la gran ciudad. Ya no tendría la compañía de su gran amiga lo que ocasionaría estas crisis como el llanto desconsolado que sufría en ese momento.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió un estremecimiento por parte de la chica, la alejó de su cuerpo con pesar para mirarla. Bella desviaba el rostro intentando que el chico no viera nada diferente, a pesar de que era imposible, se conocían perfectamente.

Edward le preguntó que ocurría, ella disimuló riéndose diciendo que era por tonterías, solo pensar que ya no estaría sola por ese tiempo y que la compañía no sería una chica loca por las compras, era genial. Edward rió por lo bajo si bien no creía mucho en sus palabras, la atrajo hacia él para reconfortarla, le preguntó si fue al supermercado cuando la chica se largó a llorar sin sentido alguno, se regañó mentalmente.

La obligó a fijarse en sus ojos para decirle que no había problema, no era necesario llorar, aún así, Bella se castigaba diciendo que era una tonta por no preocuparse de nada, todo debería estar bien para cuando él llegara, no obstante, ella se pasó el día acostada sin hacer nada.

Edward intentaba calmarla diciéndole que nada estaba mal, era mejor así por lo que podrían ir juntos, comenzar esas vacaciones haciendo las tareas que realizaba una pareja, como ir de compras, pasar el día en cama o dar paseos. Y para eso no debía haber más lágrimas.

Bella se disculpó, se colocó de pie dirigiéndose al baño, quería lavarse el rostro y arreglarse un poco antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Edward asintió quedándose en la cama vigilando sus movimientos. Cuando desapareció por la puerta del baño frunció el ceño, hace casi dos meses que no podían frecuentarse como antes, el trabajo era intenso esos días y Angela se preocupada de hacerle el día aún peor. Fue un alivio cuando decidió tomarse unas vacaciones dejándolo atrás.

Intentaba llamarla tantas veces como pudiera, solo era una hora de diferencia, pero el trabajo y su supuesta esposa interviniendo lo hacía más complicado. Sin embargo, notó un cambio en su humor y Rosalie no le comentó nada la última vez que hablaron; era cosa de reparar en ella y saber que algo no andaba bien.

Suspiró, se incorporó para ir por un sweater a su maleta, la noche refrescaba aún cuando ya entraban al verano. Como Bella demoraba le dio tiempo para ordenar sus cosas en el armario, cuando guardaba la maleta en el lugar de siempre, la chica salió del baño reluciente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Edward quería preguntar por lo que fuera que la tuviera angustiada, pero al percatarse de la mejora prefirió esperar hasta más tarde para aclarar sus dudas y darle un poco de paz que por sus ojeras parecía que no tener hace días. No quería que volviera a llorar y no poder detenerla. La vio llorar muchas veces desde que estaban juntos, esta vez parecía diferente.

Se abrigaron y salieron; Edward prefirió ir en coche, en especial si ahora que tenían el de Rose ya que no traía el suyo. Bella se rio porque no solo era por la comodidad que daba el vehículo sino que se trataba de un Mercedes Benz deportivo, algo por lo que el chico alucinaba, los coches deportivos y veloces.

Pasaron un buen rato haciendo compras, ese verano se quedarían la gran parte en el departamento ya que no gozaban ánimos para hacer un viaje. Había varias obras teatrales y exposiciones que ambos querían ver, así que desistieron en la oferta de Emmett de irse con ellos, además en dos meses estarían allá para festejar la boda. Por otro lado la idea de ir a Miami o Venecia era tentadora por lo que no se aburrirían ese tiempo compartido y menos si era un tiempo completo para ellos solos.

Cuando Edward decidió que llevaban lo justo y necesario fueron a pagar, Bella no daba crédito a las palabras del chico, el carro de compras se encontraba repleto, parecía como si fueran a un refugio para no salir nunca más; sonrió, a veces los hombres podían ser muy exagerados. Fueron también a arrendar unas películas para los primeros días, según Edward, no quería salir del departamento por ningún motivo, solo quería estar con la chica abrazados todo el día y Bella no tenía ningún problema con eso aún cuando su estómago se contraía.

Se fueron el camino a casa conversando, Edward le contaba sobre el trabajo, le gustaba aún cuando debía estar en alerta permanente. Aunque estaba agotado, era un honor ser parte de la directiva del hospital teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando en el lugar. Aparte su entusiasmado por la investigación para la universidad de Cambridge, los resultados eran asombrosos y muy satisfactorios. El chico le preguntó a Bella si le gustaría acompañarlo, ella asintió feliz.

Por otro lado Bella le contó con más detalles sobre la esplendida posibilidad que le dieron para su primera exposición por ser una de las estudiantes sobresalientes. Edward tuvo la posibilidad de felicitarla como era debido y no por teléfono prometiéndole que estaría ahí con ella, ya lo llevaba muy bien organizado.

**(2)**Cuando el chico comentó sobre los avances del divorcio y su idea de separarse e irse de casa a pesar de todo lo que insistían su abogado y Carlisle, quería vivir con ella luego de que terminara la escuela, Bella miró por la ventanilla. Sintió como todo se iba al piso, conociendo la respuesta ante esos sueños, solo veía dos alternativas y en ninguna se veía a ellos juntos en alguna parte del mundo siendo felices. Se rogó a si misma no llorar aún, ya tendría tiempo para ello más tarde.

Cuando llegaron al departamento ordenaron las compras en silencio, Edward se preocupó de elegir que cenarían, si bien, cuando Bella rogó por la opción de comprar algo ese día ya que no soportaría el olor a comida por toda la casa, el chico aceptó dando la opción de comida china. Ella asintió con entusiasmo corriendo por el teléfono. Edward sonrió satisfecho de verla sonreír.

Finalmente pidieron varios platos por orden de la chica y se quedaron esperando en la sala viendo televisión comentando los programas o a veces platicando sobre sus amigos y familia. Edward en un momento de colocó de pie cuando justo sonó el timbre avisando que la comida llegaba. El chico le pidió que abriera ella mientras él iba arriba, Bella asintió tomando el dinero y recibiendo un beso de su chico.

Luego de agradecer dejó el pedido sobre la mesa de la cocina e ir por Edward que no bajaba. Fue directo al dormitorio el cual halló vacío; frunció el ceño hasta que escuchó ruidos desde el baño se adentro sorprendiéndose con el detalle. Preguntó de que trataba cuando él se giró con las mangas arriba y las manos mojadas después de regular el agua de la bañera.

El lugar armonioso iluminado por velas con aroma, algunos pétalos de rosas y en la bañera el agua caliente y espuma llegaba hasta el límite. Miró a Edward con una sonrisa, le preguntó a que se debía eso a lo que le contestó que solo era un momento para ambos, la bienvenida a esas semanas juntos. Le tendió la mano para invitarla y ella gustosa no demoró en acercarse para besarlo; se quitaron la ropa entrando en el agua caliente.

Los músculos de la chica se relajaron cuando el agua cubrió su cuerpo apoyado sobre el pecho de Edward, él acariciaba sus brazos y dejaba besos en sus hombros y cuello.

Disfrutaban del silencio tan cómodo que no importaba que no hubiera nada que decir, solo importaba el sentir, sus cuerpos tocándose, disfrutando, recordándose, saber que eran ellos solos y sin una amiga rubia pidiendo que no demoraban mucho. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando el chico comenzó a hablar de un futuro así en alguna parte de Europa o en Brasil junto a Emmett y Rosalie. Cerró los ojos intentando controlarse para no llorar nuevamente, ya no podía más con ello.

—Estoy embarazada.

El lugar quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada ni siquiera se movieron, no sabían si esperando a que fuera una broma, un sueño o realmente estuvieran ambos despiertos. Bella acababa de decir que estaba embaraza y el hijo era de Edward. Éste luego de entender y reaccionar, sonrió.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste? —preguntó Edward tratando de disimular su emoción.

—Hace dos semanas.

—¿Fuiste al doctor? —Bella movió la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico quien entendió el asentimiento—. ¿De cuánto estás?

—Junto con estas dos semanas… Siete semanas, casi dos meses —sintió los brazos del chico atraerla más hacia él, las lágrimas salieron—. Edward…

—Todo estará bien, amor, no te dejaré sola.

—Edward, perdóname, se los problemas que esto trae, debí cuidarme…—el chico ágilmente la dio vuelta, ambos se quedaron mirando, Bella pudo ver un brillo en su ojos mientras que sus lágrimas se camuflaban con la humedad del baño.

—Esto no es un problema… Es lo más maravilloso que me podrías decir —Edward sonrió—. Bella, amor, vamos a tener un hijo… Algo nuestro.

—Pero Edward… —sintió los labios del chico y se desarmó, el llanto llegó con más agresividad, necesitaba separase para hablar a pesar que tenerlo cerca esa mayor a cualquier cosa.

—Haces que sea el hombre más feliz del mundo… Haré lo que sea para tener el divorcio de Angela, estaremos juntos, Bella, te lo prometo.

—Edward, no lo quiero… No quiero este bebe.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡BUEN DOMINGO PARA TODOS!<strong>

Un día más tarde de lo planeado… y ahora espero todos los insultos posibles, lo sé.

Angela es una… Bella es…

¡Vamos! Tienen todo el derecho de insultarlas con todo su ser, yo ya lo he hecho mientras escribía. Hasta yo me sorprendo con la personalidad que toman las hermanas Swan, definitivamente debo tener una larga conversación con Bella para que vaya al psicólogo y la ayude con sus problemas de autoestima.

Mil gracias a _**cavendano13, tgb, yolabertay, Yeyry Cullen, Anonimo, LauraECS, Memita desesperada, Any, Alya Bolivar, carlita16, iscullen1, maria. F. gomez. 545, valem00, valentina, ztrella znxez, KeniaHeras, Paola Michelle Rivas, Bitt**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos. Lamento no tener el tiempo para contestarles, pero leo todos sus comentarios.

Bueno, por acá es algo tarde pero necesitaba dejarles ya el capítulo y saber que opinan. Nos vemos, como siempre, lo más pronto posible con otra actualización. No olviden pasarse por el grupo en facebook _**Basta de Secretos By Camili (link en mi perfil)**_. Un beso gigante.

Camili


	32. DECISIONES

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Demons – **__Imagine Dragons_

_**(2)Shape of my Heart - **__Sting_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 32**

**.**

_**Ocho años atrás**_

**Londres**

**.**

Observó por la ventana, el día comenzaba, los rayos del sol se entreveían por los edificios a pesar que las nubes querían tomarse el cielo Londinense. Dejó escapar el aire que retenía hace varios segundos dentro de sus pulmones pensando seriamente como afrontar todo lo que se venía desde ese día. Miró a su lado donde Bella seguía durmiendo plácidamente… Dos meses.

Apoyado en el cabezal de la cama gozaba de la visión completa de la chica que más amaba en el mundo, con la cual no podría vivir aunque lo intentase y la que lo mataba lentamente ante sus palabras la noche anterior. ¿Qué hacer para evitar las lágrimas, discusiones y temores? ¿Qué cruzaba por la mente de Isabella Swan para creer que ese bebé no llegaba en el momento correcto como para decir que no lo quería? Volvió a tomar un soplo de aire reteniéndolo.

Acarició el hombro descubierto de la chica, su piel suave que tantas veces añoraba tocar cuando se encontraban alejados. Ahora la disfrutaba ahí para regodearse con su presencia, sin embargo, la sentía más lejos que nunca. La contempló detenidamente, hace un par de horas que dejó de llorar, ahora su rostro de mostraba relajado, descansando después de tanta fatiga que le ocasionaba su estado. Mientras tanto Edward con suerte pegó ojo esa noche, solo se dedicó a mirarla, mantenerla resguardaba entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó y luego reflexionar.

Se fijó detalladamente en su aspecto físico, todavía no tenía cambios visibles, todo ocurría dentro de ella, una criatura que quería vivir aún cuando su madre no sentía preparada para traerla a este mundo y no podía entender porque era así. Era un hijo de ambos, un ser creado con amor a pesar de que no estuviera en sus planes, dos personas que se amaban locamente dispuestos a todo con tal de seguir juntos y ella quería renunciar algo tan maravilloso como un bebé de ellos.

Pasó la mano libre entre su cabello, estaba ansioso, las palabras de Bella seguían rondando en su cabeza buscando la verdad, la verdadera razón de su decisión; jamás hubiese imaginado que esa chica querría dejar a un hijo de ambos.

Según sus palabras expuesta la noche anterior ella no podía criar de ese bebe, todavía tenía que terminar la academia, cuidar de si misma y además de los muchos problemas que debía afrontar no podían agregar algo tan importante como una nueva vida.

Edward sabía que no se trataba solo de ello, era cosa de mirar sus ojos y descubrir el terror que reflejaban; la entendía pese a que no daba crédito a lo que oía. No podía permitir que el temor a sus padres o al qué dirán les impidiera ser felices, el miedo a esas cosas arruinarían su vida juntos y en especial la vida que se creaba en su interior con amor.

El chico al escuchar la noticia se sintió con las fuerzas para disponer de todas las herramientas necesarias para permanecer junto a ella, todo lo demás era tan simple, era como si los problemas fueran insignificantes. Se sentía dispuesto a pelear contra todos, enfrentarlos, salir de las sombras para vivir una vida plena juntos con su hijo… Cuando Bella deja caer las ilusiones, retrocediendo más pasos de los que han avanzado, encerrándose en el cueva más oscura para que nadie la encuentre. ¿Cómo luchar contra eso?

Sabía que no se sentía segura como para llegar a enfrentar a los Swan, un divorcio y contarle al mundo entero que estaban enamorados y dispuesto a esperar, ir paso a paso ayudándola a enfrentar sus miedos y problemas de autoestima. Necesitaba expresarle que él la cuidaría, siempre los protegería, a ambos, debía pensar las cosas antes, nadie se merecía tomar alguna decisión así de precipitada.

La chica a su lado empezó a despertar, dejó de tocarla esperando su comportamiento esa mañana. No podría soportar advertirla fría, distante; quería a esa chica preciosa, tímida sonrisa que anhelara abrazarlo después de hacer estado semanas sin verse.

Bella se puso boca arriba encontrando sus ojos. Edward la contempló con los ojos llenos de amor, jamás podría dejar de sentir eso tan fuerte que los unía como la primera vez que la vio en la playa, nunca sintió algo así como tampoco creía en esas cosas, no obstante, conocer a esa chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, hizo dejar de percibir el mundo real para dejarse llevar por el mundo que esa mujer creaba para él.

Miró su vientre plano que albergaba algo dentro que era tan suyo como de la chica. Lentamente movió su mano para rozar la piel lisa, suave, apoyó la palma intentando sentir ese pequeño corazón que quería seguir latiendo. Cuando sintió un leve movimiento, se giró hacia Bella quien desvió la vista incómoda; retiró la mano rápidamente sintiéndose culpable mientras la chica derramaba lágrimas ahora con los ojos cerrados.

La mañana fue en silencio, ninguno habló. Siguieron con su rutina como cualquier día que pasaran juntos: tomaron desayuno, se ducharon, se vistieron cada uno en su mente como si estuvieran solos en ese lugar, más distantes que nunca. No se sentían capaces de decir algo con temor a que el otro discutiera, ya bastó con la discusión de la noche anterior, Bella parecía decidida a que ese bebé no llegaba en el mejor momento.

¿Cómo haría Edward para enfrentar tantos secretos? Era consciente que las cosas no podían ser fáciles para ninguno, uno de los dos tendría que ceder y en ese momento no había quien lo hiciera.

Bella se puso de pie con brusquedad saliendo del perímetro de la mesa donde desayunaban. Edward se sobresaltó interrogándola con la mirada, tenía nauseas, demasiados olores que inundaban en departamento y ya no podía soportarlo más, si intentaba probar un bocado nuevamente terminaría en el baño devolviéndolo todo y más.

Definitivamente se hallaba malhumorada a tal extremo que ni encerrarse en su taller serviría. Edward también se levantó dejando todo ahí, tomando la mano de la chica y las llaves de la casa atrayéndola de la mano y saliendo del lugar.

Caminaron sin destino alguno, sus manos seguían entrelazadas aún cuando existía incomodidad entre ellos. No se destacaban por estar en silencio y cuando era el caso era algo tan simple como respirar, si bien, en esta ocasión parecía como si hubiera un iceberg entre ellos.

Terminaron en _Bloomsbury Square Gardens_, un parque donde se reunían jóvenes de las universidades de los alrededores o también familias a pasar un día de picnic. Era un bonito lugar para aprovechar los primeros días del verano, aún era necesario abrigarse, era excelente sentir el sol sobre su piel. Ambos iban bien, Bella con un jersey gris y vaqueros, y Edward con una camiseta celeste, vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Él se dejo caer con ella bajo un árbol, apoyó la espalda contra el tronco llevándose a la chica hacia el pecho. La rodeó con un brazo para que no perdiera el calor mientras que con la mano libre tomó una de los suyas. Sin decir nada se dedicaron a contemplar el paisaje cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

A su alrededor niños corrían, madres sonrientes y preocupadas, perros corriendo tras un niño que reía, pequeñas saltando la cuerda, ancianos dando de comer a las aves y algunos jóvenes aprovechando las horas libres antes de volver a clases. Edward bajó la mirada descubriendo como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de su chica mientras observaba. Volvió la vista al frente buscando que le causaba gracia notando a la madre que jugaba haciéndole cosquillas a su bebé. Suspiró, podía ser una equivocación pero no aguantaba más.

—¿Por qué, Bella? —la interpelada entendió a que iba a la pregunta.

—Porque no estoy preparada y sé que tú tampoco aunque te haga tanta ilusión.

—Eso mismo me dijiste ayer —Bella lo dio una ojeada apoyando el mentón en su torso, la sonrisa desapareció.

—Y es la verdad… No quiero seguir con este tema —Edward negó mirando hacia arriba buscando una fórmula para hacerla entrar en razón.

Los días pasaban de la misma forma, uno más frío que el anterior, y no porque no saliera el sol, sino que entre ellos no se percibía la tranquilidad y felicidad que los caracterizaba, ahora solo incomodidad que se malinterpretaba en cada acción o palabra que dijeran por lo que optaban por seguir en silencio.

Esa tarde Edward cocinaba mientras Bella hablaba por teléfono con Rosalie quien llamaba para saber como se encontraba todo por la cuidad y además para comentarle como iban los planes de la boda.

El chico le echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando para encontrar con una sonrisa en su rostro, se preguntó si su amiga sabía algo del embarazo, si bien, no creía que fuera así, Rose le habría contado a Emmett y éste a Edward, por lo que se podría haber enterado hace mucho tiempo y las cosas podrían haber sido distintas. Negó en silencio metiendo la carne al horno, verificó el estado de las papas asadas y luego salir de la cocina.

Se sentó en el sofá contemplando a Bella quien seguía pegada al teléfono, la chica lo miró acercándose para tomar asiento a su lado sin dejar de poner atención a lo que hablaba su amiga. Le regaló una sonrisa, Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros acomodándola a su lado, ella se recostó en su hombro mientras reía de algo que le contaba la chica desde Brasil.

**(1)**Edward observaba el techo, cerró los ojos concentrándose en su mundo, inspiró profundamente, inundando de aire sus pulmones, renovando el oxígeno, haciendo un cambio de una forma de fijarse en el mundo buscando comprender la mente de su chica. En dos días debía viajar a Cambridge y estar de vuelta antes de la exposición.

Finalmente tuvieron que decidir no hacer el viaje juntos ya que Bella debía estar presente esos días en Londres para organizar la sala. Se presentaban los tres mejores de la academia, cada uno con una sala que dispondrían a sus necesidades. Podría haber ido unos días con él, sin embargo, en mutuo acuerdo prefirieron mantenerse cada uno ocupado en sus cosas prometiendo reencontrarse antes de la muestra.

No se percató cuando del momento que terminó la plática hasta que ella le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Se giró regalándole una sonrisa que seguramente no llegó a sus ojos por la expresión en su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella, Edward se acomodó en el sofá.

—Nada.

—No mientas —suspiró centrándose en esos ojos chocolate.

—¿Cuándo lo harás? —Bella no entendía la pregunta, frunció el ceño, el chico suspiró, apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas —. ¿Cuándo y dónde harás el aborto?

El lugar quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones algo aceleradas, uno esperando una respuesta mientras que la otra trataba de entender de lo que era interrogada. Bella se sentó sobre sus dos piernas, lo miró fijamente, parecía derrotado, por fin lograba preguntar lo que intentaba hacer hace días y parecía sufrir por cada palabra.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a abortar —Edward la observó sorprendido.

—¿Has cambiado de idea? —Bella negó rápidamente—. Entonces no entiendo lo que quieres.

—He dicho que no quiero a este bebé, no que voy a abortar —la cara de Edward se desfiguró ante esa respuesta.

—Me estás diciendo que a nuestro hijo lo quieres dar en adopción en vez de cuidarlo nosotros, sus padres.

—Edward, no estamos preparados —el chico se incorporó bruscamente dejando escapar un bufido.

—Bella, ¿cómo puedes saber eso? Jamás hemos pasado por algo así, jamás sabremos si estamos preparados si no lo afrontamos… Amor, este bebé llegó a nuestras vidas por algo, no hagas algo de lo que luego podamos arrepentirnos.

Edward parecía querer explotar, se retenía intentando no causar más problemas de los que existían. Bella desvió la mirada del chico, no podía seguir mirándolo y no sentirse culpable; quería hablar, gritar lo que sentía por dentro y evitar esa desolación en sus ojos aún cuando no quería causar más dolor del que ya vivían.

—Por favor no lo hagas más difícil —susurró.

—¡No, Bella, tú no lo hagas más difícil! ¿Qué más quieres de mí? Ya no se que más ofrecer para que entiendas que todo podría ir bien entre nosotros si aceptaras cuanto me amas —se sorprendió ante las últimas palabras del chico.

—Yo te amo.

—No, no lo haces… Si me amaras como dices no importaría cuan fuerte sea la tormenta, la afrontaríamos juntos. Ahora me dejas con las manos amarradas sin poder hacer nada, como si ese bebé solo fuera tuyo, ¿dónde queda mi opinión?

—¡Estoy pensando en los dos! —gritó Bella desesperada, sintió su cuerpo helarse ante la negación de él.

—Quien piensa en los dos soy yo… Tú siempre has sido egoísta, Bella.

Edward se retiró sin decir nada, entró en la cocina y siguió con la cena. Bella destrozada no daba crédito a sus palabras. ¿Egoísta? ¿Era egoísta pensar en protegerlo a él y a toda su familia? Quería darlo todo por ellos, pensar en lo mejor y nadie saliera herido por su culpa.

¿No pensaba en cómo se sentía? Estaba aterrada, no podía con todo lo que ocurría. No solo lo que refería a ese pequeño, sino a su relación con el chico y todos los problemas que le ocasionaba por sus estupideces. Cerró los ojos, poseía una muy buena razón a pesar de estar quitándole una parte de él sin su consentimiento, no tomaba ninguna opinión, solo lo que ella encontraba correcta a pesar de que tuviera una muy buena razón en secreto.

Se sobresaltó cuando Edward le preguntó donde quería comer, tan cortante como si se tratara de dos desconocidos. Quería decirle que no tenía hambre, si bien, eso sería la gota que derramaba el vaso así que solo mostró la mesa de comedor. Ayudó a colocarla mientras él preparaba los platos.

La cena fue en completo silencio, podía reparar en los ojos del chico el sufrimiento, la impotencia y ella no encontraba forma de solucionarlo…Sí, había una forma y no dispuesta a ocuparla, ella tomó una decisión y así sería fuera lo que fuera. Ella se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Edward podría acomodarse y descansar; él no la aceptó, la acompañó, él quitaba el jabón mientras ella refregaba.

Acabaron yendo al cuarto, Edward entró al baño encerrándose; escuchó como el agua corría, tentada a acompañarlo bien sabía que no era el momento. Sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas no perdiendo de vista la puerta esperó, cuando salió sin fijarse en ella yendo directo al armario tomando una camiseta y el pantalón de pijama se asusto. Lo peor fue verlo vestirse en silencio y salir del cuarto.

Cayó derrotada, lágrimas caían sin posibilidad de contenerlas, se sentía asustada, aterrada por todo lo que pudiera ocurrir desde ese momento. Tenía una muy buena razón para hacer todo aquello, nadie lo entendería, nadie comprendería nada, y podía asegurar que si ella misma se lo cuestionaba, tampoco entendería, y de la misma manera debía ser fuerte. Se durmió con las mejillas húmedas aferrándose a la almohada que ocupada Edward.

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

Seis días.

Seis días desde que Edward se fue en silencio para seguir con su investigación en Cambridge. No llamó ninguno de ellos.

Al día siguiente era la presentación de sus cuadros y no llevaba ánimos para enfrentar a tantas personas, sentía nauseas, se encontraba triste y el cansancio podía con ella haciéndola dormir interminables horas.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, la miraba detenidamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, parecía haberlo perdido todo desde la última vez que lo vio.

Creyó que no volvería a aparecer, lo hubiera entendido, aún así ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de su departamento, con el pequeño bolso con que salió hace seis días aunque su rostro no decía que estuviera muy contento de estar presente. Tampoco sabía si se hallaba enojado, furioso, triste, su rostro no decía nada.

Se corrió hacia un lado para dejarlo entrar, sin decir nada aceptó la invitación, siguió directamente hacia la habitación principal, Bella se quedó ahí esperando a que volviera a aparecer, temiendo que solo hubiera ido a buscar las cosas que dejaba durante sus estadías para llevárselas y nunca más volver. Suspiró cuando lo vio aparecer sin nada en mano, solo su presencia que se quedó frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Bella se armó de valor para hablar.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Dije que vendría, es tu gran momento.

—Pero… Luego de que… —Edward levantó una mano para callarla.

—No quiero hablar de eso aún…

Bella no dejó tiempo lanzándose a los brazos del chico, aferrándose fuertemente a su cuello esperando sentir que era corrida bruscamente. Sin embargo no ocurrió, al contrario, los brazos de Edward la atrajeron hacia él desapareciendo cualquier espacio entre ellos. Se sentía la persona más horrible de ese mundo, haciendo sufrir a la persona que amaba solo por temer a sus padres y estúpidamente a tu hermana, pero su mente era más poderosa que su corazón, jugaba tan sucio que de solo pensar en las consecuencias temía y qué decir de las pesadillas.

Debía admitirlo, Bella tenía terror de sus padres, de su familia, Angela intentó un embarazo para lograr su propósito, sus padres abalaron ese comportamiento a pesar de conocer la verdad, si se enteraban de que estaba embarazada del marido de su hermana no dudarían en hacer lo que ellos consideraran correcto… Angela lo sabía.

El chico la obligó a fijarse en sus ojos, no soportaba más el distanciamiento entre ellos, acercó sus labios besándola con tanta furia y pasión, demostrando la posesión, la necesidad, la locura que los llevaba a vivir en esa oscuridad, aceptando lo que los demás querían de ellos y no hacer las cosas que querían porque el terror o el valor, la honra de la familia, dependía de su felicidad. Se contemplaron, Bella lloraba, los ojos de Edward parecían cristales a punto de quebrarse.

—Perdóname, por favor perdóname… —Bella se derrumbó en brazos del chico, él la sostuvo tratando de calmarla.

—Juro pensé en no venir… Odio la idea que pasa por tu mente, no sabía si sería capaz de mirarte nuevamente a la cara sin despreciarte por lo que estás haciendo…

—Deberías hacerlo —interrumpió la chica, Edward sonrió besando su frente.

—No puedo… Solo de pensar encontrarme a kilómetros de distancia me destruye más de lo que hacen tus decisiones… No se qué hiciste conmigo Bella ese día que nos vimos en la playa, no puedo estar lejos de ti aunque deba aceptar tus tontas ideas —Bella siguió derramando lágrimas.

—Perdóname…

—Te prometo que haré que cambies de opinión… Ese pequeño tiene que estar con sus padres, sus verdaderos padres.

Edward no quiso seguir escuchando más, tomó del rostro a la chica besándola nuevamente, esta vez con exigencia, pidiéndole permiso para seguir, sin pensar en nada de lo ocurrido solo dejarse llevar, a lo menos por esa noche. Bella entendió, no opuso resistencia, ayudó a guiarlo hacia la habitación, sin dejar de besarlo mientras la ropa caía tras ellos.

Llevó las manos hacia ella con avidez, le besó con pasión labios, cuello, y luego el resto del cuerpo. Ella parecía extasiada, fuego dentro de ella por lo que no dudo en abalanzarse sobre él casi con desesperación. Edward la recibió alzándola para que lo rodeara con las piernas mientras la apoyaba contra la pared.

Recorrió con la lengua el interior de su boca, juntándolas con delicadeza esta vez. Bajó por el cuello a la vez que le acariciaba los senos con una mano y la obra la aferraba por el trasero para no dejarla caer. Bella llevaba una mano hacia el cinturón soltándolo y dejándolo caer, jadeo cuando sintió el tirón y sus bragas rotas. Se sacudió de placer, sus sueños no podían compararse con la realidad, Edward degustaba un pezón, luego el otro aferrándola fuerte por las caderas juntando sus cuerpos para que sintiera la excitación.

Él apoyó una mano sobre su vientre y se lo acarició con delicadeza, ella por primera vez lo dejó, en ese momento no importaba nada. La piel era de una suavidad que a él le resultaba perfecta, el mejor lugar para albergar algo de ambos, que solo le pertenecía a los dos, su contorno presentaba una ligera redondez, podía ser su imaginación, pero sabía a qué se debía y eso lo hacía completamente feliz si es que eso era posible en ese momento, sin importar nada más.

Edward dirigió la mano hacia su centro, introdujo un dedo con suavidad y empezó a trazar círculos dentro. Bella tuvo la sensación de que se derretía de placer. Cuando Edward tocó el punto exacto, los temblores se dejaron ver, su cuerpo involuntariamente se estremecía, gimió y arqueó la espalda. Él introdujo otro dedo desesperado, queriendo estimularla hasta su máximo a lo que ella respondió entre gritos y llamaradas de calor cruzando su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo a él, una parte específica y se lo hizo saber.

El miembro de Edward se hinchaba cada vez más, pidiendo exactamente lo que quería, escuchó la respiración acelerada de Bella, gemido tras gemido, perdiendo el aliento con cada roce que le entregaba. No esperó más, se acomodó y la penetró por completo, profundamente, ella estaba lista desde un principio; ambos jadearon sintiéndose plenos, unidos por fin. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía tal sensación o a lo menos esa era su impresión. Ella lo aceptó por entero, disfrutando su intromisión, exigiendo movimientos, moviendo sus caderas para incitarlo a seguir, ambos encajaban a la perfección, embestida tras embestida y luego una vez más.

Ella se entregó plenamente, llevándose por las sensaciones que le producía. De repente, casi demasiado pronto, sintieron el aumento del placer presionados contra la helada pared aún cuando no era precisamente frío lo que sentían. Estallando juntos, llegando hasta el cielo, siendo uno en ese segundo donde sus cuerpos se entregaban por completo, confesándose el amor mutuo.

Edward con un ágil movimiento llegó a la cama dejándose caer con ella encima. Unidos sin intensión de separarse por un largo rato si era necesario, nadie los apuraba, ese era su momento después de esos días separados sin saber que sería del mañana. Descansaron regulando la respiración, manteniendo el calor de sus cuerpos abrazados dejando caricias que erizaban la piel.

Bella abrió los ojos y se percató de que se durmió por un largo periodo. El lugar se encontraba a oscuras, sintió el brazo de Edward sobre su cintura rozando el vientre, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese gesto, podría ser que fuera inconsciente, él aún seguía durmiendo, era algo para recordar por siempre, en especial si la decisión tomada seguía siendo la misma. Necesitaba ir al baño, intentó zafarse del abrazo cuando un gruñido por parte de Edward la hizo sonreír, éste la acercó más hacia su cuerpo impidiendo que se levantara, Bella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, Edward seguía con los ojos cerrados, ella le acarició el rostro, rozó sus labios para finalmente besarlo.

—¿A qué hora es la exposición? —preguntó el chico con voz ronca.

—A las ocho, pero debo estar ahí dos horas antes, todavía no han sido colocadas todas las piezas en su sitio y además debo juntarme con algunos de mis profesores.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para seguir en la cama —Bella rio por lo bajo.

—Creo que sí… ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás? —Edward abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—Miércoles, el jueves tengo una operación programada, no puedo faltar… Nosotros debemos conversar —Bella suspiró ocultando el rostro contra el pecho desnudo del chico.

—Lo sé.

Se quedaron un tiempo más acostados, conversaron sobre la exposición, Bella le mandó algunas fotos del lugar mientras estuvo trabajando y de cómo iban quedando las cosas, sin saber si Edward aparecería como prometió después de discutir antes de su partida a Cambridge. También planearon el viaje a Brasil para el matrimonio de Rose y Emmett, la asistencia ya confirmada Bella excusó su inasistencia por tres días a la Academia por ese día especial para su hermano y Edward se pidió unos días de descanso con la misma justificación. Aprovecharía el viaje para realizar una charla en la gran ciudad de Brasil, por lo que en un mes más viajarían a la ciudad tropical y disfrutar de unos días de calor.

Bella finalmente insistió en levantarse ya que luego estarían retrasados, era mejor estar tranquilos que correr para ese día tan importante. Mientras ella ordenaba algunas cosas que debía llevar, el chico preparó algo para comer, se sentaron a la mesa con un plato cada uno y algo para tomar. Ambos permanecían en silencio, mirándose.

A la hora acordaba se hallaban en la sala apreciando la decoración y la distribución de los cuadros de Bella. Ambos tenían la boca abierta sorprendidos, maravillados con todo lo que avistaban a su alrededor, Edward conocía casi todas las obras que se encontraban allí, si bien, era muy diferente verlas colgadas para la vista del público en general. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica dejándole un beso en el cabello, ella le regaló una sonrisa.

Se les acercó el encargado del lugar junto con uno de sus profesores, el señor Brown. Se saludaron y conversaron sobre la pauta que se realizó para llevar a cabo la exposición, se realizaría una recepción donde se presentaría a los estudiante de excelencia, luego Bella explicaría la intención de cada una de sus obras aconsejando el recorrido para entender la idea principal. Dejarían que los invitados dieran una vuelta, comentaran entre ellos y luego la chica pasearía por la galería para conversar con quien quisiera pasar un momento. Finalmente podrían retirarse si lo querían o seguir entre la gente, a la mañana siguiente se le informaría si alguno de sus cuadros fue vendido, eso sí, solo los que ella dio su consentimiento, ya que varios estaban prohibidos, Bella había sido tajante en ello, no entregaría su vida, cada uno de sus recuerdos en el lienzo.

La artista eligió para esa noche un vestido blanco corte imperio con accesorios amarillos para la ocasión, necesitaba paz y pureza para esa noche con algo de calor. El chico a su lado no iba nada mal con su traje gris azulado y camisa blanca sin corbata.

Bella perdió todo el nerviosismo cuando Edward la tomó de la mano antes de subir al escenario para dar su visión de esa exposición y más cuando el chico estuvo a su lado en todo el recorrido conversando con la gente. Muchos la felicitaban y alababan sus creaciones dispuestos a adquirir a lo menos una de todas ellas, no podía creer que fuera cierto aquello, nunca pasó por su cabeza crear pinturas con la intención de mostrarlas al mundo y darse cuenta que gustaban, solo lo hacía para si misma, pero esta idea le gustaba, era tímida y ésta era su forma de expresarse y demostrar cómo se sentía.

Según los invitados fue un acierto al elegir plasmar Londres desde una faceta más calurosa que la que se frecuenta ver todos los días del año. No solo eligió bien los lugares para dibujar, sino que usó colores cálidos que invitaban a desear vivir un día de sol en la capital. Y qué decir de los fabulosos ojos de Edward que varios reconocieron felicitándolo por ser la inspiración de la obra.

Edward se acercaba de vez en cuando a su odio para comentarle algo o para admirar su desplante por la galería, ella sonreía mirándolo a los ojos, cómplices en ese momento, trasmitiendo ese sentimiento a toda persona que estuviera mirándolos, casi envidiando esa situación, queriendo ser uno mismo quien estuviera así con su pareja. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando dos profesores de la academia se acercaron junto al decano, dejaron esas miradas intensas para sonreírles.

—Felicidades Isabella, has logrado el objetivo que nadie más a logrado, todos parecen representarse con tus obras al igual que nosotros cuando nos has expuesto en clases… Admirable.

—Gracias —respondió la chica tímidamente.

—Imagino que tu novio será el responsable de ese trabajo, estoy segura de son sus ojos los de la obra que esta al final, son inconfundibles —dijo la profesora Montear atisbando a Edward.

—Él no es… —intentó hablar Bella nerviosa, no obstante, el apretón de mano que le dio el chico la calló.

—Espero que sea así, hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido, ese cuadro no lo vi hasta ahora —respondió Edward con una de sus sonrisas.

—Bueno Isabella, felicitaciones y espero que puedas darle una entrevista al chico que anda por ahí, seria excelente que ya estés entre los mejores artistas promesa de Londres —terminó el decano, despidiéndose, cuando los dejaron solos, Bella miró con seriedad a Edward.

—¿Por qué no has corregido que no somos novios?

—¿No lo somos? —La chica se quedó sin habla, sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No… Tú estás casado con mi hermana y a punto de… —Edward colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No es el lugar.

No volvieron a tocar el tema durante la velada, Edward no volvió a sonreír en toda la noche a pesar que nunca se despegó de Bella, la seguía a donde fuera, apoyándola en algunas críticas y comentando con algunos espectadores. Esperó paciente mientras Bella era entrevistada para la revista de arte y para el periódico de la academia, la vigilaba intentando entender porque tomaba ciertas decisiones, pareciendo segura de lo que hacía y todavía no podía entender cuál era la razón que la llevara a hacer algo así.

¿Cómo no podía estar preparada para cuidar a su hijo? ¿Cuál era ese miedo que la hacía querer entregar su bebé a personas desconocidas siendo que le demostraba cuan interesado se mostraba en criarlo junto a ella? ¿No se daba cuenta como las cosas se dificultarían si eso pasaba? ¿Cuál era la verdadera idea de Bella? ¿Separarlos? ¿No quería seguir viéndolo? ¿Ya no lo amaba?

Se asustó ante ese último pensamiento, ¿había perdido su amor? Tenía sentido si su idea era dejar el bebé en adopción, él se lo resentiría por siempre y ella tendría una excusa para dejarlo. Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ser cierto, ella aún lo amaba.

Si era verdad que no se sentía preparada para ser madre, lo entendería, miedo a ser madre soltera, a no saber qué pasaría luego de que el pequeño naciera y todavía él estuviera amarrado a una mujer sin poder formar una familia. Su hijo preguntándose porque papá no puede estar con ellos todo el tiempo. Tal vez Bella no quería ese tormento.

**(2)**Cuando volvieron al departamento, ambos no decían nada, cada uno de sus pensamientos, Edward seguía rondando en sus teorías. Por su lado, Bella podía notar lo distante que estaba el chico y aunque creía saber porque no se atrevía a hablar, no quería seguir sufriendo y tampoco quería que a su bebe le ocurriera algo por sus cambios bruscos de emociones. Le ofreció algo de comer o tomar, Edward optó por un refresco, ella fue por este y cuando volvió él miraba por la gran ventana que daba hacia la calle iluminada por farolas, la misma escena que uno de sus bocetos en la exposición. Suspiró, no podía seguir retrasando la conversación, sin embargo, no esperaba las palabras del chico.

—Déjame cuidarlo a mí.

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho que no abortarás, al mismo modo tampoco lo quieres porque encuentras que no estás preparada para esa responsabilidad… Bueno, dame a nuestro hijo, yo lo cuidaré hasta que tú te sientas preparada.

—Edward no…. —el chico se acercó tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijo.

—Yo si quiero a nuestro hijo y sé que tú también lo quieres solo estás asustada… Yo lo cuidaré, lo protegeré ante todo, le contaré de su madre, que pronto regresará y cuando estés preparada, nosotros estemos felices de darte la bienvenida.

—¿Y si nunca decido volver? —Edward bajó la mirada un segundo para contemplarla nuevamente con una leve sonrisa.

—Si aún me amas para ese día, se que volverás.

—¿Y Angela? —era la pregunta más dolorosa, de igual forma debía saber que ocurriría, Edward negó.

—Hablaré con mi abogado para que agilice el asunto, estaré divorciado antes del parto.

Bella se lanzó a sus brazos, Edward la recibió entregándole todo el amor y las fuerzas necesarias. Mientras iban de camino al departamento La idea llegó en pleno, sabía que podía dar resultado, Bella se enamoraría de su hijo si sabía que aún permanecía cerca de ella, él lo cuidaría hasta que ella se sintiera capaz de enfrentar ese momento y haría lo imposible porque ese día llegara tan pronto, incluso antes de que el pequeño naciera. Solo faltaba que ella aceptara, tendría siete meses para convencerla que podían hacerlo juntos, obtener el divorcio y a la vez asegurándose que nadie le quitaría a su hijo.

Finalmente la chica dio por respuesta algo tan simple como "_lo pensaré_", por el momento bastaba, esa frase podría ayudar de cierta forma, solo necesitaba saber jugar esa partida que se proponía de tal manera de tener la ventaja.

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

La tarde del miércoles fue triste, no querían despedirse, Edward intentó persuadirla, pero Bella insistió en llevarlo al aeropuerto. Estuvieron todo el tiempo abrazados o en contacto, sus manos entrelazadas o una mano apoyada en la espalda. Cuando el altavoz avisó que los pasajeros del avión con destino a Madrid debían abordar, los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

Edward intentó contenerlas, besando cada una de ellas prometiendo que volverían a encontrarse muy pronto aunque tuviera que salir sin avisar, también le hizo prometer que llamaría cualquier cosa, síntomas, malestar, lo que fuera. La chica asintió mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo del chico; se besaron con ternura y anhelo expresándose sus sentimientos hasta que quedaran marcados, como cada vez que se despedían para que esa marca no terminara hasta cuando volvieran a juntarse.

Edward le besó toda la cara, bajó su mano hacia el vientre, si bien, Bella la desvió, tomando su mano, bajó la cara diciendo que debía ingresar. Se besaron por última vez, por fin se soltaron, él tomó su maleta e ingresó a policía internacional, ella levantó una mano para despedirse mientras nuevamente las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Dio media vuelta sin mirar hacia atrás, sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora, corrió hacia el estacionamiento, subió el coche y se fue.

Cuando entró en casa tomó su móvil marcando el número, espero tres timbres hasta que escuchó su voz.

—_¿Hola?_ —Bella cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

—Se ha ido.

—_¿Estás segura?_

—Se ha ido —repitió esta vez entre dientes—. Y no volverá.

—_Muy bien… No esperaba menos de ti, hermanita. Buen trabajo._

Ninguna cortó, siguieron en la línea escuchando sus respiraciones, Bella miró por la ventana mientras una lágrima traicionera resbalaba por su mejilla. Se la quitó con ímpetu antes de hablar.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes pasar por casa antes de volver a Madrid? —la risa de Angela le erizó la piel.

—_Claro Isabella, mañana a la hora del té estaré ahí._

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Bien, permito toda clase de insultos hacia Bella y palabras de aliento hacia Edward… Acabo de terminar de corregir y no puedo creer que esa chica esté tan cegada.

Por lo general, escribo, corrijo y luego vuelvo a leerlo antes de escribir estas notas, pero me siento frustrada con esta mujer. Vuelvo a repetirlo, solo escribo lo que veo en mi mente, los personajes se mueven por si solos y me sorprenden tanto como a ustedes, sin embargo, esta vez no pude esperar para escribir.

Las cosas vienen duras para nuestra pareja favorita y para mí también que debo hacer un cambio drástico, no solo en la escritura sino que en mi vida. Mí tiempo en España se acaba por lo que debo recolectar información que servirá para futuros capítulos, hacer maletas y volver a mi país. Espero que vuelva todo a la normalidad y tener un capítulo semanal como en un comienzo.

Gracias por su paciencia y compañía estos meses que han sido bastante movidos y reflexivos. Gracias a todas las que han dejado su review cada capítulo, esta vez me he dado el tiempo de contestarle a todas ya que se merecen palabras de consuelo después de lo que las he hecho sufrir.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en facebook de este fic: _**Basta de Secretos By Camili (link en mi perfil)**_ donde encontrarán todo lo que inspira cada capítulo, los paisajes, personajes, entre otros.

Bueno, creo que habrá un capitulo más en tierras europeas, les deseo lo mejor para el resto de la semana y hasta la próxima actualización, un beso grande.

Camili


	33. PESADILLA

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Ghosts – **__James Vincent McMorrow_

_**(2)What do you want from me – **__Adam Lambert feat. P!nk_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 33**

**.**

_**Ocho años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

**(1)**Hace una hora que intentaba controlar el llanto pero le era imposible, los sucesos que pasaban eran inolvidables, le demolían el corazón y el alma. Ver el rostro destruido de Edward y la sed de venganza de Angela empeoraba la situación, todavía no lograba entender como era tan estúpida para hacer esa propuesta sabiendo lo que conllevaba. ¿Ahora como salir de esto?

Esa mañana en que su hermana apareció en su departamento en Londres su vida comenzó a caerse a pedazos, trepó tan alto durante esos dos años desde que se separó de su familia que ahora la caída era tan larga que el vértigo de apoderaba de ella, aún no tocaba suelo y cuando aquello pasara no sobreviviría. Negó en silencio a través del llanto descontrolado, no era necesario que supieran de su lamento.

Su peor equivocación en toda la vida fue haber llamado a Angela y pedirle que fuera a casa para platicar. Esta llegó despampanante, parecía recién salida del salón de belleza, llevaba ropa de marca y esa mirada de superioridad. Le besó ambas mejillas invitándose sola al interior, tomó asiento en el sofá junto a la pared mirándola con una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—Tú dirás para que me has mandado a llamar, Isabella… Has cumplido con tu parte del trato y como buena hermana haré el favor que me pidas, ¿necesitas algo de papá? —Bella negó— ¿Mamá? ¿Necesitas dinero? Sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas.

—Estoy embarazada.

Sabía que no era la manera correcta de dar la noticia, especialmente tratándose de su hermana que imaginó exactamente la verdad y no lo que Bella llevaba planeando. Angela se levantó de un salto acercándose a centímetros con el rostro contraído por la furia, pensando exactamente que hacer para botar su frustración, sin embargo, la artista fue más rápida.

—No es lo que estás pensando.

—¿Me vez la cara de tonta? Isabella, tú, mi marido y yo sabemos perfectamente de quién es ese bebe.

—¿Crees que si fuera de Edward él dejaría que te lo entregara en vez de irnos y terminar con el divorcio? —Su hermana se quedó callada luego sonrió negando en silencio.

—Así que eres más tonta de lo que creía… No solo me insultas a mí con tu infidelidad con mi marido sino que también se lo haces a él con cualquier amiguito de Londres… Que estúpida eres, Isabella.

—Fue un error —contestó Bella sin aliento, le dolía el corazón, pero era lo mejor para todos.

—Dime entonces quien es el padre, vamos a preguntarle que tal fue la noche que pasaron juntos.

Tomó aire que parecía no llegar a sus pulmones a pesar del gran trago, cerró los ojos buscando la seguridad que intentaba abandonar su cuerpo… _Por favor, aún no, aguanta un poco más_. Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta con demasiada insistencia.

Ambas se giraron esperando a que se abriera mágicamente para conocer a la visita. Angela fue más rápida, caminó hacia la entrada dejando el paso a Paul que parecía una bestia suelta. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de Bella se acercó tomándola de los hombros sin percatarse que otra persona abrió y los vigilaba detenidamente.

—¿Es cierto? ¡No puedo ser el padre! Es de Edward.

Bella no lo soportó más, se destruyó pensando en lo que hacía, en lo que hizo en el pasado, una maldita vez y las consecuencias eran peor de lo que pensó. Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo mientras Paul la remecía por los hombros esperando una respuesta.

—Bella, no puede ser cierto, solo fue una vez… Estábamos pasados de copas, lo sabes, no puede ser.

—Paul… Hace más de dos meses que no veo a Edward —dijo en un murmullo— solo tengo seis semanas.

—Maldición —dijo el chico entre dientes soltándola.

Angela no comprendía muy bien lo que ocurría aunque lo intuía, los seguía atenta especialmente en su hermana que parecía destruida incapaz de mentir. ¿Ese hijo no era de Edward? ¿Desde que se mudaron a Madrid que no se veían y al parecer Isabella tuvo una aventura? Conocía a su hermana y era muy mala mintiendo y ese chico parecía preocupado ante la noticia. Frunció el ceño calculando las fechas, prestando atención a sus rostros hasta que se vio sorprendida por el muchacho que parecía cuestionar su presencia.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es mi hermana —contestó Bella tomando del brazo a Paul—, creo que no es momento de hablar, iré a tu departamento más tarde.

—Esto no quedará así, Bella… Yo no quiero a ese bebé.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —preguntó enfurecida.

—Buscaré un buen doctor, arreglaremos esto —concluyó Paul bajando la vista al suelo.

—O podrían darlo en adopción —comentó Angela interrumpiéndolos.

La pareja se detuvo en su persona vigilándola como si hubiera dicho algo tan alocado y cuestionándose su cordura. La mujer se sintió incómoda pero intentó mostrarse firme fijándose en su hermana esperando su respuesta.

Durante esos últimos años buscaba quedar embarazada y ninguna manera le era posible, desde buscar en otros hombres y luego inventar alguna escena con Edward para que creyera que en realidad tuvieron sexo, no obstante, ni así lo logró. Esta oportunidad que le daba la vida no debía desaprovecharla, una última alternativa que jugaba a su favor, no solo por el echo que Edward podría recapacitar ante el divorcio sino que sería la mayor traición de la mujer que amaba. Solo debía persuadir a su hermana y a ese chico.

Lo que vino luego fue aún peor, las mentiras crecían más y Bella estaría en lo más alto, cuando la torre de secretos y mentiras se derrumbara, ella caería desde la cumbre dañándose tan profundo que no creía poder sobrevivir, sería imposible. Aún así no le importó y siguió con el plan, gracias a su amigo lograron convencer a Angela que en una aventura, ambos tuvieron sexo ante la soledad que vivían. Ahora tenían ese pequeño problema entre ellos que ambos no querían, sin embargo, jugaba en su contra como todo lo que hacía. Edward de cualquier modo se enteraría.

Lo más difícil fue enfrentarlo esa tarde, una semana después de la conversación con Angela. Verlo entrar en casa con el gesto cansado si bien olvidándose de todo al reparar en ella sentada en la sala sin comprender como es que se encontraba en Madrid sin haberle informado antes. Sin prestar atención a Angela la cuestionaba con la mirada pensando que algo malo pasaba, hasta cuando escuchó las palabras de su esposa, la torre de mentiras comenzó a crujir.

—Querido, mira quien ha venido a visitarnos.

Angela se preocupó de dar toda la información con el detalle escabroso que ocasionaba más crujidos en la torre y desprendimientos, no faltaba mucho para que Bella comenzara a caer, lo veía venir en segundos. Cerró los ojos cuando su hermana comentó sobre el embarazo no deseado con un compañero de la academia llamado Paul, sobre que ninguno quería al pequeño por lo que ella muy amable se ofreció a adoptarlo debido a sus problemas para quedar embarazada.

No quería llorar, no frente a Edward quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, no era necesario abrir los ojos para conocer la expresión desconcertada, confusa y enojada que debía tener. La torre templó.

—Por fin tendremos a nuestro pequeño Edward corriendo por casa, ¿te gusta la idea, cariño?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Bella no supo si esa pregunta iba para ella o a su hermana. Esta última fue quien contestó.

—Quería darte una sorpresa, se cuanto quieres tener hijos y esta es una estupenda oportunidad.

Sin decir nada se levantó del sofá corriendo escalera arriba hacia la habitación que le designo Angela, no lo soportaba, no podía con ello, era más fuerte que ella. Llevó las manos a los oídos evitando escuchar la discusión, ya era demasiado esfuerzo recordar los ojos del chico como para enterarse de sus palabras y mentiras de su hermana.

Se centró en el latir de su corazón tan rápido como si hubiese corrido una maratón, necesitaba apaciguarlo o las nauseas volverían, no quería terminar en el baño devolviendo el desayuno. Balanceándose sobre su eje con una mano en la boca y otra en el vientre se concentró en su vida en Londres, se imaginó sentada en el taller contemplando su próximo cuadro, recordó el rostro de Paul pidiéndole que se quedara y no cometiera la estupidez de irse con Angela.

Ahora se arrepentía de no escucharlo, no podía evitar los gritos del primer piso, la frialdad de la habitación y sentir los escombros de su torre caer sobre ella. Estaba perdida, nadie la encontraría mientras moría lentamente por sus propios secretos y malas decisiones. Sin más se dejó llevar por el llanto entre jadeos y el dolor en su pecho.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el estruendo en la escalera y luego la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de un golpe con Edward en el marco de esta mirándola con furia. Sin tiempo a reaccionar se vio alzada de la cama cuando la tomó del brazo sacándola de lugar entre los gritos de Angela que tampoco entendía la reacción del chico. En menos de un minuto se hallaban dentro del coche en rumbo desconocido.

La casa de los Cullen Swan residía en _Moncloa Aravaca_, uno de los barrios más adinerados de Madrid y con poca accesibilidad debido a que se me obligaba tomar la interurbana, sin embargo, el chico salió del lugar como si fuera lo más fácil dejando los coches atrás. Bella se aferró al asiento dando una ojeada por la ventana como el paisaje desaparecía a gran velocidad. Poco a poco apareció el centro internándose por calles desconocidas hasta estacionar en una calle cercana al Paseo del Prado.

Edward se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta tomándola nuevamente del brazo para bajarla dirigiéndola hacia uno de los edificios antiguos. Si ella hubiera estado en las condiciones para admirar el lugar, se hubiera dado cuenta que ese lugar era fascinante y mágico como gran parte de la ciudad a pocos pasos del parque _El Retiro_.

No entraron por la puerta principal del edificio sino que por una lateral que parecía llevar a un departamento en el sótano. Abrió el enrejado a lo que parecía una ventana pero en realidad se trataba de una puerta de cristal; sin soltarla del brazo la hizo entrar primero encontrándose con una pequeña sala o estudio y una pared de ladrillo que dividía el resto del espacio. Bajaron del elevado de mármol hacia la salita.

**(2)**El lugar perfectamente decorado de pisos de madera y paredes blancas y ladrillo era decorado con muebles y accesorios en los mismos colores. Bajaron hacia la sala con sillones de cuero y mesas de cristal. Al fondo una mesa comedor de madera de arce, una puerta cerrada y un pasillo que debía llevar al resto del departamento. No obstante, Edward la sentó en el sofá mientras él se quedaba de pie fijo en el suelo se granito y pasando las manos por su cabello. Lo conocía, permanecía nervioso, ansioso, frustrado… Ella cerró los ojos, los puños apretados sobre sus piernas esperando.

—¿Por qué no quieres a ese bebe? —la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar su pregunta; esperaba todo menos eso.

—Porque no estoy preparada para…

—¡Ya no más mentiras entre nosotros, Bella! —interrumpió Edward gritando.

Se asustó, él jamás le gritaba por lo que para llegar a esa actitud debía estar muy cabreado sin control de sus emociones. Y todo era su culpa.

Esperaron en silencio, Edward paciente a que ella confesara la verdad de todas las mentiras y secretos que ocultaba sin una razón convincente; ya no podía ser paciente e intentar entenderla, la bomba se encontraba por estallar muriendo todos los cercanos. Suspiró, pasó las manos por la cara quitando la frustración para evitar gritar nuevamente.

—¿Involucrar a Paul en todo esto? ¿Cuál es la idea, que crea que en realidad él es el padre? ¿O eso que cuenta con tanto orgullo tu hermana es verdad?

—¡No, sabes que no! —gritó la chica aterrada que él fuera a creer aquello.

—¡Ya no se nada, Bella! Te has mantenido en secreto durante estos años y pensé que yo estaba junto a ti, pero me doy cuenta que jamás ha sido así. Solo piensas en lo que te beneficiará a ti… Basta se secretos, por favor.

Le hubiera gustado poder decirle todo sobre su idea, que entendiera porque construyó esa torre con el deseo de salvarlo, protegerlo de los problemas para verlo feliz alejado de la tristeza que a ella ya asfixiaba en estos momento entre los escombros, procurando que donde él se hallaba aún se mantuviera en pie.

Lo pensó tanto, ya bastaba con la tristeza de no poder estar juntos cada día y noche, soportar ese falso matrimonio, y agregar el sufrimiento al alejarlo de su hijo era demasiado. Le daba la posibilidad de vivir esa felicidad que ella no podía gozar. Si alguien tenía derecho de cuidar a ese bebe, era Edward, se merecía tenerlo a su lado, aunque ella tuviera que dárselo a su hermana para salvarlos a todos de la destrucción.

—Dime la verdad —se escuchó entre el silencio, Bella tragó en seco.

—Porque este bebé necesita de una familia y nosotros nunca lo seremos, ¿no lo entiendes Edward? Jamás podremos estar juntos… ¿Qué quieres que le diga a este niño cuando me pregunte porque su padre no puede estar siempre y viene una vez cada cierto tiempo? Dime Edward.

—Eso no ocurrirá, tendré el divorcio de Angela y estaremos juntos para siempre… —Bella no pudo más que soltar una risa irónica.

—¿Qué te dará el divorcio? ¿Cuánto llevas con los mismo, Edward? Angela nunca te lo dará, sabe porque lo quieras, fue cosa de verla hoy disfrutando de nuestro sufrimiento. Prefiere aparentar que son un matrimonio feliz antes de dejarte libre, porque sabe que no será para nada, será para búscame; mi hermana no es tonta.

—Está bien, tienes razón, es complicado si bien tú se lo has puesto fácil, ¿Acudir a ella? ¿En serio?… Habiendo tantas posibilidades eliges rendirte.

—¿Fácil? Mis padres… Tus padres, cuando se enteren de todo ¿estás dispuesto a sentir eso? Yo no, no quiero estar ocultándome más de lo que ya lo hago, quiero una vida tranquila para este bebé y sé que conmigo no lo será —bajó la mirada, sentía sus ojos empapándose nuevamente, respiró hondo y volvió la atención al hombre enfrente—. Me has dicho que puedes cuidarlo, está bien, lo acepto, eso significa que Angela debe estar ahí, ella será su madre.

—No, eso no, ese bebé ya tiene una madre y eres tú —Bella suspiró.

—Me dijiste que lo cuidarías hasta que estuviera preparada, prométemelo que lo harás —la chica se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Edward parecía desmoronarse en cualquier momento, lo tomó de las manos —. Promételo, Edward… Promete por cuanto dices amarme, que lo cuidarás, dale esa familia que se merece.

No dejaron de contemplarse buscando la decisión correcta, Edward no quería tomar ninguna, sabía lo que significaba, pensó en ello el camino al departamento y definitivamente no podría soportarlo, reparar en su hijo en brazos de una madre que no lo era, hacerle creer que Angela era su verdadera madre, siendo que fue creado con el amor más grande, con su único amor. Negó en silencio.

Se sintió derrotado, consideraba que perdía y no sabía cómo remediarlo para lograr ganar. La tomó por el rostro besándola con urgencia, con fuerza, con intensidad sin importar si eso los dañaba, necesitaba tenerla lo más cerca posible, porque sería la última vez que lo hiciera. La decisión que tomara podía costarle la vida, el amor. Verla rendirse sin darle la posibilidad de ayudarla a salir le mataba, no podía más.

La tomó en brazos, ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura aferrando los brazos a esa espalda fuerte. La llevó hacia una de las puertas del pasillo dejándose caer ambos en la cama sin dejar de besarse. Edward fue quien se encargó de quitar la ropa de en medio con agilidad, él primero sin importar quedar desnudo ante ella y luego sin delicadeza la de ella.

Los besos se acabaron, atentos a los ojos acomodándose. Él arriba lentamente se introdujo, Bella hizo todo lo posible por no cerrar los ojos ante tanto placer, no quería perder la visión de esos maravillosos ojos que gozaba en frente. Se amaban, se amaban con locura y no sabían de qué forma expresarlo con todo lo que llevaban encima. Parecía que el chico la hubiese encontrado entre los escombros de la torre e intentaba salvarla, evitar que se rindiera, aún cuando ella solo quería salvarlo sin importar donde terminaría ella.

Cuando Edward se empezó a mover, no lo soportó, soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar a donde quiera que la llevara. Sus caderas se unían en cada penetración, gemían ante tal satisfacción que les recorría la piel, cada fibra nerviosa reaccionaba ante el tacto, ante cualquier sensación que en ese momento ocurriera.

—¿Te estás dando cuenta que no me das opción? ¿Qué solo estás pensando en ti? Esto debíamos tratarlo los dos pero tú has tomado la última palabra —dijo Edward mientras acometía con fuerza.

—No digas eso… —dijo Bella en un hilo de voz.

—Lo que estás haciendo es rendirte… Y yo como imbécil debo elegir entre dos opciones que no me gustan… Negarme con la posibilidad de perderte o aceptar y ver a Angela regodearse y a los demás creer en una mentira que a mí me hace dichoso y deseoso de compartirla solo contigo.

Bella sin premeditarlo soltó un pequeño grito cuando el orgasmo llegó, se aferró con uñas a la espalda del hombre, sus piernas rodeaban la cintura permitiendo que la intromisión del chico fuera aún mejor. Edward no dejaba de moverse para lograr que las corrientes que recorrían el cuerpo de su amada duraran más tiempo mientras él llegaba al clímax.

Cayeron rendidos con la respiración entrecortada con las últimas palabras en su mente tratando de procesar información cuando el cuerpo solo quería satisfacerse de deseo. Bella se aferró con fuerza a ese momento aún llorando en silencio, él no parecía entender cuanto lo necesitaba y a la vez quería darle la felicidad que ella no podía optar.

Su corazón se contrajo cuando lo oyó.

—Una condición —dijo Edward, Bella se prohibió visualizarlo justo en ese instante—, ese niño o niña, en algún momento de su vida, tendrá que saber quién es su verdadera madre, no permitiré que se crie en esa mentira, en ese secreto… Estés presente o no.

—Eso hace las cosas más difíciles…

—No me importa Bella, te prometí que haría lo imposible para que quisieras estar con él – el chico se incorporó para mirarla—. Esa es la condición, aceptaré que Angela crea en su fantasía de haberte vencido y seré su perfecto esposo hasta cuando te des cuenta que no puedes vivir sin esa criatura, y si no es el caso, procuraré hacerle saber que su madre no es esa mujer. Jamás saldrá de mi boca que Angela es su madre, jamás saldrá esa mentira de mi parte; lo cuidaré, lo protegeré hasta que su verdadera madre, tu Bella, vuelva a nosotros.

—¿Qué pasará hasta que ese momento no llegue? —preguntó ella con temor.

—Te rendiste… Me has entregado a otra sin preguntarme. Ahora asume lo que has hecho.

Edward se puso de pie avanzando hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Luego fue su turno sin impresionarse con el lugar tan moderno, nada importaba en ese momento.

Media hora después salieron del departamento, volvieron a la casa de donde salió Angela con el ceño fruncido. Solo se bajó Bella y cuando cerró la puerta del coche, este salió del lugar sin dar explicaciones.

Ninguna de las Swan habló, entraron en casa, Angela le preguntó si necesitaba algo a lo que Bella negó. Escuchó las instrucciones que daba su hermana, tanto ella como su marido tenían turno de noche ese día en el hospital por lo que estaría sola, le dejó los números de contacto por si algo ocurría, la comida preparada y el registro de la alarma de seguridad de la casa para cuando se fuera a dormir.

La artista no dijo nada, subió la escalera a su ahora cuarto dejándose caer en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, un dormitorio común con una cama, muebles donde guardar sus cosas y algunos retratos con fotos de Angela y Edward cuando se casaron.

Se acercó a uno de ellos, no se fijó en nada más que el chico de ojos verdes sin expresión, igual a como lo vio al salir del departamento esa tarde. Una lágrima cayó, lo perdía y dolía como nada más en el mundo; se llevó la mano al vientre, cerró los ojos concentrándose en ese ser que crecía ahí dentro, se preguntó si sería tan hermoso como si padre, con su mismo cabello y ojos, tan comprensible y bondadoso, segura que le enseñaría a no creer en mujeres como ella para que no sufriera de la misma manera.

Se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente… Se hallaba sola, no era necesario sentirse fuerte y seguir manteniendo la torre, ya los salvó a todos y era momento de dejarse ir. El llanto se apoderó de ella entre gritos de frustración y rabia, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero a que la torre terminara de caer dejando los secretos ocultos para siempre.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Creo que uno de los capítulos más tristes que he escrito, pero para mi sorpresa salió más rápido de lo que creí. Fue increíble conocer el lugar exacto donde está el departamento donde los llevó Edward y la inspiración vino sin más. Casi que corrí la maratón para llegar a casa y tomar el computador.

Como a metaforizado Bella, los escombros han caído sobre ella, los secretos bien guardados y Edward casi que la odia.

Es un capítulo corto pero necesario a mi parecer, espero que les haya gustado, ahora sigo escribiendo el siguiente para tenerlo antes de 25 de este mes que es cuando regreso a Chile.

Muchas gracias por todos sus RR, favoritos y alertas, me sorprende como cada día crece más esta historia y sus seguidores. Gracias a _**cavendano13, maria. F. gomez. 545, yolabertay, nadsart, iscullen1, LauraECS, carlita16, RAKL (jess solita, pero siempre fiel), BABYBOO27, yyamile, freckles03, Lili Cullen-Swan, Becca Masen, Memita, Any, EdbeLL MaSeN, Ss33Lis, Anónimo**_, y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Los dejo invitados como siempre al grupo en Facebook: **Basta de Secretos by Camili (link en mi perfil o acá arriba) **donde están las imágenes, paisajes, personajes, playlist y todo lo que inspira este fic.

Nos vemos, como siempre, lo más pronto que de mi imaginación.

Camili


	34. BODA

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Adios – **__Jesse y Joy_

_**(2)Universo sobre mi – **__Amaral_

_**(3)Kiss Me – **__Sixpence None the Richer_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 34**

**.**

_**Ocho años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

Observó cierto punto en la encimera donde una pequeña grieta amenazaba con agrandarse si se colocaba mucho peso sobre esta. Era una cocina renovada por lo que debía estar así desde que fueron a instalarla por lo que Angela debería hacerse cargo y pedir que fueran a arreglarlo antes que cediera y ya no entrara en garantía.

Era una cocina amplia, de esas que le gustaban ya que se podía desplazar sin preocuparse de golpear algo que terminara creando un desastre. Todos los electrodomésticos eran de acero inoxidable última generación, paredes y muebles blancos, cocinilla de vitrocerámica, suelo de madera oscura, luz natural con una agradable vista hacia el jardín. También se disfrutaba de un comedor de diario donde permanecía sentaba en ese momento echando un vistazo la misteriosa grieta en la encimera.

Se sobresaltó cuando vio a su hermana de pie frente a ella con los brazos en forma de jarra. La miró a los ojos disculpándose y luego centrándose en el cuadernillo que tenía sobre la mesa, suspiró volviendo a escribir mientras le dictaba.

—Sé que las embarazadas son distraídas, pero creo que te lo estás tomando muy al pie de la letra —comentó Angela volviendo a la olla donde se cocinaba el pollo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella escribiendo lo último—, debes agregar la pimienta negra entera y dejar que termine de cocinarse, si la agregas antes quedará demasiado pasada al condimento y difícil de distinguir la carne.

—Bien, ¿y los calabacines?

—Los colocas a último momento, no demoran en cocerse —respondió la chica viendo a su hermana asentir—. ¿Por qué ahora quieres aprender? —Preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—Mi marido es quien se encarga de la cocina cuando está en casa, pero ahora que tendremos un bebé debo ser una buena ama de casa.

**(1)**Hizo una mueca disimulándola dejando caer una cascada de cabello sobre su cara mientras terminaba de escribir. En solo una frase le daba dos puñaladas de cortesía: su marido y su hijo.

Angela sintió que ganaba cuando Edward llegó al día siguiente de la escapada con Bella sin aviso diciendo que aceptaba ser el padre de ese pequeño para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas. Cada palabra que dijo lo hizo vigilando significativamente a la artista que se esforzaba por no ponerse a llorar enfrente del matrimonio. Luego el hombre se fue sin informar donde dejando a las Swan solas en silencio.

Sonrió sin dejar de revolver después de haber agregado la pimienta, se sorprendía que hubieran sido tan tontos para aceptar algo a tal precio, Edward debía estar verdaderamente obsesionado o muy enojado con su hermana como para aceptar cuidar un hijo de ella con un chico ajeno siendo que eran amantes; y por otro lado Bella era realmente masoquista.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo a la chica sentada en la mesa de diario, gozaba de otra razón para que Edward no se separara de su lado, jamás podría dejarla si ella albergaba lo único que siempre lo mantendría en contacto con Isabella, un hijo bastardo de su capricho.

Dos días después cuando Edward volvió a aparecer por casa acordaron los planes para los próximos siete meses procurando no dejar ningún cabo suelto para que ninguna de las tres partes tuviera consecuencias. Nadie se enteraría del embarazo hasta el momento de que la criatura estuviera en sus brazos con un documento firmado del cual se encargaría el chico e Isabella a kilómetros de distancia. Ésta dejaría su último año en _Slade Schooll of Fine Art_ para cuando el bebé naciera por lo que no tendría que moverse de Madrid. Cuando la chica informó que tenía cosas que arreglar, especialmente esos primeros meses, Edward fue quien designó a Angela para que la acompañara en cada viaje. Ninguna de las hermanas volvió a decir algo.

Edward, para molestia de Angela, informó que no vivía en esa casa, si bien, pasaría regularmente para ver si necesitaban algo y procurar que Bella fuera a todos los controles con su médico de cabecera que le designaron en el mismo hospital donde trabajaban.

Cuando Isabella habló sobre el viaje a Río de Janeiro que realizaría en pocas semanas, no perdió de vista atenta al chico esperando alguna reacción, sin embargo, fue Angela quien se negó a que hiciera un viaje en avión de tantas horas donde Emmett podría sospechar sobre su estado. Edward finalmente aceptó el viaje con la condición que llamara a su hermana por cualquier cosa asegurando que sería prudente a la hora de enfrentarse cara a cara con su hermano sin contar más de lo necesario.

Bella insistió en que no era necesario siempre ir acompañada a donde se moviera al menos que lo necesitara, no atentaría contra la vida del bebé, prefería hacer las cosas sin la presión de que alguien estuvieran rondándola. No le molestaba llamar todos los días para dar un reporte a pesar de que se sentiría más cómoda teniendo su independencia, especialmente cuando fuera a Londres para tramitar la suspensión de su último año. El matrimonio se miró unos cuantos segundos antes de aceptar.

Ellos se harían cargo de todos los gastos, todo lo que fuera a necesitar para ella como para la criatura. Después de su primer control dentro de dos días, programarían las ecografías para poder asistir a ellas aún cuando Edward parecía recio a querer participar de esa experiencia lo que revolvió el estómago de la chica que tuvo que disculparse e ir a devolver la comida.

Finalmente cuando todo quedó coordinado y aceptado por las tres partes, Edward tomó sus cosas y se fue sin dirigirle una sola ojeada a Bella.

Desde ese día que el chico se pasaba casi todos los días por casa para preguntar que necesitaban, Angela le daba una lista, él se ausentaba por un par de horas y volvía con todo. A veces se quedaba a comer y otras se iba apenas dándole las buenas noches. Isabella imaginaba que dormía en el departamento donde fueron la última vez que estuvieron juntos, no obstante, asumiera las ganas de ir y esperarlo cuanto fuera necesario, no sabía cómo llegar y su hermana no tenía idea a donde iba luego de esas visitas esporádicas.

Esa mañana Angela llevaba toda la intención de que Edward se quedara con ella luego de que Isabella se fuera a Londres para terminar los trámites de la academia así que se preocupo de ella quedaba bien informada con una sonrisa coqueta y voz cantarina informándole sus intenciones.

Al día anterior, cuando Edward se quedó a cenar, Bella informó que se iba al día siguiente a Inglaterra, se quedaría en su departamento y cualquier cosa Paul estaría con ella. Como era de esperar, Angela estaba en contra de que ese chico la frecuentara ya que podría hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto al bebé y querer quedárselo a pesar que su hermana le aseguró que no pasaría examinando su plato aún intacto incapaz de enfrentarse a la pareja.

Isabella volvió a sentirse fatal cuando el chico dijo que no podría ir a dejarla al aeropuerto como supuestamente quería Angela, ya que ambos debían trabajar desde temprano hasta saber que hora, así que le dejó el dinero para tomar un taxi sin reparar en ella siquiera para luego irse. Esa distancia entre ellos la mataba incluso se lo mereciera, sentía que él se iba y no podría retenerlo… Al parecer a ese amor tendría que decirle adiós definitivamente.

.

.

.

Llevaba la mirada fija en el suelo arrastrando su maleta sin preocuparse de los que pasaban a su alrededor con prisa. Ya no le importaba nada, en pocos días perdió todo lo que amaba en el mundo, no sabía con qué cara se enfrentaría a Emmett sin que descubriera que algo malo ocurría. Daba por hecho que Edward no iría para la boda justificando su inasistencia por trabajo o saber qué cosa y ella debía demostrar que se trataba de ello. Simplemente no podría confesar la verdadera razón.

Se disculpó con la persona que se estrelló sin querer por ir perdida en sus pensamientos y observando el suelo. Levantó la cabeza para mostrar acongoja cuando se sorprendió encontrarlo ahí con una sonrisa, rápidamente se contagió de ella soltando todo lo que llevaba para aferrarse a su cuello. Hasta ese momento no se percató cuanto lo extrañaba.

—¡Ey, imagino que tanta efusividad es culpa de las hormonas! —la sintió temblar por lo que la rodeó en un abrazo protector—. Tranquila chica bonita, ya se arreglará.

—No, no lo entiendes, está todo perdido —Bella se aferró a la camisa de Paul—. Discúlpame por todo, haberte involucrado en esta historia fue un error, perdón por lo que venga…

—Bella, para eso estamos los amigos. Vamos a casa.

Paul se preocupó de distraerla en camino a _Bloomsbury_ contándole sobre lo ocurrido los días que estuvo fuera, luego en el departamento de la chica le informó sobre el éxito de la exposición, los cuadros vendidos y los que eran de su exclusividad ya estaban en el taller debidamente cuidados. Le contó sobre la misma oportunidad que tuvo el en su segundo año en _Slade_ y lo diferente que fueron las experiencias. Bella a su lado solo sonreía perdida en su mundo.

No la dejó sola en ningún momento, la acompañó a la academia para informar su retiro temporal, ayudó a que le mantuvieran la beca y prometió cuidar del departamento mientras no estuviera. Un par de noches se quedaron durmiendo en el sofá esperando a que las lágrimas se agotaran y otras cada uno en una habitación aunque el chico por lo general se levantaba unas cuantas veces por la noche para verificar que verdaderamente estuviera descansando.

Como aún no debía regresar a España, la invitó a pasar unos días en Hampshire, un condado situado en la costa sur de Inglaterra, un lugar que se caracterizaba por la tranquilidad y su paisaje natural.

Fueron tres días disfrutando de la historia, cultura y tradiciones autenticas del país, un condado que se mantenía de las campiñas inglesas. Recorrieron los museos, el parque nacional _New Forest_ y de las tierras donde nacieron _Jane Austen_ y _Charles Dickens_.

El último día, antes de tomar sus cosas y volver a Londres, Paul invitó a Bella a un bar para tomar algo; obviamente la chica disfrutó de un jugo natural y su amigo la acompañó con lo mismo sin importar que el dueño les echara un vistazo sin entender. Ambos en silencio disfrutaban del paisaje hasta que el chico decidió que era momento de enfrentar los problemas e intentar buscar una solución.

—Sé que evitarás el tema aún así necesito que me escuches; no espero que contestes, solo escucha, ¿bien? —después de un suspiro, Bella asintió—. Creo que enfrentas los problemas de una forma estúpida, no solo te haces daño a ti misma sino a los que te aman. ¿Cómo crees que se siente Edward? ¿Cómo se sentirá tu hermano o Rose? ¿Qué crees que pensará ese bebé? No quiero que lo entiendas en este momento, solo piénsalo, más que salvarlos a todos como se que intentas, estás hundiéndolos aún más en la agonía.

Estuvieron en un incómodo silencio por varios minutos que parecieron horas para ambos, Paul paciente esperó a que su amiga dijera algo, como no sucedió siguió con su discurso.

—Sufres en silencio, cargas con todos los problemas siendo que hay personas como Edward y yo que queremos ayudarte… Bella, necesitas ayuda y no solo nuestra sino que de un profesional. Siempre creí que mi familia me hacía daño por no comprender lo que me gustaba, por eso salí de casa sin dar una dirección, y ahora creo que no fue tan así… Tu familia te ha hecho más daño a ti que a cualquier persona y lo peor es que los has dejado porque quieres que todos sean felices menos tú, ¿crees que eso es justo?

—Ya es hora de irnos —dijo Bella sin mirar nada concreto, Paul suspiró.

—Está bien, iré por nuestras cosas.

El resto del día y el siguiente Isabella no habló, se despidió de su amigo con un fuerte abrazo y él prometió mantenerse en contacto. Cuando bajó del avión en Madrid su hermana la esperaba con ansiedad, no parecía contenta con todos los días que tardó en volver por lo que no se quedó ningún segundo en silencio en todo el trayecto discutiendo sobre esos viajes en solitario, prometiendo que acabarían. Si no fuera por Edward quien después de tanto tiempo la defendió, no creía poder viajar a Brasil para la boda de su hermano y mejor amiga.

Cuando ese día llegó, Bella se sentía de muerte, no solo por los malestares del embarazo y las continuas objeciones de Angela, más bien no podía soportar saber que Edward no iría a ese viaje con el cual soñaron muchos los últimos meses. Era tan difícil decirle adiós, entender que lo suyo terminaba que era inevitable tener un deje de esperanza en que las cosas podrían solucionarse, no obstante, él se encargaba de confirmar la despedida.

La mañana en que debía tomar el avión, el chico apareció en casa cinco minutos para darle algo de dinero con la justificación de si debía pagar algo relacionado con el bebé. La chica con las hormonas revolucionadas, le lanzó el dinero a la cara diciendo que ella no necesitaba nada, sabía cómo cuidarse ella y al pequeño que se hallaba en su vientre. Malhumorada tomó el taxi que esperaba fuera de casa sin despedirse de nadie.

El vuelo fue un tormento, demasiadas horas, nauseas, llanto y rabia, cual más difícil de controlar que la otra. En cuanto ya en el aeropuerto el pánico se apoderó de ella pensando en esos supuestos planes que tenían con Edward al momento de llegar, querían irse a un hotel para no molestar a la pareja incluso cuando ellos insistían en que pasaran esos días con ellos así Bella podría ayudar a Rosalie con los últimos preparativos y con el vestido de boda. Ahora como solo era ella las cosas cambiaban, su hermano no le permitiría irse sola a un hotel teniendo las comodidades en casa.

Cuando los divisó no sabía si llorar de felicidad o de envidia al verlos tan felices y enamorados. Emmett la elevó abrazándola con fuerza gritando cuanto extrañaba a su hermanita, entre risas insistió en que la bajara si no quería que le vomitara encima. La pareja se preocupó por lo que tuvo que excusarse diciendo que la comida del avión no le sentó bien por lo que necesitaba descansar.

**(2)**Al llegar Ipanema y divisar a los surfistas temprano por la mañana le revolvió el estómago, peor fue al entrar al piso y Emmett dejó sus cosas en el cuarto que compartió con Edward la última visita. Sin preocuparse de sus cosas rápidamente salió del lugar, necesitaba tomar aire con urgencia.

Se veían unas pocas nubes en el cielo, supuestamente se encontraban en invierno por esta zona si bien en Brasil era difícil percibir los cambios climáticos. Respiró hondo identificando el olor marino, la frescura y la paz; todo cambiaba, las cosas serían diferentes en los próximos meses tanto para destruirla o hacerla más fuerte, pero sin él a su lado se inclinaba por la primera opción. Qué más daba, ella pintaba su destino y como tal decidió alejarlo de su lado, ahora debía empezar a vivir.

Cerró los ojos, ya era suficiente, necesitaba tranquilidad para volver a sonreír y creer que existía algo bueno para ella en ese mundo. Este podía ser el inicio, la oportunidad de pasar unos días con su mejor amiga, ayudarla con los últimos detalles, acompañarla en el día más importante de su vida, renovar las energías ahora que estaba sola y podía pensar. Las cosas quedaron claras hace un tiempo atrás, ella quiso entregar todo y él respeto esa elección, no podía esperar que las cosas siguieran igual, ahora debía aceptarlo y rehacer su vida, no había más vueltas que darle.

Se giró cuando sintió los pasos de su hermano, le regaló una sonrisa abriendo los brazos para recibirlo. Ninguno dijo algo, disfrutando del momento como si fuera ese comienzo que ella pedía; acordaron en disfrutar de esos días y comenzarían justo ahora. Era de suponer que Emmett se hallaba enterado más de lo que demostraba y agradecía su silencio y respeto, juntos volvieron al interior ayudando a Rosalie con la cocina, definitivamente todavía no se manejaba en esa área.

Los siguientes dos días las chicas no pararon en ningún momento, ir al salón para revisar que la seguridad y decoración estuviera en orden, la última prueba del vestido, coordinar las habitaciones en el hotel donde se hospedaba la familia de la novia, al salón de belleza para la prueba de peinado y maquillaje de ambas, ir por el vestido de Bella que Rose insistió en encargarse, volver al salón cuando llamaron confirmando que los paparazzi dieron con la fecha exacta de la boda de la supermodelo y terminar con los detalles en una playa privada donde se celebraría la ceremonia.

Isabella se reía sorprendida ante tanto jaleo, no solo porque fueran los últimos detalles, sino por la diversidad que tendrían al día siguiente. Rosalie al ser una modelo reconocida en el mundo mandó un diseño de su vestido a uno de sus diseñadores amigos quien se sintió halagado de participar, la recepción sería como esas de los desfiles profesionales, no obstante, Emmett quería cosas simples como una boda en la playa y comida típica de la región por lo que era difícil imaginar a una novia con vestido ceñido caminando por la arena, un novio con traje y sin zapatos y qué decir de quienes servirían la comida. La variedad destacaría ese día.

—Estoy agotada —dijo Rose cayendo en el sofá sin importar que su vestido de lino se arrugara.

—Deberías descansar o mañana no te mantendrás de pie ni cinco minutos de la ceremonia —contestó Bella sentándose a su lado recibiendo un gruñido de su amiga.

—Por lo menos logramos que la prensa no interfiriera.

—A cambio de una gran sesión fotográfica… A lo menos Emmett no ha puesto problemas.

—¡Adoro a tu hermano! Se toma con tanta calma que nos acosen que estoy segura que no hubiera encontrado un hombre mejor que él. Me he ganado la lotería con los hermanos Swan —ambas amigas se dieron una sonrisa; Bella se puso de pie con esfuerzo.

—Bueno, yo si descansaré, no me despierten hasta mañana.

—Estás en tu casa.

Entró en el cuarto dejando el bolso sobre la mesa trepándose luego a la cama dejándose caer en medio. Miró hacia un lado donde colgaba el vestido que ocuparía mañana, según su amiga el color turquesa era perfecto para su piel así que eligió un vestido tejido en la parte del busto con un diseño redondo que cruzaba su espalda; el resto caía vaporoso en varias capas hasta sobre las rodillas. Un vestido sencillo como ella y que facilitaba esconder su vientre de tres meses, parece que su hubiera pensado en ello aún cuando no sabía nada al respecto.

Se llevó las manos justo a ese lugar que ya se podía apreciar más redondeado. Se preocupó de llevar vestidos no ceñidos al cuerpo para evitar preguntas, conocía a su hermano y amiga que repararían en algunos cambios como sus pechos más hinchados o esa pequeña protuberancia en su vientre. Se llevó una mano a la frente cerrando los ojos procurando no pensar en el padre de ese bebé, lo estuvo controlando muy bien esas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas y no quería fallar mañana cuando más lo necesitaba.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se percató que era de noche, durmió toda la tarde y ahora se cuestionaba si podría volver a conciliar el sueño y no parecer un muerto viviente para la ceremonia. Se puso de pie en dirección a la cocina para tomar un vaso de leche.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse a Emmett sentado a la mesa con un vaso de leche enfrente, lo observaba detenidamente mientras lo hacía girar entre los dedos. Sin hablarle buscó el suyo propio sentándose frente a él, sabía que Rosalie ya debía estar en el hotel donde se alojaba su familia y se arreglaría para el día siguiente mientras ellos llegarían juntos al lugar de encuentro. Se miraron unos segundos antes de que el grandulón se parara ofreciéndole la mano para que le acompañase.

Salieron a la terraza donde corría una ligera brisa, tomaron asiento disfrutando del paisaje entre las luces de la calle y la negrura de la noche. Se deleitaban de pequeños sorbos de leche y de la comodidad; Emmett fue el primero en interrumpir el silencio.

—Es sorprendente como las cosas han cambiado en estos dos años.

—¿Te refieres a que por fin serás libre? —se giró para atisbarla ante la pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Somos libres, hermanita —Bella negó con una sonrisa triste.

—No es mi caso, aún dependo de muchas cosas, no es mi momento en cambio sí el tuyo, por fin podrás dejar a nuestros padres atrás y todas las sombras que eso representa… Ahora tendrás tu familia.

—Las cosas no van bien con Edward, ¿cierto? —preguntó Emmett. Bella suspiró y asintió—. ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —La chica sonrió mirándolo y negando.

—No aunque agradezco la intención, es algo que debemos superar. El cuento de hadas no podía durar para siempre.

—Sabes que para lo que necesites siempre podrás contar conmigo como también las puertas de mi casa estarán abiertas… Si decides que es tiempo de salir de Londres, acá esperamos por ti y un nuevo hogar —miró a su hermano, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Lo sé, pero no es momento de hablar sobre esos temas trágicos… ¿No deberías estar en una despedida de soltero o tomando algo más fuete que un vaso de leche? —ambos rieron.

—No, no es lo mío… Prefiero disfrutar estas últimas horas de soltero con mi hermana.

A pesar de que deberían intentar dormir y tener fuerzas para el siguiente día, los hermanos pasaron gran parte de la noche despiertos recordando sus aventuras de pequeños, riendo de tonterías y de algunos borrachos que pasaban bajo el edificio. También disfrutaron de la piscina jugando hasta que el amanecer les regaló un precioso momento que no desaprovecharon para brindar con sus originales vasos de leche.

Pasado el mediodía, después de dormir un par de horas preparados para el gran día. Emmett eligió un traje de dos piezas gris grafito, una corbata a rayas del mismo color junto a una camisa blanca y zapatos negros que se quitaría llegando a la playa; la chica se reía a cada rato imaginándolo sin zapatos y ese traje tan costoso hasta que su hermano se quitó el calzado y decidió ir sin ellos todo el recorrido.

Bella por su parte se veía preciosa en su vestido turquesa que le quedaba a la perfección junto con el peinado que fue a hacerle la chica del salón de belleza: un moño simple con bucles al final. Maquillaje, unos pendientes y una pequeña carterita con las mismas piedras. Emmett la elogio a cada momento sintiéndose afortunado de tener a esa chica acompañándolo al altar. La artista era la única familia del novio, nadie más fue invitado y para ambos era suficiente si bien todos cuestionaran su decisión.

Una hora después recibían a los invitados en la residencia privada donde se colocaron sillas para los invitados y un altar frente al mar con flores rosas y blancas. El lugar era muy acogedor especialmente cuando llegara el atardecer.

Bella no se movía del lado de su hermano quien la llevaba firmemente por la cintura presentándola con orgullo como su única hermana y la representante de la familia. Ambos no dejaban se sonreír disfrutando de largas conversaciones con parientes de Rosalie y algunos amigos del grandulón. La chica se sonrojaba con algunos flirteos, no obstante, jamás dejaba de sonreír.

Contantemente tomaba la mano de Emmett cuando este vigilaba la hora, se miraban con una sonrisa que los tranquilizaba unos minutos hasta que volviera a la misma acción. Cuando fue él quien le apretó la mano lo interrogó en silencio, éste tenía la vista fija en otro lado por lo que siguió la dirección.

Quedó sin aire cuando vio en medio del pasillo a Edward con un traje negro, camisa blanca y sin corbata contemplándolos con las manos en los bolsillos. Ninguno de los tres se movía ni siquiera para dejar el paso a las personas a su alrededor que seguían la fila saludando al novio y su hermana a pesar de que estos no ponían atención.

Cuando el chico se acercó a los Swan primero se detuvo junto a su amigo alargando los brazos para felicitarlo por ese gran día. Algo se dijeron al oído que los hizo reír y vigilándose para confirmar que permanecía ahí, cuando fue el turno de Bella esta temblaba de pies a cabeza volviendo a aferrarse al brazo de su hermano quien los vigilaba sin disimulo. Cuando Edward asintió como saludo y luego salió de su visión la chica creyó desfallecer, no podría soportarlo sin largarse a llorar, debía sonreír disimulando la agonía, su familia era más importante en ese momento.

Logró reponerse justo antes de que todos tuvieran que tomar asiento cuando un coche blanco de detuvo enfrente. Bella tomó su puesto admirando a su amiga que venía tan despampanante como siempre.

Su vestido no era nada que ver con el lugar, aún así era perfecto. Blanco ajustado a sus curvas con un diseño que pareciera que hubiera sido cortado en varios pedazos irregulares y vuelto a coser. La parte de abajo se abría dejando una pequeña cola que asilaba con el viento y sus movimientos por la arena. El cabello lo llevaba suelto con los rizos definidos y una orquídea ajustada en su oreja como las de su ramo.

La ceremonia fue sencilla con dos partes completamente diferentes y a la vez tan perfecta que nadie podría superar. Bella dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad y risas cuando Emmett tartamudeó en los votos por el nerviosismo aunque con un vistazo hacia ella todo volvía a la normalidad.

Por decisión de los dos ella los acompañaría en el coche hacia el salón donde sería la recepción, irían primero a un sector de la playa de Ipanema donde ambos disfrutan del atardecer para tomarse unas fotografías y darles en el gusto a los periodistas. Querían que Bella saliera en todas ellas ya que si no fuera por la chica ellos jamás se hubieran encontrado, era parte importante de sus vidas.

Casi dos horas después se bajaron frente al salón donde Rosalie jamás la soltó de la mano y ambas no dejaban de sonreír.

El resto de la velada fue increíble, los novios no parecían los protagonistas del día ya que se encargaban de contarles a todos quien era Isabella Swan. Esta no paraba de sonrojarse intentando invertir los papeles pero todos se mostraban interesados en saber sobre la futura promesa en el arte contemporáneo. En varias ocasiones percibió que Edward la apreciaba.

Después de que los novios dieran el baile inaugural la pista de llenó de los invitados disfrutando de los bailes típicos de Brasil. Bella con disimulo salió del salón con la intención de tomarse un tiempo para ella y respirar aire fresco, no se sentía muy bien y su intención era seguir manteniendo oculto su estado.

**(3)**Salió a la terraza donde se encontraba la piscina y fue cubierta con toldos para que las personas pudieras disfrutar en las reconfortantes reposeras-camas o en las mesas junto a la barandilla. Lo que no esperaba era que ya hubiera alguien buscando la misma tranquilidad que ella, menos que se tratada de Edward quien sentado en una orilla de las reposeras con los codos sobre sus piernas contemplaba el paisaje. Cuando se percató de su presencia no pudieron quitarse la vista.

Bella volvió a temblar incapaz de reaccionar, su mente decía lo contrario, que diera media vuelta y buscara otro lugar donde descansar mientras que su corazón decía que se diera una oportunidad de ser feliz aún cuando se dijera que las cosas cambiarían desde ese momento. Tampoco podía pensar muy bien si los hipnóticos ojos verdes del chico seguían recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo comportarse? ¿Enfrentarlo? ¿Darse la vuelta? ¿Hacer como si nada pasara? ¿Ser amigos? ¿Rogar? ¿Insultarlo? No lo sabía bien, eso sí, tenía la seguridad de una cosa y no podía dejarlo pasar.

Cerró los ojos, dejó de pensar, dejó los miedos y corrió. Ninguno de los dos esperaba la reacción del otro por lo que Edward al verla casi tropezar se puso de pie para recibirla antes de terminara en el suelo por lo que la chica chocó contra su pecho llevando los brazos al cuello para aferrarlo y besarlo con necesidad. Ninguno de los dos se resistió, se entregaron con deseo, anhelo, alegría… Amor.

Los brazos del chico la rodearon levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, Bella rio sin separar los labios de él aferrándose aún más para no caer. Jamás creyeron que una separación así podría doler tanto y un simple beso los hiciera brillar como dos estrellas en el firmamento, podrían estar separados por días y solo el hecho de saber que el otro se encontraba ahí amándolo a la distancia los reconfortaba, no obstante, pensar en la frialdad y el término de un amor tan puro como el suyo era inconcebible. Se necesitaban con locura y eso nadie lo podría evitar, ni la muerte inclusive.

Cuando por fin se separaron se admiraron como si se trataran de dioses, sus ojos volvían a brillar, una sonrisa cursaba sus rostros y ambos corazones latían tan rápido que pronto explotarían de emoción. Se rieron cuando Edward no pudo controlarse y volvió a besarla sin que ninguno objetara al respecto. Sin dejar de abrazarla la llevó hacia la reposera donde hace unos minutos estuvo sentado, se recostaron en silencio disfrutando de la vista y la música que venía desde el interior.

—Lo siento —dijo Bella ocultándose en el cuello del chico.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Prometo portarme mejor —Edward se rio entre dientes.

Le besó la coronilla sin decir nada más, sabía lo que sintió todo esas semanas en que estuvieron separados y a la vez tan cerca, enfadado y no quería decir algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Por lo mismo se negó a participar de la boda de su mejor amigo para no arruinarle la felicidad a nadie, aún así, cuando Emmett le llamó para contarle como se hallaba Bella no pudo más, solo quería verla, tenerla cerca aunque no se hablaran y apenas miraran. Ahora se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión, especialmente después de tener las ideas claras y se las hizo saber.

—No tomes más decisiones por tu cuenta, estamos los dos en esto —Bella asintió en silencio—. Déjame reconquistarte, dame la posibilidad de que te enamores de ese ser que llevas dentro y olvidarnos de todo… Si no lo logro, prometo aceptar tu estúpida idea y lo cuidaré mientras te tomas un tiempo… Dame estos meses, por favor.

—Está bien —contestó la chica colocándose de lado para no perderlo de vista—, tienes todo el derecho.

Le agradeció recostándola en la reposera besándola, esta vez con más intensidad recuperando esas semanas sin contacto torturándose sin necesidad. Fueron sorprendidos por los novios que también necesitaban algo de intimidad, ambos gritaban al advertirlos tan juntos. Se acercaron entre aplausos y gritos felicitándolos por haber solucionado el problema que fuera que los acongojaba. La pareja se rio levantándose y abrazándose de inmediato.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Edward conociendo el estado de su chica se disculpó con los novios para retirarse. Ambos insistieron en que se quedaran en el departamento los días que quisieran ya que ellos se iban de luna de miel por lo que nadie interrumpiría. Agradeció el ofrecimientos deseándoles un bien viaje y esperando reencontrarse muy pronto; Rosalie abrazó a su amiga agradeciéndole por enésima vez a Bella por todo lo que hizo durante el tiempo que se conocían. Cuando fue el turno de Emmett no fueron necesarias las palabras, ellos se conocían bien y sabía que todo iría bien hasta su vuelta, cualquier cosa un llamado y él estaría de regreso como fuera posible.

Iba perdida admirando el paisaje que le entregaba Madrid por lo que no distinguió el camino que tomaba Edward. Frunció el ceño cuando se detuvieron junto al edificio que no le traía los mejores recuerdos; miró a su acompañarte quien le regaló una sonrisa y un apretón en la rodilla. Este se bajó del coche dándose la vuelta para ayudarle.

Cuando ingresaron el lugar seguía tal cual como lo recordaba Bella, casi como si nadie hubiese ocupado ese lugar. Como si el chico leyera sus pensamientos le explicó que una mujer iba a hacer la limpieza una vez a la semana, ella asintió examinando el lugar con más detención.

La puerta que estaba frente a al comedor era un baño de visita decorado con paredes y encimeras de mármol y un tono azulado para las subidas. La primera puerta por el pasillo llevaba a la cocina equipada con lo mejor, la siguiente un cuarto con cama matrimonial y baño incluido; Edward le explicó que era el cuarto que él ocupaba. Frente un armario donde se podían colgar los abrigos para el crudo invierno y la última puerta era otro cuarto con las mismas dimensiones del otro con baño, el cuarto de invitados que nunca fue ocupado con ese fin hasta ese momento. Se sorprendió y a la vez llamó la atención era el rincón donde se apreciaban utensilios de arte: Atril, lienzos y pinturas.

Cuando volvieron a la sala Edward le entregó un juego de llaves, Bella sin entender lo recibió preguntando con la mirada.

—Son las llaves de este departamento. No es difícil llegar, el coche tiene la ruta planificada por lo que te será fácil mientras no conozcas las calles de Madrid.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? —El chico suspiró.

—Sé que no puedes venir a vivir conmigo, sería demasiado obvio para Angela y perjudicial para nosotros, pero si puedes disfrutar del lugar cuando tu hermana te agobie. Como has visto, el cuarto de al fondo es completamente tuyo, puedes pintar, hacer lo que quieras con el… Aunque espero que no lo ocupes para dormir si te quedar a pasar la noche.

Sin dejar de contemplarse mantuvieron silencio, el respetando su tiempo para tomar la información, esperando la reacción positiva. Finalmente ella se acercó abrazándolo sin soltar las llaves, respiró el aroma que desprendía antes de levantar la vista y agradecer; prometió darle la oportunidad, esta era su manera y se lo agradecía.

Lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia el dormitorio principal, la vuelta a casa podría atrasarse un día más, nadie debía que enterarse que ya se encontraban en España. No informó a Angela de su regreso así que no era malo aprovechar; se regalaron una sonrisa abrazándose y disfrutando de sus cuerpos que seguían deseándose a pesar de los dos días anteriores en Río de Janeiro.

A la mañana siguiente entre besos y caricias Bella despertó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, adoraba despertar con Edward. Tomaron desayuno mientras planificaban el día, ella debía regresar a Moncloa y definitivamente no podían volver juntos, era demasiado sospechoso, Angela no sabía que su marido salió del país así que tomaría un taxi y él aparecería luego. Por otro lado, para evitar estas situaciones, el chico decidido a ponerle un coche así podría moverse sin necesidad de que alguien la trasladara, también tendría su independencia especialmente salir de la vigilia permanente de su hermana.

Se despidieron entre besos y mimos prometiendo reunirse dentro de media hora lo que demoraba en llegar ambos por separado. Un par de besos más y lo dejó atrás, sin perder la sonrisa disfrutó del paisaje poniendo atención al camino para aprenderlo.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa el chofer le informó que ya fue saldada la tarifa por lo que solo unas pocas palabras en español que la chica manejaba se bajó con su equipaje. Tocó el timbre ya que aún no tenía llaves y esperó tranquilamente vigilando hacia la calle esperando divisar el Volvo de Edward aparecer sorpresivamente. Se rio ante las locuras que hacían.

Se sorprendió cuando su hermana salió apresurada hacia la calle impidiéndole entrar y escondiéndola entre los abetos. Su expresión demostraba que no era buen momento para nada ni siquiera para preguntar que ocurría, Angela miró hacia ambos lados, bufó con rabia hasta que dejó escapar el aire cuando vio un coche ingresar por la calle. Por fin se dignó a darle un vistazo.

—Nuestros padres están en casa, tienes que irte.

La sangre se le heló, dio una ojeada hacia la entrada asustada de que Charlie o Renée salieran a curiosear para saber que hacía su hija fuera, si las sorprendían las cosas se pondrían feas y era obvio que ninguna de las dos quería eso. Se sobresaltó cuando vio a Edward a su lado tomando la maleta y llevándola al coche; su hermana la tomó por los hombros mirándola con enojo.

—Si tuviera tu celular cargado te hubieras enterado antes y disfrutado de un tiempo más de vacaciones con Emmett. Gracias al cielo que mi marido se encuentra cerca… Te llevará a un hotel donde te quedarás hasta que nuestros padres se vayan, no hagas nada indebido, tenemos un trato —Bella asintió, Angela se dirigió a Edward cuando lo vio retornar—. Llévatela y vuelve, mis padres quieren ver a su yerno.

—Sabes que no me interesa…

—¡Pero si vamos a tener un hijo, creo que debería interesarte mantener la apariencia! —interrumpió la mujer histeria. Él asintió—. Ya váyanse, debo volver dentro.

Edward colocó una mano en la espalda de Bella guiándola hacia el coche mientras ésta miraba hacia atrás esperando ser sorprendida. Cuando estuvieron alejados un par de cuadras el chico se relajó llevando una mano hacia la pierna de la chica. Se observaron y él sonrió.

—Bien, parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado.

Bella también sonrió, definitivamente no iba a quedarse en un hotel.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Aquí otra vez con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez como se darán cuenta hay esperanzas, ambos se dan cuenta que no pueden vivir sin el otro y darán un poco de cada uno para lograr que las cosas funcionen… ¡Más con unos días solos!

Esta vez solo agradeceré sus RR, favoritos y alertas, estoy preparando el equipaje que ya mañana estoy regresando, pero no podía dejarlos sin un último capítulo desde las tierras españolas. Gracias a _**WickedIllyrie, Pauucullen, Ariana Kendra Black, PiuBella, bbluelilas, aguabellisima, yolabertay, BABYBOO27, lulycullen19, joos Cullen, cavendano13, Liiz'Stewart, LauraECS, mikomaru potter Cullen, RAKL Gt, saraygarcia08, carlita16, Regina G Pattz, maria. f. gomez. 545, Iwannabebella63, Saha Denali, Hinatapink, Pamela Cullen S, Memita, Any**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización cuando ya esté organizada en mi país. Un beso grande para todos y los espero en el grupo de Facebook: **Basta de Secretos By Camili (link en mi perfil)**.

Nos vemos


	35. MATERNIDAD

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Firefly – Ed Sheeran**_

_**(2)Say Something – A great big World feat. Christina Aguilera**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 35**

**.**

_**Siete años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

Lo seguía con la mirada mientras se perdía dentro de cuarto y luego iba hacia el estudio para luego volver por donde mismo. No dejaba de comer sus cereales aunque más pendiente de lo que Edward hacia que del alimento que entraba en la boca.

Cuando el chico se detuvo por fin en la mesa tomando asiento enfrente se regalaron una sonrisa, Bella le sirvió café y fruta recibiendo unas _gracias_ con entusiasmo. Tomaron desayuno en silencio como llevaban haciéndolo hace dos días, desde que supieron de la visita sorpresa de los Swan.

Esa misma tarde Edward se pasó por casa de Angela para aparentar que eran la gran familia feliz, descubrió que Charlie y Renée apaleaban a la intención de quedarse una semana para disfrutar de su hija y yerno, especialmente si eran los únicos que aún los recibían. Cuando el chico volvió al departamento donde dejó a Bella, llevaba una gran sonrisa por la noticia. Así que disfrutaban de siete días para disfrutar antes de tener que soportar la distancia mientras Angela estuviera presente.

Ambos se detuvieron fijos en la hora en el reloj de pared, era tiempo de que el doctor partiera al trabajo. Éste le confirmó que regresaría para el almuerzo antes de besarla y volver repetirle que estaba en casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Bella le deseó buen día siguiendo sus pasos hacia la puerta. Cuando se quedó sola miró a su alrededor antes de tomar las cosas y llevarlas a la cocina, tenía previsto ocupar el tiempo libre en disfrutar de las cosas que compró Edward para pintar.

También quería llamar a Paul, tal vez invitarlo a pasar una temporada; Edward lo propuso la noche anterior con la intención de mantener lejos a Angela de ellos y a ella distraída del estrés en que se involucraba; Bella podría decir que su amigo venía de visita por lo que se quedarían juntos en su estadía, al fin y al cabo, el departamento estaría ahí para utilizarlo, una habitación siempre se hallaba en desuso.

Para la hora de comer, el chico apareció con comida preparada. Disfrutaron de las dos horas libres platicando, ella le comentó sobre la conversación con su mejor amigo y lo feliz que estaba con la propuesta; ahora solo quedaba comentarlo con Angela cuando volviera a casa. Edward por otro lado debía ir esa tarde para la cena que la chica se esmeró en preparar para seguir con las apariencias frente a los Swan si bien prometiendo retornar a dormir, jamás volvería a quedarse con su mujer menos cuando los trámites de divorcio iban en buen camino.

—¿Cuándo tienes el próximo control? —preguntó Edward mientras lavaba los platos.

—En dos semanas… ¿Irás?

—No lo creo, sabes que no soporto los comentarios de Angela.

—Me gustaría que fueras —murmuró Bella a su lado ordenando, él la observó.

—¿Para qué? Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con esa decisión, me hace mal…

—Sabremos el sexo del bebé —interrumpió la chica esta vez mirándolo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio deteniéndose de lo que estuvieran haciendo, se trataba de un momento importante para ambos y a la vez sufrimiento. Bella cumplía cuatro meses de embarazo por lo que existía mayor posibilidad de saber si sería un niño o una niña y verdaderamente quería compartirlo junto al hombre que amaba.

Sin importarle las protestas de la chica, Edward se acercó llevando la mano al vientre sintiendo a su hijo. Juntó su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento imaginando lo real que sería si no hubiera personas intentando separarlos.

—Lo veremos en dos semanas —respondió separándose y volviendo a su trabajo.

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

Se sentía como esos tiempos en que debía bajar la cabeza y escuchar las reprimendas de Charlie, éste gritando a viva voz para que escuchara todo el vecindario como si eso lo dejara con el título del mejor padre del mundo. Sin embargo, esta vez se trataba de su hermana que no podía creer su decisión o tal vez no la soportaba por el temor de perderlo todo. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez llevando las manos a su vientre de catorce semanas.

—¡Te comportas como una adolecente! Te informo que ya dejaste de serlo, Isabella, el día en que te metiste en la cama de cualquiera y quedaste embarazada. ¿Ahora debo aceptar tus estúpidas ideas? ¡Claro que no! Te lo prohíbo, no permito que andes por ahí con MI hijo.

—¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esos gritos?

Ambas se dieron vuelta hacia la puerta principal sorprendidas con la visita. Edward no perdía de vista con el ceño fruncido a su esposa esperando la respuesta a su pregunta, luego se acercó a Bella arrodillándose a su lado colocando una mano en la rodilla interrogándola en silencio. Se perdieron en la mirada del otro olvidándose de donde se encontraban por lo que se sobresaltaron cuando Angela gritó.

—¡No la toques! —Edward suspiró sin dejar de atender a la mujer que amaba, luego se giró hacia su esposa por poco tiempo más.

—Al parecer te has esterado de la noticia —sentenció el chico; Angela se mostraba roja de furia.

—No es un tema para hablar cuando estoy discutiendo con mi hermana, Edward —dijo Angela entre dientes mirando a Bella se reojo—, has elegido el peor momento para hacer de esposo considerado.

El chico se rio entre dientes mientras negaba, se sentó junto a Bella mirándola con una sonrisa; ésta sin entender lo que ocurría no dejaba de contemplarlo intentando descifrar su discusión privada aunque alegrándose de no ser el blanco del enojo de su hermana. Edward le volvió a poner la mano en la rodilla mirándola detenidamente con su sonrisa favorita.

—Debo disculparme por el malgenio de mi futura ex esposa…

—¡Edward! —gritó Angela desesperada, éste no la tomó en cuenta.

—Mi abogado acaba de informarme que el divorcio fue aceptado por lo que solo queda ajustar la división de bienes y la firma de ambos —con solo percibirse ambos sabían que querían gritar de la emoción—. Ahora me gustaría saber que ha causado que esté gritándote.

—Le he dicho que me iré unos días con Paul… Vendrá a Madrid de visita y quiere que me quede con él —dijo en voz inaudible. Edward sonrió intentando parecer herido.

—Paul… El supuesto padre del bebé.

—¡¿No lo entiendes, Edward?! Nos quitarán a nuestro hijo, se están viendo mucho y eso puede hacerlos querer conservar a la criatura —el chico volvió a reírse echando un vistazo hacia Angela.

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Se acabó, Angela, no más farsa, esto se acabó aquí, ese niño no nos mantendrá casados.

—¡Si no firmo jamás tendrás el divorcio! Isabella está con otro, Edward, tampoco se quedará contigo.

—Al parecer no has leído los documentos. No necesito tu firma, Angela, esto no es un divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, es una demanda. La firma solo es para que puedas quedarte con lo que te corresponde; quien decide si el divorcio se confirma soy yo.

La habitación quedó en silencio, las mujeres sorprendidas con las palabras del doctor, éste se comportó como si nada colocándose de pie mirando a su alrededor y luego centrándose nuevamente en Bella con una sonrisa cordial.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, no estás prisionera en esta casa. En el caso que así sea, solo avísame que irás a vivir a otro sitio, así que dile a tu amigo que es bienvenido. Ahora, como me he enterado, hoy es el control con el doctor para saber cómo está el bebé; pongámonos en marcha.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hospital y los tres entraron a la consulta del doctor. Este los recibió con una sonrisa feliz de verlos a todos, ya enterado gracias a Angela de los acontecimientos: la relación, adopción y futuro del bebé.

Comenzó con la rutina normal midiendo a la criatura, latidos del corazón, circunferencia craneana, cantidad de dedos y preguntas de rigor a la madre. Cuando el doctor les dijo que era un niño la emoción se percibió en los ojos de los tres, cada uno a su manera: madre adoptiva viendo en ese pequeño su futuro inestable recomponiéndose de a poco; el padre imaginando un sinfín de momentos inolvidables junto a su hijo y Bella disimulando un par de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos cuando pensó en ese pequeño niño en su vientre y la mano de Edward entrelazada entre la suya disimuladamente mientras reconocían el sexo del bebé.

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

**(1)**Bella era hermosa mientras dormía, en realidad siempre lo era, un verdadero ángel. Cada vez que la admiraba entendía porque la amaba tanto a pesar de todo lo que ocurría y sus locas ideas. Intentó ignorándola, olvidar cuanto la quería, hasta enojarse por los estúpidos pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza para solucionar los supuestos problemas sabiendo el mal que se hacía a sí misma. Y aún así parecía imposible dejar ese sentimiento tan poderoso que los unía.

Sonrió recordando las últimas palabras de Emmett: _"están destinados a vivir juntos un romance eterno, se necesitaban mutuamente, para cumplir a lo que vinieron a este mundo: Bella para sentir ese cariño tan fuerte y florecer, y tú para proteger a esa persona que tanto te necesita y más que nada, para sentir el amor, esa pasión que con ninguna otra persona lo sentirán"._

Volvió a la realidad centrándose en la chica dormida a su lado profundamente. Miró el reloj, era muy temprano para despertarla, con el embarazo tan avanzado lo único que hacía era dormir, y ahora que Angela no andaba rondando para molestarla quería que aprovechara de descansar aún más.

Hace dos días que se hallaban en Londres para la exposición de Paul, un gran paso para su amigo que por fin se reconocían sus obras dándole la posibilidad de mostrarse al mundo y al parecer, con gran expectación. Ellos eran los invitados de honor por lo que sin siquiera informar de su viaje salieron rumbo a Inglaterra.

Angela dio un grito en la tierra cuando Edward la llamó informándole de su paradero y sus planes, especialmente si se trataba de cinco días solos en otro país. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les importó, su relación, aún clandestina, cada vez se sentía más fuerte. Cada semana recibían mejores noticias sobre el divorcio, el chico dispuesto a entregar gran parte de sus bienes con tal de separarse en buenos términos, luego tomarían el primer avión a Brasil y recomenzar una vida juntos ocultos de todo aquel que quisiera separarlos.

Solo necesitaban guardar las apariencias un tiempo más para que su futura ex esposa no tuviera herramientas para cambiar el rumbo del divorcio. Su abogado le dejó claro que las cosas podían darse vuelta en cosa se segundos si daba un paso en falso por lo que Bella y Edward procuraban mantenerse lejos cuando convivían en público o en casa, no obstante, cuando se encontraban en el departamento eran esos adolecentes que se encontraron en la playa de Formby Point.

Cerró los ojos recordando el día en que fue a casa para preguntar si necesitaban algo y poder ver aunque fuera unos minutos a Bella. Sorpresa cuando un camión estacionado frente a la casa de Moncloa bajaba muebles de bebé. Angela llevaba todo el día preparando la habitación del niño en diferentes tonalidades de azul, compró la cuna, muebles y hasta una silla mecedora, aún segura de que la farsa seguía igual, sería madre en pocos meses, él volvería a casa y su hermana saldría de sus vidas. En cinco segundos le entregó las llaves de su coche a Bella para que fuera a dar una vuelta o fuera directo al departamento y él tuvo una de las grandes discusiones con su esposa.

Odiaba esos momentos en que Angela se encargaba en debilitar a su hermana, buscaba cualquier cosa que la hiciera dudar de su ideas para ganar la batalla al intrusa y perdida en medio de la pareja. Edward no se dejaba amedrentar deteniéndola en el momento preciso y llevándose a Bella lejos para demostrarle que todos era posible entre ellos, especialmente esa vez en que la mayor de los Swan comenzó un interrogatorio sobre el padre del bebé.

Edward no pudo evitar mover la cabeza bruscamente hacia Bella para averiguar que diría ante eso, jamás volvieron a tocar ese tema, dando por hecho que Paul era el supuesto padre, sin embargo, cuando vio lágrimas correr por el rostro de su amada no pudo más, tomó a Angela por el brazo obligándola a subir al cuarto donde la amenazó con hacer el trámite de divorcio aún más rápido olvidándose de una indemnización prometiendo no volver a verse nunca más en sus vidas. Luego bajó solo, tomó de la mano a Bella obligándola a salir de esa espantosa casa. Desde ahí que no volvían a Moncloa.

Desde ese momento que las cosas cambiaban para ellos, cada día sorprendía a Bella mirándose el vientre, acariciándolo o mirándose frente al espejo cuando salía de la ducha y una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Ya hablaba de la criatura como si solo les perteneciera a ellos, ya no existía una tercera persona que quisiera arrebatárselos. Y aún mejor, pensaba en un futuro juntos.

Volvió de los recuerdos cuando sintió a su chica agitarse a su lado. Sin abrir los ojos llevó la mano junto donde descansaba la de Edward sobre el abultado vientre de casi ocho meses. Aún se sorprendía como pasaba el tiempo y cuan hermosa se ponía Bella mes a mes.

El pequeño dentro del vientre se movió dando una patadita, Edward sonrió ilusionado como siempre que sentía a su hijo moverse. Escuchó una risita por lo que levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de Bella que parecía igual de encantada que él.

Se regalaron una sonrisa, él bajó hacia la redondez dejando un beso donde su hijo acababa de dar la patadita. Cerró lo ojos sin agitarse de su posición cuando sintió la mano de la chica acariciándole el cabello, un momento tan íntimo como si estuvieran haciendo el amor. Levantó la camiseta para dejar la piel a la vista apoyándose fijándose en Bella encontrándose el chocolate y verde.

—¿Qué te dice? —preguntó Bella en un murmullo.

—Al parecer tiene hambre, aunque podría dejar dormir un poco más a mamá, ¿no crees?

—Con esas patadas que da es difícil no despertar… Beberías preguntarle a Esme si te comportabas igual —Edward la miró fijamente, adoraba que no contradijera que ella era la verdadera madre como hace unos meses.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, siento que he dormido horas.

—Ayer ni siquiera alcanzaste a ver el principio de la película —Bella negó con una sonrisa.

—Mientras más avanza el embarazo, más sueño tengo, ¿es normal? —Edward dejó otro beso en el vientre y luego la besó.

—Muy normal, tu cuerpo necesita energía… Luego no podremos dormir cuando esté fuera —Ambos se rieron mientras se fundían en un abrazo.

—Mis padres dicen que yo era tan tranquila que a veces se olvidaban que estaba en casa. Creo que tendremos que hablar con tus padres, si eras inquieto como este bebé, tú te harás cargo.

—¿Y cómo le daré el pecho? Estoy seguro que no puedo darle eso —ella volvió a reír.

—Bien, de eso me encargo yo. Es cada cuatro horas, el resto es tuyo.

Estuvieron un tiempo más entre bromas cuando Bella dio la alerta de que necesitaba el baño. No solo dormía mucho, sino que la vejiga cada vez parecía más pequeña por la presión, con un vaso de agua y ya al poco rato necesitaba el baño. Edward entre risas y gritando un par de bromas más salió de la cama para preparar el desayuno.

Por la tarde se prepararon para la exposición, Paul los visitó al almuerzo y luego salió veloz para afinar los últimos detalles mientras ellos descansaban un poco. Bella obstinada quería arreglarse por su cuenta aún cuando le fuera más complicado que antes por lo que Edward optó por esperar paciente sentado en la cama hasta que le pidiera ayuda como ocurría siempre.

Su sorpresa fue cuando la vio salir preciosa y completamente arreglada. Llevaba un vestido blanco y negro seguido al cuerpo luciendo su embarazo sobre unos tacones negros peligrosamente finos que Edward no demoró en criticar pero que Bella aseguró que no caería de ellos. Llevaba un collar y brazalete dorado y el cabello suelto.

Edward por su parte iba de negro con una camisa roja y chaqueta de cuero. Se puso de pie rápidamente rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola sorpresivamente. No supieron si fueron segundos, minutos u horas aunque eso no importó ya que la felicidad que los rodeaba era mucho más grande que el tiempo y el gran momento de su amigo.

Una hora después disfrutaban de las grandes obras de Paul Lahote, éste iba vestido con pantalones oscuros, una camiseta negra y un abrigo negro. Aún cuando necesitaba ser formal, jamás podría dejar su estilo. Había realizado un buen trabajo que todo coleccionista de obras querría tener. Bella admiraba con los ojos brillantes, se detenía con una sonrisa cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre su embarazo, cuantos meses eran y no mostraba problemas con decir que el padre de la criatura era el hombre que la acompañaba. Edward le prometió que luego de que terminara su carrera ella también estaría en la posición de Paul.

Más tarde, cuando el protagonista de la tarde pudo salir, los tres se fueron a un pub para celebrar. Los chicos ni siquiera dejaron que el barman preguntara algo cuando pidieron un jugo de arándano para la chica, ya que ese era el último antojo, y para ellos un buen _Johnnie_ _Walker_.

—Salud por el protagonista de esta noche y la excelente recepción en el arte de Londres —dijo Edward levantando su vaso.

—Y por un futuro mejor para todos —adicionó Paul sonriendo.

—Y por no perderlos nunca —concluyó Bella mirándolos alternadamente.

—¡Salud!

Tomaron cada uno de su bebida entregándose a la conversación, narrando las noticias desde la última vez que se vieron y lo que venía para el futuro.

Paul se mostraba radiante al saber que Bella aceptó dejar la estúpida idea de entregar al bebé en adopción y que fueran a tomar la decisión de seguir con sus vidas juntos. Él por su lado tenía la idea de reiterar su plan de recorrer el mundo para tomar inspiración antes de regresar a Inglaterra; el decano de _Slade_ le ofreció ser parte de la docencia aunque conociéndolo y su instinto aventurero creía poco probable que decidiera establecerse de esa manera.

Por otro lado los planes de la pareja era irse por unos meses a Río de Janeiro, tener al bebé allá aparte de darle la sorpresa a los futuros tíos y cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas volver para que Bella retomara los estudios y terminar su último año; por supuesto darle a las familias la maravillosa noticia del bebé y una futura boda. Todos estos planes no podían pasar de dos semanas por lo avanzado del embarazo.

—¡No puedo creer que esta chica bonita haya decidido por fin dejar de esconderse! —gritó Paul levantando su bebida en forma de brindis.

—Paul, creo que ha sido mucho whisky por esta noche —opinó Bella, su amigo se rio.

—Tú sigue con tu jugo de arándano que hoy es mi día, debo celebrar, especialmente por ti… ¡Ah! Quiero ser el padrino de ese niño, al fin y al cabo soy el supuesto padre, merezco un título parecido —los tres se rieron.

—Claro, no lo dudes —dijo Edward chocando su vaso con el del pintor.

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

Bella se daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, no solo no lograba conciliar el sueño sino que se sentía incómoda, los casi nueve meses y el pequeño pateador que llevaba dentro no le daban tregua.

Echó un vistazo a su lado donde Edward iba ya en su séptimo sueño, bufó. Envidiaba que pudiera descansar mientras que ella no le quedaba más que girar de un lado hacia otro ya que ni de frente ni de espalda podía colocarse por el peso del bebé; volvió a bufar.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió al chico atraerla besándole la sien, suspiró, aunque pareciera que estuviera profundamente dormido él tenía el sueño ligero y siempre atento a lo que ella necesitara. Se giró con lentitud y torpeza hasta quedarse mirando fijamente, Edward la besó preguntándole si necesitaba algo.

—No lo se, estoy incómoda. Sé que necesito algo pero no se que es —el chico soltó una carcajada—. ¡No te rías! Ya no soporto más esta barriga.

—Quedan solo tres semanas.

—Tres largas semanas —rebatió Bella escondiéndose en el cuello de Edward, éste la abrazó atrayéndola tanto como pudo—. ¡Ya ni puedes abrazarme! Siempre se interpone algo entre nosotros.

—Esta vez es nuestro hijo, dentro de ti como fuera siempre estará entre nosotros, sin embargo, creo que es lo más hermoso, ¿cierto? —Bella asintió apenada, él suspiró levantándose y ayudándola.

—Tampoco los planes están saliendo bien, ya deberíamos estar en Brasil.

—Eso puedes culparme, junto a mi abogado pensamos que sería rápido, pero en tribunales se han tomado su tiempo. Solo habrá un cambio, tendremos al bebé aquí y saliendo del hospital nos iremos, lo prometo.

—¿Lo dejarás todo así, sin más? —preguntó Bella mirándolo angustiada.

—Ya lo hablamos, solo debo solucionar unas cosas y nos iremos. El único plan que cambiará es que tendremos que presentar a nuestro hijo nacido en vez de los ocho meses que teníamos previstos —le tranquilizó Edward besándole la frente, luego se levantó ayudándola a hacer lo mismo—. Ven, necesitas relajarte.

—Edward, son las tres de la mañana, ¿qué podemos hacer para relajarme? —cuando vio la mirada del chico se sonrojó.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas, pero comenzaremos por la más sana.

De la mano la llevó hacia la habitación de invitados donde permanecía el atril junto al lienzo en blanco sobre este, pinceles y pinturas a un lado y un banquito enfrente exactamente en la misma posición en que ella los dejó cuando fueron a Londres para la exposición de Paul. Desde ese día que no tomaba un pincel y Edward tenía la razón, era una excelente forma de relajarse.

Se giró regalándole un beso en los labios, tomó asiento y sin pensarlo comenzó a mezclar colores. Edward sonrió de solo percibirla ilusionada, sabía que eso era lo que le faltaba sin importar la hora, especialmente después de semanas sin pasarse por el cuarto. Fue por el jugo de arándano y encender la calefacción, no podía permitir que se enfriara.

Sonrió al volver y ver que ya trazaba varias líneas sobre la superficie blanca, le dejó la bebida a un lado, se sentó en la cama para obvervarla como hacían en el departamento de Londres, ambos en silencio satisfechos con saber que el uno estaba para el otro.

Las horas pasaron y la chica ya casi terminaba el cuadro, su pequeño no la dejaba tranquila a pesar que con solo apoyar la mano en el bulto este dejaba de patear y crear las esporádicas contracciones. Hace por lo menos una hora Edward cayó dormido, decidió no molestarlo, solo lo cubrió con una manta y siguió trabajando. Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las seis de la mañana, se puso de pie.

Llevaba una camisa de Edward ya que era lo más cómodo para dormir desde que nada que le quedaba según ella. Mirándose el vientre abrió los botones de abajo dejando al descubierto la barriga de treinta y seis semanas. El doctor les informó que podría nacer entre la 38 y 40 por lo que pronosticaban que dentro de tres semanas tendrían a su hijo en brazos. Aún no lo podía creer… Finalmente lo haría sin temer a lo que ocurriera.

Dio un grito cuando sintió la punzada, ya sabía que las contracciones iban en aumento y más seguidas; por lo general se daban más por la noche que en el día por lo que le costaba dormir, no obstante, el doctor le dijo que era normal. Contempló a Edward por si había despertado aunque seguía en la misma posición, respiró hondo y avanzó lento hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Lo que no esperaba era llegar y antes de sentarse sentir algo caliente mojando sus piernas. Se asustó tanto que gritó el nombre del chico que despertó de un salto buscándola en la habitación. Cuando este vio el charco en el suelo se miraron un segundo antes de que reaccionar.

No le importó si protestaba, la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla al dormitorio principal, cambiarla de ropa y partir al hospital. Ambos estuvieron tomados de la mano por un buen rato, tomando el tiempo entre una contracción y otra, eran varios minutos de diferencia por lo que no se alarmaron, si bien, si la fuente se rompía era necesario llegar pronto.

En el establecimiento las cosas fueron rápido gracias a las instrucciones del doctor Cullen. El doctor de Bella apareció media hora después confirmando que el bebé al parecer se hallaba tan cansado como la madre de seguir dentro que se adelantó cuatro semanas. Sin esperar más entraron a pabellón después de ponerle la epidural y esta hiciera efecto.

La chica no permitió que alejaran a Edward de su lado en ningún momento, todos se mostraban sorprendidos que el doctor Cullen hubiera llegado con Bella si él era casado con una de las enfermeras, la señora Cullen, pero nadie dijo nada.

Cuando todos estuvieron con sus trajes, los implementos preparados y sus manos entrelazadas, doctor se puso enfrente mirándola con una sonrisa preguntándole si estaba preparada porque necesitarían de su ayuda. La chica admiró los ojos verdes que la acompañaban, éste sonrió para reconfortarla. Miró al doctor asintiendo, le pidió que pujara cuando él lo solicitara, entre los dos podrían terminar antes con todo ese momento. Edward se fijaba del doctor a Bella, esperando el momento, apoyándola mientras monitoreaba el ritmo cardiaco de las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Quince minutos después, Bella tenía en brazos a su hijo, un niño hermoso con algo de cabello que era fácil de distinguir, el mismo de su padre. Miró a Edward quien sonreía de lado a lado, los ojos cristalinos, emocionados admirando a su hijo y a la mujer que más amaba en ese mundo. Una de las enfermeras pidió permiso para retirar al pequeño para terminar de limpiarlo y llevarlo para hacerle el procedimiento normal. Bella en ningún momento podía quitar los ojos de su hijo, era tan bello. Edward la tomó de las manos para apoyarla, esto era algo que afrontarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara.

Poco después la trasladaron nuevamente a la habitación designada luego de limpiarla y quitarle cualquier cable o vía que haya tenido durante el parto. Edward agradeció a todos cuando estos salieron de la habitación, contempló a Bella quien lo miraba desde hace un buen rato, poseía una gran sonrisa en la cara, los ojos le brillaban como cuando se conocieron en Liverpool, llevaba esa misma mirada ilusionada, en el corazón de Edward creció la esperanza.

El chico llamó para preguntar cuando podrían traer al bebé para que estuviera con su madre, le informaron que en una hora estarían ahí con la cuna. Se acercó a la chica, le dejó un beso en la frente pidiéndole que descansara, él iba a ir para ver cómo iban las cosas y cualquier cosa que se necesitara. Antes de alejarse de la cama, Bella lo tomó de la mano.

—Quiero que se llame Anthony —Edward sonrió, colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de ella y darle un beso.

—Claro… Así se llamará.

Como dijeron, el recién nacido llegó para quedarse con su madre, le enseñaron a amamantar junto cuando Edward volvió. Se apreciaron con tanto amor que hasta el pequeño y la enfermera lo sintieron. Nadie más los interrumpió durante la mañana, volvían a crear su burbuja solo que esta vez la compartían con algo tan hermoso como un hijo.

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

Angela perdía explicaciones de por qué no la despertaron o llamaron si era tan protagonista como ellos, luego comenzó a gritar diciendo que ambos llevaban todo ese tiempo juntos engañándola y por eso Bella terminó en el hospital. Finalmente se calló sentándose en la única silla en la habitación observando cada detalle.

No dijo nada desde ese momento, solo los vigilaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados: la complicidad, las miradas, el brillo en sus ojos y cada movimiento. Edward giraba alrededor de Bella como si creyera que se fuera a quebrar y cuando disfrutaba del bebé en brazos no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. Todo cambió desde que se escaparon misteriosamente a Londres, el día en que su hermana se fue de casa dejándola sola sin un paradero donde encontrarla, tal cual lo hizo en su tiempo su marido.

Las cosas se escapaban de las manos, en unos cuantos días debía firmar los papeles de divorcio. Sabía que perdía esa batalla aún así no permitiría que le quitaran ese bebé, era lo único seguro que tenía; no importaba si ellos dos se iban felices juntos, ese niño se quedaría con ella como fuera.

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

Cinco días después iban camino a casa, Edward en ningún momento se separó de Bella y su hijo mientras que Angela siempre los observaba desde atrás pendiente de cualquier cosa que la hiciera perder más de lo que poseía.

Como si todo siguiera en el mismo orden que hace unos meses, Bella volvería a la casa en Moncloa donde ya constaba preparada la habitación del pequeño, se quedaría para amamantarlo los primeros meses así recibir leche materna, luego podrían conversar sobre el futuro.

Para sorpresa de las mujeres, Edward también se quedaría en casa justificando que aceptó ser el padre de esa criatura por lo que no se apartaría, éste necesitaba a una familia consolidada. La madre biológica sonrió con los ojos brillosos conociendo las verdaderas razones; como siempre él podía adaptarse a cualquier circunstancia con tal de hacerla feliz.

Como pidió la madre, el pequeño fue llamado Anthony Cullen Swan, un bebé de tres kilos doscientos, tan saludable como uno de gestión completa por lo que no necesitó de incubadora más que las primeras horas para verificar que todo iba correctamente. De cabello cobrizo y unos ojos marrón oscuro que el pediatra aseguró que aclararían con el tiempo; era un pequeño perfecto y saludable.

Mientras Angela se preparaba para dormir la pareja ajustó el plan, Edward luego de firmar el divorcio haría las maletas con las cosas que se hallaban en el departamento dejando todo en el coche. Viajarían a Londres en un jet privado por la edad del bebé y luego a Dover mientras esperaban noticias de Angela que de seguro los buscaría. Luego pasarían por Liverpool para dar la buena noticias antes de que Bella retomara los estudios y Edward se hacía cargo de Anthony. Tenían los ahorros suficientes para vivir tranquilamente; luego Brasil y recomenzar una nueva vida.

Esa mañana mientras amamantaba al pequeño tocaron la puerta de su cuarto. La única persona que lo hacía era Edward por lo que sin problemas le dijo que pasara mientras le susurraba al pequeño que papá venía a despedirse para trabajar.

Acomodó a Anthony para que siguiera aferrándose al pecho y alimentándose con tranquilidad, levantó la cara encontrándose con la sonrisa del hombre que resplandecía al contemplar la escena, Edward adoraba verlos con ese apego después de todos los problemas que pasaron en un principio. Se acercó dejando un beso en la frente a Bella y otro a su hijo. La chica notó el ceño fruncido de su chico por lo que preguntó que ocurría.

—Nada, tranquila. Son problemas en el hospital, pero nada que no se solucione.

—¿Tendremos que retrasar el viaje? —Edward negó rápidamente.

—Claro que no, en dos días seremos libres para vivir nuestra vida juntos, los tres —sonrieron, se besaron y terminaron disfrutando de Tony en brazos de su madre—. ¿Necesitan algo?

—No, todo bien, solo que papá vuelva pronto —Edward sonrió volviendo a besar a sus dos amores.

—Lo haré, descansa. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos madre e hijo disfrutando del apego que se creaba al alimentarlo. La habitación se encontraba templada por lo que ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y Anthony solo el pañal, Bella lo tomó en brazos apoyándolo en su hombro para quitarle los gases, le susurraba mientras le acariciaba la pequeña espalda.

Justo volvieron a tocar a la puerta, sonrió volviendo a dejar la pasada mientras miraba a su hijo besándolo en cada parte de su suave piel.

—¿Qué habrá olvidado papá?

—¿Hasta cuándo creías que no me iba a dar cuenta?

**(2)**Bella se giró asustada al escuchar la voz de su hermana que seguía en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Se atisbaban un buen tiempo, la menor no dejaba de proteger a su hijo mientras que Angela esperaba una respuesta.

—Yo que pensaba que tu estupidez mejoraba…En ese niño solo veo tus ojos, Isabella, que por cierto son los ojos de un Swan… Eso sí, lo demás… —la mujer miró a su hermana con una sonrisa sarcástica—. ¿Cabello cobrizo, una nariz perfecta, facciones que solo tiene un Cullen? —el mundo de Bella se vino abajo.

Sintió la mano fuerte de Angela en su brazo obligándola a salir de la habitación sin darle tiempo de resguardar a su hijo. Se soltó de movimiento brusco que hizo enfadar más a su hermana, sin embargo, no le importó. Recostó al pequeño, lo arropó y luego de cerciorarse de que estaba bien la siguió.

Llegaron a la sala, cada una en un extremo mirándose con advertencia, esperando la primera reacción para evitar que la cosa se pusiera más grave. La primera en gritar fue Angela que intentó acercarse justo cuando Bella se alejó colocando un sofá entre ellas.

—¡¿Cuándo fuiste tan puta para meterte con MI marido?! ¿Cómo no fuiste inteligente para saber que ese niño podría parecerse a él?... Como siempre, tan tonta, Isabella. Papá y mamá siempre tuvieron la razón.

—No se… no se de que…

—¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡Vamos hermanita, demuéstrame que algo de inteligencia te queda! ¿Nunca te dijeron que fuiste un bebé inesperado, no deseado? ¡Nadie te quería en casa! Renée quedo embarazada por error y la única forma de soportarte fue teniéndote como si fueras la chica del servicio, y Emmett como siempre defendiéndote y apiadándose de ti. Ahora vienes y seduces a mi marido, tuviste sexo sin importarte que traicionabas a tu hermana… ¡Eres una cualquiera, Isabella!

—Yo no quería…

—¿No querías? No soy tonta Isabella, desde el día en que los vi besándose en la playa que sabía todo lo que existía entre ustedes. ¿Tantas escapadas a Londres que justamente está cerca de Cambridge? ¿Luego investigaciones para la universidad para escapar de Madrid? ¿Por qué crees que fingí estar embarazada? ¿Por qué sugerí que me encantaba España? ¿Aceptar a ese bastardo? ¡Obviamente para alejarlo de ti! Yo solo intento ser feliz y tú vienes a arruinarlo todo.

Bella temblada de pies a cabeza, las lágrimas corrían sin cesar al escuchar tan temibles palabras, más cuando veía la sonrisa irónica de Angela que parecía disfrutar cada minuto de su sufrimiento.

—Y luego vienes a hacerme creer que ese niño era de otro… Fue cosa de verlo cuando cruce la puerta de la habitación —Angela se rio entre dientes tomándose la frente con una mano—. Me sorprende cuán lejos puede llegar tu estupidez… Me entregas lo único que vas a tener de Edward, al hijo bastardo…

—¡No lo llames a así! —defendió Bella causando la risa de su hermana.

—¿Y ahora lo defiendes? Que eres absurda, Isabella… Si bien, no te preocupes, si no lo quieres, no tendrás que volver a encontrártelo nunca más —los ojos de Bella se abrieron de par en par, sintió el miedo en sus venas.

—¿Qué? —susurró.

—Tú también debes sufrir tal como lo he hecho yo…Lo pensé mejor, al fin y al cabo es mi sobrino. Como siempre voy un paso más adelante que ustedes, el divorcio no se puede dar si yo presento pruebas que demuestren que no he sido la única que ha sido infiel en este matrimonio, tendríamos que entrar a un nuevo juicio donde saldría más beneficiada que ahora y sabes que tengo esas pruebas. Ahora tengo el ADN de ese niño y aún más, logré que Edward fuera denunciado por acoso en el hospital, ¿no te ha contado que tiene problemas?

Angela sacó de su bolsillo el móvil tendiéndoselo a Bella, de hecho, era el de ésta. Hizo un par de movimientos para que lo tomara, no obstante, como su hermana no reaccionaba bufó moviéndose hasta su lado y dejando el aparato en la mano.

—Vamos, llámalo y pregúntale que problemas tiene… Y todo es tu culpa. Tu amante jamás podrá volver a ejercer como doctor, no tendrás como mantener a ese bastardo y yo seré la víctima de todo esto, porque no dudes que le diré a todos la perfecta historia de amor e infidelidad en que nos has metido.

—No lo hagas —susurró Bella derrotada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Angela con una sonrisa. Su hermana suspiró.

—No lo hagas… Haré lo que quieras, pero no lo hagas.

—Ahora mismo harás tus maletas y te irás, hay un pasaje reservado en el aeropuerto a tu nombre con destino a Londres… Jamás volverás a aparecer por acá, nunca más verás a tu hijo si quieres que yo lo cuide… Y si vuelvo a enterarme que Edward ha ido en tu búsqueda o que la familia sabe de ti, ese niño se ira de esta casa.

—No…—Bella no podía más del sufrimiento, ya no le quedaban más fuerzas.

—Yo, por mi lado, tuve un embarazo riesgoso por lo que no le conté a nadie sobre este, ahora estamos felices de que haya terminado la gestación y ahora tenemos a nuestro hijo en brazos… Anthony sabrá que yo soy su madre, jamás sabrá de su tía Isabella… ¿De qué sirve? Si ella jamás quiso saber de su familia después de que se fue a su estúpida academia… ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

**.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**.**

Llevaba ya un año sin verlo haciéndose la misma pregunta cada noche, ¿hizo lo correcto? ¿No haber luchado un poco más?

Después de ese cambio de palabras con su hermana, esa misma tarde, sin siquiera poder despedirse de su hijo, salió de Madrid tomado el avión que la llevó nuevamente a su hogar.

No paró de llorar durante meses, más si Edward no dejaba de llamarla y preguntando a quien sea por ella, tocando la puerta del departamento por horas, escuchando sus gritos suplicando porque diera la cara hasta que escuchó su última palabra: _cobarde_. Desde ahí que no volvió a escuchar de él.

Aún Edward la llamaba de vez en cuando, tratando de localizarla y contándole algunos detalles de su hijo esperando a que ella decidiera contestar y volver a sus vidas. También se enteró que ninguno de los dos firmó los papeles de divorcio, tampoco preguntó cuales fueron las razones. Por el bien de su hijo prefería dejarlo así, prometió salir de la vida de todos por la salud y el bienestar de su pequeño, lo demás no importaba. Debía estar feliz, Anthony se encontraba al cuidado de su padre, él lo defendería hasta la muerte y si quería saber de ellos, solo debía llamar a su hermano.

Intentó concentrarse nuevamente en el lienzo que tenía enfrente, sin embargo, la inspiración desaparecía… No, eso no era cierto, ahí seguía la inspiración cada vez presentando más fuerte la tristeza que llevaba en su interior. Ya era una artista titulada, una de las más recomendadas, sus cuadros llegaban a otras ciudades, todos esperaban tener una exposición de la artista, pero todavía no había nada y no sabía si algún día llegaría algo, ya nada importaba, lo perdía todo y arrepentirse ya no servía de nada, ya era una mala madre, todo se hallaba hecho, ella sola se destruía.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!<strong>

Hoy será cortito porque estoy que caigo del sueño. Mucho que hacer, trabajo de mañana a noche lo que me deja nada de tiempo para escribir y leer (dos cosas que me encantan hacer… triste, lo sé), así que espero organizarme porque no quiero dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre un capítulo y otro.

Con esta actualización dejamos el pasado atrás por un tiempo ya que necesitamos saber que sucederá con Edward y Bella ahora que las cosas se han puesto difíciles.

Agradezco como siempre a todos los que han dejado su RR, favoritos y alertas, un beso gigante para todos ustedes esperando con ganas verlos cada capítulo como siempre.

Bien, no doy más, un abrazo para todos, nos vemos lo más pronto posible me den los tiempos. Los quiero.

Camilla


	36. EXPOSICIÓN

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Shake it out – **__Florence + The Machine _

_**(2)Feel – **__Robbie Williams_

_**(3)Este Momento - **__Camila_

**.**

**Capítulo 36**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Miró el reloj, cerró los ojos buscando su yo interno pidiéndole con fuerza que calmara a su amiga cuando aterrizara. Conocía muy bien a Elena para creer que las cosas serían distintas, como siempre llegaría criticando lo que está sucediendo en Londres, luego la falta de noticias de ella, preguntando por el trabajo de Benjamin, un par de llamados y solo encontraría unas horas de paz cuando la dejara en el hotel acordando encontrarse en la galería.

No podía hacer nada para cambiar aquello y finalmente la quería tal como era, a pesar de la distancia ya tenía una excelente recepción para la nueva puesta en escena de Bella Swan y la artista ni un dedo movió para ello. Volvió a tomar un trago de aire cuando vio salir a los pasajeros del vuelo desde la capital.

Como lo imaginó, Elena venía con el móvil pegado a la oreja con una mano mientras que con la otra llevaba una maleta. Tocaron sus mejillas sin darse el beso de bienvenida siguiendo el camino hacia el coche de Bella; luego habría tiempo de saludarse como correspondía.

—Exacto, en dos días estaremos esperándolo… Claro que no, sabe que es uno de nuestros invitados exclusivos, adoramos su presencia —Bella puso los ojos en blancos ante las palabras de Elena, ésta le dio un golpe en el brazo—. Bella estará contentísima de verlo…Por supuesto, que tenga un buen día, nos vemos.

Elena cortó la llamada dándole un atisbo de disgusto a la artista que aparentaba estar concentrada en la carretera. Se acomodó en su asiento, volvió a mirarla y dijo.

—Estás cansada.

—Claro que estoy cansada, no he podido dar un respiro hace cuatro días —sentenció Bella sin quitar la vista de la calle.

—No es solo eso, algo te tiene mal —dijo Elena ganándose un suspiro de su clienta.

—Necesito a Judi.

No dijeron nada más, cada una concentrada en su mundo. Del mismo modo bajaron el equipaje frente al hotel, un chico vino por este y ellas acordaron encontrarse dentro de un par de horas en la galería y verificar cómo iba el montaje. Bella asintió volviéndose al coche siguiendo con su itinerario.

No entendió porque en ese preciso momento vinieron miles de imágenes del recuerdo a su mente, todas relacionadas con Edward; hace casi un mes que no hablaban más allá de un saludo y despedida, justamente desde el día en que le rogó no dejar a su hijo otra vez.

_Haz lo que quieras conmigo; si no quieres volver a verme… Está bien, lo aceptaré, pero no a Tony… No le hagas eso a tu hijo, Bella… No otra vez._

Infinidades de errores en el pasado se convirtieron en demonios que la asechaban cada vez que dejaba abierta una rendija de la caja oculta en su corazón. Cuando esto sucedía, cuando alguien la amenazaba o agredía mentalmente era cuando no lograba mantener a los demonios encerrados y tan sigilosos salían a atormentarla, debilitándola.

Por culpa suya y de todos ellos, seguía cometiendo un error tras otro. El último fue haber perdido a Edward nuevamente, y ahora no sabía cómo recuperarlo. Cerró los ojos abriéndolos de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que conducía y podría tener un accidente. Estacionó al costado apoyando la frente en el volante.

—_¡Deja de esconderte de la verdad, Bella! ¿¡Qué más quieres!? Deja de ocultarte y escúchame por una vez en tu vida._

—_Edward…_

—_¡Nada de Edward! Cállate y escucha, no puedo más, me haces daño… No solo a mí, a todos nosotros: Tony, tú y yo, ¿Qué más necesitas para entenderlo?_

—_Eres tú quien no lo entiende._

—_¡¿Yo?! ¿Yo no lo entiendo? ¡Por favor, Bella! Quien no entiende nada y se deja llevar por sus demonios eres tú, no yo _—_con la respiración agitada pasó las manos por el cabello, cerró los ojos y luego miró el piso_—._ Si no vas a quedarte… Lárgate… Ahora_.

**(1)**Lágrimas comenzaron a caer, rápidamente de las quitó con el dorso de la mano respirando hondo. Hace dos años de ese recuerdo y a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, Edward aún seguía amándola. Ahora para mayor estupidez volvía a cometer el mismo error, y aún no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Aunque las cosas ahora fueron distintas, él no demostró emoción alguna, solo la enfrentó y dijo lo que ambos esperaban, ¿Qué más podía esperar? Edward tenía razón.

Fue hace dos semanas cuando entendió lo que verdaderamente ocurría, no era como esas tantas veces en que discutían por la testarudez de Bella o por su incesante idea del amor prohibido entre ellos, esta vez, él estaba completamente seguro que no podrían estar juntos, ese día que la artista tanto temía se avecinaba. Ahora solo los uniría un hijo, el cual no sabía que si madre seguía con vida viviendo en una farsa, creyendo tantas mentiras que lo lastimaban más que la verdad.

Apaleaba a la ilusión de poder conversar con Edward cuando dejara a Anthony en casa, bajó del Volvo, tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que el hombre abriera. Éste recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo. Cuando se incorporó para mirar a Bella quitó cualquier expresión de su rostro; el estómago de ella se contrajo lleno de dolor.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Bella.

—Entra —dijo sin más el chico dejándole el paso—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Saber que estamos bien —respondió la chica jugando con las manos—, necesito saber que estamos bien.

—Lo estamos —confirmó Edward con las manos en los bolsillos – Ya entendí que no tiene caso luchar contra la corriente. Tenías razón, lo nuestro no puede ser, no voy a negarte tu derecho de madre si es lo que te preocupa…

—¿Pero nosotros? —interrumpió ella asustada, él negó.

—No más Bella, estoy cansado. Solo te ruego que no vuelvas a dejar solo a nuestro hijo… Yo puedo arreglármelas.

En silencio se miraron, ambos anhelando por abrazarse, besarse o tan solo rozar los dedos, sin embargo, ninguno se movió de su lugar. Bella se sintió perdida, él lo era todo para ella y aún así no sabía retenerlo; ahora lo perdía por completo cuando sentía que era el momento de enfrentar a quien se interpusiera siendo que fue la primera en pensar huir cuando alguien la atacó.

La artista asintió girándose hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo con fuerza abriendo un poco frenándose. Cerró los ojos dejando escapar las últimas palabras.

—Te amo.

Se fue sin despedirse de Tony ni darle tiempo de responder a Edward.

Dio un grito golpeando el volante del coche cuando dejó los recuerdos atrás, tantos años guardándose cosas para no dañar a otros y ahora le cobraban la cuenta. Permitió que las puertas siguieran abiertas dejando que todos los demonios a los que combatió hace tiempo volvieran a tomar fuerza.

Sentía que perdía el camino y no veía la forma de encontrarse, la única persona con la esperanza de que ella lo hiciera hace un mes decidió rendirse. Pasó las manos por la cara respirando hondo, necesitaba llegar a la escuela y antes pasar por su vestido para la inauguración; en silencio rogó por un poco de paz, ya por la noche podrían volver a atormentarla.

Suspiró con fuerza retomando el camino, conectó el altavoz para el móvil marcando el número de Alice. Como siempre ésta contestó con efusividad comentando de inmediato sobre los preparativos para los próximos dos días. Bella contrató su _delivery_ para la recepción por lo que todos los días mantenían en contacto para saber si faltaba algo o todo iba a la perfección. A parte de que era una excelente distracción.

Le comentó sobre la llegada de Elena quien de seguro estaría en poco tiempo molestándola, volvió a preguntarle por la asistencia de los Cullen a la exposición a lo que su amiga volvió a decirle que de ninguna manera de lo perderían, se mostraban muy entusiasmados de reencontrarse con ella.

Debido al tiempo, Alice se ofreció a recoger el vestido de Bella ya que se hallaba a solo un par de cuadras de su casa así era una cosa menos en la que pensar. Le agradeció la oferta por lo que cambió la dirección hacia la escuela de Anthony llegando un poco antes del horario.

Cuando el pequeño salió corriendo aferrándose a las piernas de Bella, ambos sonrieron con naturalidad, ajenos a cualquier problema que existiera, ese era su momento. La chica le comentó que pasarían por la galería primero ya que aún no terminaban de organizar, comerían algo y harían los deberes ahí y luego podrían ir a casa. El chico saltó feliz marchando al coche.

Corría de un lado para otro, no recordaba que las cosas fueran así momentos antes de una exposición, además nunca vio tanta prensa expectante por lo que fuera a ocurrir en una noche más, parecía como si fuera una de esas celebridades que llevan las veinticuatro horas un paparazzi. Sonrió de solo pensarlo, sacudió la cabeza para volver a centrarse en vigilar los movimientos de Elena y Benjamin.

Solo escuchaba la voz del chico que comentaba sobre detalles o del itinerario: a qué hora se haría tal cosa o que movimiento hacer, las luces, la recepción y otras cosas mientras Elena anotaba en su tableta y asentía. Por su lado no atendía, su mente se encontraba en cualquier otra parte pensando en Edward y a la vez volviendo a la realidad cuando Anthony necesitaba ayuda con los deberes.

Después de ese ataque de ansiedad que le dio en casa luego de que su padre le gritara su traición a la familia y luego Edward… Le pidiera que no dejara a su hijo las cosas se derrumbaron, sentía que perdía todo cuando en un momento pensó lo contrario. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo nuevamente, luego de que se odió por siempre por esa primera vez que se dejó llevar por los insultos y agresiones de su hermana, temiéndole, creyendo que ella botaría a su hijo a la calle solo por resentimiento de saber que Tony era hijo de suyo y Edward, temiendo que algo le ocurría a este último y la culpa la tendría ella.

Pasó tantas veces por aquello y por primera vez en la vida sentía que no era lo correcto. No como hace siete años cuando dejó a su hijo en casa de Angela y luego hizo la promesa de no dejarlo solo, de cuidarlo y entregarle todo el amor que su hermana no podría darle cuando muriera, haciéndole creer que su madre estaba muerta siendo que la tenía más cerca que nunca.

Respiró hondo sintiendo el ataque de ansiedad. No era lugar apropiado para enfrentar uno, debía controlarse.

Miró hacia Tony que seguía en la misma postura sobre la mesa aplicado con sus deberes y con un vaso de leche que aún no se tomaba después de devorarse el sándwich. Al otro lado su representante y el asistente de ésta seguían absortos en los trabajos que se movilizaban en la galería. Tomó su móvil mirándolo más tiempo el necesario, suspiró, buscó el contacto y escribió el mensaje.

.

_**Hola, necesito de tu ayuda. Bella.**_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_**Solo dime el día y la hora. ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**En Liverpool, preparando mi próxima exposición. Estás cordialmente invitada. Solo dime cuando tienes tiempo y en un instante estoy en Londres.**_

Esta vez la respuesta demoró, Bella comenzó a impacientarse, tal vez Judi tenía algún problema o el trabajo llamaba lo que significaba que tendría un buen tiempo sin contestar. No obstante, dos minutos después su móvil vibraba.

_**No es necesario, mándame fecha y lugar de su exposición y luego hablaremos sobre lo que necesites. Un beso.**_

.

Sonrió, Judi siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, no podía creer que ahora fuera a viajar solo para eso, bueno, y para la exposición. Se fijó en un punto de la galería, nada en particular, su mente se hallaba en otro lugar batallando con los demonios que habitaban su cuerpo disfrutando de su debilidad. Pero no más.

Pensó en la posibilidad de contarle la verdad a Anthony, decirle que ella era su madre, que siempre lo quiso a pesar de las estupideces que hizo en el pasado. ¿Qué pasaría si un pequeño de siete años se enteraba que su madre lo dejó cuando más la necesitaba? ¿Qué pensaría de Bella si supiera que ella decidió dejarlo solo por temor a sus abuelos y hermana?

Cerró los ojos imaginando al pequeño que ahora poseía con ella. Jamás se lo perdonaría y no podía perderlo, por fin lo comenzaba a recuperar a su manera y si contarle la realidad hacía lo contrario no sobreviviría. No podía perder a los dos.

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó a Benjamín casi gritarle en el oído refiriéndose a los encargados de iluminación y coctelera, los chicos de Alice. Sin más asintió acercándose donde Elena para saludar a los recién llegados, luego se disculpó ya que debía ir a casa, cualquier cosa podrían llamarla. Tomó las cosas del pequeño y salieron.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando de una película. Cuando Edward llegó, tal como las últimas semanas, fue un saludo cordial y luego desaparecer. Tony ya no preguntaba como la primera semana, solo se despedía y hacía como si nada pasara.

El día siguiente fue algo más ajetreado que el anterior, Elena no dejaba de llamarla a cada momento, Kate también se hacía presente preguntando si necesitaba otros cambios en la galería, si era suficiente o cualquier cosa insignificante. Por otro lado Alice quería entregarle el vestido personalmente por lo que pasaría por casa; gracias al cielo que Rosalie se ofreció a cuidar de Anthony cuando la vio esa mañana más estresada de lo común.

Por la mañana pasó por la galería para contemplar los últimos detalles y recibir las obras que antes de venir subió al camión especial encargado de trasladarlas.

Cuando ingresó se encontró con Kate, ésta la saludó con tanta efusividad que pensó que la partiría en dos. Intentó parecer tan entusiasta como la chica, al fin y al cabo era un gran momento para ambas: la inauguración de la Galería y la primera exposición en Liverpool de Bella Swan.

Discutían ciertos arreglos que merecían la pena cambiar respecto a la iluminación cuando se cruzaron con Elena que detrás fue dando tantos mensajes que Kate no lograba procesar sorprendiéndose de la habilidad de Bella en tomar cada uno de ellos, ésta última se rio comentando que ya llevaba años en lo mismo por lo que tenía práctica. También apareció Benjamin quien parecía bastante nervioso aunque intentaba disimularlo.

Durante la mañana recibió una llamada de Judi quien confirmaba su asistencia y se citaban para el día siguiente, eso le daba unas cuantas horas para solucionar todo antes de encontrarse cara a cara sin el ajetreo del evento donde con suerte cruzarían miradas, un abrazo y dos palabras. Cerró los ojos cinco segundos, tomó aire y volvió al trabajo.

Para el almuerzo, Alice y ella quedaron en encontrarse en casa de esta última, almorzarían juntas, verían el vestido y luego volverían al trabajo. Bella dejó en manos de Elena la distribución de los cuadros por si no lograba aparecer dentro de la tarde y cualquier cosa solo debía llamar. La representante insistió que se fuera sin dejar que dijera una palabra más.

En casa, preparó la comida mientras esperaba la visita, respondió algunos llamados y puso la mesa. Miró el reloj unas cuantas veces pensando en que a esa hora estaría en la escuela esperando a Tony, pero debía concentrarse en otras cosas. Sacándola de sus pensamientos escuchó la puerta y corrió hacia allá.

Sonrió cuando vio frente a ella a Alice con Peter en un brazo y en el otro una funda con su vestido. Los hizo pasar tomando al pequeño dejando unos cuantos besos mientras la madre dejaba el traje en un lugar seguro. Luego se abrazaron yendo directamente a la mesa para degustar los buenos platos de la artista.

Dejaron al niño en el suelo con algunos juguetes observándolo de vez en cuando mientras disfrutaban de la comida y una buena plática. En un momento Peter se puso de pie intentando dar algunos pasitos aunque por lo general terminaba sentado después de caer y finalmente se decidía por el gateo. Alice no dejaba de sonreír con expresión enamorada, se giró hacia su amiga quien también miraba al pequeño.

—Estoy embobada con ese niño… Creo si me pidiera el mundo se lo daría —ambas se rieron—. Me entenderás cuando tengas hijos. —A Bella se le encogió el estómago.

—¿Has terminado con mi gran pedido? —La chica intentó cambiar el tema, su amiga sonrió con efusividad mientras probaba otro bocado.

—Sí, los chicos son rápidos y prometo que no te defraudarán, además debo ir a casa para pasar tiempo en familia, no he visto a Jasper más que para dormir… ¿Está todo listo para mañana?

—Sí, gracias al cielo, Elena y Benjamín han sido fantásticos y un gran equipo. Solo queda el vestido.

—¡El cual ya está aquí! Vamos a probártelo.

Alice tomó a su hijo en brazos andando hacia el dormitorio principal seguida por Bella quien llevaba el vestido entre sus manos.

Cuando mandó a hacer el vestido pensó en ser parte de sus obras, siempre daba algún toque diferente en sus exposiciones, algo que complementara su trabajo y en este caso fue el vestido. Por lo que antes de ir al diseñador creó una pequeña obra con colores llamativos y la llevó al taller; el hombre entusiasmado con la idea aceptó e implementó esos mismos colores en la tela. Ambas abrieron la boca con el acabado.

Bella realmente destacaría en ese vestido turquesa y colores cálidos como el rojo, naranjo, rosa y amarillo. Solo se afirmaba por un tirante de donde salía un pañuelo que volaba cuando caminabas. El vestido de corte imperio y raso caía perfecto por el cuerpo curvilíneo de la chica.

—Estás impresionante… Eres tu mayor obra de arte —dijo Alice sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Lo crees? —preguntó Bella insegura mirándose al espejo.

—¿Lo dudas? Serás más que la estrella, opacarás tus propias obras, hasta me siento celosa —ambas se rieron—. Y se de alguien que no podrá quitarte los ojos de encima.

Bella no contestó, se miró unas cuantas veces más en el espejo y luego se lo quitó. Volvieron a la sala por un café, un rato más de conversación y finalmente se despidieron.

—Te espero a ti y todos los Cullen contando a Jasper.

—Créeme que todos estaremos ahí, parecen niños esperando la navidad —dijo su amiga tomando a su hijo en brazos—, termina temprano y duerme, lo necesitas, pareces muy cansada.

—Gracias Alice… Por todo —respondió Bella.

—Para eso están las amigas. Nos vemos.

Después de que los vio partir fue en busca de las llaves de su coche y seguir con el trabajo. Pasó primero por la galería luego del llamado desesperado de Elena y luego fue a casa de Rosalie. Tony aún seguía ahí por lo que fue el primero en recibirla cuando aún no bajaba del Volvo.

Se pusieron al corriente de sus vidas con una gran taza de té y algunas pastas cuando llamó Edward preguntándole a la modelo si podía tener al pequeño un tiempo más. Bella sin pensarlo se ofreció a llevarlo a casa si estaba muy ocupado, esperaría a que llegara su hermano y luego lo pasaba a dejar. Rose dio la idea y el doctor aceptó.

Emmett se mostró muy contento al reparar en su hermana y entusiasmado por la próxima noche, quería ser el primero en ingresar a la galería orgulloso de los logros de Bella.

Cuando se percataron de la hora, la chica se disculpó tomando las cosas de Tony para llevarlo a casa. El grandulón tomó a su sobrino en brazos lanzándolo en el aire y recogiéndolo luego mientras las mujeres dejaban de respirar por esos segundos. Quedaron en verse en pocas horas entre abrazos y besos.

Mientras iban en camino, Anthony le pidió que le contara su historia favorita, Bella sonrió y por primera vez, sin objeciones, la relató. Terminó de narrarla justo cuando estacionaban frente a la casa del pequeño, en varias ocasiones éste le corregía algunas cosas que Bella olvidaba o cambiaba. Se quedaron un tiempo más dentro del coche conversando sobre el cuento hasta que vieron al dueño de casa abrir la puerta principal mirándolos curioso.

Edward recibió a su hijo con una sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos para luego elevarlo en el aire logrando que el chico riera. Cuando volvió a bajarlo se sorprendió encontrarse con Bella delante de él con una leve sonrisa, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Ambos sentían que hace mucho tiempo que no hablaban, sentían la distancia a pesar de estar tan cerca. Edward escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con disimulo para evitar cometer un error; tenerla ahí de pie a su lado, recordar lo hermosa que era de cerca, lo tentaba hasta el extremo de terminar con la chica entre sus brazos lo que llevaría a un error, debía darse su espacio.

Reaccionó cuando ella le preguntó si le había llegado la invitación, él solo asintió, Bella respondió de la misma forma siguiendo en el silencio incómodo. Finalmente se despidió de Anthony con un abrazo y un beso, luego volvió a la altura del hombre, se despidió con un _"hasta luego"_ para finalmente dirigirse a su coche, dejando a Edward sorprendido sin saber qué hacer en ese momento.

**(2)**Al día siguiente todos corrían de un lugar a otro, Bella nerviosa no lograba mantenerse de quieta por las de un minuto, verificaba que las obras estuvieran en el lugar, posición y orden correcto, que las luces estuvieran funcionando y que todavía no se acercara la hora. Elena la seguía de cerca insistiendo en que se fuera a casa a arreglar donde la esperaban los estilistas y su hermoso vestido.

No obstante, la chica negaba, no se sentía preparada, este no era un simple momento como en Londres, esta vez estaría su familia y amigos, por fin serían parte de ello como siempre lo imaginó, así que nada podía fallar, todo debía funcionar a la perfección.

Benjamín también iba tras ella tratando de calmarla con un vaso de agua en la mano por si en algún momento ella se detenía. Intentaba convencerla, al igual que todos los demás, que esa noche sería perfecta y nadie podría arruinarlo. Bella se dio vuelta enfrentándolo y preguntándole con la mirada. Cuando este asintió y le entregó el móvil con una llamada realizándose, respondió el gesto y esperó a que contestaran en la línea.

Ya en casa, con su vestido puesto y maquillada por los chicos contratados por Elena, se echó un vistazo en el espejo; se veía preciosa. Aparte de los colores llamativos de su vestido, pintaron sus ojos difuminados y realizaron una trenza dejando escapar alguno que otro mechón de cabello.

Justo apareció Rosalie vestida en un original de Carolina Herrera rojo y entallado, entregándole paz como siempre lo hizo los años que pudo acompañarla. La sentó a la fuerza mirándola a los ojos, explicándole que todo sería igual que en cualquier parte, no debía preocuparse de nada, la gran Bella Swan volvía a exponer, nada cambiaba ni era el fin del mundo. La chica logró tranquilizarse sin dejar se soltar las manos de su amiga. Ambas tomaron sus cosas y subieron al Volvo.

En el camino preguntó por los demás, Rose le sonrió dándole un detalle de todos hasta de Elena quien como siempre utilizaba la histeria para mantenerse cuerda en situaciones de estrés. Ambas se rieron, como siempre su amiga la serenaba. La rubia se ofreció para acompañarla y dar un último paseo por el lugar para observar cómo había quedado, luego ambas se irían a relajar con una copa de champaña hasta el momento que la presentaran.

Benjamín apareció dos horas después avisando que todos los invitados se encontraban en recepción atendidos como correspondía y con una copa en la mano. Bella le agradeció, miró a Rosalie que también sonreía, ambas respiraron hondo y se colocaron de pie. La modelo le deseó éxito aunque sabía que lo lograría prometiéndole que se reencontrarían en poco tiempo nuevamente. La artista asintió, botó el aire quedando sola en la habitación.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia el espejo que se colocó ahí por órdenes de Alice, sonrió, en realidad el vestido le quedaba perfecto, ahora más segura de sí misma tomó su móvil por última vez mandando un mensaje y luego un siguiente a un contacto diferente. Cuando recibió la repuesta asintió. Tomó aire y salió caminando hacia donde se acordó.

Esperó entre las sombras vigilando la recepción, todos los invitados presentes, entre ellos destacaban sus amigos, sonrió al ver a Emmett, a su lado se encontraban Carlisle y Esme, los tres conversaban con una copa de champaña. Se sobresaltó cuando a su lado apareció Elena llevando un sencillo traje entero negro con una sonrisa informándole que ya era momento, ella asintió dejando que su amiga entrara en el pequeño escenario para presentarla.

—Tengo el agrado de presentar nuevamente a una de las grandes artistas de esta época, una mujer que deja todo sobre el lienzo, sus emociones, sentimientos e invenciones, logrando que el espectador crea ser parte de este… Agradecida de poder seguir trabajando junto a ella, les pido un gran recibimiento a Bella Swan.

Bella inhaló y exhaló aire antes de sonreír y salir hacia la luz que la haría brillar. Mientras sentía los aplausos, abrazó a Elena agradeciendo sus palabras y besando su mejilla, ésta le deseó suerte saliendo por donde la artista ingresó.

La chica dio una ojeada a su alrededor con una sonrisa; agradeció la presencia de todos, les regaló una pequeña reverencia esperando a que los aplausos cesaran y ella poder explicar el recorrido.

—Aunque no lo crean, Liverpool es un lugar muy especial para mí, es por eso que la galería, los cuadros, el nombre de esta exposición y las personas invitadas, hacen de esto una "vuelta a los comienzos". Ingresarán a través de siete lienzos que invita a disfrutar de una de las pocas playas de la ciudad donde yo pasé grandes momentos; luego podrán recorrer conociendo un poco más de mí, aparte de lo que sale en los periódicos y revistas —los asistentes rieron junto a la artista—. Vida, color, recuerdos… Los invito a compartirla juntos.

Los aplausos volvieron a dejarse escuchar mientras Benjamin ayudaba a Bella a bajar del escenario entregándole una copa de champaña y mezclarse entre la gente.

En ese momento olvidó los nervios, la ansiedad dejándose llevar por sus creaciones, acercándose a los grupos que se formaban al entrar aconsejando por donde comenzar para seguir la historia que se creaba entre una obra y otra.

Las personas invitadas se acercaban a saludarla y felicitarla por su nuevo trabajo, algunos ya eran espectadores de sus exhibiciones en Londres y les parecía extraordinario que estuviera en esa ciudad por primera vez. A veces le hacían preguntas que ella gustosa respondía, como a otras que preguntaban por el valor de algunos cuadros a lo que Bella solo reía omitiendo cualquier comentario de ese tipo. Las obras aún no estaban a la venta, esa información la entregaría su representante.

Cuando la chica divisó a la familia Cullen no pudo evitar sonreírles y casi correr a sus brazos. La primera en recibirla fue Esme, ambas se quedaron abrazadas diciéndose cuanto se extrañaban durante esos años, la mujer de ojos verdes la reprendió por no haber llamado o dado señales de vida durante tanto tiempo. Bella asentía invitándola a seguir hablando con tal de disfrutar de su voz.

Luego fue el turno de Carlisle quien también le dio un abrazo aparte de las felicitaciones por la muestra, también la invitó desde esa misma noche a su casa para pasar más tiempo juntos, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Tomándola por sorpresa mientras era elevada por los aires, ella y Emmett rieron antes de que éste la volviera a dejar sobre sus pies abrazándola por la cintura felicitándola por el trabajo. Alice corrió con el ceño fruncido criticando que no era forma de tratar a la estrella dejándola mal frente a los demás invitados, aunque ninguno de los hermanos tomó la importancia de esas palabras. Bella rio lanzándose al cuello de su hermano tirándole un beso a su amiga antes de saludarla.

Rose apareció por un lado guiñándole un ojo dejando el paso al reciente integrante de la familia el cual ella no conocía. Alice se tomó de Bella para presentarle a su marido: Jasper Whitlock. Este se acercó con timidez llevándose la sorpresa cuando la artista se acercó, abrazándolo como a los demás no pude evitar imitarla y perderse en la conversación junto al resto de la familia.

Olvidó que ella era la anfitriona esa noche por lo que se sobresaltó cuando Elena la tomó del brazo con la expresión seria. La interrogó con la mirada, solo bastó seguir su punto de visión para entenderlo todo. Sus padres se hacían presentes.

Se fijó a su alrededor, luego a los Cullen que parecían igual de impresionados que ella. El ambiente se tensó, sin embargo, Bella intentó demostrar tranquilidad, quería a acercarse a ellos con naturalidad, como a cualquier otro invitado, cuando llegó Benjamín pidiendo permiso para retirarse juntos porque uno de los grandes empresarios invitados quería un momento con la artista. La chica le sonrió asintiendo, miró a los Cullen disculpando su retirada, estos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

El señor Tanner tenía la intención de adquirir cinco de sus obras, quería que cada uno de sus hijos tuviera un original de Bella Swan, así que quería la aceptación de la artista para saber cuáles de todas se encontraban a la venta. La chica tuvo que informarle que ese tema todavía no estaba disponible, aún cuando el hombre insistía. Primero echó un vistazo a Benjamín quien solo se encogió de hombros y luego volvió a la chica; ahora entendía porque necesitaba de su presencia.

Entre risas y adulaciones finalmente llegaron al acuerdo de cuando las obras estuvieran en venta, ella apartaría las mejores para su propiedad. El señor y la señora Tanner sonrieron aceptando la oferta, luego felicitaron su desempeño para seguir con la parte final de la muestra.

Bella botó todo el aire para desestresarse, miró a su acompañante sonriendo. Le agradeció por ayudarla ese día felicitándolo también por su trabajo. Preguntó por Elena quien desapareció luego de informarme discretamente la aparición de Charlie y Renée Swan, éste se ofreció a buscarla desapareciendo entre la multitud. Aprovechó para seguir con el recorrido sonriendo como nunca antes, las mejillas ya las llevaba acalambradas.

Como toda una profesional dialogaba con los invitados escuchando las interpretaciones de sus obras fascinada con las ideas que creaban sobre su vida, intentando adivinar que parte exactamente se trataba. Se ría de la historia de la señora Collins cuando escuchó un grito desde el otro extremo de la sala, se volvió hacia esa dirección para encontrarse con un pequeño que corría hacia ella.

No le importó que el vestido arrastrara por el suelo o alguien pudiera tropezar con él, lo más importante era tomar en brazos a Anthony quien se estrelló contra su cuerpo rodeándola con sus pequeños brazos.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, el pequeño dejó un beso en su mejilla mientras le decía lo hermosa que se veía con ese vestido que era muy parecido a un cuadro que le gustaba mucho. Bella rio preguntándole cual era para apartarlo antes de que alguien más lo quisiera, Tony abrió los ojos negando con la cabeza, miró hacia atrás buscándolo disgustándose al no tenerlo a la vista.

Bella seguía su dedo con la mirada, pero perdió interés cuando se topó con los ojos verdes de Edward. Se colocó de pie con cuidado para verificar que no tuviera el vestido entre los tacones de sus sandalias. No dejó de admirar al hombre, sorprendida con tanta belleza: traje grafito, camisa blanca y corbata negra; al parecer se había cortado el cabello.

Tomó aire, le tendió la mano a Tony caminando juntos al encuentro olvidándose del cuadro. Ninguno de los dos ponía atención al pequeño que insistía en buscar la obra para reservarla. En eso apareció Alice con una sonrisa, le guiñó un ojo a su amiga antes de llamar la atención de su sobrino pidiéndole que la acompañara para buscar unos pastelitos. Éste gritó nuevamente llamando la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor. Edward bajó la vista saliendo del hechizo, Bella sonreía acercándose un poco más luego de agradecer a su amiga.

—¿Me acompañas? —Edward la comtempló sorprendido, solo esperaba a que ella quisiera desaparecer sin decir nada.

—¿A dónde? —el chico de dio un golpe mentalmente, ¿Que importaba a donde si era con ella?

—Debo seguir con el recorrido… Ya conoces la rutina.

Edward asintió, esperó paciente el camino que tomarían, pero al percatarse que Bella no se movía esperó preguntando qué ocurría. La chica sonrió sin moverse de su lugar, se colocó las manos en la cintura esperando que el chico entendiera lo que necesitaba; éste sonrió de igual manera, tendió su brazo para que ella pudiera tomarse de él.

Cuando ella se aferró a su brazo ambos se rieron emprendiendo el camino, sin importar que todos estuvieran pendientes de sus movimientos, sin importar si los Cullen, Emmett y Rosalie se mostraran atentos con una gran sonrisa o que los Swan no los perdieran de vista sorprendidos lo que ocurría, solo eran ellos dos por fin.

Bella presentaba al doctor orgullosa de su compañía, podía notar como muchos intentaban preguntar si existía alguna relación entre los dos, no obstante, parecía que las habladurías eran una falta de respeto en ese momento.

La pareja se encontraba frente a uno de los cuadros observando en silencio, cuando Elena se les acercó informando de alguien que quería verla. Bella se giró buscando. Entre las personas una mujer morena, de cabello oscuro y facciones muy peculiares; ella los miraba levantando una copa en su dirección.

Aún cuando se sintió vacía al soltarse de Edward, corrió donde la mujer abrazándola con ansiedad después de tanto tiempo. Sin decirse nada se expresaban a través de sus ojos con felicidad hasta que fueron interrumpidas.

Edward contemplaba la situación sin entender quien era esa mujer, Elena parecía saber por la sonrisa de gratitud que veía. No quería interrumpir la bienvenida a pesar de que Bella, nuevamente lo sorprendió cuando volvió a su lado tomándolo del brazo presentándole a la desconocida.

—Te presento a Judi, una buena amiga; la invité a la exposición aprovechando que tenemos asuntos que atender —luego se volvió hacia la morena con la misma sonrisa— Judi, él es Edward.

—Oh, un gusto conocerte por fin, Edward —dijo Judi con un acento distintivo tendiéndole la mano al chico quien no tenía palabras por lo que solo asintió. La mujer miró a Bella—. Solo quería saludarte, pueden seguir en lo suyo, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar mañana.

—Claro, disfruta. Lo que necesites, solo se lo pides a Elena —la interpelada asintió.

—Gracias, que disfruten la velada tanto como yo… Quiero aprovechar esta exposición —concluyó Judi siguiendo su camino acompañada por la representante.

Edward quiso enterarse de donde se conocían, si bien, Bella tomó su mano guiándolo hacia uno de los pasillos externos a la celebración. Al no entender nada solo se dejó guiar.

Se sorprendió cuando se vio junto al coche de la chica, ésta entró abriéndole por dentro, le regaló una sonrisa viendo que el chico no hacía nada. Edward dio una ojeada hacia el salón donde debía estar su familia y su hijo, luego hacia el coche. Sin dudarlo más, entró en el vehículo girándose con duda a su acompañante. Bella le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, todos estarían bien, hizo partir el motor saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

En poco tiempo cruzaron la ciudad hasta llegar a casa de la artista. Se estacionó, aún aferrada al volante tomó aire y sin prestar atención al chico arregló el vestido mientras bajaba. Fue complicado manejar con un vestido tan largo aunque no era una preocupación en ese momento cuando necesitaba que el chico no pensara las cosas, y al parecer lo logró.

Edward seguía perdido, aún procesando lo que ocurría, por lo que no llegó antes para ayudarla a bajar; descendió cuando Bella ya estaba cerca de la puerta esperándolo para entrar. Lo invitó con una sonrisa, él aceptó fijándose en todo a su alrededor, se detuvo en mitad de la sala para mirarla con preguntas reflejadas en su rostro. La chica sonrió, se acercó, pasó una de sus manos por el rostro para calmarlo, Edward automáticamente cerró los ojos sintiendo su piel arder ante el tacto de Bella.

Le ofreció una copa de vino, éste aceptó siguiéndola como un cachorro. Salieron al jardín trasero directamente a la playa donde solo se apreciaban las luces de las casas aledañas y el reflejo de la propia. Sin importarle el vestido se sentó en la arena con las piernas aferradas a sus brazos y la copa a su lado; él hizo lo mismo sentándose tan cerca que sus brazos se rozaban.

**(3)**Solo se escuchaban las olas y el viento contra los arboles, un escena muy parecida a esos momentos hace diez años atrás cuando eran dos chicos desconocidos que por casualidad de la vida se encontraron justo en esa misma playa. Edward abrió la boca para hablar, si bien, Bella ganó.

—Hace dos años me hiciste entender que estaba perdida… Rodeada de demonios de los cuales jamás me defendí, creyendo que si dejaba que me atacaran solo a mí, encontraba la paz para las personas que amo. Pero me mostraste que era todo lo contrario.

Bella levantó la mirada hacia la negrura de la noche, Edward la seguía atento sin hacer ni un solo ruido temiendo que dejara de hablar. Escuchó el suspiro y luego más confesiones.

—Cuando insistías que me quedara, creí que estabas ciego y yo era la única que veía la realidad —rio entre dientes mientras negaba—. Que tonta fui, la única ciega era yo. Y solo me di cuenta de ello dos semanas después, cuando Elena entró a mi departamento tomándome de un brazo y llevándome donde Judi.

—¿La mujer de la exposición? —preguntó Edward, Bella asintió.

—Tengo diagnosticado un caso de autoestima baja, todos mis pensamientos son negativos debido a sucesos que han pasado durante mi vida…

—Tus padres —interrumpió el chico.

Por fin enfrentó sus ojos verdes, le sonrió asintiendo para luego volver a la misma posición. Sintió como Edward se acomodaba en su lugar intentando acercarse aún más, evitando cualquier espacio entre ellos.

—Son una de las causas… Siempre creí que todo era mi culpa: yo no hacía las cosas bien, no era digna de respeto, cariño, felicidad… Por eso el día en que apareciste en mi vida el mundo cambió —llevó la mano a la frente dejando escapar una sonrisa—. No es que Emmett no sea importante, Judi dice que es fundamental, pero al estar dentro del círculo negativo yo lo cegaba intentando salvarlo inconscientemente. Tú eres alguien externo que apareció para salvarme entregándome cariño, felicidad, respeto y fuerza; solo que me encontraba tan cegada que solo pensé en salvarte.

—¿Quién es Judi? —preguntó Edward acercando la mano como si fuera un imán hacia la piel de Bella, sin tocarla.

—Mi psicóloga. Me hallaba tan hundida que si no fuera por Elena hoy no estaríamos hablando. Sesión tres veces a la semana… En dos meses pude volver a pintar, dos semanas después pude perdonarme, un mes después, la primera vez que fui por Tony, logré entender que yo no tenía la culpa de todo; y un año después entendí que eras el hombre de mi vida… Pero no me sentí preparada para enfrentar eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te había lastimado suficiente, no solo las veces que te dejé, sino cuando los abandoné a ti y a nuestro hijo —el silencio se apoderó de ellos por unos segundos, Bella volvió a suspirar antes de seguir—. Judi intentó persuadirme, trabajábamos en ello todas las semanas, descubrimos que el tiempo que pasamos juntos en Liverpool o en Londres eran los momentos más felices de mi vida… Solos tú y yo… No hacía falta nada más. —Se volvió regalándole una sonrisa—. En esas sesiones olvidaba el pasado, derribaba a los demonios… Me sentía feliz.

Dejó de hablar fijándose en la arena entre sus pies. La mano de Edward se hallaba a solo milímetros de su brazo desnudo; uno de sus dedos le rozaba la piel causando esas corrientes eléctricas que la llenaban de vida cuando él la tocaba. Sonrió sin dejar de mirar la mano, sabía que estaba loco por sentirla.

—Antes que nada necesito que entiendas porque mi reacción el día en que mis padres nos abordaron en la galería. Llevaba meses sin ir a terapia, desde que llegué a Liverpool con Tony, creía que lo controlaba ya que lo nuestro funcionaba, sin embargo, nunca me enfrenté a mis padres desde que comenzamos el tratamiento con Judi. Es por eso que le pedí que viniera, pero también necesito que me acompañes.

—¿Cuál es la razón? —preguntó Edward a pesar que aceptaría sin necesitarla.

—Porque te amo… Jamás he dejado de amarte aunque quise creer lo contrario. Lamento el daño que te he causado durante estos diez años, quiero sanar esas heridas —Edward miró los ojos chocolate tan sinceros como nunca—. Necesito de tu ayuda, acompáñame; sin terapia no podré afrontar lo que viene y sé que contigo a mi lado sanaré más rápido… Tú y nuestro hijo. —Otra vez el silencio hasta que ella volvió a interrumpirlo—. ¿Crees que podrás perdonarme?

Edward la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para que quedara sentada sobre su regazo. Bella jadeó sintiendo sus fuertes manos en su espalda, aferrándose como si creyera que fuera a escapar nuevamente. Él se acercó para rozar sus labios sin hacer nada más que un simple roce, se volvería loca en cualquier momento si no hacía algo. Lo tomó del rostro guiándolo hacia sus labios de una sola vez.

Por sus mentes pasó el hecho de que estaban afuera en la playa donde cualquiera podría pasar, recordando viejos tiempos, sin embargo, Bella demostró que eso debía quedar atrás. Ese era el lugar donde quería estar, durante diez años Edward le ayudó a buscar la salida, paciente a pesar de todo el daño que le causaba. Ahora debía mirar hacia delante: no más besos tímidos, silenciosos, temerosos, ya no más.

Se puso de pie invitándolo a hacer lo mismo ofreciéndole la mano, se dio la vuelta bajando la cabeza invitándolo a bajar el cierre del vestido. Él con mucho cuidado lo hizo admirando como la tela caía con delicadeza rozando esa piel maravillosa.

La chaqueta de Edward también cayó en la arena junto con sus pantalones y el resto de la ropa. Bella se quitó las bragas y luego abalanzándose sobre el chico que la recibió ayudándola a entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura. Caminó con paso inestable hacia el mar sin dejar de besarla.

El agua se sentía tibia, la marea volvía a subir y la luna descansaba menguante. El mar arrastraba las olas hacia la orilla creando una melodía junto a los grillos que ya se hacían notar como también el viento rozando las hojas de los árboles o la arena, haciendo pequeños remolinos que terminaban en el agua salada.

Los dos cuerpos se mezclaban entregándose por completo, rozándose, amándose impidiendo que el agua cristalina interfiriera entre ellos. Edward pasaba sus manos por la suave piel, confirmando que era suya, que siempre fue y sería suya.

Estaba oscuro pero no importaba, la vista ya se acostumbraba a la falta de luz y lo único que necesitaban era distinguir el chocolate y la esmeralda. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, Edward se posicionó entre las piernas de ella entrando lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación del agua entre ellos. La chica enarcó la espalda acercando su cuerpo más hacia el del chico, disfrutando con esa intromisión que era tan suya.

Se amaron toda la noche luego de la primera vez en el mar, volviendo a disfrutar de su cercanía, esperando que nada pudiera separarlos esta vez, y Edward se haría cargo de ello. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que Bella volviera salir de su vida, por fin podría amarse sin restricciones, ser felices.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Presente… ¡Y otra vez juntos!

¿Ahora sí entienden a Bella? O sigue el odio eterno por el hecho de hacer sufrir a Edward y Tony.

Este es uno de los capítulos más largos, cada vez mi cabeza va sacando más ideas y los personajes se mueven por si solos, lo que significa que me demoro un poquito más, pero espero que valga la pena, ¿no?

Debo agradecer con el corazón a todos aquellos que siguen la historia capítulo a capítulo dejando sus comentarios, como también a los que están pendientes del grupo disfrutando de los paisajes y cada cosita que voy subiendo.

Gracias a _**Tita Moon, yolabertay, Lylia Zs Carlton, bbluelilas, JELEY20, lulycullen19, cevendano13, Jairaawr, carlita16, Abys, Floorchi, LauraECS, BABYBOO27, Alejandra, patitas, Any, Memita**_, y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Bien, no se más que decir, nos vemos en un próximo capítulo; los dejo invitados como siempre al grupo en facebook **Basta de Secretos by Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)** donde encontraran paisajes, vestuario y todo lo que está relacionado con este fic. Un beso grande.

Camili


	37. ESPERANZA

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Magic – **__Coldplay_

_**(2)Open Arms – **__Journey_

_**(3)Blind – **__LifeHouse_

_**(4)This – **__Ed Sheeran_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 37**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Parpadeó un par de veces sintiendo los ojos pesados, volvió a cerrarlos intentando volver el resto de su cuerpo. Este exigía más horas de descanso, tal vez días, como otra parte le suplicaba despertar y verificar que la noche anterior no se trató de solo un sueño.

Tendió la mano hacia un lado topándose con el cuerpo caliente de alguien más. Dejó escapar una sonrisa al recordar en donde se hallaba y con quien; en realidad sucedió la noche anterior, no se trataba de un sueño traicionero. Fue mejor que recordar el pasado, en solo una noche logró rememorar porque amaba tanto a ese hombre, no solo por la pasión que compartían, sino por la delicadeza, el amor con que la trataba, como si fuera una flor única.

Se acomodó más contra Edward quien le pasó el brazo por la cintura, Bella levantó la vista para buscar sus ojos los cuales seguía cerrados, sabía que no dormía. Sonrió, recordó las tantas mañanas en que pensó que era la primera en despertar, no obstante, él la sorprendía con alguna frase o un simple beso que la hacía estremecer.

**(1) **Pasó la mano por su pecho fornido y desnudo, repasó las venas que sobresalían en su cuello, la barbilla hasta llegar a esos apetecibles labios. Se sintió dichosa al recordar que desde la noche anterior era solo de ella como viceversa, soltó una risita de solo pensarlo. De su propiedad, haría todo lo posible porque eso siguiera así de por vida. Besó la piel.

—Ya no vale… Que sigas… Con los ojos… Cerrados, se que estás despierto —dijo fijándose en sus perfectas facciones esperando contemplar su verde favorito.

—No quiere decir que no esté cansado —Bella volvió a reírse acercando su rostro su pecho sintiendo su calor y los latidos de su corazón—. No me dejaste descansar en toda la noche. —Ella se movió quedando a horcajadas sobre el chico quien soltó una carcajada ante la reacción.

—¿Yo? Discúlpame, no fue mi idea detenerse en casa superficie antes de llegar a la cama —Edward finalmente abrió los ojos.

—Te amo.

—No intentes cambiar de tema…

—Te amo.

—¡Edward! —el chico la atrajo acariciando sus mejillas sin dejar de sonreír.

—Te amo —Bella suspiró correspondiendo el gesto.

—Yo también te amo.

¿De que servía seguir discutiendo? Ambos eran felices viviendo el presente, no había necesidad de comenzar de nuevo y con disputas estúpidas.

Bella se acercó para besarlo y él pasó sus brazos por su espalda desnuda acariciándola de un extremo al otro, disfrutando de su piel suave y que solo le pertenecía a él, a nadie más. Ella también bajó las manos para pasarlas por ese torso fuerte sin dejar de besarlo, sintiendo su sabor, el cual se negó a probar solo para creer que hacía lo correcto, ¿pero quién decía que era así?

Sintió algo abultado bajo ella, rió contra sus labios intentando separarse, justo cuando las fuertes manos del chico se lo impidieron. Sin importar que el aire faltara, sus bocas no se separaban, sus lenguas bailaban una danza sensual y sus cuerpos disfrutaban del roce.

No se movió de arriba tomando el control, apoyó los manos sobre los músculos marcados de su chico mirándolo detenidamente. Él llevó las manos a las caderas de la chica guiándola hacia el lugar exacto y por fin ser uno; ambos cerraron los ojos disfrutando de la sensación como si fuera la primera vez… Un momento mágico.

Bella iba adelante y atrás haciendo más profunda la intromisión, jadeando mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Edward también cooperaba con los movimientos y los ruidos que reinaban en la habitación.

Los puestos cambiaron, con agilidad término sobre ella, sus manos acariciaban desde sus piernas, su cadera, su cintura hasta llegar a sus pechos sacando un suspiro de Bella. Ella disfrutaba acariciando su espalda fuerte y tonificada bajando cada vez más sintiendo como el cuerpo del hombre reaccionaba ante cualquier caricia; no, no ante cualquiera, solo la suya.

Sus ojos brillaban, solo era necesario eso para saber que sus sentimientos eran tan fuerte para traspasar barreras enormes, para sufrir contra su voluntad, o para sobrevivir sin el otro por tantos años. Edward no lo soportó más, bajó su rostro hacia el cuello de la chica, hundiéndose en el, respirando su olor, su esencia, su alma si era posible. Bella gimió de solo sentirlo, lo retiró bruscamente para examinarlo, con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde salía, logró darlo vuelta y ella volver a quedar sobre él, teniéndolo por completo a su voluntad, era de ella y de nadie más.

Edward la admiraba detenidamente, esperando cualquier señal, Bella parecía estar pedida en sus pensamientos. No le importaba que todo quedara hasta ahí, solo el tenerla junto a él ya era una maravilla, desnuda sobre él, por fin suya, todo lo demás podía esperar.

No logró evitar el gruñido que llegó desde su interior, su miembro estaba tan dentro de Bella que caía delicada sobre su cuerpo y jadeando a la vez. Se movió rítmicamente, dentro, fuera, lentamente disfrutando de cada movimiento, su pulso empezaba a acelerarse, volvían a ser uno y disfrutar de esa pasión, de esa conexión que los invadía cuando hacían el amor.

Finalmente Bella se incorporó, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para afirmarse mientras se movía más rápido, disfrutando de los roces, de la intromisión que había entre sus piernas, deleitándose de las expresiones de excitación que revelaba Edward, sintiendo como llegaban a sus terminaciones nerviosas, electricidad que se apoderaba de ella. Sus respiraciones cada vez más rápidas, los movimientos veloces, sus manos tocándose, su piel envarada, sus corazones llenos de amor.

Bella no pudo más llegando al orgasmo, dejándose caer sobre el chico quien aún se movía para llegar al suyo propio, ella disfrutaba del movimientos que alargaba su sensación y espasmos. Edward llegó al final tomando a la chica de las caderas atrayéndola más hacia él.

Ambos rendidos se regalaban caricias con la yema de sus dedos, sobre la espalda, los brazos, y sus piernas entrelazadas. Mientras coordinaban sus latidos, disfrutaban de los sonidos que regalaba la naturaleza esa mañana. Por lo que podían divisar a través del visillo, las nubes obtenían el papel principal, el viento hacía de las suyas por lo que las olas debían ser bravas por el ruido.

Edward se incorporó quedando sentando en la cama, ella lo quedó mirando extrañada esperando entender que lo preocupaba, en una de esas pensaba que debía ir a buscar a Anthony, todavía no le comentaba que Alice y Esme se ofrecieron a cuidarlo por todo el fin de semana si era necesario, pero cuando vio la sonrisa en sus labios mirándola con complicidad, fue ella quien quedó sin entender que ocurría.

—Hoy vendrá Judi, ¿cierto? —la chica asintió, él la imitó—. ¿A qué hora?

—Quedamos al mediodía, aún es temprano.

—Bien, entonces debemos levantarnos —contestó Edward saliendo de la cama dejando presente su desnudez.

—Edward, si es por Tony… —él ya de pie la atisbó con una sonrisa mientras negaba.

—No, imagino que debe estar en casa de mi madre o con Alice, así que no hay de qué preocuparse… Es algo para nosotros antes de la terapia.

Bella no pudo discutir cuando tuvo que salir de la cama para seguir al chico, a pesar de no entender que era lo que pretendía.

Cuando lo escuchó maldecir porque debía ir a su casa por algo de ropa lo interrumpió para preguntarle a que se debía toda rapidez y para avisarle que no debería salir a ninguna parte, ya tenía preparado eso y gozaba de ropa para cambiarse ahí en casa.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa, se acercó dejándole un beso y luego preguntando donde lo guardaba, ella desconcertada solo le indicó que fuera al armario de su cuarto. Cuando planeó la noche anterior, se aseguró de que Alice fuera por ropa para su hermano y la llevara a casa mientras todos trabajaban.

Cuando lo vio entre sus cosas se sonrojó, no tenía nada que estar buscando entre cosas de mujeres. Él ya llevaba elegidos unos vaqueros, camiseta blanca y un abrigo a cuadros blancos y azul. Se perdió en su imaginación disfrutando como se apreciaría con ello puesto sin darse cuenta que éste elegía su vestuario.

Llevaba un vestido corto de esos que ocupaba cuando se conocieron, y definitivamente no se lo podría ese frío día. Sin embargo, sobre la cama junto a sus cosas distinguió unos vaqueros para ella, una blusa blanca y un sweater abierto en colores tierra y azul. Tendió las manos recibiendo la ropa mientras veía a su chico desaparecer con sus pertenencias. Bien, no quedaba más que dejarse llevar.

Se colocaba las botas justo cuando apareció Edward vestido y con las llaves del coche en la mano apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Suspiró, definitivamente se ganaba el cielo con ese hombre, especialmente después de todo lo que hizo durante esos años. ¡Si que era guapo!

Éste le tendió la mano la cual ella aceptó siendo dirigida hacia el Volvo en dirección desconocida.

No dijeron nada en todo el camino, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos; Bella observaba cada calle intentando adivinar a donde se dirigían como Edward mantenía su atención en la carretera tomando direcciones desconocidas entre árboles y caminos de tierra. Desviación tras desviación sin un punto de referencia. La chica comenzó a inquietarse.

Sin darse cuenta aparcaron al final de una ruta que no mostraba estar habitada por alguien. Edward fue el primero en bajarse, dándose la vuelta para abrirle la puerta; dejaron todo debidamente cerrado y tomados de la mano siguieron el camino a pie.

Bella echó un vistazo con el ceño fruncido a su acompañante quien no desapareció la sonrisa de su rostro, divisó al frente el mar a un kilometro por lo menos. Más bien parecía un acantilado, definitivamente no haría un deporte extremo ese día, especialmente si no tenía el vestuario correcto.

Lo siguió hasta que estuvieron a la orilla, entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en el lugar. Sonrió al reconocerlo, se giró hacia el chico quien también sonreía; se trataba de su playa secreta entre las rocas, solo que se encontraban desde otra perspectiva. Tantos recuerdos ahí y parecía que los hubiera olvidado.

—¿Por qué no llegamos por donde siempre? — preguntó Bella rodeándolo con los brazos.

—Por el clima debe estar la marea alta, así que mejor entrar por donde salimos siempre… Solo que está algo cambiado.

Era cierto, el camino con la verja de madera aún se hallaba a pocos metros de ellos, solo que la vegetación se apoderó del lugar y algunos árboles de más que entorpecían la pasada. Contemplarlo desde arriba era distinto, podía apreciar las dos playas, Formby Point y la otra donde solo se veían rocas, imposible de usar. Su lugar secreto las dividía haciéndolo aún más especial.

El clima no los acompañaba para pasar una mañana entre las rocas, sin embargo, de la mano, Bella se dejó llevar por Edward mientras daba una ojeada a su alrededor. El límite que se producía entre la arena y la tierra, había un pequeño grupo de árboles que despedían el camino y dando la bienvenida a la gran playa que se extendía ante ellos, arena blanca, el mar agitado, azul, el sol al horizonte comenzando su recorrido hasta llegar a punto máximo para volver a bajar y escondido entre las nube.

La chica sonrió, se acercó lo más posible a Edward quien la recibió con la misma sonrisa pasando su brazo por su cintura ayudándola a bajar de una roca pronunciada. Las rocas se exponían en la superficie, grandes, exponentes diciendo que era momento de detenerse, hasta ahí llegaba el camino a lo menos que quisieras terminar en el agua.

**(2)**Bella recordaba el lugar con todo detalle, en especial porque se trataba de uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía, jamás podría olvidar el primer beso que le dio Edward, ese día en la playa y luego disfrutar sentados uno junto al otro apreciando el mar chocando contra las rocas de la orilla. O cuando el chico de 23 años veía por primera vez sus dibujos, animándola a que siguiera su sueño porque era buena en ello. Ahí estaban diez años después, en su lugar secreto.

Se acomodaron sobre una superficie plana, ella sentada entre sus piernas refugiada del frío al estar rodeada por esos fuertes brazos. Él descansaba la mejilla sobre el cabello disfrutando del aroma a fresas tan característico.

Las olas reventaban con fuerza contra las rocas creando una brisa que les llegaba a la cara. Disfrutaban de la tranquilidad y hermosura del paisaje, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el pasado, presente y el futuro que anhelaban juntos.

Edward se distrajo cuando sintió el cuerpo de su chica temblar. Se hizo hacia un lado para fijarse que se reía, la miró interrogante mientras Bella llevaba una mano a su rostro queriendo tranquilizarlo.

—¿Crees que seremos capaces de subir y salir de aquí? —Edward también se rió examinando la cima de la gran roca.

—Si no he olvidado donde pisar… Creo que saldremos victoriosos.

—Eso espero, no quiero morir por culpa de la marea y tus ideas.

—Jamás… Siempre te protegeré —Bella asintió acomodándose en su lugar favorito.

Cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de Edward estrechándola más hacia si se giró, esta vez su turno de interrogarlo. Él se perdía con vista hacia el horizonte entre sus pensamientos.

Con agilidad se movió quedando sentada sobre sus piernas aun estrechada entre sus brazos. Acaricio sus mejillas trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real, lo beso en los labios, nariz y frente por fin llamando su atención. Edward le correspondió el beso perdiéndose en sus ojos chocolate.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que esté cuando Judi te visite? —Bella asintió con fuerza.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Completamente segura? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres parte importante de mi vida y necesito que estés para entender las cosas —le asustaba esa inseguridad en Edward, no era su costumbre, aunque ahora no se dejaría vencer—. Eres el único que me ayudará a derrotar a los demonios que aún viven en mí… Por favor, no me dejes.

—Jamás —respondió Edward besándola con pasión.

Disfrutaron de una conversación como cualquier pareja normal, sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, sus trabajos, las miles de ideas que tendría Elena para seguir exponiendo sus obras o las galerías que comprarían alguna de los cuadros de la muestra del día anterior.

También hablaron de Anthony, la idea de llevarlo a ese lugar cuando el clima mejorara o los tantos paseos recorriendo Liverpool como alguna vez hicieron ellos en el bus de turismo.

Recordaron momentos junto a sus hermanos, las mañanas en la playa, surf, tardes acurrucados en la cama o ella dibujándolo desde un rincón de la habitación. Se rieron pensando en lo que pasaba por las mentes de los Cullen hablando de ellos, tanta imaginación como la idea de estar en alguna capilla casándose.

—Nunca pregunté porque elegiste Anthony —Bella se volvió para mirarlo de frente—. Solo recuerdo ese día en que me dijiste que querías que llevara ese nombre y luego… Desapareciste. —La chica se acomodó para poder abrazarlo, para ambos fue duro ese día.

—¿No es obvio? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward —Bella lo observó con las cejas alzadas, él soltó una risita entre dientes—. Edward Anthony Cullen Platt.

—Pensé en Edward desde un comienzo, aunque luego pensé que me odiaría por haberle colocado un nombre tan… Antiguo.

—Gracias —Bella se rió, lo besó antes de continuar—. ¿Y Anthony no es antiguo?

—Sí, lo es, pero necesitaba que ese pequeñito tuviera algo… De los dos.

—Tiene a sus padres —interrumpió Edward, Bella bajó la mirada quedándose en silencio—. ¿Cuándo hablaremos con él?

—¿De qué? —preguntó la chica distraída.

—De que su madre no está muerta —Bella se movió despegándose de Edward, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo veía fijamente.

—Jamás me perdonaría… No puedo —Edward la tomó de las mejillas.

—Claro que puedes, y debes hacerlo… Debemos hacerlo, Tony necesita la verdad.

—¿Y luego me odie por haberlo dejado botado? ¿Qué me lo recrimine por el resto de su vida? Él no se merece seguir sufriendo —la chica intentó zafarse del agarre de Edward, si bien, perdió en el intento.

—Tony sufre cada día pensando que su madre está muerta y que nunca logró que lo quisiera… ¿No crees que las cosas cambiarían si supiera la verdad?

—No Edward, no quiero hacer más daño… Por favor, no sigamos con el tema.

—Algún día, todos esos secretos se descubrirán, y será mucho peor si se entera por otros… Solo quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo para cuando quieras hablar con nuestro hijo. Te lo prometí hace siete años, yo cuidaría de él hasta que estuvieras preparada para hablar… Tal vez deberíamos conversar eso con Judi.

Bella se colocó de pie acercándose el mar, alzando los brazos para que el viento se llevara los demonios que amenazaban con destruirla ese momento. No lo permitiría, las cosas por fin comenzaban a tomar un rumbo como para dejarse vencer.

Agradeció que Edward la abrazara en ese momento demostrándole sin palabras que permanecía ahí para ella, a pesar de sus ideas y no las aceptara, él jamás la dejaría sola. Se giró sellando sus labios en un beso apasionado que los dejó sin aire, se miraron a los ojos aún en silencio. El chico fue el primero en hablar preguntando si ya era hora de volver; Bella asintió entrelazando sus dedos para emprender el viaje.

Sin darse cuenta, el sol intentaba salir en lo más alto, el mar ya alcanzaba el punto donde se encontraban por lo que era momento de partir. Se reían mucho mientras subían hasta el acantilado que los llevaba al coche. Edward intentaba demostrar que seguía tan ágil como hace diez años, no obstante, el cansancio le ganaba, en especial cuando debían subir la parte más empinada. A Bella le faltaba el aire, entre el ejercicio y reírse de los comentarios del chico.

Tomaron el camino de regreso hacia la casa con el tiempo justo antes de que llegara la psicóloga. Tomados de la mano entre pláticas que hicieron del camino mucho más corto que esa mañana.

Como lo supusieron, un coche azul marino aparcado frente a la casa decía que las visitas llegaban antes que ellos. Se bajaron rápidamente entre risas y chistes siendo sorprendidos por Judi que bajaba con una sonrisa, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ambos se sintieron incómodos, se miraron de reojo, luego intentaron demostrar tranquilidad invitando a la mujer a pasar para escapar del frío.

Bella se encargó de preparar un té junto con algunas pastas mientras Edward se conocía un poco más con Judi. Ésta era sencilla, sonriente, conversadora y oyente cuando fuera la ocasión.

**(3)**La sala poseía tres sofás, en uno se hallaba sentada Judi, en el otro Edward esperaba a Bella, por lo que se extrañó cuando se sentó en el vacío. Se recogió las piernas rodeándola con sus brazos. El chico iba a cambiarse de puesto cuando la psicóloga le hizo un gesto para que olvidara la idea. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que la artista empezó a hablar.

—Nunca pensé que enfrentarlos fuera tan difícil, creí que lo tenía controlado, pero cuando comenzaron a decir que volvía a ser la manzana de la discordia… Les creí.

—¿Por qué les creíste? ¿Es verdad? —preguntó Judi con calma.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, si bien, se tranquilizó cuando su chica lo contempló regalándole una sonrisa.

—No, no es verdad… Solo me dejé llevar por el pasado.

—¿Qué te trajo de vuelta? —interrogó la psicóloga, Bella por fin se detuvo solo en ella.

—Edward. Me mostró que sigo cometiendo los mismos errores, los cuales ni él ni Tony merecen, especialmente mi hijo.

—¿Qué crees que impide que puedas enfrentarlos? La última vez que conversamos, te diste cuenta que ellos no podían manipular tu vida, ¿Qué cambió?

—Hace diez años que no los veía… Solo los divisé a lo lejos en el funeral de Angela, dialogar, jamás, no estaba en mis planes… Tenerlos tan cerca, me acobardó.

—¿Es tu culpa? —preguntó Judi, Bella asintió.

—Sí, conociéndome a mi misma y todo lo que he pasado junto a ellos, tenía más fundamentos que ellos para defenderme de lo que hacía… Y aún así, dejé que volvieran a ganar, separándome nuevamente de las personas que amo.

Se quedaron en silencio lo que parecieron minutos, Judi anotaba algo en su agenda mientras Bella removía sus dedos sin cambiar de posición. Edward les prestaba atención alternadamente interesado en la conversación, era diferente percibir a la mujer que amaba desde otra perspectiva, no encerrada en el mal que se ocasionaba sola.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su nombre. Se giró hacia la psicóloga que le regalaba una sonrisa de comprensión, como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba.

—¿…como lo has llevado?

—Lo siento, puedes repetir la pregunta —se disculpó el chico, Judi asintió.

—Te preguntaba cómo te sientes al respecto, ¿Qué sientes cada vez que Bella se va? ¿Cómo lo llevas cada vez?

—Dolor, resentimientos que dura muy poco. Lo que más siento es dolor y miedo pensando que esa vez sí la perderé para siempre —Judi asintió echando un vistazo de reojo a Bella. Edward también lo hizo viendo los ojos cristalinos de la chica—. Muchas veces he intentado dejar de quererla, pero es imposible. —Prosiguió atento en Bella con una sonrisa—. Después de todos estos años que han pasado, creo que a pesar de verla aparecer y desaparecer con tanta facilidad, la amo aún más.

—Tal vez he sido tan ciega que no he podido comprender ese amor —respondió la chica quitando una lágrimas de su mejilla. Edward negó.

—Ciega, no, miedo tal vez.

—Edward tiene razón, Bella —dijo Judi son una sonrisa—, solo es el miedo lo que te hace escapar. ¿Has escuchado que los polos opuestos se atraen? Eso son ustedes… Tú por esa baja autoestima llevas lo negativo, y Edward lleva lo positivo que brilla tan fuerte que siempre llegas a él. Eso quiere decir que no estás ciega, solo tienes miedo a creer que ese amor es para ti, que lo mereces.

—¿Y qué hago? —murmuró Bella. Judi rio.

—¡Amar! Por fin has logrado reunirte con el hombre de tu vida en la ciudad que siempre quisiste como hablamos en tantas sesiones… Este es TÚ momento, lo mereces y debes disfrutarlo. También está tu hijo.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Así de fácil —concluyó Edward incorporándose para sentarse junto a ella—, separados vivimos temiendo al que dirán o que piensan de nosotros, sin embargo, juntos podremos derrotarlos a todos. Solo recuerda que jamás te dejaré sola, si necesitas mi mano, ahí estaré.

—Quiero que vuelvas a terapia, Bella, aún queda mucho por trabajar —dijo Judi cerrando su agenda—, una vez por semana y una vez al mes con Edward para apreciar los progresos. Debido a la lejanía, te recomendaré a un colega y amigo que trabaja aquí; igualmente sabes que solo me llamas y encontraré la forma de ayudarte. —La chica asintió, la psicóloga miró a Edward—. Acompáñala paso a paso, no la presiones. Ella necesita de ti y su hijo para superar las barreras, sé que sabrás como ayudarla.

—Gracias —contestó el chico asintiendo.

—Gracias a ti por la perseverancia… Sé que esta mujer no es fácil, pero es un diamante en bruto difícil de encontrar —dijo Judi acercándose para despedirse.

—Lo sé —respondió Edward aceptando la mano.

Luego de despedir a Judi y ellas conversar un par de cosas en privado, le desearon buen viaje de regreso a Londres. Ambos volvieron al sofá disfrutando de otro té, esta vez abrazados comentando las anteriores sesiones. Bella confesó sus temores, lo que ocurrió en esos lapsus donde no se vieron y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Bella le comentó que Esme se mostraba encantada de cuidar todo el fin de semana de Tony si era necesario, todo con tal de ver a su hijo y su futura nuera felices y juntos como siempre debió haber sido. El chico sonrió pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, creyendo que sería una buena idea tener un fin de semana sin niños, hace mucho que no gozaba uno de ellos.

Finalmente decidieron disfrutar de lo que quedaba de ese día y pasar por Anthony en la noche así compartir el domingo en familia. Edward como siempre preguntó si la nevera estaba abastecida para poder cocinar, Bella rió asintiendo. Le comentó que tomó ese hábito de siempre tener más comida de la que necesitaba por culpa de sus visitas en Londres, por lo que no se movieron de casa el resto de la tarde.

Durante la comida, el momento de preparar el almuerzo, las miradas de complicidad y de amor no dejaban de llenar la habitación de un ambiente romántico. Mientras comían la conversación se centro en ellos, en la felicidad que vivían y lo que les quedaba por disfrutar, por la cabeza de Edward ya pasaba la idea de vivir juntos, desde ese mismo día si era necesario, a lo que Bella reía tratando de imaginarse la expresión de todos cuando se enteraran de los cambios inesperados, en especial de Tony.

Por fin, la chica logró hacerlo entrar en razón y que el amor no hiciera locuras, podrían pasar esa noche juntos en casa de ella, si bien, luego debían volver cada uno a su vida, las cosas debían ir de a poco, aunque esta vez, ella prometió que jamás se separarían, no importaba quien estuviera en contra, ella sería más fuerte que todos, quería tener a su familia de regreso y nadie lo impediría.

**(4)**Por la tarde, antes de ir por el pequeño, fueron a dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa aprovechando que el frío disminuía. Caminaban tomados de la mano conversando sobre la insistencia de Esme quien intentó sacar información de lo que ocurrió ese el día, aún así, Edward no entregó mucho de qué hablar por lo que frustrada solo comentó que no tenía problemas de seguir con su nieto durante todo el fin de semana si era necesario.

Decidieron sentarse entre la vegetación a disfrutar de la poca luz que escapaba entre las nubes, un atardecer digno de disfrutar. Los dos estaban en silencio admirando el mar, como poco a poco iría quedando a oscuras, las olas cada vez se distinguían menos.

Edward miró a Bella quien parecía estar pensando en algo. De sorpresa la atrajo a su cuerpo cayendo sobre la arena con ella encima. La besó sin contemplación mientras ella enredaba sus manos en el cabello desordenándolo aún más.

Se separaron unos centímetros, ella regalándole una sonrisa. Él le robó un pequeño beso que agrandó la sonrisa de ella. Lentamente se separaron, abrieron los ojos todavía a centímetros uno del otro, los ojos de Edward brillaban, sus ojos verdes demostraban el amor que había en ellos mientras que Bella se maravillaba con la sensación que le transmitían.

—Se mi novia… Se mi mujer.

El rostro de ella se volvió de asombro, se alejó para poder fijarse detenidamente, esperando entender lo que escuchaba, su cerebro dejó de funcionar justo en ese momento. Solo podía ver al hombre que tanto amaba bajo ella, todo lo demás perdía significado a pesar de necesitar uno urgente para las palabras que escuchaba.

Edward parecía estar hablando en serio, ninguna expresión en su rostro que dijera que era solo una broma, seguía serio, sus ojos brillaban, la verdad vivía en ellos. Apoyó una mano en su pecho con la intención de levantarse, y como siempre, él no la dejó aferrándola por la espalda.

—¿No crees que…? —Edward la interrumpió negando rápidamente—. Hablas en serio. —No era una pregunta sino que una afirmación, él asintió—. Y quieres una respuesta ahora. —El chico soltó una risita volviendo a asentir sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Te pediría que fueras mi esposa, pero se cual será la respuesta. Haré caso al consejo de Judi… Jamás hemos podido ser novios, no me prives de decir que eres mía, presentarte como Bella, mi novia.

Se miraron sin siguiera parpadear, Edward sabía que una vez hace diez años se lo pidió de forma simbólica, ser novios a pesar de que nadie podría enterarse, y las miles de veces que se trataron como tales cuando él estaba casado. Primera ocasión que obtenían para hacerlo formal y sin que alguien dijera lo contrario.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia —ambos sonrieron, Edward se acercó para besarla tiernamente, se separaron un segundo.

—Eso quiere decir que puedo decirlo —Bella se echó para atrás riéndose.

—¿Tus amigos, parientes, cercanos, y todos? —Edward sonreía ampliamente mientras asentía con energía—. Sí, puedes… Pero a Anthony se lo diremos juntos.

—No hay problema… Te amo.

—Como yo a ti.

No había más que decir, sellando el compromiso con un beso lleno de amor, de promesas, de fuerza, de confianza, porque ya no existiría nada que los separara, nadie podría contra ellos, serían invencibles, ya no caerían ante amenazas o malas palabras, ahora solo serian ellos tres, ellos y su hijo.

Las cosas podía ser que cambiaran desde ese día, que pudieran complicarse, cosas que no se querían recordar, cosas que nadie sabía salieran sin poder evitarlo. Edward llevaba razón, los secretos debían ser contados antes de que alguien más los contara y fuera peor para todos. No más secretos.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Siiiiiiii las cosas se van arreglando de a poco, Edward como siempre apoyándola en todo y disfrutando de los recuerdos. En conclusión: MUCHO AMOR.

¿Qué les pareció?

Me gusta esta Bella fuerte, que a pesar de que tiene miedo de enfrentar sus demonios, igual quiere hacerlo para no perder a los que ama. Crecerá mucho capítulo a capítulo.

Ahora comenzare a trabajar en un capítulo nuevo en el presente antes de volver al pasado, quiero seguir disfrutando del amor y mi chica debe seguir enfrentando su vida para ser mejor.

Debo agradecer a _**maria. F. gomez. 545, cavendano13, kedchri, Lydia Zs Carlton, Laura ECS, serenitychibatsukino, marie101008, AleBoga, green day forever, Chikage-SP, saha Denali, dushakis, BABYBOO27, Yoliki, Gabbe OswalOswin, joiitahlaloquii, Yolanda. Garguez, didywf, Karla Stew Pattz, catalina. Alarconcelis, Roxana. Gar, Stephiipattz, Yessypacheco, Keit Alice Cullen Masen, inuarito, Alina Soria, AnnaLau2, iscullen1, Raquel rodca, Yeyry Cullen, Memita, Any, PzxT23**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos por sus visitas en cada actualización, en especial a los que se dan el tiempo de comentar capítulo a capítulo.

No olviden visitar el grupo en facebook **Basta de Secretos By Camili **donde encontrarán todo lo relacionado con este fic. _**(link arriba o en mi perfil)**_

Bien, pongo manos a la obra, que quiero más amor para esta pareja. Un beso grandísimo para todos. Nos vemos

Camilla


	38. RECONTRUYENDO

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**Seré – **_Pablo Alborán_

**Muchacha ojos de papel – **_Spinetta_

**Won't stop – **_One Republic_

**.**

**Capítulo 38**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Ansiedad… Eso era lo que sentía en ese momento sin tener una idea de por qué padecía de ese mal. Ya hace un mes que las cosas iban muy bien, pero esa mañana despertó con la sensación que las cosas podrían cambiar de un momento a otro.

Pasó las manos por su rostro como si fuera la cura a todos sus malos presentimientos. Estaba loco, y eso solo se trataba por el hecho de llevar mucho tiempo en esa situación de vigilia, atento al momento en que Bella decidiera desaparecer de su vida otra vez; sin embargo, eso no iba a ocurrir, o a lo menos era lo que ella repetía cada día cuando se veían, se iban a dormir, o simplemente una llamada por teléfono.

Tocaron a la puerta, dio permiso a su secretaria quien le informó que tenía un último paciente del día, asintió agradeciendo. Arreglándose la bata blanca, se colocó de pie para recibirlo cuando quedó sorprendido al ver a su novia en la puerta, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen.

—Buenas tardes, señorita… —saludó Edward siguiendo el juego.

—Bella Swan. Me han recomendado sus hábiles manos, dicen que es muy bueno en cirugía.

—Me estará confundiendo con mi padre.

Bella se rio acercándose, lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello dándole un beso. Edward la atrajo hacia sí quedando sentado en el escritorio y ella entre sus piernas.

—Qué agradable sorpresa, eso sí, me pregunto dónde está Tony —comentó el hombre dándole otro beso.

—Hemos pasado por casa de tus padres donde estaba Peter. Esme y los chicos insistieron en quedarse a pasar el fin de semana —dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos dos días para nosotros. —La chica asintió. Aunque no se veía muy convencida, él lo notó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tenemos esos días para los dos, pero debo cumplir una prueba que me ha dado el psicólogo.

Lo había olvidado, los viernes era la terapia de Bella y la de pareja junto a Edward eran una vez al mes el mismo día, ya que era el día que tenía más accesible cuando les tocaba. La sesión anterior fue juntos donde tuvieron que decir los defectos y virtudes de cada uno, comprendiendo por qué se sentían de esa manera, lo que los ayudaría a crecer como pareja.

Por lo general los demás días en que la chica iba sola, el psicólogo le dejaba tareas que debía realizar en el plazo la semana y llevar las conclusiones a la sesión siguiente. En un mes las cosas iban mejorando cada vez más, adoraba verla sonreír satisfecha cuando obtenía sus logros, como el día en que se enfrentó a Anthony y luego a los Cullen.

Aún recordaba la cara de felicidad que puso Anthony, se fijo en su padre preguntándole si era cierto, si no soñaba, porque quería que Bella fuera su nueva mamá.

Edward la contempló demostrando que las cosas no serían tan difíciles, el pequeño era feliz de tener a su ángel cada vez más cerca, además de que ahora podría decirle a sus amigos que tendría dos casas, podría quedarse a dormir donde quisiera porque iba a tener una mamá y un papá.

Los adultos se rieron, pensando en que cualquier otro niño hubiera preguntado si todos vivieran juntos, pero él parecía entender que no sería así, siendo más feliz con la idea de dos hogares.

Le contaron del noviazgo el día siguiente de que Bella aceptó ser la novia de Edward Cullen. Ese domingo en familia sentados en la playa disfrutando del mar, el hombre le informó los nuevos acontecimientos. Le hicieron prometer que no podía contárselo a nadie hasta que ellos lo hicieran y él, como un buen niño, llevaba su misión a la perfección.

Cuando Bella lo pasó a buscar ese viernes después de su primera sesión, el pequeño preguntó cuándo le contarían a la familia que eran novios. Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta, sonrió informándole que esperarían a papá para hablarlo, ya que justamente su primera tarea era contarle a quienes quería sobre lo feliz que se sentía. Así que era una buena ocasión para visitar a los Cullen.

Edward, después de ser informado, llamó a Carlisle, quien se entusiasmó ante la idea de tener a toda la familia reunida. Le dijo que llamaría a los demás para ese gran día.

—Ahora sí está toda la familia reunida… ¡Tantos años esperando esto! —exclamó Esme logrando que todos rieran cuando Bella, Edward y Tony cruzaron la puerta.

—Sí, exacto, una familia —confirmó Edward sonriendo de lado a lado, tomando de la mano a Bella y atrayéndola a su lado para tomarla por la cintura.

—¡¿Es lo que creo?! —gritó la menor de los Cullen saltando de alegría y sorpresa, mientras la risa estridente de Emmett sobresaltó a todos.

—Ahora entiendo la sonrisa imborrable de estos dos tortolitos.

—¿Pueden creerlo? Por fin aceptó ser mi novia —comentó Edward, quien se mostraba como el hombre más orgulloso de todos.

Anthony gritó dándose la vuelta para abrazar a la pareja mientras los demás veían la escena con una sonrisa.

De a poco se fueron acercando para felicitarlos, entre abrazos, palabras de apoyo ante ese nuevo paso en sus vidas y que venían esperando desde hace diez años. Alice y Rose fueron las primera en alejar a Bella hacia un lado, preguntando por todos los detalles, dónde, cuándo, cómo; este era un notición que no se podía esperar por cada comentario de la chica.

Volvió al presente al sentir el vacío que dejó Bella cuando se deshizo de sus brazos, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas y mirándolo atentamente.

—Solo será un día. Me ha llamado Kate, quiere que vayamos a la hacienda para que Anthony conozca a los nuevos animales. —Se miraron en silencio. Bella suspiró—. Quiero cumplir lo que me pidieron, nos hará bien a los dos.

—¿Cuál fue la tarea de esta semana? —preguntó Edward interesado.

—Adam dice que mi prueba final será enfrentar la verdad frente a nuestro hijo y con mis padres, pero para ello debo enfrentar pequeñas cosas que hayan marcado en mi vida. —Su novio asintió permitiendo que continuara hablando. Bella tomó aire antes de proseguir—: Este último mes hemos trabajado la comunicación, ahora quiere que enfrente mi pasado y he elegido un lugar que marcó una parte de mí, que hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento.

—¿Cuál es?

—Quiero que vengas conmigo y confíes en mí.

—Sabes que confío en ti —sentenció Edward atrayéndola nuevamente, Bella se apoyó en su pecho.

—Lo sé, solo no hagas preguntas hasta que estemos ahí, ¿puedes?

Se miraron a los ojos, ella le rogaba que entendiera y solo aceptara, mientras él intentaba descifrar a donde quería llegar. La tomó de la barbilla dejándole un casto beso en los labios, asintió.

—¿Cuándo partimos? —preguntó.

—Vine a buscarte, nuestras cosas están en el coche —contestó Bella con una sonrisa.

Edward se quitó la bata, colgándola detrás de la puerta y tomó sus cosas junto con la mano de su novia. Sin decir nada más, se despidieron de la secretaria con rumbo a donde estuviera pensando la chica.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Seis años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

_Se trataba de un gran momento, no era solo su presentación en sociedad como artista profesional fuera de Londres, sino esa donde guardaba miles de recuerdos tan recientes. Hace un año que dejó todo atrás creyendo que las cosas mejorarían para todos. Al menos pensó en ellos, en dos de los tres hombres que más amaba en la vida. Sabía que se encontraban bien y eso la tranquilizaba de cierta forma._

_Acaba de terminar su carrera con ayuda de Paul, después de regresar a Londres y sufrir escondida en su departamento por tres meses, logró volver a la rutina. Adoraba su carrera y no podía dejarla botada por nada en el mundo, aunque por dentro estuviera destrozada._

_Así que con ayuda de su mejor amigo, quien se beneficiaba de contactos dentro, luego de graduarse, la ayudó a tomar ciertas clases para adelantar y terminar lo antes posible. También recibió ayuda del director de Slade quien la recomendó como una de las mejores estudiantes y futura promesa luego de su exposición para la academia._

_También gozaba del apoyo de Elena, que al enterarse de su egreso se paró en la puerta del departamento declarándose su nueva representante. Así que casi todo el trabajo realizado para esa noche era gracias a esa mujer._

_Divisó la hora, hace un par atrás recibió un mensaje de su hermano confirmando su asistencia junto a su esposa. Se mostraba encantado de presentarse y reencontrarse después de tanto tiempo donde ella estuvo desaparecida. Suspiró, más le valía controlarse y ser buena ocultando la existencia de su hijo; ya no le pertenecía._

_**(1)**__Se reflejó en el espejo, verificando que su vestido estuviera perfecto. Optó por uno blanco de mangas anchas y un cinturón a la cintura de color marrón que combinaba con la cartera y zapatos de tacón. Era algo semiformal, no quería tanta elegancia para su primera exposición, fue la única petición que le hizo a Elena cuando comenzó con los preparativos._

_Llevaba el cabello suelto con ondas pronunciadas y maquillaje ligero que hacía resaltar sus ojos. Las joyas también eran pocas, doradas con delicadas cuentas. Se sentía bonita, sonrió si bien, esta no llegó a sus ojos._

_Tocaron a la puerta, se trataba del administrador del hotel donde se haría la muestra. Le venía a informar que todos los invitados habían llegado y Elena requería de su presencia lo antes posible. Agradeció anunciando que estaría abajo en cinco minutos._

_Cuando el hombre se fue volvió a mirarse al espejo, tomó aire como si fuera lo último que tendría de reserva hasta que todo acabara. Se trataba de una exposición simple, obras en blanco y negro sobre diferentes materiales; estaba orgullosa de lo que lograba y esperaba ser el agrado de todos. _

_Cerró los ojos… Cómo le hubiese gustado que estuviera ahí en primera fila sonriéndole._

_Tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación que le designaron._

_Ambassadors Madrid era un hotel de cuatro estrellas que estuvo interesado en la propuesta que hizo su representante, especialmente con las recomendaciones que tuvo de la academia. Se hallaba cerca del palacio Real y a pocos minutos de la Gran Vía. Recordaba muy bien esas calles desde la última vez que estuvo en la ciudad. Ahora le entregaban uno de sus salones para crear una galería donde presentarse por unas cuantas semanas._

_Saliendo del ascensor, Elena la esperaba para informarle cada paso que debía dar hasta que todos se fueran. En caso de que no pudiera con la presión, su cuarto permanecería reservado hasta la mañana siguiente. Respiró hondo, contó hasta diez, y colocando su mejor sonrisa, ingresó._

_Recibió aplausos de gente desconocida como de profesores que fueron personalmente invitados por ella. Agradeció la presencia de todos dándose unas cuantas vueltas por el salón intentando tener una pequeña plática con todos._

_Cuando se encontró con Emmett y Rosalie no pudo controlar la alegría, saltaba hasta lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga. Cuando fue el turno de su hermano, éste la tomó en brazos dándole vueltas olvidándose de que debían mantener el decoro, lo que hizo que Elena llegara frunciendo el ceño y exigiendo que dejara a la artista en el suelo._

_Bella exigió, sin importar lo que dijeran los demás, en tomar asiento y platicar sobre su nueva vida en Río de Janeiro. Los dos iban perfectamente vestidos, Rose con un vestido negro sencillo y su cabello perfectamente arreglado. Por otro lado, Emmett iba de traje con chaleco sin mangas y una camisa gris._

_Charlaron un buen rato hasta que se aburrió de las rondas de su representante, preguntando cuánto tiempo más llevaría ponerse al día, siendo que podrían hacer lo mismo al día siguiente. Se disculpó con la pareja retomando su trabajo esa noche, paseó conversando con varios interesados en sus obras y recibiendo halagos sobre su trabajo._

_Con una copa de vino blanco en la mano se dedicó a observar a las personas, deteniéndose en su vestuario, facciones y postura. Tenía en mente una nueva seguidilla de obras, esta vez cuerpos humanos en diferentes situaciones que expresaran detalladamente lo que vive el hombre día a día; tal vez alguno de todos ellos la inspirara._

_Justo en eso se detuvo frente a uno de sus cuadros, uno que creó hace varios años, para uno de los tantos proyectos que pedían en la academia. Jamás le gustó, no obstante, quedaba perfecto en esa puesta debido a su trabajo blanco y negro sobre periódico: una mujer pensativa, perdida en su mundo mientras es absorbida por la naturaleza, exactamente como es el material con que fue creado el cuadro. No supo por qué se vio en ella, ahora se sentía perdida y veía el momento en que fuera absorbida por la multitud, perdiendo todo lo que era._

—_Recuerdo perfectamente este lienzo… Te costó mucho terminarlo. Tuve que quedarme varias horas observándote hacer nada, solo con la vista fija esperando el momento justo._

_Su cuerpo se heló, los ojos tan abiertos que se saldrían de su órbita. Un escalofrío recorrió su piel casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio y botar la copa entre sus dedos. Lo pensó en varias ocasiones, aun así, no pensó que fuera a cumplirse. Sin girarse demasiado miró un lado a otro buscando a su hermano._

_Se tensó cuando sintió su presencia aún más cerca, sentía la respiración de él tanto como la propia, tan agitadas que era imposible que su corazón pareciera tranquilo. Iba a mil por hora, una sensación tan extraña y contradictoria, lo quería cerca y a la vez tan lejos como fuera necesario para sobrevivir esa noche. Era exactamente a lo que le temía, venir a Madrid significaba que su nombre llegara a los oídos del chico e intentara buscarla._

_Tomó varios tragos de aire, cerró los ojos e intentó decir algunas palabras, pero nuevamente él fue quien dio la primera palabra._

—_Debemos hablar._

—_No es el lugar._

—_No me importa, desapareciste de la faz de la tierra, dejando a tu hijo y a mí sin explicaciones, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Fue Angela?_

_Se giró bruscamente para encararlo. Se hallaba más delgado, no era el mismo chico que le sonrió el día en que su hijo nació, y eso que pasaba un año desde aquello. Logró salir de la hipnosis que lograban esos ojos verdes para fijarse en quienes lo rodeaban, nadie parecía advertir en ellos._

_Cerró los ojos, tomando aire y luego centrarse en Edward. Éste seguía en la misma posición, sin expresión en su rostro esperando una respuesta, lo veía en sus ojos._

—_Espérame en el vestíbulo. __—__Edward negó._

—_No puedo confiar en ti, debemos hablar ahora. __—__Bella bufó, pasó una mano por el cabello echando un vistazo de reojo a su alrededor._

—_Dame cinco minutos y estaré contigo en el vestíbulo para hablar. Necesito encontrar a Emmett y Elena para darles una excusa… Por favor. _

_El chico la contempló fijamente antes de asentir y desaparecer entre los invitados. Se preguntó cómo logró ingresar si no debía tener invitación, a menos que alguien le haya pedido que le acompañara. Suspiró tomando un trago de vino, subió la mirada buscándolo entre los demás y luego fue en dirección a su representante._

_Luego de dar una tonta excusa de cansancio y agobio entre tanta gente, su hermano y amiga le dijeron que se fuera al cuarto, mañana podrían pasar el día juntos antes de que todos volvieran a su país. Les dio un largo abrazo y corrió entre las personas hasta el vestíbulo suplicando que aún no hubieran pasado los cinco minutos._

_**(2)**__Edward se apoyaba a un costado de los ascensores, las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros oscuros, observando un punto en el suelo. No se percató hasta ese momento en su vestimenta: esos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta oscura e informal; parecía ese chico que conoció en las playas de Liverpool._

_Con un paso decidido avanzó hacia él marcando el llamado hacia arriba. Ambos no se movieron hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Bella marcó el piso y en silencio esperaron._

_La suite que le designaron a Bella era espaciosa, una pequeña sala, la cama y un escritorio junto al balcón. Ella pasó rápidamente hasta el frigo bar donde sacó una botella de vino que le obsequió el hotel por pensar en ellos como parte de la exposición. Sin fijarse en él e intentar no notar su presencia, sirvió dos copas. Suspiró admirando las luces de la noche por la ventana antes de girarse y enfrentarlo._

_Él seguía con las manos en sus bolsillos, aceptó la copa sin perderla la vista, atento a cada movimiento de la chica. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, parecía que olvidaba todo lo que tenía en mente para decirle, su presencia en sí era motivo para olvidar cualquier cosa. _

—_¿Por qué, Bella? __—__preguntó finalmente._

—_No sé de qué hablas __—__contestó Bella mirando a cualquier parte._

—_Te fuiste, no dijiste nada, ya no vives en el departamento, desapareciste sin más… ¿Por qué?_

—_No fue así __—__murmuró la chica._

—_¡Vamos, Bella! Entonces, ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué ocurrió para que tuvieras que dejar todo…? ¿Es que no te importa tu hijo? ¿No te importa lo que anda diciendo Angela de nuestro hijo? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro futuro…?_

_Edward dejó de hablar cuando los labios de Bella chocaron con los suyos. Un enredo de brazos intentando aferrarse con todas las fuerzas que fueran necesarias con tal de evitar más preguntas o que la persona escapara nuevamente._

_Rápidamente las ropas fueron quedando en el piso, los besos desesperados no daban tiempo a respirar, ellos cayendo a la cama blanca. Bella abriendo las piernas para recibirlo sin importar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y Edward recorría con sus manos cada centímetro de piel de la chica._

_Jadeos, gemidos inundaban la habitación, necesidad de sentirse, recordarse como esa última vez que estuvieron juntos. A sus memorias llegaban cada momento mientras hacían de este el reencuentro, confesando que el amor jamás podría irse, condenados para bien o para mal a estar juntos, amarse a lo lejos._

_Movimientos lentos y profundos, las uñas de ella se enterraban en su espalda dejando rastros de esa noche. Las piernas rodeando la cintura de Edward logrando que éste gruñera ante las sensaciones que se provocaban._

_Llegaron al clímax respirando entrecortadamente, todo el peso del hombre sobre ella, se sentía tan bien que no importaba si le faltaba el aire._

_Repitieron un par de veces hasta que cayeron rendidos. Bella dejó escapar lágrimas silenciosas cuando confirmó que Edward dormía a su lado. Despacio, dejó la cama tomando su ropa, vistiéndose mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. No pudo mirar atrás a pesar de necesitarlo, se sentiría más culpable de lo que ya estaba y no podría cumplir lo que planeó desde el momento que le pidió que la esperara en el vestíbulo._

_Solo se trataba de una distracción, necesitaba evadir las preguntas y conocía a ese chico más que a ella misma… Un poco muestras de amor y de sexo, y no habría interrogación._

_Se dejó caer cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con ella adentro, un llanto desgarrador salió de su pecho sin poder creer lo que hacía._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Madrid**

**.**

Bella lo abrazaba por la cintura impidiendo que diera la vuelta olvidándose de sus palabras antes de salir del taxi. Era por eso que no quería contarle hasta estar frente al hotel, sabía de sobra su reacción, un momento que ambos nunca hablaron; ella sintiéndose culpable al desaparecer y él llevando el rencor y desconfianza al despertar la mañana siguiente sin saber dónde encontrarla.

Podría intentar engañarla diciendo que ese momento se encontraba olvidado, si bien, sabía que no era así, lo conocía. Sin soltarlo se puso de frente atenta a su expresión, Edward no dejaba de mirar el edificio.

—Sé que no te parece buena idea, pero necesitamos esto —dijo la morena para llamar su atención.

—Ya me parecía extraño que tuviéramos un vuelo reservado para Madrid, sin embargo, esto… —replicó el chico sin poder terminar la frase, Bella le besó la barbilla.

—Hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento de no haberme quedado y afrontado los problemas. Te dejé sin una nota siquiera, fui cobarde, este es el momento de remediarlo… Podemos hacerlo —manifestó Bella volviendo a besarlo. Él negó.

—No quiero, Bella… Aún duele —confesó. La abrazó besándole el cabello—. Aún tengo mi departamento, podemos quedarnos allá… Afrontar nuestro pasado en España igual te ayudará, a ambos.

—¡No! —Edward por fin la miró—. Sé que es difícil, para mí también lo es, pero es mi tarea de esta semana, debo afrontar los problemas que aún me mortifican y para mí este es el más importante. Solo una noche, mañana podemos ir a tu casa. —Lo tomó del rostro regalándole una sonrisa—. Prometo estar ahí cuando despiertes.

El chico suspiró, la besó y sin darle más vuelta caminó hacia la puerta de _Ambassadors Madrid Hotel_.

Ella se encargó de todo, pidió el cuarto reservado a su nombre y recibió toda la información necesaria. Procuró que no le dieran la misma habitación, ya era demasiado con pasar una noche ahí como para herir aún más la cicatriz. Agradeció al botones que dejó las maletas en la puerta, y esperó paciente a que su novio se diera la vuelta para enfrentarla en vez de mirar por la ventana. Lo cual no ocurrió. Suspiró.

**(3)**Se acercó lentamente, dos pasos, un paso. Cuando iba por el siguiente Edward se giró; se fundieron en una mezcla de chocolate y esmeralda, parecía que todo se olvidaba cuando se veían en lo más profundo. ¿Qué era el pasado? Bella tragó en seco.

—Hace seis años atrás, cuando estuvimos en una de estas habitaciones debí decirte tantas cosas. —Ninguno se movió de su lugar por lo que prosiguió—: Angela amenazó con quitarte tu trabajo, tu diploma de doctor y tantas de sus malvadas ideas. También amenazó a nuestro hijo… Hacerlo desaparecer. No pude con ello y con mi mentalidad de esos años, no encontré nada mejor que salvarlos, tomar el pasaje que reservó a mi nombre y desvanecerme. —El silencio seguía ahí, aunque tenía toda la atención de su novio—. Me mudé, durante tres meses no salí con el temor de encontrarte en la calle. —Bella se rio por la bajo—. No creerás la cantidad de veces que pensé en volver por ustedes…

—Lo creo —interrumpió Edward dando un paso.

—¿Lo crees? —Él asintió haciéndola sonreír—. El día de la exposición, anhelaba que aparecieras. Cuando te sentí creí desvanecer, no sabía si lanzarme a tus brazos o salir corriendo… Estúpidamente hice lo segundo, no pude confesar lo que hoy digo.

En tres grandes zancadas Edward se situó frente a Bella tomándola del rostro y besándola con desesperación. Ella llevó las manos al cabello cobrizo enredando los dedos, atrayéndolo más.

Entre beso y beso se confesaban amor, perdonándose, dejando parte del pasado atrás y así lo harían cada semana. Juntos se recuperarían, cerrarían las heridas, las cicatrices desaparecerían y los demonios serían derrotados. Sería un nuevo comienzo, paso a paso, sin apuros ya que no era necesario, la promesa se mantenía en la parte más alta, la prioridad: nada más los separaría, un amor tan fuerte como el de ellos podría contra cualquier fuerza.

Con lentitud y delicadeza fueron quitándose la ropa, una prenda por una, la noche era eterna, el tiempo no se contaba en Madrid, el movimiento comenzaba, risas, bailes y bar en bar. Se hallaban en un territorio que no traía buenos recuerdos, sin embargo, ellos comenzarían a crearlos.

Besos entre sonrisas, palabras de amor, sonrojos, miradas tímidas mientras las sábanas se enredaban en sus cuerpos. Con una piernas se posicionó entremedio de Bella luego de haber degustado esos pies de infarto, recordando por qué moría por esa parte de su novia. Lentamente fue entrando cuando la chica lo detuvo, la observó confundido.

Sonrió para calmarlo, giró la vista hacia un lado tomando la mano de Edward, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza. Volvió a fundirse en sus ojos.

—No la sueltes, nuestras manos no se separarán hasta mañana… Lo prometo.

Él correspondió la sonrisa, la besó con ternura, sus manos entrelazadas, entrando hasta convertirse en uno solo. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación, completamente diferente, eran dos personas distintas a las que pesaron una noche de pasión hace años atrás. Ahora eran dos amantes.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella abrió los ojos pestañando un par de veces intentando recordar donde estaba. Lo primero que vio la hizo sonreír trayendo los maravillosos recuerdos de la noche, no era la misma firmeza con que comenzaron, pero sus dedos seguían entrelazados y los de Edward acariciaban los suyos.

Levantó la mirada apoyando la barbilla en el pecho desnudo de su novio. Éste le dio los buenos días haciendo más firme el agarre entre sus manos, ella respondió.

—Cumplí lo que prometí. —Edward rio entre dientes asintiendo.

—Bien hecho.

—Superamos otra prueba —comentó Bella con una gran sonrisa, incorporándose un poco para contemplarlo mejor.

—Felicitaciones —dijo acercándose para besarla—, ¿ahora qué?

—Podemos tomar desayuno en la cama y luego a disfrutar de un paseo por Madrid, ¿te parece? —El chico asintió—. Tenemos reservación para un vuelo esta noche o mañana temprano, tú decides.

—Ya veremos, ahora solo me importas tú, y que estas manos —dijo levantando sus manos unidad—, no se separen hasta que volvamos a Liverpool.

—Hecho —aceptó Bella sonriendo—. Te amo, Edward Cullen.

—Te amo, Bella Swan.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡EL<strong>**AMOR ES LO MAS GRANDE QUE HAY!**

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo con la idea de juntar el presente y el pasado, creí que no resultaría. Tenía mis dudas de cómo hilar ambos encuentros, pero ahora que lo veo terminado, me siento satisfecha. ¡Lo adoro!

Ahora, lo importante, es saber su opinión.

Como les dije, el presente es amor, amor y más amor, pero ya debemos volver al pasado donde definitivamente no hay mucha felicidad.

Agradezco todos sus Reviews, espero haberlos contestado todos, como también a los que han dejado archivado este fic como su favorito.

Me pongo manos a la obra con el siguiente capítulo, ahora que tengo más tiempo, un beso grande para todos. ¡Nos vemos!

Camilla


	39. NOTICIAS

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Into the Sun – **__LifeHouse_

_**(2)Never Tea us apart - **__INXS_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 39**

**.**

_**Cuatro años atrás**_

**Londres**

.

Pasó una mano por su frente quitándose el sudor, contempló el cielo donde un sol resplandeciente confirmaba que ese sería el día más caluroso del año. Por lo general el Reino Unido se caracterizaba por su clima cálido que no superaba las grandes temperatura, sin embargo, justo ese día donde debían estar a la intemperie, los grados hicieron de las suyas subiendo más de lo reconocido.

Bufó buscando una botella de agua y a su acompañante quien al parecer no soportó tanto como ella y terminó refugiándose en algún lugar del establecimiento. Se quitó los auriculares dejando de escuchar la música y sintiendo los ruidos de estudiantes.

El rector de la Academia _Slade School of Fine Art_ los llamó personalmente para crear la fachada del edificio para esa temporada. Quienes tenían esa posibilidad era debido a su excelente trabajo durante sus años profesionales y al parecer, el hecho de que fueran grandes amigos y se conectaran a través del arte, lo hacía más llamativo.

Miró a su alrededor, faltarían materiales; al parecer su propuesta exigía mayor cantidad de cosas de lo que creyeron. Gritó su nombre por si se encontraba cerca, Paul apareció desde un rincón como si fuera un vampiro que no podía salir a la luz del día. Se rio, bajó de la tarima acercándose por el agua helada que le ofrecía su amigo.

Hace dos años que se volvieron a reencontrar, cuando el chico volvió de su viaje improvisado buscando su existencia en el mundo. Luego de haberla apoyado para finalizar la carrera y a pesar de la propuesta del decano para ser parte de la docencia de la academia, Paul tomó la decisión de viajar, al igual que lo hizo antes y terminar radicándose por unos años en Londres.

Ahora como brindis de reencuentro, los contrataron para hacer una exhibición mural de su trabajo en la fachada. Se sentían muy orgullosos al ser los elegidos.

—Faltan materiales —Paul frunció el ceño dando una ojeada la luz brillante que los rodeaba.

—¿Completamente necesario? —Bella negó.

—Cuando nos vayamos y el calor haya pasado, pero para mañana deben estar.

—Hablaré con el rector.

En silencio observaban a los estudiantes correr de un lado a otro, o disfrutando de la sombra de los árboles. Profesores que disfrutaban de un cigarrillo antes de comenzar las clases, o la población que pasaban curiosos.

Bella le preguntó si se quedaría en su departamento esa noche, el chico se giró con una sonrisa ladeada preguntando qué prepararía para cenar. Ambos rieron, acordando pasar por el supermercado después de ir por las pinturas.

Desde que la chica cambió de departamento, y Paul dejó el suyo cuando decidió tomar su viaje terminado hospedado en una pensión, por lo general dormía en el cuarto de invitados. En reiteradas ocasiones le ofreció vivir con ella, pero el chico se negaba aludiendo que sus planes aún eran inciertos; por el momento solo disfrutaba del presente, especialmente si tenía la fortuna de trabajar con Bella Swan, artista contemporánea reconocida en Europa.

Después de su primera exposición en la capital y en Madrid, Bella se hizo conocida por todos, Elena recibía contantemente llamados invitándola a participar de alguna galería, museo, o solo ser partícipe de una muestra. Dos años en que su nombre se veía en los periódicos y sus obras en varios edificios comerciales o en casas particulares. Sin embargo, si vida privada aún era un misterio para toda la prensa del color que fuera.

La vida les cambió radicalmente, de ser dos extraños estudiantes llevando una vida oculta, a ser dos personajes reconocidos en el mundo entero, ya que Paul se encargó de dejar una marca en cada lugar que visitó en su viaje.

Después de pasar un par de horas más pintando, pasaron por el rector para informar la compra de nuevos materiales y los progresos del proyecto. Luego se desviaron al supermercado para finalizar en el departamento de Bella ansiosos por una ducha fría.

Disfrutaban de un salteado sentados en la mullida alfombra de la sala junto a una cerveza mientras conversaban de sus vidas.

—¿Qué viene luego? —preguntó Bella. Paul se encogió de hombros mientras masticaba y tragaba.

—No lo sé, aún no lo decido. —La miró de reojo con una sonrisa—. Pero he oído que tú sí tienes un proyecto en mente. —La chica negó.

—No creo aceptar.

—¿Por qué? Que un museo en París esté interesado en que hagas una obra expulsivamente para ellos, no se duda.

—¿Tú no lo harías? —cuestionó Bella, su amigo negó rápidamente.

—Jamás. He dejado mi huella en cada ciudad que he estado, si alguien me hubiese llamado para hacerlo, créeme, no demoraría en estar ahí.

—Ese eres tú, no yo —refutó la chica concentrada en su comida.

—Chica bonita, hablamos de París.

—¿Y? —Paul suspiró y luego asintió.

—Es cierto, pero un cambio no haría daño… Creo que lo necesitas. —Bella no respondió, por lo que Paul siguió—. ¿O esperas a que él vuelva? ¿O volverás tú?

—No, eso quedó en el pasado… No hay nada qué hacer —respondió la chica negando.

—Tienes razón, esa no es tu forma de actuar… Si te costó intervenir en un matrimonio, imagino que con un hijo de por medio, prefieres olvidarlo antes de ser feliz.

Bella se puso de pie llevándose los platos sucios, yendo por el postre. Paul entendió que no podía seguir indagando en ese tema, por lo que cambió rápidamente de plática.

Las cosas fueron difíciles, luego de tomar el vuelo reservado a su nombre y haber llegado a su departamento, verlo completamente vacío, saber que nadie llegaría a él, las lágrimas no se detuvieron durante días. Nadie logró controlarla hasta que Paul ingresó a la fuerza sacándola de un empujón a tomar aire. Desde ese momento las cosas cambiaron.

A pesar de ello, se sentía vacía, un vacío en su interior que no tenía como llenar. Le pertenecía a dos personas, justamente a las dos personas que dejó atrás para salvar todo el desastre que ella ocasionó debido a una mala decisión.

Bella jamás le dijo lo que ocurrió y el chico no pidió detalles, solo hablaron, buscando entender qué venía por delante y cómo superarían los obstáculos para lograr la meta. Cualquier cosa que influyera lo dejarían fuera hasta que fuera el momento correcto para enfrentarlo.

La chica debía terminar su titulación, seguir adelante, demostrando ser una de las mejores estudiantes de la gran academia de arte, con pase abierto para perfeccionarse en Europa. Debía aprovechar todas las cosas que le daba la vida y no dejarse morir, llorando el día entero sin salir a la luz del sol.

Esas palabras alentaron a Bella, al día siguiente, las lágrimas cesaron, salió a la calle en compañía de su mejor amigo, volvió a inscribirse en la academia donde la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. En nueve meses estuvo lista, titulada con honores, nuevamente con un proyecto para exponer sus próximas creaciones y con la posibilidad de viajar a diferentes encuentros de arte.

Ese mismo día Paul le informó que ahora era su turno de soñar, aunque prometiendo estar de vuelta y en contacto por alguna red social. No obstante, ya se mantenía sobre un pilar de cimientos fuertes, y junto a la ayuda de su representante, las cosas serían más fáciles hasta su regreso.

También desde ese mismo día, volvió a tener esa relación maravillosa con su hermano quien fue el único invitado a su graduación junto a Rosalie. Pasaron una semana juntos disfrutando sin preguntar por ese tiempo en que no recibieron noticias uno del otro.

Luego de su primera exposición fuera de Londres, ante la necesidad de desaparecer, tomó una decisión tan grande que podría cambiar su forma de ver el mundo. Al igual que su mejor amigo, tomó un vuelo sin día de regreso. Cerró la puerta de su departamento sin mirar atrás durante un mes y medio conociendo nuevos exponentes del arte, nuevos estilos, personas, herramientas, materiales, nuevas vidas, una experiencia que jamás pensó tener.

Llegó hasta el continente americano conociendo New York, Seattle y Los Ángeles, finalizando en Brasil a una visita sorpresa a su hermano y amiga. Pasó una larga temporada recorriendo los lugares cercanos, donde tuvo la oportunidad de dejar su huella como debía estar haciendo Paul.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro, hasta intentó rehacer su vida amorosa, no obstante, el vacío en su interior se hacía presente cada vez que escuchaba los murmullos de Emmett cuando hablaba misteriosamente con alguien por teléfono. Sabía de quien se trataba y le agradecía a su hermano por cuidarla, evitando revelar el origen de dichos llamados.

Cuando volvió a Londres, tres días después, recibió un llamado de Paul informando que se encontraba de vuelta, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo. Se sentaron horas a hablar, enterándose de todo lo que ocurrió en sus travesías y las ideas para el futuro.

La primera cosa fue una gran decisión, se sentó frente al computador y escribió el correo más breve que pudo. Ya no necesitaba ningún contacto con sus padres, no quería nada de ellos, podría cuidarse por sí misma, sin necesidad de nada que la entrelazara con ellos más que el apellido; ni siquiera el hogar que designaron para ella cuando quisieron mandarla lejos.

Cuando presionó el botón "enviar", el peso que llevaba sobre los hombros desapareció, por fin era libre y no había nada que la atara a ellos. Ya podría ser ella misma y disfrutar de ello. El dinero no fue problema, en dos meses repletó una galería de arte, todos los cuadros vendidos en varios miles de euros, segura que no tendría necesidad de seguir pintando para vender.

Y así se fueron dando las cosas, haciéndose conocer por toda Europa como también fuera. Pronto fueron contactados por el rector de la academia pidiéndoles un mural para la fachada que expresara sus años de estudios. Ambos sonrieron aceptando de inmediato, un hermoso trabajo en conjunto.

Antes de irse a dormir, luego de lavar los platos, Paul dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de centro confirmando que tuvieran todo para terminar el proyecto. Tenían una semana para finalizar y hacer la exhibición y montarla; hasta la prensa estaría involucrada. Bella sonrió imitando al chico, cuando el teléfono interrumpió su idea. Suspiró cambiando el rumbo, tomó el auricular saludando, sonrió al escuchar a su hermano.

—_¿Cómo está la hermanita más linda del mundo? _—Bella se rio.

—Bien, Paul y yo venimos acabando de comer, cansados con el mural. —Escuchó un bufido desde el otro lado.

—_Recuérdale a ese chico que tienes un hermano sobreprotector._

—Ya lo sabe, no te preocupes… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Ocurrió algo? —Cuando escuchó el suspiro sintió que las cosas no figuraban bien—. ¿Qué ocurre, Emmett?

—_Sé que no debo llamarte para esto, es que parecía desesperado, necesita saber de ti, Bella…_

—Emmett ya lo hablamos —interrumpió la chica cambiando su expresión.

—_Lo sé, pequeña, pero creo que esta vez es importante… ¿Nunca me contarás qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

—Ya te lo dije, él tiene una esposa e hijo y debe cuidar de su familia, yo… Yo solo soy una interferencia en su vida.

—_No digas eso, no creo que sea así, Edward todavía te ama…_

—Emmett ¿para qué llamabas? —Otro suspiro, Bella se impacientaba.

—_Le di tu número telefónico._

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—_Sé que lo tenía prohibido, solo que parecía angustiado, más que cualquier otra vez, necesita encontrarte, no quiere hablar con nadie más que no seas tú…_

—¡Eres estúpido, Emmett! ¡Ya has arruinado todo!

Cortó inmediatamente, sin esperar respuesta de su hermano. Era justamente lo que rogaba que no ocurriera desde la última vez que se vieron, no quería que él supiera nada de ella. No era primera vez que lo intentaba y Emmett ignoraba sus órdenes, cuando más lo pedía, volvía a ir en su contra.

Sabía lo que venía, era cosa de esperar para tener una llamada suya, obviamente de un número desconocido, sin embargo, esta vez era avisada por lo que se mantendría atenta. Jamás podría ser fuerte, la única manera era dejar de tener algún contacto, y parecía que no era la forma para mantenerlo lejos, algo los unía, algo tan fuerte que era imposible estar sin saber del otro… Sí, un hijo, y hasta algo mucho más intenso.

Sacudió la cabeza, Paul hace rato que le preguntaba qué ocurría, era solo cosa de fijar sus ojos en él para enterarse que no debía preguntar, el chico la abrazó para reconfortarla esperando a que ella decidiera hablar, así era siempre, dándole su espacio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya era de noche y la luz no ayudaba, así que decidieron detenerse. No quedaba mucho por hacer, solo algunos detalles; en dos días máximos quedaría todo terminado. Se regalaron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Cuando terminaban de ordenar, aparecieron el decano y dos profesores de cuando ellos estudiaban. Se quedaron un tiempo charlando, contentos de que Bella estuviera siendo una de las artistas más recocidas de la época, y con tantas exposiciones en su corta vida, eso significaba que sería una leyenda en poco tiempo. Todos se mostraban complacidos con el proyecto y ansiosos de presentarlo.

Se despidieron prometiendo celebrar una vez el mural estuviera terminado. Paul y Bella se subieron al coche de ésta dejando del lugar, esta vez la conversación fue más fluida, la chica lo dejó frente a la pensión recordándole que al día siguiente pasaría por él a la misma hora de siempre.

Tomó el rumbo de siempre hacia su casa, aparcó por inercia, saludó al guardia y entró en el edificio. Al llegar al vestíbulo saludó al conserje, quien le informó que alguien la esperaba hace un par de horas, preguntó por ella poco después de que se retirara a la hora de almuerzo junto con Paul y desde ahí que no quiso irse hasta que llegara; decía que era importante.

**(1)**Bella frunció el ceño preguntándose quien tendría tanta necesidad de ubicarla; preguntó al hombre donde estaba. Este apuntó hacia la pequeña sala de espera que poseía el edificio, luego volviendo a su trabajo después de dedicarle una sonrisa cordial. Sentado en uno de los sofás, se hallaba Edward, con la cabeza gacha, como si se hubiera quedado dormido en la espera. Como si el corazón de Bella supiera que él se encontraba cerca, empezó a latir rápidamente, si bien, cierto pedazo aún seguía vacío y sabía por qué era… Edward venía solo.

Vigiló al conserje, que ya no le prestaba atención, y le agradeció de todos modos. Tomó aire antes de acercarse, debía ser fuerte, sabía lo que debía hacer, llevaba pensando en ello desde que Emmett le informó que tenía cómo contactarla gracias a él. No obstante, jamás pensó que aparecería sin llamar antes.

Se regañó a sí misma. Sabía que algo así podría pasar, ya lo había hecho una vez y podría hacerlo miles de veces con tal de dar con ella, solo necesitaba un dato, como el número de teléfono y sabría donde encontrarla, en especial si era reconocida en casi todo el continente.

Dio los pasos necesarios para que el hombre pudiera escucharla, no se veían desde ese fatídico día del cual se arrepentía, hace dos años cuando lo dejó sin ni una explicación. Sin embargo, solo verlo sentado la dejaba sin aire como la primera vez.

Parecía cansado, y detenerse en su cara confirmaba el hecho: ojos caídos, ojeras y ese color verde brillante que siempre la fascinó, ya no habitaba ese rostro perfecto. Ahora eran opacos y oscuros, parecía como si hubiese envejecido en esos años; su cuerpo parecía desgastado, perdido algunos kilos y vitalidad. Ahora solo se movía por inercia, por una rutina establecida que hacía de ese hombre lo que quería.

Se contemplaron un momento hasta que Bella sacudió la cabeza, no podía seguir observando esa tristeza en él. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, esperaba a que la siguiera. Esta vez no tenía a donde escapar, era su lugar y aunque quisiera correr, Edward ya sabría dónde encontrarla. Soltaron todo el aire cuando se sintieron tan cercanos dentro de ese espacio tan reducido, las corrientes aún eran fuertes entre ellos.

Se preguntó cómo estaría Anthony… En realidad no sabía si se llamaba así, ella lo pidió y, durante el tiempo que ella estuvo en Madrid, era como todos lo llamaban. Pero todo pudo haber cambiado ese día cuando ella partió, cuando Angela la amenazó. Jamás preguntó al respecto, ni siquiera a su hermano, se intentaba hacer lo imposible porque ese tema no saliera, solo por el hecho de que Edward formaba una familia con un hijo a cuesta, solo eso, nadie sabía más.

Alzó la vista bruscamente mirando directamente a los ojos cansados del hombre, quien al parecer no dejaba de admirarla. Fue ahí cuando pasó una idea por su mente, solo existía una razón por la que Edward quisiera hablar solo con ella, no había otra excusa. Algo le sucedía a su hijo, algo malo le pasaba a su pequeño. Los ojos de Edward parecía confirmarlo, el aire empezó a faltar, Bella se sentía impotente, necesitaba llegar rápido a su departamento y poder matar, si era posible, a ese hombre que prometió cuidarlo, mantenerlo a salvo y no cumplía con su palabra. Quería golpearlo, quería vengar a su hijo.

Como si sus deseos fueran concedidos, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, salió rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia su puerta. Nerviosa, con las manos temblando, sacó las llaves de su bolso, torpemente abrió entrando apresuradamente, soltando todo sobre el sofá y dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al hombre que venía tras ella.

Éste parecía darse cuenta de lo impulsiva que se ponía, como si supiera exactamente lo que hacía ahí. Cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta arrastrando los pies y por último miró a Bella quien tenía los ojos abiertos esperando alguna palabra.

—Bella. —Las manos de la chica se levantaron para impedir que siguiera hablando.

—¿Cómo está… tu hijo? —Edward suspiró, los hombros decayeron más de lo que ya podrían estar.

—No está bien…

Bella no lo soportó más, avanzó los últimos pasos que habían entre los dos para lanzarse contra el pecho del chico golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, descargándose contra la persona que hizo tantas promesas y ahora solo traía desgracias. Edward intentó detenerla tomándola por los brazos, llamándola, insistiendo para que se detuviera y le pusiera atención por unos segundos. Los ojos de ellas brillaban llenos de lágrimas que reclamaban por salir.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo? ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada, no le he hecho nada.

—¿Entonces por qué está mal? —Bella intentaba liberarse del agarre mientras lágrimas caían, eso sí, nunca dejaba de reparar en los ojos Edward, los cuales permanecían igual de oscuros.

—¡Porque piensa que su madre morirá!

La chica dejó de moverse atenta ante la exclamación, no entendía qué quería decir. Edward aún la tenía tomaba por los brazos a pesar que ninguno de los dos hacía fuerza. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que algunos de los dos reaccionara y dijera algo que aliviara la angustia que acababan de sentir. El hombre la llevó lentamente hacia el sofá, sentándola en la orilla, él también lo hizo y suspiró antes de seguir.

—Anthony está perfecto… Es un niño precioso. —Por primera vez sonrió, si bien, no llegó a sus ojos—. Tiene tus ojos, tu personalidad y según yo tiene facciones tuyas aunque todos dicen que es igual a mí. —El corazón de Bella poco a poco iba llenándose—. Y esa tristeza no deja que sus ojos brillen.

—¿Por qué? —susurró Bella, levantando la vista.

—Angela se está muriendo.

—¿Qué dices? —La chica no podía entender lo que le decía.

—Angela tiene… Leucemia, está muy mal y no quiere tratamiento —Bella negó sin decir nada—. Un día, sin más, cuando estábamos cenando, lo dijo, sin importar la reacción de Tony… Solo lo dijo.

Su pecho se oprimió, no solo por el hecho de que su hermana estuviera grave, Edward sufría porque su esposa se hallaba enferma, sufría porque su hijo se quedaría sin su… Madre. Ella ya no era importante.

Un llanto descontrolado escapó, eran muchas emociones juntas en solo unos minutos y no sabía cómo afrontarlas, qué hacer, cómo ayudar. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Edward rodeándola, ambos lloraban dejando escapar la frustración.

Cuando lograron calmarse un poco no se perdieron de vista, qué horribles circunstancias en las que volvían a encontrarse, al parecer no existía otra manera. Aun así, el amor llenaba la habitación recordando por qué se necesitaban uno al otro. Bella desvió nuevamente la mirada, debía concentrarse en lo que ocurría, su hermana enferma, Angela padecía una de las enfermedades muy complicadas y no quería tratamiento. Miró al hombre expresando demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

—¿Se confirmó? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Edward se separó, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos respirando audiblemente.

—Yo mismo lo confirmé, luego de que nos diera aquella noticia y que iba a morir… Estuve toda la noche con Anthony, él no entendía por qué Angela le decía esas cosas tan feas, porque una madre no hacía eso con sus hijos. Yo por dentro muriendo mientras le explicaba que Angela se encontraba deprimida y hablaba sin pensar, ¿qué otra cosa podía decirle a un niño? ¡Solo tiene tres años!... Luego discutí con Angela, ella reía irónicamente mientras me decía que yo había ocasionado todo, que ahora yo estaría feliz porque ella moriría y no tendría más ataduras que me trajeran de vuelta a ti… A ella no le importa morir, a ella no le importa nada…

—Ella debe luchar por su familia. —Edward entendió a lo que la chica se refería, la tomó de los brazos.

—Angela jamás ha querido a Tony, jamás se ha preocupado de él… Mi hijo dice que su madre no lo quiere, ¿crees que eso es normal? Su madre estoy seguro que lo ama, pero él no puede saberlo por una estúpida amenaza. —Bella se levantó de un salto.

—¿De qué hablas? —Edward sonrió sin felicidad, también se colocó de pie para no perder sus ojos de vista.

—¿Crees que nunca me enteraría? Angela en uno de sus ataques de histeria cuando intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, me contó sobre la amenaza que hizo hacia ti, prohibiéndote acercarte a tu propio hijo o a mí, ocasionándote miedo de que a tu hijo le fuera a ocurrir algo sin pensar que todavía faltaba el punto más importante… Tony también es mi hijo y yo no hubiera dejado que nada le ocurriera. Es por eso que planeó todo a la perfección, tú desapareciste y ella se encargó de contarles a todos que tenía un hijo… Tuvimos un hijo y yo, como siempre protegiéndote, no quise involucrarte. Sabía lo que ocurriría si yo decía la verdad, así que seguí la mentira, esperando que algún día llegaras pidiendo tus derechos; siempre mantuve la esperanza y jamás volviste. Ni siquiera cuando traté de hablar contigo hace dos años… Solo decidiste seguir corriendo.

Bajó la vista avergonzada, sabía que él llevaría aún el rencor de esa noche, ilusionado de reencontrarse y poder conversar. Cuántas cosas pasaron por su cabeza ese día, desde contemplarla nuevamente, tantas cosas qué contarle del pequeño y la idea de estar juntos. No obstante, ella no le dio oportunidad, solo lo llevó a la cama para distraerlo y poder escapar. La culpa jamás se iría, como tampoco podría confesarlo.

Atendió al monologo que siguió por parte de Edward.

—Angela está enfadada con todos, hasta con ella misma por todo lo que ocurre, y no paraba de blasfemar sobre todos hasta que soltó la amenaza… Fue el momento en donde sabía que debía buscarte, a como dé lugar.

—¿Por qué a mí? —preguntó con voz débil, Edward suspiró.

—Porque sé que eres la única que la hará entrar en razón… No aceptará ayuda de sus amigos o de sus padres, menos de Emmett… Pero sé que tú lo lograrás.

Bella todavía no reaccionaba, ningún músculo de su cuerpo lo hacía, se sentía tan pesada que pronto caería como un saco de cemento. Parecía una horrible pesadilla donde le contaban que su hermana moría lentamente, nadie sería capaz de salvarla más que ella, una simple mujer, una artista que no se beneficiaba de conocimientos médicos ni psicológicos que pudieran ayudarla.

¿Por qué necesitaban de su ayuda? ¿De qué serviría? Confundida como se hallaba, no podía con esto, no podía con todo lo que ocurría. Cuando optó por distanciarse de la familia, no espera que estas noticias fueran a llegar a ella. Suspiró, necesitaba un momento de reflexión, entender lo que verdaderamente pasaba.

Cerró los ojos un par de segundos intentando despertar de ese mal sueño, aun así, la realidad seguía ahí cuando los abrió. Edward frente a ella sin moverse, esperando cualquier reacción de su parte. Pasó una mano por la frente antes de mirarlo, preguntándole dónde se alojaba. Éste, al no contestar, confirmaba sus sospechas, como siempre actuaba sin pensar, no debió buscar donde quedarse por si ella no aparecía, solo poseía una dirección y una razón por todo esto.

A pesar de que sabía que luego se arrepentiría, le ofreció quedarse en la habitación de invitados, no tenía cabeza para pensar en más que la trágica noticia, necesitaba una ducha, dormir un poco y luego enfrentar lo que fuera que viniera en el futuro.

El chico no dijo nada, bajó la vista dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá. Entendía el agotamiento por el que debía estar pasando, la tristeza, cargando con tantas cosas y ahora era demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, necesitaba ayuda. Sacudió la cabeza, fue hacia la cocina, sirvió dos tazas de té, ya era muy tarde y faltaba mucho por conversar.

El silencio gobernó el tiempo que estuvieron ahí sentados mientras la noche se apoderaba de la ciudad. Cada uno aferraba su taza con el líquido ya frío sin importar los minutos u horas transcurridos. Su celular sonó.

Rápidamente fue a buscarlo a su bolso, se sorprendió escuchar la voz de su hermano al otro lado preguntando si gozaba de noticias. Tantas ganas de preguntarle si sabía lo que le sucedía con Angela, cuando recordó las palabras de Edward: nadie está enterado.

Echó un vistazo su reloj, en Brasil eran cuatro horas menos por lo que no debía recordar que en Londres ya era casi de madrugada. Sin importar ese detalle le preguntó a qué se debía el llamado sin dejar de vigilar atenta al hombre sentado en la sala. Emmett sentía que algo malo pasaba, sentía ansiedad y solo ocurría cuando ella llevaba algún problema. Intentó calmarlo explicándole que las cosas estaban bien, omitiendo su visita y lo que verdaderamente ocurría.

Odiaba mentirle, si bien, hasta no estar enterada con detalle de lo que pasaba, no quería alarmarlo. Su hermano suspiró pidiéndole perdón por la hora, Bella sonrió con desgana, tenía suerte que el grandulón no pudiera verla. Finalmente llegaron al acuerdo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa se comunicarían las cosas y el otro debía pensar antes de contestar, la chica podría romper esa promesa en ese instante, pero primero debía hablar con Edward. Se despidió con un beso para él y otro para Rose.

Cuando se volvió hacia el hombre, éste la miraba intensamente, no sabía si esperando saber de quién era el llamado u otra cosa. Intentó cambiar el tema pidiéndole que tomara algo más del té y luego se diera una ducha. Él obedeció tomando un par de sorbos, Bella le mostró donde se hallaba el baño.

**(2)**Colocaba las cosas en el lavavajilla cuando escuchó el agua correr. Apoyó las manos en la encimera escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos. Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para agregar otras.

Aun así sus pensamientos fueron directamente a la persona en el baño, bajo el agua, intentando liberarse del dolor, las preocupaciones… Ella podría ayudarlo… Dejó escapar un grito soltándose, caminó fuera de la cocina hacia el ventanal, admirando la noche, a pesar que aún seguía escuchando el agua chocar contra ese perfecto cuerpo.

Dio una ojeada hacia el pasillo, contó hasta diez intentando quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero pasaba lo contrario, su imaginación comenzaba a trabajar como el motor de una locomotora. Gruñó agarrándose el cabello con ambas manos, debía resistir.

¿Resistirse? ¿En serio? ¿Podía con ello, cuando sabía que el hombre que amaba con locura, se encontraba en su baño, desnudo?

¡A la mierda!

Caminó con paso veloz hacia la puerta, apoyó una mano cerrando los ojos, ahora los ruidos se escuchaban más claros, Edward lloraba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la ropa, abrió la puerta dando los pasos que la separaban de la bañera sin darle tiempo al chico para reaccionar.

Sus bocas unidas, sus cuerpos mojados con la cascada de agua caliente cayendo sobre ellos. Brazos rodeándose, manos inquietas recorriendo la piel desnuda, besos insaciables, dientes probando el exquisito cuerpo del otro. Pasión ardiente.

Edward pasó las manos por su trasero subiéndola hasta ubicarla en cintura, sin dejar que sus bocas se separan y el agua los acariciara. Bella se aferró al cabello cobrizo mojado, enredando sus dedos, mordiéndole el hombro cuando sintió su miembro entrar por su cavidad. Gimieron de satisfacción, todos los problemas eran expulsados, al menos hasta que ellos eligieran, este siempre era su momento.

La pared estaba helada, pero nada se comparaba con el calor que los albergaba, la maravillosa sensación, recordar por qué no podían olvidarse, por qué siempre terminaban juntos… Por qué, a pesar de todo, nunca podían negarse.

Movimientos lentos, pausados que hacían del momento algo eterno. Sus bocas se buscaban como imanes, manos inquietas, cuerpos unidos haciendo el amor, recordando lo que era amar. Bella arqueó la espalda cuando sintió el cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, Edward la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, ambos colores llenos de fuego. Sin dejar de penetrarla, diciéndole en silencio que no rompieran la conexión. Ambos gritaron sus nombres cuando llegaron al orgasmo hipnotizados.

Sin soltarla dejó que bajara las piernas, consciente de que no podría pasarse por sí sola. Se quedaron bajo la lluvia abrazados, ella descansaba sobre el pecho de éste, mientras él acariciaba la espalda.

Permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, hace dos años que no se venían y parecía que no hubieran pasado. Se sentía bien la compañía del otro, como siempre debió ser, se sentía bien estar en esa posición. Bella subió la cabeza, ahora podía divisar ese bello brillo en ellos, al igual que ella, mientras estuvieran juntos, los recuerdos y problemas quedaban fuera.

Sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones, en especial si ella tomó una decisión hace tres años, no solo por las amenazas de su hermana, sino que por el bien de todos. Cuando Edward la miró, fue algo instintivo, se sonrieron con sinceridad, ambos sabían que las cosas podían cambiar en sus vidas e igualmente algo los unía, mucho más fuerte que la primera o segunda vez. Volvieron a su posición inicial, disfrutando del agua.

Como siempre, lo que ocurría en esa ciudad, o en donde fuera que estuvieran juntos, ocultos, quedaba ahí y en sus recuerdos. La chica suspiró aferrándose más a su cuerpo. Él habló en un murmuro para no romper el encanto.

—Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo es mucho… Sé que tu relación con Angela no es la mejor, pero también sé que serás la única en hacerla entrar en razón… Ella no puede dejarse vencer.

—¿Por qué crees que yo podré?… Tú eres el doctor… Eres su esposo —Conociéndolo, sabía que negaba.

—Sabes más que nadie que jamás hemos sido un matrimonio… Y como doctor, solo puedo aconsejarla, le dije que comenzáramos con el tratamiento, pero no le interesa vivir. —Dejó un suave beso en su frente sin dejar de acariciarla—. Según ella, nadie la quiere.

—Ella no querrá escucharme.

—Sé que lograrás que te escuche. —Se quedaron en silencio, un suspiro por parte de Edward los volvió a la realidad—. Solo te pido eso… Si no lo logras, podrás irte, no te molestaré más, lo prometo. —Fue el turno de Bella para suspirar.

—Lo pensaré… ¿Cuándo debes volver?

—Tengo un vuelo reservado para la mañana, no puedo dejar a Tony solo.

Bella no quiso seguir preguntando, era peligroso, debía pensar con la cabeza fría, saber qué cosas pasarían si ella aceptaba. Además no quería destruir ese momento y lo que quedaba de la noche.

Mientras Bella dormía, Edward dejó un beso en su mejilla, una flor en la almohada que ocupó esa noche, y una nota donde quedaban en comunicarse, junto al mismo número de teléfono de siempre, por si ella lo hubiese borrado. Cerró la puerta sin mirar atrás para no arrepentirse, debía volver a España para cuidar de su hijo sin perder la esperanza de que ella tomara la decisión correcta.

Esta vez fue su turno de despertar y hallarse sola. Sonrió ante sus conjeturas; sinceramente, se lo merecía. Echó un vistazo al lado de la cama vacía pasando la yema de los dedos.

Bella suspiró al percibir el detalle, sonrió. Contempló por la ventana con la ilusión de distinguir el avión que se llevaba al amor de su vida de vuelta a la realidad. Volvió a mirar la nota; debía tomar una decisión que podría cambiar nuevamente sus planes.

No podía dejar a su hermana a la deriva, al fin y al cabo era parte de su familia, aunque le hubiera hecho daño, no podía dejarla sola justo en un momento tan fuerte como ese.

¿Dejar todos atrás, ayudar a la familia y reencontrarse con su pasado? ¿O vivir el presente, seguir los planes que Paul y Elena tenían para ella? Esto sería muy complicado.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!<strong>

¡Sorpresa!

Esta vez demoré menos, ocho días… ¡Wow! Creo que me superé jajaja

Pero no se acostumbren, no sé cómo serán las cosas desde ahora, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre; así que no podía dejar se subirlo para que tengan un final de semana con lectura antes de volver a la rutina.

Como leyeron, ya nos enteramos de la enfermedad de Angela, Edward y Bella tuvieron su reencuentro y al parecer las cosas no se pondrán muy fáciles para nadie. Pero como dije en la actualización anterior, debíamos volver al pasado para terminar con este y quedarnos en el presente que a tantos les gusta.

Como adelanto del siguiente… ¡un gran reencuentro! Ya adivinarán.

Gracias a _**iscullen1, joiitahlaloquii, cavendano13, BABYBOO27, Erena Mitsuki, Kendal. Swan, EllaesMC, Yoloki, HermionePotterGranger, niyus1205, salotwilighter1, LauraECS, Memita, Any, Anónimo**_, y a todos los lectores silenciosos, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Bien, los dejo por ahora, nos vemos en el próxima actualización y por el grupo en Facebook: **Basta de Secretos by Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)**, donde encontrarán todo lo relacionado con este fic.

Un beso Grande para todos.

Camilla


	40. EL REGRESO

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

_**(1)Hate That I love You – **__Rihanna_

_**(2)Nothing left To Say – **__Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 40**

**.**

_**Cuatro años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

Era una locura, metiéndose en algo que intentó evitar durante años. Y, a pesar de ello, ahí se encontraba, frente a ese edificio que por una temporada, hace tres años, fue su hogar, para luego convertirse en el mismo infierno.

Solo una persona sabía de su llegada, nadie debía enterarse o las cosas se pondrían feas, no solo por los secretos que se guardaban hace años, sino de otros tan recientes que aún quemaban la piel. Se sobresaltó cuando el conductor carraspeó, como siempre, los españoles no eran de mucha paciencia. Disculpándose le dio el dinero bajando del coche donde su equipaje ya esperaba.

Detenida en mitad de la calle miró a todos lados antes de enfrentar esa entrada tan particular. A la ladera de la puerta principal, un ventanal enrejado, daba a la entrada del departamento. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo tomando las llaves con fuerza, haciéndose daño en la palma; aún las conservaba.

Su idea no era quedarse mucho tiempo, solo un par de semanas si era necesario, discutiría con Angela, trataría de hacerla entrar en razón, y luego volvería a su vida, su trabajo y tal vez unas pequeñas vacaciones, si Elena se lo permitía después de este inesperado viaje de emergencia, sin una justificación que valiera la pena para quienes preguntaran por ella en esas semanas.

Pasó una mano por su frente cerrando los ojos, todavía se sentía cansada con todo el trabajo que depositó en el mural, la presión de todo aquello y el vuelo, aunque no era muy lejos, sin embargo, era estresante. Su celular vibró en el otro bolsillo, un mensaje de Paul. Nuevamente era único que sabía de todo aquello, luego de que éste apareciera en la puerta de su departamento exigiendo conocer la verdadera razón del viaje.

Sonrió cuando leyó: Eres _fuerte, podrás con todo ello, y tal vez te lleve a algo mejor. Te quiero._

¿Qué hubiese sido de su vida si se hubiera enamorado de Paul, en vez de seguir eternamente enamorada de un amor prohibido? ¿Por qué no podía intentarlo con su amigo y escapar de todo aquello? ¿Por qué debía sentirse culpable y seguir cansada enfrentando lo imposible?

Rápidamente mandó una respuesta agradeciendo antes de volver a guardarlo enfrentándose a la puerta. Suspiró, dio los pasos que la separaban tomando las llaves metiéndolas en el cerrojo. Como si tuviera el mejor olfato del mundo, sintió el olor sin siquiera abrir, el mismo que inundaba su departamento desde esa visita inesperada. Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse en lo importante, solo existía un objetivo, nada más, no distracciones y Edward definitivamente era una distracción a pesar de no estar presente. Cuando escuchó el clic que decía que la puerta estaba abierta, volvió a suspirar.

Miró el lugar desde el suelo al techo, recordaba la tranquilidad que le dio durante estuvo ahí. Todavía le debía eso al chico, ese día en que le dejó las llaves para que pudiera escapar de las insistencias de su hermana y luego llevándosela y vivir juntos. Esta vez hizo lo mismo, conociéndola, que no podría vivir en la misma casa que ellos, le dejó la posibilidad de alojarse en su departamento. Fue mayor la tensión cuando ella le dijo que aún conservaba las llaves.

Se detuvo frente a la sala, observando el espacio impecable como siempre, todo en su lugar, confirmando que no era habitado en este último tiempo. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa de arrimo y las maletas justo al lado. Se estremeció, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó. Sentía su presencia, sabía que se hallaba dentro.

Escuchó sus pasos procedentes del pasillo, la fuerza de su mirada, la atracción, las expectativas. Al volver el silencio abrió los ojos, Edward respetaba su espacio personal aun cuando veía en sus ojos la necesidad de abrazarla y revivir tantos momentos que pasaron entre esas paredes.

Seguía siendo el mismo hombre cansado que la visitó hace una semana en Londres: sus ojos apagados y tristes, ni un brillo de esperanza a pesar de estar frente a frente, algo más opacaba ese deseo. Su cabello opaco, las sombras bajo sus ojos y la piel cada vez más pálida. Llevaba una camiseta gris junto con unos vaqueros; simple, pero tan atractivo como siempre.

Edward en silencio divisó el equipaje, disimuló un suspiro de alivio que tranquilizaba su mente, era como si confirmara que pasaría con ellos una temporada; asintió para sí mismo. Rodeándola con un amplio margen, tomó sus cosas llevándolas al cuarto principal. Cuando volvió le ofreció un café que Bella no aceptó.

Sin evitarlo, no perdía de vista cómo se movía por el departamento, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos. Observó a su alrededor, los recuerdos vinieron a ella de inmediato. Sacudió la cabeza, debía concentrarse, ya se lo dijo a sí misma, solo existía un objetivo y debía ser fuerte, no podía perder su horizonte aunque fuera muy tentador.

Se acercó a la cocina donde el hombre se preparaba un café, preguntarle cual era la idea para ese día y los siguientes; mientras más rápido, pronto podría volver a su vida e intentar olvidar que ésta realidad existía.

Se sentía aterrada, su cuerpo traicionero no dejaba de temblar ante su presencia o ante solo la expectativa desde que se bajó del tren en Atocha. Edward le explicó que todos estaban en casa, cuando ella quisieran podrían partir, él solo fue con la intención de verificar que todo estuviera en orden y llevarla a casa, ya que era difícil llegar sin un coche. Bella sonrió levemente, no quería hacerse ilusiones, ni a ella ni a él. Le pidió un tiempo para cambiarse y partir. Él asintió mientras seguía en su tarea.

**(1)**Su estómago de contrajo cuando entró en el dormitorio principal, los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza, todos los hermosos momentos que vivieron mientras estuvo en Madrid, abrazados, mimos, sus manos sobre su vientre… ¡Basta!

Abrió los ojos asustada, no podía estar segura si gritó solo en su mente o lo hizo en voz alta. Miró hacia la puerta que aún seguía cerrada, tomó un gran trago de aire corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida.

Se rodeó con una toalla volviendo al cuarto después de refrescarse, dejó la maleta sobre la cama, sacó una camiseta blanca junto a unos vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero marrón; el otoño ya se mostraba cerca y los días comenzaban a ser más helados. Levantó la vista hacia la cama, volvió a suspirar antes de fijarse a su alrededor, imágenes nítidas en su cabeza. Jadeó cuando lo sintió, se llevó una mano a la boca controlándose, no quería mirar hacia la puerta, aun cuando debía hacerlo por violar su intimidad. Pero todo quedó olvidado cuando sintió sus fuertes manos sobre sus hombros desnudos y luego sus labios sobre el cuello.

—No… No esta vez.

—No sabes cuánto he soñado con tu piel y qué decir con esos pies desnudos… Podría pasar años degustándolos sin probar nada más.

—Edward…

—Solo una vez. —Suplicó el chico mientras le mordía con suavidad el hombro, haciéndola gemir.

Y conociendo su debilidad por ese hombre, dejó caer la toalla a los pies de la cama donde poco después lo acompañó la ropa de Edward y las demás cosas como su equipaje.

Sería una estúpida si lo negaba, amaba a ese hombre y cuanto le pidiera, ella lo haría, como era el caso contrario. Ambos podrían ser utilizados sin objeciones a pesar que luego la culpabilidad o el rencor podría matarlos. Sin embargo, u olvidaban todo al solo verse, o el sentimiento romántico y la pasión eran más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.

Sin dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento, ni siquiera una sonrisa mientras tomaban otra ducha, se secaban mutuamente y se vestían, salieron del departamento, subieron al coche dirigiéndose a lo que verdaderamente importaba.

No se percató cuando el auto aparcó frente a la gran casa blanca, los árboles rebosaban en hojas verdes como otras ya comenzaban a tomar el color marrón rojizo de la nueva estación. Solo desde su posición podía notar cambios, Angela debía de cuidar muy bien de su hogar, especialmente desde que tenían un hijo. Tragó en seco girándose con brusquedad.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y una mano se ofrecía para ayudarla a bajar. Lo pensó unos segundos sin dejar de vigilarla y procurando no fijarse en su dueño. Como pudo se bajó sin siquiera rozar a Edward, escuchó un suspiro al cual no hizo caso, sabía lo que pasaría si llegaba a tocarlo nuevamente luego de tan lujuriosa escena en el departamento.

El hombre abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, miró hacia el interior antes dejarla pasar. Algunos cambios se percibían en la sala y comedor, seguían los mismos muebles azules que tanto le gustaban a su hermana, si bien, agregó un saloncito en tonos amarillos junto a un caballito de madera mecedor; era el único indicio de que existía un niño ahí.

Pensó en seguir al hombre que rápidamente cruzó las puertas de cristal cromático; al notar su urgencia, creyó mejor esperar en la misma posición. No obstante, unas fotografías llamaron su atención, sobre la biblioteca algunos marcos de la familia. Dio un paso levantando la mano a pesar de estar lejos, cuando cambió de parecer al escuchar los fuertes pasos de Edward quien volvió a la sala regalándole una sonrisa. La invitó a pasar mostrándole las escaleras. Tomó aire y lo siguió.

Se detuvieron delante de la puerta del dormitorio principal, Bella jamás entró a ese cuarto, sería la primera vez y no en las condiciones deseadas. Edward abrió la puerta, ella tomó aire antes de ingresar.

Lo primero que vio fue la cama vacía y oscura. Las cortinas permanecían cerradas y ninguna luz encendida. Era una habitación anticuada, muebles que parecían pertenecer a sus abuelos y terminaron en casa de un matrimonio joven. Frunció el ceño y sintió en su pecho que algo se oprimía. Agudizó la vista hacia la ventana donde se percibía un sillón con una persona sentada, intentó darle a interruptor, pero el grito desgarrador e irreconocible la asustó, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con el cuerpo de Edward quien la sostuvo por los brazos.

Mientras más se acostumbraba a la oscuridad, más aterrada quedaba al ver a esa mujer sentada, alguien completamente extraña, esa no podía tratarse de Angela, su hermana, esa chica vivaz capaz de opacar a quien osara a intentarlo; esa persona que siempre iba a la moda a pesar de vivir en una ciudad que no se fijaba en esos detalles. ¿Quién era esa mujer de cabello suelto, desordenado y sin vida, sin una gota de maquillaje, siendo que no perdonaba su media hora de arreglo personal? ¿Qué llevaba un vestido gris que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y bajo éste unas medias del mismo color, tan gruesas que no dejaban la sensualidad que siempre desprendía? ¿Dónde se encontraba su hermana?

Se estremeció apegándose más a Edward, cuando esa chica apagada se rio entre dientes sin esa característica forma con que siempre lo hacía.

—Sabía que esto ocurriría, no demorarías en traer a tu amante… No dejas que muera tranquila cuando traes a esta prostituta para que me reemplace.

—Angela, no comiences… —rebatió Edward.

—¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? ¡Todo es tu culpa!

—Angela…

Bella intentó hablar, si bien seguía sorprendida con lo que veía y la voz apenas salía. Sintió miedo ante esa mirada oscura y cansada sobre su persona, a pesar que no le hablaba a ella.

—Lograste tener todo lo que deseabas, a tu puta mujer y alguien que cuide de mi hijo… ¡Ah! No, verdad que el niño no es mío… Le trajiste a su verdadera madre. ¿Qué, ahora haremos una fiesta?

—¡Angela, Tony está en casa! —Edward empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Bella se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos, dándole a entender que debía salir de la habitación. Éste le hizo caso de inmediato, agradeciendo que le diera la oportunidad de salir a pesar que no le gustaba la idea.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron solas, Ángela no despegaba la vista de su hermana mientras que Bella contemplaba el lugar preguntándose qué sería mejor, encender la luz o abrir las cortinas. Optó por lo último, sin importarle los alegatos abrió de par en par las gruesas telas dándole un poco más de vida al lugar.

Cuando se volvió hacia su hermana, pudo percatarse de más detalles que le afectaron a tal magnitud que no pudo ocultar su expresión, causando incomodidad en la chica. Pálida, delgada y demacrada, tres adjetivos que percibiría cualquiera sin necesidad de conocerla con anterioridad. Era fácil asegurar que no comía y tampoco dejaba ese lugar, solo debía caminar una vez o dos veces al día por el resto de la casa y luego volvía al mismo sitio, o tal vez, ni siquiera salía del cuarto.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, sin gesto en sus rostros, sin ninguna acción que pudiera intimidar a la otra. La hermana mayor se relajó, bajó la cara como si estuviera pensando en qué haría ahora, Bella esperó tranquilamente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la mayor.

—Vine a verte.

—Te lo dijo Edward, ¿cierto? —Bella asintió y Angela se rio de mala gana —. Imagino que celebraron, por fin su sueño se hizo realidad, sacarme del mapa.

—No —contestó Bella aun cuando era una vil mentira. No celebraron, pero algo parecido a una tuvieron hace un par de horas; su hermana la examinó con detenimiento—. Usó todas las tácticas contra Emmett para encontrarme; creyó que yo sería capaz de hacerte entrar en razón para que tomaras el tratamiento… Desear vivir.

—¿Para qué vivir si no hay nada por qué vivir? Edward te ama desde siempre; tuve que mentirle para que se casara conmigo y alejarlo de ti; luego tuve que amenazarte para tener a tu hijo y que él se quedara a mi lado. ¿Qué caso tiene seguir peleando por algo que jamás he tenido? Siempre has sido tú, Isabella, aunque no lo creas, siempre has sido tú… ¿Sabes? Hasta te envidio, tienes justo lo que yo siempre quise, personas que te aman y a tus padres lejos sin importarles si eres alguien en esta vida o una muerta de hambre… ¿Para qué vivir entonces?

Bella se quedó sin palabras, nunca hubiese creído que su hermana pensara eso de ella, que sintiera envidia por su vida, siendo que siempre mostró cierta satisfacción cuando Charlie o Renée la mandaban u obligaban a ciertas cosas mientras que la hija mayor de los Swan podía disfrutar de la vida para encontrar a un buen partido con quien casarse. Tragó saliva intentando recomponerse.

—Está bien, te ayudaré. —Angela no comprendió.

—¿Qué?

—Si dices que no tiene sentido vivir, bien, te ayudaré a morir.

—¿Qué estás hablando? —preguntó Angela sin creer una palabra.

—Si no quieres tratamiento, aceptaré tus razones; te acompañaré en el trascurso, te apoyaré cuando lo necesites, solo seremos las dos.

—Te estás dando cuenta lo que dices, ¿cierto? —La menor sonrió.

—Sí… Hace un tiempo sufrí porque nadie aceptaba lo que yo quería en realidad, lo que me hacía feliz… Sufrí como nunca, aceptando todo lo que me decían, haciendo las obligaciones y acatando decisiones que me destruían por dentro, y no quiero eso para alguien a quien amo… Si tu deseo es morir, te apoyaré.

—¿Sabes lo que pensarán los demás? Te tratarán de cómplice, asesina, si es posible. —Bella asintió sin expresión alguna, Angela frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué piensas tú?

—Que estamos tomando la decisión incorrecta, tienes mucho por lo qué vivir, tal vez este no era tu momento, pero aún eres joven… Sé lo que pensarán los demás, puedo lograr que nadie se interponga en tu decisión; yo aceptaré todo lo que tú quieras, tanto como si tomas la decisión correcta, como si no.

—Edward… —Bella interrumpió a su hermana.

—Edward no importa aquí, esto es entre nosotras, solo debo hacerte algunas preguntas. —Angela la miró atentamente.

—¿Estás segura de esta decisión? No habrá vuelta atrás si no tomas el tratamiento. —Angela asintió, a Bella se le oprimió el estómago—. ¿Dejarás a Edward y a tu hijo solos?

—Sabes que ambos son tuyos…

—¿Dejarás a Edward y a tu hijo solos? —Repitió, Angela volvió a asentir—. ¿Y tu familia: Charlie, Renée, Emmett?

—Ellos me querían lejos y yo a ellos.

Fue el turno de Bella para asentir. Era extraño enterarse que otra persona dentro de la familia sufría como ella, aun cuando tenía otras experiencias. Sus padres, en forma diferente, se encargaron de intervenir en la vida de sus hijos creando resentimientos y hasta odio que ahora separaba a una familia, incluso creyendo que la muerte es mejor.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Tal vez no diera resultado su táctica, pero por primera vez, quería ayudar en serio a su hermana.

—Bien, solo tengo una condición… Debes contarles lo que ocurre, debes decirles que estás enferma, yo me ocuparé de lo demás.

—¿Debo decirles la verdad? ¿Contar todos los secretos y mentiras que hemos ocultado? —Bella negó.

—No, ya bastante los harás sufrir como para agregar eso.

—Si contara todo, especialmente sobre Anthony, por fin serías libre. —Bella volvió a negar dejando escapar un suspiro—. Si muero, nadie creerá la verdad.

—Dejemos las cosas en el pasado y centrémonos en el presente… —Interrumpió a su hermana pasando una mano por el cabello—. ¿Aceptas? Ahora mismo podemos empezar a llamar. —Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos hasta que Angela asintió.

—Te contradices, pareciera que me quisieras muerta y a la vez no permites que los secretos salgan a la luz… ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad? —preguntó.

—No quiero que mi hermana muera… Puede que me hayas hecho mucho daño, pero yo no quiero lo mismo para ti; si este es tu último deseo, quiero que sea así… Si decides cambiar de opinión y tomar el tratamiento, me sentiré feliz por ti, te apoyaré con más entusiasmo aún… Tú tienes la última palabra.

—Mañana en la mañana llamaremos a todos —Bella asintió, necesitaba salir de esa habitación, debía respirar aire antes de afrontar todo lo que se venía por delante.

—¿Quieres algo, un té? —La expresión de Angela se volvió de asco y negación —. Estaré abajo, yo sí lo necesito; cuando quieras bajar me encontrarás en la cocina.

Llevaba el estómago revuelto y el corazón destrozado, nunca imaginó ver a su hermana en tales condiciones. Siempre era la más fuerte y segura de sí misma; en aquella realidad parecía otra persona.

Necesitaba entender lo que acaecía, qué tan avanzado se presentaba el cáncer y qué podría hacer ella, como también cuánto tiempo tenía para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Suspiró a pocos escalones del suelo, a pesar de no quererlo, tendría que sentarse por varias horas junto a Edward para saber a qué se tendría que atener.

Bajó la escalera sin detenerse otra vez, ya no quería pensar más, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada. Si no lo hacía, ocurriría: las lágrimas, un llanto interminable, el dolor que amenazaba con salir, las dudas, la pena, el sufrimiento y el miedo. No podría con todo ello en ese momento, necesitaba encerrarse en el departamento donde sería ella sin apariencias, porque desde ese minuto existirían dos Bellas: la fuerte y segura, y la misma débil que se dejó manejar por sus padres por tantos años.

De lo único que podía asegurar es que su promesa de solo una semana se transformaba en una promesa indefinida, hasta que ella estuviera en paz… Viva o muerta.

Estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando pasó frente a la sala. Las puertas se hallaban abiertas, sus ojos fueron directo al suelo encontrándose con un oso de felpa. Su cerebro procesó la situación enseguida, lo tomó en sus manos, sintió su corazón volver a llenar ese pequeño vacío que quedaba, eso solo tenía un significado. Lentamente levantó la vista para toparse con un pequeño que no la perdía de vista con demasiada detención, serio aunque se percibía con un brillo en sus ojos.

Era exactamente como lo recordaba, solo que unos años más grande. De pequeña estatura, un poco más bajo que un niño de tres años, cabello castaño cobrizo desordenado, una nariz respingada, pómulos marcados y unos labios pequeñitos. Verlo a los ojos era reflejarse en ella, el mismo color, la misma mirada, exactamente la misma que debía tener en ese momento, la que ese niño veía en ella.

Las lágrimas ya no podían contenerse, se dejó caer de rodillas junto al marco de la puerta, observando atenta cada paso que daba el pequeño hacia ella quedando a tan poco de tocarse. Éste ladeó levemente la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara reconocer a esa persona desconocida que sostenía su juguete entre las manos.

Bella no podía dejar de admirarlo, por fin su corazón estaba entero, latiendo a mil por hora. Quería reaccionar, saludar, pedirle perdón por todo lo que hizo, no obstante, no podía reaccionar, no podía moverse de donde cayó. No sintió llegar a Edward quien salía de la cocina y contemplaba la escena, se colocó a la altura de los dos tras la chica fijándose con una sonrisa en su hijo.

—Tony, ella es Bella. —Acercándose al oído de ella prosiguió—. Bella, él es Anthony. —El pequeño se acercó más echando un vistazo a su padre con cierto entusiasmo.

—¿Ella es Bella, la que tengo que mantener en secreto? —Edward asintió—. Papá, ella llegó. —El hombre sonrió ante la reacción del niño.

—Sí, hijo, llegó.

Bella no entendía lo que hablaban, en realidad no le importaba saber, solo no quería perder de vista a Anthony; él la conocía, no sabía cómo, pero él la conocía.

La sorpresa fue cuando sintió esos pequeños bracitos sobre su cuello, enredándose con su cabello intentando aferrarse a ella como si temiera que desapareciera. No necesitó más para abrazarlo con fuerza, atrayéndolo, rozando esa piel suave contra sus labios sin dejar besos, solo sentirlo.

El pequeño parecía disfrutar, también la abrazaba dejándose llevar mirando de vez en cuando a su padre regalándole una sonrisa. Madre e hijo por fin se sentían completos, satisfechos, ya nada faltaba en sus vidas.

Cuando el pequeño se acurrucó en su pecho junto a su oso de felpa, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se giró hacia Edward, quien sonreía con los ojos acuosos, buscó la posición para detenerse en Tony quien cerraba los ojos y llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro. También sonrió, sin intenciones de soltarlo, subió nuevamente la vista hacia su otro acompañante quien sonrió y asintió. Temblorosa pasó sus manos por el pequeño cuerpecito aferrándolo más hacia ella, el llanto ya no se pudo contener, dejándose llevar. No podía creer cuánto extrañaba y anhelaba ese momento, por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Cuando por fin se separaron tomó a Tony del rostro para detenerse en sus rasgos. Era perfecto, era el niño más hermoso que vio en su vida. Aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas siguió sonriendo, ambos no podían creer que estuvieran en esa situación, parecía ser parte de sus sueños, en único lugar, que por tanto tiempo, solo ahí se podían encontrar.

Edward interrumpió recodándole a su hijo que la leche estaba lista, el niño sonrió a su padre y luego a la mujer junto a él, corrió hacia la cocina donde debía estar su comida. Bella miró al hombre preguntando si debían ir, él negó informando que la niñera lo esperaba. Ambos asintieron, era mejor así, ellos debían conversar y no gozaban de tiempo qué perder.

Edward mostró el sofá con la intención de invitarla a sentarse, ella aceptó. Lentamente se movió hacia el lugar, tomó aire antes ponerse completa atención; esta vez con seriedad, las cosas debían quedar claras en ese momento, antes que Angela se anunciara desde el segundo piso.

Bella inmediatamente le preguntó de que se trataba la enfermedad, síntomas y que se podía esperar de ahí a semanas, meses o años. Él suspiró, se llevó las manos al cabello y luego apoyó los codos sobre las piernas atento en ella.

—Se trata de una anomalía en la sangre, células inmaduras que se apoderan de la médula ósea, disminuyendo los glóbulos blancos y rojos, de esa forma reemplazando todo por células enfermas que el cuerpo no reconoce. Es difícil de diagnosticar ya que comienza como una simple enfermedad, como una gripe, ya que los síntomas son cansancio, falta de apetito y fiebre intermitente. Por lo general se da más en jóvenes, si bien, hay casos en adultos.

La chica escuchaba atenta sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, perdía toda tranquilidad mientras obtenía más información. Su hermana se moría y mientras más se mentalizara en ello, Angela lograría el propósito. Las cosas se complicaban si ella no quería tratamiento; ahora entendía la angustia de Edward. Sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad concentrándose en lo siguiente.

—La única forma de ayudarla es a través de un tratamiento; quimioterapia luego de la primera fase: la inducción y remisión, donde se intenta destruir la mayor cantidad se células malignas. También está la posibilidad de medicarla para lograr el mismo propósito, pero no es tan efectivo, solo se ocupa en pacientes que no soportan el tratamiento de quimioterapia.

—¿En qué etapa está ella? —Como Edward no contestaba, Bella pensó lo peor.

—Está avanzado… Muy avanzado, las células malignas están cerca de su médula ósea, lo más conveniente para ella sería una transfusión o un trasplante antes de comenzar con cualquier tratamiento…

—Ella no quiere tratamiento —interrumpió la chica, pudo sentir como el chico asentía a pesar de no estar viéndolo—, ella quiere morir.

—Y eso es lo que me tiene más frustrado, soy doctor y no puedo ayudarla… Teniendo los síntomas, jamás se cuidó o se realizó algún examen, como si supiera que era lo qué ocurría y no quisiera hacer nada.

—Yo la ayudaré —confesó Bella; se dio vuelta para percatarse de la cara de asombro de Edward—. Si ella quiere morir, yo la acompañaré… Mi idea es hacerla entrar en razón y quiera el tratamiento, así que jugaré a su juego. Mañana le diremos a todos lo que ocurre, sin embargo, debes prometerme que impedirás que alguien venga a visitarla. —Edward asintió, ella suspiró antes de seguir—. Cree que nadie la quiere, es por eso que quiere morir, así que yo me quedaré hasta que se recupere o… Tú la cuidarás, la protegerás, como su esposo, como su pareja, acompañándola en todo momento. —El chico bajó la mirada y Bella sintió cómo un pedazo de su corazón volvía a desaparecer.

—Eso quiere decir…

—Que vine a cuidarla, para eso me buscaste.

Debía ser fuerte, no podía seguir lastimando a su hermana, debía demostrarle que estaba equivocada, que todavía quedaban personas que la amaban, y ella era una de esas. No iba a dejarla sola, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvarla.

Edward no dijo nada por lo que se levantó, necesitaba prepararse ese tan ansiado té del que habló junto a su hermana.

Sonrió cuando encontró a una chica de no más de dieciocho años, que acompañaba a Tony mientras éste tomaba su leche de una taza divertida para su edad. Ella, al parecer, le narraba una historia, si éste dejaba de tomar, ella se detenía. Les regaló una sonrisa intentando no interrumpir.

La cocina seguía siendo la misma: amplia, blanca y electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Recordó donde se guardaban las cosas centrándose en su anhelado brebaje. Se sorprendió cuando, minutos después, apareció Angela.

Todos los que se encontraban ahí, junto a Edward que apareció inmediatamente, se sorprendieron, al parecer ella jamás ponía un pie en el primer piso desde que se enteró de su enfermedad, tal como imaginó cuando la vio por primera vez.

La niñera tomó a Anthony invitándolo a jugar en el jardín, aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol; Edward los siguió. Bella dejó todo botado para ayudarla, pero su hermana levantó una mano deteniéndola.

—Al menos déjame la libertad de moverme por mi cuenta.

—¿Vas a querer algo? —Angela no dejó de mirar a Bella por un buen rato hasta que asintió, acercándose a una silla para descansar.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo con Edward? ¿Esclavizándolo a algo que no quiere?

—¿De qué hablas? —Bella daba vueltas, colocaba agua para hervir y preparando las tazas. Sin embargo, eso no engañó a su hermana.

—Él no quiere cuidarme, lo único que quiere es estar contigo y tú lo rechazas, justo cuando por fin puedes tenerle. —La artista se dio la vuelta para encararla.

—Si Edward hubiese querido, hace mucho que te hubiera dejado sola, podría haber desaparecido, pero aún sigue aquí… Es porque te quiere, fue tu novio, se casó contigo y ahora está criando un hijo contigo. —Angela se rio, si bien el esfuerzo la debilitó. Bella se iba a acercar cuando ella volvió a levantar la mano para detenerla.

—Solo lo hace por apariencias y porque no dejará ir a lo único que tiene contigo: Anthony. No sabes la gran discusión que tuvimos cuando quise cambiarle el nombre a ese niño, estoy segura que sus ojos se pusieron rojos de furia.

Bella necesitaba dejar ese tema de lado, no quería seguir hablando de Edward por ningún motivo, así que cambió radicalmente. Le contó sobre su vida en Londres, sus obras y la idea loca de la academia de invitarla a realizar un mural que terminó justo antes de venir a Madrid.

Angela se quedó en silencio escuchando atenta a cada cosa que decía, sorprendida de lo bien que le iba, logrando su sueño y sin importar lo que los demás dijeran. Se preguntó de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para ser esa mujer que ahora tenía enfrente, porque era completamente diferente a ese niña que vivía en Bristol, esa pequeña que obedecía todo lo que sus padres mandaran o se dejaba molestar por ella cada vez que le decía que era una tonta y que no pertenecía a esa familia.

Le preguntó si hablaba con Charlie y Renée, pero cuando Bella le cambió el tema nuevamente, no pudo reprimir una risita. El tiempo compartido con esa nueva Isabella era divertido, parecía como volver a conocer a su hermana, a la verdadera; esa misteriosa niña tímida e indefensa era solo una coraza que estuvo escondida por tantos años.

Poco después apareció Edward con Anthony en los brazos, se acaban de despedir de la niñera. Dejó al pequeño sentado al lado de Angela, ésta solo lo miró y le regaló una leve sonrisa para luego regresar a su postura frente a su té vigilando sus manos rodeando la taza. De vez en cuando reparaba en Bella moverse por la cocina sin notar la presencia de Edward, quien le daba una ojeada cada cierto tiempo.

La chica de ojos chocolates notó la frialdad que existía entre Tony y su madre, cómo el pequeño luego de sonreírle para llamar su atención y no recibir mucho a cambio, volvió la atención a lo que su padre hacía. Eso le dolió, no podía creer que su hermana tratara así a un pequeño indefenso que solo buscaba el amor de una madre. Se preguntó si se debía a su enfermedad, pensando que podría contagiarlo, aunque Angela era una gran enfermera que estaría interiorizada que ese cáncer no era contagioso.

Echó un vistazo de reojo a su lado donde Edward preparaba la comida para el niño, parecía saber dónde se hallaba todo y cómo hacer las cosas, como si fuera él quien cuidaba siempre de Tony, y bueno, desde que llegó que los veía juntos ya que Angela había estado encerrada.

¿Las cosas siempre fueron así desde que se fue amenazada? ¿Todo cambió cuando su hermana se enteró de la leucemia? ¿Por qué Edward lo permitió? Tenía tantas preguntas y no sabía cómo obtener respuestas. Se sentó junto a su hermana solo mirándola a ella aun cuando deseaba con locura girarse hacia el pequeño, pero no era el momento, todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar al tenerlo cerca. Eso sería lo más complicado, podía sentir su pequeña mirada sobre ella y no quería ser mal educada con él.

Dejó que Angela hablara de su vida. Le sorprendía que nunca nombrara a su hijo, solo ella y su marido, siendo que Tony se hallaba en la misma habitación escuchando a su lado. Eso también era extraño, Edward y Anthony charlaban en su mundo mientras el padre le ayudaba con la cena, jamás giraron para conversar con ellas o para saber de qué hablaban, ellos solo se regían a su pequeña burbuja. Bella cada vez se sorprendía más con esta familia, si es que se podía llamar como tal.

Ayudó a su hermana a subir, colocarse el pijama y dejarla acostada.

Se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo de la mujer, los hematomas que cubrían parte de su cuerpo o las manchas. Estaba delgada, ahora que lo pensaba, solo tomó la mitad del té y no comió nada. Recordó que Edward le dijo que los que padecían de esta enfermedad perdían el apetito; ahora entendía por qué se vestía de esa manera tan cubierta, siendo que ella siempre prefería mostrar su cuerpo.

La acostó arropándola con el mayor cuidado, Angela le explicó que no se preocupara por los hematomas, eran algo común, un ligero golpe o una presión muy fuerte en su piel los causaba, se debía a la falta de glóbulos rojos y hemorragias internas.

La facilidad con que hablaba de la leucemia le producía escalofríos, era una enfermedad tan complicada y ella parecía tomarlo como un simple resfriado, como si supiera que no había posibilidades de salvarse y eso deseaba. Le dejó un beso en la frente, la vio cerrar los ojos para luego salir de la habitación.

Suspiró audiblemente sin quererlo, entendía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como podría llegar a pensar en algún momento. No dejaría a su hermana sola, menos en ese período donde la veía desaparecer y no luchar por algo tan preciado para el ser humano. Pasó una mano por la frente, necesitaban descansar ambas, y perdonarse por todo lo que ocurrió; a eso se dedicarían.

Cuando se dirigía a la escalera, escuchó las voces de Edward y Anthony desde la habitación del pequeño. Ambos conversaban entre susurros, se acercó a la puerta apoyándose en ella para escuchar.

—Tenías razón, papá, ella iba a venir.

—Te lo dije, ella iba a escuchar tus sueños, ahora deberás esperar paciente a que se dé cuenta que eres tú quien ha llamado porque está preocupada por Angela.

—Los ángeles se preocupan de los enfermos, ¿cierto, papá? Y mamá está enferma… así que puedo prestarle mi ángel a mamá.

—Muy bien, pequeño, sabes que Bella siempre te cuidará, esté donde esté.

Salió corriendo del lugar, llorando como una magdalena. Las cosas iban a ser muy difíciles, ahora sí se confirmaba. Tony la creía un ángel que lo protegería, sin saber que ella había sido un demonio en vez de un ángel, alejándolo de su lado solo por la estupidez.

Cuando llegó al departamento, lloró por todo, desahogándose: lloró por su hermana, lloró por su familia que se enteraría de las malas noticias, lloró por Edward quien sufría más en esta situación, y lloró por Tony, por su hijo, alguien tan inocente que no sabía la verdad, viviendo en un sueño que podría nunca cumplirse.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

**¡FELICES FIESTAS A LOS CHILENOS/AS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC!**

Tiki tiki ti, aquí celebrando la independencia de Chile, y para ello, un buen capítulo de Basta de Secretos.

Sí, ya sé, dirán que estuvo para llorar, nuevamente Bella sufriendo, otra vez Edward sufriendo y más aún al "conocer" a su hijo. Pero deben admitir que es un momento que todos esperaban: EL REENCUENTRO.

Considero este capítulo como un proceso para madurar en todos los personajes, cada uno deja algo de lado por el bien común. En mi punto de vista, aunque mi hermana hubiera sido un ogro conmigo, no podría dejarla en su peor momento.

Ahora, si las cosas mejoran o empeoran… Lo sabremos más adelante.

Gracias a todos los que han dejado su Reviews, favoritos y alertas, no he tenido tiempo para contestarlos, pero créanme que siempre me doy el tiempo para leerlos y agradecerlos en la distancia. Un beso grande a _**joiitahlaloquii, cavendano13, LauraECS, DBMR, Yoliki, 21, iscullen1, Carolina, BABYBOO27, ymolinaresw, SaraMG, carlita16, MarianaAlai, Aly Timothy Walker, P. Cullen. M, Memita, Any, PePatii**_, y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Recuerden pasar por el grupo en Facebook: **Basta de Secretos By Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)** donde encontrarán las imágenes que inspiran esta historia, junto a la música y mucho más.

Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas como siempre, un beso,

Camilla


	41. ESA RUTINA

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Counting Stars – **_One Republic_

**(2)Pompeii - **_Bastille_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 41**

**.**

_**Tres años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

Una rutina establecida que se acoplaba a las necesidades de todos, teniendo en cuenta en la situación en la que se hallaban. Quien lo viera desde afuera, creería que se trataba de una familia disfuncional.

Todas las mañanas llegaba a casa muy temprano para prepararles el desayuno a Edward y Anthony, quienes partían temprano: el hijo a la guardería y el padre al hospital. Luego subía al cuarto principal abriendo cortinas, colocando música suave y dejando una bandeja con cosas livianas para que Angela probara.

En ocasiones su hermana despertaba por algún malestar, eso era variable, había días buenos y malos. Si lograba que probara bocado, después tocaba bañarse, vestirse con algo que lograra tapar todo el cuerpo, si era posible, y luego bajaban a la sala. No importaba para qué: televisión, leer, jugar cartas o solo mirarse las caras; lo importante era cambiar de ambiente. Regla número uno: no encerrarse en el cuarto.

Si el día era agradable, dejaba a su hermana sentada en el jardín para que tomara aire o leyera un libro, mientras ella se preocupaba del orden de la casa y el almuerzo. Dos veces a la semana, una vecina realizaba las tareas domésticas, por lo que podía acompañarla escuchando la lectura o dibujaba.

Pronto se sentaban a almorzar o intentar hacerlo, Bella comía perfectamente y a la vez ayudaba a su hermana a hacerlo, en especial cuando debía obligarla. Cada día se daba cuenta cuáles eran los productos que resistía más tiempo en el estómago y cuales era mejor evitarlos.

Después seguía una la sienta, ambas se recostaban en la gran cama del dormitorio principal, las dos de costado mirándose y recordando cuando eran pequeñas. A veces repetían los mismo recuerdos, pero un momento donde nada importaba más que no olvidar el pasado, esos pequeños instantes en que eran felices. Por lo general, Angela no tardaba en dormirse o en ocasiones ambas terminaban rendidas hasta que Bella escuchaba la puerta principal.

La niñera se encargaba de ir por Anthony a la guardería y cuidarlo hasta que Edward llegara del trabajo. Bella, en un principio se opuso a ello, ya que podía cuidar ella misma del pequeño. No obstante, el dueño de casa la hizo entrar en razón, estar al pendiente de Angela ya era mucho trabajo como para también atender las necesidades de un niño de tres años. Eso no significaba que pudieran pasar la tarde juntos.

Si Tony no llegaba muy cansado para tomar una siesta, jugaban o preparaban alguna cosa en la cocina hasta que Angela despertara. Cuando la escuchaban bajar las escaleras, la mujer se sentaba en el mismo sillón mientras ellos, tirados en la alfombra, creaban juegos que incluyeran a la enferma. A veces veían películas o dibujos animados, dependiendo de lo que el niño quisiera hacer.

Luego, se sentaban todos en el comedor de diario, en la cocina, para tomar un té y leche con galletas que Bella preparaba en cada oportunidad. Ese era el único momento en donde su hermana compartía con Tony, ya que el resto del día lo trataba con indiferencia, o se encontraba muy cansada para prestarle atención.

Los mejores días eran cuando Edward no tenía trabajo por la tarde y pasaban los tres jugando y riendo, como una familia, hasta que Bella tuviera que ir a ayudar a su hermana, pero siempre volvía y las risas le daban alegría al hogar.

Entrada la tarde, cuando Edward llegaba del trabajo y se despedían de la niñera, Bella invitaba a los chicos a la cocina para que ayudaran con la cena. Comían todos juntos, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro; los adultos ordenaban mientras Tony los vigilaba desde su asiento abrazando a su oso de felpa favorito.

Lo siguiente era: los hombres iban a prepararse para dormir, mientras Bella llevaba una bandeja al cuarto de Angela para intentar darle algo de comer, y no pasara toda la noche sin probar bocado. Por lo general pasaban casi dos horas discutiendo quien lograba persuadir a la otra, sin embargo, la menor siempre ganaba, ya que para distraerla, le contaba todo lo que hacía durante el día.

Finalmente la ayudaba a cambiarse, intentaba aliviar ciertos dolores a los huesos u otros y terminaba acostándola como todas las noches, sentándose a su lado, acariciando su cabello oscuro hasta que se durmiera. Dejaba todo impecable, la contemplaba por última vez antes de encaminarse a la habitación de Anthony. Si Edward no estaba, ella le contaba un cuento, lo arropaba, preparaba la otra cama y después de un beso de buenas noches, bajaba la intensidad de la luz. Desde que llegó a esa casa, el pequeño no se dormía si no pasaba por su cuarto.

Bajaba las escaleras, iba hacia el estudio de Edward, una habitación con una biblioteca variada y un escritorio de la misma madera que el estante; por lo general, siempre quedaban juguetes de su hijo en el suelo, que ella ayudaba a ordenar a pesar de las negativas del hombre.

Se miraban a los ojos por un par de minutos, Bella estiraba la mano para recibir las llaves del coche, le mencionaba que su cama permanecía lista, éste agradecía y luego preguntaba si no quería quedarse en el cuarto de invitados. La chica negaba como siempre, se despedía con un gesto, y salía lo más rápido posible hasta el coche tomando la autopista, hasta el paseo del Prado que la llevaba al departamento.

Siempre eran dos opciones: una, lloraba toda la noche, o dos, se instalaba a pintar en el espacio que le creó Edward cuando estuvo embarazada.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero no le molestaba, es más, le gustaba.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Angela llamó a sus padres para contarles lo que ocurría con ella, los gritos no demoraron en escucharse. Bella sentada a su lado en silencio, la apoyaba tomándola de las manos mientras el aparato se escuchaba en alta voz.

Era algo que esperaban ambas, más cuando la mayor de las hermanas negó ayuda alguna y prohibió la entrada a su casa; no importaba que estuvieran afuera tirando la casa, las puertas no se abrirían para nadie. Renée lloraba sin control mientras Charlie deshonraba a todos, diciendo lo decepcionado que se sentía.

En una ocasión llegaron de sorpresa, Bella daba la vuelta a la calle cuando los vio bajar de un taxi. Rápidamente retrocedió tomando su celular para llamar a Edward e informarle antes de llevarse la sorpresa. Ese día nadie pudo salir de casa, como ella no pudo entrar; vio cómo Edward discutía con ellos en la calle y luego ingresaba sin que ellos le siguieran. Luego, nunca volvieron a saber de ellos.

Para sorpresa de Angela, cuando llamaron a Emmett, obtuvo la respuesta menos esperada. El chico quedó sin habla a tal extremo que Bella interrumpió informándole que ella estaría siempre a su lado. Los tres hermanos terminaron llorando, el grandote rogando por que tomara el tratamiento y luego diciéndoles cuánto las quería. Finalmente, luego de calmarse, él prometió no interferir con la condición de tener un informe semanal. Ambas lo prometieron.

Más tarde, Bella recibió un mensaje de su hermano insistiendo que lo llamara cuando estuviera a solas, debían conversar. Aceptó, pero nunca llamó.

Cuando fue el turno de llamar a los Cullen, Edward estuvo presente. Carlisle, como médico, daba todos los indicadores que favorecían el tomar el tratamiento, aún cuando recibió un grito de Angela por no respetar su decisión. Esme y Alice, a pesar de estar en contra, se ofrecieron con lo que necesitaran. El matrimonio agradeció mientras echaban un vistazo a la silenciosa Bella que observaba sus dedos entrelazados como si fuera lo más fascinante de la tierra.

Angela seguía fija en no querer tomar el tratamiento, todavía no eran tantas las complicaciones; según los exámenes de Edward, la enfermedad se expandía con lentitud, aun así, ya abarcaba la gran parte del sistema nervioso lo que dificultaba una quimioterapia, por lo que si la mujer cambia de opinión debían ir directo al trasplante de médula y una transfusión.

Su mujer seguía firme ante los hechos, no quería nada, sabía que los necesitaba, pero si su vida era de esa forma, no dejaría que nada lo cambiase. Bella se sentía impotente en esas ocasiones, en concreto cuando debían ir de urgencia a la consulta de Edward por algún malestar que era imposible de aliviar o fiebre alta que amenazaba con hospitalización. Igualmente todos se mostraban sorprendidos que con el sistema que ocupaban, Angela aún siguiera estable, después de un año, era como si el destino quisiera darle esa oportunidad que ella no quería tomar.

Por otra parte, la relación entre Bella y Tony iba de maravilla, él le contó de sus sueños: solo en un lugar oscuro donde luego aparece un ángel que lo ayuda a salir de ese túnel, llevándolo hacia un jardín lleno de flores, el mar donde disfrutaban de las olas, reían y danzaban y justo al final de su sueño podía distinguir el rostro de Bella sonriente mientras cree escuchar que canta, si bien, no está muy seguro.

Un día vio a su papá viendo unas fotografías en el computador donde salía el rostro de su ángel, contaba que gritó de la alegría preguntando si la conocía. Edward mencionó que ese ángel se llamaba Isabella, a pesar que le gustaba que la llamaran Bella y que pronto vendría a buscarlo para hacer las cosas que soñaba.

La chica intentaba no llorar en su presencia, no quería que lograra entender lo que verdaderamente pasaba. Un día le preguntó a Edward sobre ese sueño y porque le dijo esas cosas; el hombre le confesó que un día, pensando que todos dormían se puso a ver las fotografías de su viaje por Europa. Los gritos del pequeño lo sobresaltaron y el hecho de que la reconociera le hizo entender que era el momento de saber parte de la verdad.

Para sorpresa del chico, Bella le dejó un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole con una sonrisa. Luego se largó buscando al pequeño. No perdió la sonrisa por días cuando escuchó una conversación entre madre e hijo, ella prometiéndole que cuando pudieran, irían al mar como decían sus sueños o a un jardín de flores, pero primero debían cuidar de Angela hasta que se mejorara.

El pequeño entendía todo perfectamente, sabía que su madre pasaba muy enferma y que no quería mejorarse, que todos intentaban salvarla por lo que no le molestaba esperar, ya era feliz con tener a su ángel ahí.

Para el cumpleaños de Tony, Bella se preocupó de hacer un gran pastel mientras mandaba a Edward a comprar la decoración. No importaba si solo eran ellos, el merecía ese momento de felicidad entre tanta tristeza. Ya le bastaba con saber el trágico final de Angela como para arruinar también los eventos importantes.

Ese día, su hermana la sorprendió entregándole un regalo al pequeño y jamás perdió la sonrisa. Con la mirada se lo agradeció, para ambas, y no solo para ellas, sino que para todos ahí presentes, eres era un gran momento.

Lo mismo ocurrió con Navidad y Año nuevo, se decoró la casa con ayuda de todos y hasta Bella les dio la gran noticia, como regalo, se iría a vivir con ellos a casa. El pequeño gritaba de alegría aferrándose con sus pequeños brazos al cuello de Bella mientras le besaba cada parte del rostro, para él no existía nada mejor que despertar e irse a dormir pensando que su ángel se encontraría en casa y no se iría jamás.

Así que días después, Edward y Tony le ayudaron a trasladar sus cosas del departamento. Cooperaron moviendo algunas cosas dentro de su nuevo cuarto para instalar su pequeño taller, y luego disfrutaron de un rico chocolate caliente para apaciguar las heladas de ese invierno.

Esa mañana, cuando volvía del supermercado, se sorprendió al percibir a Anthony sentado en el porche de la casa cuando en realidad debería estar en la guardería. Se bajó rápidamente preguntando qué ocurría mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Éste, escondiéndose en el espacio entre su cabeza y hombro, le dijo que su madre se encontraba mal, se puso muy enferma en solo un segundo. Bella, asustada, lo llevó en brazos entrando apresurada en la casa, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Angela.

Ahí permanecía sentada en la cama y Edward a su lado tomándole la presión y con el estetoscopio sobre su pecho; pudo notar también una muestra de sangre a un lado. Le sonrió a los presentes antes de salir con Tony aún en sus brazos hacia la cocina.

A Bella no le gustaba que el pequeño estuviera en esas situaciones donde veía a su madre muy mal, a Edward también le parecía que no debía enfrentarse a esas cosas, así que cuando ocurría algo, intentaban disimularlo con otras cosas, como en ese momento invitando a Anthony a comer galletas con un vaso de leche.

Poco después bajó el doctor saludando a todos los presentes, le dio una mirada significativa a Bella intentando decirle que luego hablarían. Le preguntó a su hijo si estaba listo para irse, el pequeño asintió bajándose de la silla para correr a las piernas de su padre.

Los dos se despidieron de la chica, ella les regaló un gesto con la mano y una sonrisa, cuando los vio desaparecer botó todo el aire que venía conteniendo desde que llegó. Preparó una bandeja con varias cosas para que su hermana comiera algo o intentara, si Edward estuvo cuidándola arriba, no se hallaba en las mejores condiciones, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Lo que vio, la dejó sin aliento. Su hermana postrada en la cama, pálida, con varios hematomas en los brazos y manchas en el cuello. Parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días y podía asegurar que el día anterior despertó solo un par de horas.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche para abrir las cortinas y ayudarla colocando almohadones tras ella para sentarse cómodamente. Se quedaron en silencio un buen tiempo, Bella se levantó para ordenar la habitación, le preguntó a la mujer que quería colocarse ese día, no obstante, Angela insistió en que no quería levantarse, no quería moverse, solo quería morir pronto y dejar de molestar a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Bella hizo como si no hubiera escuchado ninguna de sus palabras, sacó un vestido que le tapaba los brazos y gran parte del escote, también un pañuelo que terminaría de tapar su cuerpo. Dejó todas las prendas en una silla cercana, tomó la bandeja y salió. Sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte, ella aceptó esa ridícula idea de su hermana para morir, incluso cuando le costaba escucharla hablar de ese tema y no llorar o gritarle por lo estúpida que se comportaba.

Ya tarde, Edward apareció en casa, Bella lo recibió en la puerta ofreciéndole algo para comer. Tony llegó desde la sala gritando por golosinas y leche alzando los brazos para ser recibido por su padre quien lo llenó de besos. Cuando los adultos se volvieron a mirar, éste le regalo una sonrisa agradecía con un asentimiento.

La chica pudo notar que venía agotado, como si hubiera estado todo el día entre paciente y paciente aunque solo hubieran sido unas cuantas horas, ese día no trabajaba hasta tarde.

Llevó al comedor el pedido, para Anthony su leche con bollos y a Edward spaguetti con salsa de mariscos junto una copa de vino blanco. Ambos le regalaron una sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Se quedó con los dos conversando ya que su hermana dormía, y después de tanto agotamiento en la mañana, era mejor no importunar ni siquiera para comer. Tony comentaba sobre su día en la guardería, llegó un niño nuevo que lloraba mucho, pero las educadoras hicieron juegos nuevos que aprendió muy rápido.

Bella le preguntaba a Edward sobre su día, por lo que entablaron un tema que al pequeño no le interesaba, así que solo se dedicó a comer. La chica al percatarse que éste se distraía, colocó toda su atención sobre su otro acompañante.

Anthony daba una ojeada hacia la escalera, se giró hacia su padre y preguntó por su madre. El rostro de Edward cambió drásticamente, Bella intentó que el pequeño no lo notara. Le comentó que dormía en el cuarto y si prometía no molestarla, podría ir a acompañarla un rato. Tony sonrió poniéndose de pie esperando a que la chica tomara su mano para subir.

Despacio, como temiendo que Angela pudiera oírlos desde ahí, caminó de puntillas. Ambos pasaron diez minutos contemplando a la mujer que dormía con el ceño fruncido, ambos se preguntaron con qué estaría soñando, ninguno pensó en la idea de que algo le doliera.

Luego, lo llevó a prepararse para dormir, lo arropó y besó su frente. Antes de salir, prometió volver para contarle su cuento antes de dormir, ahora debía leer uno solito. Rápidamente bajó la escalera buscando al hombre que todavía seguía en la sala. La chica giró la vista para centrarse en Edward quien bajaba la vista como si supiera lo que venía en ese momento, le gustaba que aún la conociera.

—Dime.

—¿Ahora?

—Mientras más rápido, mejor. —Edward suspiró, se pasó la mano por el cabello y luego levantando la mirada hacia ella.

—Hoy despertó sintiendo que todo le daba vuelta, pálida, sudaba frío… Intenté controlar la situación, tenía la presión baja y cada vez más debilitada. Tomé la prueba de sangre y seguí con el procedimiento habitual. —Nuevamente pasó sus manos por el cabello, Bella se acercó más—. Cuando me entregaron los resultados del laboratorio era lo que más temía… Ya está en todas partes, Bella… las células malignas están en la médula ósea, el control de glóbulos rojos ha disminuido y los glóbulos blancos están casi desaparecidos… Se está muriendo.

—¿Hay algo que hacer? —La chica no sabía si sus palabras se escucharon o solo sus labios se movían.

—La quimioterapia ya no es una opción… Podríamos intentar algo con una transfusión para alargar el tiempo y si la cosa es muy seria podríamos ver un trasplante, pero el problema es que Angela no quiere nada de eso.

—Puedo convencerla —interrumpió la chica ya sentada a su lado.

—Llevamos un año en esto, Bella, y no hemos logrado nada, sigue con la idea de muerte… Nada le importa. —Se quedaron un silencio por un momento, la chica suspiró.

—Creo que tiene razón en querer algo así, las cosas que más ha querido en esta vida no le han resultado. —Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Quería el amor del hombre más guapo de la universidad y no lo logró; quería una familia y tuvo que amenazar por ella; quería una vida perfecta y no es exactamente lo que tiene… Nosotros hemos sido los causantes de aquello…

—¡No! —Bella se sobresaltó cuando Edward estuvo mirándola fijamente con sus manos tomadas—. Nosotros no hicimos nada, solo nos enamoramos, intentamos tener una vida juntos… Lo siento que justo hayas sido tú, sin embargo, no me arrepiento… Te amo con toda mi alma…

—Edward, no es el momento. —Bella intentó soltarse aun cuando él se lo impidió.

—¿Y cuándo es el momento? ¿No has visto cómo trata a Anthony? Nunca lo ha querido, solo te alejó de él para hacernos sufrir. Jamás lo ha querido como a su hijo. Nos separó con la intención de demostrar que era mejor que tú, me mintió para mantenerme a su lado de cualquier manera sabiendo que no podría divorciarme si ella se negaba… Odio verla sufrir, la quiero, quiero ayudarla a salir adelante, pero no me pidas que entienda lo que está haciendo porque es nuestra culpa… Eso no es justo.

—Voy a ver a Tony —dijo Bella logrando soltarse y levantarse.

Se tranquilizó cuando salió del cuarto del pequeño antes de que entrara Edward, no quería enfrentarlo como tampoco tener que salir huyendo de casa. Se escondió un tiempo con Angela, observándola dormir mientras esperaba escuchar los pasos del chico que anunciaran su salvación.

En un momento su hermana despertó, no quería comer por lo que solo se quedaron hablando. Recordaban la unión que gozaban cuando eran pequeñas, jugaban en el patio de la casa en Bristol, a las muñecas o a la pastelería con el lodo que se formaba por tener tanto tiempo la manguera encendida, y luego obligar a Emmett a comerse los pasteles aunque sabían que no eran comestibles. Este terminaba con dolores de estómago y una buena reprimenda por parte de Renée al querer complacerlas en estupideces.

O las veces en que ambas dormían juntas porque Bella tenía miedo, se quedaban abrazadas toda la noche sin dormir detenidas en el techo para encontrar alguna hada que las viniera a cuidar para no tener pesadillas, o que algún monstro las amenazara. Esos bellos momentos que de un momento a otro desaparecieron.

—Fue cuando escuché a Charlie compararnos —murmuró Angela.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó Bella interesada, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Acabamos de ordenar el famoso spa para muñecas y Emmett, cuando pasé por el estudio de papá, comentaba sobre la hermosa familia que poseía. Decía que su primogénito le daría el orgullo mientras que la menor sería quien le daría nietos y el orden… Jamás me mencionó. —Se giró mirando el rostro sorprendido de su hermana; le sonrió—. En ese momento no lo entendí, pero finalmente me daba la libertad que siempre anhelé. Creí que no me quería por culpa de tu llegada, por lo que me hice notar, despreciándote; así como logré su atención y pasaste a ser la chica del servicio.

—Vaya… Nos condenaste a todos. —El dolor volvió cuando Angela se rio—. Descansa.

Cuando Angela se quedó dormida, la chica soltó las lágrimas que amenazaban hace tanto tiempo, no podía creer que perdería a su hermana si ésta seguía con su idea de morir. Podía que sus confesiones fueran más dinamita o una especie de reconciliación a las cosas que hizo contra ella; no importaba la situación, nunca quiso algo así para nadie.

Intentó recordar aquel día, ese que narraba su hermana, cuando todo cambió. Dejaron de ser las hermanas unidas, para ser solo dos familiares y ella encontrara protección en brazos de Emmett… No podía recordarlo. ¿Qué importaba eso ahora?

Pasó rápidamente hacia su dormitorio encerrándose con llave. Se apoyó contra la puerta respirando hondo, cada vez eran más cosas que afrontar. No solo su hermana hace un año en la misma situación, sino a Edward.

Ya ni se atrevía a cruzarse con el chico y las cosas fueran más difíciles de lo que ya se presentaban. Tenerlo tan cerca era casi un sacrificio, no poder tocarlo o besarlo era como estar en el infierno, incluso cuando era su decisión y debía mantenerla. A lo menos le debía eso a Angela después de todo lo que hizo desde ese verano en Liverpool. Se arropó entre las sábanas cerrando con fuerza los ojos, necesitaba caer en la inconsciencia rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

Solo bastó una semana para que las cosas se agravaran. Era sorprendente como podía avanzar de un momento a otro y sin que se notara.

Cuando Bella sintió el llamado en su puerta por la madrugada, su cerebro funcionó en cosa de segundos, escuchar el primer toque alertándola de que algo andaba mal. Más cuando escuchó la voz de Edward, no necesitó de ninguna explicación, solo escuchó _Angela_ y sabía que debía hacer.

Fue cosa de minutos para llamar a la niñera quien iba en sobre aviso mientras Edward se encargaba de su esposa en la ambulancia. Cuando la chica llegó tomó el coche y salió rápidamente hacia el hospital.

Entró en la parte de urgencia preguntando de inmediato por Angela Cullen. La única respuesta fue que la tenían en cuidados intensivos, pero que el Doctor Cullen se hallaba en el piso tres frente a la puerta de ingreso. Corrió por todo el lugar hasta llegar a donde le dijeron, ahí estaba Edward, apoyado contra la pared mirando un punto fijo al frente.

Sin importarle nada, se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo. Ambos se protegían a través de ese contacto tan familiar para ellos, la única cosa que podría reconfórtalos en un momento tan difícil como aquel. Edward le besó la coronilla dándole palabras de aliento mientras Bella dejaba correr algunas lágrimas silenciosas aferrándose más fuerte sabiendo que jamás la soltaría.

Una hora más tarde, apareció uno de los doctores que atendía el caso de Angela. Les informó que el caso aumentaba en su gravedad, la sangre se encontraba completamente contamina, no había forma de salvar algo, así que debían realizar una transfusión de emergencia y luego buscar algún donante de médula.

Bella preguntó qué significaba eso, entre Edward y el doctor le explicaron que se requería de parte de la médula de algún pariente que tuviera compatibilidad con la de Angela, generalmente funcionaba con los hermanos o los hijos del paciente y en éste caso tenían la suerte de que había un hijo quien podía ser de gran ayuda ya que, en la mayoría de las veces, daba resultado.

Bella y Edward se miraron conociendo la verdad. El doctor les comentó que Angela decía que no quería ninguna cosa, solo morir, así que la responsabilidad de lo que ocurriera ahora dependía de los parientes más cercanos o del marido. Los dos aceptaron la transfusión de sangre por el momento, aunque no descartaban el trasplante de médula. El doctor asintió disculpase para proceder con el medio.

Se quedaron un tiempo más en los pasillos del hospital hasta que Bella decidió volver a casa, ya que eran pasadas las seis de la mañana y Tony no demoraría en despertar. Edward asintió asegurándole que llamaría cualquier cosa.

En casa agradeció a la niñera por su tiempo informándole que podría tomarse la tarde libre ya que el pequeño no iría a la guardería. Corrió rápidamente a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa antes de que Anthony la viera. Luego fue a su habitación para darle los buenos días.

Se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando el niño comenzó a preguntar por su padre y madre. A Bella no le quedó más que contarle sin detalles sobre lo ocurrido en la noche, llevándose una gran sorpresa cuando éste contestó.

—Mamá se está muriendo.

—¿Qué? —Bella siempre se sorprendía con la intuición de ese niño, era muy inteligente para su edad.

—Mamá me lo dijo, está enferma y no quiere vivir; dice que le duele mucho por lo que prefiere irse al cielo antes de darse cuenta que todos sufrimos como ella.

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso, Tony?

—Las veces que voy a verla dormir… De repente despierta y conversamos sobre eso. Me dice que no tenga miedo, que estará papá para cuidarme. —Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿No te da… Pena? —Tony asintió mientras reparaba en su plato de cereales.

—Sí, es mi mamá, ¿cierto? Tiene que darme pena… —El estómago de la chica se apretó, lo vio sonreír—. Pero ahora te tengo a ti… Mi ángel, así que no tengo que estar triste. Tú también me vas a cuidar, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

Después de ordenar y arreglarse, tomaron un bolso con juguetes para el pequeño y fueron rumbo al hospital. Las cosas se calmaban, Angela parecía estable, ya le realizaban la gran mayoría de la transfusión y las cosas iban bien. Tendría que quedarse en el hospital a lo menos por unos días mientras esperaban los resultados del cambio de sangre en su cuerpo y los desechos antiguos, luego si las cosas permanecían bien y ella no quería someterse a la cirugía, podrían irse a casa y esperar lo inevitable.

El doctor no daba muchas esperanzas a la situación, la paciente esperó mucho para recuperarse, pasó mucho tiempo como para que hubiera un cambio drástico, solo podían ayudar dando más tiempo para que la mujer pudiera despedirse de su familia, como también esperar un milagro si se realizaba la cirugía.

Les sugirió a todos que fueran a descansar porque la paciente no despertaría hasta mañana temprano, la sedaron para realizar la transfusión y seguiría así hasta que quitaran el analgésico. Bella era la más recia a irse, no obstante, finalmente la convencieron de que necesitaba de un descanso en un lugar cómodo.

Durante dos días, permanecieron en el hospital con turnos para acompañarla ahora que despertaba. Si bien Angela parecía furiosa con Bella por permitir esa situación, quedaron en que solo mantendrían los calmantes en casa y nada que la llevara a ese horrendo lugar. La única condición para volver al hogar era la exigencia de Edward: una enfermera.

La mujer se negó a pesar de no tener fuerzas, hasta que su hermana intervino. La enfermera solo estaría en ciertos momentos, ella seguiría ocupándose de todo, pero alguien especializado debía encargarse de los analgésicos y cualquier situación médica. A regañadientes aceptó con tal de salir rápidamente del lugar.

Bella se preocupaba de su hermana día y noche si era posible, y se encargaba de Tony cuando Angela dormía y la enfermera la relevaba. Edward trabajaba menos tiempo para poder ayudar en casa y también para mantener en observación a su esposa.

Era de noche, preparaba algo de fruta para comer ya que no llevaba mucho apetito. Les sirvió a los hombres de la casa y según Edward debía consumir algo debido a los esfuerzos que hacía a diario: si no se ayudaba a ella misma, terminaría descompuesta.

Se detuvo en medio de la sala preguntándose a donde ir, tenía un cuadro a medio terminar en su habitación que hace rato venía dándole vuelta, como también podía disfrutar una película. Los demás habitantes de la casa se hallaban en sus respectivas camas por lo que la trementina les caería mal, y un poco de relajo con una película de comedia romántica no le vendría mal.

Buscó el mando a distancia de la televisión lista para instalarse en el sofá, cuando el timbre sonó. Primero miró la puerta asustada preguntándose quién visitaría a estas horas, y luego hacia el segundo piso esperando si alguien se movía. Tragó en seco avanzando levemente hacia la puerta principal.

Cuando iba a tomar el picaporte sintió los pasos desde arriba. Se dio vuelta encontrándose con Edward con pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, negaba para que se alejara de donde estaba. Sonrojada se corrió hacia atrás sin dejar de admirarlo; el cabello despeinado, sus brazos trabajados y esos ojos verdes que parecían brillar nuevamente.

El chico abrió la puerta hasta el tope sonriendo mientras los hacía pasar. Bella chilló llevándose las manos a la boca para controlarse, sin poder creer de quien se trataba. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, como si fuera una reacción condicionada, no podía creerlo, pero agradecía que fuera así.

Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando como una magdalena sin poder evitar ruidos, temblores y la tristeza que tenía guardada en lo más profundo. Él lloraba también en sus brazos como si tuviera la misma sensación que ella, necesitaban desahogarse y ya encontraban su lugar, juntos.

Reparar en Emmett ahí daba la esperanza de que todo pudiera estar bien desde ese momento, hacía que las cosas se vieran desde otra perspectiva, como si por fin vieran la luz en el camino. Ambos podrían encontrar la solución a todo problema, las cosas mejorarían y podrían salir adelante.

Bella tomó la cara de su hermano entre sus manos mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ojos vidriosos con lágrimas aún recorriendo sus mejillas, un sufrimiento que jamás vio porque su hermano era fuerte, nadie podía dañarlo. Ahora se daba cuenta que había una cosa que lograba debilitarlo: su familia.

Besó sus mejillas atrayéndolo lo más cerca posible, era justo a la persona que quería tener cerca en esos tiempos, la única persona que la apoyó desde que se conocían, en decir, hace tantos años atrás; confiaba plenamente en él y si se encontraba ahí era porque debía estarlo, nadie lo correría de su lado, aunque Ángela no lo quisiera ahí. En una de esas, sería una gran ayuda para convencerla de tomar el tratamiento completo, solo para tener a lo menos una mínima esperanza.

Emmett le besó la frente para saludar a su mejor amigo, aferrándose a un abrazo que también los hizo derramar un par de lágrimas discretas. Bella volvió a dar un grito de felicidad cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Rosalie. ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos!

Se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga agradeciéndole porque estuvieran ahí. La modelo la abrazó fuertemente dándole todo el apoyo necesario para ayudarla en lo que fuera. Bella por fin podía volver a respirar, no podía creer cuanta falta le hicieron desde la última vez que los vio en Brasil.

Se giró para encontrar la mirada de Edward agradeciéndole el gesto. Éste le obsequió una sonrisa, se llevó una sorpresa cuando la sintió rodeándola con los brazos susurrando.

—Gracias.

—No puedo permitir que lleves todo el peso. Mereces que todos cooperemos. —Ambos se estremecieron cuando Edward la tomó de las mejillas—. Llamé a Emmett comentándole los últimos sucesos, ahora tienes el apoyo de todos nosotros.

—Lograremos que Angela recapacite —concluyó el grandote tomándola de un hombro.

La chica les sonrió alternadamente, agradecía su presencia, la llenaban de fuerza para los próximos días, meses o años, cuanto fuera a durar. Sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros, podía ser que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar desde ese día.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA!<strong>

Hola a todos mis fieles lectores, debo disculparme por las demoras, pero han sido semanas de estrés, mucho trabajo y cero cabeza para pensar en algo más. Es por eso que no recordé que no había enviado el capítulo a betear y menos que las semanas pasaban tan rápido.

Pero acá está, algo triste, pero con un deje de esperanza al final. ¿Qué les ha parecido?

Como siempre Tony más inteligente que sus padres y Bella con sus remordimientos que hasta a mí me tiene de los nervios, necesito volver a la chica segura del presente. Pero les aseguro que para eso falta un poquito, estoy trabajando en ello.

Agradezco a todos los lectores: _**twilightter, cavendano13, Chayley Costa, Teffy Cullen Salvatore, joiitahlaloquii, Kendal. Swan, BABYBOO27, Yoliki, kedchri, Patchmila Cullen Mellark, Esyaba, iscullen1, crepúsculo de media noche, sony bells, Shell Craig, Romi de Cullen, luavigut, Alexandra Bellamy Pattinson, Rossy04, Ale Marie Cullen, ValeryBr, isa. pd. 56, kotita, Coleccionista de historias, Aleja W Cullen, green day forever, paosierra, Nilari, PuchiPu, AnnaLau2, alondra. Blancas. 98, Beslice, Rossy04, monikcullen009, BreezeCullenSwan, Esmeralda C, Any, Memita**_; también a todos los miembros del grupo en facebook: **Basta de Secretos By Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)** que se han preocupado por mi ausencia, y a todos los lectores silenciosos que andan leyendo este fic, espero no decepcionarlos.

Les mando un abrazo gigante y un beso mas grande, gracias por todo y nos vemos muy, muy pronto, se los prometo.

Camilla


	42. PACIENCIA

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)History of my life – **_One Direction_

**(2)Fallen – **_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 42**

**.**

_**Tres años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

Esa noche fue difícil dormir, no solo por el hecho de que las visitas hubiesen llegando tarde, sino que Bella no permitió que estuvieran solos en ningún momento.

Edward para calmar su euforia le pidió que llevara a Emmett y Rosalie al departamento donde podrían alojarse y ella en el caso que quisiera acompañarlos, no obstante, Bella optó por seguir en casa cuidando de todos y solo llevarlos. Eso sí, debido a la hora, esa noche se quedó.

Después de ayudarlos a desempacar y dormir una pequeña siesta, tomaron desayuno juntos charlando de su sorpresiva visita. Edward los llamó un día comentándole las nuevas noticias ya que, quien debía informar a su hermano como lo prometió un día, no lo hizo jamás. Bella se sonrojó pidiendo disculpas por aquello.

Los dos amigos acordaron en participar de esta enfermedad para buscar una solución, así que tomaron el primer vuelo luego de coordinar sus trabajos para presentarse. La artista agradeció mentalmente al hombre que debía estar despertando en la casa en Moncloa.

Bella les contó las últimas noticias, las posibilidades de vida que tenía Angela y su negación por tomar cualquier tratamiento. Emmett se ofreció inmediatamente para realizarse los exámenes necesarios y ver si podía ser el donante; mientras más personas tuvieran existían más posibilidades. Rosalie comentó que quién poseía más posibilidades era Anthony debido a que llevaba la mitad de los genes, Bella bajó la mirada intentando aparentar que era una opción pese a que sabía cuáles serían los resultados. No había posibilidad de que Tony fuera un donante, solo poseía genes de Edward y de ella, se preguntó si eso podría comenzar a crear dudas, esperaba que no, no sería capaz de llevar ese tema aparte de su hermana.

Bella cambió rápidamente de tema. Debían planear como ir a casa de los Cullen y no recibir una gran negativa por parte de Angela. Emmett no le importaba lo que ésta quisiera, ya que no podía seguir apartada de su familia, habló con sus padres hace unas semanas y, aunque no quisieran admitirlo después de las hirientes palabras de Edward, querían tener información de su segunda hija.

A pesar de que la menor de los Swan prometió que no permitiría visitas, este era un momento importante, llamaría a Edward para que todos se fueran de casa así tener espacio para conversar sin pensar que alguien los interrumpiría, por lo mismo Rosalie se ofreció a recibirlos en el departamento, así darles el lugar a los hermanos. Éstos agradecieron con un asentimiento por la comprensión de la rubia.

Isabella miró la hora descubriendo que era muy tarde y no estuvo para prepararles el desayuno a los chicos Cullen, sin embargo, como siempre, estaban conectados. Edward la telefoneó para informarle que la enfermera se hacía cargo de Angela quien todavía no despertaba; no había problema de que estuviera un tiempo más fuera de casa.

Así que mientras Emmett contestaba unos llamados del trabajo, Bella y Rose se enfrascaron en una conversación poniéndose al día en sus vidas. Hace tanto tiempo que no se veían que necesitaban saber una de la otra como en los viejos tiempos cuando compartían vivienda y podían pasar horas charlando sin parar.

—Aún me cuesta creerlo, ¿has dejado todo en Londres? No puede ser cierto… Es decir, sé que Angela está mal y necesita ayuda, pero después de todo lo que te hizo… Edward… las trampas…

—Rose, es mi hermana —rebatió Bella suspirando. Su amiga podía tener razón, en especial si no conocía toda la historia.

—Sí, lo sé, soy una tonta, solo lo encuentro descabellado. —La modelo tomó las manos de su amiga mirándola seriamente—. ¿Cómo… han sido las cosas con…? —Bella sabía a lo que se refería.

—Bien, ambos hemos aclarado que primero está Angela y cualquier cosa que haya entre nosotros, este no es el momento de aclararlo…

—Y menos si hay un hijo de por medio —dijo Rosalie terminando la frase. A Bella se le apretó el estómago, cuantas ganas tenía de contarle la verdad a su mejor amiga—, todavía no puedo creer como Edward llegó a tener un hijo con Angela, si no viera que Tony es igual a su padre, podría decir que ella lo hubo engañado.

—Amiga, sabes que te quiero, pero no es momento de hablar sobre ello.

—Tienes razón, lo siento, es que… —Rose sacudió la cabeza, luego le regaló una sonrisa— ¿Alguna exposición nueva?

Siguieron charlando durante un rato más hasta que apareció Emmett con el rostro serio, le dio una mirada significativa a su esposa quien la recibió como si entendiera lo que quería decirle. Bella frunció el ceño levemente, creyó que no era apropiado preguntar qué ocurría.

Su hermano la observó con una sonrisa preguntándole si ya podían partir a lo que la chica asintió. Le regaló una sonrisa a su amiga, la invitó a hacer lo que quisiera en el departamento; tal vez se vieran en la noche si las cosas seguían en calma. Se despidieron con un hasta luego, Emmett ayudó a su hermana a colocarse un abrigo, le dio un beso a Rose y se fueron.

El chico pidió las llaves del coche para manejar, ella no discutió entregándole lo que fuera, confiaba en su hermano a ojos cerrados, además, el hecho de solo tenerlo ahí, ya le alegraba cualquier mañana en especial en ese lugar ahora que el invierno se acercaba a paso veloz.

En el camino a la casa, Emmett le preguntó sobre la salud de su hermana, como eran las cosas y porque su decisión de permanecer ahí a pesar del pasado. Bella no creyó faltar a la promesa con Angela si le contaba algunas cosas a su hermano, teniendo en cuenta que desde ese día, el chico no recibiría un no por respuesta como las otras veces, por lo que se preocupó de revelar la información que un doctor hubiese entregado de forma generalizada.

La chica le indicó el camino al entrar a la carretera, luego algunas desviaciones hasta que estacionaron frente a la casa. Todavía se hallaba el coche de Edward por lo que era seguro que todo seguían ahí. Bella tragó saliva, Emmett no había visto a Tony junto a ella, sabía que era observador y podría darse cuenta de algún parecido y no quería comenzar con mentiras recién llegando.

Se bajaron caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, la chica abrió con su juego de llaves que le entregó Edward cuando tomó la decisión de residir ahí. Antes de dejarlo entrar se giró pidiéndole que no se comportara brusco, tenía que recordar que rompían las reglas, Angela no quería a nadie en ese tiempo, el grandulón asintió.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire pasaron en silencio. Desde la cocina apareció Edward, se sorprendió al ver a los dos hermanos en la puerta, los saludó con un gesto como si supiera perfectamente cuál era la idea de Bella. Los Swan hicieron el mismo gesto, la chica le señaló a su hermano que se sentara, éste le obedeció inmediatamente, antes abrazó a su amigo, entregándole todas las fuerzas que en ese momento necesitaba.

Aprovechando que ambos se hacían compañía, subió al segundo piso hacia la habitación principal. Abrió ligeramente la puerta percatándose de que Angela se hallaba despierta en un cuarto a oscuras. Respiró hondo intentando no delatarse al entrar y comportarse como cualquier día.

**(1)**Se dieron los buenos días, Bella abrió las cortinas, fue hacia el armario buscando la ropa, ayudó a Angela para que tomara una ducha, la vistió y peinó. Hubo un cambio esa mañana que desconcertó a la mayor: no tomarían desayuno arriba, esta vez bajarían.

A pesar de las preguntas, fue fuerte al mantenerse callada aun cuando tenía las ganas enormes de sonreír dando la noticia de que su hermano permanecía abajo esperándolas. Si bien, solo la tomó del brazo coordinando los pasos hacia la escalera.

Justo cuando iban a bajar aparecieron al extremo de la subida Edward, Tony y la enfermera, ésta última iba con ellos ya que pasaría por el hospital para retirar analgésicos para la señora Cullen. Las hermanas asintieron esperando que salieran y cerraran tras de ellos; ambas suspiraron por motivos diferentes. La casa estaba sola, solo sería cosa de bajar y Angela se percataría de su presencia. Inhaló profundo dando el primer paso.

Los minutos parecían interminables fijándose siempre en el mismo lugar como si los escalones fueran eternos, de reojo vigilaba la aparición de Emmett pensando que no se controlaría, rogaba que pudiera escuchar sus súplicas mentales a lo que pareció entender, ya que se mantuvo en el mismo lugar en que lo dejó antes de subir.

Para sorpresa de Angela, se situaron frente a las puertas de cristal que daban a la sala, su hermana abrió lentamente. De repente escuchó ruidos, echó un vistazo atentamente hasta dar con la mirada marrón de su hermano. Emmett no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía en frente, creer como eran las cosas. Apreciarlo con sus propios ojos era completamente diferente a imaginarlo, a su hermana distinta a como la dejó de frecuentar cuando realizó la presentación formal de su hijo, o para cuando éste cumplió un año. No era la misma mujer, Angela Cullen desapareció cambiándola por esta mujer debilitada, pálida, delgada, sin fuerzas.

No reaccionó ante la ojeada ruda de Bella quien le intentaba decir que cambiara la expresión porque las cosas serían más difíciles de esa manera, tragó saliva para componerse. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Angela, comenzó a sentir angustia, la necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle perdón por no haberle informado sobre los sucesos y aceptar el ingreso cuando se le tenía prohibido. Si bien al fijarse en ella, notó algo diferente, un brillo que hace mucho tiempo que no vislumbraba. La mujer contemplaba su hermano con una leve sonrisa; ella habló.

—Hola Emmett.

—Hola hermanita.

Ambos se regalaron un gesto cariñoso aunque no se acercaron, Bella ayudó a la convaleciente a tomar asiento frente a Emmett quien no dejaba de seguirlas detenidamente. Angela se sentó en el sillón, Bella le acomodó el vestido largo con la misma intención de siempre, que no se viera su piel manchada y amoratada, luego les ofreció algo. Ambos quisieron de esos vasos de leche y café que ella preparaba, les sonrió a ambos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Estuvieron charlando, hablando de sus vidas, a pesar de que los hermanos mayores coincidían en algunas reuniones familiares, nunca se dieron el tiempo de charlar y esta era la oportunidad. Emmett y Bella se sorprendieron cuando Angela comentaba sobre las cosas que su hermana le contó: sus obras, la vida en Londres, la academia y su buen amigo Paul; incluso admiró algunos de los dibujos que hacía desde que llegó a Madrid para acompañarla.

Jamás se comentó algo sobre la enfermedad o sobre las decisiones que tomaba Angela, era como volver veinte años atrás donde eran solo ellos, conversando durante horas escondidos en el cuarto de alguno sin que los descubrieran sus padres quienes debían estar durmiendo a esas alturas de la noche. Intentaban no reírse mucho porque eso cansaba a la chica y no querían que tuviera que subir tan pronto, querían tener ese tiempo para los tres.

—Mi trabajo me ha pedido que cambie de sede… Necesitan que mis hermosas arquitecturas se expandan por todo el mundo.

—¿En serio? Pensé que la vida en Río de Janeiro era irreemplazable —comentó Angela con una sonrisa.

—Y sigue siendo así, pero quieren que traiga mis diseños a Europa por unos años, luego puedo volver a Brasil o elegir otro destino… Me han ofrecido la creación de un centro comercial, un edificio de oficinas y un condómino de casas para adinerados… Creo que no puedo perder esa oportunidad, además debo pensar en Rose, ella quiere viajar como lo hacía antes, sus modelajes, revistas y estando allá no ha podido. Acá tiene más facilidades.

—Rose puede acostumbrarse a donde sea y mejor aún si no es paparazeada —comentó Bella.

—¿Dónde es el destino? ¿O estarás recorriendo Europa? —preguntó Angela, Emmett miró a sus hermanas son una sonrisa.

—No me creerán cuando les diga —señaló, ambas chicas parecían muy interesadas—, Liverpool.

—¡¿Qué?!

La conversación siguió entre preguntas y risas sin poder creer el lugar, era como si el destino quisiera que todos terminaran ahí. Se rieron más cuando el grandote les contó el llamado telefónico y los segundos de mutismo cuando dieron el paradero. Angela tuvo que tomar más de su brebaje ya frío para controlar la tos que producía dolor.

El tema cambió a sus padres, las chicas le contaron el suceso hace un año cuando aparecieron y luego nunca más volvieron a saber de ellos. Emmett insistía que debían informarles de lo que ocurría, cualquier padre querría por lo menos saber cómo iban las cosas con su hija cuando se trataba de una enfermedad tan complicada como la de ella.

Primera vez después de horas que se centraban en la enfermedad de Angela, aun así, ella negó rápidamente, no quería a nadie más. No necesitaba el lamento de todos o rostros de compasión, tomó una decisión y quería que se respetase como lo hacía Bella. Se giró hacia Emmett haciéndole prometer que no diría nada, confiaba en él, le permitía ser parte del proceso debido a ese lazo que los unía a pesar de los problemas del pasado, y por las mismas razones no quería a nadie más interviniendo.

Luego de varios segundos en silencio solo mirándose a las caras el chico aceptó, se quedaría en Madrid hasta cuando sus cosas llegaran a Liverpool y el lugar que le ofrecía la empresa estuviera en condiciones de recibirlos. Bella, aprovechando ese tema, preguntó sobre el alojamiento y cuando comenzaba esa nueva experiencia.

Emmett con entusiasmo les explicó que la empresa se hacía responsable de su permanencia en la cuidad, alojamiento, transporte, necesidades básicas, en conclusión, él solo debía trabajar y vivir. De igual forma debía acatar ciertos compromisos, como la posibilidad de viajar a la capital o algún país cercano para nuevos proyectos. Por lo menos, un par de años se quedaría por esos lares.

La transferencia se realizaría en aproximadamente un mes, debía estar instalado para noviembre. Pidió con antelación ese mes de gracia para viajar a España y compartir con su familia antes de volver a trabajo; la gerencia le dio la libertad sin poner reclamo alguno.

Se sorprendieron como pasaba el tiempo cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta dejando el paso a la niñera y Anthony. El pequeño al distinguir a Emmett sonrió acercándose de corrida para darle un abrazo de bienvenida. Bella sonrió ante la escena, siempre se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su hermano ante la situación de tener un sobrino, específicamente con un hijo de ella.

Fue la única que se percató que desde la puerta Edward observaba la misma escena con la misma expresión de felicidad y pregunta, como si estuvieran pensando en lo mismo. Sus ojos se encontraron, se dieron una sonrisa para luego volver al grupo.

Bella se colocó de pie rápidamente ofreciendo algo de tomar y comer dejando a los demás compartir. Angela daba una ojeada con indiferencia al niño, Emmett percibió ello si bien no hizo comentario alguno, se colocó de pie preguntándole a su hermana si necesitaba ayuda en la cocina. Como siempre, la chica negó insistiendo que se quedara ahí ya que no demoraría mucho. Éste le regaló una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente centrándose en su sobrino, no obstante, todos se volvieron cuando Edward siguió a Bella sin importar lo que dijeran.

La pareja trabajaba en silencio uno al lado de otro, aún cuando parecía que hubieran metros de distancia entre ambos. La chica preparó una bandeja con pastas, pastelitos y tazas para poder tomar un café o un té como también un vaso de leche para Tony. El hombre, por otro lado, preparaba unos sándwich y los colocaba en el calentador.

Bella miró de reojo al chico notando que llevaba ojeras, parecía más cansado que cualquier otra ocasión, como si llevara días sin dormir. Le preguntó por ese cansancio evidente, ella no tenía ningún problema en seguir sola mientras descansaba, ya acostumbraba a atender a las personas lo que no le era molesto.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, la chica sintió los brazos de Edward alrededor; sorprendida buscó su rostro preguntando a que se debía, pero su cabeza se escondió entre su hombro y cabeza apretándola con fuerza. Sin dejarla hablar o reaccionar, Edward le agradeció por todo lo que hacía, porque si hubiera sido por él, todo quedaría destruido desde un principio.

Bella tomó su cara con las manos para que la contemplara, se veía demolido, solo dos veces lo vio en esas condiciones, dos veces en donde él se sentía tan culpable que podría haber desaparecido para no seguir haciéndole daño: una cuando la buscó para aclarar que Angela lo engañó para casarse y luego cuando creyó haberse acostado con esta misma, dos situaciones que dolían, nada en comparación con lo que ocurría ahora. Fue en ese instante cuando sintió que le pedía perdón por la situación en la que se encontraban, la falsedad en que vivían y la ausencia de fuerza para mantenerse alejado.

Se mordió la lengua para no hacer algo indebido a solo metros de las personas que quería. Anhelaba consolarlo pese a que no era el lugar si en momento. Aunque doliera en lo más hondo, Angela era su esposa y debía velar por ella, ayudarla; vio la frustración en sus ojos, incapaz de poder ayudarla como médico, la intención de salvar a un paciente era pérdida de tiempo en este caso, debía sentirse inútil cada vez que reparaba en ella.

Bella le acarició las mejillas sabiendo como lograría que calmara toda esa angustia, Edward cerró los ojos soltando el aire que debía haber retenido por días. La chica lo soltó acomodándose en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba fuertemente. Se sentía de maravilla, era como si todos esos años no hubieran existido y solo una nube oscura que ahora se disipaba les diera un poco de paz, calor y esperanza.

Finalmente sin romper el abrazo Bella se inclino y dejó un casto beso en los labios del chico, se admiraron fijamente… Y se separaron. Sabían cuál era la posición de ambos, ya lo entendían y por lo mismo debían respetar. Ella tomó la bandeja saliendo a la sala donde seguía su familia. Luego apareció Edward con los bocadillos que había preparado, todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de centro conversando sobre el tema que se diera.

En un momento apareció la niñera invitando a Anthony al cuarto para hacer los deberes antes de que ella se fuera. El pequeño se despidió con la mano corriendo tras la chica quien escuchaba todo lo que el niño explicaba sobre las actividades.

El silencio de apoderó del lugar, sin quererlo, Edward sacó el tema del trasplante. El doctor que la atendió preguntaba por ella luego de entregarle la medicación a la enfermera, quería saber si existía alguna posibilidad de ayudarla. Todos se giraron hacia Angela quien tenía la mirada baja como si no se hubiera enterado de lo que se hablaba. Bella suspiró, se paró de donde su lugar colocándose frente a su hermana, de cuclillas.

—Te prometo que si ninguno de nosotros somos compatibles, no volveré a insistir, nadie insistirá… Danos esta única oportunidad de ayudarte.

.

.

.

.

Demoró tres días en aceptar la propuesta, tres días en que todos estuvieron pendiendo de un hilo del cual pensaban caer sin aviso. Pero el día en que Angela bajó las escaleras por su cuenta sorprendiéndolos a todos, y luego aclarando que sería la única vez que se sometería a algo relacionado con su enfermedad, todos volvieron a respirar luego de asentir.

Esa mañana Rosalie llegó temprano para relevarla, se ocuparía de preparar lo que fuera necesario para Tony y para Angela mientras Edward y ella iban al hospital donde se encontrarían con Emmett. Bella agradeció la predisposición de su amiga.

La noche anterior cuando las tres mujeres se quedaron solas en la cocina, Angela volvió a sorprenderlas cuando aceptó que fuera Rose quien la acompañara mientras su hermana se realizaba los exámenes pertinentes. Ambas chicas no se llevaban muy bien, no porque realmente se llevaran mal o tuvieran muchas diferencias o solo por el hecho de no conocerse mucho, Rose le tenía ese resentimiento que Bella no podía tenerle por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado. Todo lo que vio la llenaba de rencor, no podía mirarla con otros ojos desde que se enterara de lo que ocurrió con su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, esta vez podría olvidar para ayudar.

Edward, Tony y Bella se subieron al coche con rumbo al hospital después de verificar que todo estuviera correcto, asegurándole a la modelo que luego vendrían por ella para que hiciera el mismo procedimiento. El camino fue en silencio.

Ya en el edificio, Edward se encargó de todo, sería el médico de cabecera. Dejó la mañana libre para el procedimiento, luego trabajaría por la tarde para recompensar a sus pacientes.

Primero fue el turno de Emmett, luego Bella y por último Tony en compañía de la chica porque no quería entrar solo a pesar que fuera su padre quien hiciera los exámenes. Emmett se sorprendía ante el apego que crearon en tan poco tiempo la chica con el pequeño, y parecía que nadie le daba importancia, incluso cuando Anthony insistió que Bella era su ángel y que prometió jamás dejarlo.

A mediodía los Swan se despidieron de Edward quedando para verse en casa por la noche, cenarían todos juntos y así tener los resultados lo más pronto posible; Emmett volvería en una hora con Rosalie para que se hiciera los exámenes para descartar cualquier posibilidad.

Los dos adultos y el pequeño se fueron hacia casa donde los esperaban ambas mujeres sentadas en la sala, cada una con un libro en la mano. Preguntaron cómo les fue a lo que solo recibieron asentimientos, Emmett le tendió la mano a su esposa para que lo acompañara mientras Bella y Tony se dirigían a la cocina para preparar la comida.

Angela no dejó de mirar a su hermana advirtiendo que algo de lo que no iba a ser informada, fue cosa de percibir los leves movimientos y reacciones de la chica para entenderlo: estaba nerviosa, no porque los resultados fueran positivos o negativos, sino que alguien se percatara de los resultados de Tony. Suspiró, preguntó si podía ayudar en algo volviendo a sumergirse en el silencio.

Después del almuerzo, entre los hermanos se turnaron para pasar un tiempo con Angela, ayudarla con lo que necesitara o para conversar mientras el otro realizaba alguna labor. Emmett estuvo jugando con Tony toda la tarde, ambos reían e inventaban juegos como si los dos fueran de la misma edad. Rose los vigilaba con una sonrisa mientras le daba un vistazo a la última revista de moda que le enviaron cuando se enteraron de su estadía en la ciudad. Bella le pintaba las uñas a su hermana entreteniéndola simulando un salón de belleza.

**(2)**Ya muy tarde, apareció Edward más cansado que nunca, como si hubiera tenido miles de urgencias desde que ellos abandonaran el hospital. Bella olvidando donde se hallaba, se levantó acercándose y preguntando si necesitaba algo. Éste con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano negó invitándola a sentarse. Las reacciones fueron variadas, nadie decía nada, Emmett y Rosalie sonrieron con disimulo mientras Angela desviaba la vista como si no hubiera visto nada.

Bella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente mientras recibía otra pequeña sonrisa por parte de Edward. El doctor se sentó junto a ellos con un sobre blanco en las manos, echó un vistazo a los presentes, Bella rápidamente tomó a Tony entre sus brazos, este era un momento en donde todos debían ser partícipes. Podía tener solo cuatro años, pero era muy inteligente, sabía lo que ocurría. Ningún ruido se escuchaba más que el sobre abriéndose.

Lo leyó primero en silencio, levantó la cabeza atento a cada uno de los presente y luego volvió al papel carraspeando antes de leer el resultado.

—El examen realizado a la señora Angela Cullen Swan, ha dado el siguiente resultado: A través de análisis de sangre y médula ósea, se diagnostica una metástasis celular. El señor Emmett Swan ha obtenido una incompatibilidad de glóbulos blancos, la señora Rosalie Swan Hale ha obtenido una incompatibilidad de glóbulos blancos y rojos a pesar de tener células madres que beneficiarían un trasplante de médula. La señorita Isabella Swan ha presentado compatibilidad en células madres e incompatibilidad con glóbulos blancos. El señor Edward Cullen ha obtenido una incompatibilidad completa con la paciente… El infante Anthony Cullen Swan ha obtenido una incompatibilidad completa con la paciente…

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Es su hijo! —interrumpió Emmett.

—Al parecer Tony tiene mi tipo genético en mayor porcentaje que su madre lo que lo hace incompatible —contestó Edward sin dejar de examinar los resultados.

—Eso quiere decir que no dará resultado —dijo Angela sin poder evitar una sonrisa discreta, nadie respondió. Se puso de pie tendiéndole una mano al pequeño—. Vamos, cariño, acompaña a mamá a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

Después de que desaparecieran por la puerta de cristal y escuchar sus pasos hacia el piso superior, los demás se dignaron a fijarse en ellos. Emmett fue el primero en ponerse de pie llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin entender lo que ocurría.

Edward dejó los papeles a un lado tomando las manos de Bella entre las ayudas buscando conforte, sin dejar de pensar en los segundos atrás. Ambos sabían que querían decir esas palabras en el papel, como también el hecho de que él debió de omitir alguna información adicional expuesta en los exámenes.

Rosalie se acomodó en su puesto apreciando a los presentes, se encogió de hombros y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella se permitió sonreír.

—Aunque me odien por lo que voy a decir… Lo más importante es que Angela está feliz con los resultados —Emmett contempló a su esposa sin poder creer lo que decía.

—Rosalie, qué comentario es ese…

—Lo sé cariño, suena horrible, sin embargo, ¿viste el rostro de tu hermana luego de enterarse de los resultados? —El hombre se dejó caer bruscamente en el sofá, la modelo miró a su amiga—. Todos ustedes dieron negativo, como dijo Edward, ni siquiera Tony, quien tenía más posibilidades que todos nosotros, no ha logrado el porcentaje necesario. Bella quien ha tenido mayor cercanía tampoco ayudaría considerando la metástasis que tiene Angela en el cuerpo. —La rubia esperó a que alguien acotara algo antes de seguir—. Saben que no tengo una buena relación con ella, pero observarla hace unos minutos me ha hecho entender que es lo que ella quiere y comprender porque Bella ha aceptado su decisión… Yo también lo haré.

—¿Hay alguna otra forma…? —preguntó Emmett mirando a su cuñado aún sin terminar la frase.

—Sería colocarla en una lista de prioridad y mantenerla con transfusiones de sangre periódicamente, eso sí lograr que Angela acepte…

—Podremos lograrlo, la haremos entrar en razón —insistió Emmett.

—Esta mañana Angela confesó que solo hacía esto para no ser más culpable de su sufrimiento, aun cuando la decisión fue tomada hace mucho, no volverá a un hospital —intervino Rosalie, luego se giró hacia Bella—. Según ella, es lo que le prometiste. —Emmett miró a Bella; por primera vez, se sentía amenazada por el chico, si bien no bajó la cara.

—Sí, lo hice, le prometí que sería ella quien tomaría sus decisiones, si ella quiere morir, así será.

—¡¿Te das cuenta lo que ocurrirá?! ¡Angela no está en condiciones de tomar sus propias decisiones! —El hombre se colocó a poca distancia de su hermana.

—Emmett —amenazó Edward aún sabiendo que no le haría daño a Bella.

—Colócate en su posición —dijo Bella mirando detenidamente los ojos marrones de Emmett—, ¿qué pasaría si estás casada solo por el hecho de que lo amenazaste con un embarazo, sabiendo que ese hombre no te ama, no quieres saber de tus padres porque lo único que les importa son las apariencias, llevar años creyendo ser alguien que no eres?… ¿Te gustaría vivir de esa manera?

—Tiene un hijo por el que vivir. —A Bella se le encogió el estómago, ese era otro punto que no podía decir.

—Emmett, cariño, debo colocarme del lado de Bella… ¿Te has dado cuenta como Angela trata a ese niño? Quien cuida de él es Edward, bueno, ahora Bella también. Jamás he visto a tu hermana acercándose a su hijo, ¿Por qué crees que lo hace? —Emmett se pasó las manos por la cara, miró a Bella detenidamente, suspiró.

—¿Qué esperas que hagamos?

—Que respetes su decisión… Ella confía en nosotros, es por eso que Charlie y Renée no están aquí y nosotros sí.

Respetar la decisión que jamás querrías para alguien que amas. Nadie querría que un ser querido muriera porque así lo ha decidido, buscarías por cielo, mar y tierra la forma de salvarlo. Pero en este caso, esa búsqueda constaba tan cerca. Respetar lo que Angela decía y saber cuál sería el resultado.

Emmett respiró hondo, tomó a las dos mujeres que más amaba en ese mundo entre sus brazos. Angela podría ser interesada, egocéntrica, sin importarle el mal que le causaba a las personas que la rodeaban, podría haberle arruinado la felicidad a su propia hermana, haber destrozado su propia vida tomando las decisiones incorrectas, y de todas formas, amaba a su hermana, era parte de él, la hermana que siempre les pidió a sus padres, porque él quería una hermanita para consentirla y protegerla, había tenido ambas: Angela para consentirla e Isabella para protegerla. Ahora, si respetaba esa decisión, ya no tendría a quien consentir.

Lágrimas caían silenciosas, ya era momento de respetar y aceptar lo que ocurriría ahora o en meses, años, no quedaba más que esperar.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Un capítulo lleno de emociones, las cosas se van ablandando entre los personajes, comienzan a darse cuenta que no llegarán a ninguna parte nadando contra la corriente o culparlo de cosas que en ese momento no valen la pena.

¿Qué les parece? Creo que es una de los capítulos que me ha gustado escribir.

Gracias a _**BABYBOO27, gleri, Maria Jose Guerra (Merry), Bella-Jaze, Cavendano13, Anónimo, yazmin-cullen, MeliRobsten02, iscullen1, Anónimo2, LauraECS, Haunted Winston, Esmeralda C, Sola, Kelia Cullen, Nasmy, Any, Memita**_, a los que han escrito en el grupo en Facebook **Basta de Secretos By Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)** y a todos los lectores silenciosos por la paciencia en la espera capítulo a capítulo.

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, solo quedan sus comentarios, me gustaría saber que opinan de lo que va ocurriendo.

Un beso grande para todos, nos leemos lo más pronto posible.

Camilla


	43. UNIDOS

_**Capítulo beteado y **__**editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Bailando – **_Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente de Zona_

**(2)Dream On - **_Aerosmith_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 43**

**.**

_**Tres años atrás**_

**Madrid**

.

Bella se sentía agotada, se refregó la cara con las manos intentando despejarse de todo para poder concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente. Se contempló en el espejo; siempre le dijeron que se parecía a Angela, facciones iguales a las de su padre y los mismos ojos color chocolate. Pero ahora no percibía nada de eso reflejado, solo a dos personas completamente diferentes, no veía nada similar de donde poder decir que eran hermanas… O solo se trataba del pesimismo que se apoderaba de ella.

Le prometió que la haría parecer como antes, cuando todos decían que eran dos mellizas. Miró con detenimiento el espejo donde se reflejaba su rostro: pómulos marcados, piel pálida por la falta de sol, ojos almendrados de color chocolate, una nariz respingada, una frente normal, mentón normal, el común de todos y unos labios rosa natural, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. Si bien algo en ese rostro decía que no dormía hace días, cansada, agotada de tanta presión que llevaba en sus hombros por casi dos años.

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire, todo el aire que pudieran contener sus pulmones, lo retuvo por unos segundos y luego botó por completo, como si de esa forma pudiera limpiarse por dentro. Volvió a abrir los ojos observando su reflejo. No, nada más que los mismos ojos que ahora ya no eran tan parecidos, los de Angela se apreciaban más cansados que los de ella y con ojeras muy marcadas, casi como si tuviera cardenales.

Todavía se preguntaba porque insistió en hacer ese cuadro, se pasó un día frente a su hermana, la examinaba fijamente y luego le dijo que quería hacerle un retrato. Angela se negó rotundamente, según ella se encontraba fea y no quería que su último recuerdo fuera un cuadro con un zombie en medio. Bella insistió hasta que como última herramienta fue a la tienda donde compró maquillaje, volvió a casa, la obligó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

La maquilló haciendo que desaparecieran las manchas en su piel junto a las ojeras. Le dio luz en los ojos con sombra, los delineó, colocó mascara de pestañas y finalmente un lindo color de lápiz labial. Cuando Angela se reflejó en el espejo no podía creer lo que veía, tanto así que una lágrima salió de sus ojos la cual Bella tuvo que evitar tratando de hacerla reír para que el maquillaje no se corriera porque no volvería a realizar ese tratamiento. Su hermana cayó en el juego soltando una carcajada agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Pasaron horas sentadas en la sala, una frente a la otra, Bella con un lienzo en sus manos trabajando con el carboncillo, realizando el bosquejo antes de colocar color. Conversaron sobre los sueños, el futuro y la reconocida vida profesional de la menor. La artista le contaba miles de veces la misma historia, si bien nunca le importaba volver a repetirla, disfrutaba hablando y más en ese momento cuando la pintaba.

La única exigencia que puso Angela era que no quería parecer enferma en el cuadro, así que ahora Bella intentaba utilizar esa frase que todos decían _"eres igual a tu hermana, un clon"._ Sin embargo, en ese momento no había nada, absolutamente nada que dijera que eran iguales.

Dejó el pincel a un lado, se retiró del espejo dándose la vuelta entreviendo la habitación en penumbra. No se percató del momento en que la luz se fue, solo seguía concentrada en la obra con solo un foco apuntándola directamente, intentando hacer lo mejor para enorgullecer a su hermana, parecía una necesidad que no podía explicarse.

Se giró hacia el atril sin mirar la pintura, solo el espacio. Brillaba ese sitio mientras el resto se hallaba a oscuras; ese era su espacio, el único lugar donde resplandecía sin necesidad de luz natural o artificial incluso aunque la hubiera, brillaba con luz propia.

Volvió a tomar aire, ya no tenía caso sentarse frente el cuadro para terminarlo esa noche, no lograría tener los detalles que quería, así que era mejor moverse, necesitaba algo caliente para poder revivir ese cuerpo que se agarrotaba de tanto tiempo sentada.

Todos dormían en casa, menos Edward que debía estar encerrado en su estudio intentando apoyar en el seminario al cual no pudo viajar debido a todos los acontecimientos. Hace un par de horas que Emmett y Rosalie se habían retirado al departamento luego de que Angela y Tony se durmieran en la sala por el cansancio de un día en familia. Antes de salir del cuarto abrió las ventanas para ventilar el olor a trementina, se arrepentiría luego cuando el frío de la noche le calara hasta los huesos al intentar dormir.

Bajó a la cocina para prepararse un té, era lo que más extrañaba de Londres, los salones donde degustaba las mejores hierbas… Las veces que disfrutó de un buen té en compañía de Edward; sacudió la cabeza olvidando ese recuerdo.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a la enfermera en la cocina, se saludaron, preguntó por su hermana y luego cada uno siguió en lo suyo. La mujer le deseó buenas noches volviendo al segundo piso para seguir con su trabajo: ella la relevaba para que pudiera dormir un par de horas hasta que Angela despertara y exigiera que solo la atendiera Bella.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y ese cuadro en su dormitorio que no vio a Edward observándola desde la puerta. Se sobresaltó aunque intentó disimularlo preguntando si quería un té. El chico negó tomando asiento frente a ella.

—¿Estás ocupada? —preguntó Edward pasando una mano por su cabello.

—No, tomo un descanso. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Bueno… nos están invitando a salir, disfrutar de la noche Madrileña. —Lo último lo dijo levantando los dedos entre comillas; Bella sonrió.

—No lo creo, no podemos dejar a Tony solo…

—La niñera viene en camino —interrumpió Edward.

—¿Y Angela? —preguntó Bella alzando una ceja.

—Ya hablé con la enfermera… Estamos libres.

—No lo creo apropiado…

—_¡Oh vamos, Bella! Necesitas despejarte, olvidar por un par de horas las obligaciones que te has autoimpuesto… Vamos a divertirnos, hermanita._

No se percató que Edward llevaba su celular en la mano y al parecer seguía conectado a la llamada con Emmett quien escuchaba todo lo que ellos decían. Bufó para sí misma a pesar de que todos podrían escucharla. Miró al dueño del aparato reprochándole no haberle informado, él solo sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Por qué justo hoy?

—_Porque necesitas relajarte. Edward ha aceptado… Vamos, Bella, solo serán unas copas y volverás sana y salva a sufrir con lo inevitable._

El silencio de apoderó del lugar, solo bastó admirar los ojos verdes de su acompañante para saber que aceptaría la invitación sin pensarlo más. Pidió diez minutos para arreglarse mientras ellos se coordinaban. Ambos chicos parecían muy contestos al lograr su propósito, como si hubiera estado planeado.

Después de dejar las instrucciones, números de teléfono y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera en el momento, tomaron sus abrigos despidiéndose de las mujeres que se quedarían a cargo. Edward le abrió la puerta del coche para luego darse la vuelta y subir tomando el rumbo acordado.

Luego de aparcar, se dirigieron a la plaza Mayor donde los esperaba el matrimonio en uno de los bares. Se saludaron y disfrutaron de la noche Madrileña entre risas y conversaciones banales. Bella sintió como empezaba a relajarse, de verdad necesitaba de estos momentos después de pasar preocupada de que Angela se mantuviera estable.

Rosalie insistía en ir a un lugar para bailar, necesitaba descargar energía y especialmente pasar una noche de juerga con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempo. Los chicos no parecían contentos con la idea, sin embargo, cuando Bella se puso de pie tomando la mano de su amiga para guiarla hacia un lugar cercano, el entusiasmo se pegó rápidamente.

**(1)**Tomaron una de las calles que los llevó a la Puerta del Sol a la Calle Arenal uno de los lugares preferidos para pasar una noche inolvidable. Llegaron frente a una discoteca: _Joy Eslava_. Se trataba de un ambiente internacional y para todas las edades, un lugar perfecto para tres ingleses que querían divertirse.

Bella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la música, sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Edward apoderarse de sus caderas acoplándose al movimiento. Ni siquiera se giró, tomó una mano llevándolo hacia el centro de la fiesta siguiendo el ritmo del cantante español.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar esos fabulosos ojos verdes que a pesar de las luces del local aún podía distinguir. Lo tomó del cuello moviéndose con pasos lentos sin perder la mirada del otro, ni se fijaron cuando Emmett les dejó un vaso a cada uno de sangría en la mano para luego desaparecer con su mujer.

Olvidaron la hora, el espacio, la realidad, solo eran ellos, como si hubieran retrocedido el tiempo a esos días en Londres donde eran libres sin preocupaciones más que pasara la semana para volver a quedar y disfrutar de su amor.

Jamás se besaron aun cuando ambos lo deseaban con toda su alma, esa noche solo jugaba la sensualidad con los demás jóvenes de testigos. Al parecer demostraban la química que los unía siendo la envidia de todos.

Un par de sangrías y cervezas de más, Edward tomó a la chica de la cintura guiándola hacia el exterior sin preocuparse de sus amigos. Bella se dejó guiar hasta la Puerta del Sol donde tomaron otra calle que los llevó a un hotel, el chico no se detuvo a preguntar, solo ingresó pidiendo un cuarto al hombre de recepción.

El único momento donde volvieron a encontrarse sus ojos fue en el ascensor, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que se abalanzaron para sellar en un beso toda esa locura que se desató por un baile.

Ni notaron la decoración de la habitación al entrar ya que sus manos se enredaban por sus cuerpos y sus labios seguían bailando. El ambiente se destacaba en tonalidades marrones y una gran cama en medio.

Edward pasó sus manos por su cintura dejando la cabeza reposar en el hombro de ella cuando necesitaron de aire. Se extrañaban, no cabía duda de ello, volver a abrazarse, sentirse, estar cerca del otro demostraba que dentro de ellos existía algo más fuerte que cualquier cosa, ¿y porque evitarlo?

Porque las cosas no eran tomar decisiones sin importar lo que ocurriera luego, las personas podían decir eso, olvidarse de todo y vivir lo que han deseado siempre, pero estar en sus zapatos era completamente diferente, tener cuidado en que paso dar para no dañar a los demás, o peor aún, dañarse a sí mismo como lo venían haciendo hace ya ocho años.

Y ahí estaban, ¿Qué hacer en ese momento, solos? Era tan fácil como decir _"déjate llevar" _o tan difícil como _"esta vez no"._ ¿Qué ocurriría luego?

Edward levantó la cabeza mirándola intensamente como si hubiera escuchado todos sus pensamientos, habló.

—Que importa lo que ocurra luego.

La tomó firmemente entre sus brazos atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, besándola apasionadamente, esta vez no era un simple beso, era ese momento donde recodaban la pasión que existía entre ambos, esa locura que los llevaba a perderse y olvidar lo que ocurría en el mundo, porque ahí solo eran ellos. Bella levantó los brazos mientras Edward le quitaba la camiseta rápidamente.

Él volvió a encontrar sus labios, no podía perderlos en ese tiempo que tenía con ella, solo ellos. La chica hizo lo mismo, quitándole la camisa, dejándola botada en el suelo mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la cama que los esperaba impaciente, queriendo recordar los momentos juntos, esos pequeños momentos donde solo eran felices.

Edward se dejó caer sobre Bella, besándola eufóricamente, mordiendo levemente sus labios, volviendo a reconocer su sabor, su olor, su suavidad, la necesitaba como nunca antes y no solo por el hecho que necesitaba despejarse de todo lo que ocurría en casa, no, necesitaba tenerla, poder decir que nada se olvidaba tan fácilmente, todavía existía esa sensación entre ellos a pesar que intentaran hacerlo desaparecer.

Besó su mandíbula cayendo entre besos húmedos hacia su cuello y hombros. Bella gemía en cada roce, su cuerpo se estremecía pensando en lo que vendría luego, porque lo ansiaba, quería seguir sintiendo alguna parte de él sobre ella. Lo tomó del rostro para alzarlo y poder besarse nuevamente.

Parecían dos chicos desesperados, adictos a esa sensación, no podían detenerse luego de volver a probar lo indebido. Muy prohibido y a la vez sedientos.

Pasó las manos por su espalda sintiendo esos músculos tensos mientras mantenía todo su peso sobre los brazos para no aplastarla siendo que lo único que ella quería es ser aplastada por ese cuerpo perfecto. Bajó hasta el comienzo del pantalón, quería seguir bajando aun cuando parecía preguntarse si ya era el momento de seguir o solo dejarse disfrutar. Edward lo entendió por lo que dejó sus labios para bajar por medio de sus pechos, las costillas, su ombligo hasta llegar al comienzo de su pelvis donde estaban los molestos pantalones. La contempló desde esa posición, vio sus ojos brillantes, la pasión en ellos volviéndose locos por sentirlo, así que solo necesitaba tener esa visión para saber lo que ella anhelaba, no había necesidad de palabras.

Sin dejar de mirarla desabrochó el pantalón bajándolos lentamente hasta quitárselos y dejarlos botados a un lado de la cama, volvió las manos hacia sus caderas a través de una caricia desde los pies de infarto hacia arriba. Bella cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese camino lento que activaba cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo deseoso, volvieron a unir sus miradas aceptando todo lo que fuera a ocurrir desde ahí en adelante.

Edward se incorporó quedando en la orilla de la cama de pie, mirándola detenidamente, viendo cada curva, cada trozo de piel que le pertenecía a pesar de no haberlo tocado en tanto tiempo, observando los cambios que adquirió luego del embarazo. La apreciaba aún más perfecta de lo que pudiera haber sido cuando la conoció. Se bajó los pantalones y los bóxer quedando completamente desnudo ante la vista de ella. Bella no quitaba la vista de esos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban.

Despacio, se colocó sobre ella, aún tenía su ropa interior, si bien no le importaba estar desnudo completamente y ella no, solo quería sentir su piel bajo la suya, protegerla de esa forma, demostrarle que todavía seguían siendo una sola persona y que nadie podría dañarlos si sabían que se amaban.

Bella bruscamente lo corrió hacia un lado y Edward se dejó, quedando ella encima para sentarse bajo su pelvis y ayudándolo a incorporarse para quedar ambos sentado, ella sobre él y sin dejarse de admirar. Se besaron, esta vez más pausado, degustando el sabor que tenía el otro, Bella llevó las manos de Edward hacia su espalda, dándole a entender que quería que quitara las molestas prendas que aún llevaba encima. Finalmente ambos quedaron sin nada, sintiendo sus cuerpos en completo contacto, volviendo a reconocerse como antes.

Se acostaron en la cama, Edward le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos, Bella cerró los ojos, subió sus piernas hacia la cintura del hombre, acomodándose para recibirlo, quería sentirlo dentro ya. Él lo entendió, lentamente se acomodó entrando delicadamente. Ambos gimieron al recordar la sensación, era algo que nadie podría comparar.

Ella fue la primera en moverse, levantó las caderas presionándose contra su pelvis, creando esa fricción que lo hizo jadear y gruñir. Bella sonrió arqueando el cuello y dejándolo a la vista para que Edward pudiera enterrarse en el mientras se movía, dejando su aliento en el oído y escuchara cada respiración que botara en cada embestida.

Se extrañaban con furia hasta tal punto de olvidar porque era tal necesidad: no podían estar alejados a pesar de toda barrera que pusieran entre ellos, siempre volverían a encontrarse, como todas las mañanas en la playa para verlo, cuando dejó a Angela para seguirla, porque fue por ella al fin del mundo para tenerla de vuelta, como las tantas veces que ella esperaba con ansias cada día que él volviera de Madrid… Porque quiso dejar a su hijo con él y con nadie más con la única esperanza de volver a tenerlo cerca.

Era en ese momento en donde sabían porque las cosas tenían que ser así, y porque necesitan estar cerca del otro, podía ser una tortura no poder tocarse, sin embargo, estaban ahí… juntos.

Bella sintió como las manos de Edward se enredaban en su espalda apretándola más hasta causarle daño, no le importaba, aceleraron el movimiento, se besaron, perdieron el aire; no obstante, que importaba el aire en ese minuto. Eran una sola persona y no existía nada más significativo cuando los sentimientos eran más fuertes que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

Los jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, ella enterró sus manos entre el cabello cobrizo, jalándolo mientras sentía como su centro de contraía llevándola al placer máximo.

Juntos, en un grito de pasión, llegaron el clímax máximo, el orgasmo, la sensación de alivio en el centro. No se separaron en un buen rato, disfrutando de tenerse juntos, acariciando su piel, sabiendo que si llegaban a separarse significaba que el sueño llegaba hasta ahí, uno de los dos volvería a la realidad y haría comprender que lo que ocurría no era en el mejor momento.

Edward salió de dentro de ella sin jamás soltándola. Ella se aferró a ese cuerpo, no queriendo dejarlo ir, quería que estuviera con ella para siempre si era necesario, no importaba cómo, si solo tenerlo a centímetros de ella y no poder tocarlo, o tenerlo así como estaban ahora, lo más cerca que podían estar, nada importaba, no quería que se alejara más.

No se movieron, ambos miraban por la ventana, llovía aunque ellos tenían calor, no solo por el hecho de que la calefacción estuviera encendida, había mucho más que eso dentro, en el alma.

Bella se acomodó para poder acariciar el rostro del hombre, recalcando sus facciones, sus ojos, sus pómulos, su frente, el mentón, la perfección de ese rostro. Todavía se preguntaba cómo llegó a tener la suerte de que se fijara en ella, algo sorprendente y desperdició tantas veces en donde hubieran sido felices.

Se preguntó qué ocurriría cuando Angela… Si su hermana no superaba la enfermedad, cómo serían las cosas luego. Ella podría volver a su vida en Londres, Paul la esperaba, podrían realizar nuevamente proyectos juntos, o podría irse a América y probar suerte por allá. O podía hacer una nueva vida al lado de su familia. Dejó de pensar dedicándose solo al rostro sereno de su amante.

Sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos, Edward despertó somnoliento cuando sintió estremecerse a la chica; seguían destapados. Se incorporó, se colocó los pantalones rápidamente, luego tomó las mantas para poder cobijarla. Examinó a Bella detenidamente, la amaba con toda su alma, si ella le pidiera el mundo sabía que haría lo imposible por dárselo como también si le pidiera que se alejara… Él lo haría. Era por ello que siempre volvía, ella jamás dijo esas palabras, nunca insinuó que no quería tenerlo cerca, solo desaparecía.

Le dejó un beso en la coronilla, tomó el resto de su ropa colocándosela, se giró hacia el exterior donde llovía, normal en esa época. Buscó un papel para dejarle una nota avisando que volvía a casa pero ella podía tomarse el tiempo que necesitara. Tenía un mensaje escrito entre líneas, esperanzado de lo entendiera y volviera a sus brazos sin tomar la opción que generalmente elegía.

Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, vigiló nuevamente la pasividad de la mujer que yacía en la cama, hermosa como siempre. Miró su reloj confirmando la hora preguntándose qué fue de sus amigos. Suspiró mirando por última vez a la chica y salió de la habitación. Había dejado a su hijo y esposa a cuidado de la enfermera y la niñera, debía saber cómo iban las cosas. Isabella tendría tiempo para pensar.

.

.

.

**(2)**Hace tres días que Emmett y Rosalie se despidieron para tomar rumbo a Liverpool y conocer su nuevo hogar y el chico se interiorizara con su nuevo trabajo. Quedaron en comunicarse cualquier acontecimiento, como también verse muy pronto, solo querían verificar que todo estuviera correctamente y se tomarían unos días más para ayudar con Angela y la familia.

Esa tarde se desocupó más temprano, tanto Angela como Tony se durmieron muy temprano y no tenía nada más que hacer en la casa. Edward encerrado en su despacho teniendo una videoconferencia con un colega que asistía al seminario, necesitaban un reporte de ambos lados para coordinar la vuelta. Llevaba tres días pidiéndole que saliera de ahí un par de horas antes y descansara, y solo contestaba que llevaba mucho trabajo.

Podía engañar a otros, no a ella. Sabía que no solo era aquello lo que hacía mientras se encerraba, sabía que buscaba alguna forma de salvar a esa paciente que vivía en casa, alguna solución que no fuera solo esperar la muerte. Lo entendía, un doctor jamás se quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que una persona quisiera morir y menos si es parte de su familia a pesar de saber que igualmente los dejaría pronto por su avanzada gravedad.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio, suspiró un par de veces con la mano alzada para tocar, pero finalmente negó para sí misma volviendo a su dormitorio y terminar el cuadro de su hermana que venía prometiendo hace días. Dejó a la enfermera a cargo recalcando la obligación de despertarla si sucedía algo. Su ritmo cardiaco continuaba estable y las transfusiones seguían dando resultados, si bien no una mejora. Se realizaban por la noche cuando Angela dormía; no se enteraba de estas debido a que sabían su reacción.

Antes pasó por el cuarto de los chicos, arropó a Tony observándolo e intentando quitarle el ceño fruncido. Llevaba días sin dormir correctamente, cuando su madre se quejaba por las noches o cuando su padre se levantaba para ver si todo iba en orden, se despertaba esperando cualquier noticia. Por lo general, terminaba en su cama acurrucado intentando conciliar el sueño antes de ir a la guardería.

Desde ese día en el hotel, no importaba la hora, si se encontraba despierta o haciendo cualquier cosa, Edward entraba a su cuarto, le dejaba un beso en la coronilla deseándole las buenas noches y se iba al cuarto que compartía con su hijo. De igual manera Isabella intentaba mantener una mejor relación con él y uno que otro roce discreto. Era un gran acercamiento considerando que antes preferían mantenerse a distancia para no cometer algún error.

Escuchó una tos seca, luego silencio. Pasó la mano por la frente mientras soltaba el aire, sorprendida con la resistencia de su hermana, su idea era morirse, sin embargo, seguía tan estable a como la vio hace un año. Ya eran casi dos años en esa ciudad y fueron pocas las crisis que la llevaron de urgencia. Recientemente tuvo un problema con la transfusión de sangre donde no había una compatibilidad creando una mayor cantidad de células malignas, lo que llevó a Edward a realizar un tratamiento de urgencia y como Angela, testaruda como siempre, no quiso ir al hospital, tuvieron que realizar todo en casa junto a la enfermera.

Ese fue un día caótico, luego de que Angela se estabilizara, Edward se encerró horas en su despacho mientras Bella y Anthony se quedaban en la sala viendo televisión pero sin colocarle atención, atentos a todo lo que ocurría en la habitación de arriba. No era fácil vivir todo ese tiempo esperando el momento inevitable, vivir el día a día porque no se sabía que podría ocurrir al siguiente, o más, a la hora, porque nunca había nada seguro, observar despertar a su hermana ya era un milagro cada día.

Se giró hacia la puerta cuando la sintió abrirse, ya no se sobresaltaba, solo lo seguía con la mirada, cerraba los ojos cuando le dejaba el beso. De vez en cuando una sonrisa cansada y un buenas noches que los separaba hasta el amanecer. Se volvió hacia el cuadro casi terminado, solo esperaba que Angela pudiera sonreír cuando lo viera.

.

.

.

Acababa de colgar la llamada, después de un mes volvía a sonreír al enterarse que su hermano estaría en pocos días de vuelta en Madrid. Habló con su jefe que casi le exigió que fuera con sus hermanas para ayudarlas en lo que fuera, no debía preocuparse por el trabajo, la salud era más importante y los edificios no se moverían de su lugar.

Así que tenía buenas noticias para todos. Se encontraba tan distraída que se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abría, era muy temprano para que Anthony volviera casa.

Corría hacia el pasillo cuando vio a Edward apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados a punto de desplomarse en el piso. Bella se acercó tomándolo por la cintura pidiéndole que abriera los ojos y le dijera que ocurría, pero al percibir lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas se asustó, no era nada bueno.

Lo guió hacia la sala sentándolo en el sofá colocando sus manos sobre su pecho pegándole ligeramente para que hablara, necesitaba saber lo que pasaba. Miró a su alrededor y en lo primero que pensó fue Anthony, no se encontraba en casa por lo que el alma cayó a sus pies pensando lo peor, su hermana y su hijo en problemas sería demasiado para sobrellevarlo.

Esta vez preguntó por el pequeño a lo que Edward seguía sin responder, lo agitó sacándole a lo menos un gemido y más tristeza en su rostro. Odiaba verlo así, su pecho se oprimía, su corazón demandaba consolarlo, refugiarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó su rostro acercándolo al suyo para unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Edward no se movió, se dejó llevar por el roce entre ellos, era volver a sentir tranquilidad por dentro. No podía olvidar todo lo que ocurría y porque se hallaba ahí a esas horas, pero sabía que junto a ella, podría sobrevivir. Lentamente se separaron mirándose a los ojos.

—No lo resisto Bella, no sé qué más hacer, no puedo soportar que Angela se muera mientras yo no hago nada por salvarla.

—Lo solucionaremos, calma, solo piensa que es lo que ella quiere y es feliz. Todos estamos aquí para ayudarte… Yo estoy aquí.

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello intentando contenerlo, ayudándolo a encontrar paz en la tormenta que debía tener dentro. De vez en cuando dejaba besos en su rostro y en otros solo susurros alentadores.

Bella lo entendía, sabía cómo se sentía, especialmente siendo doctor donde su labor era salvar a las personas, lograr que mejoraran, hacerlas sentir mejor, no como en su caso, su esposa, ésta paciente quería morir sin importarle la gente que la acompañaba dándole fuerzas para seguir y tomar otro camino. Noches encerrado buscando una solución pero nada parecía ayudar ante su angustia, su necesidad de calmar el dolor.

La chica lo atrajo a su cuerpo para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, olvidándose de donde se hallaban, de cualquier daño emocional que le causaran. Que importaba lo que dijeran de ellos, se necesitaban para sobrellevar esta carga y ya no se limitaría en sus acciones. Se necesitaban mutuamente y así sería de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

Esa mañana fue como cualquier otro sábado desde que Bella vivía en Madrid. Todos despertaron un poco más tarde, Bella relevó a la enfermera para que pudiera tomar sus horas de sueño, ayudó a Tony para despertar a su padre quien los sorprendió a ambos derribándolos junto a él en la cama. Entre risas la chica logró soltarse exigiendo que se fueran a bañar para tomar todos desayuno juntos.

Cuando terminaron la rutina ella y Angela bajaron al comedor, donde esperaban los hombres de la casa con la mesa casi servida. Anthony se sentó junto a su madre preguntándole cómo se encontraba y contándole algún cuento de esos que Bella le narraba cada noche.

Mientras tanto Edward y la artista se concentraban en la cocina regalándose un casto beso que les dibujaba una sonrisa que duraría hasta el próximo encuentro fortuito. Era solo eso, no se trataba de una relación de amantes en las narices de Angela, tampoco un canje hasta que la señora Cullen muriera y pudieran ser vistos por todos en un romance, solo se trataba de seguir ese complicado camino con una sonrisa… Una promesa de amor eterno sin importar las circunstancias.

El resto del día lo pasaron en familia, afuera llovía estridentemente por lo que no existía posibilidad de salir. Bella, Edward y Anthony jugaban, veían televisión o cada uno se perdía en alguna actividad individual. Angela los observaba mientras leía el periódico o los acompañaba en alguna conversación, y en otros momentos los abandonaba debido al cansancio cayendo en el sueño.

Por la tarde se sorprendieron con la llegada de Emmett y Rosalie, venían a pasar otra temporada como lo prometió en el último llamado a Bella. Edward recomendó que esa noche la pasaran en casa ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte para ir al departamento, así que Bella les prestó su habitación mientras ella compartiría la cama con Anthony.

Disfrutaron todos juntos de una cena preparada por los hombres de la casa mientras las chicas charlaban de banalidades. Cuando apareció la enfermera reclamando por la señora Cullen, todos se despidieron tomando un rumbo diferente aunque con una misma intención, descansar.

Cuando Rosalie y Bella terminaron de ordenar, tomaron asiento en la sala para pasar un rato antes de ir a la cama. La morena se mostraba orgullosísima de su amiga cuando le contó la sesión fotográfica que Elena le tenía programada como bienvenida, fue por ella que se enteró que llevaba dos años sin exponer ni un solo cuadro. No obstante, la entendía, justamente esa tarde cuando dejó las maletas en el cuarto, vio el retrato de Angela y entendió el por qué de la ausencia de la gran artista.

Las risas discretas aparecieron poco después entre anécdotas del cambio de casa, el trabajo, y volver a encontrarse con la familia Cullen. Esme no salía de la emoción por encontrarse al hombre en que se convirtió el chico que vio por última vez, Alice saltando de felicidad frente a su gran amigo y algo recelosa al ver a su esposa que le quitaba protagonismo aun cuando se llevaban bien. Bella preguntó por Carlisle, quien seguía trabajando donde mismo y estando con su familia el mayor tiempo posible.

Desde el llamado informando sobre la leucemia de Angela, ellos no sabían nada de Edward, los señores Cullen se sentían culpables por la desaparición de su hijo, en especial con su esposa en esas condiciones, sin saber que Bella también estaba con ellos.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio con una reciente copa de vino blanco en la mano, la artista no sabía por dónde comenzar, no había mucho que contar, llevaba ya dos años en la misma rutina y no le agradaba hablar de ella, a lo menos que la interrogara por sus aventuras con Edward Cullen. Finalmente fue Rose quien habló.

—Debo contarte algo.

—¿Qué?

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Bella se acomodó para quedar mirando a su amiga de frente, Rose parecía tímida a seguir, una actitud muy poco común en ella. Buscó una forma de cambiar el tema o distraerla de lo que fuera que la avergonzara cuando esta la tomó de las manos colocándose en su misma posición con los ojos fijos en su persona.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas desde que llegamos a Liverpool y sé que Emmett no las dirá. Ni siquiera a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Rose? —La rubia suspiró, trató de sonreír cuando esta no llegó a sus ojos.

—¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea? —Bella asintió inmediatamente—. ¿Y yo puedo hacerlo contigo? Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella, algo sorprendente porque jamás he tenido una y en la forma en que nos conocimos es algo extraño, y por ello confío plenamente en ti, como una hermana.

—Claro que puedes confiar en mí… ¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie?

—¿Por qué no me contaste que dejaste el departamento en Londres? —Bella botó el aire que contenía pensando lo peor.

—Necesitaba hacer un cambio, Paul también se fue de ahí. —Rosalie alzó el ceño sin creen en lo que decía, Bella suspiró—. Necesitaba alejarme de Edward… Sé lo que me vas a decir, que fui una tonta, pero tenía mis razones y no me pidas que las diga porque no lo haré.

—Lo que me molesta es que le hayas contado a Emmett, mi esposo, y que no haya podido contarme a mi… Es el único secreto que me ha tenido y que tuve que enterarme cuando pasamos por Londres y no pude ir porque mi esposo no lo permitió. —Bella se rio entre dientes.

—Lo siento.

—Ese era nuestro lugar, Bella.

—Lo sé, era terrible estar sola, me sentía desdichada sin ti y con los recuerdos de Edward…

—¿Y ahora? Lo tienes las veinticuatro horas del día. —Bella suspiró.

—Soy masoquista. —Ambas rieron por lo bajo sabiendo que eso era verdad.

—Por lo menos me enteré antes de meter la pata frente a mis suegros. —La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Suegros? ¿Mis padres? —La modelo asintió.

—Hace unos días estuvimos en casa de ellos comiendo, comentaron que hace años fueron a visitarte, pero no te hallabas en el departamento que ellos compraron para ti. Charlie comentó que también declinaste a la mensualidad y que tal vez no te daba el presupuesto para mantenerlo, lo que ambas sabemos que eso es falso. Solo pensé que lo comprabas, no que lo dejabas.

—No lo puedo creer… —susurró Bella mirando el suelo.

—Según Renée querían charlar contigo sobre Angela ya que a ellos se les tiene prohibida la visita a esta casa. —Bella estaba sin aliento, no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Sí. Bella, yo me asombré igual que tú, no solo por el hecho de que quisieran hablar contigo después de ocho años, sino porque mi mejor amiga, me ocultó de su paradero… Ahora entiendo por qué Emmett me dio un nuevo número para llamarte, diciéndome que solo cambiabas de compañía telefónica.

—Rose, en serio, sé que no debía comportarme así, aun así sabía lo que dirías, sé que no querías que me fuera de ahí, pero era necesario… Lo siento, en serio, lo siento mucho, nunca más te ocultaré algo. —Su amiga sonrió.

—Sé cómo funciona, no te preocupes, te agradezco que no me ocultes más cosas, solo esperaré hasta que quieras contármelo… No es solo eso lo que quiero hablar.

Bella se detuvo atenta en Rosalie a quien fue su turno de bajar la mirada como si fuera lo más natural del mundo ocultarse entretenida en sus manos entrelazadas.

Fue ahí que Bella entendió lo que ocurría, lo anterior solo era una forma de evitar la verdadera conversación, quería distraerla con el departamento y sus padres, ella solo necesitaba desahogarse de alguna cosa.

Soltó una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Rose, esta subió la cabeza regalándole una ligera sonrisa, se quedaron un tiempo mirándose cálidamente, entregándose mutuamente las fuerzas para poder comenzar a hablar lo que verdaderamente querían decir.

—Sé que tienes muchos problemas últimamente y que no debería agregar uno más a tu lista, pero…

—Ey, eres mi amiga, mi hermana, puedes decirme lo que sea —interrumpió Bella recibiendo un asentimiento de Rosalie.

—¿Has notado a Emmett más… eh, distinto? —Bella frunció levemente el ceño, lo pensó y luego negó—. ¿Estás segura?

—Si te refieres a estas pocas horas que lo he visto, no he notado nada extraño, sigue siendo el mismo grandulón risueño. —Rosalie sonrió con tristeza, tomó las manos de su amiga con fuerza.

—Me enteré… Que no puedo tener hijos… El doctor dice que es debido a que mis óvulos no tienen la fortaleza para mantener una… —La voz de la modelo se cortó, Bella intentó darle todas las fuerzas sin poder creer en lo que escuchaba—. Emmett dice que nada importa, solo que yo esté bien, lo demás puede solucionarse, reclama que podemos adoptar o utilizar otros óvulos de otra mujer, que hay muchas soluciones, pero yo no puedo creer que se tome así nada más, a sangre fría, este tema, como si nunca lo hubiéramos conversado, el hecho de tener hijos. —Isabella sonrió.

—Mi hermano es así… Lo único que le importa es que las personas que ama sean felices, la forma de protegerte es no hablar más de aquello que te atormenta y tiene razón, hay otras formas de ser padres… Emmett solo quiere tu felicidad, Rose, no le importará si no tiene hijos, solo quiere verte feliz.

—Lo sé… No he parado de reírme desde que le conté mi visita al doctor, ha hecho todo lo posible para que yo sonría.

—¿Ves? Las cosas se solucionarán, Rose, ten paciencia, ya te darás cuenta que las cosas cambiarán. —Ambas sonrieron regalándose un abrazo.

Mirar a su amiga y saber que ella nunca podría ser madre de un hijo que viniera de ella era algo muy triste, sabía que habían formas de ser padres igualmente sin necesidad de ser una quien quedara embarazada, existían muchas formas, sus óvulos no eran aptos, eso sí, los de otra persona podrían ser implantados en su interior o existía la adopción. En cambio ella sí podía tener hijos, ya lo demostró en una ocasión, dio vida a un hermoso niño.

Esa noche no dejó de abrazar a Anthony pensando que sería de él luego de que Angela, su madre, se fuera de su lado, ¿quién cuidaría de él? Edward ya lo tenía pensado aunque ella no dijera nada, eran tantas cosas en que pensar. Por ahora solo estaba vivir el día a día, hasta que su hermana dejara de existir.

.

.

.


	44. LIBRE

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Let Her Go – **_Passenger_

**(2)Soon We'll be Found - **_Sia_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 44**

**.**

_**Dos años atrás**_

**Madrid**

**.**

Otro día más en casa de los Cullen, Anthony perdido en una película animada, Edward y Bella concentrados en un juego de mesa y Angela durmiendo en su habitación junto a la compañía de la enfermera.

Con el paso del tiempo cada hora era más normal que la anterior, un año pasaba y su situación seguía estable, algo realmente sorprendente pensando en lo avanzada que iban las cosas. Sin embargo, todos seguían ahí como si nada, una familia extraña que se mantuviera unida a pesar de todo… Como jamás lo fue en un principio.

Angela cada día se mostraba más aletargada lo que impedía verla mucho en la sala más que uno fuera a visitarla a su cuarto, y a pesar de ello, no se dejaba ir. Cuando los doctores no daban más de semanas, ella lo superaba a meses y en eso ya llevaban un año. Este era uno de los casos más extraños, ni un tratamiento más que transfusiones de sangre y era una de las pocas pacientes que duraba años después del diagnostico teniendo en cuenta la metástasis que la infectaba.

Por otro lado, la relación de Edward y Bella iba por un camino singular, no hubieron más encuentros como aquel en el hotel, solo besos furtivos, sonrisas y una que otra película en el cuarto de Bella abrazados hasta que el sueño los vencía. Era extraño, lo sabían, era primera vez que no querían darse explicaciones por nada, sabían lo que sentían y sabían que no era el momento para pensar en otra cosa, así que… Nada, no más comentarios.

Bella lanzó los dados logrando llegar a la meta ganando así la partida. Con una gran sonrisa de triunfo levantó los brazos demostrando que era la victoriosa, Edward rió mirándola mientras dejaba caer las manos sobre la mesa derrotado por segunda vez consecutiva. La chica tomó las piezas para volverlas a su origen e ir por una tercera ronda, el hombre invitó a su hijo a jugar, pero éste negó sin siquiera darle una ojeada, pendiente de los personajes. El padre se encogió de hombros volviéndose a Isabella frotándose las manos intentando encontrar suerte en la próxima.

Llevaban una hora disfrutando como niños, sentados en el suelo, festejando las buenas jugadas intentando no reírse o gritar muy fuerte para no molestar al pequeño que los miraba reprendiéndolos cada ocasión que lo interrumpían de su película, como tampoco despertar a la enferma. En muchas ocasiones se ayudaban entre ellos tapándose la boca para ocultar las carcajadas.

Emmett y Rosalie hace ya varios meses que volvieron a Inglaterra, al notar la estabilidad de su hermana, el chico decidió visitarlos los fines de semanas y comenzar con su trabajo, no podían vivir todos alrededor de Angela cuando ella necesitaba que todo fuera normal. Bella lo apoyó prometiendo llamarlo cada semana informando de su estado o si debía adelantar su viaje. Hasta era la propia convaleciente quien lo llamaba para que supieran de buena fuente que estaba bien.

Edward llevaba semanas trabajando hasta tarde, quería tomarse unos días libres, así que prefería dejar todo solucionado y no tener que partir de urgencia al hospital. Ese día comenzaban sus pequeñas vacaciones por lo que decidió comenzarlo disfrutando de su familia como lo hacía ahora.

**(1)**Cuando la película terminó Tony se puso de pie refregándose los ojos, al parecer por fin el sueño se apoderaba de él y ya era hora de dormir. Edward le regaló una sonrisa esperando a que se le acercara para darle un abrazo, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando el chico se fue directamente a los brazos de Bella. No había nada mejor que eso, poder admirarlos juntos.

La chica le preguntó si quería irse a la cama de inmediato o esperar a que ellos terminaran el juego. El pequeño negó acomodándose en su regazo para que ella lo acunara mientras terminaba la partida. Sin decir nada movió su pieza, miró de reojo al hombre para reparar en su reacción y no pudo disimular una sonrisa. Era inevitable soñar con esa escena, esa familia que siempre pensaron tener hace años y que ahora era parte de ellos. No importaba en las condiciones, por fin las cosas se acomodaban en su lugar.

No obstante, esa felicidad se rompió cuando escucharon pasos estrepitosos desde el piso superior y los gritos de la enfermera llamando al doctor. Edward se un salto estaba de pie corriendo escaleras arriba, Bella se aferró al pequeño atrayéndolo a su pecho para que sintiera su corazón, cerró los ojos concentrándose en calmar los latidos para que el pequeño solo se concentrara en este. No era necesario distraerlo, él sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría.

No se movió de su sitio sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta de cristal, esperando un grito, pasos, o a un despreocupado Edward que volvía en paz a jugar… Pero nada ocurría. Pasaron solo cinco minutos que para la chica parecían largas horas, cuando el hombre bajó rápidamente acercándose a ella. La ayudó a colocarse de pie con el niño aún en brazos mirándola fijamente, estaba claro, algo iba mal con su hermana.

—Quiere hablar contigo… Con nadie más.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Bella en un hilo de voz que apenas de escuchó. Solo percibir sus ojos decía que no era necesario preguntar.

Le entregó con cuidado a Anthony, Edward lo acomodó en su hombro sin quitarle los ojos a su gran amor que subía las escaleras, besó la mejilla de su hijo para calmarlo, ambos se quedaron en silencio a esperar.

Cuando la perdió de vista, suspiró, sabía lo que venía ahora, solo se trataba de dos posibilidades: uno, todo seguía su rumbo; dos, debían partir de urgencia al hospital. No era necesario considerar la segunda sabiendo lo que su esposa quería hablar con su hermana, suspiró audiblemente, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo esperando paciente lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Arriba, Bella entró a la habitación de Angela, se quedó detenida en la puerta al distinguirla más pálida que hace algunas horas, destrozada, postrada en una cama sin siquiera poder moverse porque sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes. Se giró hacia a la enfermera que parecía expresar con sus ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo, sacudió la cabeza, no quería pesar en eso ahora.

Angela intentó darse vuelta para mirar a la visitante, si bien no era necesario intentarlo, Bella rápidamente se colocó en la posición donde pudiese tener visión completa de ella. Vio una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, era tan pequeña, aunque llena de verdad, por primera vez, veía sonreír a su hermana sinceramente. Se acercó lentamente, vio por el rabillo del ojos como la enfermera salía del cuarto dejándolas solas, se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos, intentó regalarle una sonrisa aun cuando el nudo en la garganta la amenazada por llorar en cualquier momento.

—No quiero… quiero… ir al hospital —dijo Angela en un susurro, Bella asintió, no quería llorar, no debía llorar.

—Descansa, no te preocupes, ya hablamos de eso y nadie hará algo que tú no quieras.

—Quiero… quiero que me… prometas…

—Angela, ya te lo prometí, por favor, descansa… —La mujer levantó con muchas fuerzas una mano para callar a su hermana, Bella no insistió.

—Prométeme… prométeme que cuidarás… de Anthony… quiero que lo… lo cuides… a pesar que no quieras… contarle quienes eres en… realidad.

—¿Qué dirán los demás? No puedo. —Angela negó lentamente.

—Edward necesita… de tu ayuda… te necesita a ti… prométeme… que los cuidarás, cuidarás a Anthony…

—Lo prometo —susurró Bella cayendo derrotada al lado de su hermana llorando en silencio.

Desde esa corta charla Angela no volvió a abrir los ojos agotada con el esfuerzo. Bella no se alejó de su hermana, se quedó con ella velando su sueño, platicándole aunque ella no le contestara. Muchas veces la quedaba mirando esperando ver su pecho elevarse, lo que significaba que seguía respirando. Lloraba en silencio sin importarle lo que vieran los demás.

Cuando Edward fue a acompañarla por unos minutos, luego de dejar a Tony durmiendo, le pidió que fuera a buscar el cuadro que hizo para Angela, aún lo conversaba en el cuarto para que se le pasara el olor fuerte de la pintura, no obstante, ya era momento de traerlo. Él asintió sin decir una palabra.

Con el retrato en sus manos, lo dejó cerca de la cama para cuando su hermana abriera los ojos pudiera ver como quedó, era una de las tantas promesas que tenía con ella y no podía dejar de cumplirlas. Angela abrió los ojos un par de minutos lo que le dio tiempo de mirar su regalo, se volvió hacia su hermana regalándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias —susurró, Bella asintió—, no lo muevas… de ahí… También…lo quiero en mi entierro.

—No hables de eso… —interrumpió la menor pero cayó cuando Angela apretó levemente su mano, ésta miró a su esposo.

—¿Vas a… cuidar… a mi hermanita?

—Siempre —respondió Edward.

—Bien —dijo la mujer sonriendo y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Bella no soltó sus manos frías como la nieve, dejaba pequeños roces que no le molestaran. La enfermera entró preguntando si le colocaba más calmante. Edward negó, con el que tenía en su sistema bastaba, estaba seguro que le gustaría despertar una vez más para despedirse y el calmante no se lo permitiría.

Él fue quien se encargó de llamar a Emmett para avisarle lo ocurrido. Ya venía lo inevitable, solo le pidió que no hiciera una locura solo para llegar a ese momento. Su amigo le prometió estar tranquilo, haría lo imposible por llegar pronto, ahora mismo buscaría un pasaje hacia Madrid. Edward prometió mantenerlo informado de lo que fuera, ahora debía llamar al resto de la familia, ellos eran los que elegirían el destino de la mujer.

Lo más difícil fue llamar a los Swan quienes solo gritaban exigiendo otra respuesta que no podría dar, ni llevarla de urgencia al hospital cambiaría las cosas. En esta ocasión dejaría todo en manos de las hermanas, ellas tendrían la última palabra.

Días días. Solo le quedaba entrar cada cierto tiempo al dormitorio, mirar a Bella como le hablaba a su hermana dormida. Cada lapsus demoraba más en abrir los ojos, era algo normal, el letargo era más prolongado ya que era la forma que tenía el cuerpo de protegerse, para no sentir dolor y poder irse en paz.

Intentó que Tony no se percatara de la gravedad, eso sí, con la inteligencia del chico a sus cortos cinco años, era imposible no comentarle. Emmett alcanzó a despedirse de su hermana, sin embargo, solo entró una vez permitiéndole a Bella ese espacio que necesitaba. El pequeño también lo entendió así, pronto su ángel volvería a jugar, ahora debía ocuparse que su madre se fuera en paz.

Cuando su amigo le preguntó si existía alguna posibilidad, no fue necesario terminar la frase cuando vio en los ojos de Edward la respuesta. Todas las herramientas fueron agotadas, ninguna solución a lo inevitable, solo podía disminuir el dolor y esperar el momento.

Cuando escucharon los gritos desde el segundo piso, se sobresaltaron. Edward corrió hacia la habitación donde Bella lloraba entre gritos tomando ambas manos de Angela implorando que abriera los ojos. Se acercó rápidamente, sin correr a la chica de donde se encontraba, sabía que sería imposible. Le pidió a la enfermera que se quedara en el lugar ya que advertía su intención de correrla. Realizó todo el procedimiento… Bajó la mirada y suspiró. Angela había muerto.

Un dolor se propagó por su interior, todo lo malo que ella hizo en el pasado, en ese segundo quedaba atrás, ya nada importaba, solo venían a él los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, ella solo intentó ser feliz. La contempló detenidamente, parecía en paz, todo lo malo desaparecía, por fin sería ella misma, esa persona que tanto ocultó por enorgullecer a los demás, y ahora podía descansar.

Se acercó a Bella que seguía arrodillada al lado de la cama, con las manos de su hermana entrelazadas con las suyas. Besó su coronilla susurrándole que todo estaría bien, su hermana por fin podría descansar, y como cosa de impulso, Bella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Edward la abrazó contra su cuerpo, aferrándola lo más que pudiera, demostrándole que con él estaba segura, que podría volver a sonreír.

La chica levantó la mirada con sus mejillas mojadas, pasó sus manos para secárselas, dejando un roce de cariño en ellas. Bella cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sin importarle que hubiera alguien más en la habitación, en especial su hermana yacida a su lado. Susurró que había que contarle a Tony, ambos se pusieron de pie saliendo del dormitorio dejando que la enfermera realizara todo el procedimiento.

.

.

.

Despertó desorientada, solo sentía una cosa que le entregaba seguridad, el cuerpo de Edward a su lado observándola mientras acariciaba su cabello. Iba a preguntar qué hacía en su cuarto cuando recordó todo, nuevamente las lágrimas escaparon con agresividad.

Recordó todo, la muerte de su hermana, su desesperación por qué despertara, los brazos fuertes de Edward llevándola al cuarto, Emmett aprisionándola contra su cuerpo mientras lloraban juntos por la pérdida de su hermana, Tony aferrándose a sus piernas, crisis de pánico, Edward tomándola en brazos hacia la cocina dándole un medicamento y luego unos minutos de paz. Al parecer terminó dormida en su cama y el chico cuidando su sueño.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Edward sin alzar la voz, Bella asintió.

No le importó nada en ese momento, se sentía perdida, necesitaba que alguien tomara su mano y la guiara ya que ella se sentía incapacitada para ello. El chico eligió su ropa, nada negro lo que significaba que aún no serán los funerales, la llevó al baño quitándole la ropa y metiéndola bajo del agua caliente. Solo se percató de los ojos hinchados de Edward cuando estuvo de frente mientras la ayudaba a vestir, el chico también lloró esa noche y nadie lo supo. Sin pensarlo besó cada parpado, él solo sonrió terminando con la labor.

Al bajar vieron a Emmett susurrándole palabras de aliento a Tony quien lloraba desconsoladamente. Por fin Bella reaccionó tomándolo en sus brazos relevando a su hermano en la tarea, hizo una promesa y comenzaría a cumplirla desde ese segundo. No más pensar en ella, lo importante era ese pequeño quien perdió a su madre.

Cuando Anthony se calmó y durmió, preguntó que venía ahora. Emmett le comentó que Rosalie ya se encargaba de informar a todos en Liverpool de la fatal noticia. Charlie y Renée querían que el cuerpo fuera trasladado a Inglaterra, Angela hubiese querido terminar en las tierras que la vieron nacer y vivir sus primeros años. Eso quería decir que tenían un viaje por delante y mucho papeleo por hacer del cual se encargaría Emmett. Bella se lo agradeció.

Cuando por fin encontró el valor preguntó por Angela, Edward le informó que el ataúd llegó esa mañana y la enfermera se encargaría de todo. Le colocaron el vestido que ella eligió antes de morir y se respetaban todos sus deseos, hasta no movieron el retrato de su lugar hasta que ella lo decidiera. Bella asintió aferrándose más fuerte al pequeño en sus brazos.

Los dos día siguiente fueron los más complicados, trámites de repatriar el cuerpo, equipaje, llamados insistentes y molestos de los Swan, funeraria, malas palabras de Charlie ahora que tenía la libertad de mandar sobre todos, opacar discusiones, llanto, tristeza y pensar que hacer desde ahora.

Bella se miraba al espejo pensando en cómo la verían los demás, hoy era el entierro, después de tantos años volvía a pisar Liverpool. ¿Qué haría? ¿Esconderse? ¿Presentarse después de ocho años? ¿Hacer como si nada ocurriera? ¿Quedarse al lado de Edward y Tony?

La opción que más llamaba su atención era salir corriendo como una cobarde, esconderse en el hotel hasta que todo acabara y cuando el lugar estuviera desierto darle el último adiós a su hermana en privado, aunque sabía que no era lo que hubiera querido Angela.

La otra posibilidad era estar presente lo más lejos posible, donde nadie pudiera reconocerla, pero eso seguía siendo lo que su hermana no aceptaría. Debía acompañarla hasta el final y seguir su promesa: proteger y cuidar a Anthony. Volvió a suspirar, no quedaba más alternativa que presentarse y evitar a como dé lugar a sus padres.

Salió de la habitación hacia la continua donde se hallaban padre e hijo, les ayudó con la corbata, la chaqueta y les regaló una sonrisa prometiendo estar con ellos en cada momento sin importar lo que dijeran los demás. En esos años formaron una familia y seguiría siendo así.

Anthony tomó la mano de Bella dispuesto a salir rumbo al cementerio, sería una ceremonia íntima como estipuló Angela antes de morir, nada de paseos por las calles de la ciudad, solo las personas que verdaderamente la quisieron. Afuera los esperaba el auto restando y en el de atrás Emmett junto a Rosalie quienes saludaron con la mano.

Edward y Anthony conversaban en el camino, el pequeño hacía preguntas y el padre intentaba contestarlas de la forma más sincera posible. La situación más difícil por la que podía cruzar un adulto, contarle a su hijo que una madre fallecía. Bella sabía que podía hacer las cosas más fáciles, gritarle que se detuviera, su madre no estaba muerta, se encontraba ahí frente a él, podría protegerlo de ese sufrimiento… Pero solo cambiaria un sufrimiento por otro: _¿Por qué me dejaste cuando nací? ¿Por qué no me quisiste?_ Preguntaría él y ella no sabría qué hacer, no podría afrontar con ese rencor, jamás le perdonaría que lo hubiera dejado… Por cualquier cosa, porque no lo hubiera querido, porque no se sentía preparada para ser madre… O porque Angela la hubiera amenazado. No podía, no podía con algo así en ese momento.

—Ahora solo seremos los dos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Anthony mirando a su padre.

—Sí… Es decir, viviremos solo nosotros dos en casa, pero también estarán los abuelos, tus tíos, los amigos, todos.

—A lo menos mamá no sufrirá más… Ella me dijo que no quería seguir viviendo para seguir sufriendo, que sería más feliz muerta y que haría a otros igualmente felices… Yo no estoy feliz, papá —Edward suspiró mirando al pequeño por el espejo retrovisor.

—Ya pasará, hijo, el dolor pasará y podrás recordar a Angela con felicidad —Bella iba a acotar cuando escuchó la pregunta.

—¿Bella te irás? —El coche quedó en silencio, Edward se giró hacia ella esperando la respuesta con tantas ganas como su hijo.

—No cariño, aún no.

El tema quedó ahí, siguieron el recorrido en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos. No sabía lo que hacía, parecía causar más daño de lo que pensaba en las personas que amaba, pero no podía evitarlo, debía pensar en muchas cosas, debía cumplir con tantas otras y a la vez escapar, no podía con todo.

**(2)**Para cuando llegaron ya llegaba el ataúd al recinto. Los cuatro fueron más rápidos que los demás tomando el control del funeral, solo se haría lo que ellos dijeran algo que enfureció a Charlie Swan. Cuando se dio cuenta que en lo único que pudo interferir fue elegir donde fuera el entierro, la ciudad tembló.

Un hombre los recibió ofreciéndoles cualquier cosa que necesitaran, había una habitación designada para ellos por si no querían ir directamente a la tumba mientras los demás no aparecieran. Optaron por esa opción, especialmente para acompañar a Bella quien definitivamente no quería que nadie se acercara.

Escuchaban como la gente avanzaba hasta la pequeña carpa que esperaba recibir el cuerpo de Angela. Cuando el hombre volvió informando que estaban todos los presentes ellos decidieron avanzar.

Primero avanzó el ataúd con seis hombres que lo trasladaban, detrás Bella, Tony y Edward siguiéndolos Emmett y Rosalie. La artista al reparar en sus padres desde lejos se quedó rígida sin dar un paso más, Rose le pasó el brazo por la espalda dándole las fuerzas. Se miraron regalándose fuerzas moviéndose hacia adelante siendo las primeras seguidas por los hombres.

Nadie decía nada mientras las veían pasar, Renée y Charlie se dieron vuelta observando con asombro, pensando que no la varían ahí y más cuando se colocó entre Edward y Emmett que acababan de llegar a su lado pasándoles un brazo por la espalda mientras tomaban con el otro a Anthony y Rosalie respectivamente.

La ceremonia fue en paz, varios amigos de la difunta dijeron algunas palabras, también Emmett apoyó con un discurso que representaba a Bella. Todos lloraban en silencio, recodando momentos que hubieran pasado con ella, no dejaban de recordar a su hermana, en las malas, buenas, y risas, no importaba cual fuera, lo que le importaba era recordarla… Y la promesa.

Fue ahí cuando entendió a que se refería aquello, le daba la posibilidad de vivir con su hijo, de conocerlo y luego tomar la decisión correcta porque sabía todo lo que se debía afrontar si tomaba cual fuera el camino, al igual cuando decidió seguir con Edward sabiendo que estaba casado con Angela, su hermana.

Ahora ella le entregaba todo, en realidad se lo devolvía a su manera, sin presionarla conociendo su forma de ser, solo le pedía que cuidar del pequeño, era decisión suya si tomaba su puesto como madre, o seguía en silencio.

Dejó de oír, lloró, lloró como nunca antes, sintió como el brazo de Edward y otro de Emmett pasaban por su espalda reconfortándola, ahora lo más difícil era pensar en qué camino tomar. Cualquier dirección cambiaria vidas, cualquiera sería complejo, nada podría ser fácil desde ese momento y en adelante, cualquiera llevaría dolor y felicidad. Cerró los ojos intentando dejar de pensar, no creía que fuera el momento de tomar decisiones.

Era una ceremonia linda y emotiva, aseguraba que Angela, desde donde quiera que estuviera, se sorprendería de la concurrencia. Amigos de la infancia, esas personas que creía haber perdido y hoy se presentaban para memorarla. Sintió la manito de Tony tomando la suya, bajó la mirada dándole una sonrisa recordándole que siempre estaría ahí.

Los sollozos se escuchaban en todas partes mientras el ataúd bajaba. Las únicas personas que no lloraban eran Emmett, Edward, Anthony y Bella, solo contemplaban, las únicas personas que estuvieron con ella en sus últimos días, acompañándola, sabiendo lo que ocurría ese día: por fin llegaba eso que tanto buscaba, y respetaban su decisión. Se iba en paz, debían ser felices por lo que pasaba, Angela volvía a ser libre, nadie la atormentaría, por fin podría tomar sus propias decisiones sin pensar en lo que dijeran otros, ahora ella se reiría de los demás que no serían capaces de hacerlo por temor, o en una de esas, ayudaría para lograr que todos pudieran cumplir su sueño… Ahora a ella le tocaba viajar.

Cuando todo terminó y las personas comenzaron a andar, Emmett, Bella y Edward se quedaron un tiempo más observando donde descansaba Angela pensando en lo que venía ahora. Anthony jamás soltó la mano de Bella, sabiendo que lo protegería de lo que fuera por lo que la chica se dio cuenta que algo ocurría cuando sintió que apretaba su mano. Puso toda su atención en él percatándose que éste no lo hacía, sus ojos iban hacia otro sitio, siguió la misma dirección para cruzarse con los ojos de Carlisle, Esme y Alice, ellos le regalaron una sonrisa y ella un asentimiento, no hicieron nada más, sabían que no era el momento, y no había que presionar las cosas.

Fue distinto cuando su se cruzó con sus padres a metros de distancia, no costaba nada acercarse y saludar, pero los tres serios se examinaban fijamente esperando a que cualquiera diera un paso y pensar en que ocurriría después, sin embargo, nadie lo hizo y Bella no esperaría.

Se acuclilló quedando a la altura de Tony, le susurró al oído, ambos se sonrieron, Bella se colocó de pie, miró a Edward y luego a Emmett, a éste le dio un abrazo, luego otro más fuerte a su amiga que se mantenía en segundo plano, ambas prometieron verse pronto. Bella metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, caminando lejos de ahí.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Primero que nada, lamento la demora, final de año, debo evaluar, ordenar papeleo y miles de otras cosas que me imposibilitan para concentrarme en un capítulo; pero acá estoy, jamás dejaré la historia sin final.

Bien, ya sucedió, Angela ha muerto y las cosas pueden empezar a cambiar, ¿o no?

Debo confesarlo, lloro cada vez que leo este capítulo aun cuando en los anteriores haya odiado a esa mujer a pesar de que eran mis palabras las que llevaban a que todas le tuvieran rencor. Pero creo que hizo su última reconciliación con su hermana.

Agradezco cada uno de sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, los veo todos aunque no tenga tiempo de contestarlos. Espero saber su opinión en este.

¡Próximo capítulo nos vamos al presente!

Los dejo, espero sus críticas, un beso grande para todos los seguidores fieles y a quienes se van agregando mientras pasa. Nos vemos lo antes posible.

No olviden pasar por el grupo en facebook **Basta de Secretos By Camili** donde encontrarán las fotos, música y todo lo que inspira a este fic (link en mi perfil o arriba)

Camilla


	45. FAMILIA

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Best day of my life – **_American Authors_

**(2)Locked out of heaven – **_Bruno Mars_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 45**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

**.**

Fue una semana intensa, especialmente ese viernes, una nueva sesión con su psicólogo donde escarbaron en los más profundos secretos que jamás pensó volver a revivir; fue demasiado agotador, tanto así que casi le fue imposible aparentar frente a Esme cuando pasó a buscar a Anthony.

—Cariño, te noto cansada, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

—Tranquila, Esme, solo he estado de un lado para otro, con esto que Elena esté en la ciudad me pone los nervios de puntas —ambas mujeres rieron.

—Nunca pensé que esa mujer fuera tan insistente.

—Estoy acostumbrada, llevo trabajando con ella desde que Rosalie decidió seguir a mi hermano, sé cómo controlarla. Aunque eso no evita que me agote.

En eso apareció Tony corriendo desde la playa cuando percibió que Bella se hallaba en casa. Le abrazo las piernas preguntando si ya era momento de partir. La señora Cullen insistió en que se quedaran a cenar, ya que ambas se quedaron solas y no era necesario pasar el tiempo cada una en su casa cuando Carlisle y Edward andaban en un seminario representando al hospital. Tanto la chica como el niño aceptaron disfrutando de un momento tranquilo.

Era extraño regresar a esa situación, parecía como si volviera al pasado recordando esas mañanas en donde Edward pasaba por ella y luego iban a la gran casa blanca para pasar un día juntos hasta que tuviera que volver a la casa de veraneo. Esta vez era diferente, no era necesario esconderse, ya era formal su relación y al parecer los Cullen en total se mostraban felices de que así fuera.

Le gustaba, se sentía bien, especialmente ahora que Adam, su psicólogo, le ayudaba con cada sesión. Cada día se sentía más segura de sí misma, más cuando su novio iba con ella demostrándole cuanto interés tenía en que se sintiera bien consigo misma para poder avanzar sin revivir el pasado como un trauma emocional, sino que dejarlo ahí como un recuerdo.

Por la noche volvieron a casa, el pequeño insistió en que no dormiría solo en su cama cuando Bella también lo haría, debían apoyarse cuando papá no estuviera en casa. La chica se reía con cada una de las explicaciones cuando finalmente cedió. Antes de dormir le contó el cuento del príncipe del mar y como siempre, al terminarlo, Tony caía rendido.

Echó un vistazo a su lado donde dormía Anthony y luego tras su espalda un lugar vacío. Edward se encontraba de viaje por el día a Manchester junto a su padre, no obstante, prometió retornar temprano por la mañana para tomar desayuno todos juntos. Lo extrañaba, desde que tomó la decisión de formalizar lo suyo y combatir los demonios, casi no podía vivir sin él.

Acarició la mejilla de su pequeño, pensó en que ocurriría si le contaba la verdad. Edward tenía razón, en algún momento debía enterarse y era mejor que lo supiera por las personas más cercanas. Aunque nadie sabía de ese secreto más que Edward, Angela y ella, una estaba muerta, si fuera por ella no le contaba nada, así que solo quedaba Edward… Él no haría algo así, ¿cierto? Ya lo llevaba ocultando siete años como para venir ahora y querer contar el todo sin consultarlo antes.

**(1)**Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose que se colara luz por la cortina, se giró hacia la mesa de noche, eran las siete y media de la mañana según su reloj, a Tony le quedaba media hora de sueño. Volvió a reposar la cabeza en la almohada, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida mientras meditaba la noche anterior, sentía que solo habían pasado unos minutos y ahora el chico despertaría a su hora sagrada a pesar de haberse despertado en medio de la noche y quedado dormido tarde. Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó ruidos en la casa, frunció el ceño, miró al niño que seguía durmiendo, bajó de la cama, se colocó la bata y unas sandalias para levantarse y en silencio salió del dormitorio. Se dijo a si misma que debía recordar cerrar la puerta trasera, parece que todos en la ciudad sabían que esa puerta pasaba siempre abierta, esto ya no era su departamento en Londres, nadie restringiría la entrada a los extraños.

La expresión cambió cuando vio a Edward levantar la bolsa que cayó, sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos aunque él no hubiera notado su presencia. El hombre se rió tratando de dejar las cosas y no perder el equilibrio así poder rodearla con sus brazos. Buscó sus labios dejando un tierno beso de bienvenida, recordando que llevaban casi un día sin verse. Bella se separó para buscar el reloj en la cocina, solo hace unos segundos lo había visto en su cuarto pero necesitaba confirmarlo, sonrió volviéndose hacia a su novio… Sonrió aún más de solo pensar que desde ahora en adelante podría llamarlo así sin problemas.

—Falta solo una hora para que se cumpla un día sin verte —Edward se rio bajito sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Has contado las horas? ¿Tanto me extrañas? —Bella sonriente asintió.

—A las ocho treinta y cuatro te encontrabas en la puerta de mi casa diciéndome que te ibas por el día a Manchester y que nos veíamos para el desayuno antes de la comida con tus padres… Ahora son las siete treinta y cuatro, casi veinticuatro horas sin tenerte cerca… Es demasiado.

—Estuvimos años separados… —Bella colocó su mano en la boca del chico impidiendo que siguiera hablando.

—Sí, pero eso cambió, ahora no permitiré que te alejes más de algunas horas… Te amo.

—No te imaginas lo bien que suena eso… Yo igual te amo. Traje el desayuno como prometí.

Bella maravillada le ayudó a preparar las cosas, colocó el agua a calentar mientras Edward sacaba las cosas de la bolsa viendo si algo se quebró en la caída. La chica le contó sobre la idea de Tony y su insistencia de dormir con ella para protegerla ahora que su padre no se hallaba en casa. Edward se rio pensando en la situación y contándole que hacía algo muy parecido con él, de a poco se daría cuenta de la personalidad del chico. Y Bella aseguraba ello, cada día la sorprendía más, vivió con él durante dos años pero no lo logró conocer tan bien como ahora, más cuando le contaron que estarían juntos y no solo como amigos, sino que intentar ser una familia.

Pronto como supusieron, Anthony llegó aferrándose a las piernas de Edward alegre de tenerlo de vuelta. Tomaron desayuno mientras el pequeño preguntaba por el viaje de su padre y éste contó sobre la aburrida reunión que tuvo con el director del hospital de la ciudad, y ahora debía entregarle los documentos al abuelo Carlisle para que estuviera informado de lo que ocurría.

Bella asombrada miraba al pequeño como también a su padre, escuchando cosas que otros niños hubieran preferido ignorar. Terminaron de comer, Edward se preocupó de ordenar mientras ella y el pequeño se iban a arreglar, todavía era temprano pero podrían pasar por casa del hombre para buscar unas cosas. Bella le mandó un beso por el aire sonriendo antes de salir de la cocina, Edward sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, pensar que anteriormente hacer eso no estaba entre los pensamientos de la chica, por fin era ella y podía demostrar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Cuando terminó ahí fue a la habitación de su hijo para reparar cómo iba, Bella debía estar arreglándose por lo que no quería molestar especialmente conociéndose que no permitiría que saliera del cuarto si la veía en poca ropa. Tony terminaba de ponerse las zapatillas, como siempre llevaba algo rojo: sus tenis y la camiseta bajo la camisa y el abrigo para ese día tarde.

—¿Algún día te podrás algo que no tenga rojo? —su hijo se giró con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño fruncido.

—El rojo es el color más perfecto del mundo, papá, jamás dejaré de usarlo.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —respondió Edward entre risas.

Ambos perdidos en una conversación trivial no escucharon a la chica, llevaba unos segundos apoyada en el marco de la puerta mirándolos con una sonrisa. Carraspeó para llamar la atención, los dos se giraron quedando deslumbrados con la boca abierta, al parecer el mayor de los dos no se acostumbraba a verla con vaqueros.

Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, camiseta blanca con un abrigo tejido junto a un pañuelo, tacones y accesorios turquesa, muy parecido al color de los ojos de Edward. Llevaba el cabello suelto y maquillaje natural, nada exagerado. Tony fue el primero en correr a su encuentro tomándola de las manos igual como lo haría su padre para admirarla.

—Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —respondió Bella dejándole un beso en la frente, luego se fijó en Edward—. ¿Qué dice el padre?

—Aparte de que quiero lo que está dentro de esos zapatos, estás realmente hermosa, si bien no es necesario decirlo… Siempre lo estás.

—¿Qué pasa con los pies de Bella, papá? —La chica se rio tomando en brazos al pequeño.

—No le hagas caso a tu padre, solo está deslumbrado. ¿Vamos?

Primero pasaron por casa de Edward para llevar las tablas de surf y ropa para la tarde y dos días más en casa de Bella, aunque no fuera parte de los planes, se mostraba decidido a quedarse esa noche. Le preguntó a Tony si necesitaba algo antes de partir donde los abuelos, el chico fue por su muñeco, quería presentárselo a su primo. Listos, volvieron a montar en el coche siguiendo el rumbo a casa de los Cullen.

Fueron cantando todo el camino canciones que salían en la radio, se reían de las desafinaciones o de los cambio de letras. Cuando llegaron a la casa blanca, fuera se encontraba estacionado el coche de Carlisle por lo que nadie más llegaba aún, padre e hijo tendrían un tiempo para pasar en el mar.

Bella les ayudó con el bolso de playa y con el postre que prepararon ella y Tony dos días atrás. Edward llevaba las tablas con ayuda del pequeño. Los salió a recibir Esme junto con una de las chicas del aseo, quien recibió el postre para llevarlo directamente a la cocina. La mujer abrió los brazos para recibir a Bella, darle un abrazo como si no se hubieran visto el día anterior, ambas sonreían sintiendo esa cercanía, tanto ella como su hermano le debían mucho a esa mujer. Ninguna se preocupó de las dificultades de los hombres, solo Carlisle se rio tratando de ayudar a su nieto a llevar la tabla hacia el patio trasero.

En quince minutos, Edward y Anthony estaban listos con sus trajes puestos para ir a la playa. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron sentados en la terraza observando mientras que Bella fue a acompañarlos por un rato mientras esperaban a los demás, luego volvería donde se hallaban los padres de su novio.

Sin previo aviso, sorprendiéndola, el hombre corrió a su encuentro tomándola por la cintura acercándose para estampar los labios sobre los de ella. Bella con rápida reacción puso sus manos en el pecho del chico para alejarlo fijándose primero en Anthony que sonreía y luego hacia los Cullen que parecían disimular hablar cuando seguramente intentaban no incomodar. Edward sin importarle nada volvió a besarla y correr donde su hijo.

Cuando logró sobreponerse al bochorno y encontró algo de dignidad, regresó donde los duelos de casa quienes la recibieron sin ningún comentario. Comenzaron a preguntar cómo iba la venta de sus obras y la creación de una próxima colección. Llevaba ya tiempo y seguía siendo tan exitosa, las críticas llegaban a Londres quienes querían realizar la siguiente exposición en un hotel reconocido de Londres, París y Madrid, mayoritariamente con todas las obras, como una colección de su trayectoria, algo de lo que Elena y ella estaban muy interesadas.

Esme no aguantó más confesando que ella adquirió dos de sus obras, así que tenía la autorización para llevárselas si eran necesarias para ese nuevo proyecto. Bella sorprendida agradeció preguntándose internamente cual de todas fueron adquiridas por la mujer.

Tras ellos escucharon los gritos de un hombre, Bella sonrió reconociendo inmediatamente la voz, dio un salto de su asiento para correr a los brazos de su hermano. Emmett la recibió entre risas sujetándola desde lo alto como si solo pesara algunos gramos, a su lado, Rosalie reclamaba que bajara a su amiga porque era turno de saludarla ahora que podía mantenerse en pie sin necesidad de bastón o de un yeso gigante.

Los dos hermanos se rieron, el grandulón dejando a la chica en el suelo para que pudieran encontrarse. Ninguno se vio por una semana debido a todo el trabajo y la llegada sorpresa de Elena quien no dejaba ni respirar a la artista. La morena y la rubia se abrazaron fuertemente y ambas gritaron cuando sintieron que desde la cintura para abajo eran mojadas. Abajo Tony se reía, empapado con el cabello revuelto, miró hacia atrás para encontrar la a su padre quien también reía junto con Emmett. Rosalie tomó del tronco al pequeño para hacerle cosquillas y vengarse de que la hubiera empapado, los dos reían mientras Bella se acercaba a su hermano y sin perder la vista discretamente de Edward.

—Parece que solo faltamos los Whitlock —todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar la voz de Alice quien sonreía al ver la escena, tras ella Jasper traía a Peter.

La tarde pasó entre risas y chistes, Emmett contaba su viaje fugaz a Escocia para una sesión de fotos para Rosalie, donde tuvo que espantar a todos los babosos por su mujer, dándoles a entender que ella ya no se encontraba disponible y lo que confirmó que la chica ya no podía ir sola a ese tipo de eventos. La modelo solo reía recordando las escenas de celos que hizo mientras ella era fotografiada, poco más y le daba instrucciones al fotógrafo de cómo hacer que su mujer se viera perfecta y recatada.

Alice salió a la defensiva diciendo que su amiga podría hacer lo que quisiera en sus desfiles porque el grandote no estaría en ellos. Bella y Edward solo escuchaban las conversaciones o reían ante las anécdotas, teniendo sus manos entrelazadas a cada momento como si fuera algo tan natural como respirar. Tony junto con Peter jugaban cerca de los adultos, no obstante, inmersos en su mundo. Carlisle y Esme observaban a las parejas, sus hijos, tanto biológicos como adoptivos, porque todos ellos eran suyos, vinieran de donde vinieran.

De repente Emmett propuso un paseo por la playa, Tony fue el primero en saltar corriendo a los brazos de su tío mientras que el pequeño hijo de los Whitlock gritaba dando pasos inestables persiguiendo a su primo. Los acompañó Edward, Jasper y Alice de tras riendo de algún chiste entre ellos. Los señores Cullen se disculparon para ir a descansar prohibiendo que se fueran, luego podrían pasar otro tiempo juntos y tomar el té. Bella y Rosalie quedaron atrás mirando como los demás corrían a la playa, la morena sonrió al verlos ser felices después de tanto sufrimiento, su amiga pensó lo mismo.

—Ya era momento de que sonrieran, ¿no crees?

—Se lo merecen, no debían seguir sufriendo —Rose rio por lo bajo.

—Ninguno de los tres merecía sufrir… Tú también estás en el mismo buque, Bella. —La nombrada se rio.

—¿Crees que las cosas comenzarán a funcionar? ¿Qué este es el momento para ser felices?

—Sí, lo creo… Por eso has elegido aceptar ser parte de sus vidas. —Se quedaron en silencio escuchando el mar—. Lo que sí, recomendaría no decir nada a tus padres, no se lo tomarán muy bien.

—Ya no me importa, Rose… Ya no me harán más daño. —Rosalie tomó del brazo a la chica deteniéndola mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Quien eres tú y donde has dejado a mi amiga, tímida, temerosa y reprimida. —Ambas re rieron, Bella la abrazó como forma de agradecimiento.

—Esa Bella se fue, por fin nació la mariposa.

Se pusieron en marcha siguiendo al grupo que ya iba bastante alejado, sin embargo, aún podían percibirlos desde esa distancia. La modelo enredó su brazo con el de su amiga mientras ambas buscaban estabilidad en la arena.

—Así que está la posibilidad de volver a exponer en Londres —Bella asintió sin perder de vista a los chicos como jugaban en la orilla.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo es Elena, capaz de todo con tal que acepte esa propuesta, pero son tres ciudades, tres países… No estoy segura de que hacer. —Fue el turno de Rose por asentir sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lo entiendo, dejar a los chicos, ¿cuánto? ¿Una semana? —La artista negó—. ¿Dos? —Esta vez asintió—. Podrías tomarlo como una luna de miel—. Bella miró a mi amiga abriendo los ojos—. Piénsalo, tú, Edward… Recuerdos… Estoy segura que Esme y yo estaremos felices de cuidar de Tony.

—Oh no, no podría dejarlo.

—Entonces llévalo, tómalo como unas pequeñas vacaciones, puedo apostar que a Tony le gustará la gran ciudad… Y qué decir de París.

Bella no dijo nada, tomó de la mano a Rosalie apurándola para llegar a donde se hallaban los demás.

Después de un día entero en familia, disfrutando de la playa, de la compañía y de ricos pasteles preparados en casa de Esme, por fin cada familia pudo retornar a casa. Bella se sonrojó cuando Anthony preguntó si todos irían a casa de la chica para dormir, los presente sonrieron con ternura a excepción de Emmett quien rio sin emitir algún comentario.

Se despidieron entrando en sus respectivos coches, Edward seguía con una sonrisa ante el comentario de su hijo. Esta vez el camino fue en silencio, no avanzaron mucho cuando Tony ya dormía plácidamente, el hombre colocó su mano en la pierna de Bella como forma de cariño sin perder la mirada de la carretera recibiendo como respuesta la mano de ella sobre la suya.

Media hora después estaban frente a la casa, el BMW seguía estacionado donde siempre. El hombre se bajó, ayudó a la chica a salir y luego sacó en brazos al pequeño. Entraron por la puerta principal que Bella dejó abierta cuando ingresó, la encontró en el cuarto del chico abriendo las mantas para acostarlo. Entre los dos le colocaron el pijama mientras el niño dormía plácidamente sin notar todo el movimiento.

Edward se retiró hacia la puerta observando la relación madre-hijo, ella le acariciaba la mejilla mientras le susurraba algo que solo ellos entendían a pesar que el pequeño seguía inconsciente en el sueño. Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta viendo la sonrisa de su novio a ella también se le contagió, se acercó en silencio dejándole un pequeño beso en los labios saliendo del cuarto. El hombre se acercó a Tony, le dejó un beso en la frente deseándole las buenas noches.

Al salir se sorprendió de lo rápido que desapareció Bella, no sabía donde se metía cuando hacía eso. Primero pasó por la sala, la cocina, la terraza, pero no podía encontrarla, frunció el ceño pensando en donde más podría estar escondida. Se iluminaron sus ojos cuando entendió donde. Caminó con sigilo hasta el taller de donde salía un hilo de luz desde la puerta mal cerrada. Echó un vistazo al reloj, era tarde como para estar metida en alguna creación, aunque para un artista no existía tiempo, las cosas pueden llegar en cualquier momento.

Se acercó intentando no hacer ruido, Bella frente a un lienzo, éste terminado según él, los colores eran fuerte, amarillos, verde, naranjo, rojos… Eran colores que se utilizaron en la exposición. Para Edward, eran rayas atravesando el horizonte, interponiéndose entre el sol, impidiendo que este brillara en todo su esplendor. No pudo evitar una risita pensando en lo que diría Bella si le comentaba algo así. Sin esperar más entró, la abrazó por la espalda pasando sus manos por el vientre y apoyando el mentón en su hombro. Le dejó un beso en el cuello sin dejar de contemplar el cuadro, cambió la posición para apreciarlo mejor. Sin despegarse de ella ambos se alejaron tres pasos atrás para mirar desde otra perspectiva. La chica también ladeó la cabeza buscando otra posición.

—¿No es muy tarde para trabajar? —preguntó Edward dejando un beso en su hombro.

—Para un artista no existe el tiempo.

—¿Tampoco si tu novio quiere pasar la noche contigo? —Bella se dio la vuelta pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico.

—Hay excepciones.

**(2)**Bella se inclinó lo que faltaba para que sus labios terminaran unidos en un beso lleno de amor, ella enredó sus dedos en el cabello cobrizo siendo parte de él mientras que las manos de Edward se posaron en su espalda por debajo de la camiseta. El beso iba intensificándose, las manos del hombre se apoderaban de esa piel lisa y tersa tomándola con más fuerza. Ella precipitadamente se separó de esa boca que la volvía loca mirándolo seriamente.

Edward esperó entender lo que ocurría, Bella lo tomó de los brazos haciendo que colocara sus manos enfrente, él se dejó llevar sin perderse ningún movimiento. Sus manos cayeron a los lados cuando ella las soltó, fue directamente hacia su camisa desabrochando los botones rápidamente.

—Tenemos tiempo. —Bella rio volviendo a mirar los ojos de Edward sin dejar de desabotonar.

—Lo sé, pero primero necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Y para eso debes quitarme la camisa? —Ella asintió sonriendo y rozando sus labios.

—No quiero manchar esta camisa tan costosa. —Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez cuerpos pintados? —Bella negó.

—No, solo necesito estas —dijo tomando esas manos grandes y protectoras dejándoles un beso.

La chica fue hacia su mesa se pinturas, tomó algunos colores buscando lo que necesitaba, Edward solo miraba sin moverse de su lugar. Su camisa quedaba olvidada en una silla cerca de su posición, si bien no le importaba realmente donde estuviera, ambos se conocieron cuando él llevaba el torso descubierto y ya bien que lo conocía después de todos esos años de intimidad.

Bella volvió a su lado con varios envases de pintura, tomó un pincel cercano untándolo en uno de los colores. Ninguno de los dos cruzó palabras, ella concentrada en su trabajo y Edward mirando cada movimiento. La chica tomó con delicadeza una de las manos del hombre colocando la palma hacia arriba pasando una pincelada por ella, la pintura se encontraba fría, pero la sensación de cómo pasaban los bozos sobre su piel le hacía recordar la vez en cuando ella pintó sobre él. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, sin importar lo que su novia hiciera sobre él.

Poco después Bella le pidió que abriera los ojos, tan perdido en sus recuerdos que ni cuenta se dio cuando llevaba ambas palmas decoradas. Tomándolo del codo lo acercó hacia el lienzo que hace poco contemplaban, ella se acomodó delante, dejando que la espalda de ella y su pecho desnudo tomaran contacto. Bella lo tomó una por una de las muñecas acercándola lentamente a la pintura, dejando su huella sobre el lienzo. Sin quitar esa mano, hiso lo mismo con la otra, dejando ambas plantadas en la tela.

La sensación de tenerlo tras ella sin su camisa, lograba que su cuerpo reaccionara inmediatamente, tenía la necesidad de darse vuelta y besar cada espacio de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Lentamente quitó las hermosas manos de su hombre del lienzo, dejando dos huellas sobre la obra, completándola. Dos manos intentando tapar el sol pero este, poderoso y brillante, jamás se dejaría vencer, era tan fuerte como el amor, aunque intentaran opacarlo, siempre un rayo saldría demostrando que no había nada más fuerte que ello.

Se dio media vuelta para observar la expresión de Edward. Veía fuego en su mirada y a la vez una sonrisa como si entendiera lo que ella quería demostrar, nuevamente sus sentimientos eran uno, compenetrándose. Se acercó a sus labios volviendo a centrarse en esos labios irresistibles que ahora le pertenecían, podía decir que ese hombre era completamente suyo, nadie más podría quitárselo, porque la persona que lo intentase no sabía con las armas que se enfrentaba. Ya no se dejaría intimidar, como ese sol brillante del cuadro, su amor era tan fuerte que nadie podría apagarlo.

Se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Edward quien volvía a estar sentando. Se separaron solo unos segundos para quitarle la camiseta blanca que poco a poco se impregnaba de la pintura en manos del chico. El chico gimió al sentir sus pechos sobre el torso sin poder evitar colocar sus manos pintadas en su espalda, pintándola, pero nada importaba en ese momento, se necesitaban, se deseaban como nunca antes, ya no era necesario esconderse, podían ser ellos mismos, sin importar quien reparase, quien hablara.

Bella se acercó a la mesa más cercana botando todo al suelo sin importar el ruido, se sentó sobre ella abriendo las piernas dejando a Edward entre ellas sin dejar de besarlo. Las manos de él se fueron hacia adelante tomando sus senos con ambas manos, manchándolos de pintura, luego subiendo hasta su cuello, levantando su cabeza para dejarlo a su merced. Besó cada parte sensible escuchando los jadeos de la chica mientras ella lo atraía más hacia si con las piernas alrededor.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta el cinturón, desabrochándolo y a la vez intentando bajarlos rápidamente. Tuvieron que soltarse para que ella pudiera recostarse y quitarle los pantalones sin dejar que sus ojos se separan fervientes. La chica completamente sin ropa sobre la mesa, manchas de pintura era lo único que cubría partes de su cuerpo que a la vez la hacían parecer salvaje, manchas de batalla. Edward se liberó de sus pantalones y calzoncillos quedando igual que ella, si bien solo sus manos estaban pintadas, fue cuando Bella le hizo una señal para que se acercara, no esperó a que ella tomara algo de pintura para manchar su pecho quedando en iguales condiciones.

Desde ese momento no se separaron más, Edward con urgencia se acercó a su boca, juntándolos en un beso apasionado lleno de lujuria que hervía la sangre, excitándolos hasta llegar al delirio.

El chico abrió las piernas de su amada, rozó su centro con los dedos logrando que ella arqueara la espalda separando un beso abrazador, metió dos dedos estimulándola, esperando a que le pidiera más, gritara por tenerlo adentro de ella. Pero solo una mirada decía todo, sus ojos ardiendo se encontraron expresando el deseo, la necesidad por el otro. Edward quitó sus dedos, se acomodó en la mesa, ella apoyada en sus codos y él tomándola de las caderas.

De una sola embestida entró, ambos gimiendo de deseo, los movimiento no se hicieron esperar, apresurados, rápidos y fuertes, Bella se incorporó para quedar abrazada al chico mordiendo su hombro para evitar gritar y hacer más ruido despertando a Tony. Edward aprovechó para tomarla del trasero y lograr entrar en ella profundamente, sintió los dientes de su novia en su piel, dejarían una marca, lo aseguraba, no obstante, no le importaba, lo excitaba.

Bella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, se separó un momento para buscar sus labios, necesitaba besarlo para cuando estuviera por acabar. Entre ambos se devoraban, Bella gimió dentro de la boca del hombre mientras sentía como el orgasmo recorría su cuerpo debilitándola, pero la sensación fue mayor cuando sintió a Edward terminar dentro de ella, cayendo ambos derrotados y cansados.

Sin separarse, Edward tomó a la chica acomodándola en su cintura, caminó con ella hacia el cuarto principal, directo al baño. Bella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro sosteniéndose con los brazos en el cuello de su novio. Sintió como el agua de la ducha corría, era una buena idea, tomar una ducha, quitarse la pintura y disfrutar de la cama esta vez, de su novio, de ella y de nadie más por toda la noche.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Tarde pero llegué… o creo que estoy en la fecha, ya ni lo sé.

Lindo presente que tanto anhelábamos todos y vaya que vino recargado, ¿no?

Bella está más decidida que nunca a que lo suyo con Edward funcione y por fin confía en otros, comparte con los Cullen y su hermano, ya no necesita ocultarse. Ahora, ¿Qué ocurrirá en el viaje? ¿Ira Tony? ¿Será una luna de miel? ¿Edward aceptará volver a Londres? ¿Qué podrán encontrar ahí?

Demasiadas preguntas y yo buscando el tiempo de escribir. Siento las demoras, se que es terrible estas ansiosa por un capitulo y no ver señales de vida de la autora. Intentare dejar algunos adelantos en el grupo en Facebook (**Basta de Secretos by Camili**), así de alguna forma hacerme presente y no crean que dejaré el fic, porque eso JAMÁS pasará.

Gracias a _**cavendano13, kedchri, Yeyry Cullen, BABYBOO27, iscullen1, My. **__**BitterSweet, Danii, xoam, Akemix, agnes redhead, solmary, Any, Memita**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Un beso grande a todos.

Camilla


	46. LONDRES

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Get Down – **James Arthur

**(2)It is Love? – **James Arthur

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 46**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Londres**

**.**

No era primera ocasión que viajaba con Anthony en un avión, pero le parecía como sí lo fuera, preocupada de que no se moviera de su asiento, controlando cada cosa y verificando que todo estuviera en orden antes de despegar. Edward a su lado solo la tomaba de la mano tranquilizándola con una sonrisa que demostraba que todo saldría bien, se trataba de una exposición más y un viaje como cualquier otro.

Sin embargo, no era como un simple vuelo de trabajo, este momento era diferente, no solo por el hecho de que viajaba sin esconderse de las miradas indiscretas, sino que la insistencia de Tony por conocer donde vivió Bella durante muchos años, hacía que el viaje fuera más especial, más recordando el momento en que les propuso hacer ese viaje juntos.

El pequeño no podía creer la suerte que tenía rogando porque su padre aceptara perder esos días de clase. Edward entre risas y bromas aceptó inmediatamente, que su hijo faltara a la escuela por acompañar a su verdadera madre a una de sus exposiciones, ser parte de ella por primera vez, no le importaba, más bien le ilusionaba porque algo decía que las cosas irían mejorando con el tiempo. Por su parte, habló con Carlisle explicando la situación quien no dudó en darle dos semana de vacaciones merecidas; él quedaría a cargo de sus pacientes mientras Edward estaba fuera de la cuidad. Todo arreglado.

Durante la semana Bella estuvo rodeada de trabajo y no por el hecho de tener que crear nuevas obras o tener a Elena rondándola a cada momento, sino que debía organizar el viaje, embalar los cuadros para enviarlos a Londres con ayuda de Benjamin, pedir dos pasajes adicionales, además del hecho de que debía llevarse obras que fueron reservadas por personas que querían adquirirlas por lo que necesitaba la autorización, de lo cual se encargaron su representante y asistente.

Por ello, Edward y Tony se mantuvieron al margen organizando otras cosas sabiendo que de la chica no sabrían nada hasta que tuviera su proyecto bajo control y Elena fuera del mapa; lo cual ocurría por las noches, Bella debía aguantar la risa mientras se encontraba con ellos, no podía creer como las cosas cambiaban, de ser una chica tímida que apenas era reconocida en su casa, para terminar siendo una artista famosa en la sociedad con una familia que jamás pensó tener.

El sábado fue día en familia donde Esme los invitó a comer para hacer una despedida, no vería a su nieto por unos cuantos días por lo que quería consentirlo. Una tarde entretenida entre pláticas y descanso en la playa junto a sus seres queridos que les deseaban un buen viaje conociendo todo lo que verdaderamente se sentía para ellos.

Esa noche durmieron en casa de Bella ya que saldrían muy temprano y era mejor evitar traslados de más cuando Elena parecía estar de un humor de perros. Disfrutaron esa noche durmiendo los tres en el cuarto de la chica.

Durante todo el vuelo, Anthony no dejaba de preguntar sobre Londres, en todos sus viajes, Bella nunca hizo parada en la capital eligiendo cualquier otra ciudad. Ahora se mostraba muy interesado en cada detalle para luego poder contarles a sus amigos de la escuela. Edward los admiraba con una sonrisa disfrutando de casa palabra que salía de los labios de su novia.

El único momento en donde el pequeño se cayó, ambos se observaron regalándose una sonrisa enamorada. La chica comentó que nunca ocurrió algo así con Tony, las veces que viajaron por sus vacaciones, nunca se comportó tan eufórico por pisar un lugar, Edward lo atribuía a que era primera vez que viajaban en familia, Bella solo sonrió volviendo a mirar a su… hijo.

Ya en el aeropuerto, Edward comenzó a seguir a Benjamin que venía en el mismo vuelo, si bien cuando éste se detuvo entregándole unas llaves de coche a Bella y quedando en verse pronto alejándose en otra dirección se desconcertó. Echó un vistazo a la chica interrogándola, pensaba que se dirigirían a algún hotel; al parecer su novia no le comentó sobre ese punto mientras que los demás sí se hallaban informados. Se encogió de hombros siguiéndola desde atrás con el carro con las maletas mientras ella y el chico iban delante tomados de las manos.

La sorpresa fue cuando llegaron a los estacionamientos encontrándose con el Mercedes de Rosalie, igual a ese que ocupaban hace ya bastante tiempo. Cuando se volvieron a visualizar con su novia, ésta se encogió de hombros comentando que era un clásico y en buen estado como para venderlo. No la perdió de vista con una ceja alzada esperando alguna otra razón, si bien no le quedó más que subir el equipaje y seguirla.

Desconcertado seguía las calles sin entender porque tomaban ese rumbo, imaginando hacia donde quería llegar Bella. La boca podría haber tocado el suelo de lo abierta cuando aparcaron frente a ese edificio tan conocido. Sin decir nada, se bajaron mientras la chica algo hablaba con Tony quien contemplaba su alrededor. Edward buscaba una respuesta de la cual no sabría nada hasta que pudiera arrinconar a la artista.

Subieron las escaleras cada uno ayudando con parte de las maletas hasta llegar frente a la puerta que se abrió como siempre. Edward frunció el ceño, nada encajaba en todas las conversaciones que tuvo con la chica. A la mente del hombre vinieron todos los recuerdos de ese lugar cuando entraron, sin preocuparse de los saltos alocados de su hijo, solo concentrado en cada detalle dentro de ese departamento. Bella por primera vez desde que entraron en el edificio, se fijó en él con una sonrisa.

El lugar seguía intacto, los mismos muebles, la misma vista, misma calidez, colores, olores… Los mismos recuerdos. Cada esquina que observaba de ese departamento tenía un recuerdo de ellos. Se detuvo en los ojos de Bella que ahora solo lo miraba a él con la misma sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba calor, cariño, demostrándole que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Por fin las palabras salieron.

—Dijiste… Dijiste que vendiste el departamento —Bella amplió la sonrisa.

—Sí, vendí el otro departamento.

—¿Cómo…? No entiendo —dijo Edward pasando una mano por el cabello.

Bella dio una ojeada al lugar en busca de Anthony quien se escabulló por el ventanal y ahora disfrutaba de la vista desde la terraza; sonrió recordando esas mañanas en que Paul y ella disfrutaban de un té y el amanecer. Se acercó a Edward reposando sus manos en el pecho llamando su completa atención.

—Vine aquí muchas veces y me dijeron que ya no eras dueña de este lugar —sentenció el hombre aún perdido.

—Cuando me fui luego del… Nacimiento… Sabía que vendrías a buscarme, necesitaba salir de aquí, así que me cambié, no tuve el valor de vender el departamento por lo que logré convencerlos a todos que sí lo hacía, a pesar de que seguía siendo mío… Cuando decidí volver a Liverpool diciéndote que venía a venderlo, me refería al nuevo, donde me encontraste cuando me diste la noticia de Angela… Nuevamente intenté vender este pero… Está tan lleno de recuerdos… Mi vida comenzó aquí… Mi amistad con Rose, tu llegada, la primera vez… —Bella se rió bajito antes de seguir—. Tony…

Sabía a lo que se refería, Tony fue concebido en ese departamento. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, todos los momentos juntos, cocinando, riendo, tardes en silencio en compañía del otro, cuantas noches de risas en compañía de Rosalie y Emmett… Demasiadas cosas.

—Así que nos quedaremos aquí —concluyó Edward sonriendo por fin desde que llegaron, era un alivio.

—Cada día… Y cada momento que queramos escaparnos.

La tomó de las mejillas acercándola hacia si, besándola con ternura, agradeciendo por cada minuto que le daba a su lado, por haber aceptado estar con él y soportado todos esos años de tristeza. Ahora sí podrían disfrutar, y no solo ellos, sino que con una gran compañía, su hijo.

Edward se separó con una sonrisa dejando pequeños besos, llamó a Anthony para que volviera a la sala. El chico apareció corriendo, sonrió al verlos tan unidos por lo que se acercó con saltos para ser parte de ese cariño. Bella rió tomándolo en brazos, ya estaba grande aun cuando no le importaba, por fin podría tenerlo a su lado como siempre debió ser.

Lo invitó a subir y conocer el segundo piso, el pequeño la tomó de la mano llevando a rastras por las escaleras mientras Edward reía desde el principio tomando algunas maletas para subirlas, sintiéndose en casa nuevamente.

Después de dar una pasada rápida, designar las habitaciones y dejar el equipaje correspondiente, volvieron al primer piso. Edward fue directo a la cocina dejando a la madre e hijo sentados en el sofá conversando sobre la vida en la capital. Ambos se interrumpieron cuando escucharon al hombre desde la cocina, Bella rio al notar que solo alegaba porque no encontraba nada dentro de la nevera por lo que debían ir a comprar, como siempre, todo debía estar equipado para su llegada. Los viejos tiempos.

Estuvieron casi una hora metidos en la tienda comprando todo lo necesario para una semana. Bella insistía que no debían comprar mucho ya que algunos días saldrían a comer por lo que no era necesario tanto que luego se quedaría perdido. Edward la miró con picardía entendiendo que desde ahora pasarían más tiempo en Londres; no pudo más que sonrojarse.

Dejó que los hombres compraran lo que quisieran mientras ella contestaba un llamado de Elena que parecía tener noticias de la exposición, así que se alejó unos pasos para no interrumpir con problemas de trabajo recién llegando y reviviendo este cuento de hadas.

Al regreso Edward se instaló en la cocina preparando algo para comer, Bella fue a las habitaciones para verificar que nada faltara y sacar la ropa para colocarlas en los armarios así no siguieran arrugándose. Ella y Edward dormirían en el cuarto que fue de ella, y Tony dormiría en el cuarto de invitados que alguna vez perteneció a Rosalie. Al salir de esta última miró la puerta que daba al taller, sintió la necesidad de subir pero sabía que no encontraría nada y eso la deprimía. Finalmente respiro hondo y abrió.

Ese era el único rincón de la casa que se llevó por completo cuando se mudó, los muebles, las camas y accesorios se quedaron con la promesa de siempre mantenerlo como el tesoro más valioso de su vida después de su hijo. No quiso mover nada de su lugar, teniendo el sueño que algún día volvería con Edward como si nada hubiese pasado en esos largos años, justo como pasaba ahora. No obstante, sus materiales, sus herramientas de trabajo ya no estaban, no importaba donde, estas iban con ella al igual cuando se mudo de la capital hacia Liverpool.

La voz de una personita interrumpió sus pensamientos, Anthony la llamaba desde el segundo piso. Rápidamente se acercó al marco de la puerta invitándolo a subir con cuidado, era el único lugar del departamento que no le presentó al llegar y sabía que él lo reconocería de inmediato.

Lo primero que hizo el pequeño fue acercarse a la gran ventana situada en esa habitación, contempló por ella afirmado con las dos manos hasta girarse con una sonrisa hacia Bella.

—Siempre la ventana de tu taller da a lugares hermosos.

—Es mi fuente de inspiración —comentó Bella acercándose e imitándolo con las manos a centímetros de las suyas.

—¿Las cosas? ¿Cómo pintas aquí? —la chica le sonrió acariciándole el cabello.

—Todo está en Liverpool, esta es la única habitación que siempre va conmigo, no dejo ni un pincel.

—Es lo más importante en tu vida, ¿cierto? —preguntó Anthony acercándose para que lo abrazara, ella lo hizo fuerte.

—Lo más importante en mi vida son tú y tu padre, nunca lo olvides.

El chico asintió con una gran sonrisa, luego se separaron mientras el pequeño preguntaba donde se encontraba cada cosa, desde la mesa de dibujo, el atril, donde se guardaban esos grandes tubos de pintura y las grandes obras terminadas. En un momento se quedó en medio de la habitación frunciendo el ceño; miró hacia Bella.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —La chica suspiró.

—Porque era momento de partir, una artista no puede estar siempre en el mismo lugar —Tony negó en silencio girando a su alrededor.

—¿Vivías sola?

—No, Rosalie también vivía aquí, fue en esta ciudad donde nos conocimos y nos hicimos grandes amigas… Fue aquí donde Emmett la conoció… Y se enamoraron —el pequeño volvió a echar un vistazo por la ventana sin quitar el ceño fruncido.

—Aquí podrías haber conocido a papá… Se hubiesen enamorado antes de que conociera a mamá… —Tony la se giró de frente—. Y tú hubieras sido mi mamá.

La habitación quedó en silencio, Bella no movía ningún músculo, acababa de bajar a su altura mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ahora se maldecía porque sabría si le mentía, no encontraba las palabras para explicarle lo que verdaderamente ocurrió. ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Era ese el momento?

Aunque moría por contarle todo, decirle que ella era su madre, contarle la historia completa y que el chico sonriera nuevamente, la abrazara diciéndole que la extrañaba y que era feliz de ser su hijo, de saber la verdad, ella pedirle perdón por ocultarle tanto tiempo el secreto y que solo lo hizo por una buena razón, debido que nadie entendería las cosas en esa época, en especial sus abuelos maternos.

No obstante, ¿Qué pasaba si el niño no lo comprendía así? ¿Qué ocurría si solo la miraba a los ojos con resentimientos? Culpándola de todos los años que pasó con Angela creyendo que era su madre, donde ella lo trataba como a un niño más, sin sentir ese amor de madre… Todo porque tuvo miedo sin ser capaz de luchar por sus sueños. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que Edward hablaba desde la puerta.

—Con Bella nos conocimos en Liverpool… En unas vacaciones ella fue a la ciudad junto con su familia… Yo ya era novio con Angela —Anthony se dio la vuelta hacia su padre curioso.

—Entonces, ¿la conoces hace muchos años? ¿Y porque yo no? —A Bella ya no le quedaban palabras, se acercaba peligrosamente a algo que no quería escuchar ni hablar, Edward fue quien habló.

—Porque cuando tú naciste… Ella tuvo que estar aquí en Londres por algunos años debido a las exposiciones y trabajos que tenía… Si tenemos tiempos podremos ir a conocer un mural que hizo Bella con un amigo.

—Quiero verlo, ¿podemos Bella? —La chica sonrió mientras asentía.

—Ahora a comer, la mesa está servida. —Terminó diciendo Edward dando por terminada la conversación.

Tony salió corriendo hacia el comedor mientras Bella y Edward se quedaron mirando unos segundos, la chica le agradecía de no haber dicho nada sabiendo que lo único que quería era que el chico supiera la verdad, pero de igual manera respetó su decisión… Como siempre. Se aferró al hombre por la cintura apoyando la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo el exquisito olor de éste mientras sentía sus brazos rodeándola.

—Hablando de ese amigo, ¿dónde está Paul? —La chica rio entre diente subiendo la cabeza hacia esos ojos verdes.

—El último correo que me envió decía que se hallaba en Sudamérica recorriendo, tal vez lo volvamos a encontrar algún día.

Se sentaron a comer, disfrutaron de cada bocado. Como siempre, Edward era un excelente cocinero, eso no podía dudarse.

Luego descansaron viendo la televisión en la sala, Anthony se colocó en el suelo apoyado en el sofá mientras que la pareja se sentaba en este, abrazados sin decir nada mientras escuchaban los comentarios del pequeño.

En un momento de la tarde llamó Benjamín para informar sobre el proceso en que iba la instalación, según su criterio todo deslumbraba igual o mejor a la exposición en Liverpool así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse más allá de quedar resplandeciente para los espectadores.

La artista preguntó por algunos efectos técnicos, el orden de las obras y que por favor no hicieran nada con respecto al área moderna ya que quería estar presente. Su asistente le aseguró que nadie tocaría algo hasta tener su presencia en la galería, podría descansar ese día que mañana sería agotador. Se despidieron con la promesa de que el chico controlaría a Elena cualquier cosa.

Cuando colgó la llamada, Anthony preguntó por lo que habló, Bella sin problemas le contó todo lo conversado con Benjamin, le preguntó si quería salir a algunas parte, no obstante, el pequeño negó diciendo que necesitaba descansar, su cuerpito ya no daba más, todavía quedaban muchos días en la ciudad para salir a pasear, ahora quería jugar con los juguetes que empacó en su nueva habitación. Le dejó un beso a cada uno y corrió escaleras arriba.

.

.

.

.

Esa mañana Bella abrió los ojos, parecía que tuvieran un sello que le prohibía abrirlos. Estaba cansadísima, el día anterior fue el último día para dejar todo en perfectas condiciones para la inauguración por lo que desde muy temprano estuvo encerrada en el lugar junto a su representante y asistente verificando que cada cuadro, luz y presentación estuviera en su lugar. Elena parecía satisfecha lo que la dejaba más tranquila.

Fue una lástima que no pudiera disfrutar con Edward y Tony quienes se fueron de paseo para conocer la ciudad, sin embargo, aún quedaba dos días en Londres antes de volver para que el chico retomara sus clases y ellos viajaran a París a la siguiente exposición. Todavía no creía que Edward dejara todo: pacientes, cirugías pendientes y cuantas cosas más solo por acompañarla. Esperaba que no perdiera su trabajo por culpa de ella.

Hoy era el día, debían comenzar temprano, comenzarían con el mural y la academia donde estudió Bella y luego volverían al departamento para arreglarse e ir a la galería para dar el inicio a la recopilación de obras desde el comenzó de Bella Swan. Así que con un gran trago de aire se levantó logrando despertar a Edward cuando ya no la sintió cerca y salir hacia el cuarto del pequeño que debía estar despierto según la hora.

Cuando entraron los tres quedaron con la boca abierta, el lugar se veía perfecto, El Hotel Ambassadors Londres al igual que los de Paris y Madrid, abrieron las puertas de su mejor galería para la gran artista, dejando carta blanca para modificar lo que fuera y Elena, como siempre, hacía su mejor trabajo.

De ser una simple sala de conferencias, ahora las paredes enchapadas y suelos blancos junto a murallas colgantes donde descansaban las grandes obras de la artista. Los sectores se diferenciaban por colores, así que diferentes jarrones estratégicamente ubicados con flores en la tonalidad, le daban la vida que tanto buscaba Bella en cada una de sus obras. El lugar solo era alumbrado por luces LED que caían sobre cada cuadro haciéndolos protagonistas de esa tarde.

El día anterior todo adquirieron un traje nuevo para la celebración; era más fácil que trasladar uno desde Liverpool. Bella lucía un vestido vaporoso blanco estilo griego, llevaba un diseño amarrado en un hombro dorado junto con un cinturón bajo el busto; una pulsera y aretes también en dorado junto a su cabello suelto ondulado.

Edward iba elegante con un traje gris grafito, camisa blanca y corbata negra con pespuntes dorados que hacían juego con el vestido de su novia. Tony llevaba un traje semiformal de pantalón y camisa blanca junto a una chaqueta gris como la de su padre y zapatillas a juego. Era el centro de las miradas desde que comenzó a ingresar el público invitado.

Cuando fue el momento de la presentación, Benjamin, al igual que en Liverpool, la presentó dando el honor de tenerla entre ellos. Bella besó a Edward antes de subir al escenario mientras los aplausos se dejaban escuchar. Agradeció la asistencia de todos, dio las indicaciones necesarias y promovió el inicio junto con más aplausos. Se sorprendió de buena manera cuando vio a Tony al final de los peldaños del escenario con la mano tendida para ayudarla a bajar.

La exposición era un éxito, todos se mostraban sorprendidos con el trabajo de la artista a lo largo de los años, todos querían adquirir un cuadro lo cual lamentaban cuando el representante se acerca con una sonrisa diciéndoles que ya se hallaban reservados o aún no se ponían a la venta debido a las siguientes dos exposiciones aunque sin problemas podría anotarlos en la lista.

Aparecieron antiguos profesores de Isabella que cada día que pasaba se maravillaban de su trabajo, seguían asegurando que fue la mejor elección haberle dado la beca para que fuera parte de _Slade_.

Los periodistas interesados en volver a conversar con Bella Swan, le preguntaban sobre sus proyectos, su vida y esa inesperada salida de Londres hacia un lugar desconocido. Edward y Tony iban a dejarla sola justo cuando ella los tomó de la mano para que la acompañaran, según la chica debían acostumbrarse a la posibilidad de que la prensa se acercara para saber sobre el nuevo romance, nueva vida y todo lo que los involucrara a los tres. Edward no discutió, sonrió, la tomó por la cintura dirigiéndose hacia el centro de atención.

La velada fue perfecta, todas las obras fueron elogias y reservadas, apenas unas cuantas quedaban libres para las dos ciudades que faltaban. Bella sorprendida no podía creer que ocurriera algo así. El hotel insistía en que volviera a realizar una exposición, ser la sede en Londres si era necesario, hasta que firmara un contrato con ellos para la exclusividad. Agradeciendo a la administración les dijo que ese tema debían discutirlo con Elena quien llegó rápidamente detrás tan ilusionada como un niño en navidad.

Los periodistas fueron otra cosa, las preguntas no solo fueron de su trabajo sino de verla llegar con dos personas más, el cuestionario pasó a su vida amorosa, preguntando quien era el hombre que la acompañaba y de donde salía ese niño ya que era muy mayor como para haber escapado de la capital para tener un bebe. Bella con una sonrisa les decía exactamente de quien se trataba: su novio y el hijo de éste, sin mencionar que era su sobrino supuestamente.

Cuando por fin lograron salir de la inauguración confirmando que la puesta quedaría ahí cuatro días más: dos días que ellos permanecerían en Londres y otros dos que sería mientras ellos viajaban a París. Anthony bostezaba del cansancio por lo que salieron por la parte posterior del hotel para no ser visto por los paparazzi.

Ya en el departamento, el pequeño cayó rendido después de tanta acción por el día, Bella le preparó una leche caliente para que se relajara al dormir y no despertara en toda la noche. Le dejó su beso de buenas noches y la puerta entreabierta para luego retirarse a su cuarto.

Edward aprovechó esa oportunidad tomando a su novia de la cintura para besarla apasionadamente felicitándola por su éxito. Los brazos de él la contenían cerca como si pensara que fuera a escaparse, cosa que ella intentaba protestando entre pequeños gruñidos evitando alzar la voz y despertar al pequeño.

Bella finalmente se dejó llevar, adoraba esos besos, podría vivir pegada a esos labios toda su vida sin importar lo que ocurriera fuera de ellos. Cuando las manos del chico comenzaron a subir el vestido dejando su piel desnuda se estremeció, intentó tomar esas manos traviesas, debía detenerlo. Pretendió hablar, si bien solo salían gemidos que si no controlaba despertarían hasta a los vecinos. Edward pareció no haber escuchado siguiendo con sus caricias, le quitó la tela blanca por la cabeza y luego llevó sus manos bajando hacia su cadera, sus muslos, volviendo a subir hasta su centro. La chica no pudo reprimir otro gemido. Intentó mirarlo a la cara, pero Edward se entretuvo en uno de sus senos.

—Edward… Tony… —Bella no podía concentrarse, estaba perdiendo la última cordura que le quedaba cuando éste la tiro a la cama con el encima.

—Seré silencioso y te ayudaré en la misma tarea, lo prometo.

Ya no se podía discutir, caía en sus encantos como siempre y no existía ningún hechizo que la liberara de ello, aunque eso le encantaba.

Sintió como los dedos de Edward se centraban en su cavidad, acariciándola hasta llegar a su clítoris, masajeándolo, haciéndola delirar del deseo. Intentó reprimir los jadeos para no ser escuchada por Anthony mordiéndose el labio arqueando la espalda dándole más acceso a sus pechos. Edward seguía disfrutando chupando los pezones, los cuales conocía a la perfección, sabía cómo era cada trozo de piel de ese cuerpo.

Recordó que le prometió ser silenciosos por lo que rápidamente volvió a sus labios para ahogar los gemidos que la chica agradeció cuando sintió el orgasmo. Cuando la sintió controlar la respiración bajó los besos al cuello, clavícula, hasta volver a los pechos para devorarlos con deleite.

Se colocó sobre ella sin dejar de contemplar esos ojos color chocolate, profundos, de esa mujer que tanto amaba y que jamás dejó de amar. Bella le pasó los brazos por el cuello insistiendo que la besara mientras entraba en ella, y como siempre, él hacía todo lo que ella pidiera. Se besaron con amor, sus lenguas hacían un baile perfecto, sabiendo con que disfrutaban juntos, colocó su miembro en la cavidad entrando lentamente, gozando de la fricción que se creaba, piel con piel, la sensación más placentera.

De la misma forma empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo sin dejar sus labios, disfrutando de ambos placeres que podían profesarse. Pronto los movimientos comenzaron a ser más rápidos, la necesidad de complacerse en el momento, solo dejaban sus labios para entregarse palabras de amor y esas miradas que mezclaban el verde y chocolate en algo tan profundo y verdadero que solo ellos conocían.

Bella intentaba controlar los gritos que amenazaban con salir, Edward dándose cuenta de eso sonrió admirando su rostro, pero la chica lo tomó del cabello acercándolo para volver a besarlo y no ser delatados por culpa de ella y tener que explicarle a un niño de siete años y muy inteligente, lo que ocurría en ese cuarto.

Edward bajó la mano para acariciar el clítoris de su novia para ayudarla a llegar al tan anhelado orgasmo. Bella loca de deseo mordió el hombro del chico para evitar el grito cuando una corriente eléctrica la aplastaba desde su centro hasta cada célula nerviosa de su cuerpo. Edward llegó poco después, buscando los labios de la chica para poder controlar los jadeos nada disimulados.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por un rato, disfrutando de estar unidos de esa forma tan hermosa. Edward con un brazo sostenía su peso mientras que con la mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de su mujer mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en esos labios hinchados después de tantos besos. Bella acariciaba la espalda escultural del hombre, disfrutando de esa piel tersa, solo para ella. Escucharon ruidos desde el cuarto de al frente, Bella abrió los ojos rápidamente corriendo al chico de encima para poder buscar su pijama y la bata e ir a la habitación de su pequeño y corroborar que nada sucedía.

Edward a su lado se reía entre diente asegurándole que no se trataba del chico, sin preocuparse en tapar su cuerpo desnudo que comenzaba a demostrar cuanto deseaba a esa mujer de enfrente.

Ya cansado de verla correr buscando su camisa de dormir, de un ágil movimiento la atrajo a la cama tapándole la boca para evitar el grito que si podría despertar a su hijo, para volver a amarla como solo ellos sabían.

.

.

.

.

Anthony no iba muy contento en el coche camino a casa de los Cullen, encontraba injusto que su padre y Bella se fueran solo a las exposiciones de París y Madrid sin llevarlo, aun cuando la chica insistía que no podía perder clases prometiendo hacer el mismo viaje u otro mejor cuando él tuviera vacaciones en la escuela.

El pequeño se defendía diciendo que Edward también debía trabajar, tenía muchas operaciones y el abuelo Carlisle se enfadaría si faltaba mucho el trabajo, no obstante, entre la risa involuntaria del padre, no le quedó más remedio que cruzarse de brazos con el ceño fruncido y decidir hacerles la ley del hielo en lo que quedara del viaje.

Bella se sentía culpable, aunque sabía que era lo correcto, Tony no podía estar tanto tiempo fuera de la escuela cada momento que ella tuviera una exposición; tampoco Edward solo que esta era la primera vez que disfrutarían juntos y quería ser egoísta, sabía que el pequeño estaría en buenas manos junto a Esme y Carlisle quienes lo mimarían mucho más que ella.

Después de dar todas las indicaciones, números de emergencia y lograr que prometieran que llamarían cualquier cosa, sin importar donde se encontraran, la pareja se despidió de un beso y abrazo de Anthony y miles de agradecimientos hacia los Cullen quienes parecían demasiado felices con la idea de quedarse ese tiempo con su nieto. Prometieron llamar cada día y avisar cuando llegaran a París.

Edward condujo hacia el aeropuerto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en ocasiones le daba una ojeada a su novia quien no entendía porque tanto misterio. Solo comprendió que algo ocultaba cuando tomaron un vuelo directo a Londres en vez de Francia, le echó un vistazo con la ceja alzada esperando una explicación, sin embargo, no la dio hasta que estuvieron arriba del coche de Rosalie que nuevamente los esperaba en el aeropuerto de la capital.

—¿Ya me dirás cuál es la sorpresa? —preguntó Bella con los brazos cruzados. Edward le entregó un sobre —. ¿Qué es esto?

—Si lo abres, lo sabrás.

Sacó el contenido, dos páginas con un itinerario. Sonrió al entender la idea de su novio, se acercó dejándole un beso en la mejilla preparada para el viaje.

—Reviviremos nuestra adolescencia. —Edward dio una carcajada al ver la amplia sonrisa de la chica.

—Primera parada: Dover.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció?

Un viaje en familia y muchos recuerdos.

Antes que todo, quiero desearles una linda navidad, espero lo hayan disfrutado junto a sus seres queridos. Este capítulo es un pequeño regalito de mi parte, disfrútenlo tanto como yo lo hice cuando escribí y corregí.

Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente así que puede que traiga algunas sorpresas para el próximo año.

Gracias a _**Roxana. Gar, kedchri, cavendano13, Beslice, LauraECS, Heart on Winter, Yoliki, Raven Elohim, BABYBOO27, lovelove13, Duende Cullen, Shashy89, iscullen1, BreezeCullenSwan, Danys Pattinson, karinaG27, luzmarina. Zuluaga. 73, alice ERAE, jupy, LiiQanLu, Yeyry Cullen, Memita, Any **_y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Bueno, me despido recordando que pasen por el grupo en facebook de este fic: **Basta de Secretos by Camili (link en mi perfil o aquí arriba).** Un beso gigante para cada uno de ustedes, nos vemos prontito.

Camilla


	47. CARIÑOS

_**Basta de Secretos by Camili (**__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Roses – James Arthur**

**(2)Un buen amor – Pablo Alborán.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 47**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**París**

**.**

La primera para fue Dover, el mismo hotel donde se quedaron hace ocho años atrás con vista a los acantilados característicos de la ciudad. Al día siguiente cruzaron a través del _Ferry _que los llevó a Calais donde tomaron un avión directo a París donde ya los esperaba Elena. Esta les entregó las llaves de su habitación en el mejor hotel que los recibiría para la exposición: Hotel Ambassador-Paris Marriott Opera.

El edificio se encontraba en pleno centro de la ciudad, cerca del _Museo de Louvre_ y la Catedral de _Notre Dame_. Bella miraba con ojos ilusionados cuando pasaron cerca de la pirámide de cristal girándose con brusquedad hacia Edward quien solo asintió tomándola de la mano para calmarla como a una niña entusiasmada por ir al parque de entretenciones.

El hotel era impresionante, el lujo de la ciudad del amor en todo su esplendor con los detalles más exquisitos. Una mezcla de antiguo con moderno hacía del espacio algo fascinante de contemplar por un largo tiempo, aunque no era la idea de Elena quien los apresuró presentando a las personas encargadas de su estadía, un botones quien se ocuparía de cualquier equipaje, una chica del servicio que se encargaría de lo que necesitaran y al administrador del hotel quien tenía bajo control la sala donde se presentaría la exposición.

Bella agradeció sin dejar de admirar el espacio, como tampoco soltaba la mano de su novio quien a guiaba conociéndola. Poco después fueron dirigidos a su habitación en el octavo piso, una suite con una pequeña sala de estar, dormitorio y baño, todo tan elegante como el edificio.

—Tienen tiempo para descansar, eso sí, me gustaría que más tarde Bella o ambos fueran a la galería para afinar detalles. Por ahora Benjamin y yo estamos trabajando en ello —comentó Elena mientras observaba algunas cosas del cuarto supervisando tuviera lo que pidió desde un principio.

—No hay problema —contestó Edward por Bella quien parecía perdida mirando por la ventana. La representante suspiró.

—Has que vuelva a la realidad. —El chico se rio entre dientes mientras negaba.

—No lo haré. —Elena bufó.

—Lo sé. Los espero abajo.

Cuando quedaron solos Edward se acercó por atrás, tomándola por la cintura dejando algunos castos besos desde su cabello hasta el hombro. Bella dio un gran suspiro curvando sus labios acercándose a su novio para sentir el calor que transmitía.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó el chico.

—Recordaba esas vacaciones… Es como si volviéramos a retomar esos días.

—¿Eso es bueno? —Bella se giró colocando las manos sobre el pecho de Edward.

—Mucho mejor que bueno.

Era verdad, ese fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que albergaban, esas semanas se olvidaron de que existían personas que querían separarlos o cualquier problema que evitara su felicidad. Esas vacaciones por fin podían ser novios sin pensar en lo que dijeran los demás, o tener que ocultarse para no llamar la atención. Y ahora volvía a ocurrir lo mismo, parecía ser una segunda oportunidad que no debían desaprovechar; Bella se preocuparía de ello.

Después de ordenar sus cosas decidieron bajar a la sala de eventos donde debían estar instalando la galería, luego podrían tener el resto del día para ellos.

Benjamin fue quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa mostrándoles el camino. La sala era de techos altos, grandes pilares y espejos en forma de arco que le daba profundidad a la habitación. Varios funcionarios quitaban las mesas y sillas que debían utilizarse para conferencias como también quitaban el telón.

Elena apareció junto al administrador que los recibió dándoles las ideas para presentar las obras usando las ventajas del espacio. La representante quería colgar las obras para que se reflejaran en los espejos en vez de colocar los paneles de siempre. La artista encontró que era una buena idea si los soportes lograban mantener el peso de los cuadros, sin tener accidentes ese día. Su amiga asintió mientras anotaba en su _tablet_.

Las obras llegarían esa tarde desde la bodega que las mantenía frescas, a la mañana siguiente podrían pasarse de nuevo para ver los avances. Edward agradecía despidiéndose de todos tomando a su novia de la espalda para llevarla fuera.

En la entrada los esperaba un coche negro junto a un hombre alto, delgado y cabello blanco quien les tenía la puerta abierta del asiento trasero. Ambos le agradecieron al entrar, Edward dio las instrucciones, quería que fuera tan parecido a su viaje anterior, se preocuparía de que Bella siempre estuviera sorprendida. Comenzarían por el Louvre y luego terminarían con el atardecer en el río Sena para recorrer parte de París a través de las aguas.

Como era de esperarse perdieron el sentido de tiempo dentro del museo, y a pesar de haberlo conocido esa primera vez, era como si fuese la primera. Bella no daba crédito a la belleza y prolijidad del lugar. Jamás soltaba la mano de Edward a quien no le importaba ser arrastrado por los pasillos y espacios del lugar.

Para cuando ya empezaba el crepúsculo, se dirigieron hacia uno de los muelles del río donde tomaron un crucero que los llevó a recorrer gran parte de la cuidad. En la orilla derecha se encontraba el _Marais_, con sus palacetes, a menudo convertidos en museos, algunas plazas: _place de l'Hôtel de Ville_, _place des Vosges_, entre otras. También disfrutaron de la grandiosidad del Louvre que se abre al Jardín de las Tuilerías.

Río arriba, descubrieron la _place de la Concorde_, el _Grand Palais_ y el _Petit Palais_, y el _Palais de Chaillot__,_ los cuales prometieron visitar antes de tomar rumbo a España.

Se maravillaron y trajeron miles de recuerdos cuando pasaron junto a la torre Eiffel, esa maravillosa navidad. Para sorpresa de Bella se bajaron en ese mismo lugar donde los esperaba el chofer junto al coche negro que los llevó a la torre, exactamente al mismo restaurante donde disfrutaron hace casi diez años. Definitivamente ese momento quedaría grabado en sus corazones.

A la mañana siguiente, después de un espectacular desayuno en la terraza de su habitación, con vista privilegiada de la ciudad, estuvieron preocupados de la exposición. Aun cuando Bella le pidió a Edward que disfrutara de la ciudad mientras ella trabajaba, el chico jamás se despegó de su lado ayudando con las obras ya que conocía como su novia era en esos momentos a pesar de no haber vivido aquellos, pero nadie más sabía como dejaba parte de su alma en cada cuadro, por lo que se les ocurría algo, era como destrozar parte de su esencia.

El día de la exposición, se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de reporteros, invitados y personas reconocidas del país que fueron invitados por Elena. Al parecer todos querían ser partes de los orígenes de Bella Swan. Edward jamás soltó su mano en toda la noche mientras recorrían la galería, que había quedado perfecta luego de colgar los cuadros con hilos transparentes, agradeciendo la vista de todos.

Cuando todo el momento de enfrentar a los periodistas, Edward se quedó atrás dejando que su novia siguiera sola hacia el sector que Elena y Benjamin eligieron para las entrevistas, Bella se giró frunciendo el ceño. No quería ir sola, ya no debían ocultarse, no importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Las preguntas comenzaron formales, sobre su trayectoria, las primeras obras y las últimas que fueron instaladas en Liverpool. La artista tuvo que explicar porque eligió esa ciudad para volver a aparecer en público, algo que la incomodó, ya que no tenía intención de decir que solo buscaba sanar. No obstante, las cosas se complicaron cuando dos de los reporteros hicieron la pregunta que esperaban, y que nunca pensaron en contestar.

—¿Quién es el hombre que te acompaña, Isabella?

—¿Es alguien de tu pasado? ¿Algo que nos has estado ocultando?

La estancia quedó en silencio, todos expectantes a la respuesta. Elena quiso intervenir para cambiar el tema cuando Bella levantó la mano para calmarla. Se giró hacia Edward quien llevaba el ceño levemente fruncido. Le regaló una sonrisa y luego se volvió hacia el grupo que esperaba ansioso.

—El es mi novio, el hombre del cual estoy enamorada y ha inspirado varios de los cuadros expuestos hoy, y espero que lo vean en muchas de mis futuras exposiciones.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó una chica con una grabadora en mano que se veía en su rostro como le gustaba Edward; Bella se rio entre dientes.

—Ustedes son buenos en fisgonear, no les haré la tarea tan fácil… Gracias por asistir, disfruten de la noche.

Sin más se acercó a su novio tomándolo de la mano para bajar de la tarima con sus asistentes siguiéndolos de cerca, directo a una habitación implementada para que la artista descansara. Escuchaba a lo lejos las quejas de Elena quien no se mostraba muy contenta con lo expuesto, no como a Benjamin quien creía que era la mejor respuesta que podía haber dado.

—Pero ha dejado claro que esta relación lleva más tiempo de lo que se han mostrado… Dará de que hablar —sentenciaba la rubia.

—Eso da un plus, los enamorados que se han vuelto a reencontrar, todos querrán pegar por admirar las obras de Bella y adivinar cuales son los cuadros que inspiró el chico guapo sin nombre — justificaba Benjamin detrás—. ¿Te imaginas lo que será España?

—¡Un estrés! Eso será, no podremos movernos sin que los sigan para saber más de ellos… Rebuscarán en el pasado y podrán enterarse de la infidelidad… ¡Ugh! Necesito comunicarme con alguien de seguridad para Madrid —dijo Elena mientras buscara un número en su móvil.

—Yo creo que son lindos —susurró para mi mismo el asistente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Por otro lado, en su burbuja personal, la pareja se contemplaba detenidamente esperando quien hablara primero. Edward suspiró mientras pasaba las manos por los brazos de la chica, como si quiera darle fuerzas creyendo que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento como en el pasado. Sin embargo, cuando ella le tomó de la barbilla para que le mirara, todo miedo desapareció.

—¿Estás preparada para lo que viene? —preguntó con un deje de preocupación, Bella sonrió.

—¿Por algo lo he hecho, no crees? —Atribuyó sin dejar de sonreír—. Me preocuparía que a ti te molestara. No lo pensé en el momento…

—No, no, no… —interrumpió Edward descansando las manos sobre los hombros de la chica—, me emociona, me gusta.

—Por fin somos nosotros contra el mundo, no más secretos… Basta de ellos.

Sonrieron, se besaron y salieron del lugar en dirección a su habitación, tanto Elena como Benjamin se podrían hacer cargo del final. Todo ya estaba hecho, ahora les tocaba disfrutar de esa libertad que acababan de ganar.

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron como una luna de miel. Luego de la exposición, decidieron encerrarse en su cuarto y no salir en todo el día, disfrutaron de mimos, hacer el amor y llamar a la familia para saber cómo iba todo por Liverpool. Al parecer las noticias aún no llegaban por allá.

Cuando creyeron que las aguas de calmaban algo después de las confesiones de la artista, decidieron pasear por la ciudad de amor. Poco les duró cuando algunos paparazzi descubrieron su paradero lo que les llevó a tener que volver al hotel para esconderse entre risas como si fueran un par de adolecentes. Esa noche, Bella le contó la historia del príncipe del mar a Tony para que durmiera a través de una video llamada.

**(1)**Para el cuarto día, antes de tomar el avión que los llevaría a Madrid, Edward buscó la forma de salir de incognito llevándola nuevamente al rIo Sena. A Bella le brillaban los ojos cuando se vio en el puente de la Artes, era en este lugar donde se juntaban pintores, dibujantes y fotógrafos para disfrutar de la panorámica y así encontrar la inspiración. También era uno de los puentes con más afluencia de turistas lo que garantizaba que no muchos los reconocerían. No obstante, Edward sabía de algo más.

Caminó lentamente por la pasarela disfrutando de las personas que querían complacerse del atardecer sobre el Sena. En ningún momento soltaba la mano de Bella quien se aferraba a él por el brazo mientras observaba a las parejas igual que ellos. Cuando se giró hipnotizándose por los ojos verdes llenos de amor que la miraba se detuvo al igual que él lo hizo.

—Tú has hecho de este viaje el comienzo de algo entre nosotros… Y ahora es mi turno de hacerlo para siempre.

—Ya es para siempre —confirmó Bella sonriendo.

—Entonces que sea algo más allá de un siempre.

La chica sin entender lo siguió cuando Edward la guió hacia la baranda del puente donde colgaban varios candados. Se giró hacia ambos lados confirmando que no solo se trataba de llevarla donde la inspiración se creaba, sino que quería sellar su amor en el famoso puente de los candados.

En años recientes, el puente era utilizado como escenario para una costumbre de parejas que visitaban la ciudad. El gesto consistía en cerrar un candado en las rejas de las barandas del puente, el cual debe llevar escrito los nombres de la pareja o algún otro mensaje. Posteriormente la llave del candado se arrojaba al río Sena, simbolizando que el amor entre ambos sería eterno.

Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sonreía siguiendo los movimientos nerviosos de su novio, quien sacaba un candado con sus nombres escritos en el junto al de su hijo; era perfecto.

—Sé que son pocos quienes apoyan nuestro amor, muchos aún nos criticarán y puede que sea para siempre… Pero desde hoy será diferente. No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe, quiero que cada vez que pienses que las cosas no funcionan o que los gritos de su padre te hagan dudar, recuerdes este candado acá firme, imposible de quitar, donde está el verdadero amor… Eso que nos ha hecho volver a pesar del pasado. —El discurso de Edward mientras seguía, más emocionaba se sentía Bella, quien ya dejaba caer con libertad las lágrimas por sus mejillas—. Sé que ha sido complicado, se que el pasado aún no seguirá atormentando, que hay muchos secretos que seguirán ahí, y aún así, quiero que recuerdes que te amo, que te amé y jamás dejaré de amarte.

—Yo también te amo —susurró Bella.

—Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido… Ahora tenemos algo por lo que luchar, ¿cierto? Y lo vamos a lograr.

Sin más le mostró un lugar entre los demás candados donde iría el suyo, donde quedaría la mayor confesión de amor que podrían haberle entregado. Ese pequeño momento que le daba las fuerzas para decir que las cosas serían verdaderas, no era necesario temer, porque podrían contra la marea, nadie los separaría.

Cuando se giró hacia él vio que también lloraba por la emoción, ese candado representaba la incondicionalidad y el fruto de su amor, porque ni siquiera se olvidaban de Anthony quien siempre sería una parte esencial de ellos.

Se quedaron unos minutos abrazados admirando esa nueva manifestación de amor sobre el puente de las artes. Cuando el sol se despidió entre las aguas y el móvil de la chica los llevó a la realidad, se besaron antes de contestar que iban en camino al aeropuerto. Sin soltarte se aferraron al igual que el candado a la baranda y ahora sí sería para siempre.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a las puertas del _Ambassadors Madrid Hotel_ ambos se giraron para encontrar sus ojos y suspiraron. Edward fue el primero en bajarse ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla, se abrazaron por la cintura observando la infraestructura. Tercera vez en aquel lugar y aún seguía llenándolos de un sabor amargo con respecto al pasado.

Atrajo el rostro del chico hacia el suyo para besarlo transmitiendo fuerzas, demostrando que no podría afectarles, no volverían a caer en lo mismo. Edward sonrió avanzando hacia la recepción donde los esperaban Elena y Benjamin como era desde que comenzaron el tour.

En esta oportunidad, cuando la representante iba a llevarlos a que se registraran, Bella los sorprendió a todos cuando insistió que en esta ocasión se quedarían en el departamento de su novio donde se sentarían más cómodos y solo trabajarían en la galería del hotel. El lugar ya lo conocían por lo que no era mucho lo que debían hacer.

Edward no dejó de sonreír en todo momento después de la noticia, llamó a la chica del servicio que se encargaba de mantener el departamento para informarle que se encontraban en la ciudad y estarían en una hora allí.

Saludaron al administrador del hotel, visitaron la galería que hace seis años albergó sus primeras obras. El lugar seguía exactamente igual con respecto a la estructura, los muebles eran otros, pero como los quitarían, no era nada que fuera a cambiar la idea principal. Al igual que en París, las obras irían colgadas por lo que su equipo de instalación se pondría esa misma tarde a trabajar.

**(2)**Lo que sí seguía completamente igual era el departamento cerca del Parque el Retiro, Edward no había hecho ningún cambio desde la última vez que lo habitó por lo que Bella se sentía familiarizada con todo. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y mandarlos a volar por la sala lo que ocasionó risas de su novio, la tomó en brazos yendo hacia el dormitorio principal junto a un beso apasionado.

La dejó caer sobre la cama con un grito de sorpresa cuando se lanzó sobre ella tomándola de las muñecas para controlar sus movimientos. Sin importarle si dejaba marca, le mordió el cuello bajando con pequeños mordiscos hasta sus pechos escondidos en la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Rápidamente las ropas quedaron fuera, las risas, el amor, la felicidad plena era lo que llenaba la habitación. Ambos se contemplaban con adoración, afortunados de tenerse a pesar de todo, ahora eran completamente uno del otro.

Bella se logró deshacerse de su amarra con las manos del chico para incorporarse y quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Acarició cada parte de su escultural cuerpo disfrutando de su calor, cuando llegó a su cabello desordenado se aferró con fuerza para besarlo con tanta pasión como pudiera mientras sentía esas manos fuertes sobre su piel desnuda. Con facilidad se acomodaron, Bella bajó con lentitud sobre el miembro de Edward haciendo que ambos gimieran del gusto.

Movimientos lentos y sensuales que los llenaban por completo, entraba hasta el máximo lo que hacía que Bella se contrajera a tal punto que la cavidad era tan estrecha que Edward gruñía de satisfacción. Sus cuerpos, a pesar del frío que hacía afuera, sudaban por la excitación y las corrientes que los embargaban.

La chica aferró las uñas a la espalda de su novio cuando sintió el orgasmo llegar, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás sin importar cuánto gritara, estaban solos y no era necesario pensar en nadie más que ellos. Edward poco después la llenó aferrándose a sus caderas como si la vida dependiera de ello. Cuando se miraron, él por fin reaccionó.

—Esto ha sido una verdadera luna de miel… Ni siquiera hemos usado protección, ¿o estás tomando la pastilla? —Cuando Bella negó, él maldijo—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres otro hijo? —preguntó la chica son una sonrisa.

—Claro que quiero, espacialmente si es tuyo, creía que no era el momento —cuando su novia se encogió de hombros, él sonrió—, así que nuevamente esperaré una sorpresa.

—Pero esta vez estaremos juntos hasta el final y lo siguiente, podremos lucir el embarazo tal como nos hemos lucido en este tour.

—Eres fantástica, ¿lo sabías? Hasta se me ha puesto dura de solo pensar en cuanto de amo —dijo Edward mientras la besaba y se movía para que la sintiera aún dentro de ella; Bella se rio.

—¿Otra ronda?

—Otra de muchas.

.

.

.

.

La inauguración de la exposición en Madrid fue tan comentada como la de París y Londres. Gran cantidad de periodistas que querían una exclusiva de la artista junto a su nuevo novio al cual ya le obtenían su historial, descubierto un hijo, su viudez y creado una cantidad excesiva de teorías de cómo se conocieron, algunas de ellas muy cercanas a la realidad cuando se dieron cuenta que la difunta mujer era la hermana de Isabella. Elena llevaba los pelos de punta con ese tema.

Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos les importó, Bella contestó que amaba al hijo de su novio, como también las cosas se dieron de tal forma que ellos gozaban de su segunda oportunidad.

En esa ocasión, la chica no se puso un vestido elegante, quería algo sencillo por lo que eligió una falda roja sobre una camiseta blanca y un lindo pañuelo al cuello con flores rojas. Tenía unas sandalias para su vestimenta pero finalmente eligió unas botas vaqueras para apaciguar el frío junto a una chaqueta del color de su falda.

Edward a su lado también escogió algo más informar: un traje negro, camisa negra y una camiseta blanca que le daba el color; no corbata y zapatos sport. Según los invitados se veían extremadamente bien juntos.

Se quedaron dos días más en la capital, por una entrevista y por descanso antes de regresar al trabajo. Ya habían informado a los Cullen de su llegada por lo que insistieron en que primero pasaran por la gran casa blanca para un almuerzo y luego podrían volver a su burbuja de amor. La pareja aceptó.

Después de despedirse de Elena quien retornaría sola a Londres, Benjamin y ellos tomaron un avión directo a Liverpool. El viaje fue tranquilo y sin percances, en el aeropuerto el asistente de la artista dejó algunas recomendaciones y quedaron en verse dentro de la semana para definir los detalles para la entrega de las obras ya vendidas. Con lo que ganó en esas exposiciones no tendría porque pintar en una larga temporada.

Primero pasaron a casa de Bella para dejar las maletas, esta insistió en que pasaran esa noche juntos y tal vez unos cuantos días más a lo que Edward no objetó. Tomaron una ducha y luego de una hora iban arriba del Volvo rumbo a la residencial donde vivían los Cullen.

Todos los recibieron con sonrisas y felicitaciones, durante esa semana vieron todo por la televisión o los periódicos, hasta la confirmación de su relación, lo que los tenía muy contentos al igual a que Tony quien fue el primero en recibirlos con gritos y abrazos de oso.

Todos los canales nacionales hablaban sobre la gran aparición de Bella Swan en las galerías y su paso por la gran ciudad, por lo que era necesario festejar ese suceso. Emmett felicitó a su hermana con un abrazo y un beso en la frente, según él, por un buen tiempo nadie podría quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Alice estaba fascinada con el diseño de la galería, en las fotos todo se veía perfecto, Esme también dio su opinión lo que enfrascó en una conversación a las cuatro mujeres presentes mientras los hombres hablaban de la aparición de Edward en las revistas de espectáculos, que se sentía ser el novio de la artista en vez de el gran doctor.

El día se hallaba helado por lo que se juntaron frente a la chimenea para entrar en calor, querían cualquier detalle importante sobre los lugares donde se quedaron y la gente que fue invitada por lo que en mucho rato, la pareja fueron los únicos que hablaban.

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio cuando se escucharon gritos desde la entrada de la casa, Esme frunció el ceño preguntándose por lo que ocurría. Echó un vistazo a su esposo esperando obtener alguna respuesta, éste parecía saber lo mismo que ella: nada.

Apareció en la sala una de las domésticas con expresión de disculpa mientras que tras ella aparecían Charlie y Renée Swan. Las miradas fueron directamente a Bella quien sorprendida se fijó rápidamente en Edward quien se acercó con la intención de protegerla. Los gritos no se demoraron en llegar y en especial los ojos enfurecidos de Charlie sobre su hija.

—Así que es verdad… No hiciste caso a mis palabras —la mirada penetrante del hombre podía asustar a cualquiera, Edward tomó de la cintura a su novia.

—Charlie, que sorpresa verte por aquí… —Carlisle intentó demostrar simpatía aunque no estaba muy feliz de esa entrada prepotente en su casa.

—Siento mucho haber interrumpido tu velada pero debo aclarar algunas cosas con Isabella.

—¿Y este es el momento para hacerlo? —preguntó Emmett acercándose a su hermana.

—Deja de interponerte hijo, esto es algo entre tu hermana y yo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella, esta vez reprimiendo el miedo que siempre le ocasionaba ese hombre.

—Como has podido —dijo Charlie entre diente mirándola fijamente—, te advertí que no debías acercarte a Edward y a Anthony, ni siquiera en estos momentos puedes respetar a tu hermana, ¿Dónde quedó nuestra crianza? ¡Ahora sales en todos los medios de comunicación! ¡Todos especulan sobre ti y el padre de mi nieto!

—¿De qué estás hablando, Charlie?… De que crianza se vienes a referir, ¿el maltrato psicológico? ¿El despotismo? —Emmett interrumpió a su padre intentando defender a su hermana, pero ésta le tomó del brazo para detenerlo, le regaló una sonrisa, era turno de defenderse sola.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta… Padre? ¿Qué por fin sea feliz, valiente? —Todos en la sala estaban en silencio mirando de un lado a otro esperando la respuesta.

—¿Qué me molesta? ¡No puedo creer que en la oportunidad que tengas, intentes seducir al marido de tu hermana! ¡Eso no es ser feliz o valiente! ¡Es ser una…!

—Nadie me está seduciendo, Charlie… Sabes mejor que nadie que hace muchos años que siempre he amado a Bella —interrumpió Edward evitando que dijera esa palabra que lo haría reaccionar contra su voluntad.

—Tú no hables muchacho, no puedo entender cómo estás educando a mi nieto, mostrándole esta escenita… Donde su madre muere y su padre corre a los brazos de su tía.

—¡No metas a Tony en esto! —Por primera vez en la noche, el señor Swan se quedó en silencio y sorprendido ante el grito revelador de su hija—. Ya basta de querer manipular la vida de todos… Amo a Edward, siempre lo he amado y no porque tú creas que es un pecado sentir eso, yo lo dejaré de hacer., ya no más.

—Eres una suelta, te arrastras ante cualquiera…

—Solo me he arrastrado una ocasión… Y fue ante ti, por el miedo que te tenía, pero ya no más, se acabó.

—¿Qué diría tu hermana ante todo esto? ¡Qué gran decepción! —habló Renée con una mano en su mejilla como si estuviera muy apenada por lo que ocurría. Bella sabía de sus actuaciones, un vil truco que ya no funcionaba.

—¿Qué diría? ¡Que es lo correcto!... ¿Y quieres saber más? Ella sabía que Edward y yo estábamos enamorados, me lo dijo hasta el día de su muerte. —Sus padres fruncieron el ceño, ella sonrió—. Hay tanto que ustedes no saben…

—¡Entonces dilo! ¡Habla! ¿Cómo estás tan segura que Angela hubiera aceptado algo así?

—¡Porque yo la cuidé durante su enfermedad! ¡Porque yo estuve con ella aceptando sus decisiones! Cuidándola cada día y noche, cuidando de su familia, de Edward, de Tony… Ella sabía toda la verdad, y me eligió a MÍ para cuidarla e insistió contra mi voluntad de que tomara lo que siempre me perteneció.

Sabía que sus palabras sonaban altaneras y podrían entenderse de otra manera, aunque ya no pensaba en lo que decía más que en enfrentar y callar los maltratos de su padre. En la sala todos estaban sorprendidos menos Emmett y Edward quienes se miraron y luego a la chica.

—Es mentira —susurró Charlie negando lentamente.

—¿Mentira? ¿Crees que es mentira? ¿Quieres saber la verdad?... ¡Tú has vivido en una mentira! ¡Todo lo que tú has querido creer, ha sido una mentira! Mentiras al creer que tu familia era perfecta, mentira creer que tu hija era feliz con un matrimonio arreglado del cual siempre quiso escapar pero solo seguía adelante para demostrar que era mejor que todos, mentira creyendo que al alejar a tu hija menor del amor de su vida, la separarías de él cuando fue todo lo contratio… ¡Mentira, creyendo que Anthony es hijo de Angela!

—¡¿Qué?!

Tanto Charlie, Renée, Esme y Carlisle preguntaron, eran demasiadas palabras de boca de Bella como para procesar con rapidez, sin embargo, esas últimas opacaban cualquier discusión. Los demás presentes siguieron atentos en silencio haciéndose la misma pregunta, a excepción de Edward quien se mantenía alerta a lo que viniera.

—Tony no es hijo de Angela y Edward… Es mío.

—De Bella y mío —finalizó Edward mirando a su mujer orgulloso de sus palabras.

—¿Anthony? —dijo alguien en un susurro.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ANTHONY?!<strong>

Creo que es uno de los capítulos más empalagosos y posibles comas diabéticos que podríamos tener, ¿lo creen? Pero definitivamente quería algo así para un final como este.

Ahora todos saben la verdad de la forma menos esperada, una Bella descontrolada que habló más de la cuenta. ¿Ahora qué?

SUSPENSO…

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_

Un regalo sorpresa para comenzar el año, necesitaba que esto fuera lo primero que hiciera este 2015, especialmente ahora que entramos en la recta final… Sí, exactamente lo que leen, unos siete a diez capítulos más. ¡Pero no pensemos en ello! Que me viene la melancolía.

¿Qué les pareció la música inspirada? Yo sigo que hablan por sí solas, es como si hubieran sido escritas para este fic. No dejen de oírlas.

Agradezco a _**carlita16, cavendano13, mariangeles, mistico gty6, LauraECS, lovelove13, Yoliki, BABYBOO27, yupi, Any, Memita, anónimo**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos que han pasado el año pasado a leer y dejar su comentario, favoritos y siguiendo este fic en cada actualización.

Espero disfrutar de su presencia este nuevo año con el desenlace de este fic como también encontrarlos en nuevos proyectos.

Los mejores deseos para cada uno de ustedes, un beso grande y un abrazo fuerte.

Camilla


	48. PALABRAS

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Hold my Heat – **_Sara Bareilles_

**.**

**Capítulo 48**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Imposible, ¿Es en serio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? ¿Tony? Esto es…

La habitación era un enredo de pensamientos, nadie sabía por dónde empezar a cuestionar las palabras de Bella, no sabían si tomarlo como una broma de muy mal gusto o verdaderamente creer en sus palabras, ¿madre de Anthony?

Tanto como los Swan y los Cullen estaban al tanto que la chica jamás mentiría y menos con un tema tan importante como ese… Eso quería decir que tuvo un hijo, Anthony era su hijo, y no solo de ella… Edward era su padre. Y era en ese punto donde las cosas comenzaban a cuadrar, nadie podría negar que el pequeño fuera hijo del hombre, era cosa de mirarlo para reconocer los genes: el cabello cobrizo, facciones, la misma nariz, la sonrisa. Pero como si por primera vez pudieran verlo realmente, como si por todos esos años hubieran sido ciegos, ahora se fijaban en los rasgos de Bella en el niño: sus ojos, los mismo ojos color chocolate y que confundieron con los de Angela en su tiempo.

La personalidad de Bella corría por sus venas, esa mente calculadora, la ilusión, mente imaginativa… No cabía duda, Anthony podía ser hijo de Isabella. Ahora, como enfrentar algo así luego de que has creído todo lo contrario, además de tantas preguntas… ¿Por qué ella no criaba a su hijo? ¿Por qué vivía con Angela? ¿Cuándo ocurrió el cambio? ¿Desde cuándo que Edward y Bella seguían en contacto? ¿Y cómo es que él sabía si ningún familiar o amigo se hallaba al corriente de ella por más de diez años?

Emmett pensaba en darse cabezazos contra la pared al no verlo anteriormente, era como si por primera vez viera a su querida hermana. Conocía toda la historia, los ayudó para que estuvieran juntos, sufrió junto a la pareja… Y en algún momento del tiempo se perdió tomando un camino totalmente diferente, ¿Cómo lograron esconder algo así?

Entre sus recuerdos intentaba rememorar algún momento en donde hubiese podido ocurrir esa situación, pero nada calzaba, jamás la vio embarazada, jamás notó una complicidad entre ellos como un secreto tan importante como aquel. Solo podía relacionar todo al recordar la promesa que le hizo a Angela antes de morir, de cuidar del niño, de protegerlo como si fuera propio. Ahora entendía porque fue así, su hermana fallecida le regresaba a su hijo, sin contar la verdad, ¿Quién no quiso revelar esa información?

Sin darse cuenta negaba con la cabeza, miró a Edward esperando a que su amigo pudiera darle explicaciones, no obstante, éste solo se fijaba a Bella, protegiéndola ante cualquier cosa; sonrió, eso nunca dejó de pasar, siempre la protegería, tomó una buena elección cuando los ayudó a estar juntos, y ahora estaba feliz de que pudieran vivir por fin ese romance, ser ellos, una pareja y su hermana tuviera la posibilidad de cuidar de Tony… Su hijo. Sacudió la cabeza pasando una mano por su frente.

Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba explicaciones, si bien no quería preguntar estando Charlie y Renée presentes. Bella los confrontó muy bien, hizo un buen trabajo y ya era momento de salir del campo de batalla o su padre la destrozaría en segundos solo con palabras. Quería sacarla de ahí, llevarla a casa, sentarla con un té en mano y luego preguntar poco a poco como ocurrieron las cosas, su cabeza parecía un revoltijo de pensamientos, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba entender cómo llegaron a algo como esa situación.

Edward sentía la los ojos fijos de su amigo, insistente, intentando descubrir si lo que pasaba era correcto. En ese momento era más importante cuidar de su novia, protegerla de lo que fuera a pasar. Siempre insistió en contar la verdad, ya no eran necesarios tantos secretos, y esa noche ocurría, todos se enteraban del auténtico pasado y no en el que creyeron vivir. Levantó la mirada con los ojos bien abiertos registrando el lugar. Anthony.

—¿Dónde está Anthony? —susurró para que solo escuchara Bella.

Como si Emmett tuviera el oído refinado, se hallaba en un segundo junto a ellos tomando de un brazo a su hermana y mirándolo fijamente. Todo lo que necesitaba saber se encontraba en esos ojos marrones.

—Tony jugaba arriba en tu antiguo cuarto. Anda por él, yo saco a Bella de aquí.

Edward corrió escaleras arriba llegando a su dormitorio donde su hijo dormía plácidamente entre los juguetes. Suspiró pasando una mano por el cabello, todos se enteraron menos la persona correcta.

Soñó con ese momento por tanto tiempo, el día en que Bella volviera por ellos diciendo que ya era momento de formar su propia familia, algo que nunca ocurrió. Luego se ilusionó cuando ella fue a cuidar de su hermana, pensó que se encariñaría tanto con el pequeño que decidiría contarle la verdad. La última vez que lo pensó fue en el viaje, cuando estuvieron en el puente de los candados, que por fin tomaría la decisión de contarle a Tony que era su madre… Y las cosas se salían de control, todo se enteraban, menos su hijo.

Con otro suspiro tomó al niño en brazos besándole la frente, bajó rápidamente encerrado en sus pensamientos sabiendo que sería atacado por preguntas cuando entrara en la sala. Y no se equivocó, Charlie exigía explicaciones, Renée murmuraba incoherencias, Alice ofrecía ayuda o hablaba algo de pasarse por casa para conversar. Edward solo fue capaz de mirar a su alrededor verificando que Bella no estuviera ahí y luego encontrarse con los ojos de su madre quien solo asintió.

Encontró a Emmett junto al Volvo, éste corrió a su encuentro tomando a su sobrino y colocarlo en la parte trasera mientras seguía dormido. Se fijó en Bella sentada en el asiento del copiloto, tensa, los ojos cerrados fuertemente como si esperaba el grito o una cachetada de parte de alguien, tal como esa niña asustada del pasado. Maldijo entre diente, ella ya no era así, era fuerte y podría con cualquier cosa, más con sus padres.

Abrió la puerta agachándose a su altura tomándola entre sus brazos para calmarla. Ella se aferró con fuerza a su camisa apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos sabían lo que se aproximaba, se mantendrían juntos en esto y esta vez nadie los separaría, jamás. La sintió temblar, la apretó más hacia él, besó su coronilla cerrando los ojos y respirando el perfume de su shampoo; ambos necesitaban relajarse, lo cual no sería en ese momento.

Cerró la puerta justo a tiempo cuando Charlie salía de la casa. Iba directo en su dirección, pero no dejaría que ensuciara las cosas más de lo que se hallaban. Con paso firme se puso entre él y su familia.

—Como puede causar más dolor diciendo esas…

—¿Mentiras? —preguntó Edward enfrentándolo—. Si crees que de verdad es una mentira, no tengo ningún problema en hacerme un examen de ADN y podrás saber que Anthony es hijo mío tanto como de Bella.

—Imposible… —Se escuchó el murmullo de Renée que tenía una mano sobre su boca intentando controlarse ya al lado de su esposo.

—Nada es imposible… Si creyeron que yo me quedaría alejado de Bella durante diez años, eso es imposible.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose amenazadoramente hasta que Edward levantó la mirada hacia sus padres que se encontraban en la puerta. Les dirigió un movimiento de cabeza que ellos entenderían. Se volvió hacia el coche donde aún seguía Emmett, en un murmullo le dijo que se veían en casa de la chica. No lo vio asentir pero sabía que estaría ahí en poco tiempo más, dando el momento para calmarla y controlar la situación.

Ya dentro del coche encendió el motor saliendo con rapidez del lugar, se detuvo saliendo de la residencial, colocó la mano sobre la pierna de su novia entregándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba. La vio sonreír levemente y luego sintió su mano sobre la suya. Volvió a partir el coche así salir lo antes posible de ahí, luego podría justificarse por la salida tan informal, dejando tantas preguntas en el aire, aún no era momento para seguir con la conversación, primero debían hablar ellos, las cosas cambiarían desde ese día en adelante.

En media hora estaban frente a la casa de Bella como lo planearon cuando bajaron del avión esa mañana. Aún con la mente perdida en otros lados, logró abrir la puerta para que Edward entrara con el pequeño en sus brazos. Agradecía que estuviera durmiendo, no se imaginaba tener que soportar también sus ojos sobre ella interrogándola por la verdad.

Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio de Anthony, Edward lo dejó sobre la cama, suspiró con las manos apoyadas sobre el colchón. Le besó la frente, luego le quitó los zapatos y lo tapó con una colcha calentita por el frío que hacía fuera. Cuando el hombre se alejó de la cama, ella se acercó, con delicadeza colocó una de sus manos sobre el rostro del pequeño, dejando una pequeña caricia en su mejilla… Era su hijo y todos lo sabían, el secreto que juró guardar por siempre, hasta su muerte, lo reveló esa noche, solo que la persona más importante seguía ignorante ante la realidad, no se enteró de las palabras que su… Que Bella, su verdadera madre expuso con tanta facilidad.

Le dejó un beso en la frente, suspiró antes de colocarse de pie, se giró hacia atrás para encontrarse con los ojos vidriosos de Edward observando la escena. Entendía perfectamente lo que sentía, se acercó tomándolo de la mano para salir de la habitación, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pronto todos querrían respuestas pero primero ellos debían conversar.

Edward fue por dos vasos de agua a la cocina mientras Bella se sentaba en la sala exterior de la casa contemplando el mar junto al atardecer, necesitaba un momento de tranquilidad, salir de esa catatonia y enfrentar lo que tanto temió. Agradeció la bebida helada indicándole a su novio que se sentara junto a ella, éste obedeció tomado su mano libre.

Aquel era el mejor lugar para pensar, Edward sabía que en otro espacio, tanto los Swan como los Cullen tendrían acceso ya que conocían las direcciones, mientras que a casa de Bella solo podían llegar Emmett y Alice quienes tendrían precaución antes de estacionar.

Bella suspiró, tomó las manos del chico mirándolas detenidamente como si fuera lo más interesante. Temía levantar el rostro y no saber qué decir, debía darle una explicación, justificar su reacción en casa de los Cullen. Volvió a suspirar, levantó la cabeza para encontrase con esos ojos verdes… Amaba esos ojos verdes, siempre pensó que Tony debía tener ese color, sin embargo, la sorpresa fue cuando el pequeño bebé de hace siete años abrió sus ojitos dejando a la vista el reflejo de su mirada, sus mismos ojos, parte de ella en él.

—Sé que lo conversamos y que no le diríamos nada a nadie… En realidad yo no quería decirle a nadie… Pero escucharlos hablar… —Bella se cayó tratando de retener cualquier brutalidad contra Charlie o Renée.

—Lo sé…

—No, no lo sabes Edward, todo será terrible desde ahora en adelante, querrán respuestas, nos apuntarán con el dedo por lo que hemos hecho…

—Bella…

—Ya era complicado cuando todos sabían que éramos amantes mientras seguías casado con Angela, y ahora enterarse que no solo había un amorío, sino que una personita…

—Bella…

—Esto es mucho, no se qué hacer, se me ha escapado de las manos, Angela no perdonará que haya contado todo…

—¡Bella! —La chica se detuvo sobresaltada al escuchar la fuerte voz de su novio—. Angela no tiene derecho a exigirte nada… Estás en tu derecho, Tú eres la madre de Tony, tú tienes el derecho de elegir qué hacer.

—Pero Anthony no sabe nada… —susurró la chica buscando algo interesante fuera de su campo de visión, Edward la tomó de la barbilla para obligarla a fijarse en él.

—Eso también es tu decisión… Sabes lo que yo pienso, sabes lo que quiero y como siempre, tú tienes la última palabra, eso lo respetaré siempre… Si quieres contárselo a nuestro hijo, yo estaré a tu lado… Si decides mantener el secreto… Haré lo que sea para que nadie hable, sin embargo, no será lo que yo hubiera elegido para nuestro futuro, Tony se merece la verdad.

—Lo sé.

Se giraron hacia la puerta cuando escucharon el timbre, Edward sin moverse de su lugar imaginaba que se trataba de su hermana y cuñado, más cuando se volvió a escuchar el sonido y unos golpecitos en la puerta.

Observó a la chica y le besó en la mejilla, suspiró antes de colocarse de pie e ir a abrir. Decidió no permitir la entrada si eso lastimaba a la mujer que amaba, sabía que debían respuestas, si bien creía que el ambiente debía estar algo más frío para poder conversar, más con Tony en casa donde podría despertar, no creía que tuvieran la misma suerte dos veces.

Tomó aire antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrir. Frente a él se encontraba el ceño fruncido de su hermana con Emmett tras ella con el mismo gesto aunque no mirándolo a él directamente sino que a la pequeña mujer de en frente. Así que dando una ojeada directa a Alice habló.

—No es momento de gritos ni reproches, si lo que quieren es hablar, bienvenidos.

—No puedes pedir que no exija una explicación— dijo Alice desafiando a su hermano.

—¡Alice! —Interrumpió Jasper quien luego miró a Edward pidiendo disculpas—. Nos vamos a calmar, venimos a dar nuestro apoyo, no a desafiarlos.

—Nos aseguramos que nadie nos siguiera —comentó Emmett mientras Rosalie asentía a su lado—, puedes estar tranquilo que solo seremos nosotros.

—Gracias. Entren, Anthony está dormido —dijo Edward advirtiéndoles, especialmente a su hermana.

Bella desde su lugar intentó sonreír dándole la bienvenida a su hogar, Edward en segundos se hallaba a su lado abrazándola por la cintura mientras los invitados se acomodaban en el sofá en forma de L o se quedaban de pie admirando la vista.

Alice paseaba de un lado para otro buscando control, le era difícil comportarse cuando acababa de enterarse de algo tan trascendental como la mentira que vivió durante tanto tiempo, siendo que la verdad era mucho mejor. Además al organizar las piezas del puzzle se daba cuenta que era la única ignorante ante el tema. Se detuvo y le echó un vistazo a su hermano, luego Emmett y finalizó en Rosalie.

—Ustedes lo sabían todo. —La rubia negó.

—Si estábamos enterados de su permanencia en casa de Angela cuidándola como también a Tony y Edward, pero no sabíamos nada de un embarazo… No tengo idea como logró ocultarlo de nosotros —sentenció mirando a su amiga.

—¿Cómo le haces eso a un hijo? ¿Cómo lo alejas de su madre? —preguntaba Alice tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Alice, cálmate cariño —dijo Jasper acercándosele.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! —Preguntó la morena alzando la voz—. ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría una cosa así?

—Yo —contestó finalmente Bella.

—Y nos explicarás el porqué, ¿cierto, hermanita? —expuso Emmett mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Todos se giraron hacia la artista esperando su respuesta, ésta tomó un trajo de aliento antes de asentir. Miró a su novio quien la observaba fijamente entregándole todo su apoyo, ambos sabían que ese momento sería difícil, sin embargo, era mejor terminar de una con todo en vez de darle más vueltas.

—Emmett, creo que no es el momento, tal vez mañana… —Rosalie intentó llamar la atención de su marido.

—No Rose, Emmett tiene razón… Debo darles una explicación, no saldré escapando esta vez, eso sí, voy a pedir que respeten mi decisión… Como siempre lo han hecho.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio fijos en Isabella, serios como nunca antes con miles de preguntas que hacer, si bien no lograban pronunciarlas en ese momento. La chica les ofreció algo para tomar a lo cual todos dijeron que no les apetecía, no obstante, ella igualmente fue por unos vasos de refresco, no se sentía preparada para hablar en ese segundo, así que mientras más tiempo le dieran, sería mejor.

Edward así lo entendió por lo que no perdió de vista a ninguno los presentes advirtiendo que no dijeran nada. Cuando Bella volvió con una bandeja con vasos para todos y los repartió, buscó donde estaba Edward quien la esperaba con un espacio para ella. No supo si corrió hacia el lugar, lo único que aseguraba es que necesitaba de su protección, mucho más que en cualquier otro momento desde que se conocían.

**(1)**Dio una lenta ojeada por todos los que presentaban ahí, todos los pares de ojos estaban en su dirección. Tomó aire hasta llenar sus pulmones esperando que de esa manera lograra tener las fuerzas necesarias para poder contra todo lo que venía en segundos, porque una vez que abriera la boca para explicar, las preguntas no dejarían de aparecer.

—Fue a finales de mi penúltimo año en la Academia… Cuando Rose se iba a Brasil…

—Esos días en que no andabas bien, distraída, angustiada —confirmó Rosalie mientras su amiga asentía sin mirarla a la cara.

—Cuando me contó que se hallaba embarazada era el hombre más feliz del mundo, íbamos a tener un hijo, eso sí todo cayó cuando me dijo que no quería a ese pequeño. —Siguió hablando Edward, sabía que a Bella le costaba esa situación por lo que decidió ayudarla—. No quería creer en lo que me decía, según Bella no podía criar a un hijo cuando estaba por terminar los estudios, yo sabía que no se trataba de eso, era algo más fuerte que la llevaba a pensar una cosa así.

—Angela —contestaron al unísono Alice y Emmett, Edward asintió, volvió la vista hacia su novia quien no decía nada, la tomó de la mano para darle fuerzas.

—Podía sentir su angustia… Hasta creí que lo decía en cierto, que verdaderamente no quería a ese bebé, hasta pensé que abortaría —sintió como todos ahogaban el aire.

—Bella ¿lo ibas a hacer? —preguntó exaltado Emmett.

—Nunca… jamás se me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo así, ese pequeño ser era parte de Edward y mía, no podía hacer una cosa así. Decirle a Edward que no quería ese bebé era la única forma de hacer las cosas más fáciles… O eso creí, más cuando has sido amenazada con destruir la vida de la persona que amas como la de todos los que permanecían a mí alrededor… Angela se preocupó mostrarme que bien planeado era su juego como para intimidarme con solo el hecho de pronunciar a Charlie. Él estaba casado, tenía otras obligaciones y no podía venir y complicar más las cosas… Fui una estúpida, pero en ese momento era mi mejor opción.

—¿Qué ocurrió entonces? —preguntó Alice mirando a su amiga.

—Edward dio una alternativa que me pareció correcta.

.

.

.

_**Ocho años atrás**_

_**Londres  
><strong>_

.

—_Déjame cuidarlo a mí._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Has dicho que no abortarás, al mismo modo tampoco lo quieres porque encuentras que no estás preparada para esa responsabilidad… Bueno, dame a nuestro hijo, yo lo cuidaré hasta que tú te sientas preparada._

—_Edward no…. __—__el chico se acercó tomándola de las manos y mirándola fijo._

—_Yo si quiero a nuestro hijo y sé que tú también lo quieres solo estás asustada… Yo lo cuidaré, lo protegeré ante todo, le contaré de su madre, que pronto regresará y cuando estés preparada, nosotros estemos felices de darte la bienvenida._

—_¿Y si nunca decido volver? __—__Edward bajó la mirada un segundo para contemplarla nuevamente con una leve sonrisa._

—_Si aún me amas para ese día, se que volverás._

—_¿Y Angela? __—__era la pregunta más dolorosa, de igual forma debía saber que ocurriría, Edward negó._

—_Hablaré con mi abogado para que agilice el asunto, estaré divorciado antes del parto._

_._

_._

_._

—Lo más difícil fue ocultarle a Edward todas las amenazas que Angela me dio antes de su visita, como también el dolor cuando fui y le conté a mi hermana la noticia, dándole la posibilidad de destruirnos aún más al tomar al bebé en adopción sabiendo que con eso jamás Edward se alejaría de su lado.

—No lo puedo creer —comentó en un susurro Rosalie con las manos en la boca.

—Esa mujer… —escuchó que decía Alice.

Vio de reojo como todos tenían una expresión de negación en el rostro, preguntándose como las cosas podrían haber sido tan complicadas o porque ella misma las complicó sin necesidad. En ese momento, ocho años atrás cuando aún se temía ella misma, no pensaba en otra cosa más que la felicidad de las personas que amaba antes que la suya propia.

En la cabeza de Bella se presentaron escenas del pasado, recordó a la perfección las palabras que dijo Edward: _"Si aún me amas para ese día, se que volverás"_, y tuvo razón, ahora volvía para ser parte de esa familia, pero no sabía si preparada como para revelar los secretos. Miró al hombre que aún seguía a su lado mirándola y reconfortándola.

—Mi único pensamiento en ese momento era Edward y el bebé, quería protegerlos como él siempre hizo conmigo… Pensaba en Renée y Charlie, lo que serían capaces de hacer al enterarse de que estaba embarazada del esposo de mi hermana, yo solo quería salvarlo de cualquier sufrimiento sin entender que verdaderamente, lo hacía sufrir al decirle que no quería a ese hijo de ambos… No podía decírselo… Sentía terror.

—Bella… No lo puedo comprender, no me veo haciendo eso por Peter o Jasper —dijo Alice mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos sin dejar de observar a la pareja aunque se dirigiera a su amiga—. Tantos te apoyábamos, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Solo desapareciste.

—¡Miedo Alice! ¡Terror de lo que pudiera pasar! Saber que era yo la otra, la que causaba el sufrimiento. —El lugar quedó en silencio.

—¿Dejaron… Dejaron de frecuentarse? —Emmett vigilaba a su hermana y amigo esperando la respuesta, fue Edward quien contestó.

—No… Era imposible, a pesar de lo que intenté en una ocasión… Mientras estuvo embarazada no podía dejarla sola, necesitaba sentirla cerca e intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión, tuve que soportar a Angela constantemente quien lograba que cualquier intento fracasara.

—Fue ahí cuando desapareciste por mucho tiempo… Estuviste en Madrid. —No era una pregunta sino que una afirmación, Bella miró a Rose asintiendo—. Cuando fuiste a hacernos esa visita… Cuando te vi tan deprimida era… Acababas de dejar a Anthony… A tu hijo.

—No, la obligaron —contestó Edward reteniendo la vista de todos esperando entender a que se refería, suspiró—. Al nacer Tony podía asegurar que lograba mi propósito cuando Bella me dijo que quería llamar a nuestro hijo Anthony… Un día, luego de despedirme de ella y volver a casa…. Bella ya no vivía con nosotros, según Angela, salió corriendo porque no quería seguir en ese pueblo y menos cerca de nosotros.

Era como si nadie pudiera creer las palabras de Edward, nadie daba crédito de que Bella hubiera salido corriendo de esa forma y menos viéndola ahí desvalida. Debía de existir algo más, alguna cosa que solo sabían la chica y su hermana fallecida, además Edward decía que fue obligado ¿Angela? Todos volvieron a la realidad cuando escucharon a la artista hablar.

—Pero no lo volveré a hacer… Estoy teniendo ayuda psicológica, enfrentando mis temores y Edward me ayuda en cada meta que debo cumplir. Prometo no volver a pensar en todos antes que en mí… Si para mí está bien, lo estará para los demás.

—¿Ayuda psicológica? —preguntó Emmett alarmado.

Edward carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos los presentes, con una mirada dio a entender que ya era momento de irse, Bella necesitaba descansar, cuando procesara todo lo que decía, no se sentiría cómoda. Nadie pareció oponerse gracias al cielo, además no solo ellos debían enterarse de la historia, Esme, Carlisle y los padres de la chica también se encontraban involucrados y más una personita que ahora dormía en uno de los cuartos.

Alice se acercó a su amiga dándole un abrazo reconfortador, demostrándole que estaba con ella, jamás la dejaría aunque tomara ese tipo de decisiones que luego podrían tener consecuencias. Luego se acercó Jasper quien también le regaló un abrazo cálido antes de tomar a su esposa por la cintura y llevarla hacia la entrada.

Cuando se acercó Emmett hacia su hermana, Edward pensó que daría algún comentario, solo contempló a ambos, les regaló una sonrisa, tomó de un hombro a su amigo y luego abrazó a su hermana dejándole un beso en la coronilla. Cuando fue el turno de Rosalie, ella les regaló una sonrisa, les deseó buenas noches y finalmente dejó un beso en la mejilla de Bella.

La pareja se quedó en la misma posición viendo como todos desaparecerían por el hall principal y escuchaban la puerta cerrarse. Edward sabía que esto no terminaba ahí, faltaban muchas preguntas por contestar y dudas que jamás pudieran ser aclaradas, porque lo que ocurrió hace siete años, solo era algo que entenderían ellos… y podía ser que no fuera así, en una de esas nadie entendería, solo se dieron… Podrían haber sido malas decisiones o algo precipitadas sin haberlas pensado con la mente fría, no obstante, ya hechas solo faltaba avanzar intentando mejorar.

Edward tomó a Bella entre sus brazos, dejó pequeños besos por todo su rostro hasta terminar en sus labios, dejando un cálido beso que fue correspondido. La miró fijamente a los ojos invitándola a descansar, no era necesario seguir torturándose con los posibles hechos, ahora solo debían centrarse en el presente y en el bienestar de Anthony.

La chica suspiró aferrándose al cuello de su novio mientras asentía junto a su pecho. El hombre se levantó con ella en brazos dirigiéndose al cuarto principal. Le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y colocarse el pijama; no dejaban de admirar sus ojos cerrándose en su burbuja personal en la cual vivieron durante tantos años.

Iba a llevarla a la cama cuando ella negó exigiendo que también se colocara el pijama ya que no se iría a la cama sola. Edward rio entre dientes mientras se quitaba la ropa ante la expectante mirada de la chica. Tomó el pantalón de chándal que utilizaba en esa casa, se lo colocó y sin advertirle la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama sin más palabras. Por fin Bella sonrió dejándole un beso en el cuello.

Los arropó a ambos para evitar el frío de la noche, enredó sus brazos por ese cuerpo que amaba desde hace años y dejó algunos besos cálidos para ayudarla a calmarse. Cuando sintió que su respiración era pausada, pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla dejándole un leve roce, besó su frente nuevamente para luego levantarse con cuidado para no despertarla. La admiró desde su posición, suspiró intentando liberar todos los problemas que llevaban.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, fue al dormitorio de Anthony ansioso por verlo. Seguía dormido en la misma posición en que lo dejó cuando llegaron a la casa, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría siendo que era la persona que debía estar al tanto de los sucesos. Ya sería su momento para sentarse a conversar, porque debían hacerlo, debía convencer a Bella de eso.

Acarició el rostro de su hijo, dejó un beso como el que le dio a su mujer y luego salió del cuarto. No quería nada más que cuidar el sueño de su familia, no tenía sueño así que no quería irse a la cama para darse vueltas logrando despertar a Bella. Fue hacia la sala, miró por la ventana, todo oscuro, ya era de madrugada pero todavía no sería el amanecer hasta algunas horas más. Se preguntó si sus padres estarían despiertos esperando a que él telefoneara para saber algo de lo ocurrido, buscando en la sala exterior su móvil, recordaba haberlo dejado ahí luego de cuidar de la chica.

Marcó el discado rápido, si no contestaban no insistiría, si bien como supuso, no alcanzó a sonar el segundo timbre cuando Esme contestaba.

—_Hijo, ¿cómo está todo?_

—Tranquila mamá, todo está bien…

—_¿Bella, Anthony? ¿Se enteró de todo? _

—Madre, Bella duerme al igual que Tony…—nuevamente Esme interrumpió.

—_¿Qué está ocurriendo, Edward? ¿Por qué nos han ocultado esto por tantos años?_

—Sé que estás nerviosa y necesitas saber, pero no es el momento para hablar, prometo que mañana te contaré todo.

—_Los estaré esperando… Procura que Bella descanse, debe ser terrible pasar por todo esto. _

—Claro…—Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando que sería lo mejor, si bien no debía pensarlo mucho—. Mamá, creo que será mejor que también estén presente los Swan, será más fácil para Bella si debe contar la historia solo una vez más…

—_Por supuesto, hijo, si es lo que quieres, lo organizaré todo por la mañana. ¿Están en casa de Bella, cierto? _

—Sí, Charlie no sabe la dirección, no quiero que la intimiden más.

—_Lo entiendo, tu padre manda saludos… Será mejor que vayas a dormir y cuides a tu mujer, te necesita._ —Sonrió ante ese comentario, adoraba como se escuchaba.

—Iré, mándale un beso a papá, los quiero. Buenas noches.

Sí, sería más fácil y menos agotador si Bella y él contaban la historia una vez más y en un lugar pacífico como era el hogar de sus padres, Esme no permitiría que la paz se estropeara en su casa. No sabía si era la mejor decisión contarle la verdad a Charlie y Renée, aunque liberarse de esos secretos harían de la terapia de Bella un gran avance.

Sabía que no aceptarían que su hija perfecta, en realidad, fue todo lo contrario, mintiéndoles, ocultado tantas cosas, hasta en su último minuto de vida. Pasó sus manos por el cabello despeinándolo más de lo habitual, debía obligarse a descansar, el día siguiente sería caótico, necesitaba tener fuerzas para proteger a su mujer, porque nadie la dañaría nunca más.

Se giró hacia el pasillo cuando sonó su móvil. Extrañado se abalanzó a tomarlo antes que despertara a alguien; era Emmett. Suspiró antes de aceptar la llamada.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—_No podré dormir si no me explicar a que se refiere con ayuda psicológica_ —dijo Emmett afligido. Edward se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía hasta hace algunos meses. Comenzó la terapia cuando salió definitivamente de mi casa en Madrid, luego lo dejó cuando llegó a Liverpool… El día de la exposición me confesó sobre esto y que la retomaría, pero quería que la ayudara en el proceso y en eso estamos. —El silencio se apoderó entre las líneas telefónicas.

—¿_Tan mal está?_ —preguntó Emmett en un murmullo.

—Ya no —respondió Edward rápidamente—, está volviendo a ser esa Bella sonriente de hace diez años… Y más fuerte. —Ambos se rieron.

—_Nos vemos mañana, hermano_ —dijo Emmett terminando la conexión.

Se quedó observando el aparato como si estuviera viendo el rostro de su amigo, entendía la preocupación, siempre se hizo cargo de su hermana, protegiéndola, animándola a vivir y ser feliz, por lo que hablar sobre problemas debía ser preocupante.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, miró a Bella que ocupaba parte de la cama como si estuviera esperándolo. Sonrió al pensar que siempre pudo ser así, siempre despertar con esa chica junto a él, como las veces en Londres. Si bien, esos detalles podrían haber cambiado el futuro, en una de esas las cosas debían quedar tal y como estaban, aunque ocasionara estos acontecimientos, pero eso los fortaleció y sabía más que nunca que Bella jamás se alejaría de su lado.

Recordó los últimos tiempos en que estuvieron juntos antes de decidir volver a Liverpool, cuantas veces insistió que debían estar juntos y esa mujer que ahora dormía junto a su cuerpo se negó como también lo prepotente que fue él. Tal vez tuvo alguna razón, sabía que las cosas necesitaban su tiempo. Fue quedándose dormido mientras recodaba ese pasado no tan lejano, esos últimos días en casa.

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Sé que los mantuve en suspenso, quería actualizar antes, pero los tiempos no estuvieron de mi lado, demasiado trabajo que me ha tenido con la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en la escritura.

¿Dónde estaba Tony? ¡DURMIENDO!

Creo que no es forma de enterarse que su verdadera madre está viva por lo que esperaremos un poquito más, ¿vale?

Les tengo una noticia, el próximo capítulo es el último en el pasado y solo son unos meses atrás, con los últimos momentos de Edward y Bella juntos. Luego solo nos quedaremos en el presente sacando los secretos a la luz y unas cuantas sorpresas más.

Debo agradecer de corazón todos los Reviews y favoritos que recibí en el capítulo anterior, leí cada uno de ellos y solo por tiempo no pude contestarlos todos, pero que sepan que siempre estoy al pendiente de ellos, me gusta saber lo que piensan de este fic. Gracias a _**leokavasa, roanva, Allie, jupy, Anagbz85, LydMacan, Yoliki, patricia, Nilari, anónimo, joiitahlaloquii, anónimo2, cavendano13, maría. F. gomez545, yasmin-cullen, LauraECS, Yeyry Cullen, perla C, carlita16, iscullen1, lauritacullenswan, valentina paez, MarielaArgent, cinsygonzalez, memita, Any**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo.

Solo me queda invitarlos a participar del grupo en facebook: **Basta de Secretos by Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)** donde dejo fotografías, música y trato de dejar adelantos.

Un beso grande para todos y espero vernos muy pronto.

Camilla.


	49. QUÉDATE

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ w w ce bo ok groups / 558811970821049/__) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "tod<strong>__**os los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Quédate - **_Camila_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Capítulo 49**

**.**

_**Dos meses atrás**_

**Madrid**

.

Dos años… Dos años viéndola caminar por los pasillos de la casa, bajando y subiendo las escaleras, encerrada en la cocina preparando la cena para disfrutarla todos juntos en la mesa, escuchar su risa encerrada en el cuerpo del chico antes de dormir; haciendo de esa casa un hogar. No obstante, lo que él necesitaba era una simple respuesta.

Dos años de tortura esperando la decisión que podría cambiar sus vidas y que ella temía elegir intentando opacar ese momento a través de otros. Pero Edward jamás lo olvidaría, más cuando aceptó quedarse luego de la muerte de su hermana para cuidar de Tony, supuestamente para ayudar a recuperarse de la perdida y luego tomaría sus cosas para regresar. ¿Para eso necesitaba dos años? No podía engañarlo, algo más se escondía tras esas palabras.

Una verdadera tortura, tenerla tan cerca y al mismo tiempo demasiado lejos para poder abrazarla, besarla, volver a sentirla junto a su cuerpo esas noches heladas a pesar de todo lo que vivieron el último tiempo antes de que Angela partiera.

Demasiado lejos… Parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia y a la vez a solo centímetros cuando cenaban o la veía jugar con Anthony, despedirse cada noche antes de correr al segundo piso y encerrarse en su cuarto con llave; sí, muchas veces intentó abrir sin resultados. Ella no quería verlo a solas.

Bufó pasando las manos por el cabello intentando quitar los pensamientos de la mente para poder trabajar en el seminario que debía presentar dentro de unos días. Le era imposible cuando su cabeza solo buscaba una explicación a la situación que vivía en casa. Si alguna vez pensó que vivir con Angela y aparentar que eran una familia feliz era difícil, no tenía comparación con tener que pasar tiempo con Bella, desearla y no poder tenerla ya que decía que necesitaba pasar el luto. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería eso?

Recordó el día del funeral, cuando vio a Bella colocarse a la altura de su hijo y susurrarle algo antes de ponerse de pie para salir del lugar sin siquiera despedirse. En el momento pensó que los dejaba, que no la vería más y la historia se volvería a repetir; sin embargo, cuando Anthony se acercó para explicarle que ella los estaría esperando en el hotel, su corazón volvió a latir con tranquilidad; solo quería evitar las despedidas y explicaciones.

Como si estuviera programado, se acercó a su familia para recibir el pésame y luego hacia los Swan. Con estos últimos solo fueron asentimientos de cabeza y ninguna palabra ya que significaba tener que explicar su aparición con Bella. Esperó que los demás asistentes se acercaran y finalmente tomó a su hijo en brazos para salir del lugar.

Nadie dijo nada, podría haber creído que ambos necesitaban encerrarse y llorar la pérdida, lo cual no fue así, padre e hijo siguieron en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la habitación del hotel donde Bella los esperaba con una mesa llena de caramelos, pasteles, refrescos. Tony dio un pequeño grito corriendo a los brazos de la chica, Edward se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Durante tres meses fue así, Bella jamás dejaba que ninguno de los dos pensara con tristeza por Angela, ella se fue con tranquilidad y nadie debía sufrir por ello, debían alegrarse de que las cosas no fueran peores. Edward no podía soportar como Bella hablaba de su hermana frente a Tony, creyendo esa mentira de que era su madre, por lo que salía con disimulo de la habitación… Algo que los llevó a una gran discusión al cuarto mes.

Usa noche, cuando Bella comenzó a hablar de su "madre", se retiró con disimulo hacia el despacho encerrándose en el trabajo para olvidar cualquier cosa que siguiera esa vil mentira a su hijo. Se sentó en el escritorio apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas dejando caer el peso hacia delante. Tiempo después la chica entró abruptamente cerrando tras ella, apoyándose en esa con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Edward la contempló desde su posición conociendo muy bien esa mirada ya que la recibía casi todos los días desde hace tres meses. Levantó el cuerpo apoyando las manos en el escritorio esperando con atención las palabras de la mujer, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada. Él apoyando en el mueble se coloco en la misma posición de Bella y la misma expresión. Ella se acercó enojada, sin más empujó con ambas manos en el pecho del hombre, esté sorprendido abrió los ojos esperando una explicación ante tal reacción. Y ese fue el punto en donde ambos no pudieron detenerse.

—¡Como su padre, aprenderás a controlarte! ¿Crees que él no lo nota? ¿Crees que es un niño cualquiera? Tú… La próxima… Te quedarás —dijo Bella apuntando con un dedo sobre su pecho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿A que me refiero? ¡Deja de escapar! Cada ocasión que yo hablo de Angela tú sales de la habitación… Tony se da cuenta, él cree que aún sufres por su pérdida… ¡Siendo que es todo lo contrario!

—¿Qué deje de escapar? Mira quien lo dice…Yo nunca he dicho que no sufra la pérdida —dijo Edward murmurando intentando no levantar la voz—. Si bien no voy a aceptar escuchar como su verdadera madre le cuenta historias de otra persona como si fuera un ángel…

—Angela es su madre… —interrumpió Bella.

—¡No! —Gritó Edward tomando de los hombros obligándola a fijarse en sus ojos— ¡Tú Eres su madre! No voy a jugar a ese juego en donde debo mentirle… Prometí cuidarlo, no engañarlo —Bella bajó la mirada, dejando caer los hombros tensionados.

—Prometiste aceptar mi decisión —susurró la chica, Edward suspiró.

—Y lo hago… Eso sí, no me pidas mentirle a nuestro hijo.

Luego de ese día, las cosas cambiaron, Bella se mostraba más distante de Edward aun cuando intentaba aparentar eso delante del pequeño como la buena actriz en que se convirtió esos años. Se despertaba por la mañana a preparar el desayuno, los despedía y luego se preocupaba del aseo de la casa, por la tarde iba por Tony a la guardería, pasaban la tarde haciendo deberes o cocinando mientras esperaban la llegada de Edward. Luego ella los dejaba solos para preparar la cena, ayudaba al pequeño a prepararse para dormir y cuando era turno del hombre ella se iba a encerrar a su cuarto sin volver a salir hasta la mañana siguiente. Ya no sonrisas, llamados, risas, nada.

Peor fue cuando los más cercanos de Moncloa murmuraban en el barrio sobre la relación que existía entre el doctor y la hermana de su difunta esposa. La idea de que la cuñada venía a tomar el puesto de la difunta esposa, rondaba por todas las casas. No obstante, al doctor Cullen no le importaba tales habladurías, solo le importaba tener a Bella lo más cerca cuanto más pudiera retenerla, aun cuando las cosas comenzaban a cambiar, el frío reinaba en el hogar.

Miedo.

Sabía muy bien aparentar y más frente a Anthony, si bien en el momento que se hallaban solos, las cosas eran tan diferentes que Edward podía sentir como su corazón iba resquebrajándose poco a poco, solo podía contentarse quedar frente a la puerta cerrada e imaginar que algún día la abriría para él; eso jamás ocurrió.

El tiempo siguió avanzando, un año y luego otro, cada uno encerrado en su trabajo, escuchando algunos llamados de Elena hacia la chica y está intentando controlarla. Sentía que se le escapaba entre los dedos sin poder retenerla un poco más. Y tal como lo sospechó, ese día llegó.

Bella se encontraba en la cocina con Tony preparando galletas, ella se preocupada del horno mientras el pequeño amasaba. Observarlos reír y conversar como siempre debió ser era el mejor regalo para volver a casa luego de un duro día de trabajo. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia la sonrisa desapareció, tal como cada día desde esa maldita discusión que cambió sus vidas.

Se sentó alejado, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esos tiempos en que el amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, esos días en que se confesaban amor eterno, el no poder vivir sin el otro a pesar de los obstáculos que se interponían entre ellos. Estos días ya no existían, los distinguía más lejos que nunca. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de esa visión por lo menos unos segundos, saludó a su hijo y luego a Bella. Escapó como un ladrón del lugar sin soportar estar en la misma habitación.

Cuando volvió a aparecer en la sala Bella y Anthony lo esperaban sentados en el sofá, ambos lo miraban serios. En la mesa de centro lo esperaba una bandeja con un plato de galletas, dos tazas para de té y un vaso de leche. Frunció levemente el ceño sin entender a que se debía esa pequeña reunión. La chica lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón vacío cerca de ellos, por primera vez después de meses, Bella le regaló una sonrisa.

Edward dejó los papeles que llevaba en la mano en una mesita acercándose con precaución, como si algo fuera a detonar si hacía un movimiento en falso. En ningún momento dejó de vigilar a la chica esperando leer sus expresiones, su hijo parecía tan tranquilo que la noticia no debía ser mala aunque su corazón decía todo lo contrario, en especial cuando sentía como un pedazo de este se desprendía.

—Con Tony hemos charlado esta tarde luego de que fui a buscarlo a la guardería… —Bella se giró hacia el pequeño regalándole una sonrisa que él correspondió—. Pasamos por un helado y luego nos fuimos al parque donde pasamos un largo rato conversando.

—¿Y qué cosas interesantes discutieron? —preguntó Edward sin querer escuchar en verdad la respuesta.

—Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que yo hacía antes de venir a Madrid, sobre mi trabajo, mis pinturas, las obras de arte que fueron expuestas en galerías… Sobre mi vida en Londres, donde están todas mis cosas…

—Bella me contó que ella pintaba en unos lienzos muy grandes… Me dijo que podía pintarme a mí si yo quería. —Dio una ojeada a la chica, ambos se sonrieron y luego Anthony regresó los ojos hacia su padre—. Me dijo que ella debe seguir haciendo eso… Pintar, como yo pinto en la escuela. —En ese momento la cabeza de Edward entendió todo lo que preparaba en su cabeza, giró bruscamente hacia la mujer.

—Le expliqué que yo debo seguir mi camino, debo volver a lo que me gusta hacer, sin malinterpretar todo lo que he estado haciendo aquí, no significa que no me haya gustado… He sido muy feliz aquí, poder cuidar de Angela, de Tony… Y de todos. —Bella miró a los dos hombres antes de seguir—. Ahora debo partir, se que ustedes dos podrán cuidarse… Además le prometí a Tony que no lo dejaré, ya no nos veremos todos los días, pero si tú lo autorizas, podré pasar algunas semanas de sus vacaciones con él, salir, irnos a algún lugar… —Bella suspiró bajando la observando el suelo para recuperarse —. Ya es momento de que parta.

Edward no dijo nada esa tarde, no habló durante el resto del día, nadie comentó al respecto, Bella no dejaba de vigilar su expresión esperando que en algún momento gritara exponiendo su descontento. Y nada ocurrió, ella se preocupó de todo, hasta de acostar al pequeño, siendo que desde la muerte de Angela, Edward insistía en ser quien lo arropara antes de que se durmiera.

Cuando salió de la habitación suspiró, había sido un día muy largo, observó hacia el piso inferior, pensando en si debía regresar donde Edward y conversar tranquilamente. Quería que entendiera su decisión, ella ya necesitaba irse, necesitaba volver a su vida… Necesitaba alejarse de él. No podía reemplazar a Angela, sabía que tenía todo el derecho, hasta el punto de decirle toda la verdad a Tony y llevárselo, sin embargo, no podía hacerle algo así a Edward.

Suspiró, sacudió al cabeza, se dio la vuelta para ir a su dormitorio, le prometió al niño que se quedaría esos días en casa. Entró, encendió la luz y para su sorpresa, el cuarto no se hallaba vacío. Era como retroceder a esos dos momentos en su vida donde vio al chico deprimido, sufriendo, destrozado por dentro. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que volvieron a estar juntos luego de que ella fuera mandada a Londres o la vez cuando él volvió para contarle de Angela y su enfermedad.

**(1)**Ahora sentado ahí en la cama mirándola fijamente, con la misma tristeza, el mismo corazón destruido y ella debía ser tan fuerte para no caer ante ello, esta vez, como muchas otras veces, debía seguir su camino, no estaba en su destino estar juntos, siempre vendría algo que los separaría como pasaba desde que se conocían, Bella ya no quería seguir sufriendo y la única forma era volver a desaparecer. Suspiró, se sentó en la cama junto a Edward, entrelazó sus dedos para no tener la tentación de abrazarlo o lazarse a sus labios, algo que llamaba con locura.

—No puedes dejarme… No otra vez —susurró Edward sin mover nada más que sus labios.

—Debo hacerlo.

—¡No, no debes! Solo quieres huir de lo que sentimos, temiendo en lo que digan los demás… —Edward se dio la vuelta para encarar a la mujer —. Lo vi en el funeral de Angela… Vi como te aterrorizó ver a tus padres y lo que pensaran de nosotros. —Bella bajó la mirada, volvió a subir la vista bruscamente al escuchar el último comentario —; y más que te vieran con Tony.

—No digas eso…

—Es la verdad, temías que notaran el parecido que tiene contigo, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Yo debo vivir con ese recuerdo permanente de que existes? ¿Crees que yo no te veo en Tony?

—Edward, debo seguir con mi vida, lo nuestro nunca funcionaría, y puede que tengas razón, siempre temeré a mis padres, pensando en el que dirán… Porque así ha sido toda mi vida, Edward, siempre he tenido que temerles —el hombre tomó las manos de Bella colocándolas sobre su corazón.

—Pero eso no tiene porque seguir, yo puedo cuidarte, puedo hacerlos desaparecer… Esto es tuyo —dijo sin quitar las manos de su corazón, Bella cerró los ojos.

—No lo compliques más… Déjame ir.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

Los labios de Edward en segundos estaban sobre los de Bella besándola apasionadamente, reteniéndola cerca, que el fuego se apoderada de sus cuerpos, recordándoles porque el amor jamás podría acabar entre ellos aun cuando intentaran lo imposible por lograrlo. Bella no pudo hacer nada, se dejó llevar, era adicta a esos labios, a ese hombre en particular y cualquier acercamiento la llevaría al delirio. Pasó sus manos por el cuello tan conocido para ella como la palma de su mano, lo extrañaba, no podía mentirse aun cuando debía dejar eso, retomar su vida. Si durante años no lograron tener una verdadera relación, no había oportunidad para que las cosas cambiaran. Podía estar equivocada, lo sabía, pero en ese momento necesitaba salir, abrir sus alas y volar lejos, ocultarse como fue durante tantos años.

Como siempre, él la embriagaba, sus manos acariciando su piel, mientras esos labios que la hacían ilusionar la besaban sin detenerse, sin importar que debieran respirar en algún momento.

Bella fue directo a su camisa, desabrochando botón por botón hasta terminar quitándosela mientras un beso aún seguía jugando con sus labios. Pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo, cuanto lo extrañaba, tenerlo para ella, decir que ese cuerpo solo le pertenecía a ella, era dueña por completo. Qué más daba, no podía dejarlo ir sin antes probarlo por última vez, se obligó a separar ese beso, quedando sus ojos unidos, Bella cerró los ojos bajando la mirada para toparse con el pecho desnudo de Edward. Dejó pequeños besos mientras sentía los brazos del hombre abrazarla con fuerza reteniéndola todo lo que pudiera.

Fue directo a los pantalones, abrió los ojos topándose con esos hermosos ojos verdes, esos que tanto quiso que su hijo tuviera. Bajó el cierre, dejó que estos cayeran sin despegar la visión uno del otro, colocó sus manos sobre su torso obligándolo a sentarse, aún mirándose, ella se quitó la polera y la falda. Se quedó de pie, sin moverse, conectados. Bella avanzó un paso para quedar aún más cerca de Edward, éste la tomó por la cintura, apoyó su cabeza sobre su estomago, sintiendo el calor, sintiéndose en casa después de tanto tiempo.

Lentamente ambos cayeron en la cama, entre caricias y besos, terminaron sin ropa, sintiendo la piel por completo, los roces, el calor y la pasión. Los besos cada vez más apasionados, ella sobre él, a la altura de sus caderas, lista para que él entrara en ella, ser uno después de tanta sensación.

Nuevamente sin dejar de admirarse, Bella se colocó sobre el miembro del chico dejando que entrara lentamente. Gimieron en silencio cayó sobre su pecho mientras él se movía dentro y fuera. Los jadeos se hicieron presentes, ambos sintiéndose, lento, no había prisa, si iban muy rápido sabían que sería el final; mientras más durara, se podían mentir diciendo que esto era para siempre. La intensidad del deseo, el amor escondido, prohibido, los extasiaba, los movimiento comenzaron a acelerarse hasta llegar al orgasmo. Bella se arqueó dejándose llevar por la sensación mientras Edward intentaba no gritar para no despertar a su hijo. Ambos cayeron rendidos, sin separarse, él la besó apasionadamente, dejándole entender que no quería depararse jamás de ella.

Bella lo tomó por las mejillas obligándolo a separarse, Edward aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, podía ver en sus gestos como intentaba retener ese contacto entre ellos, buscando las palabras claves para lograr que ella se quedara. No pudo evitar volver a rozar sus labios, la respiración del hombre estaba más agitada. Volvió a mirarlo, acarició sus mejillas, regalándole tranquilidad. Se acomodó bajo su hombro, ella junto a él, acompañándose en ese momento, el último que podrían llegar a tener juntos, Edward la abrazó por la cintura, intentando aferrarse a ella, mantenerla lo más cerca de su piel.

—Debo irme.

—No, no debes —insistió Edward lastimándole levemente con su agarre —, sabes que acá serás feliz, o podemos irnos todos a Londres.

—No, ese es solo mi lugar.

Edward gruñó soltándola de improviso poniéndose de pie colocándose los bóxers sin girarse. Cuando se volvió la furia se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, nada bueno podía venir de eso.

—¡Deja de esconderte de la verdad, Bella! ¿¡Qué más quieres!? Deja de ocultarte y escúchame por una vez en tu vida.

—Edward…

—¡Nada de Edward! Cállate y escucha, no puedo más, me haces daño… No solo a mí, a todos nosotros: Tony, tú y yo, ¿Qué más necesitas para entenderlo?

—Eres tú quien no lo entiende.

—¡¿Yo?! ¿Yo no lo entiendo? ¡Por favor, Bella! Quien no entiende nada y se deja llevar por sus demonios eres tú, no yo —con la respiración agitada pasó las manos por el cabello, cerró los ojos y luego miró el piso—. Si no vas a quedarte… Lárgate… Ahora.

El hombre salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Bella se dejó caer en la cama derramando lágrimas. Se hizo un ovillo, no durmió en el resto de la noche, solo lloró.

Las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes, crear una rutina sencilla para dos personas con necesidades diferentes: un hombre que no necesitaba de comer solo mantener la cabeza ocupada y un niño que necesitaba de una rutina establecida, cariño y preocupación. ¿Cómo hacer congeniar esas dos personas luego de perder a dos mujeres en tan poco tiempo?

Edward todas las mañanas se levantaba, tomaba una ducha de agua helada para poder controlarse, volver a colocar la mente en blanco, borrando sus memorias y obligándose a pensar que era un viudo para la sociedad con un hijo al cual criar… No existía nada más. Luego iba a la habitación de Anthony, le ayudaba a levantarse, le daba un baño rápido y luego vestirse, finalmente ambos bajaban listos para preparar el desayuno y meriendas para un largo día. A veces eran capaces de reír a esas horas, pero ambos intentaban no recordar los viejos días.

Anthony pasaba toda la mañana en la escuela mientras Edward iba al hospital a salvar unas cuantas vidas y reconstruir otras. Todos se sorprendían y agradecían su trabajo y más con los malos recuerdos que debían traerle seguir trabajando en el hospital de Madrid donde un tiempo trabajó acompañado de su mujer. El doctor obviaba esos comentarios siguiendo con su trabajo como todos los días.

A la hora de almuerzo el hombre iba por su hijo para llevarlo a casa donde lo cuidaba algunos días una niñera o en otro ambos se quedaban en casa jugando, viendo alguna película o solo acompañándose en silencio. En eso agradecía a sus compañeros de trabajo, lo apoyaban con esta nueva responsabilidad que debía tomar, podía trabajar por las mañanas y luego cuidar de Tony. Por último cenar algo rápido e ir a la cama.

Siempre la misma rutina, siempre el mismo intento de seguir adelante sabiendo que faltaba una parte en cada uno, la cual residía a un país lejano. Aparentando sonreír, ya lo hacían a la perfección, ambos eran expertos en ello, eso hacía que Edward se frustrara, no era lógico que un niño de siete años tuviera que aparentar una sonrisa, los niños a esa edad sonreían por sonreír, no por tener que aparentar que todo iba bien.

.

.

.

.

Las cosas cambiaban para las vacaciones, esa sonrisa fingida se convertía en una real. Anthony pasaba todo el día frente a la ventana esperado divisar el taxi que se detendría frente a la casa, por donde descendería Bella con una sonrisa al verlo apoyado en la ventana. El pequeño correría hacia la entrada para saltar a los brazos de la chica. Edward contemplaría desde la puerta con una sonrisa la cual era una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza. Por fin podía verla, pero solo duraría unos minutos.

Bella le regalaba una sonrisa antes de ingresar en la casa, le pedía a Anthony que buscara sus cosas y que no se le olvidara nada. Luego la vista hacia él, le entregaba una nota donde salía el lugar en donde se encontrarían, generalmente era solo la ciudad y un número de contacto, jamás una dirección y entendía por qué. Él sería capaz de ir por ellos y rogar una oportunidad de estar juntos. Por último, Tony se aferraba a las piernas de su padre diciéndole que lo extrañaría durante esas semanas, Edward le deseaba un buen viaje, le dejaba un beso en la coronilla, luego echaba un vistazo con intensidad hacia la mujer quien debía desviarla, y en ese gesto, él aprovechaba de dejarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando los veía desaparecer en el mismo taxi, era el momento en donde Edward se dejaba caer, ya nada importaba. Jamás pudo prohibir una de esas salidas, o rogar para acompañarlos, porque sabía que ese era el único momento en donde madre e hijo podían estar juntos sin obstáculos. Luego de esas semanas con Bella, le tocaban a él y volvía a ocurrir lo mismo. El taxi se detenía frente a la casa, Tony bajaba, corría a los brazos de su padre, ambos se abrazaban demostrando cuanto se extrañaron. Edward levantaba la vista hacia la mujer que le robaba la respiración, ella le regalaba una sonrisa, dejaba las maletas del pequeño frente a la casa, se despedía del niño luego de regalarle una sonrisa y volvía a subir al vehículo saliendo fuera de sus vidas por una larga temporada. A veces solo necesitaban que esperar unos meses, pero siempre era lo mismo.

Así fue durante dos años hasta el día en donde algo cambió.

Edward se acercó al taxi ofreciéndole la mano para bajar mientras se dirigía al chofer pidiendo el pago correspondiente. Cuando Bella fue a discutir, él sin girarse hacia ella le dijo que debían conversar antes de que tomaran su rumbo, luego los dejaría en el aeropuerto. La chica no pudo discutir, solo se dejó llevar como tantas veces.

Ya en el interior de la casa mientras esperaban a que Anthony terminara de empacar algunas cosas, ellos tomaron asiento en la sala. La chica frunció levemente el ceño sin entender que ocurría. Miró a todos lados buscando algo que le diera alguna pista de lo que ocurría, solo los ojos de Edward le alarmó que algo cambiaría ese día. Él se sentó en el sofá frente a ella, justo apareció Tony corriendo con una sonrisa hacia su padre para sentarse a su lado y observar con una gran sonrisa a la invitada.

Bella lo seguía creyendo, eran muy parecidos, solo los diferenciaba el color de ojos, para ella eran dos gota de agua completamente iguales. Cualquier pensamiento que hubiera tenido desapareció para concentrarse en los dos mirándolos con los ojos abiertos, quería volver a escuchar lo que dijeron para saber si no fue solo su imaginación, así que pidió que volvieran a repetir lo que fuera que comentaron.

—Nos vamos de Madrid —Bella se detuvo en Edward durante varios segundos intentando averiguar si todo eso era solo una broma, ambos parecían tan tranquilos que no era así.

—¿Cuándo?

—Mientras antes mejor… Y se nos ha ocurrido una gran idea. —Edward miró con una gran sonrisa a su hijo, después volvió al vista hacia Bella— Tony quiere que la casa sea una sorpresa y para eso, no debe estar presente, así que hemos decidido que mientras ustedes están de viaje, yo puedo hacer todo el traslado.

—Necesitarás ayuda con todas estas cosas. —El hombre negó.

—Nos llevaremos lo justo y necesario de aquí, Alice se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos con los muebles por lo que esta casa se venderá amoblada, solo nos llevaremos lo más importante.

—¿Y a donde se van?

—¡Liverpool! ¡Nos vamos con los abuelos! —gritó Anthony mientras levantaba los brazos.

—¿Liverpool? —preguntó ella en un susurro, Edward asintió y al ver la expresión de Bella la cuestionó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No… Na-nada.

—¿Qué te parece la idea? —Bella asintió sin mirar a nada en específico.

—Sí… Está bien, es bueno cambiar de aire.

—Entonces está hecho, yo me preocuparé de todo mientras ustedes descansan en… —Edward contempló a la chica recordando que ella no había dicho donde iban.

—Liverpool.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward, ahora entendía porque el comportamiento de la mujer, la sonrisa volvió a aparecer al entender que por primera vez estarían cerca uno del otro y no porque él hubiera corrido a rogar la compañía, solo era coincidencia. Bella intentando salir rápidamente de la casa, le pidió a Tony, como siempre, que buscara sus cosas para poder irse y revisara que nada se le estuviera quedando. El chico salió corriendo escaleras arriba obedeciendo la orden.

Los dos se quedaron solos, ella trataba de evitar la cualquier contacto mientras que Edward no dejaba de sonreír mientras la admiraba fijamente. Bella intentó controlar cualquier emoción o reacción preguntando lo que fuera que se le viniera a la mente.

—¿Por qué a Liverpool?

—Ahí está toda la familia… Es una estupidez que aún siga acá, ya no hay nada que me retenga, tus padres nos radicaron aquí solo por mantenernos separados, algo que nunca se logró… Ahora debo criar a nuestro hijo…

—TU hijo —interrumpió Bella.

—NUESTRO hijo —contraatacó el hombre—, y la mejor manera es junto a su familia… Faltará su madre, su verdadera madre, pero sé que siempre estará con él… Y ahora más cuando se irán de vacaciones juntos al lugar donde comenzó todo… —Edward no perdió la sonrisa del rostro.

—Edward, por favor…

—¿Qué? ¿Es mentira? —La chica no respondió, la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó—. Espero que cuando des largos paseos por la playa, recuerdes esos bellos momentos que pasamos juntos, me encantaría que se los pudieras contar a Tony y además te des cuenta que aún me amas como yo te amo a ti.

Bella le agradeció mentalmente al pequeño que hubiera aparecido en la habitación, no sabía que hubiera sido capaz si seguían un segundo más solos… Y no se refería a darle un puñetazo a Edward, sino algo que venía reteniendo desde hacía un par de años.

En ese momento recordó que Edward despachó al chofer que los llevaría al aeropuerto por lo que no tenían como irse. Como si el hombre le pudiera leer el pensamiento, les dijo que estaba feliz de acompañarlos, así que subieron todas las cosas al coche para dirigirse hacia Barajas donde tomarían el vuelo que los llevaría a Londres.

Luego de haber entregado las maletas, Edward se despidió de su hijo, le deseó buen viaje, esta vez él iría a buscarlo para ir juntos a su nuevo hogar. Luego se acercó a Bella para despedirse, quedaron en estar en contacto, ya que él debía viajar, se pondrían de acuerdo para pasar a buscarlo así ella no tendría que hacer más viajes de la cuenta. Bella no decía nada, solo asentía cuando debía y sin mirar en ningún momento esos ojos verdes que aún la hipnotizaban.

El escalofrío que atravesó su columna vertebral luego se sentir los labios del hombre sobre la comisura de sus labios, le advertía que debía huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Tomó de la mano al niño caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de embarque.

Volvió a suspirar, este iba a ser el viaje más difícil de todos, Edward llevaba razón, cuando eligió ese destino fue con ese propósito, mostrarle de alguna forma a Tony… a su hijo, donde pasó el mejor momento de su vida. Lo que no sabía Edward era que no era necesario contarle algunos recuerdos al pequeño, porque inconscientemente sabía su historia, sabía como sus padres se conocieron, sufrieron y como hicieron de todo para estar juntos… Todo a través de un pequeño relato que le contaba casi todas las noches:

.

.

_Me gustaría comenzar con "Había una vez", pero no era esta vez…_

_El mar era esperanza para una mujer solitaria que caminaba todas las tardes por la orilla de la playa, esperando a que su príncipe apareciera, que se la llevara en brazos hacia su castillo, como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero ese príncipe nunca aparecía, fue como si se hubiera esfumado de la faz de la tierra; solo seguía ella recorriendo ese camino infinito de arena y agua salada. Pero un día todo cambió…_

_Como cada tarde, caminaba como siempre bajo un sol que se despedía de otro día y junto a sus pensamientos que la acompañaban. A la misma hora, cuando el camino ya estaba terminando, desde las profundidades del mar apareció un hombre, un hombre alto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; se acercó a ella, la tomó en brazos, y sin decir nada, la besó. _

_Se enamoraron en ese mismo instante, por fin se habían encontrado, después de tanto tiempo buscándose. No era un príncipe, pero era alguien mucho mejor. Y fue así como pasaron los días juntos, felices, con la intención de contarle al mundo entero que se amaban y se iban a casar. Pero no esperaban que todos se pusieran en su contra, porque ella no era igual que él, ella no venía del mar; ella era una simple mujer que caminaba todas las tardes por la arena, sin poderes y sin una historia que contar a sus hijos; mientras que él, él era un hombre de las profundidades que necesitaba del agua, de la corriente para vivir. Era conocido por muchos, personaje de grandes leyendas contadas de generación en generación… ¿Cómo podrían estar juntos, si ambos vivían en lugares completamente diferentes?_

_Pero aunque todos estaban en desacuerdo y conspiraban para que esa boda no se realizara, los dos enamorados se casaron bajo la luna llena prometiéndose amor eterno; los pies de él bajo la marea y los pies de ella sobre la arena mojada. Cuando él necesitaba volver al océano, ella lo esperaba sentada en las rocas mirando el horizonte con una gran sonrisa, esta se incrementaba más cuando entre las grandes olas que golpeaban contra las grandiosas rocas, volvía a aparecer el hombre que amaba abriendo sus brazos para recibirla. O cuando ella necesitaba dar su caminata por la playa, él la seguía desde la orilla, con los pies en el agua, invitándola a caminar a su lado disfrutando de la sensación de la corriente salada entre los dedos de los pies._

_Pero pronto ya no eran felices, algo les impedía tener la felicidad plena, ya no podían estar todo el tiempo juntos, y ambos estaban cada día más desconsolados. Sus mundos eran diferentes, aunque no quisieran admitirlo. Las familias decían que ese amor debía destruirse, que debían dejar de verse, olvidarse que el otro existía y así volverían a disfrutar de sus mundos, ser libres… y lo hicieron… no se volvieron a ver. O eso fue lo que creyeron aquellos seres de dos mundos tan diferentes que luchaban contra el amor verdadero que creció entre los jóvenes, para desdicha de todos ellos._

_El amor era más fuerte; como dos imanes que se atraían sin importar las circunstancias y las diferencias, porque ellos se amaban tanto que no podían vivir uno sin el otro. Por lo que a escondidas de todos cada noche para el anochecer, ella lo esperaba en la orilla del mar, le cantaba una canción para llamarlo y él acudía a su encuentro con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, recordándole por qué no podía dejar de amarlo._

_Cuando no podían verse, porque alguien se los impedía, ella lloraba hasta mojar la arena; o el hombre furioso movía las aguas creando olas rabiosas, que amenazaban con desaparecer esas pequeñas gotas para cambiarlas por sonrisas. Siempre pensando en el otro, necesitando demostrarse que pensaban en el otro aún cuando se erguían inmensas murallas que les parecían infranqueables y asechaban con separarlos por la eternidad._

_Desde ese día, en cada ocasión que ella realizaba sus largas caminatas, el mar embravecía y grandes olas llegaban a la orilla mojando los pies de su amada, como caricias que la reconfortaban con su frescura; mientras que ella, todas las noches hasta el amanecer, caminaba disfrutando del agua entre sus dedos, dejándose acariciar por el suave roce de su alma hecha mar, cantando la misma canción una y otra vez sin desmayar ni permitirse claudicar, esperando que su amor volviera a sus brazos…_

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Solo una semana y ya tenemos actualización, ¿lindo, cierto?

Último capítulo en el pasado, ya nos despedimos de él para centrarnos en la revelación de todos los secretos… como dice el fic: Basta de Secretos.

Como leyeron, así fueron los últimos momentos juntos, hasta por fin Edward se puso los pantalones dándole un ultimátum lo que llevó a la chica buscar ayuda. Esas cosas las iré revelando en los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias a _**cavendano13, LauraECS, jupy, Yoliki, ripattz, Nilari, ElyRoMe, LucDexam, Marie FG, Christianna Cullen, Anónimo, Any, Memita**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos. Espero estar con ustedes la próxima semana con otro capítulo.

No olviden visitar el grupo en Facebook: **Basta de Secretos by Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)** donde encontrarán las fotos, música y paisajes que inspiraron este fic.

Un beso grande.

Camilla


	50. MÁS

_**Capítulo beteado y editado por Noely Nuñez Gerez. **__**Betas FFAD**__, __ groups/ betasffaddiction/_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Basta de Secretos by Camili (<strong>__ groups/558811970821049/) Nuevas escenas, fotos, adelantos y sus opiniones. ¡Únete!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historia Registrada en Safe Creative con "todos los derechos reservados", código 1309085737450. Todo uso indebido de esta será penalizado por la ley.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Playlist:<strong>_

**(1)Quisiera – **_Diego Torres _

**(2)Stay with you – **_Goo Goo Dolls_

**.**

**Capítulo 50**

**.**

_**Hoy, año 2012**_

**Liverpool**

.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué crees eso? ¿No sientes liberación o frustración, tal vez miedo? Es normal.

—Sé que debería sentir algo, pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no he podido ordenarlas.

—¿Más cosas que los últimos acontecimientos? —Ella asintió dando una ojeada a cualquier parte menos a Adam—. Veo que no quieres contarlo, está bien.

—No es eso, solo déjame procesarlo —dijo Bella cerrando los ojos.

—Sabes que esto es con calma. —El psicólogo miró su reloj—. Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, recuerda que la próxima semana Judi viene para la sesión en pareja.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron de pie dándose la mano como despedida, la nueva cita ya se encontraba agendaba por lo que era momento de retirarse. Bella se despidió de la secretaria, tomó su abrigo y pashminas para abrigarse del crudo invierno que ya helaba las calles de Liverpool.

Sonrió cuando vio el coche de Edward esperándola, avanzó rápidamente entrando por la puerta del copiloto. Gimió del gusto al sentir la calefacción encendida. Se dieron un beso y el chico encendió el motor partiendo hacia la casa de su cuñado donde Tony los esperaba.

Como siempre, Edward esperaba a que ella quisiera hablar sobre la terapia, era una de las cosas que Adam especificó en una de las reuniones, mientras más presión y estrés tuviera Bella con respecto a su evolución, no podrían avanzar mucho más. Así que con paciencia esperaba el momento en que ella decidiera comentar algo, o simplemente intentar olvidar que era viernes de terapia.

Los Swan los invitaron a cenar antes de irse, la pareja aceptó. Tony no dejó de hablar contando las cosas emocionantes que hizo con su tío, desde hacer un castillo de naipes hasta jugar en la consola de juegos. No era de esperar que lo pasara también con Emmett cuando éste podía comportarse como un niño cuando quería.

Ya entrada la noche decidieron marcharse para que Anthony se fuera a la cama, quedaron en reencontrarse dentro de la semana siguiente si las heladas no llegaban a la zona. Se refugiaron rápidamente dentro del coche y tomaron rumbo a casa de Bella donde se quedarían ese fin de semana.

Edward despertó sobresaltado, el solo hecho de no sentir a Bella a su lado lo dejaba impaciente hasta tener que despertar en esas condiciones como si fuera una pesadilla. Observó alrededor de la habitación, el lado de su novia se hallaba vacío, echó un vistazo por toda la habitación, esperando encontrarla en alguna parte, lo cual no fue así. Se levantó rápidamente.

Odiaba dejarla sola luego de una terapia, no solo por ella, sino que por él mismo, desde hace tres días que no podía aceptar un lugar en donde no estuviera ella, debía tenerla ante sus ojos, podría sonar sobreprotector, pero era un hecho, ya se había prometido hace diez años que la protegería y eso haría desde ahora en adelante y más de personas que no la comprendían.

La nueva visita a la casa de los Cullen ocasionó más problemas de los que esperaban. Hace tres días que tuvieron esa tan esperada "reunión familiar" todos menos Anthony y Peter, ellos se quedaron en casa de Alice con una niñera de confianza. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse todos en la gran casa blanca, los gritos no esperaron mucho tiempo. Charlie Swan quería saber la historia por completo, no quería antelaciones ni nada que interrumpiera saber la verdadera historia de su nieto o si es que lo era realmente, porque no podía creer en nadie.

Esa fue la primera punzada de dolor para Bella. Edward inmediatamente la tomó por la cintura reteniéndola, la ayudó a sentarse antes de contar su versión. La sala se quedó en silencio, Esme y Carlisle interesados esperaban pacientes a que la pareja hablara mientras que Charlie y Renée seguían de pie sin despegar la mirada de su hija. Con un solo apretón de mano, Edward le dio a entender a su novia que comenzaría a hablar.

Contó la historia por completo desde el primer día en que se vieron en la playa ese verano del 2002, el momento en que él decidió protegerla de quien le quisiera ocasionar daño. Jamás mencionó a su hermana o sus padres, los Swan no debían saber que ellos también estaban involucrados aunque podía ver en sus rostros que querían ser mencionados, querían ser parte de su vida.

Cuando llegó a la parte en donde se enteró que Angela no se encontraba embarazada, Renée se tapó la boca con ambas manos incrédula de lo que se narraba mientras que el ceño fruncido de Charlie daba a entender que no creía en ninguna palabra. Y las cosas se colocaron peor cuando explicó a donde se escapó esa misma noche luego de saber la verdad.

Charlie gruñó, quería detener la conversación, no quería seguir escuchando a su yerno, escuchar esas palabras que podrían dañar a cualquiera. En vez de solucionar los problemas con su verdadera esposa, se escapaba con la amante y lo peor es que no era cualquier otra chica, sino que la hermana de su mujer.

Edward con solo un gesto visual logró que el hombre dejara de ofender a su novia como a el mismo, ya bastante tiempo dejó que lo hiciera, ahora no, ellos juntos, Bella y él, eran más fuerte que cualquier persona y por primera vez después de tantos años, lo demostraría.

Fue el turno de Bella cuando se giró al contrario sus padres, sabía que si volvía a mirar Charlie Swan, no podría responder por sus acciones, éste caminaba por la casa intentando controlar sus impulsos, sabía ella era más fuerte, necesitaba enfrentar sus más grandes miedos como se lo prometió en una de las sesiones a Edward.

Contó todo el resto de la historia, hasta el momento en donde se enteró que estaba embarazada, el lugar quedó en silencio. Edward contempló a su novia, ella hizo lo mismo, entre ambos se daban fuerzas, era el momento de que ella narrara lo sucedido.

Como si fuera una grabadora, recitó lo mismo que cuando dio las explicaciones la noche anterior. Como pensó que al dejar a su hijo con él las cosas se solucionarían, confesó el temor que les tenía a sus padres, y las estupideces que ocasionó con todas sus decisiones. El pecho de Edward se agrandó cuando escuchó como Bella decía completamente la verdad, no defendía a nadie, en especial cuando dijo que Angela la amenazó con botar su hijo a la calle si ella volvía a aparecerse.

Él levantó la vista para ver las expresiones de todos los presentes, Emmett se agitaba con los puños apretados intentando controlarse y no saltar sobre alguien, Esme llevaba lágrimas en los ojos al notar por todo el sufrimiento que tuvieron que pasar todos esos años y peor aún, en silencio. Renée seguía con las manos en la boca evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de ella mientras que Charlie negaba ante cada palabra que salía de la boca de su hija. Éste estalló al momento de escuchar que ella había ayudado a su hermana a morir.

—¡Tú fuiste la culpable! ¡Dejaste que Angela muriera! ¡Solo para quitarle a su hijo y a su esposo!

—Era lo que Angela quería… Todo el mundo le prohibió cosas, hasta sus propios padres, era su última voluntad y la apoyé en ello — dijo Bella con tranquilidad.

—Tú la mataste, tú mataste a mi pequeña. —dijo Renée con resentimiento a esa mujer frente a ella.

—Ella no hizo nada, solo estuvo a su lado, noche y día cuidándola hasta su muerte —interrumpió Edward impaciente—. Angela ya no se beneficiaba de posibilidades para recuperarse, mientras más interviniéramos, más doloroso iba a ser para ella.

—Tú eres su cómplice, querías matar a mi hija para irte con… —Charlie se giró hacia Bella con cara de aversión—. Esta cualquiera…

—¡No quiero volver a escuchar eso de tu boca Charlie! —Todos se dieron vuelta para observar a Emmett quien parecía un oso enfurecido contra su padre, dispuesto a matarlo con tal de salvar el honor de su hermana.

—Todos ustedes… —Charlie miró a todos los presente mientras negaba—. Todos ustedes están implicados, todos mataron a mi hija… A mi única hija.

Lo siguiente fue ver salir a Charlie tomando a su esposa del brazo, arrastrándola hacia la puerta principal. Todos se quedaron en silencio, tenían mucho que preguntar, pero seguían anonadados con las declaraciones del cabeza de la familia Swan. Acababa de denunciar que solo tuvo una hija, la cual se hallaba muerta por culpa de todos los Cullen y esos dos hermanos huérfanos.

Emmett abrazó a su hermana, ambos se quedaron en esa posición por bastante tiempo, sabiendo que desde ese día, serían libres, ya no existía nada que los detuviera a pensar en sus padres, ya no más. Lo que vino luego fueron más miles de preguntas de parte de Esme y Carlisle.

—¿Por qué no le han contado nada al niño? —preguntó Carlisle en un susurro, Edward admiró a su novia en brazos de Emmett.

—Porque es una decisión que tomamos hace mucho tiempo, papá. Por culpa de esas dos personas que acaban de irse, Bella tiene la inseguridad de que algo puede suceder… Y yo no haré nada que a mi mujer le haga daño.

—¿Qué harán ahora? —preguntó Esme acercándose a Bella, ésta negó encogiéndose de hombros sin separarse de su hermano.

—¿Cómo le entregaste a tu hijo a esa… A Angela? —Los Cullen y Jasper echaron un vistazo a Alice sorprendidos.

—¡Alice! —La regañó su madre.

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! Es que no puedo entender que por culpa de esa mujer ustedes tengan que sufrir de esa manera. —La chica vigiló a su amiga que seguía en brazos de Emmett—. Sabes que nosotros hubiéramos ayudado, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿No te das cuenta? —dijo Bella saltándose de su hermano—, ¿no has visto como han reaccionado ahora? Yo he tenido que vivir así toda mi vida, temiéndoles, sabiendo que si salía algo mal, ellos me culparían de todo… No podía con ese peso, si se llegaban a enterar de que Edward dejaba a su esposa porque me quedé embarazada, ¿Qué crees que hubieran hecho?

—Haberte escondido el resto de tu vida en una habitación, quitado tu hijo y entregárselo a cualquier persona —dijo fríamente Emmett, todos los presentes se mostraban asombrados, el grandulón soltó un risa sarcástica—, y con todos sus contactos y el buen abogado que es, no habría ningún registro de que ese bebé fuera de Edward y de mi hermana.

—No puedo creerlo —susurraron varias personas, Emmett contempló a su hermana.

—Lo siento si me comporté mal ayer, era solo la impotencia de no haber podido ayudarte, de no haberme dado cuenta que algo andaba mal. —Miró a Edward y sonrió—. De no haberme dado cuenta de que mi sobrino es tan parecido a ustedes dos. Gracias por cuidarlos, hermano.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, fueron nuestras decisiones, y ahora todo se arreglará —dijo Edward, se detuvo en Bella ofreciéndole la mano para atraerla hacia él. Ella corrió a sus brazos.

—Tony debe saberlo —dijeron Carlisle y Esme, la pareja asintió.

**(1)**Volvió al presente, todavía no daba con Bella, comenzó buscando en el baño, luego el taller y por último a la cocina, pero no la divisaba en ninguna parte. Edward frunció el ceño, divisó la ventana observando el día despejado, se preguntó si en una de esas la chica deseó bajar a la playa, no obstante, no lo creyó posible. Se encaminó rápidamente a donde creía encontrarla, especialmente si llevaba ahí los últimos tres días; se golpeó mentalmente al no empezar por ahí desde un principio. Llegó rápidamente a la habitación, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, suspiró audiblemente sin querer interrumpir el momento.

Bella se hallaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de la cama de Anthony, lo miraba detenidamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada. El pequeño seguía durmiendo, imaginó que todavía no debían ser las ocho de la mañana. Ella levantó la vista de su hijo para distinguir a Edward, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa para luego para volverse hacia su pequeño. Él se acercó, la tomó por los hombros obligándola a levantarse para quedar más cerca de su cuerpo, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—Todo estará bien… Tony lo entenderá, lo sé.

—Fui la peor madre del mundo… Pensé en todos menos en él, en nosotros.

—Nuestro hijo lo entenderá, sabrá porque fueron las cosas así, sabrá todos los detalles.

—No sé si lo soportaré…

Edward obligó a Bella de salir de ahí, ella necesitaba descansar, sabía que podía de llevar mucho tiempo sentada frente al pequeño, mirándolo por toda la noche, castigándose por los errores. Ella seguía creyendo que era la culpable de todo, sus padres realizaron un buen trabajo en criar a una niña insegura, temerosa de todo lo que hiciera, sin pensar en ella, sino que debía contentar a los demás.

Sin soltarla se dirigieron a la cocina, la sentó en un banquillo, admiró sus ojos color chocolate y luego la besó con intensidad. Ya no estaba en ese agujero negro, ahora podía salir a la luz, ser ella misma, desde ahora en adelante, solo serían ellos, no esos adolecentes que no sabían qué hacer de sus vidas. Le regaló una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para hacer el desayuno, dándole su espacio.

—¿Crees que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si yo no hubiera ido con Angela para entregarle a Anthony? —Edward se tomó del borde de la encimera, tomó aire antes de darse la vuelta.

—Puede ser… ¿Eso qué importa ahora? Dejemos ir al pasado, sigamos adelante… A lo menos que haya sido parte de la terapia. —Fue el turno de Bella para suspirar.

—Fue uno de los temas, Adam quiere saber como me siento, pero no lo se, tengo tantas preguntas en la cabeza y no tengo respuestas.

—Tal vez pueda ayudar a contestarlas —opinó Edward mientras preparaba el té; Bella sonrió.

—¿Hubiera sido una buena madre? —preguntó, Edward se giró con una sonrisa.

—Bella, siempre lo has sido sin la necesidad de llevar el titulo que te quitaron. —Percibir la mirada atenta de su novia logró que frunciera levemente el ceño, preocupado de lo que fuera a decir, no quiera otro ataque de pánico—. ¿Qué quieres lograr con esas preguntas?

—Solo quiero saber si podría ser una madre dedicada, atenta, cariñosa… —Edward se volvió a acercar tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo has sido con Tony durante estos años? ¿Quién lo ha cuidado? ¿Lo ha mimado? ¿Lo ha educado? —Bella no tuvo necesidad de responder y Edward de escuchar la respuesta—. Eres y serás una excelente madre. —Le regaló una sonrisa para luego volver a su labor, Anthony no demoraría en despertar.

—… Entonces podré ser una buena madre para este bebé que viene en camino.

Edward abrió los ojos dándose la vuelta rápidamente intentando entender que era lo que decía, ¿escuchó correctamente?

Bella tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, seguía inmóvil en la misma posición, solo recién podía ver los cambios, tan mínimos que solo podría notar él, eran tan evidentes y ahora se regañaba por no haberlos notado con anterioridad, ahora entendía todas esas preguntas. No se movió de su sitio.

Sin quererlo los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, esas extensas conversaciones y súplicas para que decidiera ser madre. Con solo esas palabras un escalofrío recorrió su columna sin evitar hacer una estúpida pregunta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Bella sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No cometo un error dos veces… A lo menos, no este. —Desvió la cara por unos segundos y luego volvió a esos ojos verdes—. Serán dos grandes noticias para Tony.

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabes? —Edward levantó las manos intentando detener lo que fuera a decir—. Si lo has sabido hace meses, es mejor que no digas nada. —Bella rió.

—Me enteré el día en que fuimos a comer con tus padres. Mientras preparabas las maletas para nuestro regreso me encerré en el baño… Era una noticia que quería dar ese mismo día… Te darás cuenta que las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

—¿Has ido al doctor?

—No… esperaba que fuéramos juntos. —Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba para acercarse y abrazarse festejando las buenas noticias, tenían miedo que solo fuera un sueño y al momento de estar a solo milímetros, fueran a despertar—. Al parecer jamás podremos planear nuestra vida… Solo llega —Edward rió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Conocernos, enamorarnos, obligados a separarnos, un embarazo, vivir en la misma ciudad, en la misma casa, volver a amarnos y ahora otro hijo… Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Por fin Bella fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó en dos grandes zancadas a su novio para abrazarlo y besarlo, quería sentirlo cerca y poder festejar este embarazo, no como la vez anterior donde solo fue sufrimiento. Esta vez debía ser todo lo contrario, primero festejarían juntos con su hijo, luego le contarían a toda la familia.

Sería un riesgo, especialmente después de los últimos acontecimientos, porque asumía las intenciones de contarles a sus padres, aunque eso desencadenara más gritos, no los privaría de la verdad para que volvieran a creer las cosas como no eran.

Se separaron al escuchar una pequeña risa desde la entrada, Anthony los vigilaba avergonzado esperando al momento de interrumpir esa escena de enamorados. Edward se agachó para quedar a su altura y éste pudiera abrazarlo. No pudo evitar quedarse más tiempo junto al vientre de Bella que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, ella también lo notó por lo que soltó una carcajada. Tomó a Tony en sus brazos para poder estar todos a la misma altura.

Cuando todos estuvieron mirándose, Edward no esperó más para contarle a su hijo. Éste abrió los ojos tan grandes e ilusionados, miraba de uno al otro, esperando la confirmación de que en realidad tendría un hermanito. Abrazó a ambos, gritó de felicidad y luego comenzó a planear su futuro, como ayudaría a su hermanito a caminar, a comer, a jugar, y se aprendería todas las historias que le contaba Bella para poder contárselas a él.

Dejaron que durante todo el desayuno, Tony fueran quien conversara sin detenerse mientras la pareja no se soltaba las manos en ningún momento. Edward también aportó algunas ideas con respecto al nuevo bebé mientras ella los contemplaba sin desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro. Sin quererlo soltó un suspiro, las cosas podrían ser diferentes desde ahora, solo dependía de ella, esos dos hombres que amaba le daban la oportunidad de crear un futuro completamente diferente.

Anthony preguntó cuándo podría ver a su nuevo hermanito y si alguien más sabía de la noticia. Bella le dijo que él era el primero así podría dar las nuevas a los abuelos y tíos. El pequeño se hallaba feliz, dejó el resto de su desayuno bajándose de la silla para correr a su cuarto mientras gritaba que quería ir donde los abuelos ya mismo.

Edward la miró acariciando su palma, preguntándole en silencio si se creía preparada para ese gran paso, ya se cuestionaban su maternidad y silencio, ahora debía afrontar lo que dijeran sobre ese nuevo embarazo. A Bella ya nada le importaba, si Edward estaba feliz con la gran noticia, era lo más importante, tendría la oportunidad de vivir felices ese momento prenatal sin nada más que importara. El hombre asintió, se colocó de pie, le regaló un beso y luego le insistió para que fuera a arreglarse mientras él ordenaba.

Un par de horas más tarde iban saliendo de la casa camino a la residencia donde vivían los Cullen. El ahora hijo mayor llamó para avisar de su visita a la cual ellos aceptaron felices de tenerlos presentes. Edward anteriormente preguntó a su novia si quería que los Swan estuvieran presentes, sin embargo, ella negó, quería paz y felicidad antes de tener que enfrentarlos, ellos se merecían saber que tendrían otro nieto junto a una comida agradable.

Tony se bajó del coche corriendo a los brazos de su abuela quien lo recibió entre risas ante el beso sonoro de su nieto en la mejilla. Sin soltarlo se acercó a Bella para abrazarla con su brazo desocupado, ambas se regalaron una sonría afectuosa demostrando que todo podía ser más feliz desde ahora. Bella quiso creerlo.

Entraron los tres para encontrarse con toda la familia reunida, la chica no pudo contener más una sonrisa radiante al notar a su hermano y Rose en medio de la sala. El corazón de la familia Cullen debía ser infinito para aceptar a dos personas dentro de la familia, tratarlos como dos hijos más, Emmett y ella debían estar muy agradecidos. Rosalie se acercó para abrazarla como lo hacía en Londres, se rieron, la tomó de la mano y juntas se sentaron en el sofá más cercano para conversar de todo lo que cruzara por sus mentes. Se les unió Alice y Jasper mientras que Edward saludaba a su madre y tomaba a su hijo en brazos para alivianarle la carga y luego saludaba a su padre con una gran sonrisa.

Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor… Su familia, su familia por completo presente, por fin podría ser un hombre feliz. Desde ese día podría decir que las cosas iban bien, no más sufrimiento aunque sabía que aún debían superar muchas etapas. Se detuvo en Bella sonriente, se sentía bien, adoraba verla despreocupada, contesta; merecía eso y mucho mas, de ahora en adelante se preocuparía de ello, más con ese futuro que venía en camino.

Decirles a Charlie y Renée que serían nuevamente abuelos, sería una tortura, ya declaraban que Bella no era su hija y saber que ahora ambos esperaban un hijo las cosas podrían complicarse un poco más. Anthony se acercó a su oído susurrándole, le regaló una sonrisa y un asentimiento. Lo dejó en el suelo vigilando como corría hacia su madre… Aseguraba que ese niño lo entendería y como si Carlisle pudiera leerle la mente le dio un apretón en el hombro mientras miraba la misma escena.

**(2)**Tony se acercó a Bella, sonrió para llamar su atención, la tomó de las rodillas antes de darse vuelta hacia todos alrededor de la mujer, después de dio la vuelta para mirar a sus abuelos, a su tío y a su padre que se hallaban algo más alejados. Cuando vio el asentimiento de su padre imitó a los adultos. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de toda la familia, observó a cada uno y luego a Bella.

—Tengo una noticia muy importante que darles —todos en el lugar se quedaron en silencio mirándolo—. ¡Voy a tener un hermanito!

—¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron la gran mayoría enfocados en Bella y Edward, la chica miró al pequeño.

—¡Tony!

—Papá dijo que podía decirlo. —Bella se giró con el ceño fruncido donde su novio.

—Edward… —Este se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Otro? —preguntó Emmett sin pensarlo recibiendo ojos asesinos de Edward, Bella y su esposa—. Es decir… un hijo… ¿ahora?

—Todavía no está confirmado por un especialista… No he ido al doctor pero estoy segura, ya me hice una prueba de embarazo.

—Bueno, es un motivo para celebrar el día de hoy —dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a la chica y darle un abrazo.

Todos los comentarios fueron de la nueva pareja y de la familia que se formaba, nadie dijo algo que delatara la verdad en presencia de Tony quien prestaba atención a la plática y de vez en cuando aportaba con alguna idea para su nuevo hermanito. Para el bajativo cuando Peter y Anthony fueron a otra habitación a jugar, hablaron con mayor libertad, todos preguntaban por lo que ocurriría desde ese momento, ahora serían una familia, a lo que Edward dijo que nada cambiaría, Bella siempre había sido una madre para Tony, lo único que podría cambiar es que su hijo supiera la verdad, si bien eso era algo que ellos debían charlar con el niño. Nadie se negó, el tema cambió a saber donde vivirían, como sería el dormitorio del bebe y cuando irían al doctor.

Disfrutaron de una fabulosa comida, conversaron sobre el trabajo de cada uno y la escuela, cuando vieron el clima, decidieron comenzar a despedirse antes que la lluvia los pillara en la calle.

Al despedirse, todos les desearon nuevamente felicidades por la nueva familia, los tres se subieron al coche para volver a casa de Bella. En el camino, Tony cantaba las canciones de niños que le colocó Edward para que no se aburriera. Los dos iban en silencio, Edward tenía la mano de su novia en la pierna mientras conducía, sintió como se tensaba, le dio una ojeada con el rabillo del ojo. Ella iba fija hacia la calle que daba a la playa, la conocía perfectamente, era imposible no pasar por ahí cuando se venía de la casa de sus padres. Justo les tocó el semáforo donde se quedaron detenidos. Le acarició la mejilla para distraerla lo que no logró, ella le miró con angustia en sus ojos, él le regaló una sonrisa para luego besarla tiernamente.

—Quiero ir —fue lo único que dijo cuando se separaron.

—¿Ahora? —Bella asintió.

Edward suspiró, cuando la luz cambió le dio la vuelta para tomar otro rumbo. Ninguno dijo nada en todo el camino, solo eran algunas casas más allá de donde se ubicaban. Se estacionaron fuera, se quedaron mirándola unos segundos antes de que Bella dijera que iba a entrar mientras ellos esperaban ahí. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, negó rápidamente, no la dejaría sola en ese momento aunque se lo suplicara, no obstante, al oírla mencionar a su hijo entendió a lo que se refería.

Era mejor no exponer a Tony a los gritos o malos tratos, él todavía vivía en un mundo fantástico y no tenía porque enfrentarse a tan desagradable momento. En contra de todo dejó que Bella fuera, no le quitó los ojos de encima en todo momento, desde que salió del coche, caminando hacia la puerta y luego esperando a que le abrieran.

Estaba tranquila, respiró hondo, este podía ser el último día que los viera a la cara y les contara algo o podía ser que las cosas cambiaran. No importaba que ocurriera, ya había aprendido, no dejaría las cosas que amaba por ellos. Charlie y Renée ya no mandaban en su vida, era ella quien lo hacía. Volvió a tomar un trago grande de aire, se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió ante ella dejando a la vista a su madre. Ambas sorprendidas por ese encuentro, ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrarse en esa situación. Más cuando Charlie apareció junto a su esposa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a pedir perdón?

—Solo quería decirles…

—Tú no tienes nada que decir… Nadie quiere escucharte —interrumpió el hombre, Bella entró en pánico si bien recordó que tras ella se hallaba Edward y su hijo que la vigilaban atentamente.

—No tienes que decir nada, soy yo quien va a hablar —un tiempo en silencio, tomó aire y siguió—. Se que dijeron que ya no les importa sus hijos, Emmett y yo, pero si quiero que estén enterados de que en ocho meses más serán abuelos nuevamente… Estoy embarazada, solo quería que supieran.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Sonreír y celebrar? ¿Ahora me dirás que es de ese hombre que está ahí? —Apuntó hacia el coche—. No esperes eso… —Bella negó.

—No… No lo esperaba, adiós.

Sin esperar más se dio la vuelta para volver donde sus soportes en esa vida, su razón de vivir. Nadie dijo nada en el camino, Edward solo tomó su mano y siguió camino a casa de la chica. Anthony tampoco dijo algo, era como si nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que estuvieron en casa de los abuelos. La tarde siguió como cualquier otra, una tarde común y corriente, como una familia feliz.

.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaban y las rutinas se establecían: de lunes a jueves Bella iba por Tony a la escuela y se iban a casa para hacer los deberes y luego disfrutar de algunos juegos, por la tarde llegaba Edward para cenar juntos y algunas veces se quedaban a dormir, en realidad pocas veces se iban a casa. El viernes Rosalie era la encargada de ir por el pequeño mientras Bella iba a terapia acompañada por su novio, luego iban por su hijo y se quedaban los fines de semana juntos.

Ese sábado, Edward debía viajar a Londres junto su padre para un seminario, era solo por el día, así que a más tardar medianoche estaría en casa junto a ellos. Ambos le desearon buen viaje la noche anterior ya que ambos estarían durmiendo cuando se marchara.

Tenían planificado un día entretenido, sin embargo, el clima no los apoyó, afuera llovía con determinación así que solo podrían disfrutar de la chimenea prendida y chocolate caliente, el último antojo de Bella.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando el timbre sonó, a nadie se le ocurriría salir con ese aguacero. Aunque era de esperarse esa idea de su amiga y hermano quienes esperaban bajo un paraguas en el marco de la puerta y una gran sonrisa.

Bella los hizo entrar rápidamente ofreciéndoles chocolate caliente y un lugar caliente, luego preguntó que hacían un día así fuera de casa. Emmett la interrumpió cuando fue a tomar en brazos a su sobrino, tras él Alice se rió tratando de correrlo para ella poder lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga. Ambas se rieron mientras se entregaban cariño.

Nuevamente Bella volvió a preguntar a lo que ellos contestaron que sería un buen día para disfrutar entre amigos, Rosalie preparaba su debut en la pasarela después de su tiempo con la pierna fracturada y Jasper se llevaba a Peter con sus padres y como Edward también había salido, era el mejor momento para soltar las riendas y ser libres de novio, marido o esposa, a excepción de Anthony que se quedaría disfrutando con ellos.

Fueron por los juegos de mesa, algunas pastas y más chocolate caliente para disfrutar de la lluvia refugiados junto a la chimenea. Luego se decidieron por una película y más golosinas en vez de un plato de comida.

Emmett y Tony comentaban las escenas de lucha mientras las chicas los observaban sentadas en el sofá no muy interesadas con la elección. Bella contemplaba al pequeño sonriendo ante sus actualizaciones demostrando que sería mejor luchador que el robot de la película aun cuando eran sus favoritos. Alice fue quien la interrumpió.

—Por fin puedo entender esa devoción que tienes por ese niño —Bella se giró para mirar a su amiga—. Fue extraño cuando Edward me dijo que cuidarías a Tony… Según todos, ustedes recién volvían a reencontrarse y era extraño que cuidaras de un niño que no conocías… Pero en realidad tiene tus genes.

—Lo siento —contestó Bella, su amiga negó en silencio.

—No importa, ahora lo entiendo… No debió ser fácil. ¿Cómo está el nuevo embarazo?

Se sumergieron en conversaciones de mamás primerizas, pañales y biberones. Cuando la película terminó, Anthony quería llamar a su amigo de la escuela para comentar la película, se acercó a Bella regalándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, después tocó el vientre aún plano y dejó un beso antes de salir corriendo en busca del teléfono perdiéndose de vista. Emmett se le unió cuando dejó de babear por su sobrino.

Se detuvo frente a las chicas regalándoles una sonrisa, luego se acercó a su hermana abrazándola por la cintura.

—No entiendo como nunca lo noté cuando estuve en Madrid antes de la muerte de Angela… —siguió Emmett admirando a su hermana con una sonrisa—. El apego que tienen…

—Ahora tendré la oportunidad de cuidar a un hijo hasta el final… No volveré a equivocarme —Bella llevó sus manos hacia su vientre.

—¿Cuándo le dirás? —preguntó Alice. Ambos miraron a Bella interrogantes—. ¿Cuándo le dirán a Anthony? —Bella desvió la cara.

—Alice tiene razón, hermanita, este es el mejor momento para contarle la verdad.

—No se… No sé como… Hacerlo, tengo miedo… Terror. —Bella se acomodó en el sofá y suspiró.

—Él se merece la verdad —insistió Emmett tomando una mano de su hermana.

—Lo sé.

—Tony debe saber que tú eres su madre biológica —siguió Alice, Bella rió sarcásticamente volviendo su expresión hacia ellos.

—Como si fuera tan fácil… "Anthony, tengo algo que contarte, cuando eras un bebe te dejé con Angela por mi inseguridad, pero yo soy tu madre, no ella, soy yo…"

—¿En serio?

Emmett, Alice y Bella se dieron vuelta con brusquedad hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios donde Anthony miraba atentamente a Isabella, esperando saber si lo que escuchaba era afirmativo o solo era un juego. La mujer no podía despegar la vista del pequeño, no era la forma para saber la verdad, no podía ser cierto, debía estar soñando, una pesadilla de la cual despertaría y se daría cuenta que todo seguía igual.

—¿Bella? ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres mi mamá?

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>SUSPENSO…<strong>

Creo que esta vez no soy yo la que debe hacer comentarios, todo queda bien explicado… muchas noticias.

Demoré más en actualizar porque quise darle protagonismo al final de "Uno de Ellos", pero acá está un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias a _**ElyRoMe, jupy, Aly Timothy Walker, carlita16, Yoliki, cavendano13, bvir, Yeyry Cullen, Blue Armanda, YessBarrios, Glam009, nelithaa-bella, Merry, BABYBOO27, The Princess of the Dark, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, nadiarc22, Thaly, Adriu, Memita, Any**_ y a todos los lectores silenciosos.

Los espero a todos en el grupo de Facebook **Basta de Secretos by Camili (link arriba o en mi perfil)** donde encontrarán avances, música e imagen que inspiran este fic.

Nos vemos pronto, un beso grande.

Camilla.


End file.
